


Le danseur

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballet, Boléro, Béjart Ballet Lausanne, Ecole Rudra, Jorge Donn, M/M, Maurice Béjart, Prostitution, Ravel - Freeform, Romance, Suspense, danse contemporaine, drogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 493,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/></p>
<p>Lucas a vingt et un ans, il va à la fac, se pose des questions sur son orientation sexuelle, traîne avec ses copains, pratique un art martial. Une vie en apparence banale. Il suffira, un soir, d'un ballet à Versailles pour bouleverser son avenir et l'aiguiller vers une voie tout à fait imprévue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ce que l'amour me dit

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une interview de ce danseur d'exception que fut Jorge Donn qui m'a inspiré cette fiction.
> 
> Quelques mots sur lui...
> 
> Il est né à Buenos-Aires en Argentine en 1947, fils de parents émigrés russes,il s'inscrit très tôt à l'école de ballet du Teatro Colon.
> 
> Un soir de juillet 1963, c'est le coup de foudre.  
> Devant le "Sacre du printemps" dansé par la compagnie de Béjart, comme il le dit lui même, ses yeux s'ouvrirent à "quelque chose qui était sûrement à moi mais que je ne connaissais pas encore". Il a 16 ans et il sait désormais quelle sera sa danse.
> 
> Il demande à Béjart de devenir son élève et d'entrer dans la compagnie "Les ballets du XXième Siècle". Le chorégraphe lui dit qu'il n'est pas prêt et refuse. Le jeune homme ne s'avoue pas vaincu, il prend ses économies, ses bagages et débarque à Bruxelles. Un danseur s'est désisté, Béjart l'engage comme remplaçant.
> 
> C'est ainsi que durant près de 30 ans, Jorge Donn restera auprès du chorégraphe qui créera pour lui plusieurs ballets. Il dansera des rôles prestigieux parmi lesquels nous pouvons citer : "Roméo et Juliette", "Nijinski, clown de Dieu", le "Chant du Compagnon errant", "Golestan", "Les triomphes de Pétrarque", "Notre Faust", "Héliogabale", le Boléro, "Light", "l'Adagietto", "Messe pour le temps futur", "Vie et mort d'une marionnette humaine", "Malraux ou la métamorphose des dieux", "Et valse", "1789 et Nous"...
> 
> En 1980, il devient le directeur artistique du Ballet du XXe siècle puis, lorsque Béjart quitte Bruxelles pour Lausanne, Jorge Donn fonde sa propre compagnie, l'« Europe Ballet » à Vichy, qui ne durera que quelques mois. Il rejoint ensuite le Béjart Ballet Lausanne de Maurice Béjart, où il reprend sa place de directeur artistique ainsi que notamment, ses rôles inoubliables dans "Boléro" de Ravel en 1989 et dans "Nijinsky, clown de Dieu" en 1990. Le dernier rôle qu'il crée est La danza del Fueye, un tango composé pour lui par Raul Garello. 
> 
> Même malade du sida et souffrant le martyre, il dansera jusqu'en septembre 1992. Transporté à l'hôpital à sa sortie de scène après avoir dansé Boléro, il n'en sortira plus et décède en novembre de la même année.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

 

 

 Ce que l'amour me dit par le Bejart Ballet Lausanne. Soliste, celui que l'on appelle le solaire Julien Favreau

 

 

 

Lucas soupire et s'affale sur le fauteuil de velours grenat sous l'œil réprobateur de son amie Floriane. Il lui adresse un petit rire railleur. Elle travaille dans un restaurant du Marais. Dans le but de faire plaisir à sa petite-amie, un de ses clients habitués avait acheté deux places pour ce ballet, un des événements de la saison. Las, la jeune femme s'en était allée au bras d'un autre et les tickets lui brûlaient les doigts. Plutôt que de les revendre, il les a proposés à Flo qui a sauté sur l'occasion. Elle l'a menacé, supplié, elle a crié, pleuré... et ça... Elle a donc réussi à l'entraîner à l'Opéra Royal de Versailles, c'est une chose avérée, y venir avec le sourire en est une toute autre et, afin de faire bonne mesure, il pousse un soupir fort peu discret. Le regard peu amène qu'il récolte en échange le fait ricaner, ce qui attire sur lui l'attention de son autre voisine, une dame d'un certain âge qui le toise de haut en bas avec un air dédaigneux. Son look androgyne, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan, sa tenue sobre mais trop décontractée pour l'occasion, rien ne trouve grâce à ses yeux.

Cela ne le gêne aucunement. Il promène des yeux effrontés sur la sexagénaire parée de bijoux en or, trop massifs, trop ostentatoires, drapée dans une tenue qui se veut bon chic, bon genre et qui la boudine. Il ne lui manque que les jumelles de théâtre face à main pour compléter le tableau d'une autre époque. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire ce qui apporte une onde cramoisie sur le visage indigné de la dame. Un second coup de coude de son amie le ramène à plus d'attention. Les rampes des balcons s'éteignent lentement, bientôt il en sera de même dans la salle, au pire, si il s'ennuie trop, il pourra dormir. Heureusement, il ne ronfle pas.

C'est vrai, le lieu est impressionnant et sa sœur Amélie n'a pas arrêté de lui expliquer la chance qu'il a de profiter de cette place qui coûte en temps normal une petite fortune. Depuis, il en sait certainement autant que Floriane sur ce corps de ballet de danse contemporaine. Il eut un sourire narquois. Danse contemporaine... C'est l'anniversaire du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, il a vingt cinq ans. Il est plus vieux que lui. Il jette un coup d'œil discret sur le programme dans la main de son amie, Château de Versailles – Opéra Royal - Ballets : Cantate 51, Syncope, Ce que l'amour me dit. Cela ne lui apprend pas grand chose.

Le premier ballet commence. La musique de Jean-Sébastien Bach a tendance à l'endormir. Il regarde paresseusement les danseurs évoluer. Oui c'est joli. Bien loin de ce qu'il fait, bien loin de ce qu'il connaît ou aime. Le second ne lui éveille pas plus l'esprit, au contraire. Pourtant il n'y décèle pas la même gestuelle. Il saisit le programme de son amie. Oui il a raison, le chorégraphe est différent, c'est un certain Gil Roman. Pour lui qui les suit à peine, les scènes n'ont aucun sens. Ensemble de tableaux hétéroclites qui se succèdent, mettant en évidence des filles qui sont agréables, façon poupées de porcelaine. Certains passages sont vifs, légers, la technique semble parfaite. Mais il voudrait plus. Il n'y connaît rien, c'est le premier ballet qu'il voit. Et, en peu de mots, il s'ennuie.

En martyr, il s'apprête à subir le troisième quand il l'aperçoit, lui. Un garçon qui doit avoir environ son âge. Il se redresse sur le bord du fauteuil, aux aguets, sans voir le coup d'œil moqueur que lui lance Flo. Grand, il a un corps parfait, aux muscles dessinés et nerveux, une démarche ... il ne trouve pas de qualificatif la décrivant avec justesse. Ondoyante, ondulante ? Presque féline. Il a un visage moqueur surmonté d'une masse de boucles blond cendré qui semblent incontrôlables et retombent quasi sur ses yeux foncés soulignés par un maquillage noir. Il est là, sur scène et déjà cette dernière a changé. Il se met à danser. Et lui, à le regarder. Il rit, éclatant du plaisir que lui apporte le fait d'être là, virevoltant, sautant, tournoyant. C'est la plus belle des choses. Enfin, il voit une âme dans la danse, enfin, il y trouve de la force, de la joie, de la douleur aussi. Il ne voit que lui. Lorsque les danseurs saluent, il a l'impression que ce troisième ballet n'a duré qu'un instant. Un temps bien trop court en tout cas.

— Flo ? Qui est-ce ?

— Sacha Ménier. On dit de lui qu'il est le nouveau Jorge Donn.

Il lui jette un regard interrogatif. Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

— Jorge Donn est un extraordinaire danseur qui, pendant des années, a inspiré le chorégraphe Maurice Béjart. Il y a de nombreuses vidéos de lui sur le net. On va boire un verre au Motus ?

— Si tu veux.

 

A cette heure tardive, il n'y a pas grand monde dans cet établissement du Marais qui leur sert un peu de quartier général, Stéphane qu'il connaît depuis le lycée, Ahmed, son meilleur ami depuis dix ans, Virginie l'ex de son autre ami Jerem et une fille qu'il situe vaguement mais dont il a oublié le prénom. Le patron s'approche d'eux, après leur avoir fait la bise, il prend leur commande, la main posée sur son épaule. Il serre les dents. Il ne supporte plus qu'il le touche. Il se raidit, c'est instinctif, épidermique.

Rémi est un mec séduisant de vingt cinq ans, pas vraiment beau, mais il a quelque chose. Un corps superbe, blond, des traits fins, un sourire qui illumine jusqu'à ses yeux bruns pailletés de vert. Il a le verbe facile et de l'assurance à revendre. Il plaît et il aime ça. Venant de nulle part, il a ouvert, il y a environ trois ans, ce bar lounge qu'il a voulu à la fois très moderne et chic, destiné principalement aux jeunes, la musique y est toujours à la pointe de la mode. Il a un instinct sûr. Parfois même ils découvrent là, en avant-première, les succès du lendemain. Presque aussi jeune que ses clients, il est de tous les débordements. Il sort avec eux dans les boîtes du quartier, aime faire le large en payant des tournées générales et le lendemain emprunte de l'argent pour payer ses fournisseurs les plus pressants. Il a un cœur en or. Il dépanne ou héberge toujours l'un ou l'autre. Lorsqu'ils sont fauchés, il a un sixième sens pour le détecter et Lucas ne compte plus les platées de spaghettis bolognaise qu'il a cuisinées afin de les rassasier au dépend de son établissement qui fait petite restauration. Il a essayé de le raisonner sans succès. Pour Rémi les jeunes de la bande sont ses amis plus que ses clients.

Gay, il multiplie les discrètes aventures sans lendemain. Jamais il ne l'a vu avec quelqu'un ici au bar. Pourtant il a une idée fixe, lui, et très tactile, il multiplie les contacts physiques, effleurements, mains posées sur sa taille, dans son dos, baisers qui dérapent sur le coin de la bouche. Au début, il n'y attachait pas d'importance, se disant qu'il comprendrait ou se lasserait. Son insistance le met mal à l'aise. Depuis peu, c'est devenu son cauchemar. Il l'aime bien sans avoir envie d'en faire autre chose qu'un copain, pourtant de plus en plus, ses caresses furtives l'émeuvent.

L'homosexualité ne le choque pas, loin de là. Il a grandi dans ce quartier de Paris où elle fait partie des mœurs établies. C'est juste que les hommes ne l'ont jamais troublé jusque il y a peu. Lorsqu'ils étaient assis à une terrasse cet été, il s'est surpris, à plusieurs reprises, à suivre des yeux des hommes aux fesses moulées dans un jean serré ou vêtus d'un tee-shirt près du corps révélant leurs muscles. Jusqu'à ce soir. Ce danseur lui a remué les tripes. Il sort de ses rêves en entendant son prénom.

— Laisse-le ! se moque Flo. Il est tombé amoureux.

— Tu es lourde parfois ! grogne-t-il.

— Tu ne t'es pas vu, la bouche ouverte devant lui. Un touriste devant la huitième merveille du monde.

— Il est différent des autres. Il semble vivre la danse.

— Mais de qui parlez-vous ? intervient Remi.

— Sacha Ménier ! lui répond laconiquement Flo.

L'autre a un petit rire sensuel qui le fait frémir.

— Il est superbe. Il a la réputation de n'aimer que son art et de ne s'attacher à personne. Je dois avouer que même pour une nuit, je ne dédaignerais pas sa peau, termine Remi sans tenir compte des regards étonnés de la bande.

— ...

— Si il met la même fougue au lit que dans la danse...

Dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouve marchant à grands pas vers son immeuble avec un Ahmed silencieux à ses côtés. Il a pratiquement planté là tout le monde. Ce n'est pas malin, ça doit causer ferme maintenant.

— Explique, finit par demander son ami.

— Je ne sais pas moi-même.

— Il faudrait peut-être que tu acceptes le fait d'être attiré par les hommes, mec.

— Non, je ...

— Arrête, Lucas. Pour tous, c'est une évidence et Rémi ne s'y est pas trompé.

— ...

— Après ce que Flo avait dit, il a juste essayé de te provoquer.

— ...

— Il tient à toi depuis tellement longtemps.

— C'est juste un copain.

— Alors pourquoi tu nous as fait ta sortie en fanfare ?

— Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre salir ce que j'avais vécu en regardant ce garçon danser. C'était magique, Ahmed ! magique.

 

C'est le début de semaine et il reprend péniblement son train-train. Lever à sept heures, la faculté où il suit des cours de langues, le repas, la télé. Ce soir, en compagnie de Jerem et d'Ahmed, il a pris le RER, arrêt Neuilly Porte Maillot Palais des Congrès, direction rue Guersant et le Cercle de la Forme Maillot (1). Presque huit ans qu'il pratique la capoeira. Il y a entraîné ses amis d'abord peu réceptifs à l'idée, puis enthousiastes lorsqu'ils ont essayé. Ils avaient débuté à l'académie du Marais puis ils avaient suivi leur professeur au club Maillot. Il les avait aidés pour le prix de l'inscription qui n'était pas vraiment à la portée de leur bourse, même pour Ahmed le plus aisé des trois, mais dont le père n'est pas en faveur de l'argent de poche obtenu sans efforts.

Ils avaient ainsi tous les trois un job étudiant pas mal payé du tout dans le complexe sportif luxueux, Ahmed au service serviettes, Jerem au hammam, lui à la cafétéria. Ses amis l'avaient cru avantagé, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il sait devoir cette place à son physique androgyne qui plaît aussi bien aux femmes qu'aux hommes, à ses yeux bleus très clairs qui contrastent avec ses cheveux noirs plutôt qu'à son attitude calme et sûre. Le club est abrité dans un bel hôtel particulier avec un petit jardin et la cafétéria offre dès que le temps le permet une terrasse extérieure. Tous les barmans finissent alors les journées sur les rotules. Heureusement, on n'est que début février. Il travaille les deux jours de week-end. Il est aimable envers la clientèle sans plus il n'est pas du genre à faire des courbettes afin d'obtenir un pourboire et gagne nettement moins que d'autres, ça lui suffit. Trop fier, aurait dit son père. Pour une fois, il est d'accord avec lui. C'est son choix.

Comme d'habitude, ils sont en avance. Plutôt que d'aller prendre un pot avec ses potes, il préfère se rendre dans les vestiaires et revêtir sa tenue blanche d'entraînement. Il se glisse ensuite jusqu'à la salle de danse. Après avoir hésité, il pousse la porte du cours classique et s'assied sur le parquet brillant, dans un coin, à côté d'une jeune adolescente. Il suit des yeux les différents mouvements, les réprimandes du professeur, les gestes sans cesse repris jusqu'à la perfection. Toujours à la recherche du mieux, cette rigueur lui plaît.

Une demi heure plus tard, il s'échauffe sur des rythmes brésiliens, retrouvant avec soulagement l'univers familier de cet art martial qu'est la capoeira où pourtant, comme pour la danse, chaque geste est maîtrisé. Il ne peut en rester là et le vendredi suivant le revoit assis dans la salle de danse après son cours de capoeira. Les élèves, à cette heure tardive, sont plus âgés, plus avancés. Ce n'est, bien entendu, pas des danseurs professionnels aussi est-il étonné des exigences du professeur qu'il n'a jamais vu sourire. Agée d'une cinquantaine d'année, elle a des gestes empreints de grâce mais donne ses ordres d'un ton sec, avec un léger accent qu'il pense slave. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle a l'air triste.

 

Il passe seul la soirée de la Saint-Valentin, roulé en boule, au fond de son lit, ruminant sa solitude. Il aime son chez lui, son studio situé sous les toits. La verrière qui l'illumine le rend froid l'hiver, chaud l'été mais les fenêtres lui offrent une vue imprenable sur Paris. Il s'estime privilégié. Quand il a dû déménager de sa chambre de bonne située au sixième étage sans ascenseur parce que le propriétaire était obligé de faire des travaux dans l'immeuble à la limite de l'insalubrité, Ahmed a demandé à son père si il avait une solution. Les premiers étages étaient déjà rénovés ou presque, les mansardes pas encore. Il lui a proposé d'emménager alors qu'on faisait les travaux. Il n'a pas hésité longtemps. Cela en valait la peine. Il a donc vécu six mois bercé par les coups de marteau, réveillés par les perceuses.

Une grande porte cochère s'ouvre sur un immeuble du XVIII ème siècle reconverti en duplex pourvus de tout le confort moderne. Les bâtiments forment un U autour d'une cour pavée et d'une fontaine tarie. Le père de son ami, architecte, est l'instigateur et le responsable de cette rénovation, il a ses bureaux situés à droite dans la cour ainsi qu'un très grand appartement qu'il occupe en compagnie de sa femme et de leurs trois enfants. Il est aussi propriétaire de deux duplex et d'appartements sous les toits dont le sien. La partie de gauche consiste en un ensemble de bureaux de prestige, cabinets d'avocats, ou de médecins spécialisés, Dans le corps de logis, un ascenseur mène au quatrième étage, il doit monter jusqu'au cinquième à pied. La porte ouvre directement sur un vaste séjour avec un coin cuisine, une mezzanine a été aménagée dans la partie la plus haute, il y a un grand lit et une table de nuit, une petite salle de bain complète l'ensemble ainsi qu'un bout de terrasse avec une table ronde, deux anciennes chaises bistrot, trois plantes grimpantes et une jardinière. Il aime y prendre ses repas en été. Il sait qu'un autre que lui paierait cet appartement le double du prix. Il ne peut se permettre de payer plus, les fins de mois sont déjà difficiles.

 

Ce soir, c'est la troisième fois qu'il s'assied sur le parquet au fond de la salle de danse. Le grand miroir qui couvre tout le mur de gauche lui renvoie l'image d'un jeune homme un peu trop mince, au visage régulier, aux yeux trop grands, trop bleus, trop clairs, trop innocents, contrastant avec le look un peu provocant que lui donne son jean slim dont le bas disparaît dans des bottes noires en daim lui donnant un vague air de famille avec Peter Pan, son pull-over à l'encolure en V qu'il porte à même la peau et qui sans le coller épouse ses formes au moindre mouvement.

A la fin du cours, alors qu'il se lève pour s'en aller, le professeur, que ses élèves appellent Madame Vera, se dirige vers lui. A vrai dire, il s'attendait un peu à ce que ça se produise, un jour ou l'autre.

— Jeune homme, ça fait plusieurs fois que je vous vois assister à une partie de mon cours. Puis-je savoir pourquoi si ce n'est pas avec l'intention de danser ?

Son air pincé, vaguement dédaigneux aurait dû l'impressionner, ce n'est pas le cas.

— Je ne savais pas grand chose de la danse classique et rien de très positif. J'ai accompagné une amie à Versailles il y a trois semaines et j'ai vu un ballet. J'ai voulu voir le travail derrière ce qu'on voit à la scène.

— Le cours que je donne n'a rien de commun avec les répétitions d'un ballet qui demandent un travail acharné de plusieurs heures par jour, fait-elle avec une grimace éloquente. Vous avez aimé ce que vous avez vu à l'Opéra Royal ?

— Oui, bien sûr !

— Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente !

Sous son regard qui le jauge, il se sent redevenir un enfant pris en flagrant délit de chapardage.

— ...

— Une partie. Le ballet dansé par Sacha Ménier.

Son regard le vrille comme si elle sondait son cœur. Au bout d'un moment qui lui semble interminable, elle se décide à parler.

— Bien. Si vous voulez continuer à assister à mon cours, il faudra le faire à la barre.

— Je n'ai jamais dansé et je ne compte pas commencer.

— Comment voulez-vous savoir ce que ressent un danseur dans ses muscles, dans ses tripes en restant assis là ? Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer de faire de vous un danseur étoile, ce serait peine perdue.

Avant de dire ouf, il se retrouve dans le couloir, le regard posé sur la porte qu'elle a fermée derrière lui. Et ça, finalement, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Lucas jette un coup d'œil sur les notes de Flo. Depuis presque dix minutes, plongé une fois de plus dans ses pensées, il n'a rien noté sur son bloc. Le professeur n'est qu'une marionnette animée qu'il voit s'agiter, là-bas, à l'avant de l'amphithéâtre. Devant son obsession, c'est devenu secondaire. Il n'est pas retourné au cours de danse contemporaine et il a l'impression d'avoir cassé lui-même le seul lien ténu qui le reliait au danseur blond. Et cela fait juste un mois qu'il n'a plus rejoint ses amis au Motus. Qu'il n'a pas revu Rémi. Le 14 février lui a laissé un goût amer. Il n'a jamais apprécié cette fête mercantile, raillant ses amis qui se précipitaient dans les boutiques à la recherche du bijou, du parfum qui comblera l'attente de leur petite amie. Ne doit-on pas aimer toute l'année ? Les petits cœurs rouges et tout le tralala... Pour beaucoup ce n'est que la manifestation hypocrite d'un amour attiédi par les habitudes, puis les infidélités. Prélude à de futures souffrances, à de futures larmes, à de futures blessures. Pourtant se priver d'aimer n'est-ce pas pire ? A vingt un ans, il n'a jamais été amoureux, ni eu de relation sérieuse, où est le problème ? Il aimerait essayer. C'est là qu'il est, ce fichu problème.

Il accepte d'envisager que, peut-être, il est attiré par les garçons. Peut-être ... Pas sûrement ... Juste peut-être ! Il admet que les regards masculins qui se posent sur lui sont juste normaux ... Il reconnaît, qu'inconsciemment, il a toujours tout fait afin de les provoquer, surtout un ...

Quand il pénètre dans le bar lounge sur les talons de Flo, il repère de suite ses amis dans leur coin habituel. Il ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en constatant que ce n'est pas Rémi qui est derrière le comptoir mais Séba qui le remplace quand il a des affaires à régler ou besoin de prendre l'air. Il ne se cache plus qu'il est revenu là surtout dans le but de le voir, de savoir. Il prend le temps d'embrasser tout le monde, de s'asseoir avant de demander, d'un ton qu'il veut dégagé, après lui. Au silence qui accueille sa question, il sait qu'il ne va pas aimer la réponse.

— Il est avec son petit-ami en train de faire des courses pour le bar, finit par lui répondre Ahmed avec une expression gênée.

— Son ami ? Il sort avec quelqu'un ? arrive-t-il à formuler.

— Oui, depuis une dizaine de jours. Anthony est un chouette garçon.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il répond. Qu'il est content pour lui, lui semble-t-il. Si ça ne faisait pas si mal, il en rirait. Dire qu'il lui a fallu un mois afin d'admettre que peut-être... Il a envie de se tirer de là au plus vite. Surtout avant que ... Mais c'est trop tard. Rémi est devant le comptoir suivi d'un grand métis. Les traits fins, le sourire engageant, la démarche sensuelle, entre vingt cinq et trente ans maximum. Il est canon, il faut bien le reconnaître. Rémi s'enquiert auprès du barman des problèmes éventuels survenus en son absence. Lorsqu'il le voit sursauter, il est certain qu'il parle de lui. Son regard qui se tourne vers leur coin le lui confirme. Il détourne les yeux, pas assez vite peut-être.

Il est là depuis presque une heure à écouter les délires de ses amis, à y répondre avec le sourire, à rire à leur blagues salaces... Surtout ne pas jeter un coup d'œil vers le comptoir derrière lequel le patron a repris sa place. Il sait que dès qu'il fera un peu plus calme, il viendra les saluer et il ne sait comment gérer ça. C'est pourtant Anthony qui s'approche le premier.

— Ça va les enfants ?

— Oui ! et toi ? lui répond Flo avec un sourire moqueur qui annonce une plaisanterie foireuse dont elle a le secret. Toujours le grand amour ? Rémi ne s'est pas encore lassé de ton superbe corps ?

Il lance un regard ulcéré à son amie pendant que l'autre se marre comme une baleine.

— J'ai du répondant, lui fait-il avec un clin d'œil complice qui fait éclater de rire toute la tablée. Un nouveau ? interroge-t-il en le regardant.

— Non ! je suis Lucas !

Aux regards étonnés qui convergent vers lui, il comprend que son ton qu'il a pourtant essayé de rendre neutre, n'était pas des plus aimable. Le fait qu'il lance ainsi son prénom comme un défi, comme une évidence, qu'il le brandisse comme une arme pour l'éloigner est révélateur. A l'éclair qui traverse les yeux d'Anthony, il devine qu'il sait qui il est. Mais au fond, il n'est rien, juste un garçon que son petit-ami voulait mettre dans son lit. Il y a un mois, il y a longtemps... La colère qu'il a en lui n'a pas sa place. Nullement prêt à accepter son attirance, il a repoussé les avances de Rémi pendant deux ans. Si il doit en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à lui même. Il reste dans son coin et évite de participer à la conversation de peur que ça dérape. Il en est à son cinquième ou sixième verre d'alcool lui qui ne boit que rarement, plus peut-être, et il sent sur lui les yeux d'Ahmed qui commence à s'inquiéter. Il faut qu'il aille aux toilettes, qu'il leur échappe ...

Appuyé contre le lavabo, il essaye de reprendre ses esprits. Le miroir lui montre son visage fiévreux, la rage dans ses yeux ... Il est grand temps de rentrer chez lui. Si il le lui demande, Ahmed passera la nuit dans son appartement, ainsi qu'il le fait chaque fois qu'il crève d'être seul.

— Lucas.

Une seconde silhouette se reflète derrière lui. Pas lui, pas lui ! Quand deux mains fermes se posent sur ses épaules, il se raidit.

— C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Jerem m'a raconté votre petite conversation, lui jette Rémi.

— Jerem ? arrive-t-il enfin à marmonner.

— Tu lui as bien dit que je ne serai jamais autre chose pour toi qu'un copain ? Même pas un ami ! Juste un copain ! jette Rémi amer.

— Je ne parle jamais de ce genre de choses, fait-il avec un geste agacé de la tête. J'ai simplement dit à Ahmed, pas à Jerem, le dernier soir où je suis venu, que tu étais seulement un copain. Comme ça, sur le coup ! J'étais bouleversé par ta tirade au sujet de Sacha Ménier ! admet-il dans un souffle. C'est tout.

— Pas maintenant Lucas ! Pas maintenant que j'ai fait une croix sur toi ! souffle l'autre.

— ...

— Lucas ...

Et cette fois, son prénom ressemble à une plainte. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir ou peut-être qu'il ne le veut pas, Rémi le retourne vers lui et il est dans ses bras, sa bouche sur la sienne est douce, persuasive. Il a le goût sucré du plaisir interdit et il ferme les yeux pour mieux le savourer, son corps pressé contre le sien. Sa langue lèche doucement ses lèvres, avant de venir taquiner sa partenaire. La bouche d'un autre homme sur la sienne... Le tendre baiser devient passionné et les laisse à bout de souffle, front contre front. Il se sent bien entre ces bras forts qui l'entourent. Il a une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre autour de sa taille et le serre contre lui. Il sent sa virilité contre son bas ventre et c'est bon. Les mains d'un autre homme sur son corps... Quel est à ce moment le démon qui l'inspire ?

— J'ai toujours pressenti ton manque de fidélité ! ricane-t-il.

Et déjà, il s'arrache à ses bras. Il entend le bruit du poing de Rémi qui s'abat sur la porte d'un cabinet.

— Putain ! Lucas ! Viens ici.

La porte se referme. Il attrape son sac de cours, sa veste et il est dehors, Ahmed sur les talons. Il fuit ! Ce qu'il a trop aimé, ce qui l'a ému comme jamais il ne l'avait été pour une fille... Il ne verra pas Rémi fixer sa place vide sans y croire et le regard furieux d'Anthony toiser son futur ex-petit-ami comme le dernier des enfoirés. Même sans ça, il sait que sur ce coup là, il a bien merdé.

Ils n'ont pas dit un mot sur le chemin et ils vont se quitter sans un mot dans la cour pavée. Il ne veut pas lui reprocher d'avoir joué les commères, d'avoir chanté sur les toits ce qu'il lui avait confié et l'avertir que ce n'est pas ce qu'il attend de son meilleur ami. Pas ce soir. Il veut juste oublier sa propre bourde. Ahmed soupire avant de lui souffler d'aller s'expliquer avec Rémi.

— Vous avez tout dit à ma place, lui lance-t-il d'un ton rogue.

 

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel quand il ouvre les yeux. Il a la bouche pâteuse et mal au crâne. Il se traîne sous la douche, hésite entre des aspirines et un somnifère, choisit la dernière solution, en prend deux pour faire bonne mesure et retourne au lit. Il ne sortira pas aujourd'hui. Quand il émerge pour la seconde fois, il est trois heures du matin. Il a dormi plus de vingt quatre heures. Il n'a pas été au cours, ses amis ont eu tout le temps d'analyser sa vie amoureuse et Rémi est certainement retourné entre les bras de son mulâtre. Il a envie de se taper la tête contre les murs mais ça n'arrangerait rien. Évidemment, maintenant, il lui faut attendre patiemment le matin. Loin de ses pensées de préférence.

Cela fait un quart d'heure qu'il contemple son portable posé devant lui. Depuis un mois, il résiste à la tentation d'agir en groupie écervelée. Il fait un compromis avec sa fierté et tape le nom qui le hante depuis que Flo l'a prononcé "Jorge Donn" dans la barre de recherche, il clique sur vidéos. Il y en a un paquet. Ensuite, il ne voit plus le temps passer.

Presque huit heures, il est en retard et court, le RER et enfin la fac. Le cours est commencé, il se faufile discrètement à la première place libre qu'il voit. Lors de la pause, il voit Flo venir à sa rencontre. Il soupire déjà, il sait qu'il n'y échappera pas. Ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses explications qui vont très certainement lui être demandées aujourd'hui. Elle ne dit rien, ça l'arrange. Elle attend qu'ils soient tous les deux, à midi, au resto universitaire pour l'attaquer en douceur.

— Quel est le problème, Lucas ?

— Il n'y en a pas.

— Tu es gay ?

— Oui.

— Bien , lui fait-elle avec le sourire. Il t'aura fallu le temps pour l'accepter.

— ...

— Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

— Non.

— Les garçons disent que tu disparais au club de sports, que tu n'es jamais plus en leur compagnie ce dont se plaint ton meilleur ami, tu n'étais plus venu au Motus, ils ont pensé que tu sortais avec quelqu'un et que tu ne voulais pas le dire. Nous n'avons pas voulu te questionner mais au vu des derniers événements je ne suis pas sûre, moi, que ce soit ça.

— On n'est plus des ados, Flo. Le jour où j'aurai un copain, je ne me cacherai pas, fait-il avec un geste agacé. Ils ont dit ça à Rémi ?

— Ils en ont discuté entre eux et je crois qu'il était là.

Il a un rire sans joie.

— Tu aimes Rémi ? murmure-t-elle en passant tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux.

— Je n'en sais rien. J'arrive tout juste à admettre que je puisse me retrouver dans les bras d'un homme, souffle-t-il.

— Tu devrais avoir une conversation avec lui.

— Je suppose que je n'aurai pas le choix, même si maintenant qu'il est avec Anthony, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de remuer tout ça.

— Hier, je l'ai vu prendre la cuite de sa vie, les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée. Je ne crois pas qu'il attendait Anthony, poursuit-elle avec un sourire. Heureusement qu'il avait demandé à Séba de travailler. Ne fais pas le con, Lucas.

 

Quand il pousse la porte du bistrot en fin de journée, il ne cherche pas ses amis des yeux. Il sait qu'ils sont là, comme tous les mercredis. Rémi est derrière son comptoir et le fixe. Il s'assied sur un des hauts tabourets au bout du zinc, là où il n'y a plus de frigos, d'éviers, de pompes, là où il pourra discuter tranquillement avec lui entre deux commandes des clients. Souriant légèrement, l'homme s'approche, se penche, prend son menton entre le pouce et l'index et pose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Bonjour ! tu vas bien ?

— Oui.

C'est tout. Pas de questions, pas d'explications. C'est le moment d'affluence du soir et il n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de lui. Il pense sérieusement à aller rejoindre ses amis quand Rémi en décide autrement.

— Tu viens me donner un coup de main ?

Cela fait presque deux heures qu'ils travaillent côte à côte. Il connaît le boulot mais par contre le sens du rangement de Rémi le laisse perplexe et il l'a déjà vu, à plusieurs reprises, faire un petit sourire en coin quand un peu perdu il cherche des trucs qu'il finit par trouver rangés dans des endroits improbables. Il y a déjà moins de consommateurs et ils peuvent respirer. Ils échangent un regard complice et satisfait. Trois nouveaux clients entrent et s'installent au bar. Il en connaît deux qui viennent assez régulièrement. Ils sont gay et font partie des anciens amis de Rémi. Il le laisse s'occuper d'eux et se met à laver les verres en retard.

— Tiens, tu as engagé un jeune barman ?

— Non, il m'a juste aidé pour l'affluence du soir, répond-il avec un regard vers lui.

— Joli coup de mains..., dit avec un sourire le plus âgé.

— Joli coup de reins plutôt ! Joli postérieur aussi, fait celui qu'il ne connaît pas. Je lui demanderais bien de faire des heures supplémentaires pour moi.

— Doucement Michel, tu n'es pas chez Douchka ici, fait Rémi sèchement.

— Il sait qui tu étais, ton mignon petit poulet ? raille l'inconnu.

Il voit Rémi pâlir et ses mains se crisper sur le bord du zinc.

— Peu importe ! Tu le traites avec respect. Ici, c'est moi le patron et je choisis ma clientèle. J'ai payé ce droit assez cher !

— On a essayé de s'en débarrasser mais il nous a entendu parler de toi, alors il nous a collés. Désolé, explique un des deux autres quand le Michel en question va aux toilettes.

Il ne sait quoi faire, il ne veut pas être indiscret, il ne tient pas non plus à le quitter alors que cet homme déplaisant est dans les parages. Il se tourne vers lui interrogatif.

— Va avec les autres si tu le désires, je vais venir dès que je peux.

— Mais ce mec ... tente-t-il.

— Ce n'est rien ! je suis de taille à me défendre.

Méfiant, il attend que l'individu soit de nouveau installé sur son tabouret avant de s'en aller, il ne veut pas le croiser dans la salle. Il prend un verre de cola, se serre au passage contre Rémy le temps de poser une main possessive sur sa hanche et un baiser sur sa bouche, défie le client d'un regard fier et s'éloigne vers le fond de la salle, laissant les quatre hommes stupéfaits. Le rire sensuel de Rémi le suit. Sa sortie semble lui avoir plu. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a pris , il a ressenti l'envie de le protéger des yeux froids de l'homme, de ces yeux qui les envisageaient comme des morceaux de viande appétissants. C'est satisfait qu'il s'installe avec la bande. Il a vite l'impression que hormis Flo les autres lui battent froid. C'est pourtant lui qui devrait leur en vouloir.

— Je vois que vous avez fait la paix, lui chuchote-t-elle en souriant.

— Il semblerait. Pourtant il y a beaucoup de mystères à éclaircir avant tout.

Il est tard, ou tôt, cela dépend de la façon de voir les choses, et les clients s'attardent. Ses copains sont partis depuis longtemps, il a sorti ses cours et dans son coin discret, il essaie de rattraper un peu du retard qu'il a accumulé. Ils ne se sont rien dit, pourtant, il l'attend. Quand Rémi se laisse tomber à ses côtés, il est près de deux heures du matin.

— Je suis désolé, lui murmure-t-il.

Sa main est déjà sur sa nuque, attirant son visage vers lui, sa bouche se presse sur la sienne puis dépose des dizaines de petits baisers légers sur son visage, dans son cou. Serré entre ses bras, il prend l'initiative d'un baiser plus profond qui devient vite passionné, répandant sa chaleur dans tout son corps. Il s'entend gémir de plaisir. La main audacieuse qui s'introduit sous son pull l'affole.

— Non !

— Lucas ?

— Écoute-moi !

Mais c'est tout ce qu'il arrive à dire. Le reste ne vient pas. Le visage blotti dans le cou de Rémi, il respire le parfum enivrant de son corps, mélange d'eau de toilette et d'odeur personnelle.

— Lucas !

— Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un homme !

Voilà c'est dit. Il le regarde prendre une cigarette d'une main nerveuse et l'allumer. Et sa réponse est bien différente de ce qu'il attendait.

— C'est une fille que tu vois alors en ce moment ?

— Une fille ? fait-il perplexe.

— Jerem et Ahmed en discutaient l'autre jour. Tu ne sors plus avec eux, lorsque vous allez ensemble au cours de capoeira, tu disparais, tu n'es pas venu ici pendant un mois... Si ce n'est pas un garçon ...

— Si je voyais quelqu'un, je ne serais pas là ce soir avec toi. Ça semble évident non ?

— ...

— Le club de sports... je vais tout simplement dans la salle du second étage voir les cours de danse contemporaine. J'ai décidé d'essayer. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de me faire charrier à longueur de journée ...

— ...

— Et si je ne suis plus venu ici, c'est qu'il fallait que je fasse le point. Il me fallait du temps pour admettre que je ne suis pas aussi hétéro que je le supposais. Et ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je raconte à des potes qui ne se posent pas de questions existentielles sur leur devenir ou leur sexualité même si ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Nous n'en avions pas discuté. Tu es tellement secret. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, il me semblait évident que tu étais gay ou bi et que tu le cachais, fait-il gravement en soupirant.

— Ce n'est pas à ce moment que tu es censé me dire avec des larmes de bonheur dans la voix que tu es heureux d'être le premier ? Tu caches bien ta joie ! raille-t-il dérouté par l'attitude froide de l'autre.

— Lucas ! Ne le prends pas comme ça.

— ...

— C'est que vois-tu, je ne suis pas le jeune homme innocent avec qui tu devrais faire tes premières découvertes amoureuses, ricane-t-il.

— J'ai cru comprendre ça. Que faisais-tu avant d'ouvrir le Motus ?

— Je travaillais dans un bar gay, répond-il la tête baissée, semblant se découvrir un immense intérêt pour le sol en verre opalescent.

— Appelé Chez Douchka ?

— Oui j'étais barman et comme ça ne rapportait pas assez pour concrétiser mon rêve, ouvrir mon propre établissement, alors il m'arrivait souvent de finir la nuit dans le lit d'un client qui payait bien.

— Dont ce Michel ?

— C'est arrivé, oui, fait-il d'une voix blanche.

Il ne voit plus rien, n'entend plus rien. Il n'a jamais été aussi perdu. D'un côté, il y a la franchise de Rémi, de l'autre, son ambition qui a fait de lui un prostitué. Pour avoir cet établissement, il s'est vendu. Et ça passe mal. Pour occuper ses mains, il commence à ranger ses cours et, une fois lancé, il continue, il met sa veste, son écharpe. Il est habillé, prêt à partir. L'autre n'a pas bougé. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, la tête prise entre ses mains, perdu dans sa honte, ses pensées ou ses souvenirs il semble ne pas voir son départ.

— Rémi ?

Il reste là sidéré devant les yeux trop brillants que lèvent vers lui l'homme abattu.

— Il me faut du temps pour réfléchir mais je te verrai demain.

Il essaie de le retenir par le poignet. Il ne veut pas, il ne peut pas rester là. Il a envie de hurler, de le frapper, de le traiter de tous les noms. De quel droit veut-il s'ériger en juge ? Pourquoi augmenter sa peine ? En lieu et place, il se penche, prend son visage entre ses mains et doucement pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Ensuite, sans un regard, il sort dans le froid glacial.

 

Quand il franchit le seuil du bistrot le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, le regard incrédule de Rémi lui fait mal.

— Je t'ai dit que je viendrais, lui reproche-t-il.

Il se débarrasse de ses cours dans une armoire presque vide qu'il a repérée hier en dessous du comptoir avant de chercher des yeux une solution pour sa veste.

— Tu as aussi dit que tu devais réfléchir, fait l'autre en lui ouvrant la porte qui mène au cellier et en lui montrant un porte-manteaux au mur.

— Je n'ai pas à te juger, c'est ton passé.

— Tu ne voyais pas les choses comme ça cette nuit.

— C'est exact et je suis toujours immensément en colère dès que je l'imagine. Si ça m'était égal, ce serait pire non ?

Premier sourire sur son visage. Rémi mêle furtivement ses doigts aux siens et caresse doucement la base de son poignet. Il s'est pressé pour arriver avant ses amis. Il s'installe sur le même tabouret qu'hier et Rémi vient lui adresser quelques mots dès qu'il le peut. Jerem qui travaille comme vendeur dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter masculin est le second arrivé. Il lui fait la bise mais le cœur n'y est pas, il lui en veut encore. Le garçon s'installe pourtant à ses côtés jusqu'à l'arrivée de son meilleur ami et de sa nouvelle copine. Il n'a plus que son prénom sur les lèvres depuis deux ou trois jours et ça amuse Lucas. Ahmed a un cœur d'artichaut, il tombe amoureux tous les mois. Et se lasse tout aussi vite.

Comme hier, le monde commence à affluer et cette fois, il n'attend pas la demande de Rémi pour se glisser à ses côtés derrière le comptoir et l'aider. Allez savoir pourquoi, le jeudi est habituellement le jour le plus calme de la semaine, il est tôt quand il s'assied aux côtés de ses amis qui parlent football, ce qui l'ennuie très vite. En face de lui, les filles discutent d'un film qui vient de sortir. Le cinéma ne le passionne pas. Rectification, les comédies sentimentales ne l'intéressent pas. Il jette un coup d'œil vers le bar et sursaute en voyant Anthony installé au comptoir et en grande conversation avec Rémi. Il se demande si il y aura un de ses ex tous les jours. Dans ce cas, il préfère arrêter tout de suite. Il n'a pas envie de se demander à longueur de journée à quoi et avec qui son petit-ami est occupé.

— Lucas ?

— ...

— Calme-toi, lui dit Flo en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Fais lui confiance un peu.

— Facile à dire ! grogne-t-il.

— Depuis deux ans, il ne voit que toi. Tu crois que ça va changer maintenant ?

— Le tout est de savoir si je veux de ce genre de relation, rien d'autre.

— Il serait peut-être temps que tu te décides, fait-elle avec un petit reniflement méprisant.

— Ça semble toujours facile quand il s'agit de conseiller les autres ! Quel que soit le conseil donné on ne risque pas d'en souffrir.

— Tu as foutu en l'air sa relation avec Anthony et maintenant tu ne sais plus si tu en veux ? Je ne te reconnais pas ! s'énerve son amie.

— Il sortait avec lui depuis dix jours, ils n'étaient pas mariés depuis dix ans ! et je ne lui ai rien demandé ! c'est lui qui est venu au devant de moi ! Arrête de juger sans savoir, Flo ! fait-il sèchement en gardant difficilement son calme.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers Rémi qui le regarde, puis l'appelle d'un signe. Il se lève et va le retrouver. Il salue Anthony d'un geste de tête.

— Il y a un problème avec ton amie, Honey ?

— Non, fait-il en souriant au surnom qui ne lui convient pas vraiment.

— Tu connais l'impasse Maupassant qui donne Rue Volta ?

— Oui.

— Tu pourrais y conduire Anthony ? Il a perdu son boulot, je viens de prendre rendez-vous pour qu'il se présente au Flash Queen, mais il doit y arriver avant vingt deux heures. Il n'est à Paris que depuis trois semaines et il n'a aucune idée d'où ça se situe. Si il se trompe...

Il ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il lui demande de servir de nounou à son ex ? Quelque chose doit lui échapper, là ... Sans s'en rendre compte, il lève les yeux au ciel, avant d'aller chercher sa veste.

— Ton écharpe !

— Quoi ?

— Tu as oublié ton écharpe.

Mais c'est qu'il se prend pour sa mère en plus !

— Je n'ai pas trouvé l'autre et celle-là gratte, grogne-t-il. Bon, on y va ? continue-t-il en se tournant vers Anthony.

— Attends !

Il voit Rémi se pencher, fouiller dans une armoire, en sortir un foulard en cachemire gris qu'il lui noue autour du cou. Il est doux, plein de son parfum, c'est à cause de ça qu'il décide de le porter.

— On va être en retard, s'impatiente-t-il.

— File ! fait-il en le tirant par les pans afin de poser un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Pourtant son air déçu le met mal à l'aise.

— Merci. Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude, fait-il en caressant le dos de sa main.

— Tu vis seul depuis combien de temps ? intervient Anthony qui observe la scène.

— Depuis la mort de ma mère, il y a six ans.

— Mais tu avais quinze ans ! s'exclame Rémi choqué.

Il ne répond rien ! il le sait bordel qu'il avait quinze ans ! Et son enfoiré de père aussi. Pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas de vivre chez sa maîtresse avec ses plus jeunes enfants. Il ne passait à la maison qu'une fois par semaine dans le seul but de lui laisser l'argent pour les courses, prendre le courrier et de ses nouvelles en même temps. Jamais un mot de tendresse, d'encouragement. Au début c'était dur, puis il s'était habitué. Il sourit gentiment à Rémi avant de pousser Anthony vers la sortie.

— Il nous reste un quart d'heure.

Ils font le chemin en silence. Il est trop souvent seul et depuis trop longtemps pour aimer parler alors qu'il n'y a rien à dire. La seule chose qu'il aimerait savoir c'est comment il est devenu le petit-ami de Rémi. Il préfère s'abstenir. Il le quitte devant le club privé en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

 

Enfin, le bar est presque vide et Rémi leur a préparé à manger sur la table la plus proche du comptoir pour rester à portée des retardataires.

— Tu cuisines drôlement bien.

— Et toi ? tu te débrouilles ?

— L'essentiel, fait-il avec une grimace. Faire des repas élaborés puis ensuite les manger seul, ce n'est pas la joie. Quand Ahmed ou Flo viennent dîner, je fais un effort.

La tension entre eux est palpable. Chacun semble redouter les explications qui vont suivre pour des raisons différentes. Les deux derniers clients sont partis et Rémi débarrasse la table, il le suit avec le fromage et le panier à pain. Après il ne sait plus très bien ... Il était derrière lui et lui tendait le plateau à mettre au frais, une fois le frigidaire refermé, Rémi s'est retourné et il s'est retrouvé dans ses bras en train de l'embrasser comme un fou. Oui, la version semble correcte. Imprévue mais correcte. Les mains expertes de Rémi le caressent, l'éveillent à des sensations inconnues et allument le feu au creux de ses reins. Quand il s'éloigne, il pousse un grognement de dépit.

— Doucement, mon cœur. Viens, fait-il d'une voix basse et rauque de désirs.

Il le tire par la main vers la porte où il est inscrit "Privé". Il suit, de plus en plus hésitant, et Rémi s'en aperçoit. Au pied des escaliers, il le colle contre le mur pour un autre baiser plein de tendresse, de fougue. Afin de mieux sentir son désir érigé contre le sien, il donne un coup de rein en avant qui fait geindre l'autre et il se découvre un pouvoir jusque là inconnu qui l'enivre. Il descend ses mains dans le creux des reins de son amant, puis sur ses fesses, se serre, se frotte contre lui, le souffle court et des gémissements de jouissance plein la gorge. La tête en arrière contre le mur, les joues rouges et les yeux affamés, trop grands, il est inconscient du spectacle affolant qu'il offre aux regards brûlants de Rémi.

— Tu me rends fou, lui souffle ce dernier.

— Embrasse-moi encore, prie-t-il.

— Pas ici ! On ne fera rien que tu ne veux, viens ...

Une volée d'escaliers, un couloir éclairé doucement, une porte qui s'ouvre et un lit qui les attend. Les doigts de Rémi sont dans sa nuque, noués à ses cheveux, l'empêchant de bouger et sa langue violente sa bouche, lentement, avec application lui faisant perdre peu à peu pied. Ils sont allongés sur les draps et son pull n'est plus qu'un souvenir oublié sur la moquette par une main pressée de trouver sa peau. Il entreprend d'en faire de même et Rémi l'aide. Les tee-shirts suivent le même chemin. Ils se touchent enfin sans entrave, leurs corps brûlants s'épousent dans une étreinte rude. Il fait glisser ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à la cambrure et ses lèvres dans son cou remontent vers le lobe de l'oreille qu'elle taquinent au passage, vers le creux derrière celle-ci, puis redescendent sur l'épaule. Rémi l'attire à lui pour un autre baiser passionné. Ses mains rencontrent la ceinture du jean trop serrée pour le laisser passer. Lui est déjà nu entre ses bras et son sexe tendu frotte contre le tissu rêche. Son amant détache le bouton récalcitrant de sa braguette puis lève les hanches pour l'aider, il repousse le jean caressant ses fesses, leurs bas-ventre se touchent et leurs virilités se frôlent. Il pousse un cri et, cherchant à nouveau la sensation, il se colle à lui avec fougue arrachant une exclamation de surprise à Rémi dont les mains sont partout sur son corps, caressant sa peau moite d'émoi pendant que sa bouche une fois encore cherche la sienne. Elle descend sur l'arrondi de la mâchoire, dans son cou, sa langue laisse une trace humide sur sa poitrine, son ventre, suit la ligne de poils sombres qui mènent à sa virilité gonflée de sang. Est-ce lui qui crie de façon aussi indécente le plaisir que la bouche de Rémi lui procure ? Les mains refermées sur les draps auxquels il se cramponne, il a beau se dire qu'il doit tenir, il jouit sans même le prévenir. Il ne semble pas surpris, il caresse doucement ses cheveux, puis investit sa bouche, partageant avec lui le goût âcre de la semence.

— Je suis désolé...

— Chut ! Mon cœur ! nous avons le temps !

— ...

— Non ! Lucas !

— Laisse-moi faire !

Étrangement, ce qui lui a paru impossible quelques jours auparavant l'attire et l'accomplit. Ce corps qui frémit sous ses mains le fascine, les gémissements rauques de Rémi lui retournent les sens. Avec un soupir de plaisir, il pose sa tête sur le bas ventre de son amant. Dans cet état post-orgasmique, il lui faut du temps pour récupérer et être autre chose que paresseux. L'odeur de l'homme lui parvient, il respire plus profondément pour s'en emplir. Il aimerait frotter son visage dans les poils blonds et bouclés, il n'ose pas. Il ne sait pas si ce serait bien accueilli. Il allonge une langue nonchalante pour cueillir la goutte de plaisir qui perle au bout de son sexe, puis il s'enhardit et en caresse le gland, puis toute la longueur, de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Il aime ça. Infiniment. Il mélange ses gémissements à ceux de Rémi, De ses mains, il maintient ses hanches en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de prendre tout le gland en bouche, puis le plus de longueur possible. Il s'aide d'une main qui accompagne le mouvement de sa bouche, quand il sent le corps de Remy se tendre, qu'il entend ses cris de plaisir, il comprend pourquoi plus tôt, lui n'était pas surpris. Il se prépare et reçoit le jet qu'il a un peu difficile d'avaler, ce n'est pas la meilleure des choses mais bon, il y a pire. Il se sent étrangement comblé du plaisir donné. Il n'a qu'un seul regret ne pas l'avoir vu jouir. Il se blottit entre ses bras et partage à sa bouche la suavité de ce moment d'abandon ineffable.

— Merci, lui murmure Rémi.

— J'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir moi aussi.

— Oui, tu aimes l'amour... confirme-t-il avec un petit sourire complice en caressant du pouce son visage.

Lorsqu'il se réveille tôt le matin, il met quelques instants à réaliser où il est. A regrets, il s'éloigne doucement des bras chauds entre lesquels il dormait, repousse les draps pour voir ce corps qu'il a caressé cette nuit et en suit d'un doigt léger les courbes élégantes. Il frémit. Il n'a pas le temps, il doit passer se doucher et se changer chez lui et surtout prendre les cours du jour. Il se glisse hors du lit, ramasse ses vêtements et s'habille. Il a horreur de cette impression d'être l'indifférent qui fuit à l'aube la couche d'un soir. Dans la cuisine, il trouve de quoi écrire et remplace la liste de courses retenue par un magnet sur le frigo par un petit mot. Il traverse le bar silencieux et sombre et sort dans le froid piquant.

 

La journée de cours s'est traînée. Au fil des heures, son impatience n'a pas arrêté de croître. Si il avait su ce qui l'attendait, peut-être se serait-il senti moins pressé. Dans le RER en direction de la porte Maillot, il se retrouve à discuter avec Jérémie et Ahmed. Et même si il y a la présence de Rémi en plus dans l'équation, il essaye de rétablir l'équilibre perdu de leur trio.

— Tu as l'intention de sortir avec Rémi ? lui demande Jerem.

— Quoi ? répond-il ahuri.

— Tu veux une relation suivie avec lui ou c'est seulement pour un coup d'un soir ? s'impatiente son ami.

— Rémi, un coup d'un soir ? répète-t-il bêtement tant il est surpris de la question.

— Enfin, c'est un mec, quoi ! Même si il est gay, je suppose qu'il a un service trois pièces comme tout le monde.

— Tu es homophobe ? demande-t-il péniblement.

— Bien sûr que non ! la preuve, je l'aime bien Rémi, je discute avec lui, on prend même un verre ensemble mais... N'empêche que c'est un homme et tu n'es pas homo.

— Tais-toi ! lui lance sèchement Ahmed.

— Quand tu te ballades dans la rue, tu te retournes sur les jolies filles, Jerem ? Moi, ça fait un moment que je me retourne sur les mecs bandants. Quand tu imagines ta vie future, tu te vois avec une femme et des gosses qui courent dans la maison ? moi, je rêve d'être avec un homme assis devant une cheminée flambante en train de discuter, de jouer aux échecs. Et c'est entre les bras d'un mâle que je passe mes nuits. Tu me crois encore hétérosexuel ?

— Je te connais depuis longtemps, je sais que tu te cherches. Si tu étais comme ça, je le saurais et ...

— Arrête tes conneries, Jerem ! le coupe Ahmed.

— Il est en effet logique que tu le saches mieux que moi, s'impatiente Lucas.

— Il était enfin casé avec son Anthony, tu peux me dire pourquoi il a fallu que tu t'en mêles ? ça te manquait de le voir soupirer après toi ?

— Si tu veux qu'on reste en bons termes à défaut d'être encore amis, je crois que tu devrais te taire..., répond-il avec un effort immense pour rester calme.

— Me taire ? alors que tu fais n'importe quoi ?

Ahmed regarde avec inquiétude la figure de son meilleur ami se fermer. Il ne l'a vu que deux ou trois fois en colère et ne veut pas particulièrement que ça se reproduise. Il ne tient pas à ramasser les morceaux ensuite.

— C'est comme ça, c'est ma vie et c'est mon choix. Tu le respectes ou pas, c'est ton problème. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Et surtout pas sur mon petit-ami.

— Ton petit-ami ? depuis quand ? fait l'autre, incisif.

— Depuis trois jours et mon amant depuis deux ! Tu as d'autres questions idiotes ? Et tant qu'on y est, abandonne cette idée ridicule que je vois quelqu'un en cachette à la salle de sport. J'assiste tout simplement aux cours de danse classique.

— ...

— Je n'ai pas envie que Rémi passe pour le cocu de service et moi pour une salope !

— Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

— Quoi ? le terme te choque ? Il faudra t'y faire ! Ou changer d'ami ! à toi de voir ...

L'arrivée à leur destination dispense Jérémie de répondre. Ils marchent jusqu'au club de sports en silence, Ahmed aux côtés de Lucas et le troisième derrière eux, ruminant ses pensées.

Son cours terminé, il pousse la porte de la salle de danse et s'installe sur le parquet ciré. Quand les élèves se rendent aux vestiaires, il se relève et se dirige vers Madame Vera.

— Oui, jeune homme ?

— Je voudrais danser !

 

 

 

(1)  Tout au long de ce récit, vous trouverez des références à des lieux qui existent.  Ainsi, le cercle de la forme Maillot existe bien, il est situé rue Guersant. Si j'ai respecté les horaires du cours de capoeira, j'ai pris des libertés avec celui du cours de danse classique. La cafétéria n'existe pas non plus.  Vous trouverez tout ça [ici](http://www.cerclesdelaforme.com/fr/club-Fitness-paris-17iem/)

 

 


	2. Motus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Salle de danse du centre de la forme Maillot  
> Et si cela allait vite ? Trop vite ? Et si, au fond, ils ne se connaissaient pas ? Iraient-ils de l'avant malgré tout ?

****

Rémi ne peut s'empêcher de surveiller la porte d'entrée. Il se dit bien que c'est ridicule surtout qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra être là avant une heure au moins mais il ne peut arrêter. Par les grandes fenêtres panoramiques, il voit arriver Ahmed et Jérémie, ils sont en train de discuter vivement et le premier semble en colère. Il vient lui faire la bise alors que l'autre se dirige vers le fond sans le saluer. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.  
  
— Lucas arrive, il est allé s'arranger avec le prof de danse.  
  
— Il m'a envoyé un texto, répond-il en souriant.  
  
— ...  
  
— Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais me dire, n'est-ce-pas ?  
  
— ...  
  
— Un problème avec Jerem ?  
  
— Oui... admet Ahmed mal à l'aise, il a reproché à Lucas de sortir avec un homme. Il semble nettement moins ouvert à ce sujet qu'on ne le supposait.  
  
— Je vois. Je commence à mieux comprendre son comportement, notamment ce qu'il était venu me raconter et qui m'avait poussé à renoncer à Lucas. Comment a-t-il réagi ?  
  
— Ça lui a fait mal. Nous sommes amis depuis tellement longtemps. Je l'ai déjà vu en colère, abattu, bouleversé... Mais jamais les larmes aux yeux comme ce soir.  
  
Rémi lance un regard furibond vers les clubs au fond du bar, là où sont installés Jerem, Flo et d'autres.  
  
— Flo ?  
  
— Elle pousse notre ami depuis un moment, raille Ahmed avec un petit rire. Il fallait être aveugle comme Jerem pour nier ses préférences.  
  
— Ou Lucas lui-même...  
  
— Ou Lucas, admet Ahmed en riant. Tu as bien fait de provoquer les choses, ça aurait pu durer encore un bon moment. Je ne reste pas, j'étais juste venu te dire pourquoi il risque de ne pas être très gai ce soir, j'emmène Lindsay au restaurant puis en boîte. On se verra demain après le boulot !  
  
Songeur, Rémi fixe l'extérieur sans rien voir de la rue calme qu'il a choisie pour son bar de préférence aux plus animées, plus chaudes qui lui auraient apporté pléthore de clients, il voulait que ses jeunes soient en sécurité. Il se dit qu'il devra lui expliquer pourquoi ouvrir cet établissement était aussi important. A Lui. Son homme, enfin. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il attend ça. Jamais il n'a songé qu'il était en plein déni de son homosexualité, il croyait simplement qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, que pour lui, il n'existait pas en tant que relation possible. Après tout, c'était le cas.  
  
Ce matin quand il s'est réveillé et a trouvé la place à ses côtés vides, un grand froid l'a envahi. Déjà il s'imaginait l'avoir perdu. Il s'est raisonné, il est simplement allé en cours comme tous les jours. Leur première nuit était encore là au bord de son esprit, de ses sens. Il a changé de place se couchant sur celle de Lucas, serrant dans ses bras son oreiller, cherchant son odeur. Il n'avait pas voulu le pousser sur le chemin du plaisir, ils ont tout leur temps. Il veut qu'il soit prêt à aller plus loin. Il a senti en lui une réserve, un frein qu'il s'impose et c'est la chose qui l'a frappé le plus. Pourtant il a beaucoup de sensualité, de l'instinct et il aime l'amour physique. Il lui a donné en une fellation autant de plaisir que certains de ses amants en une nuit. Il aura toute la patience du monde afin de l'apprivoiser et vaincre cette retenue qui est certainement un manque de confiance. Ça le blesse mais peut-être le mérite-t-il.  
  
Après la douche, il s'est fait du café. Il fallait qu'il fasse l'ouverture, ensuite les courses du bar chez le grossiste. Séba le remplacerait pendant ce temps. Machinalement il a ouvert le frigo pour prendre le lait et en verser dans son café. Tiens, bizarre, que fait la liste des achats sur la table ? Il a tourné la tête et vu le papier qui trônait sous la magnet. Un message qui l'a atterré. Quelques mots sans tendresse, sans même une complicité des moments partagés : "Je vais au club de sports, je passerai tard". Mais qui sonnaient pourtant comme la promesse de rester dans sa vie actuelle.  
  
Car il y a sa vie d'avant et sa vie de maintenant. Elles n'ont rien en commun. Il avait fait un choix, il y a longtemps, un choix qu'il n'a jamais autant regretté qu'il y a deux jours quand il a dû l'avouer à Lucas. Maudit Michel ! il ne le laissera pas lui pourrir la vie une fois de plus. Il comptait lui en parler à son chéri, mais pas aussi tôt. Il est étonné de sa réaction. Ils n'étaient encore rien l'un pour l'autre, il s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou et disparaisse, mais rien de tout cela. Au moment même, il avait adoré sa façon de le réclamer pour sien devant Michel alors qu'il avait déjà compris le plus gros de l'histoire. La tête de l'homme valait de l'or. Sauf qu'il le connaît assez pour savoir qu'il est particulièrement rancunier et qu'il n'oubliera pas l'affront.  
  
Une silhouette se dessine au loin dans la rue. Sa démarche lui dit déjà que c'est Lucas. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, cette allure de jeune fauve que lui donne la capoeira. Bientôt il pousse la porte et passe derrière le comptoir tout naturellement.  
  
— Bonsoir, mon cœur, fait-il en l'attirant contre lui pour poser un baiser sur sa bouche.  
  
— Bonsoir, répond-il en posant une main possessive sur sa taille et son front sur son épaule.  
  
La caresse n'a duré qu'un instant pourtant il sent que ce contact était important pour lui. Il cherche du réconfort. Il est heureux que ce soit auprès de lui.  
  
— Ça a été ta journée à la fac ? demande-t-il naturellement.  
  
— Oui. Je suis désolé pour le matin, il fallait que j'y aille, je devais repasser à l'appart me doucher, me changer et prendre mes cours du jour.  
  
— Je sais. Et la danse classique ?  
  
— Je débute demain. J'ai préféré prendre un cours de jour plutôt qu'en soirée et comme le samedi est le seul possible à cause de l'unif ou du boulot.  
  
— Tu ne seras pas trop fatigué ?  
  
— Non, ne te tracasse pas ! Je commencerai seulement un peu plus tôt, fait-il avec un haussement d'épaule.  
  
Il voit Lucas balayer la salle du regard puis faire une petite grimace devant les nombreux clients encore présents. Il pique une grosse poignée de cacahuètes dans le bac, la met dans une soucoupe et s'installe à sa place habituelle. Une habitude vieille de trois jours. Une éternité. Rémi sourit tendrement.  
  
— Toi, tu as faim.  
  
Il se maudit de cette idiotie. Cela semble une évidence. Lucas a un petit rire moqueur.  
  
— Tu veux un croque-monsieur, des spaghettis, des pennes au saumon ?  
  
Non loin d'eux, Séba observe, amusé, son patron, si sûr de lui d'habitude, se conduire comme un adolescent amoureux.  
  
— Je t'attends, fait Lucas en secouant la tête négativement.  
  
— Le vendredi on a toujours fini tard, tu ne vas pas patienter jusque trois ou quatre heures du matin alors que tu travailles demain. Tu peux te débrouiller Séba ? tu n'as qu'à m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi.  
  
Il l'entraîne dans la cuisine du bar déjà désertée par Patricia, la commis. A partir de vingt-deux heures ils ne servent plus que des sandwichs, des croque-monsieur, des paninis. Il enlève le cale-porte et referme la porte sur eux. Il explore et cherche ce qui pourrait plaire à son affamé. Ils ne tardent pas à se retrouver devant une salade niçoise, des lasagnes et une mousse au chocolat.  
  
— Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en te choisissant comme petit-ami, se moque Lucas, je vais prendre dix kilos en un mois et Madame Vera ne va pas apprécier !  
  
— Ton prof de danse ?  
  
— Oui.  
  
— Tu dors ici ce soir ?  
  
— Non. Je dois me lever tôt et j'ai besoin de dormir.  
  
Il pousse un soupir, c'est la première fois qu'il considère son bar et ses horaires comme un problème pour sa vie privée et il pressent que ça arrivera souvent dans l'avenir.  
  
— J'aimerais rester, Rémi, lui fait doucement Lucas. Surtout ce soir.  
  
— Pourquoi « surtout ce soir » ?  
  
— Jerem...  
  
— Quoi Jerem ?  
  
— Il est homophobe ! fait-il en poursuivant de sa cuillère un peu de mousse au chocolat au fond de sa coupe pour cacher sa souffrance.  
  
— Il y en a beaucoup comme lui, chéri, répond-il en passant doucement ses mains dans les longues mèches soyeuses qu'il a laissées libres après sa douche.  
  
— Je sais mais c'était mon ami... de lui je ne m'attendais pas à ça !  
  
— Ici dans le Marais nous sommes un peu protégés mais en dehors ... je comprendrais très bien si tu voulais être discret sur nous et...  
  
— Chut ! arrête de dire des bêtises ! Les autres je m'en fous ! Il m'a fallu longtemps pour l'accepter, c'est vrai, mais je suis ce que je suis et je n'ai pas l'intention de le cacher. Encore moins que j'ai la chance d'avoir un petit-ami comme toi, finit-il avec un sourire en mêlant ses doigts aux siens.  
  
— ...  
  
— Argh ! tu me fais devenir romantique ! je vais bientôt me retrouver à t'offrir des fleurs ! raille-t-il avec un petit rire.  
  
Mais il sent que le cœur n'y est pas.  
  
— Viens !  
  
Il l'attire et le fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux, à califourchon face à lui, en priant Dieu que la chaise tienne le coup sous leur double poids. Leurs visages se rapprochent et il taquine doucement ses lèvres de sa langue avant de l'embrasser tendrement, légèrement puis de le serrer contre lui. Il glisse ses mains sous le pull et caresse sagement son dos. Il a blotti sa tête dans son cou, il sent une tache humide se former sur son encolure. Ça le brise de le sentir pleurer. Ils ne parlent pas. Que pourraient-ils se dire qu'ils ne savent pas ? C'est Lucas qui rompt leur étreinte en posant ses lèvres sur son front.  
  
— Merci !  
  
— Il n'y a pas de merci à dire ...  
  
Il a envie de lui, pourtant il ne fait rien. Ils n'ont pas le temps et ce n'est pas le moment, il le sait. Il ne veut pas qu'il suppose que la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est son corps, surtout que c'est loin d'être le cas. C'est juste qu'il s'abandonne contre lui, s'appuie contre lui, il sent sa peau sous ses doigts, son odeur naturelle qui envahit son espace olfactif. Tiens, il ne met pas de parfum. Il pense d'un coup qu'il n'en a certainement pas les moyens.  
  
— Tu dois payer les cours de danse en plus ?  
  
— Oui, j'avais un abonnement qui me donnait seulement accès à un art martial. Je dois maintenant le transformer en "carte vitalité" permettant toutes les disciplines.  
  
— Cher ?  
  
— Cent cinquante euros en plus pour l'année.  
  
— Et l'équipement ?  
  
— Pour le moment, je me contenterai de ma tenue de capoeira. J'ai juste acheté au club une paire de chaussons demi-pointe noirs pour laquelle j'ai eu une réduction en tant qu'employé. J'achèterai le reste au fur et à mesure ...  
  
— Le prof ne dira rien ?  
  
— Elle pourra dire ce qu'elle veut, ça ne changera pas le problème, fait-il avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste.  
  
— ...  
  
— Rémi.  
  
— Humm ?  
  
— Il va falloir que j'y aille, fait-il en se blottissant à nouveau dans ses bras.  
  
— Oui ! je vois ça ...  
  
— Tu te moques, lui répond-il avec une moue boudeuse et un regard en coin.  
  
— Et toi tu m'allumes alors que tu sais qu'on ne peut pas ! lui reproche-t-il tendrement moqueur.  
  
De nouveau sa tête est dans son cou, pourtant ce n'est pas l'humidité de ses larmes qui le bouleverse cette fois mais celle de sa bouche qui semble le goûter. Elle le mordille puis sa langue calme la légère douleur avant de recommencer de plus belle. Il le repousse fermement.  
  
— Arrête ça, Lucas.  
  
Le regard du garçon le bouleverse.  
  
— J'aimerais tant pouvoir rester avec toi, mon tout-beau, mais un vendredi soir, ce n'est pas possible, fait-il en caressant doucement sa joue, vraiment pas. C'est le jour où il y a le plus de monde. Le samedi, beaucoup vont danser dans les soirées ou les clubs donc on finit relativement tôt, après la fermeture, je sors toujours avec les clients tardifs. Notre métier veut ça. C'est ainsi qu'on se fait une réputation. Bien entendu, si tu en as envie, je t'emmène. Et si tu veux dimanche après ton boulot, on ira dîner au restaurant tous les deux et puis on verra, selon notre humeur. Cela te va ?  
  
— Oui ! Entre Anthony, Michel et Jérémie, on commence bien nous deux ! Et je suis désolé, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui pleure d'habitude, tu dois penser que je suis faible. Depuis que je vis seul, mes copains m'ont un peu servi de famille. Ils sont ceux aussi qui me rattachent à mon adolescence.  
  
— Tu n'as ni frère, ni sœur ?  
  
— Si j'ai une grande sœur qui s'appelle Amélie, elle a dix ans de plus que moi. Elle est mariée à un italien et elle habite en Toscane. Elle est partie de la maison bien avant la mort de maman. On se parle sur internet et elle vient en France chaque été. Cette année, c'est moi qui dois aller là-bas ! J'ai aussi deux demi-frères et une demi-sœur, tous plus jeunes, l'aîné à dix ans, et que je n'ai jamais vus. La seconde femme de mon père ne veut pas.  
  
— C'est pour ça que tu es resté seul après le décès de ta mère ?  
  
— Oui. Ils n'étaient encore qu'amants à cette époque. Il était toujours censé habiter avec nous même si on ne le voyait qu'une fois par semaine pour apporter de l'argent à ma mère. Le reste du temps il le passait chez sa maîtresse. Après, maman n'était plus là, il a continué à payer les factures de l'appartement et c'est à moi qu'il apportait un peu d'argent tous les jeudis.  
  
— Il s'occupait de toi malgré tout, fait-il en le serrant.  
  
— C'est un lâche. Il a renié son fils pour obéir à une femme.  
  
Il ne sait que faire. Il ne peut pas lui dire que d'autres l'auraient purement et simplement abandonné. Que la nature humaine est ainsi faite. Certains sont des salauds mais il y a toujours pire, toujours plus monstrueux. Rien ne pourrait combler sa peine.  
  
— Cela a duré jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Comme cadeau d'anniversaire, il m'a annoncé que j'avais un mois pour déménager. Il avait renoncé l'appartement. Je l'ai mis à la porte avec une raclée en prime. Il m'a fallu la nuit pour faire mes bagages, pour dire au revoir à tous mes souvenirs, je suis parti le lendemain. Je le connaissais et j'avais pris mes précautions. Je travaillais au club depuis quelques mois sans qu'il le sache, j'avais mis de l'argent de côté et loué une chambre de bonne dans le quartier. J'ai tout laissé derrière moi, toute mon enfance. Je n'ai emporté que mes vêtements, mon portable, ma télé...  
  
— ...  
  
— Flo habitait dans l'immeuble où j'emménageais avec sa mère et nous prenions le même métro pour aller à la même fac, nous avons fait connaissance et, un jour, elle m'a mené ici.  
  
— C'est donc à elle que je dois dire merci ?  
  
— Attends, je ne suis pas un cadeau. Tu vas peut-être la maudire.  
  
— Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, fait-il en l'attirant vers lui pour baiser ses lèvres.  
  
Il regarde la porte par laquelle Lucas vient de sortir et le suit des yeux, silhouette mince qui disparaît dans la nuit. Il en a appris plus sur lui en deux heures qu'en deux ans. Il découvre derrière son assurance tranquille un côté qu'il n'a jamais aperçu, l'écorché vif. Tout comme il n'avait pas vu non plus qu'il rejetait son homosexualité. Il ne comprend même pas comment il a pu passé à côté de ça. En réalité, il est tombé amoureux d'une apparence. Il se rappelle l'avertissement d'Anthony quand il est venu le remercier pour son emploi : « Ton mec là, il a été trop seul, il est en manque d'amour, il n'en aura jamais assez. Il faudra un moment avant qu'il puisse en donner à quelqu'un. Toi y compris. » Et il pense qu'il a tort. Il se protège simplement. Lucas est un mystère qu'il compte bien élucider.  
  
  
  
  
Il est allé chez le coiffeur, puis faire quelques achats et une chose en entraînant une autre, il s'est retrouvé dans un magasin de vêtements de sport qui n'avait pas ce qu'il cherchait et où on lui a donné l'adresse d'une boutique spécialisée. Il y a acheté un collant sans pied, un débardeur échancré sur les épaules ne laissant qu'une bande dorsale à l'arrière, tous les deux noirs, des guêtres et un tricot court moulant et tout doux pour l'échauffement de couleur beige. Persuader Lucas de les accepter sera un autre problème.  
  
Pourtant sa folie ne s'est pas arrêtée là car il est devant la porte de la salle de danse du centre Maillot et ne sait absolument pas comment il va l'accueillir. Va-t-il prendre ça pour une intrusion dans son espace personnel ? La leçon est presque finie et sa présence peut être interprétée par les autres comme celle de quelqu'un désireux de voir le professeur pour un renseignement. Il prend courage, pousse la grande porte et se retrouve dans une salle très lumineuse. Des barres courent le long des murs et des miroirs tapissent celui en face de lui. Il s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte et cherche son petit-ami des yeux. Il est à l'avant. Concentré, il reproduit avec application la pirouette montrée par le professeur. Il n'y a qu'un autre homme qui ne semble pas plus à l'aise que son chéri, tous les autres élèves sont du sexe féminin.  
  
L'exercice change et il voit défiler toutes les filles afin d'effectuer le grand écart latéral avec plus ou moins de réussite. Vient le tour de Lucas et il le voit faire la figure sans aucune difficulté, se redresser gracieusement ne lui en pose pas plus. Il entend le professeur lui demander d'essayer le saut écarté, il le regarde prendre un court élan et accomplir le grand jeté sans problème. Il entend les filles devant lui faire leurs commentaires.  
  
— Eh ben ! il assure le nouveau !  
  
— Pratique des arts martiaux, jette une seconde d'un air dédaigneux. Pour ce qui est du reste, il est nul.  
  
— Il est mignon, glousse une troisième.  
  
— Tout comme celui à côté de la porte !  
  
Il voit les trois adolescentes lui jeter un coup d'œil et nullement gênées continuer leurs remarques à voix haute.  
  
— Oui, pas mal !  
  
— Trop vieux ! Je préfère Lucas !  
  
— Tu sais déjà son prénom, toi ! se moque la prétentieuse.  
  
— J'ai entendu le prof l'appeler ainsi, répond la "glousseuse" avec un sourire.  
  
— Elle l'appelle par son prénom ? …tonnant ! rétorque la troisième.  
  
— Pas en cours si tu as remarqué.  
  
Pendant ce temps, sur l'ordre du professeur, Lucas a recommencé l'écart latéral. La position des bras, des mains est différente. Elle lui demande de le réitérer une troisième fois selon ses indications. Il baisse la tête, les bras tendus en arrière jusqu'à ce que son visage touche sa jambe en avant. Le professeur se permet un sourire que Lucas ne verra pas et certainement le fait-elle parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en apercevoir. Quand il se redresse, elle lui enjoint d'un signe de laisser place au suivant. C'est en se tournant pour regagner sa position qu'il l'aperçoit. Leurs regards s'accrochent et ne se lâchent plus. Il lui adresse un léger signe de la tête. Le second garçon s'avance, il n'arrive pas encore à faire la figure et le professeur ne l'épargne pas. D'un geste sec de la main, elle les congédie, la leçon est finie. Il va dans le couloir pour l'attendre.  
  
Lucas sort enfin avec le groupe des trois filles derrière lui. Elles chuchotent. Il lui adresse un clin d'œil, manifestement, il s'en fout.  
  
— Tu vas m'attendre à la cafétéria pendant que je prends ma douche ? fait-il en posant brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
— Oui.  
  
— Rémi ?  
  
— Oui ?  
  
— Merci d'être là !  
  
Il est assis au comptoir et cette fois, c'est lui qui le regarde travailler. Il n'y a pas grand monde. Les quelques clients prennent un soda en vitesse ou un café pour les plus âgés avant de continuer leur journée. Ils ne sont pas là dans le but de passer le temps comme au Motus.  
  
— Tu es content de ton cours ?  
  
— Oui et non !  
  
— ...  
  
— Je suis bien aidé par ce que j'ai appris en capoeira. Faire un grand écart, un saut, un périlleux arrière, tout ça ne me pose aucun problème contrairement aux autres, mais le moindre pas de danse, c'est la galère ! Tous, ils en font depuis au moins deux ou trois ans, certains depuis l'enfance. Je ne connais même pas le vocabulaire qu'elle emploie.  
  
— Tout ça, tu le verras petit à petit et les termes techniques, je suis sûr que tu peux les trouver sur internet, photos ou vidéos à l'appui ! Moi, je t'ai trouvé très bien.  
  
— Tu n'es pas vraiment impartial, se moque-t-il.  
  
— Crois-moi si le professeur t'a mis avec les élèves de ce niveau, c'est que tu es capable de suivre. Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse de cadeau.  
  
— On verra...  
  
— Il faut que j'y aille, tu sais. Séba ne peut pas faire tout seul à midi. J'ai juste le temps de rentrer en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas d'embouteillage.  
  
— Je passerai me changer au studio avant de venir.  
  
— Prends le temps de dormir aussi une heure si tu as besoin.  
  
— Je risque de ne pas me réveiller, fait-il en secouant la tête.  
  
— Si je ne te vois pas arriver, je sonnerai sur ton portable.  
  
— Merci, répond-il avec une discrète caresse sur sa main.  
  
  
  
  
Il raccroche rageusement, il enverrait volontiers son téléphone portable sur le mur en face de lui. C'est bien la cinquième fois qu'il essaye de réveiller Lucas et qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il est déjà plus de vingt trois heures. Comme il ne connaît pas son adresse, il ne sait même pas aller le chercher. Une solution inespérée se dessine quand il voit arriver Ahmed avec Lindsay et Flo avec un garçon qu'elle lui présente comme s'appelant Michael.  
  
— Ahmed, tu peux aller voir après Lucas ?  
  
— Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? vous vous êtes disputés ? fait ce dernier manifestement inquiet.  
  
— Non ! je lui ai conseillé de se reposer une heure. Je devais le réveiller en l'appelant sur son portable, mais il ne répond pas.  
  
Il voit Ahmed et Flo échanger une regard complice et éclater de rire.  
  
— J'y vais ! même si éveiller le Lucas qui dort n'est pas la chose la plus agréable à faire...  
  
— Tu sauras Rémi qu'une fois que Lucas dort, il dort bien ! profondément ! longtemps ! Et qu'il est pire au réveil qu'un ours qu'on tire de son hibernation. Je plains Ahmed, se marre Flo.  
  
Il imagine la scène et ça le fait rire aussi. Il offre un verre aux jeunes avant de s'éclipser pour aller se doucher et se changer. Lorsqu'il revient, ils ne sont pas encore là. Il est minuit passé de plus de dix minutes quand il les voit enfin arriver.  
  
— Je t'avais dit que je ne me réveillerais pas ! bougonne-t-il vers lui.  
  
— Peut-être que si tu avais mis ton téléphone à côté de ta tête au lieu de le laisser dans le living au fond de la poche de ta veste, tu l'aurais entendu, raille son ami.  
  
— Traître ! C'est vrai que j'étais fatigué et que je l'ai oublié, lui dit-il alors avec une mine contrite.  
  
— Ce n'est rien ! Mais si Ahmed ou Flo n'était pas passé, je n'avais aucun moyen de te joindre.  
  
A cette heure tardive, il ne reste plus que quatre autres clients familiers, il les invite à les accompagner pendant que Séba et Lucas font les casiers. Le reste peu attendre. Un des tonneaux est fini mais il mettra le suivant en perce demain. Il a envie de cette première sortie avec son petit homme et il ne tient plus en place.  
  
Les boîtes du quartier n'ont pas de secret pour lui. Il les fréquente tour à tour, emmenant ses clients à la concurrence. L'étrange monde de la nuit est ainsi fait, quand on tient un établissement quel qu'il soit, il faut se montrer. Les propriétaires des boîtes visitées viendront à leur tour amenant des clients chez lui, ce n'est qu'un échange de bons procédés qui les fait vivre. Ceux qui ne jouent pas le jeu sont impitoyablement écartés du circuit. Pourtant cette nuit, il va déroger à la règle et choisir les lieux d'abord en fonction de la présence de Lucas. Il ne veut pas le mettre mal à l'aise, il sélectionne donc des clubs gay friendly.  
  
Il n'est jamais sorti avec eux en boîte. Ahmed, Flo, Jerem très souvent, lui pas. Il l'a bien des fois regretté, ça aurait pu lui permettre un rapprochement mais il a toujours décliné ses invitations. Quand ils entrent dans le club, il a la surprise de sentir sa main prendre la sienne. Il le voit tendu. Ils laissent leurs manteaux au vestiaire et il peut examiner la tenue de son amant tout à loisir. Un tee-shirt moulant gris sous une chemise ouverte noire à col Mao faite d'un tissu très fluide qui se colle contre son corps au moindre mouvement, un jeans slim noir qui le moule aux hanches comme une seconde peau, voilà de quoi lui donner des idées pas très sages, à lui, mais certainement à d'autres aussi. Lucas l'envisage, à son tour, de la tête aux pieds et l'éclair de convoitise qu'il voit dans son regard le fait sourire. Il pose une main sur sa taille afin de le pousser plus avant dans le club. Il salue le patron et s'attarde au bar pour quelques minutes de causette, Lucas toujours à ses côtés. Cela fait partie du jeu aussi, cet échange de propos vides sur leur commerce respectif où chacun ment allègrement sur ses bénéfices. Il sent son petit-ami se détendre au fur et à mesure de son exploration visuelle des lieux et même s'alanguir contre lui. Apparemment, il est bien.  
  
Jamais, lui, n'a ainsi montré d'attachement envers quiconque. Depuis plus de trois ans qu'il est installé, personne n'a vu un homme dans sa vie. Sa très courte relation avec Anthony est passée inaperçue. Il n'a éprouvé aucun sentiment pour lui, il se sentait seul, l'autre aussi et ils se plaisaient physiquement, c'est tout. Avec Lucas, il savait que ce serait différent. Il l'attendait, il l'espérait. Si il n'a jamais caché son orientation sexuelle depuis qu'il a seize ans, il n'en est pas de même de son petit homme qui vient de faire son coming-out, il l'étonne et c'est peu dire. Manifestement il est passé du déni le plus total à l'acceptation sans restriction, il ne sait pas ce qui lui fait le plus peur. Il voit la curiosité du patron. Demain, la rumeur commencera à faire le tour des boîtes, dans quelques jours tout le monde de la nuit saura qu'ils sont ensemble, une partie du quartier aussi. Comment son chéri vivra-t-il alors le regard des autres ?  
  
Ils quittent le comptoir pour s'installer avec leurs amis dans les clubs moelleux. Manifestement, Lucas brûle d'envie d'aller rejoindre Flo et Michael sur la piste. Quand le serveur apporte les consommations du groupe, il s'estime libre enfin de pouvoir les laisser et le pousse vers la surface métallisée. Il ne savait pas que l'enfer pouvait être au paradis. Il aime danser, se trémousser sur la piste, ça lui fait du bien. Pour son petit-ami, ça semble beaucoup plus et il transpire la sensualité par tous les pores de la peau. Il ne le quitte du regard que pour voir celui des autres posés sur lui avec concupiscence ce dont son danseur a l'air de se foutre pas mal. …goïstement, il est fier de son homme, de son charme, de sa prestance et à la fois, il le voudrait tout à lui. Comme si il suivait ses pensées, Lucas pose une main sur son épaule et ondule tout contre lui, descendant le long de son corps avant de remonter doucement, provocant, impudent. Rien que pour lui. Il veut refermer son bras autour de lui, mais déjà il recule hors de portée avec un rire moqueur. Une fois de plus, il l'allume. Le désir est inscrit dans ses yeux comme il doit l'être dans les siens. Il pourrait l'entraîner aux toilettes, le plaquer contre un des murs et le prendre là pour satisfaire ce feu que maintenant il a en lui. Avec un autre, il n'aurait pas hésité mais c'est Lucas. Et Lucas, c'est autre chose. Il le pousse pourtant vers les confortables clubs en cuir. Dans la demi pénombre, il l'attire à lui et l'embrasse longuement, passionnément. Il a besoin de le sentir abandonné contre lui.  
  
— Ne va pas trop loin, mon cœur, un jour je vais te sauter dessus dans un coin discret.  
  
— Tu ne ferais pas ça ! lui fait-il en le regardant gravement.  
  
— Non, mais uniquement parce que c'est toi. Tu prends plaisir à me tenter, c'est un jeu dangereux.  
  
— Je vois tes regards autour de nous. Je ne me laisse pas oublier, c'est tout... fait-il moqueur.  
  
— T'oublier ?  
  
Mais déjà il a avalé le contenu de son verre et le tire vers la danse et ses dangers.  
  
  
  
  
Il est adossé au bar du troisième club de la soirée et discute avec Helmut le propriétaire, tout en gardant un œil sur Lucas qui danse avec Ahmed, Flo, Lindsay et un des deux autres couples qui sont venus en leur compagnie.  
  
— Très tentant, n'est-ce pas ? lui fait le tenancier.  
  
— De quoi parles-tu ?  
  
— Du superbe jeune homme que tu mâtes depuis un moment. Je ne peux rien pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais vu ici.  
  
— Cela ne m'étonne pas, raille-t-il. Il est venu avec moi.  
  
— Oh, oh ! On va faire le contraire alors, c'est toi qui vas me le présenter.  
  
Il soupire. Il le connaît bien, Helmut. Il est gay lui aussi et souvent il lui a présenté des coups d'un soir. Il contemple Lucas en train de se déhancher sensuellement sur la musique. Leurs regards se croisent. Il abandonne ses amis et se dirige vers lui.  
  
— Je meurs de soif ! fait-il en s'appuyant contre sa cuisse.  
  
— Ce grand séducteur voudrait faire ta connaissance et que je te présente à lui. Helmut, Lucas, mon compagnon.  
  
— Tu m'en diras tant ! s'esclaffe l'autre. Que prenez-vous pour moi ?  
  
— Tu t'amuses ? lui souffle-t-il après avoir choisi leurs boissons.  
  
— Je commence à en avoir assez, j'aimerais rentrer.  
  
— On finit notre verre et on y va, Honey. Assieds-toi, fait-il en lui désignant le tabouret voisin.  
  
Lucas déplace le siège, le pousse tout contre le sien avant de s'installer, puis pose une main possessive sur sa cuisse, qu'il recouvre de la sienne.  
  
— Ton compagnon ? lui demande-t-il discrètement pendant que le patron prépare leurs verres.  
  
— Il est du genre dragueur, je mets les barrières, raille-t-il.  
  
Ils échangent un regard, le premier qui parle clairement de sentiments. Leurs doigts se mélangent, se serrent jusqu'à la douleur. Les paupières de Lucas cache un moment son regard, peut-être par peur d'en dire trop. Il est beau. Vraiment beau. Ils reviennent à leur verre, à Helmut qui les regarde sans un mot.  
  
— La semaine prochaine, je fais une soirée pour l'anniversaire du Dean's, il y aura dix ans que j'ai ouvert. Viens avec Lucas.  
  
Rémi lance un regard interrogatif à ce dernier qui sourit.  
  
— Nous viendrons à la fermeture.  
  
— Vous travaillez ensemble ?  
  
— Il va à l'université, il travaille le week-end et il m'aide un peu entre les coups.  
  
— Il faut bien avouer que si je veux passer du temps avec toi, je n'ai pas trop le choix, se moque Lucas.  
  
— Nous avons des horaires impossibles, confirme Helmut. Rémi encore plus que moi qui n'ouvre qu'à vingt trois heures. Pour une vie de couple, ce n'est pas évident.  
  
— On trouvera une solution, affirme-t-il en serrant doucement les doigts de Lucas pour le rassurer. Je vais dire aux autres qu'on s'en va.  
  
Quand il revient quelques instants plus tard, il est en pleine discussion sur la musique. Pourtant dès qu'il le voit, il s'excuse auprès de son interlocuteur et se lève pour partir. Après un passage au vestiaire, ils se retrouvent dans le froid. Lucas fait une grimace et claque des dents. Main dans la main, ils remontent la rue Sainte Croix de la Bretonnerie, puis, arrivés dans des rues plus calmes, Rémi le prend par la taille et l'attire contre lui pour le réchauffer, ils marchent en silence, leurs hanches se frôlant.  
  
— C'est toi qui fait l'ouverture ?  
  
— Non, c'est Séba. Tu dors avec moi ?  
  
— Non ! c'est toi qui dors avec moi, lui répond-il en souriant, moqueur.  
  
  
  
  
Il se laisse guider jusqu'à la grande porte cochère qui s'ouvre sur la cour pavée. Le superbe bâtiment du XVIII ème siècle qui leur fait face l'impressionne, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Un étudiant qui n'est pas un fils à papa n'est pas censé habiter un endroit comme celui-ci. Après l'ascenseur, deux volées d'escaliers les mènent à un long couloir avec des portes groupées par deux, face à face. Lucas l'entraîne vers la gauche, s'arrête devant la dernière porte de gauche et le fait entrer dans son appartement.  
  
Il ôte son manteau en cuir et le lance sur un canapé sans voir sa propre grimace pour ce manque de soin, pourtant il pose le sien à côté avant de s'installer sur le sofa en face.  
  
— Tu veux un café ? un chocolat ? un thé ?  
  
— Un café.  
  
Pendant que son petit-ami s'affaire, il regarde autour de lui. Le studio est superbe. Le mobilier n'est pas luxueux, il vient manifestement d'une grande enseigne de meubles suédois bon marché mais il est d'une simplicité de bon aloi. Un tapis écru à poils longs posés sur le superbe plancher vernis, deux canapés en cuir noir, une table basse en verre, des étagères noires, un coin à manger composé d'une table ronde et de quatre chaises, un meuble télé, puis dans la mezzanine, il aperçoit juste un bout du lit et la penderie. Quelques objets de couleurs vives apportent une touche de gaîté. Et il y a la vue ! Il se lève pour aller à la fenêtre, tout en bas la cour, avec sa fontaine majestueuse, légèrement éclairée par des leds solaires et puis, à perte de vue, Paris, avec au loin le ruban lumineux que forment la Seine et ses quais.  
  
— Ça te plaît ? fait Lucas en appuyant sa poitrine contre son dos, son bras entourant sa taille.  
  
— C'est superbe, répond-il en se laissant aller contre lui.  
  
L'étreinte de son bras se resserre, sa tête vient se nicher dans son cou. Le souffle léger d'un soupir de bien-être chatouille sa peau.  
  
— J'ai eu la chance de visiter les studios avant leur rénovation, j'ai choisi celui qui avait la vue la plus dégagée. Tu verras, la journée, c'est aussi beau.  
  
— ...  
  
— Ton café sera froid. Le père d'Ahmed a vraiment réussi un très bel ensemble. Ce bâtiment, le plus important, n'est constitué que de duplex et de studios. Celui de droite, ce sont des bureaux de standing, à gauche, c'est son cabinet d'architecte, la loge du concierge et leur appartement. Les étages supérieurs sont constitués de grands F4.  
  
— C'est lui ton propriétaire ?  
  
— Oui ! Autrement, je n'aurais jamais pu me payer un logement pareil. Si tu avais vu où j'habitais avant, termine-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.  
  
Il l'entraîne vers le canapé. Le café est devenu tiède mais il s'en fout, le corps de Lucas contre le sien lui donne chaud.  
  
— J'aimais bien notre position de l'autre jour, lui fait justement celui-ci, en se levant.  
  
Il s'assied sur lui à califourchon, son bas ventre contre lui bien serré. Il ne lui laisse pas toutes les initiatives et, déjà, sa bouche cherche la sienne, ses mains décoiffent les cheveux longs et soyeux qu'il préfère dénoués.  
  
— Tu ne pourras pas me reprocher de t'allumer, là, nous avons tout notre temps, susurre-t-il.  
  
Dès qu'il ouvre un œil, la lumière crue du jour l'accueille. C'est assez fantastique cette verrière au dessus d'eux, cette impression d'être pratiquement dans le ciel bleu. Il referme les paupières et resserre les bras autour du corps moite et chaud qui dort tout contre lui sous l'épaisse couette. Lucas est un frileux, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Un possessif aussi. Ça il l'avait déjà deviné dans son attitude. Là, il est pratiquement couché sur lui, un genou remonté sur son bas ventre, un bras en travers de sa poitrine comme si il s'attendait à le voir fuir et à devoir le retenir. Il caresse doucement la peau satinée, descend dans le creux des reins, passe une main légère sur les fesses presque rondes. Il a un corps souple et ferme, tout en muscles nerveux dessinés par le sport, corps qu'il découvre et apprivoise avec passion. Son homme, sa tendresse, son amour ! Si il savait déjà à quel point il tient à lui, il le ferait tourner en bourrique. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre en essayant de ne pas réveiller son bel endormi. Onze heures !  
  
— Lucas ! Il est onze heures !  
  
— Laisse-moi dormir ...  
  
— Tu travailles ! Tu commences dans quarante cinq minutes !  
  
— Travail ? Oh ! Putain !  
  
Il pose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de sortir du lit. Il prend des vêtements propres dans la commode et la penderie et se rue vers la salle de bain.  
  
— Sers-toi dans les tiroirs et viens me rejoindre.  
  
C'est ce qu'il fait. Il prend un boxer, un tee-shirt et se dépêche de le retrouver sous les jets d'eau tiède. Pas le temps de jouer sous la douche, ce sera pour un autre jour. Le regarder par contre n'en prend pas beaucoup ... Lucas rit et lui cache les yeux avant de l'embrasser.  
  
— Tu peux rester si tu veux, le second jeu de clefs est dans le vase boule sur l'étagère du living.  
  
Où est l'ours mal léché du matin décrit par ses deux amis ?  
  
— Calme-toi, on va prendre un café en vitesse, puis je vais te conduire.  
  
— Je l'espérais un peu, admet-il avec un sourire.  
  
  
  
  
Il est dix huit heures trente. Installé confortablement derrière le volant de sa voiture, rue Guersant, il attend patiemment Lucas. Il le voit sortir avec Ahmed, Jerem et deux autres garçons, il jette un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche, repère la voiture et lui adresse un grand sourire. Ahmed lui fait un signe de la main pendant que Lucas prend congé des autres. Il monte déjà à ses côtés et sans s'occuper des quatre qui sont encore là presque en face d'eux, il l'attire vers lui par la nuque et lui roule le patin du siècle.  
  
— Voilà ! ils en ont pour leur argent ! lui fait-il d'un air espiègle.  
  
— Tu exagères. C'est de la provocation, pure et simple !  
  
— Ce n'est pas toi qui a subi des interrogations et des allusions toute la journée.  
  
— Désolé ! Si je n'étais pas venu hier...  
  
— J'ai aimé que tu viennes, le coupe-t-il. J'ai même adoré ça, que tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais, à ce qui me passionne. Je n'ai pas envie de cacher ce que tu es pour moi... Celui à qui ça ne convient pas, tant pis. Parlons d'autre chose tu veux ? Où m'emmènes-tu ?  
  
— Pas loin ! dans un restaurant à Neuilly. J'espère que tu apprécieras. On y mange un gigot d'agneau délicieux, cuit juste comme il faut, tranché finement ... un vrai plaisir !  
  
— Eh là ! j'ai l'impression que tu es plus enthousiaste pour le gigot que pour moi ! le taquine-t-il.  
  
— T'es vraiment bêta quand tu le veux !  
  
Le Sébillon ne les déçoit pas. A aucun point de vue. Le cadre est classique, agréable, de l'espace entre les tables leur apporte une certaine intimité. L'accueil est chaleureux et le service présent sans l'être trop. Ils choisissent une bisque de crustacés à la crème de pistache, puis deux plats différents des noix de Saint Jacques à la provençale sur un risotto crémeux pour un Lucas qui a hésité longtemps et qui a les yeux qui brillent de malice quand il l'entend choisir le second plat pour lequel il était tenté, le gigot accompagné d'un gratin dauphinois et de petits fagots de haricots verts. Il voit bien le regard réprobateur de leurs voisins quand, complices, ils échangent leurs assiettes à la moitié du plat mais il s'en moque. Il aime cette tendre connivence qui règne entre eux. Il lui raconte des anecdotes du bar, lui du club de sports, de l'université et ils rient beaucoup. Ils s'accordent à nouveau sur le choix du dessert, un soufflé glacé au Grand Marnier. Quand, au café, Lucas saisit ses doigts sur la nappe, il sait qu'il est temps de trouver un peu plus d'intimité et de rentrer au studio pour terminer cette soirée.  
  
Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé devant la télévision, ils regardent la fin d'un thriller américain. Rémi ne se souvient plus d'avoir déjà éprouvé cette paix, ce bonheur tranquille. C'est le générique et Lucas soupire.  
  
— C'était bien.  
  
— Oui, c'était vraiment bien, lui confirme-t-il en caressant sa main abandonnée sur sa cuisse.  
  
Il sait qu'il ne parle pas uniquement du film, ou même si il en parle.  
  
— Je suis fatigué et je me lève tôt demain. J'aimerais que tu restes mais juste pour dormir.  
  
— Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire l'amour, nous avons le temps. Tout le temps qu'il te faudra.  
  
  
  
  
La semaine s'est écoulée. Il a fait son possible afin d'avoir plus de moments libres. C'est Séba qui a effectué toutes les fermetures. Il a emmené Lucas au restaurant, au cinéma, en boîte. Ils ont dormi ensemble chez lui deux fois et au studio autant. Ils n'ont pas été plus loin que des caresses mutuelles poussées. Il lui laisse le temps d'être prêt. Pourtant l'humeur de son chéri n'est pas au bout fixe. Déjà hier ce n'était pas la joie et en cette fin de vendredi soir, elle est carrément morose. Au fil des heures, les gestes tendres se sont fait rares et les silences pesants. Ils marchent main dans la main en revenant du restaurant "Le gai Moulin". Il a envie de savoir ce qui le tracasse.  
  
— Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas été ? ta journée à l'université ? ton cours ?  
  
Il hésite, il le sent. Et déjà, il ne sait pourquoi, mais il a peur.  
  
— Non ! ce qui n'a pas été c'est cette soirée ! et celles avant... en fait, toutes celles de cette semaine !  
  
Un grand froid l'envahit. Il cherche le regard de Lucas qui le fuit. Il a peur de ce qu'il va entendre. En un éclair, il voit sa vie vide de lui, de ses regards, de ses sourires, de son corps entre ses bras. Une houle monte dans sa poitrine, vient serrer sa gorge comme un étau.  
  
— Je ne peux pas continuer Rémi ! On ne s'accorde pas sur notre façon de vivre. Je n'arrive pas à te suivre. Je ne sais pas ainsi sortir tous les jours, être la moitié des nuits dehors. J'aime mon studio et y passer du temps, j'en ai besoin. Sortir me demande un effort perpétuel d'adaptation. Je suis fatigué, je commence à me traîner. J'ai pris du retard dans mon travail universitaire et ne sais comment le rattraper. Et pour la première fois, ce soir, j'étais tellement déconcentré que j'ai frappé mon adversaire de façon dangereuse. Tout ça au bout d'une seule semaine.  
  
— Lucas ! écoute-moi ...  
  
— Non ! Laisse-moi parler, autrement je n'y arriverai pas ! Je sais que je vais le regretter parce que je tiens à toi mais ...  
  
Il ne veut pas lui laisser la possibilité de dire des choses qui seront difficilement effaçables après.  
  
— Ecoute-moi ! crie-t-il tellement fort et en le retournant si brusquement vers lui que Lucas le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Je voulais te montrer que je peux prendre du temps pour toi, pour te sortir. Je désirais que tu n'aies pas à m'aider au bar pour être avec moi comme tu l'as dit à Helmut ...  
  
— Rémi ...  
  
— Ma meilleure soirée c'est celle de dimanche, celle qu'on a passée ensemble sur le sofa devant la télé. J'ai voulu te donner ce que tu n'as pas d'habitude, le coupe-t-il toujours en colère.  
  
— Je ne veux rien de tout ça ! soupire Lucas en secouant la tête. Rester devant la télé dans des bras aimants, c'est aussi une chose que je ne connais pas. Je préfère travailler à tes côtés un peu au bar, puis étudier jusqu'à la fermeture, qu'on rentre manger n'importe quoi et ensuite, dormir et me réveiller contre toi.  
  
— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?  
  
— A aucun moment tu ne m'as demandé mon avis ! rétorque-t-il sèchement. Quand j'arrivais tu avais déjà tout planifié, j'ai essayé de te faire plaisir.  
  
— Je suis désolé, je ...  
  
— Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé ! j'aimerais que tu comprennes ! entre l'unif, le boulot, le sport et les sorties, je ne peux pas tenir le coup ! on va se coucher au petit matin et je me lève à sept heures et demi. Toi tu as peut-être l'habitude depuis des années, moi non !  
  
— Calme-toi ! là on va dormir.  
  
— Demain matin, j'ai danse. Je me demande dans quel état je serai.  
  
— Je te conduirai. Après le travail, tu pourras te reposer.  
  
— On doit aller à l'anniversaire du Dean's.  
  
— Ce n'est pas une obligation.  
  
— Si. On a accepté. On ne rentrera pas tard ! Voilà tout ! soupire-t-il.  
  
— Lucas ? La prochaine fois, dis-moi quand quelque chose ne te plaît pas, n'attends pas de vouloir me quitter.  
  
Ils sont rentrés au studio. Lucas dort à moitié. Il le pousse sur le lit, le déshabille et le glisse en dessous de la couette. Il se dévêt à son tour et le rejoint. Il a envie d'un café bien chaud pour se réconforter, pourtant rien ne pourrait à ce moment l'éloigner de ce grand corps abandonné contre le sien, comme si rester là peut l'empêcher de fuir. Il change de position. Lucas se serre contre lui et l'entoure de ses bras.  
  
— Rémi, murmure-t-il dans son sommeil.  
  
— Je suis là, mon tout-beau, je suis là. Dors.

 

 


	3. Le crotale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Le Chapa ou coup de pied latéral
> 
>  
> 
> Malheureusement, le passé ne se laisse pas oublier. Il vous rattrape parfois alors que vous ne demandez qu'une chose, un peu de répit. Un peu de bonheur.

****

Lucas pousse la porte de la salle de danse. Il se sent plus à l'aise, plus sûr de lui que lors de son premier cours, la semaine précédente. Ce matin, un Rémi, pour une fois, un peu emprunté, lui a offert toute une tenue complète de danse, choisie avec soin pour lui, il n'en doute pas. Il n'a pas eu le temps de l'essayer devant lui pourtant elle lui plaît vraiment. Il a pensé à l'indispensable et l'a complété de jambières qu'il trouve particulièrement seyantes et d'un tricot doux et léger. Après leur dispute d'hier soir, il l'a acceptée sans lui dire qu'il ne veut pas de cadeau de ce prix. Il est déjà tellement mal à l'aise de le voir payer toutes ces maudites sorties. Il se regarde dans la glace, oui, ça lui va comme un gant. Il aurait aimé qu'il le voit avec, pourtant il ne peut venir assister chaque semaine au cours. Il commence à s'échauffer comme les quelques élèves déjà arrivées.

Bien entendu, il n'a pas eu le temps de voir sur internet le vocabulaire spécifique. Heureusement après le travail à la barre, la leçon est basée sur les jetés et il a l'impression de s'en tirer sans trop de difficultés. Il travaille ensuite la position des bras lors des écarts latéraux et des sauts sous l'œil impitoyable de Madame Vera. Il ne proteste pas lorsqu'elle lui fait recommencer les mouvements encore et encore, il sait qu'il a du travail à fournir si il veut éprouver un jour le plaisir de danser une quelconque petite partition. Il a déjà compris, au vu des vidéos de Jorge Donn, que la gestuelle du corps entier est importante. Les bras, les mains, le port de tête font partie du message sensuel que fait passer cet extraordinaire danseur.

Il ramasse le tricot qu'il a enlevé après l'échauffement et laissé dans un coin de la salle et veut se diriger vers la sortie.

— Jeune homme !

Il se retourne vers elle, elle le toise d'un regard dédaigneux.

— Oui, Madame ?

— Pratiquer la danse veut aussi dire s'en donner les moyens, lui dit-elle d'un ton sec. Je sais que vous avez une vie privée, que vous aimez certainement les sorties comme tous les jeunes, pourtant arriver à mon cours avec la moitié de vos capacités parce que vous avez passé la nuit en boîte ou Dieu seul sait où, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que ça se produit.

— J'y veillerai, Madame, fait-il mortifié.

 

Il a enfin terminé de travailler et file le plus vite possible. Rémi l'attend comme il le lui a demandé. Ils ne se verront que le quart d'heure du chemin mais ça lui laissera plus de temps pour dormir avant leur soirée au Dean's. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, douces, chaudes. Front contre front, ils restent un moment sans bouger, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre.

— Je suis désolé pour hier soir, murmure-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te dire les choses ainsi.

— C'est encore d'actualité ? Nous devons en reparler ? lui fait-il d'un ton sec qui le surprend.

— Je t'ai blessé, constate-t-il.

— Oui.

— Ce n'était pas mon intention.

— A la première difficulté, la seule solution que tu as trouvée c'est t'en aller.

— Je n'en pouvais plus.

— Ce n'est pas une raison Lucas. Je croyais avoir un minimum d'importance pour toi.

— Tu en doutes ?

— Au vu de ton attitude de hier soir, je me pose la question, oui. Et je suis déçu, tellement.

— Tu as remarqué que je ne suis jamais allé en votre compagnie en boîte avant de t'accompagner la semaine dernière ? Je n'y allais pas non plus avec d'autres. Ma sœur m'y traîne quelques fois quand elle vient l'été. C'est un monde où je ne me sens pas à l'aise du tout mais c'est le tien. Il a fallu que tu sois à mes côtés pour que ça se passe bien. Je suis gourmand, j'aime les bonnes choses, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller beaucoup au restaurant. Pendant la maladie de ma mère nous n'y allions pas et ensuite je n'ai en ai pas eu les moyens. Nous sommes sortis autant de fois en une semaine que ce que je le fais habituellement en une année. J'ai pris l'habitude d'être seul depuis longtemps. Et puis tu débarques dans ma vie ...

— Lucas...

— Chut ! fait-il en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Laisse moi finir. Il y a le changement d'orientation sexuelle qui m'a bouleversé, le chamboulement de vie, la fatigue... Il me faut juste un peu de temps. Mais ne dis pas que tu ne comptes pas pour moi, rien n'est plus faux.

— Je ne te demande pas de changer, surtout pas. On va tout simplement se parler un peu plus tous les deux. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une relation suivie avec quelqu'un.

Tendrement Rémi caresse du revers du pouce sa joue, sa main termine sa course dans sa nuque et l'attire à lui pour un baiser suave. Un baiser de miel et de douceur. Il est fou de ses baisers.

— Il faut qu'on y aille. J'ai laissé Séba avec une clientèle trop importante pour lui seul et ça me tracasse.

— Alors démarre ! fait-il.

Afin de ne pas rompre le contact, Lucas pose sa main sur la cuisse de Rémi pendant qu'il conduit, ce qui amène sur les lèvres de celui-ci un léger sourire. Au feu rouge, il quitte son volant et mêle leurs doigts juste un instant. Il est conscient qu'un mot de trop de sa part aurait pu briser leur lien encore si fragile. Pendant toute cette journée, derrière le comptoir de la cafétéria du club, il a réfléchi, retourné le problème dans tous les sens pour arriver à une seule conclusion, il ne veut pas que Rémi disparaisse de sa vie. Devant la porte cochère, il lui glisse doucement le second jeu de ses clefs.

— Tu pourras venir me réveiller comme ça, fait-il avec un sourire taquin.

 

Il émerge doucement du sommeil de la plus agréable des façons. Il s'étend et ronronne comme un chat sous la main qui le flatte.

— Hummm ! Rémi...

— Il est temps de te lever, mon cœur.

— C'est pressé ? fait-il en se retournant et en l'attirant sur le lit, offrant son corps quasi nu à de plus amples caresses.

— Non ! Je crois qu'on peut se permettre d'arriver un peu plus tard que prévu, lui répond-il en se relevant avec un petit air moqueur.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il se déshabille. Ce n'est pas un strip-tease de cabaret, loin de là, ses gestes sont naturels mais il lui laisse le temps de regarder chaque partie de son corps qu'il dénude. Inconsciemment, il humecte ses lèvres et déglutit difficilement, ce qui fait rire Rémi.

— Arrête. Viens.

Le corps frais se colle au sien, moite et chaud. Rien que le contact de leurs épidermes le fait trembler d'impatience. Il cherche ses lèvres, caresse la cambrure de ses reins. Peau de soie sous ses doigts, parfum d'homme dans son cou, désir de bois contre sa cuisse ... Ses mains entreprenantes, ses doigts habiles, ses doigts trop habiles ... Il se venge en le mordant, l'autre se cambre contre lui puis le punit en bloquant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et en se frottant à lui brutalement. Cette punition là, il en redemande avec des soupirs de plaisir.

 

Le Dean's est bondé. La main serrée dans celle de Rémi, il se faufile derrière lui. Pas de place, même sur les tabourets devant le bar. Son amant s'appuie au bout du comptoir et d'une main ferme, l'attire contre lui par la taille. Manifestement il ne le laissera pas seul. Helmut les aperçoit et vient les saluer avec deux coupes de champagne dans les mains qu'il leur offre.

— Bonsoir les amoureux !

— Bonsoir Helmut ! j'ai l'impression que ta fête est un succès.

— Il y a beaucoup de monde et de tous les genres, répond-il avec un sourire de satisfaction.

— ...

— Fais attention à ton Lucas.

— Je ne le lâche pas, répond Rémi en riant.

— Eh ! mais je sais me défendre !

— Nous avons l'habitude de repérer les dangers de loin et mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est pas ton cas, se moque le patron devant son air indigné.

Lucas fait une grimace en voyant le sourire de son petit-ami qui manifestement est du même avis.

— Je ne me plains pas de ton manque d'expérience, mon cœur, au contraire, fait ce dernier doucement, mais pour certaines choses tu es d'une naïveté confondante.

— Tu n'en sais rien ! proteste-t-il.

— Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu aurais su comment me repousser en voyant les attentions que j'avais pour toi. Tu m'as laissé faire pendant deux ans.

— Peut-être que j'en avais envie ?

Pourtant, malgré sa réplique, il sait déjà en son for intérieur que son chéri a raison sur ce point là.

— Voyez-vous ça ! raille tendrement Rémi. Ce n'est pas toi qui étais hétéro jusqu'il y a un mois ?

— Et ce n'est pas moi qui passe mes nuits dans ton lit ?

Les yeux de son homme ne le quitte pas, d'une main tendre il caresse sa joue puis pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Si ! Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Honey, chuchote-t-il.

 

Helmut les contemple le sourire aux lèvres. Il est au courant de bien des choses au sujet de Rémi, il connaît son passé, même si celui-ci l'ignore. Il sait son combat afin de se sortir de la prostitution une fois pris dans l'engrenage et du courage qu'il lui a fallu pour se libérer d'une influence qui a failli briser sa vie. Il a bien mérité un peu de bonheur et il semble très épris de ce jeune Lucas.

 

La clientèle du Dean's est en majorité trentenaire et aisée, voire très aisée car les prix pratiqués sont loin d'être démocratiques. Appuyé sur Rémi, dont il sent la main rassurante sur sa hanche, il promène son regard sur le monde tout autour d'eux, détaille les hommes, les femmes qui bougent sans autre motivation que la simple curiosité. Le DJ sait y faire et la piste est prise d'assaut. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se trémousse contre son homme qui sourit et finit par le tirer sur le dance floor. Il danse, une fois de plus indifférent à l'intérêt qu'il suscite autour de lui. Il n'en est même pas conscient. La seule chose à laquelle il reste attentif est le regard noisette pailleté de vert qui le suit rempli de désir et qui devient, avec la musique, son seul univers.

Nul ne peut ignorer en les regardant le lien amoureux qui les unit. Et surtout pas les yeux implacables qui les épient depuis un moment. Ils reprennent leur place au bout du comptoir, lui assis sur un large tabouret libre, Rémi à ses côtés, la main sur son épaule. Il voudrait son attention alors que celui-ci tente de se faire voir du barman pour commander un verre. Il pose sa main dans le creux de son dos et l'attire fermement. Rémi lui adresse un regard étonné avant de sourire doucement, il effleure son nez du sien en une tendre caresse avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Attends quelques secondes, mon cœur, j'ai la gorge sèche et voudrais boire.

— ...

— Voilà, souffle son homme deux minutes plus tard en lui tendant un verre.

— Merci, fait-il en caressant, au passage, la main qui lui tend la boisson.

— Rémi ! s'exclame une voix onctueuse derrière lui. Il y a tellement longtemps !

Il le sent se raidir contre lui, doucement il resserre son étreinte.

— Frédéric, Valéry, Dorian, salue-t-il.

— Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! s'exclame un des jeunes gens, au look gravure de mode, qui maintenant leur font face. Tu ne nous présentes pas ce charmant jeune homme.

— Lucas, mon compagnon. Et devant toi, mon cœur, tu as les trois meilleurs amis du monde, parfois plus au gré de leurs envies et toujours prêts aux pires folies.

— Toi ? tu as décidé de te ranger ? Rémi le séducteur ? raille Dorian le plus petit des trois.

— Il fallait seulement que je rencontre le bon, dit-il avec un sourire un peu crispé.

— Tu as du mérite pour avoir pris ce libertin dans tes filets, commente le second qui doit être Valéry en s'adressant à lui. Aucun de nous n'y a réussi.

— Vraiment ? Je peux témoigner du fait suivant, c'est un vrai malheur, pour vous, admet-il gravement. Quant à moi, je suis conscient de ma chance, tous les jours. Et aussi, toutes les nuits ! ajoute-t-il légèrement provocant.

Il voit Rémi se retenir difficilement de rire, nettement plus détendu qu'au début de la conversation. Il se rend compte que ce n'est pas les trois autres qui le mettent mal à l'aise, mais la peur que lui réagisse mal à la présence d'ex qui n'ont pourtant fait qu'un passage éclair dans sa vie, l'espace d'une ou de quelques nuits. Il s'en moque bien plus que d'Anthony dont il a voulu faire son petit ami.

— Il a du répondant en tout cas, se moque le troisième dont il n'a pas mémorisé le prénom. On verra si tu dis toujours la même chose dans quelques temps, Lucas.

— C'est un plaisir de vivre avec lui. Je suis très gourmand, précise-t-il avec un petit rire, tout à fait conscient de ce que son affirmation peut se comprendre de bien des façons.

— Très gourmand ? questionne Dorian, qui manifestement est tombé dans le piège et s'interroge sur la nature des choses dont il est friand.

— Rémi est un véritable cordon bleu, tu l'ignorais ? répond-il innocemment.

— En effet.

— Il fait aussi très bien l'amour, mais ça, par contre, vous le savez. Aucune chance que je le laisse m'échapper ! Désolé ! dit-il aussi sérieux qu'un majordome anglais. Tu viens danser ? demande-t-il à un Rémi hilare.

— Si tu veux.

Ils sont de retour autour du comptoir, un verre de plus devant eux. Cette fois, ils discutent avec des habitués du Motus. Les trois amis terribles se sont égaillés à travers le club à la recherche d'une proie d'un soir ou plus si affinités. Lui commence à saturer alors que Rémi semble dans son élément. Il le voit suivre du regard un jeune homme séduisant qui lui adresse en retour un coup d'œil provocant lui promettant monts et merveilles, ça amène sur les lèvres de Rémi un sourire de satisfaction. Il sait que ça n'ira pas plus loin mais pour lui c'est déjà trop et il détourne les yeux, mécontent. Ce qui apparemment ne passe pas inaperçu.

— Ce n'est qu'un regard, lui murmure-t-il en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

— Que dirais-tu si j'en faisais autant ? Aimerais-tu cette impression de ne pas être suffisant à mon bonheur ?

— Lucas, c'est agréable de constater qu'on est désiré, demandé. C'est uniquement ça. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant. J'aime nos soirées, j'aime nos nuits, j'aime tout de toi...

Il a entendu mais fait semblant de l'ignorer fort occupé à la contemplation d'un éphèbe blond qui se déhanche sur la piste devant lui. Le piège est grossier, il le sait.

— Lucas, ne fais pas ça !

— Faire quoi ?

— N'essaye pas de me rendre jaloux. Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'y réussis que trop bien.

— J'éprouve la même chose, Rémi. Tu préférerais de l'indifférence ?

— Non ! souffle-t-il. Grand dieu, non ! Je ne demande que ça, ton amour.

Il pense que son homme attend de lui des certitudes et qu'il est incapable, maintenant, de les lui donner. Peut-être que si après tout. Il y a des choses qu'il veut lui dire.

— Je ne conçois plus ma vie sans toi. L'amour se construit tous les jours. N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons ?

 

Helmut cherche Rémi et l'aperçoit assis au bar en train de discuter avec des clients habitués de son club mais certainement aussi de son bar. Il se précipite vers lui.

— Rémi ! Michel vient de suivre Lucas aux toilettes.

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, celui-ci s'est déjà rué sur leurs traces sans demander à Helmut comment il connaît son ancien amant.

 

Lucas se retourne en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Un homme qu'il reconnaît immédiatement y est adossé. Il a la quarantaine et serait encore très beau si ce n'était les lèvres trop minces serrées en un pli amer et son regard glacé. Il pense qu'il a des yeux de serpent. Et aussi qu'il a acheté et touché le corps de Rémi. Sali.

— Je constate que tu es peu délicat sur le choix de tes amants, je devrais pouvoir te convenir autant que lui, raille-t-il.

— Si j'étais vous, je n'y compterais pas de trop, répond-il d'un ton très sec.

— Fidèle à une putain ? J'aime autant que lui le jeu des caresses, je crie aussi fort, je supplie aussi bien. Pourtant moi, je n'ai rien d'une pute, ricane-t-il.

— Fidèle à mon homme, oui. Son passé lui appartient. Je suis son présent ! fait-il froidement en le fixant.

— Tu ne doutes de rien, morveux ! ricane l'autre.

— Je ne doute pas de lui !

— Peut-être que malgré tous les mamours qu'il te prodigue, il ne t'a pas tout dit ? suggère-t-il d'un doucereux qui l'horripile.

— C'est très possible. Il me le racontera lorsqu'il le pourra. Quand il n'aura plus honte d'avoir servi de jouet à une ordure comme vous, jette Lucas avec dégoût.

— Il a été mon compagnon pendant un an ! que dis-je, ma pute pendant un an ! lui assène-t-il.

— Et vous, vous serez un salaud toute une vie !

— Un petit con imbu de lui même c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé. Décidément, il est toujours pitoyable. Et tu as beau avoir un corps à damner un saint, il n'est pas homme à se contenter d'une relation tiède.

— Vous crevez de jalousie ! Rémi n'est pas votre chose et ne le sera jamais, fait-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot. Prenez votre fric et allez vous faire mettre ailleurs.

— Espèce de petit merdeux ! gronde l'autre.

— Bougez-vous de là.

— Viens donc m'y obliger, crâne l'homme avec un rictus déplaisant.

Lucas voit son léger mouvement et surveille son regard qui a changé. Il pressent qu'il est plus dangereux que sa nonchalance ne le laisse paraître. Il n'est pas très loin lorsqu'il le voit sortir un couteau papillon. Un vrai crotale ! pense-t-il. Il ne peut se retenir de rire.

— Il faudra autre chose que votre joujou pour m'empêcher de sortir.

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, d'un Chapa (1), il envoie voler la lame bien loin puis, d'un Bênção(2) puissant, il le renvoie contre la porte aussi sec. A moitié sonné, l'autre le regarde avec haine puis se rue sur lui. Manifestement, il a du répondant. Beaucoup se seraient déjà effondrés. Tant mieux, il commence juste à s'amuser. Il fait un salto arrière pour l'éviter et réplique par un coup de pied rotatif puis quelques coups de poing beaucoup moins connus de la capoeira. Il ne lui laisse absolument pas le temps de réagir. Quand la porte s'ouvre sur Rémi suivi de Helmut, sachant qu'ils vont les séparer, il assène le plus puissant de ses coups de pied l'envoyant contre le mur à côté des lavabos. L'homme laisse échapper un hurlement de douleur avant de s'affaisser. Lucas s'accroupit devant lui.

— Jamais ! assène-t-il d'une voix menaçante avant d'appuyer de la main sur l'endroit qu'il a frappé de son pied, ce qui fait glapir l'autre de souffrance.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, sidérés, les deux hommes le regardent ramasser le poignard par la lame pour ne pas enlever les empreintes.

— Il vaut mieux appeler une ambulance, constate-t-il très calmement.

— ...

— Il doit avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, précise-t-il encore.

— Mais que vais-je leur dire ? balbutie Helmut quelque peu dépassé par les événements.

— Que tu l'as trouvé dans cet état. M'étonnerait qu'il porte plainte autrement il est bon pour la tentative de meurtre. N'est-ce pas mon joli petit poulet, raille-t-il en lui attribuant, à son tour, le surnom méprisant qu'il lui avait donné au Motus.

Celui-ci le regarde avec haine et laisse échapper juste quelques mots.

— Ma pute ! et il en redemandait !

C'est la main de Rémi qui le retient.

— C'est ce qu'il cherche, lui fait-il avec un soupir las. Ne lui donne pas ce plaisir.

Il voit plusieurs personnes qui se pressent derrière son amant et Helmut. Il est inutile de se créer des ennuis. Il sait qu'il risque au moins sa licence. Il ne veut pas non plus que Rémi se sente encore plus humilié.

— Viens, ne restons pas là, mon ange, lui souffle-t-il en enroulant un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

Il voit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise comme si il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il essaie de deviner son état d'esprit mais ne soupçonne pas que toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers lui...

_Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux pour me dire ça. « Mon ange » ! à moi ? Tu as tort, Anthony ! tellement tort ! Il a le geste qui referme les blessures ! les mots qui caressent l'âme et font oublier la honte. Il est tout prêt à aimer. Pourvu que je sois celui-là !_

L'ambulance est arrivée et repartie avec son colis, tout aussi discrètement, par l'entrée privée dont dispose le Dean's. Quelques nouvelles bouteilles de champagne ont distrait les clients et ils ont déjà relégué le fait divers dans leurs souvenirs. Lui a retrouvé sa place aux côtés d'un Rémi trop silencieux. Il s'appuie un peu plus contre lui pour provoquer une réaction, le sortir de son mutisme. La main de son petit-ami, instinctivement, retrouve sa place sur sa hanche. Il se retient de soupirer. On ne peut pas dire que leur relation commence sous les meilleurs auspices.

— Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais, lui murmure-t-il.

Il ne répond pas, il ignore quoi dire. Il a envie de lui crier, en se moquant de tous ces gens présents qui ne lui sont rien : « Il prétend que tu as été son compagnon pendant un an ! dis moi que c'est faux ! Dis-moi que tu ne l'aimais pas !», pourtant il ne le fera pas. Ce serait risible. Rémi a vingt-cinq ans, il n'est pas assez naïf pour croire qu'il n'a pas vécu avant surtout avec son passé qui défile devant lui, surtout avec son goût de plaire et il doit bien avouer qu'il a peur de tout ça. Il sait aussi qu'il est là, à ses côtés et qu'il a besoin de lui, comme lui le jour où il a perdu l'amitié de Jerem.

— Rémi ! lui souffle-t-il dans l'oreille. On parlera de tout ça après. Tu me diras ce que tu peux, ce que tu veux. Quand j'ai accepté ton passé, c'était sans restriction. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Viens.

Il le tire par la main. L'établissement est moins bondé et, sur la piste d'acier poli, des couples de tous genres s'enlacent pour un slow. Joue contre joue, ils dansent. Il se serre un peu plus contre lui, pose ses lèvres sur sa tempe tendrement. La main de Rémi dans sa nuque s'affaire et libère ses cheveux, il aime sentir la caresse de ses doigts. Sa main nouée dans ses mèches, son petit-ami tire doucement son visage en arrière et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est front contre front qu'ils se laissent bercer par la musique et finissent la série de slows.

— On rentre ? lui souffle-t-il, las de ce monde qui lui semble étranger.

— Si tu veux. Le temps de dire au revoir à Helmut.

Le patron ne parait pas trop leur en vouloir de la rixe qui a troublé sa soirée.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, fait-il avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste. Ce n'est pas les premiers ennuis qu'apporte Michel.

— Tu le connais ? fait Rémi surpris.

— Comme tout le monde, répond-il brièvement, montrant qu'il ne veut pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

— ...

— Tu avais raison, continue-t-il en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire, tu sais te défendre.

— J'aurais pu le tuer pour ce qu'il disait de toi, fait-il en se tournant vers son petit-ami. Il a eu de la chance que vous arriviez, soupire-t-il avec une grimace explicite. Et moi aussi, admet-il.

— Karaté ?

— Non capoeira. Je suis contremaître.

— Contremaître ?

— Ceinture marron. Pour passer maître, je dois étudier les divers instruments de la musique brésilienne et ça ...

— Tu n'aimes pas quoi ...

— Non ! j'aime la musique mais en jouer ne m'a jamais tenté ...

— Tu ne voulais pas rentrer, toi ? le taquine Rémi.

— Si. Je travaille demain. Enfin tantôt.

 

Il fait encore froid mais c'est le dernier de leurs soucis. Enlacés, se moquant du regard réprobateur, voire scandalisé des très rares passants, ils s'acheminent lentement vers le studio. Une douce chaleur les accueille dès qu'ils en poussent la porte. Rémi prend leurs manteaux et va les suspendre dans la penderie, il redescend avec un de ses vieux jeans et tee shirt, pieds nus. Ils ont, chacun, pris leurs aises chez l'autre. Tout naturellement et très rapidement. Encore quelque chose qui lui fait peur ... ça va vite ...

Il l'entend s'approcher, bientôt son corps vient se coller au sien, ses bras l'entourent. Sa poitrine tout contre son dos, il pose son menton sur son épaule, le regardant préparer leur café. Blottis l'un près de l'autre dans le sofa, ils le savourent, se réchauffant peu à peu. Lucas le connaît assez maintenant pour savoir qu'il ne laissera pas les choses en état. Il ignore si il a envie d'entendre ses révélations ou pas, pourtant il n'aura pas le choix car, les yeux dans le vague, certainement tournés vers son passé, Rémi commence déjà son récit.

— Quand j'ai connu Michel, il était un client assidu de chez Douchka. Il m'a fait des propositions à plusieurs reprises que j'ai repoussées. Il avait la réputation de bien payer mais d'être très brutal pendant les rapports et je n'aime pas ça. Un soir, il est venu avec des amis à lui, ils faisaient la fête, un enterrement de vie de garçon. Je me suis retrouvé à boire avec eux, à trop boire et j'ai fini dans son lit.

— ...

— Seulement quand j'ai eu cuvé tout cet alcool que j'avais ingurgité, je n'avais pas changé d'avis sur lui. Je voulais me tenir loin. Je ne sais pas si il a été bestial ou cruel cette nuit là, je ne me rappelais absolument de rien. Je ne savais même pas comment j'étais arrivé là.

— Il t'a certainement drogué ! GHB peut-être.

— Possible. J'ai refusé un second rendez-vous mais il ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Il est revenu plusieurs fois à la charge jusqu'au jour où il en a eu assez d'attendre. Il a dit à mon patron que je me prostituais. C'est la chose qu'il ne pardonnait pas, il m'a mis à la porte. Comme j'étais logé au dessus du bar, je perdais en même temps mon studio. Je me suis retrouvé à la rue. J'ai cherché un appartement en catastrophe et un job. J'ai découvert le premier et la moitié de mes économies y sont passées mais pas le second. Michel m'avait fait ma réputation dans tous les bars gay. J'ai fini par dégoter un travail dans un kiosque à journaux, pas très bien payé, mais c'était un boulot. Malheureusement, j'avais une ambition, celle d'ouvrir un bar pour les jeunes, où ils pourraient venir sans avoir peur d'être agressés, drogués, soûlés. Un endroit où ils se sentiraient bien, où ils trouveraient un certain confort, un accueil chaleureux pour un prix modéré. Quelle idée idiote ! raille-t-il amer.

— ...

— Et j'ai revu d'anciens clients. Je m'en suis fait des nouveaux uniquement sur la recommandation des premiers, tous triés sur le volet. Je choisissais. Un jour, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un jeune avocat introduit par un familier de longue date, il m'a dit qu'il était homo mais que pour les apparences il s'était marié. Il était en instance de divorce. Il est devenu ce qu'on appelle un régulier. Nous nous entendions pas mal, de façon superficielle, sans sentiments aucuns. Il baisait bien et payait de même. Nous sortions dans les milieux chics et branchés, les grands restaurants, les clubs à la mode. La seule chose qui me déplaisait, il était cocaïnomane.

Il doit voir son regard car il enchaîne de suite.

— Non ! je ne suis pas tombé dedans ! La drogue me terrorise. Pourtant c'était son but. Il avait un client, un gros client qui lui fournissait sa came et financièrement il ne suivait plus. Il lui avait demandé de me faire découvrir les paradis artificiels et de me rendre dépendant. En constatant son échec, l'autre a coupé son approvisionnement et finalement, il m'a tout raconté en chialant et en tremblant sous l'effet de manque. Tu t'en doutes, c'était Michel qui était derrière tout ça. Ne t'imagine pas que c'est un gros ponte de la mafia ou même du milieu parisien, c'est juste une petite frappe, un petit dealer comme il y en a des centaines, avec une belle gueule, de belles manières en société et une mégalomanie proportionnelle. Va savoir pourquoi m'avoir était devenu une obsession. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait une logique dans un esprit tordu comme le sien. En tout cas, il y a mis les moyens, mes visiteurs ont commencé à se faire tabasser, moi-même, j'ai fini deux fois aux urgences. Un jour, j'ai craqué. La petite vieille pour qui je travaillais s'était retrouvée à l'hosto. Je l'aimais bien, la pauvre. Avec le recul, je me demande comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir, pourquoi il a acquis assez d'influence sur moi pour me réduire à cet état de loque soumise .

— ...

— En tout cas, a commencé la pire période de ma vie. La journée je travaillais, je rentrais chez moi et j'attendais le coup de fil de ce salaud qui me servait d'amant. Inutile de te dire qu'il me fournissait mes passes. Contrairement aux souteneurs, l'argent ne l'a jamais intéressé, aussi me le laissait-il. Il n'aurait pas dû. J'étais très bien payé et j'amassais. Ce qui le motivait, c'était la domination. Mes refus avaient blessé son ego surdimensionné. Il me le faisait payer chaque fois qu'il en avait envie en me mettant dans son lit ou celui des autres. L'humiliation, c'était son truc. J'étais loin d'avoir le monopole de ses attentions et j'aspirais à ces périodes de relative tranquillité où il se trouvait d'autres jouets. J'étais alors assez lâche que pour me réjouir de ce genre de choses.

— C'était juste le désir de survivre, mon ange, lui murmure-t-il en serrant sa main. Continue, poursuit-il en voyant le regard douloureux de Rémi sur lui.

— Un jour, j'ai attendu en vain son coup de fil, le lendemain pareil... ça a duré une semaine avant que j'apprenne qu'il avait été arrêté. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai respiré. L'espoir m'était rendu. D'autres ont essayé de prendre sa place mais j'avais amassé assez d'argent ce qui me permettait de disparaître pendant au moins un an. Pourtant j'ai préféré retourner vivre dans le sud chez mon oncle, j'ai payé mon hébergement en travaillant dur au vignoble et gardé mes si précieuses économies, dit-il d'un ton plein d'amertume. J'en ai profité pour terminer mes études. Paris me manquait, j'y ai fait plusieurs très brefs voyages dans le but de visiter des locaux libres. J'ai fini par trouver celui du Motus. C'était un vieux bar-tabac dont le propriétaire pouvait compter ses clients sur ses doigts. Depuis deux ans, il essayait de trouver un repreneur afin d'aller vivre chez sa fille en Belgique. Il était tellement content qu'il n'a pas discuté quand je lui ai proposé un prix largement inférieur à ce qu'il en voulait.

J'ai fait faire les transformations, en mettant le plus possible la main à la pâte moi-même pour essayer de limiter les dépenses. Je crois que j'ai touché à pas mal de métiers du bâtiment. Au début ça n'a pas été facile mais petit à petit la clientèle est devenue fidèle. Je n'avais plus entendu parler de Michel jusqu'à sa visite de l'autre jour. Je croyais tellement avoir laissé tout ça derrière moi.

— Il va se tenir un moment tranquille... essaye-t-il de le rassurer.

— Quand il a bu ou qu'il sniffe, il est totalement ingérable. Même son visage, ses yeux deviennent méconnaissables. Il fait peur. Il est alors capable des pires folies. Un vrai psychopathe.

— Il est certainement en liberté surveillée. Un seul problème et il retournera en tôle. Sa bagarre au Dean's sera peut-être le déclencheur. Si ce n'est pas le cas et si ça se révèle nécessaire, il y a la possession d'arme blanche.

— C'est pour ça que tu l'as mise dans un sachet plastique sans toucher le manche ?

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que font les experts à la télé ? se moque-t-il, essayant de faire rire Rémi, ce en quoi il échoue lamentablement. Il faut que tu oublies tout ça maintenant. Tu as le droit de faire des erreurs comme tout le monde. Si j'ai bien calculé, tu avais dix-neuf ans quand tu as commencé à te prostituer et mon âge lorsque tu en es sorti. Peu auraient eu ce courage. Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais eu dans les mêmes circonstances.

Il essaye de le réconforter tout en sachant qu'une étape de vie pareille ne s'occulte pas en un claquement de doigts. Il réalise aussi que c'est certainement en cette période de sa vie qu'il doit chercher l'origine de cette envie de plaire qu'il ressent et qui trahit un manque de confiance en soi qu'il est pourtant loin de montrer en sa façon d'être.

— Sauf que toi, tu n'aurais jamais plongé dans un merdier pareil.

— Chut ! Mon ange ! murmure-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Peut-être aurais-je fait pire si je n'avais pas eu ma mère, puis mes amis.

— ...

— Il est plus de cinq heures, il serait peut-être temps de dormir. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Sous la couette, il est blotti entre ses bras, le visage dans son cou, il sent son parfum dont l'idée ne le quitte plus. Il l'accompagne au long de ses journées mais jamais il ne le respire comme la nuit. Son homme n'arrive pas à dormir, il le sait, il le sent. Alors lentement, il promène ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, trouve sa bouche, puis sa langue qu'il caresse de la sienne. Il met en son baiser tout ce qu'il éprouve pour lui. Et le contact se fait profond, amoureux, ils en soupirent de plaisir tous les deux. Il se rappelle ce qu'a glissé Helmut à son petit-ami alors qu'ils allaient partir. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il laisse toujours traîner ses oreilles ? Trop souvent en tout cas pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. « Ne le laisse pas échapper ton Lucas, Rémi. Tu ne retrouveras jamais plus un amour comme le sien. »

Seulement voilà, lui, il ne sait pas si c'est de l'amour.

 

 

 


	4. La semaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Jorge Donn dans Boléro.
> 
>  
> 
> Quand les sentiments sont encore incertains et les promesses lointaines, l'amour pourtant avance à petits pas.

****

Rémi se hâte à travers le crachin froid, il n'est pas en avance. Ce matin, il a conduit Lucas à son boulot. Il devait aller le rechercher mais il lui a envoyé un SMS lui disant qu'il rentrerait par ses propres moyens et qu'il l'attendrait à vingt heures chez lui. Il s'est fait fort discret. Manifestement, il mijote quelque chose. Il est devant sa porte et hésite. Il se sert de la clef qu'il lui a passée pour le réveiller ou non ? Entrer dans son studio comme si il était chez lui, c'est éventuellement trop ? Et ne pas l'utiliser, c'est mettre des distances qu'il ne veut peut-être pas plus que lui. Après tout, si il les lui a données...

Assis sur les canapés, il y a Ahmed et Lindsay, Flo et Michael qui sirotent l'apéritif en discutant. Ahmed est le premier à l'apercevoir. Il lui fait un clin d'œil en souriant. Dans le coin cuisine, Lucas s'affaire. Il s'approche de lui par derrière, le ceinture et pose sa bouche sur la nuque chaude.

— Bonsoir, toi.

— Bonsoir, mon ange. Dépêche-toi d'aller te mettre à l'aise, c'est presque prêt.

— C'est ça que tu manigançais ?

— Il fallait que j'aille faire les courses en rentrant. On a vécu une semaine à ta manière, on va vivre celle-ci à la mienne, lui fait-il taquin. Et pas de rouspétance, moi, je n'ai rien dit !

— Non ! en effet ! tu m'as tout asséné à la fin... raille-t-il.

— Rémi, je t'ai déjà dit combien je regrettais.

— Calme-toi, je suis d'accord pour ta semaine, selon mes possibilités. Tu connais les obligations du Motus.

Lucas ne lui répond pas, il pose simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— On mange dans dix grosses minutes, le temps de cuisson des pâtes. Si tu veux avoir l'occasion de prendre un verre...

Quelques instants plus tard, il redescend de la mezzanine vêtu d'un vieux pantalon de capoeira noir à Lucas et pieds nus, à son habitude. Il fait le service et sert un autre apéritif aux amis de son chéri. Oui, bon, ce sont ses copains aussi. Le dîner est délicieux. Simple mais délicieux. Des escalopes milanaises, des tagliatelles, une sauce tomate relevée au pesto puis un plateau de fromages italiens et enfin, une salade de fruits frais. Il voit de temps en temps son regard qui le guette, il lui sourit tendrement. Il se sent bien parmi eux, il éprouve un sentiment de liberté.

— Très réussi, mon cœur, fait-il naturellement sans voir les coups d'œil choqué de Michael, complice de Flo ou amical d'Ahmed.

Une fois revenu dans les fauteuils, il voit avec surprise Lucas sortir une console WII qu'il relie à la télévision. Commence alors une discussion sur le choix du jeu, celui qui est élu d'une courte majorité a un nom qui lui fait peur, Dance Party 3 ou 4... va savoir. Il ne le connaît pas mais il sent venir l'embrouille. Quand il en comprend la finalité, il panique légèrement, il a toujours eu peur du ridicule, pourtant il se retrouve très vite riant des joueurs qui évoluent devant lui en essayant de suivre tant bien que mal les chorégraphies indiquées par les danseurs en images de synthèse. Ahmed balançant son mètre nonante de muscles en imitant Shakira, ça vaut de l'or. Assis sur l'accoudoir, tout contre lui, Lucas se moque de son meilleur ami à grands renforts de quolibets et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que celui-ci ne les épargnera pas quand viendra leur tour car, à n'en pas douter, il arrivera bientôt.

Bien entendu, il avait parfaitement raison mais malgré les ricanements dans son dos, il se prend au jeu et entre en compétition avec Lucas, pendant que Flo rivalise avec Lindsay. Il ne voit pas le temps passer, il oublie ses inhibitions et s'amuse, il faut bien l'avouer, beaucoup. Quand il referme la porte sur leurs invités, il surprend le regard de Lucas sur lui.

— J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, fait-il à l'attirant à lui, je me suis senti vraiment bien.

— Alors je suis content, lui souffle-t-il.

Les deux bras passés autour de son cou, il se colle à lui. Ses lèvres cherchent les siennes pour un long baiser passionné, avant de le laisser soudainement seul, orphelin de sa tendresse. Il veut s'installer sur le canapé en attendant son retour de la douche, un coup d'œil à l'état de la cuisine le rappelle à de plus raisonnables pensées. Il remplit le lave-vaisselle, cherche les pastilles parmi les produits d'entretien, dans l'armoire en dessous de l'évier, le met en marche. Il débarrasse et nettoie les plans de travail, empile les tabourets et les range dans le coin du living où ils sont dissimulés d'habitude et, en passant, s'attarde à regarder par la fenêtre. Un bruit discret de pas le fait se retourner. Lucas, vêtu seulement d'un boxer, se tient droit et fier devant lui. Il admire son corps délié, le trouve plus que tentant, tend la main et dessine sur sa poitrine encore humide des volutes qui descendent de plus en plus bas.

Il lit le désir dans les yeux qui ne quittent pas les siens, le désir mais aussi autre chose, de la peur ? Oui ! De la peur. Il avance et se presse contre lui. Contradictoirement, son Lucas se montre bien audacieux ce soir. Ses mains déjà le déshabillent, lui enlèvent son tee-shirt tout en le caressant, font glisser le pantalon qu'il finit d'ôter lui même avec ses pieds, le poussant loin. Soudain, en une étreinte brusque, leurs corps se choquent, se fondent, se confondent. Les mains agrippées aux longues mèches noires, il l'embrasse à perdre haleine. Il sent touchant son bas-ventre la hampe érigée de son amant et s'entend gémir d'envie. Une main sur le bas des reins de Lucas, il le maintient contre lui, il passe l'autre entre eux, caressant sa peau douce au passage, saisit leurs virilités et commence à les masser ensemble, l'une frottant contre l'autre. La tête de Lucas est sur son épaule, il soupire, puis geint. Ensuite ses mains englobent son visage, ses lèvres sont sur les siennes et les dévorent. Il sait qu'il aime les baisers plus que tout. Sous les longs va-et-vient qu'il inflige à leurs sexes, ils sont près de la jouissance. Il le sent se tendre puis se libérer sur son ventre, son cri de félicité il le reçoit dans sa bouche, le perçoit dans son corps. Sentant ses jambes fléchir, il le soutient doucement.

— Viens, mon tout-beau. On ne va pas finir ça debout contre un mur.

— Rémi.

— ...

— Fais-moi l'amour.

Il le regarde sans ciller. Ainsi c'est ça sa peur. Sa première fois.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? souffle-t-il.

— Oui.

Enlacés, ils montent les quelques marches en silence. Le lit les accueille. Il a poussé Lucas et se laisse tomber avec lui, sur lui. Il dévore son corps de baisers, le caresse doucement. Il lui donne le temps de récupérer de sa première jouissance. Sa peau se fait soie sous ses mains, sa bouche velours sous ses lèvres. Les doigts de son amour se referment sur son sexe et il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment quand sa langue les accompagne. Il lèche le gland, laisse une trace tout le long de la hampe pour revenir faire le tour du premier et repartir. Quand il le prend en bouche, il ne peut s'empêcher de crier et le sent frémir contre lui. Il n'a jamais connu quelqu'un qui aimait autant faire ça que Lucas et qui en retirait autant de plaisir. Lui, cette nuit, il veut autre chose, une chose qu'il attend depuis des lustres, une chose que les yeux de son amant lui ont promise autant que ses paroles. Il l'attire à lui, le fait rouler sous lui, il descend à son tour entre ses cuisses, pour lui donner du plaisir, pour lui faire oublier son appréhension. Le corps de Lucas s'arque sous les caresses buccales. Aujourd'hui, lui aussi a décidé que ce serait une première fois pour lui. Il relève les jambes de son chéri, écarte ses fesses doucement et le prépare avec sa langue. Jamais il n'a voulu faire la feuille de rose, mais c'est Lucas et ses cris rauques le récompensent. Quand il se relève, il tend la main vers le tube de lubrifiant qu'il a vu prêt sur le tapis et le prépare avec les doigts. Lui murmurant des mots tendres, il ne le quitte pas des yeux, quand il le voit les écarquiller, il sourit, massant du bout des doigts recourbés l'endroit délicat qui le fera bientôt crier. Déjà il vient au devant de sa main avec des geignements impatients qui lui remuent les sens, cherchant plus.

— Viens maintenant, viens, le presse-t-il.

Il s'allonge sur le dos et prend son petit homme entre ses bras, étendu sur lui dans la même position. Sa bouche sur son épaule, dans son cou, dans ce petit creux derrière l'oreille, laisse des sillons humides sur la peau de Lucas qui geint doucement. Pendant ce temps, ses mains caressent sa poitrine, titillent ses tétons au passage, puis descendent entre leurs deux corps. Il positionne son désir contre la barrière distendue, par la préparation mais aussi par le désir, et la force. Il se contraint à le pénétrer lentement malgré son envie qui le pousse à le posséder. Le long fourreau est étroit, chaud... Il s'entend gémir bruyamment sa jouissance.

Il caresse son amour en gestes larges et rassurants, lui chuchote des mots doux, des mots fous qu'il a rêvés mais n'a jamais dits à personne. Lucas tourne la tête vers lui pour le regarder et donne un coup de rein qui le fait pénétrer bien plus avant. Il ne peut s'empêcher de crier. Il a choisi cette position parce qu'elle permet à son amant de contrôler la pénétration. Il ne veut lui donner que du plaisir. Pourtant là, il est bien prêt d'oublier ses résolutions et ses mains guident les va-et-vient des hanches de Lucas au-devant desquelles il avance les siennes impatiemment, et il vient buter de plus en plus violemment contre les fesses de son amant qui n'en finit plus de psalmodier son prénom, achevant de le rendre fou. Il modifie légèrement sa position afin de trouver le centre de son plaisir et quand il entend son cri étranglé, il sait qu'il a atteint son but. ... Il est lui aussi près de la jouissance, il saisit le désir dur, l'encercle de ses doigts et le caresse en longs aller-et-retour. Lucas monte et descend ses hanches au même rythme, s'empalant le plus profondément possible. Il se libère dans sa main avec un cri rauque mais continue pourtant ses coups de reins jusqu'à sa délivrance à lui qui ne tarde pas. Il ne se sont pas quitté du regard, admirant dans les yeux de l'autre la montée du plaisir. Il n'a jamais rien vu de plus beau que ces lacs d'eau claire bouleversés par la tempête de l'orgasme. Il se retire doucement, essuie ses mains et le ventre de son chéri avec une lingette humide et le retourne vers lui. Couché lascivement sur lui, les bras autour de son cou, posé dans l'écartèlement de ses cuisses, Lucas repose. Il l'entoure de ses bras, de ses jambes, le rassurant puis effleure ses lèvres en un baiser plein de douceur.

— C'était ... wouaw ! murmure son amour alors.

— Oui, pour moi aussi, souffle-t-il à son tour en caressant les cheveux longs répandus sur son épaule. Tu m'as donné beaucoup de plaisir, mon tout-beau.

— Je n'ai aucune expérience mais j'en sais assez pour comprendre que tu as tout fait pour ma jouissance aux dépens de la tienne, même des choses que je n'imaginais pas, dit-il à mi voix.

— Ça, c'était une première pour moi, répond-il en caressant doucement son dos. Comme ça, nous avons eu chacun la nôtre.

Il l'entend pousser un soupir de contentement. Il a bien fait de le lui dire, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas un parmi d'autres. Il savait que ce serait important pour lui. C'est sa première fois et puis, il lui semble que son Lucas commence à l'aimer plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé le rêver. Sa respiration se fait plus lente, il est en train de s'assoupir.

— Tu as les iris presque entièrement verts quand tu jouis, chuchote-t-il d'une voix indolente, tes yeux sont alors encore plus beaux que d'habitude.

Il sourit tout seul dans la pénombre comme un imbécile heureux avant de s'endormir aussi.

C'est le son aigrelet et dérangeant du réveil qui le tire de son sommeil. Il est juste là, à côté de sa tête. Qu'elle se taise, cette horreur ! Il a envie de le fracasser contre le mur. Le corps qui est contre lui s'éloigne. Son grognement mécontent provoque un petit rire moqueur. Une main se tend au dessus de sa tête et n'arrive pas à atteindre le bruyant cauchemar. Il fait rouler le corps de Lucas au dessus du sien et la chose arrête enfin son vacarme. Il aurait pu l'éteindre lui-même mais il a une sainte horreur de ces machins là, une véritable allergie à leur son toujours dérangeant. Il se tourne sur le flanc et serre la taille de son homme. L'odeur de sexe que dégage son corps moite lui rappelle leur nuit. Son corps transpirant sur le sien, son propre sexe en lui, sa bouche sur la sienne, ses yeux agrandis par le plaisir ... Il referme les paupières pour mieux en percevoir le souvenir pendant que sa main caresse la cambrure du bas de son dos. Une tête vient se nicher sur son épaule, des lèvres dans son cou, une langue mutine sur sa peau.

— Il faut que je me lève, soupire-t-il. Toi, reste dormir.

— Je vais te conduire.

— Non, dors, mon ange.

 

La semaine touche à sa fin. Derrière le zinc du bar, il en fait le bilan. Il a passé des jours très agréables, calmes mais agréables. Cela lui a même fait beaucoup de bien. Lundi et mardi se sont ressemblés. Réveil strident au studio, journée au Motus, arrivée de son rayon de soleil dès la fin des cours. Ahmed et Flo venaient le retrouver, et complices, ils discutaient et riaient ensemble, comme avant, comme avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Non. Pas tout à fait. Il surprenait souvent le regard de Lucas posé sur lui. Tendre, amoureux même ? Il commence à y croire. Dès qu'il voyait qu'il y avait plus de monde, il venait l'aider. Ensuite, les autres partis depuis longtemps, il s'asseyait dans un coin avec son portable et il travaillait ses cours jusqu'à ce qu'il ait presque terminé. Il allait préparer leur repas, laissant le bar à son chéri. Ils mangeaient ensemble surveillant du coin de l'œil les derniers clients puis ils faisaient la fermeture à deux, comme le couple qu'ils deviennent.

Mercredi, Lucas leur avait organisé une soirée, il l'avait d'abord emmené dîner. Son choix l'avait grandement étonné. Il s'attendait à manger une cuisine traditionnelle française, il s'était retrouvé rue du Pont Neuf, dans le quartier des Halles, au restaurant Oki Paris, l'un des japonnais les plus en vogue de la capitale. Une hôtesse, charmante et souriante, les avait dirigés vers une table pour deux, avait enlevé le carton « Réservé » posé dessus et leur avait tendu la carte. Lucas avait eu un sourire malicieux quand il avait vu son étonnement et la question muette sur son visage. Oui, il avait réservé par internet, deux jours plus tôt. Ils avaient mangé un assortiment de maki, sushi et california rolls en entrée. Son homme semblait très à l'aise et s'était révélé particulièrement habile avec des baguettes. Ensuite, sans hésitation, il avait opté pour le poulet grillé au sésame, tandis que lui choisissait l'entrecôte grillée nappée de Miso.

— Tu vas arrêter de faire ton mystérieux et m'expliquer ? lui avait-il chuchoté devant ses petits coups d'œil narquois et ses sourires en coin.

Il avait effleuré sa main tendrement avant de répondre.

— Tu aimes ?

— Oui. Beaucoup.

— Tu diras merci à Amélie lorsque tu feras sa connaissance. Je ne viens pas souvent, juste deux ou trois fois par an quand elle vient en France. Depuis l'ouverture, elle est folle de ce restaurant. Ça doit bien faire cinq ans maintenant. J'ai pensé que tu l'aimerais autant que moi. En fait, c'était une évidence pour moi de t'emmener ici.

— Tu crois que tu me supporteras jusqu'à l'été ? lui avait-il demandé sans osé croire à ces projets d'avenir qu'il décrivait.

— Tu as oublié ? cette année c'est moi qui dois aller en Italie. Ce sera pour les vacances suivantes.

— ...

— Si tu voyais ta tête, s'était-il esclaffé. Elle dit ça chaque fois pourtant c'est toujours elle qui vient ici. Paris lui manque. Et puis si je dois aller en Italie, tu laisseras le bar à Seb ou tu fermeras pour m'accompagner, avait-il conclu avec un petit geste désinvolte.

Ben tiens donc, avait-il pensé. Et le manque à gagner, qui le comblerait ? Il n'avait jamais pris de vacances depuis l'ouverture. Les dernières remontaient à pas mal d'années et il les avait passées avec Etienne. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui maintenant. Surtout pas. Il avait remis le débat avec lui-même à plus tard, en examinant la carte pour choisir le dessert. Il avait mangé un délicieux sorbet tout rose appelé lychee et Lucas une mousse au chocolat. Ensuite il avait hésité entre un thé et un café, son amour avait alors semblé le presser un peu.

— On va être en retard, s'était-il plaint.

— En retard ? avait-il fait avec un air qu'il voulait étonné. Nous allons encore quelque part ?

— Tu le bois ce café ? Ou je te laisse là ? avait-t-il raillé.

— Voyez-vous ça ...

Ils avaient continué à se taquiner jusqu'à leur sortie du restaurant. Lucas avait payé l'addition après un regard noir vers lui quand il avait voulu sortir son portefeuille. Il l'avait entraîné à grands pas non vers le parking où était garée la voiture mais vers une destination inconnue. Quand il avait vu l'UGC ciné-cité, il avait compris. Ils s'étaient mis au bout de la file pour l'accès aux salles. Manifestement, ils avaient déjà leurs billets. Pour quel film? Mystère.

— On va voir quoi, mon cœur ?

— Un film d'horreur.

— Oh ! tu m'en diras tant ...

— D'horreur, oui ! C'est l'avant-première de The Woman in black avec Daniel Radcliffe.

Et il lui avait tiré la langue. Se rappelant avoir vu au studio la collection des livres Harry Potter et celles des DVD, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, puis de le prendre contre lui pour poser un baiser sur sa tempe. Ils avaient regardé le film, leurs mains enlacées, échangeant des regards complices lorsqu'il était censé les effrayer. Une bonne soirée vraiment.

Le jeudi avait ressemblé en tous points aux deux premiers jours de la semaine. Lucas, quant à lui, semble se plaire dans cette atmosphère paisible et un peu routinière. Une tendre entente s'installe peu à peu entre eux. Ils sont de plus en plus proches. Remplies de passion, de gémissements, de cris de plaisir, leurs nuits mouvementées n'y sont certainement pas étrangères. Son petit homme est un amant ardent et ils se complètent particulièrement bien. Comme il l'avait deviné dès le début, il aime l'amour physique, il sait que son rôle d'initiateur de leurs jeux amoureux va bientôt se terminer. Comme pour le reste, le partage des rôles lui conviendra très bien. Il a compris aussi que bientôt Lucas lui demandera plus qu'il ne lui a donné jusque maintenant. Pour lui, il le fera. Cela ranimera des souvenirs pénibles, des souvenirs de son autre vie mais il le veut heureux et comblé.

Il accomplit les gestes habituels machinalement tout en jetant des regards vers l'extérieur. Sa silhouette chargée de trois grands cartons de pizza se matérialise devant la porte, comme il ne venait pas de là où il l'attendait, il ne l'a pas vu approcher.

— Tu viens manger ? fait-il joyeusement en posant les boîtes sur le comptoir et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Qu'il aime le voir ainsi respirant la joie de vivre. Il a changé, son chéri, il semble plus heureux, tout comme lui l'est.

— Miam ! tu nous a pris quoi ?

— Fruits de mer et quatre saisons et pour Séba une hawaïenne, dit-il avec une moue éloquente.

— J'aime le sucré-salé. Tu n'as aucun goût ! s'exclame ce dernier. Allez manger, j'irai après, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'un en face de l'autre, ils savourent un café qu'il a été chercher au bar, vérifiant du même coup si le garçon s'en sort.

— Comment vois-tu notre soirée ?

— Je vais t'aider pendant que Séba mange puis j'irai dormir, je suis fatigué et demain je me lève tôt pour aller à la danse. Tu montes dès que tu as fini, je serai là, fait-il doucement quand il voit sa grimace. Je ne rentre pas au studio.

— Tu n'as pas ta tenue de danse pour demain, tu peux rentrer, je viendrai t'y retrouver.

— Ce n'est pas encore fini ? interroge-t-il moqueur.

— Fini ? de quoi parles-tu ?

— De ta remise à neuf de l'appartement ! se gausse-t-il. Je croyais l'étrenner ce soir ...

— Comment es-tu au courant ? J'ai tout fait pour t'empêcher de monter !

— C'est bien là qu'est le problème, raille-t-il, ça et l'odeur de peinture.

— Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment arrangé. J'y étais si peu, explique-t-il maladroitement.

— J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de folies ? se moque son homme tendrement.

— Non ! Juste un peu de peinture et quelques trucs... lui répond-il en occultant le fait qu'il a fait installer un insert à bois, changé les sofas et acheté une énorme télévision à écran plat qui lui a coûté pas mal de sous.

— Demain, on sortira avec les derniers clients comme d'habitude puisque c'est nécessaire pour le commerce.

— Ce serait bien de passer au Flash Queen pour remercier Steve d'avoir engagé Anthony.

— Ben tiens donc ! fais Lucas avec une grimace.

— Jaloux ? le provoque-t-il.

Il le voit hésiter à répondre.

— Oui, souffle-t-il.

Il le regarde gravement, il attend une réponse à cet aveu, une promesse peut-être ?

— Calme-toi, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle quand on sort en boîte, lui souffle-t-il doucement en tendant une main et en caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour Anthony. Simplement, j'en avais assez d'être seul et lui aussi. Après ma discussion avec Jerem, je croyais n'avoir aucune chance avec toi et les relations d'un soir ne me semblaient plus satisfaisantes. Et quoi que tu en penses, je me sens parfaitement capable de rester fidèle à mon homme.

— C'est ce que je suis ?

— Tu en doutes ?

— Tu n'en as jamais rien dit.

— Ai-je besoin de le dire, mon cœur, alors que je dors dans tes bras depuis trois semaines ? que je te présente à l'extérieur comme tel ? que nous sommes ensemble dès que nous le pouvons ?

Sans répondre, Lucas prend sa main entre les siennes, pose un léger baiser dans sa paume sans le quitter des yeux. Moment précieux entre tous.

 

Il a promis à son chéri de venir le chercher en classe de danse. Comme la fois précédente, il pousse la porte avec hésitation, peu sûr que ce soit sa place. Il lui fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi, pense-t-il en soupirant. Pourtant il s'adosse au même chambranle sans montrer d'appréhension, promène un regard assuré sur les élèves, cherchant Lucas. Il ne l'a pas entendu se lever et quand il s'est réveillé, il était déjà parti. Tôt. Trop tôt. Il se retourne, manifestement il guette son arrivée. Il sourit en l'apercevant avant de revenir au déroulement du cours. Il regarde d'un œil distrait les filles travailler leurs jetés, il voit à peine son chéri, caché par les danseuses. Au fur et à mesure, l'exercice terminé, sur un signe du professeur, les élèves quittent le cours avec presque dix minutes d'avance. Bientôt ne restent plus que les deux garçons, puis que Lucas qui se dirige vers le lecteur, change le CD par un autre manifestement laissé à portée de main. Il n'est pas expert en musique classique, loin s'en faut, mais pourtant celle-là, il la connaît par cœur ce n'est autre que le Boléro de Ravel. Il en a entendu des extraits vingt fois, cinquante fois cette semaine, chaque fois que son homme regardait les vidéos de Jorge Donn afin d'étudier ses mouvements.

Madame Vera s'est assise sur le bord d'un radiateur et attend.

— Vas-y Lucas ! ordonne-t-elle.

Celui-ci se tourne vers lui, indécis. Il voit la crainte dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit.

— Vas-y, amour, lui fait-il tout bas mais en articulant bien pour qu'il le lise sur ses lèvres.

Il n'a dansé qu'un petit passage du Boléro, assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a la danse dans l'âme, assez pour lui donner la chair de poule, assez pour que lui le désire comme un fou. Il compense son manque d'expérience par une sensualité extraordinaire, par une gestuelle tellement expressive qu'il en reste coi. Il est un véritable appel aux sens. Quand il s'arrête, c'est vers lui qu'il se tourne, de lui qu'il attend un verdict. Il s'est approché sans s'en rendre compte et quand il lui sourit, Lucas se précipite dans ses bras.

— C'est pour toi, murmure-t-il. Je l'ai répété tout ce matin.

— Voilà pourquoi tu es parti à sept heures, lui souffle-t-il en couvrant son visage de légers baisers.

— Il faut que tu travailles, Lucas ! fait une voix sèche au léger accent slave, qui les sort sans ménagement de leur bulle de tendresse. Beaucoup. Tes gestes sont timorés au lieu d'être amples, la danse est art généreux, tu dois t'ouvrir et tout donner à ton public, même si tu ne danses que pour une seule personne, termine-t-elle en regardant le couple enlacé. Tu es excellent en sauts mais tes mouvements sont déplorables et tu ne vas au bout d'aucun. Tes jetés d'épaule sont saccadés au lieu d'être coulés, tout en douceur.

— Le boléro n'est pas une pièce douce, c'est une invite à la vie, à l'amour, toute en exaltation. Il amène l'espoir de la vie, réplique son homme, impatient.

— Je croyais que ton modèle était Sacha Ménier.

— J'ai aimé sa façon de se mouvoir, il a la danse dans la peau, il aime ça, cela se ressent ... J'ai été pris aux tripes quand je l'ai vu évoluer sur la scène, beau, animal, félin. Pourtant il lui manque la profondeur des sentiments, la maturité, la souffrance. On dirait qu'il n'a pas vécu. Depuis, j'ai découvert Jorge Donn, il est LA sensualité et sa façon de l'interpréter me parle, m'atteint au cœur. Il fait l'amour quand il danse, il fait l'amour à la danse. La troisième chorégraphie du Boléro faite par Maurice Béjart pour lui va dans ce sens. Pourtant, je ne suis ni Sacha ni Jorge, je suis Lucas et c'est moi qui danse. J'accepte tous vos reproches pour les points techniques mais c'est de la sensualité que je veux mettre là pas de la douceur ! je ne suis pas doux ! et je ne danserai bien qu'en étant moi-même.

— Tu as une audace inimaginable, réplique le professeur d'une voix coupante. Tu as vingt et un ans, tu danses depuis trois semaines, là ou d'autres dansent depuis l'enfance, et tu veux savoir mieux que tout le monde !

— Vous aviez envie de dire que je pense savoir mieux que vous, réplique-t-il de façon insolente. Vous m'avez dit que je ne serai jamais un danseur étoile, que c'était peine perdue. Vous n'avez pas compris que ça me convient très bien. J'aime la danse mais je n'ai pas cette ambition. Je n'ai pas le goût du sacrifice. Pour moi elle est le langage du corps et je veux m'exprimer. Je n'ai nul besoin d'applaudissements. Il ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre, il a déjà saisi son tricot et sort.

— Il est doué, infiniment doué, fait-elle alors en se tournant vers lui.

— Lucas a tendance à fuir devant les émotions trop fortes, laissez-lui du temps.

— Il n'en a pas, il est déjà bien tard. Même trop tard.

— Vous ne l'apprivoiserez pas de cette manière, répond-il en regardant la femme. J'ai mis deux ans avant qu'il m'accepte dans sa vie.

— Vous semblez tout pour lui. La danse est une maîtresse exigeante.

— C'est ce qu'il refuse et je ne le pousserai pas. Je ne veux pas y perdre mon bonheur comme vous y avez perdu le vôtre, murmure-t-il, en fixant un moment le pli amer de sa bouche, la tristesse de ses yeux. Vous devriez être la première à le comprendre.

— Croyez-vous que vous lui suffirez comme public ?

— Si il veut danser sur scène, il le fera, je ne l'en empêcherai jamais parce que je veux son bonheur, parce que je l'aime. Il choisira.

— Je voudrais qu'il vienne s'entraîner les lundi et mercredi soir.

— Non ! La réponse a fusé, sèche, cassante.

Lucas, douché, rhabillé se tient à ses côtés.

— Nous en avons déjà discuté. Je ne sacrifierai aucune soirée supplémentaire. Je peux rester le vendredi soir, venir plus tôt le samedi, c'est tout. J'ai une vie à côté de la danse, des études à réussir. C'est ma décision.

— Tu n'arriveras à rien, si tu ne rattrapes pas ton retard.

Il soupire et le tire vers la sortie.

— A vendredi, fait-il.

 

Ils sont descendus à la cafétéria. Il sirote son café et Lucas celui qu'il lui a offert. Il ne sait si il doit aborder le sujet. C'est lui qui ne lui laisse pas le choix.

— J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit, fait son homme, comme si il lui était pénible de sortir de ses réflexions.

— ...

— Que tu me laisseras le choix, que tu m'aimes.

— Tu en doutais ?

— Nous n'avons jamais parlé de sentiments.

— ...

— C'est trop tôt !

— Je ne t'ai rien demandé et tu n'étais pas censé l'entendre, lui répond-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se sent blessé, perdu. Il croyait avoir lu dans ses yeux clairs tant de choses et voilà que son rêve en prend un coup. Un fameux coup.

— Je sais mais je voulais te le dire. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te fasses d'illusions.

— Arrête, Lucas, c'est suffisant, là ...

— Je ne conçois plus ma vie sans toi, sans tes bras, sans ta voix, sans le parfum de ton corps, sans tes mains sur moi ... Je me sens enfin complet quand je fais l'amour avec toi et j'aime tellement ça. Je n'ai jamais ressenti pareille plénitude. Est-ce de la passion ou de l'amour ? Je ne sais pas.

En son for intérieur, il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, même si il lui en veut un peu de son déni. Après tout, il a un peu raison, son chéri, lui l'attend depuis deux ans mais pour Lucas, il y a peu de temps, il n'était qu'un copain et encore ...

— Tout ceci y ressemble vachement, tu ne trouves pas ? fait-il pourtant à son naïf.

— Je veux être sûr. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir.

— Tu n'es pas ton père, mon cœur. Tu ne le seras jamais. Tu as tous les courages en toi. L'amour ne se commande pas. Si c'était une valeur sûre, il y a longtemps qu'ils auraient trouvé moyen de le coter en bourse ...

Il ne le fait pas rire mais au moins sourire.

— C'est à cause de nous que tu ne veux pas t'entraîner une soirée de plus ? poursuit-il hésitant. Je te vois sur internet encore et encore décomposer les pas, les gestes, chercher le vocabulaire, apprendre les figures qui s'y rapportent, pourtant tu refuses de danser plus souvent. Tu dois faire ce dont tu as envie, Honey.

— Je le fais. Ce qui fait vivre cette femme, c'est la danse. On peut aimer jouer aux échecs sans vouloir devenir Kasparov pour la cause. Elle veut me pousser à assouvir sa propre ambition et la vivre par procuration. Je ne sais ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie, pourquoi elle a renoncé à sa carrière, pourquoi elle en est là mais ça ne me plaît pas.

— Pourtant, tu aimes ça ?

— Oui, sinon je n'aurais pas voulu le faire.

— Alors ?

Il a l'impression de vachement l'ennuyer là. Lucas a levé les yeux au ciel et ne se décide pas à lui répondre. Sa question manifestement lui pose un problème.

— Alors ? alors, ce n'est pas ma vie à moi, voilà, c'est tout. N'essaye pas de me faire dire autre chose !

 

Il conduit assez vite vers la rue Guersant, Lucas l'attend et il est très en retard. Pourvu qu'il ne pense pas que c'est volontaire. Ils se sont quittés un peu rapidement ce matin. Il n'a pas aimé sa façon de lui parler et a préféré en rester là plutôt que de se disputer avec lui. Que Lucas pense qu'il le mettait au pied du mur pour qu'il lui livre des sentiments qu'il avait dit quelques minutes avant ne pas encore éprouver ou qu'il le pousse à devenir danseur alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, l'a mis en colère. Il essayait simplement de l'aider à clarifier les choses en lui. Peut-être l'a-t-il trop bousculé, peut-être s'y est-il mal pris, c'est possible, en tout cas, Lucas lui a répondu sèchement comme il le fait avec n'importe qui. Et c'est là que le bât blesse, il n'est pas une personne quelconque pour lui.

Une fois qu'il s'agit de lui, il a tendance à être trop sensible. Il aurait dû simplement changer de conversation, ne pas prendre la mouche et, surtout, ne pas le planter là. Il s'arrête pile devant lui. Il est appuyé contre le mur voisin du club, l'air maussade, il s'en détache, comme à regret, et vient vers lui avec une figure qui ne présage rien de bon. Il balance son sac à l'arrière et s'installe sans un mot.

— Je suis désolé, mon cœur. J'avais rendez-vous avec l'agent d'un petit groupe pour la première soirée au Motus, c'était prévu depuis des mois, même si je l'avais oublié. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible pourtant il a fallu le temps de prendre les accords. Je t'ai envoyé un SMS pour t'avertir mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

— J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, fait-il d'une voix monocorde.

— Que je ne viendrais pas ? Où as-tu été chercher ça ? s'exclame-t-il stupéfait.

— Tu es parti fâché et tu n'es jamais en retard. Je t'attends depuis plus d'une demi heure.

— Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas sonné ?

— ...

— L'orgueil, hein ? se moque-t-il tendrement. Je ne te ferais jamais ça, mon tout-beau. Il sert à quoi ton GSM, si tu ne regardes pas tes messages ?

— Je l'ai oublié à la maison, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Immobile, il regarde devant lui, son visage fermé ne montre aucune émotion. Si ce n'était ses mains qu'il serre nerveusement, rien ne trahirait ce qu'il ressent.

— Ce n'est pas une bêtise pareille qui pourrait faire que je te laisse là à m'attendre. Des disputes nous en aurons, comme tous les couples. Ce serait bien si tu me faisais un peu confiance, tu sais, murmure-t-il en l'attirant entre ses bras pour enfin l'embrasser.

— C'est difficile pour moi.

— Je sais, fait-il en le serrant avec emportement, je sais. Il n'y avait pas grand monde au bar, pour me faire pardonner mon retard, j'ai demandé à Séba de se débrouiller sans moi, continue-t-il en caressant sa tête blottie dans son cou. On va se reposer un peu, on retournera dîner à l'appartement qui est fini, puis on sortira comme d'habitude le samedi. Ahmed et Flo seront de la partie avec Lindsay et Michael ! Cela te convient ?

— Oui.

 

Le Flash Queen où travaille Anthony est le troisième club qu'ils font cette nuit. Ils sont onze cette semaine, leurs amis, cinq clients qui sont un peu éméchés et eux. Jusque maintenant tout s'est très bien passé, Lucas a semblé s'amuser. Leur début de soirée avait été agréable. Après un tendre câlin et un petit somme entre ses bras, l'humeur de son chéri était tout différente. Ils avaient mangé en tête en tête dans l'appartement rénové que Lucas avait adoré. Il lui avait bien fait les gros yeux en voyant ce qu'il avait dépensé mais ensuite il avait pratiquement dû l'arracher de devant la télévision pour redescendre au bar. Sa méthode d'ailleurs avait été très peu orthodoxe.

Dissimulant à ses yeux la télévision, il s'était installé sur lui à califourchon et l'avait embrassé puis chauffé jusqu'au total oubli de l'écran plat. Il avait trouvé amusant de tester ainsi son pouvoir sur son amant, il avait déployé sa science amoureuse et le résultat ne l'avait pas déçu. Pourtant, il ne sait quand, cela avait commencé à déraper et il s'était finalement retrouvé sur le tapis devant les flammes du feu ouvert, gémissant, nu, sous les caresses d'un Lucas follement passionné. Après l'amour, ils étaient restés là blottis l'un contre l'autre un long moment.

— Donc, si j'ai bien tout saisi, tu as acheté une super télé que je ne peux pas regarder ? s'était alors gentiment moqué son chéri.

— Quand as-tu compris que...

Son rire l'avait interrompu.

— Presque de suite et je dois avouer que c'était très plaisant, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de t'arrêter.

Ils avaient recommencé à s'embrasser, à se caresser doucement, tendrement, prolongeant ce moment de chaude intimité.

— Tu sais, tout compte fait, je crois qu'on a perdu encore plus de temps avec ta méthode, avait-il finalement raillé.

Pourtant aucun des deux n'avait fait mine de bouger et c'est tard qu'ils étaient descendus au bar où ils avaient été reçus, avec des regards entendus, par Ahmed et Flo.

— Vous devriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de décence, les gars, avait dit Ahmed d'un air faussement ennuyé.

Ils s'étaient regardés mutuellement cherchant le problème et ne voyant rien.

— Il est écrit dans vos yeux cernés mais vifs, sur vos visages pleinement satisfaits : « Nous venons de prendre un pied d'enfer ! »

Ils avaient tous éclaté de rire.

 

Le portier les laisse entrer avec le sourire, il est un habitué des êtres. La clientèle du Flash Queen est majoritairement gay. Il sait qu'ici il pourrait se permettre des choses qu'il ne fait généralement pas ailleurs et qu'il en est de même pour les autres qui ne se gênent pas pour draguer tous azimuts, aussi passe-t-il un bras possessif autour de la taille de Lucas en entrant. Le sourire tendrement moqueur que celui-ci lui renvoie veut dire qu'il a très bien compris le but de la manœuvre. Il a choisi de venir au Flash Queen en dernier parce que le club trop bondé en début de soirée n'est pas agréable. Même à cette heure ci, il n'y a pas de place sur les fauteuils autour des tables mises dans des alvéoles cernant les trois pistes de danse. Ils se contentent des hauts et larges sièges le long du bar et de la cabine du DJ. Prévus pour deux personnes, ils sont disposés face à face séparés par une étroite tablette de métal brillant perforée de trous leur permettant de déposer leur verre. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils font face à Ahmed et Lindsay alors que ceux-ci ont dans leur dos Flo et Michael. Les clients qui les accompagnent sont derrière eux. Deux couples et un jeune homme seul, gay manifestement si il en juge par les œillades pas très discrètes qu'il lui a adressées. Lucas pose une main sur sa cuisse, il lui sourit tendrement supposant que le fait qu'il parle avec Anthony, depuis leur arrivée il y a quelques minutes, le dérange. Il reconnaît que ça ne doit pas lui être très agréable.

— Tu prends quoi, mon cœur ?

— Vodka red bull.

— Il y a un problème ? lui souffle-t-il au creux de l'oreille après avoir commandé les boissons de tous.

Il voit qu'il hésite une fois de plus à lui répondre.

— Chéri ? l'encourage-t-il.

— Donatien, il m'agace, murmure-t-il.

Il lui adresse un coup d'œil surpris, il ignorait qu'il avait remarqué les regards appuyés de l'autre.

— C'est juste un client, souffle-t-il, ...

— Tu t'en moques si il me fait des avances ? s'étonne un Lucas incrédule et dont les yeux lancent déjà des éclairs.

— Te faire des avances ? répète-t-il stupéfait en lançant un coup d'œil sur le dos du jeune homme appuyé contre celui de son homme qui creuse les reins pour échapper au contact. Je crois que ce qu'il cherche c'est une partie à trois, se moque-t-il à mi-voix.

Il voit Lucas sursauter et lui lancer un coup d'œil suspicieux.

— Si je comprends bien, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir bénéficié de ses attentions. Et ? interroge-t-il.

— Et quoi ?

— Les trois gravures de mode rencontrées au Dean's t'ont appelé libertin donc tu devais être coutumier de ce genre de choses, non ?

— En effet, j'ai toujours été chercher le plaisir là où je pensais le trouver. Cela ne me dérangeait pas de faire l'amour à trois ou même à quatre. Les amis dont tu parles ont été parfois mes partenaires de jeux, c'est vrai. Ensemble ou tour à tour.

— ...

— Lucas, c'était avant toi. J'ai des besoins comme tout homme, j'y trouvais juste du plaisir physique, sans sentiment. Je ne supporterais pas de voir un autre poser une main sur toi.

— Moi, non plus ! souffle-t-il en le fixant.

— Je n'ai nul besoin d'aller chercher ailleurs la jouissance que tu me donnes si bien, fait-il doucement contre sa tempe, mordillant au passage le lobe de son oreille. Je te demande une fidélité absolue et te la donne de la même façon. Plus de crainte ?

— Tu voyais les choses de la même manière quand tu as voulu te mettre en couple avec Anthony ?

— Non, pas du tout. Nous avions décidé de garder chacun notre liberté de mouvements sur ce point là à condition de ne rien cacher à l'autre et du moment que ce n'était que physique. Tu sais, ce sont les sentiments qu'il y a entre nous qui font la différence.

— Tu n'as jamais eu peur du sida ?

— Je me suis toujours protégé. Je sais que cela n'a pas été le cas avec toi lors de nos premières caresses, mais j'étais sûr de ne pas être porteur, pourtant, j'ai pris la précaution d'aller faire un test avant de te faire l'amour. Tu ne crois pas que tu y penses un peu tard ?

— Sur ce point, tu avais toute ma confiance, énonce-t-il comme une évidence.

— Tu n'as pas foi en ma fidélité mais tu me fais crédit pour ta vie... Tu n'es pas à une contradiction près, raille-t-il.

— Je vois tes regards sur d'autres.

— Encore, mon cœur ! C'est un simple réflexe des yeux, je regarde aussi une belle femme ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais la mettre dans mon lit. Tu veux danser ? lui fait-il en serrant doucement ses doigts entre les siens.

Il aime sentir son chéri abandonné contre lui sur de la musique douce comme maintenant, il aime le voir danser sur les rythmes syncopés de la house ou se déhancher sensuellement sur de la salsa. Le monde de la nuit, des discothèques, il a toujours apprécié ça, plus même, il exerce une fascination sur lui qu'il n'a jamais su maîtriser. Les lumières tamisées, colorées, l'atmosphère lourde de sensualité débridée, la musique poussée aux plus hauts décibels l'ont toujours séduit. La trompeuse familiarité, la superficialité des relations aussi.

Pourtant, depuis qu'il s'était épris de Lucas, ce plaisir là était devenu incomplet, il lui manquait de le partager avec celui qu'il imaginait devenir son amant, son amour, son homme. Les rencontres d'une nuit lui paraissaient fades, les spots brillaient moins et les rythmes lents lui rappelaient qu'il était seul dans la vie. Tout ça lui est maintenant rendu au centuple, différemment toutefois. Finis les jeux de séduction d'un soir, les vapeurs d'alcool qui allègent les pas, la découverte d'un corps nouveau, bonne ou mauvaise d'ailleurs... Lucas a chassé tout ça de sa simple présence. Depuis qu'il l'a goûté, il l'a dans la peau et il le sait.

Il est tiré de ses pensées par son corps chaud, ferme et souple qui se serre plus fort contre lui et l'entraîne sur des rythmes latino. Une main s'est posée dans le creux de ses reins collant son bassin au sien, lui intimant les ondulations rythmées, ses yeux plongent dans des lacs clairs, provocants, il le suit. Son corps reconnaît le sien, ils ne font plus qu'un, son danseur et lui.

 

 

(1). Vous lirez encore maintes fois dans cette fiction : "le Boléro, dansé par Jorge Donn".  Pour ceux que ça intéresse vous le trouverez là.

  [Boléro (1ère partie)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wB8c9W1suM&feature=share&list=PL7012497387FE933F)

  [Boléro (2ème partie)](http://youtu.be/KNidMEj5Ios)

 

 

 

 


	5. Rue Aubriot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Rue Aubriot
> 
>  
> 
> Le passé les hante, les poursuit. L'un comme l'autre en ont souffert. Ils en prennent la mesure. Et rien n'est jamais fini.

****

Une autre semaine commence sous de nouvelles auspices. Ils ont discuté hier de leur façon de vivre et n'ont eu aucune difficulté à se mettre d'accord. Ils ont fait des concessions qui ne leur ont pas coûté grande peine car chacun a apprécié des choses dans la manière de vivre de l'autre. Dorénavant, les samedis seront consacrés aux sorties dans l'intérêt du bar qui est primordial, ce n'était pas négociable, il le reconnaît. Les vendredis, il les consacrera au sport et à la danse éventuellement, puis il dormira, pendant que son homme sera derrière son bar, pour plus de facilité il passera la nuit à l'appart de Rémi. Celui-ci planifiera leurs dimanches, lui, à son tour, choisira un jour de la semaine pour une sortie ou recevoir au studio en compagnie de son chéri qui délaissera son Motus pour l'occasion. Les trois autres jours de la semaine, il l'aidera au club, ils mangeront puis ils feront la fermeture tous les deux avant de finir la soirée et la nuit ensemble.

Un équilibre entre sorties et tranquillité qui devrait satisfaire les deux. Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il s'était dit que ça ressemblait vachement à une décision de vivre ensemble même si c'était en deux lieux différents, chacun gardant son logement.

Pour cette discussion qui a eu lieu le dimanche soir, Rémi avait choisi de l'emmener dans un bar à tapas, les Caves Saint-Gilles. Le nom n'a rien d'espagnol c'est vrai mais le décor si. Il a beaucoup aimé d'ailleurs, cette ambiance de bodega catalane avec aux murs ces anciennes affiches des corridas ou des soirées flamenco. Ils ont passé un long moment autour d'une sangria délicieuse et de tapas froids et chauds avant de commander un plat composé de brochettes et légumes à la plancha avec, en accompagnement, du riz safrané. Ils avaient terminé leur repas par une crème catalane que Rémi n'avait pas vraiment appréciée la jugeant trop épaisse et pas assez citronnée.

Ils étaient ensuite rentrés au studio et y avaient passé la fin de la soirée déjà bien entamée, il faut le dire, à se réchauffer mutuellement avec force caresses. Il a découvert avec lui des plaisirs insoupçonnés dont il ne se lasse pas. Son compagnon est un amant attentif à son plaisir, plus encore qu'au sien propre. Il est aussi d'une gentillesse incroyable même si il lui a montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'est pas homme à se laisser monter sur la tête. Il se sent aimé, désiré. Et Dieu, que c'est bon ! Il l'a laissé endormi dans son lit qu'il a de plus en plus difficile de déserter le matin. Le RER est arrivé à sa destination, il lui faut sortir de ses pensées.

Devant la porte du restaurant universitaire, il repère la menue silhouette de Flo qui l'attend. Seule. Michael qui suit lui des cours de droit ne semble pas être dans les parages.

— Ça va, ma grande ? lui fait-il gaiement.

— Peut-être pas si joyeusement que toi, mais ça va.

— Un problème ? s'enquière-t-il soudain attentif.

— Disons que je me demande si continuer à sortir avec Michael est une bonne idée.

— Ah ? Pourquoi, ça ne colle pas vous deux ?

— Nous sommes trop différents, soupire-t-elle. Il ne voit que le football et les jeux vidéo. Il n'aime ni mes passe-temps, ni mes sorties, ni mes amis. Rien ne trouve grâce à ses yeux.

— ...

— Il y a pire, il semble plus disposé à passer des heures à jouer à WOW qu'à me prendre dans ses bras.

— ...

— Et lorsque je lui en fais la remarque, nous nous câlinons entre deux quêtes de son orque-démon. C'est très frustrant.

— ...

— Je n'en peux plus de passer ma vie à discuter des heures pour la moindre bêtise. Quand je vois comme vous vous entendez Rémi et toi.

— Je... C'est un peu différent, fait-il mal à l'aise.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi. Si c'est parce que vous êtes deux hommes, c'est la chose la plus ridicule que tu m'aies dite.

— Flo ! franchement ! Comme si il s'agissait de ça ! Je ne suis pas stupide.

— Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi...

— Tout simplement parce que nous sommes amoureux, souffle-t-il.

— Ça, on l'avait tous compris, se moque-t-elle. Nous l'avons lu dans tes yeux aussi bien que dans les siens ! Enfin lorsque vous arrivez à regarder autre chose que l'autre !

— Fous-toi de moi en plus !

— Je suis très contente pour vous deux, Lucas. Rémi est un chouette mec et il a le béguin pour toi depuis longtemps. On le savait tous dans la bande.

— Même moi, fait-il amusé.

— Oui, c'était un peu notre sujet de plaisanterie favori, avoue-t-elle.

— Mais ça n'a plus rien à voir, continue-t-il gravement. Au moment où j'ai décidé de sortir avec lui, je voulais savoir si j'étais gay ou pas. Il me plaisait, il me troublait, pourtant je n'avais aucunement conscience des sentiments que je ressentais déjà. J'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant, quand je l'ai vu avec Anthony, j'ai cru recevoir un coup de poignard.

— Ahmed s'en est rendu compte. Tu étais décomposé. Après, tu t'es mis à boire verre sur verre, il ne voyait pas comment t'arrêter sans que tu pètes un plomb. Si tu savais comme il en veut à Jerem. Il a vraiment merdé sur toute la ligne !

— Quel langage Mademoiselle ! raille Lucas. J'ai été très déçu, admet-il, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part.

— Où en êtes vous Rémi et toi ? On ne vous voit plus l'un sans l'autre.

— Hier, nous avons décidé de pratiquement vivre ensemble. Tout au moins de passer toutes nos soirées et toutes nos nuits ensemble.

— Dire que tu as hésité pendant deux ans ! Tu te rattrapes fameusement ! le taquine-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Oui, fait-il un peu crispé en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux qu'il porte libres parce que Rémi les préfère ainsi.

— Il y a un problème ? s'étonne-t-elle.

— Non ! c'est juste que ça va un peu vite. Je pense de cette manière lorsque je raisonne, quand il n'est pas là, pourtant je ne sais plus vivre sans lui. En sa présence, j'oublie tout le reste, je ne vois que lui. Je voudrais être sûr de l'aimer, sûr de ne pas le blesser, de ne pas souffrir et je ne le suis pas.

— Ce que tu veux n'existe pas, mon grand, fait-elle doucement.

— ...

— Tu ne vas certainement pas aimer ce que je vais dire. Tu m'as raconté à quel point ta mère a souffert de l'attitude de ton père, combien toi, tu en as été meurtri. Toute cette souffrance ne vient pas du fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas ou plus mais de sa manière d'agir. Passer une vie sans amour n'est pas une solution. Vivre comme deux étrangers sous le même toit n'ayant en commun que les enfants à élever et se déchirant au moindre différent, non plus. Il aurait beaucoup mieux valu qu'il quitte ta mère une fois pour toutes et qu'il ait le courage de t'imposer dans son nouveau foyer. Elle a des torts aussi, elle a manqué de volonté, elle n'aurait pas du tolérer cette situation.

— Je sais tout cela. Elle croyait qu'il se lasserait.

— Et quand elle a vu que ce n'était pas le cas, elle a joué les victimes plutôt que de réagir et elle t'a entraîné avec elle. C'est ce point là, vois-tu, qui me choque.

— ...

— Je me rappelle le moment où nous nous sommes connus, quand tu as emménagé dans ta chambre de bonne aussi pourrie que notre appartement.

— Plus pourrie, ricane Lucas.

— Tu étais si triste, si blessé. Tu avais l'allure d'un fantôme, on avait l'impression que tu ne t'intéressais à rien de ce qui vivait autour de toi. Je ne te voyais sourire que quand tu étais avec Ahmed ou Jerem.

— Ma mère a été malade pendant trois ans, Flo. Période de soins, de plus ou moins longues hospitalisations, de traitements de chimiothérapie, de tristesse, de désespoir puis de douleur. J'étais là à chaque minute pour voir sa dégringolade. Puis est venu l'abandon de mon père à sa mort ou tout au moins ce que j'ai vécu comme tel ... et trois ans de vie solitaire.

— Oublie tout ça. Depuis que tu es avec Rémi, tu as retrouvé le sourire, tu es bien plus heureux.

— Je le reconnais volontiers même si nous ne nous connaissons pas encore tout à fait.

— Toi, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

— Tu me connais trop bien ! s'exclame-t-il avec une grimace.

— Alors ?

— J'aimerais savoir qui est un certain Etienne dont Rémi murmure parfois le prénom en dormant.

— C'est son passé, Lucas.

— Un passé que je trouve un peu trop présent, tu vois. J'aimerais que ce soit moi qui occupe ses pensées et ses rêves, pas un autre. Il m'a dit n'avoir jamais aimé personne, je veux savoir si il m'a menti.

— Alors demande le lui franchement, avant que tes soupçons ne pourrissent votre relation.

 

Ils sont attablés face à face devant un steak au poivre, des frites croquantes et une salade. Il n'a pas arrêté de penser à sa discussion avec Flo et de se dire qu'elle a raison.

— Tu es bien silencieux, lui fait son homme. Bien songeur aussi.

— Depuis ce matin, j'hésite à te parler d'une chose qui me pose problème dans notre relation.

Il voit Rémi sursauter puis le regarder avec appréhension, il pense certainement à l'idée saugrenue qu'il avait eue de vouloir le quitter.

— Je t'écoute.

— Tu m'as dit n'avoir jamais eu ni relation suivie, ni amour pour personne, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, je le confirme, lui répond son homme qui manifestement ne voit pas où il veut en venir.

— Qui est Etienne, Rémi ?

Blême, ce dernier le regarde sans répondre avant de prononcer péniblement un seul mot.

— Comment ?

— Tu parles en dormant et je dois t'avouer que t'entendre murmurer un prénom qui n'est pas le mien dans ton sommeil me fait mal.

— Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler. J'ai voulu le faire à plusieurs reprises et je l'ai toujours remis au lendemain.

— Tu m'as menti ? demande-t-il d'une voix qu'il voudrait assurée et qui lui semble plus qu'incertaine.

— Non. C'est tout simplement difficile à raconter, même à toi. Tellement important pourtant que c'est venu hanter mes rêves. Seule ma famille que je n'ai plus vue depuis sept ans connaît mon enfance et mon adolescence. Je n'en ai jamais parlé, à quiconque. Etienne était mon grand-frère, il est mort quand j'avais seize ans.

Il le regarde atterré. Il ne sait que dire, que faire.

— J'aurais dû attendre, je ...

— Arrête, dit Rémi en prenant sa main, tu as bien fait au contraire. Je suis content que tu aies assez confiance en moi pour me poser la question au lieu de sauter de suite aux conclusions. Depuis combien de temps ?

— Une semaine, soupire-t-il.

— Mon cœur, murmure-t-il amoureusement en serrant ses doigts. La prochaine fois, n'attends pas, je n'ai aucun secret pour toi.

Les trois derniers clients se lèvent afin de partir et Rémi doit en faire autant pour aller encaisser. Pendant ce temps, il en profite et débarrasse leurs assiettes qu'il pose dans le lave-vaisselle professionnel de la cuisine. Il est choqué par la nouvelle et ne sait quelle attitude adopter. Rémi l'y rejoint, prend dans la chambre froide deux crèmes brûlées.

— J'ai fermé le volet métallique et coupé les éclairages, je ferai les casiers demain. Viens, allons continuer ça en haut.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

— Il faut que je te le raconte un jour. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui puisqu'on a déjà commencé.

— Je ne voulais pas raviver ta peine.

— Je le sais, mon cœur, je le sais. Tu la manges maintenant ? continue-t-il en désignant le ramequin de crème.

— Non, pas de suite. Mets-la au frigo.

Il s'installe sur le canapé et tend une main vers Rémi qui vient se lover contre lui. Cette fois, c'est lui qui le rassure, le protège.

— C'est l'histoire tout ce qu'il y a de banale d'un adolescent qui tourne mal. Nous avions une vie calme dans un village tout ce qu'il y a de traditionnel. Mon grand frère était mon modèle. Le plus beau, le plus fort, en un mot, le meilleur. Quand on voyait Etienne, on était sûr que je n'étais pas loin. Parfois ça l'amusait, souvent ça l'énervait mais ça ne me décourageait jamais.

A dix-huit ans, il a changé, il s'est cru un homme. Il a commencé à sortir dans une discothèque de la ville voisine avec un cousin et sa bande, il était le plus jeune. Il y passait plus de temps qu'à la maison. Je ne sais si on l'y a poussé, si il a voulu faire comme les autres, il s'est mis à fumer de l'herbe, certains s'en contentent, lui, ça ne lui a pas suffit, il est passé à la blanche. Il buvait pas mal aussi. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite je peux même dire que j'y ai mis un certain temps, presque un an. Mes parents s'en sont aperçus encore plus tard que moi qui n'avait que quinze ans.

Ses études étaient devenues le dernier de ses soucis et, d'élève brillant, il était passé à minable. Moi, ce qui m'a alerté en premier, ce sont ses sautes d'humeur, lui toujours si gentil paraissait de plus en plus instable. A certains moments, presque agressivement, il me rembarrait sans raison, à d'autres il semblait apathique, parfois il était super joyeux, excité même. Puis les choses ont commencé à disparaître de sa chambre, le lecteur et les DVD qui allaient avec, son ordinateur portable, son télescope, sa guitare... Il les prêtait soi-disant, mais ils ne revenaient jamais. Il perdait trop souvent ses objets personnels, lecteurs de musique, GSM, portefeuille... Une paire de boucles d'oreille en or appartenant à ma mère a disparu puis la montre de mon père. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions et à fouiller dans ses affaires jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu les preuves qu'il me fallait. J'ai discuté avec lui souvent, longtemps, je crois que par moments ce qu'il était devenu le dégoûtait. Par moments seulement. C'est à cette période là que j'ai pour la première fois parlé de mon orientation sexuelle à quelqu'un. Il m'a aidé à m'accepter, m'a poussé à me dévoiler pourtant il s'est tu, me laissant choisir mon moment.

Et moi, j'ai gardé le secret. Son secret. Je n'aurais pas dû, je croyais le protéger et c'était tout le contraire. La voiture de mon parrain a été volée et l'enquête de police a abouti très vite. Les voyous qui ont été appréhendés ont vendu leur source de renseignements, c'était mon frère. Il avait besoin de toujours plus d'argent afin d'acheter ses doses. Il leur avait même filé le double des clefs avec le boîtier pour couper l'alarme, c'est ce qui a mis la puce à l'oreille des policiers. On l'a mis en garde à vue, si il leur avait fallu encore des preuves, son état de manque après quarante-huit heures était éloquent. Mes parents sont tombés de haut. Il était leur fils parfait, contrairement à moi qui était dissipé et dont les tendances homosexuelles s'affirmaient de plus en plus. Je ne sais ce qui s'est passé exactement au tribunal mais il s'est retrouvé en centre de désintoxication. Quand il en est sorti, il a refusé de rentrer à la maison selon les conditions imposées par mes parents. Je les ai suppliés, ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Je ne l'ai pas revu vivant. On l'a retrouvé six mois plus tard dans les toilettes d'une discothèque minable mort d'une overdose. Il avait vingt ans, moi seize.

Rémi s'est couché sur le canapé, la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Il regarde le plafond où il semble revoir son adolescence, des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues. Lui a mêlé leurs doigts, de son autre main, il repousse doucement la mèche claire qui s'obstine toujours à retomber sur son visage, essuie les gouttes du revers de l'index et attend la suite.

— Je souffrais, j'en voulais au monde entier, surtout à mes parents, continue-t-il après quelques instants d'un silence lourd. Je les estimais en grande partie responsables. Je n'étais pas prêt à admettre que le premier à blâmer était Etienne lui-même. Ils ont été surtout maladroits. Il avait besoin de soutien pas qu'on lui impose des règles débiles comme si il était un enfant de dix ans. Ils le privaient de sa qualité d'homme, c'est ce qui l'a poussé à partir. J'ai réagi à ma manière. Dans ce milieu traditionaliste, j'ai affiché mon homosexualité de façon outrageante, je me suis démarqué par ma façon de m'habiller, j'ai été volontairement grossier, blessant voire violent avec tout qui tombait dans le panneau, je brossais les cours très fréquemment. En bref, je suis devenu parfaitement imbuvable. Je voulais les humilier et j'y réussissais très bien. Certainement, ils devaient souffrir aussi et je suppose qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour se sentir coupables, mais nous n'en avons jamais discuté, la mort de mon frère était sujet tabou. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils ont tenu compte de mon mal-être et fait preuve de beaucoup de patience envers mon attitude, nous en sommes arrivés à un état de conflit permanent. Au lieu de se calmer, la situation s'est envenimée au fil du temps. L'atmosphère à la maison était devenue pleine d'agressivité. Les paroles sont devenues de plus en plus blessantes, nous en sommes arrivés aux insultes puis un jour, je me suis retrouvé à me battre avec mon père. Après ça, nous nous sommes ignorés. Je n'étais plus qu'un étranger vivant chez eux. Ils avaient perdu deux de leurs fils.

— Tu t'en veux, dit-il tendrement.

— Oui. Pourtant, en même temps, je ne suis pas parvenu à leur pardonner.

— Tu as dit deux de leurs fils ?

— J'ai une sœur et un frère, des jumeaux qui eux aussi ont quatre ans de moins que moi. Ils ont maintenant ton âge. Après avoir trouvé un travail à Paris, je suis parti sans un regard derrière moi deux mois après mes dix-huit ans. Tu sais le reste.

— Il est peut-être temps de faire un pas vers eux, ose-t-il suggérer.

— Ne me demande pas ça, chéri.

— Tu peux juste réfléchir au fait que ton frère et ta sœur ne sont responsables de rien de tout cela. Ils avaient douze ans au moment de sa mort et quatorze lors de ton départ. Ils ont certainement souffert beaucoup eux aussi.

— ...

— Ils seraient fiers de voir ce que tu es devenu.

— Ils n'ont pas été élevés dans le respect des différences. Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, mon cœur.

— Je voudrais alléger ton fardeau.

— Je ne suis pas prêt, dit-il en se redressant et en l'attirant à lui. Mais peut-être que grâce à toi, j'y arriverai.

— ...

— Tu vois, c'est pour cette raison qu'ouvrir mon propre bar pour les jeunes, où ils ne craindraient pas d'être drogués, poussés à boire ou séduits et puis violés était devenu une obsession. C'est aussi dans ce but que j'ai fait le choix d'une rue bien éclairée et calme. J'avais beaucoup d'illusions.

— Tu l'as fait.

— A quel prix, déplore-t-il amer. J'étais tellement inconscient. Je ne voyais que l'argent vite gagné, occultant tout ce qui allait avec.

— Tu ne dois pas regretter. Tu ne serais pas toi si tu n'étais pas passé par tout ça ! c'est ce qui t'a fait tel que tu es.

— Tu me vois bien meilleur que je ne le suis.

— Je t'apprends, chuchote-t-il, et rien de ce que je découvre ne me déçoit.

— Lucas... , lui murmure-t-il avec tant de ferveur qu'il ferme les yeux.

Et sa bouche est sur la sienne, il retrouve sa saveur déjà familière, son odeur qui l'enivre, sa chaleur qui le rassure. Éprouve-t-il la même chose ? Sent-il qu'il n'y a pas d'autre place pour eux que les bras de l'autre ?

 

Il a décidé qu'ils sortiraient le mercredi comme la semaine précédente. Main dans la main, ils déambulent dans le quartier des Halles, "se moquant pas mal des regards des passants honnêtes" comme disait Brassens. Lucas entraîne petit à petit Rémi vers leur destination. Cette fois il ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'ils vont trouver. Il a cherché sur internet un restaurant gay-friendly pas trop loin et est tombé sur cette adresse décrite comme sympa par des clients ou se disant tels... Il a réservé sur internet une table pour quatre. Ils arrivent rue Tiquetone, plus que quelques mètres. Il se sent subitement tiré en arrière par son homme.

— Viens.

Il s'est arrêté devant la vitrine de "L'épicerie de bruno". (1) Déjà il l'entraîne à l'intérieur et examine les pots et les mélanges d'épices. L'odeur est spéciale et déroutante, les épices dominent mais il n'y a pas que ça. C'est indéfinissable, comme un parfum de voyages, de contrées lointaines qu'il respire à plein poumons. Il se retourne vers Rémi qui l'observe avec un sourire.

— Ça sent bon, hein ? se moque-t-il gentiment.

— Oui. Nous allons être en retard.

— Tu aimes ma cuisine ?

— Oui. Tu le sais bien, répond-il étonné.

— Alors laisse-moi acheter de quoi te satisfaire.

Et le voilà reparti dans ses explorations. Il entame une conversation avec le vendeur sur les mérites du poivre vert du Cameroun, puis sur un mélange pour curry, tandis que lui ouvre de grands yeux sur le contenu des rayons. Il s'arrête sur les spéculoos de chez Dandoy et frémit en voyant le prix d'un paquet de ces bonbons, tout comme des chocolats épicés. Il regarde les pots et les petits sachets qui s'agglutinent devant Rémi sur le comptoir et décide de limiter les dégâts.

— Tu dévalises la boutique ? raille-t-il.

Il se retourne vers lui et lui lance un regard moqueur.

— Tu n'es pas du tout crédible en empêcheur de tourner en rond. Tu le sais ça ?

Il lui adresse une grimace boudeuse qui provoque l'éclat de rire de son petit-ami. Le vendeur les regarde avec un air amusé. Rémi prend encore du piment d'espelette et un mélange d'épices cajun.

— Je vais te faire un jambalaya, tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

Il opine au hasard, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est.

— C'est quoi ça ? lui dit-il en désignant un fin tube posé dans leurs achats.

— Des fils de safran.

— C'est ça l'épice la plus chère du monde ? s'étonne-t-il.

— En effet, répond le vendeur. Il faut environ cent cinquante fleurs de crocus pour produire un gramme de safran.

Il regarde Rémi choisir encore un sachet d'épices.

— C'est le dernier. Couscous ! dit-il succinctement.

— ...

— A ton regard, j'ai comme l'impression que tu aimes ça ! raille-t-il.

— Oui. Nous sommes encore plus en retard.

Il sait qu'il ne doit pas comprendre son empressement, il ne lui a pas dit qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls convives de ce dîner ni ce qu'il a prévu ensuite. Après que Rémi ait payé une addition, dont le total lui a fait ouvrir de grands yeux et provoqué un choc au cœur, ils se retrouvent enfin dehors. Il l'entraîne. Il repère de suite la grande silhouette d'Ahmed qui fait les cent pas devant le restaurant Le loup blanc et la plus petite de Flo qui se tient immobile en regardant vers eux.

— Vous êtes en retard ! râle le premier.

— Je sais. Désolé, Rémi a pillé l'épicerie un peu plus loin, lui répond-il en lui désignant le sachet de courses.

— Lucas ne m'avait pas dit que vous nous attendiez, le blâme Rémi en les embrassant.

— Où serait la surprise ?

Le repas est agréable. Complices, ils s'accordent sur un filet de canard au miel pendant que Flo choisit des crevettes au soja et à la ciboulette et qu'Ahmed opte pour la totale, une grillade mixte Loup blanc avec trois accompagnements. Les fondants au chocolat faits maison font l'unanimité pour leur dessert. Il aime bien être avec eux, discuter de tout et de rien, de leurs études, rire de leurs plaisanteries et il est content de voir que son homme s'entend bien avec ses meilleurs amis... Qu'eux l'apprécient de même. Il passe un bon moment, c'est indéniable. Pourtant, la tendresse d'une sortie en amoureux lui manque. Il se dit qu'il voit ses amis pratiquement tous les jours, qu'ils sortent ensemble les samedis et que deux soirées entières à avoir Rémi à lui tout seul, ce n'est pas de trop.

La main de ce dernier se pose, sous la table, sur sa cuisse et le sort de ses pensées. Il voit dans son regard une interrogation qu'il ne peut satisfaire sans vexer leurs amis. Il lui sourit donc simplement avec dans les yeux la promesse d'explications. Il espère que ça suffira.

Ils ne s'attardent pas et reprennent le cours de son programme. Ils rejoignent la voiture et il guide Rémi vers leur seconde destination, un bowling à Fontenay-sous-bois. Son air décontenancé devant la grande bâtisse sur laquelle rutilent les néons rouges qui forment les mots Bowling de la Matène, lui fait craindre le pire tandis que derrière eux Ahmed et Flo sont, comme à leur habitude, en train de se chamailler tels les grands enfants qu'ils sont encore par moments, chacun prétendant être le meilleur et pariant déjà sur le nombre de strike et de spare qu'ils vont réaliser.

— On peut faire autre chose si tu n'aimes pas, lui fait-il.

— Je suis étonné, c'est tout, le rassure-t-il.

Sa main sur sa nuque l'attire à lui pour un léger baiser qui se prolonge et c'est un toussotement railleur qui les ramène à la réalité. Rémi sourit, pose son front contre le sien un instant avant de sortir de la voiture.

Ils suivent lentement leurs amis toujours en train de discuter. Ils s'entendent bien, très bien. Leurs discussions ne sont jamais qu'une manière d'attirer, parfois de provoquer, l'attention de l'autre. Ahmed aime les petites choses fragiles et Flo, les grands costauds. Ils formeraient un couple harmonieux dans leur disparité. Malheureusement, ils ne se sont jamais vus que comme des copains. Quoique ... Il en est là de ses pensées quand il veut les partager avec son homme. Il est justement en train d'observer leurs amis. Leurs yeux se rencontrent et ils se font une moue entendue.

— Ce serait bien, souffle-t-il.

— Oui, confirme son chéri. Il y a du boulot en perspective mais ça en vaut la peine.

 

Rémi se laisse tomber sur le sofa et lui tend les bras, il se coule entre eux avec un soupir de bien-être.

— Que s'est-il passé au restaurant, Honey ? Où étais-tu ?

— En fait, rien ! Je pensais à nous, à cette soirée... Même si j'aime mes amis, je me suis dit que j'avais fait une erreur et que j'aurais préféré être seul avec toi.

— Tu ne t'es pas amusé ?

— Si et au bowling aussi. J'ai passé un bon moment, surtout quand tu as écrasé Ahmed qui était si fier d'avoir gagné la partie précédente juste devant Flo, se moque-t-il.

— ...

— Quant on sort à deux, c'est différent. J'aime l'atmosphère tendrement intime qui nous réunit, nos discussions, la complicité que nous avons, les fous rires qui parfois nous saisissent, ce sont des moments précieux qui construisent notre couple. J'ai besoin de ces instants là.

— Notre couple ? questionne Rémi à mi-voix.

— Est-ce que vivre ensemble même dans deux endroits différents ça ne fait pas de nous un couple ?

— Tu crois que ça suffit ?

— Tu sais bien que non, soupire-t-il.

— Garde tes mots, mon amour. Je me contenterai de ce que je lis dans tes yeux, murmure-t-il.

Mon amour... ainsi il avait bien compris l'autre jour à la salle de danse. Rémi soulève son menton afin de l'observer, il sait ce qu'il cherche. Pas maintenant ! pas au moment où il lui dit ça et où il déborde de sentiments à son égard ! Il baisse les paupières, pas assez vite. Il voit un doux sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres tentantes. Putain ! qu'il l'aime ! Il le serre contre lui avec passion, cache son visage dans son cou avant de le mordre sauvagement pour exprimer son trop plein d'amour. Rémi pousse un grognement de douleur sous la morsure, il se sent tiré en arrière par une main enfouie parmi ses cheveux et sa bouche se pose sur la sienne avec autant de violence qu'il y en a en lui.

Il est perdu ! Il l'a dit, quand pour la première fois il l'a fait sien, pris, possédé avec tout cet amour qu'il avait en lui, il l'a crié, quand il a joui en lui. Il ne s'est pas vraiment posé de question, ça c'est fait comme ça. Ils ont changé de rôle, il savait que ça se ferait, un jour. Il savait aussi ce que ça représentait pour Rémi alors il a essayé d'y mettre autant de respect que lui en avait mis, comme si, pour lui aussi, c'était sa première fois. Maintenant, il repose entre ses bras. Rien n'a changé et rien n'est plus pareil. Il pose ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue à sa portée, effleure du but des doigts le creux de ses reins. Il ne se lasse pas de cette belle cambrure, de ce dos ferme profilé par la courbe douce qui ressemble tellement à son Rémi, si solide et si tendre à la fois.

— Je t'aime, entend-il.

Il ferme les yeux sous la caresse des mots.

— Moi aussi.

— ...

— Merci.

— Je ...

— Chut, mon ange. Je sais ce que ça signifiait pour toi.

— Laisse-moi te le dire. Tu m'as rendu très heureux. C'est vrai que j'avais peur, ça me rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenirs, tellement de violence, d'humiliation. Cette nuit, tu m'as rendu toute la dignité qu'ils m'avaient prise. Et bien plus encore.

Par ce "bien plus encore" il sait qu'il parle de l'aveu de ses sentiments. Il le serre contre lui. Il n'a pas d'autre réponse.

 

Quand il franchit le seuil du Motus le lendemain après les cours, le spectacle qu'il y découvre lui fait faire la grimace. Intérieure la grimace mais bien présente. Anthony est installé au bar et discute tranquillement avec son Rémi. Il marmonne un vague bonjour au premier avant d'embrasser brièvement le second. Il voit le beau métis faire un large sourire moqueur et ça l'agace encore plus. Il faut dire que dès qu'il le rencontre son imagination travaille et la pensée d'un Rémi caressant, sous la couette, le corps en pleine maturité du mulâtre ou vivant en ménage avec lui le hérisse profondément.

— Tu as fini tôt.

— Oui. Les deux dernières heures de cours ont été annulées, répond-il assez sèchement.

— Lucas, l'appelle-t-il alors qu'il veut sortir de derrière le zinc, en même temps qu'il le retient en le tirant vers lui. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, lui dit-il à voix basse tout contre sa tempe ce qui le fait frémir.

— Ça te plairait de me voir faire ami-ami avec une ex devant toi ? Je suis sûr que non, lui souffle-t-il. Et plus encore, te rendre compte que je le fais derrière ton dos ? Ben moi non plus.

— Je tiens un bar, il est un client.

— Donc tu dois lui parler, d'accord. Si tu allais discuter un peu de la pluie et du beau temps avec le petit boutonneux là qui est tout seul et qui a l'air tristounet ? je vais te remplacer au comptoir.

Il le voit sourire tendrement, la pression de sa main sur sa taille a changé, elle s'est faite moins impérieuse, plus caressante.

— Je suis fou de toi, lui murmure son homme en effleurant son visage de son nez.

— Ne me fais pas ça ! pas devant lui !

Il lui répond par un de ses petits rires bas et sensuels qui le chamboulent à chaque fois.

— Rhô ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi ! continue-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

— Je peux en dire autant de toi, chuchote son ange, plutôt démon tentateur en l'occurrence, en soufflant doucement sur son oreille ce qui lui procure des frissons dans tout le corps.

Une fois encore, complices, ils rient. Quand ils se séparent, ils s'aperçoivent qu'Anthony est parti sans un bruit.

— J'aurais du t'embrasser devant lui plus tôt, raille-t-il.

— Tu es insupportable !

Mais la lueur amusée dans son regard dément son affirmation.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils rentrent au studio, main dans la main. Ils connaissent le chemin par cœur. Aucun recoin d'ombre, aucune encoignure de porte n'a de mystère pour eux. Pour lui surtout qui fait ce trajet fréquemment depuis deux ans. Pourtant, il est inquiet. Comme le jour précédent, entre le garage et le studio, il a la sensation d'être épié, suivi. Quand il se retourne, la rue est vide et il se traite de paranoïaque. Très vite, arrivé au studio et blotti dans le divan contre Rémi, il oublie sa peur et cette sensation de malaise qui reste pourtant tapie dans un coin de son subconscient.

 

Il n'en peut plus. La journée à l'unif, ensuite le studio pour prendre son sac de sport puis le cours de capoeira et enfin l'entraînement de danse avec madame Vera, cela lui a fait une journée bien chargée. Il est content de rentrer. Il veut voir Rémi, manger et retrouver son lit. Avant, il lui faudra pourtant mettre lessiver sa tenue mais bon, il la séchera demain matin, il n'a vraiment plus le courage d'attendre que le programme de la machine à laver soit fini.

Le RER le dépose. A cette heure ci, il y a peu de passants. Il emprunte le chemin familier qui le mène vers le Motus. Il pense à la tournure qu'a prise sa relation avec Rémi. Non qu'elle lui déplaise, loin de là. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux. La vie est une étrange capricieuse. Il y a un mois, il n'était qu'un vague copain dont les attentions étaient dérangeantes parce que troublantes. Quand il suivait des yeux sa mince silhouette racée, évoluant dans le café avec l'élégance et l'assurance qui le caractérisent, il le trouvait magnifique mais s'empressait de ranger cette pensée incongrue. Il se contraignait à oublier les regards tendres que posaient sur lui un homme. Il lui faisait la bise en arrivant en veillant à ne toucher aucune partie de ce corps tentant alors que lui multipliait les contacts. Il en faisait des cauchemars ! Comment échapper à la tentation de refermer ses bras autour de lui ? Par contre des sentiments, de l'amour, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en éprouvait pour lui, jusqu'au moment il avait cru l'avoir perdu. Ils auraient gagné deux ans de bonheur, si il n'avait pas été aussi aveugle.

Il emprunte la rue des Blancs-Manteaux et revient dérangeante, désagréable, cette impression d'être observé. Pour ne pas se retourner, il s'arrête devant une vitrine et regarde le reflet de la rue. Il ne voit rien que quelques rares inconnus qui se pressent dans le froid. Voici la rue Aubriot, déserte. Il s'y engage rapidement, ce n'est qu'en voyant deux hommes venir à sa rencontre et constaté qu'il y en a deux derrière lui qu'il réalise son erreur. Pauvre poisson est pris en la nasse.

 

Il émerge difficilement du noir dans lequel il est plongé. Ce sont des éclats de voix qui le ramènent peu à peu à la réalité. L'une est celle de son homme, la seconde, une qu'il croyait ne plus jamais entendre.

— Rémi ! réclame-t-il.

— Laissez-moi passer ! vous voyez bien qu'il m'appelle, fait-il d'une voix hautaine et brève qu'il ne lui a jamais entendue.

— Vous vous dites le compagnon de mon fils. Il n'est pas homo.

— Qu'en savez-vous ! vous ne l'avez plus vu depuis plus de trois ans, réplique-t-il aussi sèchement.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? C'est un hôpital, les patients ont droit au calme ! intervient une voix qu'il ne connaît pas.

— Cet homme veut voir mon fils.

— Et ?

— Je ne le veux pas.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit à vous de décider mais à votre fils. Vous êtes Monsieur Rémi Wiame ?

— En effet.

— Il a demandé qu'on vous prévienne dès qu'il a ouvert les yeux. C'est moi qui vous ai eu au téléphone, je suis le Docteur Malchair. Monsieur Bayot, en tant que proche famille de la victime, a été prévenu par la police.

— Comment va Lucas, docteur ?

— Il n'a aucune fracture. Ce qui est un miracle. Manifestement il s'est très bien défendu car il n'est pas le seul a avoir été admis aux urgences. Deux de ses agresseurs y sont aussi dont un avec une double fracture du tibia et le second va avoir besoin d'un prothésiste dentaire. D'après les deux témoins qui l'ont trouvé et qui ont provoqué leur fuite, les voyous étaient quatre.

— Cela m'étonnerait en effet qu'il se soit laissé faire.

— Il a un traumatisme crânien léger, une longue et profonde estafilade au côté provoquée par un poignard ou un couteau à cran d'arrêt, un poignet foulé et des hématomes sur tout le corps. Nous le gardons cette nuit pour une observation de routine. En principe, il pourra sortir demain en début d'après-midi après un dernier examen. Aucun effort physique intense, pas de sport pendant une dizaine de jours. Je ne crois pas qu'il en aura envie de toute façon. Il se sentira très fatigué. Le mot d'ordre est donc repos. Il devra faire changer son pansement et puis revenir dans une semaine retirer les fils de suture.

— J'y veillerai.

Il entend quelques pas et enfin, Rémi entre dans son champ de vision. Il ôte son manteau, s'assied sur le bord de son lit, pose sa main sur la sienne et sa bouche sur son front.

— Ils ne m'ont téléphoné qu'il y a une demi-heure. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. J'ai tout imaginé.

— Je n'ai pas grand chose, mon ange, fait-il en caressant doucement sa main. Le médecin te l'a dit.

— Je suis enfin soulagé ! si tu savais. Plus le temps passait ... Si je t'avais perdu ...

— Tu crois que je vais te laisser si vite ? Fais toi à l'idée que je suis dans ta vie pour un bon moment, murmure-t-il avec tendresse.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Lucas ? fait une voix rogue.

Il tourne la tête avec difficulté vers la provenance de la voix et découvre la silhouette sèche de son père. Une nouvelle fois, aucun mot de tendresse pour ce fils qui a échappé à la mort. Sa voix ne trahit même nul soulagement.

— Je rassure simplement mon compagnon qui s'est inquiété. Je suis désolé qu'on t'ait dérangé, tu peux rentrer chez toi auprès de ta femme et de tes enfants. Je ne veux pas te voir !

— Tu es homo ?

— A ton avis ?

— Heureusement que ta mère n'est plus là pour voir ça, jette son père d'un air méprisant.

— Ne prononce jamais son nom, tu as perdu ce droit. Elle t'aimait. Tes multiples trahisons lui ont enlevé toute volonté de lutter contre son cancer.

— Tu crois tout connaître ! mais tu ne sais rien ! ta seule façon de régler les choses avec moi a été de jouer les gros durs. Aujourd'hui, sur ce lit d'hôpital, c'est ton tour, semble-t-il jubiler.

— La raclée que je t'ai donnée tu la méritais amplement rien que pour avoir laissé se débrouiller seul ton fils à la mort de sa mère par peur de déplaire à ta bonne femme et l'avoir mis à la rue à dix-huit ans par intérêt. Ton attitude envers maman ou moi a été en dessous de tout. Ta lâcheté a multiplié sa souffrance par dix.

— L'amour n'est pas éternel. Tu crois que ton PD va vieillir avec toi ?

— Ne parle pas de Rémi de cette manière, il te vaut mille fois. Et maintenant dégage, ta salope ne sera pas contente si tu t'attardes.

— Tu crois que tu es en mesure de me congédier ? ricane son père.

— Lui non, mais moi ça ne me dérangerait pas, fait son homme en se levant. Vous entendre parler ainsi à Lucas me dégoûte. Le médecin a dit qu'il lui fallait du repos, alors je vous demande de sortir.

— Tu me demandes de sortir, répète son père comme si il n'y croyait pas. Toi ? et de quel droit ? éructe-t-il après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas de la façon dont il examinerait une poubelle débordant de détritus.

— Vous avez fait assez de mal ainsi. Ne faites pas de scandale, je ne pratique pas les arts martiaux comme Lucas mais je sors les ivrognes de notre bar quand il le faut ! Alors dehors ! lui répond calmement Rémi.

— Il a parfaitement raison, intervient l'infirmière qui vient arrêter le tracé de son électroencéphalogramme. Une seule personne en dehors des heures de visite. Il est normal que ce soit son compagnon. Vous pourrez revenir, si votre fils le veut, demain à onze heures.

— Je ne veux pas le voir.

— Alors désolée, Monsieur, mais vous ne serez plus admis dans ce service.

Il fixe le mur pour ne pas que l'infirmière voit sa détresse. La main de Rémi serre la sienne, il s'y cramponne afin de trouver la force de ne pas pleurer pendant qu'elle lui enlève les électrodes posées sur sa tête. Il ne voit pas le regard de compassion qu'elle lui lance, manifestement elle en a entendu plus qu'il ne le croit.

— Je vais donner des consignes à l'accueil mais ça ne servira pas à grand chose, il connaît le numéro de la chambre.

— Je ne bougerai pas d'ici de toute manière. Merci de votre gentillesse, fait Rémi.

Elle lui adresse un simple sourire avant de sortir.

— Viens plus près, murmure-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Son chéri ne se fait pas prier et s'installe à côté de lui mais sur la couverture. Il se love contre lui comme il peut, tous ses muscles lui font mal. Là, il se sent mieux.

— Je te raconterai tout demain. J'ai sommeil.

Un instant plus tard, il est dans les bras de Morphée.

 

 

(1). L'épicerie de bruno est une adresse bien connue des bloggeurs de cuisine. Ils s'y fournissent souvent dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion. Ce n'est toutefois pas un grossiste et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que des professionnels de la restauration en fassent de même, cela leur reviendrait trop cher.

 

  



	6. Promesses et mensonges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Jorge Donn dansant Boléro Photo : William Dupont

****

Il regarde dormir son amour. Lui en est bien incapable. Il ne peut oublier l'angoisse qui l'a taraudé au fil des heures. Au départ il était juste en colère qu'il soit en retard et qu'il ne l'ait pas prévenu puis, très vite, il avait trouvé ça anormal. Il avait alors imaginé le pire. Lorsqu'il avait eu le docteur Malchair au téléphone qui lui avait dit appeler de l'hôpital Sainte-Anne où avait été admis son compagnon, il avait cru s'effondrer. Il avait conduit comme un fou, traversé les couloirs au pas de charge afin d'arriver dans le bon service pour se retrouver finalement face à son butor de père. Il hait cet homme pour ce qu'il a fait à son Lucas. Et ce mépris envers leur couple, envers leur amour, lui qui n'a même pas su aimer son propre fils. Le mal qu'il arrive encore à causer avec quelques mots. Ses pensées vagabondent, cherchant le petit garçon qu'a pu être, dans le passé, Lucas sous l'autorité d'un tel monstre d'égoïsme.

Il revient au présent et à leur situation difficile. Il sait très bien que les quatre petites frappes ne sont que des exécutants et que derrière tout ça il n'y a qu'un seul individu, Michel. Il a pensé disparaître de la vie de Lucas pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. Le problème, c'est qu'il est peu sûr que ça suffise et alors son homme sera seul face à ce déséquilibré. Il paie cher ses erreurs de jeunesse. Et les fait subir aux autres.

Doucement, il caresse la pommette tuméfiée, suit la ligne de la mâchoire marquée elle aussi d'un bleu conséquent.

— _Il n'y a pas de problèmes, il n'y a que des solutions_ , disait Gide, murmure Lucas doucement.

— Tu ne dors plus, amour ?

— Je somnolais. Je sens ta nervosité et j'ai peur qu'à force de réfléchir, tu me trouves des solutions abracadabrantes et pires que les problèmes actuels.

— Désolé.

— On affrontera ça à deux, Rémi. Et surtout ne pense pas à jouer les martyrs, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

— Cela ne servirait à rien. Pour lui tu l'as défié, humilié, il essayera de se venger que je fasse partie du paysage ou non.

— Je vois que tu y as sérieusement pensé, râle-t-il.

— J'essaye d'envisager toutes les possibilités.

— Cela n'en est pas une ! et c'est définitivement classé ! s'énerve-t-il.

— ...

— Je ne veux pas te perdre en plus. Promets, Rémi.

Il le regarde, voit l'attente dans ses yeux trop brillants d'une eau qui ne demande qu'à couler, pense à tout ce qu'il a vécu ces dernières heures et qui le fragilise et se sent définitivement mis au pied du mur.

— Je t'aime, Lucas. Je te promets que quoi qu'il se passe, nous le vivrons à deux, lui fait-il gravement.

Il voit ses traits se détendre. Un soupir de satisfaction gonfle sa poitrine et apparemment lui fait mal car il grimace de douleur de suite après.

— Tu as mal, constate-t-il.

— C'est l'affaire de quelques jours, répond-il avec un haussement des épaules fataliste. Il va falloir que je téléphone à Madame Vera, inutile qu'elle vienne plus tôt alors que je ne serai pas à l'entraînement et aussi à mon employeur. Ils ont ramassé mon sac et une infirmière l'a mis là dans la penderie. J'espère que tout y est. Ma tenue de danse, celle de capoeira, mes papiers et mon téléphone.

— Attends, je regarde.

Tout semble présent et il voit une expression de soulagement éclairer son visage.

— Je ne suis pas certain que ça vaille la peine d'essayer de dormir, fait-il, dans les hôpitaux, ils viennent te réveiller aux aurores et il est cinq heures et demi.

— On en a encore deux devant nous, ça nous fera du bien.

Il glisse doucement son bras sous sa nuque et l'attire sur lui. La tête sur son épaule, son chéri ne met que quelques instants à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Cela le stupéfie de voir qu'il est toujours tellement prompt à s'endormir, ça l'attendrit aussi. Il pose sa tête sur le dessus de la sienne. C'est une infirmière, nettement moins aimable que celle de la veille, qui les réveille quand elle vient prendre la température, le pouls et la tension du patient.

.

Vers quatorze heures trente, ils rentrent enfin au Motus. Séba qui a assuré la fermeture du vendredi soir avec lui et l'ouverture du matin seul est derrière le comptoir et les attend.

— Ça va mec ?

— On fait aller, répond son Lucas avec une grimace. Tous les muscles me font mal, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru le marathon.

— On va manger, ensuite faire une petite sieste te fera du bien. Nous n'avons pratiquement pas dormi.

Son homme le regarde sans un mot. Trouve-t-il qu'il le materne trop ou qu'il prend des décisions à sa place ? Le mince sourire qui détend ses lèvres le rassure.

— Je monte à l'appart, je voudrais me doucher.

— Je prends ce qu'il faut dans la chambre froide pour notre repas et je viens t'aider.

Sa bouche esquisse le même sourire que précédemment sans plus de réponse.

— Il me fait la Joconde ? demande-t-il perplexe à Séba lorsqu'il s'est éloigné.

— Je crois qu'il a tellement peu l'habitude qu'on se préoccupe de lui qu'il apprécie la moindre de tes attentions. Si comme tu me l'as dit sa mère a été malade pendant trois ans, elle ne devait pas être aux petits soins pour lui, je parie même que c'était lui qui faisait la presque totalité des tâches ménagères et qui la dorlotait comme il pouvait. Là, les rôles sont inversés, quelqu'un prend soin de lui parce qu'il est blessé.

— Il n'avait que douze ans à cette époque.

— Tu penses qu'une femme dépressive comme elle l'était se rendait compte de ça ?

— ...

— A partir de quinze ans, il se trouvait seul lorsqu'il était mal, il ne devait compter que sur lui même. Crois-moi, c'est un solide ton Lucas. Il ne doit pas avoir eu une belle enfance.

— J'ai rencontré son père à l'hôpital.

— Et ?

— Je hais cet homme. C'est un être méprisable. Son fils était étendu là, blessé, la seule chose qu'il ait faite c'est l'humilier parce qu'il est gay. Il voulait m'empêcher de le voir, se moquant pas mal de lui qui me réclamait.

— Tu as forcé le passage ? Il sait que, malgré ta gueule d'ange, tu es un bagarreur, ton chéri ?

— Le docteur qui m'avait prévenu à la demande de Lucas est heureusement intervenu mais on a frôlé le scandale. Non, il n'en a pas la moindre idée et ce n'est pas le côté de ma personnalité dont je suis le plus fier. Cela fait partie de mon passé. Bon, j'y vais. Il n'est pas patient. Si il ne me voit pas arriver, il va essayer de se débrouiller seul et je vois qu'il souffre même si il ne se plaint pas.

Il choisit dans les frigos de quoi faire leur déjeuner, adresse deux mots à Patricia qui termine des desserts et se dépêche d'aller retrouver son homme qu'il trouve endormi devant la télévision. Doucement il soulève ses jambes pour l'étendre sur le canapé, caresse son visage du revers de la main avant d'aller préparer leur repas tardif. Ceci fait, il s'installe sur le second divan devant une comédie burlesque qui l'ennuie très vite. Le claquement de la porte de la douche puis un bruit de chute le réveillent. Il se précipite pour trouver Lucas en train de se relever en se cramponnant au bord de l'évier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'affole-t-il en l'aidant.

— Rien. J'ai juste enlevé mon jean. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai eu tellement mal d'un coup, je me suis redressé trop vite, tout m'a semblé flou, j'ai essayé de me retenir à la porte de la douche et je suis tombé

— Chéri ! pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? fait-il en le soutenant.

— Tu avais le droit de te reposer aussi, répond-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

— Plus d'imprudence maintenant ! Tu me laisses faire, lui murmure-t-il en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière et en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Il s'en remet entièrement à lui et ça le bouleverse. Il se déshabille le plus vite possible avant d'enlever le cardigan puis le tee-shirt de son homme avec toutes les précautions requises. Avant de se rendre à l'hôpital, il avait choisi pour ce dernier des vêtements de rechange qu'il pensait pratiques, comme ce haut avec une encolure tunisienne pour qu'il aie plus facile pourtant le moindre geste semble lui faire mal. Ils viennent tant bien que mal à bout de cette douche et il pousse son amour encore un peu humide et à moitié nu sur le divan. Il lui choisit un tee-shirt à longues manches et entièrement boutonné qu'il porte d'habitude sur un débardeur et un pantalon d'intérieur élastiqué à la taille et l'aide à les enfiler. Puis il réchauffe leur déjeuner qui leur sert pratiquement de dîner.

— Je vais descendre un peu au bar voir ce qu'il se passe. Je t'envoie tes amis dès qu'ils arriveront.

— Tu vas sortir avec eux et les clients ? lui demande Lucas en se tournant vers la télé à laquelle il semble d'un seul coup trouver grand intérêt.

— Sans toi ? fait-il stupéfait en le fixant. Tu n'y penses pas.

— Tu as dit que c'était important.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'exceptionnellement, je ne le fais pas une fois que ça va couler le bar. Je te connais. Tu me pousses à y aller et tu vas t'imaginer des tas d'histoires. Tu n'oses même pas me regarder en face pour m'en parler.

— C'est à cause de ça que tu ne veux pas y aller ?

— Non, mon amour ! fait-il en essayant de mettre toute la tendresse qu'il ressent envers lui dans ce tendre surnom. Tout simplement parce que seul ça ne me dit rien. J'ai au contraire envie de rester près de toi. J'aimerais pouvoir te garder dans mes bras et oublier ce cauchemar.

— Moi aussi, murmure Lucas gravement.

— Je suis désolé.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas toi le responsable de sa folie, tu en as souffert bien plus que moi. Viens un peu près de moi, lui fait son homme.

Il prend la main qu'il lui tend et s'installe tout contre lui, son bras passé autour de ses épaules. A ce moment, il lui semble tellement désarmé. Même à l'hôpital, il paraissait plus fort. Le contrecoup de son agression certainement. Il a niché sa tête dans son cou. Doucement il le caresse, il l'effleure serait plus juste, veillant à ne pas toucher son côté blessé.

— Cela faisait trois jours que je sentais que nous étions suivis dans nos déplacements, commence-t-il presque à voix basse. Mercredi quand nous sommes rentrés chez nous, jeudi pareil. Donc vendredi, lorsque j'ai eu à nouveau cette impression, je me suis méfié.

Il sursaute et le regarde sidéré. Il est vrai que lui ne connaît pas Michel et ne sait pas à quel point il peut-être dangereux.

— Tu trouves normal de ne m'avoir rien dit ? s'exclame-t-il mécontent, j'aurais été te chercher.

— C'était juste une impression ! je n'ai rien vu, à aucun moment, qui puisse la corroborer. J'ai fait attention mais pas assez. Quand je suis arrivé rue Aubriot, elle était déserte. Ensuite sont arrivés devant moi deux mecs à l'allure louche, tu sais le genre « je suis le caïd du quartier, libérez la place, infâmes cloportes », quand j'ai vu qu'il y en avait derrière, j'ai compris. Manifestement, deux d'entre eux pratiquent le karaté, pas à un très haut niveau mais ce sont eux qui m'ont mis en difficulté bien plus que les deux autres armés de couteaux à cran d'arrêt.

— Et la blessure à ton côté, elle est négligeable ? râle-t-il.

— C'est en contrant un coup de pied latéral que je me suis découvert, soupire-t-il. Quatre ce n'est pas évident. Je n'ai aucun des pouvoirs de Superman. Crois-bien que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Tu ne vas pas râler en plus ?

— Si ! parce que tu aurais dû m'en parler. On n'en serait pas là.

— Je n'avais rien du tout de tangible. Rien.

— J'ai cru te perdre, se récrie-t-il.

— J'ai cru mourir, répond son amour en le fixant avec colère.

— Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, murmure-t-il en posant des lèvres fiévreuses sur les siennes.

— De mon état ou de ton égoïsme ?

— Des deux, admet-il. Excuse-moi.

— Juste parce que je sais que tu as eu vraiment peur, fait-il en adoucissant son regard. Au départ, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien. Je sais que le résultat n'est pas une réussite, raille-t-il en se serrant contre lui.

Il referme ses bras autour de son corps et ne trouve rien à répondre, il a déjà dit assez d'idioties comme ça. C'est vrai qu'il a pensé à lui-même autant qu'à Lucas. Il a craint de retourner à sa solitude. Il avait déjà tellement d'importance quand ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, alors maintenant.

Avant... Avant il l'attendait, connaissant par cœur les jours où il passait habituellement, s'inquiétant lorsqu'il ne le voyait pas. Il avait besoin ensuite de le toucher afin de constater qu'il allait bien, de lui parler pour savoir si il avait des problèmes. Il voyait un peu d'appréhension dans son regard quand il l'approchait, il le sentait se raidir sous ses attouchements mais il le laissait faire, frémissant sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres. Il avait su bien vite qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent mais à son étonnement, il n'avançait pas dans sa conquête. Lucas ne pouvait ignorer son penchant, il voyait les sourires légèrement moqueurs de ses amis devant ses efforts de séduction et certainement, ils le taquinaient dès qu'il se détournait. Souvent, ils avaient des discussions sur des sujets d'actualité, il aimait son esprit ouvert, son intelligence vive, ses analyses réalistes. Ils y prenaient plaisir autant l'un que l'autre, c'était évident, pourtant après presque deux ans, ils en étaient toujours au même point. Il aurait pu le bousculer, le faire tomber dans ses filets mais il ne voulait pas d'une brève aventure. Pour ça, il lui suffisait d'aller dans n'importe quelle boîte gay pour ne pas passer la nuit seul dans son lit et assouvir ses besoins physiques, ce dont il ne se privait pas quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il désirait tout autre chose et il commençait à désespérer. Enfin, il y avait eu cette fameuse soirée et de son impuissance était née la tirade provocatrice sur Sacha Ménier, il l'avait vu le fixer, incrédule, puis le foudroyer du regard avant de sortir.

Il avait souri à ce moment, se croyant victorieux. Le coup d'œil brûlant de jalousie que Lucas lui avait lancé l'autorisait à pareille conclusion. Puis, avait commencé l'attente. Au bout de quelques jours, il y avait eu cette fameuse discussion avec Jerem. Au début, il n'y avait pas cru, ses yeux avaient vu une tout autre version que ce que lui racontait le garçon. Toutefois, le doute était là, pernicieux, il faisait son chemin. Et l'absence de Lucas se prolongeait, ses amis avaient peu de nouvelles de lui, il semblait les éviter même au club de sport. Il avait surpris ensuite un échange entre Jerem et Ahmed qui pensaient que leur ami voyait quelqu'un. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce garçon qui lui chamboulait le cœur et aussi les sens chaque fois qu'il apparaissait.

Il se sentait tellement seul ce soir là. Manifestement Lucas le rejetait pour une raison de lui inconnue. Il avait le cafard. Tellement. Il était sorti, avait rencontré Anthony dans un bar gay, il lui plaisait beaucoup physiquement. Ils avaient bu puis fini la nuit ensemble à l'hôtel. Cela aurait dû s'arrêter là. Après, il lui était difficile d'admettre sa propre bêtise. Ils avaient discuté, trop. Ils s'étaient répandus, lamentés sur leur solitude respective. L'autre possédait de l'humour, semblait posé, se sentait aussi isolé que lui. Ils s'étaient bien entendus au lit, ils avaient les mêmes idées sur la vie quotidienne, des métiers dans le milieu de la nuit imposant des horaires inhabituels. Bientôt ils s'étaient retrouvés avec un accord délirant : être des sex-friends réguliers, avoir une certaine liberté sexuelle et devenir éventuellement cohabitants si ça marchait entre eux.

Depuis quand les sentiments se laissent-ils ainsi oublier ? Il lui avait suffi de voir le regard perdu et plein de reproches de son petit Lucas pour oublier jusqu'à l'existence d'Anthony ! Il n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de se lancer, vers les toilettes, à la suite de l'ingrat qui l'avait laissé sans nouvelles pendant un mois. Agréable endroit pour faire une ultime tentative de séduction. Il s'était senti vraiment mal devant les yeux plein de douleur et de larmes qui se reflétaient dans le miroir. Il avait perçu le frisson provoqué par les deux mains qu'il posait sur ses épaules. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots dont il se souvient à peine, des mots qui lui autorisaient tous les espoirs. Il l'avait enfin eu entre ses bras, abandonné, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait, bouleversé certainement, de ce premier contact amoureux avec un homme, surtout qu'il ne lui avait rien laissé ignorer de son désir, mais ça, il ne l'avait compris que deux jours plus tard lorsqu'il lui avait avoué n'être jamais sorti avec un garçon. Tout s'était alors éclairé.

Il était le premier de son Lucas ! En tant que prostitué, il n'embrassait pas. Avec ses conquêtes d'un soir, il ne cherchait pas ce contact, cela lui paressait trop intime, trop amoureux pour une relation physique éphémère. Un simple baiser de Lucas l'avait enchaîné. Un baiser à nul autre pareil. Pourquoi était-il parti du principe qu'il était au moins bi ? Parce qu'il vivait depuis son enfance dans le Marais ? Comme si tous les habitants du quartier l'étaient ! Ridicule ! A cause de son physique androgyne ? Il savait que ça ne voulait rien dire. Parce qu'il en jouait ? L'accentuant par sa façon de s'habiller légèrement provocatrice ? Peut-être ... Surtout parce qu'il voulait que ce soit ainsi. Parce que si il était hétéro, lui n'avait aucune chance.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à Anthony. Il lui avait dit, dès le départ, qu'il avait quelqu'un dans la tête, dans le cœur. Lors de leurs discussions, il lui avait cité son prénom, le reste n'était qu'évidence. Bien entendu, l'autre s'était senti trahi, il avait protesté, fulminé même mais il savait déjà que ce serait en pure perte, lui était déjà tout à son idylle avec Lucas.

Depuis il apprend le bonheur et n'a qu'une seule crainte que celui-ci lui soit arraché, c'est devenu l'après. Un après où il découvre l'homme qu'il ne connaît pas.

— Tu sais que je suis dans tes bras ? râle justement celui-ci.

— Tu sais que je penses à toi ? lui fait-il tendrement.

— Raconte.

— Tu cherches les compliments ? s'amuse-t-il en caressant doucement son visage de sa bouche.

— ...

— Je pensais à ce que tu m'as fait découvrir de toi mais aussi de moi-même. Je n'ai jamais embrassé en tant que prostitué, avec mes coups d'un soir, je n'aimais pas ça. Trop intime, trop amoureux. Depuis que je suis avec toi, je ne me rassasie pas de ta bouche.

— Moi aussi j'aime ça, souffle-t-il.

— Je sais.

Son homme le regarde interloqué.

— Comme toi tu ressens ce que j'aime.

Un sourire un peu canaille détend les lèvres de Lucas. Il le connaît ce sourire, il a appris à l'aimer et aussi à le redouter, mais il est dit qu'il ne saura pas ce qu'a imaginé son chéri, tout au moins pas de suite. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, il doit se lever pour aller lui ouvrir.

— Bonsoir, Rémi. Je suis venue voir notre éclopé !

— Entre, Flo. Viens.

Il la guide vers le living, tout en l'écoutant.

— Séba demande que tu descendes, il y a pas mal de monde.

— Désolé, mon cœur, il faut que j'y aille, dit-il en posant un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Lucas. Je t'envoie Ahmed dès qu'il arrive et je remonte dès que je le peux.

 

Il retrouve avec plaisir son comptoir. La présence de Lucas ne lui pèse jamais mais l'inactivité, si. Il a besoin de dépenser son énergie. Les gestes familiers, les figures habituelles de ses clients, le rassurent, lui donnant l'illusion que tout va bien. L'angoisse recule devant la porte du Motus. La voix grave d'Ahmed perce la bulle de fausse quiétude qu'il s'est forgée pour quelques heures.

— Rémi ! Comment va Lucas ?

— Aussi bien que possible !

— Je lui ai apporté de quoi s'amuser, clame-t-il en lui montrant un sachet. J'ai été chercher sa console au studio.

— C'est une bonne idée ! Tu franchis la porte "Privé", tu montes les escaliers au bout du couloir et tu frappes à ta gauche. Flo est là, elle viendra t'ouvrir.

— Quand tu auras fini, il faut qu'on parle, fait le meilleur ami de son chéri en le fixant. C'est la seconde histoire à laquelle il est mêlé en très peu de temps et j'ai l'impression que le fait qu'il soit avec toi y est pour quelque chose.

— Tu as raison ! même si moi personnellement, je n'y suis pour rien.

— Je le sais ça ! s'exclame le garçon de suite. Tu aimes Lucas, ce n'est pas discutable. Il faut trouver une solution afin de vous protéger tous les deux.

— Je monte dès que je peux, soupire-t-il.

Il se fait la remarque qu'il n'a plus vu Lindsay depuis un moment. Elle semble avoir déjà disparu du paysage. En deux ans qu'il le connaît, il a bien changé, Ahmed. Le grand garçon efflanqué et un peu fou-fou qui traînait toujours avec son amour est devenu un homme plus posé. Ses études et ses stages d'éducateur doivent y être pour quelque chose. Physiquement, son mètre quatre-vingt dix et ses quatre-vingt quinze kilos environ impressionnent. Une base, comme on dit. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés entourent un visage régulier malgré un nez un peu grand. Il ne l'a jamais entendu élever la voix. Les filles diraient certainement un beau mec avec des yeux chocolats charmeurs. "Un bel homme" affirmeraient les futures belles-mères qui aiment les gars solides qui leur feront plein de petits-enfants mais pas son genre du tout. Lui préfère sa fine panthère, à l'humeur plus incertaine, plus possessive mais au charme félin ravageur. Il voit déjà la tête de Lucas si il lui faisait part de sa comparaison. Pourtant elle lui va comme un gant. Même le coup de dents y est, songe-t-il malicieux, son cou, son épaule en savent quelque chose.

Machinalement, il accomplit les tâches habituelles. Les clients sont devenus rares. Pour avoir fini tôt, il se dépêche de laver les verres, tout en discutant avec ceux qui sont au comptoir dont Donatien. Si Lucas le voyait faire ses œillades et entendait ses allusions, ça chaufferait pour son matricule. Jaloux, son possessif ! pense-t-il avec amusement. Une voix le sort de ses pensées emplies d'un regard clair et amoureux.

— Bonsoir Rémi. J'ai appris que Lucas avait été blessé, je voudrais le voir.

— Jerem ! fait-il étonné en examinant le garçon qu'il n'a plus vu depuis plusieurs semaines.

— Oui, je sais, ça t'étonne.

— ...

— Je vous dois des excuses à tous les deux, continue-t-il péniblement. Même si il sort avec un homme, il n'en est pas moins toujours mon ami.

— Nous nous aimons et nous vivons ensemble, lui jette-t-il abruptement.

— Tu ne m'épargnes pas ! constate le garçon.

— Je n'ai pas à le faire, rétorque-t-il en le fixant pour observer ses réactions. Je veux seulement protéger Lucas. Depuis presque dix ans, je suis habitué à l'homophobie. Je fais avec. Pour lui, c'est tout nouveau. D'abord toi, ensuite son père, il a été assez peiné de vos réactions.

— Tu veux dire que j'ai eu la même attitude que son vieux ? questionne-t-il manifestement choqué.

— Exact.

— Je voudrais le voir, répète-t-il têtu.

— Je devrais finir dans un quart d'heure. On montera ensemble.

— Ton compagnon a été blessé ? intervient Donatien.

— Oui. Il est sorti de l'hôpital cet après-midi.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Il a été tabassé par quatre voyous alors qu'il revenait de la salle de sport.

— Gravement ?

— Traumatisme crânien, blessure au couteau au côté, poignet foulé, nombreux hématomes, résume-t-il.

— La semaine dernière, vous étiez déjà surveillés.

— Explique, ordonne-t-il.

— Quand nous avons quitté "L'Araignée" pour aller au "Flash Queen", deux hommes sont sortis derrière nous et nous ont suivis. A ce moment là, j'ai pensé à un simple hasard, maintenant je me dis que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas.

— Tu les as revus à la boîte ?

— Je les ai vus saluer ton ex et ensuite je les ai perdus de vue.

Trop occupé à te frotter à mon Lucas, pense-t-il avec humeur.

— Mon ex ?

— Anthony.

Il en reste coi. Il ne l'avait jamais vu au Motus avant samedi passé, le couple en compagnie de qui il était par contre si. Comment ce petit emmerdeur est-il au courant que le métis a été son amant ? Et ce dernier est-il impliqué dans cette histoire et jusqu'où ?

— Comment sais-tu pour Anthony ?

— J'étais là le premier jour où tu es sorti avec Lucas et j'ai vu votre dispute après.

Il ment, il en est sûr. Il jette un coup d'œil à Séba qui lui fait un signe négatif de la tête. Cela le confirme dans son idée. Pas de Donatien ce soir là. Il a donc été mis au courant par quelqu'un d'autre. Anthony lui-même ? Alors pourquoi le mêle-t-il à l'histoire ? Tout ça devient surréaliste.

— Je vais te laisser aller voir comment va ton chéri, continue le Donatien la bouche en cœur. Dis-lui que j'espère qu'il va vite se remettre.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, lui répond-il avec le sourire commercial attaché aux maxillaires.

— Il est parti bien vite celui-là ! Diablement pressé tout d'un coup ! constate Séba.

— Le diable ne s'y aventurerait pas, marmonne-t-il en passant une main agacée parmi ses cheveux.

— C'est une idée ou toi et Lucas vous êtes vachement dans la merde ? intervient à ce moment Jerem.

Et lui , c'est la cerise sur le gâteau, pense-t-il.

 

Il trouve Lucas en train de rivaliser à un quelconque jeu de baston contre Ahmed. Flo semble les encourager ou les railler tour à tour. Réclamant son attention, doucement il soulève son menton et baise ses lèvres.

— J'ai une surprise pour toi, murmure-t-il. Quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

— Tu crois que le moment est bien choisi pour des mondanités ? raille-t-il avec un geste vers son visage tuméfié.

— Ce n'est pas un étranger, mon cœur, fait-il en s'écartant, révélant ainsi Jerem qui se tient derrière lui.

Il voit son amour se raidir, son visage se fermer.

— Bonsoir Lucas. Ahmed m'a dit que tu avais été blessé. Il fallait que je vienne te voir.

— Même si je suis homo ? même si je vis avec Rémi ?

— Oui ! ça ne change rien.

— ...

— Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas homophobe comme vous le pensez. C'est juste que ce n'est pas la même chose quand c'est un proche. Nous sommes amis depuis six ans, je ne t'avais jamais imaginé comme ça. On parlait filles, tu es sorti avec pas mal, à chaque fois, tu me raflais les plus belles sous le nez. Je t'ai confié des choses intimes concernant ma vie amoureuse ou sexuelle. On partage les mêmes vestiaires, les mêmes douches et on se sent trahi en se disant que les regards n'étaient peut-être pas ceux que l'on croyait.

— Et tu as peur que j'en vienne à te sauter dessus ? ricane Lucas. Je n'ai pas changé, Jerem, excepté le fait que je suis amoureux et que c'est un homme qui me rend heureux. Je ne te vois pas autrement qu'avant. Je ne vais pas soudainement te coller aux murs des vestiaires pour t'enculer ! Pas plus que je n'ai sauté sur Flo quand je sortais avec des filles !

Il s'est assis à ses côtés et n'est pas intervenu, toutefois, la conversation file dans la mauvaise direction, il ne sera plus possible ensuite de la rattraper. Il pose sa main sur celle de Lucas et la serre doucement.

— Tu me donnes tort ? s'étonne son compagnon.

— Non ! Certaines choses quand elles sont dites sont difficiles à oublier. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton ami et que tu le regrettes ensuite.

Ce petit sourire mystérieux vient une nouvelle fois errer sur les lèvres bien dessinées de Lucas qui ne le quitte pas des yeux.

— En est-ce encore un ?

— Tu as mis deux ans à accepter tes propres préférences, tes sentiments. Tu peux bien lui laisser un peu de temps. Non ?

— Si je souffre après, ce sera ta faute !

— Voyez-vous ça ! se moque-t-il en caressant du pouce, avec discrétion, la base de son poignet.

— Tout est toujours de ta faute ! déclare son homme solennellement, ce qui provoque son rire. Surtout le fait qu'on n'ait pas encore mangé à cette heure ci, se plaint-il.

— Non ! c'est celle de Jerem dont l'arrivée m'a fait oublier notre repas en bas, plaisante-t-il. J'arrive.

Quand il revient, son amant a déserté le living et un silence assez tendu y règne. Flo se précipite vers lui apparemment heureuse d'y échapper.

— Tu veux un coup de main ?

— Il faut juste réchauffer et c'est encore tiède. Il ne faudra que quelques minutes. C'est quoi le problème, souffle-t-il tout bas en mettant le plat de semoule au micro-ondes.

— Ahmed a profité que Lucas était aux toilettes pour menacer Jerem de lui casser la gueule si il lui faisait du mal.

— Oui ! bon. C'est une autre façon de voir les choses, raille-t-il avec une bouffée d'amitié vers le grand garçon.

— Humm ! Tu as cuisiné le couscous, constate Lucas qui revient et se colle à lui un bref instant.

— Oui, répond-il avec un sourire complice à son gourmand. Qui en veut une assiette ?

— J'ai déjà mangé, dit Flo.

— Moi aussi ! mais c'est loin, affirme Ahmed d'un ton très convaincu ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

Jerem ayant décidé de manger « juste un peu, pour goûter », Lucas dresse la table pour quatre sans trop de mal. Il le surveille du coin de l'œil. Les médicaments contre la douleur prescrits par le Docteur Malchair semblent efficaces, il parait souffrir moins.

— Arrête de le materner comme ça, c'est un grand garçon ! se moque Flo.

— Mais mêle-toi de tes affaires ! s'insurge son chéri qui apparemment apprécie ses attentions.

Le repas est animé. Les différents sont rangés de côtés, ils parlent de tout et de rien, rient aussi beaucoup des anecdotes racontées par Jerem sur les travers de ses clients. Ahmed mange toujours alors que la main de Lucas qui a terminé cherche la sienne sous la table. Ils nouent leurs doigts. Ont-ils besoin de plus de contacts à cause de leur situation difficile ? Il ne sait, pourtant il ressent, lui aussi, cette envie de le toucher comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là.

Dès qu'ils sont installés dans les canapés, la conversation devient sérieuse, il s'y attendait. C'est Ahmed qui débute ce que lui craint de voir se transformer en interrogatoire sur sa vie antérieure.

— J'ai l'impression que vous savez tous les deux qui sont les mecs qui t'ont attaqué.

— Nous n'avons aucune certitude, répond Lucas. Il y a quelques semaines, lors de notre sortie au Dean's, je me suis empoigné avec un ex de Rémi. Cet homme est un malfrat et sortait à peine de prison.

— Je suppose qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de régler les choses calmement ? reprend Ahmed après un instant de silence.

— Non ! Pas avec un fou qui veut récupérer à tout prix son ex petit-ami et qui brandit un couteau papillon à quelques centimètres de mon visage, il n'y a pas possibilité de dialogue. Je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital pour un moment.

— Donc, il a essayé de se venger, conclut Flo en grimaçant.

— Je suppose.

— Que viennent faire dans tout ça Anthony et le mec qui était au comptoir tantôt et avec qui tu discutais, demande Jérémie.

— Je n'en sais encore rien, intervient-il. Ce sont de nouveaux éléments à intégrer dans le paysage.

— Tu m'expliques ! fait brièvement Lucas.

— C'est Donatien qui était venu voir si nous sortions. Il m'a demandé de te remettre ses bons vœux de rétablissement.

— Ben tiens donc ! Il ne t'a pas proposé d'assurer l'intérim tant que je suis blessé ? raille-t-il férocement.

— Non ! mais il m'a offert de venir te distraire pendant ton immobilisation. Une relecture du Kamasutra à deux peut-être ? lui répond-il du tac au tac.

Lucas ouvre la bouche puis se ravise, lève les yeux au ciel avant de revenir à leurs problèmes.

— Et donc, ce cher Donatien ?

— Il prétend que nous étions déjà suivis samedi dernier par deux mecs. Ils sont sortis derrière nous de L'Araignée et sont entrés au Flash Queen après nous. Ils ont été saluer Anthony au bar.

— Ce qui ne veut rien dire, il peut très bien les connaître comme habitués.

Il le regarde étonné.

— Oui, je ne l'aime pas, c'est certain, mais de là à l'accuser sans preuve il y a une marge, fait son homme en haussant les épaules.

— Par contre, ce qui est évident c'est que Donatien ment. Il savait qu'Anthony était mon ex et a prétendu être là le jour où je me suis disputé avec lui après notre premier baiser, ce qui est faux.

— La première chose à faire, c'est assurer votre protection, décrète Ahmed. On s'occupera du pourquoi et du comment après. Tu vas aller à l'université comme ça ?

— Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort. J'ai mal un peu partout et je dois me reposer pourtant il y a des cours que je ne peux pas rater.

— Je le conduirai et j'irai le rechercher. Le sport lui est interdit la semaine prochaine, donc il n'y aura pas de trajet tardif, fait-il rassurant.

— Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il recommence de la même façon, commente à son tour Lucas. J'ai plutôt peur pour toi quand tu iras faire des courses afin d'approvisionner le bar et que tu te gareras dans le parking du grossiste en sous-sol.

— Il y a beaucoup de va-et-vient et je ferai attention. Ne te tracasse pas !

— Je voudrais que tu attendes que je sois sorti des cours, tu n'as qu'à venir me prendre et nous irons ensemble.

— Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Dans ton état, tu lui seras d'une grande aide, se moque Flo.

— Ce ne sont pas quelques ecchymoses qui vont me poser problème !

Amusé par sa fanfaronnade, il contemple son amour qui n'en menait pas large un peu plus tôt dans la salle de bain, cramponné à lui pour ne pas tomber.

— Il faut changer au maximum vos habitudes, fait Ahmed qui poursuit, à l'attention d'un Lucas grimaçant, je sais que tu aimes avoir tes petits repères mais malheureusement, cela facilite leur tâche. Ne prenez pas les mêmes itinéraires. Profitez-en pour faire ensemble des découvertes.

— Rhoo ... tu lui as déjà donné des idées, se lamente Lucas en le fixant, lui.

— Autant tirer parti des choses, non ? Tu veux découvrir Rungis ?

— Pourquoi pas ? acquiesce-t-il immédiatement. J'aimerais bien voir le secteur des fleurs et des plantes...

— Pour le bar, je pensais plutôt aux fruits et légumes, aux poissons et viandes, se moque-t-il. Pourquoi l'horticulture ?

— J'ai toujours voulu une grande plante au studio mais chez les fleuristes, elles sont hors de prix et une dans ce coin là, ce serait bien, juste à côté de la fenêtre, elle aurait toute la lumière nécessaire.

— Va pour les verdures en pot, raille-t-il attendri devant son enthousiasme.

— Elles entreront dans la voiture ? s'inquiète-t-il.

— Lucas ! on parle de votre sécurité ! s'exaspère Ahmed.

— Et quoi ? s'exclame son homme. Tu veux qu'il nous prive d'être heureux ? D'être ensemble ? Alors il aurait réussi sur toute la ligne parce que c'est ce qu'il cherche ! Et ça, je ne le laisserai pas faire ! Il n'est pas dit qu'un petit malfrat psychopathe, mégalo, et tout ce que tu peux trouver comme dégénérescences, nous empêchera de vivre. Se terrer ici ou au studio, ce n'est pas vivre.

— Il n'est pas question de vous cacher mais de faire preuve de prudence, intervient Jerem pour la première fois.

Lorsqu'il referme la porte de l'appartement sur eux une bonne heure plus tard, il sait déjà que son homme ne veut qu'une chose : ses bras. Ahmed n'a pas fait dans la dentelle. De toute façon, ce n'est pas dans son caractère. Les coups d'œil furibonds que Lucas lui a adressés lui ont dit assez à quel point il se maîtrisait afin de ne pas se laisser aller à la colère envers son ami. Ce dernier est loin d'avoir tort en tout ce qu'il a dit mais il ne tient aucunement compte de leur soif immense de bonheur et du fait qu'ils ont envie de construire et de vivre avec passion leur amour tout neuf.

De retour sur le sofa, ils se serrent comme pour ne plus former qu'un.

— Tu n'as rien dit ! lui reproche-t-il.

— Il n'y avait rien à dire, mon tout-beau.

— Tu estimes, toi aussi, que nous allons trop vite et que notre amour va s'éteindre comme un feu de paille ?

— Et toi ? Tu crois ces lieux communs ? raille-t-il doucement en caressant son visage du bout des doigts. Moi je sais que je t'ai attendu pendant deux ans, que je découvre aussi un homme qui m'était inconnu, un homme que je n'avais pas soupçonné derrière l'apparence calme que tu affichais. Je sais que ce nouveau Lucas me plaît infiniment et je ne vois pas pourquoi demain serait différent.

— ...

— Personne ne peut mesurer notre amour, même pas nous. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire tissu qu'on vend au mètre sur le marché, c'est une soie précieuse sur laquelle se brodent nos jours et nos nuits.

— Tu deviens poète, lui souffle-t-il avec un petit sourire.

— Pour toi cela va trop vite ?

— Au début, oui, je le pensais. J'avais peur, peur de perdre ma liberté, peur de ne pas t'aimer assez, peur de découvrir des côtés de toi qui me déplairaient et d'en venir à te blesser. Peur d'être asservi aussi. Mais à l'usage... Tu manges proprement, tu te laves tous les jours, tu ne ronfles pas... et tu fais divinement bien l'amour ! Que voudrais-je de plus ? le taquine-t-il tendrement.

Lucas suit le contour de ses lèvres de l'extrémité de son index, il le happe et le mordille doucement sans le quitter des yeux.

— Je ne voulais pas t'aimer, souffle-t-il, je n'ai pas choisi. Je ne vois pas comment m'arrêter, même si je le voulais et j'en suis extrêmement heureux.

 

Quand il se réveille, le soleil printanier envahit leur chambre, il a oublié de fermer les rideaux. Il tend la main vers sa montre, pour une fois, ils peuvent encore dormir. La tête posée sur sa poitrine est un poids chaud, un poids d'amour. Il effleure de la main les fesses de Lucas et il se cambre contre sa hanche dans son sommeil. Doucement, à l'aveuglette sous les draps, du plat de la main, il continue l'exploration de la peau satinée. Il ne veut pas voir les hématomes qui la constellent, qui lui racontent le calvaire vécu sous les coups de pied. Il a discuté avec le médecin, lu les déclarations des témoins qui ont appelé l'ambulance. Une fois mis au tapis, les deux derniers adversaires encore debout se sont acharnés sur lui alors qu'il était étendu sur le trottoir. Sans l'arrivée des deux passants, ils l'auraient certainement tué, chose que son amant s'est bien gardé de lui raconter.

— Laisse-moi dormir, Rémi, bougonne-t-il.

— Mais dors, chéri. Qui t'en empêche ?

— Rhô ! le boulet ! gémit-il en changeant de position et en nichant sa tête sur son épaule.

Là, il en reste muet ! Lui ? boulet ? mais la bouche dans son cou s'affaire.

— Eh !

— Quoi ? je te punis pour m'avoir réveillé ! Je suis plein de bleus, en bon compagnon, je partage.

Les mains de son amour, réunies sur sa nuque, maintiennent sa tête immobile pendant qu'il orne son cou d'une marque violacée.

— Gamin !

— Tortionnaire !

— Je vais avoir l'air malin au comptoir avec ton suçon.

— Col roulé ! se marre-t-il en poussant sa tête sur le côté pour voir son œuvre avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la marque. Eh ! eh ! joli !

— ...

Il ne sait si il doit se fâcher ou non. Être marqué, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un de ses fantasmes. Loin de là. Souvenirs. Dont n'est nullement responsable son chéri.

— Rémi ?

Il sent un peu d'appréhension dans sa voix. Il fait rouler leurs corps jusqu'à être sur lui, en veillant à ne pas s'appuyer sur son côté blessé.

— A ton tour de payer ! Je veux t'entendre crier grâce ! fait-il en riant doucement.

Il commence à couvrir son visage, son cou, sa poitrine de gros baisers bruyants pendant que Lucas, hilare, se tortille sous lui pour lui échapper.

 

Il est descendu faire l'ouverture peu avant l'arrivée de Patricia. Maintenant, il attend le départ des clients de midi pour remonter déjeuner en compagnie de son chéri. Il suit le regard étonné que Séba pose sur la porte d'entrée du bar. Dans l'embrasure, se tient une femme d'un âge certain, hésitante, en laquelle il n'a aucun mal à reconnaître Madame Vera. Après l'avoir saluée, il la guide jusqu'à l'appartement.

— Lucas ! appelle-t-il du hall.

— Déjà ! fait son amour qui est aux fourneaux. Je croyais que tu serais plus tard, ce n'est pas prêt.

— Je t'amène de la visite, répond-il en se disant que c'est la seconde fois en deux jours qu'il joue la même scène.

— Madame Vera ! s'exclame-t-il stupéfait.

— Bonjour Lucas. Je vois que ça va mieux que je n'osais l'espérer.

— Je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis solide, lui fait-il avec un sourire. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

— C'est une longue histoire, commence-t-elle.

— Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, la coupe-t-il avec un regard d'excuse. Je redescends, j'en ai encore pour un moment.

— Va, mon ange, lui répond son homme avec un sourire. C'est un plat qui se réchauffe très bien. Lui et moi, nous t'attendrons.

Lorsqu'enfin, il les rejoint une grosse heure plus tard, il les découvre plongés dans une vidéo de Jorge Donn. Ils discutent avec animation et une fois de plus, ils ne sont pas d'accord.

— Lucas, c'est la danse pleine de maturité d'un homme de quarante ans, sûr de lui, sûr de son charme. Il n'y a aucune hésitation, aucun doute dans son art. Ses gestes sont d'une élégance extraordinaire.

— Il y a de la sensualité, mais surtout de la douleur en cette dernière version du Boléro, s'entête son homme. Il était déjà malade, Béjart lui a fait une chorégraphie allégée en sauts, en mouvements demandant du souffle, il a donc forcé sur la sensualité. Jorge Donn le suit admirablement.

— Ce n'est pas du tout contradictoire. Jorge était tout à fait capable d'allier les deux. Il danse comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre, il y met son âme.

— ...

— Maurice avait l'habitude de revoir ses chorégraphies. Il en a fait plusieurs pour le Boléro, plusieurs aussi pour Nijinski, clown de Dieu. Pour lui, la danse n'était pas statique, elle était en perpétuel mouvement. Il a remanié certains ballets à la mort de Jorge afin qu'ils soient dansés par d'autres. J'ai trouvé ça malheureux pourtant lui-même, il n'aurait pas voulu que Maurice agisse autrement. Il a été sa muse pendant tant d'années. Il y avait entre eux une relation unique que beaucoup jalousaient.

— Gil Roman ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se récrie-t-elle. Tu sembles ne pas l'aimer ?

— Sa façon de danser est très différente. Vive, virevoltante mais dépourvue de cette sensuelle animalité qui éclate chez Jorge Donn. Les gestes de Roman sont élégants, sa technique parfaite mais je n'y trouve pas l'âme de la danse.

— Gil est un bon danseur et aussi un bon chorégraphe.

— Son ballet Syncope m'a ennuyé !

— Lucas ! le gronde-t-elle. Quand tu sauras en faire tout autant, tu auras peut-être droit à la critique.

— Avouez qu'il n'a pas le niveau d'un Jorge Donn.

— Jorge était unique comme danseur et comme homme.

— Vous l'avez beaucoup aimé, ne peut-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer, intervenant dans leur discussion.

— Beaucoup admiré, rectifie-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

— Vous l'avez connu ? s'exclame son homme.

— J'ai fait partie du Ballet du XXième siècle, répond-elle avec un sourire triste. Bon il est temps que je vous laisse manger. Je suppose que je ne te verrai pas vendredi ?

— Je serai là.

— Le docteur Malchair a dit dix jours au moins, rectifie-t-il d'un ton involontairement sec.

— Une semaine c'est assez !

— Tu sais que le vendredi j'ai difficile de quitter le bar.

— On s'arrangera.

— Ce n'est pas prudent, Honey.

— Ne vous disputez pas maintenant. Attendez de voir comment Lucas sera à ce moment là, conseille le professeur.

 

Doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller, il se colle à Lucas qui lui tourne le dos, passe une main sous son corps, referme ses bras sur lui, le serre contre sa poitrine avec un soupir d'un indicible contentement. Pour la première fois, ils se sont couchés fâchés après une forte dispute. En fin de soirée, le sujet est revenu sur la prudence, sur son entraînement du vendredi et, devant l'inconscience de Lucas, son ton est monté. Et celui de son homme aussi. Il a beau savoir que ce n'est qu'une querelle, que c'est inévitable dans un couple, qu'il y en aura d'autres, n'empêche, ça fait mal. La peur d'en être aimé moins est là, sournoisement tapie et il reste ainsi, blotti contre lui endormi, incapable, une fois de plus, de trouver le sommeil, revivant encore et encore les mots méchants qu'ils se sont dits. Il avait toujours pensé que la première chose qu'il lui jetterait à la tête serait son passé. Cela n'a pas été le cas. Il s'aperçoit même qu'il n'a fait que répondre à ses propres reproches.

— On verra ce que le médecin dira vendredi quand j'irai enlever mes fils. Si il me donne l'autorisation de m'entraîner, je prendrai seulement le cours de danse pour ne pas forcer. Et toi, tu me laisseras trouver une solution concernant l'aller et le retour, je ne le ferai pas seul, c'est promis. Comme toi tu ne feras aucunes courses sans moi. Ça te va ? lui murmure-t-il.

— Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonne-t-il.

— Disons qu'en ce moment je suis réveillé, souffle-t-il. Réponds-moi, ça te convient ?

— Oui.

— Alors, par pitié, arrête de gigoter et dors, fait-il en soupirant.

Tranquillisé, il lui faut peu de temps pour sombrer dans un sommeil pourtant léger. Rêve-t-il les doigts qui se mêlent aux siens et la voix qui lui murmure « Je t'aime, mon ange » ?

Quand il se réveille au matin, tout a retrouvé son air habituel. Lucas est blotti sur lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule, son genou remonté sur sa hanche, son bras en travers de son corps. Il pose un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de vouloir se lever.

— Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

— Je vais nous faire du café pour le déjeuner avant de te conduire à la fac.

— Rémi, à quatre heures du mat on ne dormait pas encore. Tu crois que je vais aller à l'université avec la tête à l'ouest ? Reste, je n'irai pas aujourd'hui.

Et il s'installe plus confortablement encore sur son corps.

— Ça va ? Je fais un matelas douillet ?

— Laisse-moi t'envahir, laisse-moi être sûr que tu ne partiras pas après une de nos disputes.

— Si j'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est que je t'aime, gros malin, lui chuchote-t-il.

En réponse, Lucas sourit simplement et ils se rendorment l'un sur l'autre, serrés. Il est presque onze heures quand un tambourinement sur la porte de l'appartement les réveille. Il se précipite sur son jean et son tee-shirt, les passe avant d'aller ouvrir.

— Séba ?

— Il y a un inspecteur de police qui veut vous voir, tous les deux.

— Pas de problème, offre lui un café et dis lui que nous arrivons.

— Inutile de vous déranger, dit une voix grave, je suis là.

— Merci, fait-il au garçon avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu. Ça ne vous dérange pas trop, si je vous demande une preuve de votre identité ?

 

 

  



	7. Le prix à payer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Le pavillon des fleurs à Rungis.
> 
>  
> 
> Petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid. Pourvu que personne ne l'en empêche. 

****

Il a suivi Rémi directement et se tient à ses côtés, toisant, avec circonspection, l'homme d'une trentaine d'années qui se dresse en face d'eux.  
  
— Ça me rassurerait plutôt, affirme l'inspecteur qui se tient devant lui en lui montrant sa carte. Ahmed m'a dit que vous êtes inconscients du danger que vous courez, vous et votre compagnon. Vous avez l'air pourtant assez méfiants, même si j'aurais pu vous tuer une bonne dizaine de fois.  
  
— Ne soyez pas trop présomptueux, fait son homme avec un ricanement.  
  
— Que vient faire Ahmed là dedans ?  
  
— C'est lui qui m'envoie, il a du vous prévenir par un message sur votre GSM.  
  
— Nous dormions, avoue son chéri, nous n'avons rien entendu et rien vu.  
  
— Il m'a demandé de vous aider. Je ne sais pas très bien comment.  
  
— Je ne vois pas non plus, intervient-t-il assez brusquement.  
  
— Il m'a parlé de votre problème. Je commence à le connaître. Il a un instinct redoutable, surtout lorsque ça concerne ses amis, il a l'impression que vous lui cachez une bonne partie de l'histoire.  
Il lance un coup d'œil à son homme qui semble imperturbable. Ce n'est pas à lui de prendre cette décision, ce n'est pas son passé. Qu'il choisisse de parler ou de se taire, il sera à ses côtés. Il saisit son téléphone portable et affiche le message reçu plus tôt et qui lui annonce bien la venue d'un certain Eric Villers, châtain clair, yeux marron, un mètre quatre-vingt, soixante quinze kilos et une trace de brûlure ronde à l'avant-bras droit. Cela semble correspondre, toutefois, on n'est jamais trop prudent. 

— Puis-je voir votre bras droit ?

Avec un sourire, le flic relève sa manche affichant la cicatrice.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous nous aider ? demande-t-il encore.

— Ahmed m'a donné un coup de pouce sur deux affaires pour lesquelles j'avais besoin du témoignage de certains de ses jeunes, je lui renvoie simplement l'ascenseur.

— Lucas ..., chuchote Rémi.

Il le regarde en essayant de lui faire passer toute la tendresse qu'il a en lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

— On va d'abord s'installer et prendre un café, le rassure-t-il. On verra après. Vous en voulez ?

Assis contre Rémi, il le regarde siroter son petit noir du matin. Et même si ses gestes semblent assurés, il sait qu'il voudrait être à des milliers de kilomètres de là, alors, c'est lui qui décide de le préserver et de ne dire que l'essentiel : le présent. Le policier quant à lui, boit tranquillement son breuvage brûlant.

— Il y a plusieurs semaines, Michel Denard a été libéré en conditionnelle. Il avait été condamné principalement pour trafic de drogue. Il a purgé seulement quatre ans de sa peine. Il est venu ici peu après son élargissement intimider son ex-petit-ami, qui était devenu entre-temps mon compagnon. J'étais présent, Ahmed aussi. Quelques jours plus tard dans un établissement du Marais, le Dean's, il m'a menacé puis a tenté de me tuer avec une arme blanche. Je me suis défendu et je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital pour quelques temps. J'ai ramassé le couteau de telle façon à préserver les empreintes. Vendredi, quatre hommes, dont la manifeste intention n'était pas de m'offrir un verre ou alors le dernier, m'ont attaqué rue Aubriot. Des passants les ont dérangés et les deux encore debout se sont enfuis. Les autres ont été transportés au même hôpital que moi. Voilà les seuls faits à connaître.

— Bien. J'ai quelques questions.

— C'est bizarre, je ne m'y attendais pas, raille-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas chargé de l'enquête, fait-il avec un geste apaisant de la main. Je ne suis pas un ennemi, au contraire, je suis là afin de vous aider à rester indemnes. Mon irruption dans votre histoire vous parait peut-être brusque ou menaçante mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi ne pas avoir porté plainte contre Denard, lors de la première agression ? Il serait retourné aussi sec en prison.

— Je ne suis pas fier de certaines choses de mon passé. Je ne tenais pas à voir cette période de ma vie où j'étais le petit-ami de Michel relatée dans les médias, même à la page des faits divers. Ce serait pour moi et mon commerce très préjudiciable, expose calmement Rémi.

— Bon, ça commence à être plus clair, fait-il avec un bref sourire. Le problème est que rien, à première vue, ne relie ces quatre mecs à ce Denard, à moins qu'ils ne donnent leur commanditaire et acceptent de témoigner contre lui mais il ne faut pas croire au Père-Noël. La seule solution est de renvoyer cet agréable personnage au trou pour un bon moment pour des faits qui n'ont rien à voir et qui ne fasse pas remonter au jour votre passé de prostitution.

— Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi ! la drogue, une condamnation... Vous étiez au courant ! s'exclame Rémi. Depuis le début.

— Oui, c'est vrai, admet-il. Dès qu'Ahmed m'a appelé et m'a donné les éléments dont il disposait, je me suis renseigné, j'ai vu un de vos agresseurs. Quelques billets agités sous son nez, il est devenu plus bavard qu'une concierge.

— Un indic ! crache-t-il avec dégoût.

— Même pas, ricane Eric Villers. Vous sous estimez le pouvoir de l'argent. Dans le monde des drogués, il peut beaucoup. Il m'a donné Denard comme étant son employeur et vos deux noms mais ses dires sont tout sauf exploitables en justice. Je n'ai plus eu qu'à faire ma petite enquête.

— Alors pourquoi ? demande Rémi d'une voix blanche. Pour le plaisir de m'humilier ?

— Non, vraiment ! s'exclame l'homme. Dans le but de savoir. Simplement. Si je dois prendre des risques, je veux savoir pour quoi et pour qui. Vos réactions à tous les deux m'en disent plus sur vous que des confidences.

Sans aucune gêne, il a posé une main sur celle de Rémi pour le soutenir. En ce moment, il maudit son meilleur ami et ses bonnes intentions.

— Je n'ai pas le dessein d'ébruiter ce que je sais. Tranquillisez-vous. Même Ahmed n'en saura rien, continue-t-il.

— Nous n'avons aucun autre élément, à vous fournir. Nous ne savons même pas si Michel Denard est sorti de l'hôpital, résume-t-il afin d'écourter l'entretien.

— Oui, il y a cinq jours. Il devait se présenter aussitôt à son contrôleur judiciaire, il ne l'a pas fait.

— Donc rien que pour ça il devrait retourner en tôle.

— En théorie, oui. En pratique, il aura un avertissement, fait l'inspecteur avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste. A moins de pouvoir prouver qu'il a commis de nouveaux délits. En tout cas, là, il est dans la nature.

— Vous avez au moins une bonne nouvelle à nous offrir ? raille-t-il.

— Malheureusement non, aucune. Je vais voir qui s'occupe de l'enquête. Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, à mon avis elle est dans un bac à courrier en attente. Ce n'est pas le genre d'affaires qui séduit. Peut-être est-ce préférable ainsi, cela me laissera une plus grand marge d'action. Entendons-nous bien, je ne peux pas intervenir officiellement dans l'enquête de mon collègue, j'espère simplement trouver assez d'éléments pour vous aider à coincer ce salaud.

— ...

— Avez-vous des personnes qui pourraient nous renseigner à son sujet ?

— J'ai quitté ce milieu il y a quatre ans quand Michel a été arrêté, j'attendais une occasion comme celle-là depuis longtemps. J'en ai profité et coupé complètement les ponts, précise Rémi.

— Bon. Je vais donc aller voir au club où s'est produite la précédente altercation, le Dean's je crois ?

— Oui, c'est ça.

— Bien, je vous tiens au courant. Soyez prudents et si vous avez du nouveau n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, demande-t-il après leur avoir donné son numéro de téléphone qu'ils encodent dans leur répertoire téléphonique.

— Merci, dit-il avec un léger sourire en le raccompagnant.

Il referme la porte derrière lui avec soulagement. Un regard vers le living lui montre son Rémi, la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur ses genoux, abîmé dans ses pensées.

— Tu me fais quoi là, mon amour ? lui murmure-t-il en s'accroupissant face à lui, les mains posées sur ses genoux afin de se stabiliser.

— Tu n'as pas à payer mes erreurs. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir fait ces choix.

— Nous ne nous serions pas connus alors, lui rétorque-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis là parce que je le veux bien, mon ange.

— ...

— C'est un mauvais moment à passer. Cela nous apporte au moins une certitude, nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre. On descend voir si Séba s'en sort pour le coup de feu de midi ?

— Oui.

Il le tire vers lui en se levant avant de chercher ses lèvres, puis le provoque en collant son bassin au sien, en se frottant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire d'envie.

— Puis on remontera faire une sieste, suggère-t-il.

— Tu as une manière bien à toi de me remonter le moral, chuchote Rémi en caressant son visage du bout du nez ainsi qu'il aime le faire.

— Comme toi pour m'empêcher de regarder la télé, raille-t-il tendrement tout en frémissant sous l'effleurement ce qui fait rire son chéri.

 

Il s'étend sous la caresse des rayons du soleil qui viennent réchauffer son corps nu, couvert d'une mince pellicule de transpiration. Paresseusement, il se presse contre le flanc de Rémi qui passe son bras autour de sa hanche, l'attirant sur lui. Sa main experte flatte sa nuque, pendant qu'il lèche sensuellement ses lèvres déjà gonflées de ses baisers. A cause de cette fichue blessure, ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour depuis plusieurs jours et là, il n'est pas encore rassasié de plaisir. Ses simples attouchements l'excitent au plus haut point, il gémit en franchissant la barrière des lèvres et savoure à la source même l'humidité sucrée de sa bouche.

Il s'en arrache difficilement pour s'éloigner du corps ferme de Rémi, il se couche sur le ventre à côté de son amant s'offrant à lui. Ses lèvres, sa langue viennent aussitôt remplacer, dans sa nuque, la main qui le caressait et voyagent sur son dos laissant après leur passage un sillon humide sur lequel il souffle doucement, le faisant frissonner.

— Que cherches-tu, mon tout-beau ? lui chuchote-t-il alors que sa main descend déjà dans le bas de son dos effleurant la barrière élastique qui attend sa domination. Tu sens le sexe, l'amour que l'on vient de faire, le plaisir que tu as eu, lui murmure-t-il encore. Ton odeur me plaît et m'appelle. J'ai envie de te prendre, tu n'es qu'à moi, mon amour. Le premier qui te touche ...

Ses mots, ses caresses l'enivrent, son corps devance les gestes de ses mains. Quand une bouche gourmande vient mordre le creux de ses reins, il se cambre et geint de plaisir. Il sent à peine le premier doigt lubrifié qui le pénètre. Le second par contre, rejoint presque immédiatement par un troisième, le contente pendant un bref instant, un bref instant seulement parce que la jouissance procurée par la main qui masse doucement sa prostate ne peut lui faire oublier le besoin qu'il a du sexe de l'autre. Lorsqu'il pousse un grognement impatient, Rémi y répond par un petit rire rauque et sensuel. Sa bouche quitte la cambrure de son dos et remonte dans sa nuque, il se couche sur lui. Le contact de sa peau chaude, moite d'excitation le fait frémir et soupirer. Il sent son envie tout contre ses fesses, tout son corps est en attente de sa pénétration. Il le veut, là, de suite. Il se redresse sur les genoux, il ne sent que les caresses que son amant lui procure, taquinant de son gland humide la rosace distendue qui l'appelle encore et encore, il le rend fou d'impatience. Par hasard il jette un coup d'œil sur les portes miroir de la garde-robe et il y voit le reflet de son amour qui le pénètre, il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir et d'amplifier le mouvement, creusant les reins à plaisir, venant au devant de lui, faisant vivre cette vision érotique qu'il a d'eux. Tout comme lui, Rémi, le corps cambré et la tête baissée, semble fasciné par la vue de sa virilité qui entre et sort de lui. Il le voit se pencher sur lui, saisissant sa hampe dure pour la caresser en de longs va-et-vient, perdant ainsi l'excitation du spectacle.

— Le miroir, amour ! le miroir, gémit-il.

Et leurs regards se rejoignent dans la surface brillante, ils ne quittent plus leur image. Excitation des sens. Il ne sait plus qui crie son plaisir, Rémi, lui, peu importe, il voit ses yeux s'agrandir, il sent son corps se tendre, il sait qu'il est près de l'orgasme et le spectacle de son amant, tête rejetée en arrière, arqué vers lui et jouissant en lui, lui procure un plaisir foudroyant.

 

Ils sont tous les deux au bar et assurent côte à côte le coup de feu du soir. Il aime ça travailler auprès de lui. Il s'est depuis longtemps familiarisé avec le sens du rangement de Rémi qu'il trouve maintenant presque logique. Depuis deux jours, leur horaire est normal, pour ne pas dire banal. Son homme le conduit au cours le matin avant d'ouvrir le bar. Il rentre par ses propres moyens mais jamais seul. Hier c'est Ahmed qui est venu les prendre Flo et lui à la fac, aujourd'hui c'est Jerem dont c'est le jour de congé. Séba a pris trois jours de repos bien mérités, le pauvre n'a jamais autant travaillé que depuis qu'il sort avec Rémi. Demain à cinq heures du matin, ils seront à Rungis pour l'approvisionnement du bar avant le week-end. Vendredi, ils doivent aller à l'hôpital faire ôter les fils de sa blessure. Des jours tranquilles, des soirées à travailler ses cours ou à étudier la danse, ses nuits dans les bras de Rémi, cela fait du bien, c'est incroyable. Ce week-end, il sera content de retrouver leur autre chez eux. Le studio et sa luminosité lui manquent.

Il sert machinalement des limonades à deux jeunes gens qui viennent d'entrer et qui se sont installés au comptoir.

— Une bière pression, s'il vous plaît.

Il connaît cette voix.

— Helmut ?

Il retrouve avec plaisir la figure ouverte et souriante du propriétaire du Dean's. Rémi le lui a décrit comme un séducteur et, à le voir ainsi, il ne doute pas de son succès. Rien que ses superbes yeux bleus foncés dans son visage bruni valent le détour.

— Eh oui, Lucas. Alors comment vont les amours ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as au visage ? s'étonne-t-il.

— Une rencontre désagréable dans une rue déserte un soir avec quatre petites frappes ...

— Michel n'est pas homme a laisser tomber, méfie-toi.

— Tu peux me parler de lui ? demande-t-il en s'assurant que Rémi est occupé à discuter avec des clients à l'autre bout du comptoir.

— Je peux te dire ce que je sais, en fait, pas grand chose qui te soit utile, j'en ai bien peur. Il a quarante trois ans, il est né en Ardèche. Ses parents étaient agriculteurs et ils s'attendaient à le voir reprendre l'exploitation familiale, mais lui ne supportait pas la vie de paysan. Il est parti de chez lui à dix-huit ans pour monter à Paris. Il a fait des petits boulots, vivant chichement avec un colocataire dans une mansarde. Il avait une belle petite gueule, le propriétaire du bar "Le Cosmos" a flashé sur lui quand il est venu se présenter pour du travail et l'a engagé, il est aussi devenu son petit-ami même si il se disait hétéro ce dont a souffert Michel obligé de cacher leur relation. Le bar vivait grâce aux studios Boulogne-Billancourt situés presque en face. Un acteur un peu connu a jeté son dévolu sur Michel, lui a fait miroiter une possibilité de carrière dans le monde du cinéma, l'autre a plongé dedans et tout plaqué. Il a tourné quelques figurations, puis au bout de deux ans l'acteur s'étant lassé, il l'a largué et Michel, engagé chaque fois, non pour un talent inexistant mais par relation, s'est retrouvé sans rien à nouveau, avec en plus le goût et le besoin de la cocaïne. A commencé alors sa descente aux enfers. Il s'est retrouvé en prison, en est ressorti durci, amer. Il est devenu dealer et n'a plus fait que rentrer et sortir de tôle. Depuis quinze ans, il a passé plus de temps à l'ombre qu'au soleil.

— Rémi ?

— A sa manière, il l'aime. C'est plus dangereux encore.

— Et toi ?

— J'ai vécu plus d'un an avec lui. Il y a très longtemps. Une éternité. Avant sa première incarcération. Il avait vingt cinq ans et moi vingt. Nous nous sommes déchirés pendant toute notre relation.

— Et vous êtes restés en contact ?

— Non. J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer un mec très bien, nettement plus âgé que moi, fait-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il a été aux petits soins pour moi jusqu'à sa mort intervenue trop tôt, il n'avait que cinquante cinq ans. Il m'a laissé de quoi vivre largement tout le restant de ma vie. Crois-bien que pourtant, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit toujours là. C'était un homme fantastique. J'ai ouvert le Dean's par caprice, par ennui et il est devenu ma passion. Je n'ai revu Michel que par hasard des années après. Ensuite, il est venu régulièrement prendre un verre au club. Il avait beaucoup changé, il était encore plus amer, sa haine le dominait complètement. Il redoutait de retourner en prison, la comparait à l'enfer mais je crois qu'une partie de lui se complaît dans ce milieu. Il me parlait de Rémi qui lui donnait du mal à retordre, il l'évoquait comme un pur-sang sauvage qu'il fallait dresser. Je le plaignais mais n'avais aucune raison de me mêler d'une histoire qui ne me regardait pas. J'ai suivi leur relation ainsi avec uniquement la version de Michel. Il exultait à chaque nouvelle humiliation qu'il imaginait afin de le remettre à sa place, disait-il. Dans sa mégalomanie, il n'a jamais réalisé ou voulu admettre que Rémi ne l'aimait pas. Pour lui il cherchait seulement à le dominer, comme il l'avait déjà été par son père, son premier petit-ami, son acteur de pacotille ... Eh oui ! confirme-t-il en voyant son air stupéfait. Puis je ne l'ai plus vu, j'ai compris qu'il avait replongé. J'ai fait la connaissance de Rémi peu après qu'il ait ouvert le Motus. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour lui. Il lui a fallu bien du courage pour remonter la pente et sortir de ce milieu de la prostitution.

— Toi, tu l'as aimé, Michel.

— Il a été mon premier amour, admet-il.

— Rémi ?

— Non. Il n'y a jamais eu quoi que ce soit entre nous, même pas une nuit comme ça, en passant. Pourtant, je savais qu'il était amoureux, dit-il avec malice et un sourire qui lui fait des petits plis aux coins des yeux. Un jour qu'il avait bu, il m'a parlé de toi, a cité ton prénom. A mon avis, il ne doit même pas s'en rappeler, vu son état. Il ne savait comment t'approcher. Tu fuyais ses attentions, restais indifférent à ses discrètes avances. C'était, me semble-t-il, il y a plus d'un an. Quand il t'a présenté au Dean's le premier soir, de suite, j'ai su qui tu étais et je dois avouer que j'ai mieux compris sa longue attente, termine-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice, ce qui le fait rire.

— J'étais aveugle. Il me troublait mais je ne voulais pas admettre mon homosexualité. Il m'a fallu presque deux ans pour l'accepter. Helmut ?

— Oui ?

— Tu connais Anthony ?

— Je l'ai rencontré une fois. Ils faisaient les courses pour le bar ensemble. Nous nous sommes dit quelques mots.

— C'est tout ce que tu sais ?

— Il est où le problème, Lucas ? Rémi n'en a rien à faire de ce garçon.

— Rien à voir, maugrée-t-il, très mécontent de se retrouver, devant l'autre, dans la peau du petit-ami jaloux.

— ...

— Nous avons été suivis lors de notre sortie il y a presque deux semaines par des hommes. Nous sommes allés au Flash Queen parce que Rémi y a fait engager Anthony et qu'il fallait remercier Steve, le patron. Nos suiveurs sont allés directement saluer le barman.

— Ta source est fiable ?

— Pas trop, non ! c'est un client qui nous accompagnait.

— Ne crois-tu pas que si c'était un complice, parce que c'est bien à ça que tu penses, je suppose, ils auraient au contraire évité de le saluer ?

— Possible. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Michel offre un petit copain à Rémi pour l'attirer dans un piège et que ça se retourne contre lui ensuite, soupire-t-il.

— Avec toi dans l'équation, beaucoup de choses changent. En prison tu as parfois des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Si il savait peut-être que Rémi avait ouvert le Motus, il ignorait de toute façon tout de ses sentiments pour toi. Là, il doit penser que tu as pris la place qui lui revient. Tu es l'obstacle et encore plus que ça depuis qu'il a vu que tu ne le craignais pas et que même, tu le méprisais. Tu es un dominant, Lucas, la chose qu'il déteste le plus, mais aussi qu'il craint. Sers-t-en.

— Me voilà bien ! raille-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir ?

— Tout ! réplique Helmut amusé en le regardant de haut en bas.

— Je doute que mon chéri soit d'accord. De plus, je suis malheureusement du genre fidèle, ajoute-t-il avec une mimique complice.

— Las ! Mon pauvre cœur en est brisé ! déclame Helmut sur le ton d'une tragédienne grecque. Alors une autre bière pour me consoler.

— Diantre ! Quel est cet amour profond qui se console d'une simple boisson houblonnée ? s'indigne faussement Lucas en riant et en lui servant son verre.

— Bonjour, Helmut.

La main de Rémi vient se poser possessive sur sa taille. Il s'alanguit contre lui un instant.

— Tu as fini avec ton addition multiple ? se moque-t-il tendrement lui montrant en même temps qu'il ne le perd pas de vue, même si il est occupé à discuter.

— J'ai cru vivre en réel le sketch de Muriel Robin, s'indigne-t-il. Tout ça parce que certains ont pris du vin et d'autres pas. La galère ! Et toi ? tu as terminé de flirter avec ce vil séducteur ?

— Nous ne nous sommes pas encore entendus sur le lieu de notre rendez-vous, le taquine-t-il. Tu en as un à nous conseiller ?

— Tu tiens vraiment à avoir une réponse ? Tu vas en prendre pour ton matricule, homme infidèle ! badine-t-il.

Les habitués ont très vite compris le lien qu'il y avait entre eux, pourtant instinctivement, dans l'intérêt du commerce, ils limitent les témoignages de tendresse dans le but de ne pas choquer. Le bras que Rémi a passé autour de lui presque durement reflète assez que pour lui ce flirt léger n'est pas sans importance. Pourtant, patron séduisant dans son comptoir, il a tous les jours des hommes comme des femmes qui le draguent et qu'il tient à l'écart de la même façon, grâce à deux pirouettes et trois boutades. Et Rémi aime ça. Lui non. Il a réalisé depuis longtemps que c'est inévitable, que ça fait partie du métier, qu'il faut sourire, pour ne pas perdre la clientèle, même si on te propose un cinq à sept en termes crus. A la cafétéria du club, il se permet d'être nettement plus bref quand une parole ne lui plaît pas, il sait qu'il se passera de pourboire et puis basta ! Ici, c'est l'établissement, le rêve de son compagnon. Il se doit d'être plus aimable et il fait des efforts.

Avec Helmut, c'est très différent, il a pris du plaisir à cet échange un peu leste. Il lui plaît et il se sent en confiance. Si il n'était pas amoureux de Rémi, nul doute qu'il se serait laissé tenter par une aventure avec l'élégant propriétaire du Dean's. Il se contente de sourire en réponse à la mise en garde qu'il sent sous la plaisanterie.  

— Bon ! on va remettre ça à plus tard alors ! dit-il avec une moue apparemment déçue qui fait rire l'homme qui déguste sa bière sans les quitter des yeux. Voilà ce que c'est d'être lié à un possessif !

— C'est toi qui dit ça ? raille son chéri.

— Tu t'en plains ?

— Non ! souffle-t-il doucement.

Ils échangent un regard de tendre entente.

— Tu manges avec nous ? demande Rémi.

— Pourquoi pas, accepte l'homme.

Quand son amour s'éloigne pour aller préparer le repas en cuisine et qu'il reste face à Helmut, il ne sait quoi dire, trop conscient de ce qu'il a pensé de lui. Le silence s'éternise, embarrassant. Au fur et à mesure, il voit le sourire de l'autre s'élargir.

— Tu es adorable Lucas, finit-il par lui dire en riant. Deux compliments reçus et tu as la culpabilité peinte sur le visage.

L'appel d'un client le dispense de répondre. Il sert les verres commandés, s'attarde à dire quelques mots en encaissant. Il dresse ensuite la table pour trois. Enthousiaste, il dévore une blanquette de veau juste crémée comme il le faut et accompagnée d'une purée légère sous l'œil attentif de son homme. C'est toujours comme ça, Rémi observe ses réactions envers sa cuisine, quêtant du coin de l'œil son approbation. Ils passent le temps ensuite autour d'un café discutant musique. Quand la conversation s'aiguille vers des sujets plus sérieux en l'occurrence les impôts, les directives de Bruxelles et les problèmes de TVA trop lourde, il ne tarde pas à décrocher. Son esprit s'égare vers Rungis et ce qu'il aimerait y trouver. Un palmier délicat ? Un bananier à la mode ? un dracaena facile d'entretien ? Une plante plus rare ? A vrai dire, il hésite. Il fera selon ce qu'il trouvera, le prix sera, de toute façon, un élément déterminant dans son choix. En attendant, il se contente d'en rêver.

— Où es-tu, chéri ?

— A Rungis. J'imagine mes plantes.

Il voit le regard interloqué des deux hommes.

— Tu te rappelles qu'on va les acheter ce matin ? Pour l'appartement je crois que je vais chercher un dracaena, il prendra moins de place en largeur et pour le studio, j'aimerais trouver un gros palmier areca. Si c'est trop cher, il y a aussi un bananier ou un ficus.

— Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Tu m'en parles tous les jours, lui fait Rémi avec un petit rire.

Il ne répond rien. Pour son amant, c'est certainement très banal, lui, ça fait un an qu'il rêve de compléter son studio et qu'il bave devant les vitrines des fleuristes ou les magasins de décoration. Surtout, celles des fleuristes... Là, non seulement il est vexé mais il se sent incompris.

— Lucas ?

— ...

— Fais pas la tête !

— Je ne fais rien du tout, laisse tomber. Je suis fatigué, je monte dormir.

Il fait la bise gentiment à Helmut, pose une main sur l'épaule de son homme avant de s'éloigner d'eux et de leur conversation friquée ! ils parlent en milliers d'euros et lui en dizaines. Cherchez le problème !

Lorsque Rémi se glisse contre lui dans leur lit, il ne dort pas encore. Toute honte bue, il se blottit entre ses bras, la tête dans son cou, humant son parfum. Il a besoin de lui.

— Pourquoi ce départ en diva, mon amour ?

— Quand as-tu manqué d'argent, Rémi ?

— Jamais, je crois, admet-il.

— Cela fait un an que j'essaye de terminer la déco du studio. Tu ne sais pas les efforts que ça m'a demandé. C'est important pour moi surtout que, maintenant, nous sommes deux à y vivre même si c'est à mi-temps.

— Je le sais.

— Alors pourquoi t'es-tu foutu de moi ?

— Je ne me suis pas moqué, honey, au contraire, tu es tellement attendrissant quand tu fais des projets pour nous, lui murmure-t-il en le serrant. J'adore ça. Le rire est parfois une barrière contre l'émotion, la peur de paraître trop faible, trop amoureux. Je suis désolé, chéri.

Ce sont ses caresses, ses mots d'amour qui l'apaisent et l'endorment.

 

Après avoir été à l'accueil, avoir payé le parking, trouvé une place, rechargé la carte d'acheteur de Rémi à une borne, ils déambulent enfin dans le monde survolté de Rungis. Il essaye, tant bien que mal, de ne pas avoir l'air de Bécassine descendant à Paris pour la première fois. Aux côtés de son homme, il observe sa façon de faire, aux pavillons de la viande d'abord, de la marée ensuite et enfin de la volaille. Avec nonchalance et élégance, il tâte, discute, marchande parfois et ne repart qu'avec des produits très frais mais abordables, tandis que lui ouvre de grands yeux curieux et sursaute au moindre frôlement des clarcks transportant les palettes.

— Tu vois, lui explique-t-il, nous ne sommes pas vraiment des restaurateurs, nous avons un bar lounge et une carte forcément limitée à quelques plats de valeur sûre, d'une cuisine plutôt traditionnelle. Nous servons des mets proposés souvent au jour le jour, appelés pompeusement "Suggestions du jour" ou "Suggestions du chef", ils offrent une cuisine plus moderne, un peu plus osée et qui s'appuie sur les achats saisonniers. C'est notre force cette partie de carte qui bouge. La majorité des assiettes que nous servons en sont issues. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'acheter des produits d'exception comme les grands restaurateurs, mais avec un peu de ténacité et parfois de chance, on peut faire de vraies affaires. Le plus important, c'est la qualité et la fraîcheur.

— Qui choisit les menus, c'est toi ou Patricia ?

— Patricia est un très bon commis, mais c'est moi qui achète les produits, qui élabore les recettes et qui cuisine quand c'est un peu compliqué.

— Tu as une spécialité ?

— Oui ! intervient une forte voix qu'il ne connaît pas. Rémi est un excellent saucier.

— Chef ! ça fait tellement longtemps ! s'exclame son chéri avec un air ravi.

— Eh oui ! Je ne rajeunis pas.

— Lucas, je te présente un grand chef, Bernard Lafargues. Il a été mon maître de stage et de fin de d'études.

L'homme qu'il a devant lui a la cinquantaine bien faite, le visage rubicond et la stature d'un bon vivant. Derrière, se tiennent un garçon et une fille plus jeunes, des apprentis certainement, qui semblent le suivre comme des ombres.

— Chef, je vous présente Lucas, mon compagnon.

— Bonjour mon garçon. Pas du métier apparemment ?

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'entendre les gloussements des deux apprentis qui ricanent sous cape. Il en rate la question du cuisinier et c'est Rémi qui y répond à sa place.

— Non pas du tout. Il est étudiant en langues à l'université de Paris 8.

— As-tu réalisé ton rêve ?

— Oui ! j'ai ouvert un bar lounge dans le Marais.

— Il marche bien ?

— Je ne me plains pas. J'emploie deux personnes et Lucas m'aide aussi en salle. Je ciblais une clientèle jeune et en ça, j'ai échoué. L'âge moyen tourne autour de trente ans.

— Ne t'en désole pas. Les trop jeunes n'ont pas nécessairement les moyens de sortir dans ce genre d'établissement. Tu es content de ta vie ?

— Oui. Maintenant, j'ai vraiment tout ce dont je rêvais, répond-il avec un regard vers lui.

— Notre Bourgogne ne te manque pas ?

— Non. Il est plus facile de vivre dans le Marais, ça nous épargne des attitudes comme celles de vos apprentis. Ne les mettez pas en salle, vous fermeriez dans un mois, fait-il avec un regard dédaigneux vers les deux jeunes gens.

— Ils sont plus bêtes que méchants, fait le chef en haussant les épaules. Tu ne m'as jamais semblé attacher de l'importance à ce genre de comportement primaire.

Il laisse son homme discuter et s'éloigne vers un étal de producteur qui l'attire depuis un moment. Il y trouve des légumes, des salades, des germes qu'emploie souvent Rémi pour mettre de la couleur dans ses assiettes et toute une gamme de mini légumes qu'il trouve vraiment très jolis quoiqu'un peu chers. Par jeu, il se met à marchander une caisse entière de mini-choux romanesco à laquelle il joint une caissette de mini-endives aux feuilles d'un blanc immaculé et une de minuscules betteraves chiogga. La maraîchère bataille ferme mais avec le sourire et cède quand il fait mine de tourner les talons tristement. Il se retrouve bientôt achetant des salades, des germes de betteraves, des légumes pour faire un bouillon, carottes, navets, poireaux, des pommes de terre à chair ferme et des vitelottes, des bottes de persil, de ciboulette, de coriandre que Rémi utilise beaucoup. Il sourit, discute, flatte habilement et obtient, à son grand étonnement, ce qu'il estime être de très bons prix.

— Tu as oublié des tomates et des oignons rouges, lui souffle Rémi en lui glissant sa carte d'acheteur.

Il commande une caisse de tomates, un gros filet d'oignons, règle les achats, adresse un dernier compliment à la productrice avant de s'éloigner, tout fier de lui.

— Tu as la manière avec les femmes, gamin ! lui lance le chef.

— Un peu trop ! rétorque son chéri avec une moue. Que vais-je faire de tous ces petits choux ?

— Ce n'est pas toi qui cherchais une garniture pour tes poulardes de Bresse ? Accompagnés une sauce légèrement crémée, un lit de légumes du bouillon et les vitelottes, ils devraient faire une assiette haute en couleurs. Quant aux endives et aux betteraves chiogga elles seront très bien en garniture de ta salade de moules au wasabi.

— Depuis quand tu es cuisinier, toi ? s'étonne Rémi.

— Depuis que j'essaye de satisfaire ton estomac quand tu es trop occupé pour le faire toi-même ? plaisante-t-il.

Il entend son homme grogner au chef qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est le safran et qu'il veut maintenant se lancer dans la grande cuisine.

— Je savais très bien ce qu'était le safran, proteste-t-il peu désireux de passer pour un ignare. Je t'ai juste fait remarquer, habilement, que c'était l'épice la plus chère du monde ! se moque-t-il avec gentillesse. On en a eu pour une fortune à l'Épicerie de Bruno. Si tu avais été chercher les mêmes sachets à l'épicerie arabe du coin, tu les aurais payés dix fois moins cher.

— Tu quoi ?

— J'ai juste essayé de limiter les dégâts, confirme-t-il en souriant de la figure dépitée de son ange.

— Manifestement, il sait s'y prendre avec les hommes aussi, raille le chef.

— Moi qui te croyais naïf, soupire son Rémi.

Il lui lance un coup d'œil complice avant de suivre les panneaux qui indiquent les pavillons des fleurs coupées. Il y passe tout le temps qu'emploie son chéri à discuter avec le chef bourguignon. Il respire à pleins poumons cette odeur formée des parfums de fleurs mélangés, une odeur forte, unique que l'on ne retrouve que dans les fleuristeries et qui lui parle de son enfance. Il revoit sa mère, dans la partie atelier au fond de sa boutique, faisant les compositions florales, les bouquets ronds, les commandes pour les mariages et même les gerbes mortuaires. Il l'observait, se précipitait afin d'aller lui chercher la fleur, la branche de feuillage qu'elle demandait, impatient de voir se concrétiser devant lui l'harmonie, la beauté de ses réalisations.

Le vendredi matin le grossiste livrait les fleurs. C'était le jour qu'il attendait. De retour de l'école, il oubliait les devoirs qu'il reportait au week-end. Il s'installait à l'établi, ôtait les épines des roses, montait les gerberas sur fil de fer, déballait les forts amaryllis, les colorés oiseaux de paradis, les précieux lys royaux ou les généreuses branches d'orchidées avant de les mettre dans les vases en zinc. Il effleure d'une main des alstromerias blanches au cœur tatoué de pourpre foncé, discrètes, délicates, pour lesquelles il a toujours eu un faible. Il a les yeux qui picotent, il doit penser à autre chose. La main de son homme sur sa hanche le sort de sa mélancolie.

— Chéri ? fait sa voix tendrement inquiète.

— Des souvenirs, murmure-t-il doucement. Beaux et tristes.

— Ta mère ?

— Oui. T'ai-je jamais dit que j'ai grandi parmi les fleurs ?

— ...

— Je ne sais pas ce qui a été le pire pour elle, apprendre qu'elle avait un cancer ou être obligée de fermer sa boutique et renoncer à tout ça, fait-il avec un geste vers les conteneurs en plastique remplis de fleurs. On va choisir nos plantes ?

— Oui.

 

Après deux passages devant la double porte cochère sans trouver de place où se garer, il se résout à demander l'autorisation de rentrer la voiture dans la cour pavée afin de déposer le gros palmier qu'ils ont acheté. Heureusement l'ascenseur est spacieux, mais il reste encore la volée d'escaliers qui mènent au dernier étage et ils arrivent épuisés au cinquième.

— Il vaut mieux le poser pendant que je prends les clefs.

Le soupir de soulagement de Rémi le fait rire, rire qui s'étrangle quand il remarque que la porte du studio est entrouverte.

— Rémi ! la porte n'est pas fermée.

— Comment ça ? s'exclame son homme.

Déjà il a la main sur la poignée de porte quand celle de son compagnon le retient.

— Doucement, le visiteur pourrait être encore là, lui souffle-t-il.

C'est ensemble et très lentement qu'ils pénètrent dans le living. Il sent son sang se glacer devant la vision qui s'offre à lui et s'arrête, pétrifié au milieu du chantier qu'est devenu son logis. Tout a été retourné, mais manifestement ce n'était pas suffisant. Les canapés en cuir ont été éventrés avec une lame ou un couteau, les DVD, les jeux, la console ou le lecteur ont disparu. Dans le coin cuisine, les contenus des armoires et du frigidaire ont été répandus sur le sol mélangeant boissons, farine, huile, œufs, sucre ou café, qui forment une boue immonde dans laquelle nagent la vaisselle cassée et les appareils électroménagers. Il fixe atterré son cocon dont il était si fier. La main de Rémi se mêle à la sienne. Il s'en libère et, machinalement, ses pas le conduisent vers la mezzanine. Le matelas a subi le même sort que les canapés mais détail sordide, le ou les visiteurs ont uriné et se sont soulagés sur leur lit, le mot "putain" est tagué sur le mur. Il réalise que Rémi ne va pas tarder à le suivre et redescend précipitamment pour qu'il ne voit pas cette abomination.

— Ils n'ont pas épargné en haut non plus, dit-il succinctement.

— J'ai téléphoné au flic, il arrive.

Il l'enlace, pose sa tête sur son épaule. Ses bras se referment autour de lui et le serrent.

— On va sauver ce qui peut l'être et recommencer ensemble, mon amour. Je sais que ce ne sera pas la même chose. Ce ne sera pas toi seul, lui murmure-t-il.

— Lucas ? interroge une voix. Il ne faut pas laisser le monospace au milieu de la cour.

— Je suis désolé, Monsieur Larbi, nous l'enlevons de suite, répond-il en ouvrant la porte à leur visiteur.

— Il y a un problème, mon grand ? interroge l'homme en s'avançant dans le studio ! Willi willi ! s'exclame-t-il en découvrant le carnage, retrouvant instinctivement sa langue natale.

— Nous attendons la police, soupire-t-il. Je vais aussi prévenir l'assurance pour qu'il m'envoie quelqu'un.

— Quand ils seront repartis, préviens-nous. Nous viendrons t'aider. Je vais en parler à Ahmed et Zineb, dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Vous êtes Rémi, je suppose ?

— Oh désolé, j'ai oublié de vous présenter.

— Ce n'est rien Lucas, tu es sous le choc, fait-il paternel.

— Oui, je suis Rémi, répond simplement son homme.

— Ahmed a beaucoup d'estime pour vous, dit-il en le gratifiant d'une franche poignée de main.

Lucas sait que tout est dit. Le père de son meilleur ami a confiance dans le jugement de celui-ci dont il est très proche.

— Je vais interroger le concierge et lui dire de répondre aux policiers. Je reviendrai plus tard avec un volontaire d'un des chantiers et nous évacuerons ce qui doit l'être avec une des camionnettes.

— J'arrive, je vais sortir la voiture de la cour, dit à son tour son homme en posant un baiser sur sa nuque.

Anéanti, il reste seul devant le désordre.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour, répond-il au policier qui est entré sans bruit.

— Ils ont fait un sacré boulot, constate-t-il.

— Je vous conseille de commencer par la mezzanine, vous trouverez de quoi jouer à la police scientifique, raille-t-il d'une voix sourde.

— Tu as un sac poubelle où je puisse mettre les draps ? dit-il en redescendant. Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour faire des analyses du sperme mais je ne te promets rien quant au résultat.

— Certainement encore l'un ou l'autre petit minable payé dans le but de nous faire chier.

— Pour récupérer le couteau plutôt.

— Possible.

 

La journée dont il attendait tant s'est transformée en cauchemar. Après le passage d'Eric Villers, il a du attendre celui de l'agent de l'assurance qui n'est venu que tard dans l'après-midi. Rémi voulait rester avec lui mais il lui a demandé d'aller ouvrir le Motus. En regardant autour de lui, pendant ces heures d'ennui où il ne pouvait rien toucher, il a eu tout le temps de faire le bilan de leur relation et de ce qu'elle lui coûtait. Pour que l'assurance intervienne, il a ensuite été porter plainte officiellement.

En fin de journée, Ahmed, sa sœur Zineb, Flo, Stéphane et Jerem sont venus l'aider, tous ses copains étaient là et ça lui a fait chaud au cœur. Quelques heures plus tard, ils ont enfin pu s'asseoir dans les canapés sur lesquels il a mis des plaids en attendant.  Ils devront être remplacés. La literie aussi est irrécupérable et de toute façon, après ce qui est arrivé, il n'en veut plus. Toutes les crasses, les objets cassés, le matelas ont été évacués par le père d'Ahmed et un ouvrier d'un de ses chantiers. Le studio brille comme un sou neuf. Pour la cacher à Rémi, il a punaisé un grand poster sur l'insulte. Il repeindra dès que possible. Ils sont allé chercher des bouteilles de limonade, ont récupéré quelques verres intacts et assis autour de la table basse, chargée de pâtisseries marocaines au miel que leur a apportées la maman de son ami, ils ont discuté un peu de tout et de rien. Surtout pas de ça ! Du vol de ses efforts pour se faire un intérieur agréable. Du viol de leur intimité. Il a lancé un dernier regard au studio avant de le quitter. Le palmier trône à la place qu'il lui avait destinée, symbole d'une page qui se tourne et d'un avenir qui commence envers et contre tout.

 

Il aspire à rentrer auprès de Rémi. Le voir derrière son comptoir, le regard anxieux tourné vers l'extérieur, lui remplit l'âme de toute la tendresse du monde. Il remercie Stéphane qui l'a raccompagné et qui ne veut pas prendre un verre, pressé qu'il est de retrouver sa petite-amie. Il passe derrière le zinc et l'enlace, mêlant ses doigts aux siens, les serrant jusqu'à la douleur sans le quitter des yeux.

— Je suis là, mon amour, lui murmure-t-il. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant.

— Je ne demande rien d'autre, chuchote-t-il.

— Demain, après avoir été à l'hôpital nous irons racheter les mêmes canapés.

— Il nous faut d'abord un matelas. La senséo a rendu l'âme, le micro-ondes aussi. Ils n'ont pas pensé à mes vêtements, heureusement.

— Tu as faim ?

— Oui.

— Viens, on va parler de tout ça devant une entrecôte avec une sauce au roquefort et des pommes frites.

Il a une préférence pour les viandes rouges et moelleuses et Rémi commence à très bien connaître ses goûts. Cela ne semble pas avoir d'importance, pourtant cela en a une, non parce qu'il se régale mais parce qu'à chaque fois les attentions de son homme lui prouvent son importance. Comme cette petite entrée froide qu'il lui a imaginée avec un des petits choux romanesco si décoratif, un peu de thon frais, des copeaux de parmesan et une vinaigrette délicieuse au petit goût de noisette.

— Tu t'es surpassé aujourd'hui, lui fait-il.

— C'est toi qui me donne des idées. Je cherche ce que tu aimerais et ça m'amène à des découvertes. En fait, je revisite ma cuisine alors que j'avais tendance ces derniers temps au laisser aller, me contentant de mes acquis. Tu es une bénédiction pour la clientèle du Motus, mon cœur ! Tu as apprécié Rungis n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. J'ai aimé l'ambiance affairée, survoltée, voir l'importance que tu attaches à trouver de bons produits, la chasse à ceux-ci. C'est comme un défi. J'ai aussi aimé acheter les légumes. Si je m'étais écouté, nous serions rentrés avec le double de courses.

— Mais contrairement à moi, tu ne te laisses pas porter par tes envies.

— J'ai un autre passé que toi, mon ange et oui, un caractère différent. En tout cas, j'ai savouré cette nouvelle facette de toi que j'ai aperçue aujourd'hui. Je ne suis jamais là pendant la journée. A te voir le soir derrière ton comptoir, j'en ai oublié que tu es un chef d'entreprise avec des responsabilités et un cuisinier. Et j'ai découvert aussi un côté du Motus que j'avais complètement occulté.

— Tu n'avais pas pensé que j'étais forcément cuisinier ? si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais pas pu ouvrir un bar-lounge avec restauration ni obtenir une licence 5.

— C'est vrai mais je n'y avais jamais réfléchi. D'autant plus que tu as une réputation de cigale.

— De cigale ? fait-il, étonné, en haussant les sourcils.

— Oui, répond-il gêné, conscient d'avoir trop parlé.

— Lucas, lui dit-il, raconte et on en discute.

Il voit la tendresse dans les yeux interrogatifs qui le sondent. Il ne sait comment lui avouer ce qu'il a pensé de lui pendant longtemps.

— J'ai déjà essayé d'en parler avec toi, avant qu'on soit ensemble. Tu ne m'as pas écouté.

— ...

— Un week-end, tu es sorti en compagnie de la bande en boîte, toute la nuit. Tu as bu, offert des tournées générales et le lendemain tu n'avais pas pour payer ta commande de vins, soupire-t-il.

— Et j'ai emprunté le montant de la facture à François qui était là, c'est vrai. Ainsi c'est à cause de ça que tu m'as fait la morale les deux ou trois week-ends suivants avant la sortie ? l'interroge-t-il doucement.

— Oui ! mais tu n'as rien changé à ta manière de faire.

— C'est pour ça que tu n'es jamais sorti avec nous ?

— Non ! enfin un peu, mais pas seulement, rectifie-t-il.

— J'avais simplement perdu mon portefeuille au "Vertical", la dernière boîte où nous avions été.

— Oh ! bégaie-t-il confus.

— Tu sais une rumeur, ça part parfois de peu de chose.

— Cela te fait rire !

— Ce qui me fait plaisir c'est de m'apercevoir que mon petit homme, même si il me prenait pour une girouette superficielle, se préoccupait déjà de moi, assez en tout cas pour essayer de limiter les dégâts comme il dit, se moque-t-il gentiment. Je n'avais pas compris à ce moment là pourquoi tu en faisais autant. Je me laisse parfois emporter dans mes achats, dans mes sorties, c'est vrai, mais je suis loin d'être inconscient, mon amour. Je me fixe des barrières.

— ...

— Eh ! ne fais pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas important. Nous nous apprenons. Tu me trouveras d'autres défauts pour remplacer celui-là, ne te tracasse pas.

— Rémi...

— Chut, mon cœur, fait-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Bon, on ferme la boutique ? et on remonte chez nous ?

 

Il sort enfin de l'entraînement de danse, épuisé. Madame Vera ne l'a aucunement ménagé, elle a juste évité les sauts et les écartés pour épargner son côté à peine cicatrisé. Elle lui a par contre fait travailler sans relâche les jetés, les pirouettes et les fouettés avant de se déclarer satisfaite. A croire qu'elle veut lui faire rattraper son retard de plus de douze ans en quelques semaines. Ils ont aussi bossé sur son projet pendant plus de deux heures. Il est plus de minuit et il n'en peut plus. Il ne sent plus ses jambes et son dos. Il prend sa douche, ce qui lui fait le plus grand bien, puis retrouve son professeur qui l'attend. Elle le dépose devant le Motus non sans lui avoir recommandé, pour la dixième fois au moins, d'être au club de sport le lendemain matin à sept heures et demi précises.


	8. Tentations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Jorge Donn dansant Boléro
> 
>  
> 
> Jamais il n'avait osé en espérer autant. Une perspective bien tentante. Mais est-ce sa vie ? 

****

Il voit une petite voiture s'arrêter devant le Motus et son chéri en descendre un instant plus tard. Rien qu'en voyant sa démarche, il sait qu'il a repris la danse trop tôt et qu'il est épuisé. Il faut dire qu'il est presque une heure du matin et que ça lui a fait quatre heures d'entraînement mais Lucas est du genre têtu.

Il le voit évaluer le nombre des consommateurs dès son entrée, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais au comptoir ce sont principalement des buveurs, presque en face de lui lui un groupe de copines qui prennent un verre en sortant du ciné, au fond, dans les clubs moelleux, une bande d'une quinzaine de filles et garçons qui fêtent un anniversaire, à droite dans le coin tranquille à l'éclairage diffus, deux couples d'amoureux qui ne verront pas le temps passer, il n'aura pas fini tôt. Pourtant, à moins d'une arrivée massive, Sébastien suffira à gérer pendant un moment et il aura le temps de manger en compagnie de son Lucas. Pour l'instant, il tient une conversation ennuyeuse au possible avec deux mecs qui n'étaient jamais venus auparavant, la trentaine suffisante, habillés de façon extravagante, le genre m'as-tu-vu qu'ils ont rarement dans l'établissement. L'un d'eux lui fait des avances très peu discrètes qui l'agacent au plus haut point. Il se tourne vers son homme, qu'il aime ce terme, quand il passe derrière le zinc et l'accueille avec le sourire. Il aimerait le prendre dans ses bras, masser doucement sa nuque raidie par la fatigue, l'entendre soupirer sous ses attentions. Ce sera pour plus tard.

Une main inconnue se pose sur la sienne, enlaçant ses doigts. Lucas ne lui laisse même pas le temps de réagir et de la repousser, il abat le tranchant de sa main sur les deux mains unies avec une fureur que manifestement il ne maîtrise pas. La surprise et la douleur lui coupent la parole. Il le regarde hébété.

— Enlève ta sale patte de là ! gronde-t-il en rejetant la main étrangère.

Malgré un rictus de souffrance, l'autre ricane, apparemment très sûr de lui. Il assiste alors à une scène digne d'un mauvais polar.

— Tu croyais avoir l'exclusivité ? Pauvre idiot. Un seul homme n'a jamais suffi à Rémi. Un homme ? Que dis-je, un gamin ! Tu croyais peut-être qu'il t'aimait ? Que tu le comblais ?

— Lucas, je ..., essaie-t-il de protester mortifié.

— Dehors ! aboie celui-ci aux deux clients. Ne remettez jamais les pieds ici ! Vous voulez un coup de main ? continue-t-il en voyant qu'ils ne bougent pas.

— Tu n'as rien compris ! Dès que tu as le dos tourné, je prends le relais, j'ai autant le droit d'être ici que toi.

— Dehors !

Il n'a jamais vu son Lucas en colère et peut-être aurait-il préféré ignorer qu'une telle expression de haine pouvait ainsi obscurcir son regard et déformer ses traits. Sans autre forme de procès, il fait le tour du zinc, empoigne le tripoteur par le devant de sa veste, le descend sans ménagement de son tabouret et le pousse vers la sortie.

— Rémi ne te toucherait même pas avec des gants, raclure. Dis bien à Michel, lui siffle-t-il méchamment, qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire.

Il le voit se retourner pour voir où en est le second. Il est sorti de derrière le comptoir à sa suite pour assurer ses arrières, empêchant l'autre d'attaquer Lucas pendant qu'il jette dehors son copain. Il lui montre la sortie d'une façon aussi musclée que la sienne. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, il accroche le regard de son compagnon et ils restent là, à se fixer sans échanger un mot.

— Je n'en peux plus. J'aimerais manger puis aller dormir, lui dit-il d'une voix blanche.

— Je vais voir si j'arrive à te faire à dîner avec une main écrasée, lui répond-il encore sous le choc.

— Je suis désolé. Je ...

— Tu m'as fait confiance et, ça, ça vaut bien quelques phalanges en marmelade.

— Je n'avais jamais perdu le contrôle de moi de cette manière, murmure-t-il troublé.

Après un signe à Séba qu'il arrive, il le pousse doucement vers la cuisine dont il referme soigneusement la porte.

— Quand j'ai vu sa main sur la tienne, je crois que j'ai eu envie de le tuer.

— Calme-toi, lui chuchote-t-il en l'enlaçant. L'envie est une chose, l'acte en est une autre.

Lucas se réfugie entre ses bras avec un gémissement qui lui remue les tripes.

— Le saccage du studio était encore trop présent, il fallait que ta colère sorte.

Il voit passer sur le visage de Lucas l'expression d'un profond dégoût qu'il ne comprend pas. Il sait que ça l'a atteint plus qu'il n'a voulu le lui dire, il sait qu'il a eu mal de perdre ce pourquoi il s'est privé, il sait enfin qu'il est, lui, à la base de tous ces problèmes. Mais ce dégoût, d'où vient-il ? Manifestement Lucas ne s'est pas confié à lui et ça le blesse.

 

Il est trois heures du matin et son chéri dort depuis longtemps. Il se glisse à ses côtés, prend dans ses bras le grand corps qui s'abandonne confiant, repousse les cheveux qui ont envahi son visage et pose doucement ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Ils ont eu une journée bien remplie. L'hôpital le matin, ensuite les achats d'un micro-ondes et d'une machine à café, puis d'un matelas qui leur sera livré le mardi suivant seulement. A midi afin de se changer les idées, ils ont été manger un petit bout en vitesse dans un restaurant qui ne paie pas de mine mais dont la cuisine vaut vraiment le détour. Il l'a déposé à l'université pour les cours de l'après-midi et fait sa journée au bar.

Puis l'altercation... Et depuis, il est inquiet. En ce moment, Michel réussit très bien à faire de leur vie un enfer. Il a l'impression d'avoir fait un retour en arrière de plus de quatre ans, à cette époque où l'angoisse faisait partie de son quotidien. Excepté que maintenant il n'est plus seul. C'est à la fois un réconfort extraordinaire et une inquiétude supplémentaire. Inquiétude quant au mal que subit Lucas, peur que lassé de tant de problèmes, il finisse par se détourner de lui. Il change de position et les bras de son amant se nouent autour de lui.

— Rémi...

— Je suis là, amour, lui murmure-t-il un peu inutilement.

Les lèvres douces et tendres de son Lucas voyagent sur son visage, cherchent les siennes pour un baiser appuyé, caressant, pressant, mordillant au passage. Une langue sensuelle, indiscrète passe sur sa lèvre inférieure, franchit la douce barrière close de sa bouche afin de jouer avec la sienne. Ils soudent leurs deux corps, virilité tendue contre virilité tendue, avec un soupir de satisfaction. L'anxiété recule à grands pas pour laisser place au plaisir des sens et il se laisse guider par son amant sur les chemins de la volupté qui fait crier.

 

Avec presque trente minutes de retard, il a conduit Lucas devant le club Maillot. Mais pour lui c'est encore trop tôt, il a une heure à tuer avant l'ouverture du magasin qui l'intéresse. Il passe devant la porte cochère de l'immeuble, stationne non loin et monte au studio. Ils ont fait du bon boulot. Tout est nickel. Le classeur à compartiments contenant les CD de jeux a disparu mais il est certain d'avoir vu les boîtiers quelque part. Il les trouve dans le meuble télé. Logique. Il note les titres sur son agenda en vérifiant chaque fois que la boîte est vide. En ce qui concerne les DVD il ne peut rien, il ne se rappelle que quelques titres.

Il installe les appareils ménagers, la senséo, le four à micro-ondes, il arrose un peu le palmier. Le seul endroit qu'il n'a pas vu est la mezzanine. Il grimpe la volée de marches. Parfait. Tout est en ordre ici aussi. Tiens, il a punaisé un poster. Pas terrible, cette vue de la grande pomme, trop colorée. Elle fait chromo. Étonnant ! Surtout quand on sait que Lucas, qui n'aime pas les choses démesurées, n'a qu'un amour assez limité pour New-York et que sa décoration, très dépouillée, est basée sur le noir et blanc. C'est sûrement un de ses copains qui a voulu lui faire plaisir. Il retire une punaise, une seconde... puis celles du haut et reste atterré devant l'inscription. Il se rappelle que Lucas est redescendu très vite lors de la découverte du saccage et qu'il ne l'a pas laissé monter. Ses yeux se posent sur le cadre de lit vide de literie. Il commence à saisir une partie de la vérité. Son homme a tout pris en pleine figure et a voulu le protéger. A cet instant, il se moque de Michel, de ses sous-fifres, seul compte Lucas. Il remet le poster en place et redescend.

Assis sur le canapé, un verre de limonade à la main, il réfléchit. Une chose est sûre, il veut connaître la vérité, comprendre son dégoût. Un seul peut l'aider. Un petit coup de fil et quelques minutes plus tard, Ahmed est à ses côtés. Pas facile comme conversation.

— Lucas me cache quelque chose au sujet de notre chambre. Que s'y est-il passé qui l'a blessé autant ?

Manifestement le garçon est mal à l'aise. Il va devoir le pousser un peu.

— Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire.

— Tu ne sais pas ? ou tu ne veux pas ?

— Rémi ! lui fait-il avec un air de reproche. Quand nous sommes arrivés il s'était déjà occupé de la mezzanine. Les draps étaient enlevés, le matelas aussi. Son cadre en noir et blanc représentant la Promenade des Anglais en 1950 avait été cassé, il l'avait jeté et remplacé par le poster de New-york qui y est maintenant. Le parquet était déjà nettoyé. Il ne restait que le matelas à descendre.

— Et ?

— Et rien ! juste qu'il y avait une grande auréole humide dessus.

— Et cela, il n'a pas pu le cacher, murmure-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre.

— Il m'a dit qu'il avait posé la bouteille de produit de nettoyage dessus et qu'elle s'était renversée, fait Ahmed avec un sourire triste.

— Tu ne l'as pas cru, constate-t-il.

— Non. C'est un mec qui n'a jamais su mentir.

Il a enfin compris ce qui s'est passé. Leur intimité, leur amour salis par des gestes obscènes. Et son tendre Lucas le préservant ...

— Viens, fait-il après une longue hésitation.

Il l'entraîne en haut détache un côté du poster et lui montre l'inscription.

— Il a seulement essayé de protéger mon secret. Michel était mon souteneur.

— Ton souteneur ?

— Oui, j'étais prostitué.

On pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Il ignore pourquoi il le lui a dit. Peut-être parce qu'il sait que Lucas a besoin de son ami et que ses mensonges l'éloigneront de lui. Peut-être parce que c'est un gars bien qui a le sens des valeurs.

— Cela ne change rien, Rémi. C'est ton passé et si mon ami l'accepte ... Eric le sait ?

— Oui. Il avait déjà fait son enquête. Et Lucas a été au courant avant que nous sortions ensemble.

— Cette affaire se révèle plus compliquée que prévu, soupire Ahmed.

— ...

— Tu lui dois quelque chose à ce mec ?

— Non ! De toute façon, l'argent n'a jamais été le problème de Michel. Il s'en procure par ses trafics. Son trip, c'est l'humiliation et la domination.

— Eh ben avec Lucas, il va être servi ! s'exclame Ahmed. Il a l'air fragile comme ça mais il a un mental d'acier. J'ai pu le constater pendant toutes ces années où il a galéré. Et mon pote en colère, ce n'est pas triste !

— Je l'ai vu hier.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant sa menace indirecte à Michel.

— Il y a encore eu un problème hier ?

Il lui raconte la scène au Motus.

— Il essaye de vous pousser à bout, de vous séparer.

— D'après ton ami policier, il veut aussi récupérer son couteau.

— Étrange. Cela me semble pourtant secondaire pour lui, déclare Ahmed soucieux. Fais attention à toi, si il voit qu'il n'arrive à rien il essaiera de détruire Lucas en s'en prenant à toi. En ce moment, il tâtonne. Tu es son point faible. Tu étais là pour quoi ?

— Je suis venu voir les jeux qu'on lui a pris, je vais les lui racheter avec une nouvelle console.

— Ce qu'il avait de plus précieux c'était sa collection Harry Potter. C'est sa mère qui lui avait offert les six premiers livres et les quatre films. Le dernier DVD, Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, c'est moi qui avais été le chercher pour elle un peu avant Noël, elle ne sortait déjà plus. Cela a été son dernier cadeau. Il a ensuite complété lui même au fur et à mesure.

— Je ne peux pas lui rendre ça, fait-il avec un soupir las. Des biens matériels, oui, des souvenirs, non.

Il se sent impuissant. Il avait envisagé le côté pécuniaire des choses mais pas le sentimental. Il se rappelle les larmes dans ses yeux au pavillon des fleurs de Rungis. Manifestement, il adorait sa mère.

— Tu lui en feras des nouveaux ! Il t'aime. Je m'en aperçois tous les jours. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il serait fou de quelqu'un au point d'oublier un passé comme le tien ou de faire ce qu'il fait.

 

Il hésite encore devant la porte de la classe de danse, ça devient une habitude. Il entre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas déranger le cours, mais la salle est presque déserte. Seules trois silhouettes dansent. Madame Vera est face à lui et de dos, reproduisant ses gestes, il y a deux hommes dont son Lucas. Malgré ses cheveux attachés, le second semble blond comme les blés et avoir un corps superbe, de même taille mais un peu plus massif que son homme. Le professeur arrête la musique et en change. Elle fait aussi un geste à Lucas, lui désignant le fond de la salle. Aussitôt il se retourne et fonce vers lui, déposant sur ses lèvres un baiser rapide avant de repartir se placer. Madame Vera se dirige vers lui et n'enclenche la lecture qu'une fois à ses côtés.

— Tu vas voir comme il a fait des progrès.

Le tutoiement le choque, pourtant il l'oublie, distrait par la musique qui s'élève, à peine audible. Les deux danseurs se retournent et commencent à évoluer en même temps sur le début du Boléro de Ravel. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour reconnaître dans le second l'impétueux Sacha Ménier, sûr de lui, éclatant, charnel. Pourtant il ne voit que son Lucas qui se meut sur la surface qui lui est impartie, il le trouve beau, infiniment sensuel, tentant. La chorégraphie lui semble bien différente de celle de Jorge Donn sur les vidéos. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, il parait ne danser que pour lui, l'invitant à l'amour. Il en a des frissons dans tout le corps. La musique va crescendo et les gestes des danseurs se font plus généreux, plus rapides aussi. Lucas est conscient de son trouble il en est sûr. Son expression d'ailleurs se fait triomphante. Les sauts introduits dans la chorégraphie semblent ne lui poser aucun problème, tout comme les fouettés un peu plus tard. L'homme qu'il caresse chaque nuit est là dans toute sa plénitude, ondulant, les reins cambrés, le regard provocant, offrant son corps aux regards, en gestes troublants. Il essaie de se concentrer sur la danse uniquement. La technique de Sacha Ménier est nette, assurée, celle de Lucas plus hésitante. Par contre les sauts semblent de qualité égale, même un peu plus développés chez son homme. Il en est là de ses réflexions quand le professeur baisse la musique.

— Lucas, tu ne fais pas le final, viens, lui fait-elle avant d'augmenter de nouveau le volume. Avec ton côté blessé, je ne veux pas que tu fasses le grand écart, lui explique-t-elle quand il les rejoint.

C'est alangui contre lui, une main posée sur son épaule, que Lucas regarde Sacha Ménier danser seul la fin du boléro, faite de sauts, de pirouettes rapides exécutées en cercle pour se terminer par un brusque grand écart.

— La jouissance, lui glisse Lucas, puis l'orgasme et enfin la petite mort.

Ils échangent un regard d'entente profonde.

— Très bien ! s'exclame derrière eux un homme brun, la belle cinquantaine. Merveilleux Sacha ! Cette nouvelle chorégraphie te va exceptionnellement bien. On pourrait l'inclure au nouveau programme. Vera, ton fils dans toute sa splendeur !

— Tu en as fait une très belle machine à danser, Paolo, répond le professeur d'un ton sec.

— Maman ! s'exclame le garçon avec un ton de reproche, ce qui le sidère, lui.

— Tu préfères ton petit danseur, je suppose ? raille l'homme.

— Lucas a bien des lacunes en technique, c'est normal, reconnaît-elle très sérieuse. Il ne danse que depuis un mois.

— C'est impossible ! se récrie Sacha.

— Mais si ! proteste son homme.

— M'as-tu déjà vu mentir, mon fils ?

— Non.

— Quant à la chorégraphie, c'est celle qu'a conçue Lucas, explique-t-elle au Paolo coincé. Il lui a fallu le même mois pour la mettre au point ! Il faudra le citer comme chorégraphe si tu veux la faire danser par le Béjart Ballet Lausanne.

Un silence succède à cette dernière phrase dite d'un ton moqueur. L'homme regarde leur couple d'un air infatué qui le hérisse.

— Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dansé la fin ? Un problème avec les écartés ? ricane-t-il de façon déplaisante.

— Non aucun, fait-elle. Juste une blessure trop récente. Lucas ?

Il hésite puis soulève son tee-shirt montrant une partie de la longue cicatrice rouge dont on voit encore toutes les traces des points de suture, on aperçoit par la même occasion de multiples hématomes qui ont viré au violet ou au jaune.

— Qu'as tu fait ? s'exclame Sacha.

— J'ai été attaqué par quatre mecs en rentrant de la danse il y a quelques jours. Madame Vera, il est temps que j'y aille. Il ne faut pas que j'arrive en retard alors que je n'ai pas travaillé la semaine dernière.

— Vas-y. A bientôt, Rémi. Prends-en bien soin, lui recommande-t-elle pour une fois souriante.

— Soyez tranquille, il ne me lâche plus d'une semelle, répond-il à sa place avec un petit rire.

 

Perché sur un des tabourets devant le comptoir de la cafétéria, il prend un café.

— Raconte.

— Ce matin, je suis arrivé en retard mais ça tu le sais. Quand je suis entré dans la salle de danse, Madame Vera faisait répéter ma chorégraphie à un danseur. Sans son maquillage et les cheveux attachés, je ne l'ai pas reconnu de suite. Elle l'a arrêté lorsqu'elle m'a vu et elle nous a présenté. Quand elle a dit « c'est mon fils », je n'en revenais pas. C'est une fameuse dissimulatrice hein ? raille-t-il.

— Toi qui n'as pas épargné les critiques sur lui devant elle, se moque-t-il à son tour.

— Ce n'est pas un bon sujet ça ! proteste Lucas avec une grimace.

— Vraiment ? se marre-t-il.

— Bref on a travaillé ensemble jusqu'à ton arrivée. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête mais je n'ai pas encore compris quoi.

— Et ce Paolo ?

— Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant son « Merveilleux Sacha ! », dit-il en imitant le ton maniéré de l'homme. Manifestement, il fait partie du Béjart Ballet Lausanne.

— Paolo Aganno est le second de Gil Roman, intervient une voix claire. Et aussi mon beau-père. Enfin l'ex-mari de ma mère, termine Sacha en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu me sers un thé au citron ?

— Ex-mari ? Je jurerais qu'il est gay ! s'étonne-t-il.

— Disons qu'il passe d'un homme à une femme et vice-versa avec une facilité déconcertante, se moque Sacha.

— ...

— Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? lui demande-t-il pendant que Lucas prépare sa boisson.

— Oui.

— Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? lui demande-t-il.

— Je suis propriétaire d'un bar lounge dans le Marais.

— Il cuisine super bien. Heureusement que je ne grossis jamais, fait Lucas en déposant la tasse devant le danseur.

Après ce qu'a dit Flo de son coup de foudre pour le garçon, il n'a pas envie de le laisser seul avec le « parfait, superbe, flamboyant Sacha », il a oublié les qualificatifs que son Lucas avait eus pour le qualifier le premier soir, mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il est plus de onze heures trente, Séba ne peut pas se débrouiller seul un samedi à midi.

— Il faut que j'y aille pour le coup de feu. Je viens te chercher ce soir.

Son homme tend la main l'attire vers lui afin de l'embrasser et lui glisser par la même occasion qu'il l'aime. Ils commencent à mieux se connaître et manifestement, il a compris son inquiétude. Il sourit en serrant sa main tendrement, fait un signe de tête au danseur avant de se hâter vers le Motus.

 

Il a passé une journée pourrie, pas catastrophique, juste faite d'un ensemble de petites choses agaçantes. Un client mal embouché, le trop grand succès de ses entrées au thon frais dont il est tombé à court, une bouteille de vin cher cassée, bref des problèmes superficiels qui se sont succédés. Il est content de retrouver son Lucas, satisfait aussi de sortir avec lui et oublier un peu tout ce qui s'est passé. Il se faufile dans la circulation fluide du week-end, quand il arrive, il l'attend déjà, Ahmed et Jerem à ses côtés. Il leur adresse un signe amical, ils se retrouveront pour la tournée des clubs, ce soir.

— Ça a été mon cœur ?

— Oui, dit-il succinctement.

— Beaucoup de travail ?

— Oui.

— Tu es fatigué, toi.

— Oui.

— Tu vas me répondre par monosyllabes ?

— Non ! se marre-t-il doucement.

— Je vois !

Il rit franchement, la main posée sur la sienne sur le changement de vitesse.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ta façon de danser ce matin.

— Merci. C'était pour toi de toute façon.

— Merci, murmure-t-il la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

— De rien, fait-il légèrement.

— C'est au sujet de la chorégraphie que vous vous disputiez toujours Madame Vera et toi ?

— Oui ! elle la trouvait trop ambitieuse pour un jeune danseur comme moi. Trop physique. Beaucoup de sauts et un final très rapide, très puissant alors que tu es déjà fatigué. Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais commencé à en concevoir une, moi le débutant... Si tu avais vu sa tête.

— Et Sacha, qu'en a-t-il dit ?

— Rien ! tout au moins devant moi. C'est tout ce que tu veux me demander à son sujet ?

— Arrête de m'asticoter !

— Possessif, jaloux ! se moque son homme tendrement.

— ...

— Je ne vois que toi, tu le sais, lui chuchote-t-il.

Ils ont fait l'amour. Il en avait besoin depuis ce matin. Voir Lucas danser lui avait échauffé les sangs. Maintenant, il sommeille. Il caresse l'épaule nue, l'effleure des lèvres. Il ne se lasse pas de ce corps qu'il commence à bien connaître. Il en sait les petites imperfections, les grains de beauté, les endroits plus sensibles, plus réceptifs à ses attouchements. Il est changeant, l'accueillant plus ou moins bien. Parfois, lascif, il vient au devant de ses mains qui le caressent, quémandant même son attention, parfois plus rebelle, il le fuit et c'est un plaisir supplémentaire de vaincre son humeur rétive. Il le contemple, rêveur. Il s'est habitué aux marques qui s'estompent peu à peu. Bientôt la peau retrouvera sa virginité, sera plus tentante et moins émouvante. Il pose un baiser sur son omoplate, puis dans le creux de son dos.

— Laisse-moi dormir, mon ange, lui fait-il doucement.

Il le couvre avant de le laisser, redescendant retrouver son second amour, son bar.

 

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Lucas devant la glace. Il vient derrière lui et l'enlace. Il aime le sentir s'abandonner contre sa poitrine.

— Tu es très bien, Honey, lui dit-il.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui.

— C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Peu désireux de rentrer au studio, il a pioché dans sa garde-robe pour leur sortie. Au lieu de son habituel jean slim, il a choisi l'un de ses pantalons préférés, bleu nuit et une chemise en soie d'un bleu nattier qui met particulièrement ses yeux en évidence. Fait d'un tissu souple mais lourd, le premier tombe impeccablement, quant à la chemise, il la porte sur un tee-shirt de la même couleur presque noire. Avec ses cheveux dénoués qu'il repousse sans cesse en arrière d'un geste sensuel, son petit homme est infiniment séduisant.

— J'ai même envie de t'enfermer ici afin que personne ne te voit ainsi.

— Tu redoutes quelque concurrent ? se moque-t-il en l'envisageant de haut en bas. Tu ne devrais pas, je ne trouverais pas mieux, tu es superbe. Si tu savais la tentation que tu as représentée pour moi pendant plus d'un an, soupire-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches et en l'attirant à lui.

— Mais tu me fuyais dès que je t'approchais !

— C'était ça ou je te sautais dessus, fait-il en riant. Et un hétérosexuel ne peut pas sauter sur un homme, hein ?

 

Ils sont sortis en plus gros groupe aujourd'hui. Il y a Stéphane et sa petite-amie, Jerem et la sienne, Ahmed et Flo, six clients et eux, quatorze personnes en tout. Les clubs se succèdent et ça fait sourire Lucas qui pas très fier de ce qu'il a pensé de sa cigale, étudie ses habitudes, ce dont il se rend compte très vite. Chaque club signifie au moins une tournée mise par lui, la première. C'est l'investissement. Le patron du club visité la retourne, c'est le geste commercial. Et les clients eux, légèrement éméchés, mettent les suivantes et dépensent beaucoup. Cela garantit au Motus, le même genre de visite.

Il sent que Lucas commence à se sentir plus à l'aise dans le monde de la nuit mais il ne le quitte que rarement, ce dont il ne se plaint pas. Qu'ils dansent, discutent au bar ou soient assis, ils ne se perdent pas de vue, autant par prudence que par envie. Il voit les regards se poser sur son petit homme et, si il en est fier, il est aussi très méfiant. Bien sûr, il a confiance en Lucas... Pourtant il a parfaitement vu que son léger flirt avec Helmut lui a plu et on ne peut pas dire que lui ait apprécié. Surtout que l'autre a du charme. Ce n'était pas grand chose ! deux, trois échanges sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Pourtant cette nuit, ils vont terminer par le Dean's et il a l'impression de jouer avec le feu. Helmut est passé au Flash Queen, hier soir, et Anthony ne s'est plus présenté au travail. Il a été surpris de son coup de fil, surpris aussi que Lucas ait discuté avec lui de leurs démêlés avec Michel. Apprendre que le propriétaire du Dean's était au courant de son passé depuis des années lui a fait un choc.

Bon, il faut bien qu'il l'admette, il est jaloux. Il n'a jamais été possessif ainsi mais il n'a jamais aimé non plus. C'est tout nouveau pour lui. Quand il repense à Lucas protégeant son secret dans le but de l'épargner, quand il le revoit dansant pour lui ce matin, quand il se remémore ses mots, ses regards amoureux, sa déraison lui saute aux yeux. Il se dit qu'il est fou de ne pas y croire, de ne pas le croire, lui. Supposer qu'il est prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, à le tromper à la moindre occasion, c'est une insulte qu'il lui fait alors qu'il admet tant de choses pour l'aimer et de tout ça, il est conscient. Mais il y a les grands principes et il y a les grands sentiments...

La main de Lucas se pose sur sa cuisse attirant son attention. Inutile de crier, comme ils sont placés là, il ne l'entendrait pas de toute façon. Il se penche, lui pose un bref baiser sur la tempe avant de lui souffler quelques mots dans l'oreille.

— Pourquoi es-tu triste, mon ange ?

Il secoue la tête et lui dit de la même façon.

— Je ne le suis pas. Je pensais à nous. Je suis jaloux de la moindre chose... ose-t-il reconnaître.

— Helmut ? Sacha ?

— Oui.

— Cela ne me gêne pas, répond Lucas avec un sourire. Au contraire.

— Au contraire ? questionne-t-il perplexe.

— J'ai besoin d'être rassuré. J'aime tout ce qui me montre que tu tiens à moi. Moi aussi, je suis possessif. Moi aussi, j'ai peur chaque fois que je te laisse le matin. Nous avons été trop vite, nous ne nous connaissons pas assez, mais la confiance viendra. Après seulement un mois, nous vivons ensemble. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de prouver à l'autre ce que nous valons. Nous nous découvrons, ma cigale, se moque-t-il.

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'appeler comme ça devant mon banquier ! se marre-t-il à son tour.

Ce qu'il voit dans les yeux de Lucas derrière la plaisanterie chauffe son cœur et lui donne des envies de baisers et de câlins tendres. Mais l'endroit est plutôt très mal choisi. Etant donné qu'ils n'avaient avec eux que des couples hétérosexuels, il en a profité pour emmener tout son monde dans un club qui n'a pas une réputation gay friendly et il ose à peine le toucher. Il pourrait le faire bien sûr mais alors il peut oublier tout retour de la part de Marc et Mia, les propriétaires de l'Eden Club.

Quand ils en sortent, la première chose qu'il fait, c'est poser sa main sur la taille de Lucas et l'attirer contre lui. Ils marchent ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre, leur hanche se frôlant, se moquant des autres qui les suivent et qu'ils oublient pour ne penser qu'à eux.

— On rentre ? fait Lucas plein d'espoir.

— Non ! Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Anthony. Helmut nous attend au Dean's.

— Fais attention, amour, Michel et lui sont assez liés. Dans cette affaire, tu ne sais pas à qui tu peux vraiment faire confiance.

— Ils se connaissent, oui mais ça ne veut rien dire.

— Michel a été son premier amour.

— Oh !

— Alors entre un Donatien qu'on n'a plus revu, un Anthony qui disparaît, un Helmut tout à coup très présent et un flic trop serviable, j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus sur tes gardes.

Il lance un coup d'œil étonné à son Lucas qui se révèle bien plus méfiant et perspicace qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

— J'ai pourtant eu l'impression qu'il te plaisait, Helmut, ne peut-il se retenir de lancer.

— C'est avec lui que je me sens le plus en confiance des quatre, admet-il, pourtant je soupçonne tout le monde. J'ai même parfois l'impression de devenir paranoïaque, soupire-t-il. J'aurais tendance à lui accorder mon crédit parce qu'il n'était pas obligé de me le dire, je n'avais aucun moyen d'être au courant. Pourtant ça peut être aussi une manœuvre afin que je lui accorde ma confiance.

— Ou dans le but de te séduire.

— Ça y est ! tu recommences, chuchote-t-il avec un petit rire.

— Ne joue pas les naïfs, Lucas, fait-il agacé. Tu sais très bien que tu lui plais. Et moi, je le sais aussi. Tu ne crois pas qu'il voulait que je te présente à lui pour faire une partie d'échecs ?

— Oui, je l'ai compris depuis longtemps. Mais depuis il a appris que je suis avec toi et il te respecte. De toute façon, est-ce une raison pour supposer que je pourrais être intéressé ?

— Tu as aimé flirter avec lui, ne peut-il s'empêcher d'accuser.

— Ce n'était que deux compliments reçus et autant de boutades lancées pourtant j'en ai profité pour lui dire, tout en plaisantant, que j'étais un homme fidèle. Crois-tu que je serais assez bête pour risquer de te perdre, toi, pour une partie de jambes en l'air ? s'agace-t-il.

— ...

— Tous les jours au bar, des conversations comme celle-là, tu en as. Il y a des clients, femmes ou hommes, qui ne viennent que pour toi. Dès qu'ils se lassent, ils sont remplacés par d'autres qui supposent que, si tu es derrière un zinc, tu es forcément intéressé. Cela fait presque deux ans que j'observe leur petit manège et tes réactions. Je dois faire quoi ? Arrêter mes études et rester là, à te surveiller ?

Une nouvelle fois, il ne répond rien. Il sait qu'il a raison. Il faut un petit claquement de langue irrité et le fait qu'il veuille s'éloigner de lui pour qu'il réagisse. Il resserre sa prise sur sa hanche.

— Je t'aime, Lucas. Je ne vois pas ce que je ferais avec un autre homme.

— Que tu sois un peu jaloux, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne veux pas que ça devienne une obsession qui détruira notre relation, le met-il en garde sans le quitter des yeux. Et là comme tu es parti... Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir gâché la fin de notre soirée ? Tu m'as complètement oublié au profit de ton idée fixe. J'ai essayé de te rassurer, sans succès. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu m'aies écouté.

— Je ne t'ai pas négligé, simplement, ce n'est pas un club gay-friendly, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris mes distances, ne peut-il s'empêcher de lui expliquer d'un ton bref.

— Et tu n'aurais pas oublié de me prévenir ? s'exclame-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je n'y ai pas pensé ! Pour moi, ça allait de soi. Tu as vu d'autres couples homosexuels ?

— Tu crois franchement que j'ai passé mon temps à étudier la clientèle ? Ce qui m'intéresse quand nous sortons, c'est toi, la musique et danser. Le reste ... Sans parler du fait que je surveille si on ne nous observe pas ou si on ne nous suit pas !

— Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi ! surtout pas aujourd'hui, avoue-t-il fatigué de cette discussion. Surtout pas parce que je t'aime trop ! J'apprends moi aussi à gérer une aventure comme celle que nous vivons.

— Moi non plus, lui confie-t-il d'une voix radoucie. J'ai trop besoin de toi, de tes bras, de ton odeur...

Ils sont arrivés devant le Dean's et s'arrêtent deux minutes pour attendre les autres qui ont pris un peu de retard. Il voit Ahmed lancer un coup d'œil interrogatif vers son meilleur ami, il a certainement remarqué leur discussion assez vive. Lucas lui répond par un calme sourire et c'est lui qui pose sa main sur son épaule pour pénétrer dans le club. Elle est ferme et caressante à la fois, manifestement il n'est pas en colère. Il n'y comprend plus rien.

Quatre parmi les clients sont restés au club précédent. Peu importe, leur soirée est finie. Il ne reste plus grand monde au Dean's d'ailleurs. Helmut est derrière son bar et en pleine conversation avec un séduisant jeune homme brun. Manifestement, il est en mode prédateur, usant de son charme et son interlocuteur est visiblement conquis. Il ne passera pas cette nuit seul dans son lit. Il jette un coup d'œil à Lucas. Celui-ci a l'air amusé. Ils s'installent au fond sur les clubs, ils commencent à être tous fatigués. Les doigts de son chéri se nouent aux siens, il caresse doucement le dessus de sa main de son pouce. Echangeant leurs rôles, c'est lui qui pose la tête sur son épaule. Son chéri l'attire par la nuque pour un long baiser tout en douceur. C'est un toussotement qui les tire de leur bulle de tendresse.

— Désolés les amoureux, mais j'ai un petit en-cas sur le grill et je manque de temps... fait Helmut avec un sourire.

— Un en-cas ? pauvre mec ! se moque son homme.

— Tu crois qu'il a des illusions ? Je ne lui promets pas le grand amour, juste une nuit de sexe torride, raille le patron du Dean's avec un haussement d'épaule. En attendant, j'ai un renseignement ou deux pour vous.

— On t'écoute, intervient-il, peu désireux de s'étendre sur la vie sexuelle de l'autre.

— Un flic est venu m'interroger mais trop discrètement pour que ce soit une enquête officielle ou un vrai flic même si je lui ai demandé une preuve de son identité.

— Tu peux me donner sa description ? C'est Eric, dit son homme après l'avoir écouté, il mène l'enquête pour nous, il essaye de retrouver Michel.

— Vous avez confiance en lui ?

— Ahmed, mon meilleur ami, nous l'a mis dans les pattes, fait Lucas en désignant son ami. Lui a confiance.

— Toi pas ! constate Helmut.

— Je le trouve trop bien renseigné sur le passé de Rémi et trop complaisant , admet-il.

— Ok ! je lui en ai dit le moins possible de toute façon. Tu m'avais parlé d'Anthony et de vos deux suiveurs donc je suis allé vérifier. Je me disais que j'aurais plus facile que vous.

— Et puis il n'est pas moche Anthony... des fois que tu pourrais joindre l'utile à l'agréable ! lui fait son chéri en riant.

— Bref, continue Helmut après un clin d'œil, il ne s'est plus présenté à son boulot depuis le week-end où tu as été attaqué. Il a travaillé le vendredi, le samedi et il a téléphoné le dimanche pour dire qu'il était malade, Steve ne l'a plus revu. Du nouveau de votre côté ?

Le visage de son amour se ferme et il ne répond pas.

— Lucas ? insiste l'autre.

— Ils ont mis à sac son appartement, fait-il en serrant la main de son homme. Et deux mecs sont venus au Motus faire scandale, l'un prétendant être mon amant. Lucas l'a mis à la porte du bar.

Très surpris, il voit Helmut regarder son chéri avec ce qui lui semble être de l'inquiétude, voire de la tendresse, ce qui ne lui plaît pas du tout.

— Ce ne sont que des objets, auxquels tu tenais très certainement, mais que des biens matériels. Vous n'avez rien aucun des deux, c'est le principal. Et tant que vous avez confiance l'un dans l'autre, il ne réussira pas à vous séparer. Pourtant il est temps que ça finisse, soupire-t-il.

— Tu as appris d'autres choses auprès de Steve ? lui demande-t-il.

— Pas grand chose. Anthony pendant un moment a été beaucoup vu avec un jeune client du club puis il a disparu de son entourage et il s'est remis à draguer régulièrement.

— Donatien, tu crois ? l'interroge Lucas. Vois-tu, explique-t-il en se tournant vers Helmut, c'est le client dont je te parlais qui nous a raconté que nos suiveurs avaient salué Anthony. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne lui faisais pas vraiment confiance, je sentais une embrouille de ce genre. Il faudrait demander à Steve à quoi ressemblait ce jeune homme.

— Cela ne va pas être évident, grimace-t-il.

— L'histoire de l'attaque dont tu as été victime rue Aubriot commence à circuler, intervient Helmut soucieux. Essayez d'être discrets, autrement tu vas voir une partie de tes clients éviter le Motus de peur de se retrouver mêlés à des histoires déplaisantes. Tu sais comment sont les gens.

— Je suis désolé, s'exclame son homme, je n'ai pas pensé à ça avant de foutre l'autre con dehors devant tout le monde.

— Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas catastrophique... Après le studio, tu étais en colère. De toute façon, je crois que personne n'aurais pu t'arrêter, raille-t-il, même pas moi.

— Voilà, je vous ai dit ce que je savais. Je vais voir mon en-cas avant qu'il refroidisse ! raille Helmut.

— Va t'amuser ! Va ! se moque Lucas.

L'homme lui lance un regard indéfinissable avant de les quitter. Doucement, il se cale à nouveau entre les bras de son amant.

— Helmut en pince pour toi, mon cœur, constate-t-il sérieusement.

— Je n'ai rien fait pour, fait-il en soupirant.

— Pourquoi ce soupir ?

— Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout. Je me sentais à l'aise en sa compagnie et, si c'est vrai, ce ne sera plus le cas. On rentre, mon ange ?

— On finit notre verre et on y va. De toute façon, il est très tard ou tôt... ça dépend comment on voit les choses. Ils vont fermer...

...

Il attend son homme devant le club de sports comme tous les dimanches. C'est lui qui choisit le programme de leur soirée et il a pris le risque de préparer à dîner au studio. Ils ne pourront pas y rester la nuit faute de matelas mais ils y passeront du temps, ce qu'ils n'ont plus fait depuis le saccage. Il se gare dans la rue non loin de l'immeuble, puis l'entraîne. Un léger baiser dans l'ascenseur où ils sont seuls, c'est agréable de le sentir contre lui. Dès leur entrée au studio, Lucas ouvre de grands yeux. Bien sûr il n'a pas pu remplacer les canapés, pas encore, mais tout le reste a retrouvé sa place, une console, un lecteur avec les quelques DVD dont il se rappelait les titres, y compris la collection Harry Potter qu'il a enrichie d'un jeu d'échecs. Sur la table basse, un vase avec des alstromeria. Lui faire d'autres souvenirs a conseillé très judicieusement Ahmed. C'est ce qu'il fait. Et tant pis si il se dévoile trop. Il a de toute façon l'impression d'être en mode "amoureux transi" bien trop souvent.

Il se précipite vers le coin cuisine afin de mettre la touche finale à son repas. La table est déjà mise. Il l'a dressée avec ce qui restait intact du peu de vaisselle qu'avait Lucas mais avec une nappe et des serviettes du Motus, quelques photophores, une rose dans un soliflore, c'est très présentable. Il veut aussi lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses marques sans lui à ses côtés en train de guetter ses réactions. Lui en a décidé autrement. Pressé contre son dos, il l'enlace et pose sa joue contre la sienne.

— Laisse tout ça ! Viens ! Je voudrais que tu sois près de moi.

 

La semaine s'est passée calmement et c'est une vraie bouffée d'oxygène pour eux. Lucas a choisi pour "sa soirée" de passer celle du mardi au studio. Ils ont cuisiné ensemble, discuté ensemble, ri ensemble, regardé la télé ensemble, puis enfin ils ont refait l'amour sous la verrière, conjurant la malveillance de Michel et de ses acolytes. Ils se sont endormis l'un contre l'autre, en se moquant d'une lune toute ronde qui les baignait de sa lumière blafarde. Les voyous pourraient penser que leur intimidation fonctionne, les obligeant à se cloîtrer, mais ils feraient là une grossière erreur, ils avaient tout simplement envie de s'aimer tranquillement.

Jeudi matin, ce fut leur visite hebdomadaire à Rungis, où Lucas a fait les achats sous sa direction. Les yeux pétillants d'excitation, il aime négocier les produits et s'en sort presque aussi bien que lui. Il adore le voir tout fier de lui-même, quêtant son approbation. Il ne compte plus les envies qu'il a eues de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre lui à l'étouffer. Il doit bien admettre avec un peu d'inquiétude qu'il en est complètement fou.

Aujourd'hui, Lucas a repris la capoeira puis il y a l'entraînement de danse. Il l'attend, avec la même appréhension que la semaine précédente, avec la même impatience. C'est une prétentieuse voiture de sport qui s'arrête tard devant le bar, Lucas en descend, il parle, debout à côté du véhicule, avec le chauffeur qu'il ne voit pas, mais qu'il devine, fait un signe de la main avant de rire en secouant la tête négativement, claque enfin la portière et se dirige vers lui. Il l'embrasse tendrement avant de répondre à sa question muette.

— Sacha.

Il l'avait déjà deviné et son cœur se serre.

— Chut ! lui fait son amour en posant le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche. Il ne m'a pas touché, pas même effleuré ! Je n'ai eu envie ni de lui, ni de ses baisers, ni de son corps. J'ai juste dansé en pensant à nous et aussi à ce que je faisais, termine-t-il avec un petit rire, ce qui est quand même la moindre des choses.

— Je n'aime pas ça, soupire-t-il en se plongeant dans les yeux clairs.

Imaginant déjà le danseur fourré à longueur de journée dans les pattes de son Lucas, il grimace. Son petit homme, il le veut à lui seul.

— Je le sais, lui fait-il gravement. Il n'est plus à Paris pour longtemps. La tournée part en Allemagne le 8 avril.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

— Rien, mon amour. Je te rassure du mieux que je peux. Je ne sais rien faire au sujet de sa présence, somme toute bien naturelle, aux côtés de sa mère. C'est elle qui lui a demandé de me reconduire, elle discutait avec Gil Roman et Paolo Aganno. C'était ça ou je rentrais seul.

— Tu a promis ! lui fait-il fermement alors qu'en réalité, il est angoissé rien qu'à cette idée.

— Aussi, je n'avais pas d'autre solution. Tu sais, je ne risque de le voir que deux heures le vendredi soir et la même chose le dimanche et uniquement pour travailler la danse. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ami-ami avec lui.

— Vous avez de nouveau dansé ensemble ?

— Oui et je trouve ça très étrange. Elle apprend à son fils une chorégraphie qu'il ne dansera jamais et qui demande énormément de travail car elle est très intense. Leurs rapports sont assez tendus, le ton monte souvent et c'est difficilement supportable, fait-il avec une grimace. Si j'ai bien compris, il a choisi de suivre Paolo Aganno quand ils se sont séparés pour devenir stagiaire, puis danseur régulier au Béjart Ballet Lausanne et ça contre l'avis de sa mère qui trouve que son ex-mari manque de sensibilité et privilégie le côté technique. Lorsqu'elle faisait partie de la compagnie, elle était, semble-t-il, la petite protégée de Jorge Donn. Pourtant quand elle est s'est retrouvée enceinte, il n'a rien pu faire pour lui conserver sa place de danseuse soliste. A son retour dans la compagnie, elle avait été remplacée. Elle a du travailler dur pour revenir sur la scène mais n'a pas retrouvé entièrement son niveau. La disparition de Jorge Donn en 1992 a mis définitivement un terme à sa carrière en tant que soliste si on peut parler ainsi de la hiérarchie du Béjart Ballet où il n'y a pas de danseur étoile, premier danseur, etc ... comme à l'Opéra de Paris par exemple. Elle avait vingt six ans. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— ...

— J'ai besoin de ton avis, Rémi. Même si ça doit me blesser.

— Je crois comme toi qu'elle a un but derrière la tête. Lequel, c'est autre chose ! vivre une nouvelle carrière par procuration éventuellement, là où elle a échoué avec son fils, ou se venger de son ex-mari. Nous ne connaissons pas l'état de ses relations avec Gil Roman qui est le directeur de la compagnie. Nous ne savons pas non plus quand ou comment Paolo Aganno est entré dans sa vie et en est sorti. Une chose est sûre, elle a bien envie, malgré ses dénégations, de faire de toi un danseur de premier plan et de te voir entrer au Béjart Ballet Lausanne.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupire son petit homme avec une moue agacée.

— C'est ce que tu veux ? lui demande-t-il en essayant de mettre toute la tendresse du monde dans sa question même si cette perspective lui glace l'âme.

Il se voit déjà attendant son homme alors qu'il est en tournée loin de lui pendant des mois. Impensable. Abandonner le bar pour le suivre dans ses tournées et devenir "Monsieur Lucas" ? Il n'est pas sûr que leur amour y résisterait. Il est stupéfait quand il lui répond par une question inattendue. Ô combien !

— Tu aimerais avoir des enfants ?

— J'y ai pensé oui. Même si pour un couple gay, ce n'est pas évident.

— Moi, j'adorerais ça. Tu nous vois avec des gosses et courant le monde avec une compagnie de danseurs ? Tu trouves ça sérieux ?

Il reste étourdi par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

— Tu sais que nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis un mois ?

— Nous avons tout le temps, fait-il avec un rire moqueur, je te veux encore tout à moi pour un bon moment...

— Alors pas de danseur soliste au Béjart Ballet Lausanne ?

Son hésitation est palpable.

— Lucas, continue-t-il doucement, tu dois faire de ta vie ce qui te rendra heureux. Je te suivrai.

— Je le sais, mon amour, je le sais. Même si ton envie à toi n'est pas de courir sur les routes après ton danseur ! Non, fait-il, l'empêchant de répondre, nous le savons tous les deux, comme je sais que ce n'est pas la mienne non plus.

— Mais ?

— Mais j'aimerais voir ma chorégraphie une fois seulement en public. Qu'elle soit dansée. Par moi de préférence. Qu'elle soit applaudie. Par orgueil ? Parce qu'elle est nous ? Je ne sais pas. Tu sais que Boléro a souvent été vu ou interprété comme une souffrance, se terminant par la mort ? Quand Jorge Donn le dansait ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ça. Pour moi non plus. C'est un appel à l'amour. Avec la passion qui monte crescendo et la tension sexuelle qui en découle. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait déplu à Ravel qui reconnaissait que son œuvre avait un caractère « musico-sexuel » (1), termine-t-il avec un petit rire.

— Laisse-les venir à toi. Je suis sûr que tu obtiendras satisfaction sans mal. Crois-moi, ils ne demandent que ça. Je pense que ton professeur sait très bien où elle met les pieds, ne peut-il s'empêcher de railler. Et son fils a son rôle à jouer dans tout ça. Il est déjà sous le charme. Le tien et celui de ta chorégraphie. Je suppose que, le connaissant bien, elle l'espérait, c'est pour ça qu'elle a commencé par lui.

— A t'entendre, je suis irrésistible, se moque-t-il. Reviens sur terre.

— L'amour te va bien, lui explique-t-il. Tu es plus épanoui, plus sûr de toi. Tu as ce quelque chose qui fait que tu ne passes jamais inaperçu, chéri, où que ce soit.

— Donc, si on cherche à me séduire, c'est parce que tu me rends heureux ! Conclusion : une fois de plus, tout est ta faute ! le taquine-t-il.

— Voyez-vous ça !

C'est vrai qu'il a l'air heureux son homme. C'est vrai qu'il rit, qu'il sourit comme jamais il ne l'a fait. Malgré les circonstances, malgré Michel... Et l'exprimer clairement, à voix haute, change les choses. Alors, il sent la boule d'angoisse doucement déserter sa poitrine et il commence à y croire. Follement.

 

 

(1).  Marcel Marnat, Maurice Ravel, Paris, Fayard, coll. « Bibliothèque des grands musiciens », 1986.

 

 


	9. Confidences et médisances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Palais des Congrès à Paris
> 
> Où les choses inévitables s'enchaînent, se bousculent et bouleversent leur vie.

****

Devant le Club Maillot, il discute avec Ahmed et Jerem qui attendent en sa compagnie un Rémi en retard de quinze longues minutes. Quand enfin il voit le monospace, il soupire de soulagement. Un rien l'inquiète, lorsqu'il s'agit de son amant. Ahmed qui rentre chez lui embarque aussi dans la voiture tandis que Jerem se dirige vers la station de métro. Un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son chéri puis il s'installe confortablement enfin rassuré. Il laisse aller sa tête en arrière contre le siège et pose, comme d'habitude, sa main sur sa cuisse pendant qu'il conduit.

— Tu es fatigué, toi, lui dit tendrement Rémi.

— Les fins de semaine sont dures, acquiesce-t-il.

— Répartis tes heures autrement.

— Non. Je sais que je peux y arriver. Aujourd'hui, j'ai travaillé le côté technique avec Madame Vera, encore et encore. Je n'en pouvais plus, se plaint-il. Mais je ne renoncerai pas.

— Lucas !

Manifestement, Rémi essaie de le modérer, ce qu'il ne supporte pas, bien qu'il se rende compte que le ton de sa voix est monté.

— Quoi « Lucas » ? grogne-t-il.

— Tu es très sensuel quand tu danses, tes sauts sont parfaits mais ta technique est hésitante. Je l'ai remarqué en te voyant danser avec Sacha. Si tu veux atteindre ton rêve, il faut t'en donner les moyens.

— Très bien ! dorénavant j'irai danser le lundi et le mercredi soir en plus et tu passeras tes soirées tout seul au bar. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Il sait qu'il crie pratiquement. C'est vrai qu'il est à bout parce qu'il subit des pressions de tous les côtés, ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à Rémi, même si il arrive en retard sans s'excuser, même si il le compare à Sacha Ménier et pas à son avantage.

— Quelle mouche te pique ?

Il le laisse sans réponse. Rémi trouve à se garer non loin de son studio, il prend les devants ne s'occupant nullement de savoir si son meilleur ami et son homme suivent ou pas. Une fois seuls dans l'ascenseur, ce dernier l'attire à lui. Il lui résiste, l'autre insiste. Et il s'aperçoit avec stupéfaction qu'il a bien difficile de se maintenir loin de ses bras. Il a une sacré poigne, son chéri.

— Lucas ! explique-toi maintenant, fait ce dernier agacé.

— Tu étais où ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander abruptement tout en grimpant les escaliers. Je t'ai attendu presque vingt minutes. Et tu as l'air de trouver ça parfaitement normal ! Même pas un message pour me prévenir, poursuit-il en ouvrant la porte de leur studio.

— Je suis désolé, peut-être oui, j'aurais dû t'en envoyer un. Je voulais faire au plus vite. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde alors j'ai commencé une nouvelle recette de bavarois aux fruits et cela a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, puis je me suis retrouvé bloqué derrière un camion de déménagement. J'aurais du à ce moment là te sonner mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire tout un foin !

— ...

— Tu crois que j'apprécie d'être rabroué devant Ahmed comme tu viens de le faire ? J'ai ma fierté, Lucas. Et tu as donné de toi l'image d'un gamin capricieux...

— Je me suis inquiété. Tu veux absolument que je sois sans arrêt accompagné mais toi, tu es toujours seul.

— Je fréquente le milieu de la nuit et ses dangers depuis des années, fais-moi la grâce de croire que j'y ai appris beaucoup de choses. Un samedi en tout début de soirée, je ne risque pas grand chose. L'inquiétude ne te donne pas tous les droits, conclut son homme un peu sèchement.

Il prend deux tasses et regarde le liquide brun couler dedans, dans un silence têtu. En fait, il se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant les reproches de Rémi et ne comprend plus vraiment son emballement, mais le reconnaître c'est autre chose.

— On se connaît mieux maintenant, continue son homme. Je suis celui avec qui tu parles d'élever des enfants et tu n'as toujours pas confiance ?

— Il n'est pas question de ça, fait-il en secouant la tête.

— Alors quoi ?

— Alors ? Je suis fatigué et je suppose que j'étais de mauvaise humeur, admet-il du bout des lèvres.

— Tu supposes ?

— Je n'avais pas remarqué que je l'étais avant, soupire-t-il.

— Si je comprends bien, c'est me voir qui t'a mis de mauvaise humeur.

Il le regarde comme si il avait un demeuré devant lui, ce qui provoque un léger sourire de son homme.

— J'étais très impatient de te voir. Trop peut-être, avoue-t-il. Mon inquiétude, ma lassitude, ton retard, ta comparaison avec Sacha...

— Tout doué que tu sois, tu ne peux pas danser comme lui qui fait ça depuis son enfance, Honey, dit son homme doucement en lui prenant des mains les tasses de café qu'il pose sur la table basse avant de l'attirer contre lui dans le divan.

Parfois Rémi a le chic pour l'énerver mais il sait aussi très bien le calmer. Comment se fâcher quand il est d'une pareille gentillesse, d'une si incroyable compréhension. Il se blottit entre ses bras. De son index, son homme relève sa tête qu'il a enfouie dans son cou à la recherche de cette odeur qui le rassure et prend ses lèvres pour un baiser très doux.

— Tu es infiniment brillant, mon Lucas, lui murmure-t-il tendrement, mais tu ne danses que depuis quelques semaines, alors que les danseurs du Béjart Ballet Lausanne travaillent depuis de nombreuses années. Pourtant quand je te vois évoluer sur Boléro, j'oublie tout pour ne plus voir que toi, ta force, ta grâce, ta sensualité.

— Tu as quand même trouvé le temps de me comparer à Sacha. C'est moi qui vais devenir jaloux, surtout après ce que tu en as dit le soir du ballet, le fait-il avec une moue.

— J'ai voulu te pousser à bout, tout simplement. Je savais à certaines de tes réactions que je ne te laissais pas indifférent et je me demandais ce qui bloquait. J'en avais plus qu'assez de tes refus, lui confie-t-il. Ce soir là, en voyant ta jalousie et ta sortie en diva, j'ai cru avoir gagné. J'ai vite déchanté.

— Et tu as été te consoler encore plus vite entre les draps d'Anthony ! accuse-t-il avec une grimace mécontente.

— Tu ne l'aimes pas lui, hein ? se moque doucement Rémi. Non, je ne me suis pas précipité dans son lit. Je t'ai attendu. Il y a eu la conversation avec Jerem et là encore je n'y ai pas cru, puis je les ai entendus, lui et Ahmed, parler du fait que tu voyais quelqu'un en cachette. Je t'avais déjà vu flirter avec des filles mais comme Ahmed ou Jerem, avant qu'il rencontre Jenny, tu t'en moquais manifestement. C'était pénible mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas. Là, si tu te donnais la peine de préserver ton aventure, j'ai supposé que tu en avais un ou une autre dans le cœur depuis un bon moment et que je t'émouvais seulement physiquement. J'étais... Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti. Alors oui, j'ai fait le con. Je suis sorti dans une discothèque gay et j'ai embarqué le premier mec qui me plaisait. On a bu, beaucoup, beaucoup trop et je me suis réveillé lié à un petit-ami qui n'aurait jamais dû être plus qu'une rencontre éphémère. Quand j'ai vu ta peine le soir où tu es revenu au bar, j'ai oublié jusqu'à son existence, termine-t-il sans le quitter du regard.

Il prend le visage de Rémi dans la coupe formée de ces mains, scrute ses yeux avant de pousser un soupir, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et approfondit le baiser. Il y met son amour bien plus que sa passion. Ensuite il se blottit à nouveau tout contre lui.

— C'est si important que ça pour toi ? s'étonne son homme.

— Lorsqu'on m'a dit que tu avais quelqu'un alors que j'avais enfin réussi à admettre ce que tu étais pour moi, j'ai cru qu'on me poignardait, lui confie-t-il. Les gars que nous rencontrons dans les clubs et avec qui tu as eu une aventure sans lendemain m'importent peu. Je comprends très bien ce que tu cherchais auprès d'eux. Mais Anthony... Tu as voulu en faire ton compagnon, tu as pensé vivre avec lui.

— Je te l'ai dit, j'ai vraiment déconné, chuchote Rémi en caressant son dos, sa nuque. Nous avons discuté encore et encore de notre solitude, je lui ai parlé de toi, je lui ai dit que depuis deux ans, tu étais celui que je voulais mais que tu te refusais à moi.

— Et il t'a proposé de devenir ton petit-ami quand même ? s'étonne-t-il.

— Oui. Une cohabitation dénuée de sentiments et aussi de fidélité. Une stupidité. Que perdu parmi les brumes d'alcool, j'ai accepté. Avec le recul, depuis sa disparition, je me pose pas mal de questions, admet-il.

— Si il travaille pour Michel, ça veut dire que ce salopard avait eu son rapport entre temps, savait très bien où te trouver et n'avait pas besoin de suivre les clients de chez Douchka. Il n'ignorait pas non plus qui j'étais quand il est venu deux jours plus tard au bar.

— Oui, très certainement, acquiesce son homme.

— Pourtant je ne vois pas le but.

— Michel sait que volontairement je ne tomberai jamais dans ses filets. Intervenir dans ma vie par l'entremise de quelqu'un d'autre est une solution qu'il a déjà expérimentée. Il n'avait pas prévu mes sentiments et encore moins les tiens qui ont contrecarré ses manigances, fait-il en le serrant contre lui avant de passer ses mains parmi ses mèches dénouées.

— Comment as-tu rencontré Anthony ?

— Je te l'ai dit : dans une boîte de nuit gay où j'avais mes habitudes.

— On pourrait aller y faire un tour ce soir, suggère-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, honey.

— J'aimerais que ça bouge. Je ne veux pas vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de nos têtes. Tu y as tes habitudes, as-tu dit, ta présence ne sera pas jugée bizarre. Nous serons accompagnés de toute façon.

— Qu'espères-tu de cette sortie ?

— Des renseignements sur Anthony, sur Michel et surtout sur l'endroit où il pourrait se cacher.

 

Ils sont dix à avoir quitté le Marais répartis en deux voitures pour cette première sortie en dehors, ses amis Ahmed, Flo, Jerem et Stéphane et leurs petites amies, Thierry et Cédric, un couple gay que son homme connaît et qu'ils ont rencontré dans une boîte précédente. Ils ont choisi de s'y rendre en dernier. Comme son chéri s'y attendait les deux couples de clients qui les accompagnaient ont préféré rester à la boîte précédente. La discothèque située à Montparnasse est encore bondée en cette fin de nuit. Instinctivement, il se rapproche de Rémi qui passe autour de sa taille un bras à la fois rassurant et possessif et pose, en lui souriant, un léger baiser sur son nez. Oui, il se sent toujours aussi novice dans ce milieu et en cet instant regrette son idée. Il ne sait plus pourquoi il a tellement tenu à venir là. Les chances de récolter des informations sont minces, il s'en doutait dès le départ. En voyant le genre et les dimensions démesurées de la boîte, il le réalise encore plus. (1)

Rémi, sans aucune hésitation, l'entraîne vers le bar. Les autres suivent.

— Sven ! appelle-t-il.

— Rémi ! s'exclame un des barmans qui s'est retourné. Vous êtes combien ?

— Dix.

— Va au balcon 4. Je t'ouvre la barrière et j'arrive.

— Merci. Viens, mon cœur, lui fait-il.

Il le pousse gentiment vers un escalier mauve et transparent à la droite de l'établissement. Quelques marches et ils se retrouvent devant une barrière fermée portant le chiffre quatre et qui s'ouvre avec un petit déclic à leur approche. Ils sont maintenant installés sur une banquette en cuir noir dans la galerie en arc de cercle qui surplombe la piste. Des tables en plexi aux allures de darbouka complètent l'ameublement résolument design, tout à fait différent de celui des clubs très cosy qu'ils fréquentent d'habitude et qui lui semblent presque intimistes en comparaison. Manifestement le but n'est pas le confort mais le nombre de clients attirés. C'est le règne des spots colorés, des néons, des jeux de lumière, de la sono poussée à fond. Là il ne rouspète pas, il aime la musique qui passe. Le barman ne tarde pas à apparaître, il fait la bise à son homme. Où il y a de la gêne, il n'y a pas de plaisir ! Ses yeux gris se posent un instant sur lui. Blotti contre son chéri qui a passé son bras autour de lui, il a noué ses doigts aux siens et leurs mains unies retiennent l'attention de l'homme qui prend leur commande.

Il aime regarder les nombreux danseurs évoluer en rythme et se retient difficilement de se précipiter parmi eux.

— Arrête de te tortiller comme ça, on va y aller ! lui souffle Rémi avec un sourire.

— Je suis transparent à ce point ?

Il ne lui répond pas et se contente de rire doucement avant de l'embrasser longuement. C'est le serveur qui les sort de leur bulle en posant les verres brusquement devant eux. Il encaisse les consommations avant de s'éloigner sans un mot.

— C'est une idée où il est jaloux et se croit des droits sur toi ? fait-il en fixant Rémi.

— Je n'ai jamais posé ne fut-ce que le bout d'un doigt sur Sven, ma puce, lui répond celui-ci avec un air aussi surpris que le sien.

Ma puce ? Même si il est aussi grand que le propriétaire de l'insecte en question, de tous les mots de tendresse qu'il emploie, celui-là lui plaît... Va savoir pourquoi ! moins que "mon amour" bien sûr. Rémi ne l'emploie que dans les moments très intimes et il adore qu'il ne le galvaude pas. Bien qu'il apprécie "honey" parce que c'est le premier qu'il a employé et aussi "mon cœur" parce que c'est celui qu'il a utilisé leur premier soir, mais tout autant "mon tout-beau" qu'il lui murmure quand il caresse son corps ! Bref, il aime la tendresse de Rémi ! il aime Rémi.

— Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire aussi niaisement ? demande justement celui-ci.

— Toi, chuchote-t-il contre son oreille. Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout, avoue-t-il en caressant son visage et ses cheveux sur sa tempe.

Il ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer les mots offerts, les lèvres de son amour, les traîtresses, effleurent ses paupières closes achevant de le déstabiliser. Il pose son front sur son épaule pour cacher le flot de sentiments qui l'envahit et qu'il n'arrive pas à canaliser. Pudeur quand tu nous tient ! Il ne voit pas Flo et Ahmed échanger un coup d'œil complice devant le spectacle de la tendresse qui les unit.

L'endroit a ses bons côtés. Si il y a une partie de la clientèle qui est hétéro, la plupart des couples sont gays et se permettent une attitude beaucoup plus libre que dans les boîtes gay-friendly. Il en profite pour se déhancher en frôlant son chéri dès que la musique le permet. La fin de la nuit approche et, passant des musiques plus commerciales et variées, le DJ calme doucement les choses. Pas leur libido en tout cas. Et quand un zouk R'n'B se fait entendre, il saisit la taille de Rémi, l'attire contre lui. Les mains dans le creux de son dos, il le guide, sa cuisse frotte l'entrejambe de son amant à chaque pas et il suit la montée du désir dans les yeux de plus en plus verts. Un zouk-love succède au premier. Il sait que l'état de Rémi ne va pas s'améliorer, le sien non plus par la même occasion. Il apprécie d'être convoité. Il le retourne, une main sur son estomac, l'autre caressant sa hanche, son dos est contre sa poitrine et sa virilité frôle les fesses de Rémi qui sans broncher continue à danser. Quand ils reviennent à la première position, son homme plonge son regard dans le sien. Qu'il arrête de l'envisager avec ses yeux gourmands ou il ne répond de rien ! Un lent sourire railleur vient étirer les lèvres tentantes de son amour qu'il écrase des siennes violemment. Pris à son propre piège ! Ils dansent le slow qui suit joue contre joue, corps contre corps.

— Eh ben les gars ! c'était chaud ! s'exclame Ahmed quand ils rejoignent leur banquette.

Étonné, il fixe ses amis.

— Faudrait éviter de porter des jeans aussi serrés, confirme Thierry ce qui fait rire son petit-ami.

Il se tourne vers son amour qui le regarde d'un air moqueur. Il baisse les yeux vers le bas-ventre de celui-ci. Son jean, encore déformé par une bosse assez conséquente, dénonce une érection tenace.

— Tu as cru pouvoir me chauffer sans que ça se voit ? raille-t-il. Tout le monde s'est rincé l'œil.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui adresser une moue boudeuse, le faisant s'esclaffer. Il se retrouve entre ses bras, la bouche de Rémi posée dans son cou pour un baiser tendre et léger.

— Emmerdeur ! lui souffle-t-il. Tu me paieras ça plus tard.

Il n'est pas contre.

 

Sven dépose, une fois encore, devant eux les verres commandés. Il sait que c'est le moment ou jamais de lui poser plusieurs questions. Apparemment son homme a la même idée.

— Sven ? Il y a quelques semaines, je suis parti d'ici avec un métis, grand, mince, un visage fin...

— Anthony ! oui je le connais, fait l'autre assez sèchement.

— C'est bien ça. Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Tu l'as viré comme un malpropre pour celui-là ! fait-il en le désignant, lui.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté mais il savait très bien que j'étais amoureux de Lucas. De toute façon, je n'ai pas à me justifier, continue Rémi d'une voix cassante. Je te demande un simple renseignement. Je lui avais trouvé une place chez Steve et du jour au lendemain il ne s'y est plus présenté. Comme je sais qu'il vient d'arriver à Paris, je me demande si il n'a pas d'ennuis.

Lui, il observe les réactions du garçon et il voit au fur et à mesure ses yeux s'agrandir d'étonnement. Ce que lui dit Rémi semble réellement le surprendre ou alors, c'est un excellent comédien.

— Il venait d'arriver à Paris ? Je le connais depuis l'ouverture de la discothèque, donc plus de trois ans, il est ici au moins chaque week-end, parfois aussi le mercredi qui est son jour de congé.

— Son jour de congé ?

— Il travaille dans un bar gay de la rue Montorgueuil. Je ne me rappelle pas le nom par contre.

— Je le connais, soupire son homme. Tu sais autre chose ?

Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que tout les ramène toujours au bar "Chez Douchka". Il voit le garçon hésiter à répondre à la question.

— Il dépense énormément pour un barman. Même si je suis bien payé ici je ne pourrais pas me permettre les salons de beauté qu'il fréquente, les vêtements qu'il achète, les restos qu'il se paie.

— Je vois. Soit il a un protecteur qui a les moyens soit il a une seconde activité nettement plus rémunératrice comme la vente de produits illicites, conclut Rémi. Et c'est ça que tu me reproches d'avoir laissé tomber ?

Le serveur se tait le regard fixé sur lui, lové contre son chéri.

— Cela fait deux ans que j'en pince pour Lucas et que j'attends qu'il veuille bien s'apercevoir de ma présence, alors que je sortais avec Anthony juste parce qu'il me plaisait physiquement et qu'il était bon au lit, ça ne faisait pas le poids.

— Qu'il s'aperçoive de ton existence ? répète, un peu bêtement, Sven stupéfait.

— Monsieur Lucas était hétéro, se moque tendrement Rémi, en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui comme si il s'attendait à sa fuite.

Mais il ne bouge pas, il est trop bien dans ses bras. De toute façon, ce qu'il raconte n'est que la stricte vérité.

— Tu veux dire que tu crois qu'il a changé de bord pour toi ?

— Je crois ?

— Anthony a dit que tu l'avais laissé tomber au profit d'une pute qui se fout pas mal de toi.

— Arrête de croire tout ce que l'on te raconte ! s'énerve son homme. Je connais Lucas depuis plus de deux ans. Il est étudiant en langues et il a un job dans un club de sport le week-end pour payer ses études.

— Et un appartement dans un des immeubles les plus chers du Marais ! termine Sven à sa place.

— Oui ! dont le propriétaire, l'architecte qui a conçu le projet de rénovation, est le père de son meilleur ami, et le considère comme faisant partie de sa famille, fait Rémi manifestement en colère. Propriétaire que j'ai rencontré lorsque l'on a saccagé le studio de Lucas, après l'avoir tabassé et laissé pour mort quelques jours auparavant rue Aubriot. Comme tu vois sortir avec moi n'est pas de tout repos. Pourtant il est toujours à mes côtés. Nous vivons même ensemble et nous sommes très fusionnels, nous nous quittons le moins possible.

Le garçon ne semble toujours pas convaincu et il se demande bien pourquoi. Il pressent toutefois qu'il ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

— Il y a un autre client qui dit s'être fait ton chéri contre espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes et je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas le croire. On le voit aussi dans une voiture de sport rouge, haut de gamme, qui appartient à un gars pété de tunes, un chorégraphe ou quelque chose du style.

— Je vois que le monde gay à les yeux fixés sur nous et se répand en commérages. Vous êtes pires que des corbeaux ! soupire Rémi.

— Tu peux me décrire ton client en question ? intervient-il. Donatien ! l'ex petit-ami d'Anthony, constate-t-il en entendant le portrait fait. Quant à la Ferrari, c'est celle d'un danseur du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, avec qui je répète. Depuis mon agression, Rémi m'a fait promettre de ne jamais rentrer seul après mon entraînement, il m'a donc raccompagné une fois chez nous à la place de sa mère qui est mon professeur de danse. Pas de quoi monter tout un scénario de tromperie et de coucherie ! Ou alors, la prochaine fois que tu fais la bise à mon homme, je te démolis le portrait parce que tu le baises derrière mon dos !

— Arrête, chéri, fait Rémi en lui serrant la main. J'ai toute confiance en Lucas, tranche-t-il d'un ton bref qui ne souffre pas de contradiction. Et on va arrêter cette conversation là, avant qu'elle s'envenime pour de bon.

Ils sont rentrés au studio. Dans quelques heures il doit travailler, mais le regard de Rémi lui promet tout autre chose que ces instants de repos pourtant bien mérités. Quand il vient le rejoindre sous les jets d'eau tiède, le colle face à la paroi mouillée de la douche et lui murmure qu'il est temps de payer, il sait que sa nuit n'est pas finie mais il est loin de s'en plaindre.

 

Après un dimanche calme, une nouvelle semaine commence. A sa descente du RER, il s'entend hélé et se retourne tout naturellement. Appuyé contre sa voiture rutilante, Sacha l'attend manifestement. Il se remémore la discussion du samedi soir à la discothèque. Cela fait très "avez-vous vu ? Je suis le petit-copain qui vient chercher son amant pour une virée". Sacha ne fait rien pour passer inaperçu, ce serait même le contraire. Bien que ceci ne lui plaise pas, il ne peut faire autrement que de se diriger vers lui.

— Bonjour Lucas ! s'exclame l'autre l'air ravi. J'ai bien calculé mon coup.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? et quel coup ?

— Le bar de ton petit-ami est fermé. Je savais que tu habitais dans le Marais mais j'ignorais où, c'était plus sûr de t'attendre ici. Je suis venu te chercher. Aujourd'hui tu travailles avec le Ballet Béjart Lausanne. Tu vas voir à quoi ressemble une vraie répétition avec toute une troupe.

— J'ai mes cours Sacha. Et je préfère travailler avec mon professeur.

— Ce n'est pas négociable ! Je suis chargé de te ramener et ma mère est au courant. C'est ta chorégraphie qui sera essayée et, pour l'occasion, Gil Roman assistera à la répétition.

— Bien. On passe chez moi prendre ma tenue et prévenir Rémi du changement de programme.

— Tu ne fais rien sans sa permission ? se moque l'autre.

— Il n'est pas question d'autorisation mais tout simplement de respect. Depuis mon agression, il se tracasse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui infligerais ça alors qu'il est si facile de le rassurer.

— Tu sais qu'il y a aussi ce qu'on appelle les téléphones portables ?

— Je dois passer à la maison de toute façon. Pourquoi lui sonner alors que je peux lui dire de vive-voix ?

Il voit le garçon lui jeter un regard en coin. Il a tenu à lui préciser qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Sacha semble considérer leur relation, à Rémi et lui, comme un simple flirt et ça l'énerve.

Son chéri est encore endormi, il le réveille doucement. Il sait qu'il va l'inquiéter d'une tout autre façon mais il préfère être franc et ne rien lui cacher.

— Rémi, l'appelle-t-il.

— Lucas ? que fais-tu là ? il y a un problème ? fait-il en se dressant immédiatement.

Assis sur le bord du lit, il lui raconte la présence de Sacha devant la fac puis maintenant celle de sa voiture en bas de l'immeuble.

— Je voudrais voir à quoi ça ressemble. Juste une fois, lui fait-il en caressant du bout des doigts le visage encore lourd de sommeil.

— Je t'ai dit que tu devais faire ce dont tu avais envie, mon cœur. Je serai à tes côtés.

— Je sais, chuchote-t-il le front sur l'épaule nue.

— Tu as encore autre chose à me dire ?

— Oui, dit-il, hésitant. Tu crois que tu pourrais demander à Seb de venir travailler ? J'aimerais que tu viennes me retrouver à treize heures. C'est possible ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Je dois aller déjeuner avec Sacha, Gil Roman et Paolo Aganno. Je ne crois pas que ce soit anodin.

— Moi non plus, soupire son homme. Que désires-tu ?

— Toujours la même chose ! je n'ai pas changé d'idée. Et je n'en changerai pas, lui fait-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne sais pas encore où nous irons déjeuner mais je te téléphonerai. Bien entendu, je les préviendrai de ta présence.

— Je vais faire mon possible pour joindre Seb, lui promet-il.

— Merci, mon ange.

 

Le grand amphithéâtre du Palais des Congrès n'a rien de commun avec la salle de danse du club Maillot. Il s'y attendait bien sûr, mais là, ça dépasse tout ! Il reste là, immobile, contemplant de la scène, les trois mille sept cent vingt trois fauteuils rouges qui lui font face. Putain ! que c'est grand ! Une main se pose sur son épaule, il y fait à peine attention. C'est la voix de Sacha toute proche qui le sort de son observation.

— Viens t'échauffer.

Il le suit. Il ne sait ce qui a été dit de sa présence aux danseurs. La troupe est au complet et garçons et filles regardent sans indulgence s'avancer ce nouveau, cet inconnu, qu'il est et qui est là pour commencer en haut de l'échelle. Il supporte les silences et les regards froids voire hostiles. Il les comprend, même si ça ne lui fait pas particulièrement plaisir. Eux, ont trimé pour arriver là où ils sont. Paolo Aganno dirige la répétition.

Apparemment, Boléro sera dansé par plusieurs solistes en symbiose comme l'avait déjà prévu Maurice Béjart avant lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouve sur une des trois célèbres surfaces circulaires rouges. Les dimensions du cercle sur lequel il doit évoluer ne lui posent pas de problèmes, ce sont les mêmes que celles définies dans sa chorégraphie. Les deux autres sont occupées respectivement par Sacha et un danseur asiatique dont il n'a pas retenu le prénom. Il a l'impression que son estomac se tord de peur, une boule d'angoisse lui serre la gorge et il se demande avec inquiétude où sont les toilettes au cas où il aurait envie de rendre son petit déjeuner. Puis les premières notes du boléro retentissent et le visage de Rémi est là, dans sa tête, le regardant comme au club Maillot et il oublie tout pour l'appeler à l'amour.

Un silence succède à leur prestation. Inquiet au fond de lui, il descend sans effort du cercle. C'est la première fois qu'il danse devant un public, et quel public ! le morceau en entier. Il se dirige vers Paolo Aganno aux côtés desquels se tient Gil Roman qui se contente de lui adresser un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Il ne le sent pas, ce mec. (2)

— Tout compte fait tu te débrouilles bien avec les écartés, commente simplement le sous-directeur du ballet. Reste à mes côtés et regarde Yun et Sacha. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses après, puisque c'est ta chorégraphie, lui fait-il d'un ton d'où la raillerie n'est pas exclue. Il nous reste trois jours pour qu'elle soit au point, là où d'habitude il nous faut des mois.

— Au point pour quoi ?

— Pour être dansée ici même, puis en Allemagne et de nouveau en France.

— Vous aviez une autre chorégraphie prévue je suppose ?

— En effet, mais il nous manque les danseurs. Il ne nous reste que Sacha. Les deux autres solistes ont eu un accident en rentrant d'Espagne. Ils ont voulu prolonger leur séjour là-bas et revenir en voiture, l'un ne pourra pas danser avant des semaines, le second peut-être jamais plus. Nous avions une seule doublure, Yun. Ils peuvent s'adapter à ta chorégraphie, tu ne peux, toi, en si peu de temps, apprendre celle de Béjart.

— Donc, même si je ne suis pas parfait, je tombe à pic, soupire-t-il pendant que le maître de ballet poursuit sur sa lancée.

— Nous avons, bien sûr, d'autres danseurs qui peuvent assurer le rôle plutôt bien que mal. C'est la tournée des vingt cinq ans du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre surtout ici à Paris que le spectacle promis soit incomplet ou tout simplement banal. Par contre nous pouvons le renouveler. Ta façon de voir ce boléro se rapproche de celle de Jorge Donn en plus osé. C'est le parti choisi même si le directeur n'est pas enthousiaste et risque gros en pariant sur un néophyte. C'est ta chance.  Profites-en.

— Sauf que je ne veux pas devenir danseur de compagnie fut-ce même le Béjart Ballet Lausanne.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu faisais au cours de Vera alors !

— Je voulais m'exprimer par la danse, pas devenir professionnel ! Ce n'est pas ma vie !

— Tu ne veux pas que ta chorégraphie soit dansée ?

— Si.

— Tu ne veux pas la danser ?

— Si.

— Alors où est le problème ?

— Tout dépend des conditions que vous allez y mettre et de l'acceptation des miennes, fait-il calmement à Aganno.

— Tu ne manques pas d'audace !

— Je suppose que beaucoup parmi eux, fait-il en désignant les danseurs discrètement, ont quitté pays, famille et ne vivent que pour leur art.

— La plupart oui, admet le chorégraphe.

— Je les admire et je les plains. La solitude est un fardeau que je connais bien. Mon ambition est autre. La danse ne vient qu'au second plan et passera toujours après mon compagnon.

— L'amour est éphémère. La danse, même si elle est une maîtresse exigeante, est toujours là, ricane Aganno.

— Excepté qu'à quarante ans, quarante cinq ans maximum, la carrière d'un danseur est finie et qu'il n'a rien construit sauf éventuellement une renommée tout aussi éphémère que l'amour que vous décriez. Et que cette maîtresse, si exigeante dans le passé et auquel il a tout donné, le laisse tomber comme une vieille chaussette pour un corps plus jeune, aussi doué. Que lui reste-t-il ? des souvenirs ? Tout le monde n'est pas Donn, Noureev ou Nijinski.

— Pourquoi avoir choisi de danser alors ?

— Par hasard. J'ai vu votre ballet à Versailles. C'est voir Sacha qui m'a donné envie de m'intéresser à la danse. Je pratique la capoeira depuis des années dans le club où enseigne Madame Vera. J'ai assisté à son cours en spectateur d'abord, en élève ensuite. Pourtant celui qui m'a poussé à la pratique, c'est Jorge Donn. Et c'est l'amour que j'ai pour Rémi qui m'a inspiré ma chorégraphie.

— Tu aurais pu écrire des poèmes, peindre sur des toiles, que sais-je... Pourquoi avoir choisi ton corps, la musique et la danse ? Car les trois forment un tout.

— Peut-être parce que ça me semblait une évidence.

— C'est bien ça, fait Paolo, c'est pour toi naturel. Crois-moi, Lucas, tu dois persévérer. Et travailler ! beaucoup !

— Je n'ai pas dit que je désirais arrêter. Juste que je ne voulais pas faire partie d'une troupe. Danser n'aura plus de sens si je dois rendre mon compagnon malheureux et courir le monde derrière son danseur n'est pas son rêve même si il dit le contraire pour me rassurer. Nous sommes en train de bâtir notre vie ensemble, pas la détruire.

— On reparlera de ça tantôt, là il faut avancer.

— J'ai demandé à Rémi de venir déjeuner avec nous.

— Bien, lui dit Aganno d'un ton pincé qui le fait sourire intérieurement.

Il n'a rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Ce que lui a révélé le maître de ballet le met en position de force. L'homme n'est pas subtil. A moins qu'il ne le soit trop ! Il descend dans la salle, s'assied au premier rang et regarde évoluer Sacha et Yun. Il essaie de retenir toutes les petites erreurs ou les gestes pas assez achevés, pas assez amples. Et surtout, il y a la sensualité. Si Sacha s'en tire haut la main, tentateur en diable, Yun a plus de mal. Il se lève à la fin de leur prestation et se dirige d'abord vers le danseur blond, s'assied sur le bord de la plateforme. Sacha installé à ses côtés, il discute avec lui des problèmes qu'il a notés. A les voir ainsi, aussi proches, aussi complices, nul ne pourrait penser qu'ils se connaissent à peine. Sa dernière phrase est pour demander à un Sacha stupéfait si Yun est gay et si il a quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Il fait ensuite de même avec l'autre danseur qui est, parait-il, seulement amoureux de son art, ce qui ne va pas lui faciliter l'explication de sa démarche. Il partage avec le garçon son point de vue sur sa chorégraphie, se dévoilant plus que devant l'autre parce que celui-ci a besoin de mieux le connaître afin de rendre le message qu'il essaye de faire passer. Il lui parle de l'appel à l'amour qu'est pour lui le boléro de Ravel, lui explique à quoi correspondent les différentes étapes dans la progression des sentiments, la montée du désir, la jouissance. Pas un signe ne trahit l'état d'esprit du jeune asiatique, ni même si il a compris ce qu'il s'évertue à lui expliquer. Ensuite il relève ses erreurs, posément, lui expliquant ce qu'il attend.

Il ne fera pas de remarques publiques, de grandes envolées lyriques de diva désespérée, il laisse ça à Aganno qui est en train de discuter d'une voix pointue et coléreuse avec le reste de la troupe qui fait le rythme, ces danseurs qui interviennent autour des solistes et que parfois l'on remarque à peine malgré tout le travail qu'ils fournissent. Plus on avance, moins il apprécie la façon de faire du second de Gil Roman. Il préfère une conversation sereine, un échange où bien entendu le point de vue du chorégraphe primera toujours, mais tout est dans la manière. En douceur, il prend les rennes sans même s'en apercevoir. D'un geste il indique à Sacha et Yun de recommencer, appuie sur la commande du son et le rythme lancinant du boléro s'élève à nouveau. Aganno, stupéfait, se précipite à ses côtés, non sans lui lancer un regard offusqué pour ses manières effrontées. Ce ne sera pas la seule fois, il en est certain. Ils travaillent inlassablement. Yun lui pose un problème. Sa technique est impeccable mais il n'a obtenu que peu de progrès dans la sensualité. Quand le garçon lui demande de danser devant eux puisque ni Sacha ni lui ne l'ont vu, il accepte estimant qu'il a peut-être là une façon de lui montrer ce qu'il en attend.

Il se sent à bout de patience. Il a besoin de se concentrer un moment et c'est vers la capoeira qu'il se tourne pour se décontracter et vider son esprit des tensions. Quand il monte sur l'estrade, il a retrouvé sa sérénité. Il devrait s'en servir plus souvent, pense-t-il tout en donnant à Sacha le signal de faire démarrer la musique. Ils sont assis tous les trois en tailleur là où il vient de finir de danser. Il écoute Sacha qui à son tour lui fait des remarques qu'il accepte. Il n'oublie pas la constatation de son homme pourtant néophyte. Le danseur a l'expérience et la technique qui lui manquent. Aganno, dégoûté, attend leur bon vouloir.

— On y retourne une dernière fois avant d'aller déjeuner, leur dit-il.

Il a fait changer la disposition des cercles, on dirait maintenant les feuilles d'un trèfle de jeu de cartes. Ils vont ainsi danser pratiquement face à face, chacun apercevant les deux autres. Alors qu'ils sont prêts à recommencer tous les trois ensemble, un mouvement devant la scène attire son attention : Rémi, à qui il a téléphoné de le retrouver ici. Il lui sourit avant de faire un signe de tête à la jeune danseuse chargée de la musique.

Indifférent à ce que les autres vont penser, dès qu'il a terminé, il dégringole de son perchoir et se précipite vers son homme. Les bras autour de son cou, il lui vole un baiser avant de poser le front sur son épaule.

— Toi, tu es crevé ! lui souffle tendrement son chéri en refermant les bras sur lui.

— Oui ! admet-il. Danser, c'est une chose mais s'improviser chorégraphe en est encore une autre !

— Tu as fait des progrès. Vous êtes très bien tous les trois. Le troisième manque peut-être un peu de ..., commente-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspension.

— De quoi ? le taquine-t-il ?

— D'animalité ? De sensualité ? suggère Rémi.

— Ah ! parce que Sacha ?

— Arrête de m'asticoter dans le but que je te dise une fois de plus qu'il n'y a que toi pour me tenter. Par contre ne me demande pas de te dire qu'il est moche, je n'aime pas mentir.

— Tu as de toute façon raison ! regarde-le, il a un très beau corps, il est aussi tellement gentil, plein d'humour, attentionné, ...

— Lucas ! semble-t-il le menacer.

Ils rient tous les deux.

— Bonjour Rémi, les interrompt l'objet de leur plaisanterie.

— Bonjour Sacha, répond Rémi avec encore du rire dans les yeux.

— Les deux boss nous attendent, fait-il en désignant Roman et Aganno en train de discuter assez vivement. Nous allons déjeuner au restaurant "L'Etna" à Neuilly, si vous voulez nous suivre.

— Je suis garé de l'autre côté, on vous retrouvera là-bas. Va te doucher, chéri, je t'attends.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils quittent la Porte Maillot pour Neuilly. La tête tournée vers lui, il regarde le profil de son Rémi qui conduit. Ou plutôt l'admire. Il détaille les sourcils fins, les cils interminables, la mèche de cheveux blond cendré qui revient sur son front et qu'il repousse machinalement d'un geste inconscient, le nez droit, ni grand, ni petit et les lèvres fines, pas trop, juste comme il aime. Et ses mains. Des mains aux doigts longs mais résolument masculines, avec des ongles coupés courts et soignés. Des mains qu'on a envie d'avoir sur soi, sur son corps...

— Ce que tu vois te convient ? entend-il.

— Beaucoup. Y a rien à jeter !

— Merci, se marre son amour. Eric est passé ce matin au bar, ajoute-t-il quand il a retrouvé sons érieux.

— Et ? Son enquête a, je suppose, progressé de façon spectaculaire ?

— Tu supposes bien ! acquiesce son homme. Le pauvre, malgré ses efforts, ne trouve rien.

— Ce n'est pas comme si on s'attendait à autre chose, fait-il avec un soupir.

— Il faut que tu en discutes avec Ahmed.

— Je crois qu'il se doute déjà qu'il y a un problème. Le tout est de savoir lequel.

Il le voit chercher une place pour stationner, pourtant pas de restaurant à l'horizon.

— Impossible de se garer rue de Longchamps, lui explique Rémi.

— Tu devines mes pensées maintenant ?

— Non mais tu as plissé ton nez.

— J'ai plissé mon nez ? s'étonne-t-il.

— Oui, quand tu es perplexe, tu fronces ton nez, répète son chéri en riant, comme maintenant.

— Tu m'en diras tant, raille-t-il. Tu connais le restaurant où on va ?

— Oui, assez bien même.

— ...

— Le propriétaire a été le remplaçant de notre prof pendant trois mois environ. Nous sommes tous passés par sa cuisine ou celle de son frère qui a un restaurant à Versailles. Pas longtemps, quelques jours. Une semaine en ce qui me concerne.

— C'est une idée où tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup ?

— Autant que lui aime les gays.

— Je vois, fait-il avec une grimace. Pourquoi, diable, ont-ils choisi alors ce lieu pour déjeuner ?

— Parce qu'ils n'ont pas écrit "Cuisinier homophobe" sur la devanture ? raille Rémi à qui il tire la langue de façon très mature, ce qui le fait s'esclaffer. Son épouse est chef de salle. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec elle, elle semble pourtant plus chaleureuse que lui. Voilà, c'est ici, fait-il en ouvrant la porte vitrée et en le faisant entrer.

Une jeune commis de salle s'approche d'eux mais n'a pas le temps de leur demander quoi que ce soit. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années au type latin, vêtue d'une robe noire stricte interpelle son homme d'une voix enjouée.

— Rémi ! Quelle surprise ! ça fait des années qu'on ne t'a vu. Tu es le seul à n'être jamais passé.

— Je suis peut-être le seul à avoir mes raisons à cela, répond son chéri gravement.

— Oublie ça, veux-tu, c'était il y a longtemps et il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Tu travailles toujours dans le métier ?

— J'ai un bar lounge dans le Marais.

— Tu fais restauration aussi ?

— Oui.

L'arrivée de Sacha, Roman et Aganno met fin à leur conversation, elle les dirige vers une table du fond tout près du fumoir ainsi que l'a demandé Gil Roman. Le déjeuner commence sous les meilleures auspices. Rémi les a guidés vers les spécialités du chef et ils se régalent d'une fine cuisine italienne parfumée et épicée juste ce qu'il faut. Conseillé par la patronne, le vin, italien lui aussi, n'est pas en reste. Il observe discrètement leur façon d'être. Manifestement Sacha est un gourmand, Gil Roman, le regard sombre, est à cent mille lieues d'eux et porte les aliments machinalement à sa bouche, Paolo Aganno chipote dans son assiette, il ne mange pas, il picore. Parfaitement en harmonie avec son personnage. Le dessert vient de leur être servi quand le patron, en tenue de cuisinier, se dirige vers leur table. Il salue toute la tablée avant de s'adresser à Rémi.

— Bonjour. Content de te voir.

— Bonjour, chef, lui répond ce dernier.

— Ma femme me dit que tu es installé dans le Marais ?

— Oui, depuis trois ans.

— Cela marche bien ? Tu es content ? Tu emploies du personnel ?

— Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. J'ai deux commis, un de salle, un de cuisine et Lucas m'aide en plus pour les coups de feu du soir.

— Lucas ?

— Mon compagnon, explique-t-il en le désignant.

— Bonjour, fait le chef d'un air un peu pincé tout en lui serrant la main. Cuisinier aussi ?

— Non, je suis étudiant en langues.

Trois petits mots encore, un pousse-café offert à la tablée et le restaurateur regagne bien vite sa cuisine, il a rempli, sans enthousiasme, son devoir commercial.

— Manifestement, vous ne vous entendez pas, constate Sacha.

— Il n'aime pas les gays, et encore moins les gays qui ne se cachent pas, répond son homme.

— Lucas, il est peut-être temps de discuter, déclare à ce moment Aganno. Nous avons une proposition à te faire.

"Nous y sommes" pense-t-il. La main de Rémi vient rejoindre celle qu'il avait posée sur sa cuisse, leurs doigts s'enlacent. Ils attendent la suite.

.

(1) : La discothèque qui m'a inspiré ce passage est le MIXclub Paris

(2) : Il est bien entendu que je ne connais de Gil Roman que ce qui en est dit sur la toile. Nous le retrouverons tout au long de la fiction mais c'est un personnage réel et j'ai essayé d'éviter de lui prêter des attitudes, des opinions qu'il n'aurait pas (cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il joue avec la renommée du Béjart Ballet Lausanne de cette manière ^^), des sentiments, des aventures.  Vous constaterez bientôt que je n'y suis pas arrivée entièrement.  J'ai donc créé le personnage assez déplaisant de Paolo Aganno. Je rappelle que ce n'est qu'une fiction. Si le programme de la saison 2011-2012 de la troupe est respecté et sert de base à l'intrigue, tout le reste n'est qu'imagination.

Vous trouverez les actualités du Béjart Ballet Lausanne [ici](http://www.bejart.ch/fr/)   

 

 


	10. Le contrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Jorge Donn
> 
>  
> 
> Les événements se bousculent et s'enchaînent. La vie parfois s'emballe. Rémi et Lucas vont apprendre, à leurs dépens, que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

****

La main de son amour bien serrée dans la sienne, il se prépare à entendre les propositions des dirigeants de la compagnie de ballet. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit ravi de la manière dont tourne tout ça, il a peur de voir leur vie entièrement bouleversée par des changements que lui ne désire pas. Il craint aussi que Lucas s'éloigne. Mais dans cette histoire, il n'est que spectateur et ce n'est pas la place la plus facile.  
  
— J'ai bien noté que tu ne voulais pas devenir danseur du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, commence Paolo Aganno, mais si nous avons des chorégraphes venus de l'extérieur qui travaillent en collaboration avec nous, ce n'est pas le cas des danseurs. Nous aimerions pourtant que tu danses ta chorégraphie pour les dates ayant Boléro au programme pendant la saison 2012, dix en tout. Il y en a cinq à Paris, trois en Allemagne et deux à Châteauvallon cet été. Tu signes un contrat de trois mois avec nous, en tant que danseur, renouvelable. Nous te laissons ainsi la porte ouverte si tu désires ensuite faire partie de la troupe. Tu sera repris comme chorégraphe sur les programmes en Allemagne et à Ollioules mais on ne peut plus changer les affiches. De toute façon, les différents spectacles sont "sold out". Tes émoluments seront bien entendu en rapport avec tes fonctions.  
  
Le chiffre cité par le sous-directeur du ballet fait ouvrir de grands yeux à son chéri et le laisse muet. Manifestement il ne s'attendait pas à autant. Et c'est vrai que pour lui qui n'a jamais connu qu'un petit job étudiant, plusieurs milliers d'euros par mois c'est une somme très importante.  
  
— C'est le moment de poser tes questions, l'encourage Sacha.  
  
— Oui. Si j'accepte de danser ces dix dates là, qu'en est-il des répétitions ? des conditions de déplacements ?  
  
— Ici à Paris, tu nous consacres dès maintenant les jours avant la première qui a lieu, comme tu le sais, le 3 avril et forcément les cinq suivants qui sont les jours de représentation. Tu pars ensuite avec nous en Allemagne. Tu viens à Châteauvallon plusieurs jours avant le festival.  
  
— Je suis d'accord pour cette semaine-ci parce que nous ne sommes pas au point et loin de l'être, les journées promettent même d'être longues, voire très longues et il reste aussi le week-end si nous ne sommes toujours pas prêts, fait-il sans voir l'intérêt soudain de Gil Roman. Je ne sais pas vous accompagner en Allemagne, je peux vous rejoindre seulement le 13 avril au matin. En principe, je suis d'accord pour Châteauvallon si des examens ne se déroulent pas à ces dates. Entre temps, je continuerai à m'entraîner avec Madame Vera. Rémi m'accompagne dans les déplacements si il le désire et ses frais sont entièrement payés au même titre que les miens.  
  
— On ne te demande pas de le quitter ton Rémi ! C'est seulement un déplacement de quelques jours. Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en lui ? raille Paolo Aganno.  
  
— Vous ne savez rien de nous, de notre vie, de nos problèmes ! s'exclame Lucas, vous croyez débarquer avec vos gros sabots dans notre intimité et tout régenter parce que vous êtes le sous-directeur du Béjart Ballet Lausanne ? N'oubliez pas que sa réputation fait la vôtre, continue son homme d'une voix froide qu'il ne lui connaît pas.  
  
— Comment oses-tu ? glapit le chorégraphe.  
  
— Doucement ! intervient Gil Roman calmement. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous accompagner ?  
  
— A cause de l'agression dont j'ai été victime notamment, de ces deux semaines entières que je vais passer en répétitions et en représentations à Paris, puis trois jours en Allemagne, j'ai pris et vais prendre beaucoup de retard sur mon programme universitaire. Je ne veux pas perdre une année. Si je manque une semaine de cours en plus, cela risque fort de se produire.  
  
— Quelle agression ? demande le directeur.  
  
Lucas reste muet, peu désireux certainement d'étaler leurs histoires avec Michel. Et surtout son passé à lui. Il se décide à intervenir, ce qu'il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas faire.  
  
— Mon ex-petit ami est recherché pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Lucas, l'avoir fait ensuite tabasser par quatre voyous qui l'ont laissé pour mort et avoir mis à sac son appartement, explique-t-il brièvement.  
  
— C'est à cause de ça que ma mère ne veut pas que tu rentres seul ? Et que Rémi est toujours inquiet à ton sujet ? questionne Sacha.  
  
— Oui ! Là n'est pas le problème, soupire-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.  
  
— Cela en est un quand même, dit Gil Roman soucieux. Qui va assurer ta sécurité pendant les déplacements ? Et qui me garantit qu'il ne viendra pas faire scandale au beau milieu d'un spectacle ?  
  
— Ma sécurité, nous nous en chargeons nous-mêmes. Il a trop à perdre à se faire remarquer. Il commet ses coups en douce, lâche son homme amer.  
  
— Admettons, conclut Gil Roman avec un air dubitatif. Je suppose que tes exigences ne se résument pas à ça ? Ce serait trop beau.  
  
— Si ! Je ne désire rien d'autre. Pourtant j'ai, non pas une condition, mais une demande qui ne me concerne pas uniquement, fait son chéri en lui lançant un regard en coin.  
  
Qu'a-t-il encore imaginé ? Il serre doucement ses doigts, quoi qu'il projette il sera à ses côtés, parce que vivre sans lui il ne l'envisage pas...  
  
— ...  
  
— Vous avez une école de danse à Lausanne mais avec une capacité très limitée. Peut-être pourriez-vous penser à en fonder une en Belgique et la confier à une directrice compétente ? Béjart considérait ce pays comme sa patrie de cœur, c'est pourquoi il y a fait disperser ces cendres sur ses plages. Je suis sûr qu'il en aurait été ravi.  
  
Les trois hommes semblent statufiés. Même lui est stupéfait de l'audace de son homme.  
  
— Je suppose que la directrice en question serait ma mère ? s'enquit Sacha lorsqu'il revient de sa surprise.  
  
Il opine de la tête.  
  
— Elle mérite mieux qu'enseigner à des élèves qui se préoccupent plus de leur vêtements, de leur maquillage, de leur soirées que de ses cours. Elle gaspille son talent. Tu le sais Sacha, plaide-t-il en se tournant vers le danseur blond. Le ton monte souvent entre vous parce que vous êtes des têtes de mules tous les deux pourtant tu sais que j'ai raison. L'école Rudra Béjart Lausanne accueille des élèves du monde entier, continue-t-il avec de la passion dans la voix, mais son effectif est seulement d'une quarantaine d'élèves. L'idée d'ouvrir une école multidisciplinaire dont la danse est la base, la notion d'atelier impliquant une recherche personnelle de chaque danseur pour se développer est extraordinaire. Une danse qui se marie aux autres formes d'arts, que ce soit la musique, le théâtre, le cirque ou les arts martiaux. Elle pourrait s'articuler sur le même principe que celle de Lausanne et multiplier la renommée de la fondation.  
  
— En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? demande avec un reniflement dédaigneux Aganno.  
  
— Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez expliqué ce matin, vous avez besoin de moderniser une image qui, depuis le décès de Maurice Béjart, se contente un peu trop de ses acquits. Une école jeune et dynamique peut vous apporter un regain d'intérêt de la part du public. Je ne veux pas être un danseur du Béjart Ballet Lausanne mais j'aimerais devenir un jeune professeur de l'école Donn Béjart Bruxelles, fait-il calmement. Si cela convient à mon compagnon, dit-il en lui lançant un coup d'œil. Je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec lui.  
  
— Tu crois avoir le niveau nécessaire afin d'enseigner la danse ? ricane Paolo.  
  
— Non mais avec les années, j'y arriverai. Je peux déjà initier à la capoeira, je suis contremaître de la discipline. C'est le niveau requis. Et il ne me faut que l'examen de musique pour devenir maître. Je parle l'anglais couramment et je me débrouille bien en espagnol, c'est un atout.  
  
— Ouvrir une autre école est une idée qui nous a déjà effleurés, fait Gil Roman. Elle est pourtant restée projet non abouti. Pour des raisons diverses, nous n'avons pas eu la possibilité de la mettre en application. Cela t'apporterait, à toi, quoi exactement ?  
  
— Je voulais enseigner les langues, fait son Lucas avec le sourire, je changerai simplement de discipline. On m'a dit plus tôt dans la journée que la danse est quelque chose que j'ai en moi, continue-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil narquois à Aganno. Nous installer en Belgique m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit, les lois concernant les couples homosexuels sont différentes d'ici.  
  
— Le mariage et les enfants ! fait le directeur-adjoint avec un petit reniflement méprisant.  
  
— Pour vous ce n'est peut-être pas une valeur qui a de l'importance mais pour nous si, intervient-il en serrant la main de Lucas sous la table.  
  
— Vous semblez très fusionnels ton compagnon et toi. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est à cause de ça que tu refuses d'entrer dans la compagnie en tant que danseur. Tu ne pourras pas te contenter de l'enseignement d'un seul maître, dit Gil Roman. Tu devras faire des stages à Rudra. Tout ce que tu pourras trouver comme possibilité de compléter ta formation, il faudra le saisir. Ce sera accaparant en plus de tes études, tu y as pensé ?  
  
— Si c'est ce que Lucas veut faire de sa vie, il n'y aura pas de problème à ce sujet, fait-il. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai afin de le seconder. Il pourra arrêter son job étudiant, on se débrouillera.  
  
— Ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de Rémi que je refuse d'entrer dans la troupe. Je sais que ce n'est pas ma voie, c'est tout.  
  
— Tu es conscient qu'il faudra plusieurs années pour mettre sur pied un pareil projet ?  
  
— J'ai tablé sur un délai de plus de trois ans, acquiesce son homme.  
  
— Le temps de terminer tes études quoi ? se moque gentiment Sacha.  
  
— On peut dire ça.  
  
— En ce qui concerne le contrat de trois mois, je le fais rédiger par nos avocats avec tes conditions qui me semblent parfaitement raisonnables, termine Gil Roman. Et je te donne ma parole que je vais discuter de ton idée d'école avec Vera d'abord, avec les dirigeants de la fondation ensuite, car si j'en fais partie, je n'en suis pas le président. Je ne te promets pas que le résultat sera positif, ni que la Belgique serait choisie si il l'était. Paris est plus porteur question image et il y a aussi le problème des lois, des facilités offertes. L'existence de l'école de danse de l'Opéra de Paris est pourtant un élément en faveur de Bruxelles. Tout un tas de choses à étudier et prendre en compte qui n'ont rien à voir avec la danse mais qu'on ne peut ignorer.  
  
  
  
Il s'assied au volant pour reconduire Lucas porte Maillot au palais des congrès. Ils n'ont pas échangé un seul mot depuis leur sortie de l'Etna.  
  
— Je suis désolé, lui souffle son homme.  
  
— Désolé ? De quoi ? lui demande-t-il même si il a déjà une idée sur la question.  
  
— Tout ça, je ne t'en avais pas parlé. Ce n'était pas sérieux dans mon esprit, une utopie que j'imaginais quand j'avais un moment libre, dans le RER, entre deux cours... Lorsque Aganno m'a fait comprendre ce matin que danser, je l'avais en moi, le désir de l'inclure dans ma vie est revenu en force. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, conclut son Lucas.  
  
— Arrête, mon cœur, arrête. Je suis content que tu aies des ambitions, des rêves.  
  
— Le problème c'est que toi tu aimes ta vie actuelle, tu as peiné pour avoir le Motus. Je ne peux pas, pour réaliser mes rêves, briser les tiens. Et je ne veux pas vivre à Bruxelles et toi à Paris. Cela n'aurait pas de sens, soupire-t-il.  
  
— Surtout que pour élever des enfants, ce n'est pas pratique ! raille-t-il en souriant. Un bar lounge à Bruxelles ça doit être bien aussi tu sais. Ils aiment beaucoup la cuisine française.  
  
— J'ai peur de tout ça. Je ne connais pratiquement que le Marais, en tout cas que Paris et j'aime une vie tranquille. Explique-moi pourquoi je me suis lancé là-dedans !  
  
— Arrête de paniquer, chéri. On n'y est pas encore, fait-il en caressant tendrement le visage de son cher et tendre avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Tu as trois ans pour t'assurer que c'est bien ta voie. De toute façon, tu donnes à Madame Vera enfin une chance de concrétiser ses propres aspirations.  
  
— Oui, mais j'aurais dû discuter avec toi de tout ça avant de leur en parler.  
  
— C'est vrai. Je ne te cache pas que j'aurais aimé que tu le fasses. Là je me sens un peu quantité négligeable et aussi mis devant le fait accompli.  
  
— Rémi, murmure-t-il douloureusement.  
  
Soudain, son Lucas, de mal à l'aise qu'il était, se sent réellement coupable et a triste mine. Il n'aime pas le voir ainsi. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'idée qu'il se fait d'un couple où les décisions importantes se prennent en commun. Il tient dès le début à poser les limites.  
  
— Je ne suis pas fâché, honey, continue-t-il. Je ne te reprocherai jamais ce que tu es. Depuis tes quinze ans, tu prends les décisions seul, il faudra du temps pour que ça change. Tu es imprévisible, impétueux mais aussi fort et droit. Je t'aime comme ça. Pourtant je voudrais que nous soyons plus en symbiose et que je sois le premier mis au courant de tes idées, de tes aspirations, de tes projets. Ici, tu n'as fait qu'exprimer une envie, un projet de vie, je sais que tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de décider sans moi.  
  
— Je me rends très bien compte que j'ai été au delà de l'admissible. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ton regard me l'a dit tantôt. Sans t'en parler, j'ai choisi une carrière imprévue, je t'ai fait abandonner ton bar, je nous ai entraînés en Belgique vers un mariage et des enfants.  
  
— Nous ne sommes nulle part ailleurs qu'au Motus dans le Marais, chéri. Il faut que tu penses d'abord au présent. Ne crois-pas que si ta chorégraphie n'est pas encensée à la fin de vos spectacles à Paris, Gil Roman sera toujours aussi enthousiasmé par ton projet d'école.  
  
— Je suis étonné déjà qu'il y ait trouvé un intérêt quelconque.  
  
— Ce qui l'a intéressé c'est ce qu'il a vu en toi. Non le danseur, mais le dirigeant et le bosseur. Le frondeur aussi, fait-il sans pouvoir éviter de rire. Le Paolo, tu ne le rates pas !  
  
Il lui adresse un sourire en réponse mais manifestement le cœur n'y est pas.  
  
— Encore une fois, je ne suis pas fâché, Lucas.  
  
— Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, lui fait son homme en liant leurs mains.  
  
— C'est ma peur à moi aussi, murmure-t-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras comme il peut à cause du volant.  
  
Il reste là, son homme contre lui, il lui murmure des mots d'amour, des mots rassurants, ceux-là même qu'il aimerait entendre. Il a peur qu'emporté par le succès, qu'il lui souhaite pourtant, Lucas oublie l'ancien prostitué du Marais, patron d'un bar lounge. C'est plus que ça, c'est devenu une angoisse, plus encore que Michel et ses manigances.  
  
— Même si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, tu es toujours au centre de mes projets, mon ange, lui fait celui-ci comme si il devinait ses pensées. Et si ça devait te détourner de moi, je renoncerais à tout ça sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.  
  
— Je t'ai dit que je te soutiendrais, mon amour, murmure-t-il tout contre sa tempe.  
  
— Merci.  
  
Il prend sur lui pour lui dire qu'il est grand temps de retourner à la répétition. Que tout le monde l'attend. Un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse et il démarre. Il le dépose devant l'entrée des coulisses. Sacha Ménier est assis sur le muret et l'attend. Il les voit échanger quelques mots vifs. Son homme hausse les épaules d'un geste agacé avant de se retourner et de lui adresser, à lui, un sourire.  
  
  
  
Il regarde l'heure pour la dixième fois en soupirant. Il a le cœur serré et l'impression que ses craintes sont déjà en train de se réaliser. C'est bientôt le coup de feu et Lucas n'est pas rentré. Il s'apprête à téléphoner à Séba quand une voiture noire s'arrête devant le bar en double position. Son homme en sort, se dirige vers le Motus à pas précipités. Il accroche sa veste au porte-manteaux du cellier, met son sac dans l'armoire, avant de poser un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.  
  
— Désolé je ne suis pas en avance ! soupire-t-il. J'ai faim, lui glisse-t-il, tout en se servant un grand verre de cola. Faim et soif !  
  
— Tu veux manger maintenant ? s'étonne-t-il.  
  
— Non ! je dîne avec toi comme toujours ! proteste son homme avec un air perplexe. Il n'y a pas un petit machin à grignoter ? Il ne reste plus de ces bavarois aux fruits exotiques qui ont provoqué ton retard de samedi ?  
  
— Tu en as mangé plus que les clients ! se moque-t-il.  
  
— S'ils étaient moins bons...  
  
— Encore ma faute si je comprends bien ?  
  
— Parfaitement ! lui dit Lucas avec une moue qu'il trouve craquante.  
  
Quand il est là, tendre, manifestement amoureux, il oublie tout. Amusé, il le regarde manger son dessert, avec des airs de chat gourmand, assis sur le tabouret qu'il occupe souvent depuis leur premier soir.  
  
— Cela a été ta répétition ?  
  
— Oui, se rembrunit-il. Ce fut une longue journée. Je suis content de rentrer. Pourtant demain sera semblable, soupire-t-il en passant une main lasse sur son front.  
  
— Chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demande-t-il doucement. Ne me réponds pas « rien » surtout. Je te connais.  
  
— J'ai travaillé en compagnie de Gil Roman cet après-midi et il m'a fait réaliser tout ce que j'ignore. Je n'y arriverai jamais, mon ange.  
  
— Tu sais, je suis sûr que Roman t'en a mis plein la vue volontairement. Il teste ta motivation. Cela ne te ressemble pas de renoncer sans t'être battu jusqu'au bout. Montre-lui qui tu es, mon cœur.  
  
— Je suis si fatigué depuis ce midi, souffle-t-il en se levant pour aller poser son assiette dans la plonge.  
  
— C'est la tension que tu as ressentie avant cet entretien puis relâchée l'arrangement conclu. Ça ira mieux demain. Tu désires aller dormir ?  
  
— Non. Je vais t'aider. Je ne veux pas, en plus, perdre ces moments précieux à tes côtés. J'aime cette complicité que nous avons quand nous travaillons ensemble. J'en ai besoin.  
  
Il l'attire contre lui un court instant, juste pour le réconforter.  
  
— Alors viens.  
  
Ils servent côte à côte. Leurs gestes maintenant sont bien coordonnés, ils ne se gênent plus mutuellement comme au début. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder pourtant ils trouvent moyen d'échanger quelques mots avec les clients et ceci, avec le sourire. Plusieurs personnes se pressent devant la porte d'entrée. Cela devient petit à petit un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes qui s'agglutinent, qui entrent. Etonné, il reconnaît quelques danseurs qu'il a repérés à la répétition ce matin. La moitié de la troupe du Béjart Ballet Lausanne est là. Il sort de derrière le bar pour les accueillir. Avec l'aide de Yun, il déplace des tables, en met trois bout à bout afin d'en faire une grande pendant que Lucas assure seul le bar et la salle, rapide et précis.  
  
— Ton mec est fait de quel métal ? acier ? le questionne un danseur qui suit celui-ci des yeux.  
  
— Il est fatigué mais il prend sur lui, répond-il au jeune homme.  
  
— Roman lui en a fait baver cet après-midi, l'informe Yun. Il ne lui a pas laissé un moment de répit. Jamais je ne l'ai vu infliger une pareille cadence à qui que ce soit. Lucas est très fort en sauts et en pirouettes pourtant je crois qu'à la fin, il n'était plus capable de distinguer un entrechat d'un fouetté. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas compris car c'est plutôt la technique sa faiblesse.  
  
— Il le sait. Il ne danse que depuis un mois et demi, il lui faut du temps, fait-il avec un coup d'œil vers son amant.  
  
— Un mois et demi ? Tu te fous de nous ? s'exclame un troisième garçon.  
  
— Non ! il a eu envie de danser après vous avoir vu à Versailles et quand Lucas veut quelque chose... Il vous racontera ça tantôt, il faut que j'aille l'aider. Je reviens pour la commande.  
  
Quand il retourne à leur table, c'est avec un plateau plein de verres remplis du cocktail bleu et vert de la maison et qui en porte le nom, un cocktail qu'il avait mis au point pour l'ouverture et dont la recette est bien gardée. Il sait qu'ils vont attendre leurs plats un petit moment, autant que ce soit agréablement. Il va aller aider Patricia en cuisine, il n'a pas le choix et laisser son homme se débrouiller seul avec le comptoir et les boissons en salle. Manifestement, ils ont décidé de faire la totale et choisissent des entrées, légères en général, une salade pour la plupart, et, en plat, des grillades ou du poisson... le dessert par contre ça n'a pas l'air gagné ! pense-t-il amusé. Son Lucas toujours mince malgré ses bavarois, ses mousses au chocolat, ses cafés liégeois, ses meringues aux amandes garnies de crème Chantilly à l'advocaat va les rendre jaloux sans l'ombre d'un doute.  
  
La plupart des clients prennent le digestif ou le café alors que les danseurs terminent à peine l'entrée. Ils s'en sont sortis jusque maintenant honorablement, tout le monde a été servi assez rapidement. Une petite demi-heure d'attente pour la tablée inattendue. Dix-neuf clients en même temps, sans réservation, ça pose toujours un petit problème où que ce soit à moins d'avoir un bataillon de cuisiniers ce qui n'est pas son cas. Il s'assure que son homme n'a pas de problème au comptoir avant de retourner aux fourneaux. Il ne reste que quelques consommateurs qui s'attardent autour d'un verre et bien entendu les danseurs qui discutent en prenant un café ou un alcool. Bizarrement, leur régime ne semblent pas influencer le choix de leurs boissons. Par contre, les seuls desserts qu'il a servis sont des salades de fruits frais.  
  
— Va manger près d'eux, mon cœur.  
  
— Pas sans toi.  
  
— Bien ! j'arrive.  
  
Quand il revient avec deux assiettes d'entrée, des ravioles aux courgettes et au saumon fumé, Lucas est installé au bout de la grande table. Il a dressé deux couverts, choisi une bouteille de Pouilly fumé et semble répondre à un flot de questions que lui posent les danseurs. Il s'interrompt d'ailleurs très vite. Lucas n'aime pas manger froid mais pas trop chaud non plus. Il n'est absolument pas compliqué son homme. Il le regarde déguster avec un contentement non dissimulé son pavé de saumon aux amandes accompagnés de jaunets parmentier et de cresson de fontaine. Ils en sont au dessert, une mousse à l'orange et au Grand Marnier, quand Yun qui semble un peu plus à l'aise avec Lucas puisqu'ils ont répété ensemble pratiquement toute la journée pose la question que lui attendait depuis le début.  
  
— Tu manges toujours de cette manière ?  
  
— De cette manière ? s'étonne Lucas.  
  
— Autant et aussi gras ?  
  
— La cuisine de Rémi n'est pas grasse ! s'indigne son chéri, alors que lui éclate de rire.  
  
— Pour une cuisine de restaurant, je travaille léger, confirme-t-il. Pourtant nous ne mangeons les plats de la carte ou les suggestions que quand lui ou moi n'avons pas eu le temps de cuisiner chez nous, comme aujourd'hui. Ou lorsque j'essaie une nouvelle recette qu'il teste. On peut préparer des plats gourmets sans que ce soit riche, se sent-il obligé d'expliquer.  
  
— Tu devrais aller dire ça à Frédéric, le prof de diététique de Rudra, intervient une jeune-fille rousse. C'est un adepte du légume cuit vapeur et de la grillade diététique, achève-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.  
  
— Il faut que ça vous apporte assez d'énergie que pour vous permettre de faire vos exercices, vos spectacles... Vous dansez combien d'heures par jour ?  
  
S'ensuit une discussion sur l'alimentation des sportifs. Stupéfait, il constate que le programme préconisé par leur diététicien est sain et certes, très maigre, mais aussi peu varié et peu gourmand. Il est toujours en train de débattre du sujet quand la main de Lucas se pose sur la sienne. Il la caresse doucement afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il a saisi le message, termine rapidement sa conversation avant de se lever pour faire les casiers.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il ? demande Didier un des danseurs. Tu vas où ?  
  
— Il va remonter les casiers pleins, remplir les frigos et redescendre ceux remplis de vidanges. Demain, nous avons répétition tôt. Il n'est pas question que nous ayons fini aussi tard qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai failli arriver en retard pour l'aider, répond Lucas à sa place.  
  
— Et là, tu es crevé, dit-il en posant une main tendre sur sa nuque.  
  
— Demain c'est Paolo qui s'occupe de tes répétitions, lui explique Yun. Apparemment, ils ont décidé de t'en faire baver, tu sais pourquoi ?  
  
— Je m'en doute, soupire Lucas. Bien que je ne sache pas si les raisons d'Aganno sont les mêmes que celles de Roman. J'ai un gros retard à rattraper de toute façon, donc ça me convient.  
  
— Tu fais partie du Béjart Ballet Lausanne maintenant ? interroge une jeune fille.  
  
— Je suis engagé pour trois mois.  
  
— Comme stagiaire ?  
  
— Non ! répond son homme visiblement mal à l'aise.  
  
— Dis leur, Honey, lui conseille-t-il doucement, ils le sauront de toute façon. Ce sera indiqué sur les programmes.  
  
— Comme danseur et chorégraphe.  
  
— Pourquoi seulement trois mois ? demande Yun rompant le silence qui s'est installé après la déclaration de Lucas.  
  
— Je ne voulais pas faire partie de la compagnie mais il parait que c'est indispensable à cause d'une question d'assurance notamment. Je suis engagé pour danser lors des dix spectacles de la saison où est programmé Boléro. C'est tout.  
  
— Et ensuite ? interroge un danseur au type latino prononcé.  
  
— Ensuite, j'ai mes études à terminer. Encore deux ans après celui-ci.  
  
— Ne me dis que tu vas arrêter de danser, s'exclame une fille blonde à la beauté éthérée dont il a retenu le prénom, Lisbeth. N'importe qui peut voir que tu aimes ça. Que tu es fait pour ça.  
  
— Non, je ne vais pas arrêter, répond son Lucas avec le sourire, je continuerai ici à Paris. Je compléterai mon apprentissage avec tout ce que je pourrai apprendre, je ferai des stages à Rudra selon nos possibilités... Mon professeur est loin de m'avoir appris tout ce qu'elle sait. Dès que vous serez ici en France, je participerai aux entraînements.  
  
— Qui est ton professeur de danse ici à Paris ? interroge Yun.  
  
— La mère de Sacha. Elle était danseuse soliste au ballet du XXème siècle, puis au Béjart Ballet Lausanne.  
  
— La protégée de Jorge Donn, murmure Lisbeth.  
  
Personne ne relève et un second silence se crée. Lourd. Long. Rémi sent comme un parfum de scandale là-dessous, certainement en rapport avec l'identité du père de Sacha. Il s'apprête à aller dans le cellier quand une voix sèche se fait entendre qui le cloue sur place.  
  
— Pourquoi faire ça si tu ne veux pas devenir soliste ? Pourquoi prendre le rôle à quelqu'un d'autre qui lui a travaillé pour l'obtenir ? Tu te rends compte que moi, je donnerais tout pour être accepté comme danseur ? J'ai été à Rudra deux ans et là je suis seulement stagiaire, proteste un jeune homme au type indien et aux magnifiques yeux noirs.  
  
— Je sais que c'est injuste. Je n'en ai jamais demandé autant, répond son amour en lui lançant à lui un coup d'œil triste qui lui donne envie de le protéger.  
  
— Le rêve de Lucas était de danser une fois sa chorégraphie en public, explique-t-il en caressant sa nuque. Et c'est par hasard que Paolo Aganno l'a vu danser Boléro, en venant au cours de Vera rechercher Sacha. Après, tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Trop vite.  
  
— Partir en tournée, par monts et par vaux, ce n'est pas ce à quoi j'aspire. Ma vie, je ne la vois pas comme ça, fait son chéri en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux dénoués.  
  
— Seulement tu ne la vois pas non plus sans la danse, remarque Yun. Tu ne voulais pas l'attendre ou l'accompagner ? lui demande-t-il à lui.  
  
— L'attendre vingt ans ? raille-t-il, là, tu surestimes ma patience. Par contre il sait que je le suivrai si c'est ce qu'il désire, achève-t-il la main posée sur son épaule.  
  
— Mais je ne le veux pas, tranche Lucas en la couvrant de la sienne. J'aspire enfin à une vie de famille, avec mon homme, avec des enfants. J'aime la danse mais pour moi, elle passe en second contrairement à vous. Rémi a aussi des rêves à concrétiser et ce n'est pas me courir après. De toute façon, j'ai d'autres projets, fait-il pour clore la conversation.  
  
Il se décide à le laisser et prépare la fermeture pendant qu'il continue la discussion. Quand il boucle la cuisine, ils sont sur le départ. Lorsque la porte se referme sur eux, son homme l'enlace en poussant un soupir fatigué.  
  
— Ce fut décidément une rude journée, lui souffle-t-il. Fais venir Séba les jours prochains, ils reviendront régulièrement.  
  
— Ils te l'ont dit ?  
  
— Oui.  
  
  
Dans le noir, il se glisse doucement contre son Lucas certainement endormi. Deux mains impatientes l'attirent sur un torse dur.  
  
— Tu en as mis du temps, souffle-t-il.  
  
— Cela parait toujours long quand on attend. Je croyais que tu allais t'endormir de suite alors je ne me suis pas pressé.  
  
— Non, je veux d'abord te rappeler à l'ordre ! déclare son Lucas pompeusement.  
  
— Quoi ? s'étonne-t-il.  
  
— Je veux te rappeler que ton homme, c'est moi ! et pas un autre danseur à la peau bistre et aux yeux de braise.  
  
— Oh oh ! fait-il en riant doucement. Mon chéri serait jaloux ?  
  
— Un peu, avoue-t-il très sérieusement. Je n'aime pas quand tu regardes quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
— Je n'ai vu personne en particulier. Je te rappelle que toi tu passes tes journées avec eux.  
  
— Même pas Asim ?  
  
— Lequel est-ce ?  
  
— Le jeune indien qui a dit qu'il attendait pour être danseur depuis deux ans.  
  
— Ah ! oui ! un corps nerveux, une peau appétissante couleur de pain d'épice et de superbe yeux noirs !  
  
Dans l'obscurité, il ne voit pas la réaction de Lucas mais il l'imagine. Il le connaît assez maintenant pour deviner qu'il fait sa mine boudeuse puis qu'il va le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser avec passion avant de mordre son épaule là où elle s'attache au cou. Seulement voilà, son Lucas est imprévisible et lui tourne simplement le dos. Il reste là, bouleversé par ce geste inhabituel de rejet. C'est lui alors qui se colle contre son dos, passe un bras en dessous de lui, pose la main sur sa poitrine. Il mordille doucement le lobe de son oreille tout en caressant la peau satinée de sa hanche.  
  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon tout-beau ? lui souffle-t-il. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.  
  
— Tu te joues de mes sentiments, se plaint Lucas à son étonnement.  
  
— Nullement et tu le sais, se moque-t-il tendrement en promenant sa main sur son côté, sur son ventre, sur ses fesses.  
  
— Ne me touche pas. Laisse-moi, ignoble Casanova ! répond son homme avec des inflexions de tragédien dans la voix pendant que la lumière se fait dans son esprit.  
  
— Allumeur qui joue à se faire désirer, constate-t-il avec un petit rire bas.  
  
— Séducteur ! Hommes à hommes !  
  
— Viens ici, que je t'apprivoise, mon beau sauvage.  
  
— Non ! proteste Lucas de façon véhémente. Bas les pattes, vil suborneur ! Débauché ! Baratineur !  
  
Même si au départ tout est parti d'un fond de jalousie réelle, il sait maintenant que ce n'est qu'un jeu de tentation qu'instaure son chéri. Aussi ses mains, ses lèvres, tout son corps s'emploient à ramener le soi-disant rétif à lui. Il veut l'entendre gémir, supplier d'être pris, crier sa jouissance. Sa bouche dans le creux de ses reins mordille, ses mains sur son pubis, évitant le sexe turgescent, agacent la toison douce, caressent l'intérieur des aines chaudes et moites et ça l'excite, peut-être plus encore que son amant. Il renifle le parfum de ce corps qui s'échauffe et s'émeut sous ses attentions et en gémit de volupté.  
  
— Je veux t'entendre brailler ton plaisir, murmure-t-il au rebelle qui jusque maintenant arrive à maintenir un semblant d'impassibilité hormis les tressaillements que lui perçoit du bout des doigts, du bout de la langue.  
  
Il attend que son Lucas craque. Ignorant toujours sa virilité dure d'envie, il l'a retourné sur le dos et couvre son corps de baisers. Il sent, dans tous ses muscles, la tension qu'il s'impose pour ne pas lui céder. C'est qu'il résiste bien, l'animal ! Cela commence d'ailleurs à l'agacer furieusement. Il se croyait capable de l'amener là où il le veut bien plus rapidement. Il pose brusquement son corps sur le sien, choquant sa hampe dure contre la sienne, et cherche sa bouche pour un baiser dur et passionné. Lorsqu'il veut s'éloigner, la main de Lucas se pose brutalement sur sa nuque et maintient sa bouche sur la sienne. Nulle tendresse dans cette étreinte violente faite uniquement d'une envie frénétique mais qui signe la reddition de son amant gémissant son plaisir dans sa bouche.  
  
  
— Lucas, mon cœur, lève-toi. Il est l'heure.  
  
— Encore deux minutes...  
  
Il le câline tendrement, caresse doucement son corps nu en gestes larges et légers.  
  
— Je peux y aller tout seul si tu es trop fatigué, suggère-t-il pour obtenir une réaction.  
  
— Encore ! murmure-t-il sans répondre à sa suggestion.  
  
Il rit doucement. Lucas a passé ses bras autour de son cou et n'a, manifestement, aucune intention de le laisser s'éloigner. Au contraire, il s'étire tout contre lui, frottant son corps chaud contre son flanc. Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas se laisser aller à lui faire l'amour, là. Ils n'ont pas le temps. C'est compter sans le désir de son amant.  
  
— Prends-moi, Rémi.  
  
— On n'a pas le temps, chéri. On doit aller à Rungis, tu as oublié ? lui souffle-t-il difficilement.  
  
— Prends-moi, là, comme ça ! on n'a pas fait l'amour depuis deux jours, chuchote-t-il, tentateur.  
  
— Je comprends que tu sois en manque ! se moque-t-il.  
  
— Je sens que tu en as autant envie que moi.  
  
Et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Il tend la main vers la table de nuit et le tube de lubrifiant. Pas question de faire ça comme un bourrin et de blesser son amour. Ils seront en retard, c'est certain. Tant pis !

  
En début d'après-midi, il le dépose devant le Palais des Congrès. Il reviendra avec l'un ou l'autre du ballet comme c'est le cas depuis deux jours. Il est content d'avoir eu son homme toute la matinée avec lui, même si c'est pour faire des courses. Ils sont allés à Rungis acheter le frais, chez les grossistes ensuite pour le reste. Des danseurs différents, mais aussi une partie des techniciens, rassemblés autour d'un noyau de base qui ne change pas, sont venus manger ces deux derniers jours et l'augmentation subite du nombre de clients s'est fait sentir dans ses réserves. Il ne s'en plaint pas bien sûr. Une trentaine de couverts en plus par jour c'est une aubaine mais aussi beaucoup de travail en plus de la clientèle habituelle et ils ne sont pas trop de quatre pour y faire face.  
  
Excepté que ça change leur vie. Il ne voit pratiquement plus son Lucas seul. Ils sont soit en train de travailler ensemble avec la moitié de la troupe comme témoin, soit chacun à leur boulot respectif. Après les achats, ils sont rentrés manger à l'appartement et sont restés un trop court moment blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé à regarder la télévision, heureux de retrouver un moment d'intimité. Il emploie toute l'après-midi à cuisiner pendant que Sébastien s'occupe du bar. Depuis deux jours il concocte des recettes gourmandes light mais assez énergétiques pour des athlètes. Il veille aussi à ce que le prix des plats ne dépassent pas le montant alloué aux danseurs afin de couvrir les dépenses de leurs repas. Seul leur petit-déjeuner est pris à l'hôtel. A midi, ils se contentent d'un sandwich ou d'un morceau de pizza. Leurs seul repas équilibré est donc celui du soir. Un nouveau défi à relever. Il aime ça. Tellement qu'il ne voit pas le temps passer et sursaute quand un bras ferme le colle sur une poitrine et qu'une bouche indiscrète se pose à la base de sa nuque.  
  
— Bonsoir, mon ange.  
  
— Vous êtes déjà là ? s'étonne-t-il.  
  
— Je peux repartir si c'est trop tôt, raille son amant.  
  
— Bêta, fait-il en se retournant et en le prenant entre ses bras.  
  
Il cherche sa bouche pour un baiser lent, plein de tendresse. Il prend et reprend ses lèvres, les taquine de la langue, avant de les reprendre encore. Il ne le lâche plus. Une caresse douce et sensuelle. Baiser de miel. Lucas soupire de bien-être en posant la tête sur son épaule. Fatigué, très certainement.  
  
— Ça va, ma puce ? demande-t-il en sondant son regard tellement clair.  
  
— Oui. Pas de problème. Tu as cuisiné quoi de bon ? demande-t-il en tendant le cou vers les marmites.  
  
— Tu es un ventre sur pattes, toi ! s'exclame-t-il amusé.  
  
Mais bien sûr son enthousiasme pour sa cuisine lui plaît. Depuis qu'il est avec Lucas, il a retrouvé à cuisiner beaucoup de la joie qu'il avait perdue.  
  
— Tu le verras dans ton assiette ! ouste ! dehors ! continue-t-il.  
  
Il le pousse vers la salle où il le suit. Il lance un bonjour collectif à ceux de la troupe qui sont déjà arrivés, salue les autres clients, échangent quelques mots avec les habitués puis suit Lucas derrière le bar. Ils ont dû, Séba et lui, augmenter le nombre de tables et modifier la disposition de telle façon à ce que ça reste convivial tout en assurant une certaine intimité à ses autres dîneurs. Heureusement, en prévision d'un succès croissant, il avait acheté des tables en suffisance lors de l'aménagement du Motus, elle étaient depuis remisées dans la cave. Le monde attire le monde, c'est un adage bien connu et, malgré que c'est un jeudi, le bar ne désemplit pas. Il est vraiment tard quand les choses s'apaisent. Les danseurs qui discutent avec eux en fin de soirée, prennent tout leur temps et en sont au dessert. Au passage, il caresse familièrement la taille de son homme.  
  
— On mange maintenant ?  
  
— Oh oui, fait celui-ci d'un air tellement convaincu qu'il lui arrache un petit rire.  
  
Il retrouve Lucas non pas installé comme il s'y attendait mais debout en train de discuter avec le jeune danseur indien, un peu trop proche de lui à son goût, et on ne peut pas dire que leur conversation étonnante lui plaise.  
  
— Donc Rémi est bien ton premier amant ? demande le jeune homme.  
  
— En effet, et ?  
  
— Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'en essayer d'autres, juste pour voir ? Afin de connaître des plaisirs différents.  
  
— Non, se moque son homme. Pourquoi veux-tu que je cherche ailleurs ce que Rémi me donne si bien ? Avec les sentiments en plus ?  
  
— Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Sacha ne nous accompagnait pas ?  
  
— Je suppose qu'il préfère profiter de la présence de sa mère qu'il voit peu et il a raison.  
  
— Je crois surtout qu'il a tellement envie de toi qu'il préfère rester loin de peur de te sauter dessus.  
  
— Alors il agit sagement, conclut son homme sèchement. Pour le moment, nous nous entendons bien, ce ne serait plus le cas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu mets ton nez là-dedans.  
  
— Je suis curieux, c'est tout !  
  
— Vraiment ? J'ai vu tes regards. Il a un corps superbe, mon Rémi. N'est-ce pas ? Et de très beaux yeux... Sans parler de son sourire qui illuminerait un jour de pluie. Tu as une certaine réputation dans la compagnie, Asim. Quand tu veux quelqu'un, tu ne recules devant rien afin de l'avoir. Sans conscience. Nul engagement ne t'arrête. Tu manipules dans le but d'arriver à tes fins. Et cela juste pour une relation éphémère car tu ne t'attaches pas.  
  
— Tu n'as pas mis notre couvert, ma puce ? intervient-il naturellement en déposant les assiettes sur la table.  
  
— Mon entrée au thon ! s'exclame son Lucas ravi.  
  
— Comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas ! raille-t-il. Tu n'as pas racheté des choux romanesco dans ce but, c'est manifeste ! Sans parler de la chasse au thon sur les différents étals des poissonniers.  
  
— Non, je t'assure, fait son homme avec une mauvaise foi évidente et un petit sourire en coin.  
  
— C'est là que tu étais ce matin ? l'interroge Lisbeth qui discute avec Flo allée au palais des Congrès assister à la répétition de l'après-midi et revenue avec la troupe.  
  
— Oui. Là et chez les grossistes ensuite. J'adore aller faire les achats à Rungis, confirme Lucas entre deux bouchées.  
  
— Je croyais que c'était la nuit, les halles ? remarque Didier.  
  
— La nuit, non. A l'aube oui, précise-t-il pour laisser son amour manger tranquillement.  
  
— Vous êtes levés depuis quelle heure ? questionne un autre.  
  
— Quatre heures du matin.  
  
— Rassure-moi, vous êtes retournés dormir ensuite ? demande à son tour Flo.  
  
Il voit son amour lever les yeux au ciel. Il connaît la jeune-fille. Ils sont bons pour une diatribe sur leur inconscience et la nécessité de dormir assez.  
  
— Comme si on avait eu le temps ! On avait déjà pris du retard sur l'horaire ! s'exclame étourdiment Lucas.  
  
— Tu vois ! tu n'es pas arrivé à te lever ! vous êtes déraisonnables tous les deux, reproche aussitôt leur amie. Avec l'entraînement que tu suis ... commence-t-elle en s'adressant à Lucas qui l'interrompt aussitôt.  
  
— Je me suis réveillé à l'heure, Flo, lui fait-il avec de gros yeux. On peut parler d'autre chose ?  
  
La jeune fille les fixe un instant avant de comprendre ce que sous-entend la phrase de Lucas. Elle pique un fard et se replonge dans sa mousse au chocolat. Lui, échange un coup d'œil complice avec son amant avant de se lever pour aller chercher leur plat. Le rire moqueur de Didier le suit ainsi que sa remarque railleuse.  
  
— Si tu voyais ta tête, Flo ! se marre-t-il.

 

  
Avec un plaisir infini, il traîne au lit. Ils sont réveillés tous les deux mais n'ont aucune envie de se lever. Dans leur cocon tiède, sous la verrière frappée par les rayons de soleil printaniers, ils sont en sûreté. Ils se câlinent paresseusement, échangent des mots tendres, des petits baisers légers. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, ils en ont eu rarement l'occasion et encore moins un samedi matin. C'est à Gil Roman qu'il doit cette pause inespérée. Il a trouvé que ses danseurs ne seraient bon a rien si ils étaient épuisés. Son Lucas y compris. Comme Madame Vera a négocié pour lui un congé à son travail d'une durée de trois mois et annulé leurs cours tant que le ballet est à Paris, il a son chéri tout à lui.  
  
C'est vrai qu'ils ont eu une semaine dingue. Il se demande comment son amour tient le coup. Lui qui se plaignait, au début de leur relation, de son horaire, a battu tous les records. Ils ont été dormir chaque jour à plus de deux heures du matin et se sont levés à sept heures trente, excepté la nuit de mercredi à jeudi où il était une heure à leur coucher mais quatre heures à leur réveil. La soirée d'hier a été la plus chargée. En prévision, il a engagé en extra le jeune frère de Séba qui fait un bac cuisine tout le week-end. Il craint, pour son chéri, le contrecoup de la fatigue quand l'entraînement intensif aura pris fin, que les représentations parisiennes seront terminées. Il imagine déjà des après, bien différents selon que le public aime ou non cette chorégraphie de Béjart revisitée par Lucas. Il ne peut s'empêcher de les appréhender.  
  
La conversation entendue il y a deux jours reste dans sa mémoire. Il s'était étonné de l'absence de Sacha qui n'est venu dîner en compagnie des danseurs aucun jour, la version de Lucas est plausible, tout comme celle d'Asim dont il surprend parfois les regards affamés qui le suivent. Il ne peut s'empêcher de voir dans le beau blond un rival. Le groupe dont certains membres changent de jour en jour semble graviter autour d'un noyau composé de Lisbeth, Yun, Didier et enfin Filippo et Mila, couple dans la vie depuis huit ans. En quelques jours, ils semblent les avoir acceptés, Lucas et lui. Yun, le plus âgé, qui l'eut cru, il lui aurait mis tout juste vingt ans alors qu'il en a trente trois, parait beaucoup apprécier la force de caractère de son homme. Paradoxalement, il semble veiller sur lui et cela l'étonne au plus haut point.  
  
Ce soir, ils vont réunir les deux groupes, leurs amis et la troupe de danseurs pour leur sortie du samedi. Inconsciemment, il resserre son étreinte autour de son chéri qui loin de s'en étonner, se colle contre lui.  
  
— Quelles sont les pensées qui te font froncer les sourcils, mon ange, murmure-t-il en passant l'index sur ceux-ci.  
  
— Je vous ai entendus Asim et toi.  
  
— Je m'en doutais un peu, lui répond son amour avec un sourire tendre qu'il cueille sur ses lèvres avant de le laisser continuer. Sacha n'a jamais eu une parole ou un geste déplacé. Il se comporte plutôt en grand-frère protecteur. Il m'encourage quand je suis fatigué, m'engueule quand je suis en retard, m'aide quand je n'arrive pas à saisir un mouvement. Pourtant c'est vrai que d'habitude il sort en compagnie du groupe qui a pris ses habitudes au Motus. Là, il passe les soirées chez sa mère. Je n'en sais pas plus et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus. Je m'entends bien ainsi avec à peu près tout le monde. Ceux envers qui j'ai le plus de réserve sont Asim et surtout Manuel que tu ne connais pas. Plus âgé, il semble penser que je ne sais pas grand chose et que ma place n'est pas parmi eux. Il n'est pas le seul. Loin de là. Pourtant si je sens leur réserve, les autres s'abstiennent de faire des réflexions, ce n'est pas son cas, soupire-t-il. Il y a un groupe formé de quelques anciens qui fréquente peu celui qui vient chez nous passer ses soirées. Ils sortent de leur côté.  
  
— Pourquoi ne t'entends-tu pas avec Asim ?  
  
— Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! raille son chéri. Si tu veux me l'entendre dire, il n'y a pas de problème. Je vois ses regards sur toi. Je n'aime pas non plus son caractère envieux.  
  
— Le désir est quelque chose de naturel, ma puce. Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, fait-il, posant le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche, en voyant sa réaction indignée. Je ne parle pas d'en éprouver pour d'autres alors que je t'aime, complète-t-il. Mon propos est tout autre. Combien crois-tu qu'il y aura de regards concupiscents posés sur toi quand tu danseras ? Combien de fantasmes vas-tu alimenter dans la nuit noire ? Combien vont se faire plaisir dans la chaleur de leur lit en pensant à tes gestes sensuels, en imaginant que ce sont tes mains qui les caressent ? Pourquoi les regards de tes danseurs seraient-ils différents ?  
  
— Rémi !  
  
— Ne joue pas les effarouchés. Tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité. Tu transpires la sensualité par tous les pores de ta peau quand tu danses Boléro et tu le fais volontairement. Des garçons tel Asim, tel Sacha et d'autres qui n'ont pas de relations suivies ne connaissent que le désir. Comme c'était mon cas avant d'être avec toi. Je regardais les hommes de la même façon qu'eux. Les femmes sont plus discrètes mais n'échappent pas à la règle.  
  
— Cela ne te gêne pas ?  
  
— Non. Tu les inspires, oui, mais tu ne participes en rien dans leur délire. Celui avec qui tu vis, celui avec qui tu dors, celui avec qui tu fais l'amour, c'est moi. Tu es à moi, fait-il en le serrant contre lui presque brutalement.  
  
Seul un lent sourire étire les lèvres de son Lucas.  
  
  
  
Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à leur tenue. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Désireux d'harmoniser leurs vêtements, il a été leur en acheter de presque semblables excepté en ce qui concerne la couleur. Ils ont troqué les cuirs d'hiver contre des vestons longs qui arrivent à mi-cuisse, noir pour Lucas portés sur un pull blanc cassé, tout fin et légèrement brillant, gris pour lui porté sur un pull de deux couleurs noir et gris clair. Un pantalon anthracite tout simple complète leur tenue. Son chéri a crié au scandale rien qu'en voyant le nom de la boutique. Pourtant, en ce moment, il s'admire devant le miroir en pied.  
  
— Un jour, tu verras le diable, mon tout-beau ! le taquine-t-il en appuyant sa poitrine contre son dos et son menton sur son épaule.  
  
— Tu m'as transformé en gravure de mode, répond Lucas à son reflet dans le miroir.  
  
— Ce dont tu es loin de te plaindre si j'en juge par l'expression de contentement qu'il y a sur ton visage, lui murmure-t-il.  
  
Les lèvres qui se posent sur les siennes le font taire de la plus tendre des façons.  
  
— Cela me plaît en effet, juste comme ça de temps en temps lorsque je sors avec toi. Ne compte pas sur moi pour être ainsi tous les jours.  
  
— Je n'ai rien contre ton look habituel, honey. Tu es toujours à croquer, lui fait-il tout en le pensant vraiment car Lucas aime jouer de son image, plutôt dans un style décontracté, mais qui lui convient très bien. C'était juste pour être un peu plus en harmonie. On y va ? Ils nous attendent, continue-t-il en lui passant autour du cou une longue écharpe fine et souple assortie au pull dont il fait deux tours très larges laissant son cou dégagé et laisse retomber les pans.  
  
— Elle ne sert à rien en résumé, se moque son homme.  
  
— Tu pourrais défiler pour Lanvin ou Dior ainsi, lui dit-il en repoussant ses cheveux longs tendrement derrière son oreille. Tu es superbe.  
  
— Tu as vu les mannequins de haute-couture ? Ils sont tout maigres ! s'exclame-t-il avec une grimace mais le compliment fait briller ses yeux de plaisir.  
  
Les regards qui les accueillent semblent confirmer son jugement d'ailleurs. Séba et son jeune frère, Damien, terminent la fermeture. Ils ne sont jamais sortis avec un groupe aussi important. Ils sont une quarantaine. On va les prendre pour un car de touristes, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser. Pas question bien entendu de payer des tournées pareilles, ils constituent donc une cagnotte commune que détient Yun qui est le plus âgé et qui, surtout, ne boit pas d'alcool. Chacun y a mis la même somme.  
  
Afin d'éviter les pertes de temps de déplacements à huit voitures au moins, ils ont décidé de se cantonner aux discothèques du Marais. Main dans la main, ils se dirigent, avec leur troupeau indiscipliné et bruyant, vers la première boîte choisie. Même si Lucas est plus habitué maintenant au monde de la nuit, il ne le quitte pas. Ils ont toujours des doigts qui traînent sur l'autre. Il sait que leur couple atypique, trop fusionnel, étonne, parfois choque. La présence des danseurs ne change rien à leur attitude. De toute façon, ceux-ci manifestement sont là afin de s'éclater. Pour la plupart, extravertis, ils ne passent pas inaperçus.  
  
Quand ils quittent le XS, il pense que ça va leur faire un sacré vide dans la boîte. Ils s'acheminent vers le Dean's, ça lui semble la meilleure des solutions. Ils y trouveront le confort, une atmosphère vraiment gay friendly, une musique très variée latino, house, rythm'n'blues, disco ou reggae, bref, tout ce qui fait bouger et la capacité de la boîte permet sans problème l'apport d'un groupe comme le leur. Et Helmut ne sera pas contre un peu d'animation même délirante. De quoi satisfaire tout le monde. Inconsciemment la main de son chéri se resserre sur la sienne, attirant son attention. Lucas le tire vers la devanture d'une librairie, avant de repartir, puis s'arrête cent mètres plus loin devant un magasin de vêtements.  
  
— Chéri ? Tu m'expliques ?  
  
— Nous sommes suivis.  



	11. Cher Sacha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  La bague Trinity du joailler Cartier
> 
>  
> 
> On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. L'envie existera toujours et l'amitié n'a pas de prix.

****

Déjà lors de leur trajet vers le XS il avait eu cette impression désagréable d'être épié mais n'avait rien vu. Maintenant, il y a moins de passants dans les rues et un suiveur se fait plus facilement repérer. Il ne refera plus la même erreur que la première fois, il a prévenu son homme directement. Celui-ci d'ailleurs le saisit par la taille et le colle contre lui. Il le force à ralentir et ils se retrouvent au milieu du groupe. Il cherche des yeux Ahmed, il fait la conversation à une danseuse tandis que Flo discute avec Lisbeth, aux côtés de Jerem et Jenny.  
  
— Ahmed !  
  
Celui-ci lui jette un coup d'œil et laisse aussitôt la jeune femme. Rien qu'en le regardant son ami a compris qu'il y a un problème.  
  
— Oui, mec ?  
  
— Nous sommes suivis depuis le début de la soirée. Ou je me trompe fort ou c'est ton copain Eric. Il a vraiment quelque chose de pas net, ce type.  
  
— Je vais voir, fait son meilleur ami.  
  
— Pas tout seul ! s'exclame-t-il.  
  
— Je l'accompagne, ne te tracasse pas, intervient Jerem. Toi tu vas au Dean's avec les autres.  
  
Ils s'éloignent tous les deux silencieusement. Avant qu'ils réagissent, la mince silhouette de Yun leur emboîte le pas. Ils se dirigent lentement vers le club d'Helmut. Quand ils y arrivent, les autres ne les ont pas encore rejoints et il commence à s'inquiéter. Il aurait dû partir avec eux. Après tout c'est à lui qu'on en veut. Pourquoi les met-il en danger ? Le bras de son homme le retient quand il tente de faire demi-tour.  
  
— Où crois-tu aller, chéri ?  
  
— Tu le sais.  
  
— Ils vont revenir, essaie-t-il de le rassurer. Si ils ne sont pas là dans quelques minutes, nous irons tous les deux. Cela te va ?  
  
— Oui ! souffle-t-il.  
  
Ils voient revenir enfin les trois silhouettes facilement reconnaissables avec le grand gabarit de son meilleur ami au milieu. Il suit le regard de celui-ci sur le bras de Rémi qui l'entoure et l'immobilise.  
  
— Tu allais encore faire une connerie, toi ! s'exclame-t-il furieux. Tu n'es pas croyable. Tu veux qu'on te retire ta licence ? Alors adieu école Béjart Donn Bruxelles ! tu ne pourras plus enseigner !  
  
— Ahmed ! s'énerve-t-il.  
  
Celui-ci réalise sa bêtise mais un peu tard. Le projet est dévoilé.  
  
— Merci de ta discrétion, maugrée-t-il en lui lançant une regard noir.  
  
— Je l'ai pas fait exprès, loukoum, dit son ami penaud.  
  
Flo et Jerem éclatent de rire. Il les foudroie des yeux tous les trois et ils sont pliés en deux.  
  
— Il va nous tuer, hoquette Flo. C'est le mot interdit par excellence ! explique-t-elle à Rémi qui les regarde amusé. Sur le même pallier dans l'immeuble où nous habitions avant, ma mère et moi, il y avait une Persane assez âgée qui comprenait et parlait mal le français. Un jour, j'ai oublié ma clef pour rentrer, ma mère l'a laissée chez elle en allant travailler. Lucas et moi sommes allés la récupérer. Bien entendu elle a voulu nous offrir une tasse de thé. Par politesse, Lucas s'est présenté, elle a mal compris et confondu Lucas et loukoum. Ravie, croyant qu'il lui en réclamait, elle s'est précipitée et est revenue avec une boîte de carrés roses recouverts de sucre glace, très aromatisés à l'eau de rose. Elle était toute fière de lui offrir un produit de son pays. Il s'est forcé à en manger plusieurs pour ne pas la décevoir. Elle le guettait lorsqu'il venait à la maison et lui offrait chaque fois ses friandises. Il n'a jamais voulu lui dire qu'il les avait en horreur. Cela a duré plus d'un an, jusqu'à notre déménagement. Chaque fois qu'on voulait lui rappeler qu'il était un gentil et non un rebelle comme il se plaisait à le faire croire à ce moment là, on l'appelait loukoum. Ce qui arrivait très souvent.  
  
— Un rebelle ? se moque son homme.  
  
— Il aimait bien jouer les durs, acquiesce son amie. Il était toujours sombre et parlait peu à cette époque.  
  
— Bon et alors ? Eric ? s'impatiente-t-il.  
  
— C'est ça, essaye de changer de sujet, loukoum, raille Jerem. Il dit qu'il épiait Anthony qui lui même nous suivait.  
  
— Sauf qu'on n'a pas vu d'Anthony, ne peut-il s'empêcher de relever.  
  
— Non ! on n'a vu personne d'autre de louche. C'est sa version et on ne peut pas prouver qu'il ment, fait Ahmed.  
  
— Qui est exactement ce mec ? intervient Yun.  
  
— Un flic que j'ai connu dans le cadre de mon stage d'éducateur. Je lui ai demandé de faire une petite enquête sur l'agression dont a été victime Lucas. Et là, on ne sait plus de quel côté il est, conclut son meilleur ami.  
  
— Comme d'autres, ne peut-il s'empêcher de commenter. Cela ne finira donc jamais ? soupire-t-il, tandis que Rémi serre doucement sa main.  
  
— On y va ? Les autres s'impatientent, fait Yun. On parlera de tout ça plus tard.  
  
Dès leur entrée, les yeux de Helmut se pose sur eux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard de l'homme s'adoucir à leur vue. Ils vont lui faire la bise et si une main caressante se pose sur le dessus de son bras y laissant une marque chaude, ce n'est qu'inadvertance. Il cherche des yeux un vaste endroit libre pouvant les contenir, ce qui semble bien entendu chose désespérée. Il tombe en arrêt devant un groupe installé en bord de piste. Il reconnaît immédiatement les cheveux blonds de Sacha, la silhouette guindée d'Aganno et le maintien fier de Manuel. Ils ne sont pas seuls, d'autres danseurs de la troupe les accompagnent. Le groupe qui ne les fréquente pas.  
  
— Vous pouvez aller dans le coin à droite, leur fait Helmut, il y a de la place et il va s'y libérer des tables supplémentaires d'ici peu. Le temps que vous dansiez un peu.  
  
Tout contre Rémi qui a posé sa main sur sa hanche, il se faufile, traverse la piste et s'arrête à hauteur des danseurs. Helmut qui s'était lancé à leur poursuite, surpris par leur arrêt brusque, les percute. Instinctivement, il tend la main et le retient par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber sur les genoux de Manuel qui ricane en lançant une œillade au patron.  
  
— Je voulais vous avertir, ce soir, ne laissez pas vos vestes sans surveillance quand vous irez danser, leur fait ce dernier. Il y a là tout un groupe de jeunes assez dissipés que je ne connais pas.  
  
— Le vestiaire est saturé, soupire-t-il avec une grimace.  
  
— Donnez, je vais les mettre sur des cintres dans le privé. Dépêche, mon Lucas, j'ai du monde tout d'un coup ! lui fait-il avec un clin d'œil complice.  
  
Une fois qu'il est reparti, il embrasse la tablée du bout des lèvres. Les regards qui les envisagent, Rémi et lui, avec insistance, le gênent. Il n'a jamais été aussi conscient du haut qui colle son corps au moindre mouvement, de la large ceinture qui souligne sa taille, du pantalon qui moule ses fesses. Être une gravure de mode a des inconvénients, constate-t-il avec humour. Il y a des dizaines de boîtes dans le Marais, qu'avaient-ils besoin de choisir le Dean's ! Il ignore pourquoi mais il lui déplaît de les voir là.  
  
Faute de place, il s'est assis de côté sur les genoux de Rémi, ce dont il ne se plaint pas. Celui-ci non plus si il en croit la main qui caresse discrètement son côté, de l'aisselle à la hanche. Dès qu'il a trempé ses lèvres dans leur verre enfin apporté, il n'y tient plus et y tire son homme. Ils ne retournent à leur table que pour boire à plusieurs reprises. Ils dansent infatigablement. N'ayant pas la responsabilité de clients les accompagnant, son amour semble cette nuit aussi disposé que lui aux folies. Ils ont bu plus que d'habitude, assez pour se sentir un peu euphoriques. Peu à peu la moitié du club s'est vidé mais il le réalise à peine, seuls comptent la danse et son amant.  
  
Quand les premières notes d'un zouk se font entendre, il plonge son regard dans les yeux pailletés de verts de son vis-à-vis qu'il attire tout contre lui et, une main sur sa taille, l'autre dans le bas de ses reins, il le guide. Ses mains frôlent et caressent au passage les formes familières. Leurs corps se connaissent, se reconnaissent. Et aujourd'hui, ils osent ! ils tentent des figures ce qu'ils ne font pas d'habitude. Ils s'éloignent afin de mieux se retrouver, se repoussent pour mieux se coller ensuite, inconscients du spectacle sensuel qu'ils offrent une fois de plus. Son ange n'éprouve jamais de difficulté à le suivre. Peut-être est-ce aussi parce que son homme est un excellent danseur ? Quand une salsa succède au zouk, Rémi, pour la première fois lui semble-t-il, prend les commandes et c'est lui qui suit ses mouvements lascifs. Indifférents au monde extérieur, leurs yeux ne se quittent pas et c'est en parfaite symbiose qu'ils se déhanchent et ondulent. Un second morceau se fait entendre et Rémi change de rythme sans problème. Et oui, c'est un bon danseur qui manifestement a l'habitude de s'éclater dans les discothèques. C'est loin d'être un scoop. Seulement lui ne veut pas penser à son homme dansant avec d'autres collé-serré, frottant son bas ventre contre le leur, comme il le fait en cet instant avec lui. Jaloux du passé ! c'est d'un ridicule ! Il faut croire que son malaise ne passe pas inaperçu.  
  
— Mon amour ? lui murmure son chéri tout contre son oreille.  
  
— Ne me laisse jamais, mon ange.  
  
— Eh ! Que se passe-t-il ? chuchote-t-il en repoussant ses cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de poser sa main dans sa nuque et d'attirer son visage vers le sien pour un tendre baiser léger. Viens.  
  
Rémi le tire dans la direction des clubs en cuir. Il finit d'un seul trait le verre qu'il avait laissé avant d'aller sur le dance-floor puis se blottit contre lui. Il attend une réponse, il le sait.  
  
— Je débloque tout simplement. Je t'imaginais danser contre d'autres de la même manière et ça me déplaisait particulièrement, une idée stupide, quoi !  
  
— Très, lui chuchote tendrement son homme avec ce petit rire bas qui lui chamboule les sens à chaque fois.  
  
— Tu as l'habitude, ça se sent.  
  
— Oui et non... Oui pour la danse, non pour les hommes. Tu vois, ça remonte à mon adolescence et c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Ma mère avait une passion, les danses de salon et plus particulièrement les latino-américaines qu'elle pratiquait régulièrement dans des démonstrations régionales avec le club de notre petite ville. Elle avait bien entendu un partenaire attitré pourtant, parfois, je le remplaçais quand elle voulait répéter à la maison. C'est elle qui m'a appris ce que je sais. Je n'ai jamais évolué avec un autre homme que toi dans mes bras. Lorsque je sortais en discothèque c'était afin de me dépenser et, quand je draguais, c'était, disons le crûment, dans le but de baiser. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais dansé de façon provocante, je mentirais, mais sans les prendre contre moi, pas comme un couple quoi... Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais affiché avec personne. Tu es le seul.  
  
— Et ton avocat ? Tu as dit que vous sortiez souvent, ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.  
  
— A l'extérieur, nous étions juste deux bons amis. Rassuré ?  
  
— Oui, souffle-t-il.  
  
— Je t'ai dit que pour moi une relation comme la nôtre, c'était une aventure dans l'inconnu. Il serait temps que tu te le mettes dans ta petite tête de mule, lui souffle Rémi en posant son front contre le sien. Tu es le premier qui me fait éprouver tous ces sentiments fous qui font que je me sens exister enfin !  
  
— Moi aussi, je t'aime, répond-il en baisant doucement ses lèvres.  
  
Tourné vers la piste, le dos appuyé contre la poitrine de Rémi qui a refermé ses bras autour de lui, il suit d'un œil distrait les danseurs. Il est bien.  
  
— Les amoureux, vous buvez quoi ? les interrompt Didier.  
  
— Vodka, choisit-il.  
  
— Même chose.  
  
Quand il revient chargé des verres, le danseur lui adresse un sourire narquois.  
  
— Le patron a dit que tu bois trop ce soir.  
  
— Hein ? s'exclame-t-il stupéfait avec un coup d'œil indigné vers le bar où Helmut regarde dans leur direction en souriant de façon moqueuse.  
  
— Je fais juste le message, se marre le danseur.  
  
— Il n'a pas tort, fait son homme amusé.  
  
— Tu n'as rien dit, proteste-t-il.  
  
— Non, si, pour une fois, tu en éprouves l'envie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherai tant que tu ne vas pas trop loin.  
  
— Je n'en ai pas pris plus que toi.  
  
— Ce n'est pas pareil , ça fait des années qu'en sortie je m'alcoolise un peu trop. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je me modère. Ou disons surtout que je n'en ressens plus le besoin.  
  
La musique s'est faite douce, une série de slows. Il va justement demander à Rémi de danser quand il a la surprise de voir Sacha s'installer dans le club en face d'eux.  
  
— Je vois qu'il faut que je vienne à vous, dit-il souriant. On ne t'a pas vu de la soirée, lui reproche-t-il.  
  
— Tu sais très bien que j'aurais été juste toléré. Je me prends déjà toutes les remarques acides de Manuel en répet, ça me suffit. Je sature.  
  
— Ne fais pas attention à lui. C'est le mieux.  
  
— Il n'est pas le seul. Les autres de ton groupe n'en pense pas moins même si ils ne le disent pas.  
  
— Ce n'est pas mon groupe, Lucas. En réalité, je n'en ai pas vraiment. On m'a appris à ne pas m'attacher. Tu leur rappelles ce qu'ils avaient l'espoir d'être et le fait qu'ils ont loupé le coche.  
  
— Ils ont presque tous été ou sont solistes dans certains ballets.  
  
— C'est vrai mais tout le monde rêve d'être Jorge Donn ou Nijinski. Et ne crois pas que je boude le Motus et les soirées chez vous, je voulais simplement retrouver ma mère. La voir en ta compagnie m'a fait réaliser ce que je ne connaissais pas d'elle. Nous ne nous entendons pas si mal tout compte fait, dit-il en riant.  
  
— Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.  
  
— Je crois, oui ! confirme-t-il. Tu devrais montrer ton clown de Dieu à Roman, ajoute-t-il.  
  
— Tu m'as vu ?  
  
— Autrement je ne t'en parlerais pas.  
  
— Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.  
  
— Si tu veux qu'il s'intéresse à ton projet d'école, ce serait bien de lui montrer que tu peux danser autre chose que Boléro, lui conseille-t-il. Ton clown est mieux que celui de Manuel, crois-moi.  Il est très bon dans certains rôles mais celui-là ne lui convient pas.  
  
— Sacha ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour draguer autre chose que l'inabordable Lucas ! s'exclame le Manuel en question qui déboule à leur table serrant contre lui un très jeune homme qui se pend à son cou.  
  
— Je suis fatigué, je vais rentrer à l'hôtel.  
  
— Avec la trique qu'il t'a mise ? raille l'autre avec un rire déplaisant.  
  
Il sent le sursaut de Rémi et son mouvement pour se lever. Il le retient en posant une main sur son épaule.  
  
— Laisse. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
  
— Tu es ivre ! Ferme-là. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis ! lui assène Sacha.  
  
— Viens Manu, fait un troisième qui s'arrête tout contre eux, il est naïf, il n'a pas encore compris comment marche, comment court même ce genre de mec ! Jure lui l'amour éternel, Sacha, et il se traînera à tes pieds !  
  
Il tourne la tête du jeune homme vers lui, l'embrasse à pleine bouche avant de faire de même avec Manuel. Puis il regarde le danseur blond d'un air triomphant.  
  
— Tu vois, c'est moins délicat mais plus honnête, lance-t-il avant d'entraîner les deux autres vers la sortie.  
  
— Je suis désolé, dit Sacha. Ils sont soûls.  
  
— Tu n'es pas responsable de leur attitude, fait-il avec amertume.  
  
— Regarde comme ça t'atteint. Il faut que tu apprennes à te cuirasser, Lucas, conseille-t-il gentiment.  
  
— Ne te tracasse pas, j'ai une armure solide. Il se fait que ce n'est pas le bon jour, c'est tout.  
  
— On parlera de votre histoire d'agression demain, tranche-t-il. Je passerai, sans faute, au Motus avec les autres. Promis. Bonne nuit.  
  
Il se penche pour leur faire la bise avant de s'éloigner. Il le suit des yeux un instant puis soupire.  
  
— Comment est-il déjà au courant ? demande-t-il machinalement à son chéri.  
  
— Tu connais la réponse, répond celui-ci. Yun.  
  
— Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en mêlent.  
  
— J'ai comme l'impression que c'est un peu tard. On en saura plus demain. Tu viens danser ça ? lui fait son homme quand le début d'un rock'n roll se fait entendre.  
  
— Oh oui ! s'exclame-t-il, content comme un gosse à qui on offre une sucette.  
  
Il voit une chaude tendresse dans les yeux qui lui font face. Manifestement, il essaie de lui faire oublier l'attitude de Manu et ses amis. Un instant, il pose son front sur son épaule puis ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comment a-t-il pu l'ignorer pendant deux ans ? Voilà qui maintenant le dépasse.  
  
Lorsqu'ils rentrent au studio escortés par Ahmed, le jour est né depuis longtemps.  
  
  
Il lance un coup d'œil à Yun. L'asiatique tourne en rond et le voir, lui d'habitude imperturbable, laisser transparaître son angoisse, renforce la sienne. Il sent le regard mécontent de Rémi sur lui et se force à lui sourire. Il se fait un café et s'appuie contre son homme le temps qu'il refroidisse un peu. Le bras qui l'entoure est dur et possessif. Les danseurs ont fini de manger et discutent entre eux, il n'a pas le cœur à se mêler à leur conversation.  
  
— On mange, mon ange ? lui demande-t-il.  
  
— Je te sers l'entrée avec ton café ? ricane son chéri.  
  
— Arrête de m'en vouloir parce que je m'inquiète pour lui. Je serais aussi tourmenté si c'était Stéphane, Ahmed, Jerem ou Flo.  
  
— Sauf que là c'est Sacha que tu connais depuis quelques semaines. Il a seulement dit qu'il passerait. Il a oublié, simplement.  
  
— Personne ne l'a vu de la journée et il ne répond pas à son portable.  
  
— Tu crois franchement qu'il est rentré à l'hôtel hier soir ? Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.  
  
— Il fait ce qu'il veut de son corps et de son temps libre, dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
— Sa voiture n'est pas dans le parking, renchérit Yun.  
  
Le ton qu'il a employé attire son attention. Pour la première fois, il regarde le danseur autrement que comme un des solistes du ballet. Les autres l'appellent familièrement "l'asiatique" pourtant en réalité il est eurasien. Fils d'un français et d'une vietnamienne, il n'a jamais mis les pieds en Asie. Des yeux en amandes lui mangent le visage dégagé par les cheveux tirés en arrière qu'il porte en tresse. Est-ce un beau garçon ? Oui, indubitablement. Pas son genre, malgré des traits fins et un corps svelte et bien proportionné. Danse oblige. Il sourit et parle peu. Si il a des relations amoureuses, il fait ça discrètement. Les autres l'apprécient pour ses qualités, tout en le trouvant froid. On ne lui connaît d'autre ami que Sacha qu'il a pris sous son aile dès son arrivée dans la compagnie. Nerveusement, il triture en ce moment un pendentif en argent représentant un petit bouddha et ça, c'est un événement qui lui donne matière à réfléchir.  
  
— C'est que sa conquête lui a bien plu et qu'il s'est attardé ! s'énerve son homme.  
  
Mal à l'aise, il lui fait des gros yeux afin qu'il se taise. Il se rend compte que Rémi enfonce le clou et que Yun, si il a bien compris les sentiments que révèle son trouble, ne doit pas apprécier.  
  
— Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui aboie-t-il.  
  
— Viens manger et arrête, lui fait-il excédé.  
  
— Ne vous engueulez pas, ça ne sert à rien. Quand Sacha promet quelque chose, il le tient et il avait bien l'intention de venir. Il se tracassait pour vous deux.  
  
— Pour nous deux ? raille Rémi.  
  
— Il s'est attaché à Lucas et on ne peut pas se préoccuper de lui sans s'occuper de toi aussi, car manifestement l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, explique Yun. Est-ce vraiment le moment de piquer ta crise de jalousie ? Tu ne peux pas, étant donné les circonstances, la remettre à plus tard ?  
  
Il se précipite pour répondre à son téléphone posé sur la table. Lui en profite pour essayer de faire entendre raison à Rémi.  
  
— Arrête, mon ange. Il est inquiet pour Sacha et tout ce que tu trouves moyen de faire c'est de lui dire qu'il est bien dans les bras d'un autre. Tu crois que ça ne le blesse pas assez qu'il aille voir ailleurs ? lui souffle-t-il.  
  
Il voit les yeux de son chéri s'agrandir d'étonnement avant de se poser sur l'homme qui termine déjà sa conversation.  
  
— Je ...  
  
— Chut ! lui intime-t-il en posant ses lèvres brièvement sur les siennes.  
  
Ils finissent l'entrée quand son portable sonne à son tour.  
  
— Putain Sacha ! où es-tu ?  
  
— ...  
  
— Oui, il est avec moi.  
  
— ...  
  
— Bien sûr qu'on vient te chercher, à condition que tu me dises où tu es.  
  
— ...  
  
Il comprend à peine ce que lui dit le garçon. Il a l'impression qu'il pleure. Ses mots sont entrecoupés de sanglots bruyants. Il semble en pleine crise de nerfs. La première chose à faire est de le rassurer.  
  
— Calme-toi, mon grand. Regarde la plaque de la rue, fait-il plus doucement comme s'il parle à un enfant. Je sais que tu as des difficultés à bouger mais il faut que tu le fasses. On ne peut pas venir te chercher si on ne sait pas où tu es. Sacha ? Sacha ! crie-t-il presque alors que de l'autre côté c'est le silence.  
  
Il soupire de soulagement quand enfin il lui répond.  
  
— C'est bien ! vas-y continue. Tu y arrives ?  
  
Du coin de l'œil, il voit son homme qui le guette, qui épie la moindre de ses réactions. Si lui n'aime pas Anthony, manifestement son chéri n'apprécie pas le danseur blond, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
  
— ...  
  
— D'accord, on sera là dans quelques minutes.  
  
Il reste plusieurs secondes sans pouvoir bouger avant de regarder Rémi avec détresse. Celui-ci, faisant fi de sa jalousie, le prend entre ses bras.  
  
— Explique !  
  
— Il faut aller le chercher. Ils l'ont largué rue Aubriot ! Il ... Enfin je crois qu'il a été ..., murmure-t-il sans oser employé le terme violé. Il est en pleine crise de nerfs.  
  
— Enfoirés ! rage Rémi en donnant un coup de poing sur la table ce qui attire l'attention de toute la tablée qui discutait sans se préoccuper de rien.  
  
Yun n'a pas dit un mot, il semble être changé en statue de marbre. Certainement, il pense comme lui qu'il est vivant et que c'est la seule chose importante.  
  
— Calme-toi ! Dépêchons-nous.  
  
— J'arrive, fait son homme en se précipitant vers la cuisine.  
  
Il en ressort aussitôt avec ce qui pourrait être les clefs, excepté qu'il vient, lui, de les prendre dans le tiroir du comptoir. Rémi donne de brèves instructions à Séba et ils se dirigent en courant vers le monospace garé non loin de là. Il leur faut très peu de temps pour arriver dans la rue qui ravive chez Lucas des souvenirs aussi pénibles que les circonstances actuelles. Ils se précipitent. Appuyée contre la première maison de la rue, devant la plaque indiquant le nom, il y a une silhouette assise, avachie plutôt et qui semble faire des efforts désespérés pour ne pas tomber.  
  
— Tu es venu, danseur ! lui siffle-t-il de façon à peine audible.  
  
— Bien sûr ! j'ai encore besoin que tu me fasses répéter.  
  
— Si tu savais... murmure-t-il d'une voix lente et atone. Si tu savais !  
  
Il ferme les yeux comme pour ne plus revivre une réalité trop pénible. Il s'agenouille à ses côtés, repousse les boucles blondes qui tombent sur son visage livide, glacé d'une sueur malsaine, lui prend la main et la serre doucement pour l'encourager.  
  
— Tu es vivant, Choura, lui fait simplement Yun en caressant sa joue.  
  
Sacha détourne la tête et, rompant ainsi le contact, refuse de regarder son meilleur ami.  
  
— Aide-moi à le porter, Yun, fait-il sans un mot de plus.  
  
— Il vaudrait mieux aller à l'hôpital, conseille Rémi.  
  
— Pourquoi ? ricane Sacha, tu crois qu'ils vont me laver de cette souillure à l'aide d'un peu de désinfectant ?  
  
— C'est eux qui sont sales, pas toi ! s'exclame Yun d'une voix douloureuse.  
  
— Au Motus, il y a tout le monde, fait-il à Rémi. Il vaudrait mieux aller au studio.  
  
— D'accord, soupire son homme.  
  
Il le voit jeter des coups d'œil au danseur dans le rétroviseur.  
  
— Qu'y-a-t-il ? lui demande-t-il.  
  
— Regarde ses yeux. Manifestement, il a été drogué. Il commence à s'attaquer à notre entourage. Il faut arriver à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.  
  
— Avec un couteau à cran d'arrêt et un coup de poing américain ? La prochaine fois tu vas prendre un glock ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.  
  
Son homme, les mâchoires serrées, ne répond pas. Il arrête la voiture devant la porte cochère afin qu'ils aient moins de chemin à parcourir et redémarre dans le but d'aller se garer un peu plus loin. Ils ne sont qu'au milieu de la cour quand il arrive en courant. Moitié le soutenant, moitié le portant, ils arrivent enfin avec Sacha devant la porte de leur logis. C'est Rémi qui l'ouvre avec méfiance. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de les faire entrer. Laissant Sacha à Yun, il se précipite pour aller ouvrir le canapé transformable qu'ils ont racheté. Ils y posent le danseur, qui se met directement en position fœtale et repart dans une demi-inconscience. Il est agité de frissons incontrôlables. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder avec compassion. Il a l'air tellement désarmé, tellement vulnérable. Le beau, le flamboyant Sacha.  
  
— Mets-toi contre lui et prends-le entre tes bras, Yun, lui conseille son homme. Qu'il sente une chaleur humaine. Quand la drogue aura fini de faire son effet, il va se sentir très misérable, très sale. Il va penser que tout est de sa faute parce qu'il a accepté un verre, peut-être plus. Sauf que ce n'est pas censé se terminer comme ça, déclare-t-il avec un geste las de la main vers le blond recroquevillé. Tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait inconsciemment mais il y a pris au moment même plaisir. Et ça on a difficile de se le pardonner, même si on sait qu'on n'était pas dans son état normal. C'est certainement un dérivé du GHB et on ne l'appelle pas la drogue du viol ou de la soumission chimique sans raison. Elle induit d'abord une levée des inhibitions suivi d'une entrée en un état passif, voire soumis. Son tourmenteur peut alors agir en toute impunité. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il utilise car tu es censé ne pas te souvenir et, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne se rappellera pas de grand chose de précis. Juste des sensations, des impressions qui deviennent plus fortes et plus précises de jour en jour, que tu redoutes et qui te minent un peu plus chaque heure qui passe. Il faut du temps pour apprendre à vivre avec. Veille bien sur lui les prochains jours.  
  
Doucement, il referme ses bras autour de son homme qui s'alanguit contre lui.  
  
— Tu sembles en parler en connaissance de cause, commente l'eurasien en le fixant.  
  
Son ange se défait de son étreinte et se détourne sans un mot. Il prépare deux sandwichs et deux grands verres de cola avant de lui faire un signe qu'il comprend sans difficulté.  
  
— Nous sommes juste là, fait-il à Yun en désignant la mezzanine. Le studio n'est pas immense alors question intimité, c'est râpé. L'appart de Rémi au-dessus du bar est plus grand mais il aurait fallu fournir des explications aux danseurs de la compagnie et je ne crois pas que Sacha aurait aimé ça.  
  
— C'est très bien, Lucas. Je suis désolé de vous envahir. On ne pouvait pas rentrer ainsi à l'hôtel, soupire le danseur.  
  
— Fais comme chez toi. Sers-toi dans le frigo si vous avez faim ou soif. La douche est là ainsi que les toilettes, lui indique-t-il en désignant la porte. Si tu as besoin de nous, n'hésite pas à appeler.  
  
Assis en tailleur sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre, ils mangent leur pique-nique improvisé en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Il se sent impuissant et en lui gronde une colère immense. Autant pour la souffrance qu'a éprouvée son amour et qu'il a ressentie ce soir, que pour le magnifique danseur abattu là. Quand ils se couchent, il serre Rémi contre lui comme un fou. Loin de repousser cette étreinte possessive, ce dernier l'enveloppe de ses bras, remonte un genou sur sa hanche et le presse sur son corps aussi fort que lui. Comme s'ils voulaient ne plus faire qu'un.  
  
— Je ne le laisserai plus te faire du mal, mon amour, murmure Rémi.  
  
— Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, lui chuchote-t-il contre son oreille avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné.  
  
Il aimerait lui faire oublier ces souvenirs qui sont remontés à sa mémoire. Ils ne sont pas seuls dans l'appartement et c'est une situation toute nouvelle pour lui. Embarrassante. Alors, pour la première fois, il ne va pas lui faire l'amour avec son corps mais à l'aide de mots qu'il lui susurre à l'oreille. Des mots qu'il ne voulait dire à personne, des promesses qui le lient, des serments qui l'enchaînent car il ne sera jamais, au grand jamais, comme son père.  
  
  
  
— Lucas ? s'entend-il appeler.  
  
Il émerge difficilement, il a eu dur de s'endormir et le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours se fait sentir.  
  
— Sacha ?  
  
— Oui. Je voudrais me doucher, s'il te plaît.  
  
— Yun ?  
  
— Il dort.  
  
— Attends, j'arrive.  
  
Il enfile un pantalon de sport et un tee-shirt. Couvre son homme au passage. Sacha le regarde d'en bas, l'air complètement perdu. Il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais il s'abstient. Cela pourrait être mal interprété par son chéri s'il venait à se réveiller.  
  
— Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que tu te douches. Cela ira ?  
  
— Oui ça va ! il faut bien que la vie continue, hein ! Jamais je n'aurais cru me sentir aussi humilié. Aussi misérable. Tu ne peux pas savoir.  
  
— Je ne croyais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à s'attaquer à mon entourage. Je suis désolé.  
  
— Ils étaient deux, Lucas. J'avais déjà un verre dans le nez à la boîte où nous étions tous ensemble. J'y ai ajouté deux ou trois autres. Ils me plaisaient, surtout le grand métis, je n'aurais pas dû leur faire confiance.  
  
— Anthony ! encore ! murmure-t-il pour lui-même. Pourquoi ces aventures sans lendemain ? Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux.  
  
— Qui s'attacherait à quelqu'un comme moi dont la passion, la danse, passe avant toute chose ? Qui accepterait d'aimer en passant en second ? Et qui serait heureux dans ces circonstances ? murmure le garçon blond.  
  
— Un autre danseur, tout simplement. Ne me dis pas qu'ils te laissent tous indifférent dans la troupe, fait-il en jetant un bref coups d'œil à Yun endormi. Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Attends. Je te donne de quoi te changer. Je vais te passer un training parce que tu ne rentreras pas dans mes jeans, ni dans ceux de Rémi.  
  
Il remonte, lui apporte un boxer, un tee-shirt, un training, lui montre l'armoire avec les serviettes de bain puis le laisse se débrouiller. Il décide d'aller chez le boulanger acheter des viennoiseries et des baguettes. Tant qu'il y est, il passe chez le crémier prendre des fromages. Il rentre au pas de course et, dès qu'il franchit la porte du studio, tombe nez à nez avec son homme qui le fusille du regard.  
  
— Ne fais pas des yeux pareils, mon ange, j'étais juste dans le quartier, je ne me suis pas éloigné de plus de deux cents mètres.  
  
Il lui a dit ça en souriant, d'un ton léger, cherchant à le tranquilliser. Pourtant ça a l'air au contraire de le mettre en rage.  
  
— Ne me fais plus jamais ça tant qu'il n'est pas derrière les verrous, lui crie-t-il en le tenant par les épaules et en le secouant comme un prunier. Tu es vraiment inconscient, tu veux y rester cette fois. Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant qu'ils se sont acharnés sur toi à coups de pied alors que tu étais à terre ? Ils auraient pu te tuer et ils ont bien failli y réussir.  
  
Il est en colère maintenant, il se sent bouillir. Cette humiliation, il aurait voulu que personne n'en soit au courant. Là non seulement Rémi le sait et manifestement depuis longtemps mais aussi les deux danseurs. Il prend sur lui. Il déteste les scènes, il en a trop vu, trop entendu. Il voit derrière son chéri, Sacha à moitié redressé, se demandant s'il doit intervenir et Yun, sorti de la salle de bain en catastrophe et drapé dans la serviette éponge, les envisageant tous les deux, imperturbable.  
  
— Tu exagères, Rémi, fait-il sèchement. Alors toi, tu viens me rechercher, seul, tu viens me voir danser, seul, tu vas faire les boutiques de fringues, seul, tu vas racheter ce que tu as oublié chez le grossiste, seul... Malgré ta promesse que tu oublies quand ça te convient...  
  
— Comment ? qui te l'a dit ?  
  
— Toi, il y a cinq secondes, raille-t-il. Je sais ce qu'on a acheté. Je connais ce qu'il doit y avoir dans la chambre froide. Même si je ne dis rien, j'ai horreur que tu me prennes pour un idiot. Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller chercher les croissants du petit déjeuner chez le boulanger du coin ? Tu me surveilles en tant que ton amant mais aussi comme un enfant de trois ans ! C'est ça ta symbiose vers laquelle nous devons tendre ? se moque-t-il presque méchamment.  
  
— ...  
  
— Ne cherche pas à m'enfermer, Rémi. Je sais que tu es inquiet à plusieurs titres. Cela ne justifie pas n'importe quoi. Une cage dorée, c'est toujours une cage.  
  
Il passe à côté de lui et se dirige vers la cuisine sans un mot le plantant là à l'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être habillé, Rémi claque la porte du studio, le laissant comme un con avec ses croissants. Et son cœur qui déborde.  
  
  
  
— Il va se calmer et revenir, tu le sais, fait la voix chaude et rassurante de son meilleur ami assis dans le living devant un café.  
  
S'il a été étonné de voir les danseurs, installés à table pour leur petit-déjeuner, il n'a rien dit. Enfin, pour le moment.  
  
— Jamais nous ne nous sommes disputés comme ça, pour une idiotie en plus, ne peut-il d'empêcher de constater découragé.  
  
— Vous avez tous les deux un caractère fort, même si vous le tempérez, Rémi par sa gentillesse, toi par ton calme. Et chacun, vous faites des efforts pour vous plier à l'autre, c'est normal que ça éclate de temps en temps. Surtout avec celui-là dans les parages, fait son meilleur ami, d'une voix remplie de reproches, tout en désignant Sacha qui discute avec Yun.  
  
— ...  
  
— Ne te tracasse pas, il n'a même pas pris la voiture. Il est juste allé marcher.  
  
Il lui semble pourtant qu'il est parti depuis des heures. Il triture entre ses doigts le paquet de cigarettes de son homme. Une façon comme une autre de se rapprocher de lui. Il sait que ce n'est pas fini. Loin de là. Pourtant il a mal. Il se sent coupable même si il pense avoir raison. Un nœud de contradictions.  
  
— Il ne m'en restera plus une seule entière si tu continues à t'acharner dessus, lui fait sa voix, juste derrière lui.  
  
— Cela tombe bien, je n'aime pas quand tu fumes, lui répond-il en se retournant.  
  
Ils restent là, à se regarder. Il réalise qu'il a peur, peur qu'il le quitte. Ce n'est pas d'être sorti ce matin dont il se sent coupable, c'est de danser. C'est de changer sa vie qu'il a construite au prix de tant de souffrances.  
  
— De quoi as-tu peur ? de ma colère ? Je suppose que ça te rappelle ton père, soupire Rémi en passant une main impatiente dans ses cheveux.  
  
— Non ! murmure-t-il en se détournant.  
  
— Lucas ! Parle-moi, demande-t-il en le retenant.  
  
— Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de danser. On n'en serait pas là, jette-t-il découragé.  
  
— Cela n'a absolument aucun rapport. Je suis inquiet, c'est tout. Je ne t'ai pas trouvé à mes côtés ce matin, ensuite pas dans le studio non plus, j'ai paniqué. Quand j'ai vu Sacha étendu rue Aubriot, hier, je t'ai revu toi après ton agression sur ton lit d'hôpital. Je t'ai imaginé à sa place, ayant subi la même chose et moi être là impuissant à contempler ta souffrance, parce que j'ai voulu un jour avoir un bar.  
  
— Ne dis pas de bêtise, souffle-t-il. Tu n'es en rien responsable de la folie de Michel. Tu as été sa première victime.  
  
Au fur et à mesure de leur explication, ils se sont rapprochés jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent. Il a glissé la main derrière son dos et tient son chéri tout contre lui. Il l'embrasse doucement.  
  
— Que tu danses je trouve ça bien, lui murmure Rémi. J'ai peur que tu t'éloignes, que grisé par le succès, tu oublies jusqu'à mon existence, mais je veux que tu sois heureux.  
  
— Et je ne peux pas l'être sans toi. Moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre parce que je bouleverse ta vie. Cela va tellement vite. La seule chose que je suis sûr de vouloir plus que tout, c'est être avec toi.  
  
— On est cons, tu ne trouves pas ? lui souffle son homme, avant de le saisir par la nuque et de prendre ses lèvres.  
  
Serré entre ses bras, il oublie jusqu'à l'existence de ses invités forcés et de son meilleur ami. C'est la voix de ce dernier qui le ramène à la réalité.  
  
— Et voilà ! c'est chaque fois pareil ! Tu te fais des soucis et ça se termine toujours de la même façon, explique-t-il à Sacha et Yun. Par des mamours et des bisous baveux ! raille-t-il avec une grimace éloquente qui fait rire les deux autres..  
  
— Moi, j'aime les voir ensemble, lance Yun avec un sourire qui illumine tout son visage et laisse les autres cois.  
  
Le regard en coin qu'il lance ensuite à Sacha afin de voir sa réaction, le fait sourire intérieurement. Aurait-il, enfin, décidé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le laisse pas indifférent ? L'autre pourtant est perdu dans ses pensées qui apparemment n'ont rien de gai, ce qu'il comprend parfaitement. Il lui faudra un moment pour s'en remettre. Il trouve qu'il a beaucoup de cran d'être là parmi eux. Sa fierté sera son plus grand atout, pense-t-il. Elle et éventuellement Yun. Mais de ce côté, ce n'est pas gagné.  
  
Dans une demi heure, ils doivent être au Palais des Congrès à la répétition et bien entendu il n'a rien mangé.  
  
— Il est temps d'y aller, Honey, lui rappelle justement son homme.  
  
— J'arrive, fait-il en serrant son épaule au passage.  
  
Il monte préparer son sac. Il y met une des nouvelles tenues que lui a offertes Rémi. Il a dû se fâcher afin qu'il arrête de lui en acheter. Après ce qu'il lui a avoué et qu'il savait déjà, sa peur de le perdre à cause de la danse, ces justaucorps représentent toute la mesure de son amour. Il caresse d'un geste presque tendre les matières douces choisies pour lui par son amant avant d'y enfouir son visage en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, Rémi est là qui l'observe sans un mot.  
  
— Je suis prêt, lui fait-il en choisissant un collant sans pied bleu nattier et un débardeur noir qu'il fourre dans son sac avec les guêtres et le pull assortis.  
  
Maintenant, ils se pressent, ils seront en retard, comme d'habitude. En passant devant le plan de travail de la cuisine, Rémi prend un sachet plastique qu'il a préparé avec deux croissants.  
  
— Tiens, tu les mangeras dans la voiture.  
  
  
Seul sur la scène, devant les centaines de fauteuils, il rêve. Il crève aussi. De trouille. Il imagine tous les scénarios. Du succès au sifflet.  
  
— Tu as peur ? lui fait la voix maintenant familière de Sacha.  
  
Le bras qui entoure ses épaules est à lui aussi, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il ne se dégage pas, le geste semble purement amical.  
  
— Oui ! il faudrait être fou pour ne pas être angoissé.  
  
— Tu y arriveras. Ils vont aimer tu verras. Il faudrait qu'ils soient tous aveugles pour ne pas nous admirer, se moque-t-il en faisant quelques pirouettes avant de reprendre sa place à ses côtés.  
  
— Ben tiens donc, se marre-t-il.  
  
— Tu verras quand tu salues et qu'ils applaudissent à tout rompre... C'est une impression unique et tu en redemandes, tant et plus. Tu as tout donné dans la danse et ils te rendent tout dans leurs acclamations. Tu as l'impression que même décrocher la lune est possible.  
  
Il s'est placé derrière lui, il s'appuie contre son dos, une main posée sur son estomac. Une main qui ne devrait pas être là, il en est conscient.  
  
— Regarde. Tu les vois, ils sont là, femmes et hommes, vieux et jeunes, debout à t'ovationner. Ils t'aiment. Un instant, tu as été leur univers. Le centre du monde de ces inconnus qui vont rentrer chez eux des étoiles dans les yeux.  
  
— Et s'ils détestent ? Tu te rends compte que je joue mon avenir sur cette soirée, souffle-t-il.  
  
— Tu y tiens à cette école à Bruxelles, constate-t-il doucement.  
  
— Oui j'y tiens.  
  
— Tu l'auras. Je ferai tout pour.  
  
— ...  
  
— Merci à toi pour hier, fait gravement le danseur blond en le serrant contre lui avec emportement ou désespoir, il ne sait.  
  
— Je n'étais pas seul. Rémi et Yun étaient là. Il était très inquiet. C'est la première fois que je le vois sortir de sa réserve.  
  
— Il y avait de la tendresse, de l'inquiétude dans ta voix, poursuit l'autre tout à son idée.  
  
— Je tiens beaucoup à toi. C'est vrai, admet-il.  
  
— Tel un copain ! Peut-être un ami ? Parfois, je pense que tu ne pourrais me faire pire chose, jette-t-il.  
  
— Si je pourrais. Je pourrais ne pas te voir du tout.  
  
— Dis-toi bien que s'il n'y avait pas Rémi, tu ne verrais que moi ! Dis-toi bien que je serais là à chaque instant pour que tu te rappelles mon existence. Dis-toi bien que je ne te laisserais pas me fuir ainsi que tu le fais depuis qu'on se connaît, souffle-t-il exalté.  
  
Il sait qu'il doit mettre les choses au point et ce n'est pas le plus facile des actes à poser alors que l'autre le garde entre ses bras. Il se dégage et l'affronte en face.  
  
— Que cherches-tu, Sacha ? Une aventure avec moi ? Une passion vite éteinte ?  
  
— Y arriverais-je ?  
  
— Je t'admire en tant que danseur. Tu es beau, sensuel, animal, comme l'était Jorge.  
  
— Tout comme toi, fait-il.  
  
— Chaque fois que tu danses...  
  
— Tu me désires, termine-t-il avec un petit sourire vainqueur. Tout comme moi.  
  
— Oui. Pourtant dès que tu tournes le dos, je ne te vois plus. Tu ne me manques pas. Mon excitation s'en va ainsi qu'elle est venue. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Rémi remplit mon esprit, mon âme. Jamais je ne prendrai le risque de le perdre, lui qui est ma vie, pour une relation charnelle. Et ce, même si c'est avec toi.  
  
— Tu sais bien qu'il y a plus que ça, gronde-t-il.  
  
— Tu sais bien qu'il n'y aura jamais que ça, fait-il fermement.  
  
La main de Sacha, rapide, a saisi sa taille et l'attire de nouveau à lui. C'est la voix déplaisante de Manu qui le libère.  
  
— Eh bien ! quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent, raille-t-il. Lorsque tu auras fini de peloter sa majesté Lucas, on pourra peut-être répéter ?  
  
— Dès que tu auras fini de cracher ton venin, répond-il à la place du danseur blond, en fusillant du regard le plus âgé.  
  
Les trois surfaces rouges prennent place, alignées côte à côte. Aujourd'hui ils répètent dans les mêmes conditions que celles des représentations. Après sa discussion, il a besoin de se détendre et, dans son coin, il fait des mouvements de relaxation de la capoeira. Il vide son esprit de toute idée qui ne soit pas Boléro.  
  
Un peu avant midi, il est heureux de voir arriver Flo et Ahmed qui s'installent discrètement juste devant la scène. Ce dernier ne l'a jamais vu danser. Il se demande ce qu'il va en penser. Il fait recommencer une fois encore Boléro.  
  
  
En silence, ils vont jusqu'à la rue Guersant dans un petit resto. Sous l'œil perplexe de ses amis, il se laisse tomber sur la chaise d'une façon très peu élégante, avec un soupir de soulagement. Il commande un plat du jour en pensant que ce sera loin d'égaler celui de son Rémi et il pousse un second soupir sans remarquer les regards étonnés qu'échangent ses deux convives.  
  
— C'est une idée où tu étais vachement content de nous voir ? attaque Flo.  
  
— Je suis toujours satisfait de votre présence, raille-t-il tout en sachant qu'elle ne va pas abandonner aussi facilement.  
  
— On te croit, se moque-t-elle. Alors ? c'est quoi le problème ?  
  
— Il n'y en a aucun.  
  
Et afin de faire bonne mesure, il hausse les épaules. Le garçon qui pose devant eux leur assiette les empêche de répondre. Au risque de passer pour un glouton, il commence aussitôt à manger pour ne pas poursuivre la conversation.  
  
— Lucas ! fait-elle avec un air franchement ironique, tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça ? je te connais trop bien. Je t'aurais à l'usure s'il le faut. Alors accouche !  
  
— Je suppose que ça a à voir avec le regard assassin que nous a lancé Sacha en nous voyant arriver ? renchérit Ahmed. Il faut que tu mettes les choses au point avec lui. Tu vas avoir des problèmes avec Rémi.  
  
— C'est fait. Plus clair que ça, je n'ai pas, soupire-t-il.  
  
— C'est dangereux de courir deux lièvres à la fois, loukoum, fait Flo sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
— Arrête Flo, il n'y a que Rémi, s'entend-il répondre. Juste que c'est une situation inconfortable. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est le blesser. Il est trop fragile pour le moment. Certainement, il ne m'aurait jamais fait d'avances sans ce qui est arrivé ce week-end. Il veut se prouver qu'il est encore désirable.  
  
— Explique.  
  
Il sait qu'il peut leur faire confiance, ils le garderont pour eux mais ce n'est pas son secret et il hésite. C'est leur sécurité à eux qui pèse dans la balance.  
  
— Quand il nous a quitté au Dean's dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, il a dit qu'il rentrait à l'hôtel pourtant il ne l'a pas fait. Il est sorti se trouver un mec pour passer la nuit. Dans le bar gay où il s'est rendu, deux types l'ont dragué. Le signalement d'un correspond à Anthony. Le second n'est pas Michel, il était blond foncé et trop jeune. La dernière chose dont il se rappelle est d'avoir bu deux verres en leur compagnie. Après, c'est flou. Le dimanche très tard le soir, ils l'ont largué groggy, visiblement drogué, dans la rue Aubriot. En résumé, ils se sont amusés avec lui toute la journée, comme on utilise un jouet. Il n'a pas donné de détails et je préfère ne pas en avoir. Il m'a appelé et nous sommes allés le chercher aussitôt. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Il était écœuré, blessé, vidé, il se sentait sale et abaissé. Mal physiquement, mal moralement.  
  
En le racontant, il se rend compte combien cela le touche. A quel point la situation de Sacha l'émeut.  
  
— Pourquoi est-ce à toi qu'il a sonné et non à Yun ? C'est son ami, non ? interroge Ahmed.  
  
— Apparemment, il ne voulait même pas le regarder.  
  
— C'est une réaction normale. Il avait honte, murmure Flo, et comme Yun semble assez coincé, il avait peur de son jugement.  
  
— Je crois que c'est ça, confirme-t-il.  
  
— Vous semblez très proches pour qu'il t'appelle au secours, toi et nul autre.  
  
— Flo, s'il te plaît, s'agace-t-il.  
  
Cette remarque, il se l'est faite aussi et n'a pas trouvé de réponse.  
  
— Rémi n'en a rien dit ? A sa place je me serais posé des questions , continue-t-elle impitoyablement.  
  
Il ne peut que garder un silence têtu qu'Ahmed rompt.  
  
— Si je comprends bien, il essaye de vous atteindre à travers votre entourage.  
  
— C'est ce qu'il a fait avec Rémi il y a des années, admet-il. Il emploie exactement les mêmes méthodes, je suppose qu'il reproduit volontairement un parcours identique. C'est de la même manière, en le droguant, que Michel a mis Rémi dans son lit la première fois.  
  
Le regard incrédule d'Ahmed le blesse. Il devine facilement qu'il ne le croit pas. Il réalise que dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami, un prostitué ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Pourquoi Rémi le lui a-t-il dit ?  
  
— La suite ? demande son amie.  
  
— Il lui avait fait perdre un premier boulot et son logement au dessus de l'établissement où il travaillait, il s'est retrouvé à la rue. Il a dépensé la moitié de ses économies pour trouver un appartement, fait-il en se demandant comment il va continuer sans révéler à Flo le secret de son homme. Comme il avait menacé tous les patrons de bar du Marais, il n'a pas trouvé de nouveau job, brode-t-il avant de revenir à la vérité. Lorsqu'il en a décroché enfin un dans un kiosque à journaux, il a fait tabasser sa patronne qui était une dame d'un certain âge à laquelle il s'était attaché. C'est à ce moment qu'il a craqué. Il avait un peu moins de vingt ans.  
  
— Toujours les mêmes méthodes d'intimidation, confirme Ahmed. Il manque franchement d'imagination.  
  
— Tu devrais faire attention à Rémi. Si il pense que c'est la seule manière de te protéger, il renoncera à toi et retournera avec lui, fait Flo.  
  
— Non. Il sait que Michel ne me laissera jamais tranquille.  
  
  
Ce soir, c'est plutôt énervé qu'il revient au Motus. Voir son chéri qui s'affaire derrière le comptoir est une véritable bouffée d'air frais après l'atmosphère difficile de la compagnie.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il, ma puce ? demande celui-ci alors qu'il se presse contre lui.  
  
Il n'a pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne son état d'esprit et ça aussi est infiniment précieux.  
  
— On ne peut pas dire que j'ai passé une bonne journée, soupire-t-il. Ils ne viendront pas ce soir, Aganno les a consignés à l'hôtel afin qu'ils se reposent pour demain. On ne pourrait pas passer la soirée chez nous ?  
  
— Je suppose qu'il voulait que tu restes aussi ?  
  
— Oui. Et ça a râlé tant et plus, lui explique-t-il, quand j'ai dit qu'il n'en était pas question. J'avais déjà eu droit, toute la journée, à des réflexions de la part de Manu et Yvan, le brun qui était avec lui au Dean's. J'éprouve de grosses difficultés à me faire respecter en tant que chorégraphe, moi le néophyte de vingt et un ans et on ne peut pas dire qu'Aganno me soit d'une grande aide. Ils ne m'attaquent pas sur mon travail auquel apparemment ils n'ont pas grand chose à reprocher. C'est ça le pire. Ils ne supportent pas que j'aie pris la place du troisième danseur soliste. Danser Boléro est considéré comme une consécration dans la compagnie bien que certains, dont Gil Roman que Maurice Béjart trouvait trop petit, trop fluet et peut-être trop peu charismatique pour remplir seul la surface, n'aient jamais eu ce plaisir.  
  
Jorge Donn est le premier homme à l'avoir eu, Boléro était prévu à la base pour une femme. Il a aussi été le seul à le marquer de son empreinte de félin sensuel. La dernière chorégraphie du Maître, comme ils l'appellent, n'a jamais été revisitée. C'est la première fois qu'on ose la remanier. Rien que ça, pour ceux qui ont dansé sous la direction de Béjart, est un crime de lèse-majesté. J'ai moins de problèmes avec les plus jeunes en général sauf Asim bien entendu. Ce qui les exaspère. Le fait qu'ils passent toutes leurs soirées ici n'arrangent rien et encore moins l'amitié témoignée par Yun et Sacha. Les tenir en main me demande un effort de tous les instants. J'en ai franchement marre de tout ça. J'en arrive presque à souhaiter que cela soit terminé très vite.  
  
— Calme-toi, chéri, fait Rémi en caressant sa joue de son pouce. On donne un coup de main à Séba pour le plus gros de l'affluence puis on rentre au studio. D'accord ?  
  
— Oui, souffle-t-il.  
  
— C'est tout ? continue justement Rémi.  
  
— Oui.  
  
— Tu ne sais pas mentir, mon amour. Tu te sens tellement mal que je le vois de suite, se moque son chéri.  
  
— Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes en grippe et je me débrouille très bien pour gérer ça. Il n'y a pas de problème, je t'assure.  
  
— Sacha...  
  
Ce n'est même pas une question, c'est une affirmation.  
  
— Après ce qui lui est arrivé, il cherche de la tendresse. C'est difficile de le repousser sans le blesser. J'ai pourtant un allié en Yun, fait-il en souriant.  
  
— Je vais t'aider, lui chuchote-t-il avec un petit air mystérieux. Je t'expliquerai lorsque nous serons rentrés.  
  
Ils s'activent côte à côte pendant deux grosses heures environ. Il sent petit à petit la tension se relâcher. Il ne reste que quelques clients, ils échangent un coup d'œil complice, Séba pourra gérer seul. Bien entendu, c'est le moment que choisit Helmut pour pousser la porte. Il s'installe au bar devant un café. Il sait déjà qu'il ne pourra pas le planter là alors que sa première représentation est certainement la cause de sa présence.  
  
— Je suis venu te souhaiter bonne chance, lui fait-il justement après les avoir salués. Je ne m'attarde pas, je sais que tu dois te reposer. Je les ai entendus en parler hier soir entre eux.  
  
— Je te remercie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu y ais pensé et que tu sois passé.  
  
Il est sincère et l'homme semble s'en rendre compte car il sourit. Il note au passage que Aganno, Manu et les autres sont devenus des habitués du Dean's et qu'ils étaient au courant à l'avance de l'interdiction de sortie de ce soir. Deux poids, deux mesures... Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'apprécie pas.  
  
— J'aurais voulu aller te voir danser mais les cinq représentations sont sold out depuis des mois. Impossible de se procurer une place même via les désistements.  
  
— Demain soir, tous les fauteuils VIP seront occupés, j'ai eu difficile d'obtenir une réservation pour Rémi, mais donne-moi un jour et je ferai mettre une place à ta disposition au guichet d'accueil, lui propose-t-il.  
  
— Mercredi, ça m'arrangerait.  
  
— Elle t'attendra, lui confirme-t-il gentiment.  
  
Ils se quittent sur le trottoir du Motus. Helmut leur fait la bise et lui glisse un petit objet dans la main tout en refermant la sienne autour de ses doigts. Puis il s'éloigne sans un mot.  
  
— La concurrence est rude, constate Rémi.  
  
— Idiot, lui fait-il avec un petit rire amusé.  
  
— Montre, lui intime-t-il une fois installés dans la voiture.  
  
Manifestement, rien n'échappe à son regard. Il ouvre les doigts qu'il avait gardés serrés et découvre au creux de sa main une petite coccinelle en argent.  
  
— Un porte-bonheur, fait son homme amusé. Je ne le savais pas superstitieux. Même si beaucoup de patrons de bar le sont.  
  
— Ne te moque pas, il est gentil, ne peut-il s'empêcher de le défendre.  
  
— Oui, très ! grogne Rémi.  
  
— Et toi jaloux, raille-t-il. Très, aussi !  
  
Ils échangent un sourire complice. Rien ne pourra ce soir troubler leur harmonie. Ils en ont besoin tous les deux. Par contre, il trouve son homme de plus en plus nerveux. Pendant qu'il prend sa douche, lui se repasse une fois encore quelques vidéos de Jorge Donn. Plus il danse, plus il en apprend, plus il s'aperçoit que les gestes sensuels du danseur sont parfaitement choisis et exécutés. Il ne s'en lasse pas. Il y trouve aussi, sans se l'expliquer, un certain apaisement. Le bruit des pieds nus de son ange sur le parquet le fait se tourner vers lui. Il s'installe assis en tailleur sur le lit, le regardant gravement et, lui semble-t-il, avec appréhension.  
  
— Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, murmure-t-il en posant entre eux un écrin d'un des joailliers les plus réputés du monde.  
  
Il reste là stupéfait devant la petite boîte de cuir noir. Avec les tenues de danse, il avait la mesure de son amour, là, il a la mesure de sa peur de le perdre. L'émotion lui serre la gorge, il l'ouvre d'une main tremblante et découvre sur le velours ébène deux bagues Trinity d'or gris et de céramique noire. Il les contemple sans un mot, bouleversé par ce geste fou et tellement inattendu. Rémi en choisit une.  
  
— Je sais que c'est tôt, je comprendrais très bien que...  
  
Il pose ses doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, avant de lui tendre la main. Rémi passe à son annulaire les trois anneaux enlacés symbolisant la fidélité, l'amitié et l'amour. Il en fait de même sans le quitter des yeux avant de poser ses lèvres dans le creux de sa paume. Il ne lui dit rien. Les mots sont inutiles, les gestes sont tellement forts qu'il n'est besoin de rien y ajouter. Leurs lèvres se joignent en un baiser chaste et léger. Il se blottit entre ses bras qui se referment autour de son corps et il s'endort très vite dans ce cocon d'amour.  
  
Au matin, lorsqu'il se réveille la première chose qu'il fait, c'est contempler la folie qui orne son doigt. Il sait que Rémi a dépensé plus de deux mille cinq cents euros pour ces bagues. Il y a quelques jours, il les avait contemplées, avec lui, dans la vitrine du joaillier trouvant la version blanche et noire particulièrement réussie. Plus sobre que les trois ors de la création initiale pourtant intemporelle. Il la retire pour l'examiner. A l'intérieur outre le nom de la maison Cartier, il y a, gravés, une date qui est celle d'hier et un seul petit mot : Toi. Pas de serments. Pas de "Toujours", de "À jamais". Il aime ça, infiniment.  
  
— Qu'y a t-il d'écrit sur la tienne ? murmure-t-il pour lui-même en regardant son chéri qui, lorsqu'il s'est éloigné de ses bras, s'est tourné sur le ventre. Il dort la tête appuyée sur son avant-bras.  
  
Il contemple son profil, son nez droit, ses cheveux ébouriffés qui reviennent sur son front, sur sa joue puis, la silhouette harmonieuse, la nuque mince, le dos dénudé élégamment charpenté, la taille et la cambrure du dos. Le reste est caché mais il le connaît tellement bien maintenant qu'il n'a aucune difficulté à imaginer les fesses fermes, les jambes musclées. Sa peau est douce et chaude sous ses lèvres lorsqu'il les pose dans le bas de ses reins.  
  
— Viens ici, lui fait sa voix encore endormie.  
  
Une fois de plus, il ne faisait que somnoler, ça ne l'étonne même plus. Rémi ôte sa bague et la lui tend. "Lui", c'est ce qui est écrit sur la sienne.


	12. Boléro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> La brasserie "La maison" à Paris XVIIème.
> 
> Lorsqu'un rêve se concrétise, le propre de l'homme est de vouloir aller encore plus loin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jusque maintenant, chaque chapitre montrait les événements en partant du point de vue d'un de nos deux amoureux. Étant donné l'importance des prochains chapitres, je tenais à montrer les sentiments respectifs de chacun au fur et à mesure, les points de vue vont donc alterner.

****

Installé dans un des fauteuils rouges devant la scène, il regarde danser Sacha. Instinctivement, il a décidé d'alléger l'entraînement en prévision de ce soir. Les mettre en condition et dans l'atmosphère tout en évitant de les fatiguer, c'est son choix. Il s'attendait à la présence d'Aganno et même de Roman mais ils ne sont là aucun des deux. Par contre, il a fait la connaissance d'un personnage dont il avait beaucoup entendu parler par les jeunes danseurs, et en bien, Lionel Archambeau. Répétiteur depuis de nombreuses années, il s'était, jusqu'à présent, occupé de la préparation des deux autres ballets au programme de ce soir. C'est un homme sec d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux gris, presque argentés, coupés courts. Il pourrait être encore très séduisant si ce n'est cette morosité, cette lassitude même, inscrite sur ses traits qui le dessert. Yun assis à sa droite, Lionel à sa gauche, il constate les changements intervenus dans la façon de danser du blond.

Lorsqu'il a découvert Jorge Donn, les sentiments qu'il exprimait dans ses gestes l'avaient frappé. La douleur surtout. Une maturité aussi, absente de l'interprétation de Sacha ce qui est bien entendu parfaitement normal. On ne danse pas à quarante ans comme à vingt. "A vingt ans, on est tout énergie et force vitale ; à trente, on commence à comprendre quelque chose de l'existence et à s'en servir ; à quarante, on atteint une plénitude de conscience qui nous permet de donner ce qu'on est vraiment." dit Laurent Hislaire, le maître de ballet de l'Opéra de Paris. Toujours est-il, qu'aujourd'hui, cette douleur est présente chez le jeune danseur et il donnerait cher pour qu'elle n'y soit pas.

Yun prend la place de son ami tandis que celui-ci se laisse tomber à côté de lui. Il lui tend une bouteille d'eau machinalement, sans perdre l'autre de vue. Il est impatient de voir si la petite conversation qu'il a eue, seul à seul, avec l'eurasien va porter ses fruits et exacerber sa sensualité. Après les quatre premières minutes de Boléro, il pousse un soupir de satisfaction perçu par son voisin de gauche.

— Oui ! tu peux être content, tu as fait du bon boulot ! apprécie Lionel. Tu feras un très bon professeur. Tu as de l'instinct.

Il préfère ne pas lui dire qu'il a demandé au danseur de s'imaginer faisant l'amour à Sacha. Il note par la même occasion que le projet d'école semble être le secret de polichinelle.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, constate Sacha, mais je ne le reconnais plus. Il est superbement érotique.

— Tu le croyais asexué ? se moque-t-il. Je ne sais pas où tu avais les yeux. Il est magnifique et diablement tentant, Yun. Manifestement, je ne suis pas le seul de cet avis, raille-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux quelques danseuses et danseurs installés non loin d'eux et visiblement captivés.

— C'est le bouquet, entend-il son voisin de droite grommeler.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire intérieurement du dépit de Sacha. Peut-être cela lui ouvrira-t-il les yeux ? A la fin de la prestation du danseur, il se lève et applaudit, très vite suivi par les autres. Malgré cette amicale standing ovation ou peut-être à cause d'elle, Yun a retrouvé sa maîtrise de lui-même et son geste de remerciement est un rien guindé. Il gardera, pour les autres, tout son mystère. C'est très bien comme ça.

— A toi ! lui dit Lionel. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Il ne se fait pas prier. Il n'a pas encore dansé aujourd'hui et son impatience est grande de rejoindre la scène. Dans l'allée entre les fauteuils, il croise Yun. Qu'il ait un peu plus de confiance en lui-même ne peut que lui faire du bien.

— Superbe, mon grand ! Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, lui souffle-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Il commence par des mouvements d'échauffement empruntés, une fois de plus, à la capoeira. Il vide son esprit avant de grimper sur la surface circulaire qui lui semble aujourd'hui presque amicale. Un silence accueille la fin de sa prestation. Il a l'habitude. Il n'a pas besoin de leur avis, il sait qu'il a été bon.

— Je n'aime pas Aganno, commente Lionel quand il revient à ses côtés, je tolère Roman, mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec eux. Je vois ce que tous les deux ont trouvé en toi. Il est dommage que tu n'aies pas commencé plus tôt.

Le bonhomme semble ne pas mâcher ses mots. Il apprécie cette opinion franche sans faux fuyants.

Il fait un signe aux danseurs qui font le rythme de prendre leur place et une fois encore la musique de Ravel égrène ses notes. Il a pris du recul et se tient debout au milieu des fauteuils. Il note toutes les imperfections, les hésitations, les petits retards de l'un ou de l'autre. Quand ils ont finis, il monte sur la scène et leur demande de recommencer. Il n'a jamais travaillé avec eux. Il s'est, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, concentré sur les danseurs solistes et réalise son erreur trop tard. Il se promène derrière eux leur adressant des remarques quand il le juge vraiment nécessaire. Il ne peut plus rien faire d'autre.

Le regard de Lionel Archambeau le suit curieux, intéressé et aussi très étonné de sa façon de faire. Il revient à ses côtés à la fin de Boléro.

— Tu n'as pas l'air content ? lui demande le répétiteur.

— Cela ne change rien, il est trop tard pour remédier aux problèmes.

— Qui sont ?

— Aganno n'a tenu compte que d'une partie des changements faits à la chorégraphie de Maurice Béjart et qui affectent les rythmes, du coup certains de leurs gestes vont manquer d'harmonie avec ceux des solistes qui seront bien plus rapides. Je ne sais pas où il avait la tête, rage-t-il, mais demain je m'attaque à ça. Si je le fais aujourd'hui, ils seront tout perdus et ce sera la catastrophe.

Il ne voit pas le rire silencieux qui secoue l'homme quand il l'entend insulter, à mi-voix, le sous-directeur d' "enfoiré de mes deux"...

 

 .•*)(*•.

Il jette un dernier coup d'œil au bar avant de le laisser entre les mains de Séba. Ce jour, tellement important pour lui, il veut le consacrer entièrement à son homme. Coincé dans les embouteillages, il s'assure qu'il est dans les temps. Place Saint-Ferdinand lui disait le message reçu. Brasserie "La maison". Bon c'est là... mais pour se garer c'est nettement plus compliqué. Ah ! voilà quelqu'un qui reprend sa voiture. Midi trente. Il est juste à l'heure.

Il voit arriver un groupe qui lui fait lever les yeux au ciel. Il reconnaît sans peine "son car de touristes" avec quelques têtes inconnues en plus. Il observe un moment l'attitude de son chéri quand il ignore sa présence. Il discute très sérieusement avec un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années. Il voit Lisbeth l'interpeller, absorbé, il ne lui répond même pas. Ensuite c'est Sacha qui attire son attention en posant une main impatiente sur son bras. Il voit Lucas se tourner vers le danseur en souriant et lui répondre gentiment avant de retourner à sa conversation. Il traverse la place, puis se faufile entre certains à qui il adresse un clin d'œil ou un geste, se frayant un passage pour arriver à côté de son chéri qu'il prend par la taille. Celui-ci sursaute et se retourne vivement prêt à tancer l'audacieux, puis sourit en voyant que c'est lui.

— Tu m'as fait peur ! c'est malin ! râle-t-il, mais la lueur tendre qu'il voit au fond de ses yeux dément sa rebuffade.

— Lionel, voici l'ange de ma vie, Rémi, dit-il. Et cet homme charmant, lui présente-t-il à lui, est Lionel Archambeau, le répétiteur du Ballet Béjart Lausanne.

Manifestement, Lucas l'apprécie. Si il pouvait trouver auprès de lui un peu d'aide. Ils échangent une franche poignée de mains.

— Alors ? ça s'est bien passé ? Vous êtes prêts ? demande-t-il.

— Oui et non, soupire son amour avec une grimace.

— ...

— Yun a posé un grand pas en avant aujourd'hui, plaisante-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Par contre Aganno m'a fait une belle boulette et je n'ai plus la possibilité d'y remédier.

Tout en discutant du problème, ils sont arrivés à la brasserie. Il fait bon. Ils décident de s'installer à la terrasse qu'ils occupent pratiquement en entier. Comme d'habitude, ça papote, ça se gausse, ça glousse... Un groupe pas vraiment discret mais plein de bonne humeur. Il réalise qu'ils vont lui manquer quand ils quitteront Paris.

— Ce sera sûrement moins bon que ta cuisine, déclare justement Lisbeth, mais on n'avait pas assez de temps pour aller jusqu'au Marais. Tu nous as préparé quoi pour ce soir ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Voilà sa surprise dévoilée.

— Que m'as-tu caché ? accuse son homme en martelant sa poitrine de son index tendu.

— Moi ? proteste-t-il avec un air innocent. Je ne te cache jamais rien, chéri.

— Surtout quand tes yeux pétillent comme ça, se moque-t-il.

— Eh ! s'exclame Lisbeth. Vous n'avez pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose tous les deux ? C'est nouveau ces trucs à vos doigts !

— Ces trucs ? s'indigne Lucas.

— Oui oui, ces machins qui brillent, se moque-t-elle.

Il regarde tendrement son amour qui s'est tourné vers lui. Il ne sait quoi dire. Il ne lui a pas demandé de se pacser, ni même de vivre avec lui, il a simplement voulu mettre une barrière entre son amant et les hommes qui le convoitent. Bien sûr qu'il l'aime, bien sûr que cette bague a une signification pour lui. Si ce n'était pas le cas, un anneau à rideau aurait suffit. Lucas, c'est ce qu'il a de plus important dans la vie. C'est sa vie. Il a voulu créer un lien visible, matériel, qui, à tout moment, rappelle à son chéri son existence. Qui le retienne aussi, au cas où...

— C'est juste pour qu'il sache que je l'aime, s'entend-il dire.

— Montre ! lui fait la jeune femme.

Il ôte sa bague et la lui tend.

— Cartier. Ben, tu t'es pas moqué de lui, constate-t-elle. Elles sont magnifiques.

Il surprend le regard de Sacha posé sur la main de son amant. Son visage fermé en dit plus que de grands discours. Il était temps de poser des barrières. L'arrivée du garçon qui vient prendre la commande le dispense d'une réponse passe-partout. Lucas se plonge dans la carte.

— Tu veux qu'on prenne une côte de bœuf pour deux ? lui suggère-t-il. Et en accompagnement une jardinière de légumes ? puis une crème brûlée ?

Son Lucas dit oui à tout. On le lui a changé pendant la matinée. Ce n'est pas le sien, celui-là.

— Ne me regarde pas ainsi, se moque-t-il. Je sais que tu me conseilles ça afin que ma digestion ne me perturbe pas. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que j'aurais préféré un gratin dauphinois et que la crème brûlée n'est pas mon dessert favori.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu sois aussi raisonnable, raille-t-il avant d'ajouter, mange du pain, il te faut des glucides.

L'ambiance est détendue. Manifestement, tous prennent plaisir à cet intermède. Les plaisanteries fusent. Il remarque que son homme veille sur sa troupe comme un moniteur de colo. Il a bien compris que celui-ci est allé à l'encontre des directives de Paolo Aganno. Si il a empêché les artistes de sortir le soir précédent, ce n'est pas dans le but qu'ils aillent au restaurant le lendemain. Cela promet des frictions supplémentaires avec le sous-directeur. Il faut donc que tout se passe bien.

Il jette alors un coup d'œil au contenu des assiettes des danseurs, commande plusieurs rations de légumes verts, râle sur Sacha qui a pris des rognons en sauce, leur conseille, ainsi qu'il l'a demandé à Lucas, de manger du pain et enfin les contraint à prendre un laitage comme dessert, du riz condé si possible, à défaut une crème brûlée ou un bavarois à la vanille ou aux fruits. Aucun ne rouspète. Ils ont, au contraire, l'air plutôt satisfaits qu'on se préoccupe d'eux. Il a déjà remarqué qu'ils se conduisent souvent comme de grands enfants, cherchant attention et tendresse. Le fait qu'ils aient quitté jeunes leur famille, parfois leur pays, afin de danser ne doit pas y être étranger.

— On est bien, tu ne trouves pas, lui fait son homme en promenant son regard sur la place ronde plantée de jeunes arbres et sur la terrasse décorées de plantes et de fleurs.

— Oui.

— Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas de terrasse ? Tu n'as pas l'autorisation ?

— Si, j'ai fait toutes les démarches mais je n'avais pas assez de clientèle pour me permettre de prendre quelqu'un à temps plein, lui explique-t-il. Il n'est pas possible de s'occuper seul de la salle et de tables extérieures. Souvent à midi, c'est trop juste déjà.

— Cet été, je serai là afin de t'aider.

— Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, se marre-t-il en le voyant venir.

— On pourrait peut-être y réfléchir ?

— Pourquoi pas, acquiesce-t-il.

Il y pense lui même depuis deux ans. L'été lorsqu'il fait chaud, quand le soir la température devient agréable, il perd la partie de sa clientèle qui préfère rester à l'extérieur. Il s'occupera de voir le prix d'un auvent dès demain. Après il y aura les tables, les fauteuils et aussi les plantes pour le plaisir de son petit homme. Il faut qu'il calcule l'investissement et le bénéfice que ça peut leur amener et...

— Mon ange ? si tu l'imaginais après cette terrasse ? le rappelle à l'ordre son chéri.

Il voit dans ses yeux une chaude complicité. Il en a rêvé de cette entente avec lui. Tout comme de cet intérêt partagé pour le bar. Bizarrement, il ne les a jamais imaginés avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lucas. Lui ou personne. Il est loin d'être déçu. Malgré ses études et la danse, son petit homme s'investit autant qu'il le peut. Ils ont fini de manger et la main de Lucas vient se poser discrètement sur sa cuisse. Il mêle ses doigts aux siens et il fait la même constatation que lui, ils sont bien.

Il revient au moment présent. Il ne tente pas de suivre la conversation des danseurs qui se remémorent des anecdotes de telle ou telle étape de leurs tournées. Lucas non plus manifestement. Elle est devenue un bruit de fond qui les berce. Ils profitent du soleil printanier, ils regardent autour d'eux, la vie, simplement.

— Tu sais, je ne comprends pas l'attitude de Paolo Aganno. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher et maintenant, il semble me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, fait son amour après un long moment de silence.

— Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu prennes de l'ascendant sur la troupe. Il croyait que tu aurais besoin de lui, raille-t-il en pensant à l'attitude dédaigneuse du sous-directeur.

— Je n'aime pas sa façon de faire, quand il s'énerve, il crie sur les danseurs comme une diva hystérique. Il les stresse tant et plus.

— Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? se moque-t-il.

— A peine, lui rétorque son homme, amusé.

— ...

— Avec de l'expérience, tu feras un très bon professeur. Instinctivement, tu es déjà maintenant un très bon chorégraphe, constate Lionel se mêlant à leur conversation. Tu cherches avant tout à faire progresser les danseurs. Je t'ai observé ce matin. Même quand tu as constaté que ton orchestique n'avait pas été respectée, même si tu bouillais intérieurement, tu as gardé ton calme avec eux. Tu te sers de tes yeux avant tout. Par contre, comme tu manques toi-même de rigueur technique, il y a des choses que tu ne vois pas. Il faut que tu apprennes. Beaucoup, ajoute-t-il après un moment.

— J'en suis conscient, fait son homme avec une moue. Techniquement, ils en savent tous plus que moi, ça ne rend pas ma tâche aisée.

— Pourtant, ils te respectent. Il doit bien y avoir une raison. Penses-y.

Il voit Lucas lancer un coup d'œil dubitatif au répétiteur avec un haussement de sourcil significatif.

— Les plus jeunes t'admirent parce que tu as le feu sacré, comme ils disent. Si tu avais été plus expérimenté, continue celui-ci, les Manuel, Yvan, Farid et autres ne t'auraient pas mieux accueilli. Ils ne te rejettent pas parce que tu en sais trop peu, mais parce que tu as trop de talent. Tu as cette étincelle qu'ils n'ont pas. On la retrouve aussi chez Sacha. Il aurait pu s'épanouir sous une autre houlette que celle d'Aganno. Il est devenu une très belle machine à danser qui manque d'âme.

Il se rappelle que la mère de Sacha a employé les mêmes termes. Il n'est pas sûr que ce soit un hasard. Il détaille attentivement l'homme. Il a un visage aux traits fins qui a du être très beau mais il est marqué par les aléas d'une vie qui n'a pas dû l'épargner. Souffrance. Élégance. De la présentation jusqu'aux gestes racés. Sa tenue est décontractée pourtant manifestement il porte des vêtements venant de créateurs ou de boutiques dont il connaît les prix exorbitants. Quand il était prostitué, il a développé cette aptitude à repérer très vite les signes extérieurs de richesse. Il porte une Rolex, ancienne certes mais l'un des très beaux modèles en platine et l'un des plus chers. A son annulaire, un large anneau de la collection "Lien" de chez Chaumet. Comme son nom l'indique c'est une bague d'amour, que l'homme caresse machinalement quand Lucas lui parle de Jorge Donn. Il ne l'aurait certainement jamais remarqué si il ne l'avait à ce moment aussi bien observé.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Je sais que vous avez l'expérience qui me manque, dit son homme précipitamment, pourtant Sacha est un merveilleux danseur. Laissez-le rencontrer l'amour, en éprouver les souffrances, les joies et il les mettra dans sa façon de danser. Il a déjà changé, commente-t-il tristement. Jorge Donn ne dansait pas à vingt cinq ans comme il dansait à quarante, il était tellement plus émouvant dans sa maturité.

— Jorge ? murmure étonné le répétiteur.

— Je n'aurais jamais dansé si je ne l'avais pas découvert sur internet, avoue son Lucas. J'aurais tant voulu le connaître, murmure-t-il, ce devait être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

— En vérité, il l'était, souffle le répétiteur.

Il note le prénom murmuré d'une voix blanche et le ton douloureux qu'emploie l'homme. Il serre la main de son chéri qui tout à son enthousiasme n'a rien remarqué.

— Il n'est pas temps de rentrer au Palais des Congrès ? lui demande-t-il.

Le regard plein de reproches que lui envoie son Lucas provoque son sourire.

— Je ne suis pas contre le fait de rester là toute l'après-midi, mon cœur, ma main dans la tienne, à profiter de ce printemps qui s'est tant fait attendre, lui murmure-t-il doucement. Pourtant je suppose que vous avez autre chose à faire. Tu n'as pas avec toi que les artistes qui dansent Boléro. Si tu as décidé de les laisser se détendre, je ne suis pas sûr que les autres soient enchantés.

— Il a raison Lucas, intervient Lionel. Et il te faut le temps de les remettre dans le bain aussi.

Rémi demande l'addition et, point de discussion, la divise par le nombre de convives, ensuite, il rassemble l'argent, facilitant le travail du garçon qui lui lance un coup d'œil reconnaissant. Il abandonne les danseurs pour un court instant, y compris son Lucas, et reprend sa voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, il les retrouve devant l'entrée arrière du Palais des Congrès. Hélant Yun, Sacha, il leur tend deux caisses. Les autres, curieux, s'approchent aussi.

— Vous en mangez régulièrement d'ici ce soir et vous buvez beaucoup d'eau. Il y a là tout ce qu'il vous faut pour être en forme. A tantôt, ma puce, je serai là comme convenu, dit-il en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de son chéri, tout en lui tendant un dernier colis.

Il voudrait en faire plus, le rassurer, lui dire qu'il l'aime mais avec quarante personnes autour de lui, c'est compliqué. Il voit de l'incertitude dans ses yeux, de la déception aussi, alors il l'attire contre lui.

— On se verra tantôt pour la représentation, lui souffle-t-il, avant de lui glisser, la bouche pratiquement sur son oreille, qu'il croit en lui.

Il le regarde gravir les escaliers entouré de ses danseurs avant de se détourner et de reprendre la direction du Motus pour aller préparer son buffet.

 

.•*)(*•.

Il se hâte vers les coulisses suivis des autres. Ils posent les caisses sur une table qui traîne.

— Il y a quoi dedans, demande Lisbeth impatiente comme une enfant.

— Dans la mienne, des fruits, répond Yun.

— Même chose, s'exclame Sacha. Et toi ? lui demande-t-il.

— Des gâteaux de plusieurs sortes, détaille Lucas, des barres au caramel avec des céréales et pour l'en-cas de dix-sept heures des petits pains gris fourrés de poulet froid avec une sauce au fromage blanc et à la ciboulette.

— Il est chou, ton Rémi. Cela fait une semaine qu'il cuisine des trucs rien que pour nous, dit Mila. Même Filippo qui a l'estomac fragile, a tout digéré sans problème. Et puis ça maintenant...

— Oui, c'est autre chose que le prof de Rudra, confirme Lisbeth qui décidément ne semble pas le porter dans son cœur.

— Les autres clients apprécient aussi, commente-t-il en souriant. Tous les plats qu'il a élaborés à votre intention, ont été mis en suggestions et ont eu leur petit succès.

— Je peux savoir d'où vous venez et ce que vous faites ?

La voix haut perchée de Paolo Aganno a retenti jusqu'au fond de la grande salle, ça ne laisse pas l'ombre d'un doute.

— Nous avons simplement été manger, répond-il en s'efforçant au calme. Il nous reste largement le temps de nous remettre en condition. Ce n'est, de toute façon, pas aujourd'hui que nous aurons la possibilité de rectifier les erreurs que vous avez faites, ne peut-il s'empêcher d'attaquer d'un ton sec.

Il s'était pourtant promis de ne rien dire avant demain.

— Que j'ai faites ! s'exclame le chorégraphe d'un timbre coléreux.

— C'est bien vous qui vous êtes chargé des répétitions du Rythme ? Je me trompe ? gronde-t-il en élevant la voix autant que l'autre.

— Lucas, calme-toi, lui ordonne Gil Roman. Explique-toi.

— Il n'a pas respecté l'orchestique, il n'en a changé qu'une partie. Et les danseurs du Rythme ne sont plus en rythme, fait-il en essayant de faire de l'humour malgré sa rage.

— Paolo ?

— Cela leur aurait demandé trop d'effort pour pas grand chose, déclare-t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse.

— Pas grand chose ? des mouvements deux fois plus rapides ? C'est quoi alors un changement important ? s'emporte-t-il pour de bon cette fois. Vous avez beau être sous-directeur, cela ne change rien. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de courber le dos ou de me taire. Vous faites votre part de travail à moitié et vous méprisez les jeunes danseurs. Vous les traitez comme de la merde et vous venez ensuite dire que c'est pour les épargner ? Vous croyez que ça va passer inaperçu des connaisseurs ? Et qui va prendre ? Le chorégraphe ! Comme c'est étonnant ! Les dernières critiques des magazines consacrés aux spectacles ne sont pourtant pas toutes élogieuses ! il serait temps de vous réveiller.

— Lucas !

Gil Roman n'a dit que son prénom mais le ton dit assez qu'il ne souffrira pas une autre réplique aussi virulente. Deux mains fermes sont venues se poser sur ses épaules, il sait que c'est Sacha qui essaie, comme il peut, de le calmer.

— Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois aussi en colère ?

— Outre le problème de la choré, il n'a prévenu qu'une partie des danseurs qu'ils seraient consignés à l'hôtel. Les autres ont été mis devant le fait accompli au dernier moment sans avoir pu prendre leurs dispositions.

— C'est exact, confirme Sacha.

— Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'ils aillent encore dans l'établissement de ton petit-ami jusqu'aux petites heures.

— Était-ce une raison de ne pas les prévenir à l'avance ? Et comme par hasard, seuls mes danseurs n'ont pas été avertis.

— Ils ont tous besoin de se reposer, répète-t-il, têtu.

— C'est un peu tard pour jouer les sous-directeurs attentifs, raille-t-il.

— Il n'a pas tort, Lucas, dit le directeur fermement.

— Attendez, Monsieur Roman, intervient Lisbeth. Nous y allons tous les jours depuis presque une semaine. A Rudra, on nous a dit ce que nous pouvions ou pas manger, on nous a appris à cuisiner sans matière grasse, on nous a supprimé tellement d'éléments, qu'à part les grillades et les salades, il ne reste pas grand chose. Quand nous sommes en tournée, nous nous débrouillons comme nous pouvons afin de respecter ce que le prof de diététique nous enseigne, ce qui n'est pas évident du tout puisque nous mangeons à l'extérieur. Le premier soir, nous avons été au Motus parce que nous n'avions aucune autre adresse que celle que Lucas nous avait donnée au cas où nous aurions besoin de lui. Nous avons été bien accueillis malgré que nous étions dix-neuf qui arrivions à l'improviste. Nous avons commandé et mangé à notre aise. Rémi et Lucas, à la fin du service, sont venus s'asseoir à nos côtés et nous avons vu Lucas dévorer comme quatre. Je crois que tout le monde l'a envié. Nous avons expliqué le problème à Rémi, depuis c'est lui qui gère notre repas du soir.

— Nous mangeons jusqu'à plus faim et équilibré. Il s'arrange afin que nous ayons une alimentation saine et assez énergétique pour les efforts que nous fournissons. Nous avons le choix tous les jours entre deux entrées, deux plats et deux desserts et pour un prix plus que raisonnable puisqu'il ne dépasse jamais le budget qui nous est alloué, confirme Yun. Le premier jour nous étions une vingtaine, maintenant nous sommes presque quarante.

— Si nous restons un peu tard le soir, c'est parce que nous aimons discuter entre nous. En général, Rémi et Lucas sont occupés à servir. A cause du supplément de travail que nous occasionnons, ils ont du engager un commis supplémentaire le soir, renchérit Filippo.

— Sa gentillesse va plus loin que la recherche qu'il a faite sur nos besoins en tant que danseurs. Aujourd'hui à midi, il nous a accompagnés dans une brasserie, a surveillé ce que nous mangions, nous a tous obligés à prendre un laitage, à manger du pain pour les glucides, à compléter notre menu si il manquait l'un ou l'autre élément. Je me suis même fait réprimander comme un gamin parce que j'ai pris un plat en sauce, se moque Sacha avec une grimace. Nous aurions dû autrement nous contenter d'un sandwich pour toute la journée. Il nous a ensuite apporté de quoi manger jusqu'à la représentation.

— Ben tiens, il n'est pas idiot ! vous êtes sa mine d'or ! raille Aganno qui regarde son beau-fils avec colère.

— Il le nous a pas demandé un franc, jette Mila d'un ton sec. Il l'a fait par gentillesse. Il faut croire que ça existe encore.

— Rémi est comme ça, explique-t-il en souriant doucement. Sur le site internet de notre bar, il est aussi en train de leur faire un petit dossier de recettes à cuisiner eux-mêmes qu'ils pourront télécharger quand ils rentreront à Lausanne.

Gil Roman, sans un commentaire, regarde le contenu des caisses, le petit papier que Rémi a rédigé leur conseillant de boire beaucoup d'eau, de manger leur collation à dix-sept heures au plus tard afin que leur digestion soit finie pour vingt heures trente.

— C'est la première fois que quelqu'un les encadre comme le font Lucas et Rémi, commente Lionel qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot jusque là. Instinctivement, ils ont pallié aux manquements de notre organisation. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas en faire plus, Gil. Ce n'est pas une critique. J'ai assisté aux répétitions de ce matin. Lucas fera un excellent professeur. Lorsqu'il a vu que sa chorégraphie n'avait pas été respectée, il est resté parfaitement calme là ou d'autres auraient crié comme des putois, dit-il en lançant un regard en coin vers Aganno. Il voit l'intérêt des danseurs avant tout et ça fait un moment que je n'avais plus vu ça. Je m'attendais vraiment très peu à une pareille maturité de la part d'un garçon de son âge.

— Je vois que tu as pris ta décision pour l'école, constate Gil Roman.

— En effet. Tu sais que j'avais l'intention de te donner ma démission. Je vais le faire à la fin de cette saison, c'est définitif. Je me consacrerai à ce projet si il est accepté par les autres administrateurs et en deviendrai le directeur technique. Vera s'occupera du côté artistique.

Un long silence accueille cette déclaration. Il ignorait que Lionel occupait une place au sein du conseil de la fondation et se rend compte que sa présence n'était pas fortuite. Ce matin, il l'a testé. Il lui en veut un peu. Les mains de Sacha serrent ses épaules.

— Trois administrateurs convaincus, lui souffle derrière lui le danseur.

— Je serai contre, je te préviens, fait Paolo Aganno en s'adressant à Gil Roman, ignorant le répétiteur de façon éhontée. Ce garçon a peut-être du talent mais il n'a absolument pas le niveau nécessaire.

— Il a plusieurs années devant lui et on ne va pas lui donner la responsabilité de l'école que je sache. Il peut déjà enseigner la capoeira qui me semble l'art martial idéal pour une formation de danseurs, au début, il ne sera qu'un professeur parmi d'autres, explique calmement Gil Roman. Vera s'en occupera pendant les trois prochaines années. Je vais demander à Brigitte Lefèvre de le prendre aussi. Il fera des stages à Rudra. Il a manifestement d'autres qualités qui feront de lui un excellent enseignant et certainement, dans quelques années, quand Lionel ou bien Vera voudra prendre un repos bien mérité, un bon directeur. Maintenant, il est temps de vous mettre dans le bain pour ce soir. Allez-y. Viens avec moi Paolo, termine-t-il d'un ton bref.

Il a la tête dans les nuages. Voir Gil Roman reprendre en sa faveur est inespéré.

— Eh ! tu vas pas tourner de l'œil hein ? s'inquiète Sacha.

— Mais non ! fait-il en riant. Qui sont les autres administrateurs ?

— Ils sont douze conseillers, parmi eux Brigitte Lefèvre dont Gil a parlé, c'est la directrice de la compagnie de l'Opéra de Paris.

— Merci d'être intervenu alors que tu n'es jamais venu au Motus. Tu vas avoir des ennuis avec ton beau-père.

— Laisse tomber ! Je l'ai fait pour toi. Il a vraiment été trop loin cette fois. Tu n'es pour lui qu'une façon d'ennuyer ma mère. Si il est tellement opposé à ce projet, c'est surtout parce que c'est une réalisation qui la valorise.

— C'était ça les projets dont tu parlais, lui fait Yun. Et ce nom de Donn Béjart Bruxelles qu'a laissé échappé ton ami Ahmed, c'est le nom de la nouvelle école ?

— C'est le nom que j'ai suggéré, admet-il. En hommage à Jorge Donn.

— Cette école est une idée de Lucas, fait Sacha, j'étais là quand il a demandé à Roman de prendre ma mère comme directrice et dit qu'il aimerait y être professeur.

— J'ai bien peur qu'il faille renoncer au mot Bruxelles et le changer pour Paris, fait Lionel. La première école de Maurice, Mudra-Bruxelles, a été très mal épaulée et bénéficié de peu d'aides financières de la part de la Belgique. Vingt ans après, c'est toujours un mauvais souvenir pour tous.

— Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais avoir une carrière extraordinaire en tant que danseur soliste et chorégraphe ? Et que tu veux devenir un simple professeur, s'exclame Lisbeth.

Il n'entend plus rien. Il n'a retenu qu'une chose, la fin de ses espoirs d'une vie de famille facile avec son Rémi. Sans s'en apercevoir, une larme coule sur sa joue. Il ne voit pas les autres le regarder avec stupéfaction.

— Arrête. Je ne veux pas te voir triste aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas dit que ça ne se ferait pas, le console tendrement Sacha devant les autres interdits. Et si c'est le cas, les lois changeront ici aussi. Ne te laisse pas aller, il y a un ballet à danser ce soir. Si la chorégraphie n'est pas au point et que c'est un échec, personne ne pourra recoller les morceaux. Alors prends les choses dans l'ordre, Boléro d'abord. Rémi croit en toi. Et moi aussi, ajoute-t-il tellement bas qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Il sait qu'il a raison, mais c'est un coup auquel il ne s'attendait pas ce soir. Il inspire profondément avant de se diriger vers la scène.

— Comme échauffement, vous allez improviser ou danser un passage que vous aimez particulièrement ou même un zouk, comme vous voulez, fait-il avec un sourire. Le but est de se détendre tout en dansant.

— Et c'est un domaine que Rémi et toi vous connaissez particulièrement bien, les danses latino ! lui lance Didier en riant.

— Puisque tu fais le malin, tu commences ! lui fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils se succèdent sur la scène. Improvisations, piécettes, extraits de modern-jazz, tous les genres sont représentés, la pianiste qui les accompagne aujourd'hui suit tant bien que mal. C'est elle qui souffre le plus. Il observe et note sur son petit carnet que tous commencent à connaître, le style choisi par chacun.

— A toi, lui dit Lionel encore une fois.

Il n'a que deux possibilités, la mort de Sigfried du ballet Dionysos ou Nijinski. Il ne connaît rien d'autre. Incroyable mais vrai. Il mesure une fois de plus son incurie. Dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouve, il se sent bien incapable d'interpréter la première qu'il n'a dansé que deux fois, c'est donc le second qu'il demande à la musicienne. Il pense à Jorge Donn vivant ce passage, il oublie sa déconvenue, pour se consacrer à son interprétation, puis comme à chaque fois qu'il danse cet extrait de Nijinski, il voit des enfants, des enfants aux petites bouilles réjouies qui rient. Cherchant sa place, il oscille entre l'homme, le clown, le môme. Et parce que, parfois, les enfants ont peur des clowns, il se veut virevoltant, léger. Il entend les gazouillis joyeux des marmots, leurs rires frais et spontanés. Il est heureux de leur joie et il rit lui aussi. Il redevient cet enfant insouciant qui joue avec d'autres. Il n'en a pas envie, pourtant, il va devoir s'arrêter avant la fin car le complice de l'enfant n'est pas là pour lui donner la réplique. Mais, le voilà qui entre de son pas saccadé, sous son costume de gros monsieur géant et maladroit. Il virevolte autour de lui avant de lui ôter la carcasse de géant et d'aller la poser à l'autre bout de la scène, laissant son âme blessée à découvert, vulnérable et apeurée. Découvrir Sacha sous le déguisement l'étonne à peine, il fait pirouette sur pirouette et, pour le protéger, pour se protéger, s'abat sur le dos du danseur, plié vers le sol. (1)

— Merci, lui dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

— C'était un plaisir. Tu vas mieux ? lui demande Sacha.

— Oui.

— Allons manger nos fruits alors, lui fait-il en le tirant par la main.

— Tu étais particulièrement séduisant dans cet accoutrement, Sacha, lui lance Mila.

— Il est toujours craquant, répond Yun en plaisantant.

Il voit le coup d'œil agacé que lance le danseur blond à son ami et pense que ce n'est pas gagné. Il avait pourtant vu depuis tantôt l'un ou l'autre regard qui lui avait donné à penser que ...

— Bon, une pause fruits et gâteaux puis cette fois on reprend Boléro tous ensemble, leur fait-il.

 

Il est dix-sept heures trente et ils finissent cette collation prévue par son homme. Il relit pour la dixième fois au moins le message plein de tendresse qu'il lui a envoyé, avant de s'apercevoir que le silence règne autour de lui. Un coup de coude de Didier dans les côtes lui fait comprendre de façon musclée que c'est certainement sa réponse qui est attendue. Le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée du sujet.

— On va faire quoi maintenant ? répète son voisin en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Exercices de relaxation. Yoga. Vérification des tenues ensuite. Vous devez continuer à vous hydrater mais plus de grignotage. Si vous sentez monter le stress de façon anormale, si vous angoissez, il y a la potion magique de Rémi, conseille-t-il en leur montrant une grande bouteille remplie de liquide orange, c'est du jeu de fruits, de l'eau et du miel afin de réguler votre taux de sucre. Il en a prévu assez pour tout le monde.

Il est maintenant dix-neuf heures et il est temps de laisser la scène aux techniciens qui opèrent les dernières vérifications. Quant à eux c'est le moment de s'assurer que leur tenue est parfaite, avant de passer entre les mains des maquilleuses. Ils ont décidé d'un commun accord Sacha, Yun et lui d'uniformiser leur présentation. Torse nu, collant noir, maquillage noir pas trop important. Il hésite à laisser ses cheveux libres, craignant d'être gêné lors des pirouettes.

— Laisse-les, lui fait Yun.

— Et si je ne vois plus rien, que je me casse la figure et que je me retrouve sur les genoux de Bertrand Delanoë ?

— Je suis sûr qu'il en serait ravi ! Et je doute que Rémi en soit jaloux, ce qui est un avantage certain, s'exclame Didier avant de rire comme un fou.

— De quoi ne serais-je pas jaloux ? fait la voix de son homme qui arrive enfin après s'être frayé un chemin entre les coiffeurs, maquilleuses et autres costumiers.

— Ton chéri veut passer sa soirée sur les genoux du maire de Paris, raille Didier.

— Je t'ai pourtant dit que j'avais obtenu toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour la terrasse du bar, ma puce ! s'exclame Rémi d'un air faussement désolé.

La lueur tendre et moqueuse au fond des yeux de son ange lui fait un bien immense, lui qui se sentait glisser irrémédiablement dans une angoisse intense. Il tire la langue pour toute réponse.

 

.•*)(*•.

Il est content de constater que son homme va bien. Il avait promis de passer le voir dans les loges même si pour les autres qui sont seuls, loin de leurs familles ou de leur amour, c'est un peu moche. Lucas c'est sa première fois, il a bien droit à ça. Le stress semble ne pas encore l'avoir étreint ou alors il le cache parfaitement. Didier, comme d'habitude, ne peut s'empêcher de déconner. Un véritable boute-en-train celui-là. Parfois caustique, parfois un peu lourd mais au moins il essaie de détendre l'atmosphère. Il fait son possible afin de lui donner la réplique et Lucas, avec son air espiègle, lui répond par une grimace enfantine. Il semble rire de bon cœur malgré les circonstances. Il en profite qu'il n'est pas encore maquillé pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrasse doucement, caressant son visage tendrement. Il prolonge le baiser jusqu'à le sentir répondre sans tension.

— Tu es exceptionnel, mon Lucas. Tu vas voir, ça va aller tout seul, lui souffle-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. Donne tout et ils vont être conquis. Crois-moi.

— Même ici ! vous êtes incroyables, les gars ! gémit Didier, encore lui.

Quelques éclats de rire retentissent. Il se redresse en souriant

— Envieux ! lui lance-t-il.

— Ben oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Pas un seul qui ne te jalouse parmi nous, excepté les hétéros ! Et même eux, je ne suis pas sûr...

— On va t'appeler Didier le Marseillais dorénavant ! se marre Filippo qui semble moins effacé loin de sa moitié. Tu crois qu'il va le laisser en notre compagnie si tu continues à raconter tes conneries ?

— Ou qui envie Lucas, intervient un jeune danseur blond qu'il ne connaît pas et qui lui adresse une œillade moqueuse.

— Will ! lui jette son Lucas d'une voix menaçante.

— Ben quoi ? susurre le séducteur en herbe avec un accent anglais qui le rend charmant. J'aimerais bien me faire gâter moi aussi. Il est adorable ton mec ! et mignon en plus !

— Merci ! fait-il en riant avec un clin d'œil. J'y penserai si un jour il me jette et que je ne me suis pas précipité de la tour Eiffel.

— Ce serait vraiment dommage. Et puis si il ne te voit plus, c'est qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Il jette un regard à son homme et s'aperçoit que, manifestement, il n'en supportera pas davantage sans intervenir. Il devient de plus en plus possessif, son chéri. Il se penche une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres.

— Ne fais pas de bêtises, lui souffle-t-il amusé. Ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie. C'est à ton tour d'être maquillé. Je serai avec toi à chaque instant, mon amour. A tantôt.

 

Il lui serre doucement la main avant de le laisser, emportant l'image de ses yeux bleus, tellement lumineux, posés sur lui. Il quitte les loges, puis les coulisses et se rend à sa place, îlot 1, rang G. Il sera très certainement seul ce soir là à admirer son petit homme. Les fauteuils voisins sont réservés pour les édiles de tous genres, dont le maire de Paris, qui souvent n'en profitent même pas. Solitaire, dans une foule de gens. C'est bien ainsi, il ne demande pas de compagnie qui le distrairait de Lui. Demain, il y aura Flo, Ahmed et Jerem, mercredi, Helmut, vendredi enfin, Stéphane et sa petite-amie ainsi que les parents d'Ahmed. C'est amplement suffisant. Aujourd'hui, il le veut tout à lui. C'est sa revanche, sur les autres, les anonymes, qui ne comptent pas pour lui en tant qu'individus. Ils n'ont d'importance que parce c'est eux qui décideront du succès ou non de la chorégraphie de son homme. Et aussi de leur avenir.

Avant Boléro, il y a deux autres ballets : Aria, la seconde réalisation de Gil Roman seul, depuis la mort de Maurice Béjart. Il s'y est consacré corps et âme ces dernières semaines et certainement les mois précédents. Il réalise que pour lui aussi c'est un tournant de sa carrière et qu'il sera jugé sans complaisance par les inconditionnels du Maître. Ensuite viendra des moments choisis de Dionysos avec en danseur soliste Manuel.

L'immense salle commence à se remplir et bruisse de chuchotements. Une dame d'un certain âge s'est assise juste à sa droite, elle feuillette le programme et un nom attire son attention. Il sort de sa poche celui que lui a glissé Lucas dans la loge et cherche fébrilement la page. Ils avaient dit que ce serait impossible à Paris, pourtant, devant lui, le nom de Lucas Bayot s'étale en noir à côté de celui de Maurice Béjart. Il est aussi repris dans les danseurs solistes. Comme il aimerait le montrer à son chéri ! Il est certain qu'il n'est pas au courant. Furtivement, il caresse du bout de l'index la mention, se rend compte de la niaiserie de son geste mais, il est tellement content pour son amour qui voit là se réaliser un de ses rêves, qu'il s'en moque. Il se demande comment il vit cette attente. Les lumières s'éteignent peu à peu. Le siège à sa gauche est resté vide. Tant mieux.

 

.•*)(*•.

Il regarde la porte se fermer sur Rémi. Sa présence a fait reculer l'angoisse. Avant de se livrer aux mains de la maquilleuse, il se cale dans son siège de façon confortable. Revient ensuite le problème des cheveux qu'il choisit finalement de porter en catogan. Il lance un regard à Sacha. Ainsi maquillé, il retrouve son danseur de Versailles. Celui par qui tout a commencé. Le coiffeur défait la natte et brosse les longs cheveux noirs de Yun, ils lui descendent jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il entend le blond demander à ce que ses cheveux soient aussi tirés en arrière. Sans le bandeau qu'il porte pour l'entraînement, ce ne sera pas aisé.

— Pourquoi veux-tu les attacher ?

— On a dit qu'on portait des tenues semblables, les coiffures aussi forcément. Je n'ai pas cette longueur, fait-il en tendant une main et en la passant sensuellement dans les vagues noires et brillantes qui coulent sur le dos de l'eurasien, mais en les tirant ça mettra en évidence mon visage tout comme vous.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Sacha lui a paru troublé de son propre geste. Il surprend le regard de Yun posé sur lui. Il épie ses réactions depuis deux jours. Il sait qu'il a l'impression que son ami s'éloigne de lui et, certainement, pense que c'est sa faute, à lui Lucas, pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne fait rien pour. Lentement, leur relation évolue, c'est tout. A partir du moment où Yun s'est positionné en amant potentiel, il ne peut en être autrement. Savoir ce que ça donnera, est un autre problème. La natte terminée et fixée dans le bas de sa nuque, le coiffeur se consacre à lui. Cela fait du bien de sentir ses doigts masser un peu son cuir chevelu avant de lisser ses cheveux et de les rattraper en catogan.

Il s'examine dans le miroir. Son visage lui semble étranger. Ses lèvres soigneusement soulignées d'un rouge orangé, satinées d'un gloss assorti, semblent plus pleines, plus provocantes. Pour agrandir encore ses yeux, la maquilleuse a tracé une ligne claire au bord de ses paupières supérieures et inférieures, déposé dans les coins intérieurs une touche de blanc et de bleu pour éclairer le regard. Ensuite, elle a les entourés d'une ligne noire. Ils semblent lui manger le visage. Elle a souligné ses pommettes d'un même ton brique que ses lèvres, creusant un peu les joues. Sous le fond de teint sa peau semble veloutée comme celle d'une femme. Il réalise qu'elle a accentué son côté androgyne au maximum. Il a ainsi un genre sulfureux qui le laisse perplexe mais qui sera parfait avec sa façon de concevoir Boléro.

— Tu n'as jamais été aussi beau, lui murmure Sacha.

Il reçoit un regard chargé de désirs qui, une fois encore, le met mal à l'aise. Pour rompre ce contact visuel, il fouille dans son sac et en sort la petite coccinelle en argent offerte par Helmut. Il la pose devant lui, il ne voit pas vraiment comment il pourrait la porter.

— Tu veux mettre ça ? le questionne le coiffeur qui semble ne s'étonner de rien.

— Tu saurais ?

— Oui, pas de problème. J'arrive, fait-il en emportant sa babiole.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec le porte-bonheur fixé sur un ruban noir. Il remplace celui qu'il avait noué sur sa nuque.

— Voilà. Je m'entends bien avec Joëlle, une des costumières, lui explique-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice. Elle a mis quelques points pour fixer le petit anneau de ta bestiole.

Il remercie chaleureusement le coiffeur de la peine qu'il s'est donnée.

— Je ne te savais pas superstitieux, fait Yun.

— Je ne le suis pas mais celui qui me l'a offert, si, lui répond-il en souriant.

— Tiens, je n'aurais pas cru ça de Rémi.

— Ce n'est pas lui mais un de nos amis, dit-il avec un petit rire. Et toi, tu portes toujours ton bouddha ?

— Il ne me quitte jamais, c'est ma petite sœur qui me l'a offert quand je suis parti faire ma première tournée. Elle doit avoir à peu près ton âge ?

— Vingt et un ans, répond-il au ton interrogatif de Yun.

— Même si tu parais moins, je te croyais plus âgé, s'étonne-t-il. Ta danse est mature. Pleine de souffrance, mais aussi d'amour. Ma sœur, elle, a vingt quatre ans, elle vient de se marier. Et Rémi ?

— Vingt cinq.

Il ne tient pas à prolonger la conversation. Il a donc répondu brièvement. C'est compter sans Didier et son habitude de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

— Vous vivez ensemble depuis longtemps Rémi et toi ?

— Presque deux mois.

— Oh oh ! c'est pour ça ! tout beau, tout nouveau ! se moque-t-il. Et qu'en ont dit papa et maman ?

— Je vivais seul, se force-t-il à répondre en attendant la question suivante avec inquiétude.

— Déjà ! Depuis longtemps ?

Voilà ça y est, encore et toujours. Après il va devoir supporter les regards apitoyés. Il a horreur de ça. Il pourrait mentir mais il n'aime pas ça, en plus ça finit toujours par se savoir.

— Depuis la mort de ma mère à quinze ans, fait-il calmement.

Il ignore que son visage s'est fermé, que son regard s'est glacé, qu'ils ont devant eux un Lucas qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Nul n'ose pénétrer plus avant dans son jardin manifestement secret. Le retour des danseurs qui ont participé au premier ballet tombe à pic pour rompre le silence qui s'est créé.

— Ah ! Aria est fini. C'est au tour des morceaux choisis de Dionysos, annonce Yun.

— C'est Manuel qui danse la mort de Siegfried ?

— Oui. Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ? lui répond Sacha.

— On peut ?

— Oui des coulisses, viens.

Il emboîte le pas au danseur blond qui les entraîne, Yun et lui, à sa suite.

 

.•*)(*•.

Le premier ballet s'est parfaitement déroulé. Tout au moins lui n'y a rien vu d'anormal. Si il n'a pas trouvé ça transcendant, il a entendu la dame à sa droite, manifestement une spécialiste, dire à son autre voisin que la réalisation de Gil Roman, quoiqu'un peu classique, est parfaite. Les applaudissements ont été fournis. Il suppose que c'est l'essentiel.

Le second, des extraits de Dionysos sur une chorégraphie de Maurice Béjart, a commencé. Il suit avec intérêt Manuel qui danse tout en force. Il a une présence sur scène exceptionnelle. Il n'est pas vif, léger, virevoltant comme le jeune danseur soliste qui a interprété Aria, ni sensuel et plein d'un charme félin et infiniment troublant comme son Lucas. Sa stature imposante, sa musculature plus importante et pourtant sans une once de graisse lui confère déjà une place à part dans la compagnie où tous les danseurs sont plutôt minces. Il évolue sans une hésitation, sûr de chacun de ses mouvements, sa maîtrise est impressionnante. Ses sauts ne sont pas aériens comme Lucas, Sacha ou Yun mais impressionnants. Le mâle dans toute sa puissance. Il rend pourtant la mort de Siegfried tout à fait crédible et poignante, exprimant la douleur de façon bouleversante. Un danseur d'exception sans l'ombre d'un doute. L'homme est déplaisant, le danseur extraordinaire. Le succès est en rapport.

Les rampes se rallument pour l'entracte. Où est son chéri ? Comment se sent-il ? Il aimerait le savoir. En lieu et place, il se retrouve au bar avec une flûte de champagne dans la main, écoutant les commentaires autour de lui. Manifestement, les critiques vont bon train. Il est difficile de succéder au maître du Ballet du XXème siècle. Il a marqué la danse contemporaine d'une empreinte indélébile et le public attend de son successeur qu'il suive ses traces tout en innovant. Un challenge particulièrement difficile à réussir.

Le public regagne lentement sa place et il suit le mouvement. Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant le début et il commence doucement à être rempli d'appréhension. Il soupire de soulagement quand les premières notes de Boléro retentissent, tout plutôt que l'attente. La scène est toujours dans l'obscurité, trois ronds de lumière chaude font enfin sortir les visages des danseurs du néant. Leurs mains effleurent leur poitrine en une caresse sensuelle, puis ils commencent à évoluer sur les rythmes lancinants. Il est fasciné par l'image de cet homme étranger qui est pourtant le sien. Il est parfait, fait pour lui. Il a bien du mal à quitter des yeux le cercle de gauche afin d'envisager la totalité de la scène et ses deux compagnons, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y revenir, encore et toujours. Ses gestes le bouleversent. La tête rejetée en arrière, les bras tendus au dessus de la tête, sa main caressant la bague qu'il lui a passée au doigt, Lucas s'offre à lui et aux autres en déhanchements lascifs. Il le revoit, leur premier soir, appuyé au mur du couloir, à la recherche de son plaisir, se frottant contre lui avec la même impudeur, la même fougue, le désir bouleversant ses yeux clairs. Il le rend tout aussi fou ici devant des milliers de personnes. Son homme. À lui.

— Quelle audace, murmure la dame à ses côtés.

— Quelle indécence ! répond la voix grave de son autre voisin.

— Il va les envoûter, reprend-elle. C'est certain. Comme Jorge avant lui.

— On ne peut cautionner, ça, Brigitte.

— Ils ne nous demanderont pas notre avis. C'est le public et les médias qui choisissent, nous ne faisons qu'accepter. Et le public ne se trompe pas.

Les sauts se succèdent, qu'ils font sans efforts apparents, ils tournoient, tout au bord de leur cercle, en pirouettes de plus en plus rapides, comme emportés par la montée du plaisir qu'ils symbolisent. Leurs gestes se font tour à tour purs et impudiques, amoureux puis audacieux. La musique, les danseurs du rythme font monter la tension. Les fouettés, enfin, se succèdent. Extatiques, ils sacrifient leurs forces, leur jeunesse, à la jouissance charnelle avant de s'abîmer dans un grand écart et de s'abattre sur la surface rouge dans un orgasme érotique, artistique.

— Était-ce ce que je suppose ? demande la voix masculine, incertaine.

— Je le crois, mon ami, se moque la dame. N'est-ce pas jeune homme ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? lui fait-elle ayant certainement remarqué son indiscrète attention à leur conversation.

Il ne répond pas. Il est tendu, il attend la réaction du public. Un silence a suivi la plongée de la scène dans le noir. Se tenant pas la main, ils s'avancent maintenant dans la lumière pour saluer, Lucas entre Sacha et Yun, les danseurs du rythme derrière eux. Sacha se tourne vers Lucas et d'un mouvement de la main désigne le chorégraphe qui, lui, fait avancer tous ses danseurs au premier rang. Et soudain, un tonnerre d'applaudissements gronde et défie les murs du Palais des Congrès. La salle s'éclaire peu à peu, montrant aux artistes leur public enivré.

— Une invitation à l'amour, la montée du plaisir, la jouissance, l'orgasme et la petite mort, c'est tout à fait ça, Madame, confirme-t-il alors avec le sourire.

Les acclamations ne cessent pas, les spectateurs ne veulent pas les laisser partir, ils saluent à nouveau avant de se retirer. Tous, sauf un. Il semble savoir où le trouver et leurs yeux s'accrochent, un lent sourire étire sa bouche, avant qu'il se détourne enfin. Cela n'a duré qu'un instant. Quelques secondes, pour tout dire. Le regard de sa voisine le sonde, semblant chercher une réponse au plus profond de lui.

— Vous êtes son compagnon, constate-t-elle.

— En effet, fait-il simplement.

— Il vous attend. Nous serons de toute façon appelés à nous revoir. Je suis Brigitte Lefèvre, la directrice de l'Opéra de Paris.

 

.•*)(*•.

C'est fini ! enfin fini ! Il a tout donné. Comme le lui avait dit Sacha, le public lui a tout rendu dans son acclamation. Assis sur sa chaise, devant le miroir, il attend pour se démaquiller. Il frissonne. Il est vidé de toute énergie. Il veut le voir, il a besoin de sa chaleur, de sa tendresse.

Il a cru ne jamais y arriver. Il a regardé Manuel danser de façon magistrale, a admiré son interprétation si sûre, si précise et il a douté. Tellement. Et si le danseur soliste avait raison ? Si réellement, il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux ? Mais le vin était tiré et il fallait le boire. Reculer après avoir été aussi loin n'avait aucun sens. Il avait cru monter à l'échafaud. Une fois sur la plateforme ronde, il avait pensé à lui, lui qu'il aimait, lui qui croyait en lui. La dernière chose dont il se rappelle, c'est d'avoir posé ses lèvres sur l'anneau que Rémi lui a passé au doigt. Il avait, une fois de plus, tout oublié dès les premières notes.

Le silence après leur prestation avait failli le tuer sur place. Les applaudissements l'avaient ramené à la vie. Il n'entend même pas le brouhaha joyeux qui règne dans la loge, les plaisanteries de plus ou moins bon goût qui s'échangent, les éclats de rire intempestifs qui fusent, ce qui, en résumé, exprime le relâchement de la tension qu'ils éprouvaient. Il attend, immobile.

— Tu es différent comme ça, murmure une voix contre lui, mais toujours aussi splendide, mon amour.

Il se retourne, passe ses bras autour du cou de l'arrivant et niche sa tête dans son cou. Sans se préoccuper de son maquillage, Rémi le serre contre lui avec emportement.

— Vous étiez bouleversants. Un très beau spectacle, en vérité, commente-t-il en le relâchant.

— C'est tout ?

— Non ! Le reste tu le sais, lui murmure-t-il en effleurant l'intérieur de son poignet du pouce, pour l'entendre, il faudra que tu attendes qu'on soit à la maison.

La légère caresse l'émeut. Il frissonne à nouveau. Remi tend la main vers les boules de coton, la bouteille de démaquillant et commence doucement à lui débarbouiller le visage. Il se détend sous l'attention des mains tendres. Il est infiniment bien.

 

.•*)(*•.

Finalement, ils sont rentrés au Motus. Il a enfin pu serrer son Lucas dans ses bras sans retenue, l'embrasser passionnément, lui murmurer toutes les folies qu'il lui inspire. Douché et détendu, il est maintenant à ses côtés pour recevoir ceux de l'équipe qu'il a invitée en entier. Sa joie quand il a découvert le buffet préparé pour fêter leur succès lui a réchauffé le cœur. Les bouchons de champagne sautent allègrement. Tous les danseurs arrivent peu à peu, le plus souvent en taxi. Il note la satisfaction de son homme quand il voit entrer ensemble Yun et Sacha. Par contre, on ne peut pas dire que le regard complice qu'il échange avec ce dernier lui fasse plaisir. Il a compris depuis longtemps que le danseur blond occupe une place à part dans le cœur de son Lucas et, même si il sait qu'il n'est pas amoureux de lui, souvent la jalousie le ronge. La main possessive posée sur sa taille, le corps qui s'alanguit contre le sien lui rappellent, à point nommé, que c'est à lui qu'il dit « je t'aime » et non à l'autre qu'il essaye de caser avec Yun.

— Vera, Gil Roman et Lionel Archambeau, lui souffle son homme.

— En compagnie de la presse, soupire-t-il.

— Cela fera de la publicité au Motus, mon ange. Autant voir les choses du bon côté.

Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle pourrait lui apporter et il ne peut s'empêcher de regretter, une fois de plus, ses erreurs de jeunesse. Il les accueille pourtant en souriant. 

Les trois journalistes s'installent à une table avec les dirigeants de la compagnie de ballet, un photographe prend des clichés. Ils demandent à les interviewer **.**

Il redoute que ce soit dorénavant leur vie.

 

1\. Nijinski, clown de Dieu

**Chorégraphie de Maurice Béjart**

D'après des textes de Vaslav Nijinski, dits par Laurent Terzieff

Musiques : Piotr Ilitch Tchaïkovski et Pierre Henry

Créé à Forest National, Bruxelles, le 8 octobre 1971

Ballet du XXe Siècle  
Soliste : Jorge Donn

Vous pouvez voir ici la vidéo de Jorge Donn interprétant l'extrait de "[Nijinski, clown de Dieu](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYY8GtGgU48&feature=share&list=PL7012497387FE933F)" que Lucas danse

Vous pouvez aussi regarder l'intégrale de la pièce-ballet en plusieurs vidéos. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé la version avec les textes en français.


	13. La presse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Julien Favreau, danseur soliste actuel du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, dansant Boléro.
> 
> Est-il pire chose que l'intolérance de ses proches ?

****

Il s'étire légèrement pour ne pas réveiller son petit homme qui dort encore. Pourtant dans son sommeil, Lucas le sent, son bras autour de lui se resserre, son genou remonte sur son bas-ventre et il fait entendre un petit grognement de protestation. Il a toujours peur de le voir s'éloigner. Cela l'amuse. Pourtant, il faudra bientôt qu'il se lève pour préparer les sandwichs des danseurs et leur collation de dix-sept heures. Il ne peut se permettre de les leur offrir tous les jours. Ils se sont donc entendus sur un prix modique qui couvre ses dépenses pour les casse-croûte. C'est eux qui achèteront les fruits. La vie reprend son cours normal, hier était une journée exceptionnelle. Une nuit aussi. Il était tard quand ils se sont endormis. Ils avaient besoin tous les deux de se retrouver, de faire l'amour pour éliminer les dernières tensions et aussi de réaffirmer leur marque sur l'autre.

— Tu gigotes ! lui reproche son chéri d'une voix encore endormie.

— Pas du tout ! je m'étends sous ton superbe corps ! fait-il en riant doucement.

— C'est bien ce que je dis : tu gigotes ! râle-t-il.

Mais sa voix le trahit, il perçoit l'amusement et la tendresse derrière les rouspétances. Il sait que quand il reste ainsi au lit, il a tendance à bouger, impatient de voit son Lucas se réveiller lui aussi, alors que son homme peut rester des heures lové paresseusement contre lui, sans un mouvement. Il a beau faire des efforts, lui n'y arrive pas. Lucas s'éveille à chaque fois. A plusieurs reprises, il a essayé de quitter le lit sans le déranger, cela ne fonctionne pas non plus. Il se rend compte de son départ. Doucement, il caresse son côté du revers de la main, de la hanche à l'aisselle chaude.

— Arrête, lui fait-il d'une voix mourante.

Une fois de plus, Monsieur joue. Bien entendu, il insiste et recommence à plusieurs reprises la caresse, s'aventure au creux des reins, sur les fesses bombées, remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la nuque pour redescendre de l'épaule à l'aisselle. Il le sent se tendre légèrement et, avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, il se retrouve en dessous d'un Lucas qui immobilise ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête.

— J'ai dit : arrête ! gronde-t-il en se redressant.

Assis sur son bas-ventre, un genou de chaque côté de sa taille, le visage penché vers lui, il le fixe. Il connaît l'expression affamée de ses yeux là, assombris de désir. Il respire l'odeur de son corps échauffé et de cette eau de toilette Antarès qu'il lui a offerte et qui lui va si bien. Ses hanches, seules, bougent, pressent sur lui son bas-ventre, simulant la pénétration. Il a changé le jeu innocent en un défi de domination sexuelle qui ne lui déplaît pas. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire doucement. Il sait depuis longtemps l'effet que provoque sur son amant ce petit bruit de gorge rauque dont il est fou. Il le sent frissonner, il abaisse les paupières un court instant. Il profite de cette faiblesse et libère ses mains qui viennent enserrer leurs virilités, arrachant à son amour un sursaut et un long soupir de plaisir. Il le regarde trembler sous ses doigts, l'entend gémir sous les baisers dont il couvre son corps. Il pourrait se croire vainqueur lorsqu'il lui demande de longues minutes plus tard de le prendre, mais ce n'est qu'apparence car c'est lui qui se met au service de sa jouissance, l'emmenant sur le chemin de la volupté puis de l'orgasme. Il prend tout son temps afin de le préparer. A genoux derrière lui, il le pousse doucement de côté, pose sa cheville sur son épaule, avant de pénétrer fermement le fourreau tellement étroit, tellement chaud et de s'y enfoncer le plus loin possible. Lucas se cambre contre lui et sa plainte d'amour qui monte l'enivre. Ils ne se quittent pas du regard. Lucas passe une langue sensuelle sur ses lèvres dans le but de les humidifier et ce geste, infiniment érotique pour lui, le fait geindre à son tour. Il connaît le corps de son amant de mieux en mieux et, même si ce n'est pas une position qui leur est habituelle, il ne lui faut que deux ou trois mouvements pour stimuler ce petit endroit si sensible à ses aller-et-retour. Quand enfin, Lucas lui crie, sans retenue, son amour, il sait qu'il peut se laisser aller à la jouissance qu'il refrène depuis si longtemps.

— Viens, mon amour, viens. Avec moi ! lui commande-t-il tout en caressant sa hampe à la fois douce et dure sous ses doigts.

Il jouit dans son corps et Lucas, en un sanglot, le suit de peu entre ses mains. Il s'essuie sommairement avec une lingette avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Au moyen de larges caresses du plat des mains, il calme doucement le grand corps encore frémissant.

— Demain, c'est moi qui gagnerai, lui souffle-t-il quand il reprend pied dans la réalité.

— Oui, mon tout-beau. Je le sais, lui chuchote-t-il, en repoussant les longues mèches noires collées à son front.

— ...

— Et j'adorerai ça, infiniment, poursuit-il.

— Tu aimes faire l'amour autant que moi, constate son homme avec un sourire satisfait.

— Avec toi, oui, murmure-t-il.

Après un passage sous la douche, il prépare enfin leur petit déjeuner. Le corps de Lucas vient se coller au sien.

— On sera en retard, bougonne-t-il.

— Tu ne m'as pas embrassé, proteste-t-il.

Il le regarde, interloqué. Ils viennent de faire l'amour, bon sang !

— Je t'ennuie, constate-t-il froidement.

C'est vrai, il ne l'a pas embrassé. Au réveil, il est comme tout le monde, la bouche un peu pâteuse, la peur d'avoir une haleine de troll... Il attend donc le passage de la brosse et du dentifrice avant toute chose. Il caresse doucement ses lèvres des siennes, lèche de façon mutine sa lèvre inférieure avant d'approfondir le baiser, caressant au passage les mèches encore humides.

— Tu es fou ! Tu ne m'ennuies jamais, lui fait-il tendrement. Ta demande m'a surpris simplement. On vient de faire l'amour. Il n'y a rien de plus intime, de plus voluptueux que ça.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a eu l'entrée et le plat de résistance, qu'on ne doit pas avoir de dessert.

La comparaison le stupéfie. Il ne se voyait pas en menu – trois services. Un bruit les interrompt. On frappe à la porte. Il lâche les toasts pour aller ouvrir.

— Séba ?

— Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez lire ça tranquillement en déjeunant, fait-il en lui tendant les journaux du matin. On y parle de ton chéri mais aussi du Motus.

— Merci ! C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé ! lui dit-il tout en songeant qu'il aurait très bien attendu ce retour de la réalité encore un peu.

Enfin, vu le sourire du garçon, il doit y avoir une bonne part de positif. Ils s'installent devant leur café et déplient les quotidiens. Bien entendu, il leur faut trouver la rubrique des spectacles et un mardi elle est réduite à sa plus simple expression. A chaque fois ce sont les photos qui attirent leur attention sur l'article qui en général n'est pas grand. Ce ne sont pas des magazines consacrés aux spectacles. Ceux-là, des hebdomadaires, voire des mensuels pour les plus spécialisés, il faudra les attendre encore un peu. Il découvre que son Lucas est diablement photogénique. Même si Sacha et Yun sont plutôt pas mal à ses côtés. Les titres sont assez élogieux : "La relève du Maître assurée", "Un vent nouveau souffle sur le Béjart Ballet Lausanne", "Lucas Bayot : un jeune chorégraphe audacieux", ...

— Je crois que c'est gagné, qu'en penses-tu ? lui suggère-t-il avec un sourire.

— C'est bien, fait son homme calmement. Mais ce ne sont pas des spécialisés, les autres seront plus sévères.

— Rendez-moi mon Lucas ! Je ne veux pas d'un pessimiste ! lui fait-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

— J'ai peur d'y croire déjà et d'être ensuite déçu, lui répond-il gravement, cherchant en lui de quoi se rassurer.

— J'avais pour voisine hier une dame d'un certain âge qui discutait avec la personne qui occupait le fauteuil à sa gauche. L'homme était assez choqué de la signification que tu attribues au Boléro.

— Ce sera l'argument de certains, admet-il.

— Je l'ai entendue dire ...

— Entendue ? se moque-t-il.

— Bon, j'écoutais leur conversation, lui accorde-t-il. Donc, elle lui a dit « C'est le public et les médias qui choisissent, nous ne faisons qu'accepter. Et le public ne se trompe pas. » Cette dame je l'ai su après est la directrice de l'Opéra de Paris. Elle m'a dit que nous serions appelés à nous revoir. J'ai dans l'idée que tu vas faire sa connaissance très bientôt.

— Tu vois, ça me fait plus de plaisir que les commentaires de journalistes profanes, soupire son amour avec satisfaction. D'autant plus qu'elle est une des administratrices de la fondation Béjart. Oh, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te raconter plein de choses...

Il rit de le voir maintenant excité comme une puce.

— Ils sont douze conseillers. Vera, Gil Roman, Brigitte Lefèvre, Lionel Archambeau en font partie. Ce dernier dit que si le projet est accepté, il demandera le poste de directeur technique et que Vera prendra celui de directrice artistique.

— Cela t'en fait quatre d'acquis.

— Aganno n'a pas caché qu'il serait contre. Il est d'une grossièreté avec Lionel ! Il fait comme si il n'existait pas, termine-t-il l'air perplexe.

— ...

— Il a dit qu'il donnerait sa démission à la fin de la saison et qu'il se consacrerait au projet de l'école.

— Qui ? Aganno ? le taquine-t-il.

— Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! râle-t-il immédiatement.

— Mais si je t'écoute, se marre-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

— C'est ça, grogne-t-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Regarde, là ! continue-t-il en lui montrant un article, ils disent que je suis « le compagnon du propriétaire du Motus, l'un des endroits en vogue de la capitale... ». Encore deux ou trois petites remarques de ce genre et tu pourras engager deux commis en plus et puis agrandir, plaisante-t-il. Et t'offrir une très belle des terrasses, termine-t-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de se coller à lui.

Il n'est jamais rassasié de tendresse, son amour.

— Je voulais te dire au sujet de Lionel, j'ai remarqué qu'il est très ému quand on parle de Jorge Donn. Il porte une bague d'amour à son annulaire, l'anneau "Lien" de chez Chaumet. Elle a un peu la même symbolique que celle que nous portons, quand il parle de Jorge il la caresse doucement. Je crois qu'ils se sont aimés. Peut-être plus.

Les yeux de son Lucas s'ouvrent démesurément. Il devait avoir une tête semblable quand il lui a dit que Yun était amoureux de Sacha.

— Ah ! gémit-il. Pourquoi me l'as-tu dit ? Je ne le verrai plus de la même façon maintenant.

— Pour éviter que tu le blesses, simplement.

— Il n'y a que des photos du Palais des Congrès, soupire-t-il en continuant de feuilleter les feuilles de chou. Pas une seule du bar, grogne-t-il.

Cela fait un moment qu'il s'est aperçu que son homme commence à tenir lui aussi au Motus et cela le ravit.

— Les photographes qui sont venus ici hier soir ne sont pas ceux des quotidiens, chéri. Un ballet pour eux ce n'est pas un scoop qui mérite d'attendre des photos tardives. Toujours est-il qu'elles sont très réussies. J'aime tout particulièrement celle-là, commente-t-il en prenant des ciseaux dans le tiroir.

— Tu fais quoi ?

— Ben, je découpe les articles !

— Tu vas faire un press-book ? se moque son bel amour avec des yeux de merlan frit. Tu vas ressembler à une groupie attardée. Arrête de m'assassiner du regard !

— On n'a aucune photo de nous deux. Pas une seule ! rétorque-t-il d'un ton peu aimable.

Il est parti de chez ses parents sans une photo de son enfance, de son adolescence, de ses frères et sœur. Dans les moments difficiles, il n'avait que ses réminiscences parfois bien imprécises auxquelles se raccrocher. Lucas, qui le fixe, semble suivre ses pensées sur son visage.

— Je ne savais pas que ça avait une telle importance pour toi. Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, mon ange. Nous serons très contents d'avoir des souvenirs plus tard.

 

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

 

Manifestement, c'est une journée de merde. Le premier moment, lorsqu'il était arrivé au Palais des Congrès, avait été fait de liesse et de congratulations. Cela n'avait duré qu'un temps. Trop court. Il avait expliqué aux danseurs faisant le rythme que Paolo Aganno n'ayant pas modifié la chorégraphie selon ses instructions, ils étaient obligés de tout reprendre. Pour eux, cela avait été la douche froide. Pour lui aussi quand Asim avait répliqué qu'un bon chorégraphe aurait dû s'en apercevoir et qu'il n'avait pas fait son travail correctement, peut-être trop occupé à batifoler avec son petit-ami. Instinctivement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer se genre de comportement sous peine de voir d'effondrer sa crédibilité. Il lui avait donc répondu que oui, il aurait dû vérifier mais, qu'à aucun moment, il ne s'était attendu à ce que le sous-directeur, son supérieur, lui-même chorégraphe, fasse une erreur aussi grossière. Qu'ils auraient dû effectuer les modifications de toute façon. Qu'il était temps d'y mettre du leur pour la réputation de leur compagnie, si ils ne le faisaient pas par amour de la danse.

Sans plus tergiverser, il leur avait expliqué ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Il avait travaillé en leur compagnie jusqu'au déjeuner qu'ils avaient pris à treize heures, n'épargnant pas sa peine, dansant avec eux, autant qu'eux. La petite phrase traîtresse du jeune danseur avait fait son chemin et il se reprochait de n'avoir pas vérifié le travail d'Aganno. C'est Lionel qui était venu le tirer de ses amères réflexions et l'avait rassuré. Quand il avait repris la répétition à quatorze heures, il était à ses côtés. Entre-temps, ses solistes étaient arrivés. Il ne pouvait se couper en deux. Dès que Lionel avait compris ce qu'il voulait, il lui avait confié les rythmes pour se consacrer à Yun et Sacha. Et, ce dernier lui avait passé l'engueulade de sa vie lui reprochant d'être épuisé.

Là, assis sur le muret devant l'entrée des coulisses du palais, il essaye, tant bien que mal, de se calmer. Il a préféré sortir plutôt que de se disputer avec lui. Il a difficile de garder envers le blond une relation de chorégraphe à danseur. Le claquement de la porte métallique l'informe qu'il n'est plus seul. Sacha s'assied à côté de lui. Ils restent là, sans rien dire, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

— Je suis désolé, lui fait le soliste après un moment.

— De quoi ? de m'avoir enfoncé un peu plus ?

— Tu sais très bien que c'est la dernière chose que je veux. Je m'inquiète de toi, c'est tout.

— Et ta façon de m'aider, c'est de me gueuler dessus devant tout le monde ? J'ai déjà tellement de mal à asseoir mon autorité, moi qui viens de nulle part. Là, je me fais rabrouer par mes propres danseurs, après Asim ce matin qui m'a reproché d'être un mauvais chorégraphe, c'est ton tour.

— Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

— Tu peux l'être tant que tu veux, le mal est fait.

— Pourquoi es-tu sorti aussi ?

— C'était ça ou je m'engueulais avec toi. Tu n'aurais pas supporté que je te dise que ce n'est pas ton problème, que tu es là afin de danser en appliquant mes consignes et que le reste ne te concerne pas.

— C'est ce que tu penses ?

— Non ! et c'est bien là qu'est le problème, soupire-t-il. Tu es spécial pour moi.

— ...

— Flo, ma meilleure amie, m'a traîné à votre ballet à Versailles. C'est en te voyant évoluer que j'ai eu ce coup de foudre envers la danse, lui explique-t-il. Découvrir Jorge Donn sur les vidéos m'a poussé à essayer. Ensuite, il y a eu ta mère. Pourtant, tu es le commencement de toute cette aventure. Et je me retrouve là, moi le néophyte, à donner des ordres en tant que chorégraphe à un danseur que j'admire et qui en sait plus que moi.

— Il y a longtemps que tu n'es plus un néophyte, mon Lucas, dit-il doucement, en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as la danse en toi. Et tu dois préserver ton rôle de chorégraphe, je ne peux être, à ce moment là, qu'un danseur comme les autres pour toi.

— Tu trouves que tu agis tel un danseur quelconque avec son chorégraphe ? demande-t-il un peu sèchement, ne voulant pas s'égarer dans les chemins dangereux de la tendresse. Tu aurais fait ce genre de scène à un autre ?

— Non ! Mais pour moi aussi tu es spécial.

Satanés sentiments ! pense-t-il.

— Les autres vont se demander où nous en sommes. Il est temps de rentrer, lui enjoint-il en se levant.

Il n'a pas envie d'en entendre plus. Surtout pas. Cependant, une phrase l'arrête.

— Tu sais, j'ai compris pour Yun.

— Compris quoi ?

— Tu essayes de me pousser dans ses bras.

— Non ! Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'il t'aime. Que tu n'as pas besoin d'écumer les boîtes gays en quête d'un semblant d'amour, alors que lui t'attend. Tu as trop l'habitude de le voir à tes côtés, tu en oublies qu'il est beau et désirable, qu'un jour, blessé, lassé de te regarder aller chercher ailleurs ce qu'il est prêt à te donner, il fera peut-être la bêtise de se mettre avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas mais qui l'aura ému. Le jeune Will par exemple auquel il ne semble pas insensible. Que feras-tu ce jour là, Sacha ?

L'autre se cantonne dans un silence têtu qui l'agace.

— J'ai failli perdre Rémi de la même manière, continue-t-il. J'ai mis deux ans à accepter que j'étais gay. Deux ans pendant lesquels il m'a attendu. Il a fallu qu'il aille voir ailleurs pour que je réalise et accepte mes sentiments. Quand je l'ai vu avec l'autre... , murmure-t-il douloureusement. Ne fais pas la même bêtise. Yun est loin de te laisser indifférent.

— Et nous ?

— Il ne tient qu'à nous de rester proches, quoi qu'il arrive. Viens. Il faut répéter.

Il entend l'autre soupirer puis le suivre sans un mot de plus. Il ne peut lui donner ce qu'il attend.

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Il quitte le Motus vers dix huit heures trente. Direction : les coulisses du Palais des Congrès. Il se faufile une fois de plus dans la ruche bourdonnante d'activités, slalome entre les penderies de costumes et arrive à la loge des danseurs. Dès qu'il le voit, il sait. Son petit homme ne va pas bien. Le regard qu'il lui lance est un appel.

— Chéri ?

— Ils m'ont eu, murmure-t-il.

— Explique, fait-il en s'accroupissant devant lui, une main posée sur son genou afin de se stabiliser.

— J'ai signé le contrat de trois mois afin de danser Boléro, il y avait dix dates, maintenant il y en a quinze. Ils en ont rajouté cinq en Grèce du six au dix juin. Sur le site, il n'y avait rien de prévu. Le contrat a été signé en dernière minute parait-il. (1) Gil Roman m'assure qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Lionel, lui, n'était pas là lors de mes demandes, donc il a donné son accord en toute bonne foi. Et c'est pareil pour d'autres qui n'ont vu là qu'un engagement de plus qui rapporterait renommée et argent à la compagnie. Bref, je suis tenu de danser dans tous les spectacles où est présenté le boléro, si je romps le contrat, je dois verser un dédommagement d'un montant astronomique.

— Calme-toi. C'est en même temps que tes examens ?

— Non. Si je réussis en première session, cela tombe juste après. Je n'ai pas encore les dates exactes mais ça ne devrait pas présenter de problème.

— Et si tu échoues ?

— Il y a des examens de rattrapage bien entendu. Pour être admis en master je dois avoir au minimum une mention "Bien" et rentrer un projet de travail pour l'année. Il y a un nombre de places limité. J'ai moins de chances d'être accepté si je rate en première session.

— Tu as réussi le cinquième semestre haut la main non ?

— Oui. Avec mention "Très bien".

— Le dossier du master ?

— Il est déjà prêt. Sauf qu'il ne correspond plus vraiment à ce que je veux faire.

— Si cela tombe après tes examens, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te perturbe. Quant à ton orientation, tu ne sais pas en changer, vu que ton projet de vie est différent ?

— En cas d'échec, je peux prendre une licence en danse ce qui me permet de ne pas rester un an sans rien faire. Du coup je me retrouverai avec les examens de deux licences et une licence et un master en même temps ensuite. Si je me contente d'une licence en anglais et d'une en danse, cela fera six ans d'études de toute façon au lieu de cinq et en basant tout sur un projet qui ne verra peut-être jamais le jour.

— Si tu pars avec l'idée que tu n'y arriveras pas, c'est perdu, mon amour. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de baisser les bras sans te battre.

— ...

Il reste muet, le regard perdu.

— Il y a autre chose ?

— On ne peut pas dire que cela ait été une bonne journée, lui fait-il en grimaçant.

— Pourtant tu étais content ce matin quand je t'ai déposé.

Il lui raconte qu'avant la nouvelle des cinq nouveaux spectacles, il y a eu son algarade avec Asim et ensuite Sacha.

— Je n'en peux plus, l'entend-il murmurer.

— Tu as fait le plus gros, chéri. Les danseurs du rythme sont prêts ?

— Ce n'est pas parfait mais oui, ils ont bien travaillé. En ma compagnie d'abord, avec Lionel ensuite.

— C'est une bonne chose.

— Oui.

— Tu as mis les choses au point avec Sacha ?

Lucas le regarde un peu surpris. Il réalise que sa question peut être interprétée de bien des façons, pourtant il ne la précise pas. De nouveau, la jalousie, mauvaise conseillère, l'envahit dans un moment vraiment inopportun. Dès qu'il entend le nom du danseur blond, même si il le trouve, à son corps défendant, sympathique, tout son être se met en mode défense. Il a beau se raisonner, c'est plus fort que lui. Il le voit comme un rival.

— Je ne sais pas ce que signifie exactement ton interrogation mais nous avons discuté, oui, et parlé de bien des choses, lui fait-il tendrement.

Il l'a deviné sans nul doute et il s'en sent légèrement honteux. Son homme ne lui a pas tout dit, il le perçoit. Il sait qu'il doit le laisser venir à lui, à son rythme. Il se relève, soulève son menton vers lui et doucement embrasse ses lèvres. Il n'a dit bonjour à personne, uniquement préoccupé de sa détresse. Ils n'ont pas tenu compte du fait qu'ils sont loin d'être seuls et nul ne les a interrompus. Ses doigts noués aux siens, il se penche vers lui et lui chuchote qu'il l'aime.

— Assez pour m'accompagner ? lui demande-t-il à voix basse.

— Tu sais très bien que oui. C'est donc ça qui te tracasse.

— Il y a le Motus, lui répond-il.

— On trouvera une issue, le rassure-t-il. Tant que tu as envie que je sois à tes côtés, j'y serai. Cela va mieux ?

Il opine de la tête.

— Bois un peu de jus de fruits au miel, ceci te fera du bien, lui suggère-t-il en lui tendant un verre rempli. Essaie de te détendre et chasse tout ça de ta tête pour danser. "Il n'y a pas de problème, il n'y a que des solutions". C'est bien une des maximes que tu aimes me répéter, non ?

Il s'aperçoit enfin de la présence des autres et les salue avec un sourire. Le leur lui semble vachement crispé, même celui de Sacha et Yun. Perplexe, il leur adresse un signe interrogatif de la tête. C'est Yun qui lui répond en désignant Lucas de la même façon.

— Pourquoi tes danseurs ont-ils l'air tous traumatisés ? On dirait qu'ils ont vu un fantôme et n'en reviennent pas.

— Hum... disons que je n'étais pas de bonne humeur.

— A ce point ? raille-t-il.

— Je crois bien que j'ai gueulé même sur Gil Roman, avoue-t-il.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de se marrer devant son air contrit.

— Il faut que tu apprennes à te maîtriser. Tu ne vas pas nous faire Diva Aganno Junior ?

Il lui lance un regard ulcéré qui le fait s'esclaffer une nouvelle fois. Il a envie de repousser cette longue mèche qui caresse sa tempe, ne s'en prive pas et la met doucement derrière son oreille, frôlant tendrement sa joue au passage.

— Il est temps que je te laisse, ça ira ?

— Oui, fait son Lucas avec un petit rire. Je ne vais pas terroriser les maquilleuses et le coiffeur, se moque-t-il. Tu peux partir tranquille.

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Il est content de retrouver la routine du bar. Flo, Ahmed et Jerem qui assistaient au spectacle sont là aussi, installés à la grande table avec les premiers danseurs déjà là. Lui a pris son temps pour se démaquiller et se changer, Rémi et lui sont donc arrivés après eux. Revigoré par une longue douche, il a repris sa place derrière le comptoir avec plaisir. Dans la tourmente que représente pour lui le monde de la danse, le Motus de son homme devient peu à peu son ancre. Celui-ci passe derrière lui pour prendre une bouteille de vin et pose tendrement une main sur sa taille au passage. Il l'arrête dans son élan, le tire vers lui pour effleurer sa bouche de ses lèvres, avant de reprendre la confection de sa commande. Quelques secondes plus tard quand il sent qu'on lui pince les fesses, il sursaute et regarde Rémi, qui s'éloigne en riant, avec des yeux ronds. Jamais il n'a eu ce genre de geste, tellement familier et un peu... Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi mais... leste, grivois et presque irrespectueux. Oui, c'est ça. Pas déplaisant parce qu'il y a cette tendre complicité qui l'accompagne. Il lui renvoie un sourire moqueur. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Lorsque les danseurs partent, ils laissent Séba et son frère faire la fermeture. Dès que la porte marquée "Privé" se referme sur eux, il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur par une poigne de fer. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se marrer.

— Et tu te moques en plus ! gronde Rémi.

— Qui a commencé ? raille-t-il.

— Tu m'as mis dans un état pas possible toute la fin de la soirée ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de me frôler, de me caresser ... J'avais l'impression que tes mains traînaient partout. Tu m'as fait souffrir un véritable martyr.

— Venge-toi, lui murmure-t-il, les yeux dans les siens.

Seul un grognement lui répond. Le corps dur de Rémi se colle brutalement au sien. Il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir en sentant son bas-ventre contre le sien.

— Que cherches-tu avec cette provocation, mon tout-beau ? lui fait-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Les mains de son amant se sont nouées à ses cheveux et tirent sa tête en arrière, sa bouche vorace dévore son cou pendant que sa virilité dure frotte la sienne.

— Je t'aime, je te veux, tout à moi, gronde-t-il.

— Tu m'as déjà, lui souffle Rémi en glissant ses mains sous son tee shirt et en caressant son torse.

— Encore. Toujours, gémit-il, affolé par les caresses de plus en plus osées de son homme.

— Je ne vis que pour toi, mon amour.

C'est bien comme ça qu'il veut les choses.

 

Le mercredi est déjà là. Ce matin, il a quitté difficilement les bras de Rémi. Il a le pressentiment qu'un événement va se produire et avec Michel toujours dans la nature, ce n'est pas rassurant.

Les jours se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas. La matinée passe à toute allure. Les danseurs du rythme sont enfin prêts. Cette fois, il a été raisonnable et a gardé ses forces dans le but de répéter avec les solistes. Puis c'est l'heure de déjeuner. Ils mangent assis en tailleur sur la scène les sandwichs que leur a préparé Rémi et finissent par un ravier de riz condé. Il envoie son premier message de la journée à son homme, la tendre réponse qu'il reçoit le fait sourire. Béni soit celui qui a modernisé la téléphonie.

Ainsi qu'ils l'ont fait ces deux derniers jours, ils dansent maintenant afin de se détendre. Il a osé choisir la mort de Siegfried. Avec son inquiétude latente, il lui suffit d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver à son ange pour se mettre en condition et ressentir la souffrance, la crainte de le perdre, la peur de sa mort. C'est une façon comme une autre d'exorciser ses hantises. Quand il se relève, Manuel, les bras croisés, se tient devant la scène le regardant. Il s'attend à un esclandre. Rien. Son visage ne reflète aucune émotion. Pour une fois, il ne lit pas de haine en ses yeux. En fait, il n'y lit rien du tout. Il tourne les talons et s'en va, sans un mot.

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Helmut est venu le rejoindre au Motus et c'est ensemble qu'ils se rendent au Palais des Congrès. Il aurait aimé être seul. Lorsque son homme danse et qu'il le regarde, ils sont à la fois seuls et à la fois ensemble. Lucas, chaque soir, l'invite à l'amour et, chaque soir, lui, se laisse à nouveau prendre dans ses filets. Le spectacle qu'il lui offre est une promesse du plaisir charnel qu'ils se donnent la nuit. Les spectateurs, les anonymes ne le dérangent pas. Il n'y a pas de place pour un voyeur qui sait.

Pourtant, c'est bien en compagnie du propriétaire du Dean's qu'il se faufile vers la loge des danseurs afin de rejoindre le sien. Il est déjà entre les mains du coiffeur qui sourit en le voyant arriver. Ils commencent à le connaître. Il salue la troupe en entier, fait la bise à Sacha et Yun, avant de se tourner vers Lucas. Le figaro, qui a presque terminé, fixe le ruban sur le catogan. La petite coccinelle brille un instant avant d'être recouverte par le satin noir du tour suivant. Helmut l'a aperçue et il regarde l'émotion envahir son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous après son Lucas ? Est-ce que ce sera toujours ainsi ? Est-ce qu'il devra sans cesse être sur ses gardes, repousser les inconscients qui ont envie de prendre sa place dans son lit, dans sa vie ? Il voit le regard de Lionel Archambeau sur lui. Il y lit de la commisération. Oui. Lui aussi a dû connaître ça.

— Je suis content que tu la portes, dit Helmut quand il lui fait la bise.

Lucas se contente de lui sourire, avant de se tourner vers lui. Son visage est grave, il semble inquiet. Que se passe-t-il encore ? Il est dit qu'il ne le saura pas de suite. Il a juste le temps de le serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser tendrement avant de le laisser entre les mains de la maquilleuse.

Assister au spectacle en compagnie d'amis, comme hier avec Ahmed, Flo et Jerem, est une chose, avec un homme amoureux de son Lucas en est une toute autre. Il se sent mal à l'aise. La montée du désir dans les yeux d'Helmut lui donne des envies de meurtre. Même si cette envie peut s'adresser autant à Sacha et Yun, ce dont il doute. A la fin des applaudissements, c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il reprend le chemin des loges avec lui. Comme les deux jours précédents, il retrouve son amour immobile devant le miroir de la coiffeuse, vidé d'avoir donné toute son énergie à la danse. Il l'enlace, le serre contre lui. Avec un soupir de bien-être, Lucas se laisse aller entre ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon. Doucement, il l'embrasse avant de commencer à le démaquiller. C'est devenu un rituel vieux de trois jours. Il aime ces instants où, plus faible qu'un chaton, sa panthère s'abandonne totalement à lui. Il sent le regard d'Helmut sur son dos, pourtant, il ne change rien. Lucas est primordial.

— C'est un spectacle exceptionnel, constate le patron du Dean's. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. Il prend vraiment aux tripes.

Il pense qu'il les a vachement bas, ses tripes.

En commerçant avisé, c'est à tout le groupe qu'il offre ses compliments. Il discute bientôt avec Sacha et Yun qui manifestement sont des habitués de son club, tout au moins quand ils sont à Paris. Une voix s'y ajoute quelques minutes plus tard. Il reconnaît l'accent de William, le jeune danseur anglais. Une fois encore, le charme Helmut opère. Lucas se change rapidement, il a retrouvé son visage de tous les jours. Et aussi une partie de son énergie. La main possessive, qui se pose sur sa taille et l'attire vers lui, le lui rappelle sans équivoque. Il lui sourit. Il apprécie aussi sa possessivité. Il reprend, un instant, son rôle de chorégraphe afin de donner ses instructions pour le lendemain matin, il ne sera pas là mais à Rungis avec lui. Lui et le Motus ne passent jamais en second et c'est encore une autre chose qu'il aime.

 

Depuis le début du service, il voit le regard de Lucas fixer fréquemment la pile d'hebdomadaires posés sur l'étagère en dessous du bar. Il ne les a pas ouverts attendant d'être en sa compagnie. Quant les derniers clients sortent, autres bien sûr que les danseurs et Helmut, qui est resté passer la soirée en leur compagnie, il pose les magazines au milieu de la grande table. Assis aux côtés de son chéri, il appréhende un peu ce qu'ils vont y trouver. Le tas s'amenuise au fur et à mesure des mains qui se tendent et saisissent les différents journaux. Les commentaires vont bon train, les exclamations fusent. Sa chaise rapprochée de celle de Lucas, son bras autour de lui, ils lisent ensemble un premier article assez flatteur. Le journaliste y regrette pourtant le peu de loquacité du jeune chorégraphe. Est-ce pour combler cette lacune que les photos d'eux au Motus sont si nombreuses ? Si Lucas s'est tu sur leur vie privée, se contentant de dire qu'il était son compagnon, il suffit de regarder les divers clichés pour tout en comprendre. Sur l'un, ils travaillent côté à côte, sur un second, ils se sourient, sur un troisième, ils échangent un regard complice, voire amoureux, sur un autre encore, il tient Lucas contre lui par la taille... Il y en a une dizaine en plus des superbes, prises au Palais des Congrès.

— Voilà de quoi ajouter à ton press-book, chéri, lui murmure-t-il. Elles sont très réussies.

Le bruit de la porte qui se referme attire son attention. Il se retourne vers les deux clients qui sont entrés et qui attendent. Tétanisé, il se lève en sursaut, manquant renverser sa chaise. Lucas a réagi au quart de tour, il est debout à ses côtés et observe les arrivants. Du coin de l'œil, il voit sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire paisible. Il a déjà tout compris. Qu'il l'aime, cet homme. De sa main posée dans le creux de son dos, il le pousse dans leur direction.

— Va, mon ange.

— Viens avec moi. Je t'en prie.

— Si tu veux.

Il se sent un peu lâche mais c'est bon de le sentir à ses côtés. Il se dirige vers eux et reste là à les contempler sans rien trouver à dire. Il a quitté des adolescents et retrouve des adultes qui le regardent gravement.

— Lisa. Oli. Il y a un problème avec Maman ou Papa ?

— Non, fait Olivier. Ce matin, nous avons tout simplement retrouvé notre grand frère en lisant des journaux. Nous pensons qu'il est temps de savoir pourquoi il est parti sans un mot et nous laisse sans nouvelles depuis sept ans.

Il ne trouve rien à répondre. Rien qui puisse justifier cela.

— Les explications risquent d'être longues, intervient son Lucas. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de repartir ce soir ? Je vous suggère de manger si ce n'est pas fait, de passer la fin de la soirée avec nous, de dormir parce que nous nous levons à quatre heures du matin afin de faire les achats à Rungis pour le bar et enfin de discuter de tout ça demain. Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, continue-t-il calmement.

— Je me demande pourquoi c'est toi qui prends ce genre d'initiative. Ne sommes-nous pas chez mon frère ? interroge Elisabeth d'un ton sec.

— Lucas est mon compagnon. Il est ici chez lui autant que moi. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas donné signe de vie. L'intolérance de nos parents ne pouvait que laisser ses empreintes sur vous.

— Tu ne nous as même pas présentés, Rémi, proteste son frère.

— Comme si vous ne l'aviez pas lu et vu dans les journaux en question, ne peut-il s'empêcher de râler.

Les doigts de Lucas se mêlent aux siens, rassurants. Cela fait du bien.

— Quand tu es parti je savais, depuis longtemps, que tu étais gay. On ne peut pas dire que tu le cachais, poursuit Oli. Tu crois qu'on ne nous le rabâchait pas au collège ? Tu penses que c'était facile d'être pour certains le frère de la tapette ou du PD au choix ? Tu m'as entendu t'en faire le reproche ? Jamais je ne t'en ai parlé.

— Pourtant tu étais loin d'être un grand frère attentionné ou même agréable, raille Lisa.

— Vous n'êtes venus que dans le but de lui asséner des reproches ? demande son homme tranquillement. Tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est condamner sa vie d'adolescent mal dans sa peau ? Ce temps-là est passé. Il avait trois ans de moins que vous quand il est parti et regardez ce qu'il a construit. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à lui dire ? Même pas lui donner des nouvelles de vos parents ? Ou parler de vous ? Vous avez mon âge donc vous faites des études, vous avez des rêves, des passions, un petit-ami ou une petite amie. Tout au long des heures du trajet, ce sont les retrouvailles que vous aviez imaginées ?

— Il y a un problème, les amoureux ?

— Non, Helmut. Il n'y en a pas. Ne te tracasse pas, lui fait son Lucas avec un sourire apaisant.

— Alors venez voir les journaux. Comme on s'y attendait il y a des critiques mais l'ensemble est très encourageant, fait une autre voix toute proche d'eux. Vous vous levez tôt et Lucas doit être en forme quand même.

— Ah ! parce que moi tu t'en fous bien entendu ? raille-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil au danseur blond qui se tient derrière eux et dont il voit les yeux s'agrandir d'étonnement.

— Je ...

— Nous arrivons dans un instant, Sacha, le coupe son homme avec un rire un peu moqueur.

— Ce n'est pas Lucas que tes parents auraient dû t'appeler, c'est Arthur, ne peut-il s'empêcher de râler.

— Arthur et les chevaliers de la table du Motus ! se marre son chéri en jetant un coup d'œil sur la grande tablée derrière eux. Tu fais Guenièvre ou Lancelot ?

— C'est malin, dit-il en riant à son tour.

— Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, constate Olivier.

Ils ne répondent aucun des deux. Il serre juste son homme contre sa hanche, après avoir échangé un regard complice avec lui.

— Vous avez mangé ?

— Oui. Un sandwich dans le train, répond Lisa un peu abruptement.

Il sent qu'elle est nettement plus sur la défensive qu'Olivier. Certainement, si sa décision avait prévalu, ils ne seraient pas venus. Ceci promet bien du plaisir.

— Moi, j'ai faim, intervient justement son frère.

— Venez que je vous présente, fait-il. Ensuite je vais te chercher à manger. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien Lisa ?

 

Il regarde son frère engloutir les dernières bouchées de l'énorme assiette qu'il lui a préparée.

— Tu as l'air aussi gourmand que Lucas, constate Lisbeth.

— Eh ! proteste ce dernier.

— Tu as tout le temps faim et tu manges sans arrêt, lui fait-elle.

— Jalouse ! se moque son amour.

Elle lui adresse une grimace avant de se replonger dans son magazine.

— C'est comme ça tous les jours ? demande Lisa. Je veux dire qu'il n'y a plus d'autres clients, vous pourriez fermer et être tranquilles.

— Pour le moment, la compagnie est à Paris mais ils reprennent la tournée dans deux jours, lui explique Rémi. Alors nous profitons de leur présence au maximum. Ils vont nous manquer quand ils seront repartis.

Lisbeth lui adresse un sourire, Yun un regard amical et Sacha un coup d'œil à Lucas. Comme c'est étonnant.

— Ah ? Vous allez où ? demande justement sa sœur à ce dernier.

— Ils vont en Allemagne, répond-il.

— Toi non ?

— Le 12 au soir ou le 13 au matin, je les rejoindrai en voiture avec Rémi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer autant de cours à la fac.

— Tu es danseur ou étudiant ? Cela me semble assez incompatible.

— Il est les deux, intervient-il, il m'aide au bar aussi. Tous les soirs après les cours jusqu'à la fermeture, excepté le vendredi.

— Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? revient-elle à la charge.

— Depuis deux mois mais nous nous connaissons depuis deux ans, lui répond son Lucas patiemment même si il voit sa main se crisper un peu sur la page qu'il tient.

— On ne peut pas dire que ça ait été le coup de foudre, raille-t-elle.

— Jusque il y a trois mois, monsieur Lucas ne sortait qu'avec la gente féminine, explique-t-il avec une grimace. Il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs avant d'accepter de sortir avec moi. J'en ai vu défiler des filles.

— Menteur ! J'étais plutôt sage, se moque gentiment son Lucas. En plus, j'évitais de les amener ici.

Voilà un fait dont il n'était pas au courant. Ainsi, il veillait à ne pas le blesser. Il pose sa main sur sa cuisse, la sienne l'y rejoint et ils mêlent leur doigts tendrement.

— Tu as changé d'orientation sexuelle pour mon frère ? demande à son tour Olivier.

— Je pourrais dire oui pourtant je mentirais, admet son Lucas. Je constatais peu à peu que les filles m'intéressaient moins que les garçons, ce n'est pas sur elles que je me retournais dans la rue mais sur les mecs. Il fallait bien qu'un jour je l'accepte. Cela n'a pas été facile, loin de là. Un m'attirait vraiment et je le fuyais du mieux que je pouvais. Un hétéro ne peut pas avoir envie d'embrasser un homme et plus si affinités chaque fois qu'il se retrouve en sa présence, raille-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il a fallu que je le vois avec un autre pour admettre enfin ce que j'éprouvais envers lui.

— Depuis nous sommes ensemble, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil à son chéri.

— Et l'autre ? intervient Mila curieuse.

— Qui ? fait-il en riant. Il n'était rien. Cela faisait deux ans que j'attendais que Lucas s'aperçoive de mon existence. J'en étais fou.

— Étais ? relève la même.

— Oui. Maintenant, c'est tellement plus que ça.

 

Il fait les casiers aidé par Oli. Son homme lui a cédé la place avec un petit air qu'il ne sait comment interpréter. Il le voit discuter avec Helmut, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le rire aux lèvres. Il donnerait cher pour savoir ce qu'ils se disent. Il aperçoit Lucas faire oui de la tête et l'autre lui sourire tendrement. Sa main se pose sur la taille de son homme, le temps de lui faire la bise, avant de prendre congé des autres.

— Tu es toujours aussi jaloux ? fait la voix moqueuse de son frère.

— Crois-moi, ce n'est pas aisé d'être le compagnon de Lucas.

— Fallait en choisir un moche si tu voulais que ce soit facile, raille-t-il.

— Il me plaît tel qu'il est.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, se marre Oli, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il ne voit que toi, lui aussi, alors lâche la pression. Vous vivez déjà ensemble ?

— Oui. Tout a été très vite. Nous vivons moitié ici, moitié au studio qu'il a. Vous occuperez la chambre d'amis ici. Vous pouvez y rester autant de temps que vous voulez.

— Et qu'en dira Lucas ?

— Il en sera content. Il me pousse à vous donner de mes nouvelles depuis qu'il connaît votre existence, arguant que vous n'êtes pas responsables des actions des parents.

— ...

— Sauf que si Lisa continue à être aussi agressive, je le connais, à un moment donné, il va perdre patience et la rabrouer convenablement.

— Surtout si c'est après toi qu'elle en a, se moque Oli, il a plus du preux chevalier que du roi Arthur.

Il répond par un petit rire.

— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Il n'a aucune difficulté à savoir de quoi il parle, depuis qu'il a prononcé cette petite phrase, il attend craintivement la question.

— En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment. La peur de retrouver cette atmosphère de conflit permanent que je ne supportais plus. Celle aussi de ressentir plus fort encore l'absence d'Etienne. Et bien entendu celle d'être jugé et rejeté une fois encore.

— Il me manque aussi, tu sais.

— Sept ans après, je ne suis toujours pas arrivé à pardonner aux parents.

— Tu m'expliqueras ça. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu es parti. Et Lucas ?

— Sa mère qu'il adorait est morte d'un cancer quand il avait quinze ans. Depuis il a vécu seul. Son père est un sujet à ne pas aborder. Je l'ai vu une fois et je t'assure que c'est un fameux enfoiré. Toujours est-il qu'il a laissé son fils de douze ans se débattre pendant les trois ans qu'a duré la maladie de sa mère avec la réalité d'une pareille situation et, après sa mort, il l'a laissé seul avec son chagrin et sa solitude.

— Seul à quinze ans ! s'exclame son frère avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Il termine une licence d'anglais, il fait de la capoeira, de la danse, cela tu le sais. Il m'aide aussi au bar. Il est courageux et persévérant.

— Et mon frère en est très amoureux, termine Olivier.

— Oui. Sans hésitation. Je l'ai aimé de suite. Il s'installait toujours au fond en compagnie de sa bande de copains. Les autres riaient, buvaient, draguaient. Lui moins. Il avait l'air toujours très sûr de lui. Pourtant, parfois, je voyais son regard s'égarer. Il se perdait loin d'eux, je ne savais où, se rappelle-t-il. Quand il était en avance ou que ses amis étaient occupés, nous discutions ensemble et j'aimais ses opinions, sa façon de voir le monde. Sa vie privée par contre restait un mystère. Je le croyais bi. Parfois, je devais supporter de le voir accompagné de l'une ou l'autre petite-amie, soupire-t-il. Sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, je lui demandais, chaque fois, si il était amoureux, il niait en riant mais fuyait la moindre de mes attentions.

J'en suis venu à penser que, malgré le trouble que je sentais en lui quand je l'approchais, je ne lui plaisais pas, jusqu'au jour où je l'ai provoqué en vantant le physique de Sacha, le danseur blond que tu as vu tantôt, et en disant que je le mettrais volontiers dans mon lit. Il était tellement jaloux qu'il a planté là tout le monde, moi y compris, fait-il avec un rire railleur. Je ne l'ai plus revu pendant un mois. Même ses meilleurs amis ne comprenaient pas son attitude, ils croyaient qu'il voyait quelqu'un sérieusement. J'ai baissé les bras et j'ai pris un sex-friend. Le premier depuis trois ans. Simplement, mon Lucas avait du mal à admettre qu'il pouvait aimer un homme. Quand il est revenu s'acceptant enfin et qu'il m'a vu avec Anthony, il y avait tellement de douleur dans son regard que j'ai tout oublié pour le prendre entre mes bras. Depuis, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés.

— Vous avez des projets ?

— Oui, on en parlera à un autre moment, si tu veux bien. Il va se demander ce que je fais.

— Si tu ne l'as pas compris, il m'a cédé sa place pour que nous puissions parler seuls, s'amuse Olivier.

Quand il remonte, les danseurs sont partis. Lucas est assis seul en face de Lisa et le regard excédé qu'il tourne vers lui, montre que c'est loin de bien se dérouler.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait visiter l'appartement aux jumeaux et les avoir installés dans leur chambre, il le retrouve au creux de leur lit.

— Cela s'est mal passé avec Lisa, mon cœur ?

— J'ai l'impression qu'elle est un tantinet rancunière, ta sœur.

— De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

— Elle n'a fait que me raconter ce qu'ils avaient subi à ton départ. J'ai essayé de la faire parler d'elle, soupire-t-il. Je suis juste arrivé à savoir qu'elle en seconde licence de sociologie. Tu sais, elle doit changer de branche ! tout de suite ! se moque-t-il avec une grimace.

— Chéri ! lui dit-il d'un air faussement grondeur qui fait rire son amour.

— Et ton frère ?

— Nous avons parlé de toi principalement.

— De moi ? mais vous avez tant de temps à combler, s'étonne-t-il.

— Mon bonheur actuel semble lui importer plus que le passé, explique-t-il doucement. Et mon bonheur, c'est toi. Nous aurons tout le temps demain.

— Il me plaît bien, ton frangin.

— Dors maintenant. Il nous reste à peine trois heures, lui murmure-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Avec un petit grognement de plaisir, Lucas s'installe entre ses bras, la tête dans son cou, une main sur sa poitrine, un genou remonté sur lui, comme toutes les nuits. Il embrasse tendrement son front, sa tempe, ses paupières fermées. Il dort déjà. Il n'en peut plus ces derniers temps, son homme. Ces horaires ne sont pas faits pour lui. Quand ils rentreront de Wolfsburg, il lui restera un mois afin de préparer ses examens. Ensuite la session et, juste après, le départ en Grèce. Il ne sait pas encore comment il va faire concernant le Motus. C'est un vrai problème. Avant de partir en Allemagne, ils feront les courses à Rungis le mercredi et pourront ensuite partir tranquillement le jeudi après avoir confié le bar à Séba et son frère. Ils reprendront la route le lundi pour rentrer. Encore faut-il voir si la clientèle va continuer à augmenter de façon anarchique car si c'est le cas, ils ne suffiront pas.

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Quand Rémi le dépose derrière le Palais des Congrès, il a le sourire aux lèvres, même si le dernier jour de représentation s'annonce chargé. Répétitions comme d'habitude, spectacle puis soirée au Dean's organisée, en leur honneur, par Helmut qui a beaucoup insisté. Et enfin, il retrouvera un peu de tranquillité, les bancs de la fac, des heures en tête à tête avec son homme. Il n'a jamais autant apprécié sa matinée à Rungis et chez les grossistes que hier. Il a pleinement réalisé à quel point les moments, où il est seul avec Rémi, lui manquent. Après avoir ramené les achats au bar, malgré la présence d'Olivier et d'Élisabeth à l'appartement, ils sont allés déjeuner à la terrasse de la brasserie "La maison", sur cette petite place tranquille qu'il avait appréciée. Un moment de tendresse, de complicité vraiment très agréable.

Aujourd'hui par contre, il va passer ce dernier jour avec les danseurs, soirée y compris. Il s'est débrouillé afin d'avoir des places pour Oli et Lisa, même si Stéphane et sa petite-amie ainsi que les parents d'Ahmed assisteront déjà au spectacle en VIP. Les jumeaux sont vraiment très différents. Autant Oli est ouvert autant Lisa semble marquée par l'éducation rigide de leurs parents.

Il est l'heure de la détente. Les danseurs habitués maintenant à sa façon de faire, osent bien plus qu'au départ. Ils apportent parfois leur musique pour soulager la pianiste. Cela donne de bons résultats au point de vue de la créativité. Lui, note au fur et à mesure les thèmes choisis par chacun. Lionel assiste autant qu'il le peut à ce moment de la journée. Comme d'habitude Lucas passe en dernier. Il se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir danser, ayant épuisé ce qu'il connaît. Alors qu'il est indécis, une main ferme, presque dure, se pose sur son poignet et le tire vers la scène.

— Viens.

Ahuri, il suit Manuel qui l'entraîne. Il craint un moment qu'il le ridiculise devant toute la troupe. Pourtant il en prend le risque. Le soliste ouvre un portable et une vidéo commence.

— Tu connais ?

— Oui, je l'ai regardée parce que c'est une chorégraphie de Maurice Béjart. J'ai beaucoup aimé la musique.

— C'est la Cumparsita, un tango très rythmé. Écoute ! ta ta ta ta ta, tatatata, ta ta ta ta... (2)

— ...

— Jorge Donn était un grand bonhomme que j'admirais beaucoup, comme danseur, comme homme. C'était quelqu'un de bon, de loyal aussi, il aurait donné sa chemise pour ses amis. On parle trop peu de ce côté de sa personnalité. Tu évolues dans un entourage qui lui voue un véritable culte : Lionel, son amant, Vera, son élève et enfin Sacha en lequel certains s'entêtent à voir son successeur. Tu ne dois pas te cantonner à ça. Il faut que tu ouvres ton horizon. Regarde comme c'est différent. Puissant, viril, souple. Pourtant, c'est très sensuel aussi. Il y a le danseur, bien sûr, mais derrière chaque danseur, il y a le chorégraphe et le chorégraphe, c'est Maurice Béjart, pas Jorge Donn. C'est aussi un passage en duo. Tu danses toujours seul, c'est tout autre chose de devoir évoluer avec un partenaire et tenir compte de la gestuelle qui lui est propre. Créer une harmonie. On va en faire une partie. Regarde encore une fois.

— Tu as l'habitude de le danser ?

— Oui. Avec Jan que tu remplaces sur Boléro.

Il recommence la vidéo une fois encore puis suit le soliste sur scène. C'est la pianiste qui les accompagne. Les premiers mouvements, il les a bien emmagasinés. Il prend du plaisir à danser avec l'autre. Pas de saut, presque pas de pirouettes, tout en gestes mesurés. Manu est expressif des doigts de pied jusqu'au bout des doigts. La moindre inclinaison de tête est calculée.

— Non Lucas. Talon d'abord, pointe ensuite, talon, pointe, talon, pointe... Tu dois marquer les temps. On reprend.

Il ne voit pas l'heure passer. Ni la mine stupéfaite des autres qui les observe. Il danse. Recommence inlassablement.

— Là, le geste doit être plus ample. Regarde. Comme ça.

Plus il répète la première minute de la Cumparsita que lui fait danser Manuel, plus il s'y sent à l'aise, plus il se l'approprie. Les gestes deviennent siens. La musique rythme son cœur, pénètre au plus profond de lui. Puis il la restitue, l'ayant marquée de son sceau. Quand il voit l'autre esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire, il sait qu'il est sur la bonne voie.

— Lucas ! tu seras épuisé quand arrivera le spectacle si tu continues, lui lance Sacha.

— Celui qui se prend pour ton mec, te rappelle à l'ordre, lui assène-t-il, tout en jetant un regard de mépris vers Sacha, ce qui l'étonne profondément.

Ils continuent pourtant jusque au bout du morceau appris. Ils s'arrêtent, descendent ensemble.

— Pourquoi ? lui demande-t-il simplement.

— Et toi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais confiance ? fait Manu tout en refermant l'ordinateur portable.

— Tous les soirs, des coulisses, je te regarde danser Dionysos. Tu es exceptionnel.

— Je t'ai vu danser la mort de Siegfried.

— J'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité.

— Nous continuerons ça en Allemagne, termine-t-il d'un ton un peu abrupt avant de tourner les talons.

Il ne sait pas si il parle de la danse ou de leur conversation. Cet homme est un vrai mystère. Après l'avoir humilié de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, voilà qu'il se change en professeur. Il prend la bouteille d'eau que lui tend Lionel et en boit une grande rasade avant de pousser un soupir satisfait, sous l'œil moqueur du répétiteur.

— Tu as aimé ça, constate-t-il.

— Oui. Beaucoup.

— Quoi que tu danses, tu le marques de ton empreinte et ça, peu de danseurs y arrivent. L'air de rien, c'est un morceau fort compliqué. Vous n'en êtes qu'au début. C'est difficile de créer une véritable accordance. Je crois que Jan n'est jamais arrivé à le danser comme Manu le souhaitait, son interprétation manquait de sensualité. Quant à Sacha, il n'a jamais su se mettre à son diapason.

— Il l'a dansé ? Sacha, je veux dire.

— Non. Mozart-Tango n'a plus été dansé sur scène depuis des années. Il a été offert par Maurice Béjart à l'école de danse de l'Opéra de Paris. Je crois qu'il n'a plus été présenté par la compagnie depuis 1990.

— N'est-ce pas bizarre de voir deux hommes danser ce tango ensemble ?

— Les danseurs incarnent Méphisto et Faust et ce morceau met en scène le moment où ce dernier signe le pacte avec le diable.

— Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit, ça ? s'exclame-t-il.

— Peur d'influencer ta façon de danser certainement, raille Lionel. Il préfère que tu acquières les automatismes avant d'essayer de l'interpréter. Il t'a donné le rôle de Méphisto le tentateur et joue Faust, à la fois attiré et méfiant. Le premier geste des deux hommes, seuls à l'avant de la scène, est de faire couler le sang pour signer le pacte maudit. Faust croit avoir fait une bonne affaire mais va vite déchanter et se retrouver sous la coupe de l'autre. Manuel veut que tu t'affranchisses de Boléro. C'est tout au moins comme ça que je vois les choses.

— Je suis capable de faire la différence quand même !

Il se sent vexé que le soliste ne lui ait pas fait confiance. Ce n'est pourtant que la façon de penser de Lionel mais ça le trouble. D'un autre côté, il n'a jamais vu le danseur s'intéresser à un autre jeune de la troupe. Oui, vraiment un mystère.

Il est l'heure de rejoindre la loge. Son homme ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, même si aujourd'hui, il ne restera qu'un instant parce qu'il devra aller retrouver leurs invités dans la salle. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe, il réalise que c'est bientôt terminé. Il y aura d'autres spectacles, d'autres moments passés avec les danseurs mais, ses premières découvertes, là, dans sa ville, c'est presque fini. Il est content de retrouver sa vie calme, du temps pour son Rémi et à la fois triste que le rêve s'achève. Sans s'en rendre compte, il soupire sous l'œil attentif de Sacha qui l'observe une fois de plus.

— On se retrouvera en Allemagne, le rassure-t-il.

— Je sais.

 

La plupart des danseurs sont là, au Motus, pour leur dernier dîner parisien. Stéphane et sa petite-amie, Ahmed, Flo et les jumeaux aussi. Il les a abandonnés un moment afin d'aller se doucher et s'habiller pour la sortie au Dean's. Quand il entend la porte de l'appartement, il sait, rien qu'à sa façon de la fermer, que c'est son chéri. Il est tellement content de le voir qu'il ne remarque pas son air légèrement préoccupé. Il se colle à lui pour un long baiser.

— Comme tu me manques ! On se voit si peu seuls, lui murmure-t-il, avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

— Dès que tout ce petit monde sera reparti, on rentre au studio, nous y serons seuls.

— Mais et Oli et Lisa ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont rester très longtemps.

— Je suis désolé, mon ange, fait-il en caressant sa joue du revers de la main.

— Ne le sois pas. Je suis content de les avoir revus. Ils ont leur vie, leurs études. Même si Lisa est conforme à l'idée que je me faisais d'eux.

— Olivier est différent.

— Oui, je suis d'accord. Il est beaucoup plus ouvert. Malgré la séparation, j'ai retrouvé avec lui la complicité fraternelle d'il y a sept ans. Tu vas mettre quoi ?

— Ce pantalon gris clair, la chemise assortie avec le col Mao, débardeur noir en dessous et la longue veste légère.

— Il ne serait pas à moi ce débardeur par hasard, se moque-t-il gentiment.

— Tu crois ? demande-t-il avec un air qu'il veut innocent et qui fait rire son ange.

Il effleure son nez du sien en une légère caresse, avant de fouiller dans leur garde-robe, d'en sortir le même ensemble mais en noir, de choisir un débardeur blanc, puis de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Ils descendent une demi-heure plus tard. Rémi lui a passé, autour du cou, un long foulard noir en soie brillante et arbore le même en blanc. Son chéri a un amour immodéré pour les écharpes, les foulards et autres babioles... Le parfum, aussi. Une fois de plus, il a l'impression de ressembler à une gravure de mode pourtant, en ce moment, cela ne le dérange pas vraiment. Le plaisir et la fierté qu'il lit dans les yeux de Rémi compensent.

— Prêts ? fait-il à la cantonade lorsqu'ils rejoignent la tablée.

— Nous n'attendions que vous ! s'exclame Lisbeth. Il faut dire que ça en valait la peine, raille-t-elle en les envisageant de la tête aux pied.

 

Quand ils pénètrent à l'intérieur du Dean's, la chaleur, la musique, l'agitation leur sautent à la figure. Il voit le plaisir se marquer sur le visage de Rémi. Il aime ce milieu. Trop peut-être. Bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais reproché de moins le côtoyer depuis qu'ils sont ensembles. Lui se sent à l'aise parce que c'est le Dean's, dans d'autres établissements, c'est différent. Le bras possessif, qui entoure sa taille, y est pour une bonne part aussi. Il a besoin d'une ancre en ce tohu-bohu.

Helmut leur a réservé une partie de l'établissement. Ils y retrouvent Aganno, Manu, Yvan, William, trois autres danseurs qu'il connaît à peine et même Gil Roman et Lionel Archambeau. Une assemblée exclusivement masculine. Toutes les filles sont chaque soir avec eux au Motus. Il s'installe tout contre son homme, le visage tourné vers la piste où remuent les clients. Il aimerait les rejoindre mais se sent vidé. Il a noué ses doigts à ceux de Rémi qui caresse le dessus de sa main, tendrement.

— Tu es fatigué, mon cœur, lui souffle celui-ci en se penchant vers lui.

— C'est vrai et, en même temps, je suis bien là. Laisse-moi récupérer un peu et je te tire sur la piste comme d'habitude.

— Ce n'est pas obligatoire, le rassure-t-il.

— Tu sais bien que j'aime ça.

Et en effet, après une heure de repos, deux ou trois flûtes de champagne qu'Helmut fait servir régulièrement à leur table, il ne tient plus en place et fait se lever Rémi pour une musique brésilienne.

— Oh non ! pas ça ! s'exclame Didier.

— Oh si ! lui fait-il avec une moue railleuse.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, les mecs ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous nous faites à chaque fois ! s'indigne-t-il tragédien dans l'âme.

Ils éclatent de rire tous les deux sous le regard étonné de ceux qui ne sont jamais sortis en boîte avec eux. Il tire Rémi vers le dance-floor. Les mains de celui-ci se posent sur lui, une sur le haut de son dos, une dans le creux de ses reins. Le front appuyé sur l'épaule de son homme, les yeux fermés pour s'imprégner de la musique, il le suit, serré tout contre lui. Ils se déhanchent en symbiose. Il était trop épuisé après les derniers spectacles et ils n'ont pas fait l'amour depuis plusieurs jours. Le désir monte. Vif. Irrépressible. Leurs pantalons légers ne leur laissent en aucune façon ignorer ce que ressent l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils dansent. Ils ne se rendent pas compte du crépitement d'un flash, perdu dans les lumières des spots. Ils dansent. Leurs corps se cherchent, se reconnaissent, s'accordent, ne font plus qu'un. Ils dansent. Quand la musique ralentit pour un slow, joue contre joue, ils calment leurs émois.

— J'ai envie de toi.

— J'avais remarqué, lui chuchote Rémi, tout contre son lobe d'oreille que ses lèvres frôlent, ce qui lui procure des frissons dans tout le corps.

Sa bouche effleure la sienne doucement.

— Si nous arrivons à nous libérer, nous ne rentrerons pas tard, lui souffle son chéri en repoussant ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Rien ne lui fait plus plaisir que son petit homme serré contre lui après ces jours de perpétuels mouvements. Il a l'impression de ne plus l'avoir eu tout à lui depuis des lustres. Il avait peur que son Lucas s'éloigne, manifestement ce n'est pas le cas. Son regard si clair, plongé dans le sien, ne semble voir que lui. Ce week-end, ils vont enfin pouvoir se retrouver et il en parait aussi heureux que lui. Les jumeaux repartent demain soir. Enfin, Elisabeth a décidé qu'ils rentrent en fin d'après-midi. Manifestement, elle pense qu'Olivier n'a pas le droit à la parole. Il ne veut pas dire à son Lucas qu'elle a été profondément choquée en le voyant danser sur scène et qu'ensuite, elle en a fait toute une histoire.

Il l'a entendue dire des mots blessants sur son compagnon qu'il n'aurait toléré de personne d'autre et, d'ailleurs, très en colère, il a fini par lui crier de se taire. Il ne sait ce qui l'a le plus atteint, entre exhibitionniste, pervers, dévoyé, obscène, malsain et il en oublie sûrement. Il ne lui a aucunement laissé ignorer qu'il était toute sa vie et que persister dans cette voie était le meilleur moyen de le faire fuir sept ans encore. Ensuite, il l'a plantée là afin d'aller s'occuper de son homme dans les coulisses.

Depuis, elle se tient à l'écart des danseurs et, en ce moment, discute, malgré la musique, avec la petite-amie de Stéphane. Olivier, quant à lui semble dans son élément, il a passé une moitié de la soirée sur la piste et l'autre à rire avec Didier et Lisbeth. Son but de cette nuit, tenir son amour loin de Lisa, pour qu'elle ne lui gâche pas cette soirée donnée en son honneur. Aussi, ils restent longtemps à danser avant d'aller discuter avec Helmut au comptoir. Pourtant, Lucas ne tient pas en place à ses côtés et quand il lui adresse un regard interrogatif, il finit par lui dire du bout des lèvres qu'il aimerait être près des danseurs qui partent au matin. En soupirant, il le ramène vers leur table.

Il est de nouveau assis contre lui, son bras autour de sa taille.

— Rémi ? Que se passe-t-il ? lui chuchote-t-il.

— Pas grand chose, je t'expliquerai.

— Lisa ?

Il ne lui répond pas pourtant l'expression tendre dans ses yeux montre qu'il a compris une partie du problème. Il serre sa main doucement pour le réconforter. De nouvelles bouteilles de champagne atterrissent sur leur table et Helmut lui-même remplit les flûtes, en commençant par celle de Lucas qui le remercie d'un sourire. Il aime ce vin, il le sait, et a tendance à le consommer sans beaucoup de modération. Le regard méprisant que sa sœur pose sur son amant le choque. Et apparemment il n'est pas le seul, Manuel et Sacha ont surpris son expression. Si le visage du plus âgé est imperturbable, celui de Sacha exprime de l'indignation. Il resserre son étreinte comme si il pouvait, ainsi, le protéger de ces pensées négatives.

Il est tard et le club se vide peu à peu. Soudainement, Manu se plante devant eux.

— Je peux te l'emprunter quelques minutes ? lui demande-t-il d'un ton railleur à la limite de la politesse.

Il ne peut qu'acquiescer et voir Lucas s'éloigner de lui pour danser avec un autre. Un autre qu'apparemment il ne supporte pas mais qu'il a suivi sans une remarque. Il ne comprend plus. Le soliste tire son compagnon par la main jusqu'à la cabine du DJ. Quelques secondes plus tard, les premières mesures d'un tango résonnent. Après avoir discuté avec Manu, il voit Lucas opiner de la tête, puis le suivre sans aucune difficulté dans un tango dont manifestement certains pas sont chorégraphiés. Le tango recommence une fois encore. Lionel Archambeau se lève pour se servir du champagne.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, lui glisse-t-il au passage. La jalousie n'est pas de mise, c'est purement professionnel. C'est la Cumparsita qui fait partie du Mozart-Ballet. Même si je trouve tout à fait déplacé de la part de Manuel de faire ça ici et en ce moment. Ce sont deux passionnés, continue-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste. Je ne crois pas que l'opinion de Lucas au sujet de l'homme ait changé. Regarde la tête d'Yvan, cela lui ferait trop plaisir que tu fasses une scène.

En effet, l'autre le regarde avec ironie. Il soupire et se focalise sur Lucas. Manifestement, il cherche à danser en symbiose avec le plus âgé qui lui donne des instructions. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour quand il voit Manu l'attirer tout contre lui mais son homme proteste et reprend une distance correcte. Quand Lucas se réinstalle à ses côtés, il lui lance un regard qu'il veut uniquement interrogatif. Si il en juge par le sourire qui naît sur ses lèvres, il ne devait pas être aussi neutre qu'il l'aurait voulu.

— Je te raconterai à la maison, mon ange, lui fait-il en lui désignant, d'un discret mouvement de tête, Helmut qui vient vers eux.

La fin de la nuit se passe calmement, la sono s'est faite plus discrète et les discussions nombreuses. Après les remerciements au propriétaire de l'endroit, ils se retrouvent tous dans la rue déserte. C 'est le moment des « Au revoir ». Lucas passe dans les bras de ceux qui sont devenus ses familiers. Ils l'étreignent tour à tour. Il entend Didier lui conseiller en riant de devenir enfin sage, Yun lui faire des recommandations pour ses études, Sacha lui demander de lui téléphoner, Lisbeth lui dire de ne pas les laisser sans nouvelles. Vient son tour, il les accole en leur disant que le Motus sera bien vide dorénavant. Lionel et Gil leur recommandent enfin d'être prudents sur la route quand ils les rejoindront dans moins d'une semaine. Sacha lui souffle de bien veiller sur Lucas.

Ils les regardent s'éloigner avant de se diriger vers leur appartement avec les jumeaux et leurs amis.

— Tu es triste ?

— Non, fait son Lucas en riant, on les retrouvera dans une semaine. Je suis content d'avoir enfin plus de temps à passer avec toi.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'attirer contre lui pour un long baiser passionné. Le bruit des talons de Lisa qui s'éloigne le ramène à la réalité.

 

1\. Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fiction, le site du Ballet Béjart Lausanne n'affichait en effet aucun déplacement en Grèce. Ce n'est qu'il y a un mois que ces dates sont apparues dans l'emploi du temps de la compagnie m'obligeant à modifier celui de Lucas.

2\. Vous pouvez voir la vidéo de [la Cumparsita](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFhG0r-gsxQ&feature=share&list=PL7012497387FE933F) interprétée par les danseurs du ballet du XXème siècle d'après la chorégraphie de Maurice Béjart.  Danseurs solistes : Michel Gascard, maintenant directeur de l'école Rudra, dans le rôle de Méphisto et Kevin Haigen dans celui de Faust.

 


	14. Wolfsburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  L'autostadt, le plus grand parc de loisirs ayant pour thème la mobilité et l'automobile. Surnommé "le Disneyland de Volkswagen", il s'étend sur 25 hectares et emploie 1200 employés. Vous pouvez aussi y choisir votre voiture, la faire customiser à votre goût, passer la nuit au Ritz-Carlton qui est dans le parc et récupérer votre nouvelle automobile le lendemain. 
> 
>  
> 
> La grande aventure de la danse commence. Comment vont-ils vivre les tournées ?

****

Il pressent que la fin de cette nuit ou plutôt le début de cette journée ne sera pas agréable. La porte de l'appartement se referme à peine sur eux que Lisa commence à déverser son fiel. Il ne reconnaît plus la fillette toujours joyeuse qu'il promenait sur son dos, il y a longtemps. Très longtemps. Une période que, manifestement, elle a décidé d'oublier. Les femmes lui ont toujours paru plus tolérantes en ce qui concerne l'homosexualité. Avec sa chance habituelle, il fallait qu'il tombe sur deux exceptions : sa mère et sa sœur.

— Comment pouvez-vous vous comporter ainsi en rue ? N'avez-vous donc aucune pudeur ?

— Si nous étions un couple hétérosexuel, tu aurais trouvé un problème quelconque à ce baiser ? lui demande son homme.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas un couple normal ! jette-t-elle.

— Nous y voilà, raille Lucas. Tu te dévoiles enfin.

— ...

— Tu crois que j'aime moins ton frère parce que je suis un homme ? Tu penses que je le rends moins heureux ? Rien ne passe avant Rémi.

— Rien ne passe avant lui ? Vraiment ? ricane Lisa. Respecte-le alors. Tu t'es vu t'exhibant sur scène comme une catin ? Tu crois qu'il peut être fier de ça ?

Il voit son homme diriger vers lui un regard incertain. Il faut qu'il l'arrête avant qu'elle lui fasse du mal.

— Lorsque le sous-directeur de la compagnie de ballet a proposé à Lucas ce contrat, nous en avons discuté ensemble. Il n'a accepté de le signer, qu'après m'avoir demandé mon avis. C'est à force de courage et de ténacité qu'il est arrivé en quelques mois à être un jeune chorégraphe plein d'avenir. Il n'y a pas plus fier que moi, répond-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Par contre, je suis loin de l'être de ma sœur. Elle a vingt et un ans et l'esprit fermé d'une douairière d'un autre siècle. Tu as fait une scène au Palais des Congrès qui a mis tout le monde mal à l'aise. Les parents d'Ahmed, venant pourtant d'une culture très traditionaliste et étant d'une autre génération étaient, eux, extrêmement satisfaits de voir sur scène leur petit Lucas qu'il considère comme faisant partie de la famille. Fatima était tellement émue que j'ai cru qu'elle allait en pleurer. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a réchauffé le cœur que ton attitude avait glacé. Ensuite, tu t'es tenue loin de nos amis comme si ils étaient contagieux alors qu'ils vous avaient accueillis, parmi eux, les bras ouverts.

— Ils sont aussi anormaux que vous.

— Que disaient les journaux que vous avez lus ? Trouvaient-ils le spectacle sale, dégradant ? Pourquoi es-tu une des rares à le juger ainsi ? Ne devrais-tu pas te remettre en question, toi ? Au lieu de penser que ce sont tous les autres qui s'égarent ?

— ...

— Tu n'ignorais pas avant de venir que j'étais homosexuel. Comme l'a dit Olivier, je ne l'ai jamais caché. Tu savais aussi que Lucas était mon compagnon, c'est écrit noir sur blanc dans tous les journaux, que vous avez lus puisqu'ils vous ont amenés ici. Et ne parlons pas des photos qui ne font pas mystère de nos liens. Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Tu croyais me changer d'un coup de baguette magique ?

— ...

— Que je sois heureux loin de vous te déplaît à ce point ?

— Pourquoi ? Toi, tu es satisfait de nous avoir abandonnés ?

— Abandonnés ? Mais je ne suis pas le père de famille, que je sache. Je suis simplement parti vivre ma vie. Vous n'étiez pas en péril, si ? Vous étiez bien au chaud dans le cocon familial. Je le sais, je l'ai apprécié moi aussi pendant toute mon enfance et une partie de mon adolescence. Tant que nous rentrions dans le moule Wiame, nous n'avons jamais eu à nous plaindre. Aucune raison. Nous étions gâtés, choyés. Mais pour Etienne le drogué et Rémi l'homosexuel, ça n'a plus été pareil. Ils attendaient avec impatience mon départ ! Ne peux-tu le comprendre ? Tous les jours quand ils me voyaient, ils savaient qu'ils avaient été en-dessous de tout. J'étais un reproche vivant. Chaque heure qu'ils passaient en face de moi leur rappelait la mort de l'aîné.

— Ils nous ont simplement protégés.

— De qui ? De quoi ? De votre propre frère ? Etienne vous avait-il déjà frappés ? Humiliés ? Oui ! il avait un problème de drogue et avait besoin d'être aidé. Il sortait de cure de désintoxication, le foutre dans la rue, c'était la solution tu crois ? Il avait besoin d'être épaulé, soutenu et ils l'ont rejeté. Ils l'ont tué aussi sûrement que si ils avaient planté l'aiguille dans son bras !

— Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient accepté son retour, fait remarquer Olivier à son tour mais sans animosité.

— C'est vrai et faux à la fois, poursuit-il en se tournant vers lui. Ils ont formulé des conditions telles qu'ils savaient qu'il les refuserait. On n'oblige pas un homme de vingt ans à ne sortir qu'accompagné de ses parents, à ne recevoir personne chez lui, à aller dormir à vingt-deux heures, à reprendre des études qu'il a abandonnées plusieurs années auparavant alors qu'il est dépressif et qu'il se sent à peine la force de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ce ne sont que des exemples. Il ne pouvait que refuser.

— A moins que ce ne soit afin de le protéger de ses propres faiblesses ?

— Je les ai suppliés de le laisser revenir sans conditions, continue-t-il, occultant l'intervention de Lisa. J'ai dit que je l'épaulerais, qu'ils n'auraient pas à s'en occuper. Qu'il avait besoin d'aide, de l'aide des siens. Ils se sont montrés inflexibles et lui ont refusé l'entrée de la maison. Que pensaient-ils qu'il allait faire pour s'en sortir ? Où alors sont-ils cons à ce point ? s'enflamme-t-il. Il ne pouvait qu'aller vers sa bande de petits dealers, c'était le seul monde qu'il connaissait. Je l'ai vu s'éloigner, son sac de sport à la main rempli des quelques vêtements qu'il avait au centre, je ne l'ai jamais revu vivant. Alors oui je leur en voulais. Oui, je leur ai rendu la vie difficile. Oui, j'ai affiché mon homosexualité tant et plus. Oui, j'ai joué la provocation. Tout dans le but de les mettre mal à l'aise devant les relations, les voisins. Et je vais te le dire : je leur en veux encore, jette-t-il. Quels parents dignes de ce nom pouvaient faire ça ?

— ...

— Et non, à seize ans, je n'ai pas songé à vous, j'en suis désolé.

— Tu n'y as pas pensé plus après, ricane-t-elle.

— Le conflit était permanent, aussi pénible pour moi qu'il devait l'être pour eux. J'en suis venu aux mains avec papa. Après cela, c'est devenu positivement invivable. Je n'attendais qu'une chose : avoir dix-huit ans afin de partir. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Ils le savaient et, crois-moi, ils n'ont rien tenté afin de me retenir. Vous pensez que ça a été facile ? Que je suis arrivé là où j'en suis sans payer de ma personne ?

La main de Lucas prend la sienne, la serre et l'arrête au bord d'autres confidences qu'ils ne pourraient accepter, surtout elle. Il se tait. Le regard d'Olivier est posé sur leurs doigts mêlés.

— Non, je ne crois pas que ça ait été aisé pour toi, fait-il avec difficulté. Je ne suis pas idiot, Rémi. Je n'ai jamais voulu ce genre de discussion. Enfin, si. Mais pas ainsi.

Lucas le lâche et c'est comme si la chaleur le quittait. Il va simplement leur préparer du café. Il le voit sortir du pain de mie pour faire les toasts, du fromage, de la confiture. Il est presque sept heures du matin.

— Je voulais savoir, c'est vrai, continue Oli. Je nous imaginais assis côte à côte en train d'en discuter de façon fraternelle. Je me suis posé tant de questions pendant ces sept ans.

— C'est encore trop douloureux pour en parler sans souffrance.

— Je le vois. Je m'aperçois que tu as été blessé plus profondément encore que je ne le croyais.

— C'est Lucas qui m'a réappris à rire.

— Je t'en prie, arrête de jouer les victimes ! intervient Lisa. Nous avons subi tout comme toi la mort de notre frère.

— Vous aviez douze ans, s'insurge-t-il. Qu'avez-vous compris de ce qui se passait réellement à ce moment là ? Vous étiez trop jeunes. Aviez-vous même saisi la situation d'Etienne ? C'était le manque de drogue qui le faisait mentir, voler pour s'en procurer. Nos parents ne l'ont admis que quand il a été arrêté. Ils n'avaient rien vu ou ils avaient fermé les yeux. Si moi je l'avais réalisé, comment pouvaient-ils l'ignorer ? Le jour de sa mort, j'ai perdu mon frère et, en même temps, mes parents.

— Au moment non, je n'ai pas compris, admet Olivier sans s'occuper de sa sœur. C'est après ton départ que je me suis douté qu'on nous avait caché beaucoup de choses. Les gens parlent. Un fils qui se fait embarquer par la police et qu'on ne revoit plus, un autre homo et qui disparaît. Les voisins jasent et ça te revient aux oreilles, inévitablement. C'est alors que j'ai commencé à m'interroger et à ne plus t'en vouloir.

La cuisine sent le pain grillé, le café et le chocolat chaud. Il se rend compte qu'il a faim et n'aspire qu'à manger tranquillement.

— On reparlera de tout ça, dit-il en soupirant, déjeunons et allons dormir quelques heures.

Il appuie sa poitrine contre le dos de son chéri qui mélange des œufs brouillés et pose son front sur son épaule. Lucas termine avant de se retourner et de le serrer contre lui.

— Vous êtes écœurants, proclame la voix claire de Lisa. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre. En boîte, vous vous êtes conduits tels des animaux en rut.

Comment une si jolie bouche peut-elle proférer de telles méchancetés ?

— Et toi ? continue-t-elle en s'adressant à son chéri qui la regarde imperturbable. Tu as fini de jouer les hommes d'intérieur ? On a bien compris que c'est Rémi qui s'occupe de tout pendant que Monsieur joue à la star.

— Si je suis venu préparer le petit-déjeuner, c'est que j'en avais marre de t'entendre lui faire du mal. Je respecte votre fraterie alors j'évite d'intervenir dans vos discussions familiales, je n'y ai pas ma place. Là, je ne savais plus très bien comment m'en empêcher. J'ai préféré m'éloigner avant de te dire tes quatre vérités, mais apparemment tu y tiens. Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir. Tu es un monstre d'égocentrisme, continue-t-il d'une voix glaciale qu'il ne lui a jamais entendue. Rémi croit que c'est l'éducation de vos parents qui a forgé cette harpie que nous supportons depuis quatre jours, moi je crois que c'est ta personnalité. Sache que j'accomplis ma part de tâches chez nous, je cuisine, je lessive, je repasse, tout comme Rémi. Je le fais depuis des années. Alors que toi, tu jouais toujours à la poupée, raille-t-il. Et maintenant que c'est pour nous deux, j'y trouve même une certaine satisfaction. Ces derniers jours, j'étais simplement trop fatigué. Les répétitions, les représentations, le bar jusque tard, je ne suis pas un surhomme. Je ne le dis pas dans le but de me justifier, je n'en ai pas besoin. Pour moi, tu n'es rien. Je le précise afin que tu n'ajoutes pas ça à l'ardoise de Rémi.

— Je ne suis rien ? fait-elle avec un hoquet de surprise.

— Moins que rien, confirme-t-il méprisant. Les gens auxquels je m'attache ont des qualités de cœur, je n'en ai pas trouvé une seule chez toi.

— Tels Sacha, Helmut ou Manuel ? Et peut-être d'autres ? ricane-t-elle.

— Comme tous mes amis, conclut son homme froidement.

— J'ai le tort d'être une femme, tout simplement. Forcément, je ne t'intéresse pas.

— Flo, ma meilleure amie, ne me semble pas être un mec. Lisbeth ou Mira, non plus. Une fois encore, avec tes insinuations, tu manques de respect à ton frère et sous son toit. Rémi est ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je vais dormir, continue-t-il vers lui, en posant une main sur son épaule. J'en ai entendu et vu assez.

Un silence tendu succède à son départ.

— Wouaw ! fait enfin Olivier. Tu m'avais prévenu que, quand il est en colère, c'est quelque chose mais là... il est d'une froideur. Brrr...

— Il n'est pas en colère. C'est plus que ça. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu ainsi. Je crois qu'il fait beaucoup d'efforts afin de se maîtriser et supporter cette tension qui s'installe dès que tu ouvres la bouche pour proférer tes insanités, lance-t-il à sa sœur.

— Ben voyons, raille-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

— Lucas m'a accepté avec mon passé, s'échauffe-t-il à son tour. Il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital tabassé par quatre mecs payés par un de mes ex et qui l'ont laissé pour mort. Son appartement, auquel il tient énormément, a été mis à sac, vandalisé, notre chambre souillée de la pire des façons et son mur tagué d'insultes qui m'étaient destinées. Ensuite, Sacha a été drogué et violé dans le but de nous donner, à nous, un avertissement. Et j'ignore ce qui nous attend encore. Lucas, le jeune étudiant bien sage, qui n'allait même pas en boîtes, qui aimait ses petites habitudes, qui sortait avec des filles, est toujours là, à mes côtés. Alors que d'autres, comme Sacha qui est fou de lui et avec qui il s'entend très bien, n'attendent qu'une chose : occuper ma place. Quand il m'a pris, il a tout accepté et jamais, tu entends, jamais, il ne m'a fait un seul reproche. Il partage ma vie, me donne tout l'amour, toute la tendresse qu'il a en lui.

— Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? demande Olivier. Un fou ?

— Parce que afin d'avoir ce bar...

— Rémi !

Il se retourne et voit Lucas appuyé au chambranle de la porte et qui le regarde avec inquiétude et tendresse. Il n'a pas pu le laisser seul.

— Ils ne comprennent pas, fait-il tourné vers lui.

— Tu n'arrangeras rien, tu le sais. Ils accepteront encore moins.

— Peut-être mais je veux essayer.

— Bien.

Son Lucas n'est pas fâché. Il lui sourit simplement. Il sent le courage le quitter alors il se jette à l'eau. Pour lui.

— Pour avoir ce bar, je me suis prostitué volontairement, c'était mon choix, jette-t-il. A dix-huit ans, je ne voyais que l'argent facilement acquis. Je sélectionnais mes clients moi-même. Je me disais qu'en deux ans j'aurais accumulé assez d'argent pour acheter un bar. Malheureusement,c'est loin d'être rose en ce monde et rien ne s'est passé comme je le croyais. Ma naïveté m'a conduit tout droit dans les filets d'un petit dealer de quinze ans mon aîné dont j'étais devenu l'obsession. Je n'en suis sorti que parce que ce malfrat, mon souteneur en d'autres mots mais aussi mon amant, a été arrêté pour trafic de drogue. Avant que quelqu'un veuille prendre sa place, j'ai disparu de Paris avec mes économies. J'avais votre âge. Pendant plus d'un an, j'ai travaillé dans les vignobles de l'oncle René pour le gîte et le couvert, tout en finissant mes études. Lorsque je suis revenu dans le Marais afin d'ouvrir ce bar lounge, j'avais vingt deux ans. Et vingt trois quand je suis tombé amoureux de Lucas. Maintenant, Michel est sorti de prison et veut récupérer ce qu'il estime être sa propriété, moi. Une affaire somme toute très banale comme il en arrive des dizaines dans le milieu de la prostitution. Lucas a accepté mon passé, ensuite il en a supporté les conséquences par amour. Êtes-vous capables, vous, ma famille, d'en faire autant ?

— ...

— ...

— Je vous laisse y réfléchir, finit-il en regardant tour à tour les jumeaux visiblement mortifiés.

Il repousse son assiette. Il n'a plus faim de toute façon. Il a juste besoin de son homme. Il se lève et se plante devant lui. Lucas l'entoure d'un bras et, du revers de la main, essuie les larmes sur son visage. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

— Rémi, l'appelle son frère.

— Plus tard. Là, j'ai ma dose, proteste-t-il.

 

Il est blotti dans ses bras, dans sa chaleur, dans son amour. Il réalise à quel point il en est devenu dépendant. Cela lui fait un peu peur. Que deviendrait-il si demain Lucas ne voulait plus de lui ? De toute façon, il ne conçoit pas la vie sans lui. Alors, la question se pose-t-elle ?

— Rémi ? lui murmure-t-il doucement. Où es-tu, mon ange ?

— Je suis là, j'essaie de me calmer.

— Je connais un bon moyen pour te détendre, chuchote-t-il en posant de nombreux baisers légers sur son visage, son cou, sa poitrine.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils ont fait l'amour. Violemment. Intensément. Brièvement. Pressés d'exorciser le malaise qu'à créé Elisabeth par son intolérance, par sa façon de juger leur union. De ses bras, il entoure Rémi qui sommeille. Les rôles sont inversés. C'est lui, cette nuit, qui veille sur son ange. Il ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi il a éprouvé le besoin de leur raconter son passé. Ni la raison qui l'a poussé à le présenter sous un jour qui lui est autant défavorable. Il n'y connaît rien en relations fraternelles. Il faut croire qu'il en avait besoin pour tourner la page. Il l'a fait, c'est tout. Il espère juste que ça ne va pas le blesser plus encore.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, sa première pensée est pour lui. Il dort tranquille. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés, un peu ébouriffés envahissent son visage, il les écarte doucement pour contempler ses traits apaisés. A chaque fois, il s'émeut quand il le voit ainsi abandonné. L'émotion lui gonfle le cœur, lui serre la gorge.

— Je t'aime, mon ange, ma vie, lui murmure-t-il tellement bas que cela en est pratiquement inaudible.

En dehors des moments de jouissance, il le lui dit peu souvent, il le sait. Bien plus rarement que lui qui le rassure à chaque instant sur ses sentiments. Il a encore cette peur de faire des serments qu'il ne pourrait tenir dans l'avenir. Non qu'il doute. Il l'aime. Simplement, son passé le rattrape, trop souvent à son goût. Il est conscient du fait que Rémi change de vie pour lui et qu'il n'aime pas nécessairement ça, alors que lui s'est attaché à ce bar qui lui était déjà familier. Si il n'en montre rien, il a peur de le perdre en lui en demandant trop. Pourtant, il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il n'imagine pas partir loin de lui pour plusieurs jours. Peut-être est-ce ridicule, anormal. Lui, ces couples qui vivent une vie professionnelle qui les sépare la plupart du temps, il ne les conçoit pas. Il veut une relation fusionnelle, avoir son compagnon auprès de lui autant que possible.

— J'ai tellement peur que tu t'éloignes, que tu en aies assez de tout ça, chuchote-t-il à son homme dont la respiration a changé et qu'il sait réveillé maintenant.

Il lui donne ainsi la possibilité de lui répondre. Ou pas.

— Pourquoi ne me poses-tu pas la question directement ? Quand vas-tu apprendre à discuter de tout avec moi ? lui demande-t-il. A me faire confiance ?

Bien que ce soit des reproches, la voix est chaude, comme la main qu'il pose sur sa joue est caressante.

— J'ai peur de t'ennuyer avec mes éternelles incertitudes.

— Crois-tu être le seul ? Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu t'empoisonnes l'existence avec elles. Cette semaine qui vient de passer a été riche en événements, mais passionnante, ma puce. J'en ai apprécié chaque instant. Tu t'es réalisé avec la danse, cela me remplit de satisfaction et de plaisir.

— Tu ne parles que de moi.

— Si tu me laissais finir... Et j'y ai trouvé mon compte aussi. Pour nourrir tout ce petit monde particulier, j'ai découvert une autre facette de la cuisine et cela m'a beaucoup plu. J'ai apprécié la convivialité des soirées avec ces saltimbanques modernes, se moque-t-il gentiment, je me suis attaché à eux. Te voir danser me touche au plus profond de moi. Lorsqu'après être sorti de scène, tu te laisses aller entre mes bras, que tu te livres à moi entièrement, je vis un moment très intense.

— ...

— Pourtant j'ai des craintes aussi. Les mêmes que toi. J'ai vécu assez mal de voir le désir d'Helmut envers toi, lorsqu'il assistait au ballet. J'ai difficile d'accepter la présence de Sacha qui semble perpétuellement à tes côtés. Et je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que tu foutais dans les bras de Manuel cette nuit.

— Comme ça, nous sommes deux, fait-il railleur. Cet homme est un mystère. Après son attitude infâme du début, il semble s'être mis en tête de m'apprendre cette partie d'un ballet. Si j'ai bien fait la synthèse de ce que m'a dit Lionel, il veut présenter ce tango depuis longtemps et a essayé avec divers partenaires sans jamais en trouver un qui le satisfasse. Hier, lors du moment de détente où je demande à mes danseurs d'interpréter un morceau qui leur plaît, il est apparu lorsque c'était mon tour. Il m'a traîné sur la scène pour m'apprendre les premiers mouvements de la Cumparsita que nous dansions au Dean's.

— Tu l'as laissé faire ? questionne son homme abruptement.

— C'est un danseur exceptionnel. J'ai beaucoup à apprendre de lui. On ne s'est pas adressé plus que quelques mots et ils concernaient uniquement le tango.

— Cet homme est un dominant, mon Lucas, le prévient-il un peu brusquement.

— Il s'agit seulement de danse, répond-il à son jaloux avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

— Ne te laisse pas t'entraîner plus loin que tu ne le voudrais, lui recommande-t-il en le fixant attentivement.

— Rémi, je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent mais je n'aime que toi, lui dit-il tendrement en caressant doucement son épaule et son cou. Dominant ou pas, il n'est pas toi que je sache. J'apprécie de danser autre chose, simplement. Il est depuis longtemps avec Yvan. Leur union semble solide bien qu'elle soit un peu spéciale ainsi que tu as pu le voir au Dean's mais c'est un choix commun de prendre parfois des partenaires sexuels afin de pimenter leur quotidien. Ces habitudes sont bien connues dans la compagnie.

— Cela ne te choque pas, dirait-on ?

— Il faut croire qu'ils ignorent la possessivité. Je me sens bien incapable de faire de même, pourtant, ça ne me heurte pas non. Si ils sont consentants tous les deux, c'est leur problème.

— Et Sacha ?

— C'est une toute autre histoire. Je l'aime bien, soupire-t-il et même si il sent Rémi se raidir contre lui, il poursuit son explication, le "bien" est de trop pour que je lui donne jamais ce qu'il espère. Il le sait, il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous. Du coup, il se cantonne dans un rôle d'ami, très attentif, c'est vrai. Il a compris mon intervention dans sa relation avec Yun et m'en a fait reproche. J'espère lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Ces quelques jours en Allemagne, où il se trouvera seul avec lui, seront, j'espère, le déclencheur entre eux.

— Cela ne te fera rien ?

— Non. Je serai content pour eux. J'espère qu'ils seront aussi heureux que nous. Tu es heureux n'est-ce pas ? questionne-t-il après une hésitation.

— Tu en doutes ? demande son Rémi en caressant son visage de son nez.

— Je bouleverse ton existence.

— Tu trouves que je n'ai pas révolutionné la tienne ?

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire, en pensant qu'en effet elle n'a plus grand chose en commun avec sa vie antérieure.

— Sans parler des ennuis que mon passé t'a apportés, continue son homme gravement. Et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, nous voilà avec une sœur homophobe sur le dos.

— L'atmosphère n'est pas agréable, je te l'accorde, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions vivre en sa compagnie. Je sais qu'elle te blesse chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche et je ne le lui pardonne pas. En ce qui me concerne personnellement, elle ne m'atteint pas. J'aurais préféré toutefois que tu ne mentionnes pas le viol de Sacha.

— Je sais. J'étais en colère et cela m'a échappé.

— J'espère qu'elle n'aura plus l'occasion de rencontrer la troupe, soupira-t-il. Il nous en voudrait. Il n'en parle pas mais je sais, à sa façon de danser, qu'il en souffre beaucoup.

 

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Il a fini par se lever. Il a traîné tant qu'il a pu mais il est quatorze heures et, si ses visiteurs partent aujourd'hui comme l'a décidé Lisa, il est temps de leur préparer à manger puis quelques provisions pour le voyage en train. Olivier est attablé dans la cuisine devant un café. Il ne sait quelle attitude adopter après les confidences faites en un moment de découragement, mais aussi dans le but de leur faire comprendre quel homme est son Lucas.

— Bonjour, Oli.

— Cela va mieux ?

— Oui, soupire-t-il.

— Lucas dort toujours ?

— Il prend sa douche. Lisa ?

— Elle est repartie ce matin.

Sans même lui dire au revoir. Après tout qu'espérait-il ?

— Je suis désolé, ajoute Olivier.

— Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Et toi ? demande-t-il sans plus commenter le départ de sa sœur.

— Tu as dit que je pouvais rester autant de temps que je le voulais, non ?

— Tout à fait. Mais tes études ?

— Tu parles du fiasco du siècle ? ricane son frère. Les parents m'ont poussé tant qu'ils le pouvaient mais le droit m'intéresse très peu. J'ai échoué en première licence et je l'ai recommencée. Là, je suis bien parti pour rater la seconde. On peut même déjà dire que c'est fait. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire en deux ans chaque année de licence, puis de master, tout ça pour aboutir à un métier qui ne me tente nullement. Papa me voit déjà plaider les grandes affaires criminelles, moi, je me vois remplir des requêtes en divorce ou madame Y se bat avec toute la mesquinerie possible contre monsieur X pour la possession du mobilier, de la voiture, du chien, du poisson rouge... Et je ne te parle pas des procédures dans lesquels les enfants deviennent les otages d'un conflit qui ne les concerne pourtant d'aucune façon. Non, je t'assure, très peu pour moi.

— Que voudrais-tu faire ?

— Je me vois assez bien travailler avec toi.

— ...

— Si j'ai tout compris, ta clientèle s'agrandit sans cesse. Je crois que tu as l'intention d'accompagner Lucas dans ses déplacements, non ? Tu auras besoin de quelqu'un.

— Ce que tu veux, c'est seulement rester sur Paris sans rien faire de bien constructif ? En travaillant un peu afin de survivre ?

— Non ! je ne prends pas ça parce que c'est la solution de la facilité, ou que je veux rester près de mon grand-frère. Franchement, l'ambiance me plaît beaucoup, le boulot aussi. En général, j'ai un bon contact avec les gens. Et puis un hétéro dans le personnel, ça ferait bien, non ? se moque-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Séba est marié et adore sa femme.

— Et le jeune homme qui est toujours derrière lui ? Ils ont l'air de vachement bien s'entendre, s'étonne Oli.

— Damien est son jeune frère, abruti ! se moque-t-il.

— Comment veux-tu que je le devine ? Ils ne se ressemblent en rien ! L'un est métis, l'autre pas.

— Sa mère s'est remariée assez vite après son divorce avec un Réunionais et de cette seconde union sont nés Damien et Maxime qui n'a que quatorze ans. Le premier est en bac restauration et travaille ici en tant qu'étudiant.

— Je ne pouvais pas deviner, grogne-t-il. Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

— Il me faut quelqu'un c'est vrai, hésite-t-il. Si tu dois vivre chez nous, j'aimerais en parler avec Lucas.

— J'ai entendu et je ne suis pas d'accord, intervient son homme.

Il le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait pas à une opposition de sa part. Encore moins aussi tranchée.

— Pourquoi ? demande Oli qui ne pense pas à s'indigner tant il est stupéfait.

— Parce que tu n'auras rien en main pour construire ton avenir. Tu prends une formation en restauration, cuisine, œnologie, hygiène, gestion hôtelière, ce que tu veux mais tu fais le nécessaire afin d'avoir un bon diplôme en mains. C'est la condition.

Il sourit. Son Lucas est plus réfléchi que lui. Ce qui le faisait hésiter, c'était le manque d'expérience de son frère. Son homme, lui, a pensé à son avenir.

— Tu dois pouvoir, dans le futur, te passer de Rémi. Je suppose que ton ambition n'est pas de servir toute ta vie derrière le comptoir d'un patron ?

— C'est une idée où tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi ? maugrée Olivier.

— Non ! vraiment pas, se moque-t-il. Pour Rémi, je suis très content que tu restes. Nous vivons la moitié du temps et même plus que ça au studio. C'est assez pour assurer non seulement notre intimité mais aussi la tienne. Pourtant, nous avons des projets qui nous pousseront peut-être ailleurs. Ce jour là, si tu décides de ne pas nous emboîter le pas, ce qui serait normal si tu as trouvé une fille avec qui faire ta vie ici, tu devras pouvoir être autonome.

— Lucas a raison, admet-il en souriant.

— Que tu dises le contraire m'aurait étonné, bougonne-t-il.

— On peut prévoir un contrat de professionnalisation et tu prendras des cours dans le but compléter ta formation et obtenir un BTS. Tu pourras ensuite choisir de suivre une licence en hôtellerie si ça t'intéresse.

— Tu te rends compte que tu obtiendras avec le BTS un diplôme d'un niveau inférieur à la licence de droit ? précise son chéri.

— C'est un papier avec une signature officielle et deux cachets d'encre noire qui fait un homme ? Je m'emmerde à l'université. Et passer ma vie en rond de cuir ou en robe noire dans un prétoire ne me tente absolument pas. Cela te plairait, toi ?

 

Il attend son Lucas garé devant la sortie 3 de l'université de Paris 8. Enfin, il espère être au bon endroit. D'après ce qu'il lui a expliqué, c'est bon. Le jet d'eau est à sa droite et l'arrêt du RER derrière lui. Tout en le guettant, il se demande une fois de plus si ils n'ont rien oublié. Il a beau réfléchir, rien ne lui vient. Pourtant, c'est certainement le cas. Ses pensées s'égarent vers les faits marquants de cette semaine. Après la discussion avec Olivier, il lui a demandé de prévenir les parents de sa décision. Ils ont voulu lui parler et la conversation, après sept ans de silence, n'a pas été facile, surtout avec sa mère. Lui, le paria, leur arrache le dernier fils. Ils en sont ressortis tous les deux blessés. Et eux aussi, très certainement. Le soir, ils sont sortis au Flash Queen et à l'Opus22 en compagnie de clients mais moins longtemps que d'habitude. Ils étaient tous fatigués. Il a retrouvé avec énormément de plaisir le studio et leur lit sous la verrière.

Le dimanche, a filé bien trop vite. C'est sans conteste l'un des meilleurs jours depuis un moment. Ils ont paressé longtemps, blottis dans le lit, faisant l'amour, sommeillant l'un contre l'autre, l'un sur l'autre. Ils ont passé l'après midi devant un film policier. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas regardé la télévision. Le soir, il a emmené son Lucas dans un restaurant indien qu'ils ont beaucoup aimé, puis ils sont allés prendre un verre au Café de Flore que son chéri ne connaissait pas. Il a adoré son air de gamin émerveillé lorsqu'il a découvert ce lieu mythique. Sur la table voisine, un consommateur avait laissé un magazine. L'un des garçons l'a ramassé en même temps que le verre sale. Il a jeté un coup d'œil machinal dessus avant de se tourner vers eux. Leurs photos s'étalent sur deux pages de Paris-Match. Est-ce là leur nouvelle vie ?

Depuis lundi, ils ont repris avec satisfaction le train-train quotidien. Il conduit Lucas à la fac puis retrouve le bar toute la journée. Il met son frère au courant du boulot. Olivier apprend vite et est soigneux, c'est un bon point. Il présente bien malgré un léger embonpoint, et, sans être beau, il a un certain charme. Comme il est souriant et jovial, le contact avec la clientèle se passe bien. Ensuite, après son heure d'entraînement quotidienne sous la houlette de Vera, son homme revient avec Ahmed, Jerem ou Stephane et parfois Flo. Avant de l'aider, il s'installe au comptoir du côté clients d'abord, là où il aime prendre un café en discutant avec lui, puis il passe, derrière le zinc, pour le coup de feu. Il retourne ensuite à ses cours en s'asseyant au fond de la salle dans son coin habituel. La musique ne le dérange pas pour étudier et il apprécie être là près de lui. Il y a ensuite le repas pris en compagnie d'Olivier, la fermeture et le retour au studio.

Il a fait faire plusieurs devis pour l'auvent de la terrasse. A sa demande, les artisans se sont présentés lorsque Lucas était là. Sans discussion, ils ont choisi ensemble une toile noire laquée avec le nom du bar en fines lettres d'or. Simple et classe mais pas le moins cher. Surtout qu'il a préféré une marquise en deux parties, plus légère sur les armatures et donc plus sûre. Un peu trop onéreuse pour eux d'ailleurs. Ils devront faire très attention au prix des parois latérales en verre, du mobilier et des plantes pour ne pas dépasser le budget défini.

Le mercredi matin, ils sont allés à Rungis et chez les grossistes, faire les achats nécessaires avant leur départ. Lui est rentré au Motus pendant que Lucas assistait à ses cours puis, le soir, ils sont allés manger une pizza en amoureux dans un resto italien situé tout à côté, rue Sainte Croix de la Bretonnerie. De retour au studio, ils ont complété leurs bagages commencés à l'appartement et décidé qu'ils partiraient directement de l'université. Dans les valises, il a pris ses cours et son ordinateur portable. Il doute qu'il ait le temps de s'en servir mais il y tenait.

Il aperçoit enfin son homme venir vers lui, accompagné de deux garçons et de Flo. Il s'arrête pratiquement à côté de la voiture. Si il ne le présente pas, il ne le cache pas non plus. Son amie semble lui faire des tas de recommandations, Lucas lève les yeux au ciel et les deux jeunes gens se moquent de lui bruyamment. Il la voit s'énerver et se diriger vers lui à pas précipités.

— Bonjour Rémi, dit-elle en lui faisant la bise. Vous ne roulez pas jusque là d'une traite, hein ? vous faites des pauses.

— Flo il y a plus de huit heures de route. Il faudra, de toute façon, qu'on mange en chemin. J'ai prévu un petit arrêt gastronomique en Belgique.

— Laisse mon homme tranquille, lui crie Lucas de loin.

— Je peux bien lui dire de ne pas rouler comme un fou, s'exclame-t-elle énervée.

— Rémi conduit de façon impeccable et il est toujours prudent. Tu es prêt pour l'aventure, mon ange ? On pourra démarrer quand cette folle me laissera m'installer, raille-t-il en s'approchant d'eux. Attends, tout compte fait, je prends à boire et à manger.

— Déjà ? se moque-t-il.

— Je suis sûr que tu m'as préparé quelque chose de spécial, dit-il en fouillant dans le panier qu'il a emporté. J'ai trouvé, triomphe-t-il.

Les deux garçons ce sont avancés pour lui dire au revoir et attendent patiemment qu'il ressorte la moitié de son corps de la voiture.

— Lucas ! On y va, nous, fait l'un d'eux.

— J'arrive. Rémi, je te présente des copains de fac, Philippe et Max. Et voici mon compagnon, Rémi. Tiens, je prends ça.

Il pose sur le siège un ravier de salade de fruits frais, un morceau de javanais, une bouteille de cola.

— Je vais laisser la mousse au chocolat pour plus tard, commente-t-il d'un air résigné.

— J'ai fait un fraisier aussi.

— Où l'as-tu caché ? Tu l'as oublié ? lance-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux vers l'arrière de la voiture.

— Lisbeth a raison, lance Flo agacée de son manque d'intérêt, tu deviens de plus en plus gourmand.

— C'est la faute de Rémi, accuse-t-il d'un air taquin.

— C'est toujours ma faute ! répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Moi, je ne suis que perfection. Ce ne peut donc être la mienne, lui assène son Lucas d'un ton maniéré en papillonnant des cils.

Ses copains sont pliés en deux.

— Aganno te manque, chéri ? raille-t-il en reconnaissant les mimiques du chorégraphe.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, ricane son amour.

Lucas fait la bise à ses amis. Lui leur adresse un signe, avant d'embrasser Flo.

— On t'enverra un message dès que nous serons arrivés, la rassure-t-il à mi-voix. Ne t'attends pas à ce que ce soit tôt, termine-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement quand ils démarrent enfin. Lucas est en train de manger le morceau de javanais en le tenant du bout des doigts qui sont pourtant déjà maculés de crème pralinée. Attendri, il le regarde du coin de l'œil s'en mettre partout tel un gosse. Comme il est distrait, il doit donner un coup de frein brusque pour éviter la collision avec un taxi. L'onomatopée de dépit qu'il entend à ses côtés lui fait jeter un bref coup d'œil sur son passager et il ne peut s'empêcher de rire aux éclats devant un Lucas dont le nez a plongé dans le gâteau qu'il portait à sa bouche. Celui-ci le regarde d'un air indigné avant de s'esclaffer lui aussi.

— C'est de retrouver les danseurs qui te met de si bonne humeur ? lui demande-t-il.

— Non ! c'est de partir pour la première fois avec toi, répond son chéri.

Il l'entend chipoter dans la boîte à gants afin de trouver le paquet de lingettes qui lui permettra de faire disparaître de son visage et ses mains les traces de sa gourmandise.

— Je sais que j'y vais pour danser, pourtant j'ai l'impression d'aller en week-end. Je me rappelle à peine les dernières vacances que j'ai passées en dehors de Paris. Je devais avoir sept ou huit ans et nous étions partis en Bretagne. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est la mer, immense, belle ou terrible.

— Tu verras la Méditerranée quand nous partirons en Grèce et ensuite à Châteauvallon. Nous y resterons quelques jours de plus si tu en as envie.

Il lui adresse un large sourire avant de se laisser aller sur l'appuie-tête avec un soupir satisfait. Dès qu'ils quittent le périphérique, la circulation devient fluide. La main de Lucas sur sa cuisse se fait molle. Fatiguée et repue, la panthère s'est endormie. Il s'y attendait.

 

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Quand il se réveille, ils sont à la gare de péage de Hordain. Sa montre lui apprend qu'il a sommeillé plus de deux heures. Il se sent un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir laissé Rémi en plan. Il avait pensé discuter avec lui tout le long du trajet pour qu'il n'aie pas envie de s'endormir.

— Je suis désolé.

— De quoi, ma puce ? Si tu as dormi, c'est que cela t'était nécessaire. On va s'arrêter un moment, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes et de boire un café. Ils indiquent une aire de service à trois kilomètres.

Ils s'arrêtent dans le parking. En grimaçant, Rémi sort de la voiture, fait quelques pas avant de revenir vers lui.

— Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un café ? lui demanda-t-il en lui désignant le restaurant qui surplombe l'autoroute ou on se contente d'un gobelet pris à la station service ?

— On ne devait pas faire une pause à mi chemin pour dîner ?

— Si. Je veux que tu découvres une autre cuisine. On nous attend au restaurant Héliport à Liège vers vingt heures trente.

— Alors nous pouvons peut-être nous contenter d'un gobelet de café ?

— On peut, lui confirme son homme. Je vais les chercher.

Ils ont repris la route. Il savoure le goût qu'à laissé le café dans sa bouche et celui du baiser qu'ils ont échangé. Sa main caresse la sienne qu'il a posée sur sa cuisse. Il lance à Rémi un regard en coin.

— Arrête ça, démon ! Arrête de m'envisager de cette manière affamée, lui fait celui-ci d'une voix amusée.

— Tu connais le restaurant où nous allons ? lui demande-t-il pour assagir la conversation.

— De réputation seulement. Tu te rappelles le cuisinier bourguignon que nous avons rencontré à Rungis ? Frédéric Salpetier, le chef dont nous allons déguster les mets ce soir, a fait un stage dans ses cuisines il y a longtemps. C'est notre professeur commun qui a téléphoné pour faire la réservation. Nous aurons droit à un menu dégustation spécial.

— Spécial ?

— Je n'en sais pas plus.

Il est un peu plus que l'heure convenue quand ils arrivent en face du restaurant situé en bord de Meuse. Comme l'indique son nom, il est établi à proximité d'une piste d'atterrissage des hélicoptères. Celle-ci, toujours en activité, voit parfois des appareils amener des clients des divers coins du pays pour déguster la cuisine du chef étoilé. (1) Le sourire aux lèvres, le maître d'hôtel vient les accueillir et les dirige vers une table située contre la fenêtre qui donne sur le fleuve reflétant, dans ses eaux noires, les lumières de la ville.

La mise en bouche ne tarde pas. Les plats de dégustation se succèdent. Il voit Rémi apprécier lentement toute la maîtrise du chef belge. Ce dernier est venu les saluer avant de repartir bien vite dans son antre. Autour d'eux, les clients mangent en silence, presque religieusement, ou parlent à mi-voix. L'ambiance feutrée est à peine troublée par le personnel de salle composé de quatre éléments, le maître d'hôtel féminin, le sommelier et deux commis, tous calmes et efficaces.

— Tu aimes ?

— Oui. Je ne sais peut-être pas en dégager toutes les subtilités, en apprécier entièrement la saveur comme toi dont c'est le métier, mais j'aime ça. On peut manger avec les yeux, la présentation des assiettes est aussi soignée que le goût. Ce que j'ai préféré jusque maintenant : la fricassée d'asperges et sa garniture dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom à rallonge et le homard avec son croustillant et sa crème de wasabi.

— C'est vraiment une belle découverte, approuve-t-il.

— Les vins sont excellents et se marient chaque fois parfaitement avec le plat.

— Oui, tu as raison, lui fait en souriant son homme qui trempe à peine ses lèvres dans le vin différent qu'on leur sert avec chaque met. Je voudrais mieux en profiter, malheureusement, je conduis et il nous reste du chemin à faire.

Il est vingt trois heures quand ils terminent l'assiette de dessert. Pourtant le temps ne lui a pas paru long. Au contraire. Ils ont parlé de tout et de rien, de la terrasse, de projets, d'amour aussi. Le chef a terminé et vient s'asseoir à leur table. Il offre un digestif qu'il sirote paisiblement, en écoutant son homme débattre de cuisine. Ses yeux brillent de plaisir. Il adore le voir ainsi. Malgré tous les problèmes, il semble plus heureux qu'avant et c'est le principal. A part Michel, le reste n'est-il pas un tas de complications créées de toutes pièces ? Ils s'aiment, non ? Et ils vont de l'avant ensemble. Ses yeux errent sur le décor extérieur, sur la pelouse qui descend en pente douce vers la promenade qui longe le fleuve. Tout semble tellement serein. Les lumières bleutées qui se reflètent dans l'eau accentuent le côté irréel de l'environnement. Le temps semble suspendu. Il rêve. Que danserait-il en harmonie avec le courant paresseux de l'onde sombre ? L'Adagietto de Gustav Mahler, certainement. La voix de son ange lui parvient.

— Lucas ?

— Oui, fait-il en sursautant.

— Vous voulez bien signer notre livre d'or ? demande l'un des commis en lui tendant un stylo et un épais carnet relié de cuir.

 

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

A ses côtés, son Lucas est étrangement silencieux. Il se remémore avec délectation son beau visage confus, ses yeux surpris puis, son émotion tellement visible quand il a apposé quelques mots en dessous des siens. Il ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'en peu de semaines, il est devenu non pas une vedette, encore moins une star, le milieu de la danse ne s'y prête pas, mais simplement quelqu'un de reconnu.

— Paré pour le reste de l'aventure ?

— Oui, fait-il en levant un regard incertain vers lui.

— Il y a un problème, mon chéri ?

— Non. Aucun.

— Alors on y va, fait-il après avoir légèrement effleuré ses lèvres des siennes.

Il a posé sa main sur sa cuisse comme d'habitude. On dirait qu'il ressent toujours le besoin de le toucher. Le pire est qu'il éprouve la même nécessité. Cela s'atténuera-t-il avec les années, avec les habitudes ? Il aimerait que non. Ils arrivent sur le territoire allemand. Il lâche à regret les doigts qu'il avait entremêlés aux siens pour poser ses deux mains sur le volant, il redouble d'attention, le trafic est inexistant mais l'autoroute est à présent plongée dans l'obscurité. Après les voies belges toujours illuminées, c'est presque choquant, tout ce noir oppressant qui les entoure.

Un léger bip lui apprend que Lucas a reçu un message.

— C'est Sacha, il est inquiet, nous devrions déjà être arrivés, lui explique-t-il.

Comme si il ne le savait pas que c'est Sacha. Son homme reçoit deux ou trois messages par jour, qu'il lui lit le plus souvent. Il n'y a rien à redire à leur contenu simplement amical. C'est juste que même à presque neuf cents kilomètres, le beau blond reste omniprésent. Un second signal sonore lui apprend qu'une discussion s'est engagée. Il rage.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, mon ange. Autrement, je vais avoir deux râleurs sur les bras, se moque son homme.

— Il m'énerve.

— Je sais. Il m'écrit seulement qu'il y a répétition tantôt et que je vais être fatigué.

— Tu es d'accord ?

— Rien ne m'empêche de dormir jusque Wolfsburg si j'en éprouve le besoin, si ? C'est ce que je lui ai répondu.

Sa main caressante, apaisante, reprend sa place sur sa cuisse. Il décide d'appliquer ce qu'il préconise, le dialogue et de lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

— Même quand il n'est pas là, il s'arrange pour rester présent dans ta vie.

— J'ai l'impression que c'est une conversation que nous avons souvent. Non ? soupire-t-il. Je lui ai dit que nous resterions amis. Que je sois ton compagnon ou que Yun soit le sien. Je sais que c'est utopique, pourtant j'aimerais que vous vous entendiez mieux.

Il ressent un bon gros pincement au cœur. Il sait combien pour Lucas faire une promesse, c'est important. Il la respectera.

— Tu veux que nous passions nos soirées ensemble à jouer à la WII ou à regarder la télé, installés sur le même canapé chez nous ? proteste-t-il. Toi au milieu de nous deux peut-être ?

— Bien que nous le faisons parfois avec Ahmed, Flo ou Jerem... non, ce n'est pas ce que je désire. Vous vous étriperiez au bout de deux heures. Je voudrais tellement que tu sois plus sûr de moi.

— ...

— Je n'ai jamais eu envie de te tromper.

— Désolé, maugrée-t-il. Si c'était moi demain qui traînais avec un beau garçon que tu sais désirable et désireux de me mettre dans son lit, tu trouverais ça normal ?

— Non. Certainement pas. Je ne "traîne" pas avec lui, sois juste. En dehors des répétitions et des spectacles, je ne le vois pas. Et comme je le lui ai dit, je n'en éprouve pas le besoin ou même l'envie. Il est assez présent en ma vie ainsi.

— Alors que signifie cette histoire d'amitié ?

— Nous avons un intérêt commun : la danse. Cela nous a rapprochés. Nous nous entendons bien, naturellement. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. J'aurais pu englober Yun dans cette amitié, mais apparemment il me perçoit comme toi tu ressens Sacha, en rival, alors que j'ai tout fait pour les rapprocher.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que son homme ne l'épargne pas. Sacha est dans sa vie et manifestement, y restera. Pourtant, il préfère sa franchise à des cachotteries, à des mensonges.

— Tu crois qu'il te voit de la même façon désintéressée ?

— Je ne suis pas naïf, mon Rémi. Tout comme toi, je perçois parfois son désir, sa soif d'attentions et je me sens mal à l'aise quand ça arrive. C'est toi qui m'a dit que le désir chez un homme, tel que Sacha, est naturel. Je pense qu'il tient profondément à l'eurasien et qu'il finira par devenir son compagnon. Les choses seront alors différentes. Il ne cherchera plus ailleurs la tendresse que son homme lui donnera. Et si ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il se fait trop pressant, je te promets, à toi, de m'éloigner définitivement car il aura rompu notre accord.

— ...

— Je t'aime, ajoute-t-il à mi-voix.

— Moi aussi, soupire-t-il. Je croyais même ne pas pouvoir aimer autant.

Ils roulent un moment en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ce que vient de lui promettre Lucas est un témoignage d'amour de plus. Quand sa jalousie se calme, qu'il raisonne enfin, il sait en son for intérieur que son compagnon l'aime. Il lui donne tant de preuves de cet attachement qu'il faut vraiment être idiot pour douter comme il le fait. Avec une mimique expressive, son chéri lui désigne une plaque routière indiquant un parking. Il se gare loin des nombreux bahuts afin d'assurer à son homme une relative intimité pour se soulager. Lorsqu'il se glisse à nouveau à ses côtés, il l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser. Il explore sa bouche comme si elle se livrait à lui pour la première fois, avec une voluptueuse sensation de plaisir. Il taquine ses lèvres de sa langue, les lèche doucement avant de retourner à sa redécouverte. Lucas les mains dans sa nuque ne le laisse pas s'éloigner et leurs bouches se prennent et se reprennent encore et encore. Ils ne s'arrêtent que pour retrouver un peu de souffle. Son amant semble butiner ses lèvres du bout des siennes, léger effleurement qui le fait frissonner. Mais il n'est pas homme à se contenter longtemps de caresses aussi superficielles. La passion l'emporte et le baiser se fait à nouveau profond, sensuel faisant soupirer son Lucas. C'est à regret qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. La tête posée en arrière contre l'appuie-tête, il ne le quitte pas de ses grands yeux clairs, la bouche gonflée et légèrement entrouverte, le souffle haletant, erratique. Ainsi ému, il est une invitation à l'amour charnel. Jamais homme avant lui ne l'a rendu dingue de cette manière. Il doit se retenir pour ne pas le prendre là, sans ménagement, sur ce parking d'autoroute à quelques mètres des camionneurs endormis. Ou pas, comme en témoigne le bruit de portière qui vient de claquer dans la nuit. Une fois de plus la main de Lucas voyage sur sa cuisse, remonte vers son bas ventre et sa virilité déjà dure d'envie. Il frémit sous l'attouchement. Il l'entend geindre doucement quand il appuie sa paume sur la bosse qui déforme son jean et qu'il constate son excitation.

— Nous sommes encore loin ? lui demande-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

— Deux heures de route, mon tout-beau.

— Je ne veux pas attendre autant, gémit-il.

— Même si j'en ai aussi envie que toi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire ça sur ce genre de parking. Il y a trop de monde et trop de lumière. Il vaut mieux s'en aller. Il soupire mais acquiesce de la tête.

Il est presque cinq heures quand ils pénètrent dans le hall du Global Inn où loge toute la compagnie. Après un bref passage à la réception, un employé les guide jusqu'à leur chambre. Les voilà occupants provisoires d'une spacieuse pièce dans les tons de sable qu'il détaille du regard. En face d'eux, le seul mur peint d'un beau rouge foncé et un lit très spacieux en bois clair, à droite devant une large fenêtre, deux fauteuils havane, une table basse posée sur un tapis à poils longs, à gauche, un grand bureau, un écran de télévision mural, des orchidées d'un vert acidulé dans un vase sur un guéridon en guise de bienvenue. Une salle de bain toute blanche y est adjacente. Un ensemble non pas luxueux mais chaud et confortable.

— Tu aimes ? demande-t-il à son petit homme en se collant contre son dos, les bras autour de lui.

— Oui, fait-il en laissant aller sa tête en arrière sur son épaule.

Cela ne semble pas lui suffire pourtant, il se retourne vers lui, joint ses mains sur sa nuque.

— Nous n'avions pas quelque chose à finir ? lui chuchote-t-il d'un ton coquin en pressant son corps contre le sien avant de le pousser vers le lit.

 

Ils se lèvent après même pas quatre heures de sommeil et pourtant il est tard. Ils descendent prendre le petit-déjeuner. Pas de trace de la compagnie. Son homme ne semble pourtant pas inquiet. Encore un échange de messages ?

— Cela ne t'étonne pas qu'il n'y ai aucune trace de tes danseurs ?

— Non. Le programme est chargé. Pour le dixième anniversaire du festival, l'académie Movimentos a voulu rendre hommage à Maurice Béjart. Le Béjart Ballet Lausanne, qui fête lui ses vingt cinq ans, a décidé de présenter trois des œuvres majeures du maître. Ils répètent certainement le Sacre du printemps. Sacha, lui, interprète L'oiseau de feu. Ils se produisent tous au moins deux fois. Excepté moi, bien sûr.

— Toi, tu es aussi chorégraphe, lui fait-il doucement.

Quand il revient d'avoir été prendre au buffet un second café, il a la surprise de trouver Gil Roman en personne assis aux côtés de Lucas. Ils semblent discuter gravement. Après un bonjour, il s'installe en face de son chéri et prend la conversation en vol.

— Il en a pour longtemps ? demande son compagnon.

— Non. C'est une petite opération de rien du tout, tout ce qu'il y a de banale, lui répond le directeur. Il sera sorti après-demain au plus tard, mais il ne pourra pas danser avant une quinzaine de jours. Sean arrivera en début d'après-midi afin de le remplacer.

— Il connaît Boléro, je suppose ?

— Oui. Il est la réserve prévue en cas de pépin de ce genre. Il sait la version Béjart. Pas la tienne. Tu n'auras que quelques heures pour le mettre au diapason.

— Je vais placer Will dans la seconde vague des rythmes et Sean dans la dernière pour ce soir, ainsi il aura bien moins à apprendre. Après je verrai.

— C'est tout vu ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse encore mais il vraiment très doué. Et beau comme un dieu, ce qui ne gâche rien, fait-il avec un sourire. Tu sembles étonné, j'admire tout ce qui est beau. Homme, femme, peinture, musique.

— Il a quel âge ? fait son Lucas visiblement méfiant.

— Seize ans, avoue Gil Roman.

— Je vous préviens, je ne joue pas les nounous ! Demandez à Mira, s'énerve son homme.

— Ne te tracasse pas, s'amuse le chorégraphe, une éducatrice de Rudra fait le déplacement avec lui. Leur avion a déjà atterri à Berlin. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Aganno a été les chercher dans son bel engin rutilant, raille-t-il. Par contre, tu auras l'occasion d'essayer ton anglais. Il a beaucoup de problèmes avec notre langue.

Il voit son Lucas lever les yeux au ciel et Gil Roman se retenir difficilement de rire. Manifestement, l'humeur irascible de son nouveau chorégraphe l'amuse plus qu'autre chose et son regard semble dire comme ses amis "Loukoum".

— Je suppose que la troupe répète le sacre ?

— Oui, Lionel s'en occupe. Ils seront tout à toi après. Ce planning te permettait de te lever un peu plus tard. Je vous conseille de découvrir très rapidement les lieux qui vont certainement vous dérouter. Nous dansons sur le site dit "Kraftwerk", c'est l'ancienne centrale électrique du groupe Volkswagen, dont une partie est transformée en salles de concert. Il jouxte le complexe de loisirs Autostadt, le plus grand parc thématique du monde. (2) Tout y est dédié à l'industrie automobile, particulièrement allemande et au groupe VW, pourtant, vous verrez, l'environnement est très beau et reposant. Voici deux pass pour y circuler librement pendant votre séjour. Comme à Paris, les repas ne sont pas pris à l'hôtel, vous disposez d'un budget quotidien dont tu connais bien le montant Rémi, poursuit-il en lui adressant un sourire. Il y a neuf restaurants dans le parc. Je ne suis pas sûr, malheureusement qu'ils soient les plus abordables.

 

Après avoir pris le sac de sport de Lucas dans la chambre, ils se dirigent vers l'autostadt et le Kraftwerk. Sur le plan remis par Gil Roman, il cherche le parking réservé aux artistes et à leurs suiveurs, techniciens, costumiers, maquilleurs, coiffeurs. Une troupe comme le Béjart Ballet Lausanne, c'est soixante dix personnes qui se déplacent. Un car pour transporter tout ce monde et un gros camion contenant sono, matériel, costumes et autres. Il les repère grâce au logo écarlate de la compagnie et à leur inscription rouge et noire sur fond gris. Ils avoisinent les véhicules d'autres troupes parfois de modestes minibus ou camionnettes. Les places libres sont rares. Il se faufile et stationne dans un petit coin où il ne gênera personne même si ce n'est pas une place délimitée.

L'immense bâtiment fourmille d'activité. Plusieurs salles de répétitions sont mises à la disposition des artistes. Comme ils font l'ouverture du festival au Kraftwerk, ils ont la possibilité de répéter sur la scène. Le Movimentos attire en quelques semaines plus de cinquante mille spectateurs et les journalistes et photographes d'au moins vingt cinq pays différents. Des jeunes gens portant des badges avec le sigle de la marque automobile allemande qui les reçoit déambulent pour aider les nombreux visiteurs. Lucas interroge un des employés qui les guide avec un grand sourire vers les coulisses. Ils semblent au moins bilingue allemand – anglais, à défaut de parler français.

— Il dit qu'il y a deux jeunes femmes francophones qui sont chargées de s'occuper des artistes mais qu'elles sont débordées. Bon, on va attendre les autres ici.

— Tu ne te changes pas ?

— Eux étaient là dès le matin, ils vont vouloir aller manger. Je suppose qu'ici depuis cinq jours, ils en savent plus que nous. Cette fois, c'est eux qui vont nous guider, dit-il avec un petit rire.

 

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Il s'installe sur le bord d'une des tables de maquillage, Rémi s'assied devant lui à la place de l'artiste. Ils discutent du peu qu'ils ont vu de l'Autostadt en arrivant. Il est impatient d'en découvrir plus. Ses danseurs ne semblent pas pressés. C'est Paolo Aganno qui pousse le premier la porte des loges. Il est suivi d'une femme d'environ trente cinq ans, souriante et d'un adolescent qui, lui, ne l'est pas.

— Voilà ton chorégraphe, Sean, annonce le sous-directeur. Il va t'expliquer ce qu'il veut de toi.

Il salue d'abord l'éducatrice que Paolo Aganno n'a pas daigné lui présenter, puis détaille le jeune arrivant. C'est un bel adolescent aux cheveux courts d'un roux foncé pratiquement auburn, une couleur très rare si elle est naturelle, sa peau laiteuse semble tellement fine qu'elle en parait quasi transparente. Ses traits délicats ont quelque chose de féminin surtout dans le haut et dans les grands yeux verts qui le dévisagent effrontément, le menton volontaire corrige ce que le visage a de mièvre. Sa bouche boudeuse n'augure rien de bon.

— Nous allons en effet revoir ensemble la chorégraphie, lui explique-t-il. Ce soir, c'est un autre qui remplacera Renaud opéré de l'appendice. Tu prendras, toi, la place de William qui ne fait partie que de la dernière vague de rythmes.

— Je danse mieux que Will. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui remplace Renaud dans Le sacre du printemps, pas lui, fait le garçon d'un ton brusque.

— Cela, c'est à moi à en juger, lui rétorque-t-il brièvement. Lui connaît ma chorégraphie, toi pas. Tu danserais comme un dieu, ça ne changerait rien à la donne.

— Donne ?

Calmement, il lui répète la phrase en anglais.

— Manuel te dira que je suis bien meilleur, argumente le gosse têtu.

— Manu ? Que viens faire Manu là-dedans ? grogne-t-il.

— Il remplace parfois notre prof de danse qui va bientôt prendre sa retraite. C'est lui qui assurera ses cours quand il partira.

— Ce que dit le gamin est vrai. Ton ennemi te laissera bientôt toute la place, ricane Paolo.

— Manu n'a jamais été mon ennemi. Il a beaucoup à m'apprendre. Nous répétons d'ailleurs la Cumparsita ensemble.

Il voit la stupéfaction envahir le visage du sous-directeur. De la colère, du dépit aussi. Rien que pour voir sa tête désabusée, il aurait côtoyé le diable en personne. C'est vrai que lorsqu'il a dansé au Dean's avec Manu, il était déjà parti. En anglais, il explique à Sean les changements apportés à la chorégraphie. Quand il se lève pour prendre son portable qui sonne, il l'entend parler avec son accompagnatrice. Le visage moqueur de Rémi lui fait comprendre qu'il a du faire une réflexion peu flatteuse à son sujet. Ceci commence très bien. Il rappelle Sacha pour lui dire où ils sont.

— Sacha ?

— Oui, fait-il avec un sourire à son homme.

Tant qu'il arrive à la gérer, sa jalousie ne le gêne pas vraiment. Elle a même quelque chose de rassurant mais il ne faut pas qu'elle devienne une idée fixe. Des bruits de courses se font entendre dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tornade blonde et qui sent un frais parfum fleuri lui saute dans les bras, avant d'envahir ceux de son homme. Lisbeth a l'air vachement contente de les retrouver.

— Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, Rémi, s'exclame-t-elle.

Son homme rit de façon moqueuse. Il a un faible pour sa jeune admiratrice, si spontanée. Lui accole ses danseurs l'un après l'autre.

— Je suis content de vous revoir, leur fait-il en souriant.

 

1\. Ce restaurant existait bel et bien lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, il était l'un des plus réputés de ma ville.  Des travaux de réaménagement de la ville ont fait qu'il a déménagé dans un château situé dans le domaine universitaire de la ville. En voici pourtant une vue. Le restaurant est le bâtiment blanc en arrière plan.

 

2\. Ce parc m'a donné bien du souci. J'ai passé un week-end à l'explorer virtuellement, pour vous le décrire dans ce chapitre mais surtout dans le suivant. Il y a de nombreux sites sur la toile qui le montrent, qui en parlent, voici l'adresse du [site officiel](http://www.autostadt.de/en/explore-the-autostadt/virtual-tour/)

Pour la petite histoire, pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre (donc le week-end du 13 au 15 pour ceux qui suivent... lol), le Ballet Béjart Lausanne se produisait réellement dans cet endroit et faisait l'ouverture du festival Movimentos au Kraftwerk. (Et je n'y étais malheureusement pas.)


	15. Kraftwerk et faiblesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> Le Kraftwerk, le bâtiment est l'ancienne centrale électrique du groupe VW, il a été reconverti en salles de spectacle.
> 
> Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on l'espère. Et il faut faire face aux évènements imprévus.  
> 

****

Il lui faut quelques minutes pour se faire entendre dans le charivari des retrouvailles.

— Nous allons manger et puis nous nous mettrons au travail. Comme vous le savez tous, Renaud a subi ce matin une petite opération qui s'est très bien passée, il reviendra vite parmi nous. William tu le remplaceras aujourd'hui. Tu rentres donc dans le cercle avec la seconde vague de danseurs. Je crois que vous connaissez Sean qui te remplace ce soir. Pour les deux spectacles suivants, je prendrai celui que j'estime le plus performant.

— Pour le Sacre ? lui demande William.

— Si Sean ne remplace pas Renaud sur Boléro, c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne connaît pas la nouvelle chorégraphie.

 

Ils se laissent guider vers une pizzeria dont les danseurs leur disent le plus grand bien. Ils choisissent ensemble deux pizzas différentes puis, complices, échangent leurs assiettes au milieu du repas, qu'ils terminent par une glace italienne délicieuse et un café.

— Vous mangez bien vos fruits ? Vous buvez beaucoup d'eau ? Vous avez refait la boisson anti-stress ? les interroge son Rémi.

Il les voit échanger des regards embarrassés, coupables ou agacés.

— Nous buvons beaucoup ça oui. Pour le reste, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de faire les épiceries ou les marchés, finit par lui dire Mila.

— Vraiment? fait son homme de façon sarcastique.

— Je t'assure Rémi, lui confirme Lisbeth. Je sais le mal que tu t'es donné à Paris pour nous apporter une alimentation adéquate et nous nous sentions vraiment bien. Là, nous répétons trois pièces majeures. Nous sommes ici dès dix heures et nous rentrons à l'hôtel à presque dix-neuf heures. Nous ne répétons pas tout le temps mais nous sommes ici dans le parc.

— Vous ne pouvez pas manger correctement seulement certains jours et faire n'importe quoi les autres. C'est une hygiène de vie quotidienne que vous devez acquérir surtout ceux qui ont tendance à l'embonpoint. Il faut apprendre à vous débrouiller seuls.

Il sent que son homme est découragé et leur en veut un peu d'avoir si vite baissé les bras.

— Lorsque vous arrivez dans un endroit, il vous suffit de négocier ça avec un commerçant local. Aucun ne refusera de vous livrer trente kilos de fruits pendant plusieurs jours, quarante bouteilles d'eau et dix cartons de jus . Il serait fou, intervient-il. Et si vous n'avez pas le temps, demandez à Gil Roman de le faire pour vous. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera. Je peux même lui en parler. Quant à la boisson au miel, si vous n'avez pas de jus pressé, prenez au moins des cartons de jus sans sucre et utilisez les comme base. C'est mieux que rien du tout.

— Tu es aussi nutritionniste ? questionne Sean d'un air innocent.

— Sean ! s'exclame Jane, l'éducatrice, d'un ton sec.

Il ne répond pas. Inutile de se lancer dans un bras de fer avec l'adolescent. Il sent que leurs relations ne seront pas simples. Manifestement, il a un fameux caractère. Gil Roman semble avoir oublié de lui parler de cet insignifiant petit détail.

Ils retournent lentement vers la centrale électrique. Ils traversent un étrange tunnel en grillage orné de centaines de pots garnis de fleurs jaunes avant de suivre un petit chemin qui traversent des pelouses impeccablement vertes, ils longent le lac artificiel, excroissance du Mittelhandkanal, le canal le plus important d'Allemagne. Le bateau mouche blanc qui fait les visites de la ville-auto se détache du port où il était amarré et s'en éloigne, élégant. De rares pédalos dont la forme est sans nul doute celle de la plus célèbre des voitures de la marque, la coccinelle, voguent à proximité de l'île qui sert de terrasse en été au Ritz-Carlton, l'hôtel grand-luxe installé dans l'enceinte de l'Autostadt. Puis ils aperçoivent de plus près l'azur de la piscine chauffée du palace. Une piscine flottante de quarante mètres de long, rien que ça. Ce n'est pas cela qui l'intéresse, mais plutôt l'Aqua l'un des deux restaurants de l'hôtel. Sur la brochure que leur a donnée Gil Roman, il est écrit que la cuisine de son chef a été récompensée par trois étoiles au Guide Michelin. Il voudrait y inviter Rémi. Malheureusement, les prix renseignés sont particulièrement dissuasifs. Ce serait une folie.

— Tu rêves, mon amour ? lui glisse celui-ci.

— J'aimerais t'emmener à l'Aqua, avoue-t-il, mais c'est affreusement cher.

— J'aimerais t'emmener sur la lune, mais c'est hors de prix, lui répond-il.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire à sa boutade. Il est bien là, avec le regard tendre de son homme posé sur lui. Il aimerait s'asseoir en sa compagnie sur un des bancs qui invitent à la paresse.

— Si tu veux, on reste ici ce soir à flâner dans le parc après le spectacle, lui propose-t-il.

Comment fait-il pour le deviner tellement bien ?

— Il parait qu'il est superbement illuminé. Plus loin vers le pavillon Bentley, il y a une pièce d'eau dont les dizaines de jets d'eau jouent avec les lumières. Pendant le festival, les restaurants ouvrent jusque minuit. Ils ont multiplié les visites du site en bateau, le dernier part à vingt trois heures et fait le tour du parc illuminé en cinquante minutes, continue-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de tout voir le même soir.

— Tu veux me faire jouer les touristes ?

— Comme lui, je désire donner à mon compagnon ce dont il a envie. Et ses yeux brillent quand je lui évoque tout cela. Je découvre que mon petit homme est un romantique.

— Je ne suis pas le seul. Mais en ce qui te concerne, je suis au courant depuis un moment déjà, se moque-t-il. Depuis nos bagues, précise-t-il quand il voit l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage.

— ...

— Je suis au courant de ça aussi ! affirme-t-il paisiblement.

— De quoi ?

— Du fait que tu m'as passé au doigt une bague de chasteté en guise de ceinture.

— ...

— Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est valable pour toi également, lui fait-il avec une caresse discrète sur l'anneau qu'il a lui aussi glissé à son annulaire.

— Les amoureux ! on vous attend, leur crie Didier.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Installé au premier rang dans la salle, il regarde travailler son homme. Il se consacre plus particulièrement à Sean à qui il explique et montre la chorégraphie. Il lui a déjà fait répéter sa partie plusieurs fois. Le garçon semble saisir très vite ce que son jeune chorégraphe attend de lui, pourtant Lucas n'est pas satisfait. Les autres interprètes se sont échauffés mollement sous la direction de Lionel Archambeau qui maintenant fait répéter les rythmes. Lucas a choisi d'évoluer au milieu d'eux, à la droite du remplaçant dont il surveille chaque mouvement, rectifiant ses gestes au besoin. Dans un coin, Yun et Sacha penchés l'un vers l'autre discutent avec animation en attendant leur tour. Il se demande si son chéri a noté leur rapprochement, leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre, qui dénotent une intimité qu'il n'y avait pas entre eux auparavant. Manifestement, ils sont amants. Amoureux ? c'est un tout autre problème. Contrairement à Lucas, il pense le blond trop épris de ce dernier pour envisager une relation sérieuse avec l'eurasien.

Des sièges se remplissent autour de lui. Membres d'autres compagnies venus se reposer tout en regardant, techniciens attendant leur tour, VIP inconnus. Il voit Manu s'asseoir quelques fauteuils plus loin dans la même rangée. Lionel vient s'installer à ses côtés.

— Le gamin comprend vite. Cela devrait aller, commente-t-il.

Lucas est monté sur le cercle de gauche, ses solistes le rejoignent. Bientôt la musique lancinante de Boléro retentit. Trop fort. Deux techniciens se précipitent. Lui, une fois encore ne quitte pas des yeux son homme. Il est au premier rang et la salle n'est pas plongée dans le noir comme lors des représentations. Lucas lui rend regard pour regard, le troublant plus encore que d'habitude.

— Il ne peut nier qu'il t'aime, hein, se moque Lionel lorsque les solistes s'abîment dans leur grand écart final.

— Il est ma vie, confie-t-il gravement à ce presque inconnu qui de par l'âge pourrait être son père.

— Je sais.

Son amour saute de la scène avec légèreté, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes méprisant l'attention des autres qui le suivent des yeux et s'installe à ses côtés.

— Programmes libres ! crie-t-il.

En riant, ses danseurs applaudissent, contents de retrouver la façon de faire unique de leur chorégraphe. Ils font rouler les estrades rondes dans un coin et se succèdent sur la scène, prenant un plaisir infini à ces improvisations. Son Lucas acquiert petit à petit de l'assurance et, plus près d'eux qu'au Palais des Congrès, il leur fait parfois des remarques.

— Trop étriqués tes fouettés, Sean.

— Ce n'est pas possible de les faire larges si j'en fait vingt deux de suite en aussi peu de mesures, proteste le garçon qui a choisi d'interpréter un passage du lac des cygnes.

— Si ! tu peux y arriver, si tu mets, dès le premier, ton poids sur ta jambe droite et que tu prends ainsi plus d'élan.

— Non, ce n'est pas possible, fait le gosse têtu.

Souplement, Lucas saute sur la scène, passant par la position en appui tendu sur le bord. Il fait un signe et la musique reprend à l'endroit voulu. Il n'arrête pas de faire des progrès en technique. Le sourire de son voisin confirme son opinion.

— Tu vois, c'est faisable, conclut-il quand il les a exécutés impeccablement. Si cela ne l'était pas, je ne te le demanderais pas. Tout est une question de dosage de poids et d'équilibre. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, lui fait-il avec un sourire encourageant. Tu as des cours d'arts martiaux à Rudra, non ?

— Oui. Du kendo.

— Du kendo ? Pourquoi pas, commente son homme l'air perplexe devant ce choix.

Il entend Lionel ricaner à ses côtés.

— Il commence à critiquer, c'est bien, murmure-t-il.

— Sers-toi de ce que tu apprends dans les autres disciplines. Ne crois-pas qu'on te dispense ces enseignements juste pour le plaisir de te pourrir la vie. La première chose qu'on apprend, dans un art martial, c'est à maîtriser ses gestes, son équilibre. Au kendo ou ailleurs.

— Tu pratiques quoi, toi ?

— La capoeira.

Le jeune garçon recommence ses fouettés sous l'œil attentif de son chorégraphe.

— Tu vois, c'est déjà nettement mieux. Will ! à toi.

Il est tard quand vient le tour de son Lucas. Manu se lève et le rejoint sur scène.

— Oh oh ! commente Lionel, il n'a pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire manifestement. Je m'attendais à ce que la façon de danser de Lucas l'intéresse.

L'introduction du tango se fait entendre. Avec étonnement, il voit son homme évoluer pour la première fois sur autre chose que Boléro et tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui et la salle. Là, il semble ne voir que Manuel qu'il séduit et repousse tour à tour.

— Lucas l'a travaillé seul apparemment, continue le répétiteur. Ce qui est extraordinaire avec lui, c'est qu'il danse du Béjart qui devient du Bayot. Même si il respecte la chorégraphie comme ici, il a une telle personnalité qu'il la marque de son empreinte. Il a complètement changé le caractère de son Méphisto.

— Méphistophélès ? interroge-t-il difficilement tant il est bouleversé par ce qu'il vient de voir.

— Oui. C'est la signature du pacte unissant Faust et le diable. Ce dernier lui promet de réaliser tous ses désirs en échange de son âme dès qu'il se dira satisfait et heureux. Dans le passage qu'ils viennent de danser, tu les vois d'entrée s'entailler le poignet pour mélanger leur sang. Faust hésite. Méphisto le tente, l'amène à lui, le soumet et finalement le marque comme lui appartenant.

— ...

— Le Méphisto de Lucas est un mélange de rouerie et d'innocence, le tout exprimé de façon vraiment expressive et très sensuelle. J'ai l'impression que Manu a enfin trouvé le démon tentateur qu'il cherche depuis tant de temps. Il a de la chance que Lucas soit passé outre sa façon de le traiter habituellement pour ne voir en lui que le danseur.

— Tu as aimé ? lui demande à ce moment son homme qu'il n'a pas entendu approcher.

Il hésite à lui répondre.

— Oui.

— Tu me mens, constate-t-il.

— Non. Je suis mal à l'aise parce que je te vois toucher, frôler, séduire un autre homme. Ce côté là ne peut pas me plaire, lui fait-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

L'air ébahi, Lucas le regarde un moment avant de faire demi-tour et de le planter là sans un mot. Il en reste sidéré et anéanti.

— Tu vas le perdre si tu continues, le prévient Lionel. Tu es tellement jaloux et possessif que tu en oublies que ce n'est qu'un rôle qu'il joue. Je sais de bonne part que ce n'est pas facile d'être le compagnon de quelqu'un qui est sans cesse courtisé et dis-toi bien que ce n'est que le début. Si en plus tu te mets à confondre la réalité et les personnages qu'il interprète...

— J'ai été tellement surpris, avoue-t-il à mi-voix.

— Je t'ai dit qu'il a respecté la chorégraphie de Maurice Béjart. Il a pourtant fait une exception. A la moitié du tango, Faust est à ses pieds, Mephisto le relève et l'attire à lui. Leurs corps sont collés et leurs visages se touchent pratiquement. Tu as vu ce geste ? Je suis certain qu'il l'a remplacé pour te ménager. Tu n'as aucune confiance en lui, pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu accorder la moindre attention à qui que ce soit d'autre que toi. Crois-moi, en deux semaines, certains ont essayé. Même Sacha n'a pas trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Pourtant, pour la première fois, il est amoureux et j'aurais voulu le voir enfin heureux, mais ce sentiment ne se commande pas. Et je vais ajouter encore quelque chose, Manu, je le connais depuis longtemps. Il est ce qu'il est pourtant il a des principes, peut-être pas ceux de tout le monde, je te l'accorde, mais il y tient. Jamais, il ne rechercherait un homme qui est en couple.

— ...

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va le chercher.

Malgré son cœur glacé, il semble retrouver d'un coup sa mobilité. Il se dirige vers la loge, il n'y est pas. En cet immense complexe, comment le localiser ? Il suit le couloir vers la sortie quand un murmure de voix l'attire. Dans un renfoncement, près de la fenêtre qui donne sur le parc, Lucas est appuyé contre le mur. Sacha est à ses côtés.

— J'ai voulu te le dire moi-même avant que tu le découvres, est en train de lui expliquer celui-ci.

— Je l'avais déjà deviné en vous voyant si proches ce matin.

— Lucas, fait l'autre, il n'est pas trop tard, un mot de toi et...

— Arrête Sashka, je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu le sais, mais pas comme tu le désirerais. Ne revenons pas sur ce sujet, veux-tu. Nous avons déjà tout dit.

— Tu m'aimeras ! Je te rendrai heureux. Plus heureux que Rémi qui ne comprend rien à ta passion pour la danse, fait-il d'une voix pressante. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu avais les yeux pleins de larmes quand je t'ai suivi ?

— Rémi passera toujours avant tout, entend-il son homme répondre. Même si je dois m'éloigner de la danse.

— Tu es fou ! s'exclame le blond.

— Non. Je l'aime, c'est tout.

— Je me serais bien passé de cet aveu, constate Sacha, amer.

— Tu as raison. Excuse-moi. Sashka...

Il voit le danseur attirer le visage de son homme vers lui et poser un baiser tendre et appuyé sur ses lèvres. Une main de fer fouille sa poitrine à la recherche de son cœur qu'elle broie.

— Je serai toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas. On se verra tantôt.

Le blond se détourne et se trouve face à lui qui s'est approché instinctivement. Un instant, ils restent là à se toiser. Il doit y avoir de la haine dans ses yeux. Il a envie de l'étriper, de frapper cette trop belle bouche qui a embrassé son amant. Mais Lucas ne le lui pardonnerait pas. L'autre passe à côté de lui empli de morgue. Il ne le regarde plus, tout occupé qu'il est par la vision de son amour qui le fixe avec du chagrin et de la crainte en ses yeux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. Un pas en avant plus tard, il le tient entre ses bras et efface violemment de ses lèvres la trace laissée par l'autre.

— Je suis désolé.

— Moi aussi, lui souffle-t-il. J'ai été tellement surpris en te voyant danser ainsi avec Manu. J'ai tant l'habitude que tu le fais pour moi, et pour des anonymes, qu'en égoïste, j'en ai oublié que tu dois avant tout y prendre du plaisir.

— Pour Sacha, je...

— J'ai surpris par hasard presque toute votre conversation, fait-il en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Je te cherchais, j'ai entendu ta voix... Je n'ai rien à te reprocher. Excepté le baiser, là...

— C'était sa façon de dire adieu à ce qu'il aurait voulu.

— J'avais compris. Pourtant, si tu ne lui as pas répondu, tu ne l'as pas repoussé non plus, j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir ça. Imagine que tu me surprennes dans la même position...

Lucas a posé le front sur son épaule.

— Je ne veux pas ! gémit-il.

Il soupire à nouveau. Il lui en fait voir, son Lucas ! il le serre de toutes ses forces contre lui. Personne ne le lui enlèvera, son bonheur.

— Lucas, regarde-moi. Plus jamais ! Je ne pourrais pas une seconde fois. Je ne pourrais pas.

Il a perçu le fléchissement de sa propre voix. Il sent les larmes monter, il les refoule tellement fort qu'il arrive difficilement à respirer. Il ne veut pas en plus pleurer devant lui.

— Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi. Rémi ! le presse-t-il d'une voix aussi troublée que la sienne.

Son homme est dans entre ses bras et il a repoussé Sacha en lui disant qu'il l'aimait, lui Rémi, n'est-ce pas le plus important ? Le baiser n'est, après tout, qu'un geste de l'autre. Mérite-t-il cet intérêt ? Maudite jalousie.

— Nous avons l'air malin tous les deux à nous lamenter, fait-il plus calmement. J'ai eu terriblement mal, je l'avoue et j'aurai certainement difficile de ne pas y repenser, toutefois, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. Tu m'as donné tant de preuves de ton amour que je n'ai pas à en douter. Et j'en ai pour toi, tellement. C'est le principal, affirme-t-il très sérieusement en prenant une grande inspiration. Et jamais, je ne te demanderai de renoncer à la danse. Je croyais que ça, tu l'avais compris.

Les yeux de son homme s'illuminent et c'est lui, cette fois, qui l'embrasse passionnément, à n'en plus finir. Un toussotement les interrompt. Lionel les contemple en souriant.

— Lucas, cela fait un moment que je te cherche. Il est l'heure de t'habiller, de te faire maquiller.

— J'arrive.

Derrière le répétiteur, ils reprennent le chemin des loges, main dans la main. Les autres ont déjà déserté les lieux pour aller danser Le sacre du printemps. Il s'assied non loin de lui. Il le voit se transformer en cette créature troublante qui est aussi son homme et qui se livre totalement à lui après chaque spectacle. C'est ça, la confiance. Quand il est prêt, il se rapproche de lui, prend sa main, joue avec ses doigts, avec la bague symbole de leur union.

— Tu regrettes ? lui demande-t-il.

— Non, mon Lucas, non.

Et il n'y a rien de plus vrai.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, après avoir été manger en amoureux au Beefclub situé au bord du canal, ils flânent dans le parc. Cela n'a pas été facile d'expliquer à la troupe, qu'ils ne passeraient pas la soirée avec eux. Ils étaient déçus, voire franchement mécontents. Le regard inquiet de Sacha s'était posé sur lui, interrogatif. Il l'avait rassuré d'un sourire tandis que la main possessive de Rémi se posait sur sa taille et l'attirait à lui.

C'est beau. Parfois apaisant, parfois violent en couleurs comme le Kraftwerk tout illuminé de rouge et dont les quatre tours écarlates se dressent sur le noir du ciel. L'odeur vespérale de l'humus monte de la terre, humide d'une ondée tombée plus tôt dans la soirée et le parfum des fleurs printanières s'exhale dans l'air, plus présent qu'en journée. La température est fraîche. Ce n'est pourtant pas la raison qui les poussent à marcher enlacés, sa hanche frôlant celle de Rémi à chaque pas. Après leur dispute, il a besoin de le sentir contre lui. Si ils ont été proches pendant cette soirée, ils étaient graves aussi, n'ayant pas le cœur à plaisanter. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de se laisser embrasser par Sacha ? Il ne sait franchement pas. Cela lui a paru un geste tout naturel de la part de l'autre, un geste qu'il s'attendait à le voir faire depuis la première rencontre au club de sports Maillot. Une chose inéluctable. Il pressent que ça ne va pas arranger la jalousie de son homme. Petit à petit les lumières s'éteignent, il ne reste que le chemin illuminé vers la sortie. Une manière comme une autre de dire qu'il est tard. Il est plus de minuit, l'heure de regagner leur hôtel.

Sortant à peine de la douche, encore humide, il s'affale sur le lit pendant que, devant lui, Rémi s'essuie à son tour. Il ne se prive pas de mater ce corps séduisant qu'il vient d'aimer, sous l'œil amusé de son amant qui ne se presse nullement. Il traînerait même volontairement que ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Il doit être sec depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il veut ses bras rassurants autour de lui. Quand il le rejoint sur la couche, il s'y blottit, dans cet état de quasi léthargie qui suit l'orgasme. Les mains expertes de son ange voyagent sur son corps, insistent sur ses points sensibles qu'elles connaissent parfaitement maintenant, ranimant la flamme, pendant que sa bouche taquine la sienne. Et une fois de plus la magie opère, ils se retrouvent bientôt tour à tour gémissant, criant le plaisir que l'autre lui apporte mais aussi leur amour. A moitié endormi entre ses bras, il pense que quoi qu'il arrive dans la journée, la nuit les réunit. Leurs corps se trouvent, se reconnaissent, s'aiment et s'entendent, révélant à l'autre leurs secrets les plus intimes. Il ignore que Rémi, de son côté, en pense tout autant en le serrant contre lui.

 

Les premières personnes qu'ils croisent le lendemain matin sont Jane et Sean qui ont choisi de dîner à l'hôtel et sont allés dormir tôt. Peu à peu la salle à manger se remplit. Le personnel leur a aménagé une longue table ce qui permet de gagner de la place, bien utile en cette période où, festival Movimentos oblige, l'hôtel affiche complet. Les nombreux visiteurs venus de loin, parfois de l'étranger, journalistes et photographes à l'affût, leur lancent des coups d'œil dérobés. Il s'est assis sur la banquette avec son homme en face de lui. Il a Lisbeth à sa droite et Didier à sa gauche. Comme il n'est pas question de s'afficher dans cet endroit, il fait juste du pied doucement à son vis-à-vis qui sourit de façon moqueuse. Si la charcuterie les a un peu surpris au petit-déjeuner, les petits pains sont délicieux. Ainsi que le fromage. Rémi va lui chercher un second café et ensuite, continue le jeu sous la table.

— Il y a déjà de l'eau dans le gaz, dirait-on, commente son voisin.

Il suit son regard. Yun et Sacha viennent d'entrer et leur visage fermé est éloquent.

— Il y a des disputes dans tous les couples, fait son homme en haussant les épaules. C'est inévitable surtout au tout début. Tu te rappelles, monsieur " _je ne saurai pas suivre ton rythme de vie_ " ? lui remémore-t-il d'un air taquin.

— Je me rappelle. Je n'aurais jamais pu te quitter, lui confie-t-il. J'avais à peine prononcé ma phrase que déjà je la regrettais.

— Je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir, dit doucement son ange en caressant furtivement sa main.

Le petit-déjeuner s'éternise. Aucun des dirigeants n'est venu chercher les danseurs pour la répétition prévue à neuf heures . Le chauffeur du car se dirige vers lui. Il sent venir les embrouilles.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Monsieur Bayot ?

— Vous les conduisez au même endroit que hier, lui dit-il calmement. Vous vous changez et vous commencez à vous échauffer, demande-t-il aux membres de la troupe. Nous vous rejoignons très bientôt. Où sont Manu et Yvan ?

— Ils sont rentrés tard ce matin et pas seuls, précise William railleur.

— Bon, je les laisse dormir, décide-t-il.

— Comme si tu avais le choix, déclare le jeune Sean.

— Je l'ai, fait-il en souriant. Je préfère qu'ils dorment plutôt que de se traîner à la répétition à ne rien faire puisqu'ils ne dansent pas Boléro et ensuite au spectacle, parce qu'ils seront trop peu reposés. Je vais laisser un message, ils nous rejoindront par leurs propres moyens.

 

Ils sortent du Real, la grande surface locale. Les achats : des fruits, des litres de jus d'orange, des pots de miel, de l'eau minérale et une soixantaine de petites brioches aux raisins ou à la crème pâtissière. Si ce n'est pas l'idéal, c'est mieux que rien.

— Eh ! c'est pour les danseurs ! s'exclame Rémi.

— Et je suis quoi moi ? s'indigne-t-il en mordant une brioche à la crème.

— Mon homme !

Ils échangent un regard tendre et entendu. Remisé le baiser de Sacha. Tapi en un coin de leur mémoire.

— Tu devrais faire attention, mon cœur. Tu commences à exagérer.

— Je ne grossis pas !

— Pas encore, précise son ange.

— Pas encore ? répète-t-il misérablement en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant sur sa viennoiserie.

— Un danseur avec des poignées d'amour, ça le fait moyen, je trouve. Un amant aussi ! le taquine-t-il.

— Donc si je grossis, tu me jettes ? raille-t-il.

— Bêta ! se marre Rémi.

Ils ont retrouvé leur belle complicité. Pendant tout le trajet, ses doigts se mêlent à ceux de Rémi posés sur le changement de vitesse. Il pense qu'il devrait apprendre à conduire et passer son permis pour le relayer lors des déplacements. Encore faut-il en trouver le temps. Ils se garent à la même place qu'hier. Rémi déplie le diable qu'il a toujours dans son coffre pour transporter ses caisses de marchandises. Ils y entassent les packs d'eau minérale et de jus de fruits, les cartons contenant les fruits, les pâtisseries sur le dessus. Quant ils arrivent ils les attendent en papotant.

— C'est comme ça que vous travaillez ? les apostrophe-t-il mécontent. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent !

— C'est ça quelques minutes ? Oh ! s'interrompt Lisbeth les yeux ronds en voyant leur chargement. Tu n'es pas fâché ! s'exclame-t-elle, en sautant au cou de Rémi.

Elle en fait une habitude ma parole, pense-t-il.

— Fâché ? questionne son ange.

— Ben, vous nous avez boudés hier soir.

— Non. Vous vous êtes trompés si vous avez pensé ça. Lucas avait simplement envie d'explorer le parc. Nous le découvrions seulement alors que vous y êtes depuis cinq jours. Nous avons été dîner en amoureux avant d'explorer les lieux. Nous sommes rentrés à la fermeture. Nous ne serions pas sortis de toute façon, nous étions fatigués d'avoir trop peu dormi la nuit précédente.

— Bon. On peut s'y mettre maintenant ? Sean, William, vous entrez avec la seconde vague tous les deux. Didier, toi, avec la dernière. C'est juste pour la répétition, précise-t-il à celui-ci. Sylvain ? Musique s'il te plaît. Le plus jeune des techniciens se précipite à la console. On la lui laisse rarement. Il est aux anges.

Il regarde Sean se débrouiller et il s'en tire pas mal du tout. C'est vrai qu'il a du potentiel mais trop de suffisance. A la fin du morceau, il entreprend de lui démontrer ses erreurs, ses défauts. Le garçon proteste. Son ton devient plus péremptoire. Il n'a pas le choix. Il sait qu'il doit poser les barrières à ne pas franchir. Et c'est difficile quand on a juste vingt et un ans.

— Sean ! Tu obéis à ton chorégraphe, intervient une voix froide qu'il connaît bien à présent. Tu n'as pas à râler, ni à contester sa vision des choses. C'est sa chorégraphie. Et en l'occurrence, il a raison. Tu veux faire à ta manière et tu en oublies qu'un ballet, c'est avant tout une harmonie.

D'un geste de la tête, il remercie silencieusement Manu qui a voulu l'aider même si il n'est pas certain que son intervention soit une bonne chose. Il aurait préféré s'imposer par lui-même et à sa manière. Toutefois, il sait que l'intention est bonne. Il revient donc à ses explications sur l'orchestique, montre les gestes, décortique certains enchaînements, avant de descendre dans la salle et de les faire recommencer.

— Qu'en penses-tu ? demande son homme aux côtés duquel il s'est arrêté.

— Il a beaucoup de potentiel. Plus certainement que William. Pourtant je vais le laisser dans la dernière vague. Il a besoin d'une leçon d'humilité, tranche-t-il.

— Tu ne dois pas juger seulement sa manière de danser ?

— Justement, sa fatuité nuit à son interprétation. Il manque de maturité. Je vais devoir le lui expliquer, fait-il avec une grimace.

— Lucas ?

Il se tourne vers Manuel qui l'appelle.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais répéter Boléro le matin ? Et pourquoi est-ce toi qui nous a laissé un message et donné des instructions ?

— Voilà beaucoup de pourquoi, soupire-t-il. Et j'ai peu de réponses. Je n'ai vu personne. Les trois dirigeants du Béjart Ballet Lausanne se sont volatilisés. J'ai appris à la réception qu'ils sont partis de façon précipitée au milieu de la nuit. Je n'en sais pas plus.

— Cela sent la catastrophe, fait le soliste en grimaçant.

— Oui. Après Renaud... J'ai donc pris le relais en attendant.

— Si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'ici là, je prendrai ta suite quand tu auras fini Boléro. En répétition, tu joueras mon rôle dans le Sacre.

— C'est un ballet que je ne connais absolument pas, fait-il en secouant la tête. Je risque de vous ralentir plus qu'autre chose.

— Il s'agit surtout de faire de la figuration pour les portés. Tu y arriveras, poursuit-il d'un ton bref qui ne souffre pas de protestation.

Il fait part de sa décision à l'adolescent avant de rassembler tout son monde pour l'ultime Boléro de la matinée. Il ne dit rien quand il voit Sean, déçu, s'éloigner dans le but de discuter avec Manuel, certainement pour contester son choix. Il s'échauffe avec des mouvements de capoeira, avant de grimper sur le cercle. Les yeux dans ceux de Rémi, il se concentre puis commence à danser.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre hier et aujourd'hui ? Il ne sait. Peut-être rien en fait. La différence entre Lucas dansant pour lui ou Lucas dansant la Cumparsita avec Manuel lui saute aux yeux. Il comprend enfin tout ce qu'a voulu dire Lionel par sa remarque faite le jour précédent « Il ne peut nier qu'il t'aime... ». Il parle peu mais ce qu'il dit va toujours à l'essentiel. Il a ce désir de mieux le connaître. Les yeux qui s'encrent dans les siens, les gestes lascifs de ce corps qui s'offre, sont remplis d'un amour qui ne s'adresse qu'à lui, Rémi. Il l'a tant attendu, cet homme qui est fait pour lui. Pourquoi prend-il le risque de gâcher leur amour ? Quand il descend de la scène et se plante devant lui, il repousse ses cheveux, collés sur son front par la sueur, avant de l'embrasser comme un fou.

— Merci, lui murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Seul un sourire lui répond.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils sont allés manger cette fois à la trattoria Barolo. Antipasti, pâtes, chianti et glaces italiennes sont servis dans un cadre moderne et coloré. Ses danseurs ont perdu leur féconde et échangent des regards dérobés remplis d'inquiétude.

Et tout d'un coup les nouvelles arrivent via le portable de Manuel dont le visage se tend au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il entend. Il lui passe son téléphone et la voix de Gil Roman lui donne ses directives puis ses recommandations personnelles. Pendant ce temps, Manuel explique la situation. La plupart sont catastrophés. Ceux qui sont passés par Rudra surtout. Victime d'une rupture d'anévrisme, l'un des professeurs est entre la vie et la mort. Il a été hospitalisé en urgence cette nuit et, après des examens approfondis, les médecins ont renoncé à l'embolisation. Ils envisagent une opération délicate dont ils ne peuvent garantir l'issue mais qui est la seule chance de s'en sortir de leur enseignant. Sera-t-il, après, toujours en pleine possession de ses moyens ? Les docteurs ne peuvent se prononcer. L'intervention aura lieu le lendemain. Si elle se passe bien, le diagnostic sera malgré tout réservé, pendant une dizaine de jours. Ce séjour en Allemagne est vraiment maudit.

Il entend encore la voix du directeur lui dire que les plus atteints par la nouvelle seront Manuel et Sean tous deux proches du professeur Hudin et qu'il doit les épauler. Il se sent égaré. Il lance un appel au secours muet à son homme, celui-ci pose sa main sur la sienne et c'est bon. Il respire profondément avant d'endosser le rôle qui lui a été donné.

— Je vais compléter cette malheureuse nouvelle par les instructions de notre directeur, déclare-t-il. Le spectacle continue. Je sais que c'est brutal, que c'est injuste. Danser c'est exprimer des sentiments, alors vous devrez, ce soir, extérioriser votre inquiétude, votre amour, votre espoir par la danse. Le Béjart Ballet Lausanne sera sur scène comme prévu. Paolo Aganno est à Rudra. Gil Roman à l'hôpital auprès de votre professeur et de sa fille. Lionel Archambeau reprendra l'avion au petit-matin et sera auprès de vous dès demain. En attendant, Manuel assumera le rôle de directeur de la troupe et prendra les décisions qui s'imposent. Je remplirai celui de chorégraphe pour l'ensemble des spectacles. Il s'agit d'un intérim de quelques heures seulement. Heureusement, ajoute-t-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Je crois qu'il est temps de retourner au Kraftwerk. Vous ne serez nulle part aussi bien que sur scène.

Il se lève, imité aussitôt par Rémi. Manuel est resté de marbre pendant son laïus. Statue de chair, il ne bouge pas de son siège. Il pose une main sur son épaule qu'il serre doucement en un geste réconfortant. Pour la première fois, il voit dans le regard qui se lève vers lui de la souffrance. Pour la première fois aussi, il voit une profonde tendresse sur les traits d'Yvan qui aide son compagnon à se lever, avant de le guider vers la sortie du restaurant. Il cherche des yeux le plus jeune et l'aperçoit qui pleure sur l'épaule de Jane.

— Sean, lui dit-il doucement, rien n'est perdu, les médecins savent ce qu'ils font.

— Il était tellement merveilleux.

— Il est, mon grand, il est. Je suis sûr qu'il va se battre pour retrouver des élèves comme toi, lui dit-il doucement.

— Ce ne serait pas ton cas !

L'adolescent le toise et le plante là après cette petite phrase assassine rejoignant le groupe qui a suivi Manu et Yvan.

Il pousse un soupir. La main de son homme sur sa taille le rappelle à la réalité.

— Que t'as dit Gil Roman, chéri ?

— Que les plus touchés seront Manu et Sean et que je dois m'occuper d'eux. Étrangement, le plus âgé et le plus jeune de la compagnie, constate-t-il, trouvant sa propre remarque incongrue en pareille circonstance. Que c'est à moi de devenir le chorégraphe de la troupe et, semble-t-il, faire répéter deux ballets que je ne connais pas.

— ...

— Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, conclut-il calmement.

Son homme le dévisage, sidéré.

— Je ne peux pas diriger les répétitions de morceaux que j'ignore et je ne crois pas Gil Roman assez bête pour me le demander. Il veut autre chose de moi, raisonne-t-il.

Il sent qu'il est sur la bonne voie. Il est celui qui est le moins touché par l'annonce de la maladie du professeur Hudin parce qu'il ne le connaît pas. Celui qui a le plus de recul vis-à-vis de la situation, ce qui lui vaut certainement les responsabilités confiées.

— Je vais les initier à quelques mouvements de capoeira afin de les occuper, ensuite, comme d'habitude, les faire interpréter des morceaux libres où ils auront l'occasion de livrer les sentiments qu'ils ont en eux. La danse va leur servir d'exutoire.

— Et les ballets ?

— Ils les connaissent bien mieux que moi. Je suis incapable de voir les fautes si ils en commettent. Ce serait donc une démarche tout à fait inutile.

.

Allongé sur le lit, il tend une main vers Rémi qui fouille dans les bagages.

— Attends, je cherche un boxer.

— Tu en as vraiment besoin ? se moque-t-il.

Le sourire railleur qui fleurit sur les lèvres de son homme lui indique qu'il a parfaitement compris l'allusion.

— Tu es insatiable.

— Comme toi, mon amour, comme toi.

Déjà ses mains partent à la découverte du corps chaud qui se cambre contre lui. Il a envie ce soir de mener Rémi aux limites de son plaisir.

Il repose lové entre les bras de son ange endormi. En attendant le sommeil qui le fuit, il revit l'après-midi et la soirée qu'ils viennent de passer. Un cauchemar plutôt qu'une partie de plaisir. Il n'a jamais autant réalisé son imposture. A la capoeira, certains ont accroché de suite, d'autres se sont entêtés, les derniers n'ont fait aucun effort. Comme partout. Ceux qui ont persévéré ne sont pas forcément ceux qu'il attendait. Il savait pouvoir compter sans restriction sur Sacha et, cette fois, sur Manu qui comprendrait son but. Il avait raison. Didier, Lisbeth et Mila avaient fait de leur mieux. Yvan et William l'avaient surpris, ils s'étaient très bien adaptés. Asim, Sean, Yun lui avaient signifié que ça ne les intéressait que peu. C'est ce dernier qui l'avait déçu le plus. Ils avaient ensuite mangé les fruits, les gâteaux, bu eau et jus divers. Break silencieux et morose, ambiance tendue.

Ce qu'il appelait les programmes libres avaient presque tous été tirés des éléments de ballets qu'ils avaient appris au cours du professeur Hudin ou répétés avec lui lorsqu'il n'enseignait pas encore à Rudra. Manuel l'avait surpris en voulant danser malgré tout la Cumparsita. Alors qu'il hésitait, Rémi l'avait encouragé à y aller. Ils avaient terminé l'après-midi par quelques exercices de relaxation et de respiration puis, avaient rejoint les loges. Il les avait motivés comme il le pouvait avant qu'ils aillent sur scène. Que faire de plus ? Le reste ne devaient venir que d'eux.

Il avait assisté au Sacre du printemps et à L'oiseau de feu des coulisses. Les solistes avaient assuré, aussi bien Manuel que Sacha. Pour celui-ci il n'avait que peu de doutes. Sa façon de danser après son viol lui avait appris qu'il avait un mental d'acier. Si d'autres lui avaient paru hésitants, il n'y avait eu aucune erreur manifeste. Puis était venu Boléro et il avait été très vite évident que Yun n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Même lui l'avait remarqué malgré sa concentration. Il allait devoir en discuter avec lui et il savait déjà que ce ne serait pas facile. Le retour dans la loge avait été renfrogné.

Il avait ensuite décidé de faire son rapport à Gil Roman. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, Manu allait certainement en faire de même de son côté. La conversation avait été brève. Il lui avait assuré que, dans l'ensemble, tout s'était bien passé. Les nouvelles du malade étaient encourageantes. L'état était stationnaire, l'opération aurait bien lieu. Chaque heure passée était une bataille gagnée.

La plupart avaient choisi de dîner à l'hôtel et d'aller dormir de suite après. Ils avaient mangés avec eux puis Rémi et lui étaient ressortis faire un tour dans les environs, s'imprégner de l'atmosphère du pays, découvrir cette ville somme toute très récente puisque son essor a véritablement commencé après la seconde guerre mondiale. Ils étaient assez vite rentrés à l'hôtel où un message de Manuel l'attendait le prévenant que la répétition était prévue le lendemain à neuf heures.

Ce n'est que sous la douche qu'il avait senti le stress le quitter peu à peu et entre les bras de Rémi qu'il l'avait oublié. Pourtant, il vient le poursuivre encore, l'empêchant de dormir.

— Mon amour... lui souffle doucement Rémi.

— Je t'ai réveillé ?

— Non, ma puce. Il faut que tu dormes. Tu t'en es tiré magnifiquement. N'en doute pas.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr. Ce n'est pas avec mon manque d'expérience en tant que chorégraphe que je peux m'occuper d'une compagnie comme celle-là.

— Tu t'es très bien débrouillé avec les danseurs. Demain, Lionel sera là.

— Il faut que j'aie une conversation avec Yun, soupire-t-il.

— Je crois en effet que ça s'impose. J'ai remarqué de la salle que sa prestation aujourd'hui n'était pas au niveau habituel.

— Je sais. Je pense que si je me disputais avec toi, je ne danserais pas non plus de la même façon.

— Alors que veux-tu lui dire ?

— C'est bien là qu'est le problème... Je n'en sais rien. Je verrai sur place, soupire-t-il.

Tout contre son amant, le nez dans l'odeur de son cou, son corps sur le sien, leurs jambes emmêlées, il se sent bien. Soucieux mais bien. Contradictoire ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Rémi soulève son visage vers lui et l'embrasse doucement. Baiser d'amour, baiser de miel. Il se blottit plus encore dans le cercle de ses bras et finit par s'endormir bercé par les mots fous que son homme lui chuchote.

 

L'occasion de discuter avec Yun se produit plus tôt qu'il ne l'a prévu. En effet, quand il descend prendre le petit déjeuner, celui-ci est installé seul à la grande table. Rémi téléphone à l'artisan qui doit placer l'auvent et qui lui a laissé un message sur son portable.

— Yun ? Je voudrais te parler, lui demande-t-il en restant debout à côté de lui.

— En tant que quoi ? chorégraphe pour mon foirage d'hier soir ? ou comme troisième participant à mon couple ? fait-il en se tournant vers lui.

Il en reste la bouche ouverte. La main de son homme qui arrive se pose sur son épaule. Il n'a heureusement rien à lui cacher.

— J'aime beaucoup Sacha, il est un ami merveilleux. Je ne demande qu'une chose, le voir heureux. C'est le seul intérêt que je porte à votre couple, répond-il calmement.

— Cela ne t'empêche pas de te faire consoler dans ses bras quand ça t'arrange. Chaque fois que tu as un problème avec Rémi, je vais le voir courir derrière toi pour te materner ?

— Tu es injuste. Sacha voulait tout simplement lui annoncer que vous étiez en couple, intervient son ange calmement.

La table se remplit peu à peu et plusieurs suivent leur conversation. Manu, qui semble vouloir lui parler, est derrière eux.

— Que tu crois, ricane Yun.

— Que je sais ! Moi aussi, j'avais envie de rattraper Lucas que j'avais heurté. Je l'ai suivi et j'ai entendu toute leur conversation, affirme son Rémi. Nous échangeons parfois des mots vifs, comme tous les couples. Ma jalousie, ma possessivité me jouent souvent des tours mais j'aime profondément Lucas et il le sait. Si il est blessé au moment même, ça ne dure jamais. Nous sommes trop fusionnels pour nous passer l'un de l'autre longtemps.

— ...

— Depuis un moment, tu nous évites et tu agis comme si j'étais ton rival, poursuit-il à son tour sans quitter des yeux l'eurasien. Nous en arrivons à des situations comme celle-ci où Sacha se croit obligé de se cacher pour me parler.

— Manifestement, c'est raté, ricane Yun.

— Au lieu de faire de l'ironie, remets-toi en question, lui conseille-t-il, avant de le perdre définitivement. Je ne te reconnais plus Yun.

— Jaloux de qui, beau Rémi ? raille Manu à mi-voix. C'est vrai qu'il est tentant notre Lucas, susurre-t-il d'une voix suggestive, tout en posant une main caressante sur sa nuque, sous le catogan, avant de la faire glisser le long de son corps jusque sur ses fesses. Tu aimes, mon bébé ? lui demande-t-il d'un ton on ne peut plus sensuel et qui, malgré lui, le fait frémir.

— Fais à ton aise. Pendant ce temps, Yvan et moi, nous nous consolerons mutuellement, j'ai la très nette impression de correspondre exactement à son type d'homme, le provoque son ange.

— Du répondant, hein ? ricane l'autre de sa voix redevenue froide en s'éloignant.

Ce mec est un vrai mystère.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? demande Sacha qui semble tomber des nues tout en s'installant en face de Yun.

— Rien de spécial. Nous discutions simplement, lui répond Rémi. Viens manger, mon cœur, nous devons encore aller chercher les fruits avant la répétition.

 

Ils saluent après Boléro et, sous les acclamations, il serre, de toutes ses forces, la main de Sacha qui lui rend son étreinte. L'aventure allemande est terminée. Et cette fois, c'est plus dur. Il ne retrouvera l'ivresse de la scène que dans deux mois. Tout comme ses danseurs. Tout comme ses amis. Il ne lui reste, avant la séparation, que cette soirée qui ne sera pas vraiment gaie car, si l'opération du professeur Hudin a réussi, il n'est pas tiré d'affaire pour autant. On ne peut pas dire que le séjour se soit passé comme il l'avait imaginé. Il en avait pourtant attendu beaucoup. Il l'avait espéré tel un voyage d'amour avec son homme. Les circonstances ne s'y sont pas vraiment prêtées. Comme d'habitude, exténué, il l'attend dans la loge. Les bras qui viennent l'entourer ont des gestes plein d'amour. Il s'y oublie avec volupté. Il retient la main qui caresse son visage et pose ses lèvres sur sa paume.

— Rémi...

— Oui, mon cœur. Oui... lui chuchote-t-il.

Il soupire et se laisse faire. Ses doigts se font douceur pour démaquiller son visage. Au fur et à mesure, son corps semble reprendre vie et force. Il a remarqué que tous ne sont pas comme lui épuisés, vidés de toute énergie. Lorsque le noir se fait sur scène et qu'ils se retirent, il traverse les coulisses tel un somnambule avant de se laisser tomber sur son siège dont il ne bouge plus. En fait, il est le plus atteint. Après lui, il y a Sacha et depuis trois jours il s'aperçoit que Manuel est aussi victime de cet état qu'il appelle post-scénique, mais ils dansent chacun deux ballets en tant que solistes. Il pourrait essayer de réagir. Si il était seul, il le ferait. Pourtant après les confidences de Rémi, il préfère s'en remettre à lui. Ils s'apprêtent à quitter la loge quand Sacha les retient.

— Au plus tard à minuit au restaurant Thission, leur rappelle-t-il.

— Nous y serons, ne te tracasse pas, lui répond-il avec un sourire.

Malgré les réticences de leurs compagnons respectifs, ils continuent à se parler en amis. Entre eux, tout est clair. Leur attachement mutuel aussi. Peu désireux de sortir en boîte où, vu les circonstances, des débordements libatoires sont à craindre, ils ont décidé d'aller dîner dans un restaurant grec conseillé par une des hôtesses francophones. De plus, il présente l'avantage d'être situé dans la rue à côté de leur hôtel. Sacha a donc réservé ce matin.

Après la douche, il revêt une tenue de gravure de mode afin de plaire à son Rémi. Il contemple celui-ci avec plaisir. Il est vraiment superbe son homme ce soir. Sauf que ça lui donne des idées et que ce n'est pas le moment. A moins que ? Le regard narquois, Rémi le pousse hors de leur chambre. Zut... deviné.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Il a l'impression de se retrouver à Paris lors d'une des sorties avec le groupe. Ils marchent main dans la main perdus au milieu d'un troupeau d'une vingtaine de personnes. Ils ont eu la surprise de les trouver réunis devant l'hôtel les attendant. Les autres sont déjà partis ou les rejoindront. En riant intérieurement, il pense que son "car de touristes" n'est pas prêt de le lâcher. Et il doit bien avouer que ça lui fait plaisir.

Le restaurant grec est accueillant, il donne une impression de rassurante intimité. Une élégance non rigide, toute en harmonie. Des tons chauds, du sable au terre de Sienne en passant par l'ocre avec ça et là une touche de vert Véronèse pour trancher. Il a ce défaut, cette déformation professionnelle, d'analyser ainsi les établissements qu'il fréquente pour la première fois. Du bar fourni en verres de toutes sortes et brillants de propreté, aux cendriers scrupuleusement nettoyés, rien ne lui échappe. Il s'assied à la droite de son homme, Lionel est son autre voisin. Tandis que Lucas a Didier à sa gauche. Le couple Mila, Filippo est en face d'eux, Lisbeth devant Lionel, Sacha devant Didier avec Yun à ses côtés. Cela n'a toujours pas l'air d'être le beau temps entre eux, pourtant ce n'est plus l'orage. Yun a retrouvé un sourire, timide il est vrai, mais présent.

Les verres d'apéritif offerts par le patron font leur apparition accompagnés de carafes d'eau glacée et de mézès.

— Tu ne mélanges pas l'eau avec l'alcool comme le pastis, chéri, souffle-t-il à son homme qu'il voit perplexe devant le petit verre. Tu alternes. Un verre d'alcool, un verre d'eau pour faire descendre, un verre d'alcool et ainsi de suite.

L'ouzo se laisse boire mais il est traître, c'est un alcool distillé titrant quarante à cinquante degrés. Après le troisième apéritif, il conseille à son compagnon de passer à l'entrée. La cuisine est à l'image du décor, goûtue et généreuse. Il apprécie et manifestement son Lucas aussi. La conversation est générale, les plaisanteries commencent à fuser, les rires à retentir. Il retrouve avec un plaisir immense l'atmosphère agréable et légère de leurs soirées au Motus ou de leur déjeuner à la terrasse de la brasserie "La maison". Après le dessert, le premier pousse-café est offert par le propriétaire et servi accompagné d'un café grec. Il est un bon commerçant. Il sait d'avance qu'il aura un retour appréciable. Et c'est le cas. Les tournées se suivent. Il se lance dans une discussion avec Lionel au sujet de Rudra et en oublie un peu son amour qui plaisante avec Didier. Il aime à avoir des détails sur l'école qui servira certainement de modèle à la leur, si elle voit le jour. La leur ... pas vraiment. Bon, un petit peu quand même.

— Lucas, fais attention. Tu as déjà bu beaucoup.

Le prénom de son homme prononcé par la voix de Sacha a attiré son attention. Il se tourne vers lui puis vers Lucas. Ses joues un peu rouges, ses yeux pétillants de gaîté justifient la mise en garde du danseur.

— Tu ne peux pas me materner, Sashka, lui répond son homme avec un petit rire.

Il grimace intérieurement du tendre surnom donné au blond et qu'il avait déjà remarqué il y a deux jours. Cela ne doit pas être la raison du regard étonné du danseur pas plus que coup d'oeil meurtrier de Yun.

— Te materner ?

— C'est ce qu'a dit ton mec, se marre son chéri.

Il sent venir les problèmes. Pourtant, il n'a pas envie de se disputer avec Lucas pour éviter à l'eurasien une nouvelle confrontation avec son petit-ami.

— Ma puce, lui demande-t-il tendrement, tu veux un autre café ?

— Tu me crois ivre ?

— Non, juste un peu joyeux. Tu risques de le regretter amèrement demain.

Il le fixe pour essayer de lui faire passer un message. Ce sera sa seule tentative. Il voit les yeux de son chéri s'agrandir, sa main prend la sienne et la serre.

— Commande-moi un expresso, s'il te plaît. Pas un de leurs cafés grecs.

Il sourit et caresse doucement le dos de sa main de son pouce. Toutefois, Sacha ne l'entend pas de la même oreille.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ? demande-t-il à Yun.

— Laisse tomber, Sacha, intervient-il doucement. Il n'y a pas de problème. C'est une plaisanterie.

— Lucas n'a jamais rien fait pour que Yun fasse preuve de jalousie. Au contraire, il devrait lui dire merci. Je n'accepterai pas qu'il le blesse !

— Oublie ça, lui conseille-t-il. Il y a déjà eu beaucoup de problèmes ces derniers jours, n'en fabriquons pas plus.

Il sait que le blond comprendra l'allusion. En effet, il l'entend soupirer mais le regard qu'il lance à son amant lui signifie que ce n'est que partie remise. Il est plus de trois heures du matin quand ils regagnent l'hôtel. Lucas, ensuite, n'a bu que du café et de la limonade. Son bras passé autour de sa taille, ils cheminent silencieusement. Cette fois il est peiné de les quitter, il le sent. Peut-être même est-ce pour ça qu'il a un peu trop bu ce soir.

— Tu es triste ? lui demande-t-il.

— Oui, avoue son amour. L'absence est plus longue. Deux mois, cette fois. La scène aussi va me manquer.

— Peut-être aurais-tu dû signer avec la compagnie en tant que danseur soliste, lui suggère-t-il pour le tester.

— Non. Je me produirai encore avec eux sur scène après ce contrat, mais de façon ponctuelle comme maintenant. Je sais que je ne suis pas fait pour cette vie là j'ai trop besoin de notre intimité, de notre symbiose. Il me serait impossible de la vivre en communauté comme eux le font. Quelques jours, oui. C'est agréable, ça nous sort de la routine. Leur priorité, c'est la danse, la mienne, c'est toi. C'est toute la différence.

 

Ils ont bouclé leurs bagages, vérifié qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Ils les laissent dans le coin près de la porte et descendent prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ils sont parmi les premiers. Aussi, après avoir été chercher au buffet pains, brioches, beurre, fromage et confiture, ils s'asseyent en milieu de table pour permettre aux autres de s'installer sans devoir se lever à chaque arrivée. Le hasard fait que Sacha et Yun sont les suivants à entrer. Sans une hésitation, le danseur blond s'assied sur la banquette à côté de lui et Yun, visiblement mécontent, aux côtés de Rémi.

— Tu as oublié ton jus d'orange.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

Mais son homme est déjà parti le lui chercher.

— Gil Roman est arrivé ce matin, l'informe Sacha. Je crois qu'il a des nouvelles pour toi.

— Tu meurs d'envie de me les donner, se moque-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas censé être au courant. J'ai juste laissé traîner mes grandes oreilles.

— Mais tu l'es, se moque-t-il.

— À cause de l'hospitalisation du professeur Hudin, il y a eu un conseil de la fondation BBL. Les trois dirigeants étant parmi eux, ils se sont inquiétés de savoir à qui la compagnie était confiée. Ton nom a été cité ainsi que celui de Manuel. Tout naturellement, le projet pour l'école a été abordé. Le président Jean-Claude Givel veut vous rencontrer. C'est vraiment une chance car il était assez opposé à une seconde école en dehors de Lausanne. Il préférerait agrandir Rudra.

— Nous ? questionne Rémi depuis longtemps revenu.

— Maman, Lionel, Lucas et toi.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— En tant que futur professeur de nutrition.

Les yeux de son ange s'agrandissent de stupéfaction.

— C'est toi ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

— Non, fait-il en secouant la tête.

— Lucas ! l'interrompt à ce moment la voix froide de Manu. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as couvert la connerie de Yun ?

Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— J'ai mes raisons.

— Lesquelles ? Tu te sens coupable des attentions de Sacha ? raille-t-il. Regarde toi dans un miroir ! Tu n'as pas fini alors. Tu vas être rongé par les remords toute ta vie. Toi, tais-toi, lance-t-il à Sacha qui veut intervenir. Tu en as assez fait. Il est en couple et toi aussi, si je ne me trompe. Sapristi Lucas ! Tu avais tout bon jusque là. Gil veut te parler seul ; il est sur la terrasse. Et ferme la pour une fois !

Il lance un regard à son homme avant de se lever et de déranger tout le monde pour sortir. Gil Roman l'attend, les yeux dans le vague, une tasse de café fumant à la main.

— Assieds-toi, Lucas. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. On va commencer par ce qui s'est passé ici. Lorsque tu as vu que nous étions partis, tu as assumé la compagnie et tous t'ont suivi. Quand tu as dû prendre une décision concernant Sean, tu l'as prise en ton âme et conscience sans te laisser influencer. Tu as très bien saisi ce que j'attendais de toi en te confiant le rôle de chorégraphe. Tu n'as ni baissé les bras ni paniqué et, à ta manière, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire afin de les mettre en condition pour danser. Cette idée de programme libre avant chaque spectacle leur permettant de décompresser tout en les maintenant dans le mouvement est une très bonne idée. Tu as une maturité exceptionnelle pour ton âge. Ils m'ont traité de fou quand j'ai dit à Lausanne que j'avais confié cette responsabilité à un gamin de vingt et un ans sans expérience. Pourtant il y a le problème de Yun. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de sa contre performance.

— J'ai hésité, beaucoup hésité, avoue-t-il. J'étais troublé par les problèmes entre Sacha et Yun, je savais que ce n'était qu'une méforme passagère, une incapacité à se concentrer. Je me suis mis à sa place. Le lendemain, il avait récupéré tous ses moyens.

— Dois-je en déduire que tu savais exactement pourquoi Yun était dans cet état ?

— A la répétition, il avait semblé bien.

— Mais ?

— ...

— Il y a d'autres couples dans notre compagnie, Lucas. Des couples qui s'aiment, qui se disputent, qui se trompent, qui se déchirent, qui se séparent. La danse doit être leur priorité malgré tout. En fait, c'est ton ami Sacha que tu veux couvrir, pas Yun.

— C'est leur vie privée que je protège, c'est différent, rectifie-t-il avec détermination.

— Manu ne t'a pas dit de faire profil bas ? raille le directeur qui sourit en le voyant étonné. Il avait trois ans de moins que toi quand il est arrivé à la compagnie, il y a de cela vingt-quatre ans. Étant donné son caractère, je n'ai jamais été très proche de lui mais je le connais par cœur, explique-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas le genre de conseil qu'il faut me donner, soupire-t-il.

— Je n'en doute pas, ricane le directeur. Je dois pouvoir me fier à toi. Tu as de l'avenir et nous ne sommes pas prêts à te laisser partir, ça, c'est certain. A toi de savoir ce que tu veux et de me dire si je me trompe en t'accordant ma confiance.

— Non, fait-il avec un soupir.

— Bien. J'ai pris des contacts pour toi. Il te faut une bonne base classique. Tu vas aller trouver Brigitte Lefèvre en rentrant à Paris. Elle est à son bureau à l'opéra les mardi et les jeudi de neuf à dix-sept heures. Tu travailleras avec un de ses professeurs en plus des leçons de Vera. Cela ira ?

— Oui.

— Parlons du projet d'école maintenant.

.

Quand il rejoint les autres, c'est le sourire aux lèvres. Il lit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son homme.

— Cela va bien, fait-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules au passage et un baiser sur sa tempe. Si on excepte le fait que nous allons devoir aller à Lausanne.

— Quand ?

— Le président accepte de nous recevoir un samedi. Que dirais-tu du 5 ou du 12 mai ?

— Pourquoi dans presque un mois ? demande Rémi perplexe.

— Parce que la compagnie est à Lausanne du 5 au 13 pour "Light", raille Yun.

— Il ne sait pas nous recevoir le 21 avril. Quitte à faire tout ce chemin, j'aimerais en profiter pour vous voir, oui. Donc je préfère ces dates au 28 avril. Il n'y a qu'une ou deux semaines de différence. Lionel sera sur place de toute façon, mais il faut que je m'arrange avec Vera qui donne cours le samedi.

— Maman se libérera, tu le sais bien, fait Sacha en haussant les épaules.

— C'est Gil Roman lui-même qui t'a proposé comme professeur de nutrition, poursuit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers sa moitié. Manifestement, il cherche à réunir une équipe pédagogique prête à s'investir dans le projet avant de le présenter.

— Sans professeur de danse, vous n'irez pas loin, ricane une fois encore Yun qui commence à l'énerver sérieusement.

— Ils en ont un, intervient Sacha, même si c'est au détriment de Rudra. Mon beau-père en a piqué une rage folle.

— Arrête de faire durer le suspens, lui fait-il moqueur ce qui lui vaut une grimace du blond.

— Manu devait remplacer le professeur Hudin à sa retraite dans deux ans. Ils croyaient tous, étant donné les circonstances qu'il allait prendre sa place maintenant. Il a refusé. Il continuera comme soliste jusqu'à ce que l'école Donn Béjart ouvre ses portes même si c'est dans cinq ans.

La foudre tombant à ses pieds ne l'aurait pas étonné plus. Il lance un coup d'œil vers lui qui, sans s'occuper le moins du monde d'eux, est en train de manger avec Yvan. Cet homme est un mystère.

 

Le car est garé sur le parking de l'hôtel, près de leur voiture dans laquelle leurs bagages sont déjà chargés. C'est l'heure de la séparation. Il passe de bras en bras. Pour certains ce n'est qu'une formalité sans intérêt, sans engagement. Une embrassade du bout des lèvres. Pour d'autres, c'est plus important. Ou peut-être pas. Quelle place occupe-t-il dans la vie de ses "amis" ?

— Fais attention à Rémi, lui recommande Lisbeth.

— Etudie et passe nous ça haut la main ! fait Didier en riant. On veut te revoir en Grèce avec ta licence en poche.

— Prends bien soin de toi, lui conseille Mila.

— Cette fois, nous continuerons à Lausanne, fait Manuel comme si il lui faisait une promesse.

— Je n'aurai pas le temps.

— Tu le prendras. Travaille la Cumparsita, lui jette-t-il par dessus son épaule avant de grimper dans le véhicule.

— Il croit que je n'ai que son tango en tête, grommelle-t-il.

— Reste en contact, je veux de tes nouvelles, le presse Sacha en le serrant contre lui un instant.

— Tu en auras, Sashka. Promis, le rassure t-il. Tu en as toujours eu.

— Oui mais Rémi ?

— Je tiens à toi. Il m'aime assez pour te tolérer dans notre vie, il te l'a prouvé, tu ne crois pas ?

— Prends-ça, lui souffle-t-il, en lui glissant un petit papier dans la poche avant de son jean. Bloque bien pour tes examens et surtout fais attention à toi, mon Lucas. Tu devines ce que je veux dire. Il n'en restera pas là. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive.

— Je ferai attention. Yun t'attend et il n'a pas l'air content, soupire-t-il.

— Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ça va marcher avec lui. Il confond couple et prison. On se voit dans trois semaines, conclut-il avant de lui faire la bise puis d'aller accoler de même Rémi dont il voit la surprise mais qui ne le repousse pas.

Lorsque le car démarre, il fait un dernier signe de la main avant de se diriger vers leur monospace.

— Prêt chéri ?

— Oui, on peut y aller, fait-il en jetant un ultime coup d'œil à l'hôtel.

Ses doigts se posent sur la cuisse de Rémi qui sourit. Il est bien.

 


	16. Le lac de Kir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  L'école Rudra à Lausanne
> 
>  
> 
> La loyauté est tellement précieuse. Sur qui Lucas peut-il compter pour l'épauler ? Son amour ? Ses amis ? 

****

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son chéri, qui, du trottoir opposé, s'attarde à contempler leur terrasse terminée. Il le trouve terriblement attendrissant le visage empreint de contentement et de fierté. Ils sont rentrés de Wolfsburg depuis plus de deux semaines, dix-huit jours si il veut être précis, des jours bien remplis pour tous les deux. Lucas s'est lancé à corps perdu dans ses cours, n'en sortant que lors de ses entraînements de danse et afin de l'aider au bar. Dès leur retour, il a pris rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'Opéra de Paris et en est revenu enchanté. Le contact avec les professeurs qu'elle lui a présentés dès le lendemain a été moins facile. Il n'était pas question de l'intégrer à une classe quelconque, aussi ce sont des cours particuliers qu'il suit quatre fois deux heures par semaine avec des enseignants différents. Son Lucas est souvent rentré découragé de leur attitude, mais le lendemain le voyait y retourner plus volontaire que jamais. Il a compris que le monde de la danse classique a difficile d'accueillir en son sein un élément ayant un parcours aussi atypique que le sien. Le rejet de Manu, Yvan et les anciens de la compagnie Béjart lui semble maintenant fait de gentillesse. Comme il le lui a raconté, ce n'est pas une opposition ferme, ils ont reçu des ordres de la directrice, ils les exécutent et lui transmettent leur savoir mais un ensemble de petites remarques piquantes qu'ils lui adressent jour après jour.

Quant à lui, après avoir fait les démarches nécessaires afin que le contrat d'Olivier soit en règle, il s'est attelé à trouver tous les éléments de la terrasse. Toutefois, il ne les a achetés qu'avec Lucas.

Les jeudis ont été des journées très chargées. Les achats pour le bar à Rungis sont de plus en plus conséquents. La semaine dernière, ils ont choisi les plantes de la terrasse. Si il avait écouté son homme, il aurait transformé celle-ci en jungle amazonienne. Il faut avouer qu'elles font un bel effet, surtout les deux palmiers placés aux extrémités et dont le tronc est très haut, ils ne prennent pas beaucoup de surface. En complément, son homme a préféré des bambous et des buis ainsi qu'une belle glycine blanche qui devrait donner dans un mois ses premières grappes immaculées. Ce dernier achat a fait l'objet de négociations serrées. Il se rappelle avec amusement que malgré le pot énorme qu'il trouvait trop encombrant pour la terrasse, Lucas s'est acharné jusqu'à ce qu'il lui cède. Il a ensuite passé la moitié d'une soirée à en palisser les quelques branches sur des croisillons qu'il a fixés sur le coffrage anthracite, autour de la porte d'entrée.

Ensuite, ils ont passé commande du mobilier. En ce qui concerne les tables, ils sont tombés d'accord de suite sur un modèle carré imitant l'ardoise avec un pied central en alu anodisé, pour les fauteuils par contre ils ont débattu longtemps entre deux. Son Lucas aimait beaucoup un modèle en alu avec un tressage polyéthylène anthracite, couleur assortie à la façade et aux tables, et de larges accoudoirs en teck. Très beau, sans l'ombre d'un doute, mais peu pratique à l'entretien. Lui, préférait un autre moulé en une seule pièce, très tendance, en polycarbonate transparent de couleur fumée, facile à entretenir et empilable. Ils ont fini par privilégier le côté pratique de la seconde solution ils ont complété par une série de tabourets assortis en cas de grosse affluence. Le mobilier a été livré hier en fin de journée et ils ont aménagé, lui et Oli, la terrasse pendant que Lucas était à la fac puis à l'entraînement.

Là, il la découvre. Et il semble plutôt enthousiaste. Avec la marquise noire qui a été placée, comme prévu en leur absence, l'ensemble est harmonieux, moderne et élégant sans paraître ostentatoire. Ne manquent plus que les parois latérales, qui doivent être installées dans deux jours. Ils les ont choisies en verre fumé, assorties aux sièges, avec le même fin lettrage or que l'auvent. La voix d'un client le ramène au présent. Il se consacre à sa tâche. Le rugissement d'un moteur et des crissements de pneus lui font soudainement tourner la tête. Dans une rue aussi calme que la leur, il y a peu de trafic et encore moins rapide. Il voit avec horreur une berline massive, un modèle allemand lui semble-t-il, faire une embardée et foncer droit sur son homme. Il a l'impression que son cœur s'arrête. Il se précipite comme un fou. Alors que la voiture est déjà loin, Lucas, aussi pâle qu'un mort, se tient debout dans l'embrasure de la maison qui fait face au Motus. Il le voit s'appuyer contre le côté du porche. Leurs yeux s'accrochent intensément et, quelques secondes plus tard, il le serre dans ses bras.

— Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, lui souffle-t-il en se reposant contre lui.

— Mon amour... arrive-t-il seulement à murmurer. Mon amour.

— Rentrez, leur fait Olivier. Les gens commencent à s'attrouper.

Lucas s'est assis à sa place habituelle. Nerveusement, il confectionne deux cafés brûlot, ils ont le plus grand besoin d'un remontant. Pendant ce temps, les clients commentent la folie du chauffard. Pour eux, ce n'est que cela, le geste fou d'un automobiliste ivre maîtrisant mal son véhicule. Pourtant, c'est tout autre chose. Les mains de Lucas posées sur le comptoir tremblent légèrement et son regard ne le quitte pas. Il a envie de vomir ou de tout casser pour exorciser sa peur, sa peine, sa rage. Il a encore essayé de le détruire en lui enlevant ce qui fait sa vie. Pour ça, il est prêt à tout, y compris à prendre celle de son compagnon.

— Comment as-tu fait ? lui demande-t-il d'une voix qu'il sait peu assurée en posant devant lui le mazagran rempli du breuvage odorant et fumant.

— Je crois que, d'une certaine façon, je dois la vie à Sacha, murmure-t-il avant de souffler doucement sur le liquide brûlant. Depuis qu'on est rentré, il passe son temps à me rappeler d'être vigilant parce que Michel ne va pas abandonner. Qu'il me le serine sans arrêt m'énerve à un point pas possible, je le tolère parce que je sais qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier et qu'il souffre. C'est pourtant ce qui a fait que je suis resté sur le qui-vive perpétuellement. Dès que j'ai entendu le bruit du moteur qui s'emballait, instinctivement, je me suis jeté dans le renfoncement de la porte.

— Pour une fois, je lui dirai merci de se connecter tous les soirs, grommelle-t-il.

— Tu exagères.

— A peine.

— Quand je parle avec lui tu es toujours là. Jamais je ne le fais sans toi. Parfois, il nous dit juste bonsoir.

— Je sais, chéri, fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Car le blond a encore réussi à rester présent dans leur vie. Il a donné à Lucas son adresse de messagerie et, presque tous les jours, il se connecte sur le net et discute avec eux. Cela ne prend que quelques minutes, ce n'est, le plus souvent, que des mots banals. Il demande de leurs nouvelles et en donne. Il est dans son appartement lausannois où il vit avec son beau-père. Tous les jours, il répète "Light", ce ballet créé en 1981 à Bruxelles par Maurice Béjart avec Jorge Donn en soliste. C'est le rôle tenu par celui-ci qu'il interprète. Il est encore en couple avec Yun, même si manifestement il y a des hauts et des bas. Et plus de bas que de hauts. Il manque, dans ce duo là, de l'amour d'un côté. Quoique Lucas veuille en penser, Sacha ne tenait à Yun que comme ami et l'autre ne l'ignore pas. Il a espéré plus mais, au fond de lui même, il sait. Il n'a pas la patience d'attendre que son attachement se transforme en amour et cela mine leur relation. Le professeur Hudin est tiré d'affaire, pourtant il ne récupérera jamais l'entière mobilité de son côté gauche. Il a devant lui de longs mois de convalescence et de rééducation. Renaud, quant à lui, a repris sa place après des vacances chez sa mère dans le Limousin. Tous les autres vont bien.

— Olivier, appelle-t-il. Nous rentrerons après le plus gros. Vous vous débrouillerez Séba et toi. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester. Je ...

— C'est normal, fait son frère. Ne te tracasse pas.

— Pour dîner, tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut dans la chambre froide.

— Je me débrouillerai. Occupe-toi de Lucas. Il doit être vachement secoué.

Si Olivier est le frère du patron, il n'en est pas moins sous les ordres de Sébastien et c'est à celui-ci qu'il donne ses instructions pour le lendemain. C'est le jour du marché à Rungis. Il faut que tout soit en ordre, ils partent vendredi pour Lausanne. Ils y logeront chez Lionel qui les a invités. Il a, leur a-t-il dit, une grosse maison dont il n'occupe qu'une partie.

Il est pourtant derrière le comptoir pour le coup de feu, son compagnon. Tendu, il est vrai mais il sourit aux clients et nul ne pourrait dire qu'il vient d'échapper à la mort. Il faut le connaître comme lui pour percevoir la raideur qu'il y a dans ses gestes. Il a du cran, son homme.

Ce n'est qu'une fois chez eux, au studio, qu'il se laisse aller. Les yeux clos, la tête posée en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, il reste là, immobile, comme en dehors de tout, y compris de lui. Pourtant quand il s'assied à ses côtés, il se blottit entre ses bras avec un soupir. Il l'enferme dans une étreinte possessive et il sent son corps s'amollir. Ils restent là un long moment, enlacés, sans un mot.

— Elle est magnifique notre terrasse, fait-il enfin avec un sourire.

— J'ai vu qu'elle te faisait de l'effet, murmure-t-il en posant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

— Quel drôle de terme, se moque-t-il tendrement. Elle me plaît, toi, tu me fais de l'effet...

— En tout cas, la clientèle semble apprécier, malgré la température peu estivale aujourd'hui, il y a eu du monde.

— Au moins une bonne chose, plaisante-t-il. Aïe, fait-il en entendant le court jingle annonçant qu'il a reçu un message de Sacha sur son téléphone ce qui signifie qu'il veut lui parler via son ordinateur.

— Tu vas lui dire ?

— Tu veux le voir arriver sur Paris illico presto ?

— Je sais qu'il en serait capable si il pense t'être utile, soupire-t-il avec une grimace.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça apporterait qu'il soit au courant. Cela ne sert à rien de l'inquiéter, répond son Lucas en haussant les épaules. Il a son spectacle à préparer et doit être concentré dessus, termine-t-il en se levant pour prendre son ordinateur.

Il revient se blottir dans ses bras, le portable sur ses genoux. Le dialogue habituel s'engage. Après avoir donné des nouvelles des danseurs, Sacha demande des leurs. Lucas lui dit que tout va bien et là un long blanc se fait. Quand il lit en même temps que son homme la petite phrase assassine « Ne me mens pas, danseur. Pas toi ! », il sursaute. Il entend Lucas déglutir puis inspirer un grand bol d'air.

— Qu'as tu fais, Sashka ? lui écrit-il nerveusement.

— Il fallait trouver une solution, je ne veux pas que d'autres subissent ce qui m'est arrivé que ce soit toi, Rémi ou son frère, Séba ou le jeune Damien. J'ai tout simplement pris un enquêteur privé, répond l'autre immédiatement.

— Tu es fou, ça va te coûter une fortune, tape son chéri aussitôt.

— En trois jours, il a déjà repéré les deux hommes qui m'ont retenu. Autre chose que ton flic pourri. C'est le plus jeune, pas Anthony, l'ex de Rémi, qui conduisait la mercedes qui a failli te renverser tantôt. C'est comme ça que je suis au courant, autrement ... Pourquoi ?

— Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Tu dois te concentrer sur ton spectacle.

— MON SPECTACLE ?

Ils regardent ensemble ces deux derniers mots qu'il a écrits. Il n'y en aura pas d'autres ce soir, visiblement en colère, Sacha s'est déconnecté. Il soupire en voyant la grimace chagrine de son homme.

— Il n'est pas réellement fâché, honey, le rassure-t-il malgré son dépit de le voir si attaché au blond.

— Je sais. Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Un détective privé. C'est bien lui, commente-t-il avec une moue.

— Tu as faim ?

— Oui. Je vais t'aider.

Il aime quand ils cuisinent côte à côte. D'habitude, lorsque Lucas prépare avec lui le repas, il est rarement sérieux. Il le taquine sans cesse, lui empruntant la cuillère ou l'ingrédient dont il a, par pur hasard, besoin au même moment que lui, lui volant un baiser par ci, par là, posant ses mains là où il ne les attend pas ... Ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui et il se demande si il pense à la colère de Sacha.

— Où es-tu ? Tu viens de poivrer deux fois les tournedos ...

— On ne mange pas des steaks au poivre ? lui fait-il avec un petit air contrit.

— Lucas ! s'impatiente-t-il.

— Je suis avec toi, mon ange. C'est vrai, peut-être pas particulièrement attentif à ce que je fais, mais je suis avec toi.

— ...

— J'ai peur que finalement il s'attaque directement à toi, murmure-t-il.

— ...

— Ne me laisse pas.

Il le regarde, tétanisé. Si il s'attendait à ça. Il voit ses mains qui serrent le plan de travail tellement fort que les jointures en blanchissent. Il l'attire devant lui, s'appuie sur son dos et, le visage sur son épaule, une main autour de sa taille, il surveille la cuisson de leur viande. Il pose de petits baisers dans sa nuque, dans son cou qu'il espère rassurants. Ensuite, sans le lâcher, il dresse les assiettes.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser approcher, ni de près, ni de loin, mon amour, lui souffle-t-il enfin tout contre son oreille. Je te promets d'être très prudent.

Et il le pense vraiment. Il a tellement à perdre.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il se réveille le premier afin d'aller à Rungis. Demain, ils partent à Lausanne et il en est plus que satisfait. Il est content de cette évasion avec Rémi, heureux de revoir ses danseurs et d'avancer dans leur projet. Il vient de passer des semaines infernales et hier était, bien entendu, la pire des journées. Pour sa session d'examens, il a un travail phénoménal et trop peu de temps à y consacrer. Il se sent noyé. Il est épuisé aussi. Les cours à l'Opéra de Paris sont de vrais cauchemars. Il ne veut pas dire à Rémi à quel point il les redoute. Chaque heure, il se sent humilié de leurs sourires goguenards quand il fait des erreurs, de leurs coups d'œil méprisants qu'ils ne cachent pas, de leurs plaisanteries trop lourdes sur ce qu'il ignore.

Les magazines spécialisés sont enfin sortis et si les critiques ne sont pas dithyrambiques, elles sont très encourageantes. Elles saluent le côté novateur de sa chorégraphie, soulignent qu'elle est ambitieuse et ne peut être exécutée par tout le monde car elle est très physique et demande une parfaite technique des sauts. Les critiques portent sur le manque de préparation visible et un, dont le rédacteur a manifestement assisté à la première représentation à Paris, reproche au chorégraphe le manque de coordination avec les danseurs du rythme, ce qui l'a fait grincer des dents et maudire Paolo Aganno. L'interprétation de Sacha est, quant à elle, louée par tous.

Par contre, ils ont de nouveau fait l'objet d'articles dans les magazines people, avec de multiples photos prises à l'hôtel, aux répétitions, lors du spectacle au Kraftwerk et aussi lors du départ des danseurs. Les magazines allemands couvrant le festival s'en sont donnés à cœur joie. Enfin, sur la toile, un cliché de Rémi et lui au Dean's lorsqu'ils dansaient collé-serré sur une bossa-nova semble, avoir fait le tour des sites gays, ensuite d'autres sont apparus, pris lors du boléro où on le voit dans des attitudes suggestives. Des vidéos des spectacles, des répétitions sont venues enrichir les différents blogs. Tournées comment ? Dieu seul le sait. Lui qui avait peur d'admettre son goût des hommes n'est pas loin de devenir, avec son compagnon, l'égérie d'une certaine société gay.

Toute cette agitation, ce vedettariat déplaît encore plus aux professionnels de la danse classique qui, depuis la médiatisation de Patrick Dupond posant nu pour Jean-Loup Sieff, est redevenue sage. La directrice, grande admiratrice de Noureev, a conduit la compagnie de l'Opéra de Paris sur le chemin de la continuité. Ce soir, il a encore un cours avec Hervé le plus âgé des deux répétiteurs, le plus arrogant aussi. Brigitte Lefèvre lui avait dit qu'il allait en baver, il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point. Le travail en lui même ne lui fait pas peur. Il aime cette rigueur des gestes, cette recherche de la perfection. Il est conscient d'avoir besoin d'une solide base classique pour pouvoir en jouer ensuite à son idée. Il aurait juste aimé la découvrir en toute sérénité et c'est loin d'être le cas.

Avant de réveiller Rémi, il jette un coup d'œil sur son téléphone. Hier, très tard, il a envoyé un message à Sacha, juste deux mots « Excuse-moi ». Il est souvent maladroit avec lui, il le sait. Pour lui aussi, le danseur blond passerait avant n'importe quel spectacle, mais comment parler de ce genre de choses avec son compagnon à ses côtés ? Cela le bloque complètement. Il n'a nulle envie de blesser son amour ou de se disputer avec lui à chaque fois que Sacha se connecte. Celui-ci ne lui a pas encore répondu. C'est qu'il est têtu en plus. D'un autre côté, à l'aube, il dort...

— Rémi, mon ange, chuchote-t-il en posant des baisers sur le visage endormi.

— Hummmm...

— Il faut te lever, mon amour, il est plus de quatre heures.

 

Il est presque midi quand ils rentrent. Le monospace est chargé au maximum de sa capacité. Après Rungis, ils ont fait les emplettes chez les grossistes que Rémi croyait visiter seul après l'avoir déposé à la fac mais étant donné la tentative d'hier, il n'en est plus question. La clientèle continue de se multiplier et les réservations sont de plus en plus nombreuses, les achats sont forcément de plus en plus conséquents. Son homme a pris un apprenti pour seconder Patricia et un commis de cuisine pour les fins de semaine. Damien travaille dorénavant tous les week-end et un autre de ces condisciples a été engagé afin de pallier à leurs absences. Ils sont donc passés en quelques semaines de deux ou trois à minimum six personnes chaque jour. Rémi a décidé de tout informatiser, dès leur retour de Lausanne. Leur bar-lounge a grandi d'un seul coup, au même rythme que leur notoriété imprévue.

Ils déchargent la marchandise avec Oli avant de manger ensemble. Il aimerait rester là, auprès de son homme, mais il a du boulot et même du boulot en retard. Heureusement que Flo le laisse recopier ses notes. Rémi le dépose devant la fac, là où il était venu le chercher avant de partir à Wolfsburg. Sans se préoccuper des étudiants qui les frôlent, il attire à lui son compagnon afin de l'embrasser longuement.

— Fais attention à toi, mon ange.

— C'est valable aussi pour toi, lui murmure Rémi en le regardant gravement.

 

Dix-neuf heures. Posté prudemment derrière les grilles de la sortie, à l'arrière de l'opéra, il attend que son homme vienne le chercher. Il a le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur en paix. Il a eu la grande surprise aujourd'hui de voir Brigitte Lefèvre et deux des danseurs étoiles, Nicolas Le Riche et John Fellert, venir interrompre son cours. Elle lui a demandé d'interpréter devant eux sa version de Boléro. La troupe de l'Opéra de Paris part fin juin pour une tournée de presque un mois aux Etats-Unis. À Chicago, Nicolas Le Riche dansera Boléro selon la première chorégraphie de Maurice Béjart, le second étant son remplaçant éventuel, toutefois la directrice a éprouvé le besoin, allez savoir pourquoi, de leur montrer la sienne. Cela lui a fait le plus grand bien de retrouver les notes familières et le visage de Rémi qu'il invite à l'amour.

A la fin de son interprétation, les quatre personnes qui y assistaient avaient gardé un moment le silence.

— Tu es encore plus impressionnant ainsi, lorsque tu es seul, sans personne autour, avait commenté enfin Brigitte Lefèvre. Quand Paolo m'a dit que tu dansais depuis moins de trois mois, je dois avouer que j'ai d'abord cru à une mystification de sa part. Lorsque nous reviendrons de cette tournée américaine, je remplacerai moi-même Patrice pour tes cours. En attendant, il te faudra supporter encore un peu tes tortionnaires. Non, avait-elle fait avec un sourire ironique, alors qu'il voulait protester, je sais que tu dois les voir ainsi.

— Je suis conscient de mes lacunes, avait-il admis. Je n'en suis pas moins homme, danseur et même chorégraphe, je n'apprécie ni les railleries, ni le mépris. Le travail ne me fait pas peur. Je n'ai jamais ménagé ma peine, avait-il continué avec passion.

— Lucas... s'était-elle étonnée.

— Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît, l'avait-il interrompue calmement avec toutefois un geste de protestation de la main. Pour le moment, je prépare ma session d'examens de licence, je travaille la danse tous les soirs au moins deux heures ici ou avec Vera Ménier, cinq le samedi et cinq le dimanche. Le vendredi, j'ai commencé à enseigner la capoeira à laquelle j'initie aussi mes danseurs du Béjart Ballet Lausanne quand je suis avec eux. Je seconde mon compagnon le soir, parfois très tard. Je fais ce qui doit être fait. J'estime que ça mérite respect, avait-il fini en fixant Hervé.

— ...

— Que l'on m'apprécie ou pas, cela m'est égal, on ne peut être sympathique à tout le monde, avait-il poursuivi, cassant. Je suis là uniquement dans le but d'apprendre. Pas pour subir.

— Gil m'a dit que tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche et que tu as un sacré caractère. Il a raison, avait-elle raillé amusée. Il en faut pour aller là où tu vas, avait-elle conclu.

— Merci.

— Non. C'est justifié. En tant qu'administratrice de la fondation Béjart, je suis au courant de bien des choses. Tu te doutes que nous nous renseignons sérieusement quand un projet comme le tien est proposé, surtout lorsqu'il il l'est par un jeune homme de vingt et un ans quasi inconnu. Tes danseurs te respectent. Ils disent que tu as le feu sacré et ils ont raison. Ils estiment que tu es dur et exigeant, mais aussi que tu t'occupes de leur bien-être, que tu les défends, que tu ne te laisses pas influencer. Ils aiment travailler sous tes ordres. Avec Manuel Inero, tu as pris en charge la compagnie à Wolfsburg lors de l'absence imprévue de ses dirigeants, assumant le rôle de chorégraphe de la troupe pour les trois ballets à l'affiche. Tu t'en es très bien tiré. J'ai lu aussi les critiques des magazines spécialisés. Ils ont raison et tu le sais. Toutefois, ils ignorent que tu n'as eu que quelques jours pour préparer la compagnie à ta chorégraphie, là où on met des mois d'habitude. Ils ne savent pas que tu as été parachuté dans la troupe comme danseur soliste, alors que tu ne t'étais jamais produit en public. Moi, je sais qu'aucune aide ne t'a été apportée, ni par Gil qui n'en avait pas le temps, ni par Aganno, jaloux de l'ascendant que tu prenais naturellement sur la compagnie. Je n'ignore pas non plus que tu lui as tenu tête, défendant tes danseurs. Tu as fait du bon travail, Lucas. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Je sais que tu vas retrouver tout ton monde à Lausanne ce week-end, cela te fera du bien, avait-elle conclu avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

Après leur départ, il avait continué son cours avec Hervé et il lui avait semblé qu'il le regardait différemment. Même si l'amabilité n'était pas encore de rigueur. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression. Quant à lui, l'approbation de cette grande dame de la danse lui avait chauffé le cœur.

— Lucas ?

Il se retourne. Son sac sur l'épaule, John Fellert s'avance vers lui.

— Je voulais te dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta façon de voir Boléro.

— Merci.

— Tu es très sensuel. On se demande si tu es fait pour la danse ou pour l'amour.

La phrase n'est pas banale, le ton chaud sur laquelle elle a été dite non plus. Un peu lourds tous les deux cela dit. Il dévisage le garçon : entre vingt cinq et vingt huit ans, un corps apparemment parfait, des yeux bleus presque aussi clairs que lui, un visage fin sous des cheveux très blonds avec des reflets pratiquement blancs, un nez un peu long, un peu pointu et un sourire espiègle. Il a des airs de Plushenko, le patineur russe. Il n'a pas le temps de lui répondre. Un monospace vient de se garer devant la grille. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rémi est à ses côtés et saisit son sac qu'il a déposé à ses pieds

— Dépêche-toi, amour. C'est complet et la terrasse aussi, lui lance-t-il en posant un baiser rapide sur la bouche.

— Attends que je te présente au moins. John Fellert, un des danseurs étoiles et Rémi, mon compagnon.

— Enchanté, fait son homme du bout des lèvres.

L'autre n'a pas l'air plus enthousiaste et répond de même.

— A lundi, John, lui dit-il aimablement avant de suivre son ange.

— Ah oui ! fait ce dernier en se retournant vers le danseur étoile, comme si il se rappelait d'une chose anodine. Je voulais te prévenir. Il y a déjà du monde sur la liste d'attente.

Il regarde son homme bouche bée avant d'éclater de rire. Une fois dans la voiture, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui avec plaisir. Le soleil brille, Paris est beau. Il se sent léger.

— C'est d'être courtisé par ce mec prétentieux qui te rend si heureux, lui jette son homme un peu abruptement.

— Bêta ! se moque-t-il avec un petit rire.

Il lui explique ce qu'il lui a tu depuis presque trois semaines, les cours à l'Opéra tellement pénibles qu'il en était venu à les détester, à les redouter. La sensation de perdre pied. Ensuite, il lui raconte la visite de Brigitte Lefèvre.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Honey ? fait son homme en cherchant sa main à tâtons sans quitter des yeux la circulation.

— Je ne voulais pas ajouter à tes tracas, répond-il en mêlant ses doigts aux siens qui sont retournés sur le changement de vitesse après une tendre pression. Pourquoi, toi, ne m'as-tu pas parlé de tes soucis avec le bar ?

— Rien ne t'échappe, dit son homme avec un sourire.

— C'est une question de bon sens, raisonne-t-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules. La clientèle doit être satisfaite même si elle se multiplie. Tu en avais une fidèle qui aimait ce bar tranquille et elle se voit noyée dans la masse des nouveaux arrivants. Y trouvera-t-elle son compte ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Pour servir tout ce monde, tu es obligé d'engager du personnel à qui tu fais un contrat sans savoir si la situation va se maintenir. Si ce n'est qu'un effet de mode, tu perdras les clients récents et peut-être les anciens. Tu as une nouvelle organisation à mettre sur pied et du personnel à gérer. Et tu dois investir aussi. Mon idée de terrasse a amplifié le problème puisqu'elle augmente la capacité du bar.

— Belle analyse, raille Rémi.

— Non, chéri, parce que ça c'est le côté négatif et le scénario pessimiste. Le bar est superbe et agréable, le personnel composé d'hommes séduisants, l'est aussi, plaisante-t-il en riant. Tu fais une cuisine raffinée, goûteuse et aussi innovante. Jouer la carte de menus équilibrés, gourmands et pourtant light et énergétiques est un atout de plus. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne durerait pas ? Et puis, tu oublies une chose, souffle-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

— Ah oui ? Quoi ? répond son ange qui entre dans son jeu.

— Nous serons le couple gay le plus glamour du tout-Paris pour au moins encore vingt ans ! se marre-t-il. C'est un gage de succès pour le bar.

Le regard de son homme se fait chaud et aimant.

— J'adore quand tu racontes des bêtises, se moque-t-il avec tendresse.

— Tu ne me crois pas ? Je suis vexé, là.

 

— Mon amour, fait Rémi pour la quatrième fois.

— Hummmmmmmmm !

Il n'a pas du tout envie de se lever, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

— Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, fait son tortionnaire.

— Un encouragement peut-être ? suggère-t-il.

— Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclame-t-il tout en caressant son cou et en faisant descendre le dos de sa main de l'épaule au poignet.

— Trop petit !

— Oh le boulet ! soupire son homme.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter et de le fusiller du regard tandis que les yeux de son homme se chargent de malice.

— Eh eh ! raille Rémi, voilà qui te sort de ton sommeil plus vite que l'éclair.

— Que tu crois, réplique-t-il avec une moue boudeuse, tout en se tournant sur son ventre et en tirant le drap sur sa tête.

Ce faisant, il a dénudé le bas de son corps et déjà les mains, la bouche de Rémi conquièrent le territoire. Ses mollets, puis ses cuisses, ses fesses, le creux du dos, le chemin entre les omoplates jusqu'à la nuque. Le drap n'est plus qu'un souvenir échoué sur le tapis. Il reste immobile, profitant des sensuelles caresses.

— Viens ma puce, mon tout-beau, murmure la voix de son ange qui l'entoure de ses bras. Il y a un moment que j'attends ça. Sais-tu que, si je pouvais, je ferais l'amour à mon homme tous les jours... Oh ! fait soudain son amant dans un râle quand, lui, répond à ses caresses en collant ses fesses contre son désir dur, avant de le faire se retourner et de descendre vers son sexe tout en lui présentant le sien.

— ...

— Arrête ! Tu vas me faire... Oui ta bouche, oui comme ça. Lucas... Lucas...

Et son homme s'égare sous les attouchements de plus en plus précis qu'il lui rend.

— ...

— Lucas ! Vas-y ! T'attends quoi ...

C'est au tour de Rémi de s'arquer sous ses caresses, le bassin en avant. Passionnément, il joue du corps de son compagnon, comme d'un instrument bien accordé. Il connaît la partition, elle est belle, pourtant il la remanie différemment à chaque fois. Parfois langoureuse, parfois passionnée, tendre ou presque violente, comme ce matin. Selon les besoins, les envies. Et emmené par ses attouchements, ce corps vibre, se tend vers lui, vers sa bouche qui explore, goûte, lèche. Une main caressant la toison blonde, l'autre autour de la hampe frémissante, il recueille la goutte de plaisir qui déjà perle à son bout, avec un grognement excité.

Et comme les doigts de Rémi ne restent pas sans réactions et agacent la légère barrière qui les séparent de son intimité, il perd un peu les notes de son concerto. Les soupirs, les cris de plaisir, les termes parfois crus, les mots d'amour se mélangent pour en former un autre, celui de leur jouissance qui monte, qui explose. Quand Rémi le pénètre d'un élan ferme, il crie son plaisir. Au dessus du sien, le visage extatique de son ange est magnifique dans la volupté. Inconsciemment, ses ongles labourent le creux des reins de son amant. Il ne veut faire qu'un avec lui.

— Plus fort ! s'entend-t-il gémir. Plus vite !

Il ne quitte pas ses yeux. Ses mains viennent entourer sa tête qu'il attire à lui sauvagement, avant de dévorer sa bouche, partageant avec son amant le plaisir qui foudroie son corps que l'autre possède toujours puissamment. Il le sent jouir. Le baiser se fait langoureux, suave, délectable. Lorsqu'il se retire, il ne peut retenir un grondement dépité et le petit rire rauque et sensuel de Rémi qui lui répond le fait frémir.

— Rassure-toi, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, mon amour, lui murmure-t-il.

— Toujours des promesses, soupire-t-il en se pelotonnant sur lui.

Déjà, sa bouche experte le bâillonne d'une bien agréable manière.

 

Il a tenu à ce que Rémi l'attende au studio et l'y retrouve avant de partir vers la Suisse. A sa demande, Ahmed est venu le chercher à la fac et il a été faire deux petites courses avec lui avant de rentrer. Chose que, manifestement, son homme, dont le visage est bougon, n'a pas appréciée. Il sait qu'il aurait voulu aller le chercher à l'université et partir de là comme ils l'avaient fait lors du déplacement à Wolfsburg. Lui avait de bonnes raisons pour le vouloir autrement. Il le pousse sur le canapé avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

— J'ai deux choses pour toi. Ceci, lui fait-il à mi-voix, en posant un petit paquet enrubanné dans sa main, et cela, continue-t-il en lui tendant une enveloppe avec le sigle de sa banque.

— Mais ...

— C'est ma participation aux frais communs.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il voit de la fierté dans le regard de son Lucas, celle d'être pour la première fois son égal sur ce point là, aussi ne proteste-t-il pas. Il ouvre des yeux étonnés devant le nombre de billets, manifestement il n'a pas du garder, pour lui, grand chose de ses cachets touchés.

— Cela fera du bien, commente-t-il simplement, après les frais occasionnés par la terrasse et ceux prévus pour l'informatisation.

Il attaque l'emballage du cadeau. Dans un écrin d'un joaillier très connu de la rue de la Paix, sur le velours noir, il y a un bijou qui le fait éclater de rire. Un sourire railleur aux lèvres, Lucas lui passe autour du cou le collier composé d'une chaîne aux maillons allongés centrée de deux menottes entrelacées. Le bijou emblématique de la joaillerie Dinh Van.

— C'est une folie, lui murmure-t-il en prenant son visage dans la coupe de ses mains pour en baiser les lèvres.

— Peut-être, mais ça te plaît. Je le lis dans tes yeux.

— Follement. Possessif ! se moque-t-il doucement.

— Amoureux, rectifie-t-il gravement. Sans espoir de retour.

 

Il est content de quitter le périphérique encombré et de prendre enfin l'A6. Les voilà partis pour presque cinq cent quarante kilomètres de route avec une pause à Dijon qu'il connaît bien. Il compte y dîner. Il a emporté tout ce qu'il faut dans le but de faire un pique-nique avec son gourmand au bord du lac Kir. En comptant une heure de pose, ils arriveront chez Lionel en sept heures soit vers minuit. C'est pour ça qu'il aurait préféré partir le plus tôt possible. Pourtant il comprend maintenant les raisons de son homme. Machinalement, il caresse la chaîne à son cou. Des menottes. Rien que ça. Il lui jette un coup d'œil amusé et rencontre ses prunelles qui le guettent.

— Il te va très bien, le nargue-t-il

— Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'enfuir, se marre-t-il.

— Et moi de te tromper, répond-il du tac au tac en caressant sa bague.

Ils échangent un sourire complice avant qu'il consacre toute son attention à la route. Il est plus de huit heures et ils sont à Dijon quand il se gare sur un parking qui surplombe le bord du lac qu'on n'aperçoit pourtant pas. Il sort le panier que son gourmet guigne avec envie.

— Tu viens ? fait-il en lui tendant la main.

— Où m'entraînes-tu ?

— Tu vas voir. C'est un endroit que je fréquentais beaucoup étant jeune.

Ils descendent le sentier de gravillons rouges, des arbres leur cachent le site. Au détour d'une boucle de la laie, le lac de Kir apparaît. Il s'arrête pour le contempler. Combien de fois est-il venu ici, après les cours ou pendant ses pauses, confier aux arbres pleureurs sa peine, son mal de vivre. Aujourd'hui, il est là pour prouver sa revanche sur la vie.

— C'est superbe, fait son Lucas en s'appuyant contre lui.

— Pour le moment, c'est calme, mais en été c'est plein d'animation, surtout sur l'autre côté, là, tu vois ? fait-il en lui indiquant du doigt un espace de sable, situé au loin. De nombreuses familles viennent profiter de la plage, des jeux nautiques. Il y a des pêcheurs aussi plus au nord là où c'est tranquille. Viens, on va s'asseoir au bord.

Sur la berge herbeuse, ils s'installent, le panier entre eux.

— Qu'as-tu emmené ?

— Plein de choses que tu aimes : du foie gras, des rillettes, une terrine de Saint-Jacques, puis une salade de pâtes aux crevettes et aux tomates confites, des fromages, des fruits et un dessert. Bien entendu, du pain frais, du beurre légèrement salé et une bonne bouteille de Pouilly. Cela te convient ?

— Tu sais bien que oui ! Tu connais tout ce que je préfère. C'est une vraie merveille ta terrine, je commencerai bien par elle.

— Au retour, nous nous arrêterons chez mon ancien chef. Tu goûteras la cuisine bourguignonne. J'aurais aimé aller jusque chez mon oncle, te présenter à lui, te montrer les vignobles et le travail du vin. Te le faire goûter aussi. La prochaine fois que nous irons à Lausanne, on fera le détour.

— Tu es sûr qu'il verra ça d'un bon œil ? Oh ! les premières fraises ! s'exclame-t-il en les découvrant dans une boîte en plastique.

— C'est un paysan, un homme très attaché à la terre, à sa vigne. Pourtant quand ma mère lui a parlé de mon orientation sexuelle, il a estimé que ce n'était pas le plus important. Quand je suis venu travailler et finir mes études chez lui, il m'a accepté tout naturellement. Je n'ai jamais eu un témoignage d'amour, de tendresse de sa part. Il est comme ça, sec, un peu ours. Pour lui le courage, le respect du travail bien fait est primordial. C'est là-dessus qu'il juge un homme. Vous devriez vous entendre, affirme-t-il à son chéri tout en recueillant de la pointe du doigt une goutte rouge qui s'apprête à couler sur son menton alors que Lucas mord une grosse fraise fondante.

Il l'amène à lui et lèche doucement sa bouche. Attirante, luisante de jus, elle a la couleur vermeille et le goût sucré du fruit.

— Mon tout-beau, soupire-t-il en le reversant doucement sur l'herbe, tu trouves toujours moyen de me tenter.

Il l'embrasse lentement, longuement. Délectable baiser.

— Je suis souvent venu rêver ici, reprend-il. Les "bons jours" j'imaginais celui qui remplirait ma vie mais le plus souvent je me disais qu'avec mes conneries, j'avais déjà gâché toutes mes chances d'être aimé un jour.

— A vingt et un ans ? se moque tendrement son homme en ne quittant pas ses yeux du regard.

— Oui, lui répond-il gravement. Et un jour, tu as tout bouleversé, je me suis mis à espérer, puis ensuite à désespérer, ironise-t-il en souriant, aujourd'hui, je tenais vraiment à y venir avec toi. Je désirais te montrer cet endroit, si beau, si serein et je voulais qu'il te voit, toi, mon compagnon, ma vie.

— Rémi...

— Je sais que ça fait ridiculement romantique, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter en détournant son regard vers l'eau.

— Je dirai plutôt que c'est extrêmement émouvant, murmure son Lucas en caressant sa joue. Et aussi que tu me mets la pression. Me voilà maintenant obligé de te rendre heureux, pour ne pas te faire mentir.

Il sourit de la boutade dite avec toute la tendresse que peut y mettre son homme parfois. Il le tire vers lui. Passant au dessus du panier, Lucas s'assied entre ses jambes, le dos contre sa poitrine, il referme les bras autour de sa taille. Ils regardent le lac dont l'eau luit argentée sous le soleil couchant couché.

— Tu y arrives très bien, répond-il après un moment. Malgré la crainte de Michel, malgré le bouleversement de nos vies, malgré que mon compagnon représente pour certains le Saint-Graal, je suis heureux.

— ...

— Infiniment, termine-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans sa nuque.

— Je peux en dire tout autant. A tous les sujets, ajoute son Lucas avec une grimace. Tu as déjà compté le nombre de femmes qui te lancent des œillades énamourées et de mecs qui te font des propositions au bar et ceci, même si je suis là ?

— Arrête ! tu exagères, raille-t-il. C'est le lot de tous les patrons derrière un comptoir. Regarde Steve et Helmut.

— Parlons en ! Tu n'as pas choisi les bons exemples, se moque-t-il. Steve est un homme à femmes, il court après tout ce qui a des seins et Helmut a une classe folle.

— Je vais oublier la dernière partie de cette phrase, fait-il en le serrant contre lui comme si l'autre allait lui ravir son trésor. Il commence à faire plus sombre, il nous faut remonter à la voiture. Lionel va s'inquiéter si on s'attarde encore.

Il lance un dernier coup d'œil au lac avant d'enlacer Lucas et c'est ainsi, hanche contre hanche, qu'ils terminent cet intermède amoureux et refont le chemin.

 

Il est plus de minuit quand ils abordent Lausanne. Le GPS les mène dans un quartier aisé où les villas de style traditionnel voisinent avec de gros immeubles d'appartements modernes et manifestement luxueux.

— Chemin des Charmilles, c'est là à gauche, fait Lucas. Numéro 9.

La rue est étroite et en cul de sac. Ils ont devant eux une grosse villa typique au toit pointu, aux volets à battants blancs, entourée d'un vaste jardin arboré et fleuri. Une grille s'ouvre sur un chemin empierré qui mène à l'habitation. Rémi hésite à s'y engager. Des lumières tamisées par les arbres et les buissons s'allument et la grande silhouette de Lionel vient au devant d'eux.

— Bonsoir vous deux. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Rémi, avance dans le jardin et gare toi sur le côté droit de la maison.

Une grosse moto est déjà stationnée au même endroit. Ils n'ont jamais abordé la vie privée du répétiteur. Il tenait pour fait acquis qu'il était seul, peut-être après tout, n'est-ce pas le cas. Il ne le voit pas sur cet engin. Ils sortent les sacs du coffre et le suivent vers le perron illuminé. Un grand hall les accueille. Sur l'indication de leur hôte, ils posent les bagages contre le mur, au pied d'un large escalier en chêne et le suivent dans le salon. Une silhouette est assise sur un des canapés. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Sacha se lève et se tourne vers eux. Lui regarde la réaction de son homme. Depuis qu'il a planté là Lucas l'autre soir, le danseur ne s'est plus connecté, n'a plus téléphoné. Cela ne fait que deux jours, c'est vrai, mais c'est inhabituel de sa part. Il s'avance vers eux de sa démarche toujours élégante, il lui fait la bise avant de se tourner vers Lucas.

— Pardonne-moi.

— Tu es tout excusé, Sacha, lui répond-il d'une voix indifférente. Il n'était pas prévu qu'on se donne des nouvelles tous les jours. Chacun a ses occupations.

Sacha le fixe, peiné. Le ton de Lucas est celui de la simple politesse. Il sait qu'au fond, il ressent tout autre chose mais il est trop fier pour accepter facilement l'attitude immature du danseur.

— ...

— Tu as une très belle maison, Lionel. Vraiment, continue son chéri en se tournant vers le répétiteur.

Et c'est réel. L'atmosphère y est chaude. De très beaux bibelots, pièces uniques certainement rapportées de ses voyages, des tapis précieux posés sur le parquet ancien, voisinent avec un salon en cuir moderne. La pièce est vaste, haute de plafond. Il le voit tomber en arrêt devant un portrait grandeur nature de Jorge Donn en train de danser. L'artiste a particulièrement bien rendu la vie, la sensualité qui émanait du soliste.

— Il est tellement magnifique, murmure-t-il comme pour lui même sans se rendre compte qu'il en parle au présent alors que le danseur a disparu depuis vingt ans.

Il semble s'en détourner difficilement sous les yeux attentifs de leur hôte.

— Comment se passe tes études et la danse ? lui demande ce dernier.

— Aussi bien que ça peut aller quand on a manqué autant de cours. Je me suis décidé à passer un test pour faire une licence en danse. Je travaille tous les jours, soit à l'opéra, soit avec Vera. J'ai commencé à enseigner la capoeira le vendredi soir.

— Combien fais-tu d'heures d'entraînement par semaine maintenant ?

— Vingt, soupire-t-il.

— En plus de tes études, tu ne tiendras pas le coup ! intervient Sacha de façon véhémente, tout en lui lançant, à lui, un regard réprobateur qui signifie qu'il ne s'occupe pas bien de son chéri.

Non mais de quel droit se permet-il ce jugement ? Connaît-il seulement l'entêtement de Lucas quand il a décidé quelque chose. De toute façon, c'est son homme pas son gamin.

— Merci de tes encouragements, raille celui-ci. Rappelle-moi combien d'heures travaillent les étudiants de Rudra ? Tu l'as fait deux ans, non ?

— Ce n'est pas aussi soutenu. Tu sais que j'ai raison. D'ailleurs tu as maigri et tu as l'air vidé, fait le soliste désapprobateur.

— Sacha !

— ...

— Tu crois que tu as l'air en pleine forme toi ?

— Je me suis encore engueulé avec Yun parce que je venais ici. Ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eue.

Il voit son homme sursauter, manifestement surpris du blâme.

— Tu n'as pas à me le reprocher. Je ne t'ai pas obligé, proteste-t-il vivement, pourtant visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait ! Avoue que c'était une solution bien pratique. Pour toi, surtout.

Lui aussi le devine. Le danseur ne supportait pas d'aimer à sens unique, de voir Lucas heureux sans lui ou plutôt avec lui, Rémi. Et son homme l'avait compris aussi. Égoïstement, il l'a poussé dans les bras de l'autre pour ne pas perdre sa précieuse amitié.

— Je suppose que c'est à toi le bolide dehors ? demande-t-il au blond qui pour posséder une des dernières Yamaha 750 doit être un passionné de moto mais aussi de vitesse.

Il espère ainsi calmer les choses et aiguiller la conversation sur un tout autre sujet.

— En effet, répond-il en riant, tu as bien deviné.

— Très bel engin pour ce que j'ai pu en voir dans la nuit.

— Et que tu ne vas pas reprendre dans l'état d'énervement où tu es, fait Lionel. Tu vas rester dormir ici. Ta chambre t'attend.

Et vlan, on est reparti pour un tour, pense-t-il. Effectivement, ça ne rate pas.

— Et me farcir alors les humeurs de mon petit-ami pendant au moins une semaine, grimace le blond.

— Arrête ça, si ça te rend malheureux, intervient Lucas.

— Tu as oublié une chose, Yun était mon seul ami depuis huit ans.

Manifestement son homme ne sait quoi répondre.

— Cela a seulement accéléré le processus, Sacha. Yun ne serait pas resté à attendre plus longtemps en voyant la situation, fait-il calmement, défendant son chéri sur lequel il est bien facile de remettre la faute et qui, même si il n'est pas tout innocent, n'est pas non plus le premier coupable. Je suis sûr que tu savais depuis longtemps les sentiments de ton ami. Par facilité, tu avais choisi, jusque là, de les ignorer. En les acceptant, en devenant son amant, tu savais ce que tu faisais. Ne mets pas tout sur le dos de Lucas.

— Il ne tolère personne autour de moi et encore moins Lucas, soupire-t-il. Tu acceptes bien l'amitié qu'il a pour moi.

— Je l'admets jusqu'à un certain point. C'est plus que de l'amitié et cela me fait peur, pourtant je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut. A Wolfsburg, tu as franchi les limites de ce que je peux tolérer et tu le sais, continue-t-il en fixant le soliste. Demander à Lucas de devenir ton compagnon alors qu'il est avec moi, c'était plus qu'indélicat. Si je n'ai pas provoqué d'esclandre, c'est pour lui. Sache que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Nous en avons discuté ensemble et il m'a promis qu'il couperait les ponts avec toi si ça se reproduisait.

— ...

— Peut-être que je fais une erreur. Ce serait certainement plus facile si vous aviez moins de contacts. Yun sait que tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est toute la différence.

— Je tiens beaucoup à lui, soupire-t-il.

— Mais tu n'es pas amoureux.

— Non et je ne peux rien y faire.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Lucas. Manifestement, il fait des efforts pour rester éveillé.

— Toi, tu t'endors, lui dit-il gentiment.

— Nous nous sommes levés tôt et j'avais déjà du sommeil en retard, soupire-t-il donnant sans s'en apercevoir raison au blond à ce sujet.

— Vous avez un programme très chargé, leur confirme Lionel. Visite de Rudra le matin, déjeuner à la cantine de l'école, entretien avec Jean-Claude Givel à quinze heures, ensuite temps libre pour visiter la ville ou rester à Rudra pour voir les cours, ce que vous voulez... Le soir Light à dix-neuf heures trente. Et enfin, dîner avec la troupe, comme d'habitude. Je crois qu'ils ont prévu de vous faire découvrir Lausanne by night, raille-t-il. Dimanche, ce sera à vous de choisir. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Toi, fait-il en s'adressant à Sacha, va dormir, tu as répétition tôt le matin.

Ils montent derrière Lionel et Sacha qui semble bien connaître les aîtres. Le répétiteur les fait entrer dans une grande chambre résolument traditionnelle. Comme il y a des siècles, le large lit de bois patiné est haut et disparaît sous une courtepointe blanche brodée. Les autres meubles, une garde-robe, une commode, un secrétaire sont en bois luisant, manifestement anciens. Un fauteuil Voltaire devant le scriban complète le mobilier. La chambre sent le propre et la cire. Le tout est élégant et indubitablement masculin, seul un bouquet de lilas du jardin, déposé sur un guéridon apporte une note de fraîcheur. Une salle de bain moderne et luxueuse, dans les tons sable et camel, est attenante.

Lucas se laisse tomber sur le lit qui s'affaisse à peine sous son poids. Il sourit en le voyant rester immobile, perché sur le bord comme un enfant sage.

— Tu viens prendre ta douche ? Ou tu la prends le matin ? fait-il en s'accroupissant devant lui, les mains sur ses genoux. Une fois encore, tu n'en peux plus, constate-t-il comme trop souvent ces derniers soirs.

— Et toi, tu en as assez que je sois fatigué au point de m'endormir sans même te faire l'amour, répond-il doucement.

— Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise période à passer. Tu auras bientôt fini ta session d'examens.

— Je vois que tu ne nies pas. Et d'ailleurs, tu me l'as fait comprendre ce matin. Cela ne m'a pas échappé, tu sais, murmure-t-il en passant une main douce dans ses cheveux. Je ne peux pas tenir le coup à ce rythme. Il faut que je prenne une décision.

— Inutile de te tracasser pour le moment. Attends de voir ce qui va être dit demain. Tu verras déjà plus clair. Peut-être veux-tu aller trop vite ?

Tout en lui parlant, il le déshabille, il en fait ensuite de même et l'attire entre les draps de coton blanc qui fleurent bon la lavande. Lucas noue ses bras autour de son cou, avant de se lover contre lui dans sa position habituelle. Il ne se lasse pas de l'enlacer, de le caresser nuit après nuit. C'est vrai que depuis quinze jours, il trouve qu'ils ont trop peu de relations sexuelles. Il sait que ce n'est pas par lassitude de son corps mais parce qu'il a tellement de fatigue accumulée qu'il n'en trouve plus la force. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils le font le matin au réveil quand Lucas a retrouvé de la vitalité. Il se demande où il se découvre la force de danser puis de travailler avec lui, après les heures qu'il passe à étudier.

— C'est plus difficile de se priver de jouissance quand on a un corps tentant sans cesse dans sa ligne de mire, se moque-t-il doucement. Et plus encore, quand il est blotti chaque nuit contre soi.

— Je peux dormir à l'autre bout du lit, ricane doucement son chéri.

— Dans ce cas, je demande, tout de suite, le divorce pour non respect du devoir conjugal, le taquine-t-il.

— Nous ne sommes même pas mariés que tu veux déjà divorcer, se marre son chéri.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Moi ? rien !

— Lucas arrête de m'allumer. Si tu continues à te frotter sur moi, je ...

— Tu ?

— Hummmmmmm !

 

Ils s'apprêtent à descendre relativement tôt pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Une scène surprenante les arrête au dessus de l'escalier. Sacha est dans les bras de Lionel, le front sur son épaule. La main posée sur sa nuque, le répétiteur parle tout bas mais de façon véhémente au jeune homme qui acquiesce, puis il l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Le casque à la main, le danseur blond se détourne, se dirige vers la porte et sort en refermant celle-ci doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne les a pas vus. Ils échangent un regard stupéfait avant de descendre les premières marches. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils perçoivent le vrombissement de la moto de Sacha qui s'éloigne. En les entendant, Lionel se retourne vers eux avec un sourire.

— Il est allé chercher Yun pour la répétition, les informe-t-il calmement.

**.•*)(*•.**

L'école Rudra et les locaux du Béjart Ballet Lausanne sont situés juste à côté du Palais Beaulieu là où se produit la troupe ce soir, à cent mètres de la villa de Lionel. Si il n'y avait pas la maison en face, ils les verraient. Aussi, c'est à pied qu'ils prennent le chemin de l'école. Il a un peu d'appréhension. Il devrait redouter l'entretien de cet après-midi pourtant ses craintes sont tout autres. Il a peur de découvrir que son rêve ne correspond pas à une réalité tangible ou tout au moins possible.

L'abord des bâtiments et ceux-ci, le déçoivent. Ils ressemblent plus à un long pavillon préfabriqué peint d'une vilaine couleur bleue qu'à une école de renom et ne paient pas de mine. Pourtant dès l'entrée dans le hall clair, la vie qui anime l'endroit saute à la figure. Les grandes affiches parlent des spectacles dansés par les élèves ou par la troupe à travers le monde entier. La musique s'échappe d'une double porte entrouverte et les attire, c'est d'ailleurs vers elle que les guide Lionel. Jusque dix heures quarante cinq, c'est le cours classique. Aujourd'hui, les filles et garçons de première année sont dans la même salle mais séparés.

Ils sont vingt-et-un concentrés sur les instructions du professeur qui remplace Monsieur Hudin pour les garçons ou d'une femme maigre, au visage avenant pour les filles. Tous, sauf un, qui manifestement les guette. Sean a un mince sourire en les voyant, se penche vers son voisin et bientôt l'information circule, désorientant le cours. Les élèves se retournent vers eux, échangent des impressions à mi-voix. Même les filles maintenant sont au courant et leur lancent des coups d'œil dérobés. Ça chuchote, ça papote. A leurs côtés, Lionel s'amuse manifestement de l'embarras de l'homme qui finit par s'énerver, alors que le second professeur regarde ses adolescentes indisciplinées d'un air amusé. Il leur crie d'une voix de stentor et avec un fort accent américain qu'il veut les voir attentifs et que si ce n'est pas le cas, ils n'iront pas assister au spectacle de la troupe. Cela rétablit un calme relatif.

Il tire Rémi par la main et s'assied par terre avec lui au fond de la salle de danse, à égale distance des filles et des garçons. Il n'a jamais assisté qu'aux cours de Vera où la motivation des adolescents est toute différente, voire absente. Il constate qu'un seul professeur pour des élèves mis en trois lignes successives, c'est forcément des défauts qu'on ne voit pas. Les danseurs de la première ligne sont bien mieux suivis que les deux suivantes. Logique. A proscrire donc. Par contre, quand ils commencent à répéter des enchaînements, le professeur se promène parmi eux, rectifiant les positions des pieds, les attitudes des bras, l'inclinaison de la tête, la gestuelle des mains. Sean se détache du lot, il est infiniment doué ainsi qu'un jeune mulâtre qui doit avoir le même âge. Certains semblent plus âgés. Du côté des filles, c'est plus difficile à déterminer. Il y en a une toutefois qui a une grâce unique. Il pose machinalement sa main sur celle de Rémi et ils restent là à regarder le cours jusqu'à la fin.

— Il ne vaudra jamais le professeur Hudin, fait la voix mécontente de Sean qui se tient devant eux.

— Bonjour Sean, raille-t-il.

— Bonjour, grogne le garçon.

— Ils n'ont certainement pas eu facile de trouver un professeur ainsi, au pied levé.

— Tu te débrouilles mieux que lui !

— Merci, répond-il étonné du compliment.

— Malheureusement, quand la nouvelle école va ouvrir, nous aurons déjà tous fini, analyse le garçon approuvé bruyamment par ses camarades qui se sont agglutinés autour d'eux.

— La nouvelle école ?

— On ne parle plus que de ça ici et de vous deux, ricane Sean. Tu as de vrais fans.

Il éclate de rire. Cela fait un bien fou.

— Ce n'est pas encore sûr, tu sais. C'est pour en discuter que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui.

— Bah ! si ça coince, tu pourras toujours l'ouvrir en tant que directeur indépendant. Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas difficile de rassembler les fonds nécessaires.

— Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ce genre de chose, je ne suis moi aussi qu'un débutant chorégraphe, fait il avec un sourire.

— Manu a dit qu'il t'attendrait après l'entretien.

— Je parie que c'est au sujet d'un certain tango, se moque-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à l'adolescent.

— Je crois bien que oui, répond l'autre en riant ce qui illumine son visage. Cette semaine, j'ai vu aussi les deux solistes qui ont eu cet accident en Espagne, fait-il en redevenant grave. Tu sais Jan et son petit-ami... Benoît, je crois. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr de son prénom.

— Comment vont-ils ?

— Jan marchait avec une canne. L'autre cela avait l'air d'aller.

— J'espère qu'il pourra danser à nouveau, soupire-t-il. Il a quel âge ?

— C'est un vieux. Entre trente et trente cinq, intervient un autre adolescent.

— Ah oui ! très vieux, se moque Rémi. Votre professeur vous attend, précise-t-il en leur montrant d'un geste du menton une dame au maintien fier qui patiente pourtant en les regardant. On se verra plus tard.

Ils continuent la visite de l'école. Il y a plusieurs salles de danse, une salle pour le cirque avec un matériel important, un gymnase, une classe de cuisine avec un équipement des plus moderne. Les filles de seconde année sont justement en train de confectionner un plat et un dessert. Il voit Rémi regarder avec stupéfaction ce qu'elles préparent. Il passe derrière elles et ne peut se retenir de souffler quelques mots à une élève tout en lui désignant un objet sur son plan de travail. Le professeur a la désapprobation peinte sur son visage.

— J'espère qu'on ne va pas manger ce qu'elles concoctent, lui murmure-t-il d'un air mi-figue, mi-raisin en sortant. C'est peut-être un professeur de nutrition mais pas un cuisinier. Je commence à comprendre Lisbeth. Je suis étonné de ne pas voir des éprouvettes remplacer les assiettes.

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau et de piquer un baiser au coin de la bouche de son homme qui l'enlace complice, juste au moment où une dizaine de garçons sortent du gymnase toujours habillés en tenue de combat. Cours de kendo, manifestement. Pris sur le fait, il ne se démonte pas et leur adresse un clin d'œil qui les fait se marrer.

La cantine du Béjart Ballet Lausanne est moderne, lumineuse, colorée. Et déserte, quand ils y pénètrent vers treize heures. Bien qu'elle soit ouverte dès midi, la pause des élèves est prévue à quatorze heures quinze. Installés devant une limonade, ils discutent avec Lionel de ce qu'ils ont vus. Deux tornades blondes font leur entrée, Lisbeth qui se précipite vers son homme et Sacha qui se laisse tomber à ses côtés avec une moue éloquente. Didier, Yun et Will suivent plus calmement et s'installent autour d'eux.

— Fatigué ? demande-t-il à son voisin.

— Oui. Et toi ? Pas trop stressé ? s'enquiert le blond soucieux.

— Non. Pas encore ajoute-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Tu es parti tôt, ce matin.

— Nous avions répétition, soupire-t-il. Le temps d'aller chercher Yun, fait-il en lançant un coup d'œil vers celui-ci. Que penses-tu de ce que tu as vu ?

— Un ensemble dynamique, coloré, agréable. Un équipement très complet.

— Et les cours ?

— J'ai assisté au cours de danse classique.

— Et moi à celui de nutrition ou diététique, grimace son Rémi, ce qui fait rire même Yun.

— Tu as aimé ? se moque Lisbeth.

— Qui sont les malheureux qui vont manger les préparations ? raille-t-il.

— Nous mêmes, répond une jeune fille qui vient d'entrer suivie de plusieurs autres.

— Toutes mes condoléances, ricane Rémi.

— Merci pour le chinois, fait une autre.

— Tu comptais laisser les graines ? questionne son homme.

— Il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet.

— Cela ne t'empêche pas de réfléchir. Comment veux-tu avoir une texture agréable en bouche si tu laisses les graines des fruits ? Même ceux des fruits de la passion. Quand tu cuisines, tu le fais pour que ce soit bon, je ne vois pas d'autre intérêt. Si ce n'est pas le cas autant consommer les produits bruts.

— J'ai appliqué les directives données, se justifie la brunette aux yeux noisette.

— Distribue la même recette écrite à dix chefs, tu auras dix résultats différents parce que chacun y mettra sa personnalité. La gastronomie est une recherche perpétuelle du plaisir du goût. Ce qui est intéressant, ce n'est pas la recette en elle-même, c'est ce que vous arrivez à en faire chacune.

— ...

— Qui préfère la vanille ? Qui préfère la cannelle ? ou l'eau de rose ? ou le citron ? Voilà déjà une façon de vous éloigner de la recette originale, de la faire vôtre. Les épices, les arômes.

— ...

— Quand vous dansez, en partant des mêmes mouvements, vous avez chacune une gestuelle différente, c'est votre interprétation. En cuisine, c'est pareil. Il y a d'un côté les éléments principaux qui composent votre plat ou dessert, ceux qui vous sont conseillés pour votre régime d'athlète et qui vont vous donner le tonus suffisant vous permettant d'accomplir vos performances. D'un autre, il y a tout ce que vous pouvez y ajouter afin que ce soit goûteux.

Il écouterait Rémi parler de son métier pendant des heures. On sent que la passion l'anime.

— Nous n'avons jamais aussi bien mangé qu'à Paris chez Rémi et Lucas qui est gourmand à un point inimaginable, explique Lisbeth, tout en riant lorsqu'elle voit son air offusqué. Sur le site du Motus où nous dînions tous les soirs, Rémi poste presque chaque jour une recette pour nous, nous avons un code d'accès commun afin de les lire.

— On peut l'avoir aussi ? demande une autre élève.

— Bien sûr, fait son homme en souriant.

La jeune fille lui tend son cahier ouvert à la dernière page et son stylo, il y inscrit l'adresse du site et le code d'accès aux recettes.

— Elle peut me le passer ? s'enquiert la pétulante brune qui aime les graines.

— Mais oui ! acquiesce son ange.

— Tant que ça reste dans le cadre de l'école, les filles, précise Lionel. Les recettes d'un chef, ça ne doit pas se balader partout sur le net.

— Comme les photos persos, se moque un garçon qui s'assied familièrement sur la table derrière eux. Il y en a pourtant pas mal qui circulent déjà.

Sean qui l'accompagne lui lance un regard peu amène.

— Cela vous fait des fantasmes pour vos nuits solitaires ! ricane son chéri la main nouée à la sienne dont il caresse tendrement le dos avec son pouce.

Il rit en voyant l'ai dépité de l'impertinent.

— Il serait temps de manger, intervient Sacha. Nous devons retourner en répétitions.

— Vous n'êtes pas prêts ? s'inquiète-t-il.

— Oh que si, nous le sommes, fait Didier. Mais Aganno a décidé de nous faire payer toute ce qui ne va pas, à son idée, dans la compagnie. Et ce y compris l'école Jorge Donn qu'a imaginée un certain jeune chorégraphe, précise-t-il. Et tes danseurs sont les premiers à en faire les frais, continue-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Un silence se fait. Il est atterré.

— On n'y est pas encore, commente-t-il.

— Cela va bien se passer, tu verras, le rassure Sacha tout en se levant pour aller se remplir un plateau, immédiatement suivi de Yun. Et après, il faudra qu'on parle sérieusement tous les trois.

Il lance un regard interrogatif à Rémi.

— On y va, mon cœur.

Ils se lèvent ensemble. La main de Rémi se pose sur sa taille, il s'alanguit contre lui en souriant. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignent, il entend une des filles demander si ils sont toujours aussi unis, aussi tactiles l'un envers l'autre et Didier lui répondre qu'elle n'a encore rien vu. Quand ils reviennent, il lance un coup d'œil moqueur à son danseur qui se met à rire.

— Comment va Olivier ? demande-t-il quand il a repris son sérieux.

— Bien, répond-il, il est resté à Paris. Il va faire un BTS en hôtellerie.

— Il m'avait parlé de son envie de s'établir auprès de vous. Il ne supportait plus sa vie en Bourgogne.

Petit à petit, la cafétéria se remplit d'élèves. Soudain un silence se fait. Brigitte Lefèvre entre suivie d'une personne qu'il reconnaît sans peine : John Fellert. Que vient-il faire là ? Derrière eux entrent deux hommes dont un marche appuyé sur une canne d'un côté, de l'autre sur le bras que lui offre son compagnon, Jan et Benoît certainement. Et tout ce petit monde se dirige vers eux en train de déjeuner. Il contemple son assiette en soupirant. Envolé son repas calme, entouré de ses danseurs, des élèves amusants par leur enthousiasme, leur curiosité. Suit une belle cohue, entre présentation de la directrice de l'Opéra de Paris, du danseur étoile et accueil des deux convalescents.

Il pique un morceau de viande avec sa fourchette, hésitant à le mettre en bouche, sûr que c'est à se moment là qu'on va lui poser l'une ou l'autre question. Il surprend le regard tendre de son amour posé sur lui et lui adresse une petite moue désolée tout en reposant sa bouchée sur son assiette. Adieu tranquillité.

 

Deux grosses heures plus tard, il sort de la salle de conférence, abasourdi. Si il s'attendait à ça. Il a tout d'abord rencontré seul Jean-Claude Givel, le président de la Fondation Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Une discussion en apparence aimable pendant laquelle, sous des dehors patelins, le célèbre chirurgien l'a disséqué d'habile façon. Pas assez discrète toutefois pour qu'il ne le réalise pas. Les conditions de son admission dans le projet, qui à la base était le sien, mais de ça, manifestement, il ne reste plus grand chose, sont multiples comme le fait de faire partie de la troupe de ballet pendant les trois années à venir avec un minimum de représentations données, de leur réserver ses créations chorégraphiques, d'obtenir au moins une licence de danse et de continuer sa formation en dehors de celle-ci.

Une demi-heure, qui lui a paru interminable, semblait avoir été prévue pour cette discussion et au bout des trente minutes imparties, avaient pénétré dans la salle : Gil Roman, Paolo Aganno, Brigitte Lefèvre, deux inconnus d'un certain âge, Vera, Lionel, Manu, Ivan, John Fellert, Jan et son compagnon, et enfin, le sien. Les premiers représentaient la fondation, les seconds, la future équipe dirigeante et enseignante de leur école. Car manifestement, son projet est adopté, de façon officieuse mais bel et bien adopté, même si il semble, le seul, avec son homme à ne pas en avoir été conscient. Ou averti ? La future équipe enseignante est constituée en grosse partie. Et lui ne trouve plus sa place dans tout ce fatras.

Le lieu de l'implantation semble, à présent, le gros problème. Et bien entendu, c'est un problème financier, ils n'auront aucun droit à la parole à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas comme si on leur avait demandé leur avis pour le reste de toute façon. Il semble y avoir plusieurs possibilités, plus que celles de Paris ou Bruxelles évoquées au départ. Certains contacts ont déjà été pris avec Bruxelles et Liège pour la Belgique, avec Avignon et Paris.

Il a un goût amer en bouche. Celui de la spoliation. C'est bien loin de ce qu'il avait attendu. Tout se fait sans lui, sans eux. Et les conditions, qu'on lui impose, le laissent coi. Il a noué sa main à celle de son homme qu'il tire sans un mot vers une petite salle de danse vide qu'il a repérée lors de leur visite. Deux minutes plus tard, il est en tenue et danse la mort de Dionysos. Quand il s'abat sur le sol pour le final, les larmes coulent sans un mot. Les bras de son ange sont autour de lui, la tête dans son cou il pleure sans retenue.

— Calme-toi mon amour, le projet est accepté, c'est le principal.

— ...

— Tu as vingt et un ans, tu dois te battre pour t'imposer, pour conquérir ta place. N'est-ce pas un peu logique ? Le nom que tu as proposé sera celui de l'école, symbole que ce projet reste tien. Vera et Lionel y veilleront, chéri, lui murmure-t-il en le serrant.

 


	17. Dans les pas de Jorge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Salle de danse du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Répétition du ballet Light. En avant plan, Julien Favreau.

****

La porte s'est ouverte et refermée mais il ne s'occupe que de Lucas qui pleure entre ses bras. Cela lui crève le cœur d'entendre les sanglots qu'il n'arrive plus à retenir.

— Tu m'expliques ?

— Ils m'imposent tellement de conditions pour que je fasse partie de ce projet qui était le mien à la base que cela en devient impossible. Je me sens misérable, dépouillé.

— Quelles conditions, chéri ?

— Appartenir au Béjart Ballet Lausanne pendant les trois années à venir avec un minimum de représentations données, leur réserver mes créations chorégraphiques et en préparer au moins une par saison, obtenir une licence en danse et continuer ma formation à l'Opéra de Paris, venir en stage à Rudra...

— Ton statut dans la compagnie ?

— Soliste et chorégraphe comme maintenant, avec, il est vrai, un très beau salaire, ricane-t-il amer.

— Combien de spectacles par saisons ?

— Vingt minimum. Et l'obligation de paraître notamment dans toutes les manifestations officielles où qu'elles soient.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Par exemple, pour l'anniversaire du Béjart Ballet Lausanne il y a une journée gratuite organisée ici au Palais Beaulieu le 8 juillet, je suis tenu d'y assister et si possible d'y participer. Mais, elle se serait déroulée à Moscou ou à Tokyo, c'était du pareil au même. Cela pourrait aussi bien être une émission de télévision. Ou des séances de shooting pour un magazine.

— Ils veulent se servir de ton image au profit de la compagnie, murmure-t-il.

— Je ne peux pas passer un master en anglais, une licence en danse et tout ce qu'ils exigent de moi. Ils doivent admettre que si je suis en tournée, je ne peux être à la fac. Je n'ai rien d'un surhomme. Je n'en peux plus.

— Parce que tu as voulu trop en faire, Lucas, intervient la voix grave de Manu qui s'essaye à être douce même si elle n'en a pas l'habitude.

— J'en ai discuté avec maman, c'est toi qui a demandé à travailler autant d'heures, renchérit Sacha.

— Parce que je sais tellement peu de choses pour vous diriger, fait Lucas.

Il a envie de le protéger de tout, son petit homme, qui lève vers eux son regard lumineux. Ses yeux débordent encore des larmes restantes, une s'accroche à ses cils, il voudrait la recueillir du bout du doigt. Devant les autres, il n'ose pas.

— Jusque là, tu t'es très bien débrouillé avec ce que tu savais, non ? Je ne dis pas que tu ne dois pas apprendre mais arrête de vouloir aller trop vite, tu vas tout foutre en l'air, danseur, lui dit tendrement le soliste blond.

— Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

— Manu a vu que tu n'étais pas bien mais tu avais disparu. Il est venu me chercher en répet. Je savais que tu étais en train de danser quelque part. Partant de là, il suffisait d'explorer les salles. J'aurais dû savoir que c'est ici que je te trouverais.

— Pourquoi, ici précisément ? demande-t-il curieux.

— Cette petite salle n'est plus utilisée depuis longtemps, c'est celle de Jorge. C'est là qu'il répétait, seul, explique Manu.

— Je l'ignorais, murmure Lucas.

— Je sais. L'école Béjart Donn, c'est une équipe, continue Sacha, la tienne. C'est comme ça que maman, Lionel et d'autres voient les choses. Ils te préparent la voie. Je ne connais pas les positions de tous, ce sera à toi de le déterminer. Jan et Benoît, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes avec eux, ce sont des types biens. Tu peux aussi compter sur Gil qui, même si il ne fait pas partie du projet, t'aidera. C'est qui ce John ?

— Un séducteur, grommelle-t-il.

— Rémi ! le tance son Lucas auquel il adresse une grimace.

— J'ai horreur quand tu te fais plus naïf que tu n'es ! s'exclame-t-il. Il te dévorait des yeux lorsque je suis venu te chercher après ton cours.

— C'est un des danseurs étoiles de l'Opéra de Paris. J'ignore ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans, fait son homme avec un haussement d'épaule. Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il y a deux jours, en compagnie de Brigitte Lefèvre.

— Je crois que c'est un écran, déclare Manu.

— Un écran ? demande Lucas interdit.

— Vous aviez besoin d'une équipe d'enseignants solide. En ajoutant un de ses danseurs, la directrice manifestait sa volonté de soutenir le projet. De te soutenir. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera jamais professeur, ce charmant jeune homme, se moque le soliste. Ou alors dans longtemps.

— En chasse ? raille Sacha.

— Non, répond Manu un peu sèchement. Yvan et moi choisissons nos partenaires de commun accord. Nous avons nos règles. Nous ne cherchons jamais des sex-friend que nous serons amenés à côtoyer par la suite dans le métier, cela ne peut apporter que des problèmes. En ces relations, il n'y a aucuns sentiments, juste une manière de pimenter le sexe dans notre couple. Nous les oublions aussitôt. Tu n'as jamais semblé choqué ? fait-il en se tournant vers Lucas qui le regarde surpris.

— C'est ton couple. Si vous êtes tous les deux d'accord, c'est le principal. Moi je suis bien trop possessif pour accepter ça, se moque-t-il.

— Je constate, raille l'autre en soulevant la chaîne que Lucas lui a passée au cou. C'est souvent Rémi qui fait preuve de jalousie. Apparemment, tu caches mieux la tienne pourtant bien réelle. Quant à toi, fait-il à Sacha, Yun va encore te faire ta fête.

— Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui, affolé, es venu me chercher ! De toute façon, il ne m'adresse pas la parole parce que j'ai dormi chez Lionel cette nuit. Dès qu'il s'agit de Lucas, il est particulièrement immature.

— Ben, vous êtes deux alors, ne peut s'empêcher de lancer ce dernier.

— Oh oh ! ricane Manu.

— Si tu me sortais moins d'imbécillités, je ne te ferais pas la gueule, répond Sacha du tac-au-tac.

— C'est d'accord, j'ai dit une connerie. Tu avais besoin de me tirer la tête pendant deux jours ?

— Tu m'as menti ! accuse l'autre avec véhémence.

— Pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes, s'énerve son homme. Je te connais, tu aurais tout plaqué et serais monté à Paris.

— Non. J'avais trouvé une autre solution.

— Dont tu ne m'avais rien dit ! Et là, c'est toi qui m'as fait des cachotteries.

— Tout comme toi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu te promenais de nouveau seul ! A croire que je ne t'avais pas assez mis en garde. Heureusement que tu m'avais promis d'être prudent, réplique le soliste.

— Sashka, murmure son homme découragé.

— Ils sont souvent comme ça ? lui demande Manu.

— C'est la première fois que j'y assiste, se moque-t-il. Mais je sais par Lucas que ça arrive.

Ce dernier se redresse en s'appuyant sur lui, nouant sa main à la sienne.

— Où as-tu caché le lecteur ? demande-t-il à Manu, rompant la discussion avec son ami.

— Hein ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas l'intention de danser la Cumparsita ? J'aurais difficile de te croire.

— Il est dans ta salle de répétition.

— Ma salle ?

— En tant que chorégraphe, on t'a attribué un local que tu partages avec d'autres quand il y en a, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le moment. Il est donc tout à toi.

— Bon allons-y, alors !

Ils suivent Manu. Sacha les accompagne avec un petit sourire moqueur qui l'intrigue. La salle est tout au milieu de l'interminable bungalow, juste avant la sortie qui donne sur la promenade du Bois-de-Beaulieu où lui pourra se garer. Elle est vaste, claire, pourtant le sol est un étonnant parquet de danse foncé et brillant, les murs de couleur sable sont chauds, un est recouvert de miroirs qui augmentent la luminosité et au-dessus desquels court tout le long une galerie avec des sièges destinée à d'éventuels spectateurs, les grandes portes fenêtres, pour le moment ouvertes, donnent sur des arbres, des jardins. Elle est magnifique et rassemble tout ce qu'aime son chéri qui semble ravi. Au vu de son air satisfait, le blond ne doit pas être étranger à ce choix. Ce qu'il peut l'agacer, celui-là. Mais, en ce moment, ce qui importe à son homme, ce sont ses danseurs qui sont là pour l'accueillir. Il passe de bras en bras, bisouillé à tire-larigot. Jan est assis dans un coin sur l'unique chaise avec Benoît à ses côtés qui, certainement fatigué, a l'air de tenir debout tant bien que mal. Il prend sur lui de partir à la recherche d'une seconde chaise qu'il trouve dans une classe voisine. Il la tend au soliste qui le remercie avec un sourire.

— Je vois qu'ils ont raison, tu te soucies beaucoup des autres. Ton homme te cherche.

En effet, les yeux clairs balayent la salle et accrochent les siens. Au même moment, retentissent les premières mesures du tango.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclame Jan en levant les yeux au ciel. Le retour de Manu et sa Cumparsita.

Il voit l'homme s'incliner devant son chéri avec son habituel sourire railleur et lui tendre une main d'un geste impératif qu'il dédaigne. Son chéri joue. Il fait mine d'hésiter, penche la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, minaude longtemps pour agacer l'aîné qui ne bronche pas, avant de finalement mettre sa main dans la sienne avec une moue dépitée. Ce qui amène un sourire triomphant sur la bouche de Manu et un soupir sur la sienne. Il l'avait prévenu pourtant qu'il essayerait de le dominer. Yvan remet le début du tango. Il est clair que pour faire plaisir à Manuel, Lucas a travaillé le morceau et ils vont cette fois jusque au bout. Et quand Méphisto marque sa domination sur le front de sa victime, le geste et le regard sont à la fois méprisants et pleins d'une sensuelle provocation. Le cri de joie de Manu qui retentit quand les dernières notes se taisent, fait sursauter tout le monde. Il a saisi Lucas par la taille, le soulève et tournoie avec lui.

— Le voilà enfin satisfait ! constate Benoît, il a trouvé son Méphisto. Ton Lucas a l'art d'apprivoiser les plus rétifs.

— Il n'y a rien à redire à son interprétation, juge Jan. Elle était exceptionnelle. Toute en finesse. L'expression et le geste justes à chaque moment. Sensuel jusqu'au bout des doigts, il a complètement revisité ce tango même en gardant la chorégraphie de Béjart. C'est ce que cherchait Manu depuis des années. Ils doivent encore travailler l'harmonie mais ce sera superbe. J'aimerais beaucoup le voir danser Boléro.

— Demande le lui, fait-il au soliste blessé qui le regarde avec étonnement.

— ...

— Il ne refusera pas. N'est-ce pas, chéri ? continue-t-il vers son homme qui est venu le rejoindre et dont il entoure la taille pour l'amener à lui.

— Dans quoi m'entraînes-tu ? dit-il en s'appuyant contre lui.

— J'aimerais te voir interpréter Boléro, intervient Jan.

Son homme sourit et, sans un mot, se dégage de son étreinte, fait demi tour puis se dirige vers Sacha et Yun avec qui il discute un court instant. Ensuite, ils disparaissent tous les trois. On entend bientôt des bruits de roues qui font un potin monstre dans le couloir. N'ayant pas la place pour tourner vers la salle, ils sont obligés de sortir sur la promenade et de faire rentrer les trois structures rondes par une porte fenêtre. Maintenant, oui, c'est la salle de danse de son chéri.

— Mon Lucas ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, se moque-t-il avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Les yeux brillants de contentement, celui-ci lui met, entre les mains, son débardeur, lui vole un baiser avant de s'élancer vers sa structure qu'ont dépliée les danseurs. Et lui, se laisse de nouveau prendre par la magie du moment, par cet homme, son homme, son amant, sa vie, qui ne quitte son regard que lorsque les mouvements l'y obligent, pour revenir s'y ancrer ensuite. Ses attitudes provocantes, lascives l'attirent. Il sait ce qui se cache derrière ses gestes, il connaît ses faiblesses, ses plaisirs, ses abandons, ses plaintes d'amour. Elles résonnent dans sa tête accompagnant la musique sensuelle. Il voudrait poser sa bouche au creux de son dos qui se cambre pour le sentir vibrer de plaisir. Il lit le message dans les yeux posés sur lui et la chaleur, une fois de plus, irradie le creux de ses reins. Quand les bras tendus vers le ciel, sa main caressant sa bague sur l'autre, la tête rejetée en arrière, il arque son corps vers lui, il en frissonne de désir. Petit-à-petit, appelés par la musique lancinante qui monte crescendo, des élèves remplissent la salle, ils s'asseyent par terre contre les murs et contemplent, captivés, les trois solistes. Les sauts, les fouettés, les écartés, les pirouettes se succèdent, la jouissance monte, éclate et les danseurs foudroyés s'abîment dans le grand écart final.

— Putain ! murmure Benoît à ses côtés.

— Il est extraordinaire, confirme Jan. Sacha le suit sans problème, je dirai même qu'il se dépasse à son contact. Ils sont parfaitement à l'unisson. Par contre, Yun est à la traîne.

— Chaque fois qu'il se dispute avec Sacha c'est ainsi, admet-il.

— Et qu'en dit Lucas ?

— Il se met à sa place. A Wolfsburg, il l'a couvert et il a eu des ennuis avec Gil Roman. Sacha et Lucas sont très proches et Yun le vit mal.

— Vous vous êtes déjà vraiment disputés, Lucas et toi ?

— Non. Jamais. Nous sommes très fusionnels, fait-il en enlaçant son homme qui s'est frayé un chemin entre les élèves qui s'agglutinent pour lui parler.

Doucement, il repousse, vers l'arrière, les cheveux collés sur son front par la transpiration.

— Il nous reste juste le temps d'aller prendre une douche et nous changer avant d'assister à Light, lui fait son amour. Une séance officieuse de photos est prévue juste à la sortie. Vous y assistez aussi ? demande-t-il aux convalescents.

— Oui. Nous allons nous reposer maintenant, nous en avons tous les deux besoin, soupire Benoît. On vous attendra au foyer. Gil Roman sera là aussi.

— Nous y allons vite. Sashka, interpelle-t-il doucement. Bonne merde, mon grand.

— Merci, danseur.

— Yun, fais attention. Je suppose que ton but, c'est son bonheur. Oublie les différents que tu provoques toi-même par ta jalousie. Ce serait tellement mieux sans. Pour tous les deux.

— Laisse-moi, Lucas. Et surtout, laisse-le, fait l'eurasien sèchement.

— Tu prends les choses par le mauvais côté, Yun, intervient-il soutenant son homme. Si tu prives Sacha de son ami, il t'en voudra et tu le perdras très vite. Penses-y.

— C'est facile de donner des conseils, fait-il en entraînant son petit-ami qui lève les yeux au ciel.

Lucas pose un doigt sur sa bouche derrière le dos de l'aîné, lui enjoignant de se taire. Sacha lui fait un signe d'assentiment et un clin d'œil tout en suivant son petit-ami.

— Si ils continuent ainsi, ça ne marchera jamais, commente Benoît.

— On se retrouve dans une bonne demi-heure. Viens vite, mon ange, fait son homme en le tirant.

 

Habillés à la dernière mode comme pour sortir en soirée à Paris, ils gravissent les marches rouges du théâtre Beaulieu, main dans la main. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser au célèbre escalier du festival de Cannes et ça le fait rire. Nullement intimidé par les regards qui les suivent, il pose sa main dans le dos de Lucas et entre fièrement à ses côtés dans le grand hall. Il sait que son chéri est plus impressionné que lui et tient à lui manifester son soutien. Une jeune fille se précipite une photo à la main pour un autographe. Avec le sourire, Lucas lui demande son prénom, inscrit deux ou trois mots et lui rend son cliché. Pourtant il pousse un soupir de soulagement quand il pénètre dans le foyer.

— Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce genre de face à face. Tant que je ne les vois pas et qu'ils restent anonymes, ça va ...

— Il le faudra bien pourtant.

— Je n'ai pas encore accepté, Rémi. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le faire, lui confie-t-il. J'ai trop peur d'y perdre tout ce qui est important dans ma vie, même l'amour de la danse.

— Gil, Jan et Benoît sont là-bas, fait-il en lui indiquant un coin du foyer, où Jan est installé sur un tabouret près du bar avec les deux autres autour de lui.

Il lance un coup d'œil en douce à son homme, il a le visage soucieux. Ils en sont à leur second verre quand Lucas s'éloigne pour aller aux toilettes.

— Que se passe-t-il Rémi ? lui demande Gil Roman.

— Il a envie de tout envoyer promener, fait-il calmement.

— Pourquoi, s'étonne Jan.

— Parce qu'il n'est pas un surhomme, parce que ses journées n'ont que vingt quatre heures comme celles de tout le monde. Il se sent trahi par ce qu'on exige de lui pour participer à son propre projet. Il est prêt à ne pas ménager sa peine mais à l'impossible nul n'est tenu. Il ne veut pas sacrifier son master ou notre couple pour servir une compagnie dont, à la base, il ne voulait pas faire partie.

La fin de sa réponse lui vaut un regard stupéfait des personnes l'ayant entendue. Seul Gil Roman était au courant de cet élément.

— Nous parlerons de ça après le ballet, soupire ce dernier. On trouvera une solution arrangeant les deux côtés. Je ne sais même pas ce que Givel a bien pu lui raconter. Il est président de la fondation mais au conseil, sa voix n'a pas plus d'importance que les autres.

— Il exige de Lucas une licence en danse, des prestations médiatiques, un contrat de trois ans avec le Béjart Ballet Lausanne comme danseur soliste, une nouvelle chorégraphie chaque année pour la compagnie, au moins vingt spectacles en tournée et donc forcément des répétitions avec ses danseurs, des stages à Rudra, des cours avec Vera mais aussi à l'opéra de Paris. Tout ça en plus de son master en anglais. Voilà le résumé, fait-il en guettant le retour de son chéri.

— Il est fou ! s'exclame Benoît.

— Il n'est pas fou du tout. Il veut se servir de Lucas pendant trois ans. Il va utiliser son talent, son charisme, son image, au profit du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Il sait très bien qu'il ne peut qu'échouer, mais qu'il soit professeur après ou pas, lui s'en moque. Qu'il continue à être chorégraphe voilà qui lui conviendrait bien mieux.

— On va arranger ça. Quand on rencontre un danseur comme Lucas, on ne le fait pas fuir. Il n'a pas posé ses conditions ?

— Je crois qu'il était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il était en position de force.

La main de Lucas se pose sur son épaule, son regard est triste. Depuis tantôt, il est mal pour lui.

— Rémi m'a donné un résumé des conditions de Givel, on va modifier tout ça, le rassure Gil Roman. On discutera après le ballet de ce que tu veux ou pas. Nous allons manger tous ensemble avec la troupe mais aussi avec Lionel et Vera et, je crois, Brigitte et John. Profites-en en attendant pour regarder tranquillement ton ami Sacha. Tu avais raison. Aimer, souffrir, a modifié sa façon de danser, elle a acquis plus de profondeur, plus de sensibilité.

— Je me serais bien passé de cette souffrance qu'il y a maintenant en lui, rétorque son homme.

— On ne choisit pas, Lucas, conclut le directeur.

Manifestement, ils ne parlent pas de la même chose.

**.•*)(*•.**

La nuit est déjà bien avancée quand ils regagnent la maison de Lionel. Appuyé sur Rémi qui le tient par la taille, il dirait même le soutient, il n'a qu'une envie, s'endormir serré entre ses bras. Devant eux marchent Yun et Sacha se tenant par la main. Ce dernier a dû batailler ferme avant que son petit-ami se laisse aller et consente à cette familiarité en public. Il a eu du mal aussi pour qu'il accepte de finir la nuit sous le même toit que lui et Rémi. Lionel est à leurs côtés, discutant doucement avec Vera suivis par l'œil rêveur de son homme. A quoi pense-t-il son amour ? Les imagine-t-il au même âge ? Ils retrouvent la voiture et suivent celle de Lionel dans les rues désertes de la ville.

 

Si leur soirée avait mal commencé, elle a mieux fini. Après une série de photos faites dans le foyer du théâtre puis sur les fameuses marches, ils avaient fui la presse. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés attablés dans un restaurant très agréable de Lausanne. La cuisine y était délicieuse, sans la prétention des établissements étoilés. Les convives étaient étrangement mélangés, des directeurs aux stagiaires du Ballet Béjart Lausanne, la directrice de l'Opéra de Paris et son danseur, Vera... Ils avaient d'abord discuté du spectacle et félicité les interprètes. Il avait aimé. Il était mieux à même maintenant de juger les prestations de chacun et Sacha avait été exceptionnel. Il le lui avait glissé discrètement dès qu'il l'avait pu, ne voulant pas vexer les autres qui étaient très bien, particulièrement Manuel et Yvan, sa moitié, qu'il n'avait jamais vu mis en évidence par la chorégraphie comme ce soir. Il a découvert à cette occasion un danseur sensuel, gracieux, aux mouvement très élégants. Il sera parfait pour jouer Haldir.

Très vite, ils avaient abordé le sujet qui fâche. Ou pas. Il commence à mieux connaître cet homme surprenant qu'est Gil Roman.

— Lucas, tu as toujours été raisonnable. Comment vois-tu les choses ?

— Je peux faire une chorégraphie par an, la répéter avec les danseurs à Paris, j'insiste sur le lieu, et produire vingt spectacles sur la saison avec ma création, y compris à l'étranger. Cela ne pose pas de problème. La promotion, je peux l'assurer pendant la tournée et à deux ou trois reprises en dehors. C'est le maximum. Si c'est nécessaire, je découperai mon master en anglais en modules et le terminerai en trois ou quatre ans. Par contre, je refuse qu'on m'impose en plus les cours à l'opéra de Paris, ceux avec Vera, les stages ici à Rudra.

— ...

— Entendons-nous bien. Je vous avais dit que je ferai tout afin d'être au niveau d'un professeur de danse. Et un bon professeur. J'ai minimum trois ans devant moi. J'aimerais suivre ces enseignements selon mes possibilités. J'avais déjà fait le nécessaire dans le but de passer un test pour la licence en danse. Il était inutile de me l'imposer comme à un gamin. C'est à moi à gérer mon emploi du temps, à vous, à me faire confiance. Si ce n'est pas le cas, autant en rester là. J'ai toujours dit et je le répète que ma priorité, c'est Rémi. Je n'hésiterai pas à tout laisser tomber si ça devait poser un problème entre nous, ce qui ne tarderait pas si je me pliais à vos exigences. Pour des raisons identiques, il n'est pas question que je signe un nouveau contrat de trois ans. Celui-ci sera conclu pour une année et renouvelable de saison en saison jusqu'à l'ouverture de l'école avec un maximum de quatre ans. Les conditions de salaire seront à revoir à la hausse à chaque reconduction. Les frais de déplacement de Rémi seront couverts aussi. Si le projet d'école n'est pas concrétisé d'ici là, je serai libre.

— Cela n'a pas été précisé cet après-midi mais, jusqu'à présent, c'est Paris qui nous a fait les meilleures propositions, avait dit à ce moment là Gil Roman.

 

C'est bien ainsi que cela s'était passé. Ils avaient débattu ensemble des exigences du chirurgien. Ses danseurs, Sacha, Vera, tous étaient intervenus au grand dam du directeur qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il était clair à tout le monde qu'il demandait l'impossible. C'est Brigitte qui avait tranché en disant qu'il fallait exiger la réunion du conseil d'administration au plus vite. Voilà enfin une chose sur laquelle, tous étaient d'accord. La balle est maintenant dans leur camp, il ne lui reste qu'à attendre. Tout à ses pensées, il n'a pas réalisé qu'ils sont arrivés à la villa du répétiteur. Rémi se gare, descend et l'enlace.

— Tu rêves, ma puce ? lui murmure-t-il tout contre sa tempe.

— Pas vraiment, je pensais à cette journée bien différente de ce que j'en attendais, fait-il en caressant sa nuque amoureusement.

— Ne vois pas que le négatif. Tu es en position de force.

— ...

— Crois-moi, il ne sont pas prêts à te laisser partir, honey. Tu pourrais avoir des exigences que tu ne soupçonnes même pas.

Il ferme les yeux un instant, ému du surnom qui lui rappelle leurs débuts et qu'il emploie moins maintenant. Quand il les rouvre, c'est pour tomber dans le regard de Rémi qui l'observe.

— Je t'aime, Lucas. Quels qu'ils soient, ces surnoms, ces mots d'amour, ils n'ont jamais été que pour toi.

 

Il pousse un soupir de plaisir quand enfin il se glisse dans leur lit. Depuis des heures, c'est ce qu'il attend. Ils sont sortis dans un club, pas ouvertement gay-friendly, où manifestement certains ont leurs habitudes. Aussi, étant sur le territoire du Béjart Ballet Lausanne et le représentant, ils ont veillé à garder une attitude non pas distante mais modérée au grand étonnement de ses danseurs habitués à les voir plus démonstratifs. Ils ont donc renoncé aux rythmes latino, au zouk... à tout ce qui pouvait les entraîner sur des pentes scabreuses.

Et avec son état d'esprit chagrin, il a besoin du contact de son homme. Il se love contre lui, cherche sa bouche impatiemment. A lui aussi, leurs nuits brûlantes manquent. Depuis deux jours, il se sent mieux et il a l'intention d'en profiter.

— Ce week-end te fait du bien. Tu reprends des forces, lui chuchote son Rémi quand il le laisse respirer. Je suis ravi de retrouver mon amant plein de fougue. Celui qui me fait voir le paradis dès qu'il caresse mon corps, celui qui me fait grimper aux rideaux dès que sa bouche me touche. Jamais personne ne m'a fait perdre la tête comme toi, lui souffle-t-il tout en caressant le bas de son dos, avant de descendre plus bas sur les rondeurs jumelles.

Il a un petit rire moqueur pour lui répondre, que, par moments, lui le rend fou de désir. Ils se caressent de mots, de gestes de plus en plus osés. Et même si ils veillent à ne pas faire trop de bruit, ils ne tardent pas à se consacrer uniquement à donner du plaisir à l'autre.

**.•*)(*•.**

Son Lucas n'est pas à côté de lui et sa place est déjà froide. Cela lui rappelle leur premier matin, celui où il lui avait laissé ce mot impersonnel qui l'avait tellement blessé. Et de nouveau, il y a une petite note, cette fois sur l'oreiller déserté. Il la prend avec appréhension. « Mon amour, tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je suis allé à Rudra, à la salle de Jorge. Viens me rejoindre. Je t'aime. » Soulagé, il sourit. Elle est le symbole de l'évolution de leur couple.

Lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard, il descend pour aller le rejoindre, il trouve Lionel, Sacha et Yun réunis autour de la grande table, en train de prendre un petit déjeuner tardif.

— Tu ne manges pas ? s'étonne son hôte après qu'il les ait salués.

— Lucas m'attend à Rudra. Il est en train de danser.

— Il essaie de rattraper toutes les années où il ne l'a pas fait ? maugrée Sacha.

— Je crois surtout qu'il avait envie de revoir la classe et de s'en inspirer. Hier, il avait un regard étrangement pétillant quand il parlait de création chorégraphique. Comme nous repartons en fin de journée, il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps.

— Une classe ? interroge Lionel.

— Hier, quand il était triste, instinctivement il s'est réfugié dans la petite salle, fait Sacha. C'est là que je l'ai trouvé quand Manu est venu me chercher.

— Que dansait-il ? demande Lionel d'une voix altérée.

— La mort de Dionysos, répond-il à la place de Sacha qui l'ignore, il arrivé après qu'il ait fini.

— Jorge s'y rendait aussi quand quelque chose n'allait pas. A la fin, il y était souvent, murmure le répétiteur. Il ne répétait plus dans sa grande salle. Il disait qu'il n'y avait que là qu'il retrouvait sa danse. J'étais le seul avec Maurice et Vera à y entrer. Et toi, fait-il en se tournant vers Sacha, quand ta mère t'amenait. Il t'aimait tellement. Après il ne voulait plus, il disait que tu ne devais pas le voir en cet état. Dis à Lucas de l'utiliser tant qu'il veut, Jorge aurait été heureux de l'y voir danser, termine-t-il à son intention.

— Je le lui dirai. Il en a fait son inspiration au-delà de la mort, commente-t-il doucement. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il regarde ses vidéos.

— Je sais, il me l'a dit.

Parler de son amant disparu semble, à chaque fois, émouvoir le répétiteur. Vingt ans après sa mort, il parait toujours aussi amoureux de lui. Cela le touche profondément.

— Tu aimes la vitesse, Rémi ? l'interroge Sacha.

— Tu veux dire sur le genre d'engin que tu pilotes ? raille-t-il.

— Oui.

— J'aime ça, oui. Quand je vivais chez mon oncle, je roulais sur une kawazaki 500 et c'est ainsi que j'allais suivre les cours ou faire mes stages à Dijon. Elle m'attend chez lui depuis trois ans. Quand nous reviendrons à Lausanne, j'irai là-bas avec Lucas, je lui ferai découvrir, derrière moi, tous les alentours et les vignobles.

— Viens, je t'emmène à Rudra en moto, fait-il en se levant.

— C'est à cent mètres, se moque-t-il.

— Tout dépend du chemin qu'on prend, lui rétorque l'autre avec un clin d'œil. Je viens te rechercher dans dix minutes, fait-il ensuite à Yun en posant un baiser sur les lèvres légèrement pincées de son petit-ami.

En passant par le hall, il lui tend un casque, certainement celui de son amant. Impatient, il monte derrière lui et serre la taille du danseur qui démarre aussitôt. C'est une demi-heure plus tard qu'il le dépose à Rudra devant l'entrée latérale. Au début de leur escapade, il sentait Sacha incertain. Puis, lorsqu'il a constaté qu'il avait l'habitude et les bons gestes, il s'en est donné à cœur joie sur les routes désertes des environs. Et c'est ivre de vitesse qu'il pousse un soupir de satisfaction en enlevant le casque et en le lui rendant.

— C'était très agréable, Sacha. Merci.

— Manifestement, tu aimes ça, fait le blond avec un sourire.

— ...

— Rémi, fait-il avec hésitation. Je n'ai rien contre toi, je te trouve même très sympa. C'est juste que...

— Que tu es amoureux de Lucas, termine-t-il à sa place en le voyant indécis. Je devrais t'en vouloir pour Wolfsburg et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. Cela m'agace profondément de constater votre lien. C'est même plus que ça, ricane-t-il. Aussi bien ton amour, que la profonde tendresse que Lucas a pour toi. Pendant deux ans, je ne suis jamais arrivé à me le sortir de la tête, alors, crois-moi, j'ai connu ce que tu ressens. Il est toute ma vie.

— Et toi, la sienne. Malheureusement, je le sais. Il ne me l'a jamais caché, admet-il.

— Yun t'attend, lui fait-il remarquer doucement.

— Tu sais que ça ne marchera jamais, commente l'autre découragé.

— Laisse faire le temps.

— L'amant n'a plus rien à voir avec l'ami, soupire-t-il en secouant sa crinière blonde. Je ne le reconnais pas. Avant nous étions complices, nous pouvions parler de tout. Entre rires et confidences, nous étions bien ensemble. Crois-moi, le plaisir qu'il me donne au lit, ne valait pas de perdre ça.

— Il était sûr de toi en tant qu'ami, il ne l'est pas en tant qu'amant. Il a compris que tu ne l'aimes pas. Rassure-le, donne lui plus d'importance, cela ira mieux.

— Est-ce que tu regardes encore les autres hommes depuis que tu es avec Lucas ?

Stupéfait, il dévisage le danseur se demandant où il veut en venir. Il a l'air très sérieux, presque anxieux, c'est ce qui le pousse à répondre et le plus honnêtement possible.

— Plus de la même façon. J'ai toujours aimé plaire. Un regard insistant sur moi m'a, de tout temps, fait plaisir, cela n'a pas changé, c'est encore le cas. Je n'ai pourtant aucune envie d'aller au delà. Je peux regarder un mec et me dire qu'il est beau, tentant, pourtant ça s'arrête là. Le seul qui compte réellement, c'est Lucas. Je vais utiliser un cliché éculé et dire que je l'ai dans la peau.

— Je suis loin du compte avec Yun, soupire Sacha. Là tu vois, j'ai bien plus envie du corps parfait de John, de voir son sourire et son regard espiègles s'épanouir que de mon petit-ami, fait-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête discret le danseur de l'opéra qui vient de se garer et de descendre de voiture non loin d'eux. Bon. Je vais le chercher. Merci pour avoir fait cette ballade avec moi.

Il démarre brusquement, ce qui fait se retourner John Fellert qui le regarde avec étonnement.

— Bonjour. Rémi, je crois ?

— Bonjour. En effet.

— C'était Sacha Ménier ?

— Oui.

— Il est ...

— Superbe ? Oui, se moque-t-il.

— Je me demande si Lucas serait content de t'entendre, plaisante l'autre en riant.

— Il sait ce que je pense de Sacha et lui en éprouve tout autant, raille-t-il. Excuse-moi, il m'attend.

Quand il pousse la porte de la petite salle de danse, il a l'impression de tomber en un autre univers. Son homme évolue sur une musique inconnue. Il le voit faire un geste agacé et se précipiter vers l'ordinateur, reculer la vidéo puis retravailler le passage qu'il écoutait, avant de se ruer sur un carnet, où il griffonne quelques annotations. Il remet la musique au début du mouvement et va plus loin. Sa danse est légère, aérienne, il ne l'a jamais vu ainsi virevolter, faire des entrechats, des sauts emplis de grâce et non de force ou de félinité. Il s'installe à même le sol près de la porte. Lucas continue de travailler un long moment, jusqu'à avoir fini le morceau. Il n'a pas osé le prévenir de sa présence. Manifestement, il est à des kilomètres de lui. Pourtant, ça ne le gêne pas, il le regarde simplement. Il remet une fois de plus la musique et interprète tout le morceau d'une traite avant de se laisser tomber assis. Il exulte. Il est émouvant avec cette expression de félicité sur le visage.

— Lucas ?

— Tu es là ? Tu as vu ? Tu aimes ? lui demande-t-il en se traînant vers lui.

— Oui. Beaucoup, répond-il en le prenant entre ses bras. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Le début de ma création pour la prochaine saison.

— Mais tu as dit que tu n'avais pas accepté ? se moque-t-il.

— Et toi, qu'ils se soumettraient toutes mes conditions. Depuis un moment, je pense à ça.

— Explique, dit-il en caressant son visage animé par la passion, rougi par l'effort de la danse.

— C'est un ballet avec un fil conducteur et des tableaux. Tout à fait en dehors de l'œuvre de Maurice Béjart. Je ne reprends rien à lui. Je veux faire découvrir le ballet aux jeunes. Ce que tu viens de voir c'est une partie du tableau sur la fantasy. C'est un morceau au violon d'une artiste canadienne sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. On aura le méchant et les héros bien sûr, mais là ce sont les elfes, beaux, légers, foulant à peine le sol. Par contre, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la musique du fil conducteur. Il faut que je réécoute Bowie, Pink Floyd ou Sting. Viendront après les jeux, internet, la littérature, les mangas, le sport, l'amour mais aussi la violence dans les cités, le sida... tout ce qui compose la vie des jeunes d'aujourd'hui en un seul ballet moderne.

Il rit intérieurement, il voudrait placer un mot qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Son Lucas est tellement absorbé, tellement transporté qu'il n'attend même pas de réponse de sa part.

— J'ai faim ! constate-t-il soudain.

— Chéri ! fait-il en riant ouvertement cette fois. Je t'adore, murmure-t-il en caressant sa joue de son nez.

— Je sais ce n'est pas l'heure. Bon, je continue par les méchants. Tu me dis si ça ne va pas.

Il retourne vers l'ordinateur et met un autre morceau d'une musique intensément dramatique. Loin du premier tableau, il se déplace lentement, accentuant volontairement le poids de ses gestes. La porte s'ouvre et se ferme, John s'assied à ses côtés suivi quelques minutes de plus par Sacha et Yun. Lucas danse, note, recommence, il a de nouveau complètement occulté la réalité. Enfin pas tout à fait.

— Sacha ? Yun ? vous pouvez prendre ma place ?

Les deux solistes se lèvent et le remplacent. Il examine chacun de leur geste, les décompose, les rectifiant au besoin pour obtenir une impression de bestialité féroce.

— Je n'ai pas les cavaliers, râle-t-il.

— On peut alterner, suggère Yun.

John se lève. Trente secondes plus tard, il est en tenue à leurs côtés. Manifestement, pour ces quatre là, la création prime et peut importe l'appartenance. La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois sur Sean et Manu.

— Les voilà tes cavaliers ! s'exclame Sacha.

Et en effet, le tableau se complète. D'un côté les orques, de l'autre les fougueux combattants Rohirrim sur leurs fiers destriers. Tous, du plus juvénile au plus âgé, suivent les instructions de son Lucas. Le carnet se remplit de notes. Son jeune chorégraphe d'homme pousse un soupir de contentement, il mâchonne son stylo tout en relisant les dernières.

— Sean. Je voudrais que tu te familiarises avec cette musique, fait-il en remettant la première vidéo, celle de la marche des elfes.

— Pourquoi ?

— Devine !

— Vrai ?

Lucas rit en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune qui râle, tout en essayant de lui échapper.

— C'est une toute petite partie du ballet pour la prochaine saison. Si tu remises ton orgueil, ton impression que tu sais tout, et mieux que les autres, tu me feras un adorable petit elfe bougon, raille-t-il.

— Montre !

— Les ordres c'est moi qui les donne, ricane Lucas, pas toi.

— S'il vous plaît, demande le plus jeune, mâté.

Il danse à nouveau et sans hésitation la partie du peuple des Sindar. Les autres le regardent faire muets de stupéfaction.

— Il a chorégraphié ça ce matin ? lui demande John.

— Il était en train de le faire quand je suis arrivé. Je ne me suis pas réveillé à son départ mais je crois qu'il était très tôt.

— Apparemment, il veut prendre des élèves, commente Sacha soucieux, je ne sais pas si on le lui permettra.

— Tu le connais, ce sera une condition de plus, fait-il avec un sourire.

— Tu sais où il veut en venir ?

— Je crois qu'il préférerait vous l'expliquer lui-même, commente-t-il sans quitter son danseur des yeux.

— Tu crois que tu peux y arriver ? demande gravement celui-ci à Sean en le fixant.

— Bien sûr ! s'exclame l'adolescent avec une évidente assurance ce qui fait que Lucas lève les yeux au ciel.

— Lucas ! Tu es au courant que nous avons déjà des ballets prévus pour la prochaine saison ? le prévient Manu.

— Givel veut une création, il l'aura. Et afin de l'interpréter, il me faut des danseurs. C'est logique, non ?

— Peut-être voyait-il quelque chose de plus modeste pour ta première œuvre ? suggère Sacha prudemment.

— Un pas de deux, peut-être ? raille son chéri. « Un chorégraphe n'est pas le maître de la danse mais son premier serviteur ». (1) C'est l'enseignement, non ? demande-t-il en souriant. La danse est une maîtresse exigeante, excessive. On lui donne d'abord quelques notes, quelques gestes et elle demande un feu d'artifice. Un fil conducteur et des tableaux. Là c'est une partie du premier, spécifie-t-il.

— Lucas ! proteste le soliste.

— Oui, Sashka ? lui fait son homme avec ce regard tendrement moqueur qu'il n'a que pour son ami et qu'il déteste.

— Rien, répond l'autre fatalement conquis.

— Rémi ?

— Oui, chéri, raille-t-il avec un petit rire. Je devine, tu as faim.

— Oui, confirme-t-il avec une moue contrite.

— Il est plus de midi, la cantine est ouverte. On y va si tu veux ?

Il voit du coin de l'œil Sacha discuter de façon véhémente avec son petit-ami, qui, une fois de plus, ne semble pas d'accord et remarque que John parait suivre les faits avec beaucoup d'attention. Il entend des bribes de conversation décousues et en tire la conclusion que Sacha veut les accompagner autant qu'il le peut pour profiter de la présence de Lucas au maximum. Cela ne fait, bien entendu, pas l'affaire de Yun. La sienne non plus d'ailleurs. Le Sacha étonnamment incertain de ce matin l'avait ému. Chaque fois qu'il est prêt à trouver le danseur sympathique, l'intimité qu'il constate entre son homme et lui, le retient et l'éloigne.

— Qu'avez vous l'intention de faire cet après-midi ? leur demande-t-il au même moment.

— Nous allons visiter Lausanne. Jusque maintenant nous n'en avons pas vu grand chose, dit son homme. Tu veux nous servir de guide ?

— Si tu peux te plier à notre horaire.

— Je sais que vous avez répétition, se moque-t-il. On va déjeuner tranquillement puis on ira faire un tour, on se retrouvera dans un lieu choisi en commun, décide-t-il après lui avoir demandé son avis d'un coup d'œil.

Il ne peut qu'approuver. Il sait que si Lucas s'écoutait, il resterait à Rudra et ne verrait rien de la ville. Il le fait pour lui qui est dans ce milieu étranger depuis le jour précédent. Sacha sourit. En ce moment, il se moque une fois de plus des envies de Yun qui ne demande qu'une chose : les voir le plus loin possible.

— Nous reprendrons la route vers dix-huit heures trente. Nous sommes attendus à Sens en fin de soirée, précise-t-il seulement.

— J'ai hâte d'y être, dit son homme. Il me plaît bien ton Lafargues.

— Cela m'a semblé réciproque, commente-t-il en souriant.

— Qui-est-ce ? intervient Lionel qui les a rejoint.

— C'est un grand chef bourguignon. Lorsqu'il avait son restaurant à Dijon, j'ai fait chez lui tous mes stages de cuisine. Nous nous sommes revus il y a peu de temps à Rungis, alors que nous faisions les achats pour le Motus, Lucas et moi. Il est âgé maintenant et a préféré reprendre un établissement moins important et situé à Sens.

— Nous avons fini la répet aux environs de seize heures. On pourrait se retrouver une demi-heure plus tard à l'auberge du lac de Sauvabelin. Ce n'est pas très loin. Vous aimerez tous les deux, précise Sacha. On se fixe rendez-vous à La Pinte. Nous irons en ville après.

— Nous devons être ici pour dix-neuf heures, lui rappelle Yun.

— Nous y serons, s'agace le soliste blond.

— Sacha et Yun sont ensemble ? lui demande à ce moment John.

— En effet, fait-il sans plus s'attarder sur le sujet.

Il a toujours eu horreur des commérages et de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Et les coups d'œil furtifs qu'échangent ces deux blonds là, ne le concernent en rien. La cafétéria se remplit peu à peu. Son homme fait des adieux bien provisoires à ses élèves, à ses danseurs. Il retrouvera les uns en Grèce dans un mois, les autres ici à Lausanne en juillet.

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils roulent en silence depuis presque deux heures. Ils ont passé un délicieux après-midi. L'auberge du lac est nichée dans un cadre de verdure qu'ils ont beaucoup apprécié. Contents d'être un peu seuls, ils se sont promené main dans la main, arpentant les petits sentiers déserts, ouvrant grand les yeux pour ne perdre aucune miette de cet environnement superbe composé de sous-bois. Ils se sont assis un long moment dans un endroit bucolique, fait pour les rêveurs. Se moquerait-il, son homme, si il savait que l'idée folle de graver leurs prénoms sur le bois du banc lui est passée par la tête. Et lui, à quoi donc songe-t-il en cet instant ?

— A quoi penses-tu, mon ange.

— A Yun, il n'a pas de chance.

— J'ai remarqué, se moque-t-il. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux de peur que je m'approche trop de son petit-ami et il en oublie de regarder celui-ci qui semble captivé par John qui lui rend chaque coup d'œil.

— Que contient l'enveloppe qu'il t'a donnée ?

— A cause de la présence des autres, il n'a pas voulu en discuter. C'est le premier rapport de son enquêteur.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupire Rémi.

— Chéri, intervient-il. Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. Je suis bien là. On ouvrira ça à la maison.

Son homme sourit et cherche sa main.

— Tu sais, tout compte fait, j'aime bien les déplacements des tournées, continue-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas en faire ma vie, mais de temps en temps, c'est vraiment agréable. Je suis impatient de découvrir la Grèce, de voir la Mer Égée, les monuments, toute cette civilisation ancienne, rêve-t-il tout haut. Et je suis impatient de te voir bien bronzé en maillot de bain, se moque-t-il tendrement en caressant doucement sa cuisse.

— Voyez-vous ça ! Mateur !

— Ça existe ça ? demande-t-il perplexe.

— Oui, je crois. On s'en fout, non ?

 

Il passe la dernière partie du retour à bouder. Rémi s'était bien gardé de lui dire que le chef avait un fils, lui aussi cuisinier et que celui-ci travaillait avec son père. Du même âge à peu de chose près, ils ont l'air d'être de très bons copains. Assez pour avoir des tas de souvenirs en commun. C'est le cas de le dire, c'était la surprise du chef. Il n'a pas apprécié ce grand escogriffe qui plaisantait avec son homme, qui lui remémorait des virées où lui n'était pas. L'évocation, en sa présence, des soirées trop arrosées, des conquêtes faciles, des situations compromettantes étaient pour le moins maladroite. Oui, c'est son passé. Il n'a jamais supposé qu'il était la sagesse incarnée. Pourtant entendre étaler les nombreux succès masculins de son compagnon tout au long de la soirée l'a profondément agacé et même blessé. Il a eu la très déplaisante impression d'être en trop. Il a essayé de donner le change et, si il a fait illusion aux yeux des deux bourguignons, il sait que son homme, lui, est très conscient de son état d'esprit.

Il est quatre heures du matin quand ils rentrent. D'un geste rageur, il jette l'enveloppe sur la table du salon. Ils ne l'ouvriront pas aujourd'hui, il ne lui reste que trois heures à dormir. Après une courte douche, il se couche toujours aussi irrité. Et, quand Rémi le rejoint et le prend entre ses bras, mécontent, il grogne et lui tourne le dos.

— Arrête, Lucas. C'est ridicule. Toi aussi, tu as des amis, Ahmed, Stephane, Jérémie...

— Eux ne passent pas leur temps à te raconter mes conquêtes dans les détails, s'emporte-t-il. Tu crois que c'était agréable ? Notre petit dîner gastronomique est devenu une vraie pénitence. On ne lui a jamais appris la politesse, le respect ? Je suis quoi ? Une conquête de plus pour toi ? Parce que tu n'as pas eu plus d'égards envers moi, ton compagnon, que lui.

— Lucas... murmure son homme. Arrête. Je ne savais même pas qu'il serait là. Oui, il est un peu lourd. Oui, je regrette qu'il ait raconté tout ça devant toi. C'est le passé, mon amour. Bien avant que tu entres dans ma vie. Je connais Fabien depuis des années, nous étions au lycée ensemble.

— Tu regrettes ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression quand je t'entendais rire avec lui. On peut dormir ? J'ai cours demain. Dans quelques jours, j'ai mes examens, ne t'en déplaise.

Et, tout en sachant qu'il blesse Rémi, il s'endort, pour la première fois, en lui tournant le dos.

 

Le réveil le sort de son sommeil à sept heures. Il se sent vaseux et pas de meilleure humeur que quelques heures auparavant. Ce serait même pire. Le manque de sommeil n'aide pas à voir la vie en rose. Le bras de Rémi l'enlace, il a dormi lové contre son dos. Il aime sa présence auprès de lui, pourtant, sa colère est toujours là, plus sourde, mais encore présente. Il se dégage avec douceur de son étreinte, il ne le réveillera pas, il fuit la dispute qu'il sait inévitable.

— Où crois-tu aller ainsi ? l'arrête sa voix.

— Il est l'heure.

— Tu ne m'as pas réveillé.

— Je suis au courant.

— Si je comprends bien tu n'en avais nullement l'intention, s'échauffe Rémi.

— Quel don de déduction, tu m'épates ! raille-t-il préférant l'attaque à la défense.

— Tu vas m'écouter Lucas, fait-il en l'obligeant à se retourner vers lui. J'ai supporté Sacha tout le week-end. Son amour envers toi. Ta tendresse pour lui. Sa présence perpétuelle dans notre vie. Je pourrais aussi manifester un certain mécontentement, tu ne crois pas ? Et tout autre.

— Tu étais à mes côtés. Je n'aime que toi d'amour et tu le sais. Je n'ai pour lui qu'une grande amitié.

— Tu étais aux miens aussi et tu es tout pour moi. Où est la différence ? Ah si ! et elle est de taille, Fabien est hétérosexuel et n'éprouve aucun amour, aucun désir à mon encontre.

— ...

— Alors, tu peux me dire pourquoi nous nous disputons ? tu m'expliques à quoi ça sert, hormis à nous blesser l'un l'autre ? Tu pouvais me le dire sans t'énerver.

— Mais je suis énervé, proteste-t-il. C'est même bien plus que ça. Jamais je ne t'oublie, Rémi. Cette nuit, tu l'as fait. Je n'existais pas.

— Non ! Au début je n'ai pas compris que ça t'ennuyait. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, y penser. Cela m'a échappé. Quand je l'ai réalisé, il était déjà parti très loin dans ses délires. J'ai essayé de changer de conversation plusieurs fois. Il y revenait sans cesse. Toi, trop en colère, tu n'as même pas vu mes efforts.

— ...

— Dis-moi comment je devais agir ? Faire une sortie dramatique en criant qu'il t'offensait en racontant ces souvenirs de beuveries, de rencontres d'un soir, d'aventures scabreuses qu'il embellissait, exagérait à plaisir ?

Il ne trouve rien à répondre.

— Viens ici, ma puce. Viens, lui chuchote-t-il d'un ton câlin.

Il se laisse attirer contre lui de mauvaise grâce. Son esprit reste rebelle. Un côté de lui aime se blottir dans les bras accueillants de son ange, un autre, sûr de son bon droit, ne veut pas se laisser aller à oublier si facilement.

— Je vais être en retard.

— Tu crois que tu vas y aller seul ? Au fond de toi, tu sais que je t'aime, que tôt ou tard, tu seras entre mes bras. Tu en as besoin. Il en est de même pour moi. Tu veux juste faire ta tête de mule.

Le ton est à la fois agacé et tendre. Il sait qu'il a raison pourtant il n'y arrive pas.

— Non. Je ne demande pas ce sentiment détestable. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Chaque fois que j'y repense, je suis furieux et je t'en veux.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il s'impatiente, seul, dans les embouteillages. Ce n'est pourtant plus l'heure de pointe. Qu'est que c'est que tout ce trafic ? Il envoie un second message à Lucas qui n'a toujours pas répondu au premier. Comme c'est parti là, il aura au moins une demi-heure de retard et, après leur dispute, ça la fout mal. Il lui en veut un peu de ses exigences, pourtant il comprend aussi. C'est une courte période de sa vie où sortant enfin de la prostitution, de la quasi prison qu'était la vie sous la surveillance de Michel, il a fait pas mal de bêtises. Le genre de relations que décrivait Fabien doit être complètement étranger à son homme. La complicité des sorties entre copains, la drague du samedi soir en bande, les situations scabreuses dans les coins plus ou moins isolés, il n'a jamais vécu ça, son sage Lucas. Emporté par l'ambiance, par l'évocation des souvenirs, il avait complètement occulté cette partie de sa personnalité. Pourtant il a, tout au long du repas, évité les détails indécents mais, dès que son père partait en cuisine, Fabien ne les épargnait pas. Et son chéri en a entendu beaucoup, apprenant bien des choses que, par fierté, il aurait voulu garder par devers lui.

Il soupire, il arrive enfin. Il ne voit pas son homme et commence tout doucement à sentir l'angoisse monter. Où est-il passé ? A-t-il voulu rentrer seul ? Il se gare n'importe comment, se précipite et franchit les grilles au pas de course. Échoué sur son sac dans un coin de l'immense cour pavée, à côté d'un grand bac de fleurs carré, Lucas a son visage des mauvais jours. Il se plante devant lui, accroche son regard et ne le quitte plus. Cela ne fait même pas vingt quatre heures qu'il lui tire la tête et pourtant, son chéri le regarde en affamé. Et lui, doit avoir la même expression dévorante. Il lui tend la main afin de l'aider à se lever, plus pour le toucher que réellement l'épauler. Et dès qu'il tient la sienne, d'un geste sec, il l'attire à lui, posant sur sa bouche des lèvres fiévreuses. Il est dingue de ce mec. Irrémédiablement perdu. Délicieusement perdu.

— Je suis désolé. Il y a des embouteillages. Je t'ai envoyé deux messages.

— Je sais.

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

— ...

— Lucas, commence-t-il malgré son mutisme qui l'agace, j'avoue, en y réfléchissant bien, que tu as raison et que ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

— ...

— Mais reconnais que j'ai fait moins d'histoire en ce qui concerne le baiser de Sacha qui m'a profondément blessé que toi pour quelques anecdotes de mon passé racontées par un simple copain. Je t'y avais emmené dans le but de te faire découvrir une partie de mon univers et pour que tu passes une soirée agréable, cela n'a pas été le cas. J'en suis désolé. Pourrais-tu maintenant dépasser ça ?

— J'ai horreur qu'on se dispute. Ça m'a foutu ma journée en l'air. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a étudié aujourd'hui. Pas moyen de l'occulter, même en dansant. Et de ça aussi, je t'en veux.

— ...

— Surtout, je me sens coupable d'avoir dormi en te tournant le dos. Je savais parfaitement que ça te blessait, fait-il avec un gros soupir.

— On oublie ? lui demande-t-il doucement.

Gravement, il opine de la tête. Paradoxalement, il est persuadé que Lucas est plus meurtri que lui de cette dispute même si c'est lui qui l'a provoquée. Chacun est rattrapé à un moment ou un autre par son vécu. Enfant, des empoignades désagréables, il doit en avoir vu beaucoup entre ses parents. Alors, il ne lui reproche même plus d'avoir ignoré ses messages, il ramasse son sac, mêle leurs doigts et le tire vers la voiture. Et, dès qu'ils y sont installés, il l'embrasse, mettant dans son baiser sa tendresse, son amour. Un soupir soulagé y répond, le faisant sourire. Il commence à bien le connaître, son compagnon.

 

Assis l'un contre l'autre, ils fixent l'enveloppe sur la table basse. C'est Lucas qui l'empoigne et l'ouvre avec, lui semble-t-il, appréhension. Quelques feuilles dactylographiées et des photos. Il entr'aperçoit Anthony et un homme inconnu, avant de se consacrer à la lecture des pages. La première reprend une succession de vacations destinée bien davantage à justifier le montant mirobolant demandé, intéressante malgré tout par les endroits fréquentés et les heures auxquelles ils l'ont été. La seconde reprend les renseignements glanés : l'identité des familiers de Michel, leur adresse, leur emploi du temps, jour après jour, heure après heure. Par contre de Michel, point. Juste les renseignements relatifs à sa liberté surveillée, son contrôleur judiciaire, l'adresse donnée à celui-ci mais où, bien sûr, il ne réside pas. L'employeur fourni n'est aussi qu'un leurre. Une vague connaissance à qui il devait un service, a déclaré le garagiste qui a soi-disant engagé le dealer comme manœuvre.

Les deux agresseurs de Sacha sont Anthony, ce qu'ils savaient déjà et un certain Philippe Masuir, âgé de vingt-huit ans, condamné il y a quatre ans pour usage et trafic de stupéfiants, libéré au bout de deux. C'est lui qui était au volant de la mercedes et qui a voulu renverser son chéri. Le casier judiciaire d'Anthony est loin d'être vierge. Les faits qui lui sont reprochés ne sont pas de même nature : une succession de petits larcins divers, de vols de voiture, de chèques sans provision. Des broutilles. Il y a pourtant eu une inculpation pour proxénétisme aggravé sur mineure, avec contrainte, qui s'est terminée, faute de preuves, par un non-lieu. Là, on entre déjà dans le sordide.

Il ne peut exprimer à quel point il les hait, ces vulgaires sous-fifres de Michel. Ceux-là qui n'hésitent pas à violer leur ami, à essayer de tuer son compagnon. La voix de son homme le sort de son état second.

— Regarde !

Il prend en main les photos que lui tend Lucas, celle d'un homme jeune et séduisant, prises alors qu'il marchait dans la rue. On le voit aussi de face quand il s'apprête à passer un feu rouge. Il lui lance un regard interrogatif. Il ne connaît absolument pas ce type. La mention au dos de la photo lui apprend que c'est le Philippe Masuir en question.

— Celles-là maintenant.

Ce sont des photos d'eux. Au restaurant, à Rungis en train de marchander, devant le club de sports de la porte Maillot, marchant enlacés rue Sainte-Croix-de-la-Bretonnerie lorsqu'ils rentrent au studio et, en arrière plan, on voit sur chaque cliché le fameux Philippe Masuir en train de les épier.

— Je vais lui faire la peau ! ne peut-il se retenir de tempêter.

— Calme-toi, fait son chéri en posant une main apaisante sur son bras. On s'en doutait, non ? Ce n'est pas un hasard si l'autre jour la voiture était devant le Motus au moment où je rentrais. Je pense même qu'ils étaient deux. Il en fallait un sur place pour prévenir le conducteur que j'étais au bord du trottoir.

— ...

— Maintenant au moins, on sait à quoi il ressemble, continue-t-il en fixant l'homme.

Alors que lui bout de rage, Lucas est infiniment calme. Il semble étudier chaque cliché. Il prend les dernières photos. Elles représentent Anthony ou l'autre homme dans leur vie quotidienne. Celui-ci dans un parc avec une femme et un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans qui se balance sur une une escarpolette et rit aux éclats. Anthony embrassant un jeune homme qui doit avoir moins de dix-huit ans, dansant en boîte avec le même garçon serré contre lui, faisant du shopping en compagnie d'une fille qu'il tient par la taille, elle aussi très jeune.

— Quel fumier ! Je parie qu'ils ne sont même pas majeurs.

Il se sent nauséeux. Le souvenir dérangeant, intolérable que ce monstre a touché son corps avec son plein assentiment, qu'il a même failli lui donner la place de son compagnon, l'assaille. Il avait déjà ressenti ça lorsqu'ils avaient été récupérer Sacha en piteux état et qu'il avait compris qui était responsable de son agression. En même temps, il s'estime coupable du danger que court Lucas.

— Tu attendais autre chose d'un mec qui a drogué Sacha pour l'utiliser comme objet sexuel avant de le violer ? lui jette son homme d'une voix glacée pleine de mépris.

Son Lucas le surprend. D'une sensibilité exacerbée quand il s'agit d'eux, de leurs sentiments réciproques, il a pourtant, comme dit Ahmed, un mental d'acier. Il analyse minutieusement tout ce qui leur a été soumis. Sacha aussi représente une de ses faiblesses, ils ne l'ont pas choisi par hasard.

— Non. J'ai juste difficile d'accepter que je n'ai rien vu.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'entendre parler de ta petite histoire avec ce type, Rémi. Et je crois que je ne le serai jamais.

La jalousie irraisonnée de son homme envers les deux malfrats le ferait sourire, si Michel et Anthony n'étaient pas tellement dangereux.

— Tu as un passé aussi, mon amour, fait-il pourtant.

— Beaucoup moins chargé que le tien si j'en juge par ce que j'ai entendu récemment.

Et voilà ! on y est revenu. Il le regarde tendrement.

— Tu savais le pire, tu ne crois pas ?

— Ton passé de prostitué, je l'ai imaginé souvent. Pour moi, il a toujours été une période difficile de ta vie, une période que tu avais eu énormément de mérite à surmonter. Je t'admire de t'être reconstruit après ça. Là, j'ai découvert qu'à peine en étais-tu sorti, tu vivais une vie très dissipée. Tu buvais, tu draguais en boîte et tu sautais sur tout ce qui bouge, peu importe le lieu, peu importe le mec.

— Arrête, Lucas. Chacun à sa manière d'essayer d'oublier. Cela correspondait à ce dont j'avais besoin à ce moment là. Ce ne sont pas que de bons souvenirs, loin de là. Fabien aime embellir les choses, les exagérer. C'est pourtant un moment d'amitié que je ne regrette pas, sans le savoir, puisqu'il ignorait tout de mon passé, il m'a aidé à tenir. J'étais complètement déphasé, c'est vrai. Jamais je n'ai été aussi souvent au lac de Kyr qu'à cette époque. Ma vie ne me salissait pas, j'étais bien plus sale qu'elle. Depuis un an, je n'avais connu, dans mon lit, que les clients, souvent défoncés, que Michel m'imposait ou lui-même, ce qui était pire. Il me surveillait comme un maton ou me faisait épier par ses sous-fifres. J'avais tellement besoin de me prouver à moi-même que je pouvais choisir qui je voulais et encore plaire à n'importe quel garçon de mon âge. Quand à la boisson, oui c'est vrai, je buvais trop et souvent. Pourtant, je travaillais dur aussi. Ne crois pas que c'était facile de reprendre des études après une interruption pareille et alors que je n'avais plus vraiment la même passion pour la cuisine. Et, il y avait la vigne. Je faisais, en plus, le travail d'un ouvrier agricole. Je me suis assagi quand je suis revenu à Paris et que j'ai ouvert le bar. J'avais une image à construire. J'ai bâti celle d'un homme qui ne s'attache jamais, qui n'a aucun lien. De qui on ne peut attendre qu'une nuit ou deux de sexe. Jusqu'à toi. Tu es tout ce que j'avais souhaité depuis mes seize ans. Et même si pendant deux ans, je t'ai espéré, attendu, tu existais et c'était bien.

— Rémi, murmure son homme d'une voix enrouée d'émotion.

— Tu deviens trop sensible, tu le sais ça ? Mon amour, mon si tendre amour, lui chuchote-t-il à son tour.

Il soulève son menton de son index et se perd dans l'océan clair qui lui fait face. Comme souvent. Ses yeux semblent un mystère insondable. Comme toujours. Pourtant, au fil du temps, lui, apprend à les déchiffrer et ce qu'il lui murmure quelques instants plus tard, il l'attend.

— Je t'aime, souffle-t-il.

— Deux fois en deux jours ! lui fait-il avec un petit rire en le voyant arborer à nouveau sa moue boudeuse.

— Tu te moques.

— Jamais. Je t'aime, Lucas. Et me le dirais-tu cent fois par jour, ce ne serait jamais trop.

— Mon ange ...

Il a lancé les photos sur la table sans se préoccuper de leur atterrissage. Les mains en coupe autour de son visage, il l'attire à lui pour un long baiser qui s'enflamme très vite.

— Pas ici. Viens, fait-il en se levant et en le tirant vers la mezzanine. Cette fois au moins ils ne nous mâteront pas, poursuit-il en lançant un regard furieux aux photos.

 

Quand il se réveille le lendemain, Lucas est penché sur son portable et lit ses courriels.

— Chéri ?

Il se retourne vers lui et rien qu'en voyant son sourire crispé, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Inutile de le presser, il attend simplement.

— Comme je l'avais prévu, ma sœur vient passer une partie de l'été à Paris. Elle arrivera le dix-huit juin, soupire-t-il.

 

(1). Cette phrase fait partie du discours que Maurice Béjart a prononcé lors de son intronisation à l'Académie des Beaux-arts de l'Institut de France en 1995. 


	18. L'hôtel des Perrière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  L’hôtel Lamoignon dans le Marais, c'est lui qui m'a servi en partie de référence pour créer l'hôtel des Perrière.
> 
> Et si une fois de plus le destin se chargeait de bouleverser leurs certitudes ? 

****

— Je t'avais dit de le lui dire, soupire-t-il.

— Tu as raison mais j'ai peur.

— Tu vas quand même y être obligé maintenant. Et tu le lui as caché pendant des mois. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle va apprécier.

— Ce n'est facile, par mail, soupire-t-il.

— Cela ne l'est pas plus quand on les a en face, crois-moi. Là, elle aura le temps de s'y faire.

— ...

— Envoie-là sur le site du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, de Passion-Danse qu'elle voit tes photos. Explique lui que tu seras absent de Paris plusieurs jours pendant son séjour parce que tu es en spectacle.

— On l'écrira ensemble ce soir quand on rentrera ?

— Si tu veux, accepte-t-il en caressant tendrement sa nuque afin de l'encourager.

Il espère qu'Amélie sera plus compréhensive qu'Élisabeth. Elle est la seule personne, en dehors de sa mère, à avoir un tant soit peu soutenu son amant, même si c'est de loin. Il doit maintenant lui avouer tout ce qu'il lui a dissimulé. La dernière fois qu'elle est venue à Paris, elle avait un sage petit frère ne voyant que ses études et son sport. Elle va retrouver un danseur amoureux d'un homme qui tient un bar lounge à Paris et vivant avec lui. Lui est follement fier de son chéri, de sa volonté, de son courage pour assumer ses choix, de ce à quoi il est arrivé en si peu de temps. Même si il est infiniment doué, il sait le travail que ça lui a demandé. Ce n'est certainement pas le rêve que sa sœur a fait pour lui. Espérons que son amour soit assez fort et qu'elle dépasse les apparences.

 

La terrasse est pleine, le restaurant aussi. Pour le moment, la clientèle continue de croître. Pendant que Séba et Oli s'occupent de la salle et de la terrasse, Lucas et Damien sont tous les deux derrière le comptoir. Dès qu'il y aura moins de travail en cuisine, il pourra, enfin, profiter de la présence de son homme à ses côtés.

Pendant presque trois semaines, il a passé, le plus de temps possible, le nez dans ses cours. Il était la journée plongé dans ses bouquins, tout comme les soirées, tout comme les nuits, puis s'écroulait dans leur lit pour dormir d'un sommeil de plomb pendant quelques heures. Il émergeait ensuite avec difficulté afin de recommencer une nouvelle journée abrutissante. Il a même annulé ses cours particuliers de danse, ne conservant que le mardi et le vendredi soir. Il ne l'a aidé que lorsque c'était véritablement indispensable. Ils ne sont pas sortis, même les samedis. Alors oui, il les a comptés ces jours où son compagnon lui semblait à peine présent. Enfin, il a terminé. Il ne reste plus que les résultats à connaître. Il semble confiant. Aujourd'hui, les bonnes nouvelles se sont succédées. Les yeux brillants d'excitation, il est revenu enchanté de son entretien au département danse de l'université.

Il a découvert qu'il est possible de s'inscrire directement en troisième année de licence pour ceux ou celles qui sont danseurs ou chorégraphes professionnels et dont le parcours de formation, de création est reconnu. Avec son contrat en poche du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, c'est le cas. Dès les résultats, il pourra s'inscrire aux deux cursus en même temps, le master de langues et la licence de danse. La décision de lui accorder ou non la possibilité de faire les deux en même temps appartiendra alors aux responsables universitaires. Ses résultats seront certainement déterminants pour son acceptation et aussi le fait qu'il n'a jamais échoué. Il gagnera ainsi un an.

Car bien entendu, comme il l'avait prévu, les dirigeants du Béjart Ballet Lausanne ont accepté presque toutes ses conditions, y compris la possibilité de prendre des élèves pour sa chorégraphie qui sera répétée l'automne et l'hiver. Elle ne sera prévue au programme de la saison 2012-2013 que lorsqu'elle sera bien avancée. C'est assez logique. C'est sa première œuvre. Prudents, ils veulent voir ce que ça donnera avant de l'annoncer. Il a donc reçu son contrat pour trois ans avec augmentation de son salaire à chaque anniversaire de la signature. La durée de son engagement est le seul point sur lequel ils ont refusé de céder. Ils en ont discuté longtemps ensemble et il l'a poussé à accepter. Il ne veut pas être responsable de l'effondrement de son rêve.

La seule ombre au tableau est la réponse de sa sœur. Ou, plus exactement, le manque de réponse. Ils lui ont envoyé un mail le soir même lui expliquant leur couple, les projets de vie de Lucas, ses études actuelles, le Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Les deux ou trois jours qui ont suivi, son homme était tendu, presque angoissé. Puis ne voyant pas venir la réponse, il lui a semblé résigné. Malheureux. Il a fait son possible pour le lui faire oublier, mais c'est le genre de chose que l'on ne peut occulter. Dès qu'il rentre, il le voit vérifier sa boîte mail. Et chaque jour, il est déçu. Il lui donne tout l'amour qu'il peut il ne sait rien faire de plus. Ce soir, il semble heureux de retrouver le travail derrière le comptoir. Il lui adresse un sourire en passant, pose une main caressante sur sa taille.

— Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chocolats pour mettre avec les cafés. Tu en as commandés ? On n'en a pas achetés hier.

— J'ai complètement oublié. Il faudra y retourner.

— Demain matin, si tu veux. Maintenant j'ai tout mon temps pour toi.

Une tendre pression sur son épaule, un regard amoureux et complice, il retrouve son homme à ses côtés avec bonheur. Cette nuit, il compte bien rattraper toutes celles qu'il a passées sans le toucher. Demain, ils auront l'occasion de paresser au lit, de travailler ensemble, de manger à leur aise puis ils sortiront. Cela lui a manqué aussi. A son chéri, c'est certainement la danse qui lui a fait le plus défaut pourtant il ne la reprendra que lundi. Il a décidé de lui consacrer tout ce week-end.

Le carnet de réservations est plein pratiquement jusqu'à fin juillet, ils ont dû prévoir deux services les vendredi soirs et ouvrir la cuisine jusque minuit les trois jours de week-end. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de refuser du monde. Cet engouement pour sa cuisine lui fait plaisir bien entendu, il est cuisinier avant tout, mais il ne veut pas non plus négliger le côté "bar" de leur établissement. Ils tiennent un bar lounge, pas un restaurant cinq étoiles. Il veut conserver cet état des choses. Une cuisine innovante, recherchée, oui, mais décontractée. Il suit des yeux Emilio, le jeune commis de salle qui fait son premier jour d'essai aujourd'hui. Il se débrouille pas mal. Il est encore malhabile mais il est souriant avec la clientèle. Il faut quelqu'un en supplément pour le mois de juin. Il est inquiet de laisser le bar à Séba onze jours. C'est stupide, peut-être mais c'est ainsi. Pourtant, il a pris toutes les précautions possibles. Ils ont fortement limité les réservations ces jours là, n'acceptant que la moitié des couverts répartis en deux services. Il faut que Patricia et Renaud, l'apprenti, arrivent à suivre. Il a engagé un plongeur aussi. Jusque maintenant, ils se débrouillaient avec le lave-vaisselle professionnel et faisait le reste à la main eux-mêmes, cela est devenu nettement trop contraignant. Jeudi, ils feront toutes les courses en double sauf le frais. Pour les achats à Rungis, ces deux dernières semaines, il a pris avec lui Olivier laissant Lucas se reposer. Son frère est loin d'avoir l'assurance et le bagout de son chéri lors des transactions, il obtiendra de moins bons prix mais, par contre, il a très bien compris ses critères de choix, c'est le principal. C'est donc lui qui ira faire les achats accompagné de Damien.

— Tu rêves, mon ange ?

— Je pensais au Motus.

— Tu as peur de partir, constate-t-il.

Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation. C'est inutile de nier, il le connaît bien.

— Oui, c'est vrai, soupire-t-il.

— Je suis désolé.

— Il ne faut pas. C'est moi qui suis stupide. Je sais qu'il ne peut rien arriver. C'est notre première absence un peu plus longue, ça me laisse un peu d'inquiétude au cœur. Pas de quoi en être désolé, Honey.

.

Ce samedi soir, ils sortent avec sept clients mais aussi leurs amis. Stéphane, Jerem et leurs copines, ensuite Flo, Ahmed et même Zineb, la sœur de celui-ci, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Ils sont d'ailleurs invités à dîner chez les parents d'Ahmed mercredi afin de fêter la réussite au bac de cette der nière. Un bon test pour voir si, de leur côté, les employés seront capables de gérer le motus sans eux. Après avoir été à l'Eden Club puis au Flash Queen où ils sont restés longtemps, ils vont terminer par le Dean's. C'est devenu presque une tradition.

Comme il ne les avait plus vus, Helmut est passé au Motus en début de semaine. Son regard affolé quand il n'a pas vu Lucas à ses côtés était presque comique. Ils ont discuté longtemps de Michel, de Lucas, des projets. Il l'a senti inquiet, profondément attaché à son homme qu'il connaît à peine mais qu'il devine excessivement bien. Les diverses rencontres au Dean's ou au Motus ne leur avaient jamais permis de vraiment discuter de sujets sérieux. Il a aimé cette soirée tranquille passée à bavarder avec lui entre les clients.

Son sourire les accueille dès leur entrée. Il vient de l'autre côté du bar pour leur faire la bise. Vidé, mort de fatigue, Lucas reste la fin de la soirée blotti contre lui à regarder les autres se remuer. Ils ont dansé longtemps au Flash Queen. Il ne pensait pas être aussi ému de le sentir à nouveau contre lui sur ces rythmes qu'ils aiment tous les deux. Cela parait même stupide. A aucun moment, ils n'ont été séparés, il dort entre ses bras chaque nuit depuis des mois. Pourtant le sentir contre lui en cette atmosphère qu'il apprécie, en communion sur une musique qui les unit, c'est une autre jouissance que lui a fait découvrir son Lucas et qui lui avait manqué. Maintenant, il voudrait rentrer assouvir cette faim de lui qu'a mis son amant au creux de ses reins.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Il tire Rémi par la main et suit Ahmed qui est venu ouvrir la porte. Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui fait découvrir un monde inconnu à son homme. Depuis qu'il est en couple avec lui, il a peu fréquenté l'appartement des Larbi. Il y était pourtant souvent auparavant. Il a toujours été accueilli à bras ouverts et se sent bien dans cette atmosphère cordiale. Leur foyer est un mélange de traditions maghrébines et de modernisme français. Comme là-bas, ils ont choisi d'avoir deux salons. Le traditionnel salon arabe, avec ses tapis précieux, ses boiseries sculptées, ses banquettes recouvertes d'un riche tissu gris argent et bordeaux, sa multitude de coussin de toutes les formes et dimensions, sert à recevoir. Les lampes en fer forgé, les panneaux claustras, les petites tables rondes en argent évoquent inévitablement les riads de Fès et Marrakech et incitent l'imagination à courir vers des horizons lointains.

Ce n'est pas là qu'il entraîne son chéri mais dans un salon à l'européenne, très moderne, où Zineb et Mehdi, le plus jeune, s'acharnent sur les manettes d'une console de jeu. Ils s'installent en attendant leurs hôtes qui ne tardent pas à apparaître, l'un portant une assiette de pâtisseries variées, au miel, aux amandes, aux pistaches, l'autre un plateau avec l'incontournable thé à la menthe. Il adore ça. Même si il préférerait les gâteaux après le dîner plutôt qu'avant. Du coin de l'œil, il observe Rémi. Il aurait pu lui faire la leçon, lui dire « tu fais ci et pas ça... », il a préféré lui laisser la surprise. Le thé d'accueil est toute une cérémonie. Après avoir reversé le premier verre dans la théière, Fatima remplit le leur en levant bien haut la théière comme cela doit être. Le breuvage est brûlant, le contenant aussi et il fait de gros yeux à son homme quand il veut s'en saisir. A la place, il lui tend une corne de gazelle, une pâtisserie en forme de croissant de lune, ce sont ses préférées confectionnées d'une pâte fine presque blanche et fourrée d'amandes moulues, aromatisées à la fleur d'oranger et à la cannelle. Il voit de suite que Rémi apprécie et éclate de rire.

— C'est qui le gourmand maintenant ?

— C'est vraiment délicieux, avoue-t-il en souriant.

— Alors mange, l'encourage Fatima. Ils sont faits pour ça.

Cette dernière petite phrase résume l'hospitalité des Larbi. Généreuse.

Très vite, leurs études deviennent le centre de la conversation. Ahmed a décidé de reprendre un autre cursus dans l'enseignement, Zineb veut suivre les traces de son père, quant à Mehdi qui a quatorze ans, il ne voit que par l'informatique. Des univers bien différents.

Les petits raviers d'entrées diverses une fois vidés avec des morceaux de pains ronds et aplatis faits maison, ils mangent le couscous autour du plat traditionnel commun. Tout au long du repas, en hôtesse attentive, Fatima ne les quitte pas des yeux, poussant vers eux, les invités, les meilleurs morceaux de viande mijotée dans le bouillon. On leur a mis des cuillères à disposition pourtant Lucas s'en passe très bien mangeant avec trois doigts comme les membres de la famille. Habilement, il façonne les petites boulettes de semoule. Zineb essaie d'y initier Rémi. Manger du couscous avec les doigts, c'est tout un art et il raille tendrement son homme pour sa maladresse. Un plateau de fruits termine le repas. Il adore les figues et s'en régale.

Le père ensuite les emmène dans son antre. Sur sa table d'architecte de grands plans s'étalent, ainsi que sur son bureau. Il s'assied avec Ahmed à ses côtés avant de leur désigner les sièges en face d'eux.

— Lucas, mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de ton projet d'école. Il aimerait en faire partie.

Il se contente de sourire. Ils en ont déjà discuté, son ami et lui. Il voudrait en effet travailler avec lui en s'occupant de la condition physique des danseurs. En tant qu'éducateur sportif, c'est assez indiqué. C'est pourquoi il a repris un cursus pour se perfectionner dans la préparation des sportifs de haut niveau.

— En effet, acquiesce-t-il. Nous en avons parlé.

— Tu sais que je cherche toujours à investir dans de nouveaux projets.

— **...**

— Il se fait que par hasard, alors que j'étais en quête d'un immeuble pour un ensemble de bureaux de prestige, je suis tombé sur celui-ci, fait-il en désignant un dessin. C'est l'hôtel des Perrière. Depuis la disgrâce de la famille sous la royauté, il y a bien longtemps, il a connu de nombreux aléas. Il a été saisi et fermé pendant de longues années. A l'avènement de la république, il a servi à l'hébergement des troupes révolutionnaires. Sous l'empire, il a été attribué à un des nombreux généraux de Napoléon. Ensuite, il a été racheté et divisé en appartements, puis il est devenu un hôtel et enfin, une école privée assortie d'un internat. Il est resté vide et inoccupé pendant plus de vingt ans qu'ont duré les procès de succession. Il est plus petit qu'ici, trop pour mon projet. Pourtant puisque j'étais sur place, je l'ai visité par plaisir. C'est une petite merveille qui m'a vraiment séduit. Même si il n'a jamais été très renommé pour son style qui a été modifié à plusieurs époques, il y a moyen d'en faire quelque chose de superbe.

De l'extérieur, il ne paie pas de mine. Une simple double porte au milieu d'un mur gris situé rue des Archives permet d'accéder à une cour où trône un chêne séculaire, le corps du logis est au fond. De l'entrée, on ne voit que celui-ci. L'hôtel est en forme de L mais le plus grand côté est situé derrière le bâtiment principal à droite. Tous les deux bordent un jardin, on devrait plutôt dire une friche. Une occasion extraordinaire que je me voyais obligé de refuser. Au gré de ma visite, je suis tombé sur quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu : une salle de danse. Peut-être pas une salle de danse qui te conviendrait pour répéter des ballets. Au départ, elle servait certainement à apprendre à ces demoiselles la mazurka, la valse, le quadrille dans le but d'entrer dans le grand monde, raille-t-il. Pourtant, elle m'a fait irrésistiblement songer à ton projet.

Et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions acheter ce bâtiment.

— Nous ? demande-t-il abasourdi, en prenant la main de son compagnon.

— Oui. En associés. On ferait une école du bâtiment principal et des studios pour les danseurs dans l'aile droite.

Il sent la houle de l'émotion lui monter à la gorge, il la refoule comme il peut en fixant tour à tour les hommes présents autour de lui.

— Ce n'est pas un petit projet, murmure-t-il, et nous n'avons pas d'argent à investir.

— Je sais ça. Ne crois pas que mon offre soit totalement désintéressée, Lucas. Une quarantaine de studios en location au Marais, cela rapporte très bien, même loués à un prix raisonnable à tes danseurs. En un premier temps, votre rentrée des loyers pourra servir au remboursement de votre part de capital. Je suppose que tu peux t'arranger avec les dirigeants du Béjart Ballet Lausanne afin qu'ils couvrent les frais. Il n'empêche que le bâtiment sera à vous en partie, l'école n'en sera que locataire même si c'est pour le franc symbolique. Qu'en penses-tu, mon grand ? Je fais cette étude ? lui fait-il. Si c'est le cas, nous allons visiter l'hôtel demain matin tous les quatre.

Il serre de toutes ses forces la main de Rémi qu'il n'a pas lâchée. Ils échangent un long regard.

— Une visite ne vous engage à rien. Vous pourrez toujours refuser ensuite.

— C'est une offre magnifique, cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute mais il faut voir avec la compagnie.

— Tu leur apportes un projet exceptionnel où ils n'investissent pas un franc. Ils seraient stupides de refuser. La société que nous formerons leur offre seulement un local idéal puisque tu seras là pour me guider et m'expliquer vos besoins. Il est bien entendu que nous n'aurons rien à dire dans l'école. Par contre, cela vous met toi et Rémi en position de force.

 

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, au creux de leur lit, ils chuchotent dans le noir. Tous les deux éprouvent la même chose, une appréhension sans nom devant ce gigantesque projet. Ils sont parfaitement conscients que c'est une occasion unique et qui ne se reproduira plus. Pourtant, ils n'ont que vingt-et-un et vingt-cinq ans et manquent d'expérience. L'expansion soudaine et trop rapide du Motus effraie déjà son Rémi. Il sait que son avenir en tant que chorégraphe est incertain. Devenir associés d'une pareille entreprise semble incroyable, impossible. Une école, quarante studios. Il ne sont pas seuls bien entendu. Avoir confiance en son meilleur ami et en son père est leur plus grand atout.

D'un autre côté, l'aventure est belle, passionnante. Le but d'une vie. D'une vie où ils se lanceraient ensemble, son homme et lui.

— On va aller visiter demain, on verra bien, conclut-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut mener ça tambour battant.

— C'est normal, ma puce, ce genre d'affaire est très rare sur la place de Paris. Il te l'a dit, personne n'est encore au courant. Le notaire est un de ses clients à qui il a parlé de son projet de bureaux et qui lui a proposé ce bien dont il a fini enfin de régler la succession. Les héritiers sont pressés et le prix est intéressant.

— Donc, il y a de bons côtés.

— C'est une chance unique, mon amour. Et je crois que monsieur Larbi ne la laissera pas échapper que nous y participions ou pas. En vous y impliquant, il veut simplement te donner ainsi qu'à son fils la possibilité d'assurer votre avenir.

— Tu ne parles pas de toi. Cela ne te plaît donc pas, constate-t-il.

— Chéri, il me connaît à peine. Il ne le fait pas pour moi, lui répond son homme doucement les mains autour de son visage, sa bouche se posant sur la sienne. Si, ça me plaît.

— Il sait que tu es ma vie. Je t'ai déjà entraîné dans tellement de choses que tu ne voulais pas, murmure-t-il. Je ne veux pas d'une supplémentaire.

— Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais très bien que je suis heureux et je t'assure que je ne voudrais pas changer quoi que ce soit. Nous irons demain visiter et ferons les courses à Rungis vendredi.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

La porte cloutée, surmontée d'une imposte gravée au dessus de son arc de cercle est impressionnante de par sa masse. On voit sur la pierre les vestiges des armoiries de la famille qui ont été saccagées lors de la saisie. La jalousie d'un souverain est une terrible malédiction et Louis XIV détestait les trop puissants plus que tout autre chose. Le clerc du notaire les précède dans la vaste cour pavée dont le centre est occupé par ce qui devait être un parterre et par un arbre immense. Le bâtiment principal composé de trois étages et un mansardé, orné d'un fronton sculpté et, sur la corniche du premier étage, de plusieurs statues représentant des dieux grecs, s'offre à leurs yeux. Quatre hautes fenêtres à petits meneaux de chaque côté d'une large porte vitrée, surmontant un perron à double escalier, dessinent les proportions de la façade. A droite, tout au bout de la façade, il y a une porte fenêtre et, sur le côté gauche, un passage dont la poterne à la même forme que la porte fenêtre de l'extrémité de droite. Il mène aux jardins. Ils pénètrent en un hall immense. Un escalier d'honneur en marbre blanc, tout au moins, c'est ce qu'il semble malgré les gravats et les débris de verre qui l'encombrent, leur fait face. Après quelques marches, il se divise desservant les deux ailes. Les magnifiques cheminées ont été conservées dans les quelques pièces immenses, restées telles qu'à leur construction. D'autres ont été divisées, morcelées et les plafonds d'origine sont cachés par des faux en plaques de plâtre. Par contre, dans le grand salon, peint de paysages champêtres, entre les moulures et les rosaces, il est de toute beauté. Les portes n'ont plus rien à voir avec celles d'époque. Au gré des occupations, certaines ont même été remplacées par des cloisons. Le tout est dans un état pitoyable.

Enfin, au premier étage, ils entrent dans ce qui intéresse son homme. La salle de danse annoncée. Le parquet qui devait être parfaitement lisse et brillant n'est plus qu'un plancher disjoint dont certaines lames ressortent. Seuls, les très beaux miroirs aux cadres dorés à l'or fin, dont peu sont encore intacts, trahissent l'emploi de cette salle aux dimensions impressionnantes. De grandes portes-fenêtres s'ouvrent sur des balcons surplombant les jardins où l'on devine vaguement, dans la végétation sauvage, la forme d'une petit bassin et les gargouilles des jets d'eau. Les rayons de soleil du matin, qui jouent avec la poussière et la lumière, parlent de la magnificence d'antan de cet ensemble splendide.

Sous les toits, dans les pièces mansardées, les plafonds, salis de grandes taches humides que l'on retrouve aussi sur les planchers, dénoncent des problèmes importants de toiture. C'est un sentiment d'abandon que lui exprime ce bâtiment qui a dû être splendide.

Tout au long de la visite, Monsieur Larbi leur désigne, avec enthousiasme, le frontispice représentant le dieu Mars sur son char, le départ de la rampe d'escalier entièrement sculptée, les parfaites arcades en plein cintre, les alcôves qui virent les confidences et les batifolages des seigneurs d'antan, les sculptures de la façade arrière.

Les voici dans la seconde cour. A droite comme l'avait décrit le père de leur ami, un long bâtiment aux proportions harmonieuses. De même facture que le corps de logis, il a aussi la même élégance. Au milieu, surmontant un perron en arc de cercle, une double porte fenêtre vers laquelle il se dirige et de nombreuses fenêtres à meneaux. C'est malheureusement à peu près la seule chose intacte qui reste du bâtiment d'origine : la façade. L'intérieur avait été transformé en internat. Il n'y connaît rien en architecture pourtant l'ensemble de la construction le laisse perplexe. Tous les hôtels qu'il a vu jusqu'à présent étaient en U comme celui où est situé le studio. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque.

Suit un cours d'histoire du scribouillard, les informant que le plan initial de l'architecte Robert de Cotte prévoyait en effet un retour du côté gauche et une chapelle au fond, ainsi qu'un accès par une poterne au chemin qui bordait le mur du jardin, chemin devenu maintenant l'impasse des Sourdis. Est-ce la mort de l'architecte en 1735 ou la situation de la famille de Perrière, l'hôtel ne fut jamais achevé. Ce n'est que sous l'empire que l'épouse du général fit construire à la place prévue, une chapelle selon le style du premier empire, ce qui semble un comble quand on connaît les relations tendues du Petit Caporal avec le Vatican. C'est à ce moment que furent créés le jardin et la pièce d'eau. La succession a duré très longtemps, explique l'employé, parce qu'une partie des héritiers avaient demandé à ce que l'hôtel soit classé monument historique pour en augmenter la valeur, ce qui avait, finalement, été refusé. La commission désignée avait jugé que l'hôtel, inachevé et ayant gardé trop peu de son architecture première, n'était pas représentatif des œuvres du meilleur élève de François Mansart.

La chapelle a une double porte légèrement renfoncée. Deux colonnes adossées à ses murs et soutenant un arc en plein cintre, offre la protection d'une barrière de fer forgé aux pointes en fer de lances, jadis très certainement dorées à l'or fin. L'intérieur a malheureusement été complètement pillé. Tout a disparu. Il ne reste que deux anciens prie-Dieu au velours déchiré, perdus, presque insolites, devant le cœur. Les vitraux, quant à eux, sont en partie cassés.

Il lance un coup d'œil à Lucas. Il a l'air atterré. Cela n'échappe pas au clerc qui leur dit du bout des lèvres que certainement, il y a moyen de discuter le prix. Le père de leur ami saisit la balle au bond. Lui s'éloigne en compagnie de son homme et d'Ahmed. Du bout du jardin, ils contemplent l'hôtel dans son ensemble, même en cet état, il a fière allure.

— Il est magnifique, murmure son homme. Il y a un boulot de dingue, mais ce serait parfait. Tu imagines comme nos élèves seraient bien ici ?

— Vu ta tête, j'ai cru que tu n'aimais pas, s'étonne-t-il.

— Si nous nous montrons enthousiastes, il ne risque pas de descendre le prix et les propriétaires semblent aussi pressés que ton père, se moque-t-il en se tournant vers son ami. Le notaire quant à lui ne tient pas à voir une agence immobilière lui souffler l'affaire. Il a donc aussi intérêt à ce qu'elle soit rondement menée.

Comme la première fois lorsqu'ils avaient été à Rungis, il se révèle bon comédien, bon négociateur. Son danseur, son artiste a souvent les pieds sur terre et cela ne cesse de l'étonner. La main posée sur son épaule, il le sent s'alanguir contre lui, instinctivement il referme ses doigts sur sa hanche.

— Tu pourrais être heureux, ici ? lui demande-t-il incertain.

— Sans aucun doute, mon amour, répond-il en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Le soupir de soulagement qui franchit ses lèvres le fait sourire et le serrer plus fort encore.

— Alors les jeunes, qu'en pensez-vous ? demande Monsieur Larbi qui revient vers eux en compagnie du tabellion.

— Il y a vraiment beaucoup de modifications à y faire. Le problème de la toiture est très important, soupire son homme avec une grimace éloquente. La transformation du bâtiment principal en école avec salles de danses mais aussi sanitaires, classes, gymnase, cuisine, réfectoire ne va pas être facile avec de tels volumes, critique son homme.

— La dernière offre que je viens de faire à Monsieur Larbi, avec l'approbation du notaire De Min, est vraiment très intéressante. A sa demande, une option est mise sur le bien. Outre ce que vous venez de voir, vous disposez encore de caves voûtées de toute beauté qui couvrent la surface entières des deux bâtiments et qui sont dans un état superbe. Suivez-moi.

— Cela vous laisse le temps d'en parler aux dirigeants du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Pour le reste, je m'en charge, Lucas, conclut le père d'Ahmed, tout en emboîtant le pas à l'employé.

Les sous-sols sont, sans l'ombre d'un doute, un apport supplémentaire. Ayant servi de cuisines, de boulangerie, de celliers, de lavoir, de garde-manger, les caves sont très belles, sèches et en très bon état. La majorité sont pavées. Sous le bâtiment principal, les voûtes sur piliers leur donnent une allure de cloître que l'architecte aura, sans nul doute, à cœur de mettre en valeur. La clarté du jour y entre par de basses fenêtres donnant sur l'avant et l'arrière du bâtiment principal et de l'aile droite. Il voit sourire le père d'Ahmed.

— C'est un atout, en effet, admet-il du bout des lèvres.

 

Son homme est tracassé et il se doute du problème. Comme lui, il n'arrive pas à occulter la visite de ce matin. Il est plein de d'incertitudes, de craintes. L'architecte est reparti dans son cabinet avec une copie des plans de l'hôtel particulier, de nombreuses photos faites à l'aide de son téléphone portable et la tête pleine d'idées. Comme son Lucas, c'est un passionné par la création. Ce n'est pas le même domaine, simplement. Ces deux-là sont faits pour s'entendre, pourtant il prévoit bien des discussions au sujet de l'aménagement de l'école. Il le rappelle doucement à l'ordre lui montrant du coin de l'œil le couple qui attend d'être servi et essaye d'attirer son attention. L'air confus de son barman préféré l'attendrit, tout comme les clients et, d'un geste de la main, l'un balaie les excuses qu'il leur présente. Le sourire de Lucas fait le reste.

Ils prennent un verre avec Ahmed et Flo à la terrasse. Leur terrasse. Les clients se sont fait rares, la nuit est belle, ils en profitent. Le sujet de la discussion ? Le projet de l'école bien entendu. Leur ami rit racontant que son père ne décolle plus de ses plans, des photos qu'il a prises lors de la visite. Eux, cela leur ferait plutôt peur. Car comment faire demi tour si le projet est déjà lancé avant même son acceptation ?

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Ce vendredi avait plutôt bien débuté. Ils avaient d'abord fait les achats à Rungis. Il n'y avait pas été pendant deux semaines, il prend toujours autant de plaisir aux négociations avec les producteurs, à la chasse de l'affaire, du produit, qui mis en valeur par son homme deviendra un met délectable. Dans un tout autre domaine, il a acheté pour leur balcon une hortensia blanche, une glycine. Il reste juste assez de place pour la table, les deux fauteuils et le parasol. Voyant son regard fixé dessus, Rémi a tenu à lui offrir un superbe bonsaï qui trône maintenant dans le salon. Pour ne pas faire plusieurs voyages, ils ont demandé au grossiste la livraison de leur commande.

C'est lors du déjeuner tardif que ça avait commencé à se gâter. Il avait empoigné un des journaux mis à la disposition des clients et un petit titre avait attiré son attention. « Une école de danse dans la tradition Béjart à Paris ? » Il avait déplié le canard fébrilement afin de lire le petit article.

« Sur le net, une rumeur persistante fait état, depuis plusieurs semaines, de l'ouverture prochaine, à Paris, d'une école de danse dans la tradition du grand chorégraphe, Maurice Béjart. Ce projet serait celui de Lucas Bayot, soutenu par le Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Le jeune homme ayant signé un nouveau contrat de trois ans avec la compagnie, en tant que chorégraphe et danseur soliste, nous avions refusé d'accréditer ces on-dit. Un nouveau ballet entièrement imaginé par l'artiste est en préparation pour la saison prochaine. Pourtant, nous avons appris de source sûre que le chorégraphe, son compagnon et un architecte bien connu sur la place de Paris pour de très belles réalisations dans le quartier du Marais, ont visité un ancien hôtel particulier à restaurer dans le but d'y créer une école et des studios. Affaire à suivre. »

Il avait reposé le quotidien d'une main tremblante, sans voir le regard de Rémi posé sur lui et sa main se tendre vers la feuille de chou.

— Il faut que tu ailles trouver Brigitte Lefèvre, cet après-midi, ma puce, lui avait-il dit après avoir lu l'entrefilet. Téléphone-lui pour prendre rendez-vous et je te conduirai à l'opéra dès qu'on aura fini de manger.

La directrice de la danse avait une journée bien chargée et c'est seulement vers dix-sept heures qu'elle avait un créneau libre dans son emploi du temps. Elle l'a accueilli chaleureusement. Maintenant, il est là devant elle, lui tendant le quotidien où il lui désigne l'entrefilet qu'il lui laisse lire avant toute chose.

— Est-ce vrai ?

— Oui. Nous avons visité hier matin en hôtel particulier dans le Marais. Il est à vendre et l'architecte Amin Larbi m'a proposé d'en faire une école et des studios pour les élèves, les danseurs. J'avais l'intention d'en discuter avec les administrateurs de la fondation après mon retour de Grèce.

— Ils ont réagi vite, fait-elle en désignant l'encart.

— Oui, souffle-t-il. Et je ne comprends pas. Le notaire est pourtant tenu au secret.

— Parle-moi de ce projet, Lucas.

— Qui est au courant ? lui demande-t-elle dix minutes plus tard quand il achève son récit.

— Sacha. Je lui en ai parlé hier soir. Et j'ai entièrement confiance en lui, précise-t-il.

— Je sais, se moque-t-elle. Votre amitié fait pas mal de bruit.

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un geste agacé.

— Calme-toi. Tu ne peux interdire aux gens de parler. L'attitude jalouse de Yun donne à réfléchir, fait-elle avec un discret haussement d'épaule. Beaucoup pensent qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Revenons-en à ton projet. Je dois aller à Lausanne fin de la semaine prochaine. Crois-tu pouvoir monter un semblant de dossier d'ici-là ? Il ne faut pas donner aux administrateurs l'impression que vous essayez de leur forcer la main, ou pire, de les doubler.

— Nous partons à Athènes lundi matin.

— Mon Dieu ! c'est vrai, soupire-t-elle. Quand revenez-vous ?

— Le 15 dans la nuit. Je peux demander à Monsieur Larbi ce qu'il a jusque maintenant.

— On va en discuter avec Lionel et Gil. Présenter une ébauche de dossier, n'est peut-être pas une bonne affaire.

— Je vais en parler avec Vera aussi.

— Bon. Je n'ai rien de prévu, on se voit dimanche soir à votre restaurant. Réserve-nous la meilleure table. Je serai en compagnie de John.

 

Escorté par Stéphane, il revient enfin au Motus. Il est pressé de retrouver son homme. Après sa classe de capoeira, il a une fois de plus exposé le projet et fait le récit de leur visite, cette fois à Vera. Il a l'impression que si on lui pose encore une seule question sur le sujet, il va exploser. Il prend sa place derrière le comptoir, suivant des yeux la silhouette élégante de son homme qui circule entre les tables pour saluer ses clients. Absorbé par le service, il ne voit pas le temps passer. C'est la main de son ange autour de sa taille, sa voix tout contre son oreille, qui le ramènent à la réalité.

— Tu as faim, Honey ?

— Oui.

Et c'est vrai, même si il ne l'avait pas réalisé avant. Il n'y a plus de clients qu'au bar et sur la terrasse où quelques dîneurs font traîner leur repas en longueur.

— Viens dîner avec les autres. Séba et Oli viendront après.

Souvent le soir, ils mangent avec les commis en une tablée joyeuse. Quand un repas en tête à tête avec son homme lui manque, ils rentrent au studio. Ses cours intensifs de danse, sa période d'examen puis l'expansion de la clientèle ont fait qu'ils ont, tous les deux, oublié les soirées qu'ils consacraient à leur couple. Là, il voudrait lui dire qu'il n'a pas envie de rire, qu'il a besoin d'être seul avec lui. Rémi semble en avoir décidé autrement. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne journée. Quand toute une bande de joyeux lurons envahit la terrasse, il pense que rien ne lui sera épargné.

C'est tard qu'il retrouve le studio et les bras de Rémi. Il pousse un soupir de bien-être quand enfin il peut se blottir contre lui.

— Rémi ?

— Oui, ma puce ?

— J'aimerais qu'on reprenne notre habitude d'avoir deux soirées par semaine rien qu'à nous. Je vais suivre moins de cours pour pouvoir être plus souvent près de toi. Tu crois que le Motus se passerait un peu de nous ?

— Il fera sans nous, mon amour. J'ai vu ton malaise lors du dîner. Désolé. Tu avais eu une journée éprouvante, j'aurais dû te demander si tu voulais rentrer.

— Et moi, je n'aurais jamais dû me consacrer autant à la danse. Cela ne se reproduira plus, fait-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Qu'est-ce qui l'a réveillé ? Une impression pénible, lui semble-t-il. Alors qu'il était si bien après leur discussion de cette nuit. Oui, c'est ça, on frappe à la porte. Au studio, ce n'est jamais arrivé. Leurs amis savent que le matin ils dorment tard dès qu'ils le peuvent. Et depuis longtemps, son homme a réglé le vidéophone de telle façon à ce que son jingle ne soit qu'un bruit ténu. Il récupère son boxer échoué sur le parquet, enfile en vitesse un pantalon et dévale les escaliers de la mezzanine. Avec méfiance, il entrouvre la porte. Même si ils n'ont plus vu leur espion dans les parages, ils n'ont, cette fois, pas relâché leur vigilance. La jeune femme qui se tient devant lui, lui semble familière. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il la reconnaît. Amélie. Il l'a vue sur de nombreuses photos que Lucas a sur son ordinateur. Elle a d'ailleurs des traits de celui-ci. Ils se dévisagent en silence. Un silence qui devient lourd.

— Bonjour. Je suis Rémi. Entre. Lucas dort encore. Nous avons eu fini tard ce matin, lui fait-il en s'écartant de la porte pour la laisser passer.

— ...

— Tu veux un café ?

Il essaye de rester aimable mais c'est difficile, devant ce mur de silence qu'elle lui oppose. Elle doit être surprise de le voir là et encore plus qu'il agisse comme chez lui. Ils ne lui ont pas dit qu'ils vivaient déjà ensemble. Vêtu seulement d'un des vieux pantalons de capoeira de Lucas et pieds nus, elle ne peut plus avoir grand doute. Ils sont mal à l'aise, tous les deux.

— Volontiers, lui fait-elle du bout des lèvres.

— Assieds-toi, j'en ai pour une minute.

Il s'active dans la cuisine et, bientôt, pose une tasse remplie de café fumant, du lait, du sucre. Il s'assied en face d'elle. Il aimerait filer à la salle de bain, se laver les dents avant de boire son petit noir du matin, il n'ose la laisser là en plan.

— Vous vivez ensemble ?

— Oui. Moitié ici, moitié dans mon appartement, selon nos envies, confirme-t-il calmement.

— Tu imagines ma surprise lorsque j'ai reçu le mail de mon frère ?

— Je peux le concevoir. Oui. Tu imagines son inquiétude en ne recevant pas de réponse ?

— Il fallait que je réfléchisse, soupire-t-elle. Cela fait combien de temps ?

— Quatre mois.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle mélange son café inlassablement. Il en profite pour l'observer. Elle paraît la trentaine mais pas plus. Un visage fin surmonté de boucles foncées presque noires, de la même couleur que les cheveux de son frère. La même bouche que lui, qu'elle mordille en ce moment nerveusement. Des yeux tout à fait différents, brun foncé presque noirs, tout comme son nez qui est retroussé alors que Lucas a le nez droit. Elle semble aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Elle finit par reposer sa cuillère avant de le fixer.

— Il a vingt et un ans et il est libre de choisir son avenir, ses études, ses amours, je ne peux rien lui imposer. Je le connais. Mon avis ne modifiera pas sa décision.

— Mais ?

— Mais, je ne suis pas d'accord. Et mon devoir est de le pousser vers une autre voie.

— Même si il est heureux ? lui demande-t-il en essayant de conserver son calme.

— Le sera-t-il longtemps avec le regard que les autres vont poser sur lui ? Avec l'opprobre dont il fera l'objet ? Ce n'est pas contre toi que je ne connais pas.

— Il est épanoui comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il en a, enfin, terminé avec le calvaire de la solitude qu'il subit depuis si longtemps. Il se réalise en dansant. Il est plein de joie de vivre. Je le suis dans son rêve parce que c'est son bonheur.

Certainement attirée par le titre "Danse, mon amour, danse" qu'il a inscrit sur la couverture, elle tend la main vers l'album de photos et de coupures de journaux qu'il réalise. Sur la première page, Lucas a écrit une phrase de Maurice Béjart : _« Mon vocabulaire est un vocabulaire du corps, ma grammaire est celle de la danse, mon papier est un tapis de scène »._ Pendant qu'elle le feuillette, il sirote son café, tout en ne perdant pas une seule expression de son visage.

— Tu trouves qu'il a l'air malheureux ?

— Je pense surtout qu'il est déjà bien engagé et que c'est un fameux gâchis. Quand il va comprendre, il sera trop tard pour fuir.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille en sortir jamais. Il est très bien ainsi. Je le connais depuis plus de deux ans. Il est transformé. Tu veux encore un café ? Ou autre chose ?

Il fait couler d'autres cafés, prépare des toasts, tout en continuant à discuter avec elle.

— Tu vois les choses à ta manière. Laisse-lui t'expliquer la sienne. Te raconter son bonheur.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une voix moqueuse lui parvient de la mezzanine.

— Tu parles tout seul, mon ange ?

Des pieds dégringolent l'escalier, un bras enlace sa taille, un torse nu s'appuie contre son dos, une bouche se pose dans le creux de sa nuque. Son amour envahit tout l'espace de sa présence.

— Tu t'es levé sans moi, aujourd'hui... En voilà des manières ! le taquine-t-il tendrement.

— Lucas, fait-il doucement. Retourne-toi, ma puce.

Sa sœur fixe sur eux des yeux écarquillés. A quoi donc s'attendait-elle ? Il l'ignore. Il le sent se raidir contre lui. Pourtant, il ne relâche pas son étreinte. Au contraire, il effleure son épaule de ses lèvres, avant de le laisser et de se diriger vers Amélie avec les tasses qu'il lui tend. Manifestement sur la défensive, il l'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de lui dire un bonjour pour le moins guindé. Pendant ce temps, il se prépare un autre expresso et les rejoint avec l'assiette de toasts.

— Vraiment impressionnant, fait-elle en désignant le press-book.

— Merci. Que fais-tu là ? lui lance-t-il sans tergiverser.

Le ton est plutôt revêche et il voudrait le lui dire mais ne peut. Pourtant sa réponse le stupéfie.

— Je suis venue te chercher.

— Me chercher ? fait son chéri incrédule.

— Tu as fini ta session d'examens non ? Gianni sera content de te revoir.

— Ne te fous pas de moi, Mel ! j'ai horreur de l'hypocrisie, s'énerve de suite son homme. C'est ce que tu as trouvé pour me laver le cerveau plus facilement ? Tu comptes que je laisse mon compagnon seul à Paris pendant que je vais me bronzer sur les plages italiennes ? Si tu le fais chaque année avec ton mari, c'est ton problème. Moi, cela ne me viendrait pas à l'idée, s'indigne-t-il.

— Il s'agit seulement de prendre quelques jours de détente, lui répond-elle sèchement.

— Sais tu que j'ai un contrat avec la compagnie de danse ? Avec des clauses qui prévoit des représentations à des dates précises. Et que pour toute absence, je devrais verser des dédommagements importants ? J'ai ma vie et une vie bien remplie.

— Cela ne t'empêche pas de prendre des congés et d'en profiter.

— Des vacances, c'est censé être agréables. Sans Rémi, ce serait un calvaire, fait-il en hochant la tête agacé. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on en parle. Lundi, nous partons à Athènes et, mercredi, je serai sur scène. J'ai hâte de retrouver mes danseurs, le public et aussi nos amis. Tu crois que parce que ça ne te plaît pas tu vas pouvoir m'arracher à tout ça ? Tu rêves ! râle-t-il.

— Je vois que ta famille passe en dernier.

— Pas de ça avec moi, Mel. Surtout pas. Tu as la fibre fraternelle un peu trop tardive à mon goût. Tu savais quelle était ma vie ici depuis la mort de maman, cela ne t'a jamais empêchée de faire la tienne de ton côté. Alors arrête, s'emballe-t-il.

— Je suis venue te voir chaque année, proteste-t-elle.

— En effet, tu venais en vacances trois ou quatre semaines à Paris. Tu m'entraînais derrière toi dans les restaurants, les boîtes. Tu me faisais faire du shopping, remplissais ma garde-robe pour un an. Tu t'achetais une bonne conscience. Et tu m'achetais, moi. Tu croyais vraiment que ça comblait les mois de solitude ? Quand tu as vu la manière dont je vivais douze mois par an dans ma chambre de bonne insalubre, tu t'es contentée cet été-là d'aller loger à l'hôtel. T'es-tu préoccupée de savoir comment j'y vivais? Du fait que je n'avais qu'un petit radiateur électrique pour chauffer cet endroit humide et que dès les premiers froids je devais rester emmitouflé dans une couette ? J'y ai vécu le pire hiver de ma vie.

— ...

— Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. Je ne t'ai pas jugée, trop content que tu sois sereine. Alors laisse-moi être heureux à mon tour. Arrête de me pousser, chéri. J'ai compris que je devais me calmer, fait-il en se tournant vers lui.

— Je ne veux pas que tu ailles trop loin et que tu le regrettes après, se moque-t-il doucement.

— Je sais, lui répond-il en nouant leurs doigts. Je vais en terminer là. Je n'irai nulle part sans mon homme. J'ai un emploi du temps chargé une grosse partie de l'été. Du quatre au quinze juin, nous allons en Grèce, du vingt-cinq au trente, nous serons dans le sud, à Châteauvallon et, enfin, début du mois de juillet, à Lausanne.

— Et en Bourgogne chez mon oncle, termine-t-il à sa place.

— Et en Bourgogne, dans les vignobles ensuite, confirme Lucas.

— ...

— Après, j'ai un ballet à créer. Il sera présenté le printemps prochain. J'ai signé un nouveau contrat, pour trois ans cette fois. Je me suis inscrit en master d'anglais et en licence 3 de danse. Enfin, je prends des cours à l'opéra. Dans trois ans s'ouvrira une école de danse, certainement ici à Paris. C'est notre projet. J'en serai un des professeurs et Rémi aussi. Je compte bien continuer la chorégraphie en parallèle. Nous aurons enfin une vie stable et nous pourrons créer une famille. Où vas-tu ? demande-t-il quand il se lève.

— Je vais prendre ma douche et m'habiller.

— J'irai de suite après toi, autrement nous serons en retard. Tu peux nous accompagner ou faire du shopping et nous retrouver au Motus ensuite, fait-il à sa sœur. C'est samedi et les réservations sont complètes pour midi.

Quand il revient, ils sont penchés vers le portable de Lucas et regarde les dernières vidéos qui ont été mises en ligne sur eux. Il dit "sur eux" car il y en a plusieurs tournées au Motus et même une où on le voit en train de démaquiller Lucas. Celle-là lui a particulièrement déplu, il a eu l'impression qu'on lui volait un moment précieux entre tous. Avec ces maudits téléphones portables qui enregistrent des vidéos, il est bien difficile de savoir qui filme quoi.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Le réveil-matin les sort trop tôt de leur sommeil réparateur. Aujourd'hui est une journée très chargée. Il y a le travail au Motus à accomplir, conduire Amélie à l'aéroport, puis finir les bagages, de nouveau le Motus et le dîner avec Brigitte, Vera, John, Monsieur Larbi et Ahmed. Demain matin, ils prennent l'avion à dix heures dix. Ce sera son premier vol. Tandis que Rémi, lors de son adolescence, a déjà été en Tunisie et en Italie avec ses parents.

Il s'étend entre les bras de son chéri, nichant son visage dans le cou moite de sommeil. Nullement pressé de se lever, il fait voyager sa bouche de la mâchoire au creux derrière l'oreille, tout en prodiguant de douces caresses au corps nu et chaud de son amant.

— Envie d'un câlin, mon amour ?

Il ne répond que par une légère morsure à l'épaule ce qui fait rire son homme qui lui rend ses tendres cajoleries, posant de légers baisers sur son visage avant de l'effleurer du bout du nez.

Dès qu'ils sont rentrés, Amélie a manifesté le désir de dormir, ce qu'il peut comprendre. Elle avait pris l'avion tôt. Sans faire de bruit, ils ont fait l'amour. Ils en avaient tous les deux une profonde envie, un besoin même. Au moment de la jouissance, Rémi l'a bâillonné de ses lèvres pour ne pas la réveiller. Pourtant, cela ne leur a pas suffi. Ils se sont aimés à nouveau sous le ciel du petit matin blême.

— Je t'aime, Rémi.

— Moi aussi.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre. Elle dira ce qu'elle veut, rien ne changera ça, lui murmure-t-il tendrement.

— Je le sais, mon tout-beau, chuchote-t-il. Mais ce ne sera pas sans souffrance. Il est temps de se lever maintenant.

Il soupire avant de s'exécuter. Il farfouille dans la garde-robe à la recherche d'une tenue légère et décontractée comme il les aime. Il se retourne vers Rémi pour voir ce qu'il a mis et reste là à l'observer.

— Arrête de m'envisager comme ça. J'ai l'impression que tu vas me dévorer tout cru.

— C'est que ce nouveau jean te va particulièrement bien, se moque-t-il tendrement. Il me donne des idées pas très sages.

— Ta sœur va t'entendre, raille Rémi.

— Elle dort, heureusement, soupire-t-il.

— Elle acceptera la situation, Honey, laisse lui du temps, fait-il en l'attirant contre lui.

— Elle est têtue, tu sais.

— Autant que son frère ?

— Dans ce cas, non, lui fait-il avec un petit rire complice.

Hier après-midi, puis le soir et même la nuit quand ils sont sortis, elle ne s'est en effet pas découragée. Elle a lui montré les pires côtés d'une relation homosexuelle. Elle lui a fait voir les regards pas toujours tolérants, les chuchotis derrière eux, les ricanements parfois cruels. Main dans la main le plus souvent, ils ne cachent jamais qu'ils sont en couple. Puis elle lui a démontré qu'ils vivent dans un ghetto gay, le Marais, et que ce sera pire en dehors. Lui l'a laissée dire, se contentant de serrer la main de Rémi pour le rassurer. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Tout cela existe. Ils le savent tous les deux. Ça ne les empêche pas de s'aimer et d'être bien ensemble. Et tant pis pour les esprits chagrins. C'est ce qu'il lui a répondu, inlassablement.

Ils sont sortis comme d'habitude avec la clientèle, avec Flo, Ahmed et Olivier. Rémi a choisi deux clubs non gay friendly afin qu'elle ne se sente pas mal à l'aise, puis enfin, le Dean's. De suite, Helmut a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. A sa question de savoir si il y avait un problème, il avait répondu que non, puis, il lui avait présenté sa sœur.

Il n'a pas eu besoin de plus, il a compris. Lors de son passage au Motus, ils avaient parlé, lui et son homme, du fait qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son mail et de sa tristesse. Le séduisant patron du Dean's a déployé son charme pour apprivoiser la rétive, malgré le regard mécontent qu'il lui a adressé. Cela a fait sourire Helmut et grincer des dents son Rémi. Pour une fois, il ne se consacrait pas à lui, c'est vrai, mais il le faisait pour lui. Ce qui revient au même, il le sait. Oli s'est aussi donné beaucoup de mal afin de l'éloigner d'eux, la faisant danser souvent. Quant à Ahmed, il a eu en aparté une longue conversation avec elle. Peut-être aura-t-il plus facile, lui qui la connaît depuis longtemps, de la raisonner.

 

C'est avec soulagement qu'il voit Amélie disparaître derrière la porte d'embarquement. Cela lui fait mal de constater qu'il est content de son départ. Au déjeuner, son insistance à le persuader qu'il faisait fausse route l'a vraiment mis mal à l'aise et Rémi, pointé du doigt comme suborneur, semblait l'être encore plus que lui. Lorsqu'elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait dans le courant du mois d'août passer au moins quinze jours à ses côtés, il lui a lancé franchement que si elle venait dans le même état d'esprit, ce n'était pas la peine. Elle est restée figée en le fixant avec une expression horrifiée.

— Tu ne veux plus me voir ? avait-elle balbutié.

— Tu es ma sœur. Pour moi, ma seule famille, je ne veux pas te perdre. Rémi est mon compagnon, je veux faire ma vie avec lui. Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, n'y fera rien. Je ne changerai pas d'avis et tu le sais. Tu le savais, avant même de venir. Si tu veux qu'on reste en bons termes, il te faudra l'accepter.

— C'est mon devoir de te montrer où tu vas. De te dire « Attention, petit frère. Tu vas souffrir ».

— Là, c'est toi qui me fais souffrir. Ainsi que Rémi et ça, je ne le supporte pas. Je suis gay, Amélie. Irrémédiablement gay. Si je n'avais pas aimé Rémi, je ne serais pas hétéro pour la cause. Tu peux le comprendre ça ?

— Avant lui, tu sortais avec des filles.

— C'est vrai. Et aucune de ces relations ne m'a satisfait. Je me suis toujours senti incomplet. Jusqu'à lui. Jusqu'à ce que, pour lui, j'admette que j'aimais les hommes. Que j'aimais un homme, avait-il rectifié en souriant à son voisin.

— Je n'ai rien contre toi, Rémi, je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas non plus homophobe, avait-elle précisé. Tout simplement, je ne veux pas de cette vie de souffrance, de rejet pour mon frère.

— Et moi, je ne veux que celle-là. Et c'est ma vie. Tu n'as pas à m'imposer celle que tu voudrais pour moi. Je suis heureux, Mel.

— Et quand la passion sera enfuie ?

— Nous construisons notre vie ensemble. Ce n'est pas un simple feu de paille, avait protesté son homme intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation. J'ai attendu Lucas pendant deux ans sans même savoir si il ressentait le moindre sentiment envers moi.

— ...

— Alors, reviens si tu le veux, quand tu le veux, la porte te sera toujours ouverte du moment que tu m'acceptes tel que je suis. Tels que nous sommes. C'est toi qui en décideras, lui avait-il dit.

Cela avait clos la discussion. Peu de temps après, ils avaient quitté le Motus pour l'aéroport.

— Ça va, mon cœur ?

— Oui.

— Je te l'ai dit, elle s'y fera. Elle va avoir presque deux mois pour y penser. Elle reviendra en août, lui fait-il avec tendresse.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui. Viens.

 

Brigitte Lefèvre et John Fellert sont les premiers arrivés, c'est donc eux qui choisissent une grande table dans un coin discret en disant que c'est inutile que le contenu de leur entretien circule dès le lendemain sur la toile. Monsieur Larbi et Ahmed ne tardent pas à arriver, bientôt suivis de Vera. C'est au dessert que le sujet est enfin abordé et au pousse café que les photos transférées sur l'ordinateur portable du père d'Ahmed et ensuite sur le sien circulent. Enfin, l'architecte montre ce qu'il a réalisé pour le moment du projet. Pas de plan mais une esquisse en trois dimensions des studios qui ressemblent assez bien au sien. Un vaste séjour avec un coin cuisine ouvert, une mezzanine permettant d'utiliser toute la hauteur de chaque étage, une salle de bain, parfois un balcon.

— Tu as dit, lui fait-il, que vous aviez besoin d'une salle de danse pour répéter le ballet en projet et aussi de loger tes danseurs quand ils seraient à Paris. Je me suis donc penché plus particulièrement sur le premier problème. Nous aborderons le second après. Je ne veux pas faire du provisoire. Ce serait du gaspillage. Nous aménagerons donc le plus rapidement possible les caves voûtées du bâtiment principal en une salle de répétition, une cafétéria et des sanitaires. Sur le côté arrière droit du bâtiment, nous allons abaisser le sol de la cour, d'un mètre quarante environ, faire un escalier de larges marches sur toute la longueur de ce qui sera la salle de danse, ce qui permettra de transformer les basses fenêtres qui sont à ras du sol en portes-fenêtres sans toucher la façade au rez-de-chaussée et en respectant le style. Je tiens avant tout à conserver l'harmonie de l'ensemble. Et je te connais, si tu te sens enfermé, tu y seras mal à l'aise et ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut à un créateur. J'ai prévu des panneaux photovoltaïques dans le but de fournir à l'ensemble un apport électrique suffisant. Je n'ai pas encore commencé le projet de l'école en elle-même pour la simple et unique raison que nous n'avons pas pu nous voir Lucas et moi depuis notre visite de l'hôtel, fait-il en leur montrant une esquisse de l'aile de droite rénovée, le jardin qui a retrouvé sa pièce d'eau et l'arrière du bâtiment principal tel qu'il l'a imaginé avec l'escalier du perron qui monte et les marches à sa droite qui descendent vers la salle de danse et qui occupe presque la moitié de la longueur du corps de logis. Je ne connais donc pas les besoins. Comme vous le voyez au vu du bâtiment, les possibilités sont infinies. Je m'y mettrai dès leur retour de Grèce. Le conseil d'administration de l'école pourra faire ses remarques bien entendu, nous nous verrons plusieurs fois.

Les grandes lignes de la transaction maintenant. L'ensemble appartiendra à une société qui louera les studios à un prix raisonnable aux étudiants et le bâtiment-école dans sa totalité, pour un franc symbolique, excepté un appartement. Le Béjart Ballet Lausanne s'engagera à assumer les frais de gestion, de charges, à entretenir le bâtiment. Si j'ai un accord ferme en ce sens, l'hôtel sera acheté dans un délai maximum d'un mois et les caves aménagées avant la rentrée. Ce qui vous enlèvera une épine du pied puisque la compagnie n'a pas de local à Paris. Si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a expliqué Lucas, j'ai un délai de deux ans pour terminer le reste.

— Je voudrais vous poser une question, monsieur Larbi. Pourquoi cette générosité ? demande Brigitte.

— Ne vous y trompez pas Madame, je suis un homme d'affaires. C'est un très bon investissement à long terme. La location des studios amortira l'achat et les frais en quinze ans maximum. Surtout que j'ai la possibilité d'aménager plusieurs appartements pour les professeurs de ce côté ci de l'aile droite. Ils seront tout à fait indépendants des studios des élèves et disposeront de leur propre entrée et d'un confort destiné à des couples. Quant à l'école, je le fais pour Lucas, Rémi et mon fils. Ils seront vos associés en ce projet mais aussi les miens dans la société. Ils posséderont chacun un quart de la totalité des biens.

— Donc, nous devrons traiter avec eux ? demande Brigitte Lefèvre.

— Ils ont chacun une voix au conseil d'administration de notre société comme moi.

— Et si vous êtes mis en minorité par les jeunes ? raille Vera.

— Je connais Lucas depuis qu'il est petit, Rémi moins mais ce que j'en ai vu me suffit. Ils ont une maturité exceptionnelle.

— Lucas, éteins ce GSM, s'il te plaît, fait-elle en le fixant. Ou plutôt passe le moi.

— Mais non, je... , réplique-t-il avant de le lui tendre tel un écolier pris en faute.

— Sacha, comment veux-tu qu'on discute si tu téléphones à Lucas toutes les demi-heures pour savoir ce qui se dit ? Il te racontera ça de vive voix demain. Oui, Sacha, fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bonne nuit, mon chéri. Voilà, nous serons tranquilles, enfin. Tu es beaucoup trop gentil avec lui. Tu ne sais pas lui dire non, le gourmande-t-elle, ce qui fait éclater de rire son Rémi à qui il tire la langue, confirmant ainsi avec brio la "maturité exceptionnelle" que venait de lui attribuer l'architecte.

— D'autres questions ? fait celui-ci impassible.

— Avez-vous prévu une salle de spectacle ? interroge le danseur étoile.

— Non absolument pas, s'étonne le bâtisseur.

— C'est pourtant pratiquement indispensable. Les élèves doivent se produire sur scène. Organiser des spectacles, des galas autant pour se familiariser que compléter le montant des subsides qui ne sont jamais suffisants.

— Les caves sont très basses, murmure l'architecte comme pour lui-même. Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée que de mettre une salle de ce genre dans le bâtiment de l'école. Cela ferait trop de va-et-vient incontrôlables.

— Pourquoi pas dans la chapelle ? suggère son homme. L'acoustique doit y être idéale, c'est grand, c'est haut, c'est séparé du reste.

— Bravo, Rémi, s'enthousiasme le créateur en cherchant les photos du bâtiment. Je n'ai jamais réalisé une salle de spectacle, un nouveau défi à relever, fait-il avec un manifeste plaisir.

— Le clerc a même parlé d'une crypte. Il y a peut-être moyen d'aménager un foyer en sous-sol ? poursuit son homme. Cela générerait un apport de plus.

— Voilà ! A première vue, cela pourrait tout à fait convenir quant à la crypte nous ne l'avons pas vue, fait il en notant ça sur un calepin. Donc je ne peux rien en dire. Quoi d'autre ?

— Que ferez-vous si une partie des studios ne sont pas occupés par les élèves ? Certains voudront peut-être vivre en dehors ou chez des parents ou même habiteront déjà Paris. Comptez-vous ouvrir la location à des gens de l'extérieur ? demande à nouveau John.

— Nous n'aurons pas le choix. Nous pouvons très bien louer à des étudiants d'autres cours artistiques, de comédie, des Beaux-Arts, de l'Opéra... Que sais-je. Nous sélectionnerons nos locataires. Je ne suis pas un philanthrope, je vous l'ai dit dès le départ, pourtant j'ai des principes. Cela peut être précisé dans le contrat qui unira la société et la fondation.

Ils discutent encore longtemps différents points qu'il lui semble vraiment prématuré d'aborder sans l'accord de principe de la fondation Béjart. Il a l'impression qu'ils vendent la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué et ça commence à l'agacer. Il est plus de deux heures du matin, il est fatigué. Ils doivent être à l'aéroport assez tôt pour enregistrer les bagages, passer au contrôle et ils n'ont pas encore fini leurs valises.

— Je crois que nous devrions en rester là tant que nous n'avons pas vu les administrateurs de la fondation, leur fait-il.

— Tu es fatigué, constate Vera.

— Nous partons demain matin, leur rappelle-t-il. J'aimerais ne pas arriver en Grèce comme un zombie.

 

Tout en se trouvant ridicule, il referme la porte du studio avec un pincement au cœur. Ahmed ou Zineb viendront arroser les plantes pendant leur absence. C'est Olivier qui les conduit à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Tout au long des vingt huit kilomètres qui les séparent du terminal 1, il serre la main de Rémi. Il est à la fois excité du voyage et plein d'appréhension du vol. Ils ont mis un peu plus de quarante cinq minutes, c'est bien, ils sont dans les temps. Il faut encore faire l'enregistrement, se présenter à la douane, déposer leurs bagages, passer la sécurité. Il fixe l'immensité de la structure. Ce n'est pas pour le rassurer. Comment vont-ils s'y retrouver ?

— Viens, chéri, lui fait son ange.

Ils sont ensemble.


	19. Donn Bayot Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Le Central Hôtel à Athènes, sa terrasse, son jacuzzi et la vue sur l'Acropole illuminé.
> 
> Rien de tel que quelques jours de vacances pour voir la vie autrement et prendre des décisions importantes.

****

Dès qu'ils posent un pied sur le tarmac d'Athènes, la chaleur de ce début d'après midi leur tombe dessus. En trois heures et demi, ils sont passés de vingt à trente-trois degrés. Et c'est dur. Il lance un regard à son petit homme qui, malgré son appréhension, a très bien affronté son premier voyage en avion. Une heure et demi de tracasseries administratives plus tard, ils sont devant le comptoir de l'agence de location National. Il a réservé par internet une Ford Focus pour toute la durée de leur séjour. Les autres sont venus avec le car du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Près de deux milles kilomètres en trois jours. Lui a préféré louer une voiture pour avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvements surtout lorsque les danseurs seront repartis. Il compte bien offrir à son amour cinq jours inoubliables sur l'île de Mykonos. Une fois au volant, il entre dans le GPS l'adresse du Central Hotel.

Son Lucas ouvre de grands yeux sur la capitale grecque, il aimerait en faire autant mais la conduite en un pays inconnu demande une attention soutenue surtout que la circulation est dense.

— Nous sommes en Grèce, tu imagines, s'exclame-t-il comme si il avait difficile de croire à sa chance.

Son enthousiasme le fait sourire. Enfin le parking de l'hôtel. A la réception, une jeune fille appelle un employé qui les précède dans les aîtres au design ultra-moderne. Leur chambre très lumineuse, peinte de tons doux, écru et sable, les séduit de suite. La fenêtre donne en contrebas sur une église pittoresque. Il voit Lucas tomber en arrêt devant le grand miroir qui fait face aux lits, il lui adresse une expression moqueuse et éloquente avant de se retourner brusquement et de fixer les deux lits joints d'un air incrédule.

— Rappelle ce mec !

— Je ne crois pas que ça serve à quelque chose, mon amour, lui fait-il doucement. Nous ne sommes, à mon avis, pas dans un hôtel gay friendly.

— ...

— Calme-toi, lui fait-il le plus tendrement possible, cela ne nous empêchera ni de nous aimer, ni de dormir ensemble.

— Je croyais que la Grèce et l'homosexualité, c'était une longue histoire d'amour ?

— A l'antiquité, ma puce. Maintenant, c'est le pays européen le plus à la traîne en ce qui concerne la libéralisation des mœurs. D'après les statistiques quatre-vingt pour cent des grecs sont contre le mariage homosexuel. Sauf sur certaines îles qui vivent principalement du tourisme gay.

— Nous voilà bien ! s'exclame son homme avec dépit.

— Nous ne resterons pas à Athènes plus qu'il ne faut.

— Je vais quand même en toucher deux mots à Gil. Ils n'ont qu'à réserver dans des hôtels gays friendly puisqu'il y a plusieurs couples dans la troupe. Tu vois Manu et Yvan amener ici une de leur conquête ?

— Cela me paraît compliqué, admet-il en contemplant la mine boudeuse de son bout d'homme. Chéri, quand la porte de notre chambre se referme, nous sommes libres d'y faire ce que nous voulons. Viens donc ici que je te prouve ça, fait-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Il l'embrasse tendrement, amoureusement. Lucas reste là, la tête sur son épaule.

— Tu n'aurais pas faim par hasard ? lui demande-t-il.

— Bien sûr que si ! On n'a pas déjeuné, lui fait-il avec véhémence.

— Si on allait faire un tour et chercher un petit endroit sympa pour manger ?

— En plein après-midi ?

— On va bien trouver quelque chose, dit-il en suspendant dans la penderie ses pantalons qui sont en train de se froisser, puis ceux de Lucas qui pendant ce temps s'est attaqué au rangement des tee-shirts.

Il le voit choisir un pantalon trois quarts, un débardeur et des tongs en cuir. La parfaite panoplie du touriste. De toute façon, ça lui va parfaitement. Il est craquant ainsi.

— Mets de la crème solaire. Viens ici, appelle-t-il en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de son sac.

— Je vais reluire comme un parquet de danse, ronchonne son chéri.

— Mais non, se moque-t-il tout en posant un baiser léger sur son nez, c'est un lait. Tu préfères être tout rouge et ensuite avoir la peau qui pèle ?

Il se laisse faire, puis lui fait enlever son tee-shirt et l'en badigeonne aussi.

— Comme tu es blond, tu dois y être encore plus sensible que moi, murmure-t-il en posant sa bouche à la base de sa nuque. La caresse le fait frémir. Voilà. Tu as cinq minutes pour être prêt avant que je meure d'inanition.

 

Le quartier de la Plaka est très touristique. C'est un dédale de petites rues, où l'on trouve de nombreux restaurants et tavernes ouverts jours et nuits. Ils flânent un moment avant de s'installer à une terrasse fréquentée aussi bien par des autochtones que par des touristes. Ils dégustent un bifteki accompagné de riz et d'une salade. Ensuite, ils sirotent lentement leur verre de vin en regardant l'animation autour d'eux et le paysage fabuleux de l'acropole qui domine l'endroit. Ils sont tellement pris par la contemplation de ce monde inconnu, par ce grouillement de vie typique, séduit par ce moment détente qui a un air de vacances, qu'ils reprennent un verre, puis deux et ne voient pas le temps passer. Ils discutent de tout et de rien mais surtout pas de l'école. Quand ils reprennent le chemin de l'hôtel, il est plus de vingt heures. Ils doivent être attendus avec impatience par un blond de sa connaissance. Pourtant Lucas ne semble pas pressé, grimpe les ruelles en escaliers, se faufile entre les terrasses qui y sont installées. Il suit son enthousiasme avec plaisir.

— On ira ? lui fait-il en désignant l'acropole.

— Oui, on trouvera le temps. Cela te plaît ?

— L'ensemble ? ou le monument ?

— Ce que tu as vu d'Athènes pour le moment ?

— Oui, beaucoup. Autant qu'à toi, fait-il avec un regard complice.

Le hall de l'hôtel est calme. Tout le monde semble sorti. La standardiste les hèle. Ils sont attendus sur la terrasse située sur le toit de l'hôtel. Celle-ci offre une vue imprenable sur la colline de l'acropole. Indifférent aux regards qui les suivent, Lucas l'attire contre lui pour contempler le temple d'Athéna qui semble là, à portée de main. (2)

Assis autour d'une des tables rondes, Gil Roman, Lionel, Manu, Yvan parlent gravement, tout près, étendu sur une chaise longue, Yun lit, à côté de Sacha endormi et plus loin le groupe de danseurs, assis sur des canapés d'osier, dont Lisbeth, Didier, Asim et William, discutent et chahutent. Après les retrouvailles, ils s'asseyent en compagnie des premiers. Ils savent qu'ils attendent avec impatience un compte-rendu des derniers événements. Pourtant, son homme n'a pas l'air pressé. Les yeux fixés sur le Parthénon, il rêve. Quand son jus de fruits glacé est posé devant lui, il sort de sa torpeur et pousse un soupir.

— Tu m'aides si j'oublie quelque chose, mon ange ?

Il leur résume le dîner chez les Larbi, décrit la visite le lendemain de l'hôtel particulier des Perrière, parle de l'article le jour suivant et enfin de leur dîner d'hier avec Brigitte, Vera et l'architecte.

— Tu as pris les photos et le projet ? interroge Lionel.

— Ce qui a été fait en quelques jours, oui, précise son amour. Nous n'avons pu nous voir avant hier soir, ma sœur est arrivée d'Italie à l'improviste, je ne pouvais pas la laisser en plan. Je ne l'avais plus vue depuis presque un an. Donc nous n'avons pas pu nous concerter pour le bâtiment de l'école. Je vais chercher mon portable.

Il a l'impression que les quatre autres sont nerveux.

— Il y a un problème ? s'inquiète-t-il à son tour.

— Deux, soupire Gil Roman. Paolo et Givel. Celui-ci n'a pas aimé notre intervention pour le contrat de Lucas et la dernière réunion des administrateurs où il a été largement mis en minorité. Paolo nous a entendus parler entre nous à Rudra. Le président était au courant quelques heures plus tard. Bien entendu, ils sont contre et ont crié au scandale.

— C'est pourtant une occasion en or et, même si ça nous fait très peur à Lucas et moi de nous lancer dans un projet de cette envergure, je l'y crois déjà bien attaché.

— Je l'avais compris au récit de Sacha, commente Lionel avec une grimace. Et pour lui, il n'est pas question que son ami n'ait pas ce qu'il veut, soupire-t-il. J'en entends parler à longueur de journée depuis jeudi.

— J'ai pris le tien aussi, dit Lucas en les posant sur la table avant de se diriger vers le dormeur pendant que lui allume les ordinateurs tout en le suivant des yeux. Sashka ? fait-il doucement pour réveiller le jeune homme.

— Danseur ? enfin ! s'exclame l'autre avec un air tellement heureux qu'il en grince des dents.

— Tu voulais assister à la discussion sur le projet du père d'Ahmed. C'est maintenant.

— J'arrive, assure-t-il en s'étirant. Bonsoir Rémi.

Il lui fait la bise puis se tourne vers Yun pour l'inviter à le suivre. L'eurasien détourne la tête. De ce côté là, aucun changement semble-t-il.

— Je comprends votre enthousiasme. L'hôtel est superbe même si il a l'air en très mauvais état. Le fait qu'il y ait des jardins, de l'espace, que les studios destinés aux élèves soient dans la même enceinte et donc en un endroit sûr est un plus. Tout ça à Paris. La réputation de l'architecte n'est plus à faire. Cet escalier qu'il a imaginé permettant de créer les portes fenêtres des salles de danse est déjà une idée très intéressante. Que compte-t-il faire en pendant, de l'autre côté ? demande Gil Roman.

— Le réfectoire qui donnera ainsi sur les jardins et les cuisines y compris celle du cours de diététique, intervient-il car Lucas semble hésiter alors que lui avait noté ce point qui l'intéressait particulièrement. Des douches aussi.

— Si nous avons un engagement ferme, il s'occupera, en priorité, de la cave voûtée afin que nous ayons une salle pour répéter, une cafétéria rudimentaire, des sanitaires.

— Avec qui devons-nous discuter le contrat ?

— Des clauses bien précises peuvent être débattues mais le principe et le prix sont définitifs, fait son homme avec un sourire.

— Lucas ! s'énerve Sacha, lâche la bombe.

— Tous les bâtiments appartiennent à la société. C'est elle qui aura les bénéfices des locations des studios, des appartements. L'école et la salle de spectacle, qui sera aménagée dans la chapelle, seront louées à la fondation Béjart pour l'euro symbolique. L'école s'occupera de couvrir les frais de chauffage, d'eau du bâtiment scolaire et de l'entretien des jardins. L'énergie produite par les panneaux photovoltaïques sera comptée à un tarif plus que raisonnable à déterminer et ça simplement en prévision de leur remplacement. Par contre, celle de la salle de spectacles sera fournie par l'EDF et assumée entièrement par la fondation.

Ses interlocuteurs semblent tétanisés.

— Mon dieu ! murmure enfin Lionel. Quelle offre.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonne Gil Roman.

— Monsieur Larbi estime que c'est un bon placement à long terme. Il pense que nous aurons remboursé les emprunts pour l'achat et les transformations en quinze ans. Ahmed, son fils, fait partie de la société et espère un poste à l'école.

— Il est ?

— Educateur sportif. Il commence cette année un perfectionnement en préparation des athlètes de haut niveau et en parallèle une formation de physiothérapie.

— En fait, intervient-il, Lucas est le meilleur ami d'Ahmed depuis l'enfance. Son père le considère comme étant de sa famille. De cette façon, il assure leur avenir à tous les deux.

— C'est plus compréhensible comme ça, admet Lionel.

— Avec qui en as-tu déjà discuté ? s'enquiert Gil Roman.

— Vera, Brigitte et John.

— Leur avis ?

— Favorable.

— Bien, cela fait trois voix. Avec nous deux, cinq. Pas la majorité comme d'habitude, constate Lionel.

— Pourquoi trois voix ? John n'est pas administrateur, interroge son compagnon.

— Lui, non. Mais sa tante, si. Madame Gambien, très âgée, ne participe plus vraiment sauf au financement qu'elle aide de son mieux. Une mécène, en quelque sorte. Pour les décisions, elle se fie à son neveu.

— Je vois, déclare-t-il, ça éclaire certains éléments.

— Il faudrait être fou pour refuser. La fondation n'investira presque rien. Elle bénéficiera d'une école superbe faisant partie d'une réalisation de prestige. Nous n'avons pas ça à Rudra, commente Manu. Mon Lucas, la vie se rachète envers toi.

— Cela me fait peur. Je n'ai que vingt et un ans. Pourtant, c'est vrai, la vie m'apporte énormément pour l'instant, admet son homme en couvrant sa main de la sienne et en la serrant. Ma sœur veut que j'en change parce que, d'après elle, je vais souffrir de mon orientation sexuelle. Je n'ai jamais été aussi comblé. Sauf pour notre chambre ! ajoute-t-il après un moment et en fixant Gil Roman.

Il éclate de rire en constatant l'impudence de son homme et l'incompréhension sur le visage des autres.

— Nous avons deux lits, constate-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne réserve pas dans un hôtel gay friendly ?

— Le Central en est un, raille le directeur. Cela fait des années que nous logeons ici et ils nous font toujours d'excellents prix. Ils nous réservent le nombre de chambres que nous voulons mais nous ne les choisissons pas. Leurs autres clients, qui eux payent le prix plein, ont la priorité. Tu n'auras qu'à te serrer un peu plus contre ton Rémi, se moque-t-il. Voilà qui ne devrait pas te sembler trop pénible.

— Oh !

C'est tout ce que trouve à dire son chéri qui affiche une mine dépitée.

— Déjà lassé de ton ange, mon bébé ? lui murmure Manu de sa voix la plus sensuelle, tout en se penchant vers lui et en effleurant du revers de la main la naissance de son épaule. Pas assez sulfureux pour toi, son amour ?

— Et toi, trésor, raille Lucas, oublié les grands principes ? Tenté par un petit voyage du côté de l'amour à trois ? se moque-t-il les doigts posés sur sa nuque comme pour l'attirer vers lui avant de le repousser en riant. Yvan va me tuer si tu continues.

— Et moi aussi, intervient-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre, lui fait-il avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

Sa main tendre se pose sur son genou, le caressant doucement.

— Puisque tu es, semblerait-il, d'humeur plaisante, raille-t-il à nouveau en se tournant vers le soliste. On va aborder un autre sujet. J'ai vu le programme du 8 juillet, fait-il en se tournant vers le directeur. Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on pourrait l'étoffer un peu ?

— Qu'as-tu une fois de plus imaginé ?

— Pas grand chose...

— Mais encore ? questionne le directeur en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Une petite démonstration de capoeira par mon club, un extrait du nouveau ballet et enfin la Cumparsita ?

— La Cumparsita ? s'exclame Manu.

— Tu connais une meilleure occasion pour la présenter que le vingt cinquième anniversaire du Béjart Ballet Lausanne et le vingtième de Rudra ?

— Vous êtes prêts ? demande Gil Roman.

— On le sera ! s'exclame Manu dont les yeux brillent de joie à cette idée.

— Si tu le dis. Un extrait du nouveau ballet ? s'enquiert le directeur.

— Oui. Juste un tableau. Mais j'ai besoin de danseurs et d'élèves.

— Qui ?

— En soliste, Yvan, explique-t-il calmement. Neuf autres et le même nombre d'élèves dont Sean, un jeune métis très doué et une tanagra avec des yeux en amande, infiniment gracieuse, dont j'ignore les noms.

— Si tu commençais d'abord par me décrire ton ballet, Lucas. On en parle déjà sur la toile et je ne sais pas, moi le directeur, en quoi il consiste. Avoue qu'il y a là un fameux problème, proteste Gil Roman.

— Un fil rouge et plusieurs séquences. Une musique de Bowie qui revient entre les diverses parties. L'évocation de la jeunesse à notre époque. Ce qui fait la vie, les passions des adolescents que ce soit dans les banlieues ou les lycées. Un soliste qui guide le public dans sa vie de tous les jours et fait découvrir un tableau à chaque étape. Celui dont je veux dévoiler une partie évoque la fantasy partie importante de la littérature, des jeux. Simplement parce qu'il est fini. Yun et Sacha l'ont déjà interprété en partie. Mais je ne prends pas le second pour ce tableau. Il sera le narrateur. Et chaque séquence aura son soliste.

— Pourquoi Yvan ?

— Pour son élégance, sa grâce quand il évolue sur scène. C'est un tableau sur les elfes, fait-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Il voit le danseur regarder son jeune chorégraphe avec stupéfaction. Si Manu s'est rapproché de Lucas à sa manière, cela n'a jamais été le cas d'Yvan qui l'a toujours traité comme quantité négligeable. Pour son chéri, peu importe que l'homme soit déplaisant du moment qu'il convient au rôle qu'il lui destine.

— J'aurai besoin aussi d'un répétiteur. Il serait peut-être bien d'en engager un second, à mi-temps par exemple.  Vous n'aurez plus Lionel, son remplaçant ne pourra tout faire, surtout au début.

— Je suppose que tu as quelqu'un en vue ? ricane Gil Roman.

— Jan ferait très bien l'affaire.

Le directeur reste là à le regarder, impénétrable.

— Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de spécial, Lucas, finit-il par dire dans le silence qui s'est fait.

— Il a besoin de la danse, comme nous tous, conclut son chéri.

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils sont installés devant une tasse de café à la terrasse du restaurant que Sacha a tenu à leur faire découvrir. Manifestement, il y mange à chacun de ses passages à Athènes. Ils se sont régalés d'une cuisine grecque typique, goûteuse et généreuse. Ils traînent autour de l'ouzo artisanal qui y est très bon mais cette fois, il évite l'erreur de Wolfsburg et il y trempe à peine les lèvres. Il pose tendrement la main sur celle de Rémi pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

— Mon ange ? Vas-y doucement, chéri.

— Pourquoi es-tu avec moi, Lucas ? lui jette-t-il brusquement.

— Parce que je t'aime, bêta. Et arrête de te focaliser sur ce que tu as entendu il y a un moment. C'était une réflexion idiote et dite dans un but précis. Tu sais très bien qu'Asim l'a fait volontairement. Non, je ne me suis pas déjà lassé de notre couple. Arrête de boire, bientôt, tu ne seras plus capable de réfléchir, s'énerve-t-il.

— C'est vrai que tu sembles avoir fait de Sacha, ta muse. Il est le pilier central de ton ballet.

— Non. Cela n'a rien de commun. Boléro était un message d'amour, pour toi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, il n'y aurait pas de ballet, de scène, de compagnie. Rien. Car je n'aurais jamais eu besoin d'exprimer mon amour. Sacha ne m'inspire pas ce ballet. Il est un danseur d'exception et le soliste préféré du public, celui-ci s'attend à le voir mis en évidence. Le rôle lui conviendra parfaitement et montrera une autre facette de son talent. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas hésité à prendre quelqu'un d'autre.

— Et que tu serais mieux avec quelqu'un qui aurait la même passion que toi ? Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà entendu ça de la bouche même de ton précieux Sashka en Allemagne, ricane-t-il.

— Et ce qu'ils pensent est important pour toi ? s'étonne-t-il taquin. Ce serait au contraire plus difficile puisque je ne veux pas d'une vie de tournées. Tu trouves que je ne suis pas attaché au Motus ? Ce projet d'école que tu as si bien adopté, qui est devenu notre but commun ainsi que le bar, c'est toute mon ambition.

— Il est toujours présent dans notre vie. Trop. Tu le sais. Mais cela a l'air de te convenir.

— Je te l'ai dit, je l'aime bien parce que nous avons de nombreux points communs et même, une certaine façon d'être. C'est vrai que j'apprécie qu'il ne soit jamais loin, comme Ahmed, Flo, Jerem ou Stéphane. Ni plus, ni moins. De toute façon, je le crois très intéressé par John.

— Tu penses qu'il va t'oublier du jour au lendemain ? raille son homme d'un ton amer qui l'étonne.

— Peut-être pas, fait-il doucement, mais il sera moins présent. Pourquoi as-tu si difficile de croire que je t'aime ?

— Nous avons été très vite. J'ai peur que tu regrettes de t'être engagé avec moi, surtout que tu deviens de plus en plus connu. Plus nous sommes mis en avant, plus nous risquons que l'un ou l'autre fouille notre vie pour faire un scoop. Que penseraient les gens si ils apprenaient mon passé sulfureux comme dirait Manu ?

— Que tu es très courageux, mon amour. Autre chose ?

— Non. Tu as réponse à tout ! constate-t-il avec une moue contrariée.

— Rémi, fait-il tendrement, je te connais trop bien. T'ai-je jamais donné des raisons de douter de moi ?

— Non.

Là il sait qu'il est sincère. D'où vient cette amertume soudaine qu'il sent en lui ?

— Amélie ? lui suggère-t-il.

— Tu sais qu'elle n'avait pas tort dans ce qu'elle a dit.

— Et c'est plus important que nous ? lui souffle-t-il.

— Lucas...

— Chut ! lui fait-il. Je t'aime. Arrête, lui murmure-t-il en caressant doucement, de son pouce, l'intérieur de son poignet. L'alcool te rend triste. Si on rentrait à l'hôtel au lieu de sortir ?

— Je ne veux pas gâcher ta soirée.

— Ce n'est pas le cas. Viens.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il se réveille serré entre les bras de son Lucas, la tête posée sur son épaule, il effleure de ses lèvres l'arrête de sa mâchoire, avant de se lever en grimaçant. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme. Il se souvient à peine de la fin de la soirée. Le retour vers l'hôtel, puis vers leur chambre, il l'a accompli dans le brouillard. Posséder Lucas ensuite, sans tendresse, sans aucune délicatesse, juste pour marquer son emprise sur lui. Est-ce assez stupide ? Son homme n'a pas dû aimer ça du tout. Longtemps, il essaye de se détendre sous la douche mais sa tête résonne comme un tambour. Il fouille dans sa trousse de toilette et en sort les médicaments courants qu'il a emmenés, avant de les remettre en grognant. L'aspirine arrangera peut-être le mal de tête mais pas son estomac. Il se lave les dents avant d'avaler un grand verre d'eau. Appuyé contre l'évier, il regarde dans le miroir son visage fatigué, encore bouffi de sommeil et se trouve moche. Dehors et dedans. Il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer.

— T'as bien fait le con, Rémi ! Ton homme va avoir difficile de te pardonner tes imbécillités, lance-t-il à son reflet avec un mouvement de tête impatient qui lui fait pousser une gémissement de douleur.

— Il n'y a rien à pardonner, lui dit la voix tendre de Lucas qui caresse son épaule nue. Viens dormir encore un peu. Il n'est même pas sept heures du matin. Après, il faudra qu'on parle.

— Lucas...

— Ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne t'aime pas moins parce que tu as pris une malheureuse cuite. J'arrive, murmure-t-il en le poussant gentiment hors de la salle de bain pour satisfaire un besoin naturel.

En revenant, il se penche un instant à la fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit tiède, avant de venir le rejoindre au lit. A son habitude, il se couche contre lui, la tête dans son cou, le genou remonté sur lui, le bras en travers de sa poitrine. Rien n'a changé et pourtant. Il referme les siens autour du corps mince et nerveux qu'il aime tant. Il clôt les yeux un instant. Il a, en lui, tellement d'amour à donner.

— Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

— Non. Dis-moi ce que tu as à m'apprendre maintenant. Je ne pourrai pas dormir sans cela, dit-il en le repoussant légèrement afin de le voir quand il lui parle.

— Tu ne dormiras pas non plus si je te le dis, se moque-t-il doucement. Tu te feras encore plus de soucis. Ou pas. Cela dépend de toi.

— ...

— Tu crois que tu me supporterais comme compagnon officiel ? Je voudrais que nous soyons pacsés.

— ...

— Quel enthousiasme ! raille son chéri.

— J'aimerais que tu le fasses par envie, pas pour me rassurer sur ton amour, souffle-t-il difficilement devant les yeux qui suivent ses expressions.

Il n'a qu'une envie, lui dire oui. Et repousser sa demande ainsi est la chose la plus difficile à faire.

— Et si les deux raisons me poussent ?

— ...

— Je sais que tu as eu ces derniers jours bien des doutes...

— Non ! essaie-t-il de protester. Jam...

— Laisse moi finir ! le coupe-t-il impatiemment. Je ne parle pas de notre amour, mais de notre vie. Le Motus change, évolue trop vite et tu as peur de perdre ce pourquoi tu t'es tellement battu. Tu m'as poussé à accepter le nouveau contrat de trois ans avec le ballet, alors qu'au fond, ça ne te plaisait pas. Il y a eu toute la période d'examens pendant laquelle j'étais très peu à tes côtés. Ensuite ce projet effrayant, trop grandiose pour nous, qui nous est tombé dessus et que l'on nous presse d'accepter de tous les côtés. Tant de gens comptent déjà sur nous. Puis ma sœur qui t'a fait beaucoup de reproches même implicites. Et pour couronner le tout, hier ces méchancetés d'Asim qui ne cherchait qu'à provoquer une dispute entre nous. Sans aucun scrupule, il ne veut que profiter de la situation qu'il va créer et te faire tomber dans son lit par dépit. Il en crève d'envie depuis le premier soir au Motus. Je sais que la présence de Sacha t'inquiète. Pourtant c'est dans tes bras que je dors nuit après nuit, alors qu'il n'attend qu'un geste de ma part. Tu sais très bien que je n'irais pas jusqu'au P.A.C.S. afin de te rassurer, si je n'en avais pas profondément envie. J'ai mis très longtemps à accepter mes sentiments envers toi, c'est vrai. C'est toi qui m'a attendu deux ans ainsi que tu l'as dit à Amélie, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je t'aime moins. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. Je dois te reposer la question ?

— Non. J'accepte.

Il le voit fermer les yeux à son tour comme si il avait redouté un refus. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque.

— Tu as douté de ma réponse ?

— Nous sommes en couple depuis peu de temps. Tu l'as dit hier, nous nous sommes liés et avons vécu ensemble très rapidement, en quelques jours en fait, raille-t-il. Ceci, c'est aller encore plus loin. Pour moi, c'est un engagement aussi sérieux que le mariage. Et tu pourrais considérer ça comme une folie après quatre mois.

Allongé sur son côté, il reste là à fixer celui qui lui fait face et le regarde gravement, celui qui fait sa vie, celui qui lui donne tant qu'il peut et en réclame tout autant. Il y a un feu en sa poitrine. Un feu qui gronde de joie. La joie de voir ses désirs les plus raisonnables, comme les plus fous, enfin là, à portée de main. Il pose ses doigts délicatement sur le cou de Lucas, avant de l'attirer vers lui pour un baiser doux, suave.

— Mon homme, murmure-t-il simplement.

Il a tout dit et peut se rendormir.

**.•*)(*•.**

Les applaudissements résonnent dans la salle du théâtre Badminton, c'est le dernier spectacle en Grèce du Béjart Ballet Lausanne cette année. Ils saluent et, comme tous les soirs, Sacha serre sa main de toutes ses forces, comme lui étreint la sienne. C'est leur moment de communion ensemble, avec le public qui les acclame. C'est un moment en dehors du temps, un tout petit moment qu'il vole à Rémi et qu'il partage, en secret, avec son ami qui lui avait promis cette jouissance.

Il a passé ici à Athènes quelques jours exceptionnels. Après le premier soir un peu dérangeant, un peu étrange pour qui connaît son Rémi toujours de la même humeur pleine de tendresse, ils ont vécu des heures extraordinaires. Seuls, ils ont consacrés les matinées à découvrir la ville, son passé, son architecture. Il sont allés à l'Acropole très tôt le matin, quand il n'y avait encore aucun touriste et l'ont admiré tout à loisir. Tous les jours, ils ont déjeuné en amoureux choisissant des restaurants avec une clientèle majoritairement grecque, afin de ne pas tomber dans des pièges à touristes. Les après-midi, ils rejoignaient le théâtre pour la répétition puis le spectacle. Magnifique théâtre, très moderne, aux possibilités techniques immenses. Les ingénieurs en ont profité pour multiplier les jeux de lumière, de brouillard faisant ressortir au mieux l'atmosphère des ballets présentés.

Ensuite, ils allaient dîner avec la troupe ou en compagnie de Gil, Lionel et les plus anciens. Guidés par Sacha et Yun, ils sont sortis en boîtes gays. Il a adoré danser contre Rémi dans cette ambiance différente, avec cette légèreté, ce sentiment de liberté qu'offre la perspective d'être en vacances, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Adossé à un comptoir inconnu et appuyé contre la hanche de son homme qui le tenait serré par la taille, il s'était senti vraiment à l'aise. Leur couple a évolué, a acquis une sérénité qu'il n'avait pas avant. Sans difficulté, ils ont trouvé un emploi du temps qui les satisfaisait tous les deux et un équilibre entre plaisir et obligations, intimité et amitié.

Ils n'ont averti personne de leur décision. Ils n'en éprouvent pas le besoin, c'est leur secret et ils veulent le vivre à deux, encore un peu. Pour leur dernier soir avec les danseurs, ils sortiront tous ensemble, dîner dans un restaurant de la Plaka avant d'aller dans un bar typique avec de la musique grecque. Gay friendly leur a assuré le jeune employé de l'hôtel qui les a servis sur la terrasse quand ils sont allés, discrètement, fêter au champagne leur décision de se pacser, profitant du jaccuzzi désert à cette heure plus que tardive (2). Dans l'eau bouillonnante, blotti contre son Rémi, une flûte de champagne à la main et devant la vue féerique de l'acropole illuminé les dominant, il avait pensé que le paradis devait ressembler à ça.

 

En une joyeuse bousculade, ils prennent d'assaut la terrasse de la taverna. Tout en sirotant son apéritif, il hésite entre des Dolmathes, les feuilles de vigne farcies ou une Salata Horiatiki, salade de crudités, olives et feta. Comme d'habitude Rémi règle le problème en commandant les deux entrées qu'ils se partageront et choisit en plat des Kritharaki, ces petites pâtes aussi appelées langues d'oiseau, aux calamars et crevettes alors que lui opte pour une classique moussaka dont il ne se lasse pas. Ils ont décidé de prendre, ainsi que toute la tablée du retsina, ce vin blanc au goût particulier, dû à la résine de pin qu'on employait jadis pour le conserver et que l'on continue à utiliser pour perpétuer la tradition. Comme toujours avant leur séparation qui durera deux semaines cette fois, Sacha a tenu à être près d'eux et il est assis en face de lui. Fait nouveau, Rémi arrive même à discuter et plaisanter avec lui. Et Sacha en a l'air particulièrement content au grand dépit de son petit-ami qui ne comprend pas que son homme l'accepte dans leur entourage. Il pose une main sur sa cuisse, juste pour le toucher. La sienne vient la recouvrir et la serre légèrement, sans qu'un mot ou un regard soit échangé **.**

— Vous restez encore combien de temps ?

— Nous rentrons vendredi.

— Vous demeurez au Central ?

— Non mais Rémi ne veut pas dire où il m'emmène, se moque-t-il avec un sourire.

— Je parie pour une île, s'exclame Lisbeth qui est à côté de son homme qui lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille.

— Veinard. Quel dommage, Rémi, que tu sois gay ! s'exclame-t-elle.

— J'ai un frère, propose-t-il en riant.

— Eh là ! se récrie Didier, je me le garde, le petit Olivier. Il me plaît beaucoup. J'adore sa bonne humeur et son humour.

— J'ai bien peur que, lui, il soit hétéro, raille Rémi.

— Il ne peut pas être parfait, soupire le danseur d'un air dramatique qui fait rire ses voisins.

— Quand vous rentrerez, il vous restera une dizaine de jours afin de monter le dossier de l'hôtel des Perrière. Mon père sera à Paris dans le but de vous aider.

— Sashka ! lui fait son homme à mi-voix avec un ton de réprimande.

Le blond réfléchit, sursaute puis regarde autour de lui. Mais seuls Rémi et lui ont fait attention à ses dires, même Yun est tourné vers l'autre côté et discute avec William.

— Depuis quand savez-vous ? s'étonne-t-il.

— Depuis notre premier matin à Lausanne, explique Rémi. Nous vous avons vus discuter dans le hall avant que tu partes chercher Yun pour la répétition.

— Je suis la malédiction de leur vie, raille-t-il.

— Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, continue-t-il gentiment, manifestement Lionel t'adore, ta mère t'aime énormément même si elle n'approuve pas toujours tes décisions et Jorge semblait être fou du petit garçon que tu étais.

— Mon père et lui se sont séparés quand il a appris qu'il lui avait été infidèle, soupire-t-il. Jorge aimait plaire et était beaucoup courtisé. Mon père l'adorait et l'aime, d'ailleurs, vingt ans après, toujours autant. Être le compagnon d'un danseur adulé n'est pas facile. Cette année là, il est parti en déplacement alors que lui, à cause d'une blessure à la cheville, restait là. Ma mère était amoureuse et, même si elle admirait le grand danseur, l'homme exceptionnel qui était devenu son mentor, elle a tout fait pour prendre sa place. Un soir qu'il avait trop bu, mon père est devenu son amant. Un seul soir. Il l'a avoué à son compagnon qui en a été profondément blessé. Ils se sont séparés. C'est tombé au moment où Béjart déménageait de Bruxelles à Lausanne, Jorge a quitté le Ballet du XXème siècle et a fondé sa propre compagnie, l'Europe Ballet. Il est sorti beaucoup, a fait pas mal de conneries par chagrin. C'est pendant cette période qu'il a été contaminé. Mon père ne peut se le pardonner, fait-il à voix basse. Ma mère non plus, je crois. Jorge et lui étaient incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre et, après presque six mois, ils sont redevenus un couple et ne se sont plus quittés, unis jusqu'à la fin. Jorge avait repris sa place de directeur, du Béjart Ballet Lausanne et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Sauf qu'il y a eu des suites. Si Jorge a finalement accepté l'infidélité de mon père, il a aussi toléré son ancienne élève pour l'enfant de son compagnon. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas de celui-ci qui en a beaucoup voulu à ma mère et ce, pendant de très nombreuses années. La maladie, puis la mort de son seul amour a augmenté sa rancœur. Il n'y a que peu de temps que je sais qui il est réellement. Il ne s'est rapproché de ma mère que pour moi.

— Tu vois qu'il t'aime, lui fait doucement Rémi.

— Oui, soupire-t-il.

— C'est pour ça qu'il ne supporte pas Paolo ? demande-t-il à Sacha avec un petit rire.

— Disons que c'est une des raisons. Il le trouve détestable et il estime que c'est un mauvais chorégraphe. Je ne l'avais jamais cru jusque toi. Tu as vingt et un ans et pourtant, tu es tout ce qu'il n'est pas et ne sera jamais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu créer quoi que ce soit. Enseigner les chorégraphies des autres oui. Je n'ai pas connu Jorge, j'ai à peine entrevu Maurice Béjart qui était très malade et laissait déjà les rennes à Gil. J'ai peu de repères. Le premier disait :

_"Je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un chorégraphe_

_Je suis un interprète_

_Et je sens que je serai seulement l'interprète de Béjart_

_Le jour où la compagnie s'arrêtera,_

_Moi je m'arrêterai avec_

_Parce que je ne pourrai pas danser avec quelqu'un d'autre_

_On n'a qu'un seul Maître dans sa vie_

_Et je crois qu'un danseur doit trouver le sien._

_Moi, j'ai eu la chance de le rencontrer très jeune_

_Et de le choquer._

_Quand mon Maître aura achevé son travail,_

_Moi, j'aurai achevé le mien."_

Et le second :

 _"La chorégraphie se fait à deux, comme l'amour. Il faut aimer les sculptures naturelles d'un corps pour aimer les monter."_ (1)

Je ne peux que te comparer au Maître. D'après mon père, tu as beaucoup de lui.

— Sashka, lui fait-il avec un sourire. Je ne crois pas que tu sois impartial. Et au risque de paraître prétentieux, je ne veux être que Lucas Bayot. Je ne serai jamais le génie qu'était Maurice Béjart.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je n'ai pas, moi non plus, l'âme d'un chorégraphe et, en tant que danseur, j'ai trouvé mon Maître. Je te suivrai où tu me conduiras, mon Lucas.

Cet aveu public le stupéfie. Il reste là, bouleversé, contemplant ce danseur magnifique qui l'a conduit à son art. Il sait qu'il y a un lien entre eux, que personne ne percevra les rôles qu'il créera comme Sacha, n'interprétera les sentiments qu'il y met comme lui. Dès leur première rencontre à Versailles, il a perçu ce lien. Il est touché et fier de cette profession de foi. Sans s'en rendre compte, il serre éperdument les doigts de Rémi mêlés aux siens, lui faisant partager son émoi. Il lui faut répondre et il ne le décevra pas, même si il craint que ça déstabilise une fois de plus son couple. Quant à celui de son ami, il est bien près de l'explosion. Yun qui a fini son aparté avec Will et a entendu la fin de leur conversation, les fusille des yeux.

— Merci, Sashka, lui fait-il gravement le remerciant plus encore du regard que de la voix. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis digne mais en tout cas, j'en suis particulièrement heureux.

— Tu trouves ça normal ? jette l'eurasien à Rémi.

— Il s'agit de danse, Yun. Pas de sentiments amoureux. Tu devrais, mieux que moi, le comprendre, répond avec patience son ange.

— Tu es aveugle, lui assène pourtant le petit-ami du blond.

— J'ai confiance en Lucas, lui affirme tranquillement son compagnon tout en caressant sa main, qu'il n'a pas lâchée, d'un geste doux et apaisant.

Il a tremblé en attendant sa réponse et elle le comble.

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils ont rejoint, dans le quartier Kolonaki, le bar gay conseillé. Installés à une terrasse à l'arrière, où des couples évoluent sur de la musique traditionnelle grecque, ils discutent une fois de plus de leur projet d'école. Bientôt, ils en viennent à parler du nouveau ballet, à ce sujet, son Lucas est intarissable. Il emmène ses interlocuteurs à la découverte de son univers. Inconscient de son charisme, il leur offre un visage passionné et aucun n'y reste indifférent, même ses détracteurs sont suspendus à ses lèvres. Tout ce que leur décrit Lucas, il le connaît déjà, pourtant, il ne se lasse pas de contempler cette facette de son amour. Il lui parle souvent de sa création. Il tourne la tête vers lui, s'inquiétant certainement de le lasser, lui qui ne fait pas partie du monde de la danse. Rassuré de le voir souriant, il repart dans ses explications.

— Quant à ce tableau consacré à l'art urbain, c'est John qui en sera le soliste.

— John ? s'étonne Didier. Le danseur de l'opéra ?

— Du Béjart Ballet Lausanne à partir de cette nouvelle saison, précise son homme. C'est lui qui remplace Jan. Sauf sur Boléro. Je croyais que vous étiez au courant.

— Non, grogne Yun que cette nouvelle ne semble pas ravir.

— Pour quelques années. Après, il rejoindra les professeurs de l'école Béjart Donn Paris si la fondation accepte le projet de l'hôtel.

— Et Benoît ?

— Ils doivent vivre en attendant la création de l'école et leur emploi de professeur, donc il va reprendre sa place en septembre. Ils sont venus plusieurs fois au Motus ces dernières semaines.

— C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Gil de prendre Jan comme répétiteur. Afin qu'ils ne soient pas séparés, constate Sacha.

— Chut ! lui fait Lucas avec un sourire. Tu vas me faire passer pour un romantique.

— Il est où en cet instant, John ? demande Lisbeth.

— A Paris. Les danseurs de l'opéra se préparent à leur tournée américaine. Le dix-huit, ils partent plus d'un mois. Ils vont à Chicago, puis Washington et enfin New-York, avec plusieurs ballets classiques à l'affiche, "Gisèle" et "Orphée et Eurédyce", mais aussi Boléro sur la chorégraphie de Maurice Béjart, fait Lucas.

— John danse Boléro ? interroge Sacha, surpris.

— Oui, et très bien, se moque son homme, conscient de l'intérêt qu'il lit sur le visage de Sacha depuis qu'on parle du danseur. Je l'ai vu répéter quand je suis allé à mes cours. Pourtant il n'est que le remplaçant de Nicolas Le Riche.

— J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce choix, intervient Didier.

— La directrice doit avoir ses raisons.

— Il a été très réservé quand il est venu à Rudra, constate Lisbeth.

— John fuit les femmes, mais il n'est pas du tout timide avec les hommes, raille-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Lucas.

— C'est vrai, admet celui-ci. Avoue que c'est quelqu'un de très agréable.

— Quand il ne te débite pas des tonnes de compliments, je l'apprécie beaucoup, dit-il avec un petit rire.

— Eh eh ! tu préfères quand il te les fait, raille son Lucas.

— Une partie fine à trois en perspective ? ricane Manu.

— Non. Mon homme me suffit pleinement, fait-il doucement en serrant sa main.

Les cris et les rires des danseurs de sirtaki les empêchent de continuer leur conversation. Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Il passe le bras dans le creux du dos de Lucas et l'attire vers lui. Il se laisse aller contre son flanc et ils regardent les hommes évoluer en une ligne ondulante sur la musique de Mikis Théodarakis. C'est une ambiance particulière de drague et d'échanges plus ou moins chauds dans les coins qui caractérise le bar. Les coups d'œil vers leur table sont nombreux. Il resserre son étreinte autour de son compagnon, qui sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes un court instant.

 

Il regarde Lucas faire, une fois de plus, ses adieux à ses danseurs. Il passe dans les bras de chacun. Comme d'habitude, il termine par Sacha qui l'accole en lui glissant une seconde enveloppe toute pareille à la première. Ils savent depuis presque deux semaines que leurs ennemis communs sont en partie évincés. Il les voit, penchés l'un vers l'autre, échanger, complices, quelques mots à voix basse et se demandent ce qu'ils traficotent tous les deux. Cela aurait un rapport avec un certain danseur parisien que ce ne serait pas étonnant. Soudain, il se précipite vers eux et saisit son homme par la taille d'un geste possessif.

— On va être en retard, ma puce, lui fait-il tendrement.

— Je l'avais vu du coin de l'œil, tu sais, se marre doucement son chéri. J'étais prêt à le recevoir.

— Qui ? s'étonne Sacha avec un regard soupçonneux autour de lui.

— Ton petit-ami, il appréciait peu vos messes basses. Après ce que tu as dit hier soir, ça faisait beaucoup, trop apparemment, précise-t-il. J'ai préféré intervenir avant lui. J'ai horreur des esclandres.

— Cela ne peut plus durer, soupire le blond.

— Tu as intérêt à régler ça et avant la venue de John, autrement tu n'auras aucune chance.

— Je vois que c'est le secret de polichinelle, raille le soliste.

— On ne peut pas dire que vos regards étaient discrets à Lausanne, se moque-t-il. Et quand il vient au Motus, il demande de tes nouvelles un peu trop souvent.

Le rire de Lucas confirme les faits. Ils échangent un coup d'œil entendu avant d'embrasser le danseur.

— Bonne route et envoie un message quand vous serez arrivés, lui recommande son chéri.

— Et vous, dites moi où vous êtes. Je suis toujours inquiet quand je ne le sais pas.

— Je te le dirai quand on sera sur place, confirme Lucas qui ne connaît toujours pas leur destination.

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils ont embarqué la voiture dans le ventre du ferry. Il adore voir le regard étonné de son parisien de compagnon. Pour lui, tout ça est nouveau. Maintenant, appuyés au bastingage, ils regardent s'éloigner la côte grecque. Malgré l'heure matinale, le bateau est presque complet. Il repère plusieurs couples gays, ils ne se cachent pas. Mykonos est la destination la plus gay friendly de ce côté de la Méditerranée. L'île ne vit pratiquement que de ce tourisme. Des plages leur sont réservées comme aux naturistes.

— On va à Mykonos, n'est-ce pas ? interroge son homme.

— Oui. Ce n'est que cinq jours mais j'espère qu'ils te plairont. J'ai réservé, dans un hôtel situé sur une petite colline au bout du golfe d'Ornos, une grande chambre avec un seul lit et une terrasse avec vue sur la mer, se moque-t-il en caressant doucement son poignet. D'après les photos, il y a un grand et confortable canapé dans cette véranda comme ils appellent ça sur leur site.

— Toi, tu as déjà des idées, se moque son homme.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, lui répond-il avec un air qu'il espère angélique mais qui fait rire Lucas. Le temps de débarquer la voiture, nous devrions être là pour midi.

— Je ne suis pas pressé. J'adore la mer.

— Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas rester sur le pont. Viens, descendons et allons prendre un petit-déjeuner ou tout au moins une tasse de café. Nous allons d'abord essayer de trouver une place près des fenêtres panoramiques et puis j'irai chercher ce qu'il nous faut au bar.

 

Il est pourtant plus de treize heures quand ils s'installent enfin dans ce fameux canapé sur leur terrasse privée. La chambre immaculée avec un grand lit, un secrétaire, un divan en cuir blanc, une double porte-fenêtre menant à l'extérieur, leur a plu de suite, la salle de bain, très moderne, est étonnante de dépouillement et enfin, il y a cette terrasse. Il sent qu'ils y seront souvent. Blotti contre lui, Lucas découvre du regard les environs, la piscine de l'hôtel, la plage, la baie toute bleue. (2)

— C'est un endroit fabuleux, murmure-t-il.

— Oui splendide, chuchote-t-il en prenant son visage dans la coupe de ses mains et le détournant de la vue idyllique. Viens, mon tout-beau, viens, le charme-t-il en léchant ses lèvres de coups de langue mutins sans jamais lui en donner plus. Viens.

Lucas plonge son regard dans le sien, se tend vers lui, offrant son corps. C'est le cadeau qu'il veut. Il déboutonne sa chemise, effleurant au passage sa peau bronzée qu'il dénude. Ses doigts caressent sa poitrine, son cou, taquinent les tétons bruns et légèrement grainés, puis font glisser de ses épaules le tissu léger qu'ils laissent tomber sur le sol. Il contemple un instant ce buste parfait dessiné par le sport, les épaules larges, l'attache du cou fin avant d'y poser les lèvres avec un soupir de plaisir. Il prend tout son temps afin d'émouvoir cette chair dont il ne se lasse pas, utilise tout son savoir de l'amour pour tirer de cette bouche purpurine ces gémissements qui le bouleversent et augmentent ce besoin jamais assouvi qu'il a de lui. Des omoplates aux creux des reins, il caresse son dos, que Lucas cambre exposant à sa vue la bosse qui déforme son pantalon. Il y pose une main le faisant sursauter puis gémir quand il la referme sur le sexe qu'il sent très bien à travers le coton fin. Du pouce, il en caresse longuement l'extrémité.

— Embrasse-moi, murmure son amant.

Il ne se fait pas prier et s'exécute, il aime sentir, dans leurs baisers, ses réactions à ses cajoleries. Le corps de Lucas se presse contre lui et, si une de ses mains câline sa nuque, la seconde est bien plus bas et caresse son désir dur de lui. Il le serre contre lui et le couche sur le large canapé en rotin garni de moelleux coussins. Le contact de leurs bas-ventre les fait geindre de concert. Ils sont bien excités de ces longs préliminaires. Pourtant, Lucas ouvre leurs braguettes, saisit leurs hampes ensemble et leur imprime de longs va-et-vient. Elles frottent l'une contre l'autre et c'est juste fabuleusement bon. La tête rejetée en arrière, ses yeux dévorants accrochant les siens, le visage de son amant reflète la passion, le plaisir et aussi l'amour qu'il lui inspire et, ça, c'est encore meilleur.

Il lui fait arrêter la caresse, se redresse pour se déshabiller. Sans le quitter du regard, Lucas enlève aussi pantalon et boxer. Les peaux chaudes et moites d'envie se pressent l'une contre l'autre.

— Je te veux, chuchote Lucas, viens.

Il aime quand son homme a envie de lui en son corps. Il aime le posséder, que son Lucas soit tout à lui. C'est sa revanche sur les autres. Il aime aussi prendre son temps afin de lui donner du plaisir et d'en éprouver. Ils ont toute la vie devant eux. Ses mains une fois encore caressent le satin de sa peau, elles descendent plus bas, insistant sur les fesses, frôlant entre elles le chemin de son intimité. Leurs pubis moites se cognent, se frottent, s'excitent l'un contre l'autre, c'est un des moments que préfèrent son amour et qu'il prolonge pour sa jouissance.

— Tu me rends fou, jette celui-ci dans un gémissement.

Il a ce petit rire qui émeut toujours autant sa moitié, comme lui est bouleversé par son odeur dans l'amour. Ses doigts se font plus curieux et frôlent doucement la barrière élastique qu'il franchira bientôt, en agacent les abords. Lucas geint, lui frissonne. Il a bien du mal à conserver un semblant de raison sous ses caresses. Sa bouche qui explore son épaule, son cou, la proximité de l'oreille, sa langue qui doucement lèche celle-ci, lui provoquent des frémissements dans tout le corps, ses mains qui caressent son bas ventre, l'une agaçant sa toison, pendant que l'autre cajole son membre ou agace l'entrée de sa cavité, l'émeuvent au-delà du descriptible. Ses lèvres cherchent les siennes et le baiser se fait ardent, avide. Le divan ne leur permet pas de position fantaisiste, il soulève la cheville de Lucas et la pose sur son épaule, découvrant ainsi l'accès à son intimité que ses doigts humidifiés de salive forcent allègrement. Les hanches de son amant viennent à la rencontre des indiscrets de façon de plus en plus pressée, de plus en plus désordonnée. Sa respiration s'est faite erratique, il aime le voir ainsi dans tous ses états, abandonnant raison et sang-froid.

— Viens mon amour, viens, le presse-t-il.

Tout comme lui, il n'en peut plus. Il positionne sa hampe dure contre la barrière distendue, la taquine sans la pénétrer, la caresse encore et encore du bout de son sexe déjà humide de jouissance, espérant sa réaction qui ne se fait pas attendre.

— Rémi, arrête ! prends-moi !

Il le pénètre d'un coup de rein ferme, s'enfonçant dans le fourreau étroit et brûlant jusqu'à la garde. Leurs cris de plaisir se mélangent. Il n'est plus question de câlineries, il ne peut plus. En lents aller-et-retour, prenant soin de masser au passage sa prostate, il mène Lucas à l'orgasme. Il essaye de reculer le moment de son plaisir à lui, pour celui de son compagnon. Il sait que bientôt, il n'y arrivera plus, alors il glisse sa main entre eux et caresse son désir en de longs va-et-vient. La plainte voluptueuse qui franchit la bouche de son homme est devenue incessante et monte vers le ciel bleu de Grèce. Qu'il est beau ainsi dans la jouissance, son Lucas, sa moitié.

— Viens pour moi, mon amour.

— Je t'aime, Rémi, je t'aime.

La fin de ses mots meurt dans le cri de son plaisir ultime. Maintenant, il a tout contre son corps, tremblant de l'orgasme ressenti, un autre corps qui frémit pareillement. C'est Lucas qui l'apaise de douces caresses, de mots d'amour, de baisers de miel. Ses baisers. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans ses baisers ? Il se retire doucement de son corps, tout en le gardant entre ses bras. La tête posée sur sa poitrine, le regard tourné vers la mer, il semble bien. Quoique...

— J'ai faim.

Lucas a toujours faim après l'amour. C'est vrai qu'il est tard et qu'ils n'ont pas encore déjeuné. Le croissant caoutchouteux mangé sur le ferry est loin dans leurs souvenirs.

— On peut aller voir si le restaurant de l'hôtel sert toujours et, si ce n'est pas le cas, nous irons plus loin en suivant la plage.

— Bonne idée, acquiesce son chéri sans pourtant bouger d'un pouce ce qui le fait rire.

— Allez, mon tout-beau, lui souffle-t-il en posant un bisou sur son nez.

— Sois un peu sérieux. Comment veux-tu que je m'éloigne alors que tu caresses mon dos et mes fesses ?

 

En ce début de nuit, ils sont installés sur la terrasse de la piscine. Ils sont contents de passer enfin une soirée à deux. Après avoir déjeuné à l'hôtel, ils sont descendus à la plage d'Ornos, se sont déniché un petit coin presque tranquille. Ils ont passé énormément de temps dans l'eau. Lucas a adoré cette redécouverte de la mer et de son enfance. Pour une fois insouciants, ils se sont adonnés comme des gosses turbulents à des jeux pourtant pas toujours innocents. Il a beaucoup frôlé, caressé au passage, le corps très tentant de son homme moulé dans un maillot boxer turquoise foncé. Il l'a beaucoup enduit de lait protecteur aussi, service que lui a retourné Lucas dont les massages sensuels ont achevé de lui donner des idées pas trop sages qu'il compte bien assouvir dans le grand lit immaculé. Ils ne sont rentrés de la plage que tard. Après une douche de plus, ils sont ressortis dîner dans un petit restaurant de poissons et fruits de mer qu'ils avaient repéré. Les produits étaient on ne peut plus frais, cuisinés simplement mais bien relevés. Les mezze et le dessert étaient délicieux. Ils se sont promis d'y retourner avant de repartir. Puis, ils sont rentrés, enlacés, d'un même pas nonchalant. Là, devant un cocktail glacé qu'il sirote lentement, le pouce de Lucas caressant sensuellement sa main, il est merveilleusement bien. Et, si d'autres profitent du calme de ce soir de fin de printemps, ils ne sont pas mal à l'aise pour autant. Ils sont loin d'être le seul couple gay. C'est le cas, notamment, des deux jeunes gens à la table voisine de la leur. Les regards fréquents qu'ils ont lancés vers eux lui ont fait comprendre qu'ils avaient été reconnus. Jusque maintenant ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre de problème, ils passaient inaperçus. Il y a un autre couple, nettement plus mûr, loin sur leur droite.

— Tu rêves, amour ?

— Je me contente de profiter de ce moment de calme. Nous avons été fort entourés ces derniers temps, se moque-t-il gentiment.

— C'est vrai, soupire-t-il à son tour. Je suppose que ça peut te paraître contraignant.

— Non, ma puce. Simplement, j'aime aussi t'avoir un peu à moi seul. Alors profitons de cette parenthèse. Après nous replongerons dans le projet de l'école .

— Tu n'en veux pas ?

— Où as-tu été chercher ça ? le gourmande-t-il. Bien sûr que si, j'en veux. Nous serons très bien.

Son homme lui lance un regard investigateur comme si il voulait se persuader de sa sincérité. Il n'a pas dû être très convaincant.

— J'ai un peu peur que tu sois encore plus pris qu'actuellement, avoue-t-il, et d'un autre côté, cela me permet de coupler le poste de professeur, tout en gardant le "Motus", ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas en Belgique ou à Avignon.

Son homme conserve le silence tout en le fixant, sans répondre il détourne la tête vers les lumières de la baie.

— Lucas ? s'inquiète-t-il.

— Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il enfin. Je suis affreusement égoïste.

— Si j'avais voulu t'arrêter, je l'aurais fait, le coupe-t-il. Inutile de te sentir coupable.

— Comme d'habitude, nous avons trop peu parlé. Nous avons discuté du projet en lui-même, tant et plus. Tu m'as suivi dans mes délires, sans me dire ce que tu ressentais vraiment.

— Dis-moi que toi, tu n'as aucune peur ?

— Bien sûr que si j'en ai. Comment veux-tu que ce soit autrement ? Un projet de cette envergure alors que nous sommes si jeunes, que nous n'y connaissons rien. C'est tout autre chose qu'une école fondée et gérée par la fondation Béjart où nous aurions eu un emploi de professeurs ou même de directeur plus tard. Bien avant le moment prévu, il va falloir nous impliquer, négocier souvent avec la fondation en tant que participants au conseil d'administration de la société et de l'école, en priant pour que nous ne nous retrouvions pas en conflit d'intérêts. Nous aurons des responsabilités envers les deux, étant à la fois propriétaires et locataires.

— ...

— Quant à nous, fait-il plus doucement et en serrant sa main, non, je n'ai aucune crainte. Je sais ton amour et suis sûr du mien. Il nous suffira de définir des limites ensemble et de nous y tenir. A moins que tu n'aies plus l'intention de partager ma vie ? le taquine-t-il.

— Seulement si tu as réussi ta licence. Tu sais, le fait de ne pas regarder tes résultats ne va pas les changer, lui dit-il avec tendresse. Ne pas répondre à Ahmed ou à Sacha ne va pas arranger leur inquiétude.

— J'avais presque réussi à oublier toute la journée ces fichus résultats, gémit son homme.

— Presque, fait-il en souriant. On remonte voir ?

— Oui, soupire-t-il.

Pendant que Lucas s'installe sur la terrasse et allume son portable, il ouvre la porte au garçon d'étage qui apporte la bouteille de champagne qu'il a demandée. Il la laisse dans le hall au cas très improbable où Lucas aurait échoué.

— Rémi !

— J'arrive, honey, lui dit-il en s'asseyant tout contre lui. Vas-y.

Il se connecte au portail de la faculté de langues, introduit son code d'étudiant. Il n'a pas à chercher longtemps, il est dans les premiers de la liste 3. Il a obtenu sa licence avec la mention "Bien". Les bras passés autour de son cou, c'est à sa bouche qu'il partage sa joie.

— Tu vois que tu n'avais pas à avoir peur. Il te fallait un "Assez bien", commente-t-il en caressant son visage de ses paumes. Tu aurais pu avoir cette liesse en toi depuis quatorze heures. Rassure les deux emmerdeurs pendant que je te verse quelques bulles, fait-il en se relevant.

Quand il se rassied, il est en pleine conversation avec Sacha dont, évidemment, il n'entend que la moitié. Il remplit deux flûtes, repose la bouteille dans son seau.

— Je t'ai prévenu dès que j'ai été au courant, proteste son homme.

— ...

— Non, je n'avais pas voulu regarder avant.

— ...

— Tu peux me dire tant que tu veux que je suis stupide, je suis trop content pour que ça me fâche, se marre son homme. Du coup, tu ne veux plus savoir où nous sommes ? Ah si, quand même ? raille-t-il.

— ...

— Nous sommes à l'hôtel Deliades à Mykonos. Et vous, vous en êtes où ? Vous serez rentré demain soir. Les autres vont bien ? Oui, j'ai compris. J'espère que ça s'arrangera, Sashka. J'aurais dû te téléphoner plus tôt, je suis désolé.

Il note le visage soudain tendu de son homme.

— ...

— Bien sûr que tu peux, si tu arrives à te libérer. Oui, je vais le lui dire. Je t'embrasse, mon grand. Sonne-moi si ça ne va pas.

— Yun ? interroge-t-il quand Lucas a raccroché.

— Oui. Il a rompu. Ils ont eu une explication plutôt mouvementée.

— Il fallait s'y attendre.

— Oui. D'autant que Yun n'est pas non plus gâté côté carrière, il croyait remplacer Jan ou Benoît, solistes sur plusieurs ballets. Ce dernier reprend sa place et John prend celle de Jan. Il garde Boléro parce que ni Benoît ni John ne connaissent ma chorégraphie. Si il est en méforme à cause de leur rupture, il va perdre ça aussi. Cette fois, je ne pourrai pas faire autrement.

— Il veut venir avec son père ?

— Oui. Je crois qu'il a envie d'échapper à l'ambiance qui doit être tendue, lui répond son chéri. Il te passe le bonjour.

— Dans quarante huit heures maximum, Yun sera en couple avec William. Cela se trame depuis un moment, et là, c'est Sacha qui va être en plein désarroi, fait-il avec une grimace.

Pour la première fois, il se dit que son homme n'est pas qu'un bienfait pour leurs amis. Il n'est pas étranger à la situation pénible dans laquelle sont plongés les deux garçons.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, raille son Lucas en souriant, il m'a demandé de placer dans une conversation avec John, si nous le voyons bien entendu, qu'il est libre.

— Il ne perd pas le nord, se moque-t-il.

— John va partir un mois aux Etats-Unis, il sera de retour le vingt deux juillet. Sacha, de son côté, continue la tournée jusqu'au vingt. Il n'y aura rien de possible avant. Je crois qu'on va voir beaucoup nos danseurs sur Paris cet été, se gausse son homme. Le projet de l'école et la présence de Lionel qui sera devenu officiellement le directeur de l'école Béjart Donn Paris va bien servir notre Sacha.

— Lucas, ne t'en mêle pas cette fois, lui fait-il tendrement. Laisse les choses se faire.

— Ne te tracasse pas, je vais me tenir loin. Enfin, d'eux. Pas de toi, fait son homme en passant une main derrière son cou et en s'installant à califourchon sur lui.

— Viens, mon tout-beau, lui chuchote-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de champagne en bouche et en la faisant passer dans la sienne.

Ils jouent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leurs flûtes soient vides, mêlant le goût du vin à leurs baisers passionnés.

— Si nous allions tester le matelas ? lui souffle-t-il en le poussant doucement pour qu'il descende de ses genoux.

— Le grand miroir de notre chambre du Central va me manquer, se moque son amour.

— Mais ici nous avons un tout grand lit, ça compense.

**.•*)(*•.**

Après avoir terminé la bouteille de champagne, puis fait l'amour une partie de la nuit, ils se sont enfin endormis, l'un contre l'autre comme d'habitude. Et là, il cherche en vain la chaleur du corps de son ange. Il ouvre les yeux et découvre sa place vide. La porte de la terrasse est ouverte, il sait où le trouver. Malgré l'heure matinale, Rémi y est assis, les yeux fixés au loin sur la mer bleue. Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, il lui tend la main et il se love, encore ensommeillé, entre ses bras. Ils restent longtemps ainsi à contempler le paysage idyllique.

— Il est temps de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner, chéri.

— Si tu veux. Pour une fois que c'est toi qui a faim.

— J'aimerais surtout profiter de cette journée qui s'annonce superbe, puis de la soirée, ensuite de la nuit.

— Pitié ! Nous sommes en vacances ! proteste-t-il.

— Tu veux passer ta journée ici à l'hôtel sans rien voir de l'île ?

Son homme a raison, ils doivent reprendre l'avion à Athènes le vendredi tard. Ils ont peu de temps afin de profiter de la plage, des petits restos sympas, des soirées en amoureux. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils passent au buffet, se servent puis s'installent à la terrasse de la salle à manger. Comme son Rémi, il ne se lasse pas du paysage. Le soleil matinal baigne la baie. Ils ont décidé de choisir chacun à leur tour le programme de la journée. Rémi a opté pour un trajet en voiture jusqu'à la plage de Paradise, réputée gay, jeune et active, afin d'y jouir des sports nautiques notamment le jet-ski que voudrait pratiquer son ange, le tout dans une ambiance survoltée .

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'ils rentrent à l'hôtel.

— Je t'assure que pour demain, je vais trouver la plage la plus isolée tout au bout de l'île. Pas un seul mec pour poser son regard sur toi, taquine-t-il son chéri qui éclate de rire. Et c'est qu'ils sont effrontés en plus, insiste-t-il. Tout prêts à te mettre les mains aux fesses.

— Tu exagères, comme d'habitude, se marre Rémi.

— Le pire, c'est que non, je n'exagère pas. Aussi bien sur la plage, qu'au restaurant, puis au bar et en discothèque. Un vrai cauchemar. Et ce soi-disant moniteur de jet-ski qui a entrepris de te montrer comment te tenir sur cet engin de malheur. Comme si c'était compliqué !

Il se pend au cou de son homme qui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, referme ses bras autour de lui avant de chercher sa bouche pour un simple baiser tendre et appuyé. Il sait qu'il a aimé cette folle journée. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Pourtant, c'est différent, Rémi s'épanouit dans ce genre d'ambiance survoltée. Paradise offre aux touristes naturistes, gays ou simplement anticonformistes, tout ce qu'ils peuvent désirer vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre : plage de sable fin, sports nautiques, boutiques, restaurants ouverts, bars de plage, discothèques. Dès seize heures, la musique envahit les lieux, omniprésente. En pleine saison, cela doit être la folie. Afin de ne pas lui gâcher son plaisir, il taira la nudité de certains qui l'a choqué, la jalousie qui l'a envahi à certains moments. Il ne retiendra que la satisfaction d'un Rémi épanoui, leur complicité dans les activités, leurs jeux, leurs danses au rythme de la techno ou leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre sur les danses brésiliennes, et surtout cette sensation d'insouciance qui accompagne les vacances. L'ambiance de Mykonos n'a rien à envier à celle d'Ibiza ou des folles nuits parisiennes et les a menés jusqu'au petit matin. Là, en point d'orgue de cette journée, ils s'écroulent sur le lit pour s'aimer.

 

Comme il l'avait dit, il a choisi une plage beaucoup plus calme, Lia. Une fois arrivés sur place, en s'éloignant vers Tsangari, ils découvrent une petite crique déserte avec une étendue de sable fin entre de gros rochers plats. Prendre des vacances en moyenne saison a ses avantages. Quand ils voudront déjeuner, ils retourneront à Lia en suivant le bord de mer. Là, ils s'installent sur des serviettes de plage afin de paresser au soleil. Rémi sort l'inévitable flacon de lait protecteur et commence à l'enduire de la tête aux pieds, il n'épargne rien. En gestes sensuels, il masse tout son corps.

— Arrête !

— Tu n'aimes pas ? badine-t-il en passant ses doigts sur les rondeurs, sous le maillot.

— Si, trop.

— Je ne fais pas confiance à ce mince tissu pour te protéger, raille-t-il.

— Ah ! c'est donc ça, ironise-t-il à son tour.

— Du soleil, un endroit idyllique et désert, un homme extraordinaire, à moitié nu et tout à moi. De quoi donner des idées aux plus sages, ce que je ne suis pas. Mon tout-beau, mon amour... lui fait son ange, au creux de l'oreille.

Ses doigts experts palpent la peau sensible entre ses cuisses. Veut-il faire ça ici ? Au vu et su de tous ? Oui, c'est vrai, il n'y a personne mais quand même. Hummm... Que c'est bon. Il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir et d'écarter les jambes afin de profiter au maximum des caresses prodiguées. Le grognement satisfait qu'il entend lui enlève tout doute sur les intentions de son compagnon. Couchés sur le flanc, ils ne quittent pas l'autre du regard, les maillots ont été rejoindre dans le sac leurs vêtements. Si les yeux se parlent, les mains n'ont pas renoncé pour autant à se faire comprendre. Ici, les caresses, les attouchements plus précis ont un autre goût, celui de l'interdit. Et l'interdit, tous les deux aiment ça.

Ivres de joie, de liberté, de désir satisfait, ils chahutent dans l'eau, aussi nus qu'à leur naissance.

— Que penses-tu de ma plage ? fait-il taquin en aspergeant Rémi avec ses mains plongées dans les vagues.

— Elle est extraordinaire, mon cœur. N'empêche, le moniteur de jet-ski rendait la plage Paradise très agréable aussi.

— Espèce de ...

— Attention à ce que tu vas dire, honey..., se marre le taquin avant de s'éloigner d'un crawl puissant, poursuivi par son homme qui joue le jeu mais qui sait, à l'avance, qu'il n'a aucune chance de le rattraper.

Il a découvert qu'à la natation et aux jeux aquatiques, Rémi est bien plus fort que lui qui connaît seulement les piscines parisiennes. Le programme qu'il a prévu pour le lendemain n'est pas sans l'inquiéter d'ailleurs. Une journée de plongée sous-marine. Pour lui ce sera une grande première. Son compagnon, sans être un plongeur confirmé, a déjà effectué plusieurs descentes lors de vacances en Tunisie.

Retournés à Lia, ils sont allés déjeuner dans une taverne qui sert uniquement des produits de la mer. Depuis qu'ils sont à Mykonos, ils ont bien mangé. Souvent des mets simples voire rustiques mais goûteux et très frais. Rémi a découvert des produits qui lui ont plu et dont il compte s'inspirer pour l'une ou l'autre "Suggestion du Chef". Puis, sur la plage peu fréquentée, ils se sont installés sur un transat sous un grand parasol avec des boissons fraîches pour les heures les plus chaudes de la journée, avant de retourner dans leur petite crique toujours aussi belle et toujours aussi déserte. Ils sont allongés sur les rochers plats qui surplombent maintenant la mer à marée haute.

Ils rentreront à l'hôtel s'habiller, puis iront dîner avant d'aller en discothèque à Mykonos. Plaisir qu'il fait à son ange. Lui serait volontiers resté sur leur terrasse à contempler la mer et le ciel grec. Il a préféré programmer cette sortie. Il est normal qu'ils profitent tous les deux de ce que peut leur offrir l'île et les virées en boîtes, son ange aime ça.

**.•*)(*•.**

Sous l'œil du moniteur, il aide son homme à s'équiper pour son baptême de plongée. Il sent son appréhension, la lit dans son regard et le rassure d'un sourire. Très attentif aux consignes de l'instructeur, il s'avance maintenant vers l'échelle de coupée et descend dans l'eau. Lui suit. Il sait que Lucas maîtrisera ses peurs et bien entendu c'est le cas. Après avoir évolué pendant trente minutes en petite profondeur, ils remontent.

— Alors ?

— Extraordinaire ! fait son homme les yeux brillants de plaisir. Le paysage est superbe, et ce calme, on se croirait en dehors du temps.

L'un des plongeurs, un monsieur d'une cinquantaine d'années accompagné de sa femme et de leurs deux adolescentes, qui elles aussi descendaient pour la première fois, lui parle en anglais. Il comprend vaguement une histoire de cavités.

— Monsieur dit que cet après-midi nous irons dans des grottes et que c'est encore plus beau.

— Ils vont te laisser faire alors que c'est ta première expérience ?

S'ensuit une discussion avec le couple. La femme s'adresse à leur guide qui confirme qu'il participera bien à la plongée tout comme les jeunes-filles.

— J'y vais, l'assure son homme avec enthousiasme.

— J'avais compris, chéri, lui fait-il tendrement. Pour le moment, on va s'installer sur le pont en prenant un apéritif ? continue-t-il en l'aidant à retirer sa combinaison.

Ils cabotent paresseusement entre les petites îles des Cyclades rassemblées autour de Délos, l'île sacrée. Ils ont ainsi l'occasion de les admirer sous toutes les coutures. Le déjeuner servi sur une grande table commune à la vingtaine de passagers est traditionnel ainsi qu'annoncé : mezze variés, brochettes et gratin de légumes, du kopanisti, ce fromage frais de chèvre au poivre à étaler sur un pain serré au sésame. L'alcool est déconseillé aux plongeurs. Les boissons comprises dans le forfait qui coûte quand même cent soixante cinq euros par personne pour la journée sont le vin et l'ouzo. L'eau minérale est payable en surplus. Cela le fait sourire. Il n'y a pas de petits profits pour ces commerçants qui vivent du tourisme saisonnier. Il tend des figues à son Lucas qui le remercie d'un sourire éclatant. Il a l'air heureux, son homme. Plus ils avancent dans ce petit séjour, plus il est détendu. Il réalise à quel point il avait besoin de décompresser. Lui-même, rassuré par les rapports journaliers de Sébastien et de son frère, se laisse emporter dans cette atmosphère insouciante avec délice.

Vers seize heures, ils mouillent enfin dans une crique bordée de hauts rochers. Ils s'équipent pour la seconde expédition prévue dans une eau plus sombre qu'à la baie d'Ornos. Le reflet de la masse rocheuse qui surplombe l'eau y est certainement pour quelque chose. Les plongeurs confirmés descendent d'abord avec un simple guide et ensuite, leur groupe encadré par deux moniteurs. Les fonds marins sont de toute beauté, ils suivent vers une entrée sous la roche et le voyage fantastique commence. Son homme lui fait un signe de la main, lui désignant un banc composé d'une multitude de petits poissons bleu électrique et jaune vif. A l'entrée des grottes, il y a tout un peuplement de petites anémones qui frémissent au gré des courants, plus loin ce sont des éponges et des madrépores (3) qui colonisent les parois très colorées. Un gros poisson en pyjama sort d'un trou et les frôle en passant à toute vitesse, faisant sursauter l'adolescente devant lui. D'un geste, le moniteur rappelle à l'ordre Lucas parti explorer la paroi de droite où l'on aperçoit l'entrée d'une seconde chambre rocheuse. C'est vers l'opposé qu'il les dirige, ils y découvrent une vaste étendue dont la voûte semble soutenue par des piliers de pierre naturels. Une ouverture dans le plafond, tout au bout diffuse une lumière bleutée. L'atmosphère de la grotte est féerique. Le monde animal qu'ils y découvrent est encore différent. De gros poissons inconnus voyagent paresseusement autour d'eux, les côtoient sans crainte. Une araignée de mer qu'il montre d'un geste à Lucas se déplace sur le fond. Trop tôt, il doivent remonter. A la sortie des cavités rocheuses, le bleu qui leur semblait sombre, parait maintenant éblouissant.

— Je redoutais cette expédition que tu avais choisie, avoue son homme quand ils ont retrouvé le pont du bateau, je regrette maintenant qu'elle se termine déjà.

— Nous étions deux à la craindre alors, se moque-t-il. J'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas.

— C'était grandiose, fait-il avec un soupir. Quel dommage que nous n'aurons pas de photos des fonds.

Car, oui, avant de partir, il a été acheter un de ses petits appareils ultra perfectionnés qu'il traîne maintenant partout mais qui n'est nullement étanche. C'est bien la première fois que Lucas qui s'est un peu moqué de lui au début, regrette qu'il ne puisse s'en servir.

Malgré son envie de profiter de chaque instant, son amour s'est endormi. Ce soir, il l'emmène à la découverte de la petite Venise, un quartier de Mykonos tout à fait spécial. Fondé par les vénitiens, d'où son surnom, il diffère du point de vue architectural des autres quartiers. Ses maisons d'un à deux étages ont été construites juste au bord de la mer avec leurs balcons en surplomb de l'eau. Les divers bâtiments des îles grecques sont tout blancs avec des toits bleus. Même les plus récents. Les vénitiens étaient peu soucieux de se plier aux coutumes locales, les balustres des maisons sont colorées, parfois même une partie de la façade et la coupole de leur église est d'un rouge rutilant. Après y avoir flâné, ils iront prendre un apéritif au Caprice l'endroit branché de l'île, avant d'aller dîner au Nammos sur Psarou Beach, un des restaurants les plus réputés de l'île. Il a aimé sortir en boîtes, Mykonos aime faire la fête et devient la nuit une discothèque géante. Pourtant, ils finiront cette dernière soirée, en amoureux, sur leur terrasse dont ils ont trop peu profité. Il fait le constat que cinq jours c'est vraiment très court. Demain, ils doivent reprendre l'avion à Athènes. Ils embarqueront sur le ferry de dix-huit heures vingt.

 

C'est le dernier jour de ces courtes vacances. Main dans la main, ils descendent prendre le petit déjeuner avant de se rendre à la plage d'Ornos et d'y passer le temps restant. Ils retourneront manger du poisson et des crustacés dans cette taverne qui les avait accueillis au début du séjour. Ils s'asseyent à la même table que les autres matins, à côté d'eux le jeune couple gay dont ils étaient voisins le premier soir. Leur air hésitant, les regards fréquents qu'ils lancent vers eux finissent par le mettre mal à l'aise.

— Excusez-moi, se décide l'un d'eux, vous êtes bien Lucas Bayot ?

Son chéri lui adresse un regard étonné avant de répondre .

— Oui, en effet.

— Je vous ai vu danser à Paris, continue-t-il. Et je suis votre actualité sur un blog qui vous est consacré. Je sais que vous dansiez à Athènes la semaine dernière. Vous avez lu les journaux parisiens aujourd'hui ?

— Non, s'étonne son compagnon avec un coup d'œil inquiet vers lui. Nous avons fait en sorte d'oublier un peu la réalité depuis quelques jours.

Le jeune homme lui adresse un sourire compréhensif avant de lui tendre le journal qu'il est en train de lire, plié de telle façon à mettre en évidence le titre d'un article : **L'école Bayot Donn, un coup supplémentaire à l'Opéra de Paris.**

(1) Ces déclarations ont réellement été faites par les intéressés, bien entendu.

(2) Si vous voulez rêver un peu, il vous suffit de regarder ces lieux superbes : [le central hôtel à Athènes](http://www.centralhotel.gr/gallery.php) et [l'hôtel Déliades à Mykonos](http://www.deliades.com/en/mykonos-photo-gallery.html) .

(3) : les madrépores : Animal marin du groupe des coraux doté d'un squelette externe. Les madrépores jouent un grand rôle dans l'dification des récifs coralliens. Ce sont donc des invertébrés à squelette calcaire responsables de la formation des récifs coralliens.


	20. L'aveu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  L'hôtel Bel-Azur à Six-Four-les-Plages.
> 
> Un jour ou l'autre, le passé resurgit et fait regretter les erreurs commises.

****

Il voit son chéri pâlir.

— Vous permettez, demande-t-il au jeune homme trop heureux de lui prêter sa gazette.

Il déplace son fauteuil à ses côtés pour lire l'article en même temps que lui. Le rédacteur a certainement trempé sa plume dans du vitriol car ses avis tranchés sont méchants, voire insultants. Manifestement, il règle ses comptes. (1) Il rappelle la mauvaise gestion de la directrice depuis dix-sept ans, ses choix peu éclairés mais coûteux, parle d'une lettre qu'auraient adressée au ministre de la culture cent trente deux danseurs de l'Opéra de Paris, lettre fustigeant la directrice et ses décisions artistiques. (2) Il trace un portrait sans complaisance de la situation actuelle de l'Opéra vieillissant et de son école.

Un passage fait sursauter Lucas : _« Le président de la Fondation Béjart, Jean-Claude Givel, nous a confirmé l'ouverture, à Paris, d'une école dans la tradition de Maurice Béjart, au plus tard à la rentrée 2014. Celle-ci aura à sa tête, côté artistique, Madame Vera Ménier et, côté technique, Monsieur Lionel Archambeau, le compagnon du regretté Jorge Donn. Enfin, Lucas Bayot, inspirateur du projet, y sera professeur ainsi que le chorégraphe maison et, pourquoi pas, si l'on en croit le nom de l'école, le futur directeur quand il aura terminé sa carrière de danseur, ce qui n'est pas pour demain. Tout comme Rudra, l'école lausannoise, elle accueillera gratuitement des élèves triés sur le volet et venant du monde entier. Sa capacité sera toutefois plus importante puisqu'elle accueillera soixante élèves._

_Les meilleurs solistes du Béjart Ballet Lausanne ont d'ores et déjà décidé de suivre le jeune chorégraphe de vingt et un ans dans cette aventure. Enfin, John Fellert, danseur étoile prometteur, quitte l'Opéra de Paris pour danser, sous sa houlette, son nouveau ballet annoncé pour le printemps 2013. Le Béjart Ballet Lausanne joue donc à fond le choix de la relève, sans nul doute talentueuse. On ne peut qu'établir la comparaison avec la grande dame vieillissante qu'est devenue la célèbre compagnie parisienne sous la houlette de Madame Lefèvre.»_

— Je risque de perdre le soutien de Brigitte, murmure-t-il. Comment Givel a-t-il pu faire ça ?

— Non. Elle sait que tu n'y es pour rien. Givel n'a dit que la vérité, chéri. Tout au moins dans les grandes lignes. C'est ce journaliste qui en tire les conclusions qui l'arrangent.

— Soixante élèves ! On va les mettre où ? Et dans deux ans, au lieu de trois. Et pourquoi ont-ils changé le nom de l'école ?

— Il y a la place, tu le sais. Que veux-tu faire ? lui demande-t-il en le voyant tendre la main vers son téléphone portable.

— Si il sait donner des interviews, moi aussi.

— Calme-toi. Renseigne-toi d'abord sur cette histoire de lettre et sur ce qui s'est réellement passé. Tu risques autrement de commettre des impairs. Parle avec Brigitte. Qui veux-tu appeler ?

— John et Lionel. Le premier me donnera sa version sur cette histoire de ministère et le second pourra éventuellement convoquer la presse chez nous. Je vais leur servir l'hôtel des Perrière sur un plateau d'argent.

— Parles-en à Gil d'abord, conseille-t-il.

— Oui, d'accord, soupire son chéri. Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-il au jeune homme en lui rendant son journal, et merci.

— Je peux vous demander l'autorisation de prendre une photo en votre compagnie ?

— Bien sûr, fait Lucas avec un sourire. Approchez votre chaise de notre table.

Tout en regardant vers l'objectif, il maudit les deux jeunes gens qui gâchent leur dernier jour avec cet article. En fait, il n'y a rien de bien nouveau dans tout cela. C'est la façon de l'exprimer qui est blessante pour la directrice qui a toujours soutenu Lucas. Il semble que l'article ne soit pas le premier, puisqu'il fait référence à un précédent.

— Chéri, c'est notre dernier jour de vacances.

— Je sais, mon ange. Deux coups de fil pour mettre la machine en branle et on n'en parle plus de la journée. Promis. Je n'y penserai même plus.

— Voilà qui va être difficile, se moque-t-il.

— Je t'assure que non, le tranquillise-t-il posant rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de composer le numéro de John.

Étonnamment, la conversation est courte, celle avec Lionel aussi.

— Voilà, fini. Ils seront au Motus demain pour déjeuner, conclut-il.

— Et Sacha ?

— Lionel le mettra au courant. Je suis tout à toi.

 

Avec un petit pincement au cœur, il referme la porte de la chambre blanche. Ils y ont passé cinq jours de rêves. Même celui-ci. Son homme a tenu parole. L'école n'a été évoquée à aucun moment et encore moins les problèmes qu'elle amène déjà. Ils ont passé la matinée à se câliner sur la terrasse, à évoquer leurs projets personnels. Se pacser, c'est notamment choisir de vivre ensemble en un seul lieu, d'avoir une adresse commune, de définir une harmonie de vie. Ils sont ensuite descendus sur la plage d'Ornos, sont allés manger à la gargote du premier soir, avant de s'installer sur les larges lits de soleil, sous les parasols en raphia. Ils sont restés un bon moment à savourer un cocktail aussi bleu que l'eau cristalline de la mer dans laquelle ils ont passés une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Puis d'un même élan, presque fébriles, ils sont remontés vers l'hôtel, pour faire l'amour sur leur terrasse, avant de rester blottis l'un contre l'autre le visage tourné vers la baie, jusqu'à l'heure du départ.

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils se réveillent sous le ciel parisien, réchauffés par le soleil matinal bien timide encore. Il jette un coup d'œil au réveil et se love à nouveau contre Rémi. Il est peu pressé de plonger dans les problèmes. Dans la chaleur et l'odeur rassurante de son homme, les difficultés semblent s'éloigner. Oh, bien entendu, ce n'est que partie remise. Un petit coin de son esprit lui souffle que Lionel et John seront là dans deux heures, qu'il va devoir téléphoner à Brigitte, à Gil et envisager une interview pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Seulement voilà, la presse, il ne la connaît pas et il a peur d'envenimer les choses. Il lui faut, avant tout, clarifier ces histoires.

Malgré les bras de son ange, il s'est laissé rattraper par ses soucis. Où est leur île grecque, la chambre immaculée, le site paradisiaque, les fonds marins si paisibles ? Que n'y sont-ils encore.

— Calme-toi, ma puce. Cela va aller, chuchote son homme, qu'il a dû réveiller, contre sa tempe. Laisse les autres prendre ce problème en charge. Arrête de vouloir tout faire. Tu as déjà le dossier pour l'hôtel des Perrière à préparer, tes cours de danse et ta chorégraphie, ceux de conduite que tu commences lundi. Quant à moi, il doit y avoir un travail monstre qui m'attend au Motus. Il faut d'ailleurs qu'on ne tarde pas, au cas où il faudrait aller faire des achats.

Il se lève avec une grimace.

— Lionel doit voir Monsieur Larbi, Gil est à Lausanne, Brigitte et John partent aux Etats-Unis. Qui va s'en occuper ?

— Gil peut voir Jean-Claude Givel et en profiter pour demander une réunion du conseil d'administration. Attends le récit de John avant de contacter la directrice. Pendant que tu prenais ta douche cette nuit, j'ai regardé un peu sur internet. La lettre existe bien et a été envoyée au Ministre de la Culture, Frédéric Mitterrand le mois dernier par cent trente deux danseurs de la compagnie. Que tu veuilles savoir la vérité ? Je le comprends. Pourtant cela ne concerne en rien le Béjart Ballet Lausanne, la fondation ou la future école. C'est de la popote interne à l'Opéra de Paris, chéri. Ne t'en mêle pas, ça se retournera contre toi.

— Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer là-dedans. Tu crois qu'on ne va pas me poser des questions sur l'école ? Et sur le fait que Brigitte est membre du conseil de la fondation ? Je veux préciser qu'elle a toujours été derrière moi, que je prends des cours à l'opéra... Je dois dire la vérité. Tout simplement.

— Sois prudent.

— Notre école n'est pas le scoop du siècle. Heureusement. Tiens, il y a ça aussi, fait-il en posant brusquement l'enveloppe remise par Sacha. Maintenant que nous sommes rentrés, il serait temps de l'ouvrir.

— Nous le ferons ce soir, soupire son Rémi.

Il est, cette fois, impatient de voir le contenu de l'enveloppe. Ils savent déjà que Michel n'est toujours pas retrouvé et c'est le gros point négatif car les autres ne sont que des sous-fifres. Le détective engagé par Sacha dit qu'il est tout près de la solution. Réalité ou façon de conserver son client ? L'avenir le leur dira. Les autres ne sont plus en mesure de nuire. Son chauffard est arrêté pour trafic de stupéfiants et, comme il est récidiviste, il en a pour un moment. Plus intelligent, Anthony a jugé prudent de mettre une grande distance entre la justice française et il est en Espagne à Ibiza occupé à ses sales petites combines. Quant au flic, il va se tenir tranquille pour un bon moment, il fait l'objet d'une vérification de la police des polices. Oui, l'enquêteur de Sacha est efficace à sa manière. Il fait le ménage, sans violence, sans vague, en restant dans le cadre de la loi. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ceux là, ils les avaient identifiés et pouvaient les repérer lorsqu'ils les approchaient. Michel n'aura aucun mal à trouver d'autres complices qui leur seront inconnus, car il est certain qu'il n'en restera pas là. A qui s'en prendra-t-il cette fois ? Il n'est pas sûr qu'ils en découvriront plus dans le rapport. Comment Sacha vit-il le fait qu'il ne seront jamais punis pour ce qu'ils lui ont donné à subir ? Par peur de le replonger dans cette douleur, il n'a pas osé en discuter avec lui.

 

Catastrophés, ils se sont précipités chez les grossistes qui ferment tous à treize heures. Si les achats de frais ont été faits, ce n'est pas le cas des autres fournitures. Manifestement les clients ont été nombreux et le stock prévu par son homme se révèle insuffisant. Ils ont recopié en quatrième vitesse la liste des éléments manquants qu'a établie au fur et à mesure Patricia sur le tableau de la cuisine. Il a essayé de mémoriser les produits absents ou en trop petite quantité dans le bar. En un temps record, ils entassent, sur le chariot à plateau, les cartons de denrées. Il commence à bien connaître leurs marchandises et achète aussi rapidement pour le comptoir que Rémi pour la cuisine.

Quand ils rentrent, ils sont plusieurs à les attendre. Ses amis Flo, Ahmed et Jerem sont là. John et Vera sont en train de prendre un apéritif ensemble. Il embrasse tout le monde, fait des yeux l'estimation de la clientèle et de la situation. Ils ont l'air de gérer. Il échange un coup d'œil entendu avec son homme. Ils doivent décharger le monospace le plus rapidement possible, il gêne la circulation, heureusement rare dans leur rue. Ses amis se précipitent pour les aider. Rémi se faufile avec le diable chargé entre les clients. Tout comme lui, trois cartons sur les bras, Ahmed suit, tandis que Jerem apprête les chargements. Ils font ainsi plusieurs aller et retour.

Il s'installe ensuite à la table des danseurs. Le jeune Emilio lui apporte un verre de jus d'oranges pressées glacé, attention de son homme qui a disparu en cuisine. Il sait que dès qu'il le pourra, il viendra le retrouver. Il reste un moment silencieux avant de se jeter dans la mêlée.

— John, j'aimerais te poser une question. Un article est paru dans le Nouvel Observateur dans la rubrique spectacle. Il concerne notamment l'école. Il y a des dires assez étonnants du président de la Fondation Béjart mais aussi des critiques virulentes sur Brigitte Lefèvre. Tu y es cité. Je sens que la presse ne tardera pas à me poser des questions sur ce qui est écrit. Tu peux me dire quelle est la situation à l'Opéra ? Je ne compte pas m'en mêler, tu t'en doutes bien, je voudrais simplement savoir où je mets les pieds.

— J'ai lu cet article hier. Il a tourné chez les danseurs et parmi les élèves également. Brigitte l'a vu aussi. Ce n'est que du réchauffé. Je ne sais pourquoi le journaliste s'acharne et fait preuve d'autant de rancune. Rien n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est vrai que beaucoup la trouvent trop âgée, c'est vrai aussi qu'elle n'a pas fait que des bons choix, mais elle se consacre corps et âme à l'Opéra depuis dix sept ans. Elle a très mal réagi quand elle a été avertie de ce que les danseurs avaient fait, elle s'est sentie poignardée dans le dos. Après une esclandre où, malheureusement, elle a manqué de dignité, elle a fini par annoncer sa retraite à la fin de la saison 2014. Tu te doutes bien que si ils en sont arrivés à cette extrémité, c'est qu'ils ont essayé de se faire entendre sans succès. Malheureusement, elle ne prend en compte aucun avis. Elle est ouverte à de nouveaux horizons, pourtant étrangement, ne l'applique que rarement pour l'Opéra, ce que lui reprochent les interprètes. Elle ne voit que la tradition et surtout la continuité de Rudolph Noureev et, lorsqu'elle se sent contrainte de s'en éloigner, le résultat est bien près de la catastrophe. Les quelques chorégraphes avant-gardistes qu'elle a invités ont apporté plus de critiques à l'Opéra que de renommée.(2)

— C'est pour ça que tu le quittes ?

— Non. La danse contemporaine m'a toujours plu. Ma tante, ballerine de renommée, m'a poussé vers la discipline classique. Maintenant que je suis danseur étoile, je pense pouvoir me diriger vers ce que j'aime. Je lui ai fait part de mon envie et elle était réticente malgré son amour envers le Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de patience afin de la convaincre. J'ai utilisé quelques arguments chocs comme le fait que je perdais mon temps à jouer les doublures de Nicolas Le Riche.

— Malheureusement, je crois que c'est le cas, fait-il avec une grimace.

Machinalement, il jette un coup d'œil vers les deux clients qui viennent d'entrer. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en les reconnaissant. Il les regarde approcher. Comment n'a-t-il pas remarqué plus tôt la similitude des deux silhouettes, la même élégance du geste et de la démarche. Ils sont superbes. Il fait la bise aux deux.

— Ça va, danseur ?

— C'est à toi que je dois demander ça, lui répond-il en souriant, une main sur sa nuque et son front contre le sien.

— Moi, ça va. Je suis même plutôt soulagé qu'il se soit mis avec Will. Je me sens moins coupable, se moque-t-il. Et toi ? Je te connais, tu dois être dans tous tes états.

— Je suis content que tu sois là, Sashka, répond-il seulement.

— Tu vas m'expliquer. Je ferai ce que je peux pour aider. Tu sais que je dois être à Bari mardi. Maman, John, fait-il en embrassant les deux. Où est Rémi ?

— En cuisine. Il y a eu beaucoup de monde en notre absence. Patricia et l'apprenti, même avec l'aide d'Olivier ont eu difficile de suivre, ils ont vidé la chambre froide et pioché allègrement dans les préparations que Rémi avait congelées avant de partir au cas où... Ce soir, il y a presque deux services complets.

Il leur offre un verre. Il commence à avoir faim. Il se faufile en cuisine où son homme s'affaire aux fourneaux et presse le personnel.

— Rémi ? Je sais que tu as du travail mais ...

— Mais il est tard et personne n'a mangé, lui fait son amour avec un petit rire. Combien de couverts ?

— Six avec toi.

Il voit son homme regarder autour de lui et hésiter avant de lui répondre.

— J'arrive dans un quart d'heure, ma puce.

Par acquit de conscience, il va d'abord trouver ses amis, s'excuse de son peu de présence et leur explique en deux mots le problème posé par l'article. Ils ont déjà mangé et préfèrent les rejoindre au dessert. Exception faite de Jerem qui doit retourner au travail.

— Vous savez pourquoi Givel a fait cette déclaration ?

— Tout simplement parce que le journaliste est venu lui poser des questions et qu'il y a répondu. Il y a eu un conseil d'administration de la Fondation. Entre parenthèses, il n'y en a jamais eu autant que depuis que tu es au Béjart Ballet, raille Lionel. Les déclarations du président sont en accord avec les décisions prises.

— C'est bien d'être au courant, ricane-t-il.

— Calme-toi. Vous étiez en vacances, lui fait Sacha avec un sourire. Cela pouvait attendre.

— Sacha m'a accompagné et c'est lui qui a présenté, en gros, ton projet, explique Lionel. Qui l'a défendu avec acharnement aussi, ajoute-t-il en regardant son fils d'un air moqueur. Nous avons une semaine pour présenter un dossier plus complet comme prévu. Conscients que la décision doit être rapide, la plupart des membres de la Fondation seront à Paris samedi prochain pour visiter l'hôtel des Perrière et voir le premier projet de Monsieur Larbi. Il sera prêt ?

— Je l'ignore, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Nous sommes rentrés dans la nuit, soupire-t-il.

— Nous faisons au mieux, danseur.

— Je sais, je ne te reproche rien, fait-il gentiment en posant une main sur son épaule. Au contraire, je suis conscient que vous êtes là pour nous.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Sortant de sa cuisine, il embrasse la scène d'un regard. Une fois de plus, son homme discute avec Sacha. Les autres semblent hypnotisés par la complicité qui unit ces deux-là. Dans les regards de Vera et Lionel, il lit de la tendresse, dans celui de John un intérêt curieux. Manifestement, les deux premiers n'espèrent qu'une chose : que Lucas et Sacha soient ensemble. Il a juste l'impression d'être l'élément de trop. Le visage de Lucas se tourne vers lui et ses yeux se chargent d'amour. Pas en ce cœur là en tout cas. Il lui sourit, pose une main caressante sur sa nuque avant de saluer tout le monde. D'un geste, il appelle Emilio et lui demande de mettre six couverts.

— Tu es vraiment resplendissant, Rémi, ses vacances t'ont fait du bien, lui dit John avec un de ses sourires espiègles.

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, raille son Lucas.

— Aussi ? se moque le danseur.

— Je n'aime pas les moniteurs de jet-ski, affirme son homme d'un ton particulièrement convaincu.

Il éclate de rire, bientôt suivi par les quatre autres. Il adore quand il râle ainsi montrant avec humour une jalousie que lui sait réelle.

— Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

— Oui. Juste un parfum de trop peu, fait-il en souriant.

— Heureusement que nous sommes rentrés, soupire son chéri.

— Oui, il était temps, confirme-t-il. Il va falloir engager un commis de cuisine supplémentaire en juillet. Damien ! Mets une bouteille de Pouilly ici, commande-t-il.

Le déjeuner se passe en toute convivialité. Sacha semble parfaitement à l'aise avec John à ses côtés et Lucas en face de lui. Il pense qu'il a de l'audace. Entre le plat et le dessert, la conversation reprend. Son compagnon joue machinalement avec sa bague, effleurant au passage la paume de sa main, ses doigts. Lui s'égare de plus en plus de ce qui se dit pour se focaliser sur la présence et les caresses de son amour. Il rêve.

— N'est-ce pas, Rémi ? interroge John.

Les visages tournés vers lui sont franchement moqueurs. Ahmed et Flo sont venus les rejoindre sans même qu'il le réalise.

— Notre conversation a l'air de te passionner, raille Sacha.

— Je rêvais, avoue-t-il en souriant.

— A un beau moniteur de jet-ski, se gausse John.

— A notre avenir, rectifie-t-il.

La main de Lucas serre la sienne.

— Samedi prochain, il y aura réunion ici d'une grosse partie des administrateurs de la Fondation, lui résume Lionel.

— En ce qui concerne le Motus, le soir nous sommes déjà complet pour les deux services. Par contre à midi, c'est tout à fait possible.

— Il nous faut avoir fini le dossier du projet d'ici là, lance Lionel manifestement soucieux.

— Et prier pour que monsieur Larbi ne soit pas occupé ailleurs.

— Je lui ai déjà téléphoné, commente Ahmed. Il se libérera. Il va prendre contact avec le notaire aussi, de telle façon à ce que nous ayons la clef de l'hôtel des Perrière. Il vous attend dès lundi matin afin de discuter des besoins de l'école.

— Qui ont changé puisque nous sommes mis dans l'obligation d'accueillir soixante élèves au lieu de quarante, fait Lucas avec une grimace.

— Vous verrez ça ensemble, conclut Vera. Il y a le problème de la presse. Maintenant qu'ils sont au courant, tu peux être sûr qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à venir te poser des questions. Que vas-tu leur répondre ?

— La vérité. Simplement. Sans entrer dans les détails des relations avec la fondation et son président. Notre projet est beau. Il me suffira de le décrire.

— Et Brigitte ? s'inquiète-t-il.

— Elle est mon professeur et elle m'a toujours soutenu, pour le reste, cela ne me concerne pas, conclut-il calmement.

Quand des danseurs se retrouvent ensemble et qu'ils ne dansent pas, ils parlent de danse. Qui l'eut cru ? Ils sont là depuis des heures et ne se lassent pas. Son homme a quitté la table et est à ses côtés derrière le comptoir. Il doit pourtant retourner en cuisine, il n'a que trop traîné à s'y remettre. Il sera bientôt l'heure du service du soir. Comme si il avait perçu ses pensées, Lucas le rassure.

— Je vais retourner un peu près d'eux puis leur demander de déménager dans les clubs et faire redresser la table. Ne te tracasse pas.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il est tard et il fait beau, les clients ne sont pas pressés et s'attardent. A vrai dire, du moment qu'ils consomment, il ne s'en plaint pas. Il discute un peu avec John, Sacha et son père revenus afin d'aller en discothèque avec eux. C'est le regard étonné de Lionel qui le fait se retourner. Il voit son homme sortir du bar et se diriger, très souriant, vers un client qui vient dans leur direction.

— Eh eh ! mon Lucas ! tu es tout brun, comme un pain d'épice appétissant, se moque l'arrivant en le serrant contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Bonsoir Rémi, dit-il en lui faisant la bise.

— Tu as abandonné le Dean's ? s'étonne-t-il.

— Disons que Michel a décidé qu'il était temps que je refasse la déco du club, énonce-t-il, le regard dur.

Il en reste sans voix. Il connaît l'attachement de Helmut à son club et bien entendu, Michel le sait aussi. Il a payé cher l'amitié dont il a fait preuve envers eux. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir ouvert l'enveloppe du détective. Ils se sont contentés du résumé de Sacha. Bien que n'ayant pas retrouvé Michel, il ne peut rien savoir de ses intentions. Le dealer semble bouger sans cesse et avoir toujours une distance d'avance.

— Helmut, murmure son chéri en le fixant avec de grands yeux désolés.

— Fais pas cette tête, trésor, lui fait-il gentiment en caressant son menton. Je préfère ça plutôt que de le voir s'en prendre à vous.

— Il y a beaucoup de dégâts ? demande-t-il lui plus pratique.

— Je n'ai plus de sono, la plupart des clubs en cuir ont été éventrés, les étagères en verre et miroirs du bar ne sont plus qu'un souvenir et ça manque de verres et d'alcool.

— Pour des dizaines de milliers d'euros, chiffre-t-il avec colère.

— Avec la main d'œuvre, oui, approuve Helmut. Heureusement, je suis bien assuré. Évidemment, il y a une grosse franchise en cas de vandalisme seul et la valeur remboursée est celle d'un matériel ou d'un mobilier amorti. Je chiffre ma perte entre quinze à vingt mille euros.

— Quand ? demande son homme d'une voix blanche.

— A la fermeture ce matin, tout était nickel. Lorsque, un peu avant midi, je suis revenu de la salle de sports, c'était le capharnaüm, énonce Helmut avec un gros soupir. Là, c'est le week-end, je ne sais rien faire.

— Si, intervient Sacha, on peut s'y mettre tous. Ce sera toujours ça à payer en moins.

— Que fais-tu, chéri ? lui demande-t-il en le voyant prendre son téléphone.

— Je sonne à Ahmed afin de voir si il peut emprunter un des camions de son père pour évacuer ce qui est cassé. Tu sais, celui que j'ai eu pour le studio.

Il le regarde faire avec tendresse. Il devine que personne ne sortira ce soir. Sacha s'est aussi rué sur son téléphone et appelle son détective. Il n'entend que les dires du blond mais manifestement, il n'a rien vu venir.

— Voilà, il viendra dans une heure, soupire son homme. Nous pouvons le remplir pendant la nuit, ils se chargeront de tout ensuite. Zineb sera avec lui ainsi que Flo qu'il passera prendre.

— Nous venons aussi, confirme Lionel. Vous avez porté plainte ? demande-t-il à Helmut.

— Oui, dès ce matin. C'est indispensable si je veux que la compagnie intervienne. L'expert est passé cet après-midi. Heureusement, pour les assurances professionnelles, ils se déplacent rapidement.

— Si on mangeait un morceau en attendant tout ce monde ? De toute façon, il y a encore pas mal de clients. Si certains parmi le personnel veulent nous accompagner, il faut attendre la fermeture.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il est plus d'une heure du matin quand ils arrivent au Dean's. Le superbe club fait triste figure. Le voir sans son enseigne allumée, sans clients qui vont et viennent, c'est déjà pénible, mais l'intérieur. Dans son studio, il y avait peu à vandaliser, ici ils s'en sont donné à cœur joie. Un vrai chantier. D'un geste possessif, il attire Rémi contre lui. Celui-ci l'enlace. Sa main posée sur sa taille le rassure.

— Eh, danseur, fait la voix tendre de Sacha qui passe le dos de sa main sur son visage. Tu me fais quoi, là ?

Il réalise qu'il a les joues couvertes de larmes. Le nombre des victimes de Michel se multiplie. C'est pourtant Sacha qui a subi la plus immonde des vengeances. Instinctivement, il pose la main sur son épaule et la serre.

— Oublie ça, comme j'essaie de l'oublier, lui murmure le soliste.

Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais. La vision du fier danseur recroquevillé dans la position fœtale, gémissant, sanglotant, n'est pas près de le quitter. Et c'est à la peine et à la colère qu'il a en lui, qu'il mesure son attachement à son ami.

— Heureusement que nous sommes nombreux, résume John qui, à son grand étonnement, les a suivis.

Si à Lausanne, Sacha et John échangeaient des regards dérobés et brûlants, ils semblent calmés. La perspective d'être, pendant un mois, aux antipodes l'un de l'autre les freine certainement. Peut-on commencer une histoire en mettant la fidélité de côté ?

— On s'y met ? interroge Ahmed ? J'ai pris des brouettes pour transporter.

Il sont onze à travailler avec acharnement et sans interruption. Quand ils soufflent enfin, l'aube a blanchi depuis longtemps les rues du Marais. Il ne leur reste que très peu d'heures à dormir avant l'ouverture du Motus. Le club a perdu son aspect ravagé mais, à moitié vide de son mobilier et sous l'éclairage blafard des halogènes palliant l'absence des néons colorés, il semble toujours aussi lugubre. Ils s'installent un moment sur les tabourets du bar pour faire le point. Helmut, machinalement, a repris sa place derrière son comptoir et parait désemparé devant l'étendue du désastre.

— Il faut recommencer, lui fait Lionel. Ce n'est que matériel, l'âme du club, c'est vous. Il vous suffit de le vouloir pour qu'il renaisse, plus beau.

Le patron du Dean's examine ce bel homme grave qui lui conseille de vivre.

— Je n'ai plus le même enthousiasme qu'il y a dix ans, constate Helmut.

— Allons donc, se moque Lionel, vous êtes dans la force de l'âge, séduisant et plein d'ardeur.

— Et seul, jette Helmut, avant de laisser brusquement l'autre en plan pour aller discuter avec Séba et son frère pressés maintenant de partir.

Lionel se tourne vers lui surpris. Il hausse les épaules avec un grimace impuissante.

— Je crois qu'il est très triste. Il a ouvert le club avec l'argent que lui a laissé son compagnon décédé il y a plus de dix ans. Il l'aimait beaucoup, résume-t-il. Alors aujourd'hui, même si nous sommes là, il doit se sentir seul.

 

Le dimanche est un jour d'accalmie bienvenu. Que pourrait-il bien arriver un dimanche ? Si ce n'est beaucoup de clients. Des amis, un peu trop présents. D'autres, absents. Derrière son comptoir, il veille à ce que tout se passe bien. Du coin de l'œil, il surveille les garçons de salle. Son travail a évolué, comme celui de son homme. Avant, Rémi élaborait et préparait à la cuisine en son absence et Patricia suffisait le soir. Côte à côte, complices, ils géraient le coup de feu derrière le bar. Il aimait ça. C'était il y a cinq mois. Il y a un siècle.

Depuis que la clientèle a augmenté, Rémi passe le plus clair de son temps derrière les fourneaux. Quant à lui, lorsqu'il est là, il gère la salle du côté restauration et la terrasse. C'est lui que Damien, Emilio ou Nicolas appellent "Patron". Pour Seb, par contre, le patron sera toujours Rémi qui pour les autres est le "Chef". Cela le gêne un peu, alors que ça semble ravir son homme qui y voit le symbole de leur couple impliqué dans le Motus de la même façon.

— Emilio ! On t'appelle à la cinq ! Damien, l'addition de la douze !

Il ne crie pas. Ce n'est pas digne. Les remarques, il les fait discrètement, sans hausser la voix. Et les garçons ne doivent jamais avoir l'air de courir ou d'être perdus. Rapides. Efficaces. Souriants. C'est ainsi qu'il les veut. Il sent souvent sur lui le regard des occupants de la table deux située presque en face de lui. Brigitte, Lionel, Sacha, John se sont retrouvés au Motus en début de soirée. Dès qu'une table s'est libérée de ses premiers occupants, il les y a placés en espérant que des clients ayant réservé pour le second service préféreraient la terrasse.

Il profite d'un tout petit moment de répit afin de composer une fois de plus le numéro de Helmut qui ne répond pas depuis des heures. Il est inquiet. Enfin, il entend sa voix lui dire un "allo" bien peu énergique.

— Helmut ! Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas ? s'impatiente-t-il sans même préciser qui il est.

— Je dormais, grogne son interlocuteur d'une voix rauque.

— Tu as pris une cuite ! s'exclame-t-il, réprobateur.

— Oui, avoue-t-il.

Il pousse un soupir bruyant et agacé, de telle façon à ce que son interlocuteur l'entende.

— Viens dîner avec nous.

Un silence se fait à l'autre bout du fil. Qui dure.

— J'arrive, dit-il.

Il n'y a déjà plus personne en ligne.

— Offre un verre du patron à la quatre, Nicolas, demande-t-il tout en servant la commande d'une autre table.

Seba s'occupe avec Olivier de la partie bar qui ne désemplit pas. Il lui fait entièrement confiance et ne s'en mêle jamais. Une main caressante se pose sur sa hanche au passage.

— Ça va, ma puce ?

— Oui. Et toi ?

C'est une grosse heure plus tard qu'il se permet de s'asseoir à la table des danseurs qui discutent devant leur troisième apéritif même si pour certains ce sont des cocktails sans alcool comme Lionel. Manifestement, ils les attendent, Rémi et lui, pour dîner. La porte s'ouvre sur un Helmut rasé de près, le sourire aux lèvres, habillé de façon décontractée mais soignée. En apparence, le propriétaire du Dean's a retrouvé tout son allant. Il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir la gueule de bois. Il en est encore plus en colère contre lui, bien qu'il comprenne qu'il ait pu en éprouver le besoin.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, affreux tyran, lui fait-il avec un coup d'œil qui dément le terme utilisé, tout en lui faisant la bise.

— Ce n'est pas une solution de boire, le critique-t-il.

— Je le sais et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Me croyais-tu un être dépourvu de sensibilité ? Crois-tu que ça ne m'a pas atteint ? interroge-t-il gentiment. Je vais recommencer, fait-il en se tournant vers Lionel.

En réponse, celui-ci a un simple sourire.

 

Dans la douche, tendrement, il savonne le corps de Rémi. Il est tout étonné de le voir épuisé. Ainsi son ange n'est pas fait d'acier ? Il a aussi ses moments de faiblesse. Ils ont dormi à peine ces trois derniers jours. En cuisine, Rémi a travaillé bien plus durement et plus longtemps que lui qui s'appuie sur le personnel de salle dès qu'il y a moins de clients. Il s'est assis souvent avec leurs amis, alors que lui peinait toujours devant ses fourneaux. Il suit des yeux le ruisseau d'eau mousseuse qui dévale la cambrure de son dos, avant de finir sa course sensuelle sur ses fesses. Il s'appuie un bref moment contre lui, caressant sa taille ferme, le ventre plat, posant les lèvres à la base de sa nuque. Il cherche à maîtriser la pulsion qui le pousse à l'aimer et le rince soigneusement. Il se lave à son tour pendant que son homme adossé à la paroi le regarde faire.

— Viens ici toi, lui souffle-t-il en tendant une main qui l'attire d'un geste brusque.

A son grand dépit, son corps le trahit, collé contre le sien, il tremble d'impatience. Il renonce, se laisse aller, ses mains entourent son visage, il cherche ses lèvres et retrouve, avec passion, le goût unique de sa bouche.

— Tu ne peux pas me cacher ton désir, murmure-t-il.

— Tu es fatigué.

— Pas pour toi, chuchote-t-il tout contre son oreille.

 

C'est le son aigrelet du réveil-matin qui les tire de leur bienheureuse inconscience.

— Oh non ! se plaint-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Rémi qui rit doucement.

— Tu sais combien j'ai horreur de cette chose bavarde, lui chuchote-t-il. Pourtant nous avons rendez-vos avec le père d'Ahmed et les administrateurs pour visiter l'hôtel des Perrière. Ils vont tous nous attendre.

Ils sont à l'heure, pourtant un groupe assez conséquent patiente déjà, rue des Archives, devant la porte imposante de l'hôtel des Perrière. Il y a là des administrateurs qu'il ne connaît pas et bien entendu Jean-Claude Givel, Vera, Lionel, Manu, Yvan et Sacha, rentrés hier de Bari, Jan et Benoît, mais aussi Gil Roman qu'il retrouve avec plaisir. Brigitte et John, partis avant-hier pour les Etats-Unis, sont les grands absents de cette visite. Avant son départ, la directrice de l'Opéra a tenu à préciser sa position. Il a son appui sans restriction aucune. Patiemment, ils attendent l'architecte qui a la clef.

 

C'est une semaine de dingues qu'ils viennent de vivre. Lundi, c'était déjà la folie, il ne savait où donner de la tête. Tout d'abord, il a eu une longue séance de travail avec Monsieur Larbi à qui il a présenté Lionel et Sacha. Puis le déjeuner en compagnie de son homme au Motus. Un entraînement sous la direction de Vera ensuite jusqu'à l'heure de son premier cours de conduite où elle l'a emmené. Un au revoir à Sacha qui est venu le chercher et partait ensuite en Italie. Le travail au Motus enfin avec Seba seul en salle, les jeunes étant en congé bien mérité. Un passage au Dean's pour voir si leur ami en sortait. Après son moment de découragement, il semble mettre toute son énergie à la remise en état du club et s'est juré qu'il serait ouvert samedi.

Le mardi fut pire. Son homme l'avait accompagné au bureau d'étude de l'architecte, ils étaient ensuite allés manger, ce fut le meilleur moment de cette fichue journée. Puis Rémi l'avait emmené à son premier cours à l'opéra depuis presque deux mois. Helmut était venu l'y rechercher et l'avait conduit à l'auto-école. Le moniteur qui remplaçait celui de la veille, un homme bougon ayant la cinquantaine, ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Manifestement, pour lui, un gay ne doit pas savoir conduire. Il ressentait très fort sa réprobation et ça ne l'aidait pas à se sentir à l'aise derrière le volant. Il avait dû faire de gros efforts pour conserver son calme et le reste en pâtissait. Bref, ce fut une catastrophe.

Et, c'est ce soir là, bien entendu, que choisit la presse pour montrer le bout de son nez. C'est une musaraigne en escarpins vernis, dégourdie et rusée, museau frémissant en avant, tout flair et curiosité éveillés, qui fit son apparition au Motus. Cliente esseulée, elle s'installa sur un des tabourets du bar et y resta une bonne demi-heure à regarder avec avidité autour d'elle avant de décliner son identité et lui demander une interview pour son hebdomadaire, interview qu'il ne put lui refuser. Pourtant, il la fit attendre plus d'une heure la fin du coup de feu. Entre-temps, John, Lionel, Ahmed et Helmut, qui avaient pris leurs quartiers du soir chez eux, s'étaient installés à leur table habituelle et les attendaient, Rémi et lui, pour dîner. Il ne l'invita pas. Ses manières lui déplaisaient. Ses questions brèves et sans nuance qu'elle semblait réciter comme une leçon trop bien apprise, le rendirent encore plus méfiant. Il y répondit la vérité de façon concise, parla beaucoup de leur projet d'école, un peu de son ballet, le moins possible de Brigitte et pas du tout de sa vie privée. Elle en avait déjà vu trop. Lorsqu'elle insista, il lui signifia, un peu sèchement, une fin de non recevoir. Elle avait pris quelques photos et était partie aussitôt. Il n'en augurait rien de bon.

Le mercredi avait ressemblé au mardi, presse en moins.

Le jeudi avait été épuisant. Debout à quatre heures du matin pour aller aux halles, il n'avait plus arrêté jusqu'au soir. Les achats chez les grossistes qu'ils avaient fait livrer, le déjeuner à la maison, les cours de danse, l'auto-école et enfin une visite éclair au père d'Ahmed. Il était mort de fatigue lorsqu'était venu le coup de feu au Motus... et bien entendu, rebelote. La presse. A croire qu'ils choisissaient les jours où il était au plus bas de sa forme. Le journaliste entre deux âges, au regard éteint, aux gestes las, s'était présenté immédiatement et avait demandé à les interviewer si ils avaient le temps ou un autre jour sur rendez-vous. Il avait préféré liquider la chose. Il s'en était suivi un entretien agréable pendant lequel, prudent, il n'avait, à aucun moment, baissé sa garde. Il ne faisait confiance à personne.

Hier, enfin, avait été plus agréable. Le matin, Rémi avait mis un frein à ce qu'il appelait "ses débordements intempestifs d'activité". Il l'avait obligé à rester au lit jusqu'à onze heures. Puisque c'était en sa compagnie, il n'y avait rien trouvé à redire. Ils avaient acheté des pizzas et s'étaient rendus chez Amin, comme il leur avait demandé de le nommer. Et même si ça le gêne d'appeler par son prénom le père de son ami, il eut été impoli de refuser. Ils y avaient retrouvé Lionel et passé tout l'après-midi à peaufiner le dossier. En plus des croquis traditionnels, à l'aide d'un programme professionnel, l'architecte leur a fait des dessins en trois dimensions du projet, des classes, des salles de répétitions, de la cafétéria, des cuisines et enfin de la salle de spectacle. Le résultat est criant de réalisme et superbe.

 

Il repose tout contre son homme, repu de plaisir, ivre de mots d'amour. La tension qui l'habitait, depuis leur retour de Grèce, à relâché son étreinte griffue. Libre de toute arrière pensée, il a pu combler son amant sans réserve.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait espéré, tous avaient été conquis par l'atmosphère paisible de l'hôtel des Perrière. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé à redire aux projets d'Amin qui, grâce à Lionel, à John, à Sacha, a particulièrement bien cerné leurs besoins. Pour la salle de spectacle, c'est un de ses amis architectes qui l'a guidé. Les coulisses prévus dans la sacristie, le foyer aménagé dans la crypte sont moins importants que le choix du bon emplacement pour la fosse de la console de son. L'ensemble du projet les avait séduit. Malgré la réticence de Rémi, ils se sont invités ce soir au Motus. Il les a prévenus qu'ils ne pourraient les placer qu'à la terrasse puisque les tables de la salle étaient toutes réservées. Cela ne les a nullement fait changer d'idée. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'un détail qui ne modifie en rien sa béatitude. Il a bon espoir. Il s'étire, se frotte contre le corps chaud qui gît à ses côtés. Son ange.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Les bras serrés autour de Lucas, une main sur la peau douce, l'autre dans les mèches soyeuses, il couvre le visage apaisé de baisers légers. Ces derniers jours, il a senti l'inquiétude qui le taraudait. Elle ne semblait lâcher son emprise que lorsqu'il était entre ses bras et, malheureusement, les occasions en avaient été rares. Jusqu'à cet après-midi. Léger, taquin, Lucas l'a aimé avec allant, de l'amour plein les yeux, du rire sur les lèvres. Généreux jusqu'au bout de l'acte, il lui a offert toute sa passion. Sans restriction. Enfin libéré.

Il est pareillement soulagé de la solution qui se dessine. Le projet lui parait toujours aussi fou, lui fait tout autant peur mais il est content qu'une décision soit enfin prise. Cela rassurera son homme. Il sait que les deux années à venir ne seront pas faciles, que Lucas aura besoin de lui à ses côtés plus que jamais. Il devine qu'il y aura bien d'autres obstacles sur leur chemin, que la vie en sa compagnie ne sera jamais un long fleuve tranquille. Pourtant, il ne voudrait pour rien au monde échanger sa vive panthère contre un toutou obéissant. Vive panthère qui a tout, pour le moment, du matou ronronnant, pense-t-il amusé. Il resserre son étreinte, cherche ses lèvres. Lucas se frotte à lui, quémande la caresse.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils se sont installés à la terrasse et discutent. Rémi ce matin à l'hôtel des Perrière n'a pas osé refuser, pourtant, pas ravi du tout, il a prévu des problèmes. Quinze personnes qui commandent en même temps, en plus des deux services complets, ce n'est pas simple pour la cuisine. Là, avec la complicité d'une partie des convives qui ont fait traîner les apéritifs, il essaye de les éviter. Il veut les amener à choisir pendant la période de battement entre les deux services. Idéalement, vers vingt et une heures.

— Je crois que là, nous sommes à la fin de nos possibilités, raille Manu en passant devant lui pour aller aux toilettes.

— Emilio ! Va demander à la table T4 si ils veulent commander maintenant.

Dix grosses minutes plus tard, il voit passer les entrées demandées. Son homme s'en sort haut la main.

— Danseur de mon cœur, il faudrait une autre bouteille de vin blanc. Il est gay, le petit Emilio ?

— J'ai l'impression que tu dois te modérer, Sashka, raille-t-il gentiment. Vas-y doucement avec le vin.

— Tu ne me réponds pas.

— Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. C'est sa vie privée. Par contre, je sais qu'il a à peine dix-huit ans.

— Cela ne me dérange pas, se moque l'autre en s'éloignant.

— Damien, mets une bouteille de Sauvignon à la T4.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ton ami Sacha s'est mis à rire en me voyant avec ma bouteille, grommelle-t-il en revenant avec les vidanges. Il leur faut une de rosé aussi.

— Emilio l'intéresse, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas l'y envoyer, explique-t-il. Si ils continuent de boire à ce train-là, on ne risque pas de parler du projet, ce soir, grogne-t-il pour lui-même.

Lorsqu'il a été leur demander, après le dessert, si ils avaient bien mangés, ils ont voulu rentrer parce que le temps fraîchissait et sont maintenant installés en face de lui. Ils discutent, rient, plaisantent et lui, qui attend, est sur des charbons ardents. Le regard compréhensif d'Amin se pose sur lui. Tout comme lui, il patiente. La main de son homme l'attire vers lui.

— Calme-toi, mon amour, lui souffle-t-il doucement. Tout va bien.

— Tu as fini ?

— Oui, nous pouvons aller nous asseoir avec eux.

Leur arrivée à la table ne change strictement rien. De discussion, il n'y aura pas, pour la simple et unique raison qu'il n'y a rien à débattre. Ils se sont mis d'accord entre eux cet après-midi et c'est Gil qui leur fait part de la décision à mi-voix. Trop heureux d'une pareille occasion, ils sont prêt à signer tous les papiers qu'on leur présentera. Le coup d'œil moqueur de Sacha lui apprend que lui aussi était au courant, soudain il lui en veut et le fusille du regard. Il remercie le directeur de la compagnie qui se tourne à présent vers Amin afin de prendre rendez-vous pour la signature du bail. Il se lève de table. Patricia et Oli se tournent vers lui tétanisés lorsqu'il abat son poing sur le plan de travail métallique. Il se retrouve aussitôt dans une étreinte ferme et réconfortante.

— Arrête. Le principal, c'est qu'ils ont accepté, le reste tu t'en fous.

— On dîne tous les deux ? lui demande-t-il quand il a retrouvé son calme.

— Tu penses les punir en les privant de ta présence ? se moque son chéri.

Il se sont installés à une petit table à l'écart et mangent tranquillement. Il est soulagé mais la joie qu'il s'attendait à partager avec les autres, dans une belle et fraternelle communion, il ne l'éprouve pas. Ils la lui ont ôtée. Il ne comprend pas leur attitude et fait part de ses réflexions à Rémi.

— Simplement, depuis la visite de ce matin, tu étais le seul à douter, Honey, lui fait-il tendrement. Je t'avais dit que leur décision ne ferait pas l'ombre d'un doute, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Aucun n'a pensé que tu t'inquiétais réellement et surtout pas celui à qui tu en veux particulièrement.

— Tu plaides sa cause maintenant ? ronchonne-t-il.

— Loin de là. De toute façon, tu ne lui en voudras pas longtemps.

Ils se sont éclipsés sans un mot et se changent pour sortir. Ils sont attendus au Dean's pour la réouverture. Si Helmut a hésité à ré-ouvrir le club, une fois sa décision prise, il a fait des miracles. Ils sont passés à deux reprises cette semaine voir l'avancement des travaux. Le nouveau mobilier est superbe. Canapés et clubs confortables en cuir noir, tables en acier mat. Au mur, les miroirs fumés du bar ont été remplacés par des plaques de métal brillant noir sur lesquelles courent de façon anarchique de fines lignes sinueuses que sillonnent de petites lumières bleues nerveuses. Les étagères sont en acier inoxydable brossé assorti aux tables. Ils n'ont pas encore vu le nouveau matériel qui devait être installé ce matin mais la cabine aux parois de verre, dans lequel le DJ était isolé, a été remplacée par un îlot ouvert en métal noir brillant éclairé de leds bleus. Conseillé par Rémi, il a investi dans un système d'alarme sophistiqué, le même que celui qu'il a fait placer au Motus après le premier problème avec Michel.

Il contemple le reflet de son homme dans le grand miroir de leur chambre. Il est très séduisant avec cette chemise ouverte jusqu'à la taille, sur un tee-shirt sans manches, boutonné sur les épaules. L'ensemble blanc fait ressortir de la plus agréable façon son bronzage grec. Le pantalon noir à pinces bien tendu sur son postérieur et la ceinture qui serre sa taille finissent de dessiner une silhouette bien attrayante. Quelle est plaisante cette mode qui a remis les chemises dans les pantalons offrant ainsi aux regards la forme des rondeurs qui y sont contenues. Et même si il a fait les gros yeux à son homme en voyant le sigle de la maison Dior sur l'élégant sac qu'il a trouvé sur leur lit, le résultat est des plus agréable.

— Cela te convient ? interroge la voix moqueuse de son chéri conscient de son regard.

— Trop, se contente-t-il de répondre tout en tendant la main vers l'emballage orné du logo du grand couturier.

Quand Rémi court les boutiques, il n'achète jamais pour lui seul. Il a toujours eu peu de vêtements, là, sa garde-robe déborde de tenues de boutiques prestigieuses. Un débardeur bleu ciel, une chemise de même couleur avec un col mao, faite d'un tissu mat mais tellement fluide qu'elle glisse entre ses doigts, un pantalon bleu nuit léger, une ceinture griffée, voilà le contenu du sachet. Un choix sans défaut. Devant une vitrine de beaux vêtements, Rémi ne sait pas résister et sa sélection est toujours du meilleur goût.

— Tu exagères, soupire-t-il.

— Tu n'aimes pas ? s'inquiète son ange.

— Si. Tu dépenses une fortune en fringues.

— On peut se le permettre.

Il sent l'impatience dans le ton de son homme. C'est une conversation qu'ils ont souvent. Lui a des passions qui les mènent très loin, qui bouleversent leur vie. Comment peut-il lui reprocher celle-là ? Il lui adresse un sourire qu'il veut tendre et rassurant.

— En tout cas, le résultat est très séduisant, dit-il en lui lançant un regard admiratif qui le fait rire légèrement.

— J'avais raison ! s'exclame-t-il quelques instants plus tard, c'est la nuance exacte de tes iris.

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais, tout au fond de lui, l'attention provoque des étincelles de joie.

Quand ils redescendent, le tableau n'a pas changé. Si ce n'est qu'ils ont le regard plus vague et les mines plus rubicondes. Appuyé sur Rémi, qui le ceinture, il les observe avec dépit.

— Nous sommes tous invités au Dean's pour la réouverture après les transformations, fait son homme. Qui veut nous suivre ?

Lionel et Amin sont les premiers debout. Ils ne boivent plus ou pas d'alcool. Il voit Sacha incertain sur ses jambes et pense qu'il n'a pas compris qu'il doit être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Les hommes sans trop de scrupules et désireux de culbuter un mec comme lui ne manquent pas.

— Sashka ! arrête de boire. Sois prudent, lui fait-il à mi-voix.

— Tu es là pour veiller sur moi, raille-t-il. Tu m'empêches même de sortir avec un mec bandant si ça ne te plaît pas. Tu n'es pas à moi peut-être, mais pourtant jaloux, mon beau danseur, ajoute-t-il d'une voix chaude après un silence.

Il sent la main de Rémi se refermer sur sa taille en une étreinte dure et possessive.

— Arrête de te faire des films, lance-t-il un peu cruellement au soliste. Ce gosse fait partie de notre personnel et il a dix-huit ans ! continue-t-il sèchement.

— C'est un homme pas un gamin. Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui, s'énerve Sacha.

— Du calme, vous deux, fait son homme qui a enfin compris le problème. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit mais ils savent tous qu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir avec la clientèle. On ne mélange pas le boulot et le plaisir. Alors, Sacha, si tu veux un coup d'un soir tu le cherches ailleurs.

— Et je me retrouve rue Aubriot ? fait-il amèrement.

— On verra ça chez Helmut, soupire son compagnon. Il connaît beaucoup de monde.

— Je te préviens, je n'ai jamais mis la main sur une pute et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.

Le ton est empli de dédain. Son homme accuse le coup. Le visage fermé, il lui semble pâle comme la mort.

— On y va ? les interroge un des administrateurs, un homme entre deux âges prénommé Clément.

— Oui, répond-il à l'impatient. Viens mon ange, souffle-t-il doucement. Ne fais pas attention, il a bu.

Il lui pose un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Dans la rue, il noue leurs doigts et marche tout contre lui, le frôlant à chaque pas.  Quand ils arrivent au Dean's, le club est bondé et l'ambiance est survoltée. Ils restent muets devant les nouveaux éclairages. Les leds bleus qui ont été installés dans tout le club lui donnent un air fantasmagorique. Il échange un regard complice avec son homme qui entretemps a retrouvé son aplomb, à défaut de son sourire.

— Superbe, commente celui-ci à voix haute.

— Oui, intervient Lionel. Il a fait des prodiges en si peu de temps.

Le patron manifestement guette leur arrivée. Son sourire les accueille et le sourire d'Helmut, c'est quelque chose. Il illumine son visage jusqu'à ses grands yeux d'un bleu sombre, au coin desquels il forme de petits plis de maturité émouvants. Son étreinte est tendre tout comme sa voix qui lui souffle qu'il est superbe. Imperceptiblement, il s'appuie contre lui. Assez, en tout cas, pour qu'il s'en aperçoive et caresse son poignet subrepticement. Il retrouve pourtant l'étreinte possessive de son homme avec un soupir de satisfaction. Helmut n'est qu'une aimable tentation. Même si il doit reconnaître qu'il y tient beaucoup, à sa tentation. Instinctivement, il se retourne vers lui. Leur ami fait la bise à Lionel et sa bouche dérape au coin des lèvres de celui-ci qui sursaute et se détourne. Il s'immobilise, tétanisé. Il est certain que c'est voulu.

Ils restent agglutinés au bar. Il n'y a pas de place ailleurs. Il en profite pour parcourir des yeux chaque recoin du club. De larges poufs carrés en cuir multiplient les places assises aux dépens de la dimension des tables. L'îlot noir du DJ, cerné de lumière bleue, est entouré de fauteuils hauts que l'on retrouve aussi devant le comptoir. Le Dean's n'a pas seulement pris un coup de jeune, il a également acquis un look branché du meilleur goût.

Ils passent la soirée bien plus sur la piste qu'au bar. Ce n'est que tard qu'il entraîne son homme et leurs amis vers des clubs et une banquette qui viennent de se libérer. Il s'installe avec satisfaction entre ses bras, le regard tourné vers les danseurs. Rémi cherche ses lèvres. Le corps pressé contre le sien, il répond avec passion à son baiser.

— Doucement, mon amour.

Il prend sur lui, se laisse aller en arrière contre la paroi. Au passage, son regard accroche dans le coin à sa droite, un couple, en train de s'embrasser, de se peloter. Il suit leurs mouvements fébriles, les mains qui caressent l'autre, les bouches qui se cherchent, se prennent, se lâchent, se reprennent. Il devine les corps brûlants, les bas-ventre en émoi. Il n'a rien d'un voyeur, pourtant va savoir pourquoi, il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de ces deux hommes dont le flirt plus que poussé lui semble infiniment érotique. L'un d'eux renverse la tête, offrant la gorge à son futur amant et, à la lumière bleutée, son beau visage empreint de plaisir charnel. Il découvre un Sacha inconnu, la bouche gonflée de baisers, les yeux agrandis de désir. Leurs regards se croisent. Un fin sourire arque les lèvres du blond. Il sait. Ses yeux le défient, le provoquent. Il saisit l'inconnu par les cheveux et écrase sa bouche avec passion, la passion qu'il a pour lui, Lucas. Qu'il lui montre de la plus sensuelle des manières. Cela le bouleverse.

Il lui faut toute sa volonté pour rompre le contact visuel et se retourner vers son homme. Il reprend leur baiser qu'il prolonge, retrouvant le goût suave de la bouche familière. Il sait qu'il ne reverra pas le danseur blond cette nuit.

La joue contre celle de son compagnon, les yeux fermés pour mieux percevoir chacun de ses mouvements, il danse tout contre lui.

— Ne t'endors pas, le taquine-t-il.

Il rit. Il donne un léger coup de rein en avant collant son bas-ventre contre le sien.

— Endormi ? raille-t-il.

Il sait que ce n'est pas très fin comme humour. C'est même lourd. Trop lourd. Et aussitôt fait, il le regrette. Son homme ne mérite pas ça. Cette étrange nuit, où il se sent misérable, il ne faut pas lui en demander trop.

— Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, toi, constate-t-il. Demain, le Motus se passera de nous, lui chuchote-t-il. Je t'emmène dîner au Métropolitain, rue de Jouy. Tu verras c'est une ambiance spéciale et une excellente cuisine. Si il fait bon, nous mangerons au jardin.

Il se laisse bercer par la voix qui lui raconte le décor, évoquant les banquettes en bois style vieux métro, les céramiques rectangulaires, les anciennes affiches et les photos en noir et blanc. Elle est promesse d'heures délicieuses. Il en oublie sa déconvenue ainsi que Helmut et Sacha. Après avoir salué Amin, Lionel et le patron, ils s'éclipsent et s'acheminent d'un pas nonchalant jusque chez eux. Le temps est doux, l'aube réveille Paris et endort le Marais.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils terminent les bagages. Cette fois, direction le sud de la France et Ollioules à côté de Toulon. La compagnie s'y produit chaque année dans l'amphithéâtre en plein air de Châteauvallon. Le spectacle commence à vingt-deux heures et se déroule sous les étoiles aidées bien entendu d'un éclairage adéquat. Une nouvelle expérience que son homme a hâte de tenter. Il vérifie si il a bien tous les papiers, les renseignements donnés. Hôtel Bel Azur à Six-Fours-les-Plages.

Ils partiront dès le déjeuner pris et devraient arriver vers vingt deux heures. Plus de huit heures de trajet. Le matin, ils sont allés à Rungis puis chez les grossistes, comme d'habitude avant de partir où que ce soit. Pendant les premiers jours de la semaine il s'est appliqué à reconstituer les réserves. La chambre froide est remplie de préparations diverses. Les congélateurs ont, eux aussi, vu leur contenu reprendre du volume. Des plats traditionnels faciles à réchauffer : blanquette, veau marengo, bœuf en daube, carbonnades, pigeons à la sauge, blancs de poulet farcis au jambon de Bayonne, lasagnes à la ricotta et aux brocolis, cannellonis au saumon, homards à l'américaine, sauces diverses sont là en quantité afin de pallier une défaillance due à une trop grande affluence. Il s'est lancé aussi dans des glaces et des sorbets aux goûts surprenants. Il part rassuré. Leur absence ne durera que six jours. Pour leur séjour à Lausanne et ensuite en Bourgogne, il a déjà engagé une jeune commis de cuisine ayant obtenu son bac professionnel le mois précédant. Lorsqu'Emilie est venue faire deux jours d'essai, il l'a trouvée un peu lente mais appliquée, douée et surtout passionnée par le métier. Peut-être décidera-t-il de la garder ensuite. Il faut qu'il la voit travailler, évoluer et à mille kilomètres de distance ce n'est pas évident.

Il jette un coup d'œil à son amour et sourit intérieurement. Lucas sait à quel point il est pointilleux au sujet du soin apporté à ses vêtements. Concentré sur sa tâche, martyrisant de ses dents sa lèvre inférieure, il plie soigneusement leurs tee-shirts dans la valise. Manifestement fier de ses deux piles bien alignées, il les cale avec les paires de chaussettes. Il lui tend les chemises qu'il vient de plier, des pulls légers pour le soir. Son regard qui contemple la place restante se fait incertain. Il est craquant. Il passe derrière lui, pose la main sur sa poitrine et l'attire contre la sienne.

— Avec les jeans, les chaussures et tes tenues de danse, il n'y a plus de place dans le sac, il faut que tu y arrives, murmure-t-il, sa bouche effleurant son cou.

— Tu as choisi des vêtements pour quinze jours, le blâme-t-il. On n'a pas besoin de six pantalons, en plus des bermudas et des jeans, de vingt tee-shirts... grogne-t-il.

Il sait que Lucas a raison mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

— Voilà, soupire-t-il. Encore faut-il la fermer.

— Il va falloir en acheter une seconde avant de partir à Lausanne. La petite bleue est en piteux état.

— Elle n'a pas résisté à notre voyage en Grèce et ceci ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, se moque son homme. Quand on doit s'asseoir sur une valise afin de la fermer, c'est qu'il y a un problème.

 

Ils ont garé la voiture presque devant l'hôtel puis sans se concerter, main dans la main ils sont allés vers la plage. Assis sur le sable, son homme installé entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre sa poitrine, ils regardent le soleil rouge sombrer dans la mer, la peignant de pourpre. Ils ont bien roulé et sont en avance sur l'horaire prévu, ce qui est rare ils en profitent pour prendre leurs marques dans ce nouvel environnement. Si de l'extérieur, l'hôtel à l'air moins cossu que d'habitude, il a l'énorme avantage d'être situé sur la promenade devant la mer. L'ombre a tout envahi, la crête blanche des vagues est la seule chose qu'ils voient encore. Le visage contre la nuque de Lucas, il lui murmure qu'il est peut-être temps d'y aller. Un dernier baiser et ils remontent vers le Bel Azur.

La promenade est bien éclairée et apparemment très fréquentée. L'hôtel avoisine des restaurants, des terrasses assez bruyantes et même une discothèque. Les bagages récupérés, ils se retrouvent à la réception. L'employée leur tend la clef de la chambre, manifestement, ils doivent se débrouiller. Située au second étage, avec vue sur la mer, la chambre blanche, décorée de mauve et fushia, leur semble froide. Si il apprécie le large lit en fer forgé avec baldaquin, il aime moins les dimensions de la pièce, somme toute peu spacieuse. Pas de fauteuils, pas de bureau. Une belle banquette en fer forgé placée contre le pied du lit est le seul siège. Un placard à portes coulissantes encastré dans le mur permet de ranger les vêtements.

— Rémi !

La voix de son chéri semble remplie de peur, il se précipite. Immobile devant la douche, les yeux agrandis d'appréhension, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage, son homme est en arrêt devant un cafard, immobile dans le tub.

— Ah !

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire. Il n'a qu'une sympathie très relative envers ce genre de bestiole, en ce qui concerne son chéri, ça semble bien plus que ça.

— On va en ramener chez nous, murmure-t-il d'une voix blanche. Ça prolifère à la vitesse grand V ces machins-là. Un jour tu en as un, une semaine après tu en as cent et tu n'arrives plus à t'en débarrasser. Tu en retrouves partout, dans tes placards de vaisselle ou de nourriture, parmi tes vêtements, dans tout. Tu as l'impression qu'ils vont se promener sur toi pendant la nuit. Le soir, tu mets une serpillière humide à l'entrée de ta cuisine, le matin quand tu marches dessus, tu les écrases par dizaines dans un affreux bruit de carapaces qui se brisent. C'est horrible. Et malgré ça, ils sont toujours plus nombreux.

— Tu as vécu ça, constate-t-il.

— Dans ma chambre de bonne sous les toits, confirme-t-il. Je t'ai dit qu'elle était insalubre. Les blattes faisaient partie du décor. Je ne veux pas revivre ce cauchemar. J'avais une peur bleue d'en emmener dans mes bagages au studio. Chaque caisse qui était faite, je la transportais de suite. Heureusement, cela n'a pas été le cas. Mes vêtements, les serviettes de bain, les torchons, j'avais été tout lessiver au lavoir avant de les amener au studio. (3)

— Bon. On va prendre certaines précautions. Nous n'allons garder ici que la valise qui est hermétique. Elle doit être soigneusement refermée chaque fois que l'on prend un vêtement. Nous laisserons le reste dans la voiture à l'extérieur.

— On ne peut pas changer d'hôtel ?

— On pourrait. À nos frais bien entendu. Crois-tu que tes danseurs ont de quoi aller ailleurs ?

— Pour la plupart, non, admet-il en soupirant. Ce ne serait pas juste, tu as raison. Je voulais prendre une douche, fait-il lamentablement en fixant l'insecte comme si il l'en empêchait.

— On va le faire ensemble, lui fait-il tendrement. Je nous débarrasse d'abord de ça.

Il a toujours vu Lucas maîtriser ses rares peurs. Là, son combattant est tétanisé. C'est une vraie phobie qu'il éprouve. Il ne lui dira jamais qu'il aime découvrir ses faiblesses. Que chacune l'attache à lui autant qu'une qualité.

Il répartit les vêtements de façon différente, mettant dans la valise un peu de tout, ensuite ils redescendent le sac à la voiture. Ils apporteront leur linge sale au fur et à mesure. Le portable de Lucas sonne. Sacha certainement.

— Ils nous attendent à la terrasse de la brasserie "Le Sud", un peu plus loin sur la promenade, à gauche en sortant de l'hôtel.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivent, la discussion semble générale et très animée. Pourtant tous se tournent vers eux quand ils arrivent.

— Les voilà. On va en savoir plus, fait la voix chaude et basse de Manu.

Après les embrassades habituelles, ils s'installent côte à côte. Ils n'ont plus vu aucun d'eux depuis la soirée du Motus.

— Vous avez mangé ? s'inquiète Lionel.

— Non, pas encore, soupire son Lucas.

— On se doutait que tu serais affamé, se moque-t-il. Leur cuisine est délicieuse et vraiment pas chère.

Il note la présence d'hebdomadaires sur la table et soupçonne que c'était là, leur sujet de conversation. Les articles des journalistes venus au Motus sont certainement parus. Il les trouve bien silencieux tout d'un coup et même mal à l'aise pour quelques uns.

— Alors, beau Rémi, qu'as-tu fais de si répréhensible dans ta folle jeunesse, pour que cette journaliste qualifie ton passé de très trouble et sulfureux ? demande en plaisantant Manu.

Un grand froid a envahi ses membres, mais aussi sa poitrine. Nous y voilà donc, pense-t-il. Le moment tant redouté est arrivé. La main de Lucas vient se lier à la sienne, muet encouragement.

— Chacun a ses secrets, répond son homme. Tous ici, vous en avez qu'il ne serait pas bon voir dévoilés dans la presse.

— Peut-être, Lucas, mais il s'agit malheureusement d'un article sur l'école, sur la compagnie et évidemment sur toi, intervient Gil Roman. Nous ne voulons pas du tout porter un jugement mais savoir à quoi nous attendre.

— Cela m'importe peu. Si ça ne vous convient pas, on oublie tout et nous repartons à Paris. Je...

— Lucas... fait-il doucement. Il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Dans quelques jours, ce sera certainement public. Je vais répondre.

Son homme secoue la tête d'un geste qui signifie qu'il s'en remet à lui.

— J'étais prostitué, balance-t-il comme on se jette à l'eau, et Michel Denard était mon souteneur.

Un silence s'est fait instantanément que rompt Sacha.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce que t'avait fait ce salopard, gronde-t-il. Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour.

Il sait qu'il s'excuse du jugement qu'il a porté le samedi lors de leur discussion.

— Ce n'est pas une chose dont il est aisé de parler, fait-il avec une grimace. Peu de gens sont au courant de mon passé : Lucas, Olivier, Elisabeth, Helmut, Ahmed. Certainement mes parents, ajoute-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Et bien entendu Michel et toute sa clique. J'avais un peu plus de dix-huit ans quand j'ai débuté. J'ai arrêté il y a presque cinq ans lorsque Michel a été incarcéré pour trafic de drogue. J'attendais depuis longtemps cette occasion de fuir le monde de la prostitution et du milieu. J'ai quitté Paris, je suis remonté en Bourgogne, chez mon oncle, et j'ai terminé mes études tout en travaillant pour lui dans ses vignobles. Ensuite, je me suis acharné à me construire une vie tranquille et j'y avais réussi pas mal jusqu'à la sortie de prison de Michel qui veut récupérer son gagneur et se venger de Lucas. De toute façon, je ne retomberai jamais dans son piège. Je ne pourrais plus, fait-il en serrant la main de son homme qui lui répond de même. Quant à Lucas, il ne le laissera jamais. Lors d'une sortie, il a cru malin de le coincer dans les toilettes du Dean's croyant l'intimider. Sa manœuvre s'est retournée contre lui, Lucas lui a donné une correction telle qu'il a passé deux semaines à l'hôpital.

— Je m'attendais bien peu à ça, dit Gil Roman très calme. Je me demande si c'est à ce genre de choses qu'elle fait allusion, termine-t-il soucieux.

Son homme s'empare du magazine, cherche l'article et se met à le lire. Il sent sur lui le regard des autres. Que pensent-t-ils ? Que verra-t-il dans leurs yeux ? Lucas va-t-il lui en vouloir si ils s'éloignent de lui ? Il serre sa main, se lève et se dirige vers la mer. Il a besoin d'une minute de répit. Il ne voit pas le regard amoureux de Lucas le suivre un long moment avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

 

1\. Un article est effectivement paru le 28 juin dans le Nouvel Observateur critiquant férocement Brigitte Lefèvre. J'en ai repris quelques grandes lignes dans l'article cité dans ma fiction ou dans les paroles de John Fellert, sans toutefois préjuger de la véracité de ces allégations. Je rappelle que ce n'est qu'une fiction. ^^ Cet article est paru sous le titre : [Le ballet des Atrides](http://tempsreel.nouvelobs.com/culture/20120628.OBS5531/le-ballet-des-atrides.html).

2\. Une lettre a bel et bien été envoyée au ministre de la culture au mois de mai 2012. Elle portait la signature de 132 danseurs sur les 150 qui forment la troupe de l'Opéra de Paris. Premiers danseurs et danseurs étoiles y compris.

 

3\. Petite anecdote : je cherchais sur le net un joli petit hôtel pour caser nos danseurs quand je suis tombée sur les photos étonnantes qu'avaient publiées un client de l'hôtel Bel Azur sur le site Trip Advisor. Deux représentaient des cafards. J'avais trouvé mon hôtel et Lucas avait hérité d'une phobie. Espérons qu'entretemps l'hôtelier a fait le nécessaire... ^^


	21. Les jeux de l'amour et de la danse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  L’amphithéâtre de Chateauvallon
> 
> La tournée de la compagnie se poursuit avec ses hauts et ses bas. Est-ce toujours une bonne idée d'en faire trop ?

****

Il a regardé son ange s'éloigner vers la mer sans un mot avant de recommencer la lecture de l'article.

— Je suis désolé Lucas, lui dit Gil Roman.

— C'était sa grande peur, qu'on fouille dans son passé et que ça me nuise. Qu'on le juge aussi. Il se condamne déjà lui même.

— Rémi est un adorable garçon, commente Lisbeth, son vécu n'y change rien.

— Tout le monde ne pensera pas comme toi, répond-il un peu brusquement. Pourtant, je ne crois pas en effet que cette pigiste parle de ça. Ce n'est qu'une petite bégueule qui fait allusion à la réputation de libertin de Rémi.

— Libertin ? s'étonne Manu.

— Oui. Surpris ? Tu t'es trompé sur lui, ricane-t-il. Un mec sans attache, c'est l'image qu'il a voulu donner de lui depuis trois ans qu'il a ouvert le Motus. Qui prenait son plaisir là où il le trouvait, à deux ou à plusieurs, le temps d'une ou quelques nuits. Jamais plus. Jamais de sentiments. Dans le Marais, la rumeur a fait le reste.

— Cela n'a pas l'air de te préoccuper, intervient Yun.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le devrait. Ils ont traversé plus que brièvement sa vie, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est son passé. Il a fait de lui le compagnon qui vit à mes côtés. Tout le monde a un vécu. Il serait idiot d'en être jaloux. J'ai bien assez à faire avec les mecs qui le matent au présent, raille-t-il. D'ailleurs, je vais le chercher avant qu'un quidam me l'enlève, plaisante-t-il.

Il descend à son tour sur la plage. Il repère très vite la silhouette solitaire, campée face à la mer. Il passe ses deux bras autour de sa poitrine et s'appuie contre son dos. Rémi se retourne brusquement et il se retrouve contre lui, sa bouche dévorant la sienne. Le corps collé au sien, les mains sur sa nuque, il l'embrasse de toute son âme. C'est un baiser âpre fait de peur, de passion, d'amour. Ses mains rassurent le corps familier. Ses mots bercent son âme. Il lui chuchote qu'il l'aime plus que tout, que l'opinion des autres lui importe peu.

C'est lui qui voit approcher leur ami. Il ne bouge pas et reste entre les bras de son homme.

— Vous êtes servis, ce sera froid, leur lance-t-il.

Enlacés, ils se dirigent vers lui, au passage, il pose une main sur l'épaule de Sacha et ils remontent tous les trois sur la promenade. De façon fort inopportune, la vision qu'il a eue de lui au Dean's se rappelle encore à lui. Il a difficile de l'occulter. C'est la première fois qu'ils se revoient depuis cette nuit-là. Le dimanche, Lionel et lui sont repartis très en retard vers Lausanne et n'ont pas eu le temps de venir au Motus. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul.

Ils mangent pendant que les autres discutent des articles. Il donnera son opinion après. Il n'y a jeté qu'un bref coup d'œil. Leur plat terminé, il prend le premier hebdomadaire et, Rémi penché sur son épaule, se plonge dans sa lecture. De façon évidente, la danse n'était pas ce qui importait. Ils ont traité ça tel un fait divers ou une actualité people. Elle a écrit moins sur ce qu'il lui a raconté que sur ce qu'elle a observé au Motus. Elle en parle d'ailleurs ainsi : _"Je vais à la rencontre de Lucas Bayot au Motus, l'endroit à la mode fréquenté par le tout-Paris homosexuel. L'établissement est tenu par le sulfureux compagnon du jeune chorégraphe, bien connu pour sa vie dissipée et ses fréquentations plus que discutables..."_ , elle insiste sur la présence de Lionel, John, Ahmed et Helmut, décrits comme faisant partie de leur cercle d'amis intimes. Il lève les yeux au ciel en voyant que Sacha est cité en tant que le grand absent de ce soir là. _"Nulle trace, par contre, du meilleur ami du chorégraphe, le danseur soliste Sacha Ménier"_. Elle n'a même pas vérifié qu'il était ce soir là en Italie avec la compagnie. Ni d'ailleurs si c'est son meilleur ami. Tout cela ressemble à des potins et certainement pas à un article sérieux sur la future école à laquelle elle consacre à peine trois lignes. Les photos sont belles. On y voit leurs amis, le personnel, les clients, le Motus sous toutes ses coutures, lui seul derrière le comptoir, avec Rémi à ses côtés, la main posée sur sa taille pendant qu'ils discutent tous les deux avec leurs amis, échangeant un regard complice et tendre. Il parait y avoir plus de photos que de prose et dans le cas présent, c'est tant mieux.

— Tu comprends quand je te disais que Givel voulait utiliser ton image ? l'interroge Rémi. Tu es le seul sujet qui vraiment l'intéressait. L'école, le Béjart Ballet Lausanne, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Quand au second article, il est d'un tout autre genre, il ressemble à son rédacteur, morne et ennuyeux. Une suite de questions et de réponses. Nulle trace d'un texte circonstancié, d'une réflexion personnelle. Pas de photo. Il a pourtant une grande qualité : il respecte scrupuleusement ce qu'il lui a dit.

— Pas terribles, fait-il avec une grimace.

— Non, confirme Gil Roman. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas porté plainte ? demande-t-il à Rémi.

Il le maudit de ramener le sujet sur le tapis et voit son ange hésiter à lui répondre.

— A cette époque, j'étais barman dans un établissement gay, j'ai pris un verre, pour une célébration quelconque avec des clients, dont Michel qui était un habitué et qui me faisait régulièrement des propositions, commence-t-il d'une voix sourde. Ce soir là, je me suis retrouvé dans son lit, je ne sais ni comment j'y suis arrivé ni ce que j'y ai fait. Au moment même, j'avais tout oublié. Ce n'est que peu à peu que certaines images se sont rappelées à moi au cours des semaines suivantes. Et j'aurais préféré que ce ne fut pas le cas. Il a voulu continuer la relation, moi non. Cela ne lui a pas plu. Il a entrepris de me rendre docile, mes amis ont été tabassés, j'ai perdu mon boulot, mon appartement puisque j'habitais au-dessus du bar et que le loyer faisait partie de mon salaire. A deux reprises, je me suis moi-même retrouvé à l'hôpital. En quelques semaines, il a fait le vide autour de moi. Quand il a vu qu'il n'arrivait à rien, c'est à ma nouvelle patronne une dame âgée de plus de soixante ans qu'il s'en est pris. Elle a été violemment battue et laissée sur le trottoir. J'ai craqué et je suis devenu son amant. Ensuite, ça a été l'escalade. Mon studio s'est très vite transformé en prison et lui ou ses sous-fifres, en gardiens. Quand tu tombes dans ce genre d'engrenage, c'est que tu as peur. Tu n'y mêles pas la police. Tu crois naïvement que si tu parles, tu n'en sortiras pas vivant. L'argent, il en avait à foison avec son trafic de drogues. Ce qui l'intéressait, ce n'était pas celui que je lui amenais, il me le laissait, c'était le rapport de domination. Chaque humiliation que je subissais lui apportait un plaisir malsain. Il était très fort à ce petit jeu là. Chaque fois qu'il avait envie d'assouvir ce vice, il me mettait dans son lit ou dans celui de relations dont il avait besoin. Il n'y avait ni tabou, ni interdit, dit-il d'une voix blanche en fermant les yeux un bref instant comme pour ne pas voir des images qui remontent à sa mémoire. Il voulait dominer quel qu'en soit le prix. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il déteste à ce point Lucas qui le traite comme un ver de terre.

Le silence s'est fait au fur et à mesure du récit, un peu incomplet, de son homme. Inconsciemment, la main de son compagnon serre la sienne à la briser, les jointures de Rémi en sont blanches. Le regard de Sacha s'attache à leurs doigts unis.

— Que vient faire là-dedans Helmut dont tu as dit qu'il était au courant ? demande Lionel.

Rémi ne dira rien. Ce n'est pas à lui que leur ami s'est confié. Il fixe un long moment le répétiteur avant de lui répondre lui-même.

— Helmut a rencontré Michel alors qu'il était tout jeune. Le second, qui avait cinq ans de plus, sortait d'une relation avec un acteur connu. Il était intermittent du spectacle et vivotait tant bien que mal. Il a été son premier amour, son premier amant. Ils ont vécu ensemble pendant un an. On dira plutôt, qu'ils ont galéré ensemble un an, rectifie-t-il. Michel n'était alors ni dealer, ni proxénète, par contre il était déjà cocaïnomane. Les disputes étaient incessantes, assez pour que Helmut le quitte. Il dit de cette période « qu'ils se sont déchirés pendant tout le temps de leur relation ». Ils ne sont pas restés en contact ensuite. Helmut a alors rencontré son compagnon. Pendant une dizaine d'années, ils ont vécus très heureux ensemble, malgré une importante différence d'âge. A son décès, il a ouvert le Motus et c'est ainsi que, par hasard, il a revu Michel qui est devenu un client et venait se confier à lui régulièrement. Il connaît bien le rapport de force qu'il avait institué pour faire plier son pur-sang comme il appelait Rémi. Il le plaignait mais ne voulait pas s'en mêler. C'est des années plus tard qu'il a fait sa connaissance en tant que client du Dean's et propriétaire du Motus. Il l'a reconnu de suite pourtant il ne lui en a rien dit.

— Tu en parles avec chaleur, tu l'aimes beaucoup, constate Lionel.

— C'est surtout lui qui aime beaucoup Lucas, rectifie son homme un peu trop vivement.

— On ne peut pas ne pas apprécier Helmut, précise-t-il en riant.

— Tu lui accordes ta confiance ? intervient Sacha.

— Il a payé assez cher son amitié pour nous, répond-il, cette fois très sérieux. Il est seul depuis dix ans. Son amour était son club. Je suis certain qu'il savait ce qu'il risquait.

— C'est lui, ton porte-bonheur ? interroge Yun.

— En effet, acquiesce-t-il en souriant. Il est assez superstitieux.

— Alors Rémy ? fait le blond au fils de la maison qui vient les desservir. Quoi de neuf depuis l'année dernière ?

— Rien. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la femme de mes rêves, raille-t-il. Elle se fait désirer.

— Logique. C'est une femme, se moque leur ami.

Lisbeth saute sur l'occasion donnée et proteste. Il voit la conversation redevenir plus légère avec plaisir. Son ange est silencieux, il caresse sa bague qui sera bientôt rejointe par une alliance. Il sourit doucement à cette idée.

— Tu rêves ? lui souffle-t-il.

— Je pense que bientôt il y aura un anneau à ce doigt et ça me remplit de joie, murmure-t-il.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Sept heures trente. En compagnie de Sacha, ils roulent vers l'amphithéâtre de Châteauvallon. Ils ont le temps de travailler deux heures au projet de Lucas avant d'aller à Cassis déjeuner en amoureux et voir les calanques.

— Tu as envie de plonger ? demande-t-il à son homme pour rompre le silence qui se fait lourd.

— Aujourd'hui ? s'étonne Lucas.

— Non, mais on peut se renseigner.

— A la Ciotat, il y a Plongée-passion. Ils sont sympas et pas trop chers. Mon père et moi avions prévu d'y aller. On pourrait faire ça ensemble ? suggère Sacha.

— Pourquoi pas, acquiesce-t-il.

Tout compte fait, il aurait dû garder le silence. Lucas lui lance un coup d'œil amusé, il le devine trop bien. Sa main vient se poser sur sa cuisse. Douce habitude.

 

Niché au milieu d'une pinède, l'amphithéâtre est impressionnant. Assis en bas des gradins de pierre, il regarde évoluer Lucas et Sacha. Son homme guide celui-ci dans un pas de deux qu'il a créé pour Lionel qui quitte le Béjart Ballet afin de rejoindre l'école Donn Bayot, nom définitif car, si son amour a soudainement accepté que son patronyme soit repris à la place de Béjart, ce qui l'a laissé perplexe, il a formellement refusé qu'il soit mis devant celui du grand danseur. Cadeau de départ, cadeau de bienvenue ? Il ne sait. Un pas de deux entre Jorge et la mort, c'est ce que Lucas a imaginé.

Chaque endroit où il a pu voir évoluer la compagnie était superbe. Celui-ci a quelque chose en plus : l'environnement le rend grandiose. Sans bruit, des artistes résidant sur place sont venus s'installer sur les marches et assistent discrètement au miracle de la création artistique. Distrait, il a laissé filer la bande son et c'est un extrait du ballet "L'amour des poètes" qui retentit. Cela ne trouble nullement les deux amis qui continuent à évoluer, passant de la musique de Led Zeppelin à celle de Nino de Rota. Sans se concerter avec son partenaire, Lucas a pris le rôle du regretté Bertrand Pie et Sacha celui de Jorge Donn. (1) Il s'aperçoit que son homme connaît de plus en plus de ballets de Maurice Béjart. Il les apprend certainement avec Vera. Voir son homme en félin séducteur tenter le blond lui plaît moins, mais il ne fera plus l'erreur de Wolfsburg. Il est vrai que, artistiquement parlant, c'est un plaisir de les voir danser ensemble sur cette musique agréablement légère. Même si ils ne sont pas toujours en parfaite harmonie, ils s'accordent. Tous les deux souples, sensuels, on voit que, complices, ils s'amusent à leurs entrechats. Il pense, tout à coup, qu'ils sont de la même espèce.

L'extrait est court et ils retournent à Stairway to Heaven du célèbre groupe anglais. Lucas n'en a conservé qu'une partie. La chanson dure plus de huit minutes. Il en a coupé le solo de guitare d'une minute trente. Il s'impatiente, Sacha a oublié un enchaînement. Il le lui montre à nouveau, corrige sa façon de se tenir, ses gestes pas assez généreux. Il le pousse à se dévoiler, à mettre à nu ses sentiments. Il désire voir son âme. Il prend sa place pour lui montrer ce qu'il veut et, l'espace d'un instant, il retrouve, tourné vers lui qui symbolise Lionel, le visage de son homme amoureux. Ils recommencent depuis le début et vont, cette fois, jusqu'à la fin. Jorge-Sacha échappe un instant à l'emprise de la mort qui le séduit, arrache la vie qui bat en sa poitrine, s'élance vers celui qu'il ne veut pas quitter et offre son cœur à son dernier amour. Sur ses genoux, Rémi contemple la rose de soie pourpre que vient d'y poser le soliste qui retourne, résigné, vers la faucheuse à laquelle il sait qu'il ne peut échapper. Il pose la tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci qui, presque tendrement, l'entoure de son linceul noir et l'emmène dans les limbes.

Même lui, pourtant mal à l'aise de voir travailler son Lucas avec Sacha, est bouleversé par l'émotion qu'ils provoquent. Son homme lui fait signe de remettre la musique et ils recommencent encore et encore.

— Une dernière fois puis on y va, lui souffle-t-il en venant lui voler un baiser et reprendre la rose qu'il tend à Sacha.

Ils ont terminé pour aujourd'hui. Ils saluent en souriant un public imaginaire. Derrière lui, un des artistes se lève et applaudit, bientôt rejoint par les autres. Ces quelques comédiens, danseurs, qui, perdus dans l'immense amphithéâtre, reconnaissent le talent de son compagnon, lui offrent des frissons.

— Tu as aimé ? lui demande Lucas en rangeant le suaire et la fleur.

— Oui, vraiment. Tu provoques beaucoup d'émotion. Tu vas faire pleurer Lionel.

— J'essaye surtout de le libérer de sa culpabilité pour qu'il puisse avancer. Il a encore le temps d'être heureux.

— Lionel ? fait-il incrédule. Mais qui ...

— Chut, mon amour, lui souffle-t-il. Chut...

Il se retourne pour voir où en est Sacha. Il signe un autographe à une de leurs spectatrices. Lucas le regarde faire avec indulgence. Il le ramène vers lui d'un geste qui trahit sa jalousie. Cela ne semble pas gêner son amour, qui s'alanguit contre son flanc.

— Possessif, lui souffle-t-il en nichant son visage dans son cou avec un soupir de bien-être. Bon il arrive ? moi j'aimerais me doucher avant de repartir.

 

Il roule vers Cassis avec un Lucas bougon à ses côtés. Rien qu'en revoyant la scène, il sent son hilarité revenir. Son chéri, pressé de se laver, a manqué de vigilance et n'a pas vu l'un de ses ennemis personnels se faufiler le long du tuyau de la douche. Lorsqu'il a réglé la température de l'eau, il a bien failli y poser la main. En voyant surgir, dans leur chambre, son homme dégoulinant d'eau et insultant l'insecte certainement tout aussi terrorisé que lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Erreur fatale. Son amour maintenant tire la tête. Et non, il ne s'est pas moqué de lui. Il a eu un réflexe naturel devant une situation cocasse : le rire.

Le déjeuner chez Romano, un restaurant gastronomique situé sur le port rend un sourire timide à son homme. Alors qu'ils achèvent le dessert, le chef, Antoine Marret, sort de sa cuisine afin de venir les saluer. Il voit les autres clients, interloqués, les examiner sous toutes les coutures. Déjeuneraient-il avec des stars qu'ils n'ont pas reconnues ? Cela le fait rire intérieurement. Il n'est qu'un cuisinier qui apparaît un peu trop souvent dans la presse et dont le bar-lounge est connu pour de mauvaises raisons. Il préférerait que ce soit sa cuisine qui motive cet intérêt plutôt que son compagnon. Il complimente le chef sur son entrée dont il a apprécié toute la finesse, ils discutent cuisine, produits du terroir, en dégustant le vin blanc d'un domaine voisin qu'il trouve exceptionnel. Il le lui dit et le restaurateur, ravi et serviable, lui propose de l'introduire auprès de la propriétaire du vignoble : Georgina Zafiropoulo. Il lance un coup d'œil à Lucas qui enfin lui sourit. Finalement, un rendez-vous est pris le vendredi matin.

 

Ils sont immobiles devant la calanque de Port-miou. Le paysage est saisissant de beauté. Une mer on ne peut plus bleue encaissée dans des falaises impressionnantes. Tout en bas, des dizaines de bateaux de plaisance paraissent minuscules. Il tire son homme sur le chemin de randonnée qui surplombe la falaise.

— Viens, chéri.

— Attends, proteste-t-il.

— A Port-Pin, il y a une plage, tu pourras t'y installer et te remplir les yeux du paysage tant que tu voudras, lui explique-t-il.

Ils font, main dans la main, les deux kilomètres qui les séparent de la crique suivante. En parcourant le chemin de randonnée qui domine la mer, la demi-heure de marche leur parait courte. Ils découvrent enfin la calanque boisée. Le site est tout simplement beau. Pas admirable, merveilleux, époustouflant... Tous ces superlatifs trop souvent galvaudés. Beau. Les rochers sont glissants afin de descendre sur la plage et c'est la poigne de fer de Lucas qui lui épargne la chute. Il semble avoir l'équilibre des chèvres. On ne peut pas dire que la plage soit faite de sable fin et ils préfèrent s'installer sur les gros rochers plats. Il sort l'appareil photo, mitraille le paysage, son homme dans l'eau turquoise transparente avant de l'y rejoindre, après avoir caché leur sac sous un rebord. Ils batifolent longtemps dans l'eau tiède comme des enfants, nagent jusqu'à l'étroite bande de sable voisine, seulement accessible par la mer. Quand ils reviennent, d'autres touristes ont envahi leur emplacement tranquille. Tout un groupe de randonneurs qui déballent sandwichs et boissons, une famille avec des enfants bruyants, un couple d'amoureux, une bande de jeunes qui chahutent.

Étendus sur les grandes pierres, indifférents au reste, ils ne se lassent pas de contempler la méditerranée et ses merveilles. La main de Lucas caresse sa nuque doucement. Il n'a besoin de rien d'autre. L'heure venue, ils doivent pourtant quitter ce coin de paradis pour rejoindre la troupe et Boléro.

 

La répétition est terminée, l'obscurité a envahi les aîtres. C'est le moment qu'attendait son homme. Dans le cercle de pierre de l'amphithéâtre, il donne ses instructions aux éclairagistes du lieu. Les célèbres surfaces rondes ont été installées selon ses directives. A ses côtés, Sylvain règle les problèmes techniques, traduit ce que veut son chorégraphe qu'il devine à chaque fois, propose des solutions, des innovations. Lucas aime ses idées, ses initiatives et peu à peu le jeune homme devient son technicien attitré au grand dam des plus expérimentés. Lucas a l'art de susciter les dévouements mais aussi les antipathies.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

C'est le second matin qu'il vient répéter avec Sacha le pas de deux. Ils seront prêts sans aucun doute. A Rudra, il pourra ainsi se consacrer au tableau des elfes qui demandera plus de travail. Il l'a déjà montré et expliqué à Benoît et Jan qui toujours sous contrat avec la compagnie, sont retournés à Lausanne. Pour la saison prochaine, celui de Benoît sera reconduit sans modification, celui de Jan sera revu selon sa nouvelle fonction. Le premier a repris les répétitions sous la surveillance attentive de Guillaume Rousée, le physiothérapeute. Exceptionnellement, Jan a entrepris de faire répéter le tableau aux élèves, avec l'aide de son compagnon qui montre les mouvements. Il ne re-dansera pas, lui, avant le mois de septembre. A son arrivée à Lausanne, il choisira les meilleurs d'entre eux pour la démonstration. Il aimerait expliquer son rôle à Sacha dont la partie est toute différente afin qu'il puisse la travailler. Mais il faut qu'ils aient terminé. La voix de son partenaire interrompt ses pensées.

— Tu es prêt ?

— On y va.

C'est bien. Ils ont pris leurs marques et s'entendent de mieux en mieux. C'est fluide. Ils s'accordent à la musique. Sacha s'est ouvert et l'amour qu'il exprime est poignant, déchirant ainsi qu'il sied à un sentiment qui devient impossible par le départ d'un des deux. Au fur et à mesure, son interprétation gagne en intensité.

— Exceptionnel, Sacha, lui fait-il au bout des deux heures de répétition. Je crois que tu ne peux faire mieux. Demain, si tu veux, on commencera le tableau des elfes.

— Alors c'est ainsi. On a fini d'exprimer l'amour. Tu as tiré de moi tous les aveux que tu voulais et maintenant, on passe à autre chose, comme on change de chemise, lui jette-t-il, amer. C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Une machine à danser, comme dirait ma mère ?

— Si c'était le cas, ce serait bien plus simple, soupire-t-il. Et je t'assure que ce ne l'est pas. John te plaît. Tu as envie de débuter une histoire avec lui. Non. Laisse-moi finir, lui fait-il quand il veut l'interrompre. Il a en a tout autant envie. Vous allez passer ensemble deux années en tournée. Tu aimes ça, lui aussi. Ce n'est pas ma vie, tu le sais.

— Tu me pousses encore une fois dans les bras d'un autre, constate-t-il amer. Tu n'as pas eu assez avec Yun ?

— J'essaie, une fois de plus, de te faire comprendre, sans te blesser, que je n'ai pas envers toi les sentiments que tu espères, lui répond-il franchement. Et ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, John te plais, bien plus que Yun. A Rudra sans la présence de celui-ci, tu lui aurais sauté dessus et ce malgré l'amour que tu dis éprouver à mon encontre. Tu as tout à découvrir de lui et tu n'attends que ça.

— Personne ne passe avant toi, Lucas. Et j'ai vu ton regard au Dean's, lui dit-il gravement.

— Tu as vu du désir. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Tu le savais depuis longtemps et tu as tout fait afin qu'il reste ancré en moi. Jamais tu ne me laisses l'oublier. Pourtant, cela ne change rien.

— Tu vas me perdre, le prévient-il.

— C'est de toi que ceci dépend, fait-il en ne le quittant pas du regard. Je suis là pour toi et je le serai toujours. Il y a Rémi mais tu sais que lorsque je crée, tu es là, autant que lui. Il y a un lien tellement fort entre nous. Différent. Indéfinissable, mais bien réel. Si tu en veux, on ne le perdra jamais.

— ...

— Excuse-moi, il faut qu'on y aille, nous avons rendez-vous chez un viticulteur afin d'acheter du vin pour le Motus.

— Lucas.

— Oui, Sashka ? lui répond-il avec trop de tendresse, ce qu'il réalise à l'instant même.

— Je te manquerais ?

— Oui. Terriblement, lâche-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Il sait qu'il ne partira pas. Il le lui a promis à Wolfsburg. Puis encore à Lausanne. Tout comme lui en a fait serment à Paris et une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui. Ils sont, chorégraphe et danseur, liés.

 

Ils ont dégusté plusieurs crus, d'années différentes. Une gorgée de chaque. Il s'y perd. Son homme, lui, sans hésitation, a sélectionné trois vins blancs. D'ailleurs, il n'y a que du vin blanc. Il discute les prix et passe commande. Si elle échappe à la propriétaire du vignoble qui les a reçus en personne, la satisfaction de Rémi lui apparaît. Une bonne affaire, semble-t-il. Pour déjeuner, elle leur recommande un autre restaurant à La Ciotat cette fois, L'épicerie. Elle en explique le concept qui a l'air d'intéresser Rémi.

C'est sans surprise qu'il se retrouve sur une petite place piétonnière, située près du port, la place Sadi Carnot. Ils s'installent à la terrasse. La jeune femme qui prend la commande est souriante et affable. C'est Rémi qui choisit pour les deux. Comment aurait-il pu refuser alors qu'il lui glisse en même temps qu'il l'aime ? Le traître. Un repas de gourmet. Une salade de coquillages aux agrumes, un foie gras brûlé avec sa confiture d'olives, des Saint-Jacques accompagnées d'un risotto au jus de truffes et enfin un plateau de fromages provençaux. Il ne trouve rien à redire, sauf peut-être... Il regarde la table voisine où une petite fille déguste ce qui lui semble être une crème de mascarpone aux framboises, façon tiramisu. Cela a vraiment l'air délicieux.

— Si tu as encore faim et que tu as été sage, tu auras droit à une part de dessert, toi aussi, lui fait son ange gravement.

Il le regarde interloqué avant d'éclater de rire.

— Tu feras un papa très convaincant, se moque-t-il tendrement. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

— Doucement, mon cœur, je ne suis pas prêt encore. Et toi non plus.

— Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas rêver.

Manifestement, la viticultrice a téléphoné aux restaurateurs et les a avertis de leur passage. Le repas fini, l'un des gérants leur offre un verre et vient discuter avec Rémi du concept de l'établissement : mettre en avant des produits du terroir, privilégier les artisans, les fermes, les petits producteurs locaux. " _Pourquoi chercher si loin, alors que le bon est tout près_ " est devenu leur devise. Changer la carte composée de quelques plats, entrées et desserts selon les découvertes. Ce dernier point est déjà ce qu'ils pratiquent au Motus. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'est en train de lui expliquer son homme.

Son esprit s'égare vers son ballet. Il n'écoute plus que d'une oreille voire plus du tout. Tourné vers la petite place animée par quelques terrasses autour d'une fontaine centrale, il regarde la vie quotidienne de la cité occitane. A-t-il oublié de reprendre ce côté-là ? Il cherche les adolescents. Manifestement, ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut les espérer. Ou alors, les jeunes d'une couche sociale aisée qui ne seront là que bien plus tard dans la journée ? Et même là, vers le port, il n'en a pas vu. Par contre ceux-là, les fils à papa, il les a un peu occultés. Il ne peut pas faire un ballet de vingt-quatre tableaux. Et il est plus facile de mettre en scène ce que l'on connaît. Il en est là de ses réflexions quand la voix de Rémi le rappelle à l'ordre.

— Chéri ? Tu veux un café ?

Il hésite. Un soda bien frais lui plairait mieux.

— Il est servi avec un financier à la cerise, ajoute son homme.

— Volontiers, s'entend-il répondre, ce qui fait sourire son vis-à-vis.

— Toi et les desserts, se moque-t-il.

Il y a toute la tendresse du monde dans le ton de cette voix.

— On fait quoi cet après-midi ?

— Il est déjà tard et il y a la répétition de Boléro. On peut prendre la navette et découvrir l'île verte ou aller sur une plage ou encore visiter la ville. Il est trop tard pour l'excursion en bateau.

C'est toujours Rémi qui s'occupe de leurs loisirs et il fait ça très bien.

— Tu préfères quoi, toi ?

— L'île verte. Il y a le petit trajet en bateau, des paysages exceptionnels et aussi une plage.

— Alors en route pour l'île.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Il lance un coup d'œil à Lucas qui s'est endormi à ses côtés. Il se repose mal à l'hôtel. Sa hantise des cafards influe sur son sommeil. Même entre ses bras, il gémit, sursaute, se retourne nerveusement toute la nuit. Ils auraient dû changer d'hôtel comme il le lui avait demandé mais jamais il n'avait pensé, à ce moment là, que ce serait à ce point.

Ils ont pourtant passé une bonne journée. Tout au moins lui. Après une traversée de quelques minutes, ils ont débarqué devant un ponton et un restaurant avec une plage envahie de touristes. Cela ne les intéressait pas, ils sont parti à l'aventure. Au cours de leur escapade, ils ont déniché une minuscule bande de sable fin entourée de gros rochers et assez difficile d'accès, ce qui expliquait certainement qu'elle était déserte. Entre jeux dans l'eau et baisers enflammés, ils y ont passé des moments très agréables.

— Nous sommes arrivés ? demande-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

— Non, ce n'est qu'un feu rouge, ma puce. Compte encore vingt minutes avant d'être à Châteauvallon. Dis qu'est-il arrivé avec Sacha ce matin ?

— Je lui ai dit qu'il était au point pour le pas-de-deux et que demain, nous commencerions le tableau du ballet sur les elfes. Il m'a accusé de le prendre pour une machine à danser. De tirer de lui les sentiments que je voulais qu'il ressente avant de passer à tout autre chose comme si il ne comptait pas en tant qu'être humain, soupire son homme.

Il reste silencieux. En lui faisant exprimer des sentiments amoureux, Lucas réveille en Sacha ceux qu'il a envers lui et là, est le problème.

 

La répétition de Boléro est finie. Son homme descend de la surface écarlate.

— Programme libre !

Sa voix a claqué dans le soir provençal. Ses danseurs répondent aussitôt à l'appel. Ils ont pris l'habitude d'avoir leurs musiques avec eux. Assis à ses côtés, Lucas regarde et puis note comme toujours. A la fin du carnet, il y a la liste des tableaux du nouveau ballet et les noms des danseurs qui participeront à chacun.

— Will a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis qu'il est avec Yun, constate-t-il. Il s'est épanoui.

— Ils sont très discrets sur leur relation en tout cas.

— Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils se privent, raille-t-il en lui caressant la nuque avant de l'embrasser longuement.

— Encore ! s'exclame une voix derrière eux.

— Voyeur ! se moque son homme. Va plutôt nous montrer ce que tu sais faire.

Didier monte sur une des tables rondes. Il a choisi un extrait de Boléro, chorégraphié par Béjart. Lucas ne le quitte pas des yeux.

— Maintenant qu'il a perdu quelques kilos, il s'en tire pas mal du tout, apprécie-t-il.

Car c'est le drame de Didier, il est gourmand et a tendance à grossir. Après lui avoir demandé ses aliments préférés afin de ne pas les éliminer complètement, il lui a établi un programme de nutrition le plus simple possible. Lucas est derrière lui pour l'encourager, même à distance, et ne le lâche pas. Cela semble fonctionner.

C'est le tour de Lucas et Manu n'est pas là pour la Cumparsita. Ce moment leur sert d'habitude de répétition.

— Où est-il ? maugrée son chéri. Il ne répond pas au téléphone.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, ils avaient l'intention d'aller l'après-midi sur la plage nudiste de Cassis, intervient Lionel. Ils ont dû s'attarder, continue-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Je crois que tu vas devoir te passer de lui.

Lucas fouille fébrilement dans son sac et en sort un CD qu'il confie à Lisbeth qui s'occupe de la musique. En allant se mettre en position, il lui lance un regard indicible qu'il ne sait comment interpréter. Les premières notes du morceau de musique choisi retentissent ou plutôt les bruits car il s'agit de rafales d'armes à feu. Il entend chuchoter derrière lui. Manifestement, certains danseurs ont déjà identifié la musique et son choix ne les laisse pas indifférents. Bientôt s'élève la voix de Freddy Mercury. Il reconnaît alors une des plus célèbres chansons de Queen : I was born to love you.

— Quelle audace ! s'exclame Lionel. Surtout que la chorégraphie a été faite pour une femme. Sylvie Guilhem plus précisément. C'est, d'ailleurs à mon sens sa meilleure interprétation. (2)

— Il n'en a conservé que ce qui l'intéresse, constate Sacha. Il semble l'avoir entièrement remaniée.

— Cela ne m'étonne même plus, raille le répétiteur.

Lui ne quitte pas des yeux son homme qui montre encore une autre face de son talent. Fasciné, il le regarde faire rapidement le tour de la scène en alternant pirouettes et grands jetés, avant de sembler s'abîmer sous les balles et de commencer à danser au sol. Ses mouvements sont à la fois syncopés afin d'épouser la rythmique particulière du groupe rock et souples pour la beauté de l'attitude. La gestuelle des mains, des bras, tout contribue à l'atmosphère parfois saccadée de la danse. Les envolées de la voix de Freddy Mercury et les sauts de Lucas semblent ne faire qu'un. Pas un instant de repos dans sa chorégraphie très rapide, très physique. Il semble que tout lui soit naturel, facile alors que c'est certainement bien loin d'être le cas. Derrière lui, les exclamations fusent. Il lui fait penser à un feu vivant, dévoré de passion, d'amour mais aussi de désir de vivre. Le morceau se termine ainsi qu'il avait débuté par un tour de la scène faits de sauts, puis un nombre incalculable de pirouettes, avant de s'abattre couché sur le sol, la main tendue vers le ciel, l'implorant de le laisser vivre et aimer.

— Quels progrès il a faits au point de vue technique ! s'exclame Lionel. Et physiquement, aucun ici ne pourrait le faire. Même toi, tu aurais difficile, dit-il en se tournant vers son fils.

— J'ai commencé à compter les sauts, j'ai abandonné à la moitié du morceau, commente Didier.

— Maurice avait chorégraphié cette chanson afin de rendre hommage à Freddy Mercury et à Jorge Donn, intervient Gil qu'il n'a pas vu venir. Je l'ai dansée avec Sylvie Guilhem. La version de Lucas est belle mais trop différente, trop vivante. Elle n'a pas l'âme de Maurice.

— Plus rapide, plus physique mais remplie de passion, de sensualité. Comme tout ce qu'il fait, intervient Sacha, le défendant à son habitude.

— Il a remplacé tous les passages féminins, lents par des sauts et des pirouettes. Cela dénature complètement l'effet voulu.

— Pas uniquement, s'indigne Sacha. Il y a une vraie recherche, un véritable travail qui amène à une harmonie profonde entre la musique, la voix de Mercury et ses gestes. Il crée une alchimie extraordinaire.

— Il est dommage pourtant de toucher au message que Maurice voulait faire passer, s'entête le directeur.

— Jorge l'aurait aimée, fait Lionel calmement.

Il sent monter entre les deux hommes une tension qu'il ne s'explique pas.

— Et Maurice beaucoup moins, j'en suis sûr.

L'arrivée de son amour le distrait de leur discussion. Il ne lui dira pas que c'est merveilleux, exceptionnel, les autres le font pour lui. Il le remercie des yeux de ce regard qu'il comprend à présent.

— Ce n'est qu'un exercice. Pas une version qui est destinée au public, intervient Lucas. Nul besoin de polémiquer là-dessus. Tout le monde sur la scène pour la relaxation, appelle-t-il.

 

Une fois de plus son Lucas, vidé de toute force est contre lui et reprend peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Il entreprend de le démaquiller doucement.

— Tu n'en peux plus, mon amour, lui murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

— " _...chaque fois que je rentre en scène, je pense que c'est ma première et ma dernière fois_ ", lui chuchote-t-il en lui tendant ses lèvres qu'il baise aussitôt. (3)

C'est une des phrases de Jorge Donn qu'il aime répéter quand il lui reproche de donner tellement en un spectacle qu'il sait à peine où il est lorsqu'il en sort.

— Comment va ta cheville ?

C'est René, le kiné qui suit la troupe en tournée, qui vient d'interrompre ce moment précieux entre tous.

— Ça va.

— Montre.

Lucas soupire et lui tend la jambe gauche. Le physiothérapeute passe ses mains sur sa cheville, tâte son pied.

— Tu as une tendinite du talon d'Achille et je suis certain que tu sais pourquoi. Combien d'heures de danse aujourd'hui sur cette surface dure à laquelle tes pieds ne sont pas habitués ?

Manifestement inquiets, les danseurs se sont rassemblés autour d'eux.

— Quatre seulement.

— Et quoi d'autre ?

— On n'a pas fait grand chose aujourd'hui, répond brièvement son homme.

— Lucas ! intervient plutôt sèchement Sacha ce qui lui fait comprendre que c'est lui qui a alerté le soigneur.

— Nous avons été visiter un vignoble et l'île verte cet après-midi. J'ai nagé aussi, fait son chéri en soupirant.

— Tu dois être plus prudent. Tu en fais trop. Demain, repos. Tu joues seulement les touristes.

— Il n'est pas question que je laisse tomber la plongée prévue demain, râle-t-il.

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. La natation, c'est plutôt bien. Tu fais ta descente mais tu supprimes tous les entraînements. Et de retour à Paris, tu y vas mollo pendant au moins une semaine. Je vais te masser et je veux te voir demain matin, le soir avant la représentation et encore une fois après. Tiens, voilà un anti-inflammatoire, tu prends un comprimé trois fois par jour aux repas pendant cinq jours, tu veilles à boire beaucoup. Je te reverrai ensuite à Lausanne. Ne crois pas que tu seras quitte de moi facilement.

Le message fini et la porte de la loge refermée sur René, Lucas foudroie le blond des yeux.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'avais raison de l'appeler. Les outils de travail d'un danseur ce sont ses pieds et ses jambes. C'est notre capital, il faut en prendre soin. Ta version très physique de "I was born to love you" t'as achevé.

— Tu aurais pu simplement me le conseiller, maugrée son chéri. Et entre parenthèses, tu as dansé plus que moi.

— Je te connais, danseur. Tu n'en aurais fait qu'à ta tête, se moque Sacha, trop tendrement à son goût. Je t'avais mis en garde sur le changement de surface, m'as-tu écouté ? Danser sur une scène en pierre, sur une surface synthétiques ou sur un parquet en bois a des effets bien différents sur les jambes. En tout ça, j'ai une expérience et surtout une habitude que tu n'as pas, cela fait huit ans que je traîne sur les différentes scènes du monde.

Il entend Lucas grommeler quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas. Il perçoit juste le mot "nounou" ce qui est assez pour en saisir le sens. Sacha lui lance un regard amusé.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? souffle-t-il en continuant à le démaquiller.

— Je me suis dit qu'après une bonne nuit, il n'y paraîtrait plus, mais il a fallu que Sacha s'en aperçoive.

— Pour une fois, je l'approuve et je me demande comment je ne l'ai pas repéré.

— Il l'a remarqué à ma façon de me tenir plus sur le pied droit. C'est imperceptible pour qui n'est pas danseur, fait son chéri en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Me voilà bien. Je n'aurai pas le temps de lui expliquer le tableau.

— Vois le bon côté des choses, Honey, te voilà avec une journée de vacances presque complète. Où veux-tu aller dîner ce soir ? J'ai repéré un italien en bordure de la plage, ça te tente ?

— Oui.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Il termine sa coupe de tiramisu et regarde Rémi manger la sienne. Il aime ses gestes élégants, sensuels. Il désirerait être la cuillère qui pénètre dans sa bouche, la crème onctueuse qu'il suce doucement et savoure. Sa main retourne vers la coupe que tient l'autre. De belles mains, racées, soignées qui savent être douces et fermes aussi. Mains possessives si il en est, expertes qui caressent son corps, tendres qui bercent ses peurs. Ses lèvres se referment sur la dernière bouchée saupoudrée de cacao, sa langue doucement les lèche pour ne rien perdre de la délicieuse substance et les voilà qui luisent de salive. Plus tentantes que jamais. Il voudrait, là, lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

Leurs regards se croisent. Un léger sourire illumine le visage de son vis-à-vis, promesse de tendresse, de plaisir. Sa main caresse subrepticement la sienne. Il fait signe au garçon de salle et lui demande l'addition.

Il est plus de deux heures du matin, les passants sont rares. Très rares. D'un geste captateur, il attire Rémi contre lui et descend vers la plage. Assis entre ses bras, il l'embrasse enfin. Baiser de feu qui embrase son bas-ventre. Les mains de Rémi se font indiscrètes et caressent le creux de son dos sous le tee-shirt. En cambrant les reins, il gémit doucement près de son oreille. Il le sent frémir tout contre lui. Ils se connaissent bien maintenant et, si ils ont encore bien des découvertes à faire, ils savent chacun comment émouvoir l'autre. Les points faibles de son homme, il les sait, pourtant, il se refuse à accomplir les mêmes gestes et en découvre d'autres pour le séduire et l'attacher. L'habitude n'est elle pas l'ennemie intime de la passion ?

Tourné vers lui, il le chevauche un genou de chaque côté des cuisses et reprend ses baisers, ses caresses.

— Arrête, mon tout-beau, arrête, on ne va pas faire l'amour ici, lui chuchote son Rémi, le souffle court.

— En Grèce, ça ne t'a pas gêné.

— Il faisait désert. Là, nous sommes en pleine ville. Tu te vois faire les gros titres des journaux demain : "Le jeune chorégraphe Lucas Bayot fait l'objet de poursuites pour exhibition sexuelle sur la plage de ... ?"

— Je préfère ça aux cafards, répond-il avec humeur.

Il sait que son attitude paraît enfantine et capricieuse, mais vraiment il a difficile. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils grouillent comme dans son ancien logement, mais ils sont là et il le sait. Il a fallu, hier, beaucoup de patience à son homme pour qu'il oublie tout et qu'il s'abandonne à la jouissance. Vraiment, il sera content de rentrer chez eux.

— Mon amour, l'appelle doucement son homme le voyant distrait.

— Je ne me sens pas bien ici, murmure-t-il.

— Je le sais, mon cœur, je le sais. Pourtant la région est magnifique. C'est dommage que tu en profites si peu. J'aurais dû t'écouter et nous aurions dû aller dans un autre hôtel. Embrasse-moi, mon tout-beau, viens.

C'est lui qui l'attire à son tour pour reprendre là où ils en étaient. Arrive un moment où les caresses de Rémi le mènent au paroxysme de l'envie. Gémissant entre ses bras, il ne demande qu'une chose, la conclusion.

— Viens maintenant, lui souffle Rémi. Pour le reste, je veux notre lit. Je veux pouvoir t'aimer en entier, sentir ta peau nue contre la mienne, caresser ton corps sans entrave. Viens. Je ne veux pas d'un coup à la sauvette.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Enlacés, ils sont rentrés à l'hôtel. Dès qu'ils ont franchi la porte de leur chambre, il a plaqué Lucas contre le mur appuyant sur lui son bas-ventre et son désir qui ne veut plus attendre. Pendant qu'une de ses mains s'active à détacher son jean, l'autre malaxe ses fesses tandis que sa bouche mordille son cou. Il y retrouve son odeur bouleversante. Quand enfin, il réussit à poser ses doigts sur son sexe dur et chaud, Lucas pousse un cri vite étouffé par un bruyant gémissement quand, se laissant glisser à genoux devant lui, il pose sa bouche sur son méat.

 

Brisé de fatigue, repu de sexe, Lucas dort entre ses bras. Au départ, il n'avait pas l'intention de le mener si loin sur les chemins de la volupté. Cela s'était fait, tout simplement. Son chapelet thaï traînait, comme toujours, dans une petite pochette de sa valise, avec quelques autres choses du même genre, mais le chapelet est ce qu'il préfère. Il en avait envie. Envie de lui apporter tout ce plaisir qu'il a pourtant appris à dispenser dans le lit des autres. En se rappelant son regard incrédule, il n'est pas sûr que son Lucas était prêt pour ça. Bien qu'ensuite, il ait aimé. Follement aimé. Et il avait très vite compris le parti à en tirer, la manière de lui rendre la pareille et de le faire jouir et crier comme jamais avant lui. Les sentiments changent tant de choses.

Qu'il est attendrissant quand il dort, son petit démon de luxure. Il repousse doucement les cheveux qui envahissent une partie de son visage pour mieux contempler ses traits détendus. Doit-il toujours peser ses actes de peur de le perdre ? Même les plus anodins ?

La main de son chéri le tire à lui.

— Où es-tu ? lui souffle-t-il. Pourquoi t'agites-tu encore ?

— J'ai vu ton regard.

Manifestement, il sait déjà de quoi il parle.

— J'étais surpris. J'ai compris de suite même si je ne connaissais pas. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Simplement.

— C'était plus que ça. Tu étais choqué.

— Non. C'était une réaction de jalousie, fait-il en détournant les yeux un instant. Une réaction instinctive, épidermique. En un éclair, j'ai pensé que tu l'avais utilisé avec d'autres.

— Lucas. Rien n'est pareil. Toi, c'est toi.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à lui dire. Il le serre simplement contre lui.

— ...

— Je ne peux pas changer mon passé.

— Je le sais, je l'ai accepté et je fais avec. Comme toi, avec mon inexpérience, lui répond-il doucement. C'était un simple réflexe. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

— J'ai peur que tu t'enfuies, en réalisant que je suis loin d'être ce que tu attends d'un homme propre, net.

— Et ennuyeux, très ennuyeux, achève son amour avec un petit rire. Tu es vraiment bêta quand tu t'y mets. Aurais-tu un container entier de ce genre de trucs, ça ne m'éloignerait pas de toi, se moque-t-il. J'aime l'homme que tu es devenu, Rémi, fait-il plus gravement. C'est bien à toi que je veux m'unir. Je sais que depuis que tu as révélé ton passé aux danseurs, tu es mal à l'aise. Tu te sens en position précaire. La preuve en est que nous les avons à peine entrevus depuis. Tu ne pourras pas toujours les éviter. Pas un seul n'a fait une réflexion.

— Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne le pensent pas, soupire-t-il. Rappelle toi Sacha.

— Il avait bu et il s'est excusé. Ils te voient en victime, surtout lui. C'est toi qui te blâme le plus.

— Parce que je sais qui je suis, eux pas.

— Tu es mon ange, conclut son Lucas en l'embrassant doucement.

 

Il est juste neuf heures quand ils descendent rejoindre Lionel et Sacha dans la salle-à-manger. Une fois de plus, ils ne prendront pas leur petit-déjeuner avec les danseurs. Il a tendance à les éviter et son chéri à fuir les cafards. Cela fait beaucoup.

— Une fois encore vous ne mangez pas avec nous ? demande Didier.

Il ne répond pas. C'est Lucas qui s'en charge.

— Non. Nous sommes déjà en retard pour la plongée.

La grimace du danseur leur montre qu'il n'y croit pas un instant. Ahmed a raison : son homme ne sait pas mentir. Il est tellement mal à l'aise que ça se voit de suite.

— Explique ! lui fait gentiment Sacha. Pourquoi nous fuyez-vous ? C'est ma faute ? Je sais ce que j'ai dit à Rémi et je lui ai demandé de m'excuser, je...

— Arrête ! Je ne t'en veux pas. Là n'est pas le problème, intervient-il ne voulant pas aborder ce sujet une fois de plus.

— Alors, il est où ? Que nous reprochez-vous ? s'exclame Didier en regardant Lucas.

— Je ne veux rien manger ici, s'énerve ce dernier, c'est tout.

Il est mis au pied du mur et s'en rend compte. Et même si il ne veut pas avouer sa faiblesse, il n'a plus vraiment le choix.

— Lucas, le pousse-t-il doucement.

— J'ai la phobie des cafards et ici, il y en a soupire-t-il. Je ne peux rien avaler sans imaginer qu'ils se sont promenés dessus.

— Je me demande ce que tu vas faire quand on ira en Colombie et au Brésil en septembre, raille Manu férocement. Ils sont dix fois plus gros qu'ici.

Il le voit se raidir. Il l'attire contre lui pour le rassurer et la main de son chéri se referme sur la sienne.

— D'habitude, nous sélectionnons soigneusement les hôtels, intervient Lionel. A Ollioules, nous allions, depuis plusieurs années, à La couronne, mais malheureusement, ils ont fait des transformations et ne voulaient pas nous faire les mêmes conditions. C'est un peu en catastrophe que nous avons choisi le Bel Azur. Je suis d'accord avec toi que la présence des cafards n'est pas agréable. Nous ne reviendrons pas, c'est certain, mais là nous n'avons aucune solution de rechange.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, danseur ? Nous aurions été manger ailleurs, lui demande Sacha dont le regard s'est chargé de tendresse.

Son Lucas se contente de remuer la tête d'un air découragé.

— Pas de faiblesse, c'est ça ? raille Manu.

— Chacun a les siennes, répond-il à la place de son compagnon. Toi, comme tout le monde, termine-t-il en le fixant.

— Allons-y, dit Lionel en se levant.

 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sont garés sur un promontoire devant la baie de Sanary-sur-mer et dévorent des croissants achetés dans une boulangerie.

— La plongée est à onze heures. Nous irons en bateau jusqu'au site « Les Rosiers » et c'est là que nous plongerons, c'est splendide. Vous avez effectué combien de descentes ? demande Lionel.

— Deux seulement, répond Lucas le premier.

— J'ai le niveau 4 et le secourisme, fait-il brièvement.

— Tu es aussi expérimenté que mon père, constate Sacha.

— Je n'ai plus plongé depuis des années, rectifie l'aîné.

— Cela ne s'oublie pas, lui répond-il en souriant.

Il a de plus en plus de sympathie pour le répétiteur. Il aime sa disponibilité, la concision de ses interventions, l'empathie dont il fait preuve. Il se demande ce que Lucas a dans la tête comme projet à son égard. Il mérite bien de retrouver un peu de bonheur.

 

En revenant vers La Ciotat, ils contournent l'Île verte par la gauche et dépassent la bande de sable où ils étaient installés le jour précédent, ils échangent un sourire et un regard entendus. Appuyés au bastingage, l'un contre l'autre, ils profitent de cet instant de répit. Lucas évoque leurs découvertes avec Sacha et son père. Sa première rencontre avec un énorme mérou brun l'a fait sursauter puis il a suivi le placide poisson dans sa course paresseuse. Les gorgones rouges ou corail rouge de méditerranée l'ont impressionné. La fosse en est tapissée et c'est magnifique. Le ton de Lucas s'enflamme, ses descriptions aussi. Son enthousiasme provoque son sourire. Il lui adresse une petite grimace qui veut dire : « arrête de te moquer ». Ça le fait rire.

 

Sur les indications de Lionel, il traverse Cassis. Le restaurant le Clos des Arômes semble situé loin de l'animation du port et de la ville, tout en étant juste à côté. Dès l'entrée dans le jardin, ils apprécient le calme romantique de ce coin fleuri. Sacha a réservé deux jours avant et la table est dressée sur la terrasse qui a un air de patio andalou. La bouillabaisse, les moules gratinées, le foie gras, la couronne d'agneau, le loup au fenouil, le tout est délicieux. Il voit Lionel observer leur intimité, leurs tendres habitudes.

— Vous échangez toujours vos assiettes ainsi ? demande-t-il avec un sourire indulgent.

— Souvent, oui, admet-il. Et depuis notre première sortie. Lucas n'arrive jamais à se décider pour un seul met, se moque-t-il tendrement. Sauf pour les desserts, là il n'y a pas de problème. Comme il en mangerait facilement un de chaque sorte, inutile de prendre deux différents.

— Pfffffffft ! tu exagères toujours, fait son homme avec une fausse grimace boudeuse.

— On sait que tu n'es pas gourmand pour deux sous, raille à son tour Sacha, ce qui lui vaut un coup d'œil assassin.

 

Guidés par Sacha, ils descendent vers la plage de Saména située au début des calanques à Marseille. Il n'augure rien de bon du sourire en coin qu'affiche le danseur blond. Dès qu'il pose le pied sur les galets, il a compris. Il les a emmenés sur une plage fréquentée principalement par les homosexuels. Couples, dragueurs, habillés ou naturistes, s'étalent à dix sur un mètre carré. Il exagère à peine. Il connaît ce genre d'endroit. En vacances, dès qu'il pouvait échapper à la surveillance de ses parents, c'est vers des lieux tels que celui-ci qu'il se dirigeait. Il était sûr d'y trouver un flirt et plus si affinités. Les doigts de Lucas se mêlent aux siens. Pour afficher leur lien ? De nombreux regards les suivent jusqu'au bout de la plage où ils s'installent.

Son homme s'est saisi du lait solaire et en enduit son dos, pendant que Sacha en fait de même avec son père dont pour la première fois il voit le corps. Il comprend tout à fait le goût qu'avait de lui Jorge Donn. Dans sa jeunesse, il devait être splendide. Tout comme son fils. Quand Lucas a fini, il pose ses lèvres sur son épaule nue, avant de lui demander de se tourner et d'en étaler sur sa poitrine puis sur son visage avec des gestes caressants.

— A toi, mon cœur.

Un coup d'œil vers Sacha lui apprend qu'il est déjà en chasse. La proie, installée sur un transat, est très belle.

— Rémi ! le rappelle à l'ordre son cher et tendre.

— Calme toi. J'ai simplement regardé ce qui attirait l'attention de Sacha.

— Oui. Ben, Il est libre. Toi pas.

— Arrête, chéri. Tu crois franchement que je vais oublier l'homme de ma vie pour un si bel apollon ? se moque-t-il.

Il ne peut éviter un coup de serviette de bain bien appliqué dans son dos qui le fait sursauter. Son réflexe est de le fusiller des yeux mais le regard espiègle de son Lucas dément la mauvaise intention du geste. D'un mouvement vif, il le plaque sur sa serviette avant de déposer sur sa bouche un bref baiser. Installé sur le flanc, il contemple les expressions qui passent sur son visage pendant que d'un seul doigt, il trace des arabesques sur son cou, sa poitrine.

— On va dans l'eau ?

Avec Lionel, ils vont nager. Lorsqu'ils reviennent sur la plage, Sacha est installé sur le transat voisin de son gibier et est en grande conversation avec lui.

— Quel chançard, ce Sacha, se moque-t-il en regardant la réaction de son chéri qui lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

— Je me demande si je ne vais pas aller leur tenir compagnie, fait-il taquin. Peut-être qu'un troisième partenaire ne leur déplairait pas ?

Sans répondre autrement que par un sourire, il lui ouvre les bras. Lucas vient s'asseoir entre ses jambes, le dos posé sur sa poitrine, la tête renversée en arrière sur son épaule. Il referme son étreinte autour de ce grand corps qui s'abandonne et appuie sa tempe contre la sienne. Il surprend sur eux le regard plein de désirs de Sacha et celui, appréciateur, de son flirt. Vivement que John soit rentré. Il détourne les yeux, pour se consacrer à son compagnon. Ils restent là à admirer le bleu de la mer et le paysage, profitant simplement de la chaleur, de l'odeur de l'autre.

Pourtant l'inaction ne tarde pas à lui peser et son amour commence, lui aussi, à se tortiller contre lui.

— Tu crois qu'on pourrait jouer avec eux ? fait-il en désignant un groupe qui se dépense à un vague dérivé du beach volley où les joueurs ce seraient démultipliés.

— Il suffit de demander.

Ils se retrouvent devant le filet. C'est sans surprise qu'il constate que son chéri se débrouille plutôt bien. En tout cas, il semble adorer ça. Sacha et Philip, son flirt anglais, sont dans l'équipe adverse. Lionel a préféré s'abstenir. Ils atteignent bientôt le score fixé. C'est lui qui marque le point gagnant et Lucas le récompense d'un long baiser. On leur propose une seconde partie et ils sont prêts à accepter quand Sacha s'en mêle.

— Ta cheville, danseur, le rappelle-t-il à l'ordre. Jouer trop longtemps dans le sable va la fatiguer.

— Sashka, soupire-t-il.

Il sait déjà qu'il va se ranger à l'avis du soliste. En effet, ils déclinent l'invitation et retournent s'asseoir sur les galets. A peine est-il installé que le téléphone de Lucas sonne. Il le voit plisser les yeux de plaisir. Manifestement l'appel lui plaît. Il raconte leurs journées brièvement, puis confie, sans gêne aucune, à son interlocuteur son gros souci de cafards. Il écoute la réponse pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers Lionel.

— Helmut demande de tes nouvelles. Que dois-je lui dire ? fait-t-il avec un petit sourire.

— Juste que je vais bien, répond le répétiteur un peu sèchement.

La conversation se prolonge un peu avant que Lucas raccroche.

— Il va bien aussi, lui résume-t-il. Il est allé au Motus voir si tout se passait sans problème. Cela semble être le cas. Il te remet son bonjour, se moque gentiment Lucas en s'adressant à Lionel.

— Arrête d'essayer de caser tous les mecs qui te courent après, répond le répétiteur d'un ton peu affable.

Lucas se raidit et lui adresse un regard peiné.

— Tu te trompes cette fois, Lionel, intervient-il. Si Helmut a beaucoup de tendresse pour Lucas, je n'ai rien eu à lui reprocher. Il ne court pas après lui. Une petite plaisanterie de temps en temps, un compliment, une accolade, un sourire complice, ça s'arrête là. Helmut est quelqu'un de bien. Je suis avec Lucas et il respecte notre lien. Il nous respecte. Dans le cas contraire, j'y aurais mis le holà depuis longtemps. Je dirais même qu'il veille sur notre couple comme il le peut. Si je n'avais pas existé, je crois en effet qu'il aurait essayé et que Lucas aurait accepté de faire un bout de chemin en sa compagnie. Plus vite qu'avec Sacha même si il l'aime infiniment. Lucas cherche une relation d'un genre précis que ne lui offrirait jamais ton fils, celle qui mène à une union très forte, avec à la clef une vie de famille et des enfants. Je crois au contraire que c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il verra s'éloigner de lui Helmut si cela arrive. Je me trompe, mon cœur ? demande-t-il doucement à son amour qui le regarde étonné.

— Non, avoue celui-ci.

— Lucas ne laisse personne indifférent, poursuit-il. Toi même tu as énormément d'affection pour lui parce qu'il te fait penser à Jorge. Manu a baissé ses barrières devant sa rouerie naturelle, Gil Roman devant son enthousiasme et sa ténacité, certains devant son charisme. Même ce petit diable de Sean n'a pas résisté, se moque-t-il. Par contre d'autres l'envient, le détestent cordialement pour tout ce qui fait qu'il est lui.

— ...

Lucas apostrophe Sacha et Philip qui reviennent vers eux.

— Qui a gagné ?

— Nous, constate le danseur en riant.

Son homme lui renvoie un sourire complice.

— Tu m'en veux ?

Il secoue la tête négativement.

— Je sais que tu le fais pour moi. Rémi dit que, de toute façon, je ne t'en veux jamais longtemps pour quoi que ce soit, fait-il moqueur, et mon homme a toujours raison.

— Tais-toi, chéri, s'empresse-t-il de conseiller. Autrement, il va en profiter et te faire tourner en bourrique.

Sacha leur adresse un petit rire moqueur avant d'aller se rasseoir aux côtés du britannique. Qu'il est dur de jouer les amants détendus devant la concurrence ou devant son amour quand on a la jalousie au cœur.

 

Une fois de plus, son homme a tout donné au public. Une fois de plus la représentation s'est achevée sous les acclamations. Après le passage du kiné, ils sont allés dîner rapidement, avec tous les danseurs, dans la brasserie Le Sud où ils les avaient retrouvés le premier soir. Un repas détendu sous le signe du rire et de la plaisanterie un peu grivoise par moments. Là, ils sont de sortie avec presque toute la troupe qui a pris d'assaut la discothèque voisine de leur hôtel. Assis dans un coin, son Lucas contre lui, il est détendu. Il a ses raisons, il faut le dire. Terminé l'hôtel Bleu Azur. Et les cauchemars de son homme. Ce soir, ils dormiront dans un appartement de l'hôtel Rose Thé.

Lorsqu'il a été chercher une petite partie de sa commande de vin au vignoble, il a exposé sommairement leur problème à la propriétaire qui lui demandait si ils étaient contents de leur séjour. Elle s'est empressée de téléphoner à une de ses clientes. Elle n'avait plus de chambres libres, mais a proposé un de ses appartements, le plus petit qui n'est réservé qu'à partir du sept juillet. Les voilà donc locataires d'un superbe studio avec un balcon donnant sur la baie de La Ciotat. Et cela pour trois jours. Leurs bagages y sont déjà et la clef est dans sa poche. Une petite surprise pour son cher et tendre qui, en ce moment, trépigne d'impatience d'aller se remuer sur la piste.

— On y va ? lui souffle-t-il justement.

Le voir danser est toujours un plaisir, même si il doit le partager avec d'autres dont Sacha et son flirt anglais qui est venu le retrouver. Lucas a deviné sa jalousie. Cette nuit, ses yeux ne quittent pas les siens. Quand une musique lente se fait entendre, il le tire par la main vers la sortie du club, le pousse vers l'escalier qui descend à la mer, puis se colle à lui contre le mur qui borde la plage.

— Mon amour, fait-il vainement car Lucas pose ses lèvres sur les siennes empêchant tout dialogue.

Il renonce à protester et, les mains sur les fesses de son homme, il le serre contre lui et répond à ses baisers enflammés comme si ça vie en dépend. Le front posé sur son épaule, frémissant, Lucas essaye de se calmer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon tout-beau ? fait-il en soulevant son menton avec deux doigts.

— Tes yeux plein de désir sur moi, murmure-t-il d'une voix altérée qui le fait vibrer.

— C'est toujours comme ça et je ne suis pas le seul, chuchote-t-il.

— D'habitude, je danse sans regarder qui que ce soit, très souvent pour moi seul, sauf quand nous dansons ensemble sur les latino et tu connais le résultat, se moque-t-il doucement. Quant aux autres... fait-il avec un haussement d'épaule qui veut tout dire.

Il prend le visage aimé dans la coupe formée de ses mains et le couvre de baisers avant de revenir vers sa bouche qui l'attire inexorablement. Il n'en sera jamais rassasié. Des bruits de voix les troublent, la main de Lucas se serre sur sa taille, il s'appuie encore plus sur lui, si cela est possible, comme si il craignait qu'on les sépare. Il caresse la cambrure de son dos, le bas de ses reins tout en léchant doucement le lobe de son oreille et Lucas geint en frottant contre lui l'envie dure qu'il a de lui. Il ne voit pas d'issue au désir qui maintenant les tenaille.

— Rémi, gémit-il de cette voix un peu cassée qu'il a dans l'amour. Je te veux.

— Pas ici, mon tout-beau, pas ici, lui murmure-t-il en détachant son jean pour lui donner du plaisir avec des caresses.

Un bruit les fait sursauter. Il jette un coup d'œil vers la promenade, accrochant au passage deux silhouettes pas très loin d'eux. La lumière du réverbère éclaire les indiscrets en bas de l'escalier et il n'a aucun mal à reconnaître Sacha et Philip.

— Je suis désolé, s'excuse le premier vivement. On ne vous a pas suivis. C'est le hasard qui ...

— Dégage, Sacha !

La voix de son homme est dure. Manifestement, il a difficile de le croire. Lui ne pense pas qu'il serait capable d'une pareille erreur.

— Calme-toi, chéri, lui souffle-t-il. Réfléchis, ça lui apporterait quoi ? Te voir prendre du plaisir dans mes bras ? Tu crois qu'il en a envie ? Ils venaient simplement faire la même chose que nous.

Le soupir de frustration qu'il pousse le fait sourire malgré la situation. Placé devant son homme, il rattache discrètement les boutons de son jean, avant de poser un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Viens.

Il le tire par la main vers les deux autres.

— Danseur ...

— Ça va, Sashka. On n'en parle plus, le coupe son homme avec une grimace.

Il voit le regard stupéfait de l'anglais suivre la main de Lucas qui se pose rassurante sur l'épaule du blond. Manifestement, il est un peu perdu dans leurs relations. Parfois, lui aussi.

 

Après l'au revoir habituel à tous les danseurs qui passent une dernière nuit au Bleu Azur et repartent au matin, ils prennent la route.

— Tu crois que je vais attendre jusque Paris pour t'aimer ?

— Je suis sûr que non, se moque-t-il tendrement.

Le regard perplexe de son homme le met en joie.

— Pourquoi as-tu pris la route de Cassis ? C'est plus long, grogne-t-il.

— ...

— Attends. On ne rentre pas, c'est ça ?

— On ne rentre pas.

— Arrête la voiture tout de suite.

— Mais ...

— Arrête !

Il se gare sur l'accotement, perplexe. La main possessive de Lucas le saisit par la nuque, l'attirant à lui et si la position n'est pas des plus agréables à cause du volant, le baiser fougueux de son amant le transporte bien loin.

 

(1). Vous avez ici la [vidéo](http://boutique.ina.fr/video/CAB7801907601/bejart-l-amour-du-poete.fr.html) consacrée à "L'âme du poète".

Le premier extrait sur cette vidéo est le passage que dansent, pendant la répétition de leur pas de deux, Lucas et Sacha, interprété à sa création et dans cette vidéo par Bertrand Pie (le chat) et Jorge Donn (le poète).  Pour la petite histoire le troisième extrait (à 3 minutes 22) est dansé par Yan le Grac que vous connaissez tous en tant que Père Fouras sur le fort Boyard.  La danse mène à tout.  ^^ 

(2). La vidéo de la chorégraphie de Maurice Béjart dansée par Sylvie Guilhem et Gil Roman sur la musique de Queen, en hommage à Jorge Donn et Freddy Mercury est [ici](http://youtu.be/9FtMWW4w3Lk). 

(3). " _chaque fois que je rentre en scène, je pense que c'est ma première et ma dernière fois_ " : phrase extraite d'une interview de Jorge Donn.


	22. Le presbytère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  La démonstration de percussion offerte par l'école Rudra sur les escaliers du Palais Beaulieu le 7 juillet 2012
> 
>  
> 
> Où Lucas touche du bout des doigts la mort et l'amour.

****

Ils ne sont restés que trois jours à Paris, après trois autres idylliques à La Ciotat. La porte-fenêtre de l'appartement était ouverte sur la mer dès le matin leur donnant l'impression de vivre au grand air. Ils sont retournés dans les calanques, plonger aussi et ils ont fait et refait l'amour. Ils ont fréquenté les marchés du sud, acheté des tas de spécialités, d'herbes, pour le Motus qui n'est jamais loin de son esprit et il a pris beaucoup de plaisir à cuisiner avec son homme à ses côtés. Ils prenaient leurs repas sur la terrasse et y paressaient la soirée. Ils sont peu sortis. Juste un dîner sur la plage à Sanary. Il s'est aperçu qu'ils ont besoin, de temps en temps, de se retrouver à deux sans contrainte. Sans entraînement, sans représentation, sans Motus. Juste à deux. Autrement, ils ne tiendront pas le coup.

Ils étaient ensuite contents de rentrer, de retrouver le bar, le studio et leurs douces habitudes de travail en commun. Pourtant, ce fut loin d'être le cas. Ce furent des jours de folie.

En premier, ils sont allés avec Amin et Ahmed, qui avaient tout mis en place en leur absence, signer les papiers pour la création de la société immobilière puis chez le notaire passer l'acte authentique de vente. WLB Immo est ainsi officiellement né et les accords avec la fondation du Béjart Ballet Lausanne peuvent être ratifiés. C'est Amin qui amènera en Suisse les capoeristes avec un des minibus de chantier. Ahmed et lui se relaieront au volant. Ils ont mis en place l'hébergement pour une nuit à l'hôtel. Ils rentreront le lundi soir. Rendez-vous est pris avec Givel et les administrateurs sur place pour la journée anniversaire, afin de signer le bail rédigé par le notaire.

Ensuite, ils sont retournés à l'hôtel des Perrière dont ils ont maintenant la clef. Rien qu'eux deux. Ils ont déambulé dans les couloirs vides, ont arpenté les jardins en friche les imaginant retentissant des rires des élèves ou de leurs enfants, se sont assis par terre, l'un contre l'autre, dans la vieille salle de danse aux miroirs brisés, avant de reprendre, remplis d'espoir, le chemin du Motus.

Lucas a mis au point, avec son professeur et ses élèves du club de sport, la démonstration de capoeira qui sera faite à Lausanne.

Il y a eu leur visite habituelle à Rungis et chez les grossistes, en compagnie d'Oli qui devra les remplacer la semaine prochaine. Il a travaillé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, jusqu'à épuisement. Il a initié Emilie à quelques uns de ses plats, les lui faisant refaire devant lui avant de se déclarer satisfait. Le petit Renaud est doué en pâtisserie et en desserts, il lui en a appris trois qu'ils ont à la carte. Si Patricia, en son absence, reste la patronne du lieu, l'équipe se forme et prend ses marques. Lucas a passé en cuisine le plus de temps possible pour être à ses côtés, remplissant sans broncher les tâches parfois ingrates des apprentis. Ils ont passé les soirées avec leurs amis, profitant de cette accalmie pour les voir au Motus, Helmut y compris, joignant ainsi l'utile à l'agréable.

A tour de rôle, les membres du personnel prendront des vacances lorsqu'ils reviendront. La nouvelle saison du Béjart Ballet Lausanne ne débute que fin septembre. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que d'ici là, son homme ne fera rien. Il y aura les répétitions avec Vera, la préparation du nouveau ballet et dès le début de septembre, les premières répétitions de celui-ci. Dans l'hôtel des Perrière. Et la rentrée universitaire.

Et là, de nouveau la route. Même si il dort, la main de son homme est sur sa cuisse. Cette fois, ils ont décidé de faire les cinq cent trente kilomètres sans arrêt gastronomique ou nostalgique. Partis juste avant l'heure de pointe, ils espèrent bien arriver aux alentours de vingt deux heures. Ils pourront ainsi passer une bonne nuit avant d'aller à Rudra le matin suivant. Il trouvera bien, sur le chemin, un endroit tranquille où ils mangeront le contenu du panier de pique-nique.

Même si il ne lui en a rien dit, il sait que Lucas est inquiet. Le pas de deux et la Cumparsita sont prêts, par contre ce n'est pas le cas du tableau de son ballet. Les élèves ont répété avec Jan. Les danseurs choisis aussi mais seulement à quatre reprises, quant à Sacha il n'a aucune idée de son rôle.

Dans quelques kilomètres, il y a un parking. Il est temps qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes et boive un café. Il prend la desserte et se gare juste devant la station service. Aussitôt l'absence de mouvement et du ronronnement du moteur réveille Lucas qui ouvre des yeux papillonnant sur les enseignes lumineuses.

— Nous sommes où ? fait-il d'une voix encore lourde de sommeil.

— À moitié chemin environ. Tu veux un café ?

— Oui. Je viens avec toi ?

— Si tu as envie de prendre un peu l'air, ta compagnie est la bienvenue, se moque-t-il tendrement. Si c'est parce qu'il y a une dizaine de motards dans la boutique en train de faire leurs petits achats de sucreries, ce n'est pas la peine.

— C'est plus prudent quand même, grogne-t-il.

Ce qui le fait éclater de rire car rien n'est moins dissuasif que le look androgyne de son chéri en jean moulant et tee-shirt Versace qui lui colle au corps au moindre mouvement, tennis Prada en cuir, cheveux lâchés et Ray-Ban sur le sommet de son crâne. Sans oublier le bracelet noir en cuir avec la plaque en argent gravée qui est loin de faire gros dur. Pour le séduire ou le satisfaire, Lucas fait d'importants efforts vestimentaires. Il a toujours fait attention à lui-même, toujours eu des goûts sûrs mais il avait peu de moyens. Maintenant, il est habillé à la pointe de la mode, portant avec plaisir les vêtements décontractés qu'il lui achète. Et, si rien n'est ostentatoire, il ne passe pas inaperçu. Habillé à peu de chose près de la même façon, il pense pourtant faire plus discret. Quoi que ... Les regards de deux motardes qui le déshabillent sans vergogne lui font craindre le contraire. Lucas passe entre eux sans hésitation et quand deux font obstruction devant la machine à café, il leur balance un « Excusez-moi » d'une voix ferme. Le plus âgé des deux s'écarte et lui laisse la place. Malgré le poids de leur regard sur eux, ils prennent le temps de choisir le café. En lui faisant un clin d'œil, son homme met deux gobelets l'un dans l'autre pour moins sentir la chaleur. Le liquide noir coule pendant qu'il en fait de même. C'est une bonne idée.

— Oh ! fait son chéri, surpris, en s'avançant vers les magazines. Regarde. C'est quoi encore ça ?

Dans le coin droit de la couverture, une petite mention promet "des photos exclusives des vacances à Cassis du jeune chorégraphe Lucas Bayot". C'est le cliché d'eux mis en médaillon qui a attiré son attention.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! qu'ont-ils inventé cette fois ? s'exclame-t-il.

Il se saisit du magazine et se dirige vers la caisse, oublieux des personnages qui les entourent. Il paie, récupère son café avant de se diriger vers la sortie en grommelant.

— Eh ben ! elle a pas l'air facile, la demoiselle ! ricane un des bikers.

— Tu as raison, fait-il en se retournant vers un grand barbu tout de cuir vêtu. Tu ne me supporterais pas plus de deux heures. Et moi, pas dix minutes.

— Laisse tomber, Claude, intervient l'homme qui se trouvait devant la machine à café un peu plus tôt.

— Mais ...

Le vieux motard fait non de la tête. Manifestement, l'assurance tranquille de Lucas l'impressionne.

Penchés l'un vers l'autre, le magazine ouvert sur le volant, ils cherchent l'article. En fait, il n'y en a pas. Juste des photos avec une légende et une petite introduction de quelques lignes. On les voit sur le bateau prêts à plonger, au restaurant ensuite et sur la plage de Cassis avec Lionel, Sacha et Philip. Manifestement, c'est un des clients du club de plongée qui les a suivis et pris les photos tout au long de la journée pour les revendre ensuite. Il ne voit que ça comme explication. Elles sont belles. Si c'est un amateur, il est doué.

— Ils ont fait vite. Les clichés datent d'il y a une semaine. De quoi étoffer ton press-book, lui dit son homme avec un sourire.

— J'aime particulièrement celle-là, répond-il en lui en désignant une.

Elle est prise sur la plage, Lucas est assis entre ses jambes, dos appuyé contre sa poitrine, et joue contre joue, ils regardent tous les deux la mer d'un air rêveur.

— Elles sont soft en plus, continue-t-il. Il a essayé de faire des belles photos pas des scandaleuses. C'est étonnant pour un magazine comme "TÊTU".

— Rémi...

— Oui ?

— Sur toutes, sauf celles du restaurant, nous sommes à moitié nus ou en combinaison moulante de plongeur. Regarde celle-ci, sur le cruiser, prise pendant que tu t'équipes. Tu as déjà vu un corps aussi suggestif que le tien alors que pourtant seul ton torse est nu ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle occupe toute une page ? Voilà qui va en faire rêver plus d'un, fait son homme en passant un doigt tendre sur le cliché. Je sens que certains vont se mettre à la plongée, se moque-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

— C'est malin, raille-t-il à son tour mais le commentaire de son chéri lui fait plaisir.

Lucas est parfois un peu avare de compliments.

**.•*)(*•.**

Quand ils se garent derrière la villa de Lionel, il est un peu plus dix heures. Ils ont bien roulé, ont mangé dans la voiture devant le lac sans traîner. Une fois de plus la moto de Sacha est là et il surprend la moue agacée de Rémi.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, mon ange. Nous devons travailler dès demain matin ensemble.

L'arrivée de l'objet de leur discussion les empêche de la continuer. Peut-être est-ce préférable. Il n'a aucun argument pour justifier la présence du blond ici ce soir, excepté le fait qu'il est chez son père et qu'il y vient quand il veut. Ils retrouvent avec plaisir le charme ancien et policé de "leur" chambre. Il se penche par la fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin splendide. La multitude de couleurs des fleurs épanouies est remarquable.

— Vous descendez ?

— On arrive, Sashka.

— Tu as l'air fatigué, fait celui-ci à Rémi quand ils sont installés à leurs côtés sur la terrasse.

— Je le suis, admet ce dernier. Beaucoup de travail nous attendait au Motus dans le but de préparer cette plus longue absence. L'équipe se met en place petit à petit mais j'ai eu peu de temps pour leur apprendre ce qu'il fallait. Nous avons été trop souvent au loin ces derniers mois.

— Surtout si, chaque fois, vous prolongez par des escapades.

Il sent le dépit derrière le sourire du soliste. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'ils resteraient encore trois jours sur la côte d'Azur. Et pour cause. Il l'ignorait. Sacha, à sa manière, est quelqu'un de très possessif. Il veut savoir où ils sont en permanence.

— Nous en avons besoin afin de tenir le coup, lui fait son homme calmement. Il n'y a pas que la danse dans notre vie. Il y a le Motus ainsi que le projet de l'école et maintenant la société immobilière. Nous avons besoin de décompresser pour tenir le coup.

— Si vous étiez rentrés de suite, vous auriez pu arriver ici deux jours plus tôt, comme prévu, et nous ne serions pas en train de stresser parce que le tableau du nouveau ballet n'est pas prêt, lance-t-il avec humeur.

— Sashka, le rappelle-t-il à l'ordre doucement.

Il soupire avec une moue mécontente et ne dit plus rien.

— Nous y arriverons en une journée, le rassure-t-il même si il est loin d'en être certain.

— Et ta cheville ? tu as fait attention ?

— Je n'ai pratiquement pas dansé depuis une semaine, répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel devant son insistance. Seulement deux heures hier avec ta mère.

Il tait celles passées debout en cuisine ou derrière le comptoir, les entraînements de capoeira. De toute façon, ce qui est fait, est fait. A La Ciotat, il s'est reposé. Il sirote son café et puise sans s'en rendre compte dans l'assiette de tuiles aux amandes.

— Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse alors ?

— Rien. Nous faisons quatre pages dans le magazine TÊTU qui vient de paraître. Je me demande si nous devrons toujours craindre d'être ainsi épiés et photographiés à notre insu. Si c'est le cas, cela nous privera de beaucoup de choses. Je suis sûr de détester ça. John va certainement apprécier de faire la connaissance de Philip par cliché interposé, commente-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

— Tu veux dire que j'y suis également ?

— Oui et toi aussi, complète-t-il en se tournant vers Lionel.

— On peut voir ? demande le blond.

— Tiens. Il est sur le siège arrière, lui dit son homme en lui tendant le boîtier de l'alarme.

La lumière de la terrasse anime le papier glacé et les photos ont une autre dimension. Elles prennent vie. Sacha lance un regard stupéfait à Rémi. N'avait-il pas vu à quel point son ange était séduisant ? Le petit sourire satisfait de celui-ci montre qu'il a vu son coup d'œil. Il lui fait les gros yeux et son homme éclate de rire.

— Le monde à l'envers, raille-t-il en nouant ses doigts aux siens.

C'est vrai que Rémi tait sa rancœur envers Sacha que lui devine, sent et ignore parce que ça l'arrange bien. Il n'a aucune jalousie en ce qui concerne Yun, Philip ou John alors que la simple idée de voir Rémi regarder un autre homme le fait bouillir intérieurement. La relation avec le danseur est d'une autre nature. Complexe pourtant car il a besoin de lui à ses côtés. Pas dans ses bras, même si, parfois, il le désire.

— Honey ? l'appelle son ange en serrant ses doigts.

Il revient au moment présent. Il a la main droite posée à plat sur la photo de Rémi. Il sursaute et la retire comme si l'image le brûlait. L'expression de son homme est amusée.

— Je crois que nous devrions aller dormir. Une fameuse journée nous attend demain, suggère Lionel.

— Tu as vu si Jan se débrouillait bien ?

— Je crois que tu seras surpris de ce à quoi il est arrivé. Peut-être y aura-t-il des choses qui ne sont pas telles que tu les attends, il ne te restera qu'à les corriger.

 

Il prend ce qu'il lui faut pour sa douche sous le regard insondable de Rémi, assis sur le bord du précieux bureau.

— Viens ici, ma puce, lui demande-t-il en l'attirant entre ses jambes.

Il niche son visage dans son cou, respirant son parfum, son odeur. Il se laisse aller contre lui, en poussant un soupir de soulagement dont il n'a pas conscience.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ta jalousie extrême de tantôt ? continue-t-il. Elle était destinée à qui ? à Sacha ou à moi ?

Il le fixe comme si il avait un extraterrestre en face de lui.

— Tu m'as déjà vu jaloux de Sacha ? s'exclame-t-il sidéré.

— Alors c'est le coup d'œil qu'il m'a lancé. C'est bien ce que je pensais, se moque son homme avec tendresse.

— ...

— Tu imagines alors les scènes que je devrais te faire ?

— Mais je ne t'ai rien dit, proteste-t-il misérablement.

— Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Tu m'expliques ?

— Tu étais content.

— Exact. Peut-être pas pour les raisons que tu crois.

— ...

— Pour Sacha, il n'y a que toi qui existe et nul n'est assez bien pour Sa Majesté Lucas, dirait Manu. Il m'a toujours considéré comme quantité négligeable. Je vois souvent son regard perplexe posé sur moi, semblant se demander ce que tu peux bien me trouver. Depuis, il connaît mon passé qui s'est ajouté au reste. C'était un petit mouvement de satisfaction personnelle. Sans plus. Tu es adorable quand tu es jaloux comme ça, lui chuchote-t-il tout contre sa tempe. Mon amour.

— Je t'aime, lui murmure-t-il.

— Tu le dis si peu, soupire son Rémi.

— Je le pense tant.

Il est si bien dans ses bras. Tellement bien qu'il n'a plus envie de prendre sa douche. Après tout, il en a pris une ce matin. Il demande seulement cette étreinte amoureuse. Il le tire vers le lit.

— Que fais-tu ?

— Viens, le presse-t-il. Je veux juste dormir contre toi. Te sentir, te respirer, me fondre dans ta chaleur. Tes mains sur moi qui disent que je suis à toi. Les miennes sur toi qui disent ne me quittent jamais. Je t'aime tellement.

— Mon amour, souffle son ange d'une voix altérée par l'émotion. Je t'aime.

.

Et c'est dans la douce tiédeur du corps aimé qu'il se réveille. Il ne bouge pas, profitant de l'instant. Il est tôt. Rudra ne s'éveille pas aux aurores. Il a tout le temps. C'est un léger frappement qui le tire du sommeil où il a replongé sans s'en rendre compte, les bras noués autour du cou de son ange.

— Lucas, Rémi ! Il est l'heure.

— Nous arrivons, Lionel.

Quand ils descendent, le père et le fils sont attablés devant le petit déjeuner. Il embrasse les deux avant de s'installer. Il a l'impression de se retrouver en famille et ceci lui est infiniment agréable. Tout comme les regards de Sacha et de son homme qui le couvent.

Il hésite devant les viennoiseries. Une de plus serait pure gourmandise. Pourtant... Le sourire de Rémi s'élargit. Il lui tend une pomme qu'il prend en grimaçant.

— Je n'ai plus faim.

— Je sais, se moque son homme.

— Je vais l'emmener avec moi, fait-il en fixant le fruit avec rancune avant de lancer un coup d'œil en coin à Rémi.

La main de son amour se pose sur sa cuisse et la serre doucement.

— Vous êtes prêts ?

 

Il retrouve avec plaisir sa salle lumineuse et aussi Jan et Benoît qu'il accole, avant de serrer entre ses bras un Sean qui tient par la main un garçon blond qui doit avoir le même âge que lui.

— C'est Alexeï, les informe-t-il. Il faut que je te parle, Lucas, continue-t-il très sérieux.

A côté des élèves qui attendent, il y a un personnage dont il a beaucoup entendu parler mais qu'il n'a pu rencontrer jusque maintenant : Michel Gascard. Il est lui aussi une figure incontournable du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. C'est lui notamment qui incarnait Faust dans la Cumparsita lors de sa création.

— On se verra à la cafétéria à midi, mon grand, lui fait-il. Tous les deux vous allez vous détendre afin de répéter le tableau des elfes. Je dois négocier avec votre directeur dans le but de prendre des élèves dans la troupe pour le nouveau ballet. Je sens que ce ne sera pas facile. Allez avec les danseurs pour l'échauffement.

Il se dirige vers Michel Gascard qui discute avec Gil et Manu. Il embrasse ces deux derniers avant de serrer la main du directeur de Rudra qui semble stupéfait de sa familiarité.

— Comment va ta cheville ? lui fait Manu avant toute chose.

— Tu vas l'avoir ton tango, raille-t-il.

— C'est sérieux, mon bébé, lui fait-il gravement.

— Elle va bien, je n'ai pratiquement pas dansé, le rassure-t-il sans relever le vocable moqueur.

— Il faut que nous commencions par le tango, je dois absolument répéter "Le presbytère n'a rien perdu de son charme, ni le jardin de son éclat".

— Mais tout le monde attend, proteste-t-il.

— Ils sont déjà au courant. Plus vite nous aurons fini, plus vite tu pourras faire le reste.

— Je suis désolé, fait-il aux deux directeurs avant de poser sur les bras de Rémi son pull et d'attacher ses cheveux avec l'élastique que lui tend celui-ci.

Il caresse doucement sa main au passage. Il n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses, mais alors pas du tout. Il voulait commencer par sélectionner les élèves afin qu'ils puissent répéter, voir où ils en sont et ce qui ne va pas éventuellement, avant de montrer son rôle à Sacha.

— Lucas, essaye de le retenir celui-ci.

Il hausse les épaules tout en écartant les bras dans un geste d'impuissance. Il s'échauffe à la barre pendant quelques minutes avant de faire deux ou trois pirouettes. Le début de la cumparsita retentit.

**.•*)(*•.**

Assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, il regarde danser son Lucas. Il n'y connaît pas grand chose pourtant, il sait que leur façon de s'accorder n'a plus rien des premiers essais. D'un côté, Faust, hésitant, séduit malgré sa force, son impétuosité et, de l'autre, Méphistophélès sous son apparence la plus charmeuse, félin, tentateur et dangereux, évoluent en une symbiose parfaite. Pas un geste qui ne soit en accord avec ceux de l'autre. Tout est extraordinairement fluide.

— Ils sont exceptionnels tous les deux. Chacun a beaucoup travaillé pour acquérir cette entente, constate Benoît à ses côtés.

— Chez Lucas, l'empathie est très forte, renchérit Jan. Il faut ça pour être chorégraphe. Sentir ses danseurs.

— Il est pourtant nerveux, fait-il à son tour.

— Un problème ? interroge Jan.

— Sacha n'a encore aucune idée de son rôle dans le tableau. Lucas a fait une tendinite au talon d'Achille à Châteauvallon. Il n'a rien pu lui montrer. C'est la première chose qu'il voulait faire ce matin.

— Il y a une alchimie naturelle entre eux qui fait qu'ils se comprennent sans problème. Si le passage est court, ils s'en sortiront, le rassure Jan.

Il digère la phrase avec difficulté.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, lui fait Benoît. Lucas est fou de toi. Son entente avec Sacha est toute différente et n'a rien à voir, de sa part, avec un lien amoureux. Tu sais parfaitement que si il le voulait, celui-là est à ses pieds, poursuit-il en désignant du regard le danseur blond qui discute avec Gil Roman. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas le voir un jour amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même. Pourtant, c'est entre tes bras que ton homme veut passer sa vie. Il faut que tu sépares votre vie privée et sa carrière

— Je sais, acquiesce-t-il. Sacha se laisse peu oublier, soupire-t-il.

— Je n'en doute pas, raille Benoît. Je le connais depuis longtemps. Pourtant il a un bon fond. C'est même un miracle qu'il n'ait pas été plus influencé par Aganno qui est l'égocentrisme personnifié.

Il ne lâche pas des yeux Lucas qui marque Manu au front le faisant sien dans l'éternité, corps et âme. Ravi du résultat, ce dernier serre entre ces bras Lucas qui éclate de rire.

— Tu vas me faire ça ce soir aussi ? l'entend-il se moquer.

— Chiche ! s'écrie l'autre avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Lucas se dirige vers Michel Gascard et Gil Roman. Ils discutent un moment avant que son homme vienne s'installer contre lui.

— Cela ne va pas être facile. Il est plutôt possessif avec ses élèves, grommelle-t-il.

— Tu ne les lui enlèves pas.

— Pour le moment, non. Après, il y aura les répétitions du ballet et ensuite les tournées, donc si je ne m'en occupe pas de la bonne manière, ils vont prendre du retard. Il a raison, je n'ai aucune expérience.

— Ne choisis que des étudiants de seconde année, chéri. Au printemps, ils auront presque terminé leurs cours.

— C'est déjà le cas.

— Préparer des ballets et les présenter, c'est aussi une expérience extraordinaire pour eux. Ils seront en contact avec les danseurs du Béjart Ballet Lausanne.

— ...

— Si tu formais des binômes ?

— Des binômes ?

— Oui, tu sais comme on fait dans certaines écoles quand on attribue un parrain à des nouveaux qui arrivent en cours d'année. Si tu demandes à chaque danseur de chaperonner un plus jeune ? A toi de bien les assortir.

— Mon amour, tu es génial, fait son Lucas en l'embrassant.

— Ils commencent, chéri.

Lucas prend son petit carnet, bien connu de tous maintenant. Rien ne peut alors le sortir de sa concentration. Il note, non pas les noms qu'il ne connaît pas, mais les positions. Le tableau ne prend qu'un peu plus de six minutes. Il se tourne vers Jan pour le féliciter avec chaleur du travail accompli, avant de se lever et d'aller au milieu des élèves.

— Vous le savez tous, il ne me faut que neuf interprètes en plus de Sean pour ce tableau. Si vous êtes ici à l'école Rudra, c'est que vous êtes des danseurs. De très bons danseurs. Vous avez vos qualités et vos défauts. Tout le monde est dans le même cas. Je cherche des éléments gracieux et légers. Les puissants, les athlétiques auront leur place lors d'autres tableaux. Ceux dont je vais citer le nom vont rejoindre le répétiteur : Alexeï, Jimmy, Noémie, Falila. Les autres, je ne connais pas vos noms, nous allons donc faire ça par place.

Quand enfin il a ses neufs élèves. Il se consacre aux autres.

— Vous auriez tort de vous demandez ce qui n'a pas été. Mes danseurs connaissent bien ce petit carnet, fait-il en le brandissant. J'y mets toutes mes notes et certains d'entre vous y sont déjà repris pour d'autres tableaux. Afin de ne pas nuire à votre formation, je ne choisirai aucun élève qui entre en première, uniquement ceux qui vont en seconde. Vous serez amenés à répéter à Paris à l'école Donn-Bayot ou ici, puis à partir avec la compagnie en tournée. Chacun sera chaperonné par un danseur. Les dates en fin de saison 2012-2013 seront nombreuses. Avec l'autorisation de Monsieur Gil Roman, je vous annonce que la troupe du Béjart Ballet Lausanne va prendre dix stagiaires supplémentaires cette année et ainsi passer de quarante à cinquante danseurs. Ils danseront principalement sous ma direction. Les élèves qui terminent cette année peuvent postuler dès aujourd'hui. Si vous avez des questions, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

— Où logerons-nous à Paris ? demande Sean.

— Nous allons en discuter avec les administrateurs de la fondation demain. L'organisation de Donn-Bayot sera différente de celle de Rudra. Il y aura des studios sur place destinés aux élèves à un prix plus que raisonnable. Le tout situé dans un endroit sûr et fermé avec des jardins agréables et même une pièce d'eau. Pour les répétitions des ballets qui auront lieu à Paris, il est logique que les danseurs, qui paient déjà un loyer à Lausanne, soient logés. Ma proposition sera la suivante. Des appartements meublés seront mis à leur disposition. Ils ne seront pas grands ni luxueux mais confortables. Ils comporteront un living avec un coin cuisine, une douche et deux chambres. Ils sont prévus pour quatre personnes. C'est ce qui sera réalisé en premier avec les salles de danse. Les élèves de Rudra de passage à Donn-Bayot seront, eux, logés à l'école même. Il y aura un dortoir pour les garçons et un destiné aux filles. Tous les repas pourront être pris à la cafétéria.

— L'école est si grande que ça ? interroge Noémie.

— C'est un ancien hôtel de maître. C'est très vaste en effet et l'architecte tire parti du moindre espace sans pour autant oublier le confort et la beauté. Les salles de danse seront ainsi en sous-sol dans les superbes caves voûtées et pourtant, entièrement vitrées d'un côté, elles donneront sur les jardins. C'est vraiment magnifique. Vous aurez même droit à une salle de spectacle.

— Depuis deux ans, j'entends dire que la fondation n'a pas les moyens, fait une jeune fille. Comment peut-elle s'offrir tout ça ?

Il voit Lucas la fixer sans savoir quoi répondre. C'est Gil Roman qui prend le relais.

— Lucas, son compagnon et deux de leurs amis, l'architecte Larbi et le physiothérapeute de l'école Donn-Bayot se sont portés acquéreurs de l'hôtel des Perrière situé dans le Marais, font réaliser les transformations et géreront tout le côté studios et logements. L'école, la salle de spectacles sont réalisées selon leurs plans. Ils prennent tous les frais en charge. Ils les metteront ensuite à notre disposition pour un euro symbolique, résume le directeur provoquant des exclamations incrédules. Même l'électricité nous est fournie à un prix servant juste à couvrir le remplacement des panneaux photovoltaïques dans vingt ans. Le directeur technique sera Monsieur Lionel Archambeau qui nous quitte en cette fin de saison pour ce consacrer au projet et la directrice artistique sera Madame Vera Ménier. Ils entrent en fonction dès septembre. Même si il n'y a pas d'élèves, il y a beaucoup de travail pour mettre tout ça sur pied. Dans deux ans, ils seront rejoints par Lucas qui sera à la fois chorégraphe, professeur de capoeira et de danse, par Rémi qui deviendra le professeur de diététique, par Jan, Benoît, Manuel, Yvan et Ahmed dont vous ferez la connaissance demain. Voilà le cadeau que nous font Lucas et Rémi.

— Rien n'aurait été possible sans Amin qui est l'architecte du projet et Ahmed, son fils, rectifie Lucas. L'idée de l'hôtel des Perrière est la leur. C'est eux aussi qui sont les bailleurs de fond. Je voudrais ajouter que les loyers demandés pour les studios des élèves de l'école Donn-Bayot serviront pendant de longues années à rembourser les emprunts, fait-il avec une grimace. Et non à remplir nos poches.

— Il y aura combien d'élèves ?

— Nous avons tablé sur une soixantaine. Les conditions d'admission seront les mêmes qu'ici. Nous essayerons de rentabiliser au maximum notre salle de spectacles et éviter ainsi de dépenser l'argent de la fondation, fit son homme en souriant. Pouvons-nous revenir au spectacle d'aujourd'hui ? Vous recommencez avec les danseurs. Sean, tu évolues en face d'eux. Legolas accueille les elfes avec à leur tête Haldir. Yvan. Je veux que tu te concentres sur lui. Tu ne le lâches pas des yeux. Tu dois être son reflet. Tu es obligé de t'adapter à lui, lui ne peut pas le faire, il sert de chef de file à dix-huit personnes. Falila, fais attention, au moment des trois pirouettes liées tu prends au moins deux temps de retard. Alexeï, tu as un problème avec tes écartés. Tu as quelques secondes d'arrêt entre chaque alors que tu dois pousser directement sur ton pied pour t'élancer, tu perds de la puissance. Jimmy mon grand, regarde non pas autour de toi mais en face de toi, tu dois te concentrer. Pas question de semer votre bâton il doit rester dans votre main droite. Ne l'envoyez pas sur le voisin, raille-t-il.

Il l'entend ainsi donner des conseils aux uns, faire des remarques aux autres sous l'œil étonné de Michel Gascard.

— On y va.

Il les fait recommencer une seconde fois, passant entre eux, pour rectifier les gestes, les attitudes de bras ou la position de la tête, rien ne lui échappe même pas les expressions.

— Bon. Vous allez trouver Françoise et Freddy et vous revenez en tenue dans une heure. Sacha, à nous deux.

La musique change. La voix de Bowie s'élève. Il danse, montrant à Sacha ce qu'il attend de lui. Il le recommence à ses côtés plusieurs fois avant de s'asseoir pour le voir évoluer seul. Manifestement ça ne lui va pas.

— Sacha, assieds-toi et regarde. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

C'est à son tour de danser et de revenir vers eux à la fin.

— Tu es seul, c'est ça qui ne va pas. Les ados sont toujours en bande. Ils chahutent, ils sortent entre copains. Ton personnage, il est seul. Si il va à un rendez-vous galant, je comprends mais là...

— On essaye. Benoît ? Viens.

Il sourit. Son Lucas a envie de mettre en avant le danseur blessé. Ils reprennent à trois. C'est nettement plus difficile de s'accorder et il faut bien l'avouer, ça cafouille lamentablement.

— Fantastique, se moque Lucas lui-même. On y retourne.

Les premiers élèves reviennent. Il sait ce que son homme a demandé à la costumière et au coiffeur et c'est vraiment très bien fait. Une tenue écrue, composée d'un pantalon collant, de guêtres, de bottes souples et légères, d'un dessus très fin, d'une tunique qui ressemble à une cotte de mailles longue et fendue sur les côtés jusqu'à la taille pour leur permettre de danser sans entrave. Elle est fermée au col par une fibule en argent en forme de feuille, des épaulières la complètent. Le casque des elfes qui revient sur le front et sur les côtés, laisse dépasser de longs cheveux blonds. Une large sangle traverse, en oblique, leur poitrine et maintient le carquois dans le dos, l'arc dans leur main remplace le fameux bâton, les deux complètent l'illusion. Seuls Haldir et Legolas ne portent pas de casque et leur perruque d'un blond presque blanc est très réaliste. Si on peut parler de réalisme dans la fantasy. Sean avec son beau visage délicat fait un Legolas que ne renierait pas Peter Jackson.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils travaillent tous les trois depuis plus d'une heure sur ce passage qui fait moins de deux minutes.

— Pause, fais Lucas. A vous, dit-il aux danseurs et aux élèves. Votre arc a la même longueur que le bâton. En principe, il ne doit pas vous gêner.

Et c'est tout autre chose de contempler les elfes tous vêtus de la même tenue que de voir les danseurs en tenues disparates. Le groupe acquiert une unité renforcée.

— Ils sont au point, dit Sacha qui est venu s'asseoir avec eux.

— Presque, juge Lucas. Il y a encore des imperfections. Ils ne sont pas vraiment synchrones. Je vais demander à Jan de les faire répéter encore une fois ou deux pour qu'ils s'habituent au costume et à l'arc. Quant à nous, nous avons de gros problèmes, ricane-t-il en s'adressant à Sacha et Benoît. J'ai faim, continue-t-il.

— Logique il est plus de midi, intervient-il.

— Ils ont l'habitude de travailler jusque quatorze heures.

— Mange ta pomme.

— Je vais la manger ta pomme, grogne-t-il.

— Tiens, lui fait-il en lui tendant un gros sachet contenant des biscuits qui ressemblent à des cookies aux fruits et raisins secs et qui sont pleins d'énergie.

— Miam ! remercie-t-il avec un sourire. Tu me gâtes toujours.

— Si tu crois qu'ils sont tous pour toi, précise-t-il en tendant le sac à Benoît installé à ses côtés et en lui indiquant de faire passer.

— Eh !

— Mange ta pomme.

— Pffffffft !

Mais son rire dément sa protestation. Il guigne vers le sac de sport. Il finit par en sortir un second paquet dans lequel Lucas puise allègrement avant de le passer à Sacha.

— On reprend, soupire-t-il après avoir donné ses instructions à Jan qui se résument en peu de choses : il faut les faire recommencer.

Ils travaillent jusque quatorze heures. Dès qu'ils ont été un peu plus avancés, il a appelé Jan et bosse sous les ordres du répétiteur, non plus en tant que chorégraphe mais comme simple danseur.

— On va manger, soupire Lucas, on reprendra après.

— Tiens, regarde, ton ami René est là, ricane-t-il en désignant le kiné.

— Oh ! misère ! Il va m'empêcher de continuer.

— Allons manger, il te verra après, raille Sacha, mais tu n'y échapperas pas.

Dès qu'ils sont dans le couloir, Lucas le prend par la taille et le serre contre lui, posant un instant son front sur son épaule. Il sent la tension qui l'habite. A la cafétéria, ils retrouvent, les attendant, Sean et Alexeï qui semble être son petit-ami.

— Alors les garçons, il est où le problème.

— A la fin du mois nous serons sans logement, fait l'adolescent.

— Vous ?

— Nous sommes en colocation.

— Je vois, fait Lucas en fixant leurs mains unies. Pourquoi ?

— Notre location se termine. Nous voulions plus grand donc nous ne l'avons pas renouvelée. Nous en avions trouvé une autre mais manifestement le fait que nous soyons gays et ensemble, pose un problème au propriétaire qui soudainement s'est souvenu que son neveu venait faire ses études à Lausanne. Il nous prend vraiment pour des imbéciles, persifle le garçon.

— La solution ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il nous reste vingt deux jours avant d'être à la rue.

— Gil Roman ?

— A téléphoné sans succès aux bailleurs qui louent d'habitude aux étudiants de Rudra. Et avec les dix stagiaires en plus, il y aura encore moins de possibilités de ce côté là.

— Tu n'as pas une idée, toi, demande-t-il en se tournant vers Sacha.

— Je suis dans le même cas. Je vis pour le moment chez Lionel. Avec mon beau-père, ce n'était plus possible. Ne fais pas cette tête, danseur. Ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de toi.

— Pas uniquement, soupire son Lucas avec un sourire désolé.

— Je suis comme un coq en pâte chez Lionel, lui fait le blond avec un clin d'œil. Il faut que j'aille répéter ma partie du Presbytère. Va te reposer à la maison. Voilà la clef. On se retrouve ce soir pour dîner. J'ai réservé dans un resto italien.

— Me reposer, il en a de bonnes lui, grogne Lucas. Nous allons trouver une solution. Promis, assure-t-il aux deux garçons en passant une main taquine dans les cheveux auburn de Sean. Vous avez mangé ?

— Oui.

— Il n'a presque rien avalé, accuse Alexeï, et il dort tellement mal qu'il est aussi fatigué au réveil qu'au coucher. Il nous voit déjà SDF.

— Vas lui chercher un dessert et prends en un pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant de l'argent. Choisis quelque chose de nourrissant.

— Sean, fait Lucas au même moment. Tu sais bien qu'on ne va pas vous laisser dans cette merde.

— Je ne veux pas le perdre, murmure le garçon après avoir vérifié que son petit-ami est loin.

— Alors essaie de te calmer et arrête d'angoisser. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, lui fait gentiment Lucas en l'accolant.

Les voilà avec un jeune couple sur les bras dont les composants doivent avoir à peine trente cinq ans à leur deux, si ils les ont. Sean vient d'avoir dix-sept ans et l'autre n'a certainement pas beaucoup plus. Même pas majeurs. Il comprend la réticence des propriétaires. La tête sur l'épaule de son homme, le garçon craque et sanglote. Son copain se réinstalle à ses côtés et, la main posée sur le haut du bras de Sean, écoute les paroles rassurantes que lui adresse Lucas.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il s'étend contre le corps de Rémi qui dans son sommeil resserre son étreinte. Le jour où il ne le fera plus, il aura un sacré problème. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite si il en croit la main qui tendrement caresse son flanc. Son homme. Pudique dans ses bonnes actions. Pense-t-il vraiment qu'il ne l'a pas vu refiler en douce un billet de deux cents francs suisses à Alexeï ? Il se demande vraiment ce qu'il a pu lui dire. Le garçon, en tout cas, est reparti rasséréné.

Après avoir répété encore deux heures puis fait une sieste tardive, ils sont allés au restaurant italien avec Lionel, Sacha, Jan et Benoît, avant d'aller prendre un verre à une terrasse au centre ville. Ils ont passé une bonne soirée placée sous le signe des anecdotes du Motus, des tournées de la compagnie. Il en a même oublié son inquiétude revenue ce matin au grand galop.

Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Vraiment. Celui où il fait ses véritables débuts de chorégraphe. Il avait remanié Boléro, c'est vrai, mais la base était encore et toujours celle de Maurice Béjart. Le pas de deux et le tableau de son ballet sont ses premiers pas en dehors de ceux du maître et tout le monde l'attend au tournant : la presse, les professionnels et aussi les administrateurs de la fondation. Et bien entendu, ses détracteurs. Pourtant ce qui l'inquiète le plus c'est le public, ce sont les jeunes qu'il veut amener à la danse. Qui le suivront ou le rejetteront.

— Mon cœur ? Déjà lassé de mes caresses ?

— Excuse-moi. Pour une fois, je suis ailleurs. En fait, je suis mort de trouille, avoue-t-il.

Les effleurements qui s'étaient interrompus reprennent, la bouche de son amour parcourt longuement ses épaules, sa poitrine, descend, descend lui faisant tout oublier sauf cette sensation de plaisir infini.

 

Dès qu'il franchit les portes de Rudra, il a l'impression de plonger dans une ruche en folie. Après s'être fait bousculer à deux reprises par des élèves, il arrive enfin à la petite salle de Jorge Donn, c'est le seul endroit où il sera tranquille pour répéter le pas de deux avec Sacha. Après, il essayera de trouver ses danseurs pour une ultime répétition du tableau. Il serre la main de son homme avant de l'oublier un moment au profit de la danse.

 

Ils déambulent sur l'esplanade du Palais Beaulieu. Les divers chalets vendent des pains-saucisses, des friandises, des gaufres chaudes, des boissons à consommer sur des terrasses dressées provisoirement, le pavillon de la compagnie quant à lui essaye de faire de la recette avec des DVD, des livres, des affiches ou des tee-shirts.

— Ça sent bon, soupire-t-il.

— Tu as déjà faim ? Tu ne vas pas manger ces trucs gras, ma puce. Tu te sentiras lourd.

— Je sais, fait-il en lui adressant un sourire. Il est temps de rentrer, c'est l'heure de l'ouverture des portes.

Ils se faufilent et se retrouvent sur l'escalier devant le palais Beaulieu, non loin de Michel Gascard et de Gil Roman. Tous sont là, professeurs, danseurs et élèves. Si Gascard, tout en souriant, se contente de réciter son petit laïus sans en changer un iota, il n'en est pas de même du directeur de la compagnie qui rajoute tout une partie qui lui est consacrée.

— Nous avons cette année, pour le vingt-cinquième anniversaire du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, reçu un immense cadeau. Tous ceux qui suivent notre compagnie le savent. Il est unique dans la vie d'un directeur de ballet de découvrir un danseur, un chorégraphe qui bouleverse les certitudes comme Lucas Bayot. Certains ne connaîtront jamais ce plaisir, ce bonheur. Il est aujourd'hui, à nos côtés. Et, si il est né avec la danse dans l'âme, il est aussi né avec la générosité du cœur. La première de ses surprises sera une démonstration de capoeira qu'il enseigne. Son groupe est venu de Paris tout exprès. La seconde sera une séance de dédicaces. Cela aura lieu à la halle numéro 1 dès quatorze heures trente. Ce soir, le ballet prévu, "Le presbytère n'a rien perdu de son charme, ni le jardin de son éclat", commencera avec un peu de retard. Vous aurez le plaisir de découvrir en avant-première un des tableaux du nouveau ballet qu'il chorégraphie, vous le verrez interpréter un extrait de Mozart-tango avec Manuel Inero, l'un de nos solistes, et, avec Sacha Ménier, un pas de deux qui est une création unique. Elle ne sera présentée qu'ici à Lausanne et ne sera jamais plus dansée. Vous comprendrez mieux ce soir. Une surprise dévoilée n'en est plus une. Je vous invite, pour le moment à découvrir les ateliers de l'école Rudra...

Les premiers sont prévus en effet dans trente minutes. Lui par contre commence par une interview et une séance photos puis de quatorze heures trente à seize heures quarante cinq il aura toute liberté d'occuper la halle avec ses capoeiristes puis pour les signatures des posters, clichés, DVD et autres objets du merchandising Béjartien. Ils auront, avant tout ça, le temps de manger en compagnie de tout le monde. Appuyé contre son homme, il attend la fin du discours aux côtés de Gil avant de tirer Rémi vers la cafétéria en soupirant de soulagement.

A peine sont-ils installés que son téléphone sonne. Amin, Ahmed, son professeur et ses élèves sont arrivés. La cafétéria est bientôt envahie. Il a la surprise de voir se ruer vers lui Flo et Zineb qu'il reçoit dans ses bras avec des éclats de rire, avant de dire bonjour à Amin, Ahmed, Jerem et les autres. Quelques élèves traînent encore et dévisagent les arrivants.

— Vous serez en retard et aujourd'hui vos professeurs ne vous le pardonneront pas. Allez-y ! leur enjoint-il.

— On aurait voulu voir la démonstration, s'indigne une jeune fille.

— Ne vous tracassez pas, vous la verrez de très près, raille-t-il avec un regard malicieux qu'il commence à connaître. Nous serons dans la halle 1. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là, vous deux ? dit-il en se tournant vers les jeunes filles.

— Il restait de la place dans le mini-bus, nous en avons profité.

— Et ton job ?

— Il n'y a plus de boulot, fait Flo découragée. Avec les options choisies, mon nouvel horaire ne me permettait plus de travailler autant d'heures. Le patron m'a dit que cela ne l'intéressait plus, soupire-t-elle.

— Je connais un bar lounge qui a besoin de personnel. Tu veux que je te recommande ? demande Rémi qui la serre à son tour dans ses bras. Je crois pouvoir persuader le patron de salle. Au besoin, je lui ferai un peu de charme, termine son amour en lui lançant un regard tendrement moqueur, avant de l'attirer contre sa hanche et de l'embrasser doucement.

— Je dois avouer que j'espérais un peu que tu me le proposes, même si tu ne prends que des garçons d'habitude, avoue-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'entrée de Sacha et Lionel les interrompt.

— Il est temps de manger. Tu as la presse dans une demi-heure, danseur. Bonjour Flo, fait le blond en l'embrassant. Mademoiselle, continue-t-il en faisant une courbette désinvolte devant Zineb qui le regarde avec des étoiles plein les mirettes. Comment allez-vous depuis l'autre soir ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel devant les facéties de son ami. Il le pousse vers le comptoir, tout en tirant Rémi.

— Vous pouvez manger maintenant aussi, fait-il aux capoeristes. J'ai prévenu qu'il y aurait des convives supplémentaires qui dévorent comme des ogres.

— Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi, loukoum ? s'indigne Ahmed. Je mange moins que toi !

— Si tu le dis, se moque-t-il.

Sans problème, les danseurs se mêlent aux parisiens. Ils ne leur faut pas longtemps pour briser la glace. Il adore les voir ainsi, il se sent si bien dans cette ambiance détendue. Le téléphone qui sonne le sort de ses réflexions. John. Il décroche.

— Bonjour, l'américain, fait-il amicalement.

— ...

— Oui, ça va. Un peu nerveux.

— ...

— Merci, John.

Il sent sur lui le regard de Sacha et ça ne facilite pas la conversation.

— ...

— Je suis à la cafétéria avec tout le monde. Amin, Ahmed, Jerem, Flo et Zineb sont venus avec les capoeristes.

— ...

— Oui, aussi.

— ...

— Aucune importance, vraiment aucune.

— ...

— Ne te fais pas plus sage que tu n'es. Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as rien commencé avant de partir.

— ...

— Bien sûr que tu nous manques. Et toi ? Raconte.

— ...

— Je suis content que les Etats-Unis te plaisent.

— ...

— D'accord, je le lui dis.

— ...

— Oui, nous serons rentrés à Paris. Merci d'avoir téléphoné.

— ...

— Je t'embrasse.

Il raccroche avant de fixer successivement Rémi et Sacha.

— Il t'embrasse, fait-il au premier. Manifestement, on peut se procurer TÊTU aux States aussi, continue-t-il en se tournant vers le second.

— Ils ont un site web, intervient Jan, avec chaque mois des pages du magazine du mois.

— Peut-être est-ce ça, acquiesce-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas son petit-ami, que je sache, s'emporte, avec mauvaise foi, le blond

— Sashka ! Enfin, il n'a pas l'air ravi.

— Il faut que tu y ailles Lucas, le rappelle à l'ordre Lionel.

— Tu as l'air d'aimer ça, se moque Jerem.

— C'est un mal nécessaire, soupire-t-il. Je reviens dès que je peux. Si je ne suis pas là à temps, tu amènes tout le monde à la halle 1 ? fait-il à Sacha avant de poser ses lèvres doucement sur celles de Rémi.

— Si j'ai le même traitement que Rémi, je les emmène à Tombouctou si tu me le demandes, plaisante le danseur.

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner à contrecœur.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il écoute d'une oreille distraite ce qui se dit autour de lui. Pas vraiment présent. Son esprit s'égare vers son homme. Il redoutait cette première interview pour la télévision suisse. Après, il découvrira une facette supplémentaire de sa panthère. Il ne l'a jamais vu pratiquer la capoeira. Il y a là son professeur et douze élèves dont Ahmed et Jerem. Tous ont environ l'âge de Lucas sauf deux qui doivent avoir une douzaine d'années, peut-être moins. Ils semblent un peu perdus, les gamins.

— Vous ne voulez plus rien ? leur demande-t-il.

— Non. Merci, fait l'un du bout des lèvres alors que le second détourne la tête.

Il n'insiste pas. Il a compris. Il a surpris les regards choqués que certains ont posés sur Lucas et lui. La vie privée de leur jeune professeur semble poser un problème. Il faudra pourtant qu'ils s'y fassent. Ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises, surtout dans ce milieu. Le temps passe lentement. Nerveusement, il allume une cigarette. Son homme ne va pas aimer. Tant pis. Il répond à une question d'Yvan et découvre au fil de la conversation que le compagnon de Manu peut se révéler sociable et même un interlocuteur agréable. Il ne s'aperçoit du retour de Lucas que lorsqu'il est à ses côtés.

— Cela a été, mon cœur ?

— Oui. Il est temps d'aller à la halle 1, il faut s'échauffer, fait-il un peu trop brièvement.

Il cache son amusement pour ne pas le provoquer. Il plaît à Yvan, il le sait. Certains regards le trahissent, certaines inflexions de voix aussi. Ce qui ne veut rien dire de plus. Yvan aime Manu. Mais, instinctivement, Lucas le sent. Cela est largement suffisant pour provoquer sa jalousie. Et ceci devient compliqué. Que faire ? Rassurer son homme en choquant les parisiens ou rester loin de lui et le conforter dans sa rancœur ?

— Tu ne bois pas un café avant ?

— On n'a pas le temps, j'ai ma bouteille d'eau. Allez, tout le monde. On y va.

Le "tout le monde" emboîte le pas à son homme, danseurs et capoeristes.

— Ma puce, souffle-t-il discrètement.

— Oui ?

— Tu ne les as pas prévenus que tu as un compagnon et non une compagne ?

Il pile net au milieu du couloir.

— Non. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Tu as eu des regards effrontés ? Des réflexions désagréables ?

— Ils semblent juste choqués et certains pas très heureux de la chose.

— Alors, là, ça m'importe peu. Beaucoup moins que de te retrouver en pleine conversation avec Yvan.

— Toujours pas confiance en moi ? lui fait-il à mi-voix.

— Si. C'est plutôt un réflexe, avoue-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils échangent un regard complice avant de rattraper les autres qui les ont dépassés guidés par Sacha qui leur lance un coup d'œil interrogatif auquel Lucas répond en secouant la tête.

 

N'ayant pas trouvé de place sur les gradins provisoires qui ont été installés, c'est assis par terre, entre Sacha et Flo, appuyé contre le mur, qu'il admire le travail des capoeristes. En quelques mots, Lucas explique l'origine de cet art martial déguisé en danse, né de l'esclavage et contenant l'âme du Brésil. "La Capoeira est un art martial qui remonte au début du siècle dernier, sa rythmique et ses techniques de feintes entre autres sont empruntées aux peuples africains d'Angola. La possession d'armes et les entraînements martiaux leur étant interdits par leurs maîtres, les esclaves ont inventé la capoeira, s'inspirant de leurs danses africaines traditionnelles pour développer ce style de combat. C'était un moyen pour eux de résister à la violence quotidienne qui régnait dans les plantations." (1)

Il voudrait en voir plus de son Lucas. Celui-ci pour le moment s'occupe de la musique et joue du pandeiro, un tambour recouvert d'une fine peau et muni de petites cymbales disposées sur le côté, tandis que son professeur pince la corde d'un berimbaù, un arc musical fait d'une corde métallique et d'une calebasse qui sert de caisse de résonance. Vêtus d'un seul pantalon blanc noué de ceintures de couleur indiquant leur grade, les capoeiristes forment un cercle : la roda. Commencent les simulacres de combats, les coups ne sont pas portés mais les adversaires se frôlent avec une grande rapidité. Les gestes sont parfaitement maîtrisés. Chaque fois qu'il sort ou qu'il rentre du cercle, le capoeiriste fait le salut que l'on appelle "le respect". Celui qui pénètre dans la roda s'interpose entre les deux joueurs présents et fait face à celui avec lequel il veut évoluer. Le troicième se retire. Le nouveau venu attend la décision de son adversaire de commencer le jeu. Ce dernier peut prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle avant d'y participer. Pour ceci, il marche le long du cercle, et l'autre fait de même. Roues sans main, sauts périlleux, coups de pieds fouettés et autres figures acrobatiques, des enchaînements de techniques diverses démontrant une grande souplesse, dextérité et résistance musculaire se succèdent. Les deux adolescents, légers, vifs, remportent un franc succès ainsi que Ahmed et Jerem dont les figures sont plus compliquées et aussi plus rapprochées. On a l'impression qu'ils vont se percuter à chaque mouvement, et pourtant non, ils se frôlent en gestes parfaitement mesurés.

— Beau spectacle, lui souffle Sacha.

— En effet, répond-il prudemment. Ne sachant si il parle des corps à moitié nus des jeunes hommes ou de leurs combats.

Les capoeristes terminent en saluant avant de s'affairer pour préparer la suite. Ils allument de nombreux pots à feu délimitant un large cercle au milieu de la surface. Les deux professeurs posent leurs instruments.

— J'aimerais que les élèves de Rudra présents me rejoignent, demande Lucas.

Ceux-ci échangent des regards stupéfaits. Il le voit donner ses instructions aux jeunes gens qui l'ont rejoint. Ils se positionnent derrière les congas, ces hauts tambours qui leurs servent au cours de percussion et que Lucas a fait disposer en ligne en dehors du cercle. Ils saisissent les baguettes et suivant les signes de Lucas qui leur sert de chef de file, ils commencent à marquer le rythme. Jerem, Ahmed et un autre les accompagnent avec des berimbaù.

— Voilà, je vous laisse faire. A ma demande, vous avez répété ce morceau avec Jean-Bruno Meier. Vous voyez vous êtes au premier rang, l'entend-il lancer à la jeune fille qui avait protesté à la cafétéria.

Les lumières de la halle s'éteignent les plongeant dans la pénombre. Lucas et son professeur se placent, face à face, à l'intérieur du cercle de flammes entouré par les capoeristes portant des torches et commencent par le respect. Ils marchent le long du cercle, Lucas a le sourire, manifestement il se sent dans son élément. Seul, un discret projecteur à la lumière chaude les suit, tellement discret qu'ils se rendent à peine compte de son existence, il fait partie de l'atmosphère. Son amour est le premier à obliquer vers le centre du cercle et à aller à la rencontre de son maître. Une voix pure s'élève, un des deux enfants chante les corridos. La roda reprend le refrain. Les deux combattants commencent par la ginga, le mouvement de base de la capoeira, avant d'enchaîner des suites de figures acrobatiques amenées de façon tellement fluide qu'elles en paraissent aussi simples et naturelles que la respiration. La cadence de la musique s'accélère et les mouvements qui la suivent, deviennent de plus en plus rapides, toupies sur une main ou sur la tête, roues sans les mains, hélicoptères, coups de pied sautés. Un spectacle de Lucas sans sauts, ça n'existe pas. Manu, assis non loin de lui, commence à taper dans ses mains en rythme et les autres le suivent. L'ambiance semble s'enflammer. Air flare, double salto avant ou double périlleux arrière, roulades au dessus du dos penché de l'autre, sauts périlleux au dessus du corps allongé de l'adversaire se succèdent et passionnent les spectateurs.

Prenant son élan, Lucas se lance dans le grand écarté passant par dessus le corps de son maître penché, en arrière, vers le sol, avant de revenir vers lui et de se glisser sous le pont formé par son dos et sans toucher le sol par autre chose que ses pieds.

— Sa cheville, grogne Sacha à ses côtés.

Son amour n'a jamais autant mérité le surnom de panthère qu'il lui donne. Cela marque la fin de la partie rapide. Le rythme des percussions ralentit. Ils terminent par des figures exécutées en parfaite harmonie, où le combat semble se changer en chorégraphie élégante, équilibrée. Les corps brillants de sueur sont magnifiés par la lumière mouvante des torchères. Pas un seul spectateur qui ne soit captivé par ce langage corporel poussé au niveau de l'art. Les lumières se rallument. Il reprend pied dans la réalité, sortant de ce monde fantastique où l'avaient entraîné les capoeristes et son homme.

— Je remercie mon maître depuis dix ans, c'est à lui que je dois tout ce que je sais, mes camarades qui ont fait le déplacement de Paris à Lausanne pour cette démonstration et les élèves de Rudra que vous avez vus aux percussions, fait ce dernier dans le micro quand les applaudissements se calment enfin. Un petit break avant la séance de signatures.

Il lui lance un regard qu'il comprend sans peine. Il se lève et sort derrière lui. Dès qu'ils sont dans le couloir, il l'attire à lui.

— Laisse-moi prendre une douche d'abord, fait-il tout en posant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Tu as aimé ?

— Oui, c'était fantastique, lui répond-il en caressant doucement l'intérieur de son poignet.

Il voit qu'il en voudrait plus mais les capoeristes, chargés des torches, des pots à feu, sortent à leur tour. Lucas les entraîne vers Rudra.

 

Il est dix-huit heures trente. Les élèves vont terminer cette journée par une démonstration de percussions à l'extérieur. Alignés en haut des escaliers devant les congas, ils attendent le signal du professeur, Jean-Bruno Meier. Mêlés à la foule, la main de Lucas unie à la sienne, il assiste à cette dernière prestation un peu décevante. La compétence du professeur n'est pas mise en cause ni le travail des élèves. Tout simplement, perchés, là, au-dessus des marches, leurs possibilités de mouvements sont très réduites. Ce qui avait été annoncé comme une démonstration de congas et de danse, est bien parti pour huit minutes de percussions. Le seul qui se démène, face à ses élèves, c'est le professeur qui transpire des gouttes comme des petits pois. Et un élève qui manifestement ne tient pas en place. Lucas serre sa main pour attirer son attention et le lui désigne des yeux. Le garçon se démarque résolument des autres autant par son attitude que par son look androgyne qu'il parait accentuer à plaisir. Vif, remuant, il semble passionné par ce qu'il fait et s'y donne à fond. Et, manifestement, il aime faire le show et attirer le regard. Un pantalon large lilas, un débardeur noir à l'encolure carrée très échancrée, moulant son torse juvénile, un bandana de même couleur que le bas enserrant sa tête mais ne retenant nullement une masse de cheveux sombres qui reviennent dans son visage malgré une coupe très étudiée font sa tenue peu conventionnelle.

— Je l'ai vu danser plus tôt cet après-midi. Viens. Il m'intéresse, fait son homme quand l'exercice est fini.

Ils se faufilent jusqu'aux escaliers, rejoignent Michel Gascard qui clôt la journée du vingtième anniversaire de Rudra par quelques mots. Son Lucas aborde le garçon sans hésitation.

— Je t'ai vu à l'atelier moderne plus tôt dans la journée, puis à celui de street-dance, as-tu l'intention de demander une place au Béjart Ballet Lausanne comme stagiaire ?

— Non. Si je postule, je ne serai pas pris, fait le garçon avec un peu d'amertume, fermant ses yeux sombres dans son visage fin. Trop petit, trop indiscipliné aussi, dirait Gil Roman.

— Moi, tu m'intéresses. J'aime les personnalités atypiques et fortes. Et j'ai un caractère assez assuré que pour me faire obéir. Si tu désires cette place, si tu veux travailler et je suis sûr que c'est le cas autrement tu ne serais pas là, j'appuierai ta candidature.

— Pour être noyé dans la masse ?

— Tu estimes être quelqu'un qui peut être perdu dans la foule des anonymes ? Toute ton attitude crie le contraire, se moque gentiment son chéri.

Même son sourire est particulier, étirant plus un côté de la bouche que l'autre, le garçon est vraiment craquant.

— Tu me feras danser ?

— Je te ferai danser, promet Lucas. Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire ?

— J'ai posé ma candidature pour plusieurs compagnies françaises, deux allemandes, une anglaise. J'attends les réponses.

— Tu as quelques jours afin de réfléchir, je ne quitte Lausanne que dans une semaine. Après je ne pourrai plus faire grand chose.

— Tu n'as pris aucun élève de deuxième dans ton tableau.

— Exact, je voulais des jeunes gens qui seraient encore là, lors de la création du ballet. Quand j'ai demandé à Jan Vermeer de faire répéter des élèves qui allaient entrer en seconde, j'ignorais que la compagnie engagerait dix nouveaux stagiaires.

— Je réfléchirai.

 

C'est des coulisses qu'il va regarder le spectacle ce soir. Les capoeristes, Flo, Zineb, Amin sont assis aux places VIP. Lui a préféré rester derrière la scène afin d'aider son chéri qui aura très peu de temps entre les ballets pour se changer, se maquiller. Il sait à quel point, Lucas est tendu. Il commence par la Cumparsita. La chorégraphie n'étant pas de lui, il considère ça presque facile.

— Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait cet après-midi ? fait une voix derrière lui.

— Me dire que si je demandais à devenir stagiaire, il appuierait ma candidature, répond une deuxième.

— C'est une chance inespérée. Ce mec est merveilleux. Mais avec Roman ? Oublie. Après ce qui s'est passé il y a trois mois, il ne te prendra jamais.

— J'avais raison.

— Peut-être mais c'est lui le directeur de la compagnie. Il a fallu une semaine pour qu'il te remplace par Sean.

— Sean est bon.

— C'était ta place et il t'a viré tel un malpropre, si il n'y avait pas eu Gascard, tu aurais pris la porte de l'école peu de temps après. Et pourtant, être remarqué par un mec comme Bayot, c'est la chance de ta vie. Tu l'as vu cet après-midi ? Il y a la capoeira bien entendu, mais il avait créé une atmosphère, un vrai spectacle que l'on n'arrivait plus à quitter des yeux.

— Son danseur fétiche, c'est Sacha Ménier.

— Toi, tu veux la première place de suite, raille la voix. Béjart montait des chorégraphies pour d'autres que Jorge Donn.

— Peut-être. J'ai peur de me retrouver sans rien. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

— Si tu commençais par raconter à Lucas ce qui s'est passé il y a trois mois ? Ce serait un bon début, conseille-t-il au garçon en se retournant vers lui. Il adore les danseurs auxquels il s'intéresse, il faut le savoir.

— Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Sean l'attendait comme le messie, se moque-t-il.

— Et il avait raison, crois bien que nous ne rentrerons à Paris qu'après leur avoir trouver une solution, fait-il gravement.

— Ça va ? interroge Sacha qui arrive avec Yvan.

— Oui. Ils sont en retard. Cela ne doit pas arranger la nervosité de Lucas.

— Il sait ce qui se joue ce soir. Ne te tracasse pas, il va tous les mettre dans sa poche, fait-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour se pencher afin de regarder dans la salle. Le maire de Lausanne et Givel ne sont pas arrivés. C'est là que se situe le problème, souffle-t-il mécontent.

— Calme-toi. Cela ne change rien de râler, fait-il au blond.

— Les voilà. Bon je vais voir si on a le temps de me maquiller, soupire-t-il. J'aurais pourtant voulu les voir danser. Aujourd'hui, c'est le capharnaüm, peste-t-il.

Il reste en compagnie des deux garçons et d'Yvan. Manu et Lucas sont sur scène et les premières mesures de la Cumparsita retentissent. Il se laisse captiver par le spectacle comme toujours quand son amour danse. Les applaudissements très fournis qu'ils récoltent lui prouvent qu'il n'est pas le seul. Claquements qui se transforment en acclamations quand Manu soulève Lucas et tournoie avec lui avant de lui poser un gros baiser au coin de la bouche. Ce qui lui plaît nettement moins.

— Je suis content que Manu ait enfin trouvé le Méphisto qu'il souhaitait. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représentait pour lui, souffle Yvan.

— Moi non, même si je le devine. Lucas lui le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a tant travaillé.

Il a à peine fini sa phrase que les deux danseurs sortent de scène. Il accroche le regard de Lucas qui sans s'occuper de qui que ce soit, entoure son cou de ses bras, se presse contre lui et l'embrasse. Il le serre avec emportement.

— Calme-toi, mon ange, lui souffle son cher et tendre. Bon, on va essayer de rentrer dans ce jean de malheur, fait-il avec une grimace.

Il éclate de rire en voyant son air bougon.

— Je vais t'escorter pour que tu ne te fasses pas violer entre la loge et la scène, raille-t-il.

— Je lui avais dit l'apparence d'un jean mais une matière fine et élastique permettant de danser facilement. À aucun moment, je n'ai prononcé le mot "indécent" qui pourtant peut qualifier le résultat.

Il a retrouvé sa place dans les coulisses. Benoît, Sacha et Lucas entrent en scène, paraissant flâner tout en bavardant. La discussion semble s'animer, Sacha danse seul, mimant un combat à l'épée avec un adversaire imaginaire. Appuyés l'un contre l'autre, Benoît et Lucas semblent se moquer. Sacha, dépité, les prend à partie et tend la main vers l'écran géant derrière lui, d'un geste presque colérique. La voix de Bowie laisse la place au violon de Lindsey Stirling. Un œil rouge sur un fond de flammes apparaît, ensuite les Nazguls envahissent la toile alors qu'à l'arrière plan se dessine le gouffre de Helm. Legolas-Sean fait son entrée, arc bandé en main, pendant qu'au loin, apparaît une colonne de torches qui approche et, semblant sortir de l'écran, les elfes menés par Haldir-Yvan envahissent la scène, avançant sur trois files, portant arcs et flambeaux. Ils jettent ces derniers au loin pour se mettre à danser. Legolas et Haldir esquissent les mêmes pas, les mêmes gestes, face à face, parfait reflet l'un de l'autre, puis, finissent par s'accoler. Les dix huit danseurs, légers, gracieux, infiniment élégants dans leurs attitudes, dans leur sauts et pirouettes, évoluent derrière, parfaitement synchrones, image type des elfes créés par Tolkien. Soudain, coupant le chant de la voix cristalline de la canadienne, une sorte de barrissement éclate, les cris des orques monstrueux se font entendre. Les Sindar s'immobilisent et se retournent brusquement, bandant leurs arcs vers la toile qui s'obscurcit. Le tableau se termine là pour le moment. La bataille entre les elfes, les cavaliers du Rohan et les Uruk-hai ne sera pas dévoilée ce soir.

— Extraordinaire, murmure la voix du jeune danseur dans son dos.

— Il a vingt et un ans. Tu te rends compte ? Tu serais fou de ne pas le suivre, souffle l'autre.

Les spectateurs, après un instant de silence, se déchaînent, applaudissent, réclament la suite, pendant que son homme et ses danseurs saluent. Sacha prend Lucas par la main et le désigne au public qui l'ovationne.

— Il a le sens du spectacle, comme l'avait Maurice, fait à côté de lui Manu. Il utilise tout ce qui peut se mettre au service de la danse. Et il se sert de la danse comme support de ses messages.

— Tu n'as pas vu le plus beau, attends, lui répond-il.

Sacha passe en trombe devant eux afin de retourner près de la maquilleuse prendre cette fois les traits de Jorge. Lucas suit plus calme, sa transformation sera vite faite. Pour incarner la mort, il portera un masque, son collant noir et deux voiles noirs qui se draperont sur son corps au gré de la danse ou s'étaleront dans l'air.

Pendant ce temps, Gil Roman saisit le micro autant pour faire patienter le public que pour délivrer un message à son répétiteur.

— Lionel, Sacha Ménier a tenu à te remercier de toutes ces années vouées à la compagnie du Béjart Ballet Lausanne et Lucas Bayot a désiré t'exprimer sa gratitude pour ton implication dans son projet et te souhaiter une longue carrière à l'école Donn-Bayot Paris. Cela donne un pas de deux spécialement créé à ton intention et qui ne sera dansé que ce soir. Il t'appartient. Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'ils t'ont préparé, le secret est resté entier.

Le directeur se retire. Sur l'écran se profile la silhouette de Jorge Donn vu de dos. Sur scène, Sacha s'élance et danse charnel, félin, plein de vie comme l'était le compagnon de son père. Avec un simple collant sans pied, la masse de ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et le maquillage noir de Jorge, il lui ressemble étrangement. Peu à peu, la lumière dévoile le coin de la scène où se tient tapie la mort, attendant son heure. Les attitudes de Sacha expriment alors la douleur, la peur. Suit le pas de deux où la faucheuse apprivoise Jorge-Sacha et essaie de l'attirer dans les limbes, elle se fait tour à tour séductrice ou effrayante. Celui-ci lui résiste jusqu'au bout de ses forces. Le jeu des deux est bouleversant. Pour la première fois, il a l'impression de voir la vraie personnalité de Sacha, il exprime un amour immense, poignant et quand il arrache le cœur de sa poitrine, les larmes roulent sur son visage. La rose rouge déposée sur les genoux de son père, résigné, il se tourne vers Lucas qui n'a pas à se forcer pour faire preuve de tendresse envers lui, avant d'enlever un des linceuls et de l'en recouvrir. Il l'enlace et, la tête posée sur l'épaule du passeur, Jorge-Sacha s'achemine lentement vers le royaume des morts. La musique de Led Zeppelin se tait, la scène plonge dans le noir et ne reste que la silhouette de Jorge sur l'écran géant qui soudain s'anime, se retourne vers eux, tournoie, saute et vit, symbolisant l'image du danseur exceptionnel qu'il laisse à chacun. Le public semble frappé de stupéfaction, puis se lève et ovationne les deux danseurs qui reviennent vers eux dans la lumière.

De là où il est, il ne voit pas la réaction de Lionel mais il le suppose ému aux larmes. Lucas se dirige vers lui, la main de Sacha encore serrée dans la sienne. Il attire son amour tout contre lui par la taille et de l'autre main, il essuie du pouce le maquillage de Sacha qui coule sur son visage. Pour la première fois, il éprouve envers le garçon autre chose qu'un agacement rancunier.

— Ça va ? lui demande-t-il.

— Oui. Il faut que j'aille me démaquiller et me changer, soupire-t-il. Je suis brisé. Ne me fais plus jamais ça, danseur.

Lucas saisit le garçon par la nuque et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue.

— Tu as été exceptionnel, Sashka. Un très grand interprète. Ton père doit en être bouleversé.

— Et toi ? souffle-t-il à Lucas dès que le soliste a disparu. Tu vas bien ?

— Prends-moi dans tes bras, chuchote-t-il. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Jamais.

— Chéri, fait-il bouleversé, en l'enlaçant.

— Lucas ?

Son homme se raidit avant de se tourner vers l'ancien répétiteur.

— Merci.

C'est tout. Il n'y a que ce mot, c'est à la fois peu et beaucoup. Il est à l'image de la pudeur de sentiments dont a toujours fait preuve Lionel. Il sent son homme un peu perdu. Certainement, déçu.

— Viens te changer, lui dit-il en le poussant vers les loges.

Ils y sont pratiquement seuls. Il l'entoure de ses bras, l'embrasse, le rassure.

— Il était trop ému pour en dire plus, mon cœur.

Il répond en opinant de la tête avant de l'enfouir dans son cou.

 

Il est bien tard quand ils se retrouvent dans la salle de réunion du Presbytère qui inspira le ballet qu'ils viennent de voir. Situé juste derrière le palais Beaulieu, dans un jardin de charme légèrement éclairé, c'est l'endroit qui accueille depuis vingt cinq ans les soirées qui décident de l'avenir de la compagnie. Les capoeristes, hormis Ahmed, ainsi que Flo et Zineb, sont allés dîner dans un restaurant italien puis ils rentreront dormir à leur hôtel ou pas. Exceptés les deux petits, ils sont majeurs. Tous ceux qui ont un rapport quelconque avec la future école de Paris sont rassemblés là pour la signature qui lui donne vie, noir sur blanc. Il se retrouve un peu isolé pendant que Lucas est félicité, congratulé par les administrateurs, photographié par un professionnel travaillant souvent pour la compagnie.

— Rémi ?

Il se retourne vers Lionel. Il lui en veut un peu.

— ...

— Lucas est déçu ?

— Il ne m'en a rien dit mais je crois qu'il l'est. Oui. Et Sacha doit l'être aussi. Cela leur a demandé beaucoup d'implication et je dirais même beaucoup de souffrance.

— C'était extraordinaire. Il y avait tellement d'émotion, d'amour et aussi de douleur. Je sais pourquoi il l'a fait et je ne suis pas prêt, ajoute-t-il.

— Tu as tort. Ce ne sera pas le même genre d'amour. Une relation tendre et profonde.

— Je n'ai jamais vu que Jorge, comme toi tu ne vois que Lucas. Vivre avec lui était ma seule envie. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir faire ma vie auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. T'imagines-tu demain sans ton homme à tes côtés ?

— Non. Je ne peux même pas l'évoquer.

— Tu vois.

— Même auprès de Vera et de ton fils ?

— Surtout auprès de Vera. Je l'ai haïe longtemps, soupire-t-il. Je n'ai fait qu'une connerie sur notre parcours. Je croyais être celui qui donnait, celui qui acceptait tout parce que lui était adulé, aimé, courtisé, il aimait ça comme toi, comme Lucas même si il le nie. Il avait un caractère tellement fort. Je croyais vivre dans son ombre. J'en suis venu à penser que j'étais le seul à aimer de notre couple et il m'a prouvé ensuite cent fois le contraire. Il rayonnait de notre amour. Ton Lucas est comme ça aussi. Une seule erreur, qui l'a conduit à la mort et moi à être père alors que je n'y étais pas prêt. Sacha, je l'aime mais, à cette époque, je ne voyais que Jorge. Tout passait après lui, même mon fils. Vera savait et a toujours su. C'est pour ça que je lui en ai tant voulu. Elle n'a pas hésité à tout foutre en l'air en sachant que nous nous aimions.

Comme ton fils, avec Lucas et moi, pense-t-il.

— Il a vécu tel un fou pendant six mois et cela l'a mené à sa perte, continue le répétiteur. Je crois qu'après elle a réalisé et s'est sentie aussi coupable que moi. Je ne minimise pas ma connerie pour autant, murmure-t-il accablé.

— Il ne voudrait pas de cette vie pour toi. C'est ce que Lucas a essayé de te dire. Il t'aimait trop pour te regarder juste survivre. Il t'avait pardonné, tu le sais. Il t'a donné son âme et sera toujours vivant dans ta mémoire, dans tes jours, dans tes nuits. Helmut le sait. Nous en avons discuté ensemble. Il était très amoureux lui aussi de son compagnon pourtant, il en a assez d'un lit froid, du café pris seul le matin, d'un appartement vide quand il y rentre après le travail. Helmut est quelqu'un de bien, il est séduisant et, pour ce que j'ai pu en voir, il est d'un caractère plutôt agréable. Je crois qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent. Tu as le droit d'aller de l'avant.

— Et Lucas ?

— Lucas lui plaît, se moque-t-il doucement. Et c'est réciproque. Cela ne va pas plus loin. Il le gâte, le chouchoute beaucoup. Lucas aime ça. Il passe au Motus quand nous sommes là, il lui téléphone quand il est loin, il organise des fêtes pour lui et je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'il fera pour son anniversaire. Il oscille entre relation paternelle et relation amoureuse. Je suis certain que si il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il pencherait pour la première sans hésitation et que tous les deux en seraient pleinement satisfaits. Tu connais ma jalousie. Si il y avait un problème, il y a longtemps que le patron du Dean's ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

— Tu tolères Sacha.

— Lucas ne me le dit pas afin de ne pas me blesser mais il crée pour ton fils, danse avec lui plus qu'avec quiconque. Il est prêt à y renoncer alors qu'il fait ça comme il respire. Si je le lui enlevais, il serait malheureux et à la longue, je ne donne pas cher de notre vie à deux. Il n'est pas amoureux de lui. Et Sacha attend le retour de John avec impatience.

— J'espère que ça lui suffira, soupire Lionel.

Lui aussi. Il jette un coup d'œil afin de voir où en est son compagnon. Il le guette et tend la main vers lui et a un geste de la tête vers Lionel.

— Je crois qu'on nous appelle pour des photos.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il paresse au lit. Il en a le droit aujourd'hui. Après la soirée riche en émotions d'hier, il n'a aucune envie de stresser à nouveau. Il retarde au maximum la perspective d'une journée chargée. Ils doivent aller déjeuner avec Flo, Zineb, Amin et les capoeristes avant de découvrir Lausanne qu'ils ne connaissent pas beaucoup plus que ceux qu'ils vont guider. Il y a le problème des deux ados amoureux à régler, celui du jeune danseur qu'il voudrait dans la troupe et dont il ne sait ni le prénom, ni le nom. Un petit détail qu'il a négligé. D'après Rémi, il a fait des conneries et s'est mis Gil à dos. Il doit donc le voir mais aussi Michel Gascard pour l'ensemble des élèves. Ce sera certainement pour demain.

Il remue légèrement afin de provoquer une réaction de Rémi qui, en dormant, resserre ses bras autour de son corps. Son amour, son compagnon. Il voudrait aussi lui offrir du temps. Ils en ont eu tellement peu pour eux ces derniers jours. Rémi l'a suivi, soutenu, pendant ce laps de temps, ne fréquentant que ce milieu de la danse qui ne représente quelque chose qu'à travers lui. Il doit s'y sentir étranger. Lui-même, parfois, a l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Bien moins en tout cas que dans leur bar tellement rassurant. Il ne veut pas que ça devienne pesant, qu'il se lasse de cela et surtout de lui. Ce soir, quand les parisiens seront repartis, ils finiront la soirée ensemble en amoureux. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui l'emmènera.

Lentement, il sort de ses bras, s'éloigne un peu, il repousse le drap blanc qui sent la lessive pour admirer le corps épanoui à ses côtés. Il pense au regard de Sacha sur la photo du magazine. Aux coups d'œil des hommes qui le déshabillent dans la rue. Il suit de la main la hanche, le ventre plat, la poitrine imberbe, les épaules. Tout est idéalement proportionné, des muscles parfaits, fermes mais pas trop développés. Un corps splendide. Il passe le revers de sa main sur l'intérieur du bras, de l'aisselle chaude au poignet là où il y a une légère cicatrice due à une brûlure. Il descend vers le pubis. Un peu au-dessus il y a une autre marque blanche sur la peau bronzée et douce. Une chute de vélo quand il était adolescent. Une autre encore sur la cuisse, une ligne de dix centimètre environ, souvenir d'une bagarre. Ses doigts effleurent la toison blonde avant de remonter vers le nombril. Il tremble d'amour et aussi d'envie de posséder ce corps qui pourtant est sien quand il le veut. Putain ! Qu'il l'aime ! son homme. Tout à son examen, il ne voit pas les yeux de Rémi, réveillé, suivre les expressions sur son visage. Personne ne lui a jamais dit que c'est aussi dévorant, aussi puissant l'amour. Cela en est presque douloureux. Il serait prêt à tout pour lui. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure, se retenant de se jeter sur sa poitrine. Se faisant, il pousse un léger gémissement qui n'échappe pas à son observateur. Il ferme les yeux, avant de se rejeter en arrière et rencontre le bras que Rémi a passé derrière lui et qui le ramène contre son corps.

— Reste ici, mon amour, lui murmure-t-il. N'aie jamais peur de me montrer tes sentiments. Sais-tu le bonheur qu'une expression comme celle que je viens de surprendre sur ton visage m'apporte ?

— Je te le dis si peu que ça ?

— Je le sais, fait-il doucement. Pourtant j'aime le voir ou que tu me le dises. Viens, continue-t-il en caressant le creux de ses reins, viens en moi.

Comment le devine-t-il si bien ? Il semble voir son étonnement.

— Tu ne me regardes pas de la même façon quand tu as envie que je t'appartienne, lui chuchote-t-il contre son oreille. Viens, mon tout-beau, viens.

Les lèvres sur les siennes, la langue qui maintenant cherche sa partenaire habituelle l'empêchent de répondre. Immobilisant les poignets de Rémi, derrière sa tête, il se frotte à lui en gémissant sans pudeur. Les mains expertes de son ange voyagent sur son corps et l'emmène très loin sur le chemin de la jouissance.

Une fois de plus, il est tard lorsqu'ils descendent pour le petit-déjeuner mais comme Lionel et Sacha sont toujours à table, cela ne pose pas de problème. Il a passé du temps sous la douche, cherchant à effacer la trace de son plaisir afin de ne pas choquer ses hôtes. Ou pour ménager Sacha ? Il ne va pas jusqu'à lâcher la taille de son chéri qui se laisse aller contre lui. Il lit sur son visage, dans ses regards, dans ses gestes, le plaisir d'amour qu'il a éprouvé, ruinant tous ses efforts de discrétion. Il a l'impression que le monde entier le voit. Et de façon contradictoire, il en est fier. Fier d'arriver à satisfaire un homme comme Rémi qui est son premier et unique amant.

Devant Lionel et Sacha, il y a les quotidiens locaux. Il observe le visage contrarié de ce dernier et un froid glacial l'envahit.

— Sashka ? fait-il d'une voix qu'il sent lui-même incertaine.

— Calme-toi, danseur. Les critiques sont très bonnes, lui fait-il avec un sourire rassurant qui pourtant lui semble forcé. Par contre, j'ai des nouvelles de mon détective et de Michel Denard.

(1). [Histoire de la capoeira](http://www.arkestra.org/Histoire_Capoeira.htm)

[Une superbe démonstration de capoeira](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8xxgFpK-NM&feature=share&list=PL7012497387FE933F)


	23. Matte, Lise et les autres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Les danses grecques. Michel Gascard.
> 
>  
> 
> Quand l'avenir se précise...

****

Le simple énoncé de ce nom le plonge dans un monde de haine. En cette minute, la raison le déserte, l'instinct le mène et il serre fort Rémi contre lui. Il attend dans l'inquiétude la suite et plus Sacha hésite, plus il sent l'angoisse l'envahir.

— Denard était en même temps que vous ou tout au moins de suite après vous à Châteauvallon, puis à Cassis et à La Ciotat au club de plongée.

— Comment ? s'exclame Rémi stupéfait en serrant son poignet fermement.

— Il a acheté toute la série de photos prises par l'un des plongeurs qui était avec nous. Vous vous rappelez le jeune homme d'environ dix huit ans qui était accompagné de deux filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser, explique-t-il pour le situer. Il paraît qu'il est étudiant en photographie. Je voulais savoir jusqu'où il avait été dans son espionnage. Je ne tenais pas à ce que des photos plus osées voyagent je ne sais où et surtout sur la toile. J'ai donc demandé à Daniel de prendre contact, ce qui a été on ne peut plus aisé puisqu'il avait mis une partie des clichés sur son site dès le lendemain de notre plongée en arborant nos noms. Une belle graine de paparazzi. Il en a vendu une partie à deux magazines : TÊTU et Butt, un magazine gay néerlandais et un jeu complet à Michel Denard. Celui-ci est descendu sur la côte d'Azur, a vu le jeune photographe et a posé pas mal de questions un peu partout. J'ignore dans quel but. Cela ne semble pas très cohérent comme attitude. Quand Daniel l'a appris, il y est allé lui aussi. Il a refait votre parcours, tel ce salopard certainement, du Bleu Azur à l'amphithéâtre de Ollioules. J'ignore si il a trouvé l'adresse de votre appartement de l'hôtel Rose Thé.

— Ton détective, si, me semble-t-il, fait Rémi avec une moue mécontente

.

— C'est son métier. Je le paie pour ça.

Lui ne relève pas. Il sait que Sacha ne l'a pas fait dans le but de les espionner mais juste pour leur sécurité.

— Il a certainement moins de personnes autour de lui en qui il peut avoir confiance, ce qui l'oblige à se dévoiler plus. La seule explication qui me vienne à l'idée est qu'il essaye de cerner notre entourage, soupire-t-il seulement.

— Où de voir comment nous atteindre en tournée. Il ne s'est pas attaqué à cet aspect de notre vie, fait Rémi avec une grimace. Il pensait peut-être que nous y étions encore ?

— Il lui suffit de taper sur le net vos deux noms accolés pour tomber sur tous les articles des bloggeurs qui vous suivent pratiquement au jour le jour. Il y en a pas mal.

— Nous en avons même rencontrés en Grèce, soupire son ange. Cela veut dire qu'il peut nous suivre à la trace, même ici.

— Cela me semble évident. Voilà la carte mémoire contenant les photos mais rien ne prouve que notre cinéaste amateur ne les a pas transférées sur son disque dur. Je dois vous avouer les avoir copiées sur le mien. Elles sont très belles. Celles de nuit aussi. Car oui, il en a pris d'autres qu'il comptait négocier ultérieurement. Vous verrez ça tranquillement, leur fait-il avec un sourire en coin. Attendez-vous à ce qu'elles circulent, même si, officiellement, il m'en a vendu l'exclusivité. Son intérêt est de les publier afin de se faire connaître.

— ...

 

— Daniel continue son enquête. Votre malfrat semble avoir réapparu dans le Marais et notamment dans un établissement qui, je crois, t'est familier Rémi, Chez Douchka.

— C'est le bar gay où je travaillais quand j'ai connu Michel, soupire son homme dont il tient toujours la hanche.

— Si il n'en est pas officiellement le patron, il lui appartient en sous-main depuis plus de six mois, complète gravement Sacha et le café est surveillé par l'anti-drogue. A éviter donc à tout prix. Malheureusement, ton ex a tout de l'Arlésienne. Ne fais pas cette tête, danseur. Je suis sûr qu'on l'aura, tôt ou tard.

— Ce serait mieux le plus tôt possible, fait son Rémi gravement. Je ne tiens pas à mettre nos amis, les élèves de Rudra, les danseurs en danger. Je m'en veux déjà assez pour Lucas et toi.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu es la première de ses victimes, commente le soliste.

— Peut-être qu'un jour, vous vous déciderez à me raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé à Paris ? intervient Lionel. La place de celui qui entend parler et ignore le vrai, est très inconfortable.

— Pas pour le moment, Papa. Cela viendra, mais c'est trop tôt.

— Bien, soupire le directeur de l'école Donn-Bayot.

Le visage douloureux de son fils lui en dit plus que lui. Il renonce à poser d'autres questions.

— Voyons les critiques des quotidiens parus, termine-t-il en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Pourtant ce sont les viennoiseries qui l'attirent en premier. Pour l'instant, il meurt de faim. Rémi lui sert sa tasse de café pendant que lui pose sur son assiette une brioche aux raisins et prend un pain au chocolat. Michel est une épée de Damoclès, pendue au dessus de leur tête depuis des mois, à laquelle ils sont presque résignés.

Ensuite, il se renseigne auprès de Lionel sur le jeune danseur abordé le jour précédent.

 

Cela fait deux jours qu'ils font peu de choses utiles. En cet instant, il patiente devant le bureau de Michel Gascard, trop occupé pour le recevoir hier, mardi.

Lundi a été une journée toute en demi-tons. Ils ont, bien entendu, épluché la presse quotidienne suisse qui est la seule à s'être intéressée au vingt-cinquième anniversaire du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. La critique de ses propres interventions dans le spectacle est élogieuse. Pourtant la comparaison répétitive de l'alliance entre Maurice Béjart associé à Jorge Donn, et lui à Sacha le met mal à l'aise. Si il a accepté que son nom figure accolé à celui du grand danseur pour l'école, c'est par respect, par amitié envers Lionel. Manifestement, les relations entre le Maître et le compagnon de Jorge Donn n'étaient pas au beau fixe. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Tout comme celles entre Lionel et Gil Roman qui a succédé à Jorge, auprès du grand chorégraphe, au point que, vingt ans après, on ressent encore l'inimitié entre les deux. Très amoureux, désespéré de la perte de sa raison de vivre, le soliste avait peu apprécié que certains rôles créés pour son amant soient modifiés pour être mis à la portée d'un "jeune ambitieux". Et il ne l'avait laissé ignorer à personne. Il essaie de comprendre, de se mettre à sa place. Il ne juge pas, il n'était pas là. Si un jour Rémi n'est plus à ses côtés, il ne dansera plus car il aura perdu toute joie. Chacun réagit selon son caractère. Cela blessait leur ami que le nom de Jorge soit accolé à celui de Béjart dans cette école dont il serait le directeur, il y a remédié. Tout comme il a accepté l'absence de Vera dimanche. Elle ne voulait pas voir son fils rendre cet hommage à Jorge, endosser son rôle et célébrer l'amour qui l'unissait à Lionel. Il en a été déçu mais n'a pas insisté, Sacha non plus.

Ensuite, accompagnés de Lionel et Sacha, ils sont allés rejoindre les capoeristes. Ils ont parcouru la ville pilotés par le père et le fils. Il faisait bon et Lausanne est magnifique. Le lac est une merveille dont il ne se lasse pas. Cela aurait pu être une journée très agréable, si il n'y avait eu le regard des parisiens sur eux. Oh, il ne parle pas de leurs amis, bien entendu. Rémi, une fois de plus, avait raison. La plupart des jeunes pratiquants leur adressaient des coup d'œil curieux, voire réprobateurs, guettant le moindre geste intime. Il a tenu bon jusqu'à seize heures. Installés à une terrasse renommée pour ses sorbets, ils dégustaient des crèmes glacées fabuleuses. Il avait envie de faire goûter la sienne à Rémi. Cela faisait des heures qu'il évitait de poser les mains sur lui, de lui donner ses habituels petits surnoms tendres. Pourquoi ? Lui n'avait pas honte de leur amour, c'est eux qui avaient l'esprit étroit.

— Goûte. Le mélange est très harmonieux.

Sa cuillère, juste devant la bouche de son homme, attendait son bon vouloir. Rémi avait simplement goûté la crème onctueuse.

— Tu as raison, on sent bien le kiwi en second plan malgré que le fruit de la passion soit le goût dominant. Un bel équilibre, avait-il commenté avec ce sourire tendre qui le fait fondre à chaque fois.

En quittant la terrasse, il avait noué ses doigts à ceux de Rémi et avait terminé ainsi la journée. Après un dîner dans un restaurant italien, le départ des capoeristes s'était fait sans heurt. Il avait été un soulagement. Presque tous, il les connaissait depuis des années et l'attitude méprisante de certains l'avait blessé. Amin, conscient de la situation, l'avait encouragé gentiment, posant sa main sur son épaule, l'appelant "fils". Cet homme est la générosité même.

Si ils ont ensuite passé une très bonne fin de soirée avec Sacha et son père à la terrasse d'un bar où ces derniers ont leurs habitudes, il a, malgré tout, regretté son plan de sortie à deux. Le lundi étant le jour de congé des danseurs au Béjart Ballet Lausanne, le blond comptait bien passer en leur compagnie le plus de temps possible. Il a tu sa propre envie pour lui faire plaisir.

 

Le mardi a été la journée de toutes les contrariétés. Le Festival de la Cité auquel participent Rudra et le Béjart Ballet Lausanne occupait tout le monde. Ni Gil ni Michel Gascard n'avaient du temps à lui consacrer. Après qu'il ait travaillé seul dans la petite salle de Jorge avec son homme comme spectateur, ils ont été déjeuner au centre ville et ont commencé la recherche d'un appartement pour les jeunes amoureux. Il faut bien avouer qu'ils ne sont arrivés à rien. Même pas un rendez-vous pour une visite. Ils sont allés dans plusieurs agences de location, ont passé chacun un nombre incroyable de coups de fil, avant de renoncer, passablement énervés, vers dix neuf heures.

Leur soirée a été le meilleur moment de la journée. Sacha avait retenu une table au Bleu Lézard un restaurant tout à fait atypique de Lausanne. L'ambiance bohème et bon enfant n'aurait pas dénoté dans le Montmartre parisien. Jan et Benoît, Manu et Yvan, Filippo et Mila, Lisbeth les y attendaient et ils s'y sont amusés comme des petits fous avant de descendre dans le club du même nom situé en sous-sol. Un groupe suisse y donnait un concert de rock qu'ils ont beaucoup apprécié. Tout s'est gâché ensuite. La soirée s'est poursuivie dans la danse. La clientèle n'était pas particulièrement gay mais assez mélangée, Rémi et lui ne se sont pas gênés pour danser ensemble. Sacha a demandé à faire avec lui une bossa-nova, il a hésité avant de quêter du regard l'assentiment de Rémi qui lui a fait signe d'y aller. Il a apprécié leur entente et cette sensation nouvelle qui lui faisait sentir le corps de Sacha autrement que lors des entraînements. Malgré qu'il se tenait aussi loin de lui que le permettait la danse, il a suffi d'une petite remarque de Mila, en son absence, pour attiser la jalousie de son homme. Quand il s'est assis de nouveau à ses côtés, il a noué ses doigts aux siens et Rémi, à son étonnement, a serré sa main à lui briser les phalanges. Et il n'est pas prêt à oublier le dialogue qui a suivi.

— Je disais justement, a insisté la jeune femme, que l'entente extraordinaire que vous avez ensemble, Sacha et toi, se prolonge en dehors scène. Il vous suffit d'un regard pour vous comprendre, vous rassurer, vous apaiser et, même dans vos gestes, il y a une sorte d'alchimie qui vous unit.

« Ferme-la ! » a-t-il pensé tellement fort qu'il a eu l'impression de le dire tout haut. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait le nier et ne voulait le faire.

— Nous nous entendons très bien, ce n'est pas nouveau. Et il est logique que je connaisse bien ses gestes. Je serais un piètre chorégraphe si ce n'était pas le cas, a-t-il dit très calmement.

Il a caressé les doigts, le poignet de son ange mais le temps passait et l'humeur de celui-ci restait rebelle. Il a fini par le traîner sur la piste pour un slow, a collé son corps au sien. Il voulait son attention, sa tendresse, il en avait besoin. Le sentir blessé, fâché, lui était insupportable. Sa main flattait la nuque fière alors que ses yeux plongeaient dans le regard pailleté de vert. Il n'a jamais essayé son pouvoir de séduction sur son homme comme il l'a fait à ce moment.

— Tu vas arrêter de me faire la tête, amour, lui a-t-il soufflé en jouant tendrement avec sa bague qu'ils ne quittent aucun des deux. Tu sais que c'est avec toi que je vis ?

— N'empêche qu'elle a raison.

— N'empêche que c'est toi que j'aime. Que préfères-tu ? Cette entente d'amis et de chorégraphe à danseur ? Ou notre amour ?

— Tu crois que c'est de l'amitié qu'il ressent pour toi ? a raillé Rémi avec une grimace dépitée.

— Je pensais que c'étaient mes sentiments qui t'intéressaient ? Je me suis trompé ?

Rémi l'a serré dans une étreinte possessive, sa main nouée durement à ses cheveux, il a tiré sa tête en arrière avant de poser sa bouche violemment sur la sienne. Il ne l'a plus lâché de la nuit. Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés dans leur chambre, sa colère n'était pas apaisée et, sur leur couche, il lui a rappelé de la plus vive des façons que c'est lui son homme et nul autre. La tendresse n'est venue qu'après.

 

Enfin, la porte du bureau s'ouvre pour laisser sortir Givel et Aganno. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Il pense à Rémi qui dort encore après leur nuit mouvementée. Il vient à peine de le quitter et déjà, il lui manque. Il salue les deux administrateurs avant d'entrer. Gil Roman est debout à côté de Michel Gascard. L'ambiance ne semble pas des plus légère. Il embrasse le premier avant de serrer la main au second.

— Gil, je voudrais te voir.

— Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander. Je t'ai vu parler avec le petit Mathias Zulca. Je t'attends quand tu auras fini, ricane-t-il.

Il reste seul face au directeur de Rudra qui semble pensif.

— Le petit Zulca ? demande-t-il enfin.

— Je lui ai conseillé de postuler une place de stagiaire.

— Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que Gil l'accepte.

— Il m'intéresse et si je dois travailler avec une majorité de stagiaires, il est logique que j'aie mon mot à dire.

— Il y en a seize qui se sont mis sur les rangs, même ceux qui avaient déjà trouvé ailleurs, soupire Gascard. Faire partie du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, ça fait bien dans une carrière.

— On m'a dit dix, pas un de plus. Vous savez qui a déjà trouvé une place sûre dans une autre compagnie ?

— C'est un critère de sélection ? ricane-t-il.

— Cela peut en être un en cas d'hésitation, avoue-t-il. Autant privilégier celui qui n'a rien et...

— Pourquoi avoir choisi de prendre des élèves ? le coupe le directeur

— La compagnie ne peut pas augmenter de beaucoup sa troupe. On m'a demandé de créer un ballet, il me faut des danseurs. Le programme de la saison 2012-2013 est déjà bouclé. La présentation du ballet est annoncée mais, ils ont voulu jouer la prudence, ce qui est stupide car communiqué aux médias, il devra être présenté. Pour les élèves, ce sera une bonne expérience. Ils collaborent parfois à Boléro en tournée ou à Light quand il est donné ici. Ce n'est pas tellement différent. Ils apprendront à travailler avec un autre chorégraphe et verront naître un ballet où il participeront en tant qu'interprètes à part entière. Afin de pallier à mon manque d'expérience, je vais créer des trinômes. Deux élève seront guidé par un danseur chevronné. De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, conclut-il avec une grimace. Quand ils viendront à Paris, ils seront plus surveillés qu'ici à Lausanne où ils sont livrés à eux-mêmes.

— Nous sommes là afin de les écouter dès qu'ils en ont besoin, lui répond le directeur d'un ton un peu sec.

— Pourquoi Sean et Alexeï sont-ils morts de peur de se retrouver SDF dans quelques jours ?

— Je ne peux pas faire plus. Ils doivent aussi se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

— Ils ont à peine dix-sept ans. Dès qu'on dit que c'est une location d'un an pour un couple gay d'élèves mineurs de Rudra, les portes se ferment. Nous y avons passé toute la journée d'hier Rémi et moi, sans même obtenir un seul rendez-vous, s'indigne-t-il. Comment doivent-ils faire mieux ?

— Tu sais parfaitement que c'est une amourette. Dans quelques mois, ils ne seront plus ensemble, dit le directeur en haussant les épaules.

— Cela fait un an qu'ils cohabitent. Ils ont eu le temps de bien se connaître. Je leur fais confiance.

— Je me demande jusqu'à quel point, raille-t-il.

— Assez que pour leur laisser une chance.

Il pousse un soupir, se disputer avec Gascard n'est pas opportun. Ils se débrouilleront eux-mêmes avec les deux gamins.

— Je voudrais savoir quels sont les engagements des élèves de Rudra pour la saison prochaine et quand ils seront disponibles, reprend-il.

— Nous n'avons que peu de dates définies. C'est trop tôt. J'ai reçu ordre de les mettre à ta disposition, fait-il d'un ton sec. Tu en sauras plus dans très peu de temps, raille le directeur.

— Bien. Nous nous arrangerons au fur et à mesure, soupire-t-il.

— Ce sera prêt afin de les recevoir à Paris à partir de quand ?

— En principe dès début septembre. De façon sûre, je dirai début octobre.

— C'est Jan qui sera répétiteur ?

— Jan ou Lionel quand le premier partira en tournée avec Benoît .

— Ne pas séparer les couples... ricane l'homme devant lui.

— Quand c'est possible, oui. C'est ainsi que je vois les choses. Ils ont besoin d'un répétiteur sur les tournées. Si ce n'était pas le cas, Gil ne l'aurait pas pris.

— Un chorégraphe sentimental, ricane-t-il. On aura tout vu.

Il ne réplique pas. Il sent derrière la moquerie une émotion qu'il ne s'explique pas et qui ne le regarde nullement. Le grand danseur lui plaît, au premier abord, l'homme qu'il est devenu, beaucoup moins. Pourtant ils ne font qu'un, il l'apprendra.

— Que s'est-il passé avec Matte ? demande-t-il.

— Un différent au sujet d'une chorégraphie de Gil. Officieusement, Matte était la doublure de Jan, excepté pour Boléro. Son point faible est un équilibre encore incertain après les pirouettes. Il les évite donc et Gil le sait. Le garçon a contesté le nombre de ces figures dans la chorégraphie, disant qu'elles étaient trop répétitives. En fait, il a dit tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

— Mais c'est un élève et un élève dont c'est le défaut. Gil n'a pas dû le rater, constate-t-il.

— Exact. Le ton est monté et Matte s'est permis de porter des jugements assez tranchés sur le talent de Gil, sur sa succession à Jorge puis à Maurice ensuite. Il l'a très mal pris.

— Il ne pouvait pas le prendre bien. Je suppose que ça n'en est pas resté là ?

— Il l'a remplacé presque immédiatement par Sean.

— Qui est très bien dans le rôle, commente-t-il. Il a d'énormes possibilités. Bon, j'en sais plus pour affronter Gil, se moque-t-il.

— Tu as l'intention de le prendre malgré tout ? s'étonne le directeur.

— Sa façon de danser, sa gestuelle, son charisme ont changé depuis deux jours ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc, oui, je vais appuyer sa candidature. Nous nous affronterons peut-être, dit-il avec un sourire, certainement même, mais ça ne me fait pas peur. Après Manu et Yvan, plus rien ne me fait peur.

— C'est un de mes meilleurs élèves.

— Et l'un de vos préférés.

— C'est exact, dit-il sèchement.

— Merci de m'avoir reçu. J'assisterai à votre répétition cet après-midi.

— En tant que quoi ? raille le directeur.

— En tant que spectateur.

Dès qu'il met un pied dans le couloir, une mince silhouette aux cheveux auburn se précipite sur lui.

— Eh, là doucement, mon grand, se moque-t-il en bizouillant le garçon.

— Tu as trouvé ?

— Pas encore mais ça va venir, ne te tracasse pas, le rassure-t-il avec une assurance qu'il est loin de ressentir.

— Gil m'a envoyé te dire qu'il doit recevoir un chorégraphe et deux danseurs et qu'il te verra après, dans une bonne heure.

— Il ne me reste qu'à m'adapter, je commence à avoir l'habitude, grogne-t-il. Matte ? s'exclame-t-il en voyant le jeune homme qui l'attend.

— Je veux cette place de stagiaire.

— Bien.

— Tu as parlé à Michel Gascard à mon sujet ?

— Oui. Je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé entre Gil et toi. Maintenant, tu vas me donner ta version. Viens.

— Je peux venir ? demande Sean.

— Où est Alexeï ? s'étonne-t-il.

— Il a cours de kendo avec le second groupe.

— Alors viens, fait-il en les précédant. Non ! nous allons ici. On nous y foutra la paix.

— Lucas. On ne peut pas entrer là, précise Sean.

— Si. C'est la salle de Jorge. Avec la bénédiction de Lionel, je viens créer ou répéter ici quand je veux être tranquille. Raconte, fait-il en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le parquet luisant.

Il écoute sans l'interrompre le récit du garçon. Si ce n'est quelques détails, quelques noms d'oiseau échangés que Gascard lui a tus, une violence sous-jacente, le récit est le même en sa globalité.

— Un chorégraphe a toujours raison, Matte. Parce que c'est sa façon de voir les choses, de les percevoir qui primera. Il est le créateur. Il se met au service de la danse, du message qu'il veut offrir, pourtant indépendamment de ça, la chorégraphie n'est pas conçue pour mettre en valeur les seconds rôles mais afin d'attirer l'attention sur un soliste. Un ballet ou un tableau est toujours initié pour un danseur principal. Et si tu répètes encore que je crée pour Sacha devant Rémi, tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver, ironise-t-il.

— Il est où ton mec ? l'interrompt Sean.

— Nous sommes sortis hier soir, il dormait encore quand je suis parti. Nous allons essayer de remédier à ton problème d'équilibre après les pirouettes. A Paris, je vous initierai tous à la capoeira, ça vous servira beaucoup. Nous allons parer au plus pressé. Montre moi ça, fait-il en se levant pour mettre une musique. Laisse-toi aller et danse. Fais-moi voir ce que tu sais faire.

— Programme libre, crie Sean en se levant et en tapant dans ses mains.

— Espèce de petit emmerdeur ! s'esclaffe-t-il devant son imitation assez réaliste.

L'autre se tord de rire quand il lui lance un coup de pied sauté qui s'arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage.

— Si tu crois que tu vas me faire peur, loukoum.

— Mais comment es-tu au courant de ça aussi, sale petit fouineur ? Tu es prêt ? demande-t-il au second qui porte sur leur complicité un regard étonné.

— Oui.

Il l'observe sans faire de remarque.

— Je vais vous apprendre la ginga. C'est le mouvement de base de la capoeira. C'est lui qui guide l'équilibre de votre corps. Seul d'abord, dès que vous le maîtriserez nous l'enchaînerons avec des figures de danse.

Ils travaillent sans relâche plus d'une heure cette seule attitude.

— Tu devines l'étape suivante, Matte. Tu vas le lier avec une pirouette et un pas de chat avant de t'immobiliser. On y va !

Il entend la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule du garçon afin de le faire patienter un instant et il se précipite embrasser Rémi.

— Voilà. Vas-y. Recommence, jusqu'à la réussite, dit-il après deux essais. C'était mieux. Encore. Tu prends toujours trop d'élan. Sois moins nerveux. Attends, lui enjoint-il une fois de plus.

Il se colle au dos du garçon et lui prend les mains.

— Si tu tends les bras pendant le mouvement, tu accrois ta stabilité. Ferme les yeux. Cherche l'équilibre parfait avant de te lancer. Dis-moi quand tu es prêt.

Il l'englobe comme il peut et fait en même temps que lui les figures liées, comme si ils ne faisaient qu'un. C'est à la fois plus difficile à danser, surtout qu'il y a une importante différence de taille et à la fois plus facile pour expliquer l'impulsion de départ. Ils recommencent à cinq ou six reprises avant qu'il se déclare satisfait.

— Je vais aller voir Gil. Tu continues seul. L'astuce est d'insérer ta ou tes pirouettes entre deux mouvements qui vont t'équilibrer et absorber le trop plein d'élan. Ce ne sera pas le cas ensuite mais pour le moment cela te facilitera la vie.

— Tu veux quoi exactement ? demande le garçon avec humeur.

— Vous êtes seize pour dix places. Je suis certain que la solution choisie sera de vous faire passer des tests et, si ce n'est pas le cas, j'insisterai pour que ce le soit. Je crois que des candidats de l'extérieur vont venir changer la donne. On n'a jamais vu un grand danseur qui ne sait pas trouver son équilibre. Je veux pouvoir justifier mon choix et non t'imposer. J'en deviendrais peu crédible. Alors, travaille !

— Cela arrivait même à Jorge Donn, fait le garçon, le visage fièrement levé vers lui. Dans "Le soldat amoureux" notamment, il...

— Tu n'es pas Jorge, Matte, il était unique, l'interrompt-il avec impatience. Tu es seulement un élève de Rudra qui cherche une compagnie. Je t'ai dit qu'il te faudrait travailler. Partout, on l'exigera et je sais que tu en es capable. Si tu as réussi tes années, avec le travail que ça nécessite ici, c'est que tu en veux. Prouve-le moi.

Avant de quitter la salle, il lance un regard à Sean qui lui répond d'un clin d'œil complice.

 

C'est une grosse heure plus tard qu'il se laisse tomber assis entre les jambes de Rémi, posant la tête en arrière sur l'épaule accueillante de son homme.

— Que se passe-t-il, mon amour ? lui chuchote celui-ci contre sa tempe.

— Je suis en train de me mettre tout le monde à dos, soupire-t-il.

— Explique, fait-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

— Ce matin, Gascard a reçu des instructions pour mettre les élèves à ma disposition quand je le demande et ça, même si il n'est pas d'accord. Lui, le grand danseur, le directeur de Rudra, qui a évolué avec Béjart et Jorge, qui a remporté des prix prestigieux, doit se mettre à ma disposition. C'est manifestement loin de lui plaire et je le comprends tout à fait. Je suppose qu'il calme sa rancœur parce qu'il sait que c'est dans l'intérêt de la compagnie. Je viens de discuter avec Gil pendant un bon moment parce qu'il refuse de prendre Matte. Il y a trois danseurs de l'extérieur qui postulent aussi pour être stagiaires dont deux garçons, tous anciens de Rudra, avec plus d'expérience que lui, raconte-t-il en désignant le jeune danseur qui lui lance justement un coup d'œil inquiet. J'ai insisté jusqu'à obtenir qu'ils passent tous une audition lundi prochain. Cela n'a pas fait plaisir à Gil qui semblait croire que je me rangerais à son avis sans hésitation.

— Il te connaît mieux que ça, raille son amour tout en le serrant tendrement. Qui va juger ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement. Le directeur de la troupe bien sûr, Lionel, Jan, Gascard, le directeur artistique qui est ce cher Aganno, Philippe Javier, le nouveau répétiteur que je ne connais pas et qui remplacera Lionel à partir de septembre.

— Et toi ?

— Et moi.

— Il n'a pas arrêté depuis que tu es parti, précise Rémi en lui désignant le jeune danseur. Sean est allé attendre Alexeï à la sortie de son cours.

— Il a fait de légers progrès, dit-il avec le sourire. Matte, viens.

Il explique au garçon le résultat de son entretien avec Gil.

— Il vous sera demandé des figures précises et, certainement, Gil va y inclure des pirouettes. Moi, j'ai demandé un programme libre. Si je veux t'avoir avec moi, ce n'est pas pour la perfection de tes figures, mais pour la beauté, la personnalité de tes gestes. Tu es unique, Matte. Tu as une façon de mouvoir ton corps bien particulière qui fait que dans un groupe de vingt danseurs, on te repère de suite. Tu dois jouer là-dessus. Tu vas devoir t'ouvrir aux autres, au public. La générosité des gestes est très importante. Tu ne seras exceptionnel qu'à cette condition.

— Je savais que je vous trouverais ici, se moque la voix tendre de Sacha qui embrasse son homme, puis lui et en dernier Matte qui, pour une fois déstabilisé, regarde avec des yeux ronds le blond qui se laisse tomber à leurs côtés. Et Lucas sait de quoi il parle. Il tirera de toi ce qu'il y a de mieux. Me faire pleurer en scène ! Je te jure que tu me le paieras un jour, danseur.

— A ta disposition, Sashka ! se moque-t-il doucement. Où sont passés nos tourtereaux ? Il est temps d'aller manger.

— Combien de minutes ton programme libre ? demande le jeune homme.

— Trois maximum. Musique au choix.

— Tu vas me faire ma chorégraphie ?

— Non. J'ai promis à Gil que je ne le ferais pas, soupire-t-il.

Il voit le visage du garçon se rembrunir immédiatement.

— Tu me lâches ! s'exclame-t-il en se redressant d'un geste vif, de suite en colère.

— Assieds-toi, lui fait-il d'une voix ferme. Si je ne t'en savais pas capable, j'aurais biaisé. Je sais que c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le pensais. On n'a jamais rien sans rien.

— Tu ne fais que payer tes conneries, intervient Rémi. N'essaye pas de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Matte lance un regard furibond à son homme, avant de le toiser fièrement.

— Prends une chorégraphie de Maurice Béjart, lui conseille-t-il. Choisis-là riche en petits pas compliqués qui te vont particulièrement bien, qui montrent tes attitudes, tes gestes, ta sensualité. Approprie-toi un passage pour soliste. Je veux qu'ils oublient tout sauf toi en train de danser. Ah ! vous voilà enfin. Nous allons manger, fait-il à Sean et Alexeï. Après je vais assister à votre répétition avec Michel Gascard.

 

Il est plus de dix-huit heures quand il retrouve à la fois la petite salle de Jorge Donn et les bras de son homme qui a pourtant assisté aux cours à ses côtés. Trop loin de son corps, pense-t-il. Pressé contre Rémi qu'il a collé dos au mur, il cherche à sa bouche comme une bouffée d'oxygène indispensable à sa survie. Ses doigts maintiennent sa nuque et les mains de Rémi, posées dans le creux de ses reins, le pressent contre son bas-ventre dur de son envie. Leur baiser se prolonge, s'enflamme. Un « hum, hum » sonore les rappelle à la réalité. Il pose son front un court instant sur l'épaule de Rémi avant de faire face au trublion.

— Je savais que cette salle devenait trop fréquentée, se moque-t-il.

— J'ai trouvé ce que je vais prendre, fait Matte enthousiaste et nullement gêné. Un extrait des "Sept danses grecques".

— Michel Gascard est passé par là.

— Non. C'est vrai qu'il l'a dansé mais je ne lui ai rien demandé. Tu n'aurais pas aimé, ironise le garçon.

Il préfère ne pas lui répondre.

— Tu sais qu'il y a plein de pirouettes ?

— Oui. Je peux répéter ici ?

— Non. Je crois que Lionel n'apprécierait pas. Viens.

Ils se retrouvent bientôt dans sa grande salle dont ils ouvrent les portes-fenêtres sur le chemin du Bois de Beaulieu.

— Ici, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. C'est ma salle. Tu as la musique ?

— Oui, fait-il en sortant un portable de son sac.

Ils le regardent travailler. Il assimile très vite. Heureusement. Il n'a que quelques jours au planning déjà bien chargé pour préparer le solo. Rémi sort le camescope professionnel numérique qu'il a acheté le jour précédent et le filme. Les photos ne lui suffisaient plus, à son homme. Il est heureux qu'il se trouve une passion qu'il pourra pratiquer quand lui dansera.

— Ce n'est pas afin de me filmer moi que tu as acheté cette chose ? le taquine-t-il.

— Voyez-vous ça ! Un Lucas centre du monde ! se moque tendrement son ange. Tu sais bien que si. J'essaye juste de t'aider.

— Matte. Viens. Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demande-t-il en lui montrant les images sur le petit écran.

— C'est hésitant. Pas assez rapide sur la fin, fait-il avec une moue.

— Exact, mais c'est normal. Tu commences tout juste à répéter. Le vrai problème c'est que tu essayes de danser comme Michel Gascard. Tu n'es pas lui et tu ne le seras jamais. Non ! ce n'est pas une critique, fait-il amusé en voyant le garçon prêt à monter une fois de plus, sur ses grands chevaux. Tu as un corps différent, un mental différent. Je veux voir Matte Zulca danser. Personne d'autre. Essaye en étant toi-même. Tout va te paraître bien plus facile. Tente d'ouvrir tes gestes au public, il n'est pas ton ennemi, il est là pour t'aimer.

— Même Roman ? se gausse le jeune danseur.

— Tu dois tout donner à chaque fois, Matte et le public te le rendra au centuple, lui fait-il sérieusement, tout en repensant à Sacha glissant tendrement à son oreille, avec une exaltation qu'il comprend à présent, à peu près la même phrase.

C'était il y a quelques mois, à Paris, sur la scène du Palais des Congrès. Tant de choses ont changé depuis. Il avait d'ailleurs parfaitement raison.

 

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Il soupire de satisfaction quand, encore humide de leur douche, il se glisse entre les draps, très vite rejoint par un Lucas qui reprend les câlineries commencées sous l'eau tiède. Ce soir, ils sont allés dîner, seuls, dans un restaurant gastronomique où ils ont très bien mangé, même si les portions étaient un peu justes pour son gourmand, avant de se balader, main dans la main, dans le grand parc de la ville puis de prendre un verre à une terrasse sur une jolie place paisible ornée de grands arbres et de petits jets d'eau sauteurs, illuminés de bleu. Une soirée douce et romantique comme ils en vivent trop peu souvent et qui a rendu son chéri tout amoureux.

Dès le début de leur relation, il a frémi sous ses caresses instinctives comme sous nulle autre. En cinq mois, leur façon de faire l'amour a bien changé et les attouchements de son homme sont devenus de plus en plus osés, l'emmenant sur des sommets jamais abordés. Son expérience fait qu'il reste pour certaines choses son guide et c'est ce rôle qu'il désire cette nuit. Si il s'attache Lucas par son amour, il veut aussi l'asservir par le plaisir des sens.

Tremblant de l'orgasme ressenti, il se laisse aller sur son amant qu'il a bâillonné de ses doigts afin d'étouffer ses cris au moment de la jouissance puis il fait courir ses mains sur la peau couverte d'une légère pellicule de sueur qui, ainsi éclairée par la veilleuse posée sur la table de nuit, semble brillante. Doucement, il se redresse, reprend sa position de cavalier et se soulève le laissant sortir de son corps. Il tire lentement sur la cordelette des boules de geishas, retirant le jouet qui massait la prostate de son compagnon. Le léger soupir que pousse Lucas le fait sourire. Il pose ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes entrouvertes, l'embrasse langoureusement, prolongeant le sentiment de bien-être que ressent son homme. Celui-ci a des réserves insoupçonnées. Les bras autour de son cou, il prolonge le baiser et, à son tour, le caresse en gestes larges et légers dans le but de l'apaiser.

— Chaque fois que je crois être arrivé à t'égaler, tu m'entraînes plus loin et je m'aperçois que je ne sais rien, murmure-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

— Tu racontes des bêtises, mon tout-beau, se moque-t-il tendrement. Tu me donnes du plaisir comme personne ne l'a fait.

Il se tourne sur le dos et l'entraîne sur lui. Il n'aime rien tant, après l'amour, qu'avoir son Lucas lové ainsi, sur son corps, entre ses jambes, la tête reposant sur son épaule ou dans son cou. Il sent le sommeil le prendre. La dernière chose qu'il perçoit est un « je t'aime tant » murmuré tout contre son oreille.

 

C'est le bip d'un message sur le téléphone portable de Lucas qui le réveille. Celui-ci pousse un grognement, avant de quitter ses bras et de chercher l'appareil. Il l'entend soupirer puis composer un message. A force de répondre à ceux de Sacha, il a acquit une rapidité peu commune. Pourtant, ça ne doit pas être le blond puisqu'ils sont sous le même toit.

— Ma puce ?

— Matte, soupire-t-il. Il répète à la salle et il a l'air assez indigné que nous ne soyons pas là. Ne fais pas ce sourire indulgent, j'ai horreur de ça, lui fait son homme d'un ton sec.

— Tu sais que tu deviens de plus en plus jaloux ? se gausse-t-il doucement. Tu vas prétendre que tu as vu mon regard sur lui ?

— Non. Je ne peux pas le dire. Je sais juste que tu le trouves craquant, lui reproche son Lucas.

— Exact. Il est mignon, il a un superbe petit corps bien proportionné, une cambrure de dos à damner un saint, un beau visage et un sourire asymétrique attendrissant. Sans parler de son adorable accent ou de sa façon de s'habiller qui le met toujours en valeur. Il a un don pour ça. Pour ne pas passer inaperçu. Ce qu'il désire d'ailleurs. Monsieur veut être le premier partout et pour tous, il a un caractère de cochon, toujours prêt à s'emporter et il va t'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres, j'en suis sûr. Tout comme je suis certain de n'aimer que toi. Je le vois tel un gosse, Lucas, fait-il légèrement agacé.

— J'avais le même âge quand tu es tombé amoureux de moi.

— Très maladroite, cette remarque, ma puce. J'avais vingt deux ans je t'ai aimé sans même savoir qui tu étais vraiment. Maintenant, j'en ai vingt cinq et, trois ans plus tard, mon homme, ma vie, c'est toi. Je ne t'ai réellement découvert que lorsque nous étions déjà ensemble et je suis amoureux à un point inimaginable. Comment peux-tu en douter ? termine-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Ce n'est pas tant son amour que Lucas remet en cause ces derniers jours, mais tout ce qui fait sa vie depuis des mois. La notoriété trop vite arrivée lui pose problème, quand il a, comme hier, des hommes d'expérience qu'il estime, qui sont mis dans l'obligation de plier devant lui pour des raisons pas toujours honorables. Il est partagé entre le désir de former son propre groupe de danseurs selon son envie, les choisissant au mépris de la hiérarchie, de l'ancienneté et la peur qui lui dit qu'il a vingt et un ans, qu'il manque d'expérience et qu'il risque d'entraîner dans sa chute ceux qui le suivent. Il y a l'absence d'intimité, leur image rendue publique, cette vie simple et routinière qu'il imaginait et à laquelle il tourne le dos. Sans parler de la menace que fait planer sur eux Michel. Tout lui parait incertain. Est-il allé jusqu'à redouter de se retrouver sans rien ? Ni la danse, ni lui ? Certainement, oui. Des moments d'incertitude, il en aura d'autres. Il sera là.

Blotti entre ses bras, son petit homme aux multiples facettes, rempli de contradictions, semble puiser en lui le souffle nécessaire pour aller plus loin.

— Tu fais ce que tu penses être bien, mon amour, lui souffle-t-il. Des garçons comme Sean, Alexeï ou Matte ont droit à une chance. Les deux premiers en favorisant leur tout jeune couple, le troisième en lui donnant des rôles créés pour lui alors que, vu sa taille, il aurait eu peu de chances dans une autre compagnie d'avoir cette importance. Tu as remis Benoît et Jan en selle alors qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'allait être leur vie. Tu as donné une nouvelle raison de vivre à Lionel et Vera. Et plus que tout, il y a nous. Jamais, je n'ai douté de nous. Je t'aime.

 

Quand ils poussent la porte de la salle de danse, Matte est toujours là en train de répéter. La main serrée sur la taille de Lucas, c'est lui qui l'entraîne vers le mur auquel il s'adosse, avant de l'attirer contre lui.

— Il apprend très vite, murmure son homme.

— C'est surtout un bosseur, fait-il en réponse.

Devant le miroir, le jeune danseur, sans hésitation aucune, attaque le passage rapide de la quatrième danse grecque. L'ensemble des pas vifs et enlevés ne semble pas lui poser de problème. Deux pirouettes lentes, un nombre assez impressionnant de fouettés, les tours piqués intérieurs et extérieurs, les arabesques sont exécutés sans faille et le sourire de Lucas dit assez qu'il est satisfait. Il y voit la pureté, la magie des gestes précis et pourtant sensuels, il comprend mieux ce que Lucas a perçu en lui. Toutefois, le solo se termine sur une pirouette qui s'arrête brusquement et où la réception a beaucoup d'importance. Le garçon de nouveau ne s'immobilise pas correctement, les pieds ne sont pas joints et on voit un déséquilibre flagrant. Matte crie de dépit, se laisse tomber assis sur le parquet. Des larmes de colère roulent sur ses joues et, bien entendu, son Lucas se précipite. A genoux contre lui, il serre le garçon dans ses bras jusqu'à son apaisement.

— Matte, c'était très bien. Tu as travaillé de façon incroyable. Je n'ai pratiquement rien à redire, l'encourage-t-il. Jamais je ne pensais que tu arriverais à ce résultat en aussi peu de temps.

— Et la pirouette ? lui lance le garçon rageur. Et tu n'étais pas là !

— Tu répètes depuis quand ?

— Six heures.

— Mais comment es-tu entré ? s'exclame son homme stupéfait.

— Hier soir, j'ai bloqué la fermeture d'une des portes-fenêtres de la salle de danse numéro quatre. Ce n'est pas la première fois, fait-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Quand nous devons présenter des travaux pour l'estimation trimestrielle, ça arrive fréquemment que nous ne soyons pas prêts. Nous venons travailler la nuit.

— Tu as mangé ? intervient-il en voyant Lucas lever les yeux au ciel et s'apprêter à lui passer un savon.

— Prof de nutrition jusqu'au bout des ongles, raille Matte. Non, j'ai seulement bu un verre de lait avec un œuf cru.

— En réalité, Rémi est surtout un merveilleux chef, le soutient son chéri en souriant. Tu verras ça à Paris.

— Si j'y arrive, maugrée le jeune danseur.

— Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver, se moque son homme. Tu as déjà un pied sous la Tour Eiffel, il faut juste y poser le second.

Le garçon a enfin une ombre de sourire et il en profite pour lui tendre un yaourt, deux fruits et quelques uns de ses biscuits énergétiques dont la réserve s'épuise.

— Demain matin, nous partons pour Côme, soupire Matte en commençant pas le produit lacté.

— Je sais, fait Lucas gravement. Il restera dimanche et lundi matin.

— Je vais devoir annoncer à mes parents qui viennent assister à la représentation que je ne rentrerai pas en Italie. Ils ont toujours considéré qu'après mes années à Rudra, je trouverais, sans difficulté, une place dans une compagnie italienne pour être près d'eux. Je ne les ai plus vus depuis Noël, explique-t-il avec une grimace.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une petite possibilité que ce soit le cas ? Tu n'as de toute façon pas postulé en Italie, fait son homme étonné.

— Quand je leur ai raconté que je voulais passer les concours pour entrer à Rudra, j'ai dit en même temps que j'étais gay. Cela faisait déjà beaucoup. Ils connaissent mes meilleurs amis ici, ils sont hétéros tous les deux. Chaque fois, que je vois ma mère, elle me pose la même question, espérant que j'aie changé entre-temps et, à chaque fois, je la désole, soupire-t-il.

— Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle soit déçue, Matte. Peut-être, tes parents regrettent-ils la perspective de ne pas avoir de petits-enfants. Je suis très admiratif de votre volonté, de votre courage qui vous fait vivre loin de votre famille, parfois dès seize ans, pour concrétiser un rêve, dit Lucas avec un léger sourire.

— C'est toi qui dit ça ? lui demande-t-il stupéfait. Toi qui a vécu seul depuis tes quinze ans ?

— Volontairement, je n'aurais pas pu le faire, reconnaît son homme. Et vivre sans toi, même le temps d'un week-end, je ne l'imagine pas.

— Ça, on ne vous voit jamais l'un sans l'autre, commente le jeune danseur.

— C'est ainsi depuis que nous sommes ensemble, fait-il avec un tendre regard vers Lucas.

— Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps, tous les deux ? s'enquiert Matte curieux.

— Trois ans environ. Tu n'as plus faim ?

— C'est là que vous êtes ? s'exclame une voix joyeuse.

Avant de l'entendre, avant que Sacha l'accole, il avait senti sa présence et savait que c'était lui, son parfum à la fois vif et boisé envahissait déjà leur espace.

— Vous étiez partis quand nous sommes descendus. La maison était vide, soupire son homme.

— La saison n'est pas encore finie. Le lendemain de votre départ, je pars à Ljubljana danser Le sacre du printemps. Je dois répéter, nous ne l'avons plus interprété depuis Wolfsburg.

— Nous restons jusqu'au lundi soir et peut-être même mardi, l'informe Lucas.

— Je vois, fait le blond brusquement en lançant un coup d'œil rancunier à l'élève de Rudra.

— Sashka, se moque gentiment son homme. Je dois assister aux dix-neuf auditions des candidats aux places de stagiaires.

Sidéré, il regarde le flamboyant soliste qui cache à peine sa jalousie envers son compagnon qui trouve, lui, moyen de se justifier.

— Nous irons ensuite chez l'oncle de Rémi en Bourgogne, nous nous retrouverons après à Paris. Je sens pourtant qu'il y aura du travail à faire à l'hôtel des Perrière. Et ma sœur doit venir. Enfin, si elle a admis la situation.

— Elle l'acceptera, ne te tracasse pas. En fait, je suis venu prévenir ce petit monstre que Gascard le cherche. On se retrouve pour déjeuner ?

Sans même attendre la réponse, le blond est déjà reparti.

— Son énergie est épuisante, soupire son homme.

— Tu n'es pas mal non plus quand tu t'y mets, raille-t-il.

— Ton projet de binômes, ça marche aussi pour les stagiaires ? les interrompt Matte.

— Pourquoi ?

— On ne sait jamais que tu aurais l'idée saugrenue de me mettre en tandem avec Ménier. Il va m'écharper, le beau blond.

Lucas éclate de rire.

— Il est assez possessif, admet-il.

— Possessif ? Jaloux, oui ! ne peut-il s'empêcher de lancer, indigné.

— Chut, mon ange, lui murmure tendrement son Lucas, un doigt sur sa bouche. Va voir ce que te veut Gascard, fait-il au plus jeune. Je vais travailler un peu et puis nous irons à la cafétéria.

 

Ils sont de nouveau dans la salle de Lucas. Il l'a beaucoup vue ces derniers jours, pourtant, il ne voudrait pas être ailleurs. Voir son homme créer, c'est un peu de la magie. Le filmer sous son meilleur jour est devenu une vraie passion. Ils n'ont pourtant pas fait que ça, loin de là. En fait, ils ont bien avancé.

 

Le jeudi, ils ont assistés au Festival de la Cité qui s'est très bien passé et la tension qui régnait dans l'école s'est un peu relâchée. Vendredi, les élèves de Rudra sont partis à Côme et en sont revenus enchantés le samedi soir. Excepté Matte. Sa mère a fait un scandale auprès de Michel Gascard qui n'a pu que lui répondre que c'est le choix de son fils. Il ne leur en a rien dit. C'est Sean qui a donné l'explication de la mine sombre qu'affiche le jeune danseur depuis son retour. Que s'est-il ensuite passé avec ses parents, tous l'ignorent.

A contrario, Sean affiche un grand sourire. Ils ont trouvé, à un kilomètre seulement, un appartement au rez-de-chaussée d'une gros immeuble traditionnel de trois étages, situé avenue Jomini. La maison est rehaussée par rapport à la chaussée légèrement en pente. Une grille en fer forgé s'ouvre sur un petit chemin qui traverse un morceau de pelouse entouré de haies strictement coupées, quelques escaliers avec une rampe en métal noir amènent à une porte ancienne peinte en vert foncé. Les volets traditionnels à battants de même couleur sont percés d'un jour en forme de trèfle, les murs jusqu'au premier étage sont faits de gros moellons gris et celui qui surplombe la rue en contrebas est recouvert de plantes grimpantes, tout cela confère à la maison un air à la fois rustique et romantique. Un rosier rouge montant et des lierres courent sur le côté du logis entre les trois fenêtres de l'appartement qui donnent sur l'avenue, sur quelques buis et buissons et un garde-fou en fer forgé. Ils avaient été de suite séduits et n'avaient plus lâché l'affaire. Deux grandes pièces claires, un coin cuisine équipé, grand comme un mouchoir de poche, une douche fonctionnelle entièrement carrelée. Ils le voulaient pour les gamins. Après la visite, ils avaient insisté afin de voir la propriétaire, une dame âgée qui habite non loin de là. Ses passions sont manifestement la peinture et les chats. Ou peut-être dans l'autre sens ? Les chats et, ensuite, la peinture ? les négociations aussi. Ils avaient expliqué la situation, beaucoup discuté. Il était un peu réticent devant l'engagement exigé mais son Lucas était enthousiaste. Enfin, ils avaient signé un bail d'un an rédigé à leurs noms propres avec une clause prévoyant les deux élèves comme occupants et payé, rubis sur l'ongle, la caution locative et le premier mois de loyer. Une sacrée retorse, la vieille dame. Le jeune couple habitant pour le moment un garni, il ne restera plus qu'à meubler le living et la chambre. Un problème de taille, le logement ne sera libre que le premier septembre. Ils avaient toutefois obtenu la possibilité de mettre dans une cave sèche et fermant à clef les biens des garçons.

Ils étaient à la cafétéria lorsqu'ils l'avaient annoncé au jeune couple revenant d'Italie et les cris de joie de Sean avaient ameuté tout le monde y compris Gascard qui s'était approché. Le visage des garçons étaient passés par toutes les couleurs quand ils avaient appris qu'ils avaient pris le bail à leurs noms, payés l'avance et, enfin, que l'appartement ne serait libre qu'en septembre.

— Mais, s'était écrié Sean en pleine panique, au mois d'août nous allons faire comment ?

— Je croyais que tu serais content, moi, s'était exclamé son homme avec un sourire en coin.

— Oui, bien sûr, avait murmuré Alexeï, pourtant...

Ils avaient échangé un regard entendu et décidé d'abréger le moment de souffrance des deux garçons.

— Un mois de vacances à Paris ? avait-il proposé au jeune couple.

— Chez vous ? s'était exclamé Sean, incrédule.

— Au dessus du Motus, dans mon appartement avec mon frère, Olivier, avait-il confirmé. Nous vivons dans le studio de Lucas. Vous prendrez vos repas avec nous ou au bar ou à l'extérieur quand vous en aurez envie.

Un silence s'est fait autour d'eux avant qu'une voix féminine s'écrie :

— La cuisine de Rémi pendant un mois. Quels chançards !

— Et Oli est adorable même si il est désespérément hétéro, avait renchéri Didier.

Il leur avait adressé un clin d'œil.

— Vos êtes toujours comme ça ? avait demandé Alexeï, aussi généreux ?

Ils n'avaient rien trouvé à répondre. Les yeux de Michel Gascard et de Matte étaient posés sur eux, dans leur regard, il avait trouvé le même étonnement, le même désespoir. Il en avait été frappé.

 

Le dimanche matin, ils avaient retrouvé le second pour la répétition. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, loin de là. Lorsque son Lucas s'était rapproché de lui pour montrer un geste, il avait essayé de discuter sans succès. Le garçon se refermait comme une huître au premier mot. Si son homme avait été peiné, il ne s'était pas découragé et l'avait aidé au mieux. Puisqu'il n'utilisait que deux minutes douze du temps permis, il lui avait montré un enchaînement pour éviter d'avoir à s'arrêter sur la pirouette et reprendre une partie de la suite interprétée par le rythme. Au changement suivant, à deux minutes quarante huit, il lui avait conseillé de sortir avec des grands sauts. Il n'en avait aucun dans son solo. Matte avait obéi avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

— C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? ce ne sont pas des grands sauts ça mais des sauts de puce, avait raillé férocement Lucas. Tout compte fait, je constate que tu n'en veux pas de cette place de stagiaire. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je fais ici, lui avait-t-il lancé. J'y perds mon temps.

— Bien sûr ! maintenant que tout s'effondre, tu peux me lâcher toi aussi, s'était indigné le jeune homme. Je danse mieux que n'importe quel stagiaire du BBL, j'ai autant de charisme ou de force que chacun d'eux, avait-il aboyé, rouge de colère.

— Alors prouve-le moi !

Il avait recommencé en y mettant ce qu'il avait de mieux et aussi sa rage, avant de tourner vers Lucas son regard fier et plein de défi.

— Je ne vaux rien ? lui avait-il craché. Tu as de la merde dans les yeux !

Appuyé contre lui, Lucas avait juste souri. En un éclair, le jeune danseur avait compris que son chorégraphe s'était joué de lui, il avait ramassé ses affaires et était sorti en claquant la porte. Ils avaient échangé un regard complice, puis avaient éclaté de rire. Il allait leur en faire voir.

Ils l'avaient retrouvé plus tard, déjeunant en compagnie de ses deux amis à la cafétéria. Il leur avait lancé un regard furibond. En passant, son homme avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

— Tu es détestable, lui avait lancé le garçon.

— Et toi, adorable, s'était moqué Lucas, le laissant sans voix alors que ses copains piquaient un fou rire.

 

La porte qui s'ouvre sur Matte le rappelle au présent, il s'assied, en silence, à ses côtés. Lucas est en train de créer un autre tableau entre la musique que diffuse son portable, son cahier de notes et sa propre concentration. La porte n'arrête pas de s'ouvrir et de se refermer sur d'autres arrivants, son homme, perdu dans son univers, n'en a aucune conscience.

— Il fait un tableau sur les cités, murmure son voisin après une demi-heure d'observation.

— Plutôt sur le racisme et l'homophobie, explique-t-il, et qui, en effet, se déroule dans une cité qui est l'univers de Thomas, ton personnage.

— Presque toute la troupe est là, s'étonne le garçon.

— Ils partent en Slovénie après le déjeuner. Ils sont venus lui dire au revoir. Beaucoup ne le reverront qu'en septembre. Excepté quelques uns qui viendront nous voir à Paris.

— Dont Sacha Ménier, se marre le jeune danseur.

— Lui va passer toutes ses vacances à Paris. John rentre des Etats-Unis dans quelques jours.

— John Fellert ?

— Oui.

— Ils sont ensemble ? Je le croyais amoureux de ton mec.

— Pas encore. Ils attendent d'être à une distance plus raisonnable que deux continents différents. Manifestement, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, soupire-t-il ce qui fait rire à nouveau l'autre.

C'est le blond, impatient, qui sort Lucas de son cocon de création. Posté derrière lui qui, à ce moment là, complète ses notes, les deux mains posées sur ses épaules, il lui parle à mi-voix. Agacé, son homme hoche la tête nerveusement, avant de jeter son calepin rageusement et de fermer son portable d'un geste sec. Deux minutes plus tard, il le reçoit contre lui.

— Calme-toi, lui souffle-t-il.

— Il m'a interrompu, je ne sais pas si je retrouverai le fil de ce que je voulais faire, râle Lucas.

— Ils t'attendent tous pour aller déjeuner avant leur départ. Cette fois, ce sera jusque septembre au moins.

— Tu as raison et lui aussi, soupire-t-il.

 

— Prends soin de Lucas. Méfie-toi, lui recommande le danseur au moment du départ. Denard n'en restera pas là.

— Je sais.

— Dans dix jours, je serai à Paris avec mon père, lui souffle-t-il, certainement pour le rassurer. Et vous ?

— Nous allons chez mon oncle jusque vendredi, après, nous rentrons.

— Tu vas retrouver ta chère moto, se moque gentiment le blond.

— Oui, je vais en faire des ballades avec Lucas. Fais attention à toi aussi, Sacha.

Il accole l'agaçant personnage. Si il pouvait oublier son amour pour son Lucas, tout serait bien plus simple.

 

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils sont assis dans la galerie qui surplombe la grande salle de danse. Plus loin, sur la gauche, il y a les candidats qui attendent leur tour. Ils passent par ordre alphabétique et Matte est, bien entendu, le dernier. Il va donc voir les présentations de tous les autres, avoir le temps de douter, de se poser des questions. Rudra est comme un petit village où tout se répand, se colporte, l'école entière sait qu'il le veut dans la compagnie et Gil non. Il ne s'est donc pas gêné pour l'encourager devant tout le monde. Oui, d'accord. C'est un peu de la provocation aussi. Encadré de ses amis dont l'un est engagé à Munich et l'autre à Nice, le jeune danseur attend. Incertain.

Gil a renoncé à ses figures imposées mais lui a réservé des surprises de taille. A ses côtés, deux hommes qu'il vient de lui présenter : Jean-Pierre Pastori, devenu le président de la fondation Béjart en lieu et place de Givel et Julio Arozarena qui remplace dorénavant Pablo Aganno. (1) Le premier est historien de la danse, sa passion pour celle-ci est universellement connue. Ses livres, ses biographies, bien que destinés au grand public, sont des références dans le monde fermé du ballet. Le second est originaire de Cuba, a été professeur de danse à seulement dix-huit ans, danseur étoile à vingt trois, a été soliste au Béjart Ballet Lausanne à partir de 1993 tout en poursuivant d'autres projets parallèles pendant plusieurs années, maître de ballet à l'Opéra de Nice ensuite, il a maintenant quarante sept ans et toujours une prestance extraordinaire. (2) Il comprend ce que lui a tu Michel Gascard. Si il ajoute François Javier qui lui est aussi inconnu, il doit admettre que, sans avertissement, on a changé la donne et lui ne sait plus de quel côté se tourner.

Ils en sont au treizième candidat. Se moquant du regard curieux des hommes à ses côtés, il note sur son carnet ses réflexions sur chaque : leurs point forts, leurs faiblesses, le thème choisi, les figures manquantes, peut-être, évitées. Lui qui n'a jamais assisté à des auditions est stupéfait de voir la simplicité de ce qu'ils proposent et mesure l'ambition du solo de Matte. Et sa propre ignorance du milieu. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas préjudiciable au jeune homme.

Julio Arozarena pose une question à Gil qui le fait sourire, il lui a demandé combien de jours avaient eu les postulants pour préparer leur solo. Le numéro quinze est une candidate, une jeune métisse vive et légère qui, dans un passage plus calme, fait une démonstration au sol pleine d'originalité et de sensualité. C'est le premier élément qui le marque vraiment.

C'est maintenant le tour de Matte. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon blanc, comme voulu par Béjart en représentation, il s'avance et se positionne. Le fier, le colérique Matte cherche du regard son approbation, son encouragement. Il doit en profiter, ceci n'arrivera pas souvent, il lui fait un léger signe. Et la musique de Mikis Theodorakis s'élève. (3) Il garde le sourire aux lèvres, tout au long des trois minutes. Son interprétation n'est ni celle de Michel Gascard ou de Julien Favreau ou Octavio Stanley qui la dansèrent ensuite, c'est celle de Matte Zulca. Ce petit bout d'homme d'un mètre soixante sept monopolise l'attention de tous. Le programme riche en difficultés est parfaitement exécuté, l'écueil de la pirouette est évité grâce à leur petit subterfuge qui ne doit malheureusement pas tromper Gil. Lorsque Matte salue, il est enchanté et, quand il guette son avis, il acquiesce de la tête.

Ils se retrouvent dans la salle des professeurs. Rémi l'y rejoint avec un café qu'il a été faire à la cafétéria et qu'il pose devant lui, interrogeant du regard les hommes assis. Le cubain est le premier à se laisser tenter, les autres suivent. Lionel se lève pour l'aider.

— J'ai lu et entendu beaucoup de choses à votre sujet, Monsieur Bayot, commence Jean Pierre Pastori. Ne sachant ce qui est vrai ou pas, j'aimerais poser une question. Etes-vous en conflit avec Gil Roman ?

— Pas que je sache, dit-il en souriant. Nous nous accordons plutôt bien. J'admire le travail qu'il fait pour la compagnie. Il m'a donné sa confiance alors que je n'étais personne et, aux moments délicats, il a toujours été à mes côtés.

— Je peux compter sur Lucas, intervient Gil. Il voit en premier lieu l'intérêt des danseurs et je lui ai confié la compagnie à Wolfsburg en de pénibles circonstances. Certains m'ont traité de fou. Il s'en est très bien tiré. Il a un talent extraordinaire, il est le sang neuf qu'espérait le Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Jamais je ne remettrai ça en cause.

— Alors où est le problème ?

— Le problème, c'est le petit Zulca, jette Gil. Je ne veux pas le prendre comme stagiaire.

— Le petit Zulca ? interroge, un peu perdu, le directeur de la fondation.

— Le dernier danseur, c'est ça ? fait à son tour le cubain. C'est ton élève ? continue-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

— Non. C'est un élève de Rudra. On m'a demandé de créer un ballet, il me faut des danseurs. Cette année encore les cent dates nécessaires pour équilibrer le budget du Béjart Ballet Lausanne ne seront pas atteintes avec la tournée habituelle (4). De mars à fin juillet, quarante dates supplémentaires sont prévues avec le nouveau ballet qui n'existe pas encore. Les danseurs ne sont pas des forçats. Il faut étoffer la compagnie. Le président m'a accordé royalement dix stagiaires. J'ai demandé aussi des élèves de Rudra. Ces nouveaux éléments vont travailler principalement avec moi. Je pense avoir mon mot à dire sur leur choix. Je suis le seul à savoir ce que j'ai imaginé et qui peut servir au mieux ma création. Lorsque j'ai vu Matte, il y a quelques jours, j'ai de suite pensé qu'il conviendrait parfaitement pour interpréter l'un des personnages principaux. Et d'autres plus tard, il a du talent, du charisme.

— Il est bien, confirme le nouveau directeur artistique.

— Gil ? s'enquiert le président.

— Il est incontrôlable, indiscipliné, grossier. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire insulter comme il l'a fait. Je ne veux pas travailler avec lui.

— Sur le fond, il avait raison. En fait, il a osé te dire en face ce que tout le monde pensait, intervient Michel Gascard. A force de vouloir mettre le soliste en avant, le reste devenait plat, inexistant. Il n'avait pas à te critiquer parce qu'il est un élève, c'est vrai. Il n'avait pas à s'énerver non plus, mais tu avais été très loin ce jour là et j'ai bien cru que vous alliez en arriver aux mains.

— Je vois, répond le directeur sèchement.

— La perfection n'existe pas, Gil, intervient-il doucement.

— Quels autres interprètes sont prévus pour ce ballet ? demande le directeur artistique.

— Pour le moment, personne, répond-il avec une moue désabusée.

— Mais ? intervient Michel Gascard.

— J'aimerais prendre Sacha, John, Benoît, Yvan, William, Didier, Lisbeth, Manu, Yun, Kathleen. Cela fera dix danseurs chevronnés, dix stagiaires et les élèves de seconde année de Rudra.

— Et une troupe parallèle de quarante danseurs toute dévouée à son créateur, à son chorégraphe et qui pourrait évoluer seule dès l'année prochaine privant la compagnie de ses meilleurs solistes, laisse tomber Javier, le nouveau répétiteur. Surtout que, si j'ai bien compris, ils doivent émigrer à Paris.

— Les solistes continueront avec vous. Vous avez des mois pour alléger leur programme en fin de saison. Les seuls qui en pâtiront sont les danseurs eux-mêmes qui verront leur masse de travail augmenter. Ils se partageront entre Lausanne et Paris que je ne peux pas quitter. J'y suis des études universitaires, j'y ai mon professeur de danse, j'y enseigne la capoeira et y étudie à l'opéra de Paris. Plus important encore, mon compagnon et moi y vivons ensemble et exploitons un bar lounge dans le Marais qui emploie pour le moment huit personnes. Le président Givel m'a demandé un ballet puis il a eu peur du résultat, il ne l'a donc pas prévu dans la programmation habituelle. Je ne peux rien y faire. Il est de l'intérêt de tout le monde que ce ballet, déjà présenté à la presse, faisant l'objet d'une programmation, soit un succès. Je ne peux rien sans danseur. Ce que vous appelez troupe parallèle rapportera presque autant que la principale, lance-t-il avec agacement. Nous sommes là afin de choisir dix stagiaires, ils attendent avec anxiété le résultat. Nous débattrons de tout ça à loisir.

— Qui as-tu remarqué ? demande le directeur artistique qui semble son plus précieux allié.

— La jeune fille qui est passée en quinzième position, une métisse vive et sensuelle qui a fait une démonstration au sol tout à fait originale. Elle a une très belle plastique aussi, ce n'est pas négligeable.

La main de Rémi qui se crispe sur sa cuisse lui donne envie de rire. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

— Lise Mayotte, très bon choix, approuve Michel Gascard.

— Et Matte Zulca. Ce sont les deux qui vraiment m'ont interpellé, dit-il.

— Tu arriveras à le gérer ? Parce que Gil a raison, il n'est pas facile, intervient Jan. Il a le sang chaud et est plus têtu qu'une mule.

— Je dois avouer que je suis étonné de ce que tu as réussi à lui faire faire en aussi peu de temps, intervient le directeur de Rudra. Son programme était de loin le plus ambitieux de tous.

— A l'image du danseur, se moque-t-il. C'est lui qui a choisi les danses grecques. Je n'ai fait que le guider pour l'enchaînement au rythme. Il a beaucoup travaillé.

— Il a l'air d'apprécier Lucas qui lui donne sa chance. A mon avis, il n'y aura pas de problème majeur, analyse le cubain. Pour les autres ? Le garçon qui est passé en quatrième me semble avoir un bon potentiel.

Il se plonge dans ses notes. Il l'a aussi relevé comme une possibilité.

— Sven Igar, un jeune suédois, commente brièvement Gil qui, la mine sombre, semble décidé à faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et accepter la décision prise au sujet du jeune milanais.

— Le choix de programme du septième était mauvais, c'est vrai mais c'était un très bon élève. Il est puissant. Les portés, les sauts, c'est son truc, conseille Michel Gascard. C'est un français, Martin Lecomte.

En fait, il n'y a pas vraiment débat. Le problème semble intéresser très peu de personnes. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'ils se rappellent de qui est qui. Il soupire. Les seuls à le remarquer outre son homme sont Lionel et Julio Arozarena.

— Il y avait deux danseurs un peu plus âgés, le second qui s'est présenté était pas mal, fait Jan. Il m'a semblé très expressif.

— Bernard Jaunet, un belge, commente Gascard, aux dernières nouvelles, il est premier danseur au ballet de Flandre. Il a toujours eu beaucoup de possibilités qu'il exploite mal. Pourtant, il éprouve des difficultés à s'adapter dans un environnement étranger. Rudra a été une épreuve pour lui.

Il fouille dans ses notes, trouve le garçon en question, complète son identité.

— Le premier semblait bien aussi. Deux danseurs avec de l'expérience, ce ne serait pas mal, avoue-t-il.

— Il vient du ballet de Copenhague, il est espagnol et s'appelle Miguel Calvès, l'informe Gil.

— En reprenant le sujet de tantôt, Lucas, intervient le directeur de Rudra, celui qui est passé en dix-huitième position, Gabriel Elseffe, un Suisse, a auditionné au Nederlands Dans Theater. On lui avait assuré qu'il serait pris, il vient de recevoir une réponse négative. Il est sans engagement pour la saison prochaine.

— C'est maintenant que vous le dites, maugrée-t-il en vérifiant qu'il l'avait repris aussi comme possibilité. Sept dont six garçons. Il restait pourtant le neuf qui avec son air d'ange blond, sa danse légère et éthérée, est tout à fait spécial.

— Ce n'est pas à lui que tu feras faire des portés, raille Gil.

— Il est particulier, très souple, très ondoyant, j'ai aimé ça.

— Alors prenez-le, fait Jean-Pierre Pastori. La création ne s'explique pas. Ne vous tracassez pas, je trouverai le moyen de payer deux stagiaires de plus. Vous voilà avec sept garçons et une seule fille. Trouvez encore quatre danseuses, cela vous en fera douze en tout.

— Pour elles, j'ai un problème, signale-t-il. J'aimerais les voir en porté.

— Alors, allons-y, fait Gil avec impatience.

— Il s'appelle comment le blond ondulant ? demande-t-il à Gascard.

— Loïs de Valmont, il est français.

A nouveau, ils se retrouvent dans la salle de danse. C'est Gil qui s'adresse aux élèves.

— Voilà, les garçons suivants seront stagiaires du Béjart Ballet Lausanne...

Il voit la joie sur le visage des cités. Petite vengeance mesquine ? Gil donne le nom de Matte en dernier mais celui-ci en voyant leur sourire avait déjà deviné. Il reste deux garçons dont la face, longue comme un jour sans pain, lui montre leur immense déception.

— Ils ont toute la vie devant eux, lui souffle le directeur artistique, excepté ton petit Matte, aucun ne s'était donné la peine de préparer cette audition de façon sérieuse. Ils le paient maintenant. Ils travailleront mieux la prochaine fois.

— Les filles ne sont pas choisies, termine Gil. Je laisse Lucas Bayot vous expliquer pourquoi.

— J'aimerais vous voir exécuter des portés, un horizontal au niveau de la taille, un porté tête en bas, un écarté au dessus des épaules et un en hauteur au choix. Bernard, Miguel, Martin, Sven, Gabriel, Matte, Alexeï, Sean, Robin, Maxime vous serez les porteurs. Vous changez de danseuse à chaque. Vous passerez dans le même ordre que pour le solo et vous me donnez votre nom à la première figure. Vous avez dix minutes pour vous échauffer.

Julio Arozarena, pendant leur préparation, cherche quatre petits passages avec les figures demandées. Il claque dans ses mains pour leur signaler qu'il est temps. Le porté horizontal au niveau de la taille est exécuté avec facilité, cela commence à se gâter au suivant, le grand écarté sur l'épaule pose un problème à la plupart des danseuses. Il ne reste que le libre. Et là, une des élèves semble prise de panique. Il reconnaît en elle, la jeune cuisinière qui avait mis les pépins des fruits de la passion dans son dessert lors de leur première visite.

— Que se passe-t-il, Aude ?

— Je ne peux pas.

— Et pourquoi donc ? raille-t-il.

— Monsieur Roman ne donne jamais de porté à Matte.

— Et je suppose que tu as une théorie à ce sujet ?

— Parce qu'il n'est pas assez fort.

— Me prends-tu pour un imbécile ?

— ...

— Prudente, je vois. Noémie, laisse la musique. Loïs va s'en occuper.

Il lui fait prendre la place d'Aude, exécuter les mouvements dont elle a convenu avec Matte et qu'elle lui indique du bout des lèvres, la regarde prendre son élan. Le jeune danseur la soulève au dessus de sa tête sans broncher, la fait glisser sur son épaule, puis sur son dos, avant de la reposer avec délicatesse, maîtrisant parfaitement le porté.

— Tu vois, tu n'avais aucune crainte à avoir. Crois-tu qu'il aurait réussi ses années auprès d'un directeur aussi attentif que le vôtre, sans savoir faire un porté ? Ce n'est pas tant une question de force que de répartition des poids. Sous-estimer les autres est un gros défaut. Manquer de confiance aussi. Que ce soit en son chorégraphe, en son partenaire ou en soi-même. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre de problème. Tu as intérêt à y remédier si tu veux faire partie, un jour, d'une compagnie.

Un silence succède à son commentaire assez dur. Tout est clair. Après le dernier porté, il étudie un moment ses notes avant de souligner cinq noms et de tendre son carnet à Gil. Il en fera ce qu'il veut.

— Lise Mayotte, Véronique Chébat, Anissa Varga, Elisabeth Monty, Emma Garcia, vous rejoignez les garçons, fait Gil. Comme vous le constatez, vous êtes douze au lieu de dix. Bienvenue au Béjart Ballet Lausanne.

 

La cafétéria étant fermée le lundi, c'est à une terrasse voisine qu'ils prennent un verre avec Lionel, Jan, Benoît, Julio Arozarena, Sean et Alexeï, la petite Noémie et une grosse partie des nouveaux stagiaires. Il est distrait et ne se sent pas au diapason des autres. Bien des choses lui ont déplu cet après-midi.

— Mon cœur, l'appelle doucement Rémi.

— Tu auras toujours à prendre ce genre de décision, déclare Lionel. Sacha a raison, tu dois te cuirasser. Maintenant consacre-toi à tes danseurs.

Perplexe, il regarde le répétiteur.

— Le petit Matte. Ses amis rentrent définitivement chez eux. Rudra ferme. Pour la première fois, il s'apprête à passer les vacances isolé ici à Lausanne.

— Il ne rentre pas à Milan comme prévu ? s'étonne-t-il.

— Non. Tu as vu son visage alors que les autres sont en pleine liesse ? fait remarquer Lionel.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. Il se sent las.

— Le canapé transformable de l'appartement est très confortable, intervient Rémi en souriant.

— Je sais, amour, murmure-t-il.

— Mais ?

— N'allons-nous pas trop loin ?

— Explique.

— Nous agissons comme des amis, dépassant de loin notre rôle. Nous les connaissons à peine. Si l'année prochaine, ils sont six qui ne savent où aller pendant les vacances, que ferons-nous ?

— Je crois qu'on ne va jamais trop loin en ce sens, tant que nous savons ce que nous désirons et que nous nous protégeons. Nous les invitons et leur apportons un réconfort au moment où ils en ont besoin mais nous conservons notre intimité et préservons notre couple ce qui est l'essentiel, explique-t-il en voyant sa perplexité. Dans l'avenir, nous verrons bien.

Tendrement, il caresse la main de Rémi. L'amour qu'il a pour lui en cet instant le submerge.

C'est dans une pizzeria où les étudiants de Rudra ont leurs habitudes qu'ils dînent ce soir là. Le patron connaît bien sa clientèle. Il discute de façon familière avec les jeunes gens, sait leurs habitudes et leurs goûts et manifestement ça leur plaît. A l'écart, Matte s'attarde à parler avec le restaurateur qui tout d'un coup semble mal à l'aise et fuyant. Et soudain, il comprend, le garçon cherche un job pour les vacances. De toute évidence, les relations avec ses parents sont plus tendues encore qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il écoute les deux anciens de Rudra, Miguel et Bernard, parler de leurs années dans des compagnies classiques, des raisons qui les ont poussés à passer cette audition au Béjart Ballet Lausanne alors que l'un d'eux est pourtant premier danseur au Ballet royal des Flandres à Anvers. Il mémorise les mesures qui les ont choqués. Bien vite la discussion s'oriente vers les anecdotes, les erreurs sur scènes, les fous rires, les faux pas riches en conséquence. Les remarques joyeuses, les éclats de rire ponctuent les récits et l'ambiance est plutôt bruyante. Lorsque son portable sonne, il se lève et sort afin de comprendre ce que lui dit Sacha. Il lui résume son après-midi et la sélection. La présence des deux rudristes devient plus claire. C'est le blond qui les a prévenus, ce sont d'anciens condisciples. Pourtant, il n'a pas cherché à l'influencer. Il aime ça. En revenant vers la pizzeria, il a le regard attiré par un mouvement. Matte. Assis sur un banc, il jette des petits cailloux devant lui avec un air complètement désabusé. Il s'assied à ses côtés.

— Matte ?

Seul un grognement lui répond.

— J'ai quelques chose à te demander. Si tu pouvais prendre sur ton temps de vacances pour venir à Paris apprendre la capoeira et remédier à ton problème d'équilibre, ce serait bien.

— Tu te sens coupable ? lui lance-t-il un brin agressif.

— Coupable ?

— D'avoir offert un mois de vacances à Paris à Sean et Alexeï ?

— Je croyais simplement que tu allais chez tes parents, depuis j'ai appris que ce n'était pas le cas, clarifie-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas comme eux, lui lance-t-il. Je ne veux être une charge pour personne et encore moins pour toi.

La fierté assombrit encore son regard d'onyx et fait se plisser ses sourcils en une grimace inconsciente. Décidément, il est attendrissant.

— Écoute, on peut s'arranger. Notre personnel va prendre ses vacances au mois d'août. La clientèle se multiplie au même rythme que les blogs qui nous sont consacrés, dit-il avec une grimace qui fait sourire le garçon. Tu m'aideras au bar le week-end.

— Et pour loger ?

— Tu dormiras dans l'appart avec les autres. Il y a un très confortable divan transformable, Olivier a de toute façon décidé de passer le mois chez ses parents.

— Rémi n'en a rien dit, s'étonne-t-il.

— Oli n'a pas encore osé le lui dire. Rémi ne parle plus à ses parents.

— OK. Je t'aiderai.

— Tu vois, tu seras à Paris plus tôt même que prévu, le taquine-t-il. Viens maintenant, dit-il en se levant. J'aimerais te voir t'amuser en compagnie des autres.

— Lucas.

Il se retourne vers le garçon qui ne l'a pas suivi.

— Ma mère a dit que tant que je ne changeais pas d'avis, la porte de la maison me serait fermée.

— Laisse passer du temps. Il arrange bien des choses. Tu es enfant unique ?

— Non, j'ai une petite sœur, Livia. Elle a treize ans. Que va-t-elle penser ?

— Je suis sûre que comme tous les ados, elle va sur internet. Discute avec elle. Explique-lui. A son âge, on a des rêves et on admire celui qui est prêt à tout pour les réaliser. Viens. Rémi va se demander où je suis passé. Il ne doit pas avoir apprécié que je sorte pour répondre à Sacha.

— Tu t'entends vraiment très bien avec Ménier.

Le sourire du garçon qui, comme d'habitude, étire sa bouche plus d'un côté que de l'autre, lui semble tout d'un coup sarcastique et bien moins craquant. Il n'est pas question qu'il suppose qu'il trompe son ange.

— La relation n'est pas la même. Sacha est mon ami. Rémi est mon compagnon, l'homme avec qui je fais ma vie, lui lance-t-il d'une voix brève.

Il le plante là et se dirige d'un pas vif vers le restaurant. Il s'assied et noue, de façon nerveuse, ses doigts à ceux de Rémi.

— Ma puce ? Un problème avec Sacha ? ou avec Matte que tu as forcément croisé ? continue-t-il en voyant sa fébrilité.

— Non. Il viendra passer le mois d'août à Paris et il aidera au bar pour payer sa nourriture.

— Bien.

Il sent sur lui le regard perplexe de Rémi mais il ne dira rien de plus de peur de le blesser.

**.•*)(*•.**

Lucas est réveillé depuis longtemps et rumine il ne sait quelle idée. Il le serre contre lui un peu plus fort, effleure son visage doucement de son nez, puis de ses lèvres.

— Lucas, tu ne me caches rien d'habitude, lui souffle-t-il.

— Là, non plus. Matte a fait une réflexion à notre sujet qui m'a déplu.

— Explique-moi, lui demande-t-il tendrement.

Il le voit hésiter avant de lui raconter son entretien avec le jeune danseur.

— Tous savent que Sacha est amoureux de toi et aussi que nous nous aimons. Moi en premier. Alors arrête de te faire du souci pour si peu, mon tout-beau.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais au Lézard bleu, se moque-t-il doucement.

— Parfois, la jalousie dépasse la raison. Prouve moi plutôt ton amour, lui chuchote-t-il en caressant le bas de ses reins et ses fesses rebondies.

(1). Jean-Pierre Pastori a réellement remplacé Jean-Claude Givel à la présidence de la Fondation Béjart au début de la saison 2012-2013. Ils ont osé faire leur coup en douce, sans me prévenir ! ^^

(2). Il y a quelques années que Julio Arozarena est le directeur artistique du Béjart Ballet Lausanne aux côtés de Gil Roman. Le personnage d'Aganno, peu sympathique, me paraissait trop vide pour continuer à l'utiliser.

(3). Vous pouvez voir la vidéo de cette quatrième danse grecque interprétée par Michel Gascard [ICI.  ](http://youtu.be/y6w1jHXEBRY)C'est le timing de cette version que j'ai utilisé pour Matte.

(4). Extrait de l'interview de Gil Roman dans le Figaro du 8 décembre 2008, un an après sa succession à la tête du Béjart Ballet Lausanne :

 **"** _Quels sont les liens entre l'œuvre et la compagnie ?_

 _D'une certaine manière, c'est l'œuvre qui fait vivre la compagnie. **Il n'est pas facile de trouver cent dates de tournée pour le BBL, et c'est le chiffre nécessaire à son équilibre budgétaire.** En donnant à des compagnies étrangères le droit de danser les chefs-d'œuvre de Maurice, des relations amicales se créent qui permettent au BBL de se produire dans leurs théâtres : ainsi le BBL dansera à l'Opéra de Stockholm, à l'Opéra de Paris… En outre, les revenus de la Fondation Maurice Béjart sont là pour aider le ballet ou l'école_. **"**


	24. Disparition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Le village de Vosne-Romanée perdu dans les vignes.
> 
>  
> 
> Où les responsabilités s'avèrent parfois lourdes à porter.

****

Le soleil du début de l'après-midi tape dur quand ils prennent l'embranchement vers Vosne-Romanée. Il voit son Lucas ouvrir de grands yeux sur les vignobles qui s'étendent à perte de vue. Le petit village est niché au milieu de la vigne, vit de la vigne, mange de la vigne. Il lui en a parlé tout le long du chemin, lui racontant la mentalité des viticulteurs, la fierté du vin, les enjeux des récoltes, les malédictions du climat. Il se gare dans la cour devant le bâtiment principal qui porte une plaque « Domaine de Chamont ». Domaine est un bien grand mot pour cette petite exploitation qui n'emploie que trois ouvriers réguliers et des saisonniers. Un tonneau coupé en deux dans le sens de la longueur déborde de géraniums rouges, il est le seul élément de décoration de la cour grossièrement pavée, avec un banc de pierre bleue et l'ancienne cloche en cuivre pendue à sa potence qui permet d'appeler le propriétaire même si il est en ses chais. Il tempère son impatience et rassure Lucas, nerveux, qui le suit vers la porte ouverte.

Il retrouve inchangé le corridor sombre et frais qui mène à une vaste cuisine claire. Vieux célibataire, son oncle n'a jamais trouvé nécessaire de moderniser la maison. Tout est resté comme du temps de sa grand-mère décédée quelques mois avant que lui vienne se réfugier ici. Il a seulement acheté, à sa demande, une belle cuisinière ultra-moderne et un lave-vaisselle qui choquent presque en cet intérieur ancien. En échange, lui, a mis deux couches d'une belle peinture coquille d'œuf pour rafraîchir tous les murs du rez-de-chaussée. L'énorme table et les chaises en bois massif occupent le centre de la pièce. Dans le coin, près de la fenêtre, le vieux et large fauteuil en cuir qu'occupe tous les soirs son oncle avoisine une petite table sur laquelle sont posés des journaux et un vieux pot à tabac en grès. Au mur, un râtelier contient des pipes de différentes formes et longueurs, de tous bois, faisant concurrence à un pêle-mêle de photos de la famille aussi anciennes que le reste. Une porte à deux battants, donne sur l'arrière de la maison, sa partie supérieure est rabattue contre le mur extérieur et montre aussi loin que l'on peut voir les couloirs réguliers du vignoble. La pièce est vide de toute présence.

— Viens, fait-il en tirant son compagnon à l'extérieur.

Il monte vers la vigne. Il voit, au loin, les hommes qui travaillent, penchés sur les ceps et se dirige vers eux.

— Ils font les vendanges vertes, explique-t-il à Lucas. Ils enlèvent les grappes en surnombre pour permettre aux autres de mieux s'épanouir et ôtent une partie du feuillage afin que le soleil fasse mûrir le raisin. Tu verras mon oncle va nous mettre au travail dès demain matin, fait-il avec une grimace. Toute âme qui passe dans son vignoble est la bienvenue, se moque-t-il, du moment qu'elle travaille.

Un homme se tourne vers eux, abandonne son labeur et vient à leur rencontre. Il reconnaît de suite la silhouette sèche et la démarche décidée de son oncle. Il réalise que, sans s'en rendre compte, il a saisi la main de Lucas et qu'il la serre. Ils s'arrêtent face à face. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis plus de trois ans. Ils se dévisagent. Son visage buriné par le soleil, tanné par le vent, n'a pas changé. Il porte ses soixante ans, comme la terre ses millénaires. Il ne s'attend pas à de grandes embrassades. Ce n'est pas le genre. Le partage du pain et du fromage, mais pas des émotions. Il dévisage son homme.

— Il était temps que tu me ramènes un gars. J'ai cru que tu allais finir vieux garçon comme moi.

Ils redescendent vers la maison et s'asseyent à la longue table pendant que son oncle prépare un café qui sera tellement fort qu'il aura du mal à l'avaler. Il n'a jamais pu s'y habituer.

— J'espère que tu nous as choisi un courageux. Que fais-tu de ta vie, mon garçon ?

— Je suis étudiant, mais aussi chorégraphe et danseur et j'aide Rémi au Motus.

— Et ta vrai passion dans tout ça ?

— Rémi !

La réponse a jailli immédiatement sans que Lucas prenne le temps de réfléchir. Amusé, il le regarde en souriant. Le visage de son oncle semble imperturbable mais le petit pli au coin de sa bouche lui dit son envie de rire.

— Tu es plus jeune que Rémi, constate-t-il.

— Lucas a presque vingt-deux ans, précise-t-il. Nous vivons ensemble depuis six mois.

— Je vais continuer l'éclaircissage. Vous, vous vous installez et vous préparez le dîner pour cinq.

Il est déjà sorti.

— J'ai fait une connerie ?

— Non, mon cœur, lui dit-il en caressant doucement son poignet. Aucune. Il est toujours comme ça.

.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers Lucas qui travaille la rangée devant lui. Penché sur les pieds de vigne, il est craquant son homme en short court et débardeur. Ils travaillent depuis six heures du matin et le soleil commence à chauffer. Il pose son sécateur et quitte sa ligne. Il prend au passage un des chapeaux de paille posés à côté des bouteilles d'eau.

— Le soleil devient plus agressif, mets ça, tu vas attraper une insolation. Ça va ?

— Je te dirai ça ce soir, grimace-t-il.

— Encore trois heures et puis on rentrera déjeuner. Après, nous travaillerons en cave.

Il est dix-sept heures quand ils remontent des chais dans le but de préparer le dîner pour les saisonniers, les ouvriers agricoles et eux. Il attire son homme à lui, pose un bisou sur son nez, sur sa bouche avant de caresser son visage doucement.

— Tu as pris des couleurs, se moque-t-il gentiment.

— Toi aussi. Notre bronzage de la Côte d'Azur s'était déjà estompé, répond son Lucas en prenant ses lèvres pour un baiser suave, très amoureux.

Un bruit les fait sursauter. Ramon, un des ouvriers agricoles, les regarde les yeux exorbités.

— Oui ?

— Le patron dit que vous pouvez vous servir dans le potager, dit l'homme quand il a enfin récupéré la parole.

— Je n'y manquerai pas.

Penché sur les salades, le couteau en main, il coupe de quoi remplir un gros plat, mâche, laitue, feuille de chêne, déterre des radis et aussi quelques carottes qu'il râpera, son amour adore ça, choisit des tomates mûres sur les plants.

— Voilà, fait-il en se retournant vers lui qui suit avec une banne dans laquelle il pose tout au fur et à mesure. Dépêchons, on mange tôt ici.

— Vu qu'ils sont déjà au travail à six heures de matin, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, raille celui-ci.

Une fois de plus, ils cuisinent ensemble. Son chéri se charge des légumes, d'éplucher des pommes de terre afin de faire des frites croustillantes tandis que lui fait la pâte d'un gâteau pour le lendemain. Il passe ensuite aux côtes de bœuf qu'il pare avant de les saupoudrer d'un mélange de poivres.

Lorsque les sept convives s'installent à table, ils ont presque terminé. Lucas se charge des assiettes d'entrée. Il pose devant chacun des gougères fleuries de paprika accompagnées d'une garniture de carottes râpées au citron, à la ciboulette avec une pointe de cannelle et de poivre noir au moulin. Il termine de passer les frites, les côtes de bœuf reposent avant d'être découpées, la salade est assaisonnée et la sauce nivernaise est prête.

— Venez manger les garçons, ce sera froid, les interpellent son oncle.

Pourtant à peine est-il assis que Lucas se lève à nouveau et sort du seau à rafraîchir une des deux bouteilles du vin blanc acheté à Cassis dont ils ont amené une caisse. Il saisit son couteau de sommelier posé à proximité et avec des gestes qui dénotent l'habitude, coupe la bague soigneusement avant de déboucher.

— Goûte ça, oncle René, demande-t-il quand son homme a rempli les verres à moitié, c'est une merveille. Nous l'avons acheté à Cassis pour le bar.

Les hommes de la vigne aiment ça, le bon vin. Ils savourent chaque cru comme un nectar des dieux et celui-là n'échappe pas à la règle. Après la tarte aux pêches, ils prennent ce café à couper au couteau que concocte une fois de plus le maître de maison et qu'avale stoïquement son chéri.

— Il tient le coup ton petit gars, commente son oncle lorsque Lucas prend sa douche.

— Il n'en a pas l'air, mais tu ne sais pas comme il peut travailler dur.

— Il a le regard des décideurs. Méfie-toi.

— Nous faisons toujours nos choix à deux. Je le suis dans la danse, lui s'est attaché au bar. Nous avons en projet commun une école de danse qui avant même d'ouvrir est connue mondialement. Attends, j'arrive.

— Il s'est endormi, fait-il avec tendresse lorsqu'il redescend son pressbook et son portable en main.

Son oncle se met à rire. Longtemps, ils feuillettent les coupures de presse, admirent les photos prises lors des spectacles, de leur séjour à la Ciotat ou au Motus avec leurs amis. Il lui montre enfin l'interview de Lucas pour la télévision suisse où il parle de son ballet, de l'école.

— Voilà qui il est, dit-il simplement. Et il n'a que vingt et un ans.

— Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

— Presque trois ans. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui de suite, il m'a fallu ces années pour l'apprivoiser. Lucas était hétérosexuel.

— Rémi ! s'exclame son oncle choqué.

— Je ne l'ai pas forcé, je lui plaisais, je l'émouvais. Reconnaître que l'on préfère les hommes n'est pas chose facile et Lucas ne s'est évidemment pas confié à moi. J'ai bien failli renoncer, seulement, je ne vois pas la vie sans lui. Depuis six mois, je suis enfin heureux.

— Je suis content pour toi. Il connaît ton passé ?

Une fois de plus, il se sent piégé par ses choix et la soirée retrouvailles risque de tourner à soirée cauchemar.

— ...

— Tu devais bien te douter que ma sœur viendrait m'en parler dès que Elisabeth lui en aurait fait part.

— Je n'y ai pas pensé, répond-il péniblement.

— J'avais déjà compris de toute façon. Je savais que tu fuyais Paris pour une grave raison. On fait tous des erreurs Rémi, tous.

— J'ai raconté ma vie passée à Lucas avant de sortir avec lui. Il l'a acceptée en me disant qu'elle avait fait de moi l'homme d'aujourd'hui et il ne me l'a jamais reprochée. Je m'attendais pourtant à ce que ce soit le cas à la moindre dispute. Mais non.

.

Cet après-midi, après le travail à l'éclaircissage et le déjeuner, il tire son homme vers le garage. A côté de la Renault de son oncle, l'attendant patiemment, il y a sa moto. Sur l'étagère voisine, il prend son dernier casque qu'il tend à son cher et tendre avant de saisir l'ancien. Il vérifie si le plein est fait.

— J'arrive.

Il revient deux minutes plus tard avec le bidon d'essence qu'il a pris la précaution de remplir à la station-service sur l'autoroute, il pousse la moto dehors et verse le carburant dans le réservoir pendant que Lucas ferme la porte.

— Tiens-toi, ma puce.

Apparemment, il n'a pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois. Ses bras viennent serrer sa taille et ses mains se posent sur la peau de sa poitrine en dessous du tee-shirt. Pendant de longues heures, il montre la région à son compagnon. Il a toujours apprécié cette impression de liberté que lui donne ces promenades en moto. Elles ont pourtant aujourd'hui un plus inespéré et qui le comble : cet homme serré contre lui. Il emprunte les petits chemins de campagne qu'il a parcouru tant de fois seul, s'arrête aux points de vue, aux endroits qu'il aime particulièrement, lui expliquant la région. Le regard tendre et rêveur de Lucas qui l'écoute, son rire, sa joie se gravent dans sa mémoire. Ils se sont arrêtés devant une mince rivière qui coule paisible. Son soupir de contentement le fait sourire.

— On est bien, murmure-t-il.

— Tu aimes la moto ?

— Je n'aimerais pas la conduire mais derrière toi, j'adore ça.

— On fait une courte pose et puis on rentre dîner.

— Déjà ? proteste son chéri déçu.

— Tu sais qu'on mange tôt, mais si tu veux, on ressortira après.

Il enlève le casque de Lucas, puis le sien et le tire vers la rivière en contrebas. Assis l'un contre l'autre ils s'embrassent doucement, presque paresseusement, en harmonie avec cette nature paisible. Que c'est bon, d'être amoureux.

— On rentre demain ?

— C'est une question ?

— Je me disais que peut-être...

— On délaisse un peu trop le Motus, chéri. On passe encore la journée de demain, on dîne, tous les deux, à Beaune avant de repartir et on rentre sur Paris. Cela te convient ?

— Oui.

Il sent la réticence de Lucas. Il se plaît dans cette vie simple et laborieuse où il met tous ses soucis entre parenthèses. Il aimerait lui faire plaisir, pourtant même si Oli et Séba lui assurent que tout va bien, il sait que leur présence est importante et il ne veut pas laisser le Motus encore un week-end de plus. La main de Lucas se pose dans sa nuque, ses lèvres épousent les siennes.

— Je suis égoïste. Désolé.

— Non, mon cœur, je sais que tu as besoin d'oublier tout de temps en temps **.**

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils reprennent en effet la route le lendemain soir non sans avoir acheté au domaine de Chamont une importante quantité de vin, notamment tout ce qui restait de la récolte 2005, une année fabuleuse, parait-il. A leur arrivée, il a de suite reconnu les étiquettes des bouteilles qu'il sert aux clients du Motus. Manifestement, Rémi est resté en contact avec son oncle et lui achète la majeure partie de leurs vins. Si l'homme de la vigne n'est pas bavard, si il est même un peu ours et fait le plus mauvais café qu'il ait jamais bu, il aime manifestement beaucoup son neveu et celui-ci le lui rend bien. Il a aimé son ouverture d'esprit, sa façon de juger les gens non pas au physique ou pour leur orientation sexuelle mais selon les mérites, les actes. Une personnalité riche en contrastes. Au moment du départ, serré un bref instant dans les bras noueux de l'homme qui semble l'avoir accepté sans réserve, il lui a soufflé qu'ils reviendraient pour les vendanges, avant de partir au Brésil avec la compagnie. La main calleuse s'est appesantie sur son épaule, seule preuve de son émotion.

Il voit défiler avec tristesse les vignobles, les petits chemins de terre qu'il a parcourus, encore cet après-midi, serré contre Rémi, sur la moto. Ils ont sillonné toutes les petites routes environnantes, sont allés dans deux domaines voisins où Rémi a été accueilli comme l'un des leurs. Et peut-être ont-ils raison. Rémi ne sera pas le seul héritier de la vigne, mais il en sera. Chez l'un, un domaine important et cossu, il a acheté des bouteilles de Romanée-Saint-Vivant considéré comme un des meilleurs cru de la Côte de Nuit de la récolte 2007 mais aussi 2005 et du blanc Chassagne-Montrachet. Le prix était en tout cas à l'image de la renommée des crus. Aussi surveille-t-il du coin de l'œil les quelques caisses derrière eux. Celui acheté au domaine de Chamont sera livré.

— On reviendra, chéri, lui fait doucement Rémi en cherchant sa main. Je suis content que tu t'entendes bien avec lui.

— Il faudra un jour lui dire pour son café, raille-t-il.

— J'ai essayé. Il m'a répondu que c'était un café d'homme et n'y a rien changé, ironise son ange.

— N'importe quoi, grommelle-t-il. Mon estomac proteste à chaque tasse.

Le regard tendrement moqueur de son homme l'effleure un court instant. Il pose une main caressante sur sa cuisse, cherchant la chaleur de la peau à travers le lin du pantalon.

— Je croyais que tu me délaissais au profit de ses bouteilles qui s'entrechoquent derrière nous, le taquine-t-il.

— Il y en a pour une petite fortune, soupire-t-il.

— Il nous faut des bouteilles de prestige, chéri. Il était temps d'étoffer un peu notre cave. Nos clients connaisseurs apprécient les vins du domaine de Chamont pourtant ils voudraient parfois faire d'autres découvertes.

— On n'en a pas beaucoup.

— C'est vrai, admet-il, mais ça peut changer. Un cru prestigieux est toujours un bon investissement.

— Où m'emmènes-tu ?

— A l'Ermitage de Corton à Beaune, un restaurant gastronomique.

.

Il est deux heures du matin quand ils stationnent devant le Motus. Séba et Oli sont encore là. Ainsi que Damien. Ils déchargent les caisses de vin qui trouvent leur place directement dans le cellier. Tout en les rangeant, il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il n'a jamais vraiment fait attention aux lieux. Ou plus exactement aux opportunités qu'offrent l'endroit. Pas de possibilité d'agrandissement pour le Motus ? Que si ! il suffit d'un peu d'imagination. Originale en plus. Une grande pièce de dégustation de vins, calme et paisible, dans ce sous-sol qu'il faudrait transformer, beaucoup transformer. On verra tout ça bien plus tard.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu mijotes avec tes yeux qui pétillent comme si ils venaient de voir le diamant Hope ? le taquine tendrement son homme.

— Rien du tout.

— ...

— Je me disais juste qu'une autre salle ici en bas avec une partie dégustation de vins représenterait une bonne solution d'agrandissement et compenserait, en hiver, la perte de la terrasse. Cela mettrait aussi en avant le domaine de Chamont.

— L'investissement serait énorme, chéri, fait son homme en l'entourant de ses bras. Le bar a déjà grandi pas mal. Tu ne trouves pas ?

— Et le personnel aussi. Il va falloir l'occuper quand la terrasse sera fermée.

— De toute façon, c'est en dehors de nos moyens et il n'est pas question de faire un second emprunt.

— Ne t'énerve pas, c'était juste une idée comme ça, répond-il en blottissant son visage dans son cou.

Il sent bon son homme. L'eau de toilette, mais aussi le grand air, le soleil. Il pose ses lèvres là où faiblement il sent battre le cœur et pulser le sang, avant de pousser de sa bouche l'encolure du tee-shirt et de mordiller la naissance de l'épaule, pendant que ses mains le caressent de la nuque au bas des reins.

— On pourrait rentrer. Qu'en penses-tu ? lui murmure Rémi d'une voix légèrement altérée par la montée du désir.

.

Ils retrouvent avec un plaisir infini leur studio. Les tournées, les vacances, c'est bien. Faire l'amour ailleurs, c'est excitant, mais leur chez eux est unique. Dès qu'ils ont franchi la porte, il n'attend pas pour glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Rémi, avant de le faire passer au dessus de sa tête. Sa bouche prend le relais, il caresse de ses lèvres le corps tellement attirant de son compagnon. Ici, il pourra gémir, crier son plaisir, il aime ça. Il pourra faire gémir, crier Rémi, il aime ça plus encore. Chez les autres, c'est impossible. Il descend vers la virilité fièrement dressée, se laisse tomber à genoux devant lui, lèche légèrement la peau tendue, douce, veloutée de son extrémité. Bientôt les soupirs de son ange l'accompagnent. Il n'est pas question qu'il jouisse maintenant, il est loin d'en avoir terminé avec lui. Il se redresse, l'attire, s'arque contre lui, frottant, contre son sexe, le sien qui n'en peut plus d'attendre.

— Viens, mon tout-beau, viens, lui souffle Rémi, entre deux geignements, en le tirant vers les escaliers de la mezzanine.

**.•*)(*•.**

Dès le matin, ils reprennent contact avec la réalité. Il dépose son Lucas au cours de conduite. Lui après une longue discussion avec Séba se renseigne pour faire installer un système vidéo de sécurité. Depuis quelques heures un dilemme se pose à lui. Doit-il prévenir Lucas de ce qui s'est passé en leur absence ? D'un côté, il n'aime pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit, d'un autre, il ne veut pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Il soupire en prenant ses clefs de contact, fait un signe vers Séba avant de sortir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il stationne devant l'auto-école. Il est en avance, Lucas n'aura fini que dans quinze minutes. Il aura enfin bouclé ses vingt heures de cours avec un moniteur et aurait voulu passer à la conduite accompagnée mais le conducteur doit avoir vingt-huit ans et bien entendu, ce n'est pas son cas. Quand il lui a suggéré de demander à Helmut, son chéri lui a lancé un regard stupéfait avant de refuser tout net. Il commencera donc dès demain la préparation à l'examen et la pratique des circuits.

Une à une, les Clio bleues de l'école rentrent au bercail. Il repère celle conduite par Lucas. Il semble se garer facilement, dit quelques mots au moniteur avant de le quitter et se précipite vers lui.

— Dépêche-toi, afin d'être là pour le coup de feu de midi, lui fait-il en l'embrassant légèrement.

— Ben, démarre ! répond son homme avec le sourire. C'est toi qui traîne.

La circulation est fluide. Ils seront là pour le plus gros de l'affluence.

— Rémi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Lucas alors qu'il se gare à une centaine de mètres du Motus.

— ...

— Et ne me réponds pas rien, fait-il gravement. Je ne te croirai pas.

— Lors d'un soir calme de la semaine, un client est venu dîner seul. Il a ensuite beaucoup discuté avec Emilio. Il a commencé à lui poser des questions sur nous, sur le bar. Le garçon a cru que c'était un journaliste et a refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Le client avait la quarantaine, très bien habillé, brun de cheveux, un beau visage marqué et un regard glacé.

— Tu supposes que c'est Michel, constate son chéri après un instant de silence.

— Je me pose la question, avoue-t-il.

— Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? C'est risqué.

— Pour nous mettre la pression, tout simplement.

— Ou dans le but que tu restes au bar et que tu ne m'accompagnes plus. Toi à Paris, il pense certainement avoir facile de nous atteindre, analyse son compagnon dont il voit le visage changer d'expression.

— Cela, il n'en est pas question, ma puce, le rassure-t-il en nouant sa main à la sienne. Je te l'ai dit, je serai à tes côtés. On va tout simplement faire installer un système de surveillance vidéo. Il faut que tu en parles à Sacha et qu'il tienne son détective au courant.

Il retrouve avec un plaisir infini sa cuisine, son bar. Son équipe semble bien s'entendre. Le service de midi est déjà assez avancé quand il rejoint Lucas derrière le comptoir. Le retrouver à ses côtés, comme au tout début de leurs amours, il apprécie. La main de Lucas effleure sa taille quand il passe derrière lui , ils échangent un regard complice. Le côté restaurant ne désemplit pas, la terrasse est bondée, le bar lounge aussi. Ils ne sont pas trop de six en salle. Il réalise que lorsqu'une grosse partie du personnel prendra ses congés, ils ne suffiront pas son homme et lui, même avec l'aide de Matte le week-end. Peut-être Flo voudra-t-elle travailler à plein temps juste pendant le mois d'août ?

De façon très naïve, ils avaient cru pouvoir planifier leur vie, le dimanche, ils sortiraient ensemble, un autre jour de la semaine, c'est Lucas qui choisirait le programme de la soirée, ils iraient ensemble à Rungis le jeudi, le vendredi, son homme dormirait avant lui parce qu'il répétait avec Vera tôt le matin, puis travaillait et enfin, le samedi, ils sortiraient avec les clients. Cela n'a duré que peu de temps. Trop peu de temps. De tout ce programme, seule la sortie en compagnie des habitués est restée d'actualité. Lucas ne recommencera pas à la cafétéria du club de sports. Son emploi du temps est trop chargé et il gagne largement sa vie maintenant. Il leur faudra revoir ça à la rentrée lorsqu'il aura son programme universitaire. Il insistera de toute façon pour qu'ils arrêtent d'avoir des horaires de fous chacun de leur côté. Il ne veut pas vivre comme ça. Il tient à passer des soirées en tête à tête avec son homme et il sait qu'il en est de même pour lui. Ils ont besoin tous les deux de ces moments d'intimité. Il leur faudra trouver un équilibre que la tournée viendra une fois de plus perturber dès le 23 septembre, puisqu'ils partiront en Amérique du sud.

Son sentiment reste mitigé quant aux déplacements avec la compagnie. C'est à chaque fois un bouleversement, le Motus qu'il laisse à contrecœur mais, aussi, une découverte à deux d'un endroit qu'ils ne connaissent ni l'un ni l'autre et ce côté-là lui plaît infiniment. Il y a enfin les relations humaines. La vie en groupe. Et Sacha. Sacha qui ne se laisse jamais oublier. Petit à petit, il change d'avis sur le blond. Bien malgré lui, il apprécie ce qu'il en découvre. Son courage après son viol l'avait impressionné, ses larmes versées sur scène lors du pas de deux avec la mort lui ont fait découvrir une sensibilité qu'il n'avait pas perçue avant. Il a compris depuis longtemps la profondeur de son amour envers Lucas et on ne peut pas dire que ça l'enchante. Bien entendu, on ne choisit pas qui l'on aime, il le sait parfaitement. Il y aura dorénavant John dans le paysage. On verra ce que ça changera.

Il y aura aussi les mois de vacances qu'ils passeront avec les deux jeunes amoureux, Matte au caractère si impulsif, leur entourage habituel et Amélie éventuellement. Il pressent qu'ils seront rarement seuls. Même en faisant de leur mieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il soupire. Cela attire l'attention de Lucas qui sert des bières à ses côtés et qui lui lance un coup d'œil interrogatif. Il lui répond par un sourire. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler d'amour.

.

Une fois de plus, il est drôlement séduisant son Lucas. Différent. Lui qui s'habille si souvent de noir a mis un pantalon de couleur taupe moulant au niveau des hanches, une chemise en soie sauvage blanche avec un col échancré qui met en évidence sa peau bronzée, une haute ceinture en cuir marquant sa taille. Ses manches relevées jusqu'au coude lui donne un petit air décontracté. Pourtant, il a tiré ses cheveux en arrière, soigneusement lissés, les a liés en catogan puis souligné ses cils d'une touche de mascara noir qui fait ressortir la couleur claire de ses yeux. Cela l'a surpris. Se maquiller, il n'y a jamais pensé. C'est parce que lui l'a vu faire autrement rien ne pourrait le laisser supposer. Une touche de parfum plus tard, Lucas se tourne vers lui, le visage grave. Il plonge dans ses yeux clairs et en oublie un peu le ressentiment qui l'a envahi cet après-midi.

En rangeant les valises et en triant les vêtements qui devaient être lavés, il a retrouvé dans une poche de pantalon, la carte mémoire de l'appareil photo du jeune étudiant, celle que Sacha leur a donnée lors de la discussion à propos de Michel. Il avait décidé de prendre le temps de les regarder, les avait chargées sur son portable avant d'appeler Lucas afin de les visionner ensemble. Elles sont bien faites et de nombreuses rejoindront son album. Les dernières ont été prises lors de la sortie en boîte puis sur la plage. Elles étaient belles et nettes, les montraient passionnés et ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de leurs activités. Une, notamment, montrait son compagnon bouleversé par la montée du plaisir, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière, le corps cambré contre le sien. Ses mains posées en dessous de son tee-shirt remontaient celui-ci et dénudaient une grosse moitié du dos de Lucas. La dernière montrait Philip et Sacha les contemplant. Le visage de celui-ci ne faisait pas mystère de ses sentiments, amour, douleur et désir dévorant mélangés.

Nerveux, il avait quitté son Lucas, muet, pour prendre de quoi boire. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il ne sait ce qui le dérangeait le plus l'idée de ce salopard de Michel violant leur intimité ou celle de Sacha les contemplant. Le fait que le blond se soit permis de copier les photos montrant ces moments d'amour, le faisait bouillir. Même si, il a été témoin de la scène et qu'elle doit être gravée dans sa mémoire. Le ressentiment l'a emporté comme une vague déferlante quand, revenant avec les verres de limonade glacée, il a entendu son homme parler tendrement au danseur sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

— Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Sashka, faisait-il à la photo.

— Alors quitte-moi et va avec lui. Il t'aime. Il ne peut que souffrir ! Tu dois juste décider qui doit avoir mal de nous deux et apparemment tu viens de choisir.

Son ton était plus qu'agressif et l'expression incrédule de Lucas en témoignait. Il ne s'était pourtant pas laissé dire, son compagnon, et ils ont eu leur plus grosse empoignade depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Quand ils sont retournés travailler au Motus en fin d'après-midi, ils avaient cessé les hostilités, épuisés tous les deux mais n'étaient pas réconciliés pour autant. Le visage fermé, Lucas ne lui parlait que pour l'indispensable. L'arrivée de leurs amis n'avait rien changé et il avait surpris sur eux, à plusieurs reprises, le regard inquiet d'Ahmed et de Flo. Il avait même vu, celle-ci caresser doucement les cheveux d'un Lucas penché vers elle afin de répondre à ses questions. Il en avait été encore plus énervé se demandant quelles confidences il lui faisait.

Quand ils étaient remontés dans l'appartement pour prendre une douche rapide et se changer, l'atmosphère entre eux était glaciale. Là, maintenant, devant le beau visage tourné vers lui, toute sa colère s'évapore.

— Lucas, oublions veux-tu ? lui souffle-t-il en tendant la main pour caresser doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire crispée.

— Un peu facile, non ? Tu m'agresses littéralement et après je dois faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

— Je ne m'attendais pas à voir ces photos et l'idée que Sacha se soit permis d'enregistrer cet instant tellement intime sur son ordinateur m'a choqué.

— Moi aussi. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de le lui dire. Pas devant sa douleur. J'essaie de me mettre à sa place. Quelle serait mon attitude, si demain je te voyais vivre devant moi jour après jour avec un autre ?

— ...

— Je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer, fait-il en détournant la tête. Je me rappelle trop bien t'avoir vu avec Anthony. Je sais que je ne le supporterais pas. Lui a le courage d'aller de l'avant.

— Lucas ... murmure-t-il.

— C'est Sacha qui joue les voyeurs, c'est moi que tu agresses. Cherchez l'erreur, reprend son homme avec plus de virulence, certainement mécontent d'avoir trop montré ses sentiments. Et Michel ? L'idée qu'après avoir tenté de me faire tuer, il se fait plaisir en me matant dans tes bras ne te choque pas ?

— Bien sûr que si ! Que crois-tu ! Ne recommençons pas à nous disputer, veux-tu, soupire-t-il. Alors que j'étais prêt à éclater, ta tendresse envers Sacha a été la grosse goutte qui a fait déborder le vase.

— Je sais. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'amoureux dans mes paroles, par contre il y avait tant de colère en toi. Tu m'as dit des choses tellement blessantes, tu as été jusqu'à me dire que tu ne voulais plus me voir, jamais. Cela méritait autant d'acharnement ?

— Avec le recul, j'avoue que non. J'en suis désolé.

— Tu sais à quel point ce genre de scène me blesse et encore plus la violence en paroles ou en actes. Tu as été très loin cet après-midi. Et maintenant, je dois simplement oublier que dans le but de te sentir mieux tu as déversé ton fiel sur moi ? Sans te préoccuper une seule seconde de ce que j'éprouvais ? Me crois-tu fait de pierre ?

— Tu m'as blessé aussi. Quoiqu'il fasse, tu lui donnes toujours raison.

— Tu sais bien que c'est faux. A toi de savoir si tu as confiance en moi.

— Oui, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu ne vois que ton point de vue. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas plus facile à supporter pour la cause. Arrêtons les hostilités, veux-tu ? Je hisse le drapeau blanc.

Lucas soupire et baisse la tête, semblant trouver très intéressante leur moquette. Il l'attire vers lui et il se laisse faire. Le tenir entre ses bras libère sa poitrine du poids qui la comprimait.

— Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, chuchote-t-il tout contre son oreille. Et surtout pas que je suis prêt à vivre sans toi. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Tu es ma moitié. Sacha est un problème dans ma vie, avoue-t-il.

— Tu as de la chance, lui répond-il avec une grimace, lui n'a jamais essayé de te tuer.

Il ne peut rien rétorquer à cela. Il a raison. Lucas a accepté son passé et ne le lui a jamais lancé à la figure, même pas aujourd'hui lors de leur querelle. Il aimerait lui répondre que c'est différent, que lui ne peut rien y faire, que regretter ses choix, alors qu'il lui suffirait de quelques mots pour éloigner le soliste. Il sait que son homme ne le fera pas. Il a promis au danseur de rester son ami quelles que soient les circonstances et, de toute façon, il y tient bien trop.

— Rémi, reprend son homme gravement. As-tu oublié que j'ai longuement réfléchi avant d'admettre mes sentiments envers toi ? Tu m'as dit, il y a quelques jours, que tu n'a jamais douté de nous. Pourtant, tu remets mon amour en cause chaque fois que Sacha est dans les parages. Tu es l'homme avec qui je veux faire ma vie. Tu es mon choix. Quand vas-tu accepter ça ?

La voix de Lucas est neutre. Il énonce froidement un fait. Ce ne sont pas des mots d'amour chuchotés à son oreille. De toute évidence, il est las de ses doutes, de sa jalousie.

— Peu accepteraient le fait que vous soyez si proches comme je le fais.

— J'en suis conscient. Plus que tu ne le crois et je sais que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous avons cette conversation. Pourtant, ta violence verbale...

— Désolé, bougonne-t-il. C'est marrant, je pensais justement ce matin que je le découvrais plus sympa. Là, il a fait un bon en arrière phénoménal, raille-t-il.

La tête posée sur son épaule, Lucas ne répond pas.

— Tu es très séduisant, ce soir.

— Tu ne m'auras pas avec quelques compliments.

— C'est sincère et tu le sais, fait-il en glissant une main dans sa nuque, sous le catogan, il l'attire à lui et l'embrasse doucement.

Lucas ne le repousse pas. Au contraire, le baiser s'enflamme très vite la rancœur qu'ils éprouvent encore tous les deux le teinte d'une certaine violence.

— Habille-toi, ils nous attendent, fait son homme en se détournant de lui.

Si ils n'ont pas encore retrouvé la profonde harmonie qui les lie d'habitude, c'est pourtant main dans la main qu'ils descendent retrouver leurs amis.

**.•*)(*•.**

Debout, il est appuyé contre Rémi assis sur un tabouret du bar du Dean's, ses mains sont posées sur sa cuisse, alors que le bras de son homme le ceinture. Ils ne se sont pas quittés de la nuit, affirmant sans cesse publiquement leur lien. Il rencontre le regard interrogatif de Helmut, il est certain qu'il a compris, tout comme Flo et Ahmed, qu'ils se sont disputés. Il a encore en lui cette impression de lassitude, de dégoût que lui a laissé la violence verbale de Rémi. Trop en colère pour faire la part des choses, il a cherché à le blesser et il y a réussi à plusieurs reprises, lorsqu'il lui a reproché son manque de maturité, son inconstance, le baiser de Wolfsburg...

— Arrête, mon cœur.

— Quoi ?

— De ressasser notre dispute.

— Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que tu m'as dit. Et surtout ta façon de me le dire. Tu étais tellement différent. J'ai eu envie de tout arrêter là. Tout ça pour deux ou trois photos.

— Jamais, je ne t'aurais laissé partir. Je t'aime, Lucas.

— ...

Il a posé son front contre le sien et serre sa cuisse sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Il y a une table de libre, les appelle Ahmed. Flo, Jerem et Jenny y sont déjà. Les clients sont sur la piste.

Il noue ses doigts à ceux de Rémi avant de le tirer vers le fond du club. Une fois de plus, ils s'asseyent à la place d'où il avait aperçu Sacha flirtant avec un inconnu. Cela devient une habitude. Il n'avouera jamais à Rémi qu'un bref instant, cet après-midi, au plus fort de leur fâcherie, il a failli tout laisser tomber pour la chaude tendresse du blond. Un bref instant seulement.

— Viens !

Son homme le tire sur la piste de danse et l'enlace pour un slow. Il retrouve la chaleur de ses bras, son parfum enivrant, le grain fin de sa peau sous ses lèvres.

.

Il est tiré du sommeil en sursaut par le son strident du réveille-matin. L'habituel grognement de Rémi succède à l'aiguë sonnerie. La vie continue. Il veut se lever doucement, le bras de son compagnon le ramène à lui. Sa main caresse sa nuque, son dos, sa taille, sa bouche mordille délicatement son épaule.

— Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

— Il est l'heure de se lever, le Motus nous attend.

— On a le temps de paresser un peu au lit, lui chuchote-t-il tout en continuant ses tendres attouchements.

Bientôt, il sent le désir l'envahir. Même si son esprit reste rebelle, son corps réagit. Quand ils sont rentrés, il a refusé tout net de faire l'amour. Il sait très bien que Rémi, sans difficultés, serait arrivé à ses fins si il l'avait voulu. Comme ce matin. Car c'est ce qu'il désire, à n'en pas douter.

— On sera en retard, lui dit-il d'un ton sec en voulant s'éloigner.

Rémi ne lui répond pas mais sa poigne se fait plus ferme et son autre main précise ses caresses.

— Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, mon Lucas, lui lâche-t-il. Tu en as envie.

C'est vrai et son érection le dénonce, pourtant il ne se rendra pas facilement à ses désirs.

Il repose contre son homme, la tête sur sa poitrine, ses bras l'entourent, ses jambes sont mêlées aux siennes. Il a gémi, joui emporté dans le plaisir par son chéri. Il enrage de constater le pouvoir que Rémi possède sur lui.

— Tu m'en veux encore, remarque ce dernier. Tu essayes de me punir et tu en es le premier touché. Laisse-toi aller, fais moi confiance. D'accord, j'ai crié, je t'ai dit des choses blessantes. Cela ne change en rien mes sentiments.

— Tu m'as insulté ?

— Peut-être que j'ai été jusque là. Oui, admet-il. Excuse-moi, je t'en prie.

Son fier amour a eu difficile de prononcer ces quelques mots, il le réalise. Il sait aussi que le sujet Sacha n'est pas clos, loin de là. Il se blottit contre lui, les bras autour de son cou où il niche son visage et son amant referme son étreinte sur lui.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il serre son homme contre lui comme si jamais plus il ne voulait le laisser s'éloigner de lui. Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis leur dispute et ils ont passé ces jours en apparente parfaite entente. Seuls, eux, savent que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Et peut-être Flo et Ahmed. John aussi qui passe tous les soirs depuis qu'il est rentré. Helmut qui vient manger à midi ou prendre un verre avant d'ouvrir. Aucun ne dit rien mais tous s'inquiètent et se montrent très présents.

Comme au début de leur relation, son compagnon se protège. Seulement maintenant, il le connaît son chéri et il s'en aperçoit bien mieux qu'il y a six mois. Il est stupéfait de la volonté de Lucas qui, en cet instant, travaille à ses côtés avec le sourire. A aucun moment, il ne le repousse. Ils font l'amour avec passion, pourtant il sent la réserve qu'il s'impose et cela le mine. Il y a quelques jours encore, il le tentait tant et plus, se livrait à lui sans aucune retenue, criait ses sentiments dans la jouissance. Le rire, les coups d'œil tendres et complices, les mots et les serments se sont envolés. Et toutes les attentions que son homme avait pour lui manquent à sa vie. Sans parler de ses yeux brillants de vie et d'amour. Son regard est devenu un mur. Il a fait une erreur, l'a traité, c'est vrai, comme moins que rien, a montré un côté de son caractère qui ne l'avantage pas et que refuse son Lucas. Et même si il en connaît la raison, il ne sait quoi faire pour que s'écroulent les barrières qu'il a érigées. Ce matin pourtant, il a décidé d'essayer.

— Lucas ?

— Hum ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous sommes disputés que la fin est proche. Je t'aime et je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser tomber. Je t'aime tous les jours un peu plus. Je ne suis pas ton père.

— Tu sais que pendant quelques heures tu lui as ressemblé vachement ?

Il reste muet devant l'accusation.

— Quand il se disputait avec maman, continue son compagnon, il essayait de la blesser, de l'abaisser de toutes les manières. Les reproches pleuvaient, injustes la plupart du temps. Elle tenait bon et ne pleurait que quand il était parti. Je l'entendais sangloter pendant des heures dans sa chambre. Elle faisait le dîner les yeux rouges, la bouche pincée, les gestes hésitants, parfois tremblants. Jour après jour, cela la tuait autant que le cancer. Pourtant, elle restait, elle l'aimait. Oubliant tout autour d'elle, elle attendait avec inquiétude la scène suivante.

Et elle t'oubliait aussi, mon amour, pense-t-il.

— J'ai vu combien ça te blessait, cela n'arrivera plus.

— Le problème c'est que dans ta colère, c'est ce que tu cherchais, me blesser, rétorque Lucas gravement.

— Depuis une semaine, tu me le fais chèrement payer. Je n'en peux plus, mon cœur. Mon homme me manque. Je ne veux pas d'un étranger qui se protège de moi, qui ne m'ouvre plus son cœur, son esprit. Tu élèves une barrière entre nous. Tu nous fais du mal à tous les deux. Arrives-tu à danser ?

— Non.

Il l'a dit tellement bas qu'il n'est pas sûr de l'avoir entendu mais les larmes qui mouillent son épaule sont une réponse.

— Je suis tellement désolé, mon amour, lui murmure-t-il en caressant les longues mèches sombres. Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'on ne se disputera plus, tu sais que ça arrive dans tous les couples mais je te promets de ne pas être violent en paroles comme cette fois et surtout d'être toujours là tant que tu le voudras. Pardonne-moi.

Brusquement, Lucas a relevé la tête et le sonde. Il caresse doucement son visage et cueille du bout des doigts les dernières larmes qui débordent de ses yeux avant de l'embrasser doucement.

.

Il regarde Lucas choisir ses vêtements pour sortir. Celui-ci est nerveux et une fois encore, cela a un rapport avec lui et Sacha. Ils venaient de faire la paix le matin même et la journée promettait de bien se passer. Les sourires timides de son homme en annonçaient de plus francs, ses mains le frôlaient, ses lèvres traînaient sur sa peau dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il en était follement content. Puis, à midi, la porte s'est ouverte poussée par la main élégante de Lionel. Évidemment, il était suivi de son fils. Ils ont emménagé à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver un appartement et il devine qu'ils prendront leurs repas au Motus comme aujourd'hui. Une fois la saison entamée, le blond rentrera à Lausanne et occupera la maison de son père. Si extérieurement, l'attitude de Lucas envers son ami a semblé aussi naturelle et chaleureuse que d'habitude, il sait, lui, qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il les a pourtant bien accueillis, oubliant sa rancœur afin de préserver la paix à peine retrouvée de son couple.

— Tu vas mettre quoi ? l'interroge Lucas apparemment perplexe devant la garde-robe.

Il lui désigne le débardeur et le pantalon blancs, la chemise d'une matière très fluide, très fine et la ceinture noires qu'il a choisis. Cela ne semble pas l'inspirer beaucoup plus. Il finit par tendre une main hésitante vers un tee-shirt blanc cassé dont la coupe est particulière. Une encolure ronde, assez dégagée qu'on appelle "danseuse", des manches très courtes qui couvrent juste l'arrondi de l'épaule et une matière faite de mailles légèrement brillantes qui épouse le corps au moindre mouvement et qui met en évidence la plastique irréprochable de Lucas. Un pantalon en gabardine de coton de couleur havane pour le bas et le voilà presque prêt. Il l'attire vers lui et lui passe autour de la taille une ceinture de couleur chocolat assortie à ses chaussures.

— Tu es superbe, mon cœur, lui murmure-t-il.

— Il manque quelque chose. Je peux te prendre ce bout de tissu ? demande-t-il en lui désignant un petit foulard Hermès en soie beige et brun.

— Tout est à toi, tu le sais, fait-il tendrement en le lui nouant autour du cou.

Un baiser sur le bout du nez et il le laisse pour s'habiller lui même.

— Tu es prêt ? s'inquiète-t-il en ne le voyant pas revenir de la salle de bain.

— J'arrive, une seconde. Voilà.

Il se retourne et reste scotché.

— C'est trop féminin ? interroge son Lucas.

— Non. Franchement, ça te va bien.

Et c'est vrai. Il a remonté ses cheveux en un petit chignon genre japonnais qui met en évidence son visage et dégage sa nuque mince. Cela lui donne un air conquérant et pourtant fragile. Pour compenser, il n'a mis aucun bijou, si ce n'est l'anneau Cartier à son doigt. Lui le préfère avec les cheveux lâchés mais Lucas ne les portait jamais ainsi avant de sortir avec lui. Il le fait souvent maintenant pour lui plaire. Il se met derrière lui, l'attire contre sa poitrine et pose ses lèvres sur le duvet léger dans sa nuque. Il retrouve la senteur propre à son Lucas, son parfum et aussi sa propre eau de toilette, sur le léger foulard.

— Je croyais que nous étions pressés, ironise son homme comme il s'attarde dans son cou.

Il soupire avant de le lâcher à regret, ce qui fait rire doucement Lucas qui malgré sa remarque semblait apprécier ses attentions. D'ailleurs, il l'enlace pour un dernier baiser.

— Marais bien night, nous voilà, raille-t-il moqueur avant de le tirer par la main.

Il reste encore beaucoup de clients qui s'attardent, sur la terrasse principalement. Il a fait exceptionnellement chaud et le rafraîchissement nocturne les pousse à profiter du grand air avant d'aller s'enfermer dans les discothèques surchauffées. Lucas renvoie les plus jeunes serveurs chez eux, Séba et Oli suffiront, avant de s'installer à ses côtés à la table où les attendent leurs amis. Jerem et Jenny, Stéphane et Béa, Flo et Ahmed, mais aussi Lionel, Sacha et John. Ces deux derniers, après plus d'un mois de séparation, semblent plongés dans une grande discussion que Sacha interrompt immédiatement quand il voit arriver Lucas. Le coup d'œil admiratif qu'il lance à ce dernier le fait grincer des dents intérieurement.

— Vous êtes allé à l'hôtel des Perrière depuis votre retour ? interroge Lionel.

— Non. Nous n'avons vraiment pas eu le temps, fait son homme avec une grimace. J'ai repris les cours avec Vera, commencé ceux avec Brigitte et je vous assure qu'elle n'est pas facile à satisfaire, mardi, je passe mon permis. Par contre j'ai vu Amin. Ses ouvriers ont déjà évacué les gravats et commencé les travaux.

— On pourrait y aller demain, propose Sacha.

— Ce sera difficile, les gamins arrivent à quinze heures nous devons aller les chercher à la gare, intervient-il. Mardi, il y a le permis. Par contre mercredi, on pourra visiter tous ensemble. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont impatients eux aussi.

— Les gamins ? interrogent John.

— Deux élèves de Rudra, Sean et Alexeï et un jeune stagiaire, Matte. Ils passent le mois d'août ici.

— Voyez-vous ça, raille Sacha.

— Tu sais très bien leurs problèmes, fait Lucas calmement, il faut que quelqu'un se préoccupe d'eux.

— Ton nouveau petit soliste aussi ? ricane Sacha. C'est bien la place que tu lui réserves, non ?

— Il n'a que dix-huit ans, intervient Lionel. C'est moi qui ai poussé Lucas à s'en occuper. Il s'est disputé avec ses parents à cause de son choix de danser au Béjart Ballet Lausanne et, après leur altercation, il sait que Gil ne lui fera pas de cadeau pendant toute la saison. Il aura le temps de la regretter, sa décision, raille-t-il.

— Pourquoi alors ? questionne John.

— Pour suivre Lucas, bien sûr, fait Sacha comme si c'était l'évidence même. Et à dix-huit ans, c'est un homme, précise-t-il.

— Il danse bien, il a du caractère et du charisme, une gestuelle unique et je devine, en voyant sa façon d'être, une personnalité très riche, énonce Lucas. En plus, c'est un bosseur. Il est bien.

— Question caractère, tu vas être servi, ricane son ami.

— Tu sais que chaque danseur va servir de guide à deux élèves ? Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de notre jeune couple d'amoureux. Tu te débrouilleras très bien, ajoute son chéri lorsqu'il voit la stupéfaction du blond. John est déjà au courant, lui, aura sous son aile Noémie et Jimmy. Je vais confier Falila et Joaquin à Manu. Ils ont besoin d'être un peu bousculés, se moque-t-il. Les autres, je verrai à l'usage.

— Tu veux me faire jouer les nounous ?

— Patron, l'interpelle à ce moment là Séba en lui montrant la terrasse de la tête.

Leur passant des tabourets, Oli aide un groupe important à prendre place. Il retourne derrière son comptoir. Lucas le suit.

— Ils demandent si ils n'y a rien d'autres que des paninis et des croque-monsieur ?

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est plus d'une heure du matin.

— Blanquette de veau, purée ou des lasagnes mais il y aura vingt minutes d'attente, décide-t-il après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil sur la trentaine de personnes installées.

— Tu as six paninis, un croque-monsieur, huit lasagnes et onze blanquettes de veau.

— Ah ! quand même !

— Prends Oli en cuisine, chéri, je me débrouillerai, dit son homme, la liste des boissons commandées déjà en main.

Manifestement, leur sortie n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il termine en cuisine une grosse demi-heure plus tard et se rassied en compagnie de leurs amis. Lucas sert justement deux nouvelles bouteilles de vin. Il le regarde discuter avec animation, il sait qu'il est en train de vanter les mérites du domaine de Chamont. C'est ce qu'il fait dès qu'un client lui dit que le vin est délicieux.

— Putain, je ne suis pas homo, pourtant ce mec me fait bander, je me le ferais bien, lance un client qui passe à côté de leur table en direction des toilettes.

— Il a une de ces façons de marcher... et un corps... un très beau félin que j'aimerais entendre feuler, renchérit le second.

Il serre les dents, il a horreur de ce genre de remarque sur son compagnon. Sacha a sursauté et il le sent prêt à prendre les indélicats à partie.

— Reste tranquille Sacha, lui demande-t-il sèchement. Lucas est parfaitement capable de les remettre à leur place si il y a un problème.

— Tu laisses dire ? lui reproche le danseur manifestement choqué.

— Si je devais m'empoigner avec tous les clients qui se disent prêts à le mettre dans leur lit, parfois en termes très peu élégants, il ne me resterait plus grand monde, fait-il en grimaçant. Je n'apprécie pas, mais je le supporte et Lucas aussi. C'est notre commerce.

Il exagère à peine.

**.•*)(*•.**

La main de son ange se pose dans le creux de son dos et il le suit sur les rythmes brésiliens. Dieu, que cela a été dur de rester loin de sa tendresse. Il avait décidé de se tenir à l'écart pendant quinze jours, tout en lui donnant juste de quoi penser à lui chaque minute. Il a tenu une semaine et il en a souffert tout autant que lui. Depuis longtemps, il n'a plus de colère, de rancœur. Simplement, il ne veut pas d'un compagnon qui ne le respecte pas. Rémi a très bien deviné que son attitude l'avait poussé à le comparer à son père. Il en avait eu tellement mal. Pour lui, son chéri était presque parfait et voilà que, subitement, il le découvrait semblable à beaucoup d'autres. Capable de passer ses nerfs sur lui sans hésitation.

Il sait que Sacha est souvent présent dans leur vie, qu'il a trop de tendresse envers lui, comme il en a déjà trop pour ce petit démon de Matte. Avec certains de ses danseurs, il y a une alchimie qui se crée à nulle autre pareille, différente avec chacun. Avec Sean et aussi Manu. Très étroite avec Sacha qui lui a fait découvrir le monde de la danse, qui l'y a guidé. Il se sont choisis mutuellement, le chorégraphe, le danseur. Pourtant c'était loin d'être la seule raison de l'emportement de Rémi. Michel en était la principale. Et ça, il n'a pas à le payer.

Une salsa succède à la samba, il revient au moment présent, entre les bras de son compagnon. Il se presse un peu plus contre lui. Rémi l'encercle plus fermement. Il a l'air particulièrement heureux ce soir. Il pense bien y être pour quelque chose. Particulièrement séduisant aussi. Les lumières colorées satinent sa peau, font briller ses yeux. Il repousse d'un geste tendre la mèche blonde qui s'entête à retomber devant ceux-ci. Rémi sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes un court instant, entre deux déhanchements. Un slow succède aux rythmes latino. Son corps épouse celui de son Rémi, joue contre joue, ils tournent lentement indifférents à tout ce qui est autour d'eux. A la fin du second, son homme le tire vers les clubs, il s'affale sur le cuir moelleux, l'entraînant avec lui. Sa bouche trouve tout naturellement la sienne, il serre sa main avant de regarder autour d'eux où en sont ses clients. En face d'eux, Sacha est dans les bras de John. Un pincement au cœur, un regret de ne plus l'avoir à lui seul, une crainte de le perdre, tout simplement.

Certains veulent aller ailleurs. Ils sont partis du Motus très tard, même si ils n'ont été qu'à un seul autre établissement, la prochaine étape sera le Dean's qui est devenu incontournable. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil à Lionel et de penser que Helmut aussi va s'éloigner. S'éloigne déjà. Il termine son verre d'un coup avant de se lever en même temps que Rémi. La main sur son dos, ce dernier le guide vers la sortie. Il fait doux. Les rue sont encore animées. Ils marchent lentement, leurs hanches se frôlent à chaque pas. Derrière eux, insouciants, les autres sont gais et chahutent. Ils se retournent vers eux, ses yeux croisent ceux de Sacha qui marche aux côtés de John. Échange de regards, échange de promesses.

Le sourire de Helmut les accueille dès leur entrée au Dean's ainsi que les trois amis terribles de Rémi qu'il salue brièvement alors que son homme s'attarde.

— Cela va mieux, toi ? lui glisse Helmut à mi-voix.

— Oui. Ne te tracasse pas.

— Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Je ne vous ai jamais vus ainsi. Vous avez l'air au bord de la rupture. Je crois retrouver le Rémi des débuts du Motus, sombre et tourmenté. Tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux. Je ne sais pas bien ce qui est arrivé, mais ne le quitte pas, Lucas. Tu vas le foutre en l'air.

— C'est déjà du passé. Et non, je ne l'ai pas quitté.

— Pourtant tu le lui as dit, insiste-t-il.

— J'étais en colère. Nous nous sommes dit bien des choses désagréables. Je t'ai dit que ça va, s'impatiente-t-il.

— Lucas ? Que s'est-il passé ? intervient Sacha qui est juste derrière lui.

— Rien que tu doives savoir, Sashka, lui répond-il affectueusement en se dégageant des mains qu'il a posées sur ses épaules.

Il s'éclipse pour retrouver son ange. Il croyait pourtant avoir réussi à plus ou moins donner le change, cela semble loin du compte et Rémi parait avoir fait quelques confidences à Helmut, comme lui en a fait à Flo. Il ne pensait pas que Rémi en souffrirait au point de chercher réconfort auprès de leur ami. Là, il est toujours en pleine conversation avec Dorian et consorts, il s'appuie contre son côté. Un baiser posé sur sa tempe et Rémi continue sur sa lancée. Avec un soupir, il le laisse pour aller danser en compagnie des clients. Il entre dans la musique. Il voudrait que lundi soit déjà là. Se déhancher en discothèque ne lui suffit pas. Il est impatient de reprendre sa création, de retrouver son inspiration qu'il avait perdue ces derniers jours. C'est le désaccord avec lui-même, bien plus que celui avec Rémi, qui l'empêchait de trouver une quelconque harmonie. La main qui se pose sur sa taille et qui l'entraîne sur un morceau des Gipsy Kings lui est inconnue. John. Son corps parfait, ses yeux clairs, son sourire espiègle. John, qui le laisse indifférent. John, le petit-ami de Sacha. Un des clients ensuite pour une salsa, il ne se débrouille pas mal. Et Flo qu'il guide avec facilité. Puis Lionel, ses gestes élégants, harmonieux et son regard qui le sonde et enfin son homme qui après deux danses l'entraîne vers une table libérée où les suivent amis et clients.

— Tu me fais quoi là ? souffle-t-il.

— Tu étais occupé. J'avais envie de bouger.

— De danser entre d'autres bras ?

— De danser tout court. Tu ne semblais pas en avoir l'intention. Je suis devant toi, à quelques mètres. Ne cherche pas plus loin, mon possessif, fait-il en se calant entre ses bras.

L'étreinte de son cher et tendre devient dure, son baiser est violent, exigeant et le laisse sans force appuyé contre lui. C'est loin de lui déplaire.

— Après tout, moi, je pourrais te reprocher d'être resté avec eux et de m'avoir négligé, qu'en penses-tu ? raille-t-il en l'embrassant avec la même rage.

— Lucas, nous sommes dans une discothèque avec des clients.

Il reste un moment interdit devant sa mauvaise foi avant de lui adresser un regard provocateur, il se penche vers lui et lui décrit à l'oreille tout ce qu'il voudrait lui faire, les caresses qu'il aurait envie que Rémi lui prodigue, tous les mots qu'il aimerait entendre ou lui dire au cours d'une nuit torride. Son souffle, ses lèvres effleurent son lobe à chaque parole. La main de Rémi se fait caressante puis pressante sur sa hanche.

— Tu me rends fou, lui murmure-t-il d'une voix devenue rauque.

De façon très inhabituelle, il ose et il sourit de l'air un peu perdu de son homme devant les images qu'il évoque, très conscient de l'émoi qu'il provoque.

— Tu es un petit démon de luxure, mon amour, quand tu t'y mets, lui murmure-t-il.

— Que buvez-vous tous les deux ?

La voix de Helmut leur parvient. Cela ne semble pas être la première fois qu'il pose sa question si il en juge par son ton légèrement agacé. Il éclate de rire et ils reviennent sur terre. Il ne quitte plus les bras de Rémi que ce soit sur la piste ou à leur table.

Le petit matin est là, le DJ a mis une bande sonore de fond et quitté les lieux. Les lumières se sont éteintes peu à peu dans les endroits désertés. Il ne reste que quelques clients et eux. Helmut renvoie le dernier barman et vient s'asseoir. Après un coup d'œil interrogatif à Lionel, il s'assied à ses côtés. La conversation s'aiguille très vite vers l'école. Il aimerait rentrer, retrouver leur lit. Il a tendance à s'endormir. Il a le sommeil agité depuis la dispute. Il voudrait faire l'amour, lui crier qu'il l'aime dans le plaisir et dormir, enfin. Que tout redevienne comme avant.

— Tu es fatigué, toi, lui murmure son ange.

Il se contente d'opiner de la tête.

— Viens, fait-il aussitôt, on rentre.

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils attendant depuis plus d'une demi heure le train en provenance de Lausanne. Son entrée en gare est enfin annoncée sur le tableau d'affichage. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il repère les silhouettes de Sean et Alexeï et les désigne à Lucas qui se dirige vers eux, les accole avant de chercher Matte des yeux.

— Où est Matte ?

— Pas dans le train, on a fouillé partout, commente Alexeï.

— Il avait dit qu'il le prendrait avec nous mais nous avait conseillé de nous installer pour avoir une place où l'on voulait. Au démarrage du train, il n'était pas venu nous rejoindre, raconte Sean. On l'a cherché partout, il n'y était pas.

Lucas compose fébrilement le numéro du jeune stagiaire, renouvelle l'opération deux fois. Son téléphone semble coupé.

— Depuis quand ne l'avez-vous plus vu ?

— Depuis notre descente du car, il passait la soirée avec ses amis. Pendant la semaine, il nous a aidé à déménager nos affaires dans la cave de l'appartement. Tu lui avais demandé de s'occuper de nous ?

— Non, fait son homme péniblement. J'espère qu'il a seulement raté le train, murmure-t-il. Je l'espère vraiment.

La soirée s'étire lentement, Matte n'a pas donné signe de vie. L'inquiétude de Lucas a déteint sur tout le monde et tous sont à cran, lui y compris. Ils évitent soigneusement le sujet, pourtant les regards dérobés qu'ils échangent posent la même question. Le retard du garçon peut être du à bien des choses et ne serait pas vraiment inquiétant, si il n'y avait cette absence de communication et ce téléphone qui débite le même message impersonnel.

Au matin, il sont toujours aussi anxieux, ils ont mal dormi. Lucas se lève péniblement, se rue sous la douche, il a l'examen du permis à dix heures. Il le retrouve sous l'eau tiède, le savonne tendrement, masse ses épaules, essaie de décontracter ses muscles. Il n'arrivera jamais à ce concentrer. Il exprime enfin la question que tout le monde se pose depuis hier.

— C'est Michel, tu crois ?

— Non. Je pense qu'il se serait plutôt attaqué à quelqu'un de plus proche, le rassure-t-il même si il est loin d'éprouver autant de certitude. Essaie de te concentrer sur ton permis. On avisera après. On téléphonera à ses amis, à Gascard et si il le faut, nous irons jusque Lausanne.

— D'accord, soupire-t-il.

Il raccroche d'un geste rageur, se refusant à entendre ce stupide message une fois de plus et allume une cigarette. Il en a besoin. Garé non loin de l'auto-école, il attend que son homme revienne. Plus d'une heure qu'il est parti, le temps d'arriver au centre d'examen, de passer les tests et la conduite, trente cinq minutes parait-il, puis de revenir... Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il aura fini sa cigarette. Lucas s'en apercevra de toute façon mais il aura au moins l'occasion de la terminer. Un peu de musique, peut-être ? Il paraît que ça adoucit les mœurs. Putain de FM. Même pas de musique valable ! Une voiture bleue avec le logo de l'auto-école. Voilà certainement Lucas. Non ! A moins qu'il ne porte une jupe et des talons hauts... Si c'était le cas, il le saurait. Comment peut-elle conduire avec ces échasses ? On dit que les couples ne se voient plus. Qu'a-t-il mis ce matin, son chéri ? Un jean slim délavé, un tee-shirt gris clair avec une encolure en V, sa chaîne en argent et, pour se porter chance, le petit lingot que sa mère lui a offert quand il était jeune ado. Même la couleur de son slip, il la connaît. Ah ! cette fois c'est lui. Il a son visage des mauvais jours. Il était trop nerveux pour que ça se passe bien. Il le regarde s'installer.

— Je ne sais pas, répond-il à sa question muette. Pas de faute éliminatoire mais j'étais stressé et j'ai l'impression d'avoir donné des coups de freins injustifiés. Pas de nouvelle ?

— Non. On devrait téléphoner à ses amis, pour savoir au moins si il avait l'intention de prendre ce train.

— Je vais sonner à Gascard, fait-il avec une grimace.

Il écoute la demi conversation, les explications de Lucas sans savoir la réaction de l'autre homme au bout du fil. Son chéri note des numéros de téléphone. Il appelle le premier qui est français. La conversation est longue mais du côté de son homme, il n'y a que quelques questions brèves.

— Putain qu'il est con ! s'exclame-t-il en raccrochant.

— ...

— Comme l'a dit Sean, ils ont passé la soirée ensemble. Ils ont bu plus que de raison, ils ont dragué en discothèque. Il parait que Matte sait y faire et que ce n'est jamais un problème pour lui de trouver un mec pour sortir et plus si affinités. Ils étaient cinq au départ, ils étaient huit ensuite. Ils ont bu, mangé, dépensé toute la nuit jusqu'à leur dernier franc. Eux, de toute façon, rentraient chez papa et maman le lendemain. Ils se sont séparés au petit matin. Tous étaient dans un état bien avancé d'ébriété. Matte est parti avec le mec qu'il avait levé. Ce n'est que plus tard, dans le train en direction de Marseille, que son ami s'est rendu compte qu'ils avaient tout claqué et que Matte, lui, n'avait pas encore acheté son billet. Ses parents lui ont coupé les vivres depuis leur dispute à Turin. Il vivait sur ce qu'il avait mis de côté pour s'acheter un nouvel ordi portable. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne lui restait pas grand chose si il avait payé son loyer du mois d'août avant de partir. Donc voilà, il est dans la nature et certainement sans un franc.

— Cela n'explique pas pourquoi il ne répond pas à son gsm.

— Je n'en sais pas plus. Je vais téléphoner au second.

— C'est en Italie, viens, tu le feras du bar.

Le deuxième ne fait que confirmer l'histoire. S'étant lui aussi rendu compte du problème mais avant de prendre son train, contrairement au français, il est passé chez Matte juste avant de partir et il n'y était pas. Il a pensé qu'il avait emprunté l'argent et avait pris son train normalement. Ils échangent un regard préoccupé.

— Le stop, constate Lucas. C'est tout ce qui lui restait. Avec tous les dangers qu'il représente.

— Nous appeler au secours ?

— Pour une raison inconnue, il n'a pas pu le faire. Il est fier mais pas idiot.

— ...

— Enfin, je suppose, ajoute son homme avec un sourire navré.

— On va attendre jusqu'au soir, si il n'est pas arrivé, il faudra prévenir ses parents et signaler sa disparition dès demain.

Le premier à venir aux nouvelles c'est Lionel. De derrière le comptoir, il le regarde essayer de rassurer Lucas qui s'en veut de ne pas avoir mieux encadré le garçon. Sean et Alexeï tournent en rond entre le rangement de leurs bagages dans la chambre où ils s'installent et le Motus. Flo fait sa première journée, il se retrouve à la mettre au courant à la place d'être aux côtés de son petit homme. Ensuite, arrive Sacha qui a la figure aussi sombre que la leur, il serre Lucas contre lui et celui-ci, le front posé sur l'épaule du blond, se laisse faire avant de caresser sa joue et de s'éloigner. Pour Lucas, ils font tous les deux taire leur jalousie, lui envers Sacha, Sacha envers Matte.

Comme d'habitude, Lucas vient le retrouver derrière le comptoir au coup de feu. Les heures passent et avec elles, l'angoisse grandit insidieuse. En début de soirée, Ahmed, John et Helmut sont là. Pourtant, ils connaissent à peine le garçon, parfois même pas du tout. Ils échangent tous des regards inquiets voire franchement anxieux pour ceux qui savent que Michel pourrait changer la donne, toute la tablée est silencieuse. Un silence lourd de non-dits. De temps en temps, un courageux essaye de trouver un argument expliquant le retard, argument bien vite réfuté par un autre. Et ils retombent dans leur marasme. L'affluence à nouveau. Il laisse sa cuisine dès qu'il le peut, afin de rester aux côtés de son chéri. Il ne sait plus comment le réconforter. Et il est tellement inquiet lui-même. Les mains posées autour de sa taille, appuyant sa poitrine contre le dos de Lucas, il reste là un moment à lui transmettre sa chaleur, ça lui fait un bien fou et il espère qu'il en est de même pour lui.

Il est tard lorsqu'ils s'installent à la table et dînent. Les autres ont terminé depuis longtemps, Helmut est parti ouvrir le Dean's. Il fume une cigarette à table malgré la loi, malgré Lucas, l'autre main nouée à la sienne. Comprenant qu'il en a besoin, il n'a rien dit, son homme, il s'est contenté de caresser ses doigts, son poignet en lui souriant doucement. Il est une heure du matin et c'est dans ses yeux qu'il voit grandir l'espoir, la joie, puis la colère. Matte est là débarquant d'un taxi. Il franchit le pas de la porte toujours grande ouverte en été, laisse tomber son sac, s'approche lentement et se plante devant son chorégraphe.

— Je n'en peux plus souffle-t-il seulement. Je suis venu en taxi depuis Aubervilliers. Il attend d'être payé, tu peux ?

C'est Sacha qui se précipite après un coup d'œil vers Lucas. Le gamin va le sentir passer. Pourtant il suffit d'un rien qui modifie tout, le garçon chancelle et Lucas le soutient avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il est en piteux état, le petit Matte.

— Viens. On arrive, prévient-il les autres avant de lui lancer un coup d'œil qu'il comprend sans peine.

Il ramasse le gros sac qui pèse des tonnes et les suit.

— Prends une douche, lui fait Lucas, cela te fera du bien et puis, on ne peut pas dire que tu sentes la rose.

— Tiens voilà ton sac. Tu as mangé ?

— Non, soupire le jeune homme.

— Depuis combien de temps ?

— Un routier m'a donné une partie de ses tartines hier à midi.

— Matte, après, il faudra que tu m'expliques parce que je ne veux pas d'un danseur stupide, déclare son homme d'un ton sec.

— Chéri, le tempère-t-il en posant les mains sur ses épaules. Vas-y, Matte. Après, on discutera. Il faut que tu réalises ce que tu as fait.

— Tout s'est mal passé depuis trois jours, ce n'est pas ma faute. A croire que j'attire la poisse, grogne celui-ci.

— Tu as surtout fait n'importe quoi, lui lance Lucas.

— Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne sais rien ! Alors arrête de me prendre la tête. Tu me parles en tant que quoi là ? Chorégraphe ? Patron ? hurle le garçon manifestement à bout de nerfs.

— Si je te voyais comme ça, je t'aurais laissé dans ta merde avec ton taxi à payer ! Question de mettre un peu de plomb dans ta cervelle de piaf, réplique son homme aussi énervé.

— Matte, ça fait deux jours que nous sommes inquiets, deux jours qu'on a téléphoné à Gascard, à tes amis sans résultat, intervient-il pour calmer le jeu. Là, nous nous apprêtions à prévenir tes parents et la police et à prendre la route pour Lausanne.

— Je sais me défendre. Je n'ai pas baissé ma garde, à aucun moment, revendique le garçon en les toisant fièrement.

— Vraiment ? raille Lucas. Ça, c'est toi, ricane-t-il en le poussant fermement dans la salle de bain et en lui montrant son reflet dans le grand miroir. Un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, au visage très agréable, au corps magnifiquement proportionné, au look provocant et assez naïf, semblerait-il, pour croire que tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. Il va falloir que tu te réveilles, Matte. La réalité, ce n'est pas l'univers des bisounours.

Il n'attend pas la réponse, il est déjà sorti.

— Vas-y, lui enjoint-il. Viens nous retrouver en bas dès que tu as fini. Je te prépare à manger.

Son homme ne peut pas être bien loin. En effet, il le trouve l'attendant dans les escaliers.

— Il fallait que je sorte, lui souffle-t-il. C'était ça ou...

— Laisse-le au moins s'expliquer et rappelle-toi que lui ignore l'existence de Michel.

Il l'attire contre lui, embrasse doucement sa bouche frémissante de colère, l'apaise de ses caresses. Lucas ne semble pas contre, il est même plutôt coopératif, lui rendant chaque effleurement, chaque baiser. Enfermés en leur tendresse, ils perdent un peu la notion du temps.

— Je croyais que tu allais me faire mon souper ? Si je comprends bien, je peux mourir de faim ? raille Matte qui les regarde depuis le pallier.

— C'est une idée ou les danseurs sont plutôt voyeurs ? se moque-t-il en tirant son amant vers le bar.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pose devant le garçon une assiette d'entrée. Puis le plat principal. Tous le laissent manger attendant pour se lancer dans un interrogatoire en règle. Il propose une glace ou un sorbet à tout le monde pour les faire patienter. Il les sert dans de simples coupes avec des gavottes. Il ne s'étonne pas quand Lucas va rechercher quelques biscuits sur une assiette.

— Il les réussit pas mal, Renaud. Elles n'ont pas encore la finesse des tiennes, commente-t-il avec un sourire. Tout comme son sorbet pêche-mangue est plus acidulé.

— Et celui à la fraise et à la menthe ?

— C'est toi qui l'a fait, raille son homme. Tu ne m'auras pas.

Revoir son Lucas détendu après leur dispute, après l'inquiétude pour Matte, cela lui fait un bien fou. Un bruit de voix sur la terrasse attire son attention malgré la musique qui passe en sourdine, il y a donc un problème. Lucas est déjà parti voir.

— Tu ne l'accompagnes pas ?

Sacha, le retour.

— Non. Il sait se débrouiller seul, il est patron tout comme moi.

John va avoir besoin de beaucoup de patience. Bizarrement, les attentions de Sacha pour Lucas ne semblent pas le perturber plus que ça.

— Bon Matte, tu es rassasié ? On t'écoute, fait son homme en se rasseyant.

 


	25. La table numéro 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Des vacances qui n'en sont pas. Des danseurs qui sont bien plus et un monde extérieur toujours présent. Et un avenir qui se dessine.  
>   
> Jorge Donn : Les illuminations  
> 

****

— Tout est parti de la dernière soirée que j'ai passée avec Tony et Gaëtan. Nous étions dans un drôle d'état d'esprit, à la fois heureux de nous lancer, tristes de nous séparer et anxieux de l'avenir, commence Matte. Nous sommes sortis dans plusieurs discothèques. A l'une, j'ai aperçu un mec que j'avais dans la tête depuis un moment. Je le voyais souvent quand on sortait. Il me plaisait. Un autre garçon de Rudra m'avait dit de me tenir loin, mais, comme il voulait sortir avec moi, j'ai assimilé sa remarque à de la jalousie. Là, c'était la dernière occasion. Une aventure sans lendemain, c'était mieux que rien. Non ? Je l'ai dragué et ça a marché. Tony était avec une fille. Gaëtan lui est amoureux, alors ça ne l'intéressait pas, par contre Nao et Jani draguaient comme si leur vie en dépendait... Bref ! Nous sommes restés à boire et à danser un long moment. Nous dépensions sans compter. Finalement, nous nous sommes séparés au matin. Je l'ai ramené chez moi. Nous avons baisé. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul. Mon portable, mon téléphone, ma montre, mon portefeuille, mon bracelet en argent, tout avait disparu.

— Tu as mis opposition sur ton compte bancaire, j'espère, lui fait son Lucas en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Oui, avec mon passeport. J'ai déclaré le vol de mes papiers d'identité à la police, ensuite, j'ai pris la route. J'avais peur, je n'osais pas dormir. Je suis tombé sur des types plus ou moins honnêtes...

— Plus ou moins ? le coupe son homme brusquement.

— Disons qu'un l'était un peu moins que les autres. Il a fallu que je tombe sur un des seuls chauffeurs gays entre Lausanne et Paris. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé largué sur un parking d'autoroute paumé. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, il m'avait dévié de mon chemin et je ne trouvais aucun routier qui allait dans la direction de Paris. Finalement, un conducteur m'a déposé sur un parking sur la bonne autoroute et j'ai enfin pu continuer. J'avais perdu une demi-journée. Le dernier transporteur m'a déposé à Aubervilliers là où il devait décharger au matin. Il m'a indiqué un arrêt de taxis. Et voilà ...

— Pourquoi n'as tu pas été chez tes amis avant qu'ils partent ?

— ...

— Trop fier ! s'exclame Alexeï que Matte fusille du regard.

— Tu nous le racontes bien, intervient-il.

— Tu ne te serais pas contenté d'un mensonge, répond-il en s'adressant à Lucas, sans le quitter des yeux.

— Exact, confirme ce dernier. Je l'aurais su de suite et tu pouvais faire une croix sur ma confiance. Tu te rends compte de tes conneries ? Au matin, il te faudra téléphoner à Gascard pour le rassurer, à tes amis qui s'inquiètent. Ils m'ont appelé plusieurs fois en deux jours.

— Il a surtout eu de la malchance, commente-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Bon maintenant que c'est réglé, je rentre, fait Lionel. A quelle heure demain la visite ?

— A quinze heures, ça va pour tout le monde ?

Chacun acquiesce.

— Tu rentres avec moi ? demande le directeur à son fils.

— Non.

La réponse a fusé, sèche. Manifestement, la question ne lui plaît pas. Il n'a pourtant jamais fait de mystère lorsqu'il était avec Yun, s'est même plutôt exhibé en compagnie de Philip. Pourquoi sa relation actuelle lui poserait-elle problème ? A moins que ce ne soit celle avec son père ? Qu'y-a-t-il de changé ? Il n'est pas intervenu dans leur discussion. En fait, il n'a plus dit un mot depuis l'arrivée de Matte.

— Je voudrais dormir, dit justement celui-ci.

C'est Oli qui se lève et demande au garçon de le suivre. Après un bonsoir à tout le monde, il l'entraîne. La main sur son épaule, il lui parle à l'oreille et Matte éclate de rire avant de se retourner vers eux. Il semble très vite retomber sur ses pattes. Il voit le regard de Lucas les suivre, puis il lui adresse une grimace qui le fait sourire. Si son frère et celui-là s'entendent, ils peuvent trembler...

— Nos vacances commenceront enfin demain, s'exclame Sean. Je suis impatient de visiter l'école.

— Moi aussi, j'aimerais voir les travaux déjà accomplis, renchérit son amour. Je suis fatigué. On fait la fermeture ?

— Je range avec Séba si tu veux ?

D'un geste de la tête, il refuse et le suit. Lorsqu'ils finissent, tous prennent congé. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sont au studio, sous la douche puis, enfin, il retrouve son amoureux au creux de leur lit.

.

On ne peut pas dire que l'hôtel des Perrière soit très loin du Motus, dix grosses minutes à pied. Ils déambulent lentement laissant aux plus jeunes le temps de cerner l'atmosphère du Marais. Ravis, Sean et Alexeï se promènent main dans la main et respirent le plaisir de ne pas se cacher. John et Sacha sont plus sages et discutent calmement. Ils parlent beaucoup, ces deux là. Flo est de la partie et contemple les vitrines des boutiques en compagnie de Matte et Olivier. Quant à lui, il suit le regard de Lucas qui est posé sur une chemise Armani grise d'un tissu très fin aux reflets changeants. Il ne lui propose pas de l'acheter, il connaît sa réponse, à savoir qu'il lui offre bien trop de vêtements et qu'il y en a qu'il n'a pas encore portés. Il viendra l'acheter dans quelques jours. La rue des Archives, déjà. La porte n'est pas fermée à clef. A cette heure, les ouvriers travaillent. Lorsqu'il pousse le lourd vantail, il lui semble que rien n'a changé et, en effet, là, c'est le cas. Après avoir traversé la vaste cour pavée, ils empruntent le passage de gauche. Le jardin est toujours en friche et le premier contact est un peu décevant mais, en regardant mieux, ils s'aperçoivent que certaines choses sont déjà bien avancées. Le terrassement pour les salles de danse est fait, les poutres de soutènement et les piliers d'acier sont installés. Les ouvriers font la maçonnerie. Des palettes de grosses briques, de la même couleur que le reste de la façade attendent. Les escaliers en pierre bleue sont en construction. Amin ne les a pas vus, il est en grande conversation avec un homme encore jeune au look dynamique. Ils en profitent pour explorer les deux bâtiments principaux. Ils terminent par la salle de danse. Sans se concerter, les danseurs s'installent, s'asseyent par terre. Il suit le mouvement.

— Impressionnant, commente John. Sans aucun doute, il y a de la place.

— Ce sera magnifique, confirme Flo. Je n'imaginais pas un projet aussi gigantesque.

— Nous avons beaucoup hésité, explique Lucas. Ce qui nous a décidé, c'est l'entière confiance que nous avons en Amin et Ahmed. Nous voilà endettés pour quinze à vingt ans.

— Et sans possibilité de nous lancer dans autre chose, renchérit-il en lançant un regard complice à son compagnon qui sourit.

— Vous vouliez vous lancer dans quoi ? intervient Amin, qui entre suivi de l'homme avec qui il discutait et de Helmut.

— C'est juste une plaisanterie, fait son chéri.

— Dont on reparlera, réplique l'architecte nullement dupe. Tu n'as jamais su mentir, Lucas. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? demande-t-il à la cantonade.

— Cet hôtel est superbe. Il a une atmosphère tellement paisible, tellement évocatrice d'un riche passé, fait Sacha rêveur. Il nous parle presque. Pour nous cette salle ne peut qu'en être l'âme. J'espère qu'elle restera telle que.

Sacha, une fois de plus est en parfait accord avec son chorégraphe et Amin qui avait eu le même ressenti lors de sa première visite.

— A la demande de Lucas, elle ne sera pas modernisée mais remise en son état d'origine, confirme ce dernier. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce but que nous sommes là. Fabio place des châssis, des miroirs, des vitres, confirme le maître d'œuvre en désignant l'homme à ses côtés qui regarde autour de lui et tapote sur son Ipad. Nous faisons le tour afin d'établir le devis. Et en chemin, j'ai trouvé un inconnu qui errait comme une âme perdue sur le chantier. Je vous l'ai amené, se moque-t-il.

— Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne sait pas se lever, raille Lionel avec un regard amusé vers le propriétaire du Dean's.

Ils restent là à discuter de leurs impressions.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a, chéri ? souffle-t-il à Lucas bien silencieux.

— Une envie stupide, j'aurais aimé danser ici, maintenant.

— Cela te manque, constate-t-il.

Du pouce, il caresse le dos de la main nouée à la sienne. Son compagnon n'a plus créé depuis leur dispute, il s'est contenté d'apprendre avec Brigitte ou Vera, après il y a eu le problème de Matt et il était incapable de faire autre chose qu'attendre le jeune homme.

— Tu peux, continue-t-il.

— Ils vont me prendre pour un fou, chuchote son Lucas. Cela attendra un autre jour. Nous reviendrons tous les deux, seuls.

Le regard qu'il lui lance en dit plus que ses paroles. A la chapelle qui les accueille ensuite, quatre ouvriers sont en train d'effectuer la réfection des mosaïques du sol. Ils tombent en admiration devant la partie déjà rénovée.

— Les couleurs sont magnifiques, commente Sacha à mi-voix.

— Vous êtes les danseurs dont m'a parlé Ahmed ? interroge, en souriant, l'un d'eux, un homme d'une trentaine d'année au type arabe.

— Oui, je suppose, répond son chéri.

— D'après la description qu'il m'a faite, tu es Lucas, son meilleur ami, toi, Rémi, le compagnon de Lucas et toi, Sacha, sa muse. Les autres, je suis désolé, je ne connais pas encore. Je suis Mustapha, son cousin. Nous sommes arrivés, début du mois de juillet, de Meknès, alors que vous étiez en déplacement. Nous avons passé un petit accord. Nous restaurons les mosaïques de la chapelle contre deux mois de vacances au pays de Voltaire. Ce que nous n'aurions jamais connu autrement, la journée nous œuvrons ici jusque tard, nous profitons de Paris un peu le soir et...

Le "muse" ne passe pas et reste coincé en sa gorge et, pendant un moment, il perd la fin de son discours.

— C'est votre métier ? interroge John.

— Oui. Même si ce genre ne nous est pas très connu. Nos zelliges traditionnelles sont bien différentes. Pourtant, nous comprenons le but de Belloni et nous suivons le fil directeur tout simplement. Ce n'est pas de la création mais de la rénovation. Le sol de la crypte est déjà remis en état, vous pouvez aller le voir. Si notre restauration est reconnue, nous aurons peut-être la chance de trouver un emploi ici en Europe.

— Belloni ?

— Mon oncle ne vous a rien dit ? s'étonne-t-il. Le recouvrement date de la fin du premier empire ou du début du règne de Louis XVIII et a été dessiné par François Belloni et certainement mise en place par ses élèves. C'était un très grand mosaïste. Ici, en France, il a remis à la mode la mosaïque italienne à la fin du premier empire. Ce n'est pas notre spécialité mais quand même nous ne sommes pas des ignorants, se moque l'homme. Heureusement, mon oncle n'avait pas vu la signature qui était recouverte de saletés et de gravats. Vous voyez là, fait-il en désignant une écriture rouge dans un coin. Il aurait peut-être décidé de prendre des artisans spécialisés en restauration.

— Vous aimez Paris ? demande son homme.

— Nous n'en avons pas encore vu grand chose. Nous avons décidé de travailler le plus possible afin d'avoir des journées pour jouer les touristes en fin de séjour. Cela se révèle nettement plus difficile et plus long que prévu, mais autrement passionnant.

— Demandez à Ahmed de vous amener samedi au Motus, notre bar lounge, après le dîner, nous vous ferons découvrir le quartier du Marais et ses discothèques, suggère son Lucas avec un sourire.

— Je viendrai, mais je crois que je serai seul, dit Mustapha.

— Pourquoi, ils ne veulent pas sortir ? s'étonne son chéri en posant un regard interrogatif sur les ouvriers qui n'ont pas levé les yeux de leur labeur depuis qu'ils sont là.

— N'insiste pas, ma puce, lui chuchote-t-il. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de l'homosexualité.

Le visage de son homme se ferme et, la main posée d'un geste possessif sur sa taille, il le pousse vers l'escalier de la crypte. En silence, ils admirent le travail réalisé pendant un long moment. Le sol confère un cachet exceptionnel, somptueux, à ce qui sera le foyer des artistes. Une petite porte donne sur les futures loges qui ressemblent, pour le moment, à un sombre cagibi.

— Tu m'expliques ? demande Sacha à Lucas.

— La crypte ne couvre pas la totalité de la surface de la chapelle. Ils vont agrandir cette petite pièce qui s'étendra sous les coulisses. Un escalier la reliera à ces derniers. Maintenant qu'il y a la mosaïque, je ne sais pas comment Amin a l'intention de la préserver. Ni pourquoi il a décidé de débuter par le sol avant de creuser et évacuer les terres.

— Pour les installations, mon oncle a fait appel à une société belge, Stageco, elle est leader mondial du marché. Ils sont réputés pour trouver des solutions à tous les problèmes. Ils doivent aussi s'occuper du pont pour les éclairages, des machineries pour les décors et de l'écran vidéo. Je crois qu'une partie de la scène sera amovible et se déplacera grâce à un système hydraulique, venant se placer au-dessus de la mosaïque, précise Mustapha qui les a rejoints. Les fauteuils du parterre s'arrêteront à la limite du dessin. Cela fait perdre des places, c'est vrai. Sur les côtés, les balcons atteindront les vitraux, alors qu'à l'arrière ils seront beaucoup plus hauts. Je l'ai entendu parler d'une capacité de quatre cents personnes au moins.

— C'est plus que je n'espérais, avoue Lucas. Je crois que ce sera magnifique, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Non ?

Il se contente de lui sourire en le serrant contre lui.

— Tu ne me réponds pas, s'étonne son Lucas.

— Oui. J'espère juste qu'ils vont préserver la beauté des lieux.

— Amin a ça à l'œil, ne t'inquiète pas, intervient Lionel. Nous en avons discuté longuement. Il aime cet endroit, autant que nous. Si pas plus.

— Les terres seront sorties par le côté. Une entrée des artistes a été prévue, explique Mustapha.

Si les mosaïstes restent au travail, les ouvriers eux ont déserté le chantier. Amin les entraîne vers le bâtiment principal, les salles de danse, la future cafétéria, la classe de diététique. Les sanitaires sont déjà mis en place. La plomberie a été complètement renouvelée et le réseau électrique entièrement installé. Il leur explique qu'il travaille dans l'urgence et doit compter avec les plannings des sociétés avec lesquelles il traite. Ils intercalent une partie de ce chantier imprévu mais important dès qu'ils le peuvent. Ainsi il a beaucoup insisté auprès de Fabio afin que les châssis à double vitrage, les miroirs soient installés dans les diverses salles de danse dès la semaine prochaine. Non seulement il est un très bon client, mais l'homme n'a pas intérêt à perdre cette énorme affaire et doit faire preuve de souplesse. Quant aux parquets, la société spécialisée commencera à les placer en fin de semaine.

— Tout sera prêt afin d'accueillir les danseurs début septembre. Qu'avez-vous pensé des sols de la chapelle ? Dommage que vous les ayez vus avant qu'ils soient terminés.

— Une belle surprise que nous a faite l'hôtel, renchérit Lucas. Ils seront magnifiques.

— On ne pourra pas venir à Paris sans logement, précise Matt qui n'avait encore rien dit.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire en si peu de temps, fait l'architecte. Ce n'est pas évident. Les quarante élèves sont devenus soixante, je dois faire aménager les appartements des danseurs de passage qui se sont aussi multipliés et des dortoirs pour les élèves.

— Les appartements, il en faut six pour vingt-deux personnes. C'est plus urgent que les studios des élèves dont tu peux laisser le nombre prévu, certains seront contents d'être en colocation. Cela diminuera leurs frais, raisonne Lucas.

— Ce n'est pas la surface qui pose problème mais le temps. Dans tous les cas, ils vont vivre dans les travaux à chacun de leur séjour et ça pendant deux ans.

— Ce n'est pas important, tranche Sacha avec un haussement d'épaules. Durant la journée nous serons en train de répéter.

— Au son des marteaux piqueurs, se moque Lucas. Pourquoi ne pas en faire une rythmique ?

**.•*)(*•.**

Depuis qu'ils sont rentrés, son Rémi est bien silencieux. Il n'a pas besoin de poser la question. Il sait. Il a senti son sursaut quand il a entendu le mot "muse". Terme impropre puisqu'il n'est pas écrivain. Inspirateur ? Oui, Sacha l'est. Il crée pour lui et pour d'autres aussi dans son nouveau ballet. Mais Sacha, c'est Sacha. Et il aime ça. Pourtant Boléro ou I was born to love you de Queen, c'est son amour envers Rémi qui les lui souffle. Lui seul les fait naître.

Il le suit en cuisine, travaillant à ses côtés jusqu'au coup de feu. Lionel n'est pas là, ce soir, il dîne, pour la première fois, avec Helmut. Les jeunes amoureux, eux, sont en face de lui, à "la table des danseurs". Seuls, en cet instant. Matte est derrière le comptoir avec lui, maladroit, hésitant. On voit qu'il n'a jamais travaillé dans ce milieu.

— Matte, écoute-moi, lui fait-il gentiment. Le client n'est pas là dans le but de te houspiller, si tu fais une bêtise, tu souris, tu t'excuses éventuellement et, ne te tracasse pas, ça ira.

— J'ai l'impression qu'ils me regardent tous de travers, grogne-t-il boudeur.

— Non. Ce sont des idées que tu te fais. Tu es nouveau, tu les intrigues, ainsi que Flo. C'est encore plus vrai pour elle parce que nous ne prenons jamais de filles. Ce que les clients ne pardonnent pas c'est la grossièreté et la mauvaise humeur. Alors, évite.

— Tiens, ton amoureux ! ricane le garçon.

— Matte !

En effet, Sacha vient d'entrer, il s'installe aux côtés des deux jeunes. Il sort du comptoir afin de lui faire la bise.

— Il devient omniprésent, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il ne demande pas de qui il s'agit. Ce n'est nullement nécessaire.

— Arrête, Sashka. C'est seulement sa manière de payer notre hospitalité. Il y tenait. Il m'aidera les week-ends.

— Je te perds, constate-t-il.

— Cruel destin qui m'a donné deux possessifs pareils ! s'exclame-t-il à mi-voix avec un léger sourire.

— Que s'est-il passé avec Rémi ? Pourquoi as-tu failli le quitter ? C'est à cause de Matte ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, fait-il, très sérieux, en secouant la tête de façon véhémente. Nous nous sommes simplement disputés.

Peu à peu ils ont baissé la voix et maintenant ils chuchotent.

— A cause de moi ?

— ...

— Lucas, réponds, insiste-t-il, impatient.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe et se demande comment il va se sortir de là. Surtout avec ses yeux qui ne le quittent pas. Il essaye de s'en tirer avec une pirouette, ainsi que le blond l'autre jour au sujet de son beau-père.

— Pas uniquement. Tu es content ?

— C'est à cause de ça que tu es moins proche ?

— Les circonstances et la présence de John. Mais...

Il a failli lui dire « mais je t'aime tout autant ». Et oui, il l'aime, pourtant très différemment. Il ne veut surtout pas que le blond se fasse des illusions.

— Mais ça ne change rien, lui fait-il finalement.

— Pour moi non plus, danseur. Tu es et restes celui auquel je tiens plus que tout.

Il sait qu'il parle de sa relation avec John. Ému de l'aveu du soliste, trop conscient d'avoir pensé à lui comme à un compagnon de vie possible ne fut ce qu'un instant lors de sa dispute avec Rémi, il ne sait comment garder bonne contenance.

— Moi aussi, j'ai peur de te perdre, Sashka, avoue-t-il bouleversé.

— Ils ne s'en sortent pas sans toi, lui souffle son ami à regret.

Après un coup d'œil vers le comptoir, il le quitte et retrouve Matte qui est en difficulté pour tirer des bières et Flo qui cherche désespérément les rince-doigts. Après avoir indiqué la place de ces derniers à son amie, il explique au garçon comment se servir correctement de la pompe et avoir un col de mousse malgré que la fin du tonneau soit proche. Il remplit un seau de glace et y met rafraîchir la bouteille de Champagne commandée en terrasse avant de faire une dizaine de cocktails, presque tous différents. Il se consacre aux commandes qui se suivent rapidement pendant un bon moment. Il a retrouvé à peu près toute sa sérénité quand John pousse la porte, lui fait la bise avant d'embrasser son petit-ami amoureusement. La main de Rémi se pose sur sa hanche.

— Tu as fini en cuisine ? lui demande-t-il.

— Pour le moment, oui, soupire son compagnon. Tu t'en sors, Matte ?

— Oui. Lucas me surveille telle une mère poule ses poussins, raille le jeune homme.

Ce qui le fait rire.

— Va voir ce qu'il faut à la 7, Matte.

— Il boit beaucoup, Sacha, constate-t-il en revenant avec la commande.

D'office, il remplace le whisky demandé par un café et va servir lui-même. Le soliste le fixe un moment.

— Merci, danseur.

Il lui sourit brièvement.

.

Il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Sacha au club de sports. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter que c'est là, en la classe de sa mère, qu'il viendrait s'entraîner. Tous évitent de rester sans danser. Il va d'ailleurs négocier la possibilité d'y emmener les plus jeunes. Il faut bien avouer qu'il a envie d'être aux côtés du blond, de lui parler du nouveau ballet, de se retrouver en harmonie avec lui. Il écoute une musique qu'il ne connaît pas, des percussions légères, sur des bambous lui semble-t-il. Il a l'impression de retrouver le son du berimbau de la capoeira. Un tempo rapide. Il lui lance un regard interrogatif qui fait sourire Sacha.

— Tu aimes ? lui demande-t-il.

— Oui.

— C'est une création de Tony Fabre, appelée "Empreintes", nous l'interpréterons en décembre à Lausanne, explique-t-il. Viens, continue-t-il en lui tendant la main, il est temps que tu abordes un peu autre chose que Béjart.

Ils travaillent ensemble le rôle principal, le dansant côte à côte. C'est un vrai plaisir pour lui d'échanger leurs fonctions et d'évoluer guidé par le soliste. Deux heures plus tard, la porte qui s'ouvre sur Vera ne les trouble pas. Par contre, sa voix sèche qui retentit ensuite, les interrompt.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

— Bonjour, Maman. Nous dansons simplement.

— Je vois. Que toi, tu répètes ton rôle, je comprends. Toi, Lucas, tu perds ton temps.

— Depuis quand le plaisir de danser est-il une perte de temps ? Si un danseur n'en éprouve plus, il est fini, répond-il vivement.

— Arrête donc tes caprices ! Déjà, tu pioches dans le répertoire béjartien comme si tu faisais tes courses au supermarché... ça j'aime, ça je ne prends pas, ça c'est trop lent et ça trop rapide. Un peu d'humilité te ferait du bien.

Il sursaute sous les remontrances qui lui semblent totalement injustifiées.

— Il n'est pas question de critiquer l'œuvre de Béjart, il s'agit de ce qui répond ou non à ma personnalité ou à mon état d'esprit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas choisir ce que je travaille puisque ce n'est pas pour déboucher sur un spectacle.

— Il est temps que Lucas voit un peu autre chose, élargisse sa culture de la danse, intervient Sacha. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'apprendre Béjart avec toi.

— Il explore déjà autre chose avec Brigitte à l'Opéra. Il a un ballet à créer, fait sa mère changeant complètement d'argument.

— Un ballet qui est bien avancé et pour lequel je n'ai pas de danseurs permettant de voir ce que ça donne. Ce qui me rend la tâche un peu compliquée, raille-t-il. Là, c'est en dehors de tes cours et de la création. Cela m'a permis de percevoir une joie inconnue, celle d'être dirigé et de danser juste par plaisir.

— En fait, ce qui te dérange c'est que, de plus en plus, Lucas échappe à ton influence. Pourtant, tu le sais, personne n'aura ce genre d'emprise sur lui, reprend Sacha qui a mis une main sur son épaule comme pour le protéger. Il marque les autres, pas le contraire.

— J'ai demandé aussi à travailler sous la direction de Lionel. Il a des choses à m'apprendre, tout comme Julio Arozarena ou Gil Roman. Plus je saurai, meilleur je serai en tant que danseur, chorégraphe ou professeur et mieux je serai à même d'apprécier l'œuvre de Béjart. C'est un conseil que Gil m'a donné, il y a six mois et, chaque jour, je me rends compte qu'il a raison.

— C'est parfait, fait-elle sèchement. Moi, aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de me plonger dans un bain à remous délassant.

Sidéré, il reste la bouche ouverte devant la porte qui s'est refermée sur elle.

— Dire que j'ai renoncé à aller à Rungis avec Rémi afin de travailler. C'est bien la dernière fois, râle-t-il. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le fils est aussi possessif, se moque-t-il quand il a repris ses esprits, tout en adressant un sourire en coin à ce dernier qui le lui rend.

— Tu as un problème avec le ballet ?

— Pas vraiment. J'ai les idées mais un peu difficile de les réaliser seul.

— Tu as les jeunes, papa, John et moi. Ce n'est pas suffisant mais c'est déjà ça.

— Vous êtes en vacances.

— Ils vont tous très vite devenir ingérables, si ils ne dansent pas. Si un des parquets est placé la semaine prochaine, on peut aller à l'école. Il ne nous en faut pas plus.

— C'est une idée, admet-il en souriant.

— C'est à dix minutes du Motus, de ton studio et notre hôtel est tout à côté. Aucune contrainte d'horaire. C'est une meilleure solution qu'ici. Quand repasses-tu le permis ? Et ta sœur, elle vient ?

Pendant une heure, ils restent là, assis sur le parquet, à discuter de leur vie, du ballet, de l'art scénique en général. Mais pas de leurs amours. Surtout pas de leurs amours. Puis ils dansent à nouveau.

Il est presque une heure quand Sacha le dépose devant le studio. Il espère que son homme est rentré. Aujourd'hui, Rémi et lui profitent du fait que le personnel ne soit pas encore en congé pour aller déjeuner au restaurant. Son cher et tendre lui a parlé d'une petite escapade en amoureux du côté de la forêt de Versailles. Après une pizza et un délicieux sabayon, ils passent une après-midi idyllique autour des étangs Braque, du Moulin à Renard et du Val d'Or. Elle se prolonge par un dîner dont Rémi lui fait la surprise. Une réservation pour deux au 58 de la tour Eiffel. Une table près de la fenêtre, une vue sur Paris exceptionnelle, un menu vraiment goûteux et son homme qui le couve des yeux. Une sortie très romantique et très réussie.

.

Il est tard quand ils repassent au Motus. Il ne reste que Séba et Oli derrière le comptoir. Sean, Alexeï, Matte sont attablés avec Flo, Jerem et Jenny. Il reçoit le regard plein de reproches du jeune stagiaire. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait dit qu'il continuerait ce soir à lui apprendre le service. Il pose la main sur son épaule.

— Désolé, Matte. On fera les casiers et la fermeture ensemble. Qu'avez-vous fait de votre journée ?

— On s'est baladé. On a vu le plus de choses possible. On a été prendre un verre et mangé un bout. Et c'était vraiment..., répond Alexeï.

Il ne se pose pas la question de savoir comment Matte en a eu les moyens. Il est certain que Rémi à veillé à renflouer le garçon.

— Lucas, où peut-on danser ? l'interroge ce dernier gravement.

— Demain matin, je téléphonerai à Amin. Si un parquet est posé, même si le reste n'est pas fait, c'est suffisant pour danser. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je demanderai où je prend mes cours d'habitude, mais il y aura des horaires bien précis. Nous pourrons éventuellement voir certains passages du nouveau ballet.

— A cinq ? interroge Matte en se moquant ouvertement.

— A dix, Lionel, John et Sacha seront là aussi. Jan et Benoît ne vont pas tarder.

— Vera peut-être ? questionne son homme avec malice.

Il le regarde en souriant et secoue la tête.

— Je m'en doutais, s'exclame Rémi en riant, tu t'es encore disputé avec elle. Je l'ai compris quand tu es rentré, tu avais ton air boudeur.

— Elle n'a pas apprécié que je danse autre chose que du Béjart. Elle est aussi possessive que son fils, râle-t-il.

— On ne les a pas vus, John et Sacha, ce soir. Lui, apparemment, savait que vous ne seriez pas là, lance Matte de façon abrupte.

Et bingo ! trois possessifs, pense-t-il.

— Il l'ignorait. Il savait seulement que je ne serais pas ici cet après-midi puisque ce matin, j'ai répété avec lui.

La mine du garçon s'allonge encore un peu plus.

— Demain soir, vous venez au club pour votre première leçon de capoeira. Pourtant au rythme d'une séance par semaine on ne va pas aller loin. Il faudra trouver une autre solution.

— Lucas, intervient Jerem hésitant, depuis un mois tu n'es plus venu au cours de capoeira, entre-temps il y a eu des changements. Christian est passé ceinture marron et est devenu contremaître. Et même si tu es bien plus expérimenté, certains de tes élèves habituels ont voulu être dans sa section. Je suis désolé.

Un silence se fait. Rémi le ceinture doucement et l'attire contre sa poitrine. Sa tendresse ne change pas la donne mais il sait ce qu'il ressent, il l'a vécu avant lui. Et puis justement, il est son compagnon et c'est de lui qu'il attend ce réconfort qui lui console l'âme.

— Tu m'avais dit que ce ne serait pas facile. Cela ne l'est pas, reconnaît-il tristement. Suis-je tout d'un coup moins bon professeur parce qu'ils ont compris que je suis gay ?

— Tu sais bien que non, le console son ange en posant sa tempe contre sa joue. Ils le savent aussi.

— Ce genre de préjugés est vraiment rétrograde, grimace Flo. C'est eux qui doivent évoluer.

— C'est envers ça que te mettait en garde Amélie, dit son Rémi.

— Je sais. Simplement, cela fait beaucoup en deux jours, soupire-t-il.

— Les ouvriers d'Amin sont marocains et musulmans, chéri. Dans leur pays l'homosexualité est illégale et punissable d'une peine de prison de plusieurs années. Quand à leur religion, les imams parlent plus souvent de condamnation à mort pour les homosexuels que de tolérance. Un courant se dessine vers celle-ci, pourtant il faudra très longtemps pour que ça change. En certains endroits, la peine de mort est encore appliquée, lui explique son chéri gravement. Ils ont été élevés dans le respect de ces idées. Les hommes ouverts comme Mustapha sont rares.

.

— Matte ! lève-toi !

— Lucas ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? fous moi la paix ! laisse-moi dormir, grogne le garçon en enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller.

— Je croyais que tu voulais danser ?

— Danser ? grommelle le garçon en ouvrant un œil.

— Je t'emmène avec moi à l'Opéra de Paris. Dépêche-toi. Brigitte Lefèvre nous y attend.

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? s'indigne Matte bien réveillé maintenant. Tu crois que je vais avoir le temps de me préparer ?

— Parce que je lui ai téléphoné il y a dix minutes en lui demandant la permission de t'emmener. Prends la tenue réglementaire de Rudra. Nous t'attendons.

— Nous ? interroge-t-il méfiant.

— Rémi va nous déposer. Active !

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin, ils ont déjà fini de prendre le petit-déjeuner et, une plaisanterie ayant dégénéré en bataille rangée, il est en train de combattre Oli à coups de polochons. Il se réfugie derrière Rémi qui lui sert de bouclier. Un coussin mal envoyé que son homme reçoit en pleine figure et la bagarre devient générale. Matte se lance dans le pugilat du côté de son beau-frère et vingt grosses minutes plus tard, ils sont allongés sur le parquet, morts de rire et à court d'haleine.

— Brigitte va me tuer ! s'exclame-t-il après un regard vers sa montre.

— On y va, ma puce, le rassure son chéri en prenant son visage dans la coupe de ses mains et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. On y va. Tiens, prends deux croissants, Matte.

.

Apprendre avec Brigitte, c'est loin d'être une sinécure. Perfectionniste, infatigable, elle les dirige d'une main de maître. A soixante-huit ans, son caractère ne s'est pas arrangé et elle ne mâche pas ses mots. Les remarques pleuvent pas toujours très diplomates. Après plus de deux heures de travail acharné, elle fait le point.

— Tu m'as dit au téléphone qu'il est exceptionnel, tu as raison, lui déclare-t-elle. Tu as une gestuelle particulière que tu dois garder bien précieusement, analyse-t-elle en se tournant vers Matte qui le regarde avec des yeux ronds pour l'opinion qu'il a de lui. Tu as une belle cambrure, de très beaux gestes des mains et des bras, des attitudes gracieuses et très pures, des atouts que négligent à tort les danseurs. Tu as aussi de grosses lacunes qu'il te faut combler au plus vite. La plus importante, je suis sûre que tu l'as entendu répéter des dizaines de fois, c'est ta taille, là tu ne peux rien y faire, tu dois la compenser par le reste. Et je n'ai pas encore vu ton manque d'équilibre après les pirouettes dont m'a parlé Lucas. Il te donne une chance unique. Si il t'a choisi, si tu es ici, c'est qu'il prendra la peine de créer des rôles pour toi et veut faire de toi un soliste. Remercie-le par le travail. Lucas, ton cours avec Vera étant annulé, je vous attends tous les deux demain matin à huit heures précises, achève-t-elle en insistant sur le mot "précises".

— Mon cours est annulé ? fait-il perplexe.

— Oui, Vera t'en veut. Elle m'a demandé de te faire la leçon. Comme je trouve que Sacha et toi avez raison, je ne te dirai rien du tout, raille-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je sais que tu es soliste au Béjart Ballet Lausanne et que tu dois danser et transmettre l'œuvre du maître, mais il y a tant de choses à découvrir.

— Je suis seulement tenu de danser Boléro pour la compagnie. Pourtant, j'aime Béjart. Par plaisir, je prépare de plus en plus de rôles qu'a créés Jorge Donn. Là, j'apprenais un des solos de Sacha, il a été chorégraphié par Tony Fabre. C'était en dehors de mes leçons. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle y trouve à redire.

— Il n'y a rien à dire. Et si, par hasard, tu as d'autres volontaires, pour subir mon enseignement, tu peux les emmener.

— Comment... ?

— Le monde du ballet est un tout petit village, Lucas. Et bien des yeux sont tournés vers vous.

— Tu me mets en garde ?

— Pas particulièrement. Je te mets au courant plutôt. Certaines de mes danseuses suivent des blogs qui vous sont consacrés et qui ont l'air très bien renseignés sur ce qui se passent au Motus et sa fameuse table 7.

— ...

— Vas-y, Lucas, se moque-t-elle en voyant son hésitation. Dis-moi tout.

— Vous accepteriez de venir dîner au Motus dimanche et leur faire partager votre expérience ?

— Lundi plutôt, ça te convient ?

— Bien sûr.

— Dépêche-toi, Rémi va t'attendre, lui rappelle-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils ont expédié la douche, courent dans les couloirs et débouchent dans la cour derrière l'opéra. Il cherche des yeux la voiture. Un éclat brillant le guide, Rémi lui fait des appels de phare.

— Ouf ! s'écrie-t-il en s'installant. Désolé, mon ange. Il y a longtemps que tu attends ?

— A peine dix minutes. Cela a été ?

— Oui.

— Lucas, soupire son homme.

Il sait toujours quand ça ne va pas. C'est fou.

— Avec Brigitte, oui. Vera m'en veut, elle a annulé la leçon de demain.

— Quelle famille ! se moque Rémi.

— Sacha n'est pas aussi immature, proteste-t-il.

— Je dois te rappeler quand il ne t'a plus parlé pendant deux jours parce que tu lui avais caché, pour son bien, afin qu'il ne débarque pas à Paris alors qu'il devait danser, que tu avais été agressé ? Deux jours sans texto, sans un coup de fil, sans conversation sur l'ordinateur. Un exploit.

Il entend un gloussement derrière lui. Matte se bidonne. Il ne peut rien répondre, Rémi n'a dit que la stricte vérité.

— ...

Il lui adresse une grimace et son homme éclate de rire. Il essaye de dissimuler son propre sourire et n'y parvient pas. Rémi serre la main qu'il a posée comme d'habitude sur sa cuisse.

**.•*)(*•.**

Dès son retour, à presque vingt deux heures, Lucas est passé derrière le comptoir, cherchant son contact, comme toujours quand ça ne va pas, et son homme est sa première préoccupation.

Sacha a tenu à les conduire au cours de capoeira et à y participer. Lucas a donc débarqué avec quatre nouveaux, tous gays et ne le cachant pas. Cela n'a pas du arranger les choses. En ce qui concerne Lucas, c'est juste une question de droiture. Ce sont ses danseurs et il n'est pas question de les brimer même si il doit en supporter les conséquences. Jerem n'a pas exagéré, lui raconte-t-il, il manquait au jeune professeur six de ses élèves. Il a ainsi pu se consacrer plus aux danseurs, lui dit-il mais il voit bien que le cœur n'y est pas. Ceux-ci ont aimé. La démonstration à Rudra les avait déjà séduits. Le professeur de Lucas s'est beaucoup occupé d'eux. Pour lui, qui vient de la salle de sports du quartier du Marais, l'homosexualité est banale et cela ne fait aucune différence.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne journée, mon amour, lui-a-t-il glissé.

— Tu es là, a répondu son Lucas simplement.

Malgré la nombreuse clientèle, il l'a enlacé fermement, a posé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de reprendre là où il s'était interrompu.

Il n'a pas fallu dix minutes à son amour pour se changer et revenir travailler à ses côtés, rejoint rapidement par Matte. A une heure du matin, ils se sont enfin installés pour dîner. Ils sont maintenant penchés sur des catalogues de fournitures pour les restaurants et hôtels. La quantité de verres devient franchement insuffisante et, bien entendu, on ne vend plus les mêmes. Ils cherchent donc ceux qui s'en rapprochent le plus. Sacha, John, Flo, Oli et Matte discutent cinéma, tandis que les jeunes amoureux sont montés dormir.

— Lucas ? Si on allait tous ensemble au cinéma un jour de la semaine prochaine ? interroge Flo.

Le visage de Lucas est assez comique à voir. Il semble hésiter entre agacement, incrédulité et horreur.

— Flo ! la semaine prochaine, Damien et Emilio sont en congé, Nicolas avait un contrat à durée déterminée et l'a terminé, en cuisine c'est Renaud qui est en vacances. Je te rappelle que tu as accepté de travailler tout le mois et toi Oli jusqu'au retour de Séba.

— Calme-toi, chéri, on va s'arranger si tu as envie d'y aller.

— Et comment ?

— Je suis sûr que je peux trouver une solution pour une après-midi en début de semaine, le rassure-t-il en pensant qu'un des garçons du Dean's sera certainement intéressé par un petit extra . Si vous voulez y aller en soirée par contre, ce ne sera pas possible.

— Il y a toujours une séance en milieu d'après-midi, intervient Sacha. L'UGC des Halles est tout proche.

— Je croyais que tu voulais aller voir ... réplique John que son petit-ami coupe avant qu'il aille plus loin.

— J'hésitais.

Manifestement, le blond préfère se priver du film qu'il a envie de regarder afin qu'ils les accompagnent.

— Rémi ! Là ! s'exclame Lucas en désignant une série de verres qui ressemblent fortement aux leurs.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il est huit heures tapantes quand ils poussent la porte d'une des salles de l'Opéra. Brigitte Lefèvre les y attend et elle n'est pas seule. Il retrouve Hugo, l'un des répétiteurs qui l'ont tant fait souffrir. Elle les embrasse Sacha et lui, avant de se lancer dans l'examen des plus jeunes. Matte affronte sans sourciller son regard, il y a déjà eu droit le jour précédent, Sean et Alexeï semblent ne pas en mener large, ce qui la fait rire.

Ils travaillent deux grosses heures avant qu'ils les laissent respirer. Le soupir de soulagement de Matte dont Hugo essaie de corriger le manque d'équilibre le fait sourire intérieurement.

— On parle beaucoup de ce programme libre que tu proposes à tes élèves avant de monter sur scène, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques et voir ce que ça donne.

— Il s'agit de se détendre et de trouver une harmonie avec la danse à travers un morceau non préparé dans le cadre d'un ballet. Après il y a une séance de relaxation avant le maquillage, la coiffure, les costumes. Cela donne de bons résultats.

— Ils en ont l'habitude ? demande-t-elle avec un coup d'œil vers ses compagnons.

— Sacha et Sean, oui. Matte et Alexeï, non.

— Eh bien, on va voir ça.

Il échange un regard un peu ahuri avec son ami.

— Tu commences Sean. Tu as une musique ? demande-t-elle.

— Je connais Lucas, j'en ai toujours une en réserve, raille-t-il en sortant de son sac un CD.

Si ils ne prennent pas de notes comme lui, Brigitte et Hugo ne le lâchent pas des yeux, traquant la moindre faiblesse pour y remédier ensuite. Certainement prévenu par son jeune compagnon, Alexeï ne semble nullement surpris. Il les étonne tous en choisissant un morceau de jazz de Sydney Bechet qu'il interprète façon très sensible, très sensuelle, dans le registre nostalgique. Seul à ne pas s'y attendre, Matte choisit sa danse grecque et y excelle. Quand vient le tour de Sacha, "Empreintes" résonne. Il tend une main vers lui. Ils le dansent ensemble avec les quelques changements qu'ils ont faits pour en faire un duo. Viens enfin son tour. Le lecteur avale le CD et une musique classique arabe retentit. Il a choisi le rôle créé par Jorge Donn dans "Les illuminations" chorégraphié par Béjart. C'est un morceau compliqué, peu de sauts, beaucoup de pirouettes et des gestes précis, inhabituels (1) empruntés aux danseuses orientales. Il est empreint de mysticisme parfaitement rendu par Béjart. Le fil conducteur du ballet est pourtant l'œuvre de Rimbaud et nul ne doit être trahi. Un morceau tout d'émotions. Il ne verra pas Sacha regarder sa montre puis vouloir arrêter la musique et Brigitte l'en empêcher. Il fait les dix minutes comme si il était sur scène et pas, là, devant quelques personnes. C'est ce qu'il aime, s'oublier pour la danse, la vivre à fond. Il en avait besoin. Après les deux heures de leçon et "Empreintes", cet effort l'a vidé et il reprend son souffle, le front posé sur l'épaule de Sacha qui le soutient.

— Ce rôle te va aussi bien que Boléro, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point. Tu as beaucoup travaillé et fait énormément de progrès en technique, même si ce n'est pas ce qui marque dans ton interprétation mais l'émotion que tu fais passer, lui fait Brigitte quand il a récupéré et se tourne vers elle.

— Vous ne l'avez pas vu dans "I was born to love you" de Queen ou dans le pas de deux qu'il a chorégraphié sur Led Zeppelin en hommage à Jorge Donn, lance Sacha. Il est exceptionnel.

Il voit un sourire indulgent fleurir sur les lèvres souvent pincées de la directrice devant l'enthousiasme de son ami.

— C'est vrai que vous nous avez donné le frisson tous les deux, confirme Sean. Toi comme lui, Sacha. Et même plus. Nous avions la larme à l'œil, tous, sans exception.

— Je vois que j'ai manqué des choses en étant aux Etats-Unis, remarque la directrice.

— Danseur, le Motus t'attend, le rappelle à l'ordre Sacha.

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas arrêté ? lui reproche-t-il.

— J'ai voulu, Brigitte m'en a empêché, fait le blond en haussant les épaules.

— On n'interrompt pas ce genre de chose. Quant au morceau que vous avez interprété tous les deux ensemble, il y a une harmonie très importante entre vous. Cela donne vraiment de belles choses. Tony Fabre ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, se moque-t-elle. Luxas, tu sais t'entourer et choisir tes interprètes, ils sont tous spéciaux, approuve-t-elle. Bon allez-y ! Ici, lundi matin à huit heures.

.

La table 7 s'est agrandie afin de recevoir ce soir quinze convives. Les jeunes amoureux sont entourés de Lionel, Helmut, Amin et Fatima, Ahmed, Mustapha, Jerem et Jenny, Sacha, John, Jan et Benoît qui sont arrivés cet après-midi. Le Motus est bondé. Deux services complets sont prévus, plus les réservations tardives de la terrasse. Le personnel ne sait plus où donner de la tête et il se demande avec inquiétude ce qui va se passer quand ils auront quatre personnes en moins la semaine prochaine. Auparavant, le jour d'affluence était le vendredi, maintenant les trois jours font le plein de clients. Rémi sort de la cuisine en coup de vent afin de prendre une bouteille de liqueur pour le coulis de son dessert couplant du sorbet citron vert et du sorbet violette. Il a vu passer quelques assiettes dont le dressage, tout en harmonie de couleurs, était splendide avec sa garniture de bâtonnets d'angélique confite et de violettes naturelles et dentelle de biscuit. Les clients semblent plus méfiants vis-à-vis de la glace à la lavande accompagnée de figues fraîches et de quenelles de mousse au chocolat amer. Il voit son homme afficher un regard soucieux en voyant l'affluence. Un flash crépite, c'est le bouquet. Une main bronzée se tend afin de prendre la commande que lui présente Oli pour la terrasse alors qu'il est en train de faire des Manhattan et a les dix doigts occupés.

— Pousse toi, mon Lucas, fait tendrement Helmut.

— Mais...

— Chut, je t'aide une grosse heure, puis je mange entre les deux services en compagnie de Lionel et ensuite je vais ouvrir le Dean's, lui fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Tu te rends compte, la semaine prochaine nous serons quatre en moins.

— Rémi a déjà compris qu'il lui faut plus de personnel, ne te tracasse pas. Il va régler ça. Comment faisaient-ils quand vous n'étiez pas là ?

— On n'acceptait que la moitié de couverts répartis sur deux services. Ça va, Matte ?

Le garçon se tourne vers lui et lui adresse son petit sourire en biais, il acquiesce de la tête et retourne à ses cafés que Nicolas prend dès qu'ils sont finis, tout en déposant une nouvelle commande.

— Lucas ? c'est quoi un Bloody Mary ? lui demande Matte perplexe devant son papier.

— Un cocktail à base de vodka et de jus de tomates. Fais le reste, j'arrive.

Malgré l'affluence, il prend le temps de lui montrer. Il perd trois minutes mais le faire à sa place n'est pas une solution. Il faut qu'il apprenne.

— Fais attention Lucas, lui souffle Helmut tout en travaillant, Rémi va très vite se sentir menacé par tes danseurs qui ne te lâchent pas. Sacha, Matte, Sean...

— ...

— C'est pour ça votre dispute ?

— En partie. En grosse partie, rectifie-t-il.

— Sacha ?

— Oui.

— Je le comprends. Lionel dit qu'il est fou amoureux de toi. Malgré John, il ne te lâche pas des yeux. Tu joues avec le feu.

Le ton est affectueux nullement critique pourtant il est mal à l'aise et ne sait quoi dire. Deux nouvelles commandes l'empêchent de répondre, il doit faire des Irish coffee. C'est un soulagement.

.

Le second service est presque terminé. Il profite d'une accalmie afin de se verser un cola avec des glaçons et le sirote avec plaisir. Malgré l'heure tardive, il fait encore chaud. Matte s'approche avec une interrogation sur le visage.

— Tu prends ce que tu veux, quand tu veux. Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander. Fatigué ?

— Oui, soupire le jeune homme en se servant une limonade. En septembre, tu vas faire tout ça avec la fac en plus ?

— Oui. Et les heures de danse. La capoeira. Les tournées aussi. Les répétitions avec vous dès qu'on en aura l'occasion.

— Tu ne tiendras pas le coup, personne ne le pourrait, fait le garçon.

— Rémi passera toujours en premier. Et Rémi et le Motus, rectifie-t-il, cela ne fait qu'un. C'est son rêve.

— Tu as un contrat, des responsabilités envers tes danseurs, proteste le garçon.

— Je sais, Matte, je sais, s'agace-t-il. Je ne vous oublie jamais, le rassure-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule .

Il s'est déjà posé la question de savoir comment il allait gérer tout cela en même temps. C'est même devenu une hantise.

.

Il patiente au bar Chez Bert's du terminal G de l'aéroport Roissy-Charles de Gaulle. Le vol en provenance de Florence est enfin annoncé. Il y a encore la douane, les bagages à récupérer. Amélie ne sera pas là avant un bon moment. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'homme à ses côtés. Très séduisant, bien qu'il porte un simple jean, un tee-shirt mais qui met en valeur son corps et dont le blanc accentue son bronzage. Élégant. Même vêtu d'un bleu de travail, il le serait. Une élégance naturelle. Du bout des doigts, Rémi repousse la mèche blond cendré qui s'aventure sur son front, sur son œil, la grâce sensuelle du geste ne faisant que confirmer ses pensées et tourne vers lui un visage où erre un léger sourire. Il a senti son regard sur lui.

— Oui, mon amour ?

— J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie, lui répond-il sérieusement.

— Je peux en dire tout autant.

— Je t'apporte pourtant bien des problèmes.

— Tu remplis ma vie de toi et c'est ce que j'attendais. Ce que j'espérais. Et aurais-tu oublié Michel ?

— Même après la semaine que nous venons de vivre ? se moque-t-il tout en guettant la réaction de son Rémi.

— Oui. Bien sûr. Elle n'était pas catastrophique. Le Motus nous a bien occupé aussi.

Le samedi ils sont sortis tous ensemble, avec Mustapha en plus et les clients. Une soirée agréable où pourtant Rémi, un moment a fait la tête. Son chéri n'aime pas le voir dans d'autres bras. Pas plus que lui d'ailleurs. Pourtant, comment refuser toujours à leurs amis une simple danse ? Le dimanche, il l'a entièrement passé à ses côtés, ne le perdant de vue que lorsqu'il était en cuisine, c'est à dire souvent. Pas même de pause. Ils ont travaillé sans s'arrêter jusque tard dans la nuit. Épuisant.

Les jours de la semaine, il a dansé à l'Opéra de Paris avec Sacha et les jeunes, de huit heures jusque onze et demie de façon à être aux côtés de son ange pour le coup de feu de midi, excepté jeudi où il a été à Rungis au grand dam de Brigitte mais il a tenu bon et c'est Sacha qui s'est chargé d'y emmener les jeunes. John, ce jour-là, les a accompagnés. Les pauses de l'après-midi, il les a passées en compagnie de Rémi au studio, le plus souvent à faire l'amour puis à dormir un peu, sauf le mercredi où ils ont été tous au cinéma. Ce soir-là, sa sœur a téléphoné qu'elle arriverait le samedi. Ils ont travaillé chaque nuit jusque deux heures du matin au moins. Ce soir, ce sera pareil. Et puis ils sortiront. La table 7 est toujours occupée, pas par les mêmes, c'est vrai. Deux couples pourtant sont là tous les jours, Sean et Alexeï, Sacha et John, ces derniers parfois seulement le soir.

— Es-tu heureux, Rémi ? demande-t-il tout à trac à son voisin.

Il voit la surprise dans son regard. Il l'observe avant de répondre.

— Oui.

Se moquant des autres clients, Son homme lui prend la main et pose, sur sa paume, un léger baiser.

— Et toi ?

— Oui.

— Mais ? insiste son homme.

— ...

— Lucas ?

Il sent l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

— On avait décidé de se pacser et tu n'en parles plus, murmure-t-il en regardant devant lui.

— Lucas, je ne vois que toi, je n'aime que toi, soupire son ange. Je vis pour ton bonheur, afin de construire notre avenir à deux. Je voulais tout simplement attendre la rentrée et que nous soyons un peu moins envahis. Une fois encore, tu poses la question quand tu ne peux plus en supporter l'idée. Cela fait combien de temps que tu ressasses ce doute ? Tu veux le faire pendant que ta sœur est là ?

— Non. C'est juste que...

— Que tu as supposé que, termine Rémi. Si tu savais ce que ça représente pour moi, tu ne ferais pas des supputations pareilles.

— ...

— Lucas, déclare-t-il gravement sans le quitter des yeux, je sais que les deux années à venir ne seront pas de tout repos, je sais que tu seras très pris, que tu vas avoir des horaires de dingue. Et oui, cela me fait un peu peur, pourtant le principal, c'est que nous soyons ensemble. Fais tranquillement ce que tu as à faire, mon amour. Je serai là. Je ne veux pas d'une vie où tu ne serais pas. On trouvera moyen de se ménager des moments à deux. Des moments précieux comme Mykonos, la Ciotta ou Vosne-Romanée, mais aussi chez nous.

— ...

— Tu as peur ?

— Oui, murmure-t-il, s'apercevant au moment où il l'avoue qu'il est terrifié à l'idée de négliger son amour par manque de temps et que celui-ci se lasse.

— ...

— Tu voulais un compagnon à tes côtés, qui vive comme toi du Motus, pour le Motus. Comme c'est le rêve de Cédric. Je t'offre tout le contraire.

Les yeux de son compagnon se plissent de contentement, ce qui l'agace.

— Jaloux ? se moque-t-il tendrement.

— Je dois répondre à ça ? demande-t-il avec une grimace éloquente.

— Le seul but de Cédric est de me mettre dans son lit, dit Rémi en haussant les épaules. Et le fait que je lui résiste le pousse à insister. C'est un homme que je n'ai jamais vu avec le même amant plus de quelques semaines. Je le connais depuis plus de deux ans. Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais voulu lui tomber dans les bras, ce serait déjà fait ?

— En tout cas, tu l'as engagé, ne peut-il s'empêcher de lancer un peu abruptement.

— Parce qu'il travaille vite et bien. Un contrat d'un mois lui convenait parfaitement, il ne restera pas plus, n'aie crainte. C'est un instable. Frédéric non plus. Et tu es à mes côtés, Lucas. Jamais, je n'ai l'impression de passer après quoi que ce soit. Ta sœur, lui souffle-t-il.

En effet, Amélie pousse la porte vitrée suivie de sa grosse valise à roulettes et portant un bagage à main d'une taille aussi très conséquente. Elle a préféré descendre à l'hôtel plutôt que de loger chez eux, ce qu'il peut facilement comprendre. Il lui ont conseillé l'hôtel où sont installés Lionel et Sacha et y ont réservé une chambre. Dans un premier temps, ils vont l'y déposer. Dès qu'elle se sera installée, c'est le soliste qui l'amènera au Motus lorsqu'il sera revenu de l'Opéra.

Le premier contact est loin d'être détendu. Il reste méfiant. La situation est assez compliquée sans devoir gérer, en plus, un conflit latent. Après un bref coup d'œil sur leurs mains unies, elle l'a embrassé avec son enthousiasme habituel mais a, à peine, effleuré la joue de Rémi. Ils n'ont malheureusement pas le temps de prendre un autre café. Le Motus les réclame.

Pendant le trajet, tourné vers Amélie, il demande par politesse des nouvelles d'un beau-frère qu'il connaît à peine, discute de choses et d'autres. Sa main n'a pas quitté la cuisse de son homme. Il ne changera rien à ses habitudes. Pas question que le séjour de sa sœur devienne pour Rémi un problème supplémentaire à affronter. Ils l'aident à monter ses bagages. L'hôtel, un trois étoiles, n'est pas luxueux mais la chambre est très confortable et d'un prix raisonnable pour un mois d'août. A pied, il est situé à dix minutes à peine de l'hôtel des Perrière et à un gros quart d'heure du Motus. Il offre une connexion wi-fi et un room-service y compris pour le petit déjeuner. Ils sont sur le point de partir quand on frappe. Il ouvre à un Sacha étonné de le voir.

— Vous êtes toujours là ?

— L'avion avait du retard, précise son homme.

— Sauvez-vous vite, on vient vous retrouver de suite. Les gamins sont dans la voiture qui attendent. Sois tranquille, je m'occupe de tout, danseur, lui fait-il en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

**.•*)(*•.**

"Sois tranquille, je m'occupe de tout, danseur." La phrase du blond trotte dans sa tête. Pour Lucas, Sacha change. Il mûrit. Il prend des responsabilités. Cela fait des mois qu'il essaie de lui obtenir tout ce qu'il désire, que personne ne passe avant lui. Si il fait preuve avec John de son insouciance habituelle et même d'égoïsme, il épaule de son mieux son "danseur". Il déteste ce surnom qui exprime sous une apparence banale toute la tendresse du soliste envers son homme. Pourtant, si celui-ci danse avec lui tous les matins, il semble avoir pris de la distance envers son ami depuis qu'il sort avec John, certainement pour ne pas gâcher leur relation. En souffrent-t-ils ?

Quand ils arrivent au Motus, il se précipite vers sa cuisine et Lucas derrière le comptoir. Il a le temps de le voir embrasser Séba et Oli et faire un bref signe de tête à Cédric. Il rit sous cape. Il adore constater la jalousie de son chéri. Crois-t-il vraiment qu'il puisse être sensible au rentre dedans pas très délicat de ce type ? En fait, ils sont tous les deux amoureux fou de l'autre et tout aussi possessifs l'un que l'autre. C'est avec avec un grand sourire satisfait qu'il se met au travail.

.

Enfin, ils peuvent souffler. Attablé à côté de son homme, Rémi mange en discutant avec leurs amis, harmonieux mélange des anciens et des danseurs. Il surprend souvent le regard d'Amélie sur leur couple. Lucas est en train de charrier Matte qui est à ses côtés, observé par Sacha qui est en face de lui. Le jeune danseur, très susceptible, finit par râler et son homme éclate de rire, satisfait de l'avoir poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Mustapha est venu les rejoindre avec son cousin et déploie son charme auprès d'Amélie qui semble apprécier sa prévenance. Zineb les écoute attentivement en essayant de paraître distraite. Lionel, Jan, Benoît et John discutent danse et chorégraphie, Sean et Alexeï, les yeux dans les yeux, sont bien loin d'eux. Rémi adore les voir ainsi, seulement préoccupés l'un de l'autre. Flo et Ahmed se taquinent, il croit discerner entre eux une tension sexuelle toute neuve. Les doigts de Lucas se mêlent aux siens, réclamant son attention.

— Oui, mon amour ?

— Où est le dessert ?

— Tu es pressé ?

— Non. Gourmand, se moque-t-il.

— Il y a moyen d'en avoir un second ? interroge Sacha. Oui, d'habitude je ne suis pas très sucre, continue-t-il en voyant sa surprise, mais là, tu t'es surpassé.

Sacha qui lui fait des compliments, c'est le monde qui tourne à l'envers.

.

Une fois de plus, les yeux des occupants de la table 7 et de certains clients se braquent sur eux quand ils descendent habillés pour sortir. Les regards sur lui flattent son ego. Rémi aime beaucoup moins ceux sur son homme. Il ne peut s'empêcher de poser une main possessive sur la hanche de son chéri ce qui, comme d'habitude, amène sur ses lèvres un léger sourire moqueur et déclenche une fois encore un flash. Maudits bloggeurs. Ils deviennent de plus en plus envahissants. Il devait avoir une une drôle de tête quand, après que Lucas lui ait fait part des dires de Brigitte et soucieux de vérifier ce qu'il se racontait sur eux, il a tapé leurs noms associés et découvert les nombreux blogs qui les suivent. Certains gays qu'ils avaient déjà repérés, mais aussi beaucoup tenus par des adolescentes. Si la majorité sont français, certains internautes sont suisses, allemands, grecs. Des pays où la compagnie s'est produite avec Lucas. Parmi les dernières photos, certaines ont été prises à l'Opéra pendant cette semaine. Allez savoir comment. On y voit son compagnon dansant seul ou avec Sacha, répétant avec Matte, Sean et Alexeï sous la direction de Brigitte et d'un homme inconnu que son Lucas lui a dit être un des répétiteurs de la Maison de la danse. Les noms des élèves sont cités. Matte y est décrit comme le jeune danseur qu'a choisi son homme parmi tous les élèves en terminale de Rudra pour évoluer à ses côtés et ceux de Sacha. D'autres clichés ont été faits ici au Motus représentant Lucas au bar avec lui ou avec Matte, le reste du personnel étant en arrière plan ou les habitués de la table 7 principalement les danseurs. L'identité de leurs amis y est dévoilée, leurs relations montrées. Il ne peut pourtant pas fouiller les clients ou confisquer les téléphones portables à l'arrivée. Son soupir attire un regard interrogatif de son compagnon. Il l'amène à lui et l'embrasse brièvement sur les lèvres en pensant que les paparazzis en herbe devront apprendre à être plus rapides.

Il reste pas mal de consommateurs. Ils n'auront le temps que de faire deux, maximum trois discothèques dont le Dean's. Helmut ne comprendrait pas leur absence. Il y a des clubs qu'il n'a plus vus depuis des mois. Ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin de la visite de leurs propriétaires au Motus. La clientèle est plus que suffisante en ce moment, pourtant les vexer est un mauvais calcul qu'il pourrait payer cher dans l'avenir si l'engouement envers le Motus venait à décliner aussi soudainement qu'il s'est emballé. De toute façon, cela lui manque un peu.

— Amour ? lui souffle Lucas. A quoi penses-tu ?

— Encore une fois, on ne va sortir que très tard. On aura à peine le temps de faire deux clubs, lui explique-t-il avec une grimace.

— Cela te fait défaut, constate Lucas. Avant, tu allais bien plus souvent en discothèque. Pendant les vacances, on peut en profiter pour sortir deux soirs par semaine, suggère-t-il en souriant.

Il sait que si ça ne tenait qu'à son amant, ils ne sortiraient pas du tout.

— Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? lui chuchote-t-il contre sa tempe.

.

Il a choisi l'Eden Club où ils n'ont plus été depuis un bon moment. Ils ont plusieurs couples hétérosexuels avec eux et il ne veut pas mettre d'emblée Amélie mal à l'aise. Son homme, cette fois, sait que la discothèque n'est pas vraiment gay friendly aussi se tient-il loin, en apparence. Seulement en apparence. Lucas a décidé de le pousser à bout. Il le frôle de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables et son corps ne réagit que trop bien aux sollicitations dont il est l'objet. Ainsi faisant, il se penche vers la gauche afin de parler avec Sean et Alexeï qui sont eux à sa gauche à lui. Il dissimule à tout le monde une partie précieuse de son corps et en profite pour poser sa main sur sa virilité déjà bien en attente de ses caresses. Le regard et le sourire moqueurs de John qui est en face lui montrent qu'il a compris la manœuvre de son chéri. Il le voit en faire part immédiatement à Sacha. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard courroucé. John sait les sentiments de Sacha envers Lucas et ça ne doit pas l'emballer, d'accord, pourtant est-ce une raison de blesser son petit-ami ? Il ne comprend vraiment pas ce qu'il y a entre ces deux-là. Ils sont amants, cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Pour le reste, il attend de voir.

— Arrête-ça, mon cœur, chuchote-t-il à Lucas, tu n'es pas aussi discret que tu le crois.

Celui-ci se redresse et lui fait la moue.

— Je pense qu'il est temps de changer de discothèque, suggère-t-il autour de lui ce qui le fait rire.

.

Ils passent au Flash Queen, club franchement gay. Après avoir discuté un peu avec Steve, il danse avec son homme tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Amélie semble parfaitement à son aise en ce milieu ou, peut-être, est-elle trop occupée à ne pas quitter Mustapha des yeux. Il prévoit des problèmes de ce côté-là dans un avenir très proche. Enfin, mieux vaut cela que l'homophobie d'Elisabeth. Matte a déjà pris ses marques dans le Marais et y est parfaitement à son aise, tout comme Lionel d'ailleurs. Le répétiteur a plus souvent le sourire aux lèvres depuis qu'il voit Helmut. Où en sont-ils ? Il l'ignore. Les clients s'amusent, les jeunes amoureux se trémoussent avec enthousiasme, Flo et Ahmed paraissent très préoccupés l'un de l'autre et, pendant leur absence, Zineb semble s'être rapprochée d'Olivier. Il les montre du regard à Lucas qui sourit avant de se presser contre lui pour un slow.

Quant à lui. D'une main, il serre Lucas un peu plus, de l'autre, qu'il noue à aux mèches soyeuses, libérées ce soir du catogan, il tire sa tête en arrière, ensuite il l'embrasse doucement, avant de glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres puis entre ses lèvres, retrouvant ce goût maintenant familier de la bouche aimée. Le coucher là sur l'acier poli et le prendre, à même le sol d'un de ces clubs déserté par la foule, avec la musique pour rythmer leurs ébats, les spots pour lui montrer, en une fantasmagorie colorée, le corps de cet homme dont il est fou, Dieu qu'il aimerait ça. Ivre de ses fantasmes, les yeux plongés dans les siens, une main dans le creux de ses reins, il presse contre lui son amour lui révélant l'envie qu'il a de lui et découvrant la sienne qui le fait gémir tout à côté de son oreille.

— Lucas.

— Je t'aime, lui murmure-t-il.

.

Le troisième club de la soirée est bien entendu le Dean's. Helmut, comme d'habitude derrière le comptoir, les attend, eux ou Lionel ? C'est la question que doit se poser son petit homme. Il a le sourire quand il accole Lucas et lui caresse la joue tendrement. Son étreinte est chaude, affectueuse. Rien qu'en l'écoutant, Helmut l'a bien aidé lors de sa dispute avec son chéri. Il accueille Lionel d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Manifestement, ce dernier a suivi les conseils de Lucas et est enfin allé de l'avant. Il aimera toujours Jorge au plus profond de son âme pourtant, finir sa vie seul n'est pas une solution. Ils s'attardent un peu à discuter avec lui. Il suit le regard irrité de Lucas. Devant eux Sacha et John sont en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche et la peine qu'il lit dans les yeux de son homme lui glace brusquement les sangs. Il change de position, le saisit par le bras et le tourne vers lui et dos aux danseurs d'un mouvement brusque afin de sonder son cœur. Des deux mains, il serre ses poignets dans le but de le maintenir vers lui mais Lucas tourne à nouveau la tête vers la piste, les danseurs se sont légèrement décalés et là, il aperçoit Amélie et Mustapha en train de s'étreindre, bouche contre bouche. Une fois encore, il n'a pas fait confiance à son chéri. Maudite jalousie.

— Calme-toi. Elle est majeure et sait ce qu'elle fait, chuchote-t-il.

— Elle est surtout mariée, s'exclame Lucas d'un ton mécontent.

— Tu en discuteras avec elle demain. Pour le moment, oublie, lui conseille-t-il.

— Tu m'en demandes beaucoup là, râle son compagnon avec un mouvement de tête impatient.

— C'est ta sœur aînée, ma puce. Pas le contraire. Viens ici, lui chuchote-t-il en refermant ses bras autour de lui.

**.•*)(*•.**

Appuyé sur Rémi assis sur un des tabourets du bar, il regarde sa sœur danser collé-serré pendue au cou du mosaïste. Il ne comprend pas. Bon, ça fait un moment maintenant qu'il ne cherche pas vraiment à saisir le pourquoi des vacances prises seule depuis des années, du fait qu'elle ne parle jamais de son mari, qu'ils n'aient pas d'enfants alors qu'elle en voulait, que chaque fois, elle vienne lorsqu'il doit aller en Italie, toutes choses qui lui ont paru étonnantes sans vraiment l'inquiéter et qui, là, l'interpellent enfin. Est-il passé à côté d'un problème ? Même si elle est égoïste, un peu insouciante, sa sœur a toujours été quelqu'un de droit, de sincère et là, il ne la reconnaît plus. La main de Rémi qui le caresse le rassure et l'agace un peu, elle l'empêche de se concentrer. Il se tourne vers lui et l'amour qu'il lit dans le regard posé sur lui achève de le déstabiliser.

— Ne te mets pas martel en tête, honey, lui souffle-t-il contre son oreille. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'explicitera ça.

Il sent déjà que ces explications, il ne va pas les aimer du tout.

— Vous ne venez pas près de nous ?

— On arrive Sashka, on arrive, lui fait-il en se forçant à lui sourire.

— Elle a certainement ses raisons, danseur, commente son ami qu'il regarde les yeux ronds.

Son malaise semble-t-il aussi évident ? Ou Sacha a-t-il soudainement des dons de clairvoyance ?

C'est presque une tradition maintenant de se retrouver, tous les samedi soirs, à la même table au fond du Dean's. Que des couples cette nuit, récents pour la plupart, dont les plus sages sont Flo et Ahmed qui se découvrent à peine d'une autre manière, Zineb et Olivier qui se tiennent simplement la main. Jan et Benoît dansent, infatigables. Le premier semble se remettre plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Rémi a présenté Matte à Frédéric, Valéry, Dorian et il flirte avec ce dernier, il préfère ça à un inconnu, c'est plus sûr pour son jeune danseur. Il évite soigneusement de tourner les yeux vers sa sœur assise en face de lui avec Mustapha. Son homme se lève et le tire vers la piste. Évoluant, serré entre ses bras, sur cette musique qu'il apprécie, le problème "Amélie" ne lui semble plus aussi urgent.

.

L'explication doit pourtant avoir lieu. Il n'a cette occasion que le lundi après-midi. Il n'a jamais aimé les détours et il lui pose la question franchement.

— Amélie. Tu ne trouves pas que tu fais bien peu cas de Gianni ? Mustapha sait que tu es mariée ?

— Je suis en instance de divorce, Lucas, lui fait-elle. Nous avons introduit la demande juste avant mon départ.

Pris de court, il ne trouve rien à rétorquer.

— Cela fait plusieurs années que ça ne va plus, poursuit-elle. Récemment, il a rencontré une jeune femme et en est amoureux. C'est la vie. On croit que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres et finalement, ce n'est pas le cas.

— Je te croyais heureuse, fait-il à mi-voix, désemparé. Tu sembles ne pas lui en vouloir, constate-t-il.

— La passion s'est enfuie et nous n'avons pas su prendre le tournant vers la tendresse. Peut-être que ça ne nous suffisait pas, explique-t-elle gravement. Nous nous sommes déchirés pendant de longs mois, nous nous sommes épuisés, meurtris en disputes stériles. Mais on ne peut ranimer un amour qui n'existe plus. Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison à sa disparition, c'est venu peu à peu, de façon insidieuse. Un jour, tu te réveilles en te demandant pourquoi tu es encore là. Tu n'a plus envie du corps qui dort à tes côtés, sa chaleur t'étouffe, tu ne fais plus l'amour que de temps en temps pour calmer ta libido et tu dors à l'autre bout du lit. Les petits défauts que tu aimais tant parce qu'ils étaient lui, t'insupportent. Depuis cinq ans, nous sommes des étrangers vivant sous le même toit.

Instinctivement, il serre la main de Rémi assis à ses côtés. Un frisson de peur le glace. Quel désert serait sa vie sans son amour.

— Que vas-tu faire ?

— Je n'ai plus aucune raison de demeurer en Toscane. Je vais chercher un boulot, un appartement, ici sur Paris. Il me versera une pension alimentaire. Il en a les moyens de toute façon, raille-t-elle. Et j'ai un compte en banque bien garni qui m'aidera les premiers temps.

A aucun moment, elle n'a prononcé le prénom de celui qui est encore son mari et qui est devenu "il". Malgré son déni, il mesure la rancœur qu'elle tait mais qui est là, sous-jacente dans ses propos.

— On t'aidera du mieux qu'on peut, intervient son chéri. Quel genre d'emploi cherches-tu ?

— A la base, je suis comptable mais une remise à niveau s'impose, soupire-t-elle. En attendant, je prendrai n'importe quel emploi de bureau.

.

Ce matin, il a reçu un message d'Amin. Le parquet de la salle de danse est placé ainsi que les miroirs. Les châssis à double vitrage, ce sera pour plus tard. Très égoïstement, il ne dit rien aux autres et l'après-midi, à l'heure de la pause, il y entraîne son Rémi. Stupéfaits, ils restent dans l'embrasure de la double porte, admirant la pièce qui a recouvré sa magnificence d'antan. L'empire et ses fastes renaît pour eux. Le plafond a retrouvé une belle couleur outremer foncé, les moulures et la rosace centrale ont été dorées finement, les murs d'un ocre très pâle encadrent les miroirs et les portes fenêtres, un seul pan de mur nu leur fait face. Le parquet blond reluit sous le soleil qui l'illumine de rais clairs, parfois presque blancs.

— Superbe ! s'exclame son Rémi.

— Je voudrais trouver un portrait en pied de Jorge Donn pour mettre là, dit-il en désignant le mur libre.

— Peut-être la reproduction d'une très belle photo en noir et blanc serait-elle mieux mise en valeur, avec un éclairage adéquat, dans une des salles voûtées, suggère son homme. Ici, elle ferait anachronique. Je suis sûr que tu trouverais un jeune artiste prêt à te faire ça pour pas grand chose, sachant que ça lui apportera une publicité extraordinaire. Et dans cet endroit, pourquoi pas un important tableau, d'un genre plus classique, représentant tes danseurs ? Ils sont aussi l'âme de cette école.

— Maintenant que Lionel est avec Helmut, pour le mettre avec Vera sur le même tableau, il va falloir beaucoup de diplomatie, grogne-t-il en se rappelant que la dernière les boude toujours Sacha et lui. Surtout.

— C'est une école. Contente-toi des plus jeunes. Tu ne voulais pas danser toi ? demande son ange moqueur en l'attirant vers lui et en caressant son visage de son nez doucement.

Si, il le veut, mais pas seul. Cette école c'est leur vie future, leur ambition à deux. Il a envie de partager ce moment, de la plus étroite des façons.

— Si, répond-il en ôtant ses baskets et en avançant sur la surface brillante, les doigts noués à ceux de Rémi qui en a fait tout autant.

— Mais... s'étonne celui-ci lorsqu'il se retrouve au milieu du parquet.

— Chut, lui intime-t-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Reste-là.

Il dépose dans un coin de la salle son portable qui se met à diffuser une musique latino sensuelle puis se dirige vers Rémi.

— C'est avec toi que je veux l'inaugurer, murmure-t-il en l'enlaçant. Dansons.

(1). Les illuminations, ballet chorégraphié par Béjart

Créé par le Ballet du XXe Siècle, Égypte, Louxor, 14 novembre 1979  
_Interprètes: Jean-Marc Torrès, Yann Le Gac, Philippe Lizon, Jorge Donn_

Vous trouverez un très bel extrait sur youtube interprété par Jorge Donn [ICI](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERpdZYINUkI&feature=share&list=PL7012497387FE933F).


	26. La vigne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Le restaurant Salommao-Bares à Sao Paulo
> 
> Pour quoi, pour qui se battre ? Il y a l'attrait de la terre et celui des voyages... Et l'amour.
> 
>  

****

Demain, la fête de l'Assomption, le pèlerinage à Notre Dame de Paris, la procession mariale sur l’Île de la Cité, les Quais de Seine et l’Île Saint-Louis. Et pour eux, un carnet de réservations bien rempli. Complet à midi. Deux services surchargés le soir. Il en frémit d'horreur.

Si il veut faire découvrir la salle de danse à sa petite troupe, c'est aujourd'hui. Dès treize heures trente, il déserte le Motus et s'achemine en compagnie des danseurs vers la rue des Archives. Il pousse la porte massive, pénètre dans la cour, franchit la poterne. La maçonnerie et les escaliers des salles en sous-sol sont terminés, les gravats et les plâtres ont été évacués. D'autres ouvriers sont en train de placer les parquets clairs et ils n'osent pas pénétrer plus avant. A travers les portes fenêtres à fins meneaux, ils aperçoivent les deux grandes salles dont une avec des gradins de pierres bleues qui courent tout le long du mur de moellons naturels. Un mélange de matériaux bruts et de bois chauds et lumineux. Amin a veillé au design en tirant un maximum du potentiel existant. C'est vrai que comme l'a suggéré Rémi, un tableau grandeur nature, en noir et blanc, serait vraiment mis en valeur par cet environnement contemporain.

Ils grimpent les marches de marbre du grand escalier et arrivent dans l'immense couloir, les classes seront réparties des deux côtés, au fond, à gauche, le but de leur visite. Ils s'agglutinent à l'entrée. Il ouvre les battants de la double porte et ils restent là à contempler leur salle de danse.

—  Somptueux, murmure Sacha en posant une main sur son épaule.

Sans faire de réponse, il se contente de poser un instant ses doigts sur les siens et de les serrer. C'est Matte qui prend l'initiative d'entrer et d'esquisser quelques pas sur le parquet, suivi de Sean. Alexeï lui lance un regard interrogatif, il lui répond par un signe d'assentiment. On dit que les contraires s'attirent, dans leur jeune couple c'est juste une évidence. Il apprécie le caractère d'Alexeï, posé, réfléchi tout à l'opposé de Sean. Il est le seul à calmer les mouvements d'humeur et tempérer les caprices de son bouillant petit-ami dont il est très amoureux. Par contre, il a besoin d'être encouragé, soutenu pour donner le meilleur de lui même alors que Sean n'est que trop conscient de sa valeur. Jan appuyé sur Benoît les regarde avec indulgence. Quand il a suggéré qu'il devienne répétiteur, c'était plus par compassion que par discernement. Il se fait qu'il a vraiment les qualités requises pour l'être et qu'il fera ensuite un très bon professeur.

—  Viens, lui intime Sacha.

Sans musique, comme les autres, ils esquissent ensemble les pas du ballet "Empreintes". Au passage, il découvre dans l'embrasure John et son regard insondable, Yvan et enfin Manu qui se précipite vers lui.

—  Alors, mon bébé, lui fait-il en le soulevant et en tournoyant avec lui, heureux ?

Il pense que ça devient une habitude. Il secoue la tête affirmativement avant de saisir son visage dans la coupe de ses mains et de lui poser un gros poutou bruyant sur le front.

—  Je préférerais un baiser un peu plus mature la prochaine fois, se moque le soliste.

—  Ceux-là sont réservés à mon Rémi, raille-t-il.

—  Qu'est-ce que vous répétiez ? interroge John.

—  On dessinait seulement quelques pas, afin d'étrenner la salle, c'est la création de Tony Fabre pour le spectacle de décembre à Lausanne, lui répond Sacha en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

—  Ah ! commente-t-il en jetant vers lui un coup d’œil acéré qu'il surprend.

Il entraîne Manu, Yvan, Jan et Benoît à la découverte des deux bâtiments puis de la chapelle.

—  Ce sera magnifique, fait ce dernier dans la crypte.

—  Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour nous, continue Jan. Benoît en tournée et moi l'attendant, c'était tout simplement inimaginable. Être répétiteur pour les ballets qu'il danse, le suivre en tournée tout en travaillant, c'est le sens de notre vie qui nous est rendu. Ensuite, cette école où nous enseignerons ensemble...

—  Tu ne seras pas que ça, lui dit-il avec le sourire. Un des tableaux du ballet t'es réservé. J'ai vu Guillaume Rousée, le kiné, lors de mon dernier séjour à Rudra et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il te serait le plus difficile de faire comme mouvements. J'en ai tenu compte pour la chorégraphie. Tu remonteras à nouveau sur scène et connaîtras encore les acclamations du public. Je t'assure que ce ne sera pas des applaudissements volés, je ne t'ai pas épargné, ton solo est difficile. _"À vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire." ,_ disait Corneille. Répétitions : début octobre.

Les larmes qui s'accumulent au bord des cils du danseur au fur et à mesure lui disent mieux que des mots à quel point cela le touche, à quel point c'est important pour lui. Deux mains fermes se posent sur ses épaules et les serrent fortement. Manu, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le grand méchant au cœur tendre.

—  Tu as cette empathie que Béjart avait avec ses interprètes, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Il créait différemment pour chacun de nous, mettant en évidence notre meilleur côté. Tu y mets de l'altruisme en plus.

—  Merci, Lucas, fait simplement Jan quand il a récupéré ses moyens.

Il sourit.

—  Je dois rentrer au Motus. Ce soir promet d'être chargé et nous sortons après.

—  Un mardi ? demande Benoît perplexe.

—  Demain, c'est le 15 août. Le samedi nous sortons maintenant vers deux heures du matin tant il y a du monde, ce qui raccourcit nettement la nuit.

—  Ce dont tu ne te plains pas, je suis sûr, intervient Sacha qui arrive avec les jeunes.

—  C'est vrai, reconnaît-il, mais Rémi sort beaucoup moins depuis que nous sommes ensemble et lui, il aime ça.

—  Lui, il ne va pas à l'université, ne répète pas plusieurs heures tous les jours en plus, ne fait pas de capoeira, grogne le blond.

—  Il travaille dur, rétorque-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

—  Et toi, plus encore, répond Sacha du tac au tac.

—  Ne te mêle pas du ménage des autres, Sacha, intervient Manu, ça ne t'apportera que des problèmes avec tout le monde.

Son ami émet une onomatopée peu élégante avant de ressortir de la crypte, manifestement ulcéré. Il lance un regard de reproche vers Manu.

—  Il va très vite se calmer, tu le sais. Si tu le laisses critiquer Rémi en public, celui-ci ne te le pardonnera pas quand il l'apprendra, raisonne Manu alors que les autres ont suivi Sacha vers le soleil de l'extérieur.

—  Je ne l'aurais pas laissé aller plus loin. Lui faire une remarque ainsi devant tous, ne peut que le blesser.

—  Cela fait des mois que je le regarde te courir après. Il t'aime d'accord mais il sait que tu es avec Rémi, il doit respecter ça. Et manifestement, qu'il soit maintenant avec John ne change pas grand chose.

—  Je ne veux pas perdre l'entente que j'ai avec lui, avoue-t-il. Il est important pour moi.

—  Je sais. Pour ton bien, pose des barrières, lui enjoint-t-il en le prenant par les épaules. Viens.

Ils retrouvent la petite troupe qui les attend, excepté Sacha et John. Il n'ose pas demander ce qui s'est passé, ne le devinant que trop bien. Contrarié, il reprend la route du Motus en discutant avec Matte.

 

Comme ces derniers quinze jours, ils répètent le nouveau ballet. Il a déjà peaufiné la chorégraphie de trois tableaux, la partie du fil conducteur qui s'y rattache et qu’interprète Sacha, entouré de Benoît et Matte. Le premier n'a pas été ravi quand il a compris que le tout jeune soliste devenait, à sa place, l'adolescent des cités. Il crée pour les autres pas pour lui-même, il n'avait pris le rôle à Lausanne que par manque de temps. Le tableau qui parle de l'homophobie que dansera Matte implique une scène très tendre avec un autre homme. Rémi n'aurait pas apprécié. Ce pas de deux convient vraiment au jeune artiste. Il se met facilement en situation et y exprime à merveille les sentiments amoureux. Il y est exceptionnel. Rémi a raison, Matte est un bosseur. A plusieurs reprises, quand il lui a fait des remarques, il a vu son envie d'y répondre. Si il a fini par y renoncer, souvent avec un geste agacé, il sait qu'un jour il ne se maîtrisera pas. Ils crieront un bon coup et puis ça passera. Voilà tout. Jan est très attentif afin de retenir le plus de choses possibles, comme pour le tableau des elfes, il fera répéter les jeunes en son absence. Rémi vient dès qu'il le peut et les filme. Cela pourra aider le maître de danse.

Ce matin n'est pas comme les autres. Malgré que c'est vendredi, Rémi a tenu à être là, Helmut aussi. Les deux élèves de Rudra reprennent le train demain matin. Les vacances sont finies et leur nouvel appartement les attend. Ils ont rendez-vous en début de soirée chez la propriétaire pour la remise des clefs. C'est la dernière journée avec eux. Peu à peu, les danseurs eux aussi reprendront le chemin de Lausanne. Ils vont lui manquer. Il jette un coup d’œil vers Manu qui répète, puis vers Benoît, Matte et Sacha. Ils n'ont pas reparlé de l'incident de la crypte. Le lendemain, un simple regard échangé a tout dit de leur attachement. John évolue sous la houlette de Jan, il repartira mardi seul vers la Suisse afin de s'installer dans son nouvel appartement. Sacha reprendra la route le week-end suivant avec Matte dans ses bagages et les autres derrière lui. Ensuite, ils se retrouveront, le vingt-six septembre, en cette Amérique du Sud qu'il redoute un peu comme un autre monde.

 

Il est blotti entre les bras de Rémi, Amin et Mustapha sont à leurs côtés et, malgré ses yeux fixés sur l'horreur devant lui, il la voit à peine. Il est tétanisé.

Il faisait ses adieux aux danseurs qui rentraient à Lausanne lorsqu'Amin a sonné en demandant qu'ils passent à l’hôtel des Perrière aussitôt après. Il a pourtant pris le temps de terminer le petit-déjeuner qu'ils prenaient tous ensemble dans la salle du Motus encore fermé, d'embrasser tout le monde particulièrement Sacha et Matte. Passant un instant dans les bras du premier, une fois de plus, il l'a serré de toutes ses forces, il sait qu'il comprend le message, il s'est éloigné ensuite presque trop brusquement avant d'accoler le plus jeune.

—  Fais attention à Gil, lui avait-il conseillé en caressant sa joue, il lui faudra un moment pour dépasser votre conflit, si il y arrive un jour, en attendant, il ne te fera pas de cadeau. Maîtrise-toi. Sashka, tu veilleras sur lui ?

—  Tu sais bien que oui, danseur, fait son ami d'un ton un peu agacé. On se retrouvera à Sao Paulo dans trois semaines. Viens Matte.

Mais, presque arrivé à la voiture de Sacha, celui-ci a fait demi-tour, a comblé la distance qui les séparait, a lâché son sac sur le trottoir, l'a enlacé très fort et embrassé une seconde fois.

—  Tout ira bien, mon grand, a-t-il essayé de le rassurer.

—  Prends soin de toi, lui a-t-il soufflé.

 

Il sent le bras de Rémi qui le soutient alors que c'est lui qui devrait le réconforter. A leur arrivée, le visage soucieux d'Amin n'annonçait rien de bon, pourtant il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Devant lui, la mosaïque de Belloni enfin restaurée est là saccagée. La partie centrale est recouverte d'une épaisse couche de goudron noir, le reste est taggé d'insultes diverses et le mur porte une fois encore le mot "putain" en lettres de cinquante centimètres. Il sent les larmes monter de façon irrépressible. Après son appartement, le club de Helmut, leur école... En lui, grandissent, en même temps qu'un sentiment d'impuissance, des envies de meurtres.

—  Je voudrais... je voudrais le descendre, finit-il par s'écrier.

—  Calme-toi, Lucas, fait son homme en resserrant son étreinte.

—  Six mois que ça dure ! Six mois qu'il joue avec nous, ce sale con ! Qu'il nous prend pour des pantins dont il tire les ficelles. Si c'est moi qui lui tombe dessus le premier, je te jure que je serai la dernière personne qu'il verra.

—  Et tu gâcheras nos deux vies plus sûrement que lui, lui assène Rémi en le ceinturant, sa place est en prison.

—  Quand ? crie-t-il.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il regarde le visage de son homme déformé par le chagrin et la colère. Il ne l'a vu qu'une fois en cet état, le jour où il a mis à la porte du Motus les sbires de Michel.

—  On va faire installer un système d'alarme bien dissuasif, fait Amin impassible. J'avais jugé ça superflu pour l'instant, de façon évidente, j'ai eu tort.

—  Et la mosaïque ? interroge-t-il tout en craignant la réponse.

—  J'ai déjà envoyé chercher les produits nécessaires, fait l'architecte.

—  Sur la mosaïque ancienne ce sera sans problème, intervient Mustapha. Par contre les nouveaux joints, ce ne sera pas pareil, j'ai peur qu'une bonne partie doivent être recommencés. On en saura plus quand on aura tout nettoyé. Nous reprenons le chemin de Meknès lundi, nous ne pourrons rien y faire cette fois. Il faudra attendre.

Quand ils ressortent de la chapelle, il tire Lucas vers un gros tas de briques et ils s'asseyent un long moment, tournés vers les deux bâtiments. Les transformations dans les logements ont commencé mais, en ce samedi, tout est silencieux. Il caresse tendrement le côté de son Lucas qui se calme, peu à peu, contre lui.

—  Ça va mieux, mon amour ?

—  Oui, soupire-t-il en serrant sa main. Comment sait-il autant de choses sur nous ?

—  Je l'ignore.

—  Crois-tu qu'il a choisi la chapelle par hasard ? Il aurait pu faire saccager les parquets des salles de danse, la cafétéria qui est presque finie. Non ! il a choisi en toute connaissance de cause. Ne me dis pas qu'on parle de la mosaïque sur les blogs, je n'y crois pas un seul instant, grogne son compagnon. C'est en principe une information qui est restée dans notre cercle d'amis.

—  Pas nécessairement, chéri. Tous les ouvriers qui travaillent, les entrepreneurs de corps de métier divers qui sont venus faire des devis, les livreurs de matériaux, tous ont pu la voir ou en entendre parler. Amin a du se renseigner sur Belloni à droite et à gauche lorsque Mustapha l'a informé. Les commerçants du quartier avec lesquels les travailleurs discutent quand ils vont chercher leur tabac ou leurs boissons, les patrons des bars où ils mangent à midi, sont autant de personnes qui peuvent être au courant et répandre l'information. « Chez Douchka » tu trouves une clientèle très hétéroclite, de tous les milieux, de tous les métiers mais en général assez aisée. Tu peux être sûr que l'on y parle de nous, ne fut-ce que parce que j'y ai gardé des amis et des ennemis, un barman ou un garçon dévoué à Michel pourrait en apprendre beaucoup.

—  On y revient souvent hein ?

—  Oui, cela tourne toujours autour de cet endroit maudit. Même si, en ce cas, la concordance est loin d'être établie.

Il ne peut rien dire d'autre. En effet, à chaque fois, le bar gay vient se rappeler à leurs souvenirs, à tort ou à raison.

Après quelques mots plus calmes avec Amin, ils reprennent main dans la main, le chemin du Motus. Sébastien est rentré de vacances, Damien, Renaud et Emilio aussi. Il a repris Nicolas, à temps plein cette fois et avec un contrat à durée indéterminée. Flo travaillera le mercredi qui est le jour de repos du dernier et le week-end. Ils seront donc trois en salle la semaine, six le week-end, trois en cuisine plus le plongeur et Lucas et lui en plus. Oli est chez leurs parents, il reviendra afin de leur permettre d'aller faire les vendanges si la date ne correspond pas à leur séjour en Amérique latine. Deux semaines, leur plus longue absence de la saison 2012/2013. Départ de Paris le vingt-cinq septembre à vingt trois heures, arrivée à Sao Paulo le matin du lendemain où ils passeront huit jours au Terra Nobre Plaza Hotel situé en pleine ville puis prendront l'avion pour la première fois avec toute la compagnie. Direction : Bogota, où ils logeront au 116 Hôtel. Un peu craintifs après le séjour au Bel Azur, surtout son compagnon, ils ont regardé sur la toile les lieux, les chambres ont l'air très propres et confortables. Aucune trace des petits ennemis personnels de son Lucas. Pas d'escapade possible cette fois, ils reviendront à Paris dès que le dernier ballet sera fini. Pourtant la compagnie restera du trente septembre au quatre octobre sans se produire et même si il y a quelques heures de trajet entre le Brésil et la Colombie, il espère bien avoir l'occasion de s'évader un peu avec son chéri.

Après avoir déposé son projet personnel, à savoir la création de l'école Donn-Bayot et son acceptation, Lucas a repris le chemin de la fac de Paris VIII, il a aussi repassé le permis de conduire et l'a réussi. Il s'en sert peu. Depuis une semaine, c'est lui qui l'emmène le plus souvent à l'université, au cours de danse, même quand il n'a nullement besoin de la voiture. Ils aiment ces moments. Amélie est repartie en Toscane organiser son déménagement. Elle reviendra pendant leur absence et s'installera dans un studio que possède Amin dans une petite résidence modernisée, située une fois encore dans le Marais. Hier soir, Lucas ne voulait pas renoncer à donner son cours et c'est Sacha qui a conduit sa sœur à l'aéroport. Son chéri a mené avec le monospace sa petite troupe au Cercle de la forme de la porte Maillot et ce n'est pas sans un involontaire petit pincement au cœur qu'il a vu partir son apprenti conducteur. Bien qu'il soit prudent, c'est plus fort que lui il a un peu peur de ne pas le revoir entier. Malgré la réprobation ambiante, les danseurs y sont allés chaque vendredi, tout en prenant des cours les autres jours de la semaine avec Lucas, avant les répétitions du ballet. Son homme était content, surtout de Matte qui a fait de gros progrès d'équilibre. Il faut dire que tout le monde s'y est mis pour l'aider à corriger ce défaut. Hier soir, il avait invité Brigitte Lefèvre qui les a beaucoup soutenus, elle est d'ailleurs venue voir leurs répétitions à l'hôtel des Perrière, à plusieurs reprises. Ils ont donc passé leur dernière soirée en large comité.

Tout en sachant que son homme est triste de les voir s'éloigner, lui apprécie de le retrouver tout à lui. Il est amoureux de son Lucas, amoureux fou. Il est sa moitié, sa vie même. Il admire son courage, sa ténacité, autant qu'il est ému de ses faiblesses ou bouleversé de sa tendresse. Il aime le voir danser, il en est terriblement fier. Il l'aime, tout court. Dans la vie de tous les jours, il a du mal à le quitter des yeux. Ses gestes plein de grâce, ses regards tendres rythment sa vie. Il craint toujours de le voir s'écarter. Pour lui, l'amour signifie une union très étroite, très fusionnelle. En cela, ils sont particulièrement bien assortis car Lucas en a la même conception. Il lui prouve son attachement tous les jours en étant à ses côtés, pourtant le fait qu'il soit à ce point le centre d'intérêt de ses interprètes est parfois lourd. Le chorégraphe entouré de sa cohorte de danseurs est le côté de son compagnon qui lui plaît moins. En ce moment, ils sont côte à côte derrière le comptoir, le coup de feu de midi est terminé. Son Lucas est soucieux. Nul doute que Michel et son passé y sont pour beaucoup.

—  Viens, lui souffle-t-il.

Ils retrouvent son appartement déserté par les vacanciers. Assis sur le divan, il attire son compagnon tout contre lui mais ceci ne semble pas suffire à celui-ci qui l'enjambe, s'installant sur lui un genou de chaque côté des hanches, une position qu'il apprécie depuis le début de leur relation. Il caresse des deux mains le grand corps qui s'alanguit sur le sien, des mèches qui chatouillent son cou au bas des reins qui se cambre sous ses doigts.

—  Mon amour, ma folie, ma passion, mon âme, mon...

Il égrène tous les vocables tendres qu'il trouve, rythmant ses gestes au gré de sa litanie, berçant son petit homme aussi grand que lui. Il prend un plaisir infini à son abandon. Il a la surprise de le sentir bouger légèrement, sa bouche frôle son oreille, une autre mélodie de mots d'amour s'élève en réponse et vient effleurer son tympan, lui offrant le septième ciel. De la part de Lucas si pudique de sentiments, c'est étonnant, il y puise une nouvelle force et le serre plus étroitement encore. Bientôt les noms enflammés deviennent d'aimables fantaisies et sont entrecoupés de baisers de plus en plus passionnés, de légers rires, de soupirs. Ses caresses se font de plus en plus lascives et la façon qu'a Lucas de se presser contre son bas-ventre bien moins innocente. Une fois de plus, il sent la montée du désir lui échauffer les sangs. Sept mois qu'ils sont ensemble, sept mois que ce corps le bouleverse chaque fois qu'il le touche.

—  Où es-tu ? demande Lucas qui, bien entendu, a remarqué sa distraction.

—  Là, dans notre canapé, avec mon homme entre mes bras.

—  ...

—  Tu as un corps superbe, fait pour mes mains, continue-t-il en posant celles-ci sur les fesses fermes.

—  Cela suffira-t-il à te retenir ? demande son chéri gravement.

Il a un petit rire sensuel, un de ceux qui troublent son Lucas.

—  Si il n'y avait que ça, non. Vraiment, non. Mais il y a tant d'autres choses. Depuis tout ce temps, mon désir de toi n'a fait qu'augmenter. Tu es un amant passionné et tu me donnes du plaisir comme nul autre, pourtant, peut-être que ce ne serait pas non plus assez. Je t'aime Lucas, je veux que nous partagions chaque instant de notre vie et ça, crois-moi, c'est amplement suffisant.

—  ...

—  J'aime ton front, tes yeux, tes tempes, ton nez, ta bouche... lui énumère-t-il en embrassant chaque partie citée et bien vite, il lui faut en dénuder pour y poser les lèvres.

Lucas se laisse câliner en soupirant de plaisir.

—  Encore, réclame-t-il.

—  Tu me fais vraiment faire n'importe quoi, fait-il faussement agacé tout en continuant leur jeu.

C'est à son tour de gémir quand, d'un mouvement des hanches, Lucas bascule allongé sur le sofa, l'entraînant avec lui. Maintenant, il est couché sur lui qui est nu alors que lui est habillé, il veut sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Son chéri semble en penser tout autant car il tire son tee-shirt vers le haut afin de le lui ôter. Leurs épidermes chauds s'épousent pour leur plus grand plaisir, pourtant les mains de Lucas n'en restent pas là et s'attaquent à son jean. Bientôt leur amoureux badinage n'en est plus un, les gémissements remplacent les rires et ils tremblent d'impatience de voir arriver la concrétisation de leur plaisir que pourtant ils repoussent tous deux pour mener l'autre au bout de la jouissance. Lorsqu'il taquine d'un doigt indiscret la fine barrière qui le sépare du fourreau qui l'accueillera, il sent le corps de son amour frémir sous ses doigts, Lucas se cambre contre lui, mordant la jointure du cou et de l'épaule, pendant que ses mains câlinent son membre douloureux de désir différé. Sa bouche cherche la sienne, son homme met toujours tant d'amour en ses baisers qu'il s'en sent transporté. Il ne se lasse jamais. Lui caresse ses cuisses, ses mollets si fermes de danseur, ses chevilles fines, il les soulève, y fait courir ses lèvres avant de les poser sur ses épaules. Ainsi exposé à son regard, les yeux voilés de désir, la bouche entrouverte, gonflée de ses baisers, le souffle court d'impatience, son Lucas est un appel à la luxure. A leur luxure. Les doigts enduits de lubrifiant, tout comme son sexe, il caresse sa hampe d'une main, son orifice du bout de son désir qui n'en peut plus de l'attente.

—  Rémi, gémit son amant.

Il n'a pas besoin de plus, il sait qu'il le veut. Avec un cri de plaisir, d'un coup de hanches de ferme, il pénètre dans la moiteur accueillante. C'est chaud, étroit, tellement bon et les cris de Lucas qui accompagnent ses va-et-vient, lui font un effet indescriptible. Sa main caresse sa virilité au même rythme langoureux que ses aller-et-retour. Il sait que son amant ne supportera pas ça longtemps. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Son prénom murmuré une nouvelle fois d'une voix rauque lui donne raison. Sans le quitter des yeux, il accélère le rythme et s'enfonce en lui en mouvements fermes et puissants. Bientôt, il le sent s'arc-bouter et c'est sans surprise qu'il reçoit sa semence dans la main. Dans un dernier ahan, il s'engloutit au plus profond de lui, avant de jouir à son tour. Ils ne font plus qu'un. Serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le divan pas très large, ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine, avant de se laisser aller, comblés. Ils reprennent doucement leur souffle, leurs esprits aussi qui avaient tout oublié sauf la jouissance de l'autre, puis la leur. Sans lâcher son amour, il s'installe la poitrine contre son dos, attrape la télécommande et allume la télévision pour regarder l'émission qu'ils avaient prévu de suivre. Cela fait des semaines qu'ils n'ont plus l'occasion de regarder le petit écran.

—  Passe le gros coussin, chéri.

Il l'installe en dessous de leur tête, resserre son étreinte autour du corps alangui, pose sa joue sur celle de Lucas qui soupire de bien-être et quelques minutes plus tard, le son de la télévision les berçant, ils s'endorment.

 

Ils ont repris ce matin le chemin de Vosne-Romanée. Hier, l'oncle René à téléphoné. Les vendanges sont prévues demain vingt et un septembre, pourvu que le temps le permette. Trois cent trente kilomètres, presque entièrement sur les autoroutes. Son chéri est au volant et, cette fois, c'est sa main qui est posée sur la cuisse de son apprenti conducteur. Ils ont décidé d'un commun accord qu'il fallait qu'il s'habitue et il préfère être à ses côtés.

—  Tu veux qu'on s'arrête prendre un café, mon cœur ? lui demande-t-il quand il le voit frotter ses yeux d'un geste inconscient.

—  Oui, ça serait bien, soupire-t-il.

—  Il y a une aire de service avec une cafétéria à quelques kilomètres. Nous sommes à la moitié du chemin.

Après un petit noir, une visite aux toilettes et quelques baisers amoureux échangés, ils reprennent la route. Il est un peu plus de midi quand son homme gare la voiture dans la cour du domaine de Chamont avec un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Il a l'air vachement satisfait de son premier long trajet réussi. Avant d'entrer dans la maison dont la porte ouverte, il l'attire à lui.

—  Impeccable, ma puce, lui souffle-t-il tendrement, en le serrant par la taille contre lui.

Un léger baiser sur sa bouche et il se tourne vers l'entrée. Se tiennent dans l'embrasure, qui les regardent, son oncle et quelqu'un qu'il voudrait à cent lieues de là. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut et un réflexe protecteur, il prend la main de Lucas qui lui sourit. Ils se dirigent ensemble vers le logis. Il embrasse sa mère du bout des lèvres avant de lancer un coup d'oeil rancunier à son oncle.

—  Ne me regarde pas comme ça, mon garçon, lance ce dernier. Je suis conscient du mal qui t'a été fait, plus encore depuis la conversation que j'ai eue avec Olivier il y a quelques jours. Pourtant, je ne peux pas fermer la porte de ma maison à ma propre sœur, comprends-le. Ça va, mon grand ? demande-t-il à Lucas.

—  Oui. Pas de problème, répond son homme, avant de se retourner vers sa mère. Bonjour, Madame. Je suis Lucas, le compagnon de Rémi, se présente-t-il alors que lui, entièrement pris par sa colère, a complètement oublié de le faire.

D'un air pincé, elle le toise de haut en bas comme le dernier des déchets de l'humanité et ne lui répond pas. Il sent son sang bouillir, il ne supporte pas ce dédain.

—  Elisabeth vous ressemble beaucoup, commente son homme avec un sourire aimable mais il comprend sans peine l'ironie de la remarque.

Il surprend l'ébauche d'un rictus chez son oncle qui semble apprécier l'attitude de Lucas.

—  Le trajet s'est bien passé ?

—  Lucas a réussi son permis, c'était son premier long parcours, explique-t-il, pendant que celui-ci se dirige vers le monospace et prend dans l'habitacle leur sac et le cadeau pour son oncle.

Il en profite pour lancer un regard d'avertissement à sa mère.

—  Je veux te parler, dit-elle immédiatement.

—  Nous en aurons l'occasion autour de la table, intervient leur hôte.

—  En privé.

—  Je ne cache rien à Lucas. Dans un peu plus de quinze jours, nous serons pacsés et nous nous marierons dès que la loi passera.

—  Ceci ne me concerne en rien. Tu n'existes plus depuis sept ans. Tu peux faire ce que tu désires, cela m'est égal. Je veux te parler d'Olivier. J'exige qu'il rentre.

Jamais il n'avait cru que ça lui ferait autant de mal de s'entendre ainsi renié par sa génitrice en l'ayant là devant lui, en voyant la haine, le mépris dans ses yeux. Il pensait pourtant avoir admis ce fait depuis longtemps. Il faut croire qu'il s'était surestimé.

—  Votre incapacité à aimer vos fils n'a d'égal que votre manque de diplomatie, intervient Lucas en posant une main rassurante sur sa taille. Olivier est heureux à Paris, il s'épanouit au Motus, il suit cette année une licence en gestion hôtelière et il a rencontré une très gentille jeune fille. Son bonheur ne compte donc pas ? Tout comme celui de Rémi ? Il me semble évident que vous n'apprenez rien de vos erreurs.

—  Ginou, intervient l'oncle, tant que tu seras sous mon toit, j'aimerais que tu fasses taire ta rancœur. Je n'ai pas envie de faire l'arbitre dans vos conflits surtout que tu connais mon opinion. Olivier est un homme, il prend ses décisions, Rémi n'y a rien à voir.

Il voit sa mère se raidir et son visage se fermer, manifestement elle s'attendait à plus de soutien du côté de son frère.

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils sont autour de la grande table et déjeunent. On ne peut pas dire que l'ambiance soit agréable. Il lance un coup d’œil à Rémi dont la figure est longue comme un jour sans pain, il a vu à quel point il était choqué, blessé des paroles de sa mère.

—  Ainsi vous allez sauter le pas et vous pacser ? demande justement l'oncle.

Ah ! Il a donc annoncé leur union officielle. Voilà ce qui a sûrement provoqué la réaction hargneuse de sa mère.

—  En effet, fait-il en souriant doucement vers son homme, le onze octobre.

—  Pour l'occasion, je monterai jusqu'à Paris, les informe le vieillard d'une voix bourrue. Tu as bien choisi.

—  Merci, dit Rémi gravement.

Le viticulteur se lève dans le but d'aller faire le café, au passage il assène une tape rude sur l'épaule de son neveu. L'approbation du vieil homme est importante pour ce dernier qui pourtant fait grise mine.

—  Et votre école ?

—  Nous vous avons apporté plein de photos, répond-il tout en posant une main sur la cuisse de Rémi afin de le rappeler à l'ordre.

—  Oui, confirme celui-ci en sortant de son marasme, les travaux avancent très bien. Lucas et ses danseurs ont déjà répété dans la salle principale. Quant au Motus, j'ai dû engager du personnel supplémentaire. Ils sont trois en semaine en salle, six le week-end, trois à la cuisine et un plongeur. Lucas voudrait que j'aménage la cave en salle de dégustation de vin, c'est une très bonne idée mais irréalisable en ce moment.

—  Tu emploies dix personnes ? s'étonne le viticulteur.

—  Avec Lucas et moi, nous sommes douze habituellement dont trois étudiants le week-end, confirme Rémi.

—  Si j'ai suggéré cette salle en sous-sol, c'est parce qu'en hiver, le Motus, sans la terrasse, sera incapable d'accueillir la clientèle que nous avons, explique-t-il. Et une partie du personnel va se tourner les pouces. Il faut agrandir.

—  Je croyais que c'était l'établissement de mon fils, coupe la mère de Rémi que, dans son enthousiasme, il a complètement oubliée.

—  Lucas ou moi, c'est pareil, rectifie celui-ci. En plus de ses études universitaires, de ses répétitions, des cours de capoeira qu'il donne, il dirige la salle tous les soirs et y travaille aussi dur que moi en cuisine. Quand il est devenu mon compagnon, j'employais deux personnes seulement. La clientèle, c'est lui qui l'a amenée.

—  Tu sais bien qu'ils ne resteraient pas sans tes mets inventifs et goûteux, sans tes desserts extraordinaires, tes produits toujours frais mis en valeur. Ils viennent pour nous, il reste pour ta cuisine.

Mettre son ange en avant devant sa mère, voilà qui lui plaît beaucoup. Aussi continue-t-il avec entrain.

—  Tu es toujours trop modeste. Je suis sûr que le Motus aura bientôt sa première étoile et avoue que je n'y serai pour rien, conclut-il.

Rémi le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Quant à lui, il n'a aucune difficulté à jouer son rôle, il est très fier de Rémi. Il a autant d'admiration pour ce qu'il est que pour l'homme et ça se sent.

—  Il y a du travail cet après-midi ?

—  Les jours à venir seront chargés. Aujourd'hui, les ouvriers suffiront sans peine. Profitez-en pour aller vous balader, rentrez seulement afin de faire le dîner, nous serons une douzaine. François nous a amené des truites qu'il a pêchées. Regarde avant de partir si il te faut quelque chose pour les préparer et prends le à Beaune en passant.

Impatients de se retrouver sur les routes de campagne en moto, ils ne se le font pas dire deux fois. Rémi fouille le frigo et les placards.

—  Va voir si il reste du cresson au jardin, mon Lucas, lui demande-t-il avec un sourire.

—  Tu vas le mettre en accompagnement ou dans l'entrée ? interroge-t-il dans le but de connaître la quantité à ramener.

—  Accompagnement.

En habitué, il prend un plat dans l'armoire, un couteau de cuisine dans le tiroir, il sent sur lui le regard de la mère de Rémi. Quand il revient du potager, ce dernier a le visage dur, l'oncle fume sa pipe nonchalamment et la femme est encore rouge de colère. Il a du manquer un épisode et pas des plus agréable.

—  On y va ?

Rémi le tire par la main vers le garage.

 

Son homme arrête la moto sur l'accotement herbeux de leur rivière. Ils descendent tout près du cours d'eau qui coule toujours de la même façon paresseuse. Il laisse son compagnon s'installer sur l'herbe avant de s'asseoir entre ses cuisses, tourné vers lui, les genoux contre sa taille, les pieds posés derrière lui, les bras passés autour de son cou, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, amoureusement. Il ne veut pas entamer une discussion qui lui fera encore plus de mal. Il manifeste sa tendresse, son amour de son mieux, conscient qu'il ne peut lui faire oublier les cruelles déclarations de sa mère.

—  Mon oncle a racheté un bout de vignoble au dessus de la vieille sente, il nous l'offre comme cadeau de pacte civil, lui fait Rémi en fixant l'eau, ne voulant manifestement pas se tourner vers lui.

—  Un vignoble ? répète-t-il stupéfait.

—  Un petit. Oui, soupire son ange. Mais une exposition parfaite et des pieds de vigne pour un cru d'exception. Trop âgé, le viticulteur, sans enfant, a préféré le vendre moins cher mais à quelqu'un qui respecte la vigne plutôt qu'à un étranger.

—  Mais comment allons-nous nous en occuper ?

—  Mon oncle le gérera en même temps que le sien. Ce sera notre cru, chéri. Nous viendrons aider, selon nos possibilités. Cela ne changera rien, c'est promis.

Son homme semble embarrassé et surtout incertain malgré ses paroles rassurantes. Il prend son visage dans ses mains et le tourne vers lui.

—  Il y a autre chose, mon amour ?

—  Il a rédigé un testament devant notaire et nous laisse le vignoble, à nous et Olivier, fait-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

—  Tu es le seul à t'y être intéressé jusque maintenant et à y avoir travaillé pendant deux ans. Tu connais le labeur de la vigne. Olivier l'a aidé ponctuellement depuis trois ans que tu es à Paris. Elisabeth s'en désintéresse complètement. Cela semble logique.

—  Ce n'était pas dans mes projets de vie et dans les tiens encore moins, commente-t-il en passant une main agacée parmi ses cheveux blonds.

—  Nous ne connaissons pas l'avenir, fait-il dans le but de le tranquilliser. Ton oncle est aussi solide que sa terre. Tu aimes ce domaine, Rémi. Si aucun souvenir d'enfance, d'adolescence ne m'y attache, je suis tout prêt à en bâtir avec toi dans le futur.

Et rien n'est plus vrai. Si il pense qu'ils se dispersent trop, il ne le lui dit pas et garde ses inquiétudes pour lui.

—  Lucas... murmure son compagnon en baissant la tête d'un geste las.

—  Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Et comme nous ne pourrons nous couper en quatre, nous apprendrons à déléguer. Ici, au Motus, à l'école. Nous y arriverons, tu verras.

—  Nous n'aurons pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il t'en lègue un tiers.

—  Il m'en laisse une part ? C'est injuste envers ton frère !s'exclame-t-il incrédule. Et toi aussi, ajoute-t-il après un bref moment de réflexion.

—  Pareil pour toi. Si tu ne veux plus de moi dans quelques années, tu te retrouves lié à cette terre, souffle Rémi. A moins de vendre.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il caresse les épaules de son ange qui ne semble pas en mener large.

—  Je pense que les enfants nous lieront bien plus encore tu ne crois pas ? Je t'aime Rémi, lui fait-il avec gravité. Je sais que dans les temps actuels, une union dure rarement toute une vie. C'est entré dans les mœurs petit à petit et les gens trouvent ça normal. Moi pas. Pourquoi ne serions nous pas une exception ? Si c'est pour supposer que nous allons nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, pourquoi vivre ensemble, se pacser, se marier, avoir des enfants ? Tu m'offres tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, mon Rémi. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs que ce soit dans dix ou trente ans.

—  "Nous ne connaissons pas l'avenir", ce sont tes paroles, murmure son homme.

—  Il y a toujours une partie d'inconnu. Elle est valable pour tous les deux. Qui dit que demain tu n'auras pas le coup de foudre pour un mec quelconque qui s'assoira au comptoir ? Alors, tu ne me verras plus que comme une vieille chaussette qui a fait son temps, raille-t-il.

—  C'est impossible, se moque Rémi.

—  Ah ! Tu vois ! Nous sommes d'accord, dit-il en l'embrassant. Tu as si difficile de croire que je t'aime, lui reproche-t-il.

—  Non. C'est juste que...

—  Que ?

—  Ma mère...

—  Ta mère essaie de te blesser de toutes les manières possibles, l'interrompt-il. Si en plus ton oncle lui a dit pour le testament...

—  Il l'a dit devant elle pendant que tu étais au jardin. Je crois franchement qu'il l'a fait exprès.

—  Je comprends mieux.

—  Elle m'a rappelé de la plus cruelle des façons le temps qui passe, l'amour qui s'en va. L'amour d'une mère, tu le tiens pour acquit. Au fond de toi, une petite voix te dit que même si elle est en colère, si elle t'en veut, si elle ne désire pas te voir, elle reste celle qui t'a mis au monde et elle ne peut que t'aimer. Comme tu l'as vu, c'est loin d'être le cas, raille-t-il avec de l'amertume dans le ton.

—  Mon amour, lui chuchote-t-il ému par le désespoir qu'il perçoit dans sa voix.

—  ...

—  C'est différent, tu ne trouves pas ? L'amour maternel et celui d'un compagnon ? tente-t-il pourtant. Je t'aime pour qui tu es, Rémi, c'est ça qui est important, conclut-il avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne tendrement.

Front contre front, ils restent un long moment silencieux. Le profond soupir que pousse son homme semble le libérer d'une partie de son fardeau.

—  Je voudrais qu'on me laisse t'aimer tranquillement, sans me mettre de pression. Je t'ai attendu deux ans, je peux enfin profiter de nous, de notre relation. Il y a déjà le Motus, tes études, la danse et tes danseurs, je n'en veux pas plus, avoue-t-il.

—  Tu regrettes ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de lui demander désagréablement surpris par les pensées de son compagnon.

—  Non ! Que vas-tu chercher là ? s'exclame Rémi aussitôt. Simplement, je ne veux pas d'une occupation supplémentaire qui nous privera de nos moments à deux. Je ..., je voudrais t'avoir plus à moi, fait-il après une hésitation, alors moins, il n'en est pas question.

—  Tu es toi aussi très occupé, rétorque-t-il.

—  Chéri, ce n'est pas un reproche.

Il ne sait pas très bien ni comment ils en sont arrivés à cette discussion stérile ni quand Rémi l'a couché sur l'herbe tiédie par le soleil, il est serré tout contre lui qui l'enveloppe de ses bras.

—  Inutile de nous mettre martel en tête avant que les choses se produisent, on verra à ce moment là, souffle-t-il tout contre l'oreille de son homme. Ton oncle est en pleine santé et solide comme un chêne. Il y a Oli aussi. Peut-être cela l'intéressera-t-il, dans l'avenir, de diriger le domaine de Chamont.

—  ...

—  Tu ne crois-pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? l'interroge-t-il doucement.

—  Désolé, murmure son ange en resserrant encore son étreinte.

Il ne retient qu'une chose de tout cela, leur manque d'intimité semble peser à son homme bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il faudra corriger ça à leur retour à Paris.

 

Devant le comptoir Avis de l'aéroport de Sao-Paulo, ils attendent leur tour afin de prendre possession de la voiture que Rémi a réservée. Il est nerveux alors que son homme semble on ne peut plus calme. Le voyage était long et dans son siège, même incliné au maximum, loin des bras de Rémi, il a très mal dormi. Une fois de plus, il laisse celui-ci s'occuper de tout et se contente de l'observer. Il est vraiment séduisant, son ange.

Il semble avoir repris du poil de la bête après quelques jours difficiles chez l'oncle René. Ils sont rentrés à Paris le vingt-trois au soir, heureux de retrouver leur chez eux, fuyant la mère de Rémi qui, pour la première fois depuis son enfance, avait décidé que sa présence était indispensable aux vendanges. Loin de la tranquillité de leur premier séjour, ils avaient supporté stoïquement ses remarques très désagréables. Pourtant, ils y avaient trouvé une satisfaction intense. Les deux premiers jours, ils avaient travaillé comme des bêtes de somme pour terminer en quarante-huit heures les vendanges du domaine de Chamont. Le dernier jour, pendant que les ouvriers s'occupaient des grappes entreposées dans les chambres froides et les triaient sur les tapis roulants avant de les mettre en cuve, ils avaient été avec l'oncle et les saisonniers cueillir le raisin de leur propre bout de vignoble. La récolte était loin d'être optimale, les pieds avaient été négligés tout le long de l'année et les grappes écartées avaient été nombreuses au triage, elle avait cependant été suffisante pour presque remplir la plus petite des cuves qu'ils avaient contemplée, enlacés, avec émotion. Ils avaient repris le chemin de la capitale morts de fatigue mais le cœur content, avec l'espoir que finalement la vigne leur offrirait peut-être beaucoup.

Le lendemain matin, ils sont allés à Rungis, ensuite chez les grossistes. Ils ont bourré le monospace et passé des commandes qui seront livrées en leur absence. Puis ils se sont consacrés à la cuisine. Même lui. Tandis que Rémi élaborait les plats que Patricia et Emilie reproduiront pendant la semaine, il a accompli les tâches les plus faciles : éplucher les légumes, parfois surveiller l'une ou l'autre cuisson, conditionner les mets préparés et prêts à être entreposés dans la chambre froide ou les surgélateurs qui sont maintenant bondés. La seconde semaine, Patricia, Emilie et Renaud seront livrés à eux-mêmes. Oli ira à Rungis avec Emilie et servira de renfort si nécessaire. Les réservations ont été prises en tenant compte de l'absence de Rémi et tout devrait bien se passer.

Il revient au présent et suit l'employé et son homme. Ils prennent possession d'une Nissan Prisma et partent à l'aventure. Rémi a entré l'adresse de l'hôtel dans le GPS mais prend un malin plaisir à choisir les rues selon ses envies et le message « calcul en cours » résonne à leurs oreilles un nombre de fois impressionnant. Ils atteignent pas hasard, à l'opposé de leur destination, l'avenue Paulista, l'une des plus importantes, contraste surprenant des anciens manoirs des grands planteurs de café, demeures conservées et classées et les plus importants des buildings ultra-modernes de la ville. Ils longent le parc appelé familièrement Trianon, Rémi lui désigne la tour de la télévision qui domine les plus hauts immeubles. Il acquiesce de la tête, il n'a pas assez des deux yeux pour tout regarder. La circulation dense à cette heure du matin leur permet de s'attarder.

—  C'est bien la première fois que je trouve les embouteillages utiles, se moque-t-il.

Rémi lui adresse un coup d’œil complice puis avance de trente mètres.

—  C'est gigantesque, souffle-t-il à son homme.

Après avoir vu la cathédrale catholique de Sé, puis la métropolitaine orthodoxe, aussi magnifiques l'une que l'autre, ils arrivent enfin Rua Barao De Campinas. Rémi s'engouffre dans l'entrée du parking de l'hôtel. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prennent possession d'une grande chambre où le parquet brillant, les murs, les meubles sont d'un blond clair, tandis que le large lit est d'un blanc immaculé. Le tout est rutilant de propreté. Des rideaux de couleur havane entourent une grande fenêtre qui baigne la chambre de clarté et apportent la note de couleur nécessaire. Une penderie, un bureau, une chaise et deux petits clubs de forme presque ronde complètent le mobilier.

—  Ouf ! s'exclame-t-il enfin soulagé en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

—  Soulagé, mon amour ? demande tendrement son Rémi en s'allongeant contre lui.

Il s'étend puis se blottit dans ses bras avec délice. La tête sur son épaule, il a envie de s'y oublier un long moment, très long moment. Les caresses douces et lentes de son compagnon sur son dos, sa taille ne font que renforcer son envie de tendresse. Pourtant, quelqu'un frappe à la porte et ne leur laisse pas le temps de souffler. Dès qu'ils répondent, Matte entre et, tout souriant, vient s'incruster au milieu d'eux avec impudence, les accolant tour à tour.

—  Où il y a de la gêne, il n'y a pas de plaisir, raille-t-il en chahutant l'adolescent.

—  Vous êtes tout le temps collés de toute façon, fait ce dernier avec un haussement d'épaules. Cela vous permettra de respirer. Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux, continue le jeune danseur avec une grimace. La compagnie, c'est bien différent de Rudra.

—  C'est gentil, je m'occupe de toi le plus possible, râle Sacha qui est entré derrière le garçon et les embrasse à son tour avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Dis plutôt que tu cherches à te faire câliner et que toutes les manières sont bonnes, grogne-t-il.

—  Jaloux ! raille Matte avec un regard espiègle et son petit sourire en coin. Tu veilles sur moi, c'est vrai. Mais tu le fais parce que tu l'as promis à Lucas, pas pour moi.

—  Matte, si c'était uniquement ça, rectifie le soliste, je le ferais de loin. Je prends soin de toi, de Sean, d'Alexeï parce que vous êtes jeunes et que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous épauler, comme je l'ai été par Yun à mon arrivée. Je viens aussi de Rudra, ne l'oublie pas. Le fait que je t'emmène souvent en sortie avec le groupe, que je t'introduise du mieux que je peux dans la troupe, c'est loin d'être une obligation. Franchement, tu pousses, grommelle-t-il au plus jeune.

—  Sashka, le rappelle-t-il à l'ordre doucement.

—  Désolé, mais c'est vrai, soupire le blond en se tournant vers lui et en le dévisageant attentivement. Vous avez l'air fatigués tous les deux. C'était dur les vendanges ?

—  Oui. Je ne sentais plus mon dos. Et pourtant, Rémi a terminé seul le tri du raisin et la mise en cuve, je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai dormi tout le trajet du retour, avoue-t-il en lançant un regard penaud à son compagnon.

—  C'est que tu en avais besoin, répond ce dernier avec un sourire. Racontez-nous le Brésil.

—  A vrai dire nous sommes arrivés il y a deux jours et depuis nous nous sommes installés, nous avons un peu flâné dans les rues, nous avons répété au Theâtre Municipal. Je trouve qu'il a un petit côté opéra de Paris, architecture classique, marbre blanc et dorure. Nous avons mangé ici à l'hôtel et pris un verre au bar lounge aussi, nous vous attendions pour sortir. Sauf si tu es fatigué, lui fait son ami qui semble préoccupé.

—  Je me suis reposé à Paris, le tranquillise-t-il.

—  Tu vas encore me mettre en colère, danseur, le prévient gentiment le soliste. Je ne veux pas que tu me rassures si c'est en mentant.

Il se contente de soupirer. Il aime les attentions, l'apaisante et chaude tendresse du blond mais devant Matte et surtout Rémi, ça le gêne plus qu'autre chose.

—  Je doute que tu arrives à le faire dormir, Lucas veut tout voir, intervient son homme qui le couve d'un regard amoureux. Et surtout le zoo.

—  Le zoo ? questionne Matte stupéfait en le contemplant comme un extraterrestre.

—  Il y a à Sao Paulo le quatrième plus grand zoo au monde, l'informe-t-il. Mais je voudrais voir aussi le parc d'Ibirapuera qui est l'équivalent de central park, le quartier de la Liberdade où j'aimerais manger japonnais, l'avenue Paulista, le lieu gay de Sao Paulo et je voudrais aller à la plage à Guaruja par exemple et...

—  Arrête ! s'exclame Sacha en riant. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas sûr d'aimer le Brésil.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il ne quitte pas du regard son Lucas dont les yeux brillent d'excitation. C'est vrai qu'il avait envie de ce voyage autant qu'il le craignait. Il le trouve infiniment attrayant ainsi exalté. Et Sacha semble du même avis.

—  Nous passerons la journée de lundi prochain à la plage, chéri. C'est le moment le plus indiqué. Demain, nous pouvons visiter le zoo.

—  Il y a les répétitions aussi, soupire son homme.

—  Tu n'as plus dansé depuis combien de jours ?

—  Cinq, avoue Lucas. Autrement, j'ai repris les cours avec ta mère et Brigitte. Avec les projets universitaires, cela fait au moins quatre heures de danse par jour.

—  Elle t'a enfin pardonné, se moque le blond.

—  Le vendredi après ton départ, j'ai reçu un message me disant qu'elle m'attendrait au club de la porte Maillot et nous n'en avons jamais parlé, résume Lucas en haussant les épaules.

 

Ils se sont levés au petit matin pour aller à la mer. Lucas assis près de lui a les yeux luisants d'impatience. Cette escapade, il l'attend depuis leur arrivée. Avec un contentement non dissimulé, son homme a renoué avec la scène. A l'évidence, ça lui avait manqué. Tout comme ses danseurs. Plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu les acclamations des spectateurs. Il n'a pas été déçu. Ils leur ont fait un véritable triomphe. Il a, quant à lui, retrouvé son compagnon aussi faible qu'un chaton après avoir tout donné au public. Après son message d'amour sur scène, après le désir éprouvé, son abandon dans ses bras l'a bouleversé une fois de plus. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir aimer plus et, chaque jour, il s'aperçoit qu'il avait tort.

Ils se sont transformés en touristes dès qu'ils le pouvaient, le plus souvent accompagnés des trois mêmes compères qui ne les lâchent pas : Sacha, Matte et John. Les sorties, les restos se sont faits avec presque toute la troupe. Bien qu'il aurait aimé plus de solitude à deux, les seuls moments qu'ils ont eus en tête à tête, sont ceux passés dans leur chambre.

Sacha et Matte sont des compagnons agréables même si ils semblent toujours en compétition afin d'attirer sur eux l'attention de Lucas qui parait prendre un peu de recul dans le but de se consacrer plus à lui ce qui contrebalance leur peu d'intimité. John est là mais il n'a toujours pas compris ses relations exactes avec Sacha. Il se révèle être un boute en train avec un humour assez corrosif qui le fait sourire et rire aux éclats son homme. Loin d'être timoré comme Yun qui a d'ailleurs la même attitude réservée envers William, il est assez tactile avec Sacha que ce soit en petit comité ou en public. Nul ne peut ignorer qu'ils forment un couple. Il semble fier de sortir avec le blond ce qui se comprend tout à fait, Sacha est magnifique. Le désir, une certaine tendresse, la fierté d'être un tandem beau et charismatique parait être tout ce qui unit ces deux là. De l'amour, il ne voit trace.

Il a, avec la complicité d'un employé de la réception de l'hôtel, mis sur pied une escapade de deux jours qui rassemble tout ce qui pourrait plaire à son homme. Au programme initiation au surf, sable fin, eaux transparentes, dégustation sur la plage, resto le soir, discothèque et le lendemain surf, promenade en forêt et spectacle de capoeira avant de reprendre le chemin de Sao Paulo. Il n'a pas eu le cœur de priver Matte de cette excursion, lui qui rêve de voir le littoral brésilien et qui dit Matte dit Sacha et qui dit Sacha... Bref, il a renoncé à son évasion en amoureux, ils partiront à cinq.

Jusqu'à présent, exception faite de la visite du zoo qui s'est révélée intéressante mais pas vraiment transcendante, c'est Sacha qui les a guidés dans Sao Paulo. C'est son troisième passage avec la compagnie. Cela leur a certainement évité beaucoup de déconvenues. Ils ont suivi ses recommandations : ne pas porter des bijoux, des montres chères, ne jamais rien laisser dans la voiture, surveiller l'appareil photo ou le camescope, quand ils roulent dans les embouteillages fermer soigneusement les portières et préférer l'air conditionné aux fenêtres ouvertes. Pourtant, Lucas a fermement refusé d'enlever son anneau Cartier. Il a donc conservé le sien aussi. Sacha leur a fait découvrir les rues de la ville. Étrange ville en vérité que cette cinquième plus grosse mégapole du monde qui compte presque vingt millions d'habitants. Des embouteillages immenses, ceux de Paris qu'il maudit chaque jour ne sont rien à côté. Finalement, on va souvent plus vite à pied, on marche donc beaucoup à Sao Paulo.

Dans la rue, on rencontre une misère qui ne se cache pas et qui nous frappe, nous européens. Au milieu de l'agitation grouillante du centre, il y a beaucoup d'exclus qui vivent par terre, de jour comme de nuit. Nombre d'entre eux ont l'air complètement camés et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'air en bonne santé. Il y a des vendeurs à la sauvette à chaque coin de rue qui marchandent un peu de tout, des diseuses de bonne aventure installées sur un siège pliant ou un murêt, des mendiants qui vous abordent à tous les coins de rue surtout des enfants. C'est le côté qui a été le plus dur pour son compagnon qui les aime tant, son Lucas, ému par leur situation, par leur détresse, a tellement serré sa main parfois qu'il en avait mal. A coté de ça, il y a des hommes d'affaires qui se pavanent dans des costumes de grands couturiers, qui prennent l'hélicoptère pour éviter les bouchons interminables. Dans le ciel de la capitale, il y a en permanence plusieurs hélicos en vol, c'est une manière de circuler comme une autre...

Ils ont vu l'avenue Paulista autrement qu'en voiture. Il a compté pas moins de quarante banques qui se font concurrence, les unes à côté des autres. Des tours à perte vue et dans les rue adjacentes des bars lounge gays. L'avenue Oscar Freire est l'une des plus luxueuses au monde ; un manoir y abrite une des boutiques les plus chères, Daslu. Il y a entraîné son homme et a voulu lui acheter une babiole, ce que Lucas a refusé énergiquement. L'architecture du vieux centre-ville rappelle celle de Paris. On s'y promène tranquillement à pied autour de la Praça da Sé, y admirant sa cathédrale gothique et la belle place Pateo do Collegio de style colonial. Pays des contrastes. Ils ont arpenté les très beaux parcs de Ibirapuera et de Trianon, ils ont mangé italien dans le quartier italien, japonnais dans le quartier japonnais, portugais... et bien mangé. Le Salommão a pourtant remporté la palme, un resto-bar dans une superbe maison de la fin du XIXème siècle avec une cour ombragée par des arbres centenaires, ils y ont dégusté une cuisine traditionnelle goûteuse et partagé des moments très conviviaux avec les danseurs.

Ils sont sortis aussi. Une nuit entière au Boteco Seu Ze, samba et orchestre brésilien. Ils y ont dansé sur de la musique populaire jusqu'au matin, son homme a adoré. Une autre soirée dans un sympathique bar où ils ont discuté avec leurs amis assis à la terrasse installée dans un jardin débordant de roses et de fleurs colorées. Un pianiste et un saxophoniste jouaient du jazz métissé de rythmes brésiliens.

Pourtant c'est la grande discothèque gay The Week qui l'a le plus frappé : deux énormes pistes avec une partie en extérieur, une piscine, plusieurs bars. Lucas semble s'y être plu autant que lui. Ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit pour s'asseoir, le club est toujours bondé. Et l'ambiance y est chaude, très chaude. A moitié nus, les danseurs et danseuses de club donnaient le ton, les DJ, pantalons de cuir noir et torses nus n'étaient pas en reste. Son homme serré contre lui, il était bien. Au fil de la soirée et des alcools bus, Lucas s'était fait plus exubérant, la chemise entièrement ouverte, laissant apercevoir, au moindre mouvement, sa poitrine finement musclée et imberbe, il se déhanchait comme d'habitude avec sensualité sans le quitter des yeux, tentateur en diable. Il avait l'impression d'être son univers. Les autres de la troupe n'étaient jamais loin, ils formaient un groupe de près de quarante européens et ne passaient pas inaperçus dans leur coin.

Le dos de son homme appuyé sur lui, il avait posé sa main sur son estomac, le serrant contre lui. En symbiose, ils avaient dansé ainsi longtemps. Leurs hanches imbriquées se mouvaient en harmonie, les fesses de son amour frottant sur sa virilité l'éveillaient et le torturaient délicieusement. Comme ils avaient préféré venir en taxi, il avait lui aussi bu un peu et, pour une fois, les regards concupiscents qui les suivaient ne le gênaient pas. Il voyait le désir dans les yeux des inconnus qui les côtoyaient mais aussi dans ceux de leurs amis, Sacha, John, Manu et même Matte. Désir envers son homme, envers lui, envers leur couple ? Les trois certainement. Quand Lucas s'était retourné vers lui, il avait d'un geste instinctif posé ses mains sur ses fesses pour le serrer contre son bas ventre soudain orphelin de lui. Son désir avait rencontré le sien, il avait gémi de sentir sa dureté contre lui et Lucas, la tête en arrière, avait éclaté de rire avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel, Lucas lui avait sauté dessus comme si ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour depuis des mois. Peu de préliminaires, il l'avait à peine préparé avant de le pénétrer avec un cri de jouissance, il s'était libéré après quelques va-et-vient et s'était retiré sans se préoccuper de son plaisir à lui. Il en était resté pantois un instant, le temps qu'il avait fallu à son chéri pour se mettre à genoux et lui offrir sa croupe. Une position que son homme n'aime pas contrairement à lui. Il ne s'était pas fait prier et avait profité du cadeau. Il l'avait préparé avant de le posséder à son tour. Il s'était pourtant retenu jusqu'à sentir se réveiller la virilité de son amour qu'il caressait vivement d'une main. Puis, il avait enfin cédé à sa passion exacerbée par la tension sexuelle de cette soirée. Du sexe intense, presque violent qui l'avait laissé à bout de souffle écrasé sur le corps chaud et moite de transpiration de son Lucas qui sortait difficilement de son monde de plaisir après son second orgasme. Il avait glissé sur le lit à ses côtés. La tendresse avait alors réclamé sa part. D'une main légère, il avait caressé le creux du dos, les fesses bombées de son amant qui soupirait de bien-être, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras et de s'endormir.

Il lance un coup d’œil à son homme, il dort sur le siège voisin, le visage tourné vers lui. Il paraît tellement jeune, tellement fragile, son bel amour. Il sait que ce n'est qu'une apparence mais il n'arrive pas à rejeter cette idée. Il voudrait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, lui murmurer qu'il l'aime, mais il ne sont pas seuls. Dans le rétroviseur, il voit Matte dormir la tête posée sur l'épaule de Sacha qui somnole le visage perdu dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Ils sont devenus complices et s'entendent bien quand Lucas n'est pas dans les parages. John regarde par la fenêtre les paysages brésiliens qui défilent. Ils sont à mi-chemin de Maresias une des meilleures plages, pour le surf, du Brésil. Une des plus branchée aussi. L'employé de l'hôtel a réservé pour eux un appartement à la pousada Tubes qui est en même temps un club de surf. Cette nuit, ils occuperont un de leurs chales.

Enfin, ils longent la superbe côte atlantique et ce sera ainsi jusqu'à destination. Il se gare sur l'accotement verdoyant. Au Brésil, c'est l'hiver, un hiver aussi chaud que leur mois d'août à Paris. C'est tellement beau qu'il ne faut pas que Lucas manque ça. Il le pousse doucement. La réponse : un grognement peu engageant.

—  Regarde, chéri, lui fait-il en désignant la baie avec à l'avant plan en contrebas la Mata Atlântica, la forêt tropicale, puis la plage de sable fin que viennent lécher les crêtes blanches des vagues paresseuses d'une mer qui s'étale, transparente. Un pinceau nerveux semble avoir retouché ce tableau idyllique et, loin de la rive, avoir mêlé à ce bleu clair un turquoise foncé qui évoque déjà les fonds abyssaux.

Les doigts de Lucas se mêlent aux siens. Tout d'un coup, il est bien réveillé et ses yeux, admiratifs, ne perdent pas une miette du panorama.

—  Magnifique ! Tu prends une ou deux photos ? lui demande-t-il.

Cela le fait rire, son amour se moque trop souvent de sa manie d'imprimer sur la pellicule tout ce qui l'interpelle. Pourtant il veut lui faire plaisir, il prend l'appareil dans le coffre et fait plusieurs photos y compris de leurs passagers avant de le lui tendre. Il le guide dans le réglage de l'objectif. Appuyé contre lui, Lucas s'applique, mordillant ses lèvres qu'il voudrait libérer de cette torture. Son compagnon mitraille le paysage sous tous les angles avec le téléobjectif ou sans. Il doit penser qu'ainsi, il y en aura quelques unes de bien. Il pose une main sur sa taille, ses lèvres dans sa nuque.

 

Ils regardent autour d'eux l'intérieur du chalet. Pas de luxe, mais du bois chaud pour l'escalier ouvert, les plafonds, le plancher ciré. Des meubles simples, une table et des chaises, un coin kitchenette avec les éléments de base, un frigo, un évier, une plaque électrique et dans la pièce de vie, un canapé transformable en lit de deux personnes, un escalier qui monte vers la mezzanine où se trouve un second lit superposé et la porte d'une chambre qui contient un double lit, ils ouvrent en grand les portes persiennes qui donnent sur la terrasse, faisant entrer le soleil. Si ce n'est pas luxueux, c'est chaud et lumineux. Et propre comme un sou neuf. Sacha pose sa main sur l'épaule de Lucas, il les voit échanger un coup d’œil satisfait et complice. Matte qui ne veut pas être laissé pour compte se pend au cou de Lucas, l'attire à lui et pose deux bisous sur ses joues en lui disant merci. Il croise le regard de John qui semble guetter sa réaction, il lui sourit. Il n'a strictement rien à reprocher à aucun des trois.

—  Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais Rémi, fait son homme avec un sourire tendre vers lui.

—  Pourquoi "Tubes" ? ce n'est pas un nom portugais, interroge le plus jeune.

—  Lorsque la puissance des vagues permet de surfer à l'intérieur du rouleau, la figure, une des plus spectaculaire du surf, est appelée tube, lui explique-t-il tout en fixant son homme. La pousada où nous sommes est aussi un club de surf. Dans le prix de ce chale sont compris une nuit, la location du matériel, des planches, combinaisons pour cinq personnes et l'initiation au surf pendant deux jours. D'ailleurs, si nous traînons nous serons en retard à notre première leçon. Le spot où nous sommes attendus est à ...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir, Lucas lui a coupé la parole en le saisissant par la nuque et en l'embrassant presque violemment pour le remercier. De façon évidente, il est très content de sa surprise.

—  Combien t'a encore coûté cette folie, mon ange ? lui glisse-t-il.

—  L'important c'est que tu aimes, lui chuchote-t-il. Je disais, continue-t-il plus fort, que le spot est à trois cents mètres et qu'on nous y attend pour notre premier contact avec les planches.

 

Ils sont étendus sur des transats devant l'océan. Son Lucas suit d'un œil rêveur les surfeurs confirmés qui se lancent sans hésitation à l'assaut des rouleaux. Ils ont tous apprécié les leçons de la matinée. Les danseurs se sont révélés plus à l'aise que lui sur leur planche, bien qu'il soit meilleur, une fois dans l'eau, que Lucas. Il sait que c'est dû à l'équilibre qu'ils ont acquit grâce à la danse ou à la capoeira et n'en est aucunement troublé. Ils ont ensuite déjeuné sur la plage à la terrasse improvisée d'une churrascaria. Les morceaux de viandes diverses, bœuf, porc, poulet, enfilées sur des épées et grillées sur un immense barbecue étaient épicées et cuites juste ce qu'il faut. Chacun sélectionne les éléments qui lui plaisent sur le grill, le vendeur tranche la viande en lamelles devant le client. Le prix est déterminé par les choix du consommateur. Dans tous les cas, l'assiette est complétée par des petits pains ronds, quelques légumes grillés et de la mineira, une purée de haricots de couleur brunâtre peu appétissante que Lucas a regardée d'un air méfiant avant de la goûter du bout des lèvres et de la pousser sur le bord de son assiette en plastique. Ils ont accompagné leur plat de canettes de coca ou de guarana antartica, boisson gazeuse faite à partir de la plante du même nom particulièrement riche en caféine. Devant l'air nostalgique de son compagnon contemplant son assiette presque vide, la mineira seule rescapée le narguant, il a été lui chercher des cocadas, des friandises typiques à la noix de coco et des brigadeiros au chocolat. Le cornet en papier rempli de confiseries sur les genoux, son homme rêve.

—  J'aimerais faire du jet-ski, lance Matte qui suit des yeux un de ces engins qui se déplace à grande vitesse.

—  Ils en louent là plus loin, fait John en montrant une enseigne aux couleurs criardes.

—  Ils ont des moniteurs ? demande son homme avec une grimace tout en se tournant vers lui d'un air sévère.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant son regard rancunier.

—  Jaloux ! raille-t-il, tout en sachant qu'il le taquine.

—  Il ne te draguait pas peut-être ? Quelle mauvaise foi ! s'exclame son compagnon.

—  Bah ! d'habitude c'est toi, se moque-t-il en souriant. Chacun son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils font la course sur les puissantes machines. Ils ne perdent pas de vue Matte dont c'est la première fois. Il semble s'amuser comme un fou. Ils restent sur la plage jusqu'au coucher du soleil, c'est-à-dire vers dix-neuf heures. L'animation de la nuit prend déjà possession des lieux, la samba retentit partout quand ce n'est pas la musique électronique. Le Brésil ne semble pas connaître de saison morte.

Ils rentrent s'habiller au chale. Ils se retrouvent tous les cinq sur le balcon qui domine la piscine afin de prendre un apéritif et discuter du choix d'un restaurant. Le jardin est illuminé, les palmiers, les hibiscus sont magnifiques et crée une ambiance vraiment agréable. Ils optent pour le Terral Maresias recommandé par le patron de l'auberge et qui prépare uniquement des fruits de mer. Cela les changera de la viande ou des éternelles pizzas dont ils ont fait grande consommation à Sao Paulo pour déjeuner. Si ce n'est pas de la gastronomie raffinée, les produits sont frais, bien préparés et assez épicés. Le décor le laisse plus perplexe, il n'est pas loin de le considérer comme le comble du mauvais goût. L'ambiance est pourtant conviviale. Le dessert sera une crème glacée italienne onctueuse à souhait.

Ils reprennent le chemin de la pousada avant d'obliquer vers la discothèque Sirena située à une centaine de mètres de leur chale. Elle est considérée comme la meilleure du Brésil. Plusieurs pistes, dix bars différents, une pizzeria et un comptoir qui vend des makitas, ces cousins des sushis et plus étonnant, une chapelle. Ils sont impatients de la découvrir. Une déconvenue les attend pourtant. La discothèque n'est ouverte que le week-end. La déception ne les pousse pas à essayer autre chose. Il est déjà vingt tard et ils sont levés depuis six heures du matin. A Sao Paulo, ils sont beaucoup sortis, en quelques mots, tout d'un coup, ils sont fatigués. Ils décident d'un commun accord de reprendre le chemin de l'auberge nichée parmi les palmiers et de faire un tour à la salle de jeux pour une partie de billard puis d'aller dormir sagement.

D'autres clients sont là et les regardent avec curiosité. Il tient par la main son Lucas, Sacha et John sont très proches et le look androgyne de Lucas et Matte achève de les classer définitivement dans la minorité gay. Un groupe de copains, filles et garçons s'éclatent sur les anciens jeux d'arcade, un couple d'une trentaine d'année est aux machines à sous, quatre copines chuchotent et gloussent en les regardant. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, ils commandent un verre et commencent leur partie. Ils sont loin d'être des spécialistes, ils sont juste là afin de passer un bon moment ensemble. Matte par contre semble dans son élément et les bandes ne paraissent pas avoir de secret pour lui, il prend confiance en lui, se sert de craie dans le but de faire des effets très réussis qui le mènent rapidement à la victoire. Il est tout fier de son succès. Une des filles fait un commentaire en anglais d'une voix moqueuse, les autres éclatent de rire et il voit son homme sursauter.

—  Lucas ?

—  ...

—  Qu'a-t-elle dit ? insiste-t-il.

—  Qu'il est normal que Matte sache se servir d'une queue. Je ne crois pas qu'elle parlait billard, fait-il sèchement.

—  Laisse tomber, demande l'intéressé en posant une main sur l'épaule de son chorégraphe et ami. Ce sont des petites connes. Je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec elles pour ça.

Pourtant son homme tient à marquer le coup et il les regarde de la tête au pied avec un tel dédain qu'il en est plus insultant que des paroles. Il prennent un second whisky et recommence une nouvelle partie. Cette fois Matte leur explique quelques effets, le rétro, le coulé. Lorsqu'il se penche derrière lui, presque collé à son corps pour lui montrer l'incidence sur l'angle d'un effet latéral calculé, les mains posées sur le fût contre les siennes, il entend à nouveau le rire des filles. Il envoie sa bille rapidement avant de jeter un coup d’œil à Lucas. Le bras de Sacha est passé autour de ses épaules et il lui parle doucement au creux de l'oreille afin de le calmer. C'est au tour du blond. Il attire son homme contre lui.

—  Laisse tomber chéri. Quoi qu'elles aient dit, laisse tomber, lui fait-il tendrement en caressant son visage avant de repousser une longue mèche sombre derrière son oreille. Crois-moi, elles sont plus jalouses que dégoûtées par nos relations. Ça va Matte ?

Le garçon est le seul à ne pas être en couple et ça le met parfois en situation difficile. Personne à qui se confier, personne sur qui se reposer.

—  Depuis tout jeune, je sais ce que je suis. Il y a longtemps qu'en dehors de ma famille, je l'assume, commente le garçon avec un haussement d'épaule. Comme toi, je connais l'homophobie, je l'ai rencontrée souvent. Trop souvent que pour être encore blessé par ce genre de chose. Franchement, je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Pourtant il voit un éclair de tristesse passer dans le regard d'onyx du jeune danseur. Il n'a pas échappé à Lucas non plus qui caresse sa nuque d'un geste protecteur.

 

Ils doivent déjà reprendre la route vers Sao Paulo, l'avion les emmènera demain en fin de matinée à Bogota. Ils ont passé une dernière journée au Brésil parfaite. Il s'est levé en premier, laissant son homme dormir sur le canapé transformé en lit, il a été chercher des Pão de queijo, petites boules de pain au fromage, des croissants, des scones. La ville est très touristique et s'est adaptée à sa clientèle. Ensuite, il a fait du café et réveillé ses compagnons. Ils ont retrouvé les vagues bleues et blanches, le soleil pourtant éclatant de cette fin d'hiver. Ils sont enfin arrivés à se lever sur la planche. Son Lucas en était fou de joie. Bien entendu, il leur faudra encore longtemps avant de surfer autre chose que la mousse, mais il était ravi quand même. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, ce sport lui plaît vraiment. Comme tous les divertissements nautiques. Il adore l'élément liquide, il l'apaise.

Ils ont ensuite libéré l'appartement et mis les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture. Après le déjeuner pris au restaurant "La cantina" qu'il a repéré en achetant les viennoiseries, ils sont allé faire une promenade sur les sentiers balisés de la forêt tropicale qu'ils ne pouvaient mépriser, avant de revenir sur la plage et d'y passer le reste de la journée. Le resto une fois encore et puis, avec les indications du serveur, ils ont cherché l'adresse donnée par l'employé de Sao Paulo. Derrière une double porte, ils ont découvert une vaste cour. Des gradins de fortune, dont on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient s'écrouler au moindre geste un peu trop brusque, s'appuyaient contre chaque mètre de mur. Ils ont payé une entrée conséquente pour s'y installer. De puissants projecteurs jetaient une lumière assez crue sur la surface de terre battue. Il voyait l'impatience de Lucas. L'exhibition ne les a pas déçus, loin de là. C'est pourtant à cette occasion qu'il a compris combien son amour de chorégraphe avait organisé une mise en scène autour de la démonstration à Lausanne. Rien de tout ça ici. Des figures précises, des sauts, des enchaînements offerts par des participants sans fioriture. Les jouteurs, chevronnés, se relayaient entre musique et démonstration. Le spectacle était beau.

L'organisateur s'est avancé et a fait une annonce au micro à laquelle personne n'a répondu. Il l'a renouvelée en anglais et les autochtones ont plaisanté tout en regardant vers les gradins occupés pour la plupart par des touristes. Dans la même langue, Sacha a répondu au brésilien malgré la réaction de Lucas qui lui serrait le bras pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il a ensuite vu son homme secouer la tête d'un air fâché, se lever, descendre vers le cercle et discuter avec le maître en espagnol. La roda s'est reformé, son homme étant au milieu. Il a alors affronté en joutes plusieurs des brésiliens. Chaque action extraordinaire était signalée par le présentateur en portugais, en espagnol et en anglais. C'est en le voyant évoluer avec les brésiliens qu'il a constaté la différence de style. La danse est bien plus présente dans les figures de Lucas, élégantes, aériennes. Il y a une recherche esthétique en sa façon d'évoluer absente des combats vifs et puissants des brésiliens. Il a à peine été surpris quand Matte et Sacha sont entrés dans la roda demandant, selon la règle, à défier Lucas chacun à leur tour. Il a retrouvé la même façon d'évoluer chez les deux garçons, on voit de suite qu'ils sont ses élèves. Ils sont revenus s'asseoir à ses côtés, enfilant sur leur torse recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur leur chemise abandonnée. Le présentateur les a remerciés de leur participation, demandant à Lucas son grade. Celui-ci a répondu en anglais qu'il est maître à Paris dans une académie de capoeira. Les applaudissements ont suivi sa déclaration. La capitale française à la cote au Brésil comme ailleurs. En quittant la cour, ils ont aperçu les quatre filles du jour avant qui les fixaient d'un air incrédule. Quelqu'un les avait certainement reconnus et les avait mises au courant.

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils se sont arrêtés à peu près au même endroit que le jour précédent au matin. D'un geste possessif, il attire Rémi contre lui. Une fois de plus, son ange lui a donné tout ce dont il avait envie, au détriment de ses propres désirs. Lui qui voulait plus de moments à deux les a sacrifiés pour son plaisir à lui. Il aime sa prévenance, ce sentiment d'être aimé qu'il lui donne.

—  Merci pour ces deux jours, murmure-t-il en fixant au loin les lumières de la ville.

—  Ce n'est pas que pour toi. J'en ai savouré chaque minute, ma puce. Même si je suis impatient de me retrouver dans une chambre un peu plus intime que celle de la nuit dernière, raille-t-il tendrement.

—  Alors, allons-y.


	27. Le pacte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Le restaurant 404 à Paris
> 
> Le lien se construit, l'avenir devient rassurant. Pourtant, tout semble tellement fragile.

****

Ils trépignent devant le comptoir d'Avis. Soi-disant personne de libre pour contrôler le véhicule qu'ils ramènent. Cela fait un bon moment qu'ils poireautent pendant que certains employés discutent entre eux de la pluie et du beau temps. Seuls deux s'occupent de la clientèle. Une voix annonce le vol vers Bogota. Il voit une petite veine pulser à la tempe de Rémi, signe que l'explosion est imminente.

— Cela fait plus d 'une demi heure que nous attendons. Vous ne voulez pas réceptionner la voiture maintenant ? Vous risquez de le regretter. Notre vol pour Bogota est annoncé, si nous ratons le départ, nous ne manquerons pas de réclamer des dommages et intérêts à votre firme qui va vous poser quelques questions, apostrophe-t-il les employés.

Son chéri parle très bien anglais quand il le veut et son ton en ferait se cacher plus d'un sous terre. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un petit ricanement lorsqu'un homme se détache du groupe, prend leurs papiers et leur demande de le suivre, avec pourtant un air agacé sur le visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils courent vers la douane où les guettent Sacha et Matte.

— Dépêchez-vous, Gil est furieux, les appelle le plus jeune.

— Tu crois peut-être qu'on a été faire mumuse aux toilettes ? lui lance Rémi abruptement.

Leurs amis le regardent d'un air stupéfait. Son chéri est énervé. Ils ne l'ont jamais vu que calme et souriant. Lui, trouve rassurant de voir qu'il n'est pas un surhomme et qu'il peut avoir, de temps en temps, un coup de sang.

— Les employés d'Avis n'étaient pas très coopératifs, explique-t-il à Sacha et Matte.

— Pas coopératifs ? Bande de feignants ! râle son homme. Des files de clients et seulement deux employés au comptoir, les autres étaient en train de faire la causette.

Un sourire ironique se dessine sur les lèvres de Sacha et le regard de Matte noircit de colère parce qu'il a été rabroué alors qu'il voulait aider.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils quittent leur chambre ultra-moderne, blanche et bleue, très lumineuse, vers le SPA de l'hôtel situé au septième étage. Il a persuadé Rémi de faire un petit tour au hammam. Cette fois, c'est lui qui le guidera, il y a été à maintes reprises avec Ahmed dans le quartier du Marais. Couchés sur les bancs de pierre, ils se laissent prendre par les effluves de la vapeur, parfumée aux pin et à l'eucalyptus, qui ouvre les pores de la peau et les relaxe. Ils ne sont que cinq clients à profiter de ce plaisir. Entre les douches froides, il calcule un temps d'environ quinze minutes de bain de vapeur. Quand il l'estime prêt, après plus d'une heure, le gant de crin en main, il frotte la peau moite de Rémi étendu sur le ventre, admirant une fois de plus le dos bien charpenté de son compagnon, la taille et les hanches minces, les fesses fermes, les jambes brunies. Ses mains se font moins énergiques, plus caressantes. Il lui demande de se retourner sur le dos, le regard légèrement moqueur de son homme lui fait comprendre que son trouble n'est pas passé inaperçu. Rémi retourne sous la douche afin d'évacuer les peaux mortes et lui rend ensuite le même service. Quand ils rejoignent la chambre, ils sont légèrement excités, légèrement engourdis aussi. Un câlin puis une petite sieste s'imposent.

 

Il est plus de vingt heures quand on frappe à leur porte. Pas assez fort toutefois pour les réveiller. Après quelques minutes de vains efforts, la personne entre et reste dans l'embrasure de la chambre. Par la baie vitrée, les lumières de la large avenue commerçante et l'enseigne de l'hôtel éclairent le vaste lit et les deux corps enlacés. Couché nu sur Rémi avec, à son habitude, une main en travers sa poitrine, un genou remonté sur son bas ventre, la tête blottie dans son cou, Lucas, entre les bras de son amant qui le ceinturent, dort. Les yeux foncés qui les contemplent semblent ne pas pouvoir se détacher du couple enlacé, admirant, fasciné, le corps sans défaut du jeune chorégraphe. Après un long moment et un soupir, l'homme se détourne, se dirige vers la sortie et ferme la porte soigneusement derrière lui.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonne dans la chambre. Il grogne et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'entendre son appel strident une seconde, puis une troisième fois. Maudissant le gêneur, Lucas se lève dans le but de répondre.

— Sashka ?

— On vous attend au restaurant de l'hôtel. On avait dit vingt heures, tu te rappelles ?

— Il est déjà si tard ? Désolé. On arrive.

Par la fenêtre, il jette un coup d'œil sur la rue. Quelques degrés de moins qu'au Brésil et une pluie incessante, c'est ce qu'il a retenu de Bogota pour le moment. Il soupire. Le séjour est long. Ce soir, Paris lui manque. Il aimerait être derrière son comptoir.

— Mon ange ?

— ...

— Rémi ? fait-il un peu plus fort tout en caressant son épaule.

Il ouvre sur lui des yeux encore embrumés de sommeil.

— Nous sommes en retard pour le dîner.

 

Ils sont contents de retrouver le tarmac de Roissy, loin de la pluie diluvienne de Bogota et de son froid nocturne. Si ce n'est la visite du musée de l'or, ils ont passé la majeure partie de leur temps libre à l'hôtel à jouer aux cartes ou à discuter. Ils ont bien tenté de découvrir le quartier de la Candelaria, le cœur historique de Bogota, ses bâtiments colorés, ses vieux balcons, ses églises, qui rappellent son passé colonial, mais, après une heure d'éclaircie, le déluge s'est abattu sur la ville, ils ont du y renoncer et se sont rués dans un taxi pour rentrer avant d'être noyés. Le succès obtenu au Teatro Mayor a été le seul point positif de ce séjour. Et peut-être aussi le rapprochement avec les stagiaires présents ou certains danseurs qui ne sont pas de leur groupe habituel même si ils ont passé beaucoup de temps avec leurs familiers, Sacha, John, Matte, Didier, Lisbeth et le couple William, Yun qui semble ne plus lui en vouloir. Les liens qui les unissent se resserrent un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils se revoient. Lorsqu'ils viendront répéter à Paris sous sa direction, il est certain que ce sera une fois de plus le cas. Il attend ça impatiemment.

Le ciel de Paris est grincheux et, pour leur faire la grimace, une averse débute dès qu'ils sortent du terminal. Le monospace, avec Oli au volant, les attend à l'endroit convenu. Ils ont pris l'avion à sept heures du matin, le vol en dure onze, le décalage horaire est de cinq heures, puis le temps des formalités à l'aéroport, il est presque minuit quand ils poussent la porte du Motus.

Il est heureux de retrouver les aîtres familiers, s'assied à la table 7 devant un café pendant que Rémi discute avec Patricia qui l'a attendu afin de lui faire son rapport. Il ne reste derrière le bar que Seb, maintenant rejoint par Oli. Il prend le temps de regarder autour de lui, d'essayer de percevoir le bar tel que le ressent, au premier contact, un nouveau client. Classe et branché, ce sont les qualificatifs qu'il emploierait. Rémi a un goût sûr en décoration comme en vêtements.

La musique nostalgique, que diffuse en sourdine la puissante sono, le prend au cœur, son esprit s'égare vers la dernière soirée de ce déplacement. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il essayait de parler à Sacha sans témoin. Après le dîner pris, une fois de plus à l'hôtel, ils étaient montés prendre un verre à la terrasse au dernier étage de l'immeuble, bien à l'abri du déluge sous le toit vitré. Rémi, comme tous les soirs, discutait quelques minutes via internet avec son frère des événements au Motus. Le blond s'était accoudé à ses côtés alors qu'il regardait la ville.

— Je dois te parler, lui avait-il déclaré d'une voix qu'il voulait calme.

Sacha, attentif, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu une chose plus difficile à annoncer à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas meurtrir, qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Il avait peur de lui faire du mal, à son flamboyant.

— Vas-y, l'avait incité son soliste.

— ...

— Danseur ?

Il n'osait pas. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, il n'était pas question qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'était lancé.

— Je tiens à te le dire moi-même, avait-il soufflé, bien que j'aie peur de te perdre.

— Je serai toujours là, tu le sais, avait fait l'autre sans le quitter des yeux manifestement inquiet.

— Le onze octobre, Rémi et moi allons nous pacser, lui avait-t-il annoncé sans oser le regarder.

— Lucas, avait-il gémi en se détournant. Tu me les auras toutes faites.

Il n'avait pas compris ce que le danseur entendait par là, pourtant il s'en était foutu, ne lui importait à ce moment là que sa voix qui trahissait sa douleur. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se pose la question.

— Je ne changerai pas parce que je vais apposer une signature sur un acte, Sashka, lui avait-il soufflé avec tendresse.

— Tu t'éloignes de plus en plus, avait murmuré alors son ami sans se tourner vers lui.

Il voyait la tension qui l'habitait. Son profil durci, ses mains qui serraient la rambarde le trahissaient. Il savait qu'il était blessé pourtant aucune parole ne pourrait y remédier. Comment le rassurer alors que Rémi pouvait survenir d'un moment à l'autre et que le moindre geste de tendresse serait considéré comme une trahison.

— Non. C'est un concours de circonstances et aussi la présence de John, avait-il nié.

— Il n'y a pas de sentiments entre lui et moi, mon Lucas, lui avait-il dit en posant une main dans sa nuque. Il sait très bien ce que j'éprouve pour toi. C'est juste un sex-friend.

Il l'avait regardé stupéfait.

— Nous avons du désir l'un envers l'autre, nous nous entendons au lit comme en dehors, c'est tout. Il rit de mes colères et de mes caprices, je supporte ses gamineries. Nous sommes des copains qui baisons ensemble, avait-il précisé gravement. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir de plus.

De façon évidente, il avait tenu à lui expliciter la nature de sa relation avec John. La main qui s'était posée sur la sienne, avait caressé le dos de celle-ci et joué sensuellement avec ses doigts n'avait pas à être là. Il n'avait rien dit, ne l'avait pas repoussée. A nouveau, Sacha avait essayé de s'immiscer entre Rémi et lui, et cette fois, avec sa propre bénédiction. Ou du moins son acceptation. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y tient trop, il en est conscient. Il avait ensuite serré cette main câline fermement avant de le laisser là, seul, devant la ville illuminée pour aller retrouver son compagnon. Il faudra que son soliste se contente de ça et tous les deux feront avec l'incertitude que provoque la situation jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles dans quelques jours ici à Paris.

Un bip de son portable le sort de ses états d'âme. A son habitude, Sacha le rassure, ils sont rentrés sains et saufs. Il s'empresse de lui répondre et soupire de soulagement. Tout semble bien, mais sembler n'est pas être.

 

Le studio les accueille après plus de quinze jours d'absence. Ils n'ont pas le courage de défaire les valises de suite, il se contente de se blottir, sur le canapé, entre les bras que son compagnon lui a tendus. Il pousse un soupir de bien être qui fait naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Rémi qui doute de son amour à lui, Lucas, mais pas de son pouvoir. Il a tort pour le premier élément et ne sait pas à quel point il a raison sur le dernier, son ange. Il l'aime, son Rémi. Plus que tout. Quelques heures sans lui et il a l'impression d'être en manque. En manque de sa présence, de son odeur, de son sourire, de ses bras. Un avenir sans son amour chaud, il ne le conçoit plus.

— Putain ! que je t'aime ! laisse-t-il échapper en se serrant très fort contre lui.

De son index, Rémi lève doucement son visage vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui me vaut cette confession dite en des termes aussi élégants, se moque-t-il tendrement, mais j'apprécie beaucoup.

— ...

— Chéri, je t'aime autant. Tu es ma vie.

— J'étais arrivé à la même conclusion, admet-il en faisant une petite grimace.

— Tu te rappelles que tu as cours demain ?

— Une manière comme une autre de me pousser vers notre lit ? demande-t-il en espérant une réponse affirmative qui ne vient pas.

Rémi se contente de se marrer.

— A la douche, Monsieur Wiame-Bayot... fait-il en le tirant du fauteuil, puis en le poussant vers la salle de bain.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire la moue. La conclusion d'un pacs ne permet pas d'utiliser le nom de son partenaire.

— Tu sais bien que...

— Oui, je sais, ma puce, répond Rémi en l'enlaçant, légalement il faudra attendre le mariage. Pourtant, l'idée que tu portes mon nom me plaît, alors laisse-moi prendre un peu d'avance.

C'est tard qu'ils s'endorment après avoir fait des tas de projets communs. Il va falloir les réaliser et tenir la distance maintenant.

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

L'oncle René a dit qu'il monterait à Paris pour leur union. C'est le mardi soir qu'il pousse la porte du Motus. Il sort de derrière son comptoir suivi de Lucas afin de l'accueillir avant de le présenter à Lionel et Helmut venus dîner. Lucas va chercher une des bouteilles de prestige qu'ils ont achetées à Vosne-Romanée pour lui faire honneur et s'installe auprès d'eux. Il les rejoindra dès qu'il pourra. Il est heureux du soutien que lui apporte le vigneron. Heureux qu'il apprécie l'homme auquel il va se lier. Par contre, il a dû renoncer à son pacs discret. Helmut et Lionel comptent y assister et le premier a déjà prévu une grande fête au Dean's le soir. Bien entendu, Amélie n'est pas en reste et sera aux côtés de son frère. Ahmed et Flo aussi. Ses professeurs, Vera et Brigitte également. Le notaire n'avait certainement pas prévu ça. Lucas, lui, semble ravi d'être aussi entouré. Son petit homme aurait-il un côté fleur bleue qui s'ignore ?

Il lance un coup d'œil à Lionel. A-t-il mis Sacha au courant ? Il n'ose imaginer la réaction du danseur. Une immense souffrance certainement. Il n'a pas voulu évoquer le problème avec Lucas afin de ne pas assombrir son bonheur, car son homme semble sur un petit nuage depuis qu'ils sont rentrés de Bogota. Il ne s'en plaint pas, lui aussi est impatient de franchir ce premier pas vers la famille que veut tant son amour. De toute façon, il ne peut rien y changer. On ne choisit pas qui l'on aime. Ce n'est pas de ses sentiments qu'il blâme le danseur mais de son manque de respect envers leur lien. Bien qu'il semble avoir pris ses distances depuis le retour de Bogota. Il observe son chéri qui parle avec animation aux trois hommes. Oui, il paraît heureux. Il l'a même surpris ce matin en train de fouiller dans sa garde-robe après la tenue idéale pour le jour J. Ce qui devait être la simple signature de leur convention prend des airs de cérémonie avec grand tralala... D'ici à ce que la presse soit ameutée, il n'y a qu'un pas dont il refuse l'idée.

Il surprend le regard interrogatif de son Lucas sur lui, il semble contrarié d'un coup.

— Il y a un problème, Rémi ? demande-t-il lorsqu'il est à ses côtés.

— Non, chéri. Que vas-tu chercher ?

— Cela ne change rien à notre relation et pourtant c'est vraiment important pour moi, murmure-t-il en le fixant. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de tintouin, pas de fête, pas de grand dîner.

Il n'est pas question qu'il suppose que ça n'a pas la même portée en ce qui le concerne.

— Cela l'est tout autant pour moi, tu sais. On en a tellement discuté. Le pacs est ce que l'on nous accorde à nous gays afin de nous unir et j'en suis un peu amer. Dès qu'on le pourra, si tu veux toujours de moi, on se mariera et, là, tu auras toutes les grandes orgues que tu voudras. Ne t'y trompe pas, mon Lucas, je suis heureux, lui souffle-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Il voit son regard s'éclairer et le petit pli au coin de sa bouche disparaître. Il pose sa main sur sa taille avant de répondre à un client qui commande des consommations.

 

Il contemple son homme qui, debout devant le miroir en pied, examine sa tenue qu'il a voulue simple et classe. Il a choisi une très belle chemise en soie gris clair, un pantalon noir et une veste courte en tweed, il est beau. Le regard de dizaines d'inconnus vont encore lui dire, si il ne le savait déjà, que son compagnon a un corps de rêve. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de penser à ça en un moment pareil ? Il l'enlace par derrière, admirant le reflet de leur couple. Lucas s'appuie contre lui.

— Tu n'es pas prêt, amour, lui reproche-t-il.

— J'ai déjà choisi mes vêtements depuis longtemps, il me suffit de les passer.

— Hmmm ! Tu sens bon, souffle son Lucas en se retournant vers lui dans le but de l'embrasser.

Son amant presse son corps contre le sien, il sait qu'il doit l'arrêter, autrement, ils seront sérieusement en retard.

— Je dois m'habiller, honey, fait-il en caressant les longues mèches sombres que Lucas a laissées libres.

 

Main dans la main, ils arpentent le Marais jusqu'à la rue de Turbigo. Ils retrouvent leurs parents et amis devant l'étude des notaires Falque et Clermont. Ils sont quinze juristes sous la même enseigne. C'est Maître De Min qui a rédigé l'acte de vente de l'hôtel des Perrière et la constitution de leur société, ce n'est pas lui qui s'occupe du droit des familles, des contrats de mariage et des pactes civils de solidarité, c'est sa consœur, maître Yvane Falque.

Sa secrétaire introduit tout le monde dans une salle de réunion étonnante. Quatorze fauteuils design en cuir havane disposés autour d'une table ovale brillante en bois blond. Quoi de plus classique ? Quand le tout est posé sur une moquette d'un beau fushia bien vif, c'est déjà moins conventionnel. Un écran très moderne occupe la majeure partie d'un mur, passant en boucle une publicité pour le cabinet, alors qu'une grande toile abstraite, très colorée, occupe celui en face, le tout dans une vaste pièce lumineuse avec des rosaces au plafond, de hautes fenêtres à meneaux du XVIIIème siècle et des balcons en fer forgé. Contrastes. Étrange ensemble en vérité. Pas vraiment rébarbatif mais pas harmonieux non plus. Pourtant, ils ont certainement payé très cher un designer pour arriver à ce résultat étonnant. Qu'avait-il fumé ce jour là ? Mystère.

Ont pris place autour de la table son oncle et son frère, la sœur de Lucas, Lionel, Helmut, Brigitte, Vera, Amin et son épouse, Ahmed et Flo. Et eux. Mains serrées, yeux rivés à ceux de l'autre, ils oublient un peu l'entourage pour ne penser qu'à l'autre, pour ne penser qu'à eux.

Le notaire s'installe. La farde ouverte devant elle contient la convention qui est on ne peut plus banale à deux exceptions près.

« Les Partenaires s'engagent à une vie commune, ainsi qu'à une aide matérielle et une assistance réciproques. L'aide matérielle sera proportionnelle à leurs facultés respectives. » lit-elle. Ils ont fixés leur résidence au studio en attendant d'avoir leur appartement à l'hôtel des Perrière. Ils ont choisi de mettre tous leurs revenus en commun, d'être solidairement responsable des dettes, des dépenses faites quel qu'en soit le montant et ce malgré l'avis contraire du tabellion. D'une voix monocorde, elle énonce la seconde clause qu'ils ont exigée : « Les Partenaires décident de soumettre au régime de l'indivision les biens qu'ils acquièrent, ensemble ou séparément, à compter de l'enregistrement du pacte. Ces biens sont alors réputés indivis par moitié, sans recours de l'un des partenaires contre l'autre au titre d'une contribution inégale ... »

Voilà, ils désirent tout partager. Le PACS, c'est une simple convention signée par les deux partenaires, sans témoin qui contresigne, enregistrée ensuite au greffe du tribunal et qui peut être rompue par une des deux parties par simple lettre recommandée. Ils ont désiré aller le plus loin possible dans le lien. Sans une hésitation, ils signent en bas du document. Dans quelques jours, une mention sera apposée sur leur acte de naissance respectif. Qu'ils soient seuls ou entourés, ils ont décidé de faire les choses à leur manière, de donner à cette simple formalité, qui en manque vraiment, un peu de romantisme. Un mariage avant l'heure. Dans sa poche, un petit écrin qu'il sort, ouvre et pose sur la table. Il y prend l'anneau en platine large et tout simple comme les aime son homme et le lui passe au doigt avant que Lucas, les mains tremblantes, en fasse de même pour lui. Il pose ses lèvres légèrement sur les siennes, un baiser pudique qui a bien plus de signification en ce moment que la pelle du siècle. Ils scellent le lien. Lucas a les yeux un peu trop humides et les siens le piquent. Il le serre un instant entre ses bras, un instant afin de reprendre leur sang froid.

— Félicitations, Messieurs, fait le tabellion pour la forme.

— Merci, maître, répond-il de même.

— Avec son assentiment, j'aimerais vous toucher un mot des documents que m'a déposés Monsieur Werts ici présent. Comme notre cabinet s'occupe de vos affaires, il a tenu hier à me les confier. J'ai donc ici votre acte de propriété du vignoble au lieu dit de la Pierre Plate à Vosne-Romanée et une copie du testament qui vous font avec Monsieur Olivier Wiame les héritiers de tous ses biens. C'est à titre informatif. Un testament reste toujours modifiable. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, Messieurs, fait-elle d'un ton un peu plus convaincu.

Lucas est appuyé contre lui, ses yeux suivent sa main qui serre celle de la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui les contemple, un sourire commercial sur les lèvres. Il sait que seule lui importe leur union. A-t-il même entendu les dernières paroles de l'officier ministériel ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils passent dans les bras de leurs amis avant que le tabellion leur tende le récépissé d'enregistrement. Voilà, ils sont unis officiellement. Il y a le côté formalité qui n'est pas très plaisant et puis il y a l'autre. Un moment d'intense émotion, un moment de communion à deux afin de ne plus faire qu'un couple. Il a envie de se laisser aller dans les bras de Rémi pour partager encore ce trouble qui l'a envahi. Il est heureux. Contrairement à son homme plus individualiste, la présence de leurs parents et amis lui est précieuse, symbole de leur soutien, de leur amitié. De l'acceptation de ce qu'ils sont. Sa mère aurait été heureuse pour lui, il en est sûr et cette pensée ajoute à son bonheur. Quant à son père, il l'a rayé définitivement de sa vie.

Sa hanche frotte doucement contre celle de Rémi alors que serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils marchent vers le Motus d'un même pas. Il l'arrête au milieu du trottoir en tirant sur sa veste. Son homme voit de suite son attente et, se moquant des passants, frôle de ses lèvres les siennes et lui glisse, tout contre son oreille, qu'il l'aime à la folie.

Il ne manque à son bonheur que l'aval de Sacha dont il n'a plus de nouvelles depuis la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Ce n'est jamais arrivé et, chaque minute, il lui manque. Il lui en demande beaucoup, il se sait égoïste. Tient-il à se persuader que son danseur n'est pas aussi blessé qu'il l'a ressenti ? Il lance un regard vers Lionel qui discute avec Amin. Depuis qu'il est avec Helmut, Sacha et lui sont moins proches. Il devrait être heureux pour son père, ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignore. Il n'en a discuté ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre, non par manque d'intérêt mais par discrétion.

Tout le monde doit déjeuner au Motus. Le soir Amin a tenu à organiser un dîner dans un des meilleurs restaurants maghrébins du Marais "Le 404", après c'est Helmut qui prendra le relais avec une soirée au champagne au Dean's. Il se laisse gâter avec un plaisir infini par cet entourage masculin, lui qui n'a eu de l'image paternelle que la pire des versions. Il sait que si Rémi préférait une soirée à deux, il sera vite conquis par les festivités organisées par leurs amis. Il aime faire la fête, son ange. Dès qu'ils poussent la porte du Motus, ils sont accueillis par le personnel au complet, même ceux qui devraient être aux cours et qui manifestement n'y sont pas. Damien qui est le plus jeune tend un grand paquet plat pour l'achat duquel ils se sont tous cotisés, dit-il. D'une main impatiente, ils déballent à deux une étonnante eau-forte représentant la façade du Motus et sa terrasse. Un cadeau surprenant mais qui lui plaît beaucoup, le visage ému de Rémi lui montre qu'il en est de même pour lui. Ils remercient chaleureusement les jeunes gens.

— On a livré ça ce matin, fait Seba en désignant de la main une extraordinaire pyramide composée de dizaines de roses d'un bordeaux très foncé, presque noires et une superbe corbeille de plantes vertes.

Avant même de lire la carte, il sait. Le montage floral vient de Sacha, il lui ressemble. En symbolique des fleurs, le message délivré par les roses Black Baccarat, aux pétales de velours, est plus qu'éloquent : « Mon Amour envers toi est profond et éternel ». C'est en tremblant qu'il ouvre la petite enveloppe qui accompagne les fleurs, sur le carton de vélin quelques mots « Je serai là ce soir. Sacha » qui le rassurent et lui font monter les larmes aux yeux. Il devient trop émotif, il vire à midinette. Les mains de Rémi sur ses épaules se font dures, l'envoi du danseur ne lui plaît pas. Il le comprend, pourtant il le comble. Le gros panier de plantes vertes vient de la direction du Béjart Ballet. Décidément tout le monde est au courant. Il est vrai que son ami a sûrement demandé à Gil la permission de venir à Paris plus tôt et a dû lui en donner la raison.

La table 7 est manifestement dressée pour leur repas. De façon étonnante, c'est Helmut qui prend les choses en main. D'un bref coup d'œil, il rappelle tout le monde à l'ordre. Chacun se rue à sa place, qui derrière le comptoir ou en salle, qui dans la cuisine.

— Vous deux, vous vous asseyez et vous ne bougez plus, leur enjoint-il.

C'est le moment des présents, chacun sort le sien. Des cadeaux pour un couple d'hommes. Qu'ont-ils trouvé ? Dieu merci, ils n'ont pas osé les appareils électroménager. Un voyage de quatre jours à Venise de Lionel et Helmut, des hanaps en argent avec la date et leurs prénoms gravés de la part Brigitte, des tabliers humoristiques et osés de Flo, deux journées au SPA de Vera, des draps de soie d'Ahmed, un bon cadeau pour un magasin de déco de la part d'Amélie... Des seaux où refroidissent des bouteilles, des flûtes à champagne dans lesquelles une fleur d'hibiscus baigne dans un fond de sirop pourpre apparaissent sur leur table. Le champagne épanouit les corolles vermillon. Des assiettes d'amuse-bouche sont posées devant eux par Helmut qui s'installe près de Lionel. Vera, quant à elle, s'est assise à l'autre bout de la table, le plus loin possible de son ancien amant et de son petit-ami.

L'estampe ne sera pas le seul cadeau du personnel. Patricia, Emilie et Renaud semblent avoir concocté un repas qui ne doit rien au talent de Rémi. Ils dégustent une entrée froide composée de langouste et de légumes croquants assaisonnés d'une délicate vinaigrette aux noisettes, des Saint-Jacques aux truffes en entrée chaude sur une sauce crémée, un trou normand, un magret de canard au lait de coco et au foie gras et enfin une superbe pièce montée colorée, faite de boules de sorbet de goût assortis qui termine par une note légère et acidulée ce repas assez riche.

— Je crois qu'ils ont bien avancé, tu ne trouves pas, souffle-t-il à Rémi qui acquiesce.

— Oui, ils ont imaginé un repas vraiment équilibré, plein de saveurs et la présentation n'était pas en reste.

— C'est une belle façon de te rendre hommage et de te remercier de ta gentillesse.

— Je ne suis pas toujours patient, tu sais, raille son homme.

— Si tu le dis, se moque-t-il.

Leurs yeux s'accrochent et, attirées irrésistiblement, leurs têtes se rapprochent, leurs lèvres se joignent. La main de Rémi est perdue dans ses cheveux qu'il a laissés libres afin de lui plaire. Auraient-ils droit à une petite sieste à deux avant la soirée qui promet d'être longue ? L'espoir fait vivre.

Espoir qui pour une fois se réalise. Après le repas qui se termine vers quinze heures, tous s'égaillent afin de vaquer à leurs occupations. Même l'oncle René qui, peu habitué à se coucher tard, a eu difficile de se lever et aspire à du repos qu'il va prendre dans l'appartement qu'il occupe avec Olivier. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils retrouvent leur lit sous le ciel qu'obscurcit l'orage. Couchés l'un en face de l'autre sur le flanc, ils se caressent du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres comme si c'était leur première fois. Pourtant la fièvre qui les habite ne tarde pas à les emporter très loin et il se retrouve vite gémissant entre les bras de son compagnon, oubliant tout ce qui n'est pas l'envie de ne faire qu'un.

 

Pour la seconde fois, il se retrouve devant le miroir, examinant sans complaisance sa tenue. Il l'avait choisie il y a deux jours par un bel après-midi d'automne ensoleillé. L'orage a fini par éclater, la verrière tremble sous le tonnerre et les éclairs s'impriment, agressifs, sur sa rétine le faisant sursauter à chaque fois. Le reflet de Rémi vient compléter le sien, il s'alanguit contre lui, Son homme a revêtu une tenue entièrement noire, ce qui lui va très bien. Les menottes de Dinh Van sont mises en évidence par le col en V et tranche sur sa peau bronzée. A ses doigts, la bague Cartier et son anneau. Il renverse la tête en arrière pendant que les mains de son homme errent sur sa poitrine, agacent doucement ses tétons qui durcissent sous la caresse. Ce n'est pourtant pas un de ses points sensibles mais bien qu'ils aient fait l'amour à deux reprises, aujourd'hui il n'en a pas eu assez. Il était trop survolté pour profiter pleinement des caresses de son amant. Voir les doigts de Rémi sur lui dans le miroir l'émeut plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Rencontrant sur la surface réfléchissante les yeux agrandis de désir de son partenaire, il gémit et se frotte contre lui réclamant un contact plus étroit. Il veut le retenir quand il tombe à genoux devant lui, défait sa braguette et pose ses lèvres sur son envie.

— Non, non.

Mais le non devient très vite oui. Il regarde cet homme, son homme, à genoux devant lui, sa virilité qui entre et sort de cette bouche bien trop talentueuse pour que ça traîne, une main le soutient, la seconde agace la barrière de son intimité puis rejoint les lèvres. Il ne sait pas comment il reste debout alors que le plaisir l'envahit peu à peu. Son monde se résume à ce reflet brûlant de sensualité, aux sensations de bien-être qu'il éprouve. Sa main dans les cheveux de Rémi, appuie légèrement sur sa tête afin de ne pas le laisser fuir si il lui en prenait l'envie. Il gémit sans honte alors que la jouissance lui fait tout oublier. Il se cambre, se tend pour accueillir l'orgasme qui le terrasse alors qu'il presse le visage de Rémi contre lui en poussant un cri de volupté. Il sent ses genoux se dérober sous lui et se retrouve dans la même position que son ange, sa bouche sur la sienne a le goût âcre de son plaisir.

D'une voix rauque qu'il ne se reconnaît pas il lui demande de le prendre, là, à même le sol. C'est urgent. Cela ne l'a jamais été autant. Il veut lui retourner son plaisir. A genoux, appuyé sur ses bras tendus, il s'offre à son amant. Il ne veut pas de préparation, il vient au devant de son désir. Le cri de jouissance de Rémi le remplit d'un sentiment de puissance. Il est dans cette position qu'il trouve toujours légèrement humiliante mais c'est lui qui domine le plaisir de son ange. Il vient au devant de ses hanches en mouvements amples, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus violents le menant à la délivrance dont il perçoit l'approche. Quand il s'abat sur lui, ivre de volupté, il soupire de satisfaction. Ils se laissent glisser sur le sol enlacés pour un bref instant de tendresse. Il envahit sa bouche, Rémi lui répond paresseusement, tout engourdi qu'il est encore de son plaisir.

— Je pense qu'on sera en retard, constate-t-il.

Son ange rit doucement avant de répondre qu'ils doivent rattraper le temps perdu.

Une seconde douche, à deux afin d'aller plus vite, une nouvelle tenue noire pour son ange et une autre de même couleur pour lui avec un pull en mailles brillantes d'un gris clair. Ils descendent retrouver Amin et sa famille au complet qui les attendent depuis un quart d'heure.

 

Le 404 est un restaurant qui offre une cuisine maghrébine qui se réclame traditionnelle. Installé dans le cadre d'un des hôtels particuliers les plus anciens de Paris, celui de Gabrielle d'Estrée, au 69 de la rue des Gravilliers, en bordure du Marais et du plateau Beaubourg, il existe depuis dix-neuf ans. À peine entrés, ils sont plongés dans un décor des mille et une nuits aux couleurs orientales, dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Lumière tamisée, bougies et musique du Maghreb complètent les fenêtres à moucharabieh et mettent en valeur les banquettes et les multiples coussins, les poteries traditionnelles de Salé et les lampes en fer forgé de Fez ou Marrakech. Les couleurs sont chaudes, des beiges, des ocres ponctués de vermillon. La cuisine est ouverte aux regards et les clients peuvent suivre les préparations. Les recommandations de Frédéric Anton et autres grands de la cuisine en ont fait une adresse branchée et très fréquentée. Les tables sont complètes.

De toute évidence, ils sont attendus. Ils suivent le patron qui semble bien connaître Amin avec qui il discute amicalement, il les guide vers la mezzanine qui leur est réservée ce soir. Ils y retrouvent autour d'une vaste table une partie des invités déjà arrivés. L'ambiance feutrée est agréable. Entre orient et occident, le service oscille. Pas de nappe, des verres à vin et des couverts, posés à même la table de bois luisant, entourent de hautes lampes en fer forgé de l'artisanat berbère traditionnel. Ils sont à peine assis l'un contre l'autre sur la confortable banquette que des flûtes remplies d'un cocktail maison alcoolisé font leur apparition. Le mélange semble léger et se laisse boire mais ne doit pas être innocent. La table se remplit peu à peu, parents et amis sont tous là. Stéphane, Jerem et leurs petites amies aussi. Flo est aux côtés d'Ahmed, Olivier avec Zineb. Tous là. Excepté Sacha. Il lance un regard interrogatif à Lionel, qui lui répond par un geste d'ignorance tout en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas de ce côté là qu'il peut espérer un éclaircissement. Il pioche dans les petites coupelles de salades diverses qui sont posées devant lui, le tout est délicieux, il apprécie beaucoup la zaalouk, un caviar d'aubergine très justement relevée. Le pain maison couvert de graines de cumin est fameux et s'accorde bien avec les hors d'œuvre épicés.

La pastilla, le plat traditionnel des fêtes et des mariages fait son apparition. Il a déjà eu l'occasion d'en manger chez Ahmed. Des feuilles de brik croustillantes à souhait entourent une farce de pigeon, oignons, œufs battus, amandes, cannelle, coriandre fraîche et autres épices. Le dessus est légèrement saupoudré de sucre glace qui pourtant ne domine pas. Un très bel équilibre sucré-salé que sa gourmandise apprécie à sa juste valeur. Couvé des yeux par Rémi qui sourit de façon moqueuse, il regarde d'ailleurs son assiette vide avec dépit. Il a à peine le temps de regretter, déjà, des tajines aux poires et aux amandes sont là, tellement brûlants que lorsque qu'ils soulèvent les couvercles des petites bulles de cuisson agitent encore la sauce.

— Tu aimes, mon ange ? murmure-t-il à son homme quand enfin ils peuvent goûter la sauce onctueuse et la volaille savoureuse.

— Tu en doutes ? lui souffle-t-il en réponse.

— Non pas vraiment, raille-t-il. Tes yeux et tes coups de fourchette me disent que tu adores ça.

Ils échangent un regard complice. Le repas est placé sous le signe de la bonne humeur, autour d'eux la conversation est générale. Tous se connaissent bien maintenant. Encore une fois, Vera s'est assise le plus loin possible de Lionel et Helmut mais, placée à côté d'Amin et Fatima, elle discute avec entrain. Sacha n'est toujours pas là. Est-il le seul à s'en préoccuper ?

— Appelle-le, lui souffle son compagnon avec une légère grimace.

Il le regarde surpris par sa clairvoyance et cette suggestion il ne trouve rien à dire si ce n'est des "non" bégayés et très peu convaincants.

— Lucas, s'impatiente-t-il, je sens ton inquiétude. Je préfère que tu lui sonnes plutôt que de gâcher notre soirée d'union en te morfondant. Je te veux pleinement à mes côtés.

— Je suis là, Amour. Je t'aime plus que tout, proteste-t-il. Après ce qui est arrivé rue Aubriot, oui, je suis inquiet. Je l'étais pour Matte aussi.

— Arrête d'essayer de trouver des raisons bidons, lui fait-il d'un ton sec. Je sais que depuis que nous sommes rentrés, il ne t'a plus téléphoné, il ne s'est plus connecté sur le net et j'ai compris qu'il te manque. Je ne suis pas stupide, Lucas. Puis il y a eu ces roses ce matin. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Que s'est-il passé ?

— On doit parler de ça maintenant ?

— Oui ! réplique Rémi d'un ton ferme où il sent poindre la colère.

— Le dernier soir à Bogota, je lui ai dit pour notre PACS. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne au hasard d'une conversation avec son père ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne mérite pas ce dédain.

— Et ?

— Et rien. Tu as vu le résultat toi-même. Je suppose qu'il lui a fallu le temps de...

Il s'interrompt au bord d'une confidence que Rémi n'est peut-être pas prêt à entendre, à savoir qu'une fois admis par Sacha, leur PACS ne modifiera en rien l'étroite relation qu'il entretient avec son soliste. Leur tendresse même. Mais son ange n'est pas prêt à laisser tomber.

— De quoi, Lucas ? insiste-t-il avec hargne.

— Il pense que je m'éloigne, alors que ça ne change pas ce que j'éprouve envers lui. Je l'aime beaucoup mais pas d'amour, précise-t-il. J'ai pris mes distances à cause de John, dans le but de les laisser former leur couple, mais ça ne convient pas à Sacha.

Il entend son compagnon soupirer. Soulagé ou agacé ?

— Je sais qu'il t'aime, Lucas, d'ailleurs personne ne l'ignore, ni à la compagnie, ni au Motus, ni certainement au Dean's, il ne le cache pas, raille-t-il. Depuis le premier jour au club Maillot, il te regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde. Il a eu le coup de foudre autant envers l'homme qu'envers le danseur. Les roses de ce matin n'était qu'une façon de te dire que pour lui, ça ne changeait rien non plus, que son amour t'est toujours acquis et tu le sais. Tu as choisi de t'unir à moi et j'ai confiance en toi. Ne me cache rien, mon Lucas, souffle-t-il en prenant sa main et en la caressant doucement.

— Quand croiras-tu que je t'aime ? lance-t-il dépité.

— Penses-tu que je serai là à tes côtés, si ce n'était pas le cas ? demande son Rémi en le fixant.

Ce qu'il lit dans les yeux pailletés de vert qui l'envisagent l'émeut. Front contre front, ils créent une bulle de tendresse où ils oublient leur entourage, il pose une main sur la joue de Rémi, la caresse doucement avant d'effleurer tendrement ses lèvres des siennes. Il pense que son homme est unique. Il reconnaît qu'il n'aurait pas cette compréhension si il était dans la même situation. Lui, le veut tout à lui.

— Appelle-le et puis profitons de notre soirée, lui fait son ange.

Malheureusement, Sacha ne répond pas.

— Tu ne sais pas à quelle heure il démarrait de Lausanne, le tranquillise Rémi avec toutefois une touche d'impatience dans la voix. Peut-être n'a-t-il pu partir qu'en fin de journée et il y a cinq heures de route. Regarde, Lionel ne se tracasse pas. Si il soupçonnait un problème, il ne serait pas aussi détendu. C'est quand même le comble que ce soit moi qui te rassure à son sujet, grommelle-t-il.

Rémi a le don de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

— Crois-bien que j'ai parfois envie de l'envoyer aux cent mille diables... En tout cas très loin de toi, termine-t-il.

— Désolé, murmure-t-il.

Et il l'est vraiment. La dernière chose qu'il veut c'est blesser son ange ou lui gâcher cette soirée qui consacre leur amour, c'est pourtant ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il serre sa main et lui sourit doucement.

— Tu as certainement raison. Je m'inquiète trop vite. J'espère qu'il a pris Matte avec lui. Je suis impatient de le retrouver.

— Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que Gil ait fait cette fleur à notre diable, plaisante Rémi.

Il revient au présent pour accueillir le couscous. Un couscous traditionnel avec des légumes assez cuits, une viande d'agneau mijotée et fondante, un bouillon parfaitement épicé.

— Ici, tu as le droit de le manger avec des couverts, se moque-t-il en se rappelant les difficultés qu'avaient éprouvées Rémi chez Amin.

Des yeux, il fait le tour des invités et les observe. Certains tels Flo, Jenny, sa sœur et Stephane regardent les grands plats avec crainte se demandant comment ils vont arriver à manger une seule cuillerée de plus. D'autres sont plein d'impatience à l'idée de déguster le met le plus renommé du 404. Ce sont les gourmands ou les gourmets comme Ahmed, Jerem, Helmut, Rémi et lui-même bien entendu. Fatima serait plutôt là pour juger et critiquer "ce couscous de restaurant qui ne vaudra jamais le familial préparé avec amour", traduisez : le sien. Il sourit en entendant sa remarque. Il est vrai que son couscous est délicieux et Rémi, qui vient de goûter au contenu de son assiette, abonde dans son sens, lui, le chef, préfère celui de la femme d'Amin. Il vient de se faire une amie.

L'oncle René semble un peu dépassé par l'ambiance orientale et toutes ces saveurs épicées. Le Chambertin, par contre, lui plisse les yeux de contentement. Il le mire, le respire puis le boit avec recueillement. Amin semble avoir très bien décrit ses convives au patron car le garçon, qui est venu servir ce nectar, a fait goûter les bouteilles à l'oncle ravi de cet honneur.

— Il est excellent, n'est-ce pas ? lui demande-t-il.

— Le vôtre sera aussi bon, lui répond le vieil homme. Attends de voir dans quelques années. Le cru de la Pierre Plate sera le meilleur des Romanée Saint-Vivant.

Il l'écoute discourir avec plaisir, la main serrée dans celle de Rémi. Helmut qui est non loin d'eux demande des explications sur le vignoble et il s'aperçoit que le viticulteur taiseux peut devenir disert et même poète lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de sa passion. L'arrivée d'une étonnante pyramide de morceaux de fruits de saison piqués de bâtonnets et couronnée d'un ananas en décoration interrompt tout discours. Ce n'est que quand elle est posée sur la table qu'ils respirent. Cent fois, ils l'ont imaginée chuter et avec elle le pauvre garçon qui la portait et qui semble vraiment soulagé d'être arrivé sain et sauf avec sa charge.

— Des fruits pour terminer, c'est frais, c'est bien, s'exclame naïvement Jenny.

Il éclate de rire en pensant aux pâtisseries marocaines qui ne manqueront pas d'accompagner le thé à la menthe qui va suivre. En effet, un garçon revient chargé d'un serviteur à trois niveaux garnis de cornes de gazelles, grhibas à la noix de coco, makrout, briouates à la pâte d'amande enrobées de miel, petits gâteaux aux fruits confits, aux noix et dattes fourrées de massepain, un second suit avec le plateau en argent sur lequel trônent les théières et les verres dorés. Il est impatient, il adore le thé, autant que les cornes de gazelle, ce n'est pas peu dire. Fatima et Zineb chuchotent en regardant dans sa direction puis rient.

— Maman dit que tes yeux brillent de plaisir et que notre cuisine te manque, se marre Mehdi, le plus jeune de la fratrie.

— J'aime la gastronomie marocaine et c'est vrai que je suis content de la retrouver particulièrement la vôtre mais celle de Rémi est exceptionnelle. Moi qui suis gourmand, je suis comblé.

Le thé est un art. Il savoure celui-ci qu'il trouve bon, ce qui est rarement le cas dans les restaurants où l'on se contente le plus souvent de verser de l'eau bouillante sur le thé et la menthe. Les yeux à moitié fermés, il déguste et s'évade. La main qui se pose sur sa cuisse et la caresse le rappelle à l'ordre d'agréable façon. Il y a toute la tendresse du monde peinte sur le visage de Rémi qui le contemple. Amin fait un signe au garçon en lui désignant les théières déjà vides.

— Amin, merci de ce dîner. C'est un très beau cadeau.

— La cuisine qui nous a été servie est vraiment goûteuse, une véritable explosion de saveurs, continue son homme. Comme l'a dit Lucas, c'est un présent de choix.

— Appelle le patron, demande l'architecte au garçon qui revient avec deux théières pleines. C'est à lui que tu dois le dire, continue-t-il avec un sourire.

— Je tiens à te remercier, toi, de nous avoir réunis ce soir, fait Rémi gravement.

— Continue à rendre Lucas heureux, c'est tout ce que nous demandons.

Le patron les interrompt. Amin lui désigne Rémi et lui dit, que chef lui-même, il a beaucoup apprécié ce qui leur a été servi. L'homme demande à Rémi où il travaille. Les mots "propriétaire du Motus" lui font ouvrir des yeux surpris, il en a entendu parler, c'est certain. Le quartier du Marais est un petit village qui vit de rumeurs. Pendant qu'il discute avec Rémi, ses yeux s'attardent sur leurs mains unies et sur leurs anneaux semblables. Oui, c'est bien pour eux qu'était organisé ce repas. Apparemment, Amin ne lui a dit que ce qu'il voulait. Sur un geste de son employeur, un des commis de salle apporte deux bouteilles de champagne, des flûtes. Ils sont là pour un moment encore. Son ange est dans son élément. Il l'écoute et le regarde avec plaisir, il est beau quand la passion l'anime. Rémi lui jette un coup d'œil vérifiant certainement qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. Non, mon amour, je suis bien, a-t-il envie de lui répondre. Il n'a besoin de rien dire, il sait. Il aimerait seulement essayer de joindre Sacha encore une fois mais se retient.

 

Ils sont au Dean's depuis plus d'une heure à boire du champagne, à danser. Appuyé au bar, près d'Helmut, il ne quitte pas des yeux son homme qui évolue sensuellement sur la piste avec Amélie.

— Tu as l'air en pleine forme, danseur.

Il se tourne vers la voix. Sashka, son flamboyant, est à ses côtés dans toute sa splendeur, frais comme une rose, le sourire aux lèvres et ça le met dans une colère folle.

— Putain ! Tu étais où ! s'exclame-t-il la rage au cœur.

Il le pousse à plusieurs reprises comme si il voulait le provoquer en combat. Ses mains heurtent, sans répit et sans délicatesse, la poitrine du soliste qui recule à peine.

— J'étais mort d'angoisse, enfoiré. Tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone et tu ...

— Chut ! Arrête ! Et surtout ne pleure pas. Rémi regarde vers ici.

Il s'aperçoit en effet que ses yeux piquent et que des larmes de rage et aussi de soulagement sont prêtes à couler.

— Chut ! c'est fini, chut ! le calme Sacha en le serrant un court instant entre ses bras. Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là, danseur, le rassure-t-il à voix basse.

— J'ai pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, jette-t-il mécontent de sa propre faiblesse.

— Bonsoir, Sacha. Lucas était inquiet, fait son homme en posant une main possessive sur sa taille.

— Gil ne m'a laissé partir qu'après la répétition, j'ai ensuite joué de malchance, des embouteillages et, à cause de l'orage, un petit accrochage de rien du tout en entrant à Paris. Un imbécile qui a freiné dans le but de s'arrêter au feu rouge, qui a glissé et a embouti mon aile arrière. Juste de la tôle froissée, précise-t-il en voyant son sursaut. Et comme je suis parti en catastrophe, trop pressé, j'ai oublié mon GSM dans la veste que j'avais mise plus tôt. Je t'avais dit que je serais là, j'y suis. Je vous ai apporté un cadeau mais j'ai préféré le laisser à l'hôtel plutôt que de vous en encombrer ici.

— Tu n'as pas mangé, bien entendu, fait-il pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de sang froid.

— Ce n'est pas important, se moque son flamboyant qui n'est pas dupe. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour le repas au 404, c'est un restaurant que j'aime beaucoup et avec tout le monde, ce devait être sympa. Je vais d'ailleurs les saluer tous, fait-il en posant une main sur son épaule au passage.

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Il accentue son emprise sur la taille de son compagnon et l'entraîne sur la piste pour une salsa. Lucas se serre contre lui. Il sent qu'il est détendu entre ses bras, tranquillisé. Lui a difficile d'oublier la scène à laquelle il a assisté, la colère de son homme provoquée par l'inquiétude et puis celui-ci entre les bras de Sacha. Ce n'était qu'un court instant pour le rassurer, il l'a bien compris, mais ça lui a rappelé le baiser de Wolfsburg et lui a glacé le cœur. Pourtant, son Lucas est là, tout contre son corps, suivant en mouvements sensuels la musique cubaine. Une fois de plus, ils ne font qu'un. Il noue ses doigts aux mèches noires, tire sa tête en arrière afin de l'embrasser.

— C'est notre soirée, on a le droit non ? lui souffle-t-il.

Lucas lui répond par un sourire et un autre baiser. Le souvenir du regard amoureux que posait son chéri sur lui pendant qu'il discutait en compagnie de Mourad Mazouz lui fait oublier l'entente entre les deux hommes. Une expression pareille ne trompe pas. Et, quand ils retournent s'asseoir après plusieurs danses et que Lucas se retrouve assis à côté de Sacha, il fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Lucas s'est alangui sur lui et son bras a naturellement entouré ses épaules. Il se trouve orphelin de sa tendresse quand Amélie demande à son frère de la faire danser. Il les suit des yeux avant d'aller s'installer près son oncle qui semble dodeliner de la tête. Le vin, la fatigue, un coup de pompe certainement. Il se réveille pourtant afin de discuter.

— Qui est le garçon qui vient d'arriver ? demande-t-il.

— Sacha, l'un des solistes du Béjart Ballet Lausanne et le meilleur ami de Lucas. Plus récent qu'Ahmed et Flo mais leur passion commune pour la danse les rapproche beaucoup.

— Ce n'est pas de l'amitié qu'il ressent, commente son oncle en désignant le blond qui, lui, ne quitte pas Lucas des yeux tout en discutant avec Amin.

— Je sais, répond-il brièvement en pensant qu'il aurait aimé éviter cette discussion. C'est comme ça depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

— Ce n'est pas facile l'amour à sens unique, laisse tomber l'oncle en le fixant. C'est douloureux même. Il ne devait pas être pressé d'arriver pour voir votre bonheur si évident.

— Je suis au courant. Je le tolère dans notre entourage, dans notre vie. On ne se bouffe pas, c'est déjà bien.

— C'était une belle journée. La jeune fille qui est avec Olivier est très gentille et...

La conversation s'oriente vers cette journée unique mais le message que l'oncle a tenu à lui communiquer est passé. Son homme l'aime et il doit lui faire confiance. Quand un peu plus tard, il le tire vers la piste pour se trémousser sur de la dance avec la plupart de leurs invités, il le suit sans arrière pensée même si Sacha se déhanche et ondule en gestes lascifs juste à côté d'eux.

 

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Lucas ne devrait pas tarder. Il l'a peu vu aujourd'hui. Il l'a conduit dès le matin à l'université, puis il devait donner sa leçon de capoeira avec Ahmed et Jerem. La voiture de Sacha roule devant le Motus cherchant une place pour se garer. Il aurait du se douter qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il a un petit claquement de langue impatient. Ils entrent en riant. Lucas passe derrière le comptoir, l'enlace et l'embrasse tendrement. Son sac rangé dans l'armoire, sa veste dans le cellier, il prend sa place à ses côtés pendant que Sacha va s'asseoir à la même table que l'oncle René et Amélie qui dînent déjà. Pourtant il ne prend qu'un café, préférant attendre afin de manger avec eux. Vivement que John et les autres danseurs arrivent lundi.

 

Ils attendent depuis plus d'une heure la livraison de la literie pour les dortoirs et les six appartements prêts. Les meubles sont déjà en place montés par leurs amis, tous ont été réquisitionnés et y ont passé le week-end. Ils n'avaient plus les matelas choisis en stock, ni les oreillers, ils sont donc livrés en dernière minute. Si Jerem travaille, Ahmed et Stéphane sont à leurs côtés. Helmut et Lionel ne devraient pas tarder, ils s'occuperont de faire les lits. Sacha qui est allé voir les dégâts causés à la mosaïque, revient vers eux le visage sombre. Comme l'avait prévu Mustapha, le goudron n'a laissé aucune trace sur les joints anciens mais les nouveaux sont à recommencer. Deux artisans verriers ont commencé la restauration des vitraux, la salle de spectacle aura fière allure, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Les techniciens de la firme belge Stageco sont venus ils commenceront les travaux la semaine prochaine. Il sait pour en avoir discuté avec Amin, que le plus urgent étant fini, les travaux de l'école et des appartements sont mis en stand-by. L'architecte doit honorer ses contrats. L'hiver arrive à grand pas et avec lui, les intempéries. Ses autres chantiers doivent avancer.

Dans le but de répondre à leurs besoins d'urgence, les travaux se font un peu en dépit du bon sens. Le toit a été réparé, tous les panneaux photo-voltaïques ont été placés par une firme spécialisée, les lignes électriques nécessaires tirées, l'installation a été faite pour le chauffage et l'eau chaude dans les douches à côté de la salle de danse et dans les appartements. Au milieu de chacun des deux bâtiments déserts et en travaux, un îlot est formé d'un côté par les appartements terminés et meublés et de l'autre par les dortoirs qu'ils ont voulu pratiques mais aussi agréables et pour atteindre, ces deux noyaux de tranquillité, des couloirs encombrés de matériaux et parfois de gravas.

Dans les vastes chambrées, des rails de cloisons japonaises ont été installés entre chaque espace personnel permettant aux occupants de jouir d'une certaine intimité lorsqu'ils tirent les panneaux. L'ensemble est lumineux et très moderne. Les tons choisis : du beige, du camel avec une touche de bordeaux chez les garçons, un vert anis avec le même grenat chez les filles. Le mobilier est constitué d'un lit pour le moment vide de tout matelas, une table de nuit, une garde-robe, un petit bureau et une chaise, des meubles clairs et simples, ils ont un budget à respecter.

C'est Lionel souvent accompagné de Lucas et de Sacha et d'Helmut, qui s'est piqué d'intérêt pour l'école de son petit-ami et de son rayon de soleil - quel surnom idiot pour son Lucas - qui s'est occupé de donner un côté humain aux lieux en choisissant des accessoires modernes et ludiques. Un magasin de meubles et décoration suédois les a vus souvent ces trois derniers jours. De grands tableaux magnétiques ont été prévus afin de permettre aux élèves de Rudra de personnaliser leur coin en fixant leurs photos préférées avec des magnets. Une étagère pour les livres ou les CD, une lampe de chevet et une applique au dessus du bureau, une corbeille à papier, une descente de lit lavable en machine et un fauteuil sac complètent la décoration et en font un endroit très convivial. Un dortoir tout confort.

Pour le moment, il y a une connexion wi-fi à la cafétéria du sous-sol, à côté des salles de danse qui sont opérationnelles même si la décoration est encore brute. L'installation est prévue dans la salle commune voisine des dortoirs qui est toujours à l'état de projet. Pendant les quinze jours que durera ce premier séjour, c'est Emilie qui s'occupera de préparer le repas de midi pour tous aidée par les élèves qui y consacreront une heure en fin de matinée. Les menus, simples et équilibrés ont déjà été établis. Les danseurs s'occuperont de la vaisselle, pour laquelle ils disposent d'un lave-vaisselle professionnel, et de l'entretien de la cafétéria et de la cuisine. Le prix d'un repas ou des boissons sera le même qu'à Rudra. Ils prendront le dîner au Motus le tout pour la somme forfaitaire attribuée aux danseurs et, exceptionnellement, aux élèves. Lucas a insisté sur ce point auprès de Jean Pierre Pastori.

Dès cet après-midi, des crèmes, des flans, des mousses au chocolat, des gaufres, des pâtisseries, des fruits garniront le comptoir frigo. Demain matin c'est Sacha, Matte et Lucas qui s'occuperont avec lui des petits déjeuners composés d'un jus d'orange, un café, un croissant, un petit pain au fromage ou à la confiture. Il sera content de retrouver tout le monde. Son chéri a souvent Matte au téléphone ou discute avec lui sur internet, comme avec Didier dont ils suivent toujours le régime. Il a ainsi appris que Sacha avait essayé de persuader Gil de laisser venir Matte avec lui pour leur union, sans succès. Le blond ne l'avait pas dit au garçon afin de ne pas envenimer les relations déjà tendues entre le directeur et le jeune soliste, c'est John qui l'en a averti. Une fois de plus, il ne comprend pas l'attitude de ce dernier. Pourquoi mettre de l'huile où il faut de l'eau ?

Enfin, le camion pénètre dans la vaste cour et s'arrête devant le perron du bâtiment principal. Des matelas sont débarqués qu'ils se dépêchent de monter dans les dortoirs plus proches que les appartements. Vingt matelas à porter au troisième étage, pourtant ça se passe dans la bonne humeur. Ils ont la surprise de voir arriver Flo et Zineb qui commencent à faire les lits. Il voit Lucas s'arrêter un instant afin de contempler le premier petit coin terminé et prêt à accueillir son occupant avec enfin sa couette et son oreiller colorés. Il lit, dans ses yeux, la satisfaction du travail accompli. C'est vrai qu'entre les courses, le Motus et l'école, il n'a pas arrêté ces deux derniers jours et il pressent que les quinze suivant ne seront pas de tout repos.

Ils passent ensuite aux appartements qui sont eux aussi au troisième étage du second bâtiment mais les plus proches des salles de danse. Amin a préféré garder le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage pour les studios pour lesquels il pourra exploiter la hauteur immense sous plafond en faisant des mezzanines. Un petit hall, les commodités puis un grand living coupé d'un muret surmonté d'un plan en bois massif ou en marbre qui isole un peu le coin cuisine entièrement équipé et sert de table haute pour déjeuner ou discuter avec l'occupant de la cuisine en buvant un apéro, un hall de nuit et quatre portes, deux salles de bain et deux chambres. Un appartement classique, lumineux, confortable. Des couleurs différentes dans chaque. Deux appartements destinés aux couples avec de grands lits dans les chambres. Il aperçoit Sacha qui parle vivement à son père, enfin arrivé et celui-ci lever les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé. Lucas intervient aussitôt afin de savoir où est le problème. Il le voit fixer Sacha avec étonnement, puis éclater de rire alors que l'autre le fusille des yeux. Sa réponse semble satisfaire tout le monde.

— Il y a un problème, honey ? lui demande-t-il quand il revient vers lui.

— Non. Sacha refuse d'occuper un des deux appartements aménagés pour les couples. Il ne veut pas dormir avec John, se marre-t-il. Il paraît que c'est un cauchemar, il est nerveux, donne des coups de pied, des coups de coude, ronfle ou grince des dents de façon sinistre... Une vraie pénitence qu'il a vécue une fois et qu'il ne tient pas à renouveler. Il veut bien être dans la même chambre et supporter les bruits éventuels mais ça s'arrête là. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, ajoute, avec un clin d'œil, son homme qui dort toujours niché entre ses bras, sur lui, contre lui.

— Cela casse le mythe du beau gosse, se moque-t-il à son tour. Je ne comprends vraiment pas la relation entre ces deux là.

— ...

— Lucas ? Tu en sais plus, je suppose ?

Il voit son homme se mordre les lèvres embarrassé. Certainement des confidences que l'autre lui a faites et qu'il hésite à lui répéter.

— Ils sont simplement des sex-friends. Il n'y a, m'a dit Sacha, aucuns sentiments entre eux.

Il attendait cette réponse il en doute pourtant en ce qui concerne John. Si, dans le but de se rapprocher de lui, il a accepté cet accord imposé par Sacha qui n'a pas d'amour à lui offrir, il comprend mieux son besoin d'évacuer son amertume, d'ouvrir les yeux du soliste même en le blessant. Mais peut-être se fait-il des idées et s'agit-il de tout autre chose.

— Tu as trouvé quelle solution ?

— Mettre Alexeï et Sean ici. Eux seront ravis de pouvoir continuer à dormir ensemble. Cela portera le nombre d'occupants des appart à vingt quatre ce qui ne change rien.

— Et si il y a d'autres couples ?

— Je ne peux pas tenir compte de ce que je ne sais pas, répond Lucas avec une moue. Il n'auront qu'à dormir un peu plus serrés... Tu te rappelles ? raille-t-il, un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Oui, il revoit la colère de son chéri en voyant les lits jumeaux dans leur chambre grecque et la réponse de Gil. Avec ce petit rire bas qui bouleverse à chaque fois son homme, il l'attire à lui pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Oui, mon amour, je me rappelle. Les deux lits et le grand miroir aussi, ajoute-t-il.

Il voit à la mine qu'arbore son Lucas que certains souvenirs l'envahissent, souvenirs qui ne doivent pas être chastes si il en croit son mince sourire carnassier et la caresse sur le haut de son bras.

— Lucas, le rappelle-t-il à l'ordre, on doit finir avant l'arrivée des danseurs.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils travaillent à la finition des appartements. Ils n'ont pris que très peu de temps pour manger des pizzas qu'a commandées Sacha, pourtant quand des voix joyeuses résonnent dans le bâtiment vide, ils n'ont pas terminé.

— On n'a pas fini, constate son homme misérablement en regardant autour de lui.

— Il ne reste qu'à répartir les objets dans les cuisines, accrocher les cadres et les porte manteaux, pendre les rideaux aux tringles déjà mises, détaille Sacha en vérifiant sa liste. Ah oui ! on a oublié de monter les tabourets pour le bar. Quatre par appartement.

— On va d'abord prendre un café ou un soda à la cafétéria, moi je n'en peux plus, grogne Lucas.

Ils laissent tout en plan afin d'accueillir et embrasser les arrivants qui ont l'air enchanté de ce qu'ils découvrent. Ils font un détour par les salles de danse du sous-sol avant de s'installer à la cafétéria. Ils sont côte à côte derrière un autre comptoir, Matte est venu les rejoindre. Quand il pose sa bouteille de coca afin de se pendre au cou de Lucas, il s'étonne à peine.

— Je suis tellement heureux de vous retrouver, s'exclame-t-il en posant un bisou sur leur joue et en les serrant contre lui. Je suis content pour le PACS même si je n'ai pas pu venir.

Il le voit lancer un coup d'œil vers Sacha qui discute de façon plutôt musclée avec son petit-ami. Il comprend sans difficulté le langage des yeux d'agate. Il n'y a pas que de l'inquiétude pour un ami dans ce regard, il y a bien plus.

— Tu n'as pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose, toi ? lui glisse Lucas à mi-voix.

— Non, affirme le garçon d'une voix calme.

— Comme tu veux mais, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là, fait-il tendrement en le serrant contre lui avant de le relâcher pour continuer à servir.

Encore un qui va souffrir. Avec son sang chaud comment va-t-il gérer ça ?

— Matte, un coca !

Il lève les yeux vers le danseur qui vient d'interpeller le garçon d'une voix brève et de façon impolie, il voit Lucas sursauter, le ton qu'a employé John ne lui convient pas. Il ne plairait à personne.

— De mauvaise humeur, John ? interroge-t-il en posant devant lui la boisson demandée.

— J'aimerais bien former avec mon petit-ami un couple normal, s'exclame-t-il dépité.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour passer tes nerfs sur les autres.

— Lucas, je te respecte en tant que danseur, en tant que chorégraphe, en tant qu'homme. Ne te mêle pas de ça.

— Si tu n'en fais pas pâtir les autres, je n'aurai aucune raison de m'en occuper. Sacha est un grand garçon, fait calmement son homme.

Ils restent un moment à observer leur cafétéria pour la première fois remplie. Le blond se lève avec brusquerie, fuyant manifestement les reproches de John, il vient s'accouder à leurs côtés.

— Content ? demande-t-il à Lucas.

— Oui, dit simplement celui-ci. On va s'installer ?

— Tu es sûr que c'est indispensable ? ricane Sacha.

— Il faut leur expliquer qu'ils vont devoir mettre la main à la pâte tous autant qu'ils sont, élèves et danseurs, soupire son homme.

— Ils sont conscients de ce que tu es, de ce que tu fais, tu pourrais leur demander la lune.

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils retrouvent tout le monde au matin. Après les petits déjeuners, ils y aura les répétitions. Il est impatient de voir dansé par la compagnie ce qu'il a imaginé. Assis aux côtés de Rémi, il mange tout en écoutant les commentaires des uns et des autres sur ce qu'ils ont vu de l'école et sur leur première nuit. Hier soir, le dîner de quarante deux personnes en plus d'un service complet a créé quelques retards. Très logiquement, Rémi a privilégié ses clients et les danseurs ont mangé vers vingt deux heures. Pour éviter qu'ils grignotent n'importe quoi si ils dînent tardivement, ils ont décidé de maintenir le déjeuner à quatorze heures comme à Rudra, un break à dix-sept heures trente pour prendre un en-cas. La cafétéria sera ouverte de treize à quinze heures et de dix-sept à dix-huit. Il ne peuvent faire mieux en ce moment. Il effectuera le service avec Matte et Sacha. Des bouteilles d'eau sont mises à disposition dans les salles de répétition.

— Lucas ? Tu as les dates et le programme de la tournée ?

Il avait prévu la question. Il tend à Manu qui l'a posée l'organigramme de leur fin de saison.

— Beaucoup de dates, dit ce dernier. Le voyage du Maître ? fait-il perplexe.

— « _Le temps passe et nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux à avoir vraiment travaillé avec lui_. _C'est une richesse que nous devons transmettre. »_ (1) Je n'ai pas travaillé avec Maurice Béjart mais certains parmi vous si. Nous sommes le Béjart Ballet Lausanne, nous aurons au programme à chaque représentation au moins un de ses ballets. Il y aura des passages de Mozart-Tango qui alterneront avec le voyage du Maître. Ce dernier rassemblera des morceaux choisis des œuvres de Béjart sur la musique qu'il avait découverte dans les pays étrangers, Les illuminations, Bhakti, Les sept danses grecques, Kabuki, Amo Roma.

— En plus du nouveau ballet, tu ne crois pas que tu vois trop grand ? intervient Yun.

— En choisissant des extraits de ballets qui n'ont plus été repris depuis longtemps excepté Bhakti, je transmets cette richesse et chacun ne travaillera que sur un des extraits. De plus, la compagnie a toujours eu au moins deux pièces à l'affiche, nous ne pouvons faire moins sans risquer de mécontenter un public qui paye le même prix.

— Tu danseras avec nous ? demande Matte.

— Oui.

— Je suis sûr que tu as choisi Les illuminations, précise Sacha en souriant.

Il acquiesce de la tête.

— "Les illuminations" en soliste, le reste dans la troupe. Et pour Mozart-Tango, la Cumparsita avec Manu. Je suis aussi danseur et "Boléro" ne sera présenté qu'à Bruxelles, Turin, Lausanne et Marseille. C'est un peu léger pour justifier un salaire toute l'année, raille-t-il. Et puis j'aime ça, comme vous tous. Pour les répétitions, nous avons deux semaines maintenant, la même chose en novembre, presque un mois et demi en janvier et février. Je sais que ce sera fatiguant, mais on n'a pas le choix.

— Gil fait répéter nos rôles en soliste à d'autres de la troupe. Nous serons tout à toi à partir de mars excepté lors des dates où tu seras avec nous pour Boléro, explique Manu.

— A plusieurs reprises, nous roderons le spectacle ici fin février, dans notre salle, précise-t-il.

— Elle sera finie ? s'exclame une des élèves.

— Oui, la firme qui doit s'occuper des travaux d'aménagement, scène, pont d'éclairage, console commence la semaine prochaine. L'installation des fauteuils et les gradins, c'est pour demain.

— On peut aller voir ? demande Joaquin.

— Oui, on va faire le tour du propriétaire avant de débuter les répets.

 

Il répartit les danseurs en trois groupes. Matte et Loïs vont apprendre le pas de deux des amoureux avec lui, le second groupe coaché par Jan dansera la fin de la fantasy avec les elfes, les ennemis et les cavaliers et enfin Lionel va mettre au point le tableau sur les cités et la police. Autant utiliser les trois salles. Il choisit celle près de la cafétéria au cas où Émilie aurait besoin de lui. Manifestement, ils ont commencé à répéter avec Jan et s'en tirent déjà très bien. Il pense que s'ils continuent comme ça ils seront plus que prêts. Et soudain tout se gâte, Matte perd sa concentration et commet erreur sur erreur. Il lui fait des remarques calmement, puis s'emballe en voyant que le garçon ne tient aucun compte de ce qu'il dit.

— Arrête de me gueuler dessus ! Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu fais ça. Je n'en veux plus ! crie-t-il à son tour.

— Matte, tente-t-il d'expliquer...

— Il n'y a pas de Matte qui tienne, tu dois arrêter de me traiter comme moins que rien, s'emporte-t-il avec fierté.

— Qui aime bien, châtie bien, dit-il en enlaçant le jeune soliste. Calme-toi, on va faire une pause. C'était très bien, puis tu as perdu toute attention, tu ne m'écoutais plus et tu n'as fait que des conneries, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Quand tu es sur scène, tu es Thomas, le gosse des cités, le gamin gay qui est amoureux de son petit-copain. Je veux que tu me montres ça et uniquement ça. Tu y arrives très bien. Et fais-moi ce petit sourire en coin qui m'a manqué.

Le garçon pousse un soupir et appuie sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Quand il entend la porte de la salle se refermer, il comprend que c'est un visiteur qui a distrait le danseur. Il croit savoir qui c'est. Voilà qui ne lui plaît vraiment pas.

Un peu avant treize heures, les élèves se dirigent vers la cuisine de la cafétéria. Ils vont aider Émilie qui va se transformer en même temps en professeur de cuisine. Lui va ouvrir la cafétéria.

— Vous pouvez aller vous reposer une heure, lance-t-il aux deux jeunes. Déjeuner à quatorze heures.

A peine est-il derrière le petit comptoir que Sacha le rejoint. L'endroit est encore désert.

— C'était toi tantôt ?

— Oui.

— Sashka ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Matte ?

— J'ai fait une belle boulette, soupire le soliste sans oser le regarder.

— ...

— Le dernier jour à Bogota, j'ai couché avec lui.

Il sursaute. Il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. Il pense que là, il a fait fort.

— Il est amoureux de toi, tu le sais non ? dit-il d'un ton sec. Il a dix-huit ans, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

— D'abord, je te l'ai dit, c'est un homme pas un gamin, proteste-t-il. J'avais trop bu, lui aussi je crois, explique-t-il en soupirant. Tu venais de m'annoncer pour ton PACS. J'ai envoyé John sur les roses et je me suis mis à boire. Tu connais Matte, sensuel, câlin, en quête de tendresse... Je ne dis pas que c'est de sa faute. C'est entièrement la mienne. Toujours est-il que je me suis retrouvé dans mon lit avec lui entre les bras, au matin, il y était encore. Et le pire, c'est que je n'arrête pas de penser à cette nuit là.

— Ne lui fais pas de mal, Sashka.

— Écoute-moi. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait un lien fort entre nous pourtant je ne savais pas que toi, si solide, tu pouvais pleurer parce que j'avais quelques heures de retard et que tu t'inquiétais, murmure-t-il, changeant complètement de sujet.

— ...

— Le premier jour à Bogota, je suis venu voir après vous pour aller dîner. Vous n'avez pas répondu. J'ai tourné la clinche, la porte n'était pas fermée à clef, j'ai pensé que vous étiez sous la douche et je suis entré. Ce n'était pas le cas. Tu dormais nu entre les bras de Rémi, vous aviez très certainement fait l'amour. Tu étais magnifique, murmure-t-il en fermant les yeux un instant. Je l'ai détesté à ce moment, lui à qui tu te livrais totalement. Et en même temps, j'avais envie de te sauter dessus. Dieu, que ça faisait mal. Quand je me suis réveillé avec Matte, il était sur moi comme toi sur Rémi et, alors que tu venais de m'annoncer que tu te liais à un autre, j'ai eu le sentiment de te tromper, toi, pas John.

Comme le fait que tu sortes et couches avec Yun ou John ne m'a jamais blessé, alors que tes confidences me font mal, pense-t-il.

— ...

— Depuis jeudi, je voulais te le raconter sans en trouver le courage. Je ne veux pas avoir de secret pour toi.

— Je t'ai toujours dit que je tenais profondément à toi, Sashka. Ce n'est pas nouveau, murmure-t-il en essayant que sa voix ne trahisse pas son émotion.

— Tu n'as pas envie de m'en dire plus, n'est-ce pas ? ricane celui-ci.

— Non. Cela nous entraînerait trop loin, reconnaît-il. Tu sais que je suis avec Rémi et tu dois respecter ça.

— Et toi, tu sais que tu m'aimes trop pour une simple amitié.

Quelques danseurs qui entrent le dispensent de répondre. Il a besoin de son ange. Tout de suite. Il apprécie que Sacha l'aime mais pas de trop près. Gentiment, il le repousse avec un geste de tendresse dont il n'est pas maître le plus souvent et ça s'arrête là. Il continue sa petite vie il ne veut pas de complications. Là, Sacha a fait un pas dans leur relation. Et les pensées qui lui viennent maintenant sont dérangeantes.

Il est plus de quinze heures quand Rémi pousse la porte de la salle où il répète de nouveau avec Matte et Loïs. Il se précipite vers lui, l'enlace avant de l'embrasser.

— C'est le chorégraphe qui est le moins sage de nous tous, raille Matte.

— Eh ! je ne l'ai plus vu depuis dix heures du matin, s'indigne-t-il tout en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

Cela les fait rire tous les quatre. Il n'y a que lui qui, au fond, est très sérieux.

 

 

 _1\. " Le temps passe et nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux à avoir vraiment travaillé avec lui,_ souligne le danseur. _C'est une richesse que nous devons transmettre."_ Extrait d'une interview de Julien Favreau, danseur soliste actuel au Béjart Ballet Lausanne.


	28. Trahisons et manipulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Bhakti : à gauche en jaune la version de 1968 avec Jorge Donn, à droite en blanc la version 2013 avec Julien Fevreau
> 
> Il faut se consacrer à construire et organiser une tournée avec une troupe cohérente.

****

Autour de lui, tout le monde a pris ses marques et ses habitudes. Depuis cinq jours, il se noie dans le travail. Passant d'une répétition à une autre, dansant devant eux souvent, préférant leur montrer plutôt qu'expliquer avec des mots. Ils progressent à grands pas. Il a fait l'acquisition d'une caméra et d'un pied et filme leurs répétitions. Jan en aura besoin pour avancer. Le matin, il a remanié entièrement un des tableaux qui ne lui donnait pas satisfaction, celui qui montrait les relations des jeunes avec le milieu des études ou du travail. C'est en compagnie de Matte, Benoît et Sacha qu'il répète maintenant les transitions : l'histoire de trois amis d'enfance, issus de milieux bien différents, qui se sont connus à l'école, qui, alors que tout devait les séparer, font les quatre cents coups ensemble. Ils entraînent le public à la découverte de ce qui fait la vie des jeunes aujourd'hui : la violence dans les cités, le racisme, l'homophobie mais aussi les jeux et internet, le cinéma, la littérature, les mangas et la fantasy, les discothèques, le sport, la famille, l'amour et les filles, les garçons pour Thomas, le sida, les études et le monde du travail.

—  Vous me prenez chacun une chaise, trois pirouettes pour montrer votre satisfaction, vous les installez et vous vous asseyez face aux fenêtres qui symbolisent l'écran et dos au public qui lui doit voir le tableau...

Cela ne ressemble à rien. En fait, il n'est plus sûr de quoi que ce soit.

—  Laissez tomber, dit-il découragé. Je vais revoir ça après. On prend l'enchaînement entre le tableau trois et le quatre.

Il explique, montre, danse au besoin, sans être satisfait pour autant.

—  Tu sais le problème ? lui lance Sacha. Depuis quand n'as-tu plus dormi une nuit complète ? Tu as fini au Motus à deux heures du matin au moins, tu es au lit trente minutes plus tard et tu es ici à sept heures. Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi, il y aura la sortie avec les clients en plus.

—  Je dormirai demain, grogne-t-il en haussant les épaules.

—  Tu n'en peux plus, Lucas. Tu n'es plus bon à rien, là. On va continuer à répéter seuls, avec la vidéo qu'on vient d'enregistrer. Toi, tu vas dormir, commande Sacha d'une voix ferme en lui tendant la clef de son appartement. On viendra te réveiller.

—  Non, je...

—  Lucas !

—  Donne ! lance-t-il furieux contre lui-même parce qu'il plie devant lui.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il ne passera pas à l'école aujourd'hui après-midi, le bar est bondé. Il aurait bien voulu pourtant. Son petit homme l'inquiète. Ils ont fini tard ces derniers jours et ils se lèvent bien trop tôt. Il voit Lucas faire son planning parfois à six heures du matin. Ils passent prendre leur commande à la boulangerie et partent à l'école afin de préparer les petits déjeuners vers sept heures. Hier, c'était lui qui n'en pouvait plus, son chéri n'a rien dit et l'a laissé dormir tout son soûl. Il a trouvé des croissants, du pain frais sur la table. Il avait pris le temps de venir les lui apporter avant d'aller à l'hôtel des Perrière. Et c'est son petit homme, ce matin qui avait l'air d'un vrai zombie. En parfait état pour danser Thriller...

Un moment de répit. Il compose le numéro de son portable et, à sa stupéfaction, ce n'est pas son Lucas qui répond.

—  C'est Sacha, Rémi. Lucas dort un peu, il n'en pouvait plus. J'ai vu ton nom qui s'affichait donc j'ai décroché afin de te rassurer. Nous continuons à répéter sans lui. Dis, il attendait une livraison aujourd'hui ? J'ai devant moi un chauffeur qui me dit qu'il a des décors à débarquer.

La première surprise passée, il essaye de réaliser ce que dit le blond.

—  Des décors ? répète-t-il perplexe. Les structures rondes de Boléro ? interroge-t-il. Elles doivent être livrées lundi pas aujourd'hui.

—  Apparemment, ce serait ça, me confirme l'homme.

—  Bizarre. Ils sont plusieurs ?

—  Trois.

—  Méfie-toi, Sacha. Dis leur de débarquer les structures dans la cour et rentrez les vous-mêmes. Fais attention à ce que tu signes aussi. Pendant ce temps, je vais téléphoner à la firme.

—  D'accord.

Le cœur battant, il s'empresse de sonner au menuisier qui a fait les plateaux selon les dimensions et les photos fournies par Gil Roman. Il tombe sur la voix impersonnelle du répondeur qui l'informe que la menuiserie est fermée du samedi midi au lundi. Il ne sait donc rien vérifier. Le camion est-il parti le matin pour sa tournée ? Pouvait-il mettre d'autres commandes avec la leur qui est drôlement volumineuse. Et comment rentre-t-il au garage ? Peut-être devient-il paranoïa, peut-être pas. Il ne voit pas le rapport entre Michel et cette firme, mais sait-on jamais. Il hésite à se précipiter sur place. Il rappelle d'abord Sacha sur le portable de son homme ce qui l'agace prodigieusement.

—  Sacha ?

—  Ils ont déchargé les tables et sont partis. Plus bizarre, il n'y avait aucun bordereau de livraison à contresigner. La facture sera, parait-il, envoyée. Qu'as-tu toi de nouveau ?

—  L'entreprise fermait à midi, je ne sais rien contrôler. Ils n'ont pas approché le système de sécurité ?

—  Non.

—  Vérifiez les tables soigneusement.

—  Je vais sonner à Daniel et le prévenir, décide Sacha. Je préfère que ce soit pour rien plutôt que de le faire quand il sera arrivé quelque chose. Lucas va me tuer lorsqu'il va savoir que ça s'est passé pendant qu'il se reposait.

—  Tu n'y peux rien.

—  Si, c'est moi qui l'ai obligé à aller dormir. Il ne voulait pas mais il ne distinguait plus un fouetté d'un entrechat.

—  Le bar est plein, je ne peux pas quitter, grogne-t-il mécontent de ce qu'il entend.

—  On va juste les rentrer et ne plus y toucher. Elles doivent aller où ?

—  A gauche du perron, entre la porte-fenêtre de la classe de diététique et les escaliers, tu as une haute et double porte en métal, derrière tu as une grande pièce pour les décors et, sur la droite, une porte qui donne sur une seconde prévue pour les costumes. Comme la réserve est vide, la clef est sur la porte.

—  On s'en occupe, ne te tracasse pas.

—  Sacha ? Merci pour Lucas.

Il a difficile de le sortir ce merci. Surtout qu'une idée vient de le traverser. Dans quel lit dort son chéri ?

**.•*)(*•.**

C'est la voix de Sacha qui le sort de son sommeil réparateur.

—  Danseur, réveille-toi.

—  Sashka... souffle-t-il en s'étirant.

—  Il est ...

Il voit le regard que pose son ami sur lui changer. Il semble troublé de le réveiller là dans son lit où lui s'est senti en sécurité, même sans les bras de Rémi.

—  Presque dix-huit heures, achève son danseur.

—  Si tard ! Tu m'as laissé dormir trois heures !

—  Ce n'est pas assez pour rattraper ton retard de sommeil, tu le sais.

—  Il y a un problème ? fait-il en voyant l'air préoccupé du blond.

—  Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

—  Explique, au lieu de faire du suspens, s'impatiente-t-il.

Assis au pied du lit, Sacha lui raconte le camion, les structures, le coup de fil de Rémi à la firme.

—  Quand ce salopard va-t-il nous foutre la paix ? râle-t-il.

Il replie ses jambes, les sort du lit et s'assied sur le bord à côté du danseur.

—  J'ai prévenu Daniel. Il va nous envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier le système d'alarme. Ce serait peut-être bien de prendre un veilleur de nuit, suggère Sacha dont il sent le regard.

—  Encore des dépenses supplémentaires. On jongle avec les financements. Nous avons mis tous les frais de décoration et de mobilier des appartements et des dortoirs sur le compte de WLB Immo. Cela veut dire que nous devons en payer le quart, Amin et Ahmed y compris, ce qui n'est pas vraiment logique. Il n'ont rien dit mais je ne peux pas justifier la dépense d'un gardien avant l'ouverture de l'école.

—  Il est vrai qu'on a seulement des présomptions, reconnaît le soliste.

—  On va d'abord voir si il y a bien un problème. Tu as mon téléphone ? « Philippe ? Bonjour. Excuse-moi de te déranger le week-end. Dis, tu nous a fait livrer les structures aujourd'hui ? Non. Tu n'es pas au courant. Oui il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Trois hommes et sans bordereau de livraison. Oui, je t'attends. Merci, mon grand. » On va en savoir plus bientôt, fait-il en se tournant vers son ami. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour arriver, il habite quelques rues plus loin.

—  Rémi ne semble pas aussi intime avec ce mec que toi, grogne son voisin.

Il éclate de rire en contemplant sa mine dépitée.

—  En l'honneur de quoi, ta jalousie ? Tu peux me dire ?

—  ...

—  Je vois, raille-t-il. Ma mère avait une fleuristerie, la sienne une épicerie juste à côté. Philippe est nettement plus âgé, de sept ou huit ans je crois, mais j'étais à l'école avec Manu, son petit-frère. Je suis souvent allé chez lui faire mes devoirs, jouer à la console. Et puis, quand ma mère a fermé sa boutique, que j'ai été au lycée, nous nous sommes moins vus, mes visites se sont espacées de plus en plus, nous avions d'autres centres d'intérêts, le sport, les filles... Ahmed et Jerem le connaissent aussi. Tu es pire que Rémi.

Il se lève, enfile son jean, son pull au dessus du tee-shirt qu'il a laissé et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il se lave le visage, contemple dans la glace ses cheveux qui partent en tous sens.

—  C'est laquelle ta brosse ? la grise ? demande-t-il en examinant l'objet élégant et nacré auquel sont accrochés quelques cheveux blonds dont la longueur correspond à Sacha, ceux de John étant plus courts et droits.

—  Oui.

—  Allons-y, fait-il au danseur quand il a retrouvé une apparence moins ébouriffée.

Philippe et le détective accompagné d'un spécialiste des systèmes d'alarme les attendent déjà à la cafétéria restée ouverte après la collation et gérée par Matte qui leur a servi des cafés. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, tous les dévisagent. En premier, il rassure d'un sourire le jeune soliste qui leur lance un regard interrogatif. Il n'avait eu avec Daniel que des rapports téléphoniques et n'avais jamais vu cet homme d'une cinquantaine d'années d'apparence effacée. Personne ne doit se souvenir de lui après son passage dans un endroit, ce qui se révèle certainement bien pratique dans son métier. Il embrasse le menuisier amicalement, amusé de voir Sacha le scanner de la tête aux pieds. Les présentations sont vite faites ainsi que le résumé des événements. Le soliste conduit Daniel et le technicien devant le panneau de contrôle du système vidéo ; lui mène Philippe aux plateaux.

—  C'est ton mec ? Je sais que le téléphone déforme mais je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix.

—  Non, mon ami, simplement.

Le regard que l'autre pose sur lui est ironique et ce n'est pas sorcier de suivre ses pensées.

—  Je me suis pacsé la semaine dernière avec Rémi que j'aime profondément, fait-il fermement. Jamais je ne le tromperais. Même avec mon beau et flamboyant Sacha, ajoute-t-il moqueur.

—  Ne t'emballe pas. Tu n'étais pas particulièrement sage avant. Tu passais d'une à l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante.

—  Parce qu'elles ne m'apportaient rien. C'est fini ça...

Tout en parlant, Philippe examine les structures. Il voit son visage se rembrunir au fur et à mesure.

—  Pourquoi vous méfier ?

—  L'école a déjà subi un acte de vandalisme assez grave. Réparer la mosaïque du début du XIXème siècle qui a été saccagée alors qu'elle venait d'être restaurée va demander beaucoup de temps et d'argent. C'est pourquoi nous avons fait installer dès maintenant un système d'alarme et un circuit vidéo performants. De toute façon, il fallait le faire tôt ou tard. Ton verdict ?

—  Chaque structure comporte un gros défaut. Comme elles sont là, elles sont vraiment dangereuses. Cela aurait pu occasionner des accidents graves. Regarde, ces pieds là ne sont pas chevillés, les barres transversales de celle-là sont à peine fixées et la troisième c'est pire encore. Dès la première représentation, c'était la chute assurée, la blessure...

Il se remémore Sacha lui disant que le capital d'un danseur ce sont ses jambes. Quel salaud, ce Michel... Il sent son sang bouillir dans ses veines et a très difficile de conserver une apparence dégagée.

—  Si on allait visionner la vidéo ? Tu pourras voir qui a fait la livraison.

Ils retrouvent dans ce qui sera la loge du gardien et qui pour le moment est une pièce vide avec trois écrans au mur et une console sur une table, Sacha et Daniel qui discutent des derniers progrès de l'enquête. Le détective relance la vidéo que Philippe examine sans broncher.

—  Celui-ci est un de mes conducteurs, commente-t-il en désignant le chauffeur du camion. Les autres me sont inconnus. Tu remarques qu'ils manipulent les structures avec beaucoup de soin.

Il répond au regard inquiet de Sacha.

—  Les trois plateaux sont dangereux, lui confirme-t-il.

—  Ils ont été sabotés ? questionne Daniel.

—  Je préférerais, commente le menuisier. Non, ils présentent chacun un grave défaut de montage ou de construction : pieds non chevillés, barres transversales non fixées et un demi plateau avec une grosse fêlure qui a été camouflée. Deux personnes ont été chargées du boulot. Il me faut admettre qu'en plus du chauffeur, l'un d'eux ou, plus probablement, les deux sont coupables de ces faits. Si ils ont effectué la livraison aujourd'hui, c'est pour éviter la vérification que mon père ou moi aurions faite lundi avant le départ de l'atelier. Les danseurs auraient très certainement été blessés, assez pour compromettre une carrière. Et notre boîte, avec le procès, les dédommagements, la mauvaise réputation, aurait coulé. Tu montes là-dessus ? lui demande-t-il.

—  Oui et Sacha aussi.

—  Alors, vous êtes en danger, conclut-il.

Sans blague, s'exclame-t-il intérieurement.

—  J'aimerais que vous ne disiez rien à vos ouvriers, demande Daniel. J'ai besoin d'eux pour me mener au commanditaire. Juste quelques jours. Nous allons faire comme si personne n'avait rien vu. Ils penseront que les tables n'ont pas encore été employées. Quand sont prévues les premières représentations les utilisant ?

—  En fin février mais elles ne sont pas encore annoncées.

—  As-tu déjà pensé à l'éventualité que quelqu'un de votre entourage les renseigne, lui demande l'enquêteur.

—  Oui, soupire-t-il, oui. Cela m'a déjà traversé l'esprit. J'ai essayé de ne pas m'y attarder.

—  Qui était au courant de cette commande ?

—  Une multitude de gens. J'en ai parlé à Bogota devant presque tous les danseurs. Encore fallait-il savoir que c'était chez Philippe et ça, je ne l'ai pas précisé.

—  Donc notre piste, c'est le chauffeur et les deux ouvriers, résume Daniel. Méfiez-vous quand même.

—  C'est la pire des choses de soupçonner notre entourage.

—  On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Malgré les mises en garde imprécises de Daniel, il sent que la curiosité de l'artisan est éveillée et ce n'est pas un discret.

—  Philippe, tiens ta langue. C'est important, lui recommande-t-il.

—  Je serai muet comme une tombe.

—  Je n'en doute pas, raille-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son téléphone sonne : Rémi.

—  J'arrive, mon ange. Philippe et Daniel sont ici. Oui. Je te raconte tout ça dès que je suis là.

—  ...

—  Il y a beaucoup de monde ?

—  ...

—  Je sais que je suis en retard, je viens de suite, termine-t-il avant de raccrocher et d'empocher son téléphone, découragé.

—  Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?

Il sourit à Matte qui se propose gentiment.

—  Non. Tu es fatigué aussi. Mais merci de me l'offrir.

—  On va de toute façon passer la majeure partie de la soirée au Motus, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Cela ne me dérange pas.

—  Tu as répondu à mon téléphone ? demande-t-il à Sacha.

—  Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. C'était ça où il se serait amené en voyant que tu ne répondais pas.

Il doute que Rémi aurait apprécié de le trouver dans le lit de Sacha même si celui-ci en était absent. Il semble déjà mécontent. Il jette un coup d’œil sur ce qui reste dans le comptoir frigo et commence à déménager les crèmes et autres mousses au chocolat, les pâtisseries aussi dans un des coolers professionnels qui tapissent le mur du fond. La porte vitrée transparente permet de voir toutes les boissons contenues dans les frigos, un seul, réglé différemment, conserve les desserts et les collations.

Daniel a pris les coordonnées des ouvriers et noté ce que pouvait lui en dire leur patron. Il met gentiment tout le monde dehors, ferme soigneusement la cafétéria, ramasse son sac et après un au revoir retentissant s'apprête à rentrer au Motus.

—  Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? l'apostrophe Sacha.

—  A ton avis ?

—  Nous allons avec toi, confirme Matte. Et je crois qu'il serait temps que vous me mettiez au courant de certaines choses. La théorie d'un sabotage de l'école ne tient pas debout.

—  Il me faut l'accord de Rémi pour t'en parler.

—  On y va sinon, il va criser, le Rémi en question, fait Sacha avec un petit sourire ironique.

—  On n'attend pas John ?

C'est à son tour de ricaner. Le ton innocent de Matte ne trompe personne. Il se passe très bien de la présence du petit-ami de son amant d'un soir.

 

Ils sont assis au fond des clubs confortables du Dean's. Il ne reste que quelques rares clients et, dans leur coin habituel, Lionel, Helmut, Olivier, Ahmed et Flo, Manu et Yvan, Benoît et Jan, Lisbeth, Sacha, Matte, Rémi et lui. Sa main serre celle de son homme aux lèvres duquel sont suspendus les autres. Il a dû évoquer une fois de plus son passé douloureux, le bar Chez Douchka, sa rencontre avec Michel et ce qui en a découlé, sa fuite chez son oncle, la création du Motus, la courte aventure avec le métis alors qu'il était déjà amoureux de lui, Lucas, la première visite de Michel au bar lounge, leur combat ici au club, son agression rue Aubriot, le saccage de son appartement, la tentative de meurtre devant le Motus, les deux hommes venus faire scandale dont un s'était prétendu son amant et qu'il avait sorti du bar, la filature dans le midi de la France, le saccage du Dean's et puis celui de la mosaïque de la chapelle et enfin les structures sabotées aujourd'hui.

—  Je vais compléter le récit de Rémi, déclare Sacha gravement.

—  Sashka, fait-il d'une voix incertaine en serrant plus fort encore les doigts de Rémi qui l'attire contre lui et enserre ses épaules.

—  Laisse-moi faire, danseur, si tu m'interromps je n'aurai pas ce courage qu'a eu Rémi pour nous mettre en garde. Il faut que tous, nous soyons vigilants. Lorsque Lucas a rejoint la compagnie, nous sommes sortis ici un samedi. Vous étiez ivres, raconte-t-il en se tournant vers Manu et Yvan, vous l'avez insulté alors que je discutais avec lui. J'avais dit que je rentrais à l’hôtel, pourtant je suis sorti peu après vous en quête d'une rencontre d'un soir, j'avais bu mais j'étais loin d'être ivre. J'ai fait deux discothèques gays. Dans la seconde, j'ai rencontré deux hommes au physique et à la conversation agréables dont un, un beau métis, s'est révélé ensuite être l'ex petit-ami de Rémi, cet Anthony qu'il a évoqué dans son récit et qui l'a piégé, j'ai bu un verre, puis deux. Après, j'ai sombré et perdu la notion de ce qui m'entourait. A moitié inconscient, je me suis retrouvé dans une chambre où tout m'a semblé bleu. Pour le reste, j'ai des flashs et des impressions, des odeurs, des rires qui me narguent, des piqûres d'aiguille et moi qui supplie qu'on me laisse tranquille, souffle-t-il en baissant la tête un instant d'un air brisé.

Je sais que j'ai passé un temps qui m'a semblé interminable en une sorte de marathon de baise où tout leur était permis alors que je n'avais même pas dit oui pour un simple baiser, continue-t-il d'une voix cassée en relevant pourtant la tête afin de les regarder tous tour à tour, j'ai connu leur violence et les pires humiliations. Une orgie dont j'étais l'esclave. J'étais devenu moins que rien. Il faut dire la vérité, je leur ai servi de jouet sexuel pendant presque vingt quatre heures. Il y avait certainement des pauses mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. A un moment, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre d'autres voix, d'avoir d'autres mains sur moi, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi, ils m'ont jeté sur le trottoir, rue Aubriot, là où ils avaient failli tuer Lucas. Drogué, je ne tenais pas debout. L'un m'a fourré dans la main mon téléphone, j'ai juste eu la force d'appeler Lucas. J'ai compris après que j'étais entré dans leur jeu, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient. Même en le sachant, je crois que je l'aurais fait, avoue-t-il en le fixant. Je n'étais qu'un instrument, un dommage collatéral, c'est à Lucas qu'il voulait faire du mal. C'est à ce genre de fous que nous avons affaire. Il est venu me chercher avec Rémi. J'ai passé la nuit chez eux. Je me sentais sale, humilié au plus profond de moi, je me dégoûtais. Je leur ai demandé le secret, ils ne l'ont jamais trahi.

Un long silence suit les confidences du danseur.

—  C'est à cause de ça que tu étais si inquiet quand je suis venu de Lausanne en stop ? lui demande Matte qui a posé une main pleine de sollicitude sur l'épaule de Sacha.

—  Oui, répond-il, je craignais qu'ils s'en prennent à toi aussi.

—  Daniel, c'est bien un détective ? Pour qui travaille-t-il ? interroge Lionel dont les joues sont encore humides des larmes qui ont coulé lors du récit de son fils.

—  Papa ! s'exclame ce dernier en voyant le visage de son père.

—  Ça va, dit celui-ci avec un geste impatient. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais rien me dire.

Très peu paraissent surpris de cette annonce de paternité dévoilée dans l'émotion, apparemment, c'était devenu le secret de polichinelle.

—  Pour moi. Je lui ai demandé d'enquêter quelques jours après mon agression, raconte Sacha. Il a mis hors circuit les deux hommes qui m'avaient enlevé, Anthony a fui en Espagne avant d'être arrêté et le second est en prison accusé de trafic de stupéfiants. Par contre, depuis, il poursuit en vain le commanditaire de cela, Michel Denard.

—  Tu aurais dû me raconter tout ça, mon Lucas, intervient Helmut visiblement ému.

—  Surtout pas, répond-il en secouant la tête. Comme l'a dit Sacha, il se moque des autres à qui il fait du mal, il ne les vise pas, ceux qu'il cherche à atteindre, c'est Rémi et moi. Mais toi, c'est différent, tu l'as trahi, tu es passé à l'ennemi. Si tu t'en étais mêlé plus que tu ne l'as fait, tu serais mort dans ton club saccagé.

Helmut ne répond rien, il sait qu'il a raison.

—  Vous avez plus que des récits, touchants certes, mais qui ne font pas avancer les choses ? ricane Manu de sa voix de basse.

—  Le retour du grand méchant Manu, s'exclame-t-il en lançant un regard amical au danseur. Tu as perdu toute crédibilité dans ce rôle, se moque-t-il. Ne fut-ce qu'en m'appelant bébé ou en me prenant dans tes bras comme ta poupée chaque fois que tu es content de danser la Cumparsita.

—  C'est pour ça que tu l'as mise au programme des spectacles ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire, il suffisait de demander, bébé, raille le soliste en lui adressant un clin d’œil aguicheur.

Yvan lui tape sur la tête avec un air faussement offusqué qui fait sourire tout le monde. Ils ont réussi à faire reculer l'ombre et le malaise qui les avaient tous envahis aux récits poignants des deux hommes.

—  Daniel a maintenant un semblant de piste avec les menuisiers et le chauffeur de Philippe. Cette histoire des structures sabotées est son premier faux pas. Enfin, il n'est pas exclu que quelqu'un de notre entourage renseigne Michel. Il est difficile de comprendre comment il est au courant de certaines choses si ce n'est pas le cas, explique-t-il.

 

Enlacés, silencieux, ils rentrent chez eux. Comme toujours quand il évoque son passé et ses conséquences, Rémi est abattu, absent. Dans ces cas-là, c'est lui qui doit soutenir son homme. Ils ont quitté le Dean's avant les autres les laissant discuter. Il a d'un regard demandé à Matte de s'occuper de Sacha. Un instant, avant de partir, il l'a pris entre ses bras, lui glissant qu'il avait aimé son courage et qu'il était désolé pour tout. Maintenant, il y a son homme.

—  Tu veux un café, Amour ?

—  Je suis un menteur, tu le sais ? Je débite ces mensonges à nos amis.

—  Tu crois franchement que leur dire que ce n’est pas Michel qui t'a mis sur le trottoir va changer quelque chose au présent ? Évidemment, non. Tu veux lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes ?

—  ...

—  Dire non, c'est non, Rémi. Que l'on soit prostitué ou pas. Tu le veux ce café ?

—  Non. Je désire prendre une douche et dormir, encore dormir. Toujours dormir.

C'est lui qui le mène dans la salle de bain et le déshabille avant de le pousser sous la douche où il le rejoint. Il se colle contre son dos, caresse doucement sa nuque, y pose les lèvres tendrement. Pendant un long moment, ils restent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, laissant les jets d'eau tiède couler sur leurs corps, dénouer leurs muscles crispés, apaiser leurs esprits. Il le savonne ensuite, le rince, l'essuie, le pousse entre les draps avant de l'y retrouver quelques minutes plus tard.

—  On a enfin une piste, tu vas voir, cette fois-ci c'est la bonne, l'encourage-t-il.

—  Tu te rends compte que l'hypothèse qu'il est renseigné par un de nos proches devient de plus en plus probable, fait son homme avec beaucoup de sérieux.

—  Oui, je le sais, soupire-t-il. Peu de personnes étaient au courant pour la commande chez Philippe.

—  Ici, oui. Mais à Lausanne ? Combien de personnes de la direction du Béjart Ballet Lausanne sont au courant ? Très certainement les mêmes que pour la mosaïque dont tu as parlé avec Gil, qui a dû le répandre autour de lui.

Il est stupéfait par la théorie de Rémi.

—  Tu comprends bien que là-bas ça discute ferme de ce que nous faisons ici, suggère-t-il. Va savoir qui sait ou ne sait pas.

—  Cela ne te semble pas improbable que quelqu'un de là soit en rapport avec un dealer parisien ? hésite-t-il.

—  Michel peut très bien faire chanter l'un ou l'autre. Envisage-le comme une possibilité. Ce n'est pas plus farfelu que de penser que tout vient de chez Douchka.

—  Bon, je note, fait-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

—  Il faut que tu dormes plus, mon amour. Si Matte et Sacha s'occupaient des déjeuners, cela te permettrait d'arriver vers neuf heures. Tu gagneras une à deux heures de sommeil chaque jour.

—  C’est vrai qu'aujourd'hui j'étais complètement au bout du rouleau, fait-il avec une grimace. Totalement lessivé. Demain, on dormira. Je me suis arrangé autrement, Oli et Zineb nous remplacent. Ils s'en sortiront. Comme c'est dimanche et qu'exceptionnellement, les danseurs mangent au Motus à quatorze heures je peux me lever à onze, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ange ne lui répond pas et pour cause, une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'est endormi avant lui. Il sourit en le contemplant, caresse du bout des doigts son visage, se blottit sur sa peau chaude, en son odeur et sombre lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

 

Il se réveille dans une position inhabituelle, couché sur le flan, Rémi, l'enlaçant par derrière, est lové contre lui. Tels que le sommeil les a pris dans la position même de l'amour. Le dimanche est passé à une allure folle. Si il a dormi jusque tard dans la matinée comme prévu, ils ont eu fini, une fois de plus à presque deux heures du matin. Il jette un coup d’œil sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Dans quelques minutes, il va sonner. Il tend le bras et coupe l'alarme. Il préfère se charger lui-même d'éveiller Rémi qui a horreur du son strident du bruyant engin.

—  Rémi, murmure-t-il en se retournant vers lui et en caressant son épaule qui sort du drap. Il faut te lever, mon ange.

—  Déjà ? grogne-t-il.

—  Déjà, oui. Tu veux que j'y aille seul ?

—  Non, ma puce, fait-il l’œil déjà vif, j'arrive.

La faculté qu'à son homme d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens dès le réveil l'a toujours frappé. Il semble ne jamais dormir profondément. Là, il est déjà dans la salle de bain alors que lui n'est pas encore sorti du lit.

—  Tu viens ? l'appelle-t-il, impatient.

—  Oui, oui ! fait-il tout en répondant à son téléphone.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, ils poussent la porte massive de l'hôtel des Perrière. La cour est remplie de véhicules utilitaires : le camion de la firme qui place les fauteuils et les gradins, les deux de l'entreprise belge Stageco et enfin un dernier avec une petite remorque sur lequel trône un engin indéfini qui se révèle être un motoculteur. La grosse camionnette des ouvriers, qui s'occupent du terrassement sous la chapelle de ce qui sera les loges et du soutènement des lieux qu'ils renforcent de poutres d'acier, fait figure de Petit Poucet. Si les rénovations des bâtiments sont en stand-by, il n'en est pas de même des jardins ou de la salle de spectacle. En ce lundi matin, ça grouille d'animation et court en tous sens. Appuyé contre Rémi, il échange avec lui un regard soucieux. Bonjour la sécurité avec tous ces va-et-vient.

Les danseurs les attendent dans une des salles, un peu déboussolés par toute cette activité bruyante autour d'eux. Les débroussailleuses ne sont pas discrètes. Il tient à leur rappeler quelques consignes de sécurité.

—  Comme vous l'avez remarqué, le contraire serait difficile, raille-t-il, les travaux des jardins et de la salle de spectacle sont en cours. Nous n'avons pas le choix, ceci doit être fait avant l'hiver. Cela provoque de nombreux allées et venues de personnes inconnues. Les circuits de sécurité et de vidéo ne couvrent en cet instant que la grande cour et les accès : porte principale, poterne et portes du bâtiment de façade. Veillez à bien fermer vos appartements. Ce matin, nous n'allons pas répéter. Suivez-moi à la cafétéria.

Il laisse tout le monde s'installer avant d'expliquer le but de la réunion.

—  Merci, mon ange, fait-il avec tendresse à Rémi qui s'installe à ses côtés et pose devant eux un petit-déjeuner.

La main de Rémi se faufile, câline et discrète, sur sa cuisse.

—  Je voudrais, vous parler des morceaux choisis de Mozart-Tango et du Voyage du Maître. Chacun sachant son rôle pourra s'y atteler. Lionel et Jan sont là afin de vous épauler, ainsi que les anciens qui ont travaillé avec Maurice Béjart. Je ne changerai rien à la chorégraphie, c'est vrai mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous guider.

—  Oui, Sean ? demande-t-il en voyant que le garçon veut parler.

—  Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi des ballets que la compagnie a l'habitude de danser, ça nous aurait fait moins de travail et plus de temps pour ta création ?

— La réponse est dans ta question. C'est du déjà vu. C'est présenté par la partie de du Béjart Ballet qui se produit sous la direction de Gil et je veux éviter que la presse s'en donne à cœur joie avec les comparaisons. Je regrette déjà d'avoir pris Bhakti, avoue-t-il en ouvrant son carnet de notes.

Donc pour Mozart-Tango, le tango numéro 1 : Didier tu reprends le rôle de Haigen, Yun celui de Ramon Flowers, Joaquin celui de Michel Gascard, Miguel celui de Juichi Kobayashi. (1) Tango numéro 2 : Benoit tu danseras la partie de Göran Svalberg avec comme partenaires deux élèves, Sean qui aura le rôle de Patrick de Bana et Alexeï celui de Martyn Fleming. Je vois que ça vous étonne, se moque-t-il en voyant leurs visages surpris. C'est vrai qu'Alexeï n'a pas du tout le gabarit de Patrick de Bana qui a créé le rôle mais ce n'est que tant mieux. Tango 3 : la Cumparsita, Manu et moi. Tango 4 : le solo de Göran Svalberg : John. Tango 5 : Sacha tu prendras le rôle de Martyn Fleming avec Matte pour partenaire dans celui de Flowers. Tango 6 : Bernard dans la partition de Haigen, William : Gascard, Gabriel : Flowers et Jimmy : Kobayashi.

Côté Mozart, les filles excepté Kathleen, Noémie et Lise feront l'entrée avec Lisbeth en soliste et Jan, le pas des deux amoureux sera pour toi Martin avec Kathleen, second pas de deux avec Lisbeth et Jan en spectateurs : Yvan et Noémie, la scène avec les coussins, toutes les filles avec Lise en soliste.

Nous sauterons le tango 7 que nous n'aurons jamais le temps de mettre en place et toute la troupe fera le final avec les photophores. Cela doit nous faire un peu plus de trente minutes de spectacle au lieu de cinquante huit pour le ballet complet.

Le voyage du maître que nous présenterons en alternance : la quatrième danse grecque : Matte en soliste avec toutes les filles à l'arrière et ensuite les élèves et les stagiaires, aucun danseur confirmé sur scène sauf dans le tableau final pour faire le nombre. Ce sera la scène la plus difficile parce qu'elle demande aux danseurs d'être rigoureusement synchrones. Ce ne sera beau qu'à cette condition. Ce sera à vous, les plus jeunes, de montrer ce que vous valez. Bhakti : Le solo de Krishna est pour toi Sacha avec dans le rôle des filles, les élèves de Rudra. (2)

—  Tu passes le pas de deux à la trappe ? demande avec un sourire railleur son soliste.

—  Tu le préfères au solo ?

—  Si c'est avec toi... lance-t-il avec un sourire tendre et provocant qui doit certainement faire grincer des dents son ange.

—  Tu trouves que je ressemble à une fille ?

—  Cela pourrait s'arranger, se moque son soliste. Un peu de maquillage, deux prothèses bien rembourrées...

—  Je crois qu'on va s'en tenir à ce que j'avais prévu, conclut-il en lui tirant la langue ce qui les fait rire. Kabuki : le solo de Oboshi Yuranosube à la fin de la première partie est tout à toi Manu. Heliogabale : Yvan et Lise, puis en seconde entrée Loïs et Noémie. A ce propos, la bande son sera différente, elle est en préparation. A la fois identique et différente, vous verrez. Tous ceux qui ont fait des percussions seront sur scène et donnerons le rythme aux congas, vous répéterez ça à Lausanne avec Jean-Bruno Meier et Thierry Hochstaetter, les profs de Rudra. Ils sont au courant. Les illuminations, ce sera moi. Enfin nous ferons le final sur Souvenir de Leningrad avec toute la troupe. Excepté pour la danse grecque, j'ai tenu à mettre chaque fois des danseurs chevronnés avec des stagiaires et des élèves, essayez d'en tenir compte et de faire preuve de patience si il y a un problème. Dans le but de vous aider, vous avez chacun reçu les liens vers les vidéos des ballets sur votre adresse mail. Des questions ?

—  A la fin de sa vie, on a reproché à Maurice Béjart de reprendre inlassablement ses ballets et d'en faire des rétrospectives, de prolonger sa notoriété sans offrir grand-chose de nouveau, fais attention, Lucas, dit Sacha gravement. Vouloir transmettre c'est bien mais pas aux dépens de ta propre carrière.

—  Je fais ce que je trouve juste. En plus, c'est notre intérêt, nous sommes le Béjart Ballet Lausanne, si nous ne présentons rien en rapport avec le grand chorégraphe, on va vite nous accuser de nous servir de son nom prestigieux alors que nous ne sommes qu'une partie dissidente de la compagnie. C'est à éviter aussi. En fait, notre position n'est pas facile.

—  Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des dizaines de ballets en réserve, raille Yvan.

—  Je pourrais me contenter de chorégraphier un pas de deux ou trois et de programmer Boléro, commente-t-il en haussant les épaules. Crois-moi, ce serait plus simple que de transmettre un héritage qui n'est pas le mien.

—  Pourquoi avoir commandé les structures si tu ne comptes pas t'en servir ? demande Will.

—  Qui a dit qu'on ne les utiliserait pas ? raille-t-il.

—  Je n'aime pas quand tu as ce sourire là, s'exclame Sacha.

—  Notre salle de spectacles est petite, un peu plus de quatre cents places. Les places seront chères, plus chères que pour une grande, parce que les frais seront importants, il faut donc leur offrir un plus. Il faut que notre salle soit un must.

—  Et ? interroge Kathleen visiblement perdue.

—  Tu veux offrir Boléro en rappel ! s'écrie Sacha.

Ils échangent un sourire. Leur complicité est toujours là, intacte.

—  Oui, confirme-t-il simplement.

—  Pourquoi les avoir choisies noires et non rouges ? demande Alexeï curieux.

Il est étonné que personne ne lui ait posé cette question avant.

—  Parce que transmettre ne veut pas dire ne pas évoluer. La technique en 2013 n'est plus la même qu'en 1980. C'est ce que disait Maurice Béjart, l'art change au même rythme que la vie. Nous aurons d'autres jeux de lumière, d'autres couleurs quand nous danserons ici et sur la tournée. Gil conservera la mise en scène traditionnelle sur la sienne.

—  Justement tu as prévu quoi en ce qui concerne les costumes ? Les décors ? intervient Lionel qui jusque maintenant s'était contenté d'écouter.

—  Pour tout ce qui concerne la technique : régie, son, machinerie, nous devrons partager l'équipe du BBL. Ils nous enverront ce qu'ils pourront, soupire-t-il. Pour les costumes, nous pouvons puiser dans les réserves du BBL puisque nous reprenons des parties de ballets qu'ils ne dansent pas excepté Bhakti. J'ai discuté avec notre président et il nous a alloué un budget que nous ne devons pas dépasser pour "Fleur de r'âge".

—  C'est toi qui a choisi le nom du ballet ? demande Alexeï.

—  J'ai proposé plusieurs noms sans être vraiment décidé. Il a été annoncé sur le site et à la presse sous ce nom. Cela nous évite les atermoiements, ricane-t-il. Revenons à nos problèmes. Je dois voir dans un moment un jeune styliste qui pourrait se charger des costumes du nouveau ballet et de revoir un peu ceux des anciens, Mozart-Tango pour les filles ou Kabuki par exemple et forcément Bhakti.

—  Dorian ? Il fait de très belles choses ! s'exclame étourdiment Matte tandis que tous les regards se braquent sur lui ce dont il semble se foutre royalement.

—  Dorian, en effet, confirme-t-il avec un sourire. Il est clair que nous ne pouvons pas nous offrir tous nouveaux costumes. Pour les décors, je ne sais pas encore. Ceux du BBL sont là pour Mozart Tango mais ils étaient minimalistes : deux barres dont nous n'avons pas besoin, un fauteuil style Louis XVI. Pour les lumières, les effets, Sylvain fera définitivement partie de l'équipe dès début février. Le rôle de la régie sera bien plus important sur notre tournée parce que j'ai prévu de beaucoup utiliser le support vidéo comme je l'avais fait à Lausanne.

—  Tous les théâtres n'en sont pas équipés, proteste Jan.

—  Ce n'est pas plus difficile de transporter un écran qu'un décor. Les déplacements nous conduisent seulement en Europe.

—  Et le p **hysiothérapeute**? s'enquiert à son tour Yun. Ce sera Ahmed ?

—  Non, il n'est pas prêt. Par contre, il fera son stage sur nos deux tournées. Je n'ai encore trouvé personne. Ce n'est pas compliqué d'engager quelqu'un, par contre le choisir, c'est autre chose.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Rémi l'interrompt. Il se tourne vers lui, interrogatif.

—  Oui, tu vois le passage sur ta gauche ? tu le prends puis tu longes le bâtiment à ta droite nous sommes au fond dans la cafétéria. Comme c'est bizarre, s'exclame son homme. On vous attend.

—  Vous ? se moque-t-il.

—  Tu avais raison, Frédéric et Valéry sont avec lui.

—  Bien ! Cela résoudrait un de nos problèmes. Étant donné que nous sommes en tournée en même temps que Gil, nous devons oublier les équipes de Julie, Françoise et Freddy, explique-t-il aux danseurs. Je cherche donc une autre solution.

—  Nos besoins sont spéciaux, précise Manu.

—  Ils feront un stage à Lausanne, j'en ai discuté avec Gil, commence-t-il. Si ils acceptent, car ils ont tous une bonne réputation dans le milieu branché du Marais qui leur permet de vivre très largement de leur métier. Ils lâcheront la proie pour l'ombre.

L'arrivée des trois hommes l'empêche de continuer. Le regard de tous se fixe, curieux, sur les arrivants qui, à leur habitude, semblent sortir d'un défilé de mode. Nullement embarrassés, ils adressent aux danseurs un salut général, les embrassent, Rémi et lui, avant de réitérer avec Matte, au creux de l'oreille duquel Dorian glisse quelques mots qui le font sourire, de ce petit sourire en coin si particulier et si attendrissant qui fait une partie du charme du jeune danseur. Il surprend le coup d’œil de Sacha sur ce court aparté. Manifestement, le blond n'a pas oublié la nuit de Bogota. Il ne sait qu'en penser. Il éprouve ce pincement au cœur qu'il ressent chaque fois que Sacha se lance dans une nouvelle aventure, plus fort là car la rencontre semble moins anodine. Rémi le sort de ses réflexions en lui soufflant de ne pas s'en mêler encore. Oublieux de leur entourage, la main sur sa nuque, il l'embrasse amoureusement.

—  Vous m'avez demandé de passer pour une démonstration de baisers ? Je te rappelle Lucas que les talents de Rémi en matière érotique, nous les connaissons et, en ce qui te concerne, nous n'aurons manifestement jamais le plaisir d'y goûter... C'est très dommage, mais c'est un fait. On passe à plus sérieux ?

Rémi grimace, mi figue, mi raisin. Il semble à la fois amusé et embarrassé.

—  Comme ça, tout est le monde est au courant, raille-t-il en promenant son regard sur ses danseurs, surprenant tout un panel d'expressions différentes sur leurs visages, réprobatrices, amusées, scandalisées ou indulgentes.

—  C'était un secret ? interroge le taquin une main devant sa bouche et un regard contrit posé sur l'assemblée. Oups !

Il ne peut se retenir de rire devant le show du jeune styliste.

—  On t'a fait venir afin de déjeuner avec nous. Rien de plus. Déçu ? raille-t-il. Tu as bien fait d'amener tes inséparables. Je dois avouer que je l'espérais un peu.

—  Je ne m'en doutais pas dis donc et puis, je ne les ai pas emmenés, il m'ont collé aux basques, s'exclame le jeune homme décidément en vaine de facéties ce jour là.

Lorsque Rémi s'éclipse dans la cuisine, il le suit des yeux avant de revenir aux trois dandies. Son homme réapparaît, il lui suffit d'un léger signe de la tête, pour que Matte et Sacha le suivent. Il en fait de même après s'être excusé auprès des visiteurs. Ils apportent les assiettes des entrées, les corbeilles de pain. Quelques techniciens belges s'installent et commandent des boissons. La cafétéria leur est grande ouverte ainsi qu'aux autres ouvriers.

Sacha, John et Matte se sont installés à leur table avec le trio qui taquine ce dernier. Il est évident qu'ils se sont revus plusieurs fois, que Matte connaît bien l'antre de créateur de Dorian et l'institut de beauté de Frédéric et Valéry.

—  Ce serait agréable que vous partiez avec nous en tournée, s'enthousiasme le plus jeune.

—  Encore faut-il qu'ils aient les qualifications nécessaires, rétorque Sacha.

—  Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Sashka, lui souffle-t-il à mi-voix.

Son flamboyant le regarde avec tendresse et sourit.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il a l'impression de découvrir peu à peu une nouvelle facette de son homme, celle du dirigeant, sûr de lui tout en étant proche de ses danseurs, faisant bloc avec eux. Derrière sa bienveillance, on ressent une fermeté qui pourrait aller jusqu'à la rigueur en cas de besoin. Pourtant, il se met au service de leur bien-être, souvent au détriment du sien. Fier, il cherche des solutions sans faire appel aux conseils de Vera, de Brigitte ou même de Lionel. Très souvent en communication avec Gil, il ne lui explique aucun de ses problèmes, il les résout au fur et à mesure. Il négocie l'accès aux costumes, les stages de sa future équipe, la présence de Sylvain, le transport de l'écran. Dès qu'il le faut, il contacte Jean Pierre Pastori, avec qui il entretient de très bons rapports, dans le but d'obtenir une aide pour les élèves afin de payer leurs frais de nourriture à Paris, des fonds pour les costumes, l'engagement d'une équipe bien plus réduite que celle qui accompagne la troupe principale en tournée alors qu'ils seront autant à avoir besoin d'eux : costumier, coiffeur et maquilleur, juste l’indispensable. Avant tout, il protège son indépendance. Un décideur, a dit son oncle. Il se rappelle la remarque de Philippe Javier parlant d'une seconde troupe toute dévouée à son chorégraphe, à son dirigeant. Il réalise que l'homme a raison. Si un jour, son Lucas voulait claquer la porte du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, nul doute que la plupart de ses interprètes le suivraient. A commencer par ses principaux solistes. Son homme n'a que vingt et un ans, dans l'avenir, il sera plus sûr de lui encore mais déjà, il a une ligne de conduite et des principes. Lui l'admire et ne l'en aime que plus.

—  Où es-tu ? l'interrompt ce dernier en le voyant rêveur.

—  A tes côtés, lui répond-il en le poussant vers la cuisine.

Il donne un coup de main à Emilie pour dresser les assiettes que Lucas, Matte et Sacha servent. Ce dernier l'étonne. Il est de plus en plus souvent aux côtés de son petit homme, le secondant de façon très efficace. Même si cela soulage Lucas, c'est loin de lui plaire, c'est certain. Et encore moins la tendresse qu'il sent entre eux. Elle n'est pas nouvelle, pourtant il croyait qu'elle se relâcherait, ce n'est pas le cas. Lui, il essaye d'être à ses côtés autant qu'il le peut. L'épauler, c'est son rôle pas celui du soliste. Leur bar se passera d'eux les premiers jours de la semaine. Pas question que Lucas soit encore mort de fatigue. Ils iront dîner au Motus avec les danseurs après le premier service puis rentreront dormir. Dès vendredi soir, il redeviendra le patron de leur bar à temps plein.

—  Rémi ? l'appelle justement Sacha. Il y aura douze repas en plus demain pour les ouvriers belges.

—  Que leur as-tu dit ?

—  Ce qui était prévu avec Lucas. Repas à quatorze heures, même prix que les danseurs et paiement le jour avant parce que nous ne sommes pas un resto et qu'il faut payer les marchandises de toute façon. J'ai encaissé le montant.

—  OK.

Ils avaient envisagé cette demande des ouvriers. Cela ne leur apporte rien, que du travail en plus. Mais comment refuser ? Lorsqu'il retourne s'asseoir à la table, Valéry a les yeux fixés sur John et ce n'est pas la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé. Cela ne devrait pas l'étonner. Le garçon sans avoir la beauté de Lucas ou de Sacha a un charme espiègle, un humour piquant très séduisants. Pourtant, c'est autre chose. Il connaît les expressions de celui dont il a été proche un moment. La perplexité que reflète le visage du jeune esthéticien l'interpelle. Manifestement, il connaît John et le fait que celui-ci l'ignore l'intrigue.

Justement, son chéri propose aux trois amis d'assister aux répétitions. Installés sur les gradins de pierre, ils s'apprêtent à avoir une vision d'ensemble d'une partie du nouveau ballet. Pour la première fois, ils vont enchaîner les tableaux déjà répétés et le fil conducteur joué par Sacha, Benoît et Matte. Assis à côté de lui, Lucas nerveux noue ses doigts aux siens et les serre.

Après l'enchaînement avec le second tableau, il l'entend pousser un soupir. Son pouce doucement caresse sensuellement le dos de sa main. Cela veut dire qu'il est plus détendu. Quant à lui, le message que son homme essaie de faire passer lui semble évident, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas dans les autres ballets dont la signification reste parfois obscure. Lucas lui a expliqué que John, qui incarne un tagueur, devra coordonner ses mouvements avec le message qui se dessinera sur l'écran afin de donner l'illusion que c'est lui qui le fait. En attendant c'est assez amusant de le voir brandir une canette en guise de bombe vers le mur nu. Sacha est égal à lui même. Les quelques dialogues ne lui posent pas de problème. Que ce soit rire, se mettre en colère ou avoir le vague à l'âme, il interprète le rôle avec beaucoup de naturel comme si lui-même l'avait imaginé. Il ne joue pas, il est le Chris qu'a inventé Lucas qui le regarde faire sans broncher. Le pas de deux de Matte et Loïs termine la partie déjà répétée. Il le trouve empreint d'émotions, d'amour. Les gestes sont tendres, sensuels aussi. Les jeunes garçons sont en parfaite harmonie. Son homme sait les choisir pour interpréter son ballet. Aussitôt l'a-t-il pensé, qu'il réalise qu'il a tout faux. Lucas crée pour eux. Il a pensé Chris qui ressemble à Sacha et ce pas de deux pour Matte et Loïs et personne d'autre. Il met en avant les qualités, les points forts de ses solistes. Leur âme aussi.

Pour le moment, ils n'iront pas plus loin. Ils vont continuer d'améliorer cette partie déjà conséquente et pas plus tard que maintenant. Lucas remet la bande son et circule parmi les danseurs rectifiant, un geste, un port de tête, un pas. En ce moment, il s'occupe de Matte. Il en profite pour poser à son voisin la question qui lui trotte dans la tête.

—  Tu connais John, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il à Valéry.

—  Le mec assis là-bas au bout ? Oui, il vient depuis un moment au salon, massages et épilation surtout. Frédéric le connaît aussi, il lui fait sa coupe. Il n'est jamais seul. Il vient toujours avec son petit-ami.

—  Son petit-ami ? s'étonne-t-il.

—  Oui. Un type brun un peu plus âgé que lui, la bonne trentaine environ, toujours bien habillé. Costard de grand couturier, cravate, attaché-case. Le business-man dans toute sa splendeur, raille l'esthéticien. Un charmeur, toujours un mot agréable mais rien de plus. Il ne raconte pas sa vie comme souvent nos habitués. Cela fait au moins un an que ça dure et nous n'en savons pas plus qu'au premier jour. Ils viennent deux fois par mois, arrivent l'un après l'autre et se retrouvent dans le jacuzzi.

—  Cela sent l'adultère à plein nez, commente-t-il avec une grimace en observant le garçon.

—  Sans l'ombre d'un doute, acquiesce Valéry.

—  Garde ça pour toi, pour le moment.

Il voit le regard surpris de l'autre posé sur lui.

—  Tu vois le beau blond là-bas ? fait-il en désignant Sacha que Lucas guide en ce moment.

—  Sacha Ménier ? Je l'ai déjà vu au Dean's, plusieurs fois. Toujours accompagné des mêmes dont certains sont ici d'ailleurs.

—  C'est son petit-ami depuis environ trois mois. Un peu plus, je crois.

—  Oh oh...

—  Je pense que ça ne va plus durer longtemps alors autant laisser les choses se faire doucement.

—  Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le protèges, raille-t-il sans le lâcher des yeux.

—  Ne m'importe que Lucas. Il a déjà assez de problèmes à gérer. Inutile d'y ajouter des danseurs en pleine crise sentimentale et qui se lancent des injures entre deux pirouettes. Surtout que Sacha est son meilleur ami et qu'il se sentira obligé de prendre parti. Cela le mettra dans une situation impossible. Même si de l'amour, je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup entre John et lui, Sacha ne mérite pas d'être humilié, commente-t-il en suivant des yeux son chéri qui corrige la position des bras de Loïs en lui montrant les mouvements. Tu veux voir la vidéo avec les costumes faits pour un des tableaux ? lance-t-il à Dorian qui accepte de suite. Il a été présenté en avant première à Lausanne en juillet. La costumière du Béjart Ballet Lausanne les a donc réalisés avec ses deux aides suivant les instructions de Lucas.

Entouré de Dorian et Valéry, Frédéric regardant par dessus son épaule l'écran du portable, il commente les images.

—  Lucas a dit ce qu'il voulait. Ils se sont débrouillés pour le réaliser. Les perruques font partie du casque des elfes. Les costumes doivent toujours faciliter les mouvements, c'est pourquoi la tenue est fendue sur le côté et faite d'un tissu élastique.

Sans qu'il le réalise, la vidéo continue. Sur l'écran, Sacha et Lucas dansent le pas de deux inventé par son homme pour Lionel.

—  Ils sont superbes, murmure Frédéric. Très émouvants.

—  Oui, les voir évoluer ensemble est un vrai plaisir, fait-il avec un sourire qu'il espère convaincant.

Lucas explique ensuite aux trois parisiens ce qu'il attend d'eux si ils acceptent. Deux stages afin d'apprendre leurs besoins de danseurs, un à Paris pendant cinq jours lorsqu'ils se produiront à l'opéra de Versailles et un second de quinze jours à Lausanne. La conception des costumes, la recherche des accessoires pour mi-février, puis une tournée de mars à juillet avec eux. Il leur offre un contrat de six mois et, si tout va bien, le renouvellement pour les saisons suivantes, un salaire non pas mirobolant mais confortable, des voyages tous frais payés à la clef. Cette fois seulement en Europe.

—  La tournée nous emmènera à Oslo, à Prague, à Vienne, à Grenade, à Londres, à Nice, à Turin, à Bruxelles et Liège, à Avignon et enfin finira à Paris. En moyenne dix jours de déplacement par mois en plus des spectacles ici. Avant, fin février et début mars, il y aura plusieurs représentations, ici, dans notre salle de spectacle. Une nouvelle contrainte vient de nous être ajoutée, Gil m'a annoncé ce matin que nous dansons Boléro au Japon du 1er au 5 mars, termine-t-il en se tournant vers Sacha.

—  Mais... bafouille ce dernier. On ne peut pas !

—  Il faut faire avec. Nos spectacles ici seront donc répartis du 24 au 26 février et du 8 au 10 mars. Six dates pas une de plus. Le 12 nous serons déjà à Oslo pour quatre représentations. Il faut que nous soyons prêts, plus tôt encore que prévu, fait son homme en passant une main lasse sur son front.

Son découragement est visible.

—  On le sera, danseur. On le sera, le rassure Sacha en posant une main sur son épaule. Explique ça à Jan et nous y veillerons.

Lui, tout en suivant leur conversation, observe aussi les trois amis qui échangent à mi-voix quelques impressions et, avant qu'ils ouvrent la bouche, il sait que cette fois Lucas a échoué. Son chéri va être déçu.

—  Nous ne voulons pas te faire attendre plus longtemps, Lucas, commence Dorian un peu hésitant. Nous ne changerons pas d'avis de toute façon. Confectionner les costumes m'intéresse vraiment et j'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées mais je croyais pouvoir faire ça en m'absentant un minimum de Paris. Je ne tiens pas à partir aussi souvent et encore moins seul. Tous les trois, nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de dix ans. Valéry et Frédéric ne veulent pas laisser l'institut de beauté. C'est leur bébé, explique le jeune créateur pour une fois très sérieux. Et mon rêve est de présenter une vraie collection. Pourtant comme je l'ai dit, j'aimerais beaucoup relever ce défi. Dans mon atelier, j'emploie plusieurs personnes notamment Arnaud, c'est un garçon d'avenir pourtant, il est le dernier arrivé dans mon équipe et je n'ai pas la possibilité de le prendre à temps plein ce qui l'oblige à faire des petits boulots à côté. Il a beaucoup d'idées bien qu'il manque encore d'expérience. Je crois que ça le passionnera et il est sans attache. Je te propose de dessiner et réaliser les costumes de cette tournée et d'être payé pour ça. Arnaud, dans un premier temps, travaillera avec moi, à l'atelier aussi bien pour la conception que la réalisation, puis vous accompagnera en tournée. Il faut évidemment que j'en discute avec lui. Si ça lui convient, je te l'amène.

—  Et nous, nous allons nous renseigner autour de nous, dit Frédéric en prenant la succession de son ami. On vous enverra du monde. Pas n'importe qui. J'ai déjà ma petite idée, fait-il avec un sourire. J'avais une coiffeuse très prometteuse qui m'a quitté parce que son petit-ami habitait le sud de la France. Tu devines le reste, elle est rentrée à Paris seule. Elle est venue me voir mais mon personnel est au complet, cela l'intéressera peut-être. Pour le maquillage, pas encore d'idée, demande-t-il en lançant un coup d’œil interrogatif aux deux autres qui hochent la tête négativement. Nous allons nous informer.

**.•*)(*•.**

—  Il faudra de toute façon que les personnes engagées fassent les stages auprès de l'équipe du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, intervient une voix inattendue. Ce sera la condition. Autrement, le principe me semble correct, fait-il à Dorian. Qu'en penses-tu Lucas ?

—  Gil ? Monsieur Pastori ? s'exclame-t-il surpris.

Souriants, le directeur du Béjart Ballet Lausanne et le président de la fondation sont devant eux. Il embrasse le premier et veut serrer la main au second qui l'accole.

—  Curieux, nous sommes venus voir où vous en étiez et aussi te montrer, par notre présence, notre soutien. Nous allons te laisser discuter. Qui nous fait visiter pendant ce temps ? demande l'écrivain.

Il échange un regard entendu avec Rémi. Il s'y attendait un peu. Pas aujourd’hui parce que Gil ne lui a rien dit au téléphone ce matin mais dans un proche avenir. Les yeux de Sacha expriment la méfiance et il leur adresse une grimace mécontente dès qu'ils ont quitté la salle guidés par Manu.

—  Ne fais pas cette tête, lui dit-il. Il y a de grosses sommes en jeu. C'est logique.

—  C'est leur devoir de s'assurer que l'argent de la fondation Béjart est bien employé, intervient John en enlaçant son petit-ami. Calme-toi, cher amour.

Le regard incrédule de Sacha et son léger recul montre mieux que des mots ce qui unit ceux-là, du sexe sans amour. Deux copains qui baisent ensemble, lui a dit Sacha. John semble ne rien voir et continue à sourire.

—  Dorian, tu as entendu. Ils sont d'accord sur le principe, raille-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

—  C'est avec eux que je dois traiter ? lui demande le styliste étonné.

—  Non. Avec moi, pose-t-il fermement. J'ai simplement un budget à respecter.

—  Je repasserai demain après-midi, fait le couturier avec un clin d’œil, on sera plus tranquilles pour parler chiffons.

—  On reprend encore une fois avant la pose, enjoint-t-il aux danseurs lorsque les amis sont partis.

 

Il est de nouveau très tard quand ils regagnent le studio. Il se vautre sur le canapé avec délices tendant une main à Rémi qui l'observe.

—  Viens !

Il n'est pas idiot, il sait que sa décision de passer ses journées à ses côtés et d'abandonner le Motus est due à sa jalousie envers Sacha qui est toujours dans sa trace. Dès que cette idée lui effleure l'esprit, il sait qu'il est injuste car Rémi essaye de l'épauler autant qu'il le peut, comme peu de compagnons le feraient. Il referme ses bras autour de son ange qui est venu se lover contre lui. C'est rarement dans ce sens que cela se produit. En général, c'est lui qui puise dans la force tranquille de Rémi, celle d'aller plus loin. A-t-il besoin de lui, son homme ? De ses bras ? Comme lui a besoin des siens ? Il le voudrait. C'est aujourd'hui à lui, de le rassurer, de lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive la première place sera toujours à lui. Il resserre son enlacement, lui murmure merci au creux de l'oreille.

—  Merci ? s'étonne son chéri.

—  Merci d'être là, jour après jour, quoi que je décide de faire. D'oublier le Motus cette semaine afin d'être à mes côtés. De savoir quand j'ai besoin de tes bras. De ton regard qui me suit pour épier la moindre de mes défaillances et m'épauler. Je t'aime, mon ange.

—  Que me vaut cette belle déclaration ? lui répond son homme.

Rémi sourit d'un air un peu moqueur mais, dans sa voix, il sent son émotion.

—  Le fait que ce soir, c'est toi qui en a besoin, qui a besoin d'entendre qu'il n'y a que toi, chuchote-t-il en l'embrassant doucement. Que je t'aime plus que tout, termine-t-il.

—  C'est vrai qu'au vu de cette journée, il me serait permis d'en douter, plaisante-t-il. Je sais que tu as été pris par ta création, mon cœur. Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir un peu oublié par moments. Il y a eu aussi la pression mise par la visite de Gil et Pastori. Je trouve que tu gères ça magistralement.

—  Viens sur moi, comme je le fais souvent avec toi, viens...

Rémi se lève aussitôt mais fait les choses à sa manière, une manière bien inattendue. Sans le lâcher des yeux, il quitte son pull, le tee shirt qu'il a dessous, son jean, son boxer. Il sent la chaleur envahir son bas ventre à la vue de ce corps qui se dénude et qui l'attire infiniment. Rémi rit de le voir en perdre quelque peu ses moyens et ce rire, bas et rauque, qui dénonce son envie, finit de lui chambouler les sens. Les choses ont pris une direction imprévue, pourtant ses mains se tendent, l'attirent sur lui et caressent la nuque blonde, le dos jusqu'au creux des reins, avant de s'attarder sur les fesses fermes.

—  Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais prévu, souffle-t-il contre sa peau.

—  Tu veux que je me rhabille, mon amour ? lui chuchote Rémi tout en couvrant son visage de baisers légers.

Ses lèvres l'effleurent à peine et ce contact aérien lui procure des frissons dans tout le corps.

—  Non ! Non ! gémit-il doucement quand son homme franchit la barrière de ses vêtements et commence à sensuellement rouler sa peau sous ses doigts. Il l'attire brusquement par la taille pour approfondir le contact.

—  Laisse-moi faire, mon tout-beau, murmure Rémi, en le déshabillant à son tour.

Il se soulève afin de l'aider. La tête rejetée en arrière, son amant se cambre contre lui, son bas ventre heurtant le sien enfin nu. Leurs désirs se touchent, se frottent faisant monter le plaisir, leurs gestes se font fébriles, presque violents. Il y a toujours autant de passion en eux, plus peut-être parce que, en cette période, leur vie est exaltante, file à cent à l'heure et les emporte dans son tourbillon. Bientôt, il suit son compagnon qui le tire vers leur lit, il admire le corps nu qui gravit devant lui les escaliers. Manifestement, son amant sent son regard sur lui et ne se presse pas. Son déhanchement se fait lascif. Ses mains sont vides de lui. Il voudrait empoigner ces rondeurs tentantes, les écarter, le pénétrer d'un coup et retrouver sa chaude moiteur.

Arrivé en haut, Rémi l'attire brusquement à lui, sa bouche est gourmande, affamée même. Cambré contre lui, son homme s'offre entier à ses caresses. Il le pousse vers leur couche avec un grognement impatient.

 

Aujourd'hui, c'est eux qui s'occupent des petits déjeuners. Cela permettra à Matte et Sacha de dormir plus tard. Ahmed et Lionel complètent l'équipe de ce matin. Tout se passe dans la bonne humeur. Pas de file. Assis aux tables, les danseurs attendent sagement que les petits plateaux soient prêts sur le comptoir et viennent les chercher au fur et à mesure. Aujourd'hui, croissant à la crème et aux raisins ou pain au chocolat, petits pains aux céréales et Philadelphia ou chocolat à tartiner, jus d'orange ou de pamplemousse rose, une tasse de café ou de lait chaud. Gil et Jean Pierre Pastori s'installent parmi les danseurs. Sacha a voulu leur céder la chambre qu'il occupe avec John, ils ont refusé et ont opté pour le dortoir des garçons.

Manu vient chercher son plateau, il pose dessus une miche supplémentaire, une seconde ration de beurre et de chocolat. Ils sont quelques uns à ne pas avoir assez avec ce petit déjeuner pourtant copieux. Il commence à les repérer. A connaître leurs goûts aussi. Il prend dans le sachet le sandwich qu'il achète tous les matins pour Sean qui a des problèmes intestinaux avec le pain complet ou les miches aux céréales. Rémi veille à équilibrer leur menu de toute façon.

Sacha et John arrivent presque bon derniers. Il manque Matte qui s'est certainement rendormi. Afin de ne pas alerter Gil, il l'appelle sur son portable. Sacha qui a compris le problème lui lance un regard interrogateur, il secoue la tête négativement. Il l'entend dire à son petit-ami qu'il a oublié de quoi attacher ses cheveux et qu'il ne peut pas répéter ainsi et le voit filer en catastrophe. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard bientôt suivi du retardataire.

Comme souvent, il répartit les danseurs en plusieurs groupes. Il va faire répéter le tableau des elfes en entier. Lionel celui des étudiants, Jan le pas de deux de Matte et Loïs.

—  Sacha, tu travailles Bhakti, seul pour le moment. John, tu répètes le solo de Göran Svalberg et enfin Lise, tu étudies la clôture de Mozart-Tango. Les autres te rejoindront après et nous prendrons l'ensemble. Je ne sais pas me couper en quatre de toute façon.

—  Je me charge de Lise si tu veux, l'interrompt Gil.

Voilà une aide bienvenue pour quelques heures. Sacha a choisi de rester dans la même salle, en chassant John sous prétexte qu'il va le distraire. Leurs relations ne semblent pas au beau fixe, même si le second veut y faire croire. En spectateurs, le président de la fondation et son homme.

C'est à la pause de dix-sept heures trente que Gil et Pastori les quittent afin de rentrer à Lausanne. Non sans lui avoir dit qu'ils sont étonnés de ce qui a été réalisé en si peu de temps, qu'ils n'ont plus aucune appréhension à lui confier les élèves de Rudra. Ils semblent très satisfaits, il l'est aussi de leurs réactions.

 

Il se laisse aller contre Rémi qui pose une main sur sa hanche. Un long baiser tendre et il est prêt à se remettre au travail. Pendant que les autres se détendent, il montre à Dorian et Arnaud, qu'il amené avec lui, la vidéo tournée le jour précédent, leur explique la signification de chaque tableau, le sentiment qu'il veut transmettre au public. Très vite, il sympathise avec le second ouvert, souriant et qui semble réellement intéressé par ce qu'il lui propose. Il perçoit très bien leurs besoins ou son attente. Dorian et lui semblent former une bonne équipe.

 

Le reste de la semaine est passé à une vitesse inimaginable. Depuis hier après-midi, Rémi est retourné derrière ses fourneaux et, lui, a retrouvé en soirée, avec beaucoup de plaisir, son comptoir. Aujourd'hui samedi, il est au Motus, lui ici avec ses danseurs. Les derniers repas sont enfin servis, ils s'installent à table pour déjeuner.

—  Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as mis en duo avec Matte, lui souffle Sacha en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

—  Pourquoi me demander ça maintenant ?

—  Parce que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion avant, râle Sacha. Soit Rémi était là, soit John, soit Matte. C'est parce que je t'ai raconté pour Bogota ?

—  Non. Tu regardes dans mon carnet et tu verras que c'est prévu depuis un moment. Bien avant ton récit. Je ne m'en mêlerai pas.

—  Que dirais-tu si je demandais à Matte de sortir avec moi ?

—  Même si tu avais l'air très attiré par lui, tu sembles déjà lassé de John et vos rapports au quotidien sont sans tendresse, sans attachement. Alors, n'hésite pas. Ne blesse pas Matte, Sashka.

—  Tu t'en fous ?

—  Ne dis pas ça. Je veux te voir heureux, simplement.

—  Même si je m'éloigne de toi ?

—  Même à ce prix là, oui, murmure-t-il tout en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

—  Tu vois pourquoi je suis fou de toi ? Je ne veux pas perdre ça, mon Lucas.

—  Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus après Rémi.

—  Et que tu désires le plus aussi, se moque tendrement le danseur.

—  Aussi, admet-il avec un regard complice. Le voilà, souffle-t-il.

Mal à l'aise, ils mangent en silence. Pour une fois, il ne sait que dire. Ni même que penser. Tous les deux ont de l'importance. Sacha... Il se sent tellement proche de lui. A chaque séparation, il lui manque un peu plus et son absence le pousse à créer rien que pour lui. C'est sa manière à lui de le retrouver. Matte... Il a beaucoup de tendresse envers le jeune danseur. Lorsqu'il pense à lui, il imagine son sourire asymétrique, ses yeux noirs qui fulminent, les gestes sensuels de ses mains qui ponctuent toujours ses discours. Il le voit rempli de vie, comme il l'a aperçu la première fois, sur les marches du palais Beaulieu à Lausanne, se démenant derrière son conga, frappant de sa baguette, par jeu, la poubelle derrière lui à la place de son instrument. Le plus remuant des rudristes. Le plus doué aussi. Avant les confidences du premier, il ne les a jamais pensés ensemble. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là, eux qui se supportaient à peine ? Il est perdu. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent. Il se sent vide.

—  Vous vous êtes disputés, tous les deux ? finit par questionner Matte, le tirant de son introspection.

—  Non, fait-il avec un regard étonné vers ce dernier.

—  Pas du tout, confirme Sacha qui lui lance un coup d’œil. Si parfois nous ne sommes pas toujours du même avis, nous ne nous en voulons jamais, nous nous aimons trop pour ça. Non ? le questionne-t-il ?

L'attente qu'il y a dans les yeux foncés qui l'observent, il tient à la combler.

—  Tu le sais bien, lui répond-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules comme si c'est une telle évidence qu'il ne saisit pas l'utilité de la question.

Et réellement, il ne comprend pas son insistance après ce qu'ils se sont dit il y a quelques minutes. Sacha soupire de soulagement comme si il avait redouté une autre réponse et sa main se pose sur son épaule.

 

Ils prennent la direction de l'école avec les sachets de viennoiseries et les pains du petit déjeuner. La cour est vide de tout véhicule et le silence règne enfin en maître sur la vieille demeure. Des buis dans d'élégantes jardinières carrées en bois ont pris leur place de part et d'autre du perron et des portes-fenêtres, un rectangle de pelouse a été aménagé au centre grâce à du gazon en rouleaux, laissant sur les quatre côtés les larges passages en grossiers pavés qu'ont foulés en leur temps les carrosses des maréchaux de l'Empire. Il a trouvé très impressionnant d'avoir un sol nu le matin et un gazon impeccable en fin de journée. Il sait qu'il faut au moins trois semaines pour que l'herbe s'enracine et reprenne mais c'est beau. Rémi, lui, découvre. Sous le tilleul séculaire qui en occupe le centre, des bancs en pierre ont été placés. Ils empruntent le passage latéral et débouchent sur le second jardin. L'herbe verte cerne le bassin qui a retrouvé tout son allant, un haut jet d'eau en trouble l'eau au centre. Ici aussi des bancs ont été disposés en prévision des jours où les élèves y flâneront. Au fond, à gauche de la chapelle une petite aire de barbecue avec des tables et des bancs qui entourent un fourneau central est prévue sur les plans d'Amin, elle sera réalisée plus tard, pour le moment seul le gazon est posé. A droite, ont déjà été plantés un bouleau, des arbustes et des buissons qui seront en fleurs dès le printemps. Enfin là aussi, de vastes caisses carrées en bois contenant cette fois des rosiers-tiges qui offriront dès la belle saison de magnifiques roses d'un rouge sombre ponctuent les différentes entrées, exceptée celle de la chapelle garnie de deux superbes saules-crevettes aux feuilles rosées. Avec un budget serré, c'est ce qu'ils peuvent se permettre et le résultat les enchantent.

—  Tu avais raison, c'est superbe, murmure à ses côtés son homme. Ça fait classe, commente-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

Il s'alanguit un peu plus contre lui, la main qui serre sa taille devient plus possessive lui rappelant la nuit précédente plutôt mouvementée et ils restent là à contempler sous tous les angles leur rêve qui prend forme.

—  On ne déjeune pas aujourd'hui ? fait une voix claire.

—  Déjà levé toi ? s'exclame-t-il en découvrant sur sa droite Matte qui les regarde en souriant.

—  J'ai mal dormi, jette le jeune danseur en leur faisant une grimace.

Il tend une main vers lui puis l'attire contre eux, ils l'englobent un moment dans leur étreinte.

—  C'est un enfoiré, finit par lâcher le milanais en redressant la tête orgueilleusement.

—  Non, dit Rémi. Je crois qu'il a essayé de provoquer John pour qu'il rompe.

—  Toi, tu me caches des choses, lui souffle-t-il tendrement quand le danseur s'éloigne vers la cafétéria.

—  Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il s'y prendrait de cette manière, ça s'est forcément retourné contre lui. Je t'expliquerai.

Aujourd'hui pas de répétition. Ils traînent un peu autour des tables à discuter d'Arnaud, de Valérie la coiffeuse qui semble très réticente à quitter Paris qu'elle vient de retrouver et qui, à l’évidence, ne les accompagnera pas. Sacha est en face d'eux le visage fermé, mal à l'aise. Il lui en veut un peu de l'esclandre qu'il a provoquée au Dean's. Même si il soupçonne, depuis ce que lui a glissé Rémi qui n'est jamais enclin à l'indulgence envers son ami, un mystère là-dessous. Matte le snobe. Ses yeux le fusillent dès que le soliste ne s'en aperçoit pas. Il n'a pourtant aucun droit, aucune raison autre que son amour blessé. Ce n'est pas lui que Sacha a trompé hier soir au vu et au su de tout le monde, c'est John qui bizarrement n'est pas là ce matin. Dès le départ de la plupart des danseurs, pendant que Rémi va en cuisine donner un coup de main à Emilie qui vient d'arriver, il entraîne Sacha vers une des salles.

—  Tu m'expliques ? lui enjoint-il d'une vois brève.

—  Il n'y a rien à expliquer, grogne son vis-à-vis. J'avais un peu bu, voilà tout.

—  Donc, dès que tu as un peu bu, comme tu dis, tu sautes sur le premier mec canon qui passe et ça devant ton petit-ami. Bonjour la fidélité. C'est ça ton excuse ? Il faudra que tu trouves autre chose. J'ai cru un instant que tu allais le baiser devant tout le monde. Et l'imbécile qui était bourré se rendait à peine compte d'où il était. Tu as été trop loin, Sacha. J'ai dû te sortir de ses bras et te rappeler que nous étions là, que Matte aussi te voyait. Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui faire de mal. Et crois-moi, Rémi n'a pas apprécié mon initiative, cela m'a valu une belle dispute en rentrant. Tout le monde a pensé que j'étais jaloux. Le seul qui s'en foutait, c'est John.

—  Danseur...

—  Fous-moi la paix ! J'en ai assez que tu m'amènes des problèmes, lui jette-t-il furieux.

—  Ne me fais pas ça, fait-il à mi-voix. Ne me largue pas là. Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi. Que tu ne m'en voudrais jamais.

Incrédule, il fixe son flamboyant.

—  Alors explique-moi, demande-t-il sans se préoccuper du regard plein d'amertume de son soliste mais d'une voix plus douce.

—  John a de gros soupçons pour Bogota. Si je romps, il va de suite penser que c'est pour Matte. Gil lui fait la vie dure surtout en tournée où les répétitions se font la plupart du temps sous sa direction. Il le cantonne à des rôles de doublure, Matte n'a pas encore été une seule fois sur scène pourtant il le fait danser plus que n'importe qui. Il n'est jamais satisfait, il l'interpelle souvent rudement et Matte encaisse à chaque fois jusqu'au jour où. C'est un vrai calvaire pour lui. Il n'a pas besoin que John et peut-être d'autres qui le jalousent et n'attendent que ça parce qu'ils le considèrent comme ton chouchou, lui tombent dessus à la moindre occasion. Il va disjoncter très vite.

—  C'est sûr que ce que tu as fait hier va l'aider, ricane-t-il. Tu ressens quoi envers lui ?

—  Tu m'avais demandé de m'occuper de lui. On a passé du temps ensemble, je l'ai découvert peu à peu. J'ai de la tendresse pour lui, j'aime la sienne et son courage. Malgré toutes ces misères, il est toujours pétillant, joyeux. Il est naturel, il n'y a nul calcul en lui. Ses colères m'amusent. Quand il se pend à mon cou, j'ai envie de le serrer très fort et de le protéger. Il est au lit comme dans la vie, enjoué, passionné. J'ai aimé qu'il dorme entre mes bras et y soit encore au matin. Voilà, tu es content ? Tu as assez mal ?

Il le fixe sans le voir. Se répétant, en lui-même, les paroles qu'il vient d'entendre.

—  Alors sors avec lui. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance, murmure-t-il avant de quitter la salle sans se retourner.

Il ne voit pas la peine sur le visage du danseur et ne l'entend pas murmurer : « Crétin, c'est toi que j'aime, pas Matte ».

**.•*)(*•.**

Si son Lucas est à ses côtés, depuis sa discussion avec Sacha on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit souriant. Il ne lui a rien raconté mais il ne faut pas être un grand devin pour déduire de leur attitude ce qui s'est passé. Manifestement, ils se sont disputés. Leur visage à tous les deux est long comme une journée sans pain. Et pour son homme, ça doit commencer à faire beaucoup.

Ils sont rentrés aux aurores et, dès que la porte s'est refermée sur eux, il a éclaté. Il lui a fait reproche de son intervention et le ton est très vite monté. Car si Sacha a trompé son petit-ami, ce n'est ni John, ni même Matte mais Lucas qui est allé le sortir des bras de l'autre. Et lui qui a récolté les coups d’œil moqueurs. Il a très peu apprécié. Il ne s'est calmé que quand Lucas lui a expliqué qu'il n'y avait nulle jalousie dans son geste mais de la colère, de l'incompréhension devant la conduite aberrante de Sacha qui blessait volontairement John et Matte. Il lui a demandé pardon pour son mouvement impulsif. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu prononcer ce mot. Son homme admet rarement ses torts. Ensuite, il a collé Lucas sur le lit, lui a arraché ses vêtements bien plus qu'il ne les lui a enlevés, il lui a fait l'amour, plutôt ardemment, durement même, il en avait besoin. Besoin de conforter leur lien. Son compagnon n'avait pas protesté, se donnant à lui avec son enthousiasme habituel, criant son plaisir et son amour, se lovant ensuite dans ses bras avec des soupirs de bien-être.

 

Lorsqu'ils se blottissent entre leurs draps pour une sieste qui leur permettra de récupérer le manque de sommeil de cette nuit, il trouve que c'est le bon moment pour aborder le sujet.

—  Pourquoi as-tu tenu à discuter avec Sacha avant que je te mette au courant de certaines choses ?

—  Parce que quoi que tu dises, cela ne changera pas ce que lui a fait au Dean's.

—  Malgré les apparences, John n'a pas le beau rôle dans cette histoire. Il n'est pas plus épris de Sacha que celui-ci de lui et ton ami doit sentir son hypocrisie. Je comprends enfin l'attitude de John que j'avais trouvée bizarre à plusieurs reprises. Il le manipule depuis le début. Il cherchait une façade, il a pris celle qui servirait le mieux ses intérêts ou qui le valoriserait le plus. Capturer dans ses filets Sacha Ménier, ça fait plutôt pas mal et, en plus, c'est su publiquement. De nombreuses photos d'eux circulent partout sur la toile. On pourrait supposer que les blogueurs savent à l'avance quand ils sont ensemble au Motus. Crois-moi, il est prêt pour ça à passer sur quelques conneries de son "cher amour"..., raille Rémi.

—  Je ne comprends pas, fait son Lucas un peu perdu.

—  Frédéric et Valéry connaissent bien John. Il vient régulièrement avec son amant dans leur institut. Cela dure depuis plus d'un an. Ils s'y retrouvent régulièrement et très discrètement et certainement dans d'autres endroits aussi. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, au look bon chic, bon genre, costumes coûteux, attaché-case et très certainement marié. J'ignore pourquoi, John a besoin d'un paravent mais je suis sûr que c'est le cas.

—  Tu sais ça depuis quand ?

—  Depuis lundi.

—  Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? soupire son Lucas.

—  Je ne voulais pas que Sacha se sente humilié une fois de plus. Il en a vu assez ces derniers temps. Ce qu'il nous a raconté m'a ému, avoue-t-il. Plus encore parce que je connais ce qu'il a vécu.

Manifestement, là, il a scotché son petit homme qui le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il ne l'a pas habitué à ce genre de prévenance envers le soliste.

—  "Les feux de l'amour", raille enfin son chéri avec une grimace dégoûtée. Je manipule, tu manipules, il manipule, nous manipulons... Je comprends pourquoi Sacha trouve Matte reposant.

—  Il est aussi plus fragile, juge Rémi avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Son amour soupire en se lovant contre lui. Il sait où ses pensées l'entraînent. Il soulève doucement son visage vers lui, y pose avec amour les lèvres, le caresse légèrement du bout du nez, comme il aime le faire.

—  Cesse de te tracasser. Même si ils sont ensemble, tu ne les perdras aucun des deux. Ils t'aiment de façons bien différentes mais très profondes.

—  J'aimerais en être sûr, murmure-t-il.

—  Désolé, ma puce, il n'y a pas de garantie sur les sentiments, lui fait-il tendrement en le caressant avec douceur de la nuque au bas des reins.

Il a lui aussi des gestes à se faire pardonner. Lucas se serre encore plus contre lui. Ils oublient très vite Sacha, Matte et John pour n'être que l'un à l'autre.

 

  1. Les noms cités sont ceux des danseurs qui ont créé le ballet Mozart-Tango à Lausanne en 1990.




Vous pouvez trouver là l'intégralité de [Mozart Tango](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JH_Jqb-9rro) 

  1. Vous pouvez trouver sur you tube la vidéo du solo dansé par Jorge Donn dans [Bhakti](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Usix5JZD23Y)




 

 


	29. Fleur de R'âge

 

Le sous-sol de Forest-National à Bruxelles

 

 

****

Le bar est bondé. Deux services complets et, une fois encore, ils ont refusé beaucoup de monde. Le personnel est assez nombreux pour qu'en salle, ils soient loin d'être stressés. Lucas n'a pas tort, ils devraient agrandir. Ils ont la clientèle et le personnel suffisants. Son petit homme, désœuvré, est d'ailleurs installé à la table 7 avec Lionel et une partie de ses danseurs. Certains ont décidé de manger tôt dans une pizzeria et d'aller ensuite assister à un ballet à l'Opéra de Paris pour lequel Brigitte, qui est venue voir les répétitions hier, leur a offert des billets. Il pressent qu'une fois qu'ils auront pris leurs marques à Paris, ils seront moins souvent là et ce sera très bien, pour eux en premier. Ils ont besoin de sortir du milieu de la danse. Voilà qu'il associe le Motus au milieu du ballet. A l'évidence, il a été contaminé ou devient fou.

Il n'a plus que l'entrée et le plat de leur table à envoyer et il aura terminé. Patricia et Renaud se chargeront des desserts.

—  Tu peux aller près d'eux, fait-il à son frère. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi ici.

—  Vas-y toi. Je vais finir, il n'y a que les assiettes du plat à dresser. Va manger avec Lucas en même temps que les autres, répond Oli une main sur son épaule. Il est déjà tard et demain vous reprenez à sept heures.

—  Lucas a de la ressource, raille-t-il en pensant à cette après-midi et à leur sieste qui finalement n'en a eu que le nom.

De quoi parlent des danseurs ? Et bien, pas toujours de danse. Mais encore et toujours de compagnie et de ballets. Là, ils discutent costumes, ils se passent les premiers dessins qu'Arnaud a apportés quelques heures plus tôt. Ils sont très riches en idées et les commentaires fusent certains flatteurs, d'autres moins. Lui, il en aime la plupart. Les interprètes présents sont ceux qui gravitent le plus souvent autour de son jeune chorégraphe de mari ou qu'il considère tel, il aime cette idée, ceux qui seront à ses côtés à l'école, augmentés de Lisbeth, Sean et Alexeï, Matte, Lise et Loïs, deux qui sont de plus en plus présents dans le groupe et bien entendu Sacha et John. Lucas n'a fait aucune remarque quand il a vu le couple arriver trop tôt pour dîner, juste un petit grognement mécontent. Il sait qu'il hésite à confier à Sacha ce dont maintenant il est au courant et il voit son regard, soucieux et incertain, s'attarder souvent sur son ami.

Après les costumes, ils évoquent les personnes à engager. Chacun y va de sa petite solution. En fait, il n'y en a pas. Trouver les perles rares acceptant de s'éloigner de Paris ne sera pas facile. Surtout que Lucas ne peut offrir qu'un contrat de six mois sans garantie de renouvellement. Un jeune physiothérapeute serait certainement mieux disposé envers ce genre d'aventure mais Lucas rechigne à mettre ses danseurs entre des mains inexpérimentées.

La discussion laisse place à la mastication. L'entrée a fait son apparition et l'on n'entend plus grand chose avant que les assiettes soient vides.

—  Délicieux, lui glisse son chéri.

Il le remercie du regard et sa main s'égare sur sa cuisse, Lucas sourit. Oli est allé à Rungis avec Emilie et les produits qu'ils en ont rapportés lui ont inspiré quelques nouvelles recettes gourmandes dont ce filet de lotte enrobé d'une panure d'amandes finement concassées, accompagné d'une émulsion aux citron, cerfeuil et oseille. Pourtant, il se réjouit d'y retourner vendredi avec son compagnon lorsque tous auront pris la route pour la Flandre.

A son grand dam, la discussion reprend aussitôt et sur le même sujet. Il a l'impression de ne vivre qu'au rythme de la danse. Il étouffe. Il est temps de parler d'autre chose. De la météo, si il le faut.

—  Le plus simple est d'abord de se renseigner autour de soi, intervient-il. Il nous reste encore trois mois afin de trouver. Cela ne sert à rien d'émettre des hypothèses dans le vide. En ce qui concerne la coiffure et le maquillage, je suis sûr que Frédéric et Valéry nous trouverons les personnes qu'il faut. Quant au kiné, Ahmed peut déjà se renseigner auprès de ses professeurs, il y a aussi ceux qui ont terminé leur spécialisation et qui faute de pouvoir ouvrir un cabinet travaillent en hôpital comme stagiaires. Ils ont un minimum d'expérience. Ce ne sont pas les solutions qui manquent. Simplement, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous en occuper.

Tous les visages se sont tournés vers lui, manifestement dépités. Il les a privé de leur conversation, inutile peut-être, mais que, à l'évidence, ils appréciaient. Son Lucas a un sourire goguenard. Heureusement, l'arrivée de quatre qui sont allés voir le ballet à l'Opéra leur change les idées et la conversation s'aiguille cette fois sur la danse. Pourquoi pas. C'est un sujet très peu abordé ces derniers temps, pense-t-il franchement agacé.

—  Calme-toi, mon ange, lui souffle son homme. Si tu me décrivais plutôt ce que tu vas me faire subir quand nous serons rentrés ? demande-t-il avec un petit air taquin.

—  Éternel insatisfait, se moque-t-il. Je te rappelle cette après-midi ?

—  J'ai la mémoire très courte. Raconte-moi tout, depuis notre rencontre.

Loin de l'agitation ambiante, retournant aux temps où ils n'étaient pas amants, il se lance dans un flirt très agréable avec son compagnon, contant ce qui aurait pu se passer, si tout avait été simple. Son homme joue doucement avec son anneau, ses yeux si clairs inspirent son tendre bavardage et ses réponses souvent coquines rendent le jeu plus que séduisant. C'est le silence soudain qui les sort de leur bulle douillette. Le plat est servi, les danseurs mangent. Son Lucas lui adresse un tendre sourire, il a réussi à lui faire oublier leur caquetage incessant.

**.•*)(*•.**

—  Lucas ?

—  Mhhhhh ?

—  Lucas, appelle Sacha plus fort. Regarde-moi au lieu de fixer ce lave-vaisselle. Arrête de bouder. Tu me rends fou quand tu fais ça.

—  Je ne râle pas Sashka, répond-il doucement. J'ai une décision délicate à prendre et je ne sais que décider.

Il n'est pas sûr du tout que son approche soit la bonne. Y-a-t-il une bonne manière de dire à un être cher qu'il se fait rouler dans la farine ?

—  Explique.

—  J'aime beaucoup quelqu'un qui est en train de se faire avoir en beauté par un mec pas très droit. Je voudrais le prévenir.

—  Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire simplement ?

—  Parce que je veux éviter de le blesser, fait-il en le fixant. Il en a bavé pas mal ces derniers temps. En plus, je ne veux pas que ma source soit révélée, ça pourrait nuire à d'autres. A-t-il assez confiance en moi, pour me croire sur parole ? Sans vouloir vérifier ? Sans faire d'esclandre ?

Un silence se fait, le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre, ils ne se quittent pas des yeux. Il voit la lumière se faire petit à petit dans le regard observateur de son flamboyant.

—  John ?

—  Désolé, mon Sacha, lui fait-il tendrement.

—  Je suis avec lui alors que je t'aime, ce n'est pas mieux, raille-t-il en haussant les épaules.

—  Lui le sait et tu ne joues pas à l'amoureux transi en public contrairement à lui.

—  Il y a Bogota et Matte aussi.

—  Là, il y a longtemps qu'il est avec un homme marié. Disons que ce dernier élément, je n'en suis pas certain, soupire-t-il. Je crois qu'il avait besoin de présenter une apparence de vie plus saine que la sienne, avance-t-il prudemment.

Lui dire qu'une fois encore il a été utilisé, là réside toute la difficulté.

—  Ta source ?

—  Valéry et Frédéric. Depuis plus d'un an, ils vont ensemble à leur institut.

—  Quelle merde ! fait son ami avec un soupir. Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

—  Je l'ai appris hier après-midi.

De toute évidence, il ne met pas ses dires en doute. Il ne reste plus qu'à adoucir les choses et là, il a bien peur d'y laisser quelques plumes. Il le voit réfléchir et il sait qu'il va très vite comprendre.

—  Et Rémi ?

—  Une semaine. Il a cru que tu allais quitter John et n'a pas voulu que tu te sentes humilié inutilement. Il a donc décidé de ne rien dire afin de t'épargner, même à moi. Puis, il y a eu ton esclandre de samedi et il a changé d'avis, pensant que t'en parler t'aiderait. Et je me retrouve à te mettre au courant d'une chose qui me choque, surtout parce que c'est toi.

—  Voir ton mec me protéger, là manifestement, je touche le fond, raille-t-il en détournant la tête.

—  Tu es un homme merveilleux. N'importe qui ferait tout dans le but d'être ton petit-ami, Sashka, tente-t-il de le rassurer.

—  Sauf toi, ricane-t-il, amer.

Et voilà, nous y sommes, pense-t-il. Nous revoilà sur le plan personnel. Je le savais, je le savais. Comment lui faire comprendre ?

—  Dis-toi bien que si il n'y avait pas Rémi, je ne verrais que toi ! Dis-toi bien que je serais là à chaque instant pour que tu te rappelles mon existence. Dis-toi bien que je ne fuirais pas ainsi que je le fais depuis qu'on se connaît.

—  Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit il y a six mois ? fait-il visiblement surpris et ému.

—  Il faut croire.

—  Mais il y a Rémi, constate Sacha amer.

—  Oui. Je n'ai pas cessé de te dire que je l'aime.

—  Plus que moi, à l'évidence.

Il se sent obligé de se dévoiler bien plus que d'habitude. Lui aussi va faire un pas. Un pas sans nuire à son amour qui lui a fait confiance.

—  Différemment. Je ne serais pas là où j'en suis sans toi. Sans ton soutien depuis le début. Sans ta présence à mes côtés. Sans mon envie de créer pour toi. Dès que tu n'es pas là, bien que je t'aie dit le contraire, tu me manques. Chaque fois un peu plus. Afin de te retrouver, j'ai créé Chris, il est fait à ton image, c'est pour ça que tu n'as aucun mal à rentrer dans le rôle. Tu es Chris. Et après lui, il y en aura d'autres. Pourtant, ma vie c'est Rémi. Même si je ne la conçois pas sans toi, ajoute-t-il à mi-voix après un instant de silence.

Voilà, tout est consommé.

—  Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là, danseur. Ma jouissance, à défaut de plus, c'est découvrir ce que tu as imaginé pour moi, l'interpréter sous ta direction ou avec toi. Être à tes côtés, mon Lucas, afin de t'épauler, pour t'aimer, même de loin.

—  Tu as le droit d'être heureux Sashka. Tu ne le seras pas avec ce que j'ai à te donner et crois bien que je le regrette.

—  Je pense qu'après ce que tu viens de m'avouer, je peux avancer. Depuis longtemps, j'attends que tu me dises, peu importe les mots employés, que tu m'aimes aussi. Le soir de votre PACS, en voyant ta colère au Dean's, j'ai compris, à quel point je te suis important. Toi, tu remplis ma vie. J'aimerais t'avoir pour compagnon, c'est certain. Je donnerais même tout pour ça. Pour t'avoir entre mes bras, me réveiller chaque matin entre les tiens. Au détriment de la danse, je pourrais même te donner cette vie que tu attends. Je te veux heureux avant tout. Alors si, ton bonheur passe par Rémi... J'aurai des amants réguliers, des petits-amis, cela ne veut pas dire que je t'en aimerai moins, la première place sera toujours pour toi. Dans ma famille, quand on aime, c'est pour la vie, termine-t-il avec un sourire complice.

La main de Sacha est sur sa nuque et l'attire vers lui. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils savourent cet instant d'émotion, de communion intense où tout est dit, avant de reprendre leurs distances.

—  Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester loin de toi. Je ne peux pas, murmure son soliste encore.

—  C'est de cette manière que je vois les choses aussi, souffle-t-il.

—  Je ne suis pas certain que Rémi les voit de la même façon et je ne sais toujours pas comment rompre avec John, fait-il en poussant un profond soupir.

—  En le lui disant, simplement et en attendant un peu avant de sortir avec Matte.

—  Oublie ça. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai vu que ça te blessait.

—  Si ce n'est pas lui, tu sortiras avec un autre, fait-il en le fixant. Tu as beaucoup de tendresse pour lui, plus peut-être. Matte essayera de te rendre heureux. Ne lui fais pas de mal, Sacha. Sois honnête avec lui.

—  ...

—  Viens, on va retrouver les autres, continue-t-il en le poussant hors de la cafétéria.

—  Rémi ?

—  Il savait que je devais te parler, il en a profité pour aller chez Frédéric se faire couper les cheveux. Il va arriver. Allons-y, il est temps de répéter.

Quand ils entrent dans la salle de danse, trois paires d'yeux au moins se braquent sur eux. Il se sent calme et un peu triste, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. L'inquiétude qu'il lit dans les yeux noisette piquetés de vert le fait soupirer intérieurement. Rémi s'efforce de lui faire confiance mais n'y arrive pas totalement. Peut-être a-t-il raison. Le regard de Matte est interrogateur. Secret, fier, le garçon ne veut pas parler de ses sentiments mais il sait sa souffrance. Quant à John si son sourire est crispé, il le sera bien plus encore dans un avenir proche.

.•*)(*•.

Il vient d'arriver et déjà il est inquiet. Lucas n'est pas là. Il l'a poussé à parler à Sacha de l'attitude de John et, pour cela, s'est éloigné. Il sait que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire mais là, ça dure un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Quant ils entrent tous les deux, il accroche de suite le regard de Lucas, cherche en ses yeux ce qu'ils ont bien pu se dire. Son amour passe une main câline parmi ses cheveux qu'il a fait couper plus courts que d'habitude.

—  Cela te va bien. J'ai un homme tout neuf, s'amuse-t-il en posant ses lèvres légèrement sur les siennes.

—  Tu me trouvais déjà bon à jeter ? raille-t-il.

—  Gros bêta. Cheveux courts ou longs, tu es mon ange, fait-il avec un haussement d'épaules. N'empêche, j'aime mais ton geste pour repousser ta mèche va me manquer.

—  Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il avec impatience.

—  Il l'a plutôt bien pris. En réalité, il a l'air de s'en foutre complètement. Son seul problème est de rompre avec John, qui a deviné son infidélité, sans que celui-ci le fasse payer à Matte. Tu avais deviné, c'est ce qui a provoqué la scène du Dean's. Il m'a raconté que Gil mène la vie très dure à notre bouillant volcan italien et il est au bord de l’éruption. Il suffirait de peu de chose en plus pour la déclencher.

—  Tu ne me dis pas tout, affirme son chéri.

—  Il va rompre mais il hésite à sortir avec Matte.

—  Pourquoi ?

—  Il a de la tendresse pour lui, l'envie de le protéger et ne sait pas si ce sera suffisant afin de construire quelque chose.

—  Et ?

Il le sent réticent à livrer le contenu de leur conversation et il le pousse dans ses derniers retranchements. Lucas ne lui dit pas tout pourtant il sait déjà tout des sentiments du soliste.

—  Je ne te cache rien qui nous concerne. Juste des secrets qui ne sont pas les miens.

—  Si il s'agit de son amour pour toi, c'est le secret de tout le monde, raille-t-il.

—  Il s'agit plutôt de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Matte à Bogota, fait son Lucas avec un air agacé.

Il est surpris. Sacha peut-il confier à l'homme qu'il aime ce qui se passe avec un autre sans en être mal à l'aise ? En sont-ils arrivés à ce degré d'intimité où ils peuvent tout se dire. Que lui confie-t-il d'eux ?

—  Tu parles de nous ?

—  Non. Notre vie, notre amour, je les garde par devers moi. Je ne me vois pas les raconter à quelqu'un, encore moins à lui, à cause de ses sentiments.

Il noue sa main à la sienne, pose sa bouche sur son front libéré de ses cheveux trop longs.

—  Ils m'attendent, mon ange.

Il le regarde travailler avec Sacha dans Bhakti. Sur la danse indienne, le soliste est particulièrement mis en valeur par Maurice Béjart. Les déhanchements lascifs, les mouvements voluptueux dévoilent le sensualisme de l'interprète. Les figures renforcent cette impression et offre au regard le corps parfait de Sacha, vêtu seulement d'un collant sans pied noir, il est envoûtant. Inconditionnels admirateurs du blond, il voit Matte et Lucas échanger un regard complice. La main que pose Lucas sur son épaule nue quand il a fini, montre sa satisfaction. Il ne lui a fait aucun reproche. Ils enchaînent avec le duo de Matte et Sacha. Le fait que le premier soit plus menu et plus petit que son partenaire est un avantage. La complicité entre eux est manifeste et le tango devient très charnel. Son Lucas en plisse les yeux de satisfaction. Après plus d'une heure de travail, en riant, il les accolent ensemble, leur disant qu'ils vont donner chaud au public. Il se surprend à soupirer de soulagement. A-t-il douté à ce point de son homme ?

Ensuite, Lucas s'occupe de John. Très vite, il a difficile de garder son calme.

—  John ! Fais un effort dans ce passage. Si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, nous sommes toujours là demain, grogne-t-il.

—  Je croyais qu'on dansait du Béjart, pas du Bayot, s'exclame l'interprète dépité.

—  Du Béjart, oui, pas du classique, répond sèchement son Lucas. Tu dois assimiler le style Béjart. Il y a des pas, une gestuelle bien précise, qu'on retrouve en tous ses ballets, il te faut les acquérir. C'est la griffe du chorégraphe qui fait qu'on sait de suite que c'est son œuvre. Si je t'ai choisi pour ce solo c'est parce que tu me fais irrésistiblement penser à Göran Svalberg. Des gestes précis, achevés, une légèreté très agréable et en sus, un sens de l'humour transposé dans la danse, un air canaille, coquin très naturel qui émeut le spectateur complice de la danse. Ce petit supplément d'âme te rend différent, unique. Tu dois jouer dessus et là, je ne le retrouve pas.

—  Peut-être que j'ai des raisons de ne pas être d'humeur ?

—  C'est ce que tu vas dire au public un soir de première ?

—  Tu fais chier, Lucas ! Pourquoi est-ce que, en plus, tu me tombes dessus aujourd'hui ? crie pratiquement John faisant se retourner les danseurs présents.

Du coin de l’œil, il voit Sacha se lever immédiatement et se diriger vers son petit-ami au pas de course.

—  Il est presque quatorze heures, on recommencera cet après-midi. Cela te laissera le temps de reprendre tes esprits, dit son homme fermement avant de se diriger vers lui.

Bien qu'ils sortent rapidement, ils entendent John demander à Sacha, qui le preux chevalier comptait défendre son petit-ami ou celui qu'il appelle son ami. Lucas pousse un soupir. Une galopade dans le couloir et Matte est à leur côté. Il passe son bras autour de sa taille, la tête posée sur son épaule, le jeune danseur se fait câliner une fois de plus. Il n'aime pas un autre contact que Lucas contre lui. Ou tout au moins, il n'aime plus. Même pour un câlin anodin. Le garçon est mignon, craquant, oui... Mais il n'arrive pas à faire abstraction du fait que c'est la place de son homme, de personne d'autre. Matte n'a rien de sa sensuelle panthère et son corps pourtant très agréablement proportionné, sa cambrure de dos superbe ne l'émeuvent pas. Bien sûr, il aime toujours le regard des hommes sur lui, bien sûr il suit des yeux un mec canon dans la rue. Cela n'a aucune importance, il est tout à son compagnon. Si demain, celui-ci ne voulait plus de lui, comment vivrait-il sans sa présence, son odeur, son corps, ses sourires, son amour. Sans leurs gestes quotidiens, le travail côte à côte, le café pris ensemble sur le coin de la table, sa main sur sa cuisse lorsqu'il conduit, ses yeux dans les siens quand ils font l'amour, ses cris dans le plaisir, ses "Je t'aime". Il en a froid dans le dos rien que d'y songer. Une journée loin de lui et il a l'impression d'être un junkie en manque.

—  Rémi ? s'inquiète-t-il justement.

Ils sont arrivés dans la cafétéria. Plongé en ses pensées, il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

—  Rémi ! s'exclame son Lucas à mi-voix manifestement furieux.

Il le regarde étonné, ne comprenant pas son emportement.

—  Je dois te rappeler que c'est moi ton compagnon ?

—  Ma parole, tu es jaloux ! se moque-t-il tendrement. Il n'y a pas de quoi, je t'assure. J'étais distrait, c'est vrai, mais pas par Matte. Tu es terrible. Tu es toujours fourré avec Sacha et pour une fois que c'est moi que Matte choisit comme cible, tu râles.

—  ...

—  Arrête de me faire tes yeux d'enfer, je n'aime que toi, tu le sais, fait-il en baisant doucement son visage.

Tout au fond de lui, il est ravi de la possessivité, de la jalousie de Lucas avec laquelle il renoue. A l'évidence, il suffit de bien peu de chose pour l'attiser. Il se garde donc d'expliquer ses pensées à son chéri.

—  Les amoureux ? On mange ? demande Didier. Parce que vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, très peu pour moi.

Après le déjeuner, Lucas avertit tout le monde qu'il a reçu un coup de fil de Jean-Pierre Pastori. Un ou une journaliste viendra le lendemain matin faire un reportage sur eux et filmer une partie de leurs répétitions.

—  John, on y retourne, fait son homme ensuite au danseur assis aux côtés de Sacha comme d'habitude.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il est pourtant bien plus de onze heures quand le reporter accompagné d'un cameraman et d'un preneur de son entre dans la salle de danse où il fait répéter le tableau sur la violence des cités. Il lance un coup d’œil à Sacha qui prend immédiatement sa place et il quitte ses danseurs pour discuter avec les arrivants. Ils décident de filmer brièvement d'abord les extérieurs, la salle de spectacle où les techniciens de la firme Stageco s'affairent toujours. Le pont métallique avec les éclairages est installé, la scène est faite en deux parties dont une est fixe, la seconde grâce à des vérins hydrauliques s'abaisse et vient prendre place environ un mètre au dessus de la mosaïque et se pose sur six courts piliers en marbre noir, situés de part et d'autre de l’œuvre d'art. Ils s'intègrent très heureusement dans le design de la salle. Le tout est calculé au millimètre près et les deux parties sont parfaitement au même niveau. Le grand écran est prêt. Ils sont en train de s'occuper de l’acoustique. Les fauteuils du parterre, ceux sur les gradins sont montés ainsi que la régie lumière et son située face à la scène tout au dessus des rangées de sièges. Le journaliste regarde autour de lui avec curiosité.

—  Vous avez combien de places ?

—  Quatre cent soixante avec une possibilité de douze places pour personnes à mobilité réduite.

—  Donc c'est ici que se produiront les élèves de l'école Donn-Bayot ?

—  Pas uniquement. Ainsi le nouveau ballet Fleur de r'âge sera présenté ici en avant-première lors de six soirées exceptionnelles. Avec au même programme une partie Maurice Béjart, soit des morceaux choisis de Mozart-Tango soit Le voyage du maître qui est un ensemble de passages des ballets inspirés par ses déplacements à l'étranger : Bhakti, Les illuminations, Kabuki, Heliogabale, Les danses grecques et Souvenir de Leningrad.

—  Vous serez uniquement chorégraphe ?

—  Sur mon ballet, oui. Sur celui de Maurice Béjart, je suis aussi danseur.

—  Vous allez retravailler les chorégraphies comme vous l'avez fait pour Boléro ?

—  Non. J'ai créé les enchaînements entre les différents tableaux. Maurice Béjart disait que l'art évolue parallèlement à la façon de vivre. Nous voulons un spectacle bien dans notre temps où la technique aura son rôle à jouer. La bande sonore, les costumes sont parfois différents.

—  Vous avez beaucoup de jeunes éléments. C'est un handicap ?

—  C'est aussi un avantage, fait-il avec un sourire. Ils sont enthousiastes et ont encore tout à prouver. Ils sont bien encadrés par les plus aguerris.

—  On vous dit très près de vos danseurs. La table 7 du Motus, le bar lounge de votre compagnon, est célèbre sur le web. On y retrouve, dès qu'ils sont à Paris, vos interprètes principaux, connus ou moins.

—  Il sont aussi mes amis. Cela ne m'empêche pas de redevenir uniquement leur chorégraphe lorsque nous sommes en répétition.

—  Vous parlez des tenues. Sont-ce les costumiers habituels du Béjart Ballet Lausanne qui vont les réaliser ?

—  Non. Ce sont les jeunes créateurs parisiens Dorian Deville et Arnaud Mallet qui vont les dessiner et les élaborer.

—  Un apport jeune et parfois un peu osé, commente leur visiteur.

En réponse, il sourit. Les dessins d'Arnaud n'étaient pas tous sages. Ils vont retrouver les danseurs qui répètent. Assis sur les gradins de pierre, il évoque les appartements mis à disposition, les dortoirs pour les élèves, les repas pris à la cafétéria ou au Motus le soir pour ceux qui le veulent. Pendant ce temps, le cameraman filme les répétitions.

—  Vous avez deux salle de danse.

—  Trois, rectifie-t-il.

—  Votre troupe est définitive ?

—  Ce n'est pas ma troupe, corrige-t-il rapidement. C'est la compagnie du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Je travaille avec les élèves de l'école Rudra qui sont en seconde année. La saison prochaine, j'aurai donc, en partie, d'autres interprètes.

—  Des rumeurs disent que vous avez imposé Matte Zulca contre l'avis de Gil Roman. Pourquoi ? demande le reporter en contemplant le milanais en train de répéter avec Loïs le pas de deux.

Tiens, une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, pense-t-il.

—  Matte était élève à Rudra, l'un des meilleurs. J'aime sa façon de bouger. Il a une gestuelle unique. C'est ce que je recherche. C'est un bosseur infatigable en plus.

—  Pourtant Gil Roman n'en voulait pas ?

—  Matte a un caractère très affirmé et n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Cela n'a pas plu à Gil. C'est son droit. Cela ne me pose pas de problème, termine-t-il un peu sèchement.

Il les entraîne vers la cafétéria. Il est presque quatorze heures. Rémi est derrière le comptoir. Il répond à l'interrogation de ses yeux par un sourire. Il sert un apéritif aux trois envoyés du magazine, les invite à déjeuner avec eux. Le contact devient un peu plus détendu. Il ne baisse pas sa garde pour autant. Les tables se remplissent petit à petit y compris celle des techniciens belges. Une fois de plus, il s'excuse auprès de ses invités pour aller servir, avec Matte et Sacha, les entrées. Seul John reste avec le journaleux, il n'aime pas ça du tout. Il souffle à Sacha de retourner auprès de celui qu'il n'a pas encore quitté. Bientôt, ils discutent tous avec animation de la tournée, des représentations prévues dans la salle de spectacle Jorge Donn. A la fin du repas, Arnaud vient s'installer auprès d'eux, apportant de nouveaux dessins qu'ils se passent de main en main, les commentant. L'enthousiasme du jeune créateur est réconfortant. C'est ensuite Brigitte et Vera qui arrivent, la première prendra la place de Jan qui redeviendra danseur le temps d'un après-midi et lui fera répéter Mozart-Tango, la seconde mettra au point la danse grecque avec les élèves et les stagiaires. Le journaliste ne perd rien de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Ni les va-et-vient de personnes inattendues, ni le mouvement de recul de Sacha quand John veut lui prendre la main, ni l'accueil souriant de Lionel à Helmut qui est venu dîner avec son amant, ni leur tendresse à Rémi et lui ou sa complicité avec Sacha ou Matte. La troupe mange mais discute et rit beaucoup. Il ne sait pas encore que Henri Menin fera le plus bel article de sa carrière sur eux et qu'ils n'auront pas à s'en plaindre. Toujours est-il qu'à la fin des répétitions, il est encore là et s'achemine avec eux vers le Motus. Il ne les quittera que lorsque minuit sonnant, chacun rentrera chez soi.

 

L'ambiance dans la salle de répétition est électrique. Nul n'ignore que Sacha a quitté John. Ils se sont disputé tellement forts que leurs colocataires auraient eu difficile de l'ignorer et la nouvelle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Voilà qui ne fait pas ses affaires. Il parle bien entendu de l'atmosphère survoltée, pas des amours de son flamboyant. Il sait que celui-ci a attendu que le journaliste soit venu et reparti pour rompre. Il répartit les groupes entre les répétiteurs, prenant soin de ne pas mettre ensemble les deux anciens amants. Il confie John à Lionel qui est le plus expérimenté, il lui fera revoir le tableau de l'art urbain. Lui s'attaque à un gros morceau. Il reprend la violence dans les cités, sujet qu'ils ont commencé hier. Les amours de Loïs alias Benjamin et de Matte alias Thomas mettant le feu aux poudres, feu déjà bien amorcé par la rivalité entre deux petits dealers de la zone. C'est un mouvement d'ensemble et il a presque trente danseurs en face de lui. Tout doit être synchrone. D'un côté les trois amis inséparables et quelques copains, de l'autre les durs, les casseurs de la cité. Ils y travaillent sans relâche.

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils ont pris le petit-déjeuner tous ensemble. Aucun n'a vraiment l'envie ou le courage de répéter. Ceux qui ont déjà fini leurs bagages discutent en attendant le car du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. D'autres terminent dans leur chambre de les boucler. Son Lucas donne ses dernières instructions à Jan. Ils ne se séparent pas pour longtemps, ils les retrouveront le dix novembre au matin à Bruxelles.

—  Lucas va enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu, nerveusement, il n'en peut plus, fait Lionel assis à ses côtés.

—  Sacha et John lui ont apporté bien des soucis aussi, commente Matte.

Il voit Lionel sursauter et lancer un regard peu amène au jeune danseur.

—  Non, répond-il à la place du directeur de l'école Donn-Bayot. Ici, c'est John qui est en tort. Sacha a juste été très maladroit. Ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour toi, Matte.

—  Si tu le dis, raille le plus jeune. Pourtant, il est toujours aussi amoureux de ton mec.

—  Ne cherche pas à me blesser parce que je ne te dis pas ce que tu voudrais entendre, fait-il un peu sèchement au garçon. Essaie de voir un peu plus loin que les apparences. Sacha n'a jamais caché qu'il tient à Lucas et c'est réciproque, admet-il ignorant le regard surpris de Lionel. Pourtant nous sommes ensemble Lucas et moi, il est ma vie et moi la sienne.

Par derrière, un main tendre, caressante, qui se pose sur sa taille, un front sur son épaule, un baiser à la base de sa nuque, un « merci, mon ange » chuchoté à son oreille. Oui, c'est sa vie.

—  Sacha n'a même pas passé la nuit dernière ici, râle Matte.

—  En effet, il était chez moi. Tu crois qu'il avait envie de la passer avec John ? dit Lionel.

—  Il pouvait changer de chambre.

—  Pour déménager dans la tienne, je suppose ? gronde Lucas.

—  Calmez-vous tous les deux, intervient la voix amusée de Sacha derrière eux. J'ai l'intention de loger un moment chez mon père. Seul, précise-t-il.

Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression que cette information s'adresse aussi bien à son homme qu'à Matte ? Des voix détournent leur attention. Le car du Béjart Ballet Lausanne est arrivé avec le reste de la compagnie. Ils envahissent la cafétéria, ils veulent tout voir. Après la visite qui provoque l'enthousiasme, ils déjeunent comme prévu avec eux. Le car conduit ensuite les élèves qui rentrent à Rudra à la gare puis revient les chercher. Ne reste bientôt dans la cour que le bolide de Sacha qu'il a laissé là en sûreté pour faire le trajet avec les autres.

 

Ces dix jours ont fui à une allure folle. Il a savouré la moindre minute passée avec son homme qui lui a consacré le plus de temps possible. Malgré que Lucas a été à la fac tous les jours, qu'il y avait le Motus, Rungis à deux reprises, la sortie avec les clients le samedi, cette période a eu un petit air de vacances. Son compagnon a annulé tous ses cours de danse avec Vera et Brigitte, lui a renoncé à aller au Motus les soirs de semaine. Comme avant, au début de leur histoire, il s'est contenté d'y cuisiner pendant que son compagnon était à la fac. Les soirées, ils sont restés au studio ensemble, vacant au ménage, regardant la télévision, faisant l'amour. Ils ne sont sortis qu'une fois. Lucas a tenu à l'emmener au restaurant pour qu'ils n'aient pas à cuisiner et ils sont rentrés bien vite. Ils avaient un besoin forcené d'intimité.

Lors de la sortie du samedi avec les clients, son chéri était détendu. Il ne l'avait plus vu si serein depuis longtemps. Délicieusement amoureux aussi. Didier aurait apprécié le spectacle de leurs corps unis dans la danse. Au Dean's, il a fait mine de ne pas voir les conciliabules de son Lucas avec Helmut, le regard de Lionel qui vérifiait qu'il n'écoutait pas ce qu'ils disaient, ses apartés avec Ahmed, Jerem ou Stephane. Son anniversaire approche et son homme semble organiser une fête en grand comité. Il est craquant avec ses airs tellement mystérieux qu'il les repère de loin. Il le connaît trop bien maintenant.

 

Ce matin, il charge leur unique sac avant de partir vers la Belgique. Ils ne seront absents que deux jours complets, après ce sera à nouveau la folie des répétitions, des danseurs omniprésents dans leur vie de couple qu'il ont bien du mal à protéger. Ils en ont discuté ensemble, puis avec Lionel. Ils ne seront plus là le lundi, ils se débrouilleront sans eux. Le dimanche, Ahmed et Zineb les remplaceront pour le petit déjeuner, les danseurs prendront les deux autres repas au Motus. Ils essayeront aussi d'avoir une soirée à eux en milieu de semaine. On va voir si ils arriveront à s'y tenir.

Depuis son départ, Sacha, à son habitude, se connecte tous les jours afin de parler à son chorégraphe. Chose nouvelle, il discute longuement des répétitions, le tenant au courant des avancées. Autant que Jan. L'un danseur, l'autre maître de danse, les points de vue sont différents et il sent Lucas attentif aux deux avis. Par contre, il n'a jamais entendu le soliste parler de sa vie personnelle et Lucas ne demande rien.

Il est dix heures quand ils prennent la route. Ils ont rendez-vous à l'entrée de Forest-National, la salle de spectacle belge, à quatorze heures. C'est largement faisable. Lucas, une fois de plus, est occupé à lire les messages qu'il reçoit.

—  Sacha dit qu'il y a un parking en sous-sol dont l'entrée est juste à côté et des bistrots, des petits restos dans la rue perpendiculaire.

Il fait la grimace. En général, la cuisine dans les établissements à proximité de ce genre de structure n'est pas terrible. Ils vivent des jours de concerts, ils sont donc chers pour des plats basiques.

—  Il y a un resto italien de pâtes et de pizza qui est bien, parait-il. Le Concerto.

Il le voit du coin de l’œil ranger son portable. Sa main, enfin libre, vient se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle ne la quitte qu'après presque deux heures de route, quand ils font une pause aux environs de Cambrai afin de prendre un café dans un restoroute.

C'est pourtant avec une demi-heure d'avance qu'ils stationnent à l'endroit renseigné qui est en réalité le parking du supermarché voisin. L'un des plus grands problèmes de la salle bruxelloise est l'absence d'endroits où se garer. Main dans la main, ils traversent la petite esplanade vers l'entrée dont les portes vitrées forment un demi cercle. Il sait que Lucas attend avec impatience de voir la salle. C'est la plus vaste dans laquelle ils vont se produire. Jusque maintenant, c'est un peu décevant. Un style qui a été moderne il y a trente ans. Sur la gauche de l'esplanade, des snacks et friteries ambulants pour le moment fermés. En face, des arrêts de bus au design plus actuel que l'entrée de la salle. Son Lucas fait une légère grimace.

Quelques silhouettes, facilement reconnaissables, les attendent : Sacha, Matte, Manu et Yvan, Yun et Will. Les retrouvailles se font dans la bonne humeur. Il surprend le regard complice que s'adressent Sacha et son homme contents de se retrouver. Il n'est pas le seul, cela n'a pas échappé à Matte. Pourtant, leur échange verbal est des plus banal.

—  Pas de problème sur la route ?

—  Aucun.

—  Les autres nous attendent au Concerto. Nous avons réservé pour quatorze heures.

Le restaurant est à trois cents mètres tout au plus. Une trattoria moderne, sans fioriture. Ils y mangent une pizza bien garnie. Situés à côté de l'entrée de l'hypermarché, ils ont la clientèle des familles qui font leurs courses et ont le débit. Ce n’est pas de la gastronomie mais c’est frais. Pendant que les danseurs répètent Light, eux vont s'installer à l'hôtel De Fierlant. L'accueil est souriant. Sa main posée sur la taille de Lucas ne semble choquer ni la réceptionniste ni le gérant qui les conduit lui même à leur chambre. Ils ont connu plus luxueux, c'est certain, mais c'est grand, clair et confortable. Lucas a plongé sur le lit et s'étire avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il l'y rejoint en souriant. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps d'un câlin, il se contente de le prendre contre lui et de retrouver pour un instant le contact de ce corps qui l'émeut. Son chéri, les bras passés autour de son cou, semble dans le même état d'esprit. Les quelques baisers échangés sont légers, amoureux. Une courte pause tendresse.

—  Il est l'heure de la répet, soupire-t-il enfin.

Il opine de la tête, promène son nez doucement sur le visage de Lucas qui lui fait face.

—  Je sais, honey. Je sais aussi que tu es impatient, lui murmure-t-il.

—  Impatient de découvrir la salle, admet-il. Si tu savais comme j'ai été impressionné la première fois que j'ai vu le Palais des Congrès et ses trois mille sept cents vingt trois fauteuils. Ici, il y a plus du double de places.

 

Ils se faufilent dans les sous-sol de Forest-National. Pour rejoindre les coulisses, les loges, ils traversent un véritable de dédale de salles aux murs de béton. Son homme s'arrête, regardant autour de lui ces derniers. Ils sont cernés par cet art urbain qu'évoque Lucas dans son ballet. Perdus parmi les couleurs. Pas un centimètre carré de mur, de plafond même qui ait été épargné par les tagueurs, dessins superbes, mots d'amour ou vengeurs les recouvrent. Les entrailles de Forest-National ne sont qu'une vaste fresque. Presque oppressante. Plus près des loges, un vaste mur est recouvert de noms d'artistes et de dates de concert. Il note sur le chemin les Rolling Stones, les Bee Gees, Bob Marley, les Jackson Five, Aero Smith, Tokio Hotel, Johnny Halliday, et des centaines d'autres. Des genres bien différents. Des concerts de rock aux comédies musicales en passant par Holiday on Ice. Des fans ont immortalisé les spectacles de leurs idoles sur la grande scène. Certains artistes eux-mêmes n'ont pas dédaigné l’œuvre et ont laissé une trace de leur passage tels Bruel, Vanessa Paradis, Noah, Paul Simon, Jean-Louis Aubert, France Gall, Francis Cabrel, Genesis, Jackass, les chanteurs de la troupe Romeo et Juliette, Renaud, David Bowie,.. . Au milieu des teintes vives, un nom et une date en noir sur le plafond : Béjart 03. (1)

—  Extraordinaire, murmure son Lucas en tournant lentement sur lui-même pour ne rien perdre de l'atmosphère.

Plus loin, un camion et un car au logo de la compagnie de Béjart sont garés.

—  Plus de quarante ans de concerts, de manifestations diverses... fait son homme rêveur. Tu sais que Maurice Béjart est en quelque sorte le parrain de cette salle ? c'est le ballet de XXème siècle qui l'a inaugurée le 8 octobre 1970. Depuis son départ de Bruxelles en 1987, la compagnie y revient pratiquement chaque année. La Belgique ne s'en lasse pas, fait-il avec un sourire. Elle a un rapport étroit avec le chorégraphe même au delà de la mort. Il y a ici, à Bruxelles, la Maison Béjart qui est là pour perpétuer son œuvre. Elle est établie dans la maison où il avait son loft de deux cents septante mètres carrés. Manifestement, il aimait l'espace, se moque son homme. J'aimerais y jeter un coup d’œil, fait-il plus sérieux. (2)

—  On verra ça lundi matin, répond-il tout en pensant qu'ils auront très peu de temps pour ça.

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils trouvent les danseurs à la cafétéria. De simples tables rondes en métal avec des chaises assorties, un petit comptoir où ils trouvent boissons, sandwichs, gaufres.

—  Tu es en retard, lui souffle Sacha.

—  Nous étions à l'heure mais je me suis attardé devant les graffitis, avoue-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'échauffent. Premier contact avec la salle. D'une capacité de huit mille quatre cents personnes, elle est la plus grande de Belgique. Toutefois, lors de certains événements, elle est réduite pour créer une ambiance plus intime. La capacité passe alors à quatre mille cinq cents spectateurs. C'est toujours la même salle, mais dans une configuration différente, c'est celle-là qui a été choisie pour eux. Les premiers balcons des côtés sont fermés, le parterre est garni de chaises pliables tandis que lors de concerts de rock, les spectateurs y sont debout. Il reste là, au milieu de la grande scène à regarder la multitude de fauteuils, les balcons qui s'étalent sur une hauteur impressionnante. Des milliers d'inconnus auxquels il va se donner et dont il attend tout, comme chaque soir lorsqu'il danse. La main de Yun sur son épaule le tire de sa rêverie.

—  On y va ?

Il acquiesce. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Les danseurs étaient déjà sur place hier et ont répété Light. Les rythmes aussi. Il retrouve avec un plaisir profond la surface ronde familière. Il cherche son compagnon. Il est là dans les coulisses, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Les premières notes s'égrènent, les ronds de lumière les cherchent. Le technicien règle les paramètres en même temps. C'est assez gênant mais il a l'habitude. Et puis, une fois encore, la magie opère et le transporte dans Boléro. Son boléro. Les images de Rémi lui arrivent en flash. Rémi et sa tendresse qui veille à ses côtés, Rémi et son petit rire troublant quand l'envie se fait sentir, Rémi et ses caresses dans le plaisir, Rémi la tête rejetée en arrière, le corps arqué vers lui et qui le fait sien, Rémi magnifique dans la jouissance qu'il lui donne, qu'il éprouve, Rémi qui lui dit "Je t'aime" quand l'orgasme le terrasse. Il s'abîme dans le grand écart final.

—  Les rythmes, appelle-t-il quand il revient sur terre, à vous.

Il contrôle leurs gestes, leurs pas. Ils connaissent leur rôle maintenant. La troupe est au complet. Les stagiaires sont venus grossir les rangs et l'ensemble est plus imposant. Il en avait discuté à Paris avec Gil et les intéressés présents. Il y a ajouté les danseurs qui, jusque maintenant, devaient interpréter seulement Light comme Manu, Yvan ou Farid de telle façon à ne plus recruter des figurants pour grossir les rangs et rester simplement assis sur les chaises. (3) Tous les hommes de la compagnie sont là exceptés John qui ne danse pas sur Light et qui est rentré directement d'Anvers à Lausanne, avec trois autres danseuses. Solistes comme stagiaires. Le spectacle y gagne en qualité.

Ils remontent encore sur les structures, dansant cette fois avec les rythmes autour d'eux. Ils sont au point. Il est tard. Ils n'ont pas le temps de faire les programmes libres. Il le déplore. Quelques sifflets retentissent parmi les artistes quand il l'annonce.

—  Ce sera pour demain. Il est déjà dix-huit heures, fait-il avec une grimace. Nous avons le temps de boire tranquillement un jus de fruit, de faire les mouvements de relaxations et puis d'aller au maquillage.

—  Montre-nous au moins un passage du nouveau ballet, demande Mina.

Plusieurs danseurs manifestent leur enthousiasme.

—  Bon. Un pas de deux et un tableau d'ensemble, accepte-t-il. Matte, Loïs et les danseurs du tableau des cités. En place.

Malgré qu'il lui manque une partie de ses danseurs, il n'est pas mécontent de voir ce que ça donne sur une scène. Après un coup d’œil vers son homme, il descend dans la salle. Rémi l'a rejoint, sa main se pose sur la sienne. Dans son oreillette, il demande à avoir Sylvain à la console. Il lui donne ses instructions. Bientôt sur l'écran apparaît un parking désert entouré des hauts buildings d'une cité, les notes pures du concerto d'Aranjuez s'élèvent dans l'espace. Il a choisi la partie la plus enlevée, la fin de la pièce musicale. Matte et Loïs leur procurent des frissons, ils sont tout simplement exceptionnels. Peu à peu, à l'arrière de la scène, on distingue des mouvements, assez discrets que pour ne pas perdre de vue les deux amoureux, assez visibles que pour comprendre que se trament dans la pénombre des problèmes. Aux notes infiniment claires et douces de la guitare sèche succède la guitare électrique de Jeff Beck dans Beck's Bolero, nerveuse, saccadée accompagnant parfaitement la montée de la tension violente des esprits qui s'échauffent, puis, les clans se forment et la baston succède à l'amour. Les lumières elles aussi participent à la montée de la tension. Une fois de plus, Sylvain a très bien compris ce qu'il attend. L'instrumental de Love Reign O'er Me des Who avec Jeff Beck accompagnant Pete Townshend à la guitare fait retomber l'exaltation de la bagarre. A sa console, Sylvain a mixé les trois de façon exceptionnelle, tout en finesse. On passe d'un à l'autre en douceur et pourtant, pour les deux premiers, ce n'était pas gagné. Les rumeurs des disputes, les insultes même échangées y ont aidé sans que ce soit manifeste. Les combattants ramassent leurs blessés et quittent la scène laissant là les trois amis et Benjamin, le petit-ami de Thomas serré dans les bras de celui-ci.

Un silence succède à la prestation puis, derrière eux, retentit un applaudissement esseulé qui le fait se retourner. Henri Menin, debout, semble enthousiaste. Il est stupéfait de voir le journaliste ici à Bruxelles. Il paraît travailler puisqu'un photographe l'accompagne. Il a, en tout cas, déclenché les applaudissements des danseurs qui se pressent maintenant autour de lui. Matte et Sacha sont venus le rejoindre immédiatement, il sent la tension de ce dernier derrière lui, son corps touchant le sien.

—  J'ai décidé de faire, en free-lance, un reportage sur vous, avec de nombreuses photos, car on ne peut parler de vous sans montrer la danse.

—  En free-lance ?

—  J'ai bouclé mon article sur l'école Donn-Bayot. Il sera dans les kiosques mardi matin. Notre hebdomadaire fait de l'actualité, du people, les articles de fond ce n'est pas pour eux. Votre aventure, votre dynamisme associé à votre talent me passionnent. Pourtant, il y a d'autres choses que je veux aborder, votre complicité avec vos danseurs, votre façon de vous occuper de tous, votre conception même de la danse. Votre manière de créer. Vous êtes pourtant tellement jeune. J'ai toujours eu le désir d'écrire un livre, la biographie de quelqu'un qui me séduirait par ses ambitions. Ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Cela prendra longtemps, c'est certain. Je commence à me faire plus âgé, il est temps. Cela vous intéresserait-il ?

Il ne sait quoi dire. Jorge Donn, Maurice Béjart ont eu des livres qui leur étaient consacrés, pas toujours à leur goût il est vrai, mais il n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre, il est seulement un jeune chorégraphe débutant qui a eu la chance d'être remarqué. Il trouve ça bien prématuré.

—  Vas-y, lui souffle Matte.

—  Lucas aura un droit de regard sur le livre avant la parution ? demande Sacha plus terre à terre.

—  Bien sûr, acquiesce l'homme. Cela me paraît logique.

—  Je voudrais réfléchir et en parler avec mon compagnon, fait-il. J'ai vraiment très peu de temps en ce moment.

—  Je n'en ai pas besoin, répond le journaliste. Juste que vous me laissiez la possibilité d'assister à vos répétitions, de vous photographier, de vous suivre en tournée quand je le peux, car je ferai ça en plus de mon travail pour mon hebdo. Il faut aussi que Freddy soit libre pour les photos, fait-il en désignant le jeune homme qui l'accompagne. J'aimerais, bien entendu, avoir de temps en temps une conversation avec vous mais uniquement quand vous en aurez l'opportunité et l'envie. Et aussi avec vos danseurs, avec vos proches. Je veux que ça vous ressemble.

—  Je ne sais pas, hésite-t-il. Il faut que je réalise ce que ça implique. Laissez-moi y penser, termine-t-il.

—  Je comprends. Ce n'est pas non, c'est déjà ça.

Il sent le reporter déçu. Franchement, il n'a pas envie d'être perpétuellement suivi, épié, se demandant ce que cet homme va faire de ce qu'il voit, de ce qu'il entend. D'un autre côté, le public a besoin de ce genre de livre qui leur explique le travail derrière le spectacle, le labeur, la sueur des danseurs jour après jour. Les inconnus qui gravitent autour d'eux.

—  Si j'accepte, je voudrais que ce soit un livre sur tout ce qu'il y a derrière le spectacle. Pas uniquement sur moi. Je ne suis qu'un élément. Je ne suis pas l'envers du décor. Il y a avant tout les danseurs et aussi tous ceux que le public ne voit jamais. Sans eux, je ne suis rien. Alors, oui, ça me ressemblera.

—  ...

—  Ensuite, il y a ma vie privée, celle qui fait qu'un homme est ce qu'il est. Elle est très importante pour moi. Mon compagnon. Mes amis. C'est le côté que j'aimerais préserver et je me rends compte que ce sera difficile. Il y a déjà tellement d'informations qui circulent sur le net et que nous ne maîtrisons pas. Je vous contacterai. Excusez-nous, il est temps de nous relaxer puis de passer au maquillage.

.

—  Que fais-tu, reproche-t-il à Sacha qui, après la relaxation, s'est isolé pour téléphoner. On t'attend.

—  Je demande à Daniel de faire faire une enquête sur ce mec. Si il n'est pas sûr, tu n'auras pas de question à te poser et tu ne te sentiras pas coupable de le décevoir si tu as envie de refuser.

—  De toute façon, je vais attendre de voir son article mardi.

—  Cela me semble l'évidence. Il sera très bon, n'en doute pas. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne te ferait pas cette demande.

Il commence vraiment à bien le connaître, son flamboyant. Sa main, machinalement, se pose sur son épaule et la serre doucement. C'est le seul geste tendre qu'il se permet et il sait que c'est déjà trop pour Rémi qui l'attend tourné vers eux. Il se dirige vers lui, passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'emmène vers la cafétéria pour y boire un jus de fruit. Sacha les y rejoindra.

.

Il est dans les bras de son homme, une fois de plus épuisé après avoir tout donné et même plus. Ce soir, le public était tellement enthousiaste, tellement chaleureux qu'il a voulu faire un geste vers lui. Malgré sa fatigue, il est remonté sur la surface rouge. Sacha l'a suivi immédiatement, Yun a hésité puis s'y est décidé et ils ont repris les dernières minutes de Boléro, les plus physiques. Après ça a été le délire, applaudissements interminables, tapements des pieds et standing ovation. Il se rappelle la main de Sacha qui serre la sienne à la rompre, lui qui lui rend cette étreinte furtive mais tellement intense puis la même main qui le tire dans les coulisses vers leur loge où l'a rejoint Rémi quelques instants plus tard. La tête sur son épaule, il reprend peu à peu pied dans la réalité.

—  Lucas, nous ne sommes pas un groupe de rock. Nous ne faisons pas de rappel, assène la voix sèche de Gil Roman. Ce n'est pas dans les us et coutumes du monde du ballet.

—  C'est le moindre de mes soucis, Gil. Il serait peut-être temps de faire le nécessaire afin que le public soit attiré par le monde en question. Celui qui n'avance pas recule. Nous empruntons aux groupes de rock leur musique pour danser, nous pouvons bien aussi emprunter leurs habitudes, ne peut-il s'empêcher de railler.

—  Tu ne peux pas le faire à un spectacle et pas aux autres. Il n'y a pas de bon et de mauvais public.

—  Alors nous le ferons à tous, lui répond-il en haussant les épaules. Quand je suis allé tantôt dans la régie de sons, à tes côtés, afin de voir Light comme eux le perçoivent, je les ai regardés autour de moi. Ce sont des gens comme tout un chacun, pas des gens de la haute bourrés de fric, ils ont peut-être économisé un bon moment dans le but de se payer les places qui ne sont pas données. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils aiment la danse. Il est normal de les remercier de leurs efforts. Et aussi de leur en donner pour leur argent. Forest National, ce n'est pas l'opéra Garnier. Maurice Béjart a été le premier à sortir le ballet de son carcan, à danser dans des salles qui n'étaient pas prévues pour ça, dans des arènes, en extérieur devant les pyramides ou sur des esplanades devant la mer. Ce n'est qu'un pas de plus dans la direction qu'il avait choisie.

—  Tu as demandé aux autres leur avis avant de les entraîner dans tes idées loufoques ?

—  ...

—  Je suis d'accord, intervient Sacha dont il ne doutait pas.

—  Moi aussi, fait Yun de façon plus modérée.

Gil ne répond rien. Il se contente de soupirer. Il sait qu'il ne veut pas aller jusqu'à l’affrontement.

C'est un moment qu'il a aimé, celui qu'il a passé aux côtés du technicien, des photographes de presse, de Gil. Leur console n'est pas le matériel des Stones. Elle prenait peu de place dans l'espace aménagé pour. Quelques chaises y étaient disposées et libres, il s'était assis sur une, Rémi sur une autre. Il avait regardé Light comme le public le voyait ou peut-être pas parce qu'il connaît tous les danseurs. Matte remplaçait pour la première fois le soliste grippé dans un duo, vif et enlevé. Il y avait fait merveille.

.

Avec certains, ils vont dîner dans un resto-bar gay au nom étonnant : le Boy's Boudoir. Des taxis les déposent non de loin de leur destination. La rue est piétonnière. Main dans la main, ils suivent Sacha qui discute avec Didier. Tous les deux se retournent pour voir si leur troupe suit bien. Le sourire moqueur de Sacha lui fait craindre le pire, l'air goguenard de Didier ne le rassure pas du tout. Bientôt ils s'arrêtent devant une façade qui ne paie pas de mine mais qui avec ses drapeaux arc-en-ciel annonce la couleur. Le restaurant du Boudoir est au premier étage et ressemble à une brasserie d'il y a cinquante ans avec ses murs rouges, ses miroirs au mur, ses moulures dorées, ses banquettes en velours, ses tables vieillottes et ses chaises à accoudoirs en cuir brun qui évoquent le design des années soixante. Deux garçons se précipitent afin d'assembler des tables pour en former une suffisante pour seize personnes. Un bon point au service. Dans un coin, un pianiste joue du jazz. Il y a encore pas mal de clients.

Ils optent pour des plats traditionnels belges. La cuisine est une bonne surprise. Les mets sont goûteux. Les fondus parmesan sont bien faits maison comme annoncé, la viande des carbonnades flamandes est fondante, les frites croustillantes et la laitue assaisonnée à merveille, le dessert, un moelleux au chocolat a un cœur coulant très agréable. Le vin par contre laisse à désirer. Comme d'habitude, ils partagent l'addition en seize. Pas de discussions interminables pour trois francs six sous.

Ensuite, ils composent une cagnotte, empruntent l'escalier et descendent dans l'enfer de la discothèque. Vraiment peu de place ici, tous sont serrés les uns contre les autres. Une clientèle variée, des très jeunes et d'autres qui le sont nettement moins. Un décor improbable, rouge et dorure, boules à facette mélangées à des jeux de lumières très actuels. De beaux garçons derrière un bar manifestement bien pourvu en alcool, une cabine avec un jeune DJ sage qui n'a rien de David Guetta mais qui passe de la bonne musique. La main de Rémi possessive est venue s'enrouler autour de sa taille, la sienne est sur la nuque blonde de son homme. Il ne sait vraiment pas comment seize personnes vont s'ajouter à celles déjà présentes. La clientèle est presque exclusivement masculine, Lisbeth et Mila vont se sentir quelque peu seules. Ils se faufilent vers le bar et commandent pour tout le monde. Ils font la chaîne, les verres passent de main en main et finissent par atteindre leur destination.

—  Au moins ici, il ne peut pas y avoir de gogo danseurs, se moque-t-il.

—  Ils n'en ont pas besoin, ricane Sacha, la clientèle fait le show. Tu vas voir.

La musique lui donne envie de danser mais c'est impossible faute de place. Il se déhanche devant son chéri qui se met à son diapason, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils ondulent parmi la foule. Les partants sont remplacés par des arrivants, la discothèque ne désemplit pas. Il y a même du monde sur les marches de l'escalier attendant la possibilité de descendre. Pour la troisième fois, ils se rapprochent du bar afin de commander. Les quatre jeunes gens sont occupés.

—  Jonathan ! appelle son chéri.

Un des jeunes barmans se retourne avec un sourire en voyant qui le hèle, sourire que lui retourne son chéri avec en plus un coup d’œil appréciateur. Ce n'est pas le premier qu'il surprend. Torse nu avec simplement une cravate au cou sur lequel son prénom est inscrit, le garçon blond, il est vrai, est canon, des yeux gris acier et un corps à damner un saint. Les verres atterrissent très vite sur le comptoir, il est bien plus rapide que lui. Il sent l'énervement monter. Il avale son alcool en deux temps trois mouvements et se précipite dans la foule. Il sait que Rémi en fera autant pour le suivre. Sa main le ramène à lui fermement, son regard moqueur lui dit qu'il a parfaitement compris la raison de son mécontentement. Les lèvres de son ange cherchent les siennes pour un baiser passionné.

—  Laisse ta jalousie, mon cœur. Elle n'a pas sa place ici. Il est beau, d'accord mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre de mon compagnon. Il a d'extraordinaires yeux bleus, un corps magnifique et en plus, je l'aime comme un fou, raille-t-il gentiment.

—  Tu avais quand même noté son prénom, sans parler des regards que tu lui as lancés, lui fait-il avec humeur.

—  Cela peut servir dans ce genre de circonstance, la preuve... Les regards, c'est en passant, je ne le cherche pas.

Deux jeunes hommes, un eurasien et un maghrébin, torses nus, grimpent sur l'extrémité du comptoir. Ils dansent contre la barre en cuivre qui monte au plafond et dont il comprend maintenant l'utilité. Ils se débrouillent pas mal. Ils sont sensuels, sexy même. Certainement, des habitués de l'exercice. Le second finit par s'adosser à la barre et le premier par s'agenouiller devant lui pour ouvrir la braguette de son jean avec ses dents. Les spectateurs rient et l'encouragent. Bientôt le pantalon tombe sur les pieds de son partenaire ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se tortiller sur la musique. Son petit-copain passe derrière lui, la barre est entre eux, tout en le guidant dans des ondulations sensuelles, le jeune asiatique plonge la main dans le boxer de son partenaire et entreprend de le masturber pendant qu'il mordille son épaule. Aucune gêne chez son compagnon qui le sourire aux lèvres, profite de l'aubaine en bon exhibitionniste. Leur danse s'en ressent forcément mais plus personne n'y attache d'importance. Si le spectacle est trivial, il est aussi excitant et il en ressent les effets lorsque le jeune homme, la tête appuyée en arrière sur l'épaule de son copain, le visage extatique, les lèvres mordillées par ses dents, ferme les yeux et se tend vers eux pour jouir. Il y a de la fierté sur son visage quand son amant, car sans nul doute ils sont un couple, le rhabille tendrement avant de l'embrasser à n'en plus finir. (4)

—  Je te l'avais dit, murmure Sacha tout contre son oreille ce qui le fait frémir. Je ne suis jamais venu ici sans qu'il y ait un spectacle de ce genre, continue-t-il avec une caresse sensuelle au creux de ses reins.

Déjà, son flamboyant a repris ses distances. Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes.

—  Lucas ?

La voix de son homme est plutôt brève. Il doit avoir un air surpris car Rémi pousse un soupir.

—  Tu peux me dire ce qui te met dans cet état ? demande-t-il en passant une main rageuse sur la bosse qui déforme son jean. Pas moi en tout cas car tu étais à cent mille lieues d'ici.

Instinctivement, il jette un coup d’œil vers la barre maintenant désertée par les deux hommes qui ont rejoint l'anonymat, ce qui fait ouvrir de grands yeux à son chéri qui éclate de rire.

—  Je ne te savais pas sensible à ce genre de spectacle, se moque-t-il alors qu'il cache son visage dans le creux de son cou. Lucas, arrête. Nous sommes tous réceptifs à des stimuli divers. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. Les strip-teases sont fait pour ça. Sans parler des films pornos.

Il ne veut pas lui faire remarquer qu'il y a à peine une minute, c'est lui qui voulait à tout prix des explications. Quant aux films pornos est-il utile de lui dire qu'il n'en a jamais vus ? Il décide que non et se colle contre le corps souple et ferme de son amour. Quelques verres plus tard, il est assis sur ses genoux sur un tabouret de bar devant une minuscule table haute attachée au mur. Cela soulage un peu ses pieds. Il en profite pour chercher des yeux ses danseurs. Didier semble très concerné par ce que lui raconte un grand black pressé contre lui, Yvan et Manu sont sages, uniquement occupés d'eux-mêmes, ce qui est assez étonnant, Matte danse collé-serré avec un jeune homme très mignon au look androgyne. Il semble décidé à faire payer à son flamboyant sa soi-disant traîtrise, celui-ci, indifférent ou en apparence indifférent, danse avec les deux filles. Loïs se fait draguer par une bande de copains qui rivalisent entre eux pour obtenir ses faveurs, William et Yun sont là devant eux. Il lui manque deux couples, un tout récent Miguel et Sven et enfin Benoît et Jan. Ils ne doivent pas être loin. Il soupire en s'alanguissant contre Rémi.

—  Fatigué, ma puce ?

—  Oui, avoue-t-il. Je suis content de me reposer un peu, précise-t-il en gigotant pour trouver une meilleure assiette.

—  Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? raille Rémi.

—  J'essaye de découvrir la meilleures des positions, se moque-t-il. Voilà, comme ça, soupire-t-il en sentant une raideur bien connue contre son fessier.

Rémi a son petit rire bas et sensuel qui a toujours autant d'effet sur lui. Il cherche ses lèvres. La main repliée de son chéri semble posée nonchalamment sur son bas ventre, ce n'est qu'apparence. Du revers des doigts, il agace sa virilité jusqu'à le faire gémir d'envie.

—  Pris à ton propre piège, lui souffle-t-il. J'aime ton désir, mon tout-beau. Tes provocations et plus encore, tes redditions.

—  Et moi, je n'aime pas mes insatisfactions, raille-t-il en ne quittant pas les iris piquetés de vert qui paraissent hypnotisés par ses lèvres qui forment des mots qu'il semble écouter à peine.

—  Tu veux monter sur le comptoir, toi aussi ? se moque son homme.

—  Viens, le provoque-t-il.

—  Non. Personne n'a le droit de voir ta jouissance, lui glisse-t-il tout contre sa tempe. Personne sauf moi.

—  On boit encore un verre avant de rentrer ? demande Manu dont le regard s'attarde sur les légers mouvements des doigts de Rémi. Comme je vois que tu es occupé, je vais commander. Vous buvez quoi ?

 

Il fait noir quand les taxis les déposent devant l'hôtel pourtant il est déjà six heures du matin. Si lui ne danse que Boléro, les autres ont répétition dans la matinée pour Light. Ils seront morts de fatigue.

—  Rendez-vous demain au Concerto à treize heures, leur rappelle Sacha.

Il opine de la tête avant de poser un bisou sur la joue du danseur en guise de bonsoir. Dès qu'ils sont rentrés dans leur chambre, il fusille Rémi du regard. Celui-ci le contemple avec un sourire narquois.

—  Oui ? lui demande-t-il avec tendresse.

—  Jette, lui ordonne-t-il sèchement.

—  Bien sûr que je vais jeter, se moque son chéri.

—  Alors pourquoi l'as-tu accepté ?

—  Je n'allais pas lui faire l'affront devant tout le monde. Cela me laisse libre de l'utiliser ou non. Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant le petit papier que lui a glissé le barman lorsque le gérant les a pris en photos pour la rubrique VIP de son site.

Il a fait plusieurs clichés notamment un avec les quatre barmans autour d'eux. C'est à ce moment que ce blond décoloré a refilé à son homme son numéro de téléphone.

—  Comme tous les barman, il lui est très sûrement interdit de sortir avec la clientèle. Je n'allais pas lui créer des ennuis. Cela n'en valait vraiment pas la peine, raille doucement son ange. J'aime aussi ta jalousie... dit-il en reprenant leur conversation du Boy's Boudoir. Viens, mon possessif.

—  Je voudrais prendre une douche, je..., bafouille-t-il.

—  Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre, fait son ange en l'enlaçant.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il est presque dix-neuf heures quand ils reprennent lundi le chemin de Paris. Ils seront au Motus avec toute la troupe vers vingt deux heures trente, bien plus tard que prévu. Comme convenu, c'est Lucas qui est au volant. Le ring de Bruxelles, l'équivalent du périphérique, est pénible mais pas très encombré. Ils suivent le car de la compagnie et manquent rater l'entrée de l’autoroute E19 vers Paris. Sacha, Matte et Loïs ont choisi de faire le trajet avec eux. L'ambiance entre les deux premiers n'est pas des plus détendue. Son petit homme n'a pas l'habitude de conduire le soir et même si la voie est illuminée, il est concentré sur la route. La discussion est limitée. Il met un CD, après quelques échanges d'avis sur les musiques qui passent, il se retrouve en train de parler avec Sacha et découvre qu'ils ont pas mal de goûts en commun. A proximité de Feuillères, Lucas oblique vers le parking convenu. Le car y fait halte aussi. Son chéri pousse un soupir en se laissant allant contre l'appuie-tête.

—  Fatigué ?

—  Manque de sommeil, répond-il laconiquement.

Le dimanche soir une nouvelle fois, ils sont allés tous ensemble dans un autre restaurant qui est en même temps une discothèque, concept que semblent apprécier les belges. Etabli dans une ancienne église anglicane, le Spirito n'a rien à voir avec le Boy's Boudoir. Un décor réellement impressionnant. Très élégant et raffiné. Noir, argent et or en sont les couleurs dominantes. Le designer a conservé le plus possible l'atmosphère première et y a ajouté une grosse touche de baroque. On y trouve des grands divans en cuir, des prie-dieu qui avoisinent des poufs en cuir doré ou argenté. Un mélange pourtant particulièrement harmonieux peut-être à cause de la surface immense qui permet de créer des îlots de chaque style. Des lustres magnifiques faits de centaines de pendeloques en cristal ou en verre dominent la piste et les tables l'avoisinant, d'autres éclairent les côtés, situés dans ce qui était les deux ailes de l'église délimitées par des piliers reliés par des voûtes en ogives, ils offrent des canapés en coin ivoire, des fauteuils couleur chocolat. Des tables, des fauteuils, des poufs sont disposés un peu partout, autour de la piste ou en îlots plus discrets. L'établissement d'une capacité de neuf cents personnes offre trois bars différents, tous particuliers, son coup de cœur celui qui ressemble à un autel encadré de piliers, avec des sortes de claustras en métal doré derrière les étagères remplies de verres. Tout a été calculé pour obtenir un mélange harmonieux et riche de l'architecture religieuse et du moderne. La partie restaurant offre une vue complète sur la piste de danse, la cabine du DJ est elle aussi en hauteur. David Guetta n'en a pas dédaigné les platines. Ils s'y étaient sentis parfaitement à l'aise de suite même si la clientèle était manifestement hétéro. (5) Sacha avait réservé quelques jours à l'avance pour la troupe entière et ils avaient été particulièrement bien reçus. Ils y avaient mangé des mets fins et présentés avec soin puis avaient passé la nuit entre la piste et le coin VIP très confortable.

Une nouvelle fois, ils n'en étaient repartis qu'à six heures du matin ce qui explique la fatigue de son petit homme qui avait voulu se lever tôt pour visiter la Maison Béjart, fermée comme par hasard le lundi. Ils avaient flâné dans la capitale découvrant l'architecture traditionnelle, le palais royal, sans oublier l’Atomium assez décevant. En tête à tête, ils avaient mangé un steak frites dans une taverne de la Grand Place en face de l'hôtel de ville réellement splendide puis ils avaient retrouvé une partie des autres dans la petite ruelle de Manneken-Pis située à quelques pas. Lucas est toujours relié à eux par le téléphone, les messages se succédant dans les deux sens.

Ils avaient ensuite suivi Sacha au Pure Bar non loin de là. Un bar qui propose du thé, plus de 40 sortes de tous les horizons, des milk shakes, de la Shisha, des cocktails, alcoolisés ou non, plus que surprenants. Et plus étonnant encore un grand bol d'oxygène aux multiples senteurs. Premier bar à oxygène du Royaume de Belgique... Le tout dans un décor fait de meubles transparents oranges, de canapés bleus avec d'étranges coussins triangulaires mandarine permettant de s'allonger pour fumer. Lucas avait voulu essayer la shisha avec Matte et Sacha contre son avis et avait juré, en maîtrisant ses hauts le cœur, qu'il n'y toucherait plus. Bien malgré lui, il apprécie les multiples facettes du danseur blond, il n'arrête pas de le surprendre. Il leur a fait découvrir des aspects bien différents de la vie bruxelloise.

Là, son petit homme n'en peut plus.

—  Je vais prendre le volant, tu as un coup de pompe, tu n'arrives plus à garder les yeux ouverts.

Il s'attendait à des rouspétances. Il se contente d'acquiescer. Ils font l'échange de place et aussitôt, il s'endort.

—  Sacha ? tu peux me passer le plaid qui est sur la plage arrière ?

Il le recouvre, caressant légèrement sa tempe.

—  Pourquoi a-t-il voulu visiter Bruxelles à la place de dormir ? maugrée le danseur.

—  Parce que c'est Lucas ?

—  Il veut toujours en faire trop, grogne l'autre.

—  Arrête de râler, on l'aime comme il est. Non ? raille-t-il.

Sacha lui lance un regard stupéfait avant d'opiner de la tête. Sa remarque paraît l'avoir mis mal à l'aise. Doit-il faire comme si il ignorait que l'autre est amoureux de Lucas ? Au vu de son attitude, cela semble difficile.

Avant de rentrer au Motus, il doit d'abord ouvrir la lourde porte de l'hôtel des Perrière. Les danseurs vont y passer la nuit là avant de repartir demain pour Lausanne excepté les interprètes de Fleur de r'âge. Ils se sont déjà répartis les chambres ou les lits des élèves dans les dortoirs. Ceux qui ont passé quinze jours là reprennent simplement leur place. Comme prévu, Sacha dormira chez son père même si John ne fait pas partie du paysage.

 

Les danseurs sont repartis, les élèves de Rudra sont arrivés. Depuis deux jours, ils ont repris leurs habitudes, petit déjeuner, répétitions, déjeuner à quatorze heures, répétitions, collation, répétitions, dîner au Motus. Depuis leur retour de Bruxelles, son chéri semble fuyant. Il en connaît la raison. Il le laisse faire, se contentant de le suivre des yeux quand il prend l'un ou l'autre en aparté comme pour le moment Arnaud. Il est moins présent aussi pour Sacha qui paraît avoir du mal à le supporter ce que, manifestement, son homme n'a pas saisi.

Benoît, Sacha et Matte travaillent un nouveau passage entre deux tableaux. Le soliste blond semble nerveux et Lucas lui a fait plusieurs remarques. Un déséquilibre de Matte et c'est le drame. Sacha se tourne vers lui et éclate. Matte qui en a aussi gros sur le cœur depuis l'esclandre du Dean's ne rate pas l'occasion et le ton monte très vite. Si les reproches pleuvent, ils concernent tous la danse mais il voit déjà arriver le moment où ça va déraper. Lucas semble penser la même chose, il les prend tous les deux par les épaules et sort de la salle avec eux.

**.•*)(*•.**

Dépassé par les événements, il les pousse tous les deux vers la cafétéria fermée qu'il ouvre nerveusement.

—  Tu m'expliques cet éclat, Sashka ? fait-il d'une voix qu'il veut calme.

—  C'est à toi à m'expliquer.

—  A moi ? qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? s'étonne-t-il.

—  Depuis qu'on est rentré de Bruxelles, tu m'évites. Tu sembles m'en vouloir. C'est à cause de mon geste au Boy's Boudoir ?

—  Mais où as-tu été chercher ça ? Et non, idiot, je ne t'en veux pas à cause de ça.

—  ...

—  Je ne t'évite pas non plus. Simplement, je prépare la fête d'anniversaire de Rémi, et comme je suis très occupé avec le ballet, j'ai vraiment difficile de cumuler tout. Je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça. La raison m'en semble évidente. Tu pouvais demander au lieu d'amasser ta rancœur.

—  Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? contre attaque son flamboyant.

—  Je n'y ai pas pensé, tu me comprends si bien d'habitude.

Il découvre que Sacha est très fragile tout d'un coup, très incertain. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui avant leur départ. Que s'est-il passé pendant ces dix jours ? Lui n'a rien deviné à Bruxelles, rien compris.

—  Peut-être que tu aurais dû moins écouter les méchancetés de John ? intervient Matte et moins te laisser influencer par elles. Comme tu me l'avais demandé, je ne m'en suis pas mêlé. Cela ne m'a pas empêché d'entendre.

—  D'entendre quoi ? demande-t-il au plus jeune.

—  Par exemple que tu n'avais aucun sentiment envers lui et que tu ne voyais que son potentiel de danseur que tu exploitais sans vergogne.

—  Juste une machine à danser... dit-il pour lui-même à mi-voix, se rappelant les opinions de ses parents. Tu as cru ça ? murmure-t-il affreusement déçu en se tournant vers son ami.

—  Non ! s'exclame Sacha. Je l'ai laissé dire sans y croire.

—  En fait, il l'a bien démoli en dix jours, explique Matte. De façon systématique. Jour après jour, il s'est engouffré dans chaque petite brèche afin de le blesser. Tout y est passé : sa mère qui l'a laissé, Jorge et maintenant Helmut qui sont plus importants que lui pour son père, son beau-père qui n'a vu en lui que le danseur, toi enfin. Et devant toute la troupe à chaque fois. Il s'est même servi de ce qui est arrivé rue Aubriot en lui disant que c'était ta faute et que tu t'en foutais.

Il tremble de rage et a bien difficile de se maîtriser. Personne ne doit blesser son flamboyant. Il se repasse la dernière phrase de son jeune danseur. Là, il sent qu'il y a un problème. Un sacré problème qui lui échappe mais qu'il effleure. Il doit mettre la main dessus et vite. Oui, c'est ça !

—  Comment est-il au courant ? demande-t-il d'une voix blanche, il n'était pas avec nous quand nous en avons parlé au Dean's.

—  Quelqu'un le lui a raconté ? suggère Matte.

—  Pas moi, en tout cas, intervient Sacha.

—  C'est le plus logique pourtant ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. J'ai confiance en ceux qui étaient présents ce soir là. Il y a autre chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je le saurai, s'exclame-t-il avec emportement.

—  Ne vas pas te foutre dans les ennuis encore, soupire Sacha.

Il fait des efforts pour se maîtriser, Sacha n'a pas besoin de sa colère pour le moment mais de réconfort, de certitudes aussi.

—  Sashka, je croyais que tout était clair entre nous, murmure-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les iris sombres.

—  Désolé, grogne son flamboyant. Quand il s'agit de toi...

—  Je sais, se moque-t-il tendrement, tu es particulièrement immature...

Ils échangent un regard complice se rappelant la discussion après leur différent lors de son agression devant le Motus.

—  Ne doute jamais, Sashka. nous reparlerons de ça ce soir si tu veux, continue-t-il en l'attirant entre ses bras et en le serrant contre lui.

Il amène Matte dans leur étreinte.

—  Et toi, arrête de lui en vouloir, demande-t-il à ce dernier. Je t'ai dit qu'il avait fait ça pour toi. Vous devriez en parler tous les deux.

—  Je ne suis pas prêt, mon Lucas, souffle Sacha.

—  Je sais, ça ne t'empêche pas de simplement lui expliquer. Arrêtez de vous pourrir la vie. Vous n'avancerez pas ainsi.

—  Danseur...

—  Laisse, Sashka.

La main sur sa nuque, le front contre le sien, il rassure Sacha par son contact.

—  Les autres nous attendent, Rémi aussi, intervient Matte en appuyant sur la dernière partie de la phrase.

Le garçon doit être un peu perdu devant leur relation trop intense. Il a depuis longtemps compris les sentiments de Sacha et était le premier à s'en moquer. En souffre-t-il maintenant ? Oui, sans doute. Avait-il réalisé son propre attachement envers le blond ?

Ils reprennent la répétition. Son regard cherche celui de Rémi. Il s'assied un moment à ses côtés, ne quittant pas ses danseurs des yeux.

—  Lucas ? s'inquiète-t-il.

—  Je crois que j'ai trouvé qui renseigne Michel, je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je n'ai aucune preuve.

 

(1) : [Les graffitis de Forest-National](http://bruxelles-event.skynetblogs.be/tag/tag)

[Le ballet du Xxème siècle inaugure Forest-National](http://www.forestnational.be/fr/qui-sommes-nous/nouvelles/p/detail/il-y-a-42-ans-bejart-inaugurait-forest-national)

(2) : La maison Béjart :

(3) : Boléro a été créé pour le Ballet du XXème siècle. La compagnie comptait à cette époque entre 60 et 80 danseurs. Quand Béjart a quitté Bruxelles pour Lausanne, il a réduit le nombre à 40 danseurs insuffisants pour Boléro qui ne reprend que les danseurs masculins. Chaque fois ils engagent donc des figurants.

[Cherche figurants](http://www.forestnational.be/fr/qui-sommes-nous/nouvelles/p/detail/ballet-bejart-recherche-des-figurants-masculins%20)

(4) : Un petit voyage au [Boys Boudoir](http://www.leboysboudoir.be/) ?

(5) : A la découverte du [Spirito](http://www.spiritobrussels.com/#/videos?id=4) ?


	30. L'amant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Patrick Dupond et Leila da Rocha dans "Fusion"  
> Et que devient la danse dans tout cet imbroglio ? 

****

— John...

Sidéré, il regarde son chéri qui sourit.

— Mais comment... ?

— Réfléchis, il est l'amant d'un homme marié. Qui pourrait faire une meilleure cible pour un chantage ? John s'est rapproché de Sacha qui fait partie de notre entourage immédiat. Il est ainsi entré dans le cercle de nos familiers. Comme il représente sa tante au conseil d'administration du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, il a pas mal de renseignements de ce côté-là aussi. C'est un scénario possible.

— ...

— Pas certain, juste possible, précise son chéri. Ne t'emballe pas.

— Pendant les dix jours qu'ils ont passé ensemble en Belgique, John a rabaissé Sacha publiquement à chaque instant, implantant le doute dans sa tête. Il l'a blessé le plus possible. Il a même étalé son viol devant tous les danseurs, disant que j'en étais responsable et que je m'en foutais, lance-t-il plein d'amertume. Si tu te rappelles, il n'était pas là quand on en a parlé au Dean's. Comment est-il au courant ?

— Une indiscrétion sans doute. Je pense qu'il se laisse manipuler. On n'a pas pu lui donner ce genre de renseignement de peur de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. On lui a sûrement fait valoir que sortir avec Sacha était une bonne chose pour la tranquillité de son amant, dissimulant ainsi sa seconde vie et, en même temps, pour dorer son image. Je reconnais qu'une liaison avec Sacha ne présente pas que des mauvais côtés, ricane Rémi. La nature prétentieuse de John a fait le reste. Depuis, simplement, il se confie à son mec ou on le cuisine habilement. Ne perds pas de vue qu'il doit être très amoureux pour supporter cette situation depuis plus d'un an. Peut-être plus. Quant à son attitude avec Sacha, elle est détestable, mesquine, cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. C'est un garçon qui a beaucoup de vanité. Il a suffi certainement de peu de chose afin de le pousser à humilier celui qui l'a rejeté.

— On ? dit-il avec une grimace.

— Son mystérieux compagnon qui lui, de toute façon, est au moins complice de la manipulation ou quelqu'un qui gravite maintenant dans leur entourage. Cela m'étonnerait que ce soit Michel lui-même mais pourquoi pas.

— Quelle histoire. Je vais téléphoner au détective. Nous ne pouvons pas l'éloigner, John va donc continuer son petit manège mettant certains de nous en danger.

— Si nos suppositions sont justes, lui révéler la machination dont il est l'instrument ne servirait pas à grand chose, il y a beaucoup de chances qu'il ne te croit pas. Je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener. Tu dois tenir ton ami au courant et aussi Matte qui risque d'être en danger.

— Oui. Je vais simplement raconter les événements à Daniel, il aura ainsi une seconde piste puisque la première semble un cul de sac.

— Il fallait s'attendre à ce que les ouvriers de Philippe ne soient au courant de rien. Quant au chauffeur qui a servi d'intermédiaire, tour n'est pas perdu. Il faut juste du temps. Michel lui aura dit de se tenir tranquille pendant un moment mais il va avoir très vite besoin d'argent. Il a consacré la somme obtenue à rembourser les traites en retard de sa maison. Se droguer coûte cher, trop cher pour lui. Il sera bientôt aux abois et contactera Michel qui peut lui procurer et de l'argent facile et sa came.

— Je discuterai avec Sacha et Matte ce soir, conclut-il avec un soupir. C'était déjà prévu de toute façon.

 

Pour la première fois, ils emmènent les deux danseurs au studio pour une conversation discrète. Ils sont tous tendus. Aussitôt rentré, Rémi va prendre une douche et se changer pour être à l'aise. Pendant ce temps, nerveux, il prépare des cafés. Beaucoup de lait et de sucre pour le jeune italien, noir pour Sashka. Il connaît leurs goûts.

— Danseur ?

Le ton employé est plein de tendresse mais aussi d'inquiétude. Il soupire avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé en face d'eux. Il se rappelle les circonstances du précédent passage de son flamboyant au studio.

— Nous attendons encore quelqu'un, murmure-t-il avec une grimace. Il sera là dans un quart d'heure.

— Tu me fais peur...

— Il n'y a rien de bien nouveau, avoue-t-il, simplement les pièces du puzzle se mettent doucement en place. Et je suis certain que John a son rôle dans l'histoire, conscient ou inconscient de ce qu'il fait. Tu sais que quelqu'un de notre entourage renseigne Michel sur ce qu'il se passe à l'école, dans la compagnie, sur les projets que nous bâtissons.

— Et tu supposes que c'est John, commente le blond gravement.

— Combien de personnes étaient au courant pour les structures ? Beaucoup. Par contre qu'elles étaient commandées chez Philippe, un tout petit nombre dont John. Combien étaient au courant pour la mosaïque ? De nouveau très peu. Il représente sa tante au conseil d'administration du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, il a donc accès à beaucoup d'informations.

— Je n'y crois pas, murmure Matte. Je ne l'aime pas, mais ça...

— Ce n'est pas certain, explique Rémi qui s'installe à ses côtés. Pourtant il y a beaucoup de présomptions qui font que, ajoute-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il y a d'autres indices que Lucas ne veut pas développer devant toi, Sacha. Pourquoi, si il est amoureux de son mec, ce qui semble évident puisqu'il supporte une situation pénible depuis plus d'un an, voire plus, est-il sorti avec toi ? Pour quelle raison a-t-il joué en public l'homme profondément épris alors que réellement votre engagement conclu était tout autre ? Pourquoi te blesse-t-il chaque fois qu'il le peut et ça depuis le début ? Bien avant ton écart de Bogota. Son attitude m'avait interpellé déjà à ce moment là. Cela n'a pas de sens.

Le son de la sonnette l'interrompt.

— Voilà Daniel, informe-t-il en soupirant.

La discussion reprend à cinq. Le détective prend quelques notes.

— J'ai téléphoné à Frédéric, le prochain rendez-vous de John et de son amant est dans six jours. Massage, épilation et coupe au salon de coiffure. Ils se retrouvent toujours dans la partie hammam, font les soins demandés et ensuite sortent de l'institut ensemble, les informe Rémi.

— Bien. Tu as des photos ? demande le détective en se tournant vers lui.

— Sacha ?

Ce dernier le regarde surpris avant de secouer la tête négativement.

— Je peux vous le montrer sur les vidéos des répétitions, intervient Rémi auquel le détective répond d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

— Tu as autre chose ?

— Oui. Nous pensons que John voit son amant régulièrement. L'institut de beauté n'est qu'un de leur point de rendez-vous. Il disparaît bien trop souvent surtout depuis qu'il ne s'entend plus avec Sacha. Pendant que vous faites votre enquête, je pense que Sacha et Matte sont en danger. Il doit exprimer sa colère contre eux devant son petit-ami qui le rapporte sans doute à son complice. Les renseignements récoltés peuvent pousser Denard dans cette direction.

— ...

— Et aussi le fait qu'ils sont importants pour moi, poursuit-il. Sacha, il le savait puisqu'il l'a déjà enlevé une fois. Matte, c'est peut-être nouveau.

La main de Sacha se pose instinctivement sur celle du plus jeune. Des yeux, il suit le mouvement sans rien dire. Matte, quant à lui, a sursauté et fixe son ex-amant d'un air sidéré.

— Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'être sur vos gardes, de vous déplacer toujours à plusieurs.

— C'est déjà le cas maintenant. Nous ne lâchons jamais Lucas, assure son homme.

— Il n'y a pas que Lucas, réplique Daniel un peu sèchement. C'est valable pour tous, vous aussi. Le fait que vous connaissez le Marais et ses habitants ne veut strictement rien dire. Tout est une question de choix du moment. Aller aux toilettes dans une discothèque par exemple est un instant où vous êtes seul et vulnérable.

— Michel sait que je peux me défendre.

— Et le gamin aussi ?

Matte fusille le détective des yeux et Sacha se retient à grand peine de s'esclaffer ce que voit le jeune milanais.

— Je suis un gosse ? lui demande-t-il provocant en saisissant son visage et en le tournant vers lui.

— Calme-toi, raille son flamboyant, tu es le plus jeune de nous, non ?

— Pédophile, grogne Matte ce qui les fait tous éclater de rire, y compris Sacha.

Le détective est parti et le silence devient long. Lourd.

 

 

.•*)(*•.

Il passe son bras dans le bas du dos de Lucas qui se laisse aller contre lui, pourtant, il sent son homme étrangement tendu.

— Je voudrais que tu ne dormes plus chez ton père, demande enfin son compagnon à son ami. Cela te fait circuler le soir seul. Tu sais que tu peux proposer à l'un ou l'autre de changer de chambre. Personne ne refusera.

Sacha le regarde un long moment avant de soupirer et de répondre.

— D'accord.

Le soliste a accepté sans protester, il en est stupéfait. Pourtant quand Matte part aux toilettes, il livre le fond de sa pensée.

— Je le fais pour te rassurer, danseur, mais tu sais que je ne veux pas sortir avec Matte pour le moment. Là, tu me fous entre ses pattes, il ne va pas me lâcher.

— Ce n'est pas ce que disait ton geste tantôt. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, il est trop fier pour te courir après, de toute façon, tu es assez grand pour te défendre si tu le veux, non ?

— Tu sais que j'ai du désir pour lui, ce n'est pas un élément nouveau, si ? gronde le danseur.

— Je ne peux pas t'aider là, répond son homme avec une grimace.

Il est un peu perdu devant l'échange de regards entre eux. Il a vu lui aussi la main de Sacha se poser sur celle de Matte, geste plus protecteur qu'amoureux. Lucas ne semble pas plus pressé que Sacha de le voir sortir avec le jeune italien. Il se rappelle du blond disant qu'il allait dormir seul chez son père et dont la phrase semblait s'adresser aussi bien à Matte qu'à son homme. Où en sont ces deux là ? Instinctivement, il resserre son étreinte autour de son compagnon.

— Pour ce soir, nous allons vous ramener en voiture. Toi chez Lionel et Matte à l'école, intervient-il et, pensant que c'est plus sage, il aiguille la conversation sur un tout autre sujet. Tu verras les possibilités demain. On pourrait parler un peu des costumes imaginés par Dorian et Arnaud.

— J'ai beaucoup apprécié ceux des filles pour Mozart Tango, ceux pour Bhakti mais pour ces derniers, c'est à toi à donner ton opinion, fait Lucas en s'adressant às on flamboyant.

— J'aime aussi, affirme le soliste. Très actuels en partant pourtant d'une forme traditionnelle. Différents de ceux imaginés par Germinal Casado pour Béjart, ce qui n'est pas plus mal puisque ton but est que nous nous démarquions. J'ai moins bien compris les couleurs, avoue-t-il.

— En Inde, le vert est une couleur associée aux festivités. Il symbolise la vie et la joie. Le bleu c'est le courage, la capacité à lutter contre le mal, les sentiments purs. Krishna protège le monde et combat le mal. Je lui avais demandé d'éviter les couleurs du spectacle de Gil, avoue-t-il.

Sacha éclate de rire.

— C'est vrai qu'en le privant du blanc, du jaune et du rouge, tu limitais les possibilités. Ce petit haut vert d'eau, tout brodé de motifs traditionnels indiens, qui s'arrête en dessous de la poitrine et qui laisse une épaule nue, l'écharpe vaporeuse foncée portée sur l'épaule à droite et attachée sur la hanche gauche avec cette fleur de lotus stylisée, nacrée, la jupe fendue jusqu'en haut des cuisses, tout ça est très beau. Très féminin aussi. Pour une fois, ils ont pensé à mettre les formes en valeur.

— L'absence de formes aussi, fait son homme assez férocement. Hormis Lise et Kathleen...

— Je te préviens que Rémi te lance des regards assassins, avertit le danseur avec un sourire railleur et un coup d'œil vers lui ce qui fait rire son chéri.

Là, ce n'est pas un peu perdu qu'il est, c'est complètement. Leur complicité si manifeste est loin de lui plaire.

— Il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre. N'est-ce pas, lui demande ce dernier en se tournant vers lui.

— Je redoute peu les femmes, confirme-t-il.

Lucas a très bien compris le message, sa main serre la sienne tendrement.

— C'est une idée ou le pantalon qui ressemble d'ailleurs plus à un collant a la taille très très basse, commente à son tour Matte qui tient le dessin de la tenue destinée à Sacha.

— Moi, je le trouve bien, dit ce dernier. Ce ton de bleu est vraiment beau, profond. La taille pratiquement sur les hanches, c'est une constance que l'on retrouve dans tous leurs dessins : notre tenue pour Boléro, celles pour Mozart-Tango. Regarde, les courtes robes d'Héliogabale sont les plus osées, on cherche le tissu, se moque-t-il. Là, c'est la tienne pour la danse grecque. Tu as le collant qui s'arrête au mollet avec, à cette hauteur, un ruban noir qui ne resserre rien du tout, c'est déjà collé, se moque le danseur, une large ceinture drapée sur les hanches. Mélange de tradition et de modernisme. Heureusement, tu as évité la jupette blanche. Tu aurais été mignon pourtant, raille-t-il.

— Mignon ? s'indigne le jeune danseur avec une grimace. Je ne suis pas sûr que le stylisme soit une bonne chose, grommelle-t-il.

— Je les trouve plutôt bien moi ces dessins, intervient-il.

— Celui-là aussi ? lui demande son homme en lui tendant la représentation d'un saroual s'arrêtant à mi mollet et serré sur les hanches qu'il doit porter pour Les illuminations. Il semble fait dans un tissu tout ce qu'il y a de fin si j'en crois l'échantillon épinglé, il n'habillera pas ce truc, il déshabillera.

— Il devrait te permettre de danser facilement en tout cas, commente Matte. Tous les costumes tiennent compte des traditions des pays.

— Examine attentivement ceux qui te sont destinés, ils jouent sur ton look androgyne, commente Sacha en s'adressant à Lucas, et c'est un style qui te va vraiment bien. Mi ange, mi démon, mi homme, mi femme. Tu es superbe avec ton maquillage sur Boléro. Tu apparais légèrement sulfureux, raille le soliste. Accentuer encore ce côté pour la Cumparsita par exemple, semble logique, fait-il en lui tendant la planche de dessin.

— J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi, grogne son chéri dépité.

— Nous avons tous une part de féminité, plus ou moins accentuée, en nous qui ne se voit pas la plupart du temps. Non, tu n'es pas efféminé, souffle-t-il à son compagnon en voyant sa mine déconfite. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Efféminé, androgyne, c'est différent. Tu as des traits fins, beaux, des gestes sensuels de félin mais indubitablement masculins. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas là, se moque-t-il avec tendresse. Tu aimes jouer de ton look, tu l'accentues à plaisir, te faisant parfois même un peu provocant. Ne t'étonne pas que les autres te voient tel que tu veux paraître.

— ...

— Et, si tu le désires, c'est bien que ça correspond à une part de toi-même. Non ? termine-t-il.

— Si tu ne le sens pas, dis-le à Arnaud, il modifiera en fonction, conclut Sacha en haussant les épaules.

Il sait déjà que Lucas ne dira rien au jeune styliste. Que d'ici là, il aura admis la façon de le voir de celui-ci. Sacha continue à commenter, avec beaucoup de justesse, les modèles qui passent ensuite dans les mains de tout le monde.

— J'apprécie le costume de Jan dans Mozart-Tango, il est assez étonnant, signale son compagnon.

— Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'apprécie ce que tu fais pour lui, fait doucement Sacha. Le faire remonter sur scène malgré ses difficultés, chorégraphier un solo en tenant compte de chaque mouvement pénible ou trop fatiguant pour lui... C'est vraiment bien. Sans parler du fait que c'est lui qui introduit les divers tangos. Il sera sur scène du début à la fin.

— ...

— Danseur ?

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu sais qu'il en avait besoin alors si je peux faire quelque chose. C'est un mec que j'admire pour son courage. Il est un excellent répétiteur et il fera un fameux professeur.

— Il est très pondéré lors des répétitions. Il ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire et ses remarques sont toujours constructives tout comme Lionel. Pourtant, il sait être ferme quand il le faut, commente Matte, et personne ne conteste ce qu'il dit, même pas moi.

— Avec moi pourtant, tu ne te gênes pas, raille son homme.

— Toi, je t'aime trop, c'est pour ça, se moque Matte.

— Tu es prévenu, avec Matte, c'est l'amour vache, fait Lucas à Sacha pour taquiner le plus jeune.

C'est la première fois qu'ils discutent ensemble de façon aussi amicale avec lui compris dans leur groupe, même si il a plus difficile de se mettre au diapason. Matte se penche pour attraper un croquis, sa main se pose sur la cuisse du blond pour équilibrer son mouvement. La raison qu'a le danseur de s'éloigner du milanais lui apparaît mieux. Le garçon a compris le désir de son amant d'un soir et s'en sert, mais quand Lucas est là, c'est en pure perte. Le beau soliste ne quitte pas ce dernier du regard.

C'est très tard qu'ils reconduisent les deux danseurs. Pour revenir, il fait un long détour par les quais de la Seine. Il aime rouler la nuit. Lucas aussi. Ce dernier chipote autour de la radio et bientôt une musique classique vive et légère retentit dans l'habitacle. Sa tête se laisse aller en arrière, sa main serre sa cuisse avec un soupir de bien-être.

— Fatigué ?

— Fatigué de tout ça, oui, avoue son compagnon. J'ai peur pour toi, pour eux, pour nos amis ou les danseurs.

Il ne sait quoi répondre. Lui aussi est rempli de craintes, pour son Lucas en tout premier. Il ne fait aucun doute que Daniel va arriver à stopper le petit manège de John et si Michel ne tombe pas dans ses filets, il se sentira une nouvelle fois humilié et les conséquences en sont imprévisibles.

 

 

.•*)(*•.

Quand ils arrivent ce matin là pour le petit-déjeuner, c'est le rire de Sacha qui l'accueille. Voyant les regards de Jan et de Lionel se poser sur eux, il se tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il brandit un magazine avant de se précipiter à sa rencontre et de l'entraîner, les mains autour de sa taille, dans une sarabande complètement folle.

— Tu m'expliques ? raille-t-il doucement en contemplant ses yeux brillants, ses joues rougies par l'excitation.

— Lucas Bayot : le génie, la générosité, l'amour, s'exclame-t-il. C'est le titre. Tout son article est magnifique. Ce ne sont que des éloges sur toi, sur l'école, sur le nouveau ballet, sur notre organisation... Viens-voir !

— Calme-toi, se moque-t-il tendrement.

Il tend une main vers Rémi et l'attire contre lui. Ils s'asseyent autour de la table. Sacha a posé l'exemplaire devant eux et continue de lire l'article par dessus son épaule. Le bras passé autour de la taille de Rémi, il se penche vers le journal.

— Regarde, là, il écrit que le nouveau ballet est innovant et semble plein d'émotions parfaitement mises en évidence par ta chorégraphie. Ici, il...

— Attends, Sashka, laisse-moi lire, se marre-t-il.

En effet, le journaliste a mis dans son papier autant d'enthousiasme que son flamboyant en met à le lire. Chez Rémi, il sent autant d'émotions mais exprimées d'une autre manière. Ses doigts mêlés aux siens les serrent doucement lorsqu'il veut attirer son attention sur un passage qu'il lui désigne du bout de l'index. Entre les deux, il est certain de manquer la moitié de l'écrit. Peu importe, il se laisse emporter par eux. Il le relira à tête reposée plus tard. Et surtout, seul. Les photos sont superbes. Le cameraman a su saisir l'instant intéressant, l'émotion ou le geste, le sourire, le regard qui change tout. Les clichés rendent l'atmosphère de travail, de complicité, d'harmonie qu'il y a entre eux. De joie. De grâce aussi. Quatre photos de la salle de spectacles Jorge Donn et une vingtaine prises lors des répétitions et du repas à la cafétéria, une des jardins, plusieurs de la table 7, de Rémi, Matte et lui dans le bar en train de servir au Motus. Le tout forme un encart central de dix pages auquel il faut ajouter la couverture. Il en est abasourdi. En passant, Manu pose une main sur son épaule en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Toute la troupe s'est réunie petit à petit pour prendre le petit déjeuner, ils semblent déjà au courant. Les commentaires joyeux vont bon train. Il réalise à quel point ils forment un groupe soudé.

— Il dit que l'article est sur le site avec une vidéo qu'il diffuse avec ton accord.

— C'est exact. Une vidéo tournée pendant les répétitions et ici dans l'école. Elle dure une dizaine de minutes.

— Tu ne m'as rien dit ! s'exclame Sacha, manifestement indigné ce qui le fait rire.

— Non, je ne t'ai rien dit, s'amuse-t-il. Je préférais que vous oubliiez que vous étiez pris en photo ou filmés. Cela donne un très beau résultat.

— Tu montres ? fait Matte avec impatience.

— Arrête de te pousser sur moi, Matte, tu m'écrases, chuchote Sacha dans son dos.

Il lève les yeux au ciel tout en allumant son portable. Il cherche la vidéo que lui a fait parvenir le journaliste et la met en plein écran. Agglutinés derrière lui, les danseurs cherchent à voir.

— Je vais vous l'envoyer à tous. Pas de panique, se moque-t-il.

Titre, présentation par le journaliste des circonstances du tournage se font avec, à l'arrière, des plans fixes des danseurs dans de très belles attitudes. Une fois de plus, il les regarde attentivement évoluer. Il essaye de se mettre à la place de l'internaute qui découvre le petit film et n'y arrive pas. Il est trop impliqué.

— Tu es vachement "vidéo-génique", se marre son flamboyant dans son dos.

Il sourit en repassant les images. Sacha est toujours indulgent à son égard et tellement peu objectif. Il y a du mouvement dans son dos, les danseurs changent certainement de position pour permettre à tous d'avoir une vision, en avant première, du court film. Certains crèvent l'écran. Il s'agit pour la plupart des danseurs qui sont les plus sûrs d'eux, leur charisme s'imposant naturellement. Sacha bien entendu mais aussi Manu, Sean, Matte et Jan. Chez les filles, Lise et la petite Noémie. Une surprise en ce qui concerne cette dernière qui n'a pas de rôle marquant mais qui attire pourtant le regard. Il décompose certains mouvements qu'il voient, avec le recul, d'une façon différente.

— Il va falloir répéter sur scène. Nous commencerons ça au retour de Turin, murmure-t-il plus pour lui que pour ses amis.

La main qui serre son épaule manifeste l'accord de son flamboyant.

— Tu dois me dire quand quelque chose ne va pas, Sacha, lui reproche-t-il.

— En est-il capable ? C'est un autre problème. Tout ce que tu fais est toujours parfait, raille Manu qui a pris place en face d'eux.

— C'est Lucas le chorégraphe. Et on doit respecter sa façon de voir les choses. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit à Wolfsburg, non ? intervient la voix claire de Sean.

— Je verrai tout ça à tête reposée, l'article, la vidéo et nous commencerons les répétitions sur la scène de la salle Jorge Donn, tranche-t-il.

 

Tout est prêt pour l'anniversaire de son homme. Disons que c'est organisé. Il faut juste qu'il l'éloigne de l'école et c'est Sacha qui lui trouve la solution.

— Je suppose que tu veux prendre ta journée demain ?

— ...

— Arrête de te sentir coupable, danseur. Cela ne te va pas, se moque-t-il gentiment. Si tu veux, je prends ta place pour une journée. Va avec Rémi à Rungis, emmène le déjeuner, au cinéma, ce que tu veux... tu le connais mieux que moi, raille son flamboyant. Et reviens vers vingt heures pour le dîner. Helmut s'occupera de tout.

— Il a fallu que tu t'en mêles quand même, soupire-t-il.

— Je t'ai dit que je serai toujours à tes côtés. Cela veut dire pour les petites et les grandes choses, celles qui me plaisent et celles qui me plaisent moins. Beaucoup moins, avoue-t-il.

— ...

— J'ai de l'estime pour Rémi, reprend-il après un moment de silence en passant une main nerveuse dans sa crinière blonde.

— Comme lui en a pour toi, fait-il gravement. Il a seulement difficile d'admettre notre relation trop forte.

— ...

— Tu sais qu'il a raison, personne ne l'accepterait à moins de se foutre pas mal de moi.

 

 

.•*)(*•.

Il s'étend dans la chaleur moite de leur lit. Lucas a repris ses habitudes d'hiver et a ressorti la couette destinée à la même saison. L'ennui c'est que si il fait froid dehors, il n'en est pas ainsi dans l'appartement. Il repousse la fautive et sa peau respire enfin l'air frais. Son homme est blotti contre son flanc. Il glisse son bras sous ses épaules et l'attire sur lui. Avec un grognement satisfait, Lucas s'installe, mêle ses jambes aux siennes, noue ses bras sur sa nuque, tout cela en dormant. Il caresse doucement son fessier, remonte le long du dos puis mêlent ses mains aux longues mèches qui envahissent son cou. Il suit d'un doigt léger les fines traces qu'ont laissées ses ongles dans le creux des reins de Lucas. La fin de la nuit a vraiment été chaude. Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour entendre à nouveaux leur râles de volupté qui se mélangent, pour revoir son homme, la peau luisante du plaisir qui l'échauffe, le chevaucher sans le quitter des yeux. Splendide cavalier de sa jouissance.

Dès qu'il se rappelle la journée d'hier, il déborde de tendresse pour son amour. Malgré la fameuse pyramide, il lui a offert une journée exceptionnelle. Une nuit aussi. Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés de Rungis, sur le comptoir trônait cette pyramide de roses tout à fait semblable à celle que Sacha avait offerte à son homme lors de leur PACS. Ce qui bien entendu n'était pas un hasard mais un mystère supplémentaire. Si le danseur avait choisi des roses d'un bordeaux presque noir qu'il avait, à son cœur défendant, pensées en parfaite harmonie avec son homme, celles-ci étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, presque agressif et on ne voyait qu'elles. La carte qui l'accompagnait ne portait qu'une signature : Michel. Son amour avait pâli et serré les poings. La colère assombrissait ses yeux pourtant il n'avait rien dit, le laissant régler le problème. Tout comme lui n'avait rien dit et la pyramide du soliste avait trôné sur la table du studio pendant presque quinze jours. Il avait déchiré la carte avant de la jeter et fait charger les fleurs dans le monospace pour les déposer en passant à la maison de retraite. Autant que quelqu'un en profite. Lui, bien entendu, n'en voulait pas.

Il a fallu un bon moment avant que Lucas desserre les dents. Il a pris le volant et l'a emmené à Fontainebleau à La Croix d'Augas, une auberge qu'il a choisie manifestement plus pour sa situation dans la forêt et son aimable convivialité que pour sa gastronomie. Après une frisée aux lardons servies avec un œuf poché dont le jaune était coulant à souhait, ils ont passé du temps autour d'une fondue bourguignonne. Dès leur arrivée, son compagnon a pris sur lui pour ne pas gâcher leur sortie et un tendre flirt s'est engagé entre eux pendant qu'ils attendaient que les morceaux de viande cuisent. Ses yeux amoureux ne le quittaient pas. Il se sentait unique, aimé, comblé.

A sa stupéfaction, ils s'étaient retrouvés ensuite à l'hippodrome pour assister à la grande course de haies de Fontainebleau. Il avait imaginé beaucoup de choses pour la suite de la sortie, cela n'en faisait pas partie. Lucas avait trouvé moyen de l'étonner une fois de plus. Ils avaient joué gagnant une jument au nom attirant "Plume au vent" misant une petite somme puis s'étaient emballés, trépignant sur place, avant d'être déçus en voyant leur cheval arriver dans le milieu du peloton. Ils avaient échangé un coup d'œil complice, puis un grand sourire, ils voulaient juste s'amuser. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la voiture, son compagnon lui avait tendu une parka et une paire de baskets hautes. Manifestement, il avait prévu une expédition en forêt. Ils avaient repris la route et s'étaient arrêté sur un parking, départ de promenades pédestres balisées. Recherchant les petits panneaux bleus avec un numéro 2, Lucas l'avait entraîné jusqu'à la tour Denecourt et près de plusieurs fontaines. Peinte de cuivre, de carmin ou d'ocre et d'un camaïeu de bruns, avec, de temps en temps, comme un reproche à l'automne, un épineux resté vert, la forêt était superbe. Il avait aimé le silence, leur solitude. Et la main de Lucas qui tenait la sienne. Installés sur une grosse pierre, dominant une clairière rousse, ils s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sans un mot, avant de s'embrasser passionnément. Ils étaient bien vivants dans cette nature presque en sommeil.

Rentrés au studio, ils s'étaient changés. Une sortie semblait prévue. Lucas lui avait tendu un vaste sachet cadeau noir brillant. Il y avait trouvé le manteau qu'il avait admiré au moins deux semaines auparavant à la devanture d'une boutique. Superbe. Il l'avait contemplé, l'avait, lui-même, trouvé trop cher malgré l'envie qu'il en avait et y avait renoncé. Après une chaude séance de remerciements, brûlante même, il s'était laissé entraîner. Restaurant puis le Dean's avait-il pensé, aussi avait-il été surpris quand ils avaient emprunté la rue des Archives et s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte cochère bien connue de l'école. En haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste, son chéri lui avait dit avoir oublié son GSM à la cafétéria. Il tenait à le récupérer avant leur sortie au cas où. Son air tellement peu naturel l'avait fait sourire intérieurement. Aussi le brouhaha derrière la porte et le « Bon anniversaire » qui avait suivi lorsqu'ils avaient franchi le seuil, ne l'avaient pas vraiment surpris. Par contre, la présence des nombreux invités si. Il y avait là tous les danseurs bien entendu mais aussi ses trois inséparables copains, Arnaud et une copine, les Larbi, du plus âgé au plus jeune, les amis de son chéri devenus depuis longtemps les siens aussi, Helmut, Oli, Amélie... Presque soixante invités.

Sacha et Matte avaient ouvert les bouteilles de Champagne pendant qu'Olivier et Didier disposaient les amuse-bouche. Sur une longue table était étalé un buffet traditionnel avec des plats froids et plusieurs chauds dans des bains-marie qu'il avait reconnu sans peine pour être ceux du Motus, sur le comptoir, la vaisselle, les verres et les vins. Des applaudissements nourris l'avaient fait se retourner, son ancien chef, Bernard Lafargues, une fille inconnue et Renaud faisaient leur entrée. Ils étaient, sans nul doute, les créateurs du dîner. Emu, il avait accolé son ancien mentor et son apprenti, avant de remercier la jeune femme dont il a appris qu'elle est une des commis de cuisine du Bourguignon. Ils avaient prolongé ce repas très joyeux. Il se sentait bien, comblé de ces attentions. Puis il y avait eu les coups d'œil entendus échangés entre Sacha et Helmut. Le premier était venu remplir leurs verres, penché sur l'oreille de Lucas, il lui avait soufflé deux ou trois mots qui avaient fait sourire celui-ci. C'était l'heure du gâteau, une superbe pièce montée réalisée par Renaud. Moment émouvant, embrassades, cadeaux. Ensuite, Lucas l'avait entraîné dans la salle où il répète d'habitude pour une soirée dansante avec un DJ, un client régulier du Dean's, soirée qui les avait emportés jusqu'au petit matin. Bref, un anniversaire comme tout un chacun en rêverait. Avec en apothéose, une fois rentré au studio, son homme le faisant crier de plaisir.

Il resserre son étreinte d'un geste possessif.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir. Je sais que tu deviens vieux mais tu as encore quelques belles années devant toi, se moque son homme.

— Réveillé, ma puce ?

Le sourire goguenard de Lucas lui montre la bêtise de sa question. Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est, c'est la bouche qui se promène dans son cou, les baisers légers sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire, sur tout ce que Lucas atteint en restant dans la même position, bien serré entre ses bras.

 

 

.•*)(*•.

La répétition bat son plein. Ils ont attaqué le second plan d'ensemble, le tableau sur la musique, les sorties, les discothèques. Depuis ce matin, Sacha danse machinalement, il évite son regard. Si il en juge par le sourire triomphant de Matte et les coups d'œil nombreux qu'il lance à son flamboyant, celui-ci est retombé la nuit dernière dans les bras du jeune milanais. Cela devait se produire tôt ou tard. Il n'aura pas fallu plus que l'anniversaire de Rémi, le fait qu'il le délaisse un peu et quelques verres d'alcool de trop. Il ne veut pas imaginer son corps tendu par la jouissance, revoir son visage brûlant de désir tel qu'il l'a aperçu au Dean's, il y a longtemps de ça. Le principal pour lui est de préserver leurs relations, sa complicité exceptionnelle avec Sacha. Depuis quelques semaines, il est certain que ce sera le cas, envers et contre tout. Envers et contre tous.

Travaillant d'arrache-pied, John est là aussi. Il ne cherche plus misère à son ex et, si il remarque le manège de Matte, il n'en montre aucun mécontentement. Il est redevenu le compagnon agréable qu'il était, il y a juste une expression triste dans son regard qu'il n'y a jamais vue auparavant. Il voudrait en savoir la raison, il sait que ça a un rapport avec eux. Il a l'impression pénible que le danseur est en train de se prendre l'amertume de la vie en pleine figure alors qu'il n'en connaissait que le miel. Son échec avec Sacha a-t-il causé sa rupture avec son amant ? Il en doute, celui-ci doit penser qu'il peut encore lui être utile. Alors, que s'est il passé ? De plus en plus, il doute de la complicité volontaire du danseur étoile. Un manipulateur n'aurait pas cette réaction. Il attend avec impatience le rapport de Daniel.

 

Comme tous les soirs, ils sont rassemblés autour de la table 7, quand entre un client tardif. Ses yeux s'attardent sur le mec séduisant qui semble chercher quelqu'un du regard. Il se dirige vers eux.

— Bonsoir. Vous êtes bien Lucas Bayot ?

— Oui, en effet.

— Je m'appelle Samuel Lefèvre. J'ai entendu que vous cherchiez un coiffeur pour vous accompagner sur la tournée du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Je travaille chez Zazen Paris depuis huit ans et faire autre chose me plairait, débite-t-il avec un mince sourire.

— Assieds-toi, fait-il en lui désignant la place à côté de Sacha qui est en face de lui. Explique-moi comment tu es au courant et pourquoi tu veux quitter Paris.

Le regard étonné que lui lance l'homme le fait sourire. Il doit avoir une trentaine d'années et il a des yeux gris magnifiques.

— Je suis allé ce week-end à une soirée organisée par un ami, j'ai entendu un jeune homme raconter qu'il faisait vos costumes avec Dorian Deville et qu'il allait partir avec vous en tournée. Un autre garçon lui a demandé quels étaient les emplois encore à pourvoir. Après, il me suffisait d'une petite recherche internet. Avec l'article qui est paru début de semaine sur vous, c'était du gâteau. Voilà. Quant à quitter Paris, mes raisons sont d'ordre privé et sentimental, dirais-je.

— Sans l'ombre d'un doute, tu gagneras moins bien ta vie avec nous. Tu devras accomplir deux stages à Lausanne et un de quelques jours à Paris quand nous nous produirons à l'Opéra Royal de Versailles. Ton engagement débuterait le 1er janvier 2013. Les premières représentations seront données ici fin du mois de février, nous partirons en tournée début mars : Oslo, Prague, Vienne, Grenade, Londres, Nice, Turin, Bruxelles, Liège et enfin on finira ici à Paris à l'Opéra en fin juillet. Tu auras donc deux mois pour les séjours à Lausanne et préparer toutes les coiffures du spectacle. Le contrat sera renouvelable pour les saisons prochaines. Voilà les conditions. Je n'y connais rien en chignons, nattes et autres, c'est donc auprès d'un coiffeur qu'il te faudra faire un jour d'essai. Cela t'intéresse toujours ?

— Oui, répond son vis-à-vis fermement.

— Bien. Si tu as des questions ? Je ne vois rien d'autre à te dire avant d'en savoir plus sur tes capacités.

— Moi, si, intervient Sacha brusquement. Arrête de regarder Lucas comme ça !

Sidéré, il fixe un moment son flamboyant avant d'éclater de rire, alors que Samuel, nullement intimidé, toise le danseur avec une expression qu'il qualifierait de sarcastique.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? demande Rémi en posant une main sur son épaule. Un problème, ma puce ?

— Non. Samuel est coiffeur et voudrait la place sur la tournée. Je vais demander à Frédéric de le prendre pour un jour d'essai.

— Cela me paraît une bonne idée. Tu veux manger avec nous ? demande Rémi au figaro, alors que Didier et Nicolas commencent à servir les entrées aux danseurs.

— Je suis attendu. Un autre soir peut-être.

— Tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone pour te mettre en rapport avec Frédéric qui est l'un des deux patrons ? Leur institut de beauté est aussi dans le Marais. Il faudra que tu demandes un jour de congé à ton patron, explique-t-il à l'homme alors que Rémi serre son épaule et que Sacha le regarde d'un air désapprobateur.

— Pour ça, il n'y aura aucun problème, ricane Samuel.

Ce qui lui donne à penser qu'il n'est pas ou plus en très bons termes avec son dirigeant. Il encode le numéro dans la mémoire de son téléphone portable avant de le regarder s'éloigner puis sortir.

— J'ai comme l'impression que tu le trouves à ton goût, râle Sacha.

— Il est canon, ça s'arrête là, commente-t-il en haussant les épaules. Dois-je mentir et dire que je le trouve moche ? Vous auriez des difficultés à l'avaler.

— De toute façon, tes yeux parlaient pour toi, se moque Matte.

— Arrêtez, tous les deux. Rémi va finir par vous prendre au sérieux ! s'exclame-t-il réellement mécontent, alors qu'il sent la main de ce dernier resserrer son étreinte sur sa clavicule, cette fois au point de lui faire mal.

Impatient d'échapper la pression, il se tourne vers lui.

— Tu t'assieds pour manger ou cela t'a coupé l'appétit ? interroge-t-il d'un ton rogue. Si je devais te broyer l'épaule chaque fois que tu regardes un beau mec, elle ne serait plus qu'un bleu, lui chuchote-t-il quand il s'installe à ses côtés. Tu exagères, vraiment.

 

 

.•*)(*•.

Dans ces quelques paroles, il sent l'agacement réel de Lucas. Il était derrière son homme et n'a vu aucun de ses regards. Il s'est fié à la jalousie inscrite sur le visage de Sacha placé en face de lui. Ce n'est manifestement pas une attitude qu'apprécie son chéri et il n'a pas tort. C'est lui son compagnon, c'est à lui de se faire sa propre idée. C'est vrai que le coiffeur a du charme, il serait difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Lui aussi l'a regardé. Il est, en plus, très sûr de lui, tout ce qu'aime son homme. Justement, c'est son homme, Lucas l'a choisi, lui et personne d'autre. Neuf mois qu'ils sont ensemble, unis, fusionnels. Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à se défaire de cette inquiétude qui le saisit chaque fois qu'un élément nouveau entre dans leur entourage que ce soit professionnel ou privé. Lucas ne lui a pourtant jamais donné une raison de douter. Seule, sa trop étroite complicité avec Sacha pourrait l'inquiéter.

— Désolé, murmure-t-il en se penchant vers lui. Tu as raison, soupire-t-il.

Il reçoit en réponse un sourire tendre et complice, manifestement, l'histoire est déjà oubliée. Il l'adore, son homme.

 

Le lendemain, ce petit épisode est loin derrière eux quand, le matin, un camion franchit la porte de l'école. Il livre les congas achetés pour les cours de percussions mais aussi pour Héliogabale. C'est le maître de capoeira de Lucas qui viendra cet après-midi avec la nouvelle bande son du ballet et qui leur fera répéter, pour la première fois, les rythmes accompagnant la musique africaine. Il n'en verra que peu de chose, c'est le week-end et le Motus réclame ses droits.

Derrière ses fourneaux, il imagine son homme et Matte tapant sur leurs congas. Il se rappelle de ce dernier à Lausanne, vif, remuant enthousiaste, réclamant l'attention de tous. La provoquant de toutes les façons. Il y en a qu'il voit mal occupés à ça : Manu, John, Sacha même, pourtant tous ceux qui sont passés par Rudra connaissent les hauts tambours. Non sans raison, Lucas craint que les professeurs de l'école lausannoise n'aient pas assez de temps pour leur apprendre la partition. Il a donc, à son habitude, cherché un remède au problème. Il n'enseigne plus la capoeira au cercle de la forme Maillot, il préfère la transmettre à ses danseurs trois fois par semaine avec l'aide de Jerem ou d'Ahmed. Pourtant, il est resté en contact avec son mentor qui a revu la musique d'Héliogabale avec des amis musiciens africains. Ses interprètes seront en Suisse du 15 décembre au 5 janvier mais il y aura les fêtes de fin d'année et le programme spécial présenté au Théâtre Beaulieu, Jean-Bruno Meier et Thierry Hochstaetter auront donc très peu de temps pour s'occuper de ses danseurs. Après, ceux-ci seront à nouveau à Paris jusqu'au 12 février. Le jour des amoureux représente, avec les fêtes de fin d'année et la fête des mères, le meilleur jour pour les restaurateurs. Ils prendront, après le service de la Saint-Valentin au Motus, la route de la Suisse pour Boléro que la compagnie présente sur la scène de l'opéra de Lausanne du 15 au 17 février. Un timing très serré. Trop peut-être. Son chéri sera fatigué. Le 24 février, pour la première fois, ils présenteront à la salle Jorge Donn, Fleur de R'âge. Dans trois mois, déjà.

Il retient un grognement de douleur, tout à ses pensées, il a heurté de la hanche le coin du plan de travail en inox. Il aura un beau bleu. Comme hier, ils ont ce soir deux services complets. Après, ce sera la sortie avec les clients et quelques danseurs bien entendu. Ceux-ci prennent peu à peu leurs marques, s'habituent au quartier du Marais, cuisinent à leur appartement, s'invitent entre eux... Une vie normale s'organise peu à peu à l'hôtel des Perrière. Presque tous les élèves sont ici chaque soir et regagnent ensemble ou par groupes l'école. Jamais seuls. Les "parrains" y veillent. Ils sortent de toute façon très peu. L'entraînement commence tôt le matin et finit le soir un peu avant le dîner. Il y a peu de place pour l'amusement. Certains de toute façon n'y tiennent pas. Ils sont sages, étonnement sages. Leur univers, c'est la danse. Elle bouffe tout le reste.

Il lève les yeux vers la ronde horloge murale dont les aiguilles progressent inlassablement. Un coup d'œil autour de lui le rassure. Renaud finit des bavarois pendant que les fondants au chocolat sont au four, Patricia s'occupe des gratins dauphinois mis en accompagnement d'un magret de canard aux truffes et enfin Emilie fait revenir une garniture de champignons forestiers aux herbes qui relèveront un filet de porc moelleux. Lui prépare l'appareil pour les gratins d'agrumes. Il passera ensuite aux diverses sauces. Il se laisse peu à peu prendre par les gestes familiers, précis, rapides, il goutte, ré-épice, passe à la suivante. Chaque sauce est un mariage d'ingrédients, un accord de saveurs. Tout à son alchimie, il ne réalise pas le temps qui fuit. C'est son homme qui l'interrompt en rentrant de l'école. Il délaisse ses faitouts un instant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Grave, Lucas l'observe.

— Oui ? lui murmure-t-il.

— Rien, répond Lucas.

— Mon cœur ? insiste-t-il.

— Tu es beau dans ta cuisine, avec tes yeux qui brillent de plaisir, bien plus qu'un certain coiffeur dont tu trouves malin d'être jaloux, raille-t-il. Je vais me changer autrement je serai en retard en salle.

Il le laisse là, étonné du compliment. Il se gourmande pour sa rêverie et retourne à ses occupations. La première commande le trouve prêt. Après, c'est la folie. L'adrénaline le booste et il travaille d'arrache-pied. Il aime ça, le coup de feu. Quand enfin il respire et sent la pression retomber, il a devant lui la commande de la table 7. C'est toujours la dernière. Il sait que ce n'est pas pressé pourtant il donne immédiatement ses ordres d'une voix calme. Une heure plus tard, il est derrière le comptoir avec son chéri, la salle est encore pleine.

 

Il sacrifie à son commerce et discute au bar avec la patronne du Vertical. Il n'y avait pas encore emmené son chéri qui regarde avec curiosité le décor très raffiné du club. Olympe, il doute vraiment que ce soit son vrai prénom, a réussi à y créer une atmosphère classe et en même temps "bonbonnière". L'établissement n'est pas grand et chaque mètre carré a été utilisé avec intelligence. Un écrin noir et or, c'est ce qui définit le mieux le club. Loin d'être assourdissante pour permettre les discussions, la musique est un mélange de jazz, de rythmes cubains ou sud-américains. Beaucoup de slows aussi. La clientèle est aisée, voire très aisée et plus âgée. Quarante à cinquante ans en moyenne. C'est ce que voulait Olympe. Elle a une clientèle très fidèle mais n'est pas contre un peu de renouveau de temps en temps. Ses habitués non plus. Leurs regards se portent souvent sur les danseurs et sur eux. Appuyé contre lui, il sent pourtant son Lucas à l'aise. Amélie est là avec une amie et un couple de connaissances, Ahmed et Flo, Jerem et Jenny, en plus des six clients et des danseurs. Leur groupe de plus de vingt personnes ne passe pas inaperçu.

Quand Sacha vient lui emprunter Lucas pour danser une salsa, ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer. Il regarde le couple qu'ils forment. Son chéri suit sans difficultés les figures de son ami. Ils aiment évoluer ensemble, cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Les yeux de Lucas brillent de satisfaction, ceux de Sacha ne voient que lui et le sourire tendre qui éclaire son visage montre le plaisir qu'il en tire. Une seconde succède à la première. Manifestement, ils ont décidé de jouer. Il a toujours trouvé très sexy les mouvements déhanchés de Sacha dans Bakhti et n'a jamais vu son amour dans le même emploi. Voilà qui est fait. Voir les deux hommes rivaliser dans des mouvements du bassin on ne peut plus sensuels face à face, le rire aux lèvres avant de s'accorder pour danser ensemble, le surprend et l'excite. Le blond aux yeux presque noirs, le brun aux yeux bleu très clair, deux opposés pourtant complémentaires. Ils sont magnifiques.

— Ils s'entendent bien ces deux là, se moque Olympe.

— Comme larrons en foire, répond-il avec le sourire, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le corps souple de Lucas.

— Ton petit-ami est danseur dans un club ?

— Si il t'entendait, s'esclaffe-t-il pendant que Sacha met un genou à terre et couche son partenaire sur l'autre pour terminer la salsa cubaine. Lucas est mon compagnon, précise-t-il. Il est danseur et chorégraphe au Béjart Ballet Lausanne.

Les premières notes d'un tango résonnent et c'est Manu qui prend la suite de Sacha tandis que celui-ci danse avec Matte. Manu et Lucas s'entendent parfaitement bien, on dirait qu'ils ont fait ça toute la vie. Pas un mouvement qui soit en désaccord avec ceux de l'autre. Pourtant ce n'est pas leur couple qui monopolise l'attention ou celui de Sean et Alexeï qui les ont rejoints. Matte, provocant, très sensuel frôle en gestes lascifs le corps splendide de son danseur dont le regard envisage celui du jeune italien. Le désir est inscrit en lettres rutilantes sur leurs visages. Le dos cambré, le milanais, les bras autour du cou de Sacha, se colle littéralement à lui qui instinctivement descend ses mains dans le creux de ses reins puis, le serre contre lui.

— Un fameux petit effronté, commente la serveuse, appuyée sur le comptoir à côté de sa patronne.

— Matte est jeune et très amoureux de Sacha, raille-t-il. Ah ! Celle-là , c'est pour moi, je reviens, lance-t-il quand il entend les premières notes d'une bossa-nova.

Lucas a enlevé son pull qu'il a lancé à Sacha avec un clin d'œil et il retrouve contre le sien le corps échauffé de son homme dans un tee-shirt qui accuse toutes les formes de son corps nerveux. Le contact fait monter son désir d'un cran supplémentaire. D'un geste qui lui est maintenant familier, il libère les cheveux du ruban qui les retient. Il le fait tournoyer, le repousse, pour mieux le reprendre contre lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes au passage. Il faut dire que Lucas, le regard fiévreux, est complice de chacun de leurs rapprochements et semble y trouver un plaisir infini. Un slow les calme, joue contre joue, ou front contre front, ils dansent tendrement enlacés. Un second ensuite. Un de leur client est au bar et commande, il est temps qu'il s'en mêle. Sa main serrant la sienne, il entraîne son compagnon vers le comptoir.

Une résistance se fait sentir au bout de son bras, Lucas ne le suit pas. Derrière lui, il discute avec un bel homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui l'invite à danser. Il quitte sa main pour le suivre. Déboussolé, il regagne son tabouret seul, oubliant complètement son client. Le visage de l'homme lui semble vaguement familier et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'intervient pas. Maintenant habitué du milieu de la danse, il comprend très vite que le personnage en fait partie. Il a de beaux gestes sûrs, amples, gracieux. Ses pieds se posent d'une façon particulière, la façon des danseurs classiques. De manière habile, il guide son homme du geste et parfois de la voix. Celui-ci semble d'abord crispé avant de se détendre et de mieux s'accorder à l'aîné qui lui offre un sourire éclatant. Il pourrait faire de la publicité pour une marque de dentifrice, songe-t-il un peu méchamment.

— Les loups se reconnaissent entre eux, se moque Olympe à côté de lui. Quelle coïncidence que Patrick soit venu ce soir. Il y a au moins deux ans que je ne l'avais vu.

Patrick ? Cela ne lui dit toujours rien. Il ne quitte pas son amour des yeux. L'homme le retient pour un tango. Il en fait une danse aussi sensuelle que Manu mais très différente. Manu est un dominant, imposant figures et pas à son partenaire qui n'a plus qu'à le suivre, celui-là guide tout en finesse, laissant à Lucas la possibilité de s'exprimer ce dont il ne se prive pas. Parfois ça manque un peu d'harmonie, ils ne se connaissent pas après tout, pourtant il est évident que les deux y prennent plaisir. A la fin du morceau, il voit Lucas refuser une troisième danse, faisant un geste vers lui. Il vient s'appuyer sur son côté. Il en profite pour passer un bras possessif autour de sa taille et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes un peu brusquement. Lucas sourit.

— Encore jaloux ? murmure-t-il. Chut ! continue-t-il en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Je sais, j'ai dansé beaucoup avec d'autres alors que tu as horreur de ça. Le reste de la soirée est pour toi, c'est promis.

— Que prenez-vous pour Monsieur Dupond ? les interrompt la serveuse.

Patrick Dupond ! le grand danseur étoile, l'ancien directeur de l'opéra de Paris ! Comment a-t-il pu ne pas le reconnaître ? Il soulève son verre et le remercie de la tête pendant que Lucas lui adresse un grand sourire. Il ne proteste pas quand ce dernier le traîne vers le coin où ses danseurs, leurs amis, leurs clients s'amusent. Assis, la main de Lucas sur sa cuisse, son épaule contre la sienne, ils se lancent dans le débat sur les films à l'affiche. Pour rendre à Patrick Dupond son verre, il remet une tournée à leur table et à celle de l'ancien directeur de l'opéra. Il est étonné de le voir se lever pour venir les remercier.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnu, fait-il à Lucas. C'est Yann Le Gac, explique-t-il avec un geste vers les occupants de sa table, qui m'a dit qui tu étais. Il suit toujours très attentivement les nouvelles du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Il a la nostalgie des années passées aux côtés du Maître, se moque-t-il. J'ai entendu parler de toi, le contraire serait difficile mais j'étais incapable de te situer.

— Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, très fier de ces deux danses avec vous, lui fait Lucas manifestement sincère. Si vous en avez le temps et l'envie bien entendu, passez nous voir à l'hôtel des Perrière mais après le 15 décembre, nous partons en tournée à Turin la semaine prochaine.

— Sois sûr que je n'y manquerai pas.

 

C'est aujourd'hui, leur premier lundi de congé. Ils ont paressé longtemps au lit, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, faisant l'amour puis des câlins-tendresse. Quand ils se sont levés, Lucas était affamé. Après un repas improvisé, un brunch pourrait-on dire, ils sont allés faire les boutiques ensemble. Etrangement, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. C'est lui le plus souvent qui achète seul les vêtements de son homme. Malgré sa tendance à l'économie, Lucas s'est prêté au jeu, avec le sourire, le poussant, lui, a satisfaire ses envies et tempérant les siennes. Ils sont allés au cinéma avec leurs sachets, surveillant ceux-ci autant que l'écran. Une chose qu'ils ne referont pas.

Rentrés au studio, ils ont dîné avant de s'installer devant la télévision. Une journée tranquille à laquelle il aspirait depuis un moment, lui, qui n'aimait que l'agitation, les sorties. Une journée sans danseurs, sans Motus, sans obligations aucunes.

Pourtant la soirée tire déjà à sa fin. Le téléphone de Lucas sonne et il se précipite. Il attend ça depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il raccroche, il semble soucieux. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne pense même pas à le mettre au courant.

— Chéri ?

— John, comme tu l'as pensé, se fait manipuler, commence-t-il. Il semblerait qu'il ait commencé à soupçonner la manœuvre et compris beaucoup de choses sans aucune aide extérieure. Je m'en étais douté en voyant la tristesse, le dégoût dans son regard depuis quelques jours.

— Tout amoureux qu'il était ? demande-t-il surpris.

— Je pense qu'il a très mal supporté l'arrivée d'un quatrième personnage dans son couple, ce que je peux comprendre. Il y avait déjà la femme de Monsieur Benoît Tardiaux, son épouse mais aussi son employeur. Elle est le PDG d'une grosse boîte de prêt-à-porter dont elle est l'actionnaire principale et semble tenir bien en main les cordons d'une bourse abondamment remplie. Ce monsieur, tout à fait charmant et pas intéressé pour un sou, est papa de deux bambins de quatre et un an. Aujourd'hui, John a vu son amant comme d'habitude, ils semblaient discuter de façon véhémente, plus probablement, ils se disputaient, mais pourtant à voix basse. C'est donc tout ce que Daniel en sait. Ils ont fait leurs soins que paye en cash Monsieur Tardiaux, ce qu'ont oublié de te dire Valery et Frédéric. Ils sont ensuite allés dans un hôtel assez huppé mais un troisième homme est venu les y retrouver peu de temps après. John en est ressorti quelques minutes plus tard le visage sombre et seul. Daniel a suivi le troisième individu quand il est sorti environ deux heures plus tard. Il s'est rendu dans une villa de Neuilly qui appartient à un certain Giorgio Vanotti, homme d'affaires s'occupant d'import-export. Il est toujours en planque devant pendant qu'à son bureau un de ses employés se consacre aux recherches nécessaires sur cet individu.

— Lucas ? fait-il en voyant son air soudainement bougon.

— Ce n'est pas Michel Denard. Le nouvel amant de Benoît Tardiaux est un grand blond avec des cheveux plutôt longs, entre vingt cinq et trente ans, soupire son compagnon.

— Il aime vraiment les blonds, raille-t-il. Le jour où j'aurai envie de changer d'amant, je ne reprendrai pas un brun, ça me semble logique de vouloir de la diversité, se moque-t-il tendrement en ne quittant pas son homme des yeux.

— Vraiment ? Moi, je continuerai par un blond, raille son chéri. Surtout que j'ai le choix. Des canons, en plus.

Il lui adresse une grimace tout en l'attirant entre ses bras. Son petit homme a de la répartie, il le savait déjà.

— Je dois être sur mes gardes ? continue-t-il à le taquiner.

— Je ne regrette pas mon choix, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, dit-il gravement. Je referais le même sans hésitation.

Lucas fait toujours la chose qu'il n'attend pas. La plaisanterie est devenue pour lui une promesse très sérieuse. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, sa bouche est déjà sur la sienne en train de la sceller.

 

 

.•*)(*•.

— John ?

— ...

— Je voudrais te parler. Viens.

Depuis deux jours, l'ancien danseur étoile commet bourde sur bourde et il sait très bien pourquoi. Loin de vouloir l'accabler, il aimerait seulement en discuter avec lui. Il en profite que Rémi n'est pas là cet après-midi pour cause de réservation massive pour un dîner d'anniversaire ce soir et l'emmène à la cafétéria fermée pour l'instant.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demande-t-il en se faisant un café.

— La même chose que toi, répond l'autre d'une voix lasse.

Il s'assied en face de lui, les deux tasses posées entre eux.

— Je sais ce que tu vas me dire...

— Je ne crois pas, non. C'est vrai, depuis deux jours tu es distrait, fatigué, mal dans ta peau. Je veux t'aider.

— Tu crois que je déprime parce que Sacha m'a plaqué ? raille-t-il.

— Pour le moment, tu le regrettes un peu, oui. Son soutien te manque.

— ...

— Il y a neuf mois, j'ai commencé à sortir avec Rémi, débute-t-il de la manière dont il raconterait un fait divers qui ne le concerne pas. En même temps, son ex sortait de prison, un dealer de quarante ans particulièrement vindicatif qui a pour trip la domination, à moins que ce ne soit l'humiliation. La prison n'a pas arrangé son état mental. Il a décidé de récupérer Rémi, mort ou vif. Après une bagarre au couteau qui a mal fini pour lui, à sa sortie de l'hôpital, il a essayé d'autres moyens. Un beau garçon dans les bras de Rémi, un tabassage par quatre mecs qui m'ont laissé pour mort sur le trottoir, le saccage de mon appartement, le viol de Sacha, la mise à sac du Dean's, une tentative de meurtre devant le Motus quand je traversais la rue, le vandalisme de la mosaïque dans la salle Jorge Donn et en dernier lieu, le sabotage des structures pour Boléro. Il a tout essayé en matière d'intimidations. Y compris celles qui blessaient des personnes n'ayant rien à voir dans l'histoire mais qui étaient importantes pour moi comme Sacha ou Helmut.

— ...

— Pour tout ça, il lui fallait des renseignements. Et qui pouvait mieux les lui apporter que quelqu'un à l'intérieur de notre cercle d'amis ? Un garçon qui avait un amant marié était la proie idéale, surtout si il faisait partie de notre entourage et aussi du conseil d'administration du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Tu étais une manne inespérée.

John ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il a toute son attention, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il continue donc.

— Il a mis sur le chemin de l'homme marié un beau garçon, tout à fait dans le genre qu'il aime, il avait pour mission de prendre contact avec lui, de le séduire et puis de le faire chanter. Benoît s'assurerait de ta complicité et on le laisserait tranquille. Il savait que tu risquais ta carrière ou d'être inculpé de complicité, ce qui revenait au même. Peu importe. Ton amant a préféré l'argent et sa paix à la tienne. Il t'a convaincu de sortir avec moi ou Sacha pour protéger votre liaison. Tu as vite compris que de mon côté, c'était peine perdue, tu n'as pas essayé. Par contre Sacha... Tu as donc affiché votre relation, un amour que tu ne ressentais pas. Bientôt, tous les médias ont été au courant. Sacha Ménier enfin capturé, c'était glorifiant. Par orgueil, tu en faisais plus que ce que Benoît t'avait demandé. Petit à petit, ce dernier a essayé de diriger tes actions. Trop amoureux, tu ne l'a pas vu, tu te confiais à lui, tu répondais à ses questions sans soupçonner qu'elles étaient soufflées par le maître chanteur qui rapportait les réponses à son patron, un certain Giorgio Vanotti. Il a été le codétenu de Michel Denard, l'ex de Rémi, pendant quatre ans. Cela forge des liens. J'ignore ce que ce dealer de malheur a bien pu lui raconter pour le convaincre de s'en mêler. Pas la vérité, c'est certain.

— J'ignorais tout ça, Lucas, je...

— Laisse-moi finir, enjoint-il fermement. La petite frappe qui sert d'amant à ton Benoît s'appelle Dimitri Skaroff, il a été inculpé à plusieurs reprises de divers délits dont le plus grave est un viol sur un garçon dans le cadre de son business de prostitution. Le gamin s'est rétracté, pas besoin de se demander pourquoi et il a été relâché. Le reste consistait en escroqueries diverses, faux et usages de faux, cambriolages avec effraction, pas de faits très graves jusqu'à son accointance avec Vanotti connu dans le milieu pour être un important proxénète, son commerce d'import-export n'étant qu'une façade. Skaroff s'occupe des filles qui arrivent dans le réseau soit des pays de l'Est, soit qui tombent dans les filets des recruteurs. Il les rend dociles. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas savoir comment, ricane-t-il. Par contre, je n'ai pas compris son erreur avec ton mec. Le fait qu'il continue à être son amant ne pouvait que causer des problèmes avec toi et avec son employeur si il était mis au courant.

— Comment sais-tu tout ça ? murmure-t-il d'une voix méconnaissable.

— Michel Denard est recherché pour tentative de meurtre sur ma personne. La police fait son enquête. Tous ces personnages sont plus ou moins impliqués. Deviner le reste est facile, répond-il désireux de cacher le rôle de Daniel.

— Pourquoi suis-je là devant toi ? Tu discutes avec moi comme si rien n'avait changé, dit-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

— Rien n'a changé, John. Tu t'es fait manipuler par un salopard. Peut-être as-tu hésité avant de quitter ton petit-ami, peut-être l'aimes-tu encore... Je l'ignore, mais tu a pris, seul, la décision de t'en éloigner.

— Et si je m'étais juste disputé avec lui ? Qui m'empêcherait de le prévenir dès que tu auras fini de me parler ?

— Personne. Je me serais trompé sur toi. Simplement. J'ai choisi de prendre ce risque.

— Je n'arrive à te suivre que rarement, murmure le garçon. Tu fais des choses insensées.

— ...

— J'ai commencé à comprendre pour Benoît quand Sacha a rompu, reprend John à mi-voix comme si c'était trop dur de le raconter à voix haute, trop réel. Il était hystérique. Je savais que ça arriverait, c'est pour ça que j'ai attiré l'attention des médias. Je me disais que, même si ça ne durait pas, ça suffirait à couvrir Benoît que Marjorie soupçonne. Elle s'en doute depuis le début de toute façon et ne cherche à savoir que bien mollement, remarque-t-il en haussant les épaules. La réaction de Benoît était disproportionnée. Cela m'a frappé.

— Tu connais sa femme ?

— Sa mère est la meilleure amie de ma tante, soupire-t-il. C'est chez elle que j'ai rencontré Benoît il y a presque huit ans.

— Une amie d'enfance, murmure-t-il.

— C'est vrai. Je suis tombé amoureux de suite. Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés. Avant lui, je ne savais pas que j'aimais les hommes. La danse était tout pour moi, je m'y suis consacré plus encore. Je crois pourtant qu'il a compris très vite mes sentiments. Il a commencé à me poursuivre de ses attentions, explique John d'une voix douloureuse où il sent poindre de plus en plus de colère. Il m'emmenait à la salle de sport, au tennis, au golf. Pour le tenir loin, j'ai pris des amants, cela n'a fait que l'exciter. J'ai craqué il y a un peu plus de trois ans. Il ne m'a jamais été fidèle, moi non plus. Souvent, nous nous sommes quittés sans arriver à rompre définitivement. Je l'aimais oui, mais la situation m'écœurait. Il m'a raconté qu'il avait eu une scène particulièrement pénible avec sa femme et m'a suggéré de sortir avec quelqu'un de mon milieu, quelqu'un de marquant. Quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Toi ou Sacha, par exemple. Quand je t'ai vu dans Boléro à l'Opéra, je me suis dit que tu pourrais être cet homme. Je te désirais. Malheureusement, tu es doublement pris par Rémi et par Sacha.

Il voulut protester. John eut un rire sans joie.

— Pas à moi, Lucas. Je sais combien tu tiens à Sacha et ils le savent aussi. Lui n'est pas prêt à s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre que toi mais il cherchait un sex-friend et il me plaisait. Cela m'arrangeait plutôt bien, ricane-t-il. J'ai joué le jeu, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. Crois-moi, Sacha est aussi doué en amour qu'en danse. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.

Je le sais tous les jours que Dieu fait, pense-t-il.

— Pourtant, il ne voyait que toi et ça m'agaçait. Je lui en voulais de ne pas m'accorder plus d'attention, je l'ai provoqué tant et plus, blessé même plusieurs fois. Il s'en moquait. Et oui, je me suis fait cuisiner par Benoît mais aussi par ce salaud. Mon dépit les a bien aidé.

— Calme-toi, lui conseille-t-il en voyant ses yeux s'emplir de haine.

— Tu ne comprends pas, jette-t-il la voix tremblante, les poings serrés. Dimitri lui a fait découvrir la cocaïne et aussi le sexe sado-masochiste. Benoît a des tendances maso, je le savais et n'avais jamais voulu aller dans cette direction. Je n'aime pas ça, fait-il avec une moue de dégoût. Voilà pourquoi Dimitri a continué son petit jeu, cela lui permettait d'assouvir ses pulsions sadiques tout en prenant son pied. Ils se sont bien trouvés. Benoît est devenu dépendant du plaisir qu'il lui procure encore plus que de la drogue. Il y a quelques jours, il m'a juré qu'il le tiendrait à distance, qu'il ne se laisserait plus l'approcher. Le problème c'est que ça laisse des traces que j'ai vues. Je n'ai pas envie de passer après cette ordure. Quand Sacha m'a quitté et que Dimitri l'a su quelques jours après, il m'a frappé et Benoît a aimé ça. Je me suis défendu, c'est lui qu'il a encouragé, pas moi. C'est tout ce qu'il reste de huit ans d'amour, ricane-t-il. Que veux-tu que je fasse encore avec lui ?

— Mais il y a deux jours tu l'as vu normalement ? s'étonne-t-il.

— J'ai essayé de le raisonner. Je lui ai montré ce qui se passait, ce qu'il devenait, où ce con l'emmenait. Il ne m'écoutait même pas. J'avais l'impression de parler à un mur, jette-t-il amer. Je ne sais pas quand il l'a appelé, à moins que ce ne soit déjà prévu, je l'ai vu débarquer à l'hôtel où nous étions ensemble. Dimitri s'est foutu de ma gueule et m'a proposé de participer à leur petite séance.

— ...

— Salopard, ajoute-t-il après un moment de silence.

— Je suis désolé, John, soupire-t-il ne sachant que dire à l'homme qui se tient là devant lui le regard plein de rancœur. Tu sais à quoi nous devons nous attendre ?

— Non. Aucune idée. Depuis ma rupture avec Sacha, je n'ai plus rien dit. Et je n'ai jamais rien su.

— Tu as parlé de Matte ?

— Oui, avoue-t-il du bout des lèvres. J'étais en colère. Pour moi, Sacha m'était infidèle comme Benoît. J'ai reporté la rage que j'avais envers Dimitri sur Matte.

Il soupire en entendant ces aveux.

— Matte a dix-huit ans et il est amoureux.

— Je sais, admet John avec un soupir. Je sais.

— Dès que les policiers auront de quoi les coincer, ils seront arrêtés. Si la chose venait au jour, ce qui n'est pas du tout certain, nous ferons tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, Benoît fera valoir qu'il a été manipulé, qu'on l'a fait chanter et s'en sortira assez bien, je suppose.

— J'ai besoin d'avoir une certaine estime pour la personne que j'aime, en trois ans j'avais eu l'occasion d'en perdre une grosse partie, là c'est la totale, grogne-t-il puis il relève fièrement la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens pour l'affirmation suivante. C'est fini. Bien fini.

— ...

— Qui est au courant ? demande le soliste après un moment de silence où tous les deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

— Rémi, Sacha et Matte. Ils sont en danger. Les élèves ne sortent plus seuls, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui se faufile dans leur groupe ou derrière eux. Les danseurs sont au courant d'une partie de l'histoire mais ignorent tout de ton rôle et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les mettre au courant. Encore une question. Comment as-tu su pour le viol ?

— J'ai entendu Yun en parler à Will. Ils étaient assis dans l'escalier qui mène à la grande salle. Ils ne m'ont pas vu. Je m'en suis voulu ensuite de l'avoir utilisé contre Sacha. Il était blême, on aurait dit un fantôme.

— Oui, tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal. J'ai quelques difficultés à accepter que tu aies été jusque là. Tu l'as fait douter de lui, de moi, de tout. Mon fier flamboyant, achève-t-il dans un murmure tendre. Voilà au moins un point éclairci, poursuit-il d'une voix plus ferme, regrettant sa faiblesse sous le regard qui ne le quitte pas. Tu te sens capable de reprendre la répétition ?

— Il ne me reste que ça, raille le soliste.

— Nous sommes là aussi, si tu as besoin de parler.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas ? questionne le danseur, sidéré.

— Je suis en colère, John. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis au courant depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai eu le temps de calmer ma rancœur. Juste, je n'admets pas ton attitude envers Sacha. Pour le reste, tu n'as pas fait grand chose consciemment, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir  Je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire pour protéger Rémi, Sacha ou Matte. Et même pour chacun de vous.

 

— Fais attention à toi. Sois prudent, Sashka, murmure-t-il doucement.

— Je t'enverrai des messages, comme d'habitude. Et toi, tu préviens si il y a le moindre problème. Ne m'oblige pas à faire appel à Daniel pour veiller sur toi en plus, mon compte en banque commence à en souffrir. On loge au Pacific Hotel Fortino, tu as noté ?

— Oui. On ne sera séparés qu'une semaine, souffle-t-il.

— Une semaine de trop dans les circonstances actuelles, fait-il brièvement.

— Je sais. Je te tiendrai au courant, promis, le rassure-t-il.

Très fort, il le serre un bref instant entre ses bras, trop conscient que les yeux de Rémi ne doivent pas le quitter. Il a déjà dit au revoir aux autres. Même à Matte qui attend pourtant à leurs côtés qu'ils aient fini leurs adieux.

— On y va, intervient celui-ci, impatient.

— Monte dans le car si tu es pressé, grogne Sacha.

— Tout le monde t'attend et te regarde, Rémi aussi, rétorque le jeune italien.

— Vas-y Sashka, je ne suis jamais loin. Tu le sais.

Il espère que ce dernier comprendra le message. Quand Sacha n'est pas là, Chris y est. Il empoigne son sac avec un soupir et se détourne. Le car l'avale et ferme ses mâchoires dans un chuintement caractéristique.

 

 

.•*)(*•.

Il regarde son homme embrasser ses danseurs. Sacha est inquiet, c'est évident. Manifestement, il n'a aucune envie de laisser Lucas. Ce n'est pas comme si, d'habitude, le danseur trouvait ça agréable. Là, il a ses raisons, des raisons qu'il comprend.

La police a fait, il y a quelques jours, un très beau coup de filet dans le milieu de la prostitution parisienne. Ils ont effectué une descente dans une villa de Neuilly et arrêté les chefs d'un réseau : Giorgio Vanotti et Fédor Allei, ainsi que quelques sous-fifres dont Dimitri Skaroff. Une belle brochette de malfrats, tous connus de la brigade mondaine ou de l'antidrogue. C'est bien entendu Daniel qui a fourni tous les tenants et aboutissants pour cette belle arrestation médiatique. Depuis plusieurs jours, il épiait avec un de ses enquêteurs, les faits et gestes des truands, Michel Denard y compris.

Le détective l'avait enfin trouvé et, de leur côté, ils attendaient avec impatience son arrestation. Elle était synonyme de pouvoir respirer librement. Des filles arrivées d'un pays de l'Est et détenues depuis dans la villa constituaient la preuve indispensable. Il a ses relations dans la police comme tout détective, plus particulièrement à la brigade des mœurs, il avait fait le nécessaire et, comme on n'est pas dans un polar ou dans un film policier, il était resté sagement à l'écart de l'opération. Son rôle ingrat devait demeurer secret. La BRP, la brigade de répression du proxénétisme avaient réagi rapidement, ils avaient demandé les autorisations nécessaires et préparé la descente. Un problème toutefois, une demi-heure avant celle-ci une voiture contenant deux jeunes femmes avait franchi les grilles de la villa. Les quelques policiers déjà en planque n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de les arrêter pour ne pas alerter leur gibier. Et, bizarrement, Michel n'était pas présent lors de l'arrestation alors que Daniel était certain qu'il était dans la villa lorsque les flics avaient commencé à la surveiller et que lui et son collège leur avaient donné le relais. Une fois de plus, il est passé à travers les mailles du filet. Prévenu par un inspecteur, par quelqu'un du bureau du procureur ? Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Il a préféré sauver sa peau sans même avertir son complice ce qu'il paiera un jour ou l'autre sans aucun doute. Averti, il l'a peut-être été aussi du rôle du détective privé. Le reste n'est pas bien difficile à déduire. C'est l'éventuelle vengeance du dealer qui provoque leur inquiétude. Leur volonté d'éviter le scandale où seraient mêlés plusieurs danseurs du Béjart Ballet Lausanne complique sérieusement les choses. Personne n'a intérêt à voir amener au jour son propre passé, le viol de Sacha, le rôle de John.

Benoît Tardiaux a été mis en garde à vue avant d'être relâché. Sa femme, son frère et John ont été convoqués et interrogés pour déterminer son rôle. Il ignore ce que ce dernier a raconté. Bien qu'il n'en parle pas, il est très marqué par toute cette histoire. Lucas le surveille, essaie de le booster, épaulé par Sacha au grand dam de Matte dont l'opération séduction est au point mort, même si le danseur blond a fait une seconde incursion dans son lit et semblait bien parti pour une troisième le soir du Vertical.

Il attire contre lui Lucas qui se niche dans ses bras avec un soupir.

— J'y croyais tellement, murmure-t-il.

— Moi aussi, mon amour, lui chuchote-t-il tout contre sa tempe.

 

 

.•*)(*•.

L'employée de la réception les écoute réclamer la clef de la chambre puis leur demande de patienter un instant. Elle revient avec un homme affable qui se lance dans de longues explications nébuleuses en français mais avec un accent italien à couper au couteau. En comparaison, celui de Matte est inexistant. Une erreur a été commise dans les dates des réservations. Ils ont fait, dit-il, l'impossible pour remédier à la bévue. Certains ont été surclassés, d'autres logés au Pacific Hotel Airport. Etant les derniers arrivés, il propose de les loger dans une de leurs toutes nouvelles suites familiales. Située au rez-de-chaussée, elle est composée d'un living avec une superbe terrasse, de deux chambres, d'une salle de bain avec douches et jacuzzi et enfin d'une cuisine. Suite qu'ils partageront avec deux autres danseurs qui l'occupent déjà depuis deux jours après avoir squatté une chambre de luxe qui était réservée à partir d'hier. Conçue pour des familles jusqu'à six personnes, la suite est vaste et très confortable. C'est le directeur du Béjart Ballet Lausanne qui a réparti les danseurs dans les chambres et dans les deux hôtels.

L'homme est content, il a réussi à débiter son message sans que ses clients ne fassent scandale. Il lance un coup d'œil à Rémi qui semble plus étonné que mécontent.

— Qui sont les deux danseurs avec qui nous partageons cet appartement ? demande simplement ce dernier.

— Messieurs Sacha Ménier et Matte Zulca, fait l'homme en consultant son ordinateur.

Son chéri a un petit rire moqueur.

— Je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Gil, je te maudis !


	31. Thaïba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Le cobra royal  
> Le danger des jeux de l'amour ...

****

— Je prévois un séjour très reposant, raille-t-il.

— Arrête, mon ange. Nous partageons le living et la cuisine, pas la chambre à coucher que je sache. A Lausanne, chez Lionel, c'est la même chose.

Rémi lève les yeux au ciel. Ils suivent le jeune bagagiste jusqu'à la suite. L'hôtel est moderne et donne une impression d'espace, de luminosité. Des plantes vertes qui se reflètent sur un sol très brillant ou de grosses jardinières disposées sur la moquette bleu marine, des fauteuils et des canapés lignés bleu et blanc, des murs blonds comme le parquet du restaurant qu'il aperçoit en passant renforcent cette impression. L'employé frappe à la suite numéro 3 et leur ouvre la porte quand la voix de Sacha leur répond d'entrer. Il ne lui faut pas trente secondes pour se retrouver dans ses bras, puis entre ceux de Matte. C'est ensuite au tour de Rémi qui après les avoir accolés, tend un billet au garçon en lui disant de poser leurs valises.

— Tu parles italien ? s'exclame Matte.

— Non. Quelques mots essentiels. Toi aussi, non ? fait son homme en se tournant vers lui.

— Si, mio amore. Tu as dit "essentiels", se moque-t-il en voyant sa tête.

En surprenant le regard que pose sur lui Sacha, il comprend mieux la réserve de Rémi quant à l'occupation d'un appart en commun. Il va devoir surveiller ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il fait, pour ne pas blesser son flamboyant.

— Très belle terrasse, dit-il en ouvrant la porte fenêtre. Dommage qu'on soit en décembre.

— Vous voulez un café ?

Il regarde Matte, un peu étonné. Il s'aperçoit que bizarrement, tous sont mal à l'aise et tentent de résorber la gêne à leur façon.

— Pourquoi pas. Pendant ce temps, tu nous fais visiter ? demande-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond.

Avec un sourire, Sacha ouvre une porte à droite qui se révèle être celle d'une grande chambre aux meubles roux comme dans le salon. Murs de couleur sable, moquette bleu nuit avec de petits dessins répétitifs jaune foncé, couvre-lits assortis, tentures ocre créent une agréable harmonie.

— Belle et cosy, fait-il de façon succincte en posant son bagage au pied du lit.

Il suit Sacha dans une grande salle de bain blanche et marine, luisante de propreté. Elle offre tout le nécessaire, l'essentiel WC, deux douches, deux éviers, des serviettes de bain et plusieurs peignoirs blancs empilés. Et le fameux jacuzzi.

— On ne l'a pas encore essayé, explique son soliste. On a été chercher des bouteilles de champagne et on vous a attendus.

Il ne répond rien. Il imagine déjà leurs quatre corps se frôlant dans l'espace réduit de la baignoire carrée. Il sent que ça va être à la fois aussi grisant que frustrant. Le sourire en coin de son flamboyant montre qu'il suit très bien ses pensées.

— On s'y fera surtout avec le champagne, se moque-t-il à son tour.

— J'espère que je l'ai bien choisi. C'est vrai que tu es viticulteur maintenant, le taquine-t-il.

— Je l'aime brut et bien frais.

— On y veillera, Monsieur, lui lance-t-il en faisant une courbette gracieuse.

Toute gêne disparue, ils éclatent de rire tous les deux. Le bras de Rémi vient entourer sa taille, le rappelant à l'ordre. Sacha a vu le mouvement, il fait la grimace avant de les précéder dans sa chambre à peu de chose près la même que la leur, excepté qu'il y a des lits jumeaux avec une bonne distance entre les deux.

— Nous étions les premiers arrivés, nous avons choisi. J'aimais beaucoup la double porte fenêtre qui donne sur la terrasse, expose-t-il avec un coup d'œil explicite vers les lits.

.

Délaissant les tee-shirts, il se colle contre le dos de son homme qui est en train de ranger leurs jeans et pantalons dans la garde-robe.

— Rémi, si tu commences ainsi, on va vivre l'enfer, murmure-t-il.

— ...

— Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi ?

— Par moments, je ne sais plus, fait son compagnon à mi-voix. Je vous vois tellement complices. Je croyais naïvement qu'il n'y avait que moi que tu pouvais comprendre d'un regard, qu'avec moi que tu avais envie de partager des moments de tendresse, je m'aperçois que j'avais tort. Cela fait mal, continue-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

— Rémi, murmure-t-il doucement en caressant son visage. Il y a tellement de manières d'aimer. On aime sa famille, ses amis, son métier, ensuite quand vient l'heure, ses enfants, ses petits-enfants... L'humain est fait pour ça. Tu aimes ton frère, ton oncle, le Motus, ta cuisine... J'aime ma sœur, créer, mes danseurs, surtout Sacha avec qui je me sens sur la même longueur d'ondes et Matte dont j'apprécie le caractère fier, opiniâtre et impétueux. Mais avant tout et tous, il y a toi. Je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es mon compagnon, je partage tout avec toi, continue-t-il en agaçant la bague passée au doigt de Rémi. Je te consacre chaque minute libre. Nous sommes tellement fusionnels que, dès que tu n'es pas là, je suis un peu perdu.

**— ...**

— Crois-tu que si j'avais quelque chose à dissimuler, je me montrerais aussi amical avec Sacha devant toi ? Dois-je lui parler derrière ton dos ? Cacher ses messages ? Tu veux que je te mente ?

— Tu sais bien que non, soupire-t-il. Tu es trop proche de lui, tu en es toi-même conscient.

— C'est une discussion que nous avons souvent, tu ne trouves pas ? Je sais que notre relation est particulière, très forte, admet-il. Je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis le chorégraphe, lui mon interprète. Il exprime ce que je pense, ce que j'imagine, ce que je ressens. Nous nous connaissons sur le bout des doigts à travers la danse. En dehors de ça, j'ignore pratiquement tout de lui. Je ne sais pas si il ronfle la nuit, si il pue des pieds, si il grogne le matin au saut du lit, si il lit des BD ou regarde la télé... J'aurais pu choisir d'aller vers lui, ça n'est pas le cas, plus encore, je reste avec toi, je vis avec toi, j'ai voulu m'unir à toi. Cela n'a donc aucune importance pour toi ?

— Comment peux-tu croire ça ? s'emporte son compagnon.

— Alors tu me fais quoi ? Tu oublies ça pour ta jalousie ? On va vivre dix jours d'enfer ? Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose si on se dispute chaque heure ? Tu veux me voir pleurer sur son épaule chaque fois que tu m'auras blessé ?

— ...

— Il reste persuadé que je serais heureux avec lui, que son amour est assez fort pour ça et, si il me voit malheureux, il n'hésitera pas à exploiter chaque occasion que tu lui donneras. Cela va nous mener où ? Nous en souffrirons tous.

Il imagine la pensée de Rémi se tourner vers Wolfsburg et l'unique baiser qu'il a partagé avec Sacha. La suite semble lui donner raison. Les lèvres de son homme se posent durement sur les siennes. Leur étreinte est violente, leurs bouches ne se quittent que pour mieux se reprendre, se mordre, se dominer. Leur passion est dévastatrice. Le goût du sang l'envahit.

— Excuse-moi, fait Rémi en léchant délicatement sa lèvre ouverte.

— Vous avez fini ? questionne Matte qui frappe et entre de suite. Les autres nous attendent pour manger à vingt et une heures.

Il le voit regarder sa bouche puis Rémi.

— Je vous laisse vous changer pour nous accompagner. Evite que Sacha te voit comme ça, ajoute-t-il juste avant de sortir.

Sans répondre, il se plonge dans la garde-robe, y choisit des vêtements chauds, un pantalon à pinces, un pull fin à col roulé et une sur-chemise. Il a froid. Il doit réviser sa copie : il va devoir surveiller chaque chose qu'il dit, chaque chose qu'il fait pour ne blesser ni son flamboyant, ni son ange. Charmante perspective. Et ses sentiments à lui ? Qui s'en occupe ?

— Lucas ?

— Oui ?

— Ne boude pas.

— Je me presse simplement, fait-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Nous dînons avec le chef d'orchestre, Nicolas Brochot, qui dirige les musiciens sur Boléro. Mardi prochain, ce n'est pas nous qui l'interprétons mais Aurélie Dupont, la danseuse étoile de l'Opéra de Paris. Bien entendu, elle fera la chorégraphie de Maurice Béjart, plus lente que la mienne. Il faut que j'en discute avec lui. Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens ?

— Vas-y. Je viens te retrouver.

Discrètement, il a léché sa lèvre avant de sortir de la chambre, il lui semble qu'elle est gonflée. Rémi n'y a pas été de main morte. Sacha discute avec Matte et ne le voit pas passer.

.

Ils prennent tous les quatre l'apéritif dans le bar américain voisin du restaurant. Tout compte fait, ils sont en avance. La conversation s'oriente vers Michel Denard et les problèmes qu'il provoque. A Paris, ils prennent des précautions de sioux sur le sentier de la guerre pour éviter l'affrontement avec ce psychopathe. Cela dure depuis presque dix mois. Dix mois avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, mais aussi de celles de ses proches. Il en a assez d'en entendre parler et, très vite, il s'évade. Ce soir, il veut oublier.

Il songe à son ballet, à leur avancée, aux progrès que font ses danseurs, à la salle Jorge Donn enfin terminée, excepté la mosaïque. Il n'a pas son carnet pour noter les imperfections qu'il a remarquées lors de leur dernière répétition et le regrette. Il finira par les perdre de vue. Après le départ de la troupe, il s'est consacré à l'université, à son projet à présenter. Il a discuté avec Vera, revu d'autres choses avec Brigitte. Il a précisé ses idées d'ambiance, de plans cinéma sur la toile, tout ce dont il doit parler avec Sylvain. Il faut que le technicien imagine dès à présent un moyen de rendre ce qu'il veut exprimer. Le temps leur est compté. Il n'a plus une minute à perdre à penser à ce salaud.

Le brouhaha des voix se fait ténu, il est loin d'eux, même de Rémi. Il aimerait être en scène pour ne plus penser qu'à la danse, qu'au public. Pour oublier. Les notes de Boléro sont là, rivalisant avec celles du pas de deux créé en hommage à Jorge Donn. Il danse. Il voit et entend les spectateurs applaudir, il a le cœur nu devant eux, ces inconnus qui l'acceptent, le reconnaissent. Tant qu'il leur plaît. Après...

— Chéri, où es-tu ?

— ...

— Lucas ? insiste en arrière plan la voix de Rémi.

Laissez-moi rêver, laissez-moi loin de vos stratégies, de vos échappatoires à la con, pense-t-il.

— Oui ? répond-il avec un sourire qui lui fait mal à cause de sa lèvre blessée.

— Où es-tu donc ?

Il sent l'impatience dans le ton de son compagnon.

— Le plus loin possible de Michel Denard et de vos conversations, lance-t-il, abrupt. J'en bouffe à tous les repas de ce merdeux. J'en ai assez. Je voudrais l'oublier pour quelques jours.

— Calme-toi, Danseur, intervient Sacha avec une expression qui va encore lui valoir les foudres de son homme. On peut parler d'autre chose. Tu dansais ?

Il se contente de lui sourire. Bien sûr qu'il dansait.

— Qu'as-tu fais depuis dix jours ? demande Matte.

Il se fait l'effet d'un gosse à qui les grands passent un caprice.

— Je me suis consacré à ma licence à la fac et à notre ballet avec ta mère, Sashka et avec Brigitte. J'ai appris Heliogabale aux percussions pour pouvoir vous guider en tournée. Je me suis occupé de trouver un physiothérapeute. C'est en bonne voie. J'ai revu Frédéric et Samuel qui a passé haut la main son essai, je l'ai engagé. Au retour, je dois recevoir une jeune maquilleuse que m'envoie Valéry. Avant même d'avoir fait ses stages à Lausanne, Arnaud m'a apporté les premiers costumes à essayer. Vous en voulez encore ?

— Tu es de mauvaise humeur, constate le plus jeune.

— Non, même pas. Moralement, je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin de souffler un peu. Ne faites pas cette tête, ça va. Je crois qu'il est l'heure de jouer au chorégraphe responsable, raille-t-il en désignant du regard Gil et Julio Arozarena qui entrent dans la salle à manger.

La main de Rémi cherche la sienne, leurs doigts se nouent, se serrent.

Il est deux heures du matin. Ils rentrent tous les quatre à l'appartement, il est fatigué. Ils se sont levés tôt, Rémi et lui.

— A quelle heure la répet demain ?

— A onze heures, l'informe Matte.

— Je vais dormir, soupire-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil à Rémi pour qu'il le suive. Excuse-moi, chuchote-t-il à son flamboyant en l'embrassant après Matte, je n'en peux plus.

.

Ce soir est une représentation spéciale et assis aux places VIP, Rémi et lui regardent Aurélie Dupont sur Boléro. Comme prévu le tempo de celui-ci est plus lent que pour sa chorégraphie. Il examine soigneusement chaque pas, chaque geste de la danseuse. C'est beau, sans l'ombre d'un doute, parfait techniquement, mais très loin de ce que lui inspire Boléro. Sacha, Matte et Yun sont dans les rythmes. Etrangement, si Matte semble à son aise, il n'en est pas de même de ses deux solistes qui paraissent hésitants. Sacha était pourtant très présent, très assuré sur "Light", le ballet de la première partie. Il en devine le pourquoi. Pour Yun et pour son flamboyant aussi, ce rythme là est trop lent, manquant de cette sensualité débridée qui est l'apanage de sa chorégraphie. Ils n'arrivent plus à faire marche arrière et ce constat l'effraye. Il veut s'ouvrir aux autres formes de danse, aux autres chorégraphies et non se fermer. Les vidéos de Jorge Donn lui apparaissent pourtant toujours aussi extraordinaires. Elles sont le début de toute chose.

Il serre la main de Rémi, la porte à ses lèvres. Son amour. Son amour qui supporte tant bien que mal la vie à quatre dans leur appartement commun. Plutôt mal que bien d'ailleurs. Le pire a été la fin de la soirée jacuzzi. Pour le reste une routine s'est installée depuis six jours, il a essayé de changer le moins possible ses habitudes mais ce n'est pas toujours évident.

Le plus difficile est sans conteste l'usage de la salle de bain commune. Etant occupés de la même façon, ils ont des horaires semblables et se croisent souvent le matin ou le soir aux environs de cette salle d'eau très convoitée. Lui et Rémi l'occupent souvent ensemble, bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas des deux autres. Comme ils sont tous des hommes et faits de la même manière, dixit son flamboyant, il n'est pas rare que leurs seuls vêtements, à ce moment, consistent en une serviette nouée autour des hanches. Cela fait grincer des dents son compagnon de voir ainsi Sacha exposer à sa vue son corps bien trop tentant. Ils descendent ensuite prendre leur petit-déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel, retrouvent les danseurs pour la répétition de Boléro, vont déjeuner tous ensemble dans un des petits restos voisins avant que les autres reprennent le chemin du Teatro Regio pour la répétition de Light. C'est tout nouveau pour lui de répéter le matin et de retrouver ses danseurs ensuite juste dans la loge pour le maquillage, la coiffure. Il les voit peu, a dû sacrifier ses petits programmes libres auxquels il tenait tant. Il aurait voulu changer cet emploi du temps. Malheureusement, le chef d'orchestre ne voit pas les choses de la même manière. Il répète le matin. Point. Inutile d'essayer de discuter. Il sait bien entendu que le fait qu'il lui ait imposé un tempo plus rapide que celui qu'il avait répété avec ses musiciens est la cause de leurs relations tendues. Il avait pourtant pris la peine de lui envoyer une bande de la version en accord avec sa chorégraphie. De façon évidente, il n'avait pas jugé bon de l'écouter ou d'en tenir compte.

Cet horaire a pourtant un avantage, cela leur laisse à Rémi et lui l'après-midi libre pour faire du tourisme main dans la main, ou les yeux dans les yeux. Turin est sans conteste une ville magnifique. Ils se promènent beaucoup à pied découvrant au hasard les rues du vieux Turin. Bordées d'immeubles à arcades sur presque dix-huit kilomètres, elles exhalent un charme discret et aristocratique qui lui plaît beaucoup. C'est aussi une ville remplie de fleurs. Ils en rencontrent à partout. Il n'a jamais vu autant de jardinières, de bacs à plantes sur chaque place, dans chaque rue, devant chaque boutique, à l'entrée de chaque restaurant. Il a un faible pour la grande esplanade, la piazza Castello, qui allie la modernité et la tradition. Des petits jets d'eau éclairés sortent du sol fait de grosses dalles rectangulaires modernes, des statues, des bancs font la transition avec les bâtiments aristocratiques qui la bordent : le Palazzo Madama, le palais du Conseil régional, l'armurerie royale, la préfecture, la bibliothèque royale, l'église San Lorenzo, le Palazzo Chiablesse et d'autres dont il n'a pas retenu le nom. Leur architecture aérée, leur élégante dentelle de pierre le séduisent et l'émerveillent. Au fond, l'impressionnant Palazzo Reale et ses deux cavaliers qui encadrent l'allée bordée d'arbres en caissettes qui y mène. Sur un des côtés, le Teatro Regio où ils se produisent le soir. Souvent, au milieu de la répétition, ils s'emmitouflent dans une parka et sortent prendre un peu l'air, s'asseyant sur les bancs, discutant pendant un moment.

Cet après-midi, ils sont allés flâner dans le Parco del Valentino situé à l'orée du centre-ville, il déploie quarante hectares de pelouses et bosquets le long du Pô, avec en toile de fond les sommets toujours enneigés des Alpes. Magnifique. Il ne regrette qu'une chose, le temps qui, si il est ensoleillé, est aussi très froid pour une longue promenade. Il a pourtant beaucoup apprécié ce moment de tranquillité passé au bras de Rémi. Flânant d'un même pas lent, sur le bord herbeux du fleuve, dans les allées, le long des ruisselets, admirant les bassins et leurs statues, un peu tristes sans leurs jets d'eau, ils étaient en parfaite symbiose.

Le soir, ils dînent soit avec les danseurs, soit à l'appartement puis ils vont prendre un verre ou regardent la télé. Ce sont eux qui cuisinent, bien entendu. Ce sera le cas aujourd'hui. Et après, soirée champagne et jacuzzi prévue. Il en frémit d'avance. C'est qu'un bain à remous n'est pas une piscine. Pour quatre personnes, bien qu'il soit prévu pour, l'endroit est assez restreint et les membres se frôlent à chaque mouvement pour resservir un verre ou pour le prendre, pour changer la musique d'ambiance, pour aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille. Sacha et Matte sont très habiles à ce genre de jeu. Et son homme, qui est tout aussi fort pour repérer les gestes un peu trop lestes des taquins envers lui, se tait quand ils le concernent lui-même, alors que lui laisse couler dans tous les cas. Car il ne s'agit que d'un jeu, ils savent très bien que ça ne les mènera à rien. Le problème, c'est que Rémi fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur en leur présence ou tout au moins il essaye, mais dès qu'ils sont dans la chambre, sa rancœur s'étale lui gâchant le plaisir qu'il y a pris. Il est pourtant décidé à lui dire, ce soir, si il lui fait des reproches, qu'avec l'expérience qu'il a du plaisir avec plusieurs partenaires, il est capable de voir qu'il s'agit de simples taquineries dont il profite lui aussi, qu'il fait leur jeu car, sans l'ombre d'un doute, son irrationnelle jalousie ne passe pas inaperçue. Lui, se sentirait bien dans cette atmosphère amicale, un peu amoureuse, sans la jalousie permanente de son homme.

 

 

.•*)(*•.

Ce maudit jacuzzi est prêt. Le champagne est au frais dans son seau, les flûtes sont posées sur un plateau. Sacha, déjà en maillot de bain, est en train de finir son café. Ils sont bien entendu tous dans la même tenue. Pourquoi le signale-t-il pour le danseur blond ? Peut-être parce que dans ce maillot noir avec un dessin tribal turquoise sur la hanche, il est particulièrement à son avantage et que ça ne fait pas son affaire. Pourquoi est-il aussi séduisant, ce danseur de malheur ? Moins que son homme pourtant, qui est penché sur le mail que lui a envoyé Ahmed. Il s'installe sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, passe discrètement un doigt le long de l'élastique de son boxer de bain émeraude. La main de son amour se pose sur sa cuisse nue dans un geste machinal, peut-être trop machinal. Il le fait pourtant frémir. Il se penche, saisit son menton entre le pouce et l'index, l'attire à lui et il caresse doucement ses lèvres des siennes en un baiser amoureux. Le regard étonné puis le sourire heureux de Lucas le satisfont. C'est le genre de gestes qu'il cantonne à leur chambre depuis une semaine pour ménager les deux autres. Peut-être a-t-il eu tort. Il montre sa jalousie à Lucas, au point de lui faire des scènes, tout en semblant être moins proche de lui. La main de son chéri se noue à la sienne, il se lève et le tire vers la salle d'eau. Il voit, avant de le suivre, le sourire moqueur qui fleurit sur le visage de Matte et lui promet des moments pénibles.

— Rémi, lui souffle son chéri, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Je n'aime que toi, alors détends-toi.

— Cela t'amuse, lui reproche-t-il doucement, tout en faisant voyager le bout de son nez sur la peau satinée de son visage, caresse qu'ils aiment tous les deux.

— Non, parce que je sais que ça te déplaît et qu'après tu vas me chercher misère même si je n'ai pas bougé un orteil. Alors cela me met aussi mal à l'aise que toi, lui chuchote-t-il. Et je n'ai pas envie de me lever comme une diva outragée quand Matte ou Sacha me frôlent ou te frôlent. Tu ne le fais pas plus. J'ai tort ?

Les voix de Sacha et Matte se font entendre juste derrière la porte. Lucas se colle à lui et l'embrasse presque violemment. Il comprend sans peine le message. Il enjambe le rebord et descend dans l'eau chaude attirant pour un instant encore son chéri contre lui, caressant au passage son corps qu'il sent crispé. Le seau à champagne que pose Sacha rend un bruit sourd quand il rencontre le bord du bain. Il voit le danseur lancer un regard interrogatif à son homme et celui-ci secouer la tête. Le soliste perçoit toujours quand quelque chose ne va pas. Avec la fougue de sa jeunesse et les éclaboussements qui vont avec, Matte s'installe en face de lui, Sacha en face de Lucas comme les feuilles d'un même trèfle de la chance. S'élève la voix de David Bowie qu'ils aiment tous les trois, Matte, il ne sait pas. Il cherche dans l'eau la main de Lucas qui a fermé les yeux, la tête appuyée en arrière contre le bord.

— Danseur ? l'appelle Sacha en lui tendant une flûte du vin pétillant. Brut et bien froid, commente-t-il avec un sourire moqueur avant de lui servir une coupe à lui puis à Matte tout en caressant le poignet du jeune italien qui lui sourit de façon espiègle.

— Il est bon, soupire Lucas avec satisfaction.

— Toi et le champagne, se moque-t-il tendrement tout en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser ce qui fait ouvrir de grands yeux à son amour quand il sent le vin froid qu'il fait passer de sa bouche à la sienne.

Lucas se raidit à ce geste trop intime étalé devant les deux danseurs. Lui a voulu juste leur rappeler que c'est lui son homme et nul autre. Le regard de Sacha est à la fois blessé et plein de désirs, celui de Matte, un peu méprisant, le choque. La phrase prononcée quelques minutes auparavant lui revient "... ce n'est qu'un jeu. Je n'aime que toi, alors détends-toi." Quand a-t-il oublié le plaisir de ce genre de taquinerie ? Il a tellement peur de le perdre. Pourtant à trop l'étreindre, il risque de l'étouffer. A-t-il oublié que son homme devait respirer ? L'atmosphère est lourde.

— Sashka ? Pourquoi paraissais-tu si peu à l'aise sur Boléro ?

— Tout simplement, parce que ta chorégraphie me semble, maintenant, être la seule en accord avec la musique, avoue-t-il. Je ne la reconnais plus dans le rythme lent et la façon de l'interpréter ce soir. Aurélie danse merveilleusement bien, là n'est pas la question, continue-t-il en cherchant à préciser son ressenti, mais elle n'exprime pas des sentiments aussi forts, ni d'ailleurs les mêmes. Yun l'a perçu ainsi aussi et même John me l'a dit, lui qui danse pourtant cette version. Nous éprouvons tous des difficultés à occulter ta façon d'envisager Boléro. Tu ne sembles pas surpris ?

— J'ai éprouvé la même chose et cela me terrifie. Depuis quand ne suis-je plus capable de prendre de la distance par rapport à moi-même ?

— Toi, tu as terminé ton ballet, constate le blond avec tendresse, et tu te sens vide.

Le soupir que pousse son homme est un assentiment. Comment est-il passé à côté de ça ? Il sait bien entendu que Lucas a fini sa chorégraphie. Il le lui a dit. Sacha, lui, a compris de suite.

— Oui, j'ai terminé.

— Tu pourrais danser avec Patrick Dupond, il a beaucoup à t'apprendre. En plus, vous devriez bien vous entendre, se moque Sacha. Il a été l'enfant terrible de la danse classique.

— Tu crois que je vais avoir le temps, avec les répétitions ? Parce que si il est fini, le ballet est loin d'être au point, râle son homme. Sans parler des à côtés de la tournée. Nous n'avons toujours pas de ...

— Chut ! Je te connais tu le trouveras, le temps... dit Sacha avec une caresse du revers de la main sur la joue de Lucas. Et pour le reste, nous sommes là aussi, conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaule comme si le dire était vraiment superflu.

Son geste était léger et bref, il n'a pas le temps de s'en indigner et est-ce bien utile ? Il a manifestement dépassé les bornes cette dernière semaine. Sa jalousie a pris le dessus sur tout le reste ce dont Lucas l'avait mis en garde. Au point de ne pas déceler la raison du malaise de son homme, de ses sautes d'humeur qu'il a attribuées au stress, à l'histoire de Michel, à une mauvaise volonté évidente. Il s'en veut.

— Comment allons nous faire pour les fêtes de fin d'année ? demande Matte.

— On les passera à Paris selon nos possibilités, rétorque Sacha pour qui cela semble une évidence. On partira de Lausanne le soir de la dernière représentation du 23 décembre et on y retournera le 26. Après ce sera Paris du 31 jusqu'à la mi- février. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous consacrer à Fleur de R'âge.

Il remarque que le milanais est compris dans les projets de Sacha. Si ils ne sont pas en couple, ils agissent, sans s'en rendre compte, en temps que tel. Quoique... Le petit sourire en coin du milanais lui laisse à penser que lui au moins en est conscient. Rémi change de position pour poser sa flûte, effleurant au passage, involontairement, la cheville et le pied de Sacha qui sourit et s'empresse de lui rendre le geste. C'est lui en plus qui déclenche les choses. Il est maudit. Le soliste tend la main vers le verre de son homme et le lui remplit, puis celui de Matte et en dernier le sien. Ses doigts le caressent au passage pendant que Matte frôle ses pieds. OK. Il a compris. Ce soir, il est leur cible. Il lance un coup d'œil à Lucas qui sourit. Et soudain, il réalise une chose qui peut-être lui a échappé, une de plus, ou à laquelle il n'a jamais réfléchi, son chéri a toute confiance en Sacha et Matte. Il voit les choses différemment à cause de cette conviction. Lui n'a foi en personne, même pas en son compagnon. Il serre la main qu'il tient et, d'un pied négligeant, il envoie une gerbe d'eau à Matte qui glapit de surprise, tout en caressant de l'autre pied la cheville de Sacha, remontant vers l'intérieur de la cuisse, endroit particulièrement sensible. Le soliste lui adresse un regard stupéfait et Lucas éclate de rire. Tout compte fait, c'est amusant. Sous prétexte d'essuyer le visage du plus jeune, il l'attire, se penche vers lui et semble vouloir l'embrasser, repoussant au dernier moment le garçon qui n'a pas bronché, pour se tourner et frôler doucement les lèvres de son homme.

Cette fois, c'est Lucas qu'effleure Sacha en remplissant sa flûte, ensuite il embrasse tendrement Matte qui n'en espérait pas autant, tandis que de sa cheville Lucas caresse doucement celle de l'italien. Lui frôle du revers de la main l'épaule ronde et brunie du plus jeune. Cette nouvelle complicité à quatre a un effet inattendu, elle soude le couple de danseurs au lieu de les éloigner. A cause de leurs sentiments respectifs, cela reste pourtant un jeu dangereux qui pourrait très vite déraper. Et cela, il est sûr que son homme, dénué de toute expérience du libertinage, n'en a pas conscience. Il tend le bras vers les CD que Sacha a apportés. Que des musiques qu'aime son homme. Il s'y attendait. Il choisit Sade, renverse la tête en arrière et se laisse emporter par la voix chaude de la chanteuse. Même si son pied et sa cheville sont posés contre l'extérieur de la cuisse de Lucas, Sacha continue à flirter de façon rapprochée avec Matte. Ces deux là en ont-ils jamais pris le temps ?

Il sort de son agréable engourdissement pour ouvrir la seconde bouteille et servir du vin pétillant à Lucas. Prétexte d'un rapprochement attendu. Le regard de son compagnon est une invite qu'il s'empresse de satisfaire en l'embrassant longuement, amoureusement. La voix de Barry White remplace celle de Sade. Il reconnaît "I'll always love you". L'eau commence à devenir froide, il tend la main vers le robinet et y rencontre celle de Sacha qu'il caresse du bout des doigts sans le quitter des yeux. C'est le danseur qui détourne le regard. Il sourit. Sacha est plein de désirs inassouvis. Malgré son amour pour Lucas, il serait facile de le mener à bien des folies. Le sexe semble avoir beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Il lance un coup d'œil éloquent à Matte qui cligne des paupières en signe d'assentiment. Le jeune italien pose une main sur la cuisse de Sacha et de l'autre il l'attire vers lui, vers sa bouche.

Lucas a fermé les yeux. Il n'est plus que langueur lascive. Les deux autres ne s'occupent que d'eux-mêmes. Ben tiens, donc... Il vide sa flûte avec un indécent soupir de plaisir qui pourrait prêter à confusion. Logique, c'est fait pour ça. Un sursaut en face d'eux. Manifestement, les deux danseurs ne s'attendaient pas à ça et, à son grand étonnement, c'est Sacha qui rit, moqueur.

— D'accord, tu nous a eus, avoue le soliste. Nous voulions te faire sortir de tes gonds et nous n'y sommes pas arrivés.

— Tu es pris à ton propre jeu. Il est à ta merci, Matte. Il est tard, on remet ça quand vous voulez, raille-t-il.

— Et toi, tu es à la mienne, se moque Lucas.

— Ce n'est pas nouveau. C'est comme ça depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, dit-il tout en essuyant ses longs cheveux noirs et en posant un baiser sur son épaule.

.

Il s'étire, dérangeant Lucas qui dort sur lui et qui grogne. Cela le fait rire. Il est de bonne humeur depuis quelques jours. Il a toujours aimé l'atmosphère des fêtes de fin d'année et, bien qu'ils n'aient aucune nouvelle de Michel et de ses manigances, il compte profiter à fond de son premier Noël d'homme "marié". De son sapin que Lucas désirait tout de blanc garni et qu'ils ont installé au studio. De celui qu'il voulait d'or et d'argent et qu'ils ont dressé dans la salle du Motus. De ses cadeaux. De la présence de son homme même s'ils vont travailler comme des fous. Il le repousse sur le côté et pose ses lèvres sur le bout du nez du bel endormi.

— Chéri ?

— Grompf...

— Lucas ? Il est l'heure d'aller à Rungis !

Aujourd'hui, c'est le réveillon de Noël. Et, pour les restaurateurs, une des journées les plus chargées de l'année. Ils ont déjà été aux halles jeudi et ils remettent ça aujourd'hui. Les réservations sont complètes depuis des semaines aussi bien pour ce soir que pour demain, midi et soir. Quatre services complets pour le jour de Noël, c'est une folie. Heureusement, ils ne travaillent qu'avec le menu spécial établi depuis belle lurette. Un pour le réveillon, un pour midi le lendemain et un troisième pour le soir de Noël. Si ils sont toujours vivants, pense-t-il avec amusement. Dans tous les cas, ils seront sur les rotules, c'est certain. Il a engagé un étudiant en cuisine pour une semaine et trois extras en salle pour aujourd'hui et demain.

— Lucas ! j'y vais sans toi.

Il sait que ses paroles vont produire des miracles. Il ne se trompe pas. Son homme sort la tête de sous son oreiller et affiche une expression scandalisée. Depuis qu'ils sont rentrés d'Italie, Lucas a tout fait pour le seconder. Négligeant ses répétitions, il a été à Rungis avec lui, courir les grossistes et les magasins de décoration, il a garni le sapin que lui avait mis dans le bac prévu, il l'a aidé à parer le Motus d e ses atours élégants et brillants. Refusant de ne pas voir ce qu'il veut, là où il veut, Lucas n'a pas hésité à grimper sur les échelles parfois posées en équilibre instable et à jouer les bricoleurs émérites. Lui, le suivait des yeux, la peur au ventre de le voir tomber. Et Lucas est un perfectionniste. Ce qui veut dire que tout est impeccable mais aussi que cela lui a pris beaucoup de temps. Vraiment beaucoup. Toujours est-il que le Motus est illuminé jusque dans les moindre recoins, illuminé partout mais de façon discrète pour ne pas perdre l'atmosphère feutrée. Aujourd'hui, son chéri va se charger des petites décorations florales pour les tables, il a refusé qu'il les fasse faire par un professionnel. Il en panique déjà. Pourtant qu'il est beau son chéri quand il est concentré sur une tâche et qu'il mordille ses lèvres ou sort le bout de la langue comme un gosse.

— Lève-toi, mon amour, lui murmure-t-il cachant tant bien que mal son agacement. Nous devons aller chercher tes fleurs, avance-t-il pour le motiver.

— Tu sais que tu es toujours au lit aussi ? raille son homme. Et tu mets plus de temps que moi pour être prêt. Voilà, je suis déjà dans la salle de bain, se moque Lucas alors qu'il est encore assis sur le bord du lit.

Ils ont pris leur douche ensemble et, comme souvent, cela a demandé plus de temps que prévu. C'est un Lucas surexcité qui le suit et parfois le précède. Ils commencent par le poisson et les crustacés, la partie marée ouvre à deux heures du matin et ferme à sept. Puis la viande, les légumes, les fromages. Il revient à la marée et rafle ce qui l'intéresse chez les marchands qui liquident avant de fermer. Des produits qui ont été dédaignés, peut-être moins gros, moins beaux mais tout aussi frais et qui serviront à composer des cassolettes ou des sauces dans la semaine. Chez un, il achète un lot de petits homards dédaignés par les professionnels en quête de perfection en cette période, chez un autre deux grosses bourriches d'huîtres plates de petit calibre dont il servira quelques pièces, en plus des zakouski, avec le cocktail au champagne de l'apéritif. Le petit plus non prévu et non compté, c'est ce qui fidélise les clients.

Tout au long de la matinée, Lucas était à ses côtés. Là, il a perdu son homme. Serait-il déjà allé aux fleurs sans le prévenir ? Il le voit revenir avec un sac de jute dans chaque main qu'il pose sur le chariot.

— Tu seras malade encore une fois, râle-t-il en se rappelant l'indigestion de ces mollusques crus que Lucas a faite en Grèce.

— C'est pour les clients, pas pour moi. Des moules de bouchot calibrées. C'est chez Jeff, il lui reste aussi deux gros saumons mais je n'ai pas osé les prendre.

Il le regarde perplexe. D'habitude, il n'aurait pas hésité.

— Ce sont des monstres, fait son homme avec une grimace.

Il éclate de rire. Deux magnifiques saumons l'un d'une douzaine de kilos, le second de dix au moins restent en plan sur la caisse en frigolite que le marchand a déjà chargée sur son chariot. Il hésite. Ce sont des pièces superbes. Il n'en a jamais vu d'aussi gros. Cela représente un travail supplémentaire pour un jour de réveillon et une grande perte de temps, c'est certainement pour ça que d'autres plus importants et mieux équipés que lui y ont renoncé.

.

Il s'est échappé un moment de la cuisine et regarde avec tendresse travailler son homme qui a réquisitionné l'appartement pour en faire un atelier de fleuriste. Il se débrouille pas mal du tout. Il lui a chipé de vieux moules à crème brûlée pour en faire la base de ses petits centres de table. Une feuille d'aspidistra pliée en deux dans le sens de la largeur est enroulée autour et fixée à la jonction au moyen d'un pistolet à colle cachant ce qui sert de pot. La mousse florale verte mouillée remplit le récipient. Il y pique ensuite ses fleurs qu'il a choisies dans la gamme bordeaux pour assortir aux bougies prévues sur la table, des roses, des alstromérias, des calas aux tiges quasi translucides qu'il arque en courbes délicates selon ses envies. Les complètent des feuilles d'un vert sombre qui semblent vernissées et une verdure d'un vert doux que l'on dirait un peu blanchâtre. Il a été surpris de savoir que c'est de l'eucalyptus. L'odeur est pourtant bien là. Agréable. Un peu de feuillage très fin et doré rappelle la décoration générale du Motus. Il a en mains un des montages finis. Lucas attend manifestement son avis.

— Tu t'en tires vraiment bien. Ta mère serait ravie.

Il sait que l'image de celle-ci ne quitte pas son compagnon quand il manipule des fleurs, des plantes, qu'il soigne celles qu'ils ont au studio, car très vite le palmier ne lui a pas suffi et les verdures, comme il les appelle pour le taquiner, se sont multipliées.

— Tes saumons ?

— Les deux sont en filets, ceux du plus gros sont en train de cuire doucement dans le fond de poisson et les légumes. Le second, j'en ferai des pavés. Je redescends. Tu ne veux rien ?

— Non.

Déjà, il est replongé dans ses compositions florales.

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Entre les photophores, il pose le dernier montage floral sur le nappage beige qui imite le lin brut. Le dressage est magnifique. Deux gros arrangements floraux sur le bar. Dans la partie bar, d'autres sont disposés sur les tables basses contre le mur. Parfait. Tout est prêt. Il jette un coup d'œil à la tenue sobre des garçons, ils sont nets, impeccables. Il se faufile dans la ruche qu'est la cuisine. Il y a un mois, Rémi a acheté deux longues tables de travail en inox supplémentaires, elle n'ont jamais été aussi utiles que ce soir. Il se colle un bref instant au chef qui officie à ses fourneaux, ses mains sur sa taille, il pose un baiser dans sa nuque moite de transpiration.

— Tout est prêt en salle. C'est dressé. Tu as besoin de moi ? Autrement, je monte me changer.

— Vas te faire beau, chéri, fait Rémi en lui octroyant un baiser. Ne traîne pas !

Il secoue la tête en souriant. En sortant, il rencontre le regard de Marc, l'étudiant là depuis quatre jours. Son expression ne fait pas mystère du dégoût qu'il ressent quand il voit ses deux patrons ensemble. Il le fixe un moment avec hauteur jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne la tête. Il a horreur de ce petit homophobe. Il est d'un moche en plus.

Il redescend une demi-heure plus tard. Les clients d'une grosse table sont déjà arrivés. Aujourd'hui, il sera dans la salle, veillant à tout et non au bar. Les premières assiettes de mises en bouche traversent la salle, il arrête un des extra en route et y jette un coup d'œil. A celle prévue avec les zakouskis, cuillère de dégustation et terrine de Saint-Jacques, Rémi en a ajouté une seconde, huître, moule crue et tranche de citron, un petit tartare de saumon sur une tuile aux graines de sésame, au centre de l'assiette un pot très élégant avec un bec verseur contenant une vinaigrette à la saveur de noisette qu'il connaît bien. Il frémit à la pensée de la vaisselle qui va atterrir au long de cette soirée devant les plongeurs exceptionnellement au nombre de deux. Le lave-vaisselle ne va pas chômer non plus.

Il accueille les clients qui arrivent petit à petit. Le service suit. Rien à dire jusqu'à présent. Ah ! un encombrement à l'entrée, il se précipite. Une calme précipitation, bien entendu. Il appelle Nicolas pour conduire le premier groupe à la douze, au tour du second. Une main se pose sur sa taille, un baiser sur sa joue.

— Samuel ?

— C'est moi. Rentré de Lausanne. Une semaine très intéressante. Je te raconterai...

— Sam ! tu pourrais peut-être flirter plus tard ? Un costume Armani pour un maître d'hôtel, jette l'homme en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds avec une expression de dédain qui fait bouillir son sang. Pourquoi pas ? La table de Monsieur Nadorini.

Il mord sur sa langue pour ne pas répondre à l'impudent. Samuel lui adresse une grimace impuissante.

— Mon patron et mon ex par la même occasion, lui glisse-t-il.

— Je comprends que tu veuilles fuir. Damien ? Table quinze.

Il est plus de vingt heures quand Sacha pousse la porte suivi de Matte, son père et Helmut. Tout à son plaisir de revoir les deux premiers qui étaient à Lausanne depuis dix jours, il les embrasse familièrement avant de les installer lui-même à la table dix-huit.

— Tu es très élégant, mon Lucas, ce soir, lui fait gentiment Helmut. Ensemble Armani de bon goût.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec son costume ? Il est noir, simple, cintré, à deux boutons... tout ce qu'il y a de classique. Une chemise gris clair, un foulard-cravate anthracite. Rien de spécial. Très sobre. Et il n'est pas écrit Armani en toutes lettres dans son dos... Il sourit pourtant au patron du Dean's qui n'a jamais changé d'attitude à son égard depuis qu'il est avec Lionel. Il est toujours aussi gentil, tendre, un peu séducteur. Au passage, son regard effleure la main de Matte posée sur la cuisse de Sacha, il plonge dans les yeux de ce dernier. Il semblerait qu'il y ait du nouveau de ce côté, ce que ne lui a pas dit son tendre ami lors de leurs contacts quotidiens. Un gros pincement au cœur. Il se détourne et s'éloigne pour accueillir, avec un sourire commercial, de nouveaux arrivants.

.

Il est minuit. Le dessert est servi aux dernières tables. Ils sont dans les temps. Les clients se congratulent. Pour les uns, l'enfant divin est né, pour d'autres, c'est une habitude qui signifie paix et pardon au moins une fois l'an, pour les derniers, c'est synonyme de fêtes et grands débordements. Lui se faufile dans la cuisine pendant que les commis de salle servent le pousse-café, certains clients sont déjà sur le départ. Le côté canapés et clubs a, lui, plutôt tendance à se remplir. Une play-list mêlant chants de Noël aux derniers succès passe en fond sonore permettant de discuter. Tout va bien, il peut s'absenter. Il trouve son Rémi assis sur un des plans de travail en métal. Les yeux fermés, il fume une cigarette.

— Tu es fatigué, mon ange, constate-t-il.

— Oui, soupire-t-il. Mais il me semble que cela s'est bien passé, c'est le principal.

— Très bien. Je n'ai entendu que des compliments.

— Il reste beaucoup de monde ?

— Oui, pas mal. Le côté bar ne désemplit pas.

— Je vais prendre une douche et me changer. Joyeux Noël, mon amour, murmure-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

— Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

**.**

— Ne me tire pas la tête, Danseur, demande Sacha venu prendre quelques glaçons.

— Je ne suis pas fâché, Sashka. Nous savions tous les deux que ça arriverait. Avec Matte ou un autre. J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises, toi-même.

— Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé, fait-il gravement négligeant son reproche pour privilégier l'essentiel.

— Les miens non plus.

Quelques mots qui rassurent. Promesses imprudentes d'être toujours les mêmes.

Il regarde avec amour et fierté son Rémi en train de saluer les clients à chaque table, de leur demander si le repas leur a plu, récoltant au passage les compliments sur sa cuisine. Il est superbe dans son costume Kenzo gris. Avec cette veste aux revers arrondis, il a misé sur l'audace, il ne porte pas de chemise mais un pull noir très fin et brillant avec une encolure en V, un fin foulard dans un camaïeu de gris au noir. Il s'attarde à la quinze, le monsieur Nadorini de Samuel a été la plaie de sa soirée. Hautain, méprisant, se prenant pour le centre du monde, un emmerdeur de première. Il se demande vraiment pourquoi il a choisi de venir manger chez eux. Conseillé par Samuel peut-être ?

— Lucas ? l'appelle justement son homme.

— Oui ?

— Monsieur estime que tu ne sais pas garder ta place, tu as l'audace de porter un costume Armani, tu embrasses les clients familièrement, tu plaisantes et flirtes avec eux, que tu dédaignes servir toi-même quand c'est pressé, donc son café était froid lorsqu'il est arrivé et enfin, que, constatant son mécontentement, tu as ralenti le service à leur table, tu as...

— Arrête, se moque-t-il.

— Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? demande-t-il très sérieusement.

— Je ne savais pas que je devais me défendre ! s'amuse-t-il.

— J'aimerais trouver prétexte à une bonne fessée au lit, avoue Rémi toujours très grave.

Il le regarde sidéré avant d'éclater de rire.

— Parce que voyez-vous, Monsieur, ce subalterne qui ne sait pas se tenir est le second patron du Motus et aussi mon compagnon, continue son homme en se tournant vers le coiffeur. Un restaurant bar lounge n'a pas de maître d'hôtel, sinon cela n'en est plus un, cela devient un restaurant gastronomique et le Motus n'en est pas un. Cuisine raffinée, vins de renom, il est vrai, mais dans un climat détendu et agréable. Lucas est aussi le nouveau patron de Samuel que vous avez mis toute la soirée dans une position difficile et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de façon innocente. Helmut t'appelle, ma puce, il est temps pour lui d'aller au Dean's, termine Rémi avant de passer à la table suivante plantant là le rabat-joie qui en reste bouche bée.

.

Il est tôt lorsque Sacha pénètre le lendemain dans le restaurant où il surveille la mise en place et le dressage des tables. Il s'installe sur un des tabourets au bar.

— Tu m'offres un café ? demande son flamboyant avec une légère grimace.

— Gueule de bois ? interroge-t-il.

— Oui.

— Tu as bu beaucoup cette nuit, lui reproche-t-il gentiment.

— J'étais mal à l'aise, grogne son soliste.

— Sashka, tu supportes de me voir avec Rémi, non ? J'aime beaucoup Matte, tu le sais et je te veux heureux. Alors, vis ta vie.

— ...

— Ne fais pas cette tête comme si je te rejetais. A chaque fois, j'ai peur de te perdre, c'est vrai. Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir créer sans toi, continue-t-il doucement, surpris de voir les yeux de son flamboyant s'écarquiller d'étonnement.

— Bonjour, Sacha, fait son homme avec un sourire. Où est Matte ?

— A l'école, il dort encore. Je suis venu m'assurer qu'il y avait une petite place pour nous vers quatorze heures.

— Lucas vous a gardé votre table. Elle est toujours réservée quand vous êtes à Paris, matin, midi et soir, raille Rémi. Tu es venu seul ?

— Oui, hésite à répondre Sacha.

— Lucas va te tuer, constate son homme avec une grimace.

Lui lance un coup d'œil de reproche à son ami.

— Je croyais qu'on était d'accord ? Tu es le premier à savoir combien Michel est dangereux.

— Je suis venu en voiture, directement de la cour d'école, j'ai refermé la porte, Matte est en sûreté. Enfin, je suis garé à deux pas, justifie Sacha.

— Ne crois pas qu'il y ait un Noël pour ce genre de psychopathe, grommelle-t-il. Tu as besoin de moi ? demande-t-il à son homme.

— Non ! viens voir, dit Rémi en l'entraînant. Sacha, tu peux venir aussi.

Sur le plan de travail, rose et luisant de gelée, tête et queue d'un gris brillant, un des deux monstres que Rémi a reconstitué trône sur un grand plateau en métal entouré de feuilles vertes, de mini légumes, de fines crudités colorées.

— Il est superbe. Tu veux en faire quoi ? s'étonne-t-il.

— En fait, j'ai dû le cuire en plusieurs morceaux, je voulais voir si j'étais capable de le reconstituer et d'en faire une pièce assez belle que pour être servie. Un défi personnel, admet son homme avec un haussement d'épaule. Le saumon en belle-vue est un classique mais compliqué ici par la dimension du poisson. Ce n'est pas évident de le cuire juste à point.

— Alors, c'est réussi, intervient Sacha. Il a très belle allure et il donne faim. Pourquoi ne pas le mettre en soirée du côté bar ? Tu le mets entier, il va attirer l'attention de suite et les garçons le débitent en portions avec quelques garnitures, une jolie petite miche ou un morceau de pain, une ou deux petites portions de beurre, pour une nuit de Noël, c'est mieux qu'un panani ou un croque monsieur.

— C'est une très bonne idée, admet son homme qui contemple, avec un sourire malicieux, son flamboyant qui regarde avec curiosité autour de lui.

La cuisine est déjà en pleine effervescence. Rémi lui désigne une table vide. Il s'y assied avec le danseur. Son compagnon a repris sa place aux fourneaux, il prépare la sauce Nantua pour les quenelles d'écrevisses et les filets de sole.

— Lucas ! Tu fais la mirepoix ?

Rémi a posé sur une planche à découper trois gros oignons, des carottes, des poireaux, du céleri. Il se lève et avec un couteau de chef, il taille tout en petits cubes qu'il fait glisser dans le vaste faitout.

— Tu te débrouilles bien, apprécie Sacha quand il se rassied à ses côtés.

— J'ai appris certaines petites choses. Cela ne me pèse jamais de travailler avec Rémi. Et maintenant, je sais nous concocter des repas convenables, se moque-t-il. Au début, c'était plutôt pâtes, omelettes, pâtes, omelettes...

— Tu exagères toujours, raille son homme. Ce que tu faisais était simple mais goûteux. Tu te débrouilles très bien avec les épices. Tu écrases le roquefort ?

La sauce au roquefort de Rémi, il la connaît par cœur. De la crème, le fromage émietté mais aussi du vin blanc et une larme de cognac. Il saisit un faitout, met la crème à chauffer doucement pendant qu'il écrase son fromage. Quand il l'a finie, il la fait goûter au chef qui acquiesce en souriant. Il en profite pour tester celle que Rémi à déjà finie.

— Tout à fait spéciale celle-là, s'exclame-t-il. Goûte, enjoint-il à Sacha en amenant une cuillerée devant sa bouche.

— En effet, c'est doux et pourtant bien relevé, dit Sacha.

— Lait de coco, citron vert, ail, gingembre, poivre de moulin, sel de guérande et très peu de piment d'Espelette, énumère Rémi.

— Et celle que tu as faite ? demande son ami.

Il revient avec une nouvelle cuillerée.

— Délicieuse, très différente, mais délicieuse. C'est tout à fait autre chose de les goûter seules comme ça ou sur son assiette avec le plat.

— Celle avec le lait de coco, c'est pour les filets de Saint-Pierre dans le menu de midi. Une recette très tendance, raille son Rémi en leur désignant des fleurs rouges qu'il reconnaît pour les avoir achetées avec lui chez la maraîchère à Rungis. Celle avec le roquefort, c'est pour le filet de bœuf en croûte du soir. Bon, maintenant dehors, autrement je serai en retard si je passe mon temps à discuter.

.

Le soleil d'hiver réchauffe la verrière. Il doit être tard. Il est seul dans le grand lit il saisit l'oreiller de Rémi il y plonge le visage à la recherche de son odeur. Visiblement son homme est allé au Motus seul et l'a laissé dormir, après leur marathon de Noël, il en avait besoin. Son ange aussi et pourtant il est au boulot. Il jette un coup d'œil sur le réveil-matin, le service de midi s'est déroulé sans lui, il est presque quatorze heures. Il s'étend paresseusement et... Quatorze heures. Sacha.

Il se précipite dans la salle de bain. Il est presque réveillé. Vingt minutes plus tard, il est sur le chemin de l'école. Il sait qu'il néglige les recommandations de prudence de Daniel mais il ne faut pas rire, il ne peut pas engager un garde du corps et, de façon évidente, il n'est pas le seul à les oublier un peu. Ce qui n'est pas un bon argument, il en est conscient. Il ouvre la porte de l'école, une clé et un digicode la protège. Son ami doit l'attendre à la cafétéria.

— Tu es en retard constate celui-ci quand il l'y rejoint.

— Désolé. J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir, répond-il en l'embrassant.

— Matte dort aussi, fait Sacha avec un sourire complice. Viens.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils passent dans la salle voisine, celle où ils répètent d'habitude. Avant toute chose, quelques mouvements d'échauffement. Puis la musique des Illuminations, c'est l'un de ses ballets préférés, après Boléro mais pas loin. Ils dansent ensemble ce morceau qui n'est chorégraphié que pour un homme seul. C'est Sacha qui le lui a fait travailler, alors, il le connaît aussi bien que lui. La musique classique arabe, l'émotion visible de Donn lorsqu'il interprète cet hommage à la culture orientale le bouleversent chaque fois. Il s'y plonge complètement, intensément, conscient pourtant de la présence de son flamboyant. Ils évoluent en parfaite symbiose, il change quelques gestes pour s'unir à l'autre. Si il partage son état d'âme, Sashka le suivra sans difficulté. Ce qu'il fait. Des gestes langoureux, des déhanchements sensuels, des attitudes symboliques mêlés aux pas rapides et pleins de fougue, pleins de la chaleur ardente de l'Orient se succèdent. Tout le contraste de l'arabisme. Côte à côte, puis face à face, parfaits reflets de l'autre, ils dansent, indifférents aux quatre spectateurs qui se sont glissés dans la salle et les regardent, assis sur les gradins de pierre. Ils finissent à genoux l'un en face de l'autre, l'un vers l'autre, une main qui se pose à plat sur le sol, puis sur le cœur, ensuite sur la bouche envoyant, vers le ciel, le salut de l'âme arabe.

Il se relève en poussant un soupir de plaisir. Une main sur la nuque de Sacha, il le fixe avec un mince sourire.

— Joyeux Noël, Sashka, lui souhaite-t-il.

— Joyeux Noël, mon danseur, lui répond Sacha en l'attirant entre ses bras.

 

 

.•*)(*•.

Rémi reste muet devant le spectacle des deux hommes, uniquement vêtus d'un collant sans pied, dansant en parfaite harmonie. Ils sont véritablement habités par la danse, la musique, le mysticisme qui s'en dégage. Ils sont beaux ensemble, particulièrement quand ils sont face à face. Et, une fois de plus, son cœur se serre en voyant leur trop belle entente. La fin est émouvante. Ils se relèvent tous les deux. Un geste de tendresse de Lucas à la fin du morceau, deux paroles échangées et une étreinte partagée. Son compagnon dans les bras du soliste, peau contre peau. Son compagnon qui se dégage, assène une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, avant de ramasser ses vêtements. Se faisant, il se tourne vers l'endroit où ils sont assis, l'aperçoit et, visiblement heureux de le voir, il lui sourit et se dirige vers eux.

— Je croyais que si Sacha sortait avec moi, ils s'éloigneraient l'un de l'autre, grommelle Matte à ses côtés.

— Oublie cette idée, lui lance-t-il. Ils n'en ont aucune envie. Tu vois bien l'entente qu'il y a entre eux à travers la danse mais aussi au quotidien. Qui voudrait perdre ça ? As-tu quelque chose à reprocher à Sacha dans ce que nous avons vu ? Un geste, un baiser ? Rien. Même si ça ne me plaît pas parce que Lucas aime Sacha d'une autre manière, parce que la jalousie me ronge en voyant la tendresse qui les unit, parce que, de façon utopique, je voudrais Lucas tout à moi, je n'ai rien à blâmer. Manifestement, il fait très bien la différence entre mes bras et ceux de Sacha.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la main de son homme vient, possessive, se poser sur sa hanche, l'attirant vers lui pour un baiser exigeant.

— Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir ce matin, j'en avais besoin.

— Il n'y a pas grand monde au lendemain de fêtes comme celle-là. Tu sais que ce sera pire au Nouvel-an ? se moque-t-il.

— Pffffffffft ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour tenir le coup. Je vais vite prendre une douche. J'arrive.

Il embrasse Lionel et Helmut avant de disparaître. Déjà, son feu follet s'est envolé.

— Bonjour, toi. Bien dormi ? demande Sacha affectueusement à son petit-ami.

C'est la première fois qu'il voit le soliste faire preuve de tendresse avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lucas et peut-être ne l'aurait-il pas fait en présence de ce dernier. Il lui semble que le danseur a mis bien du temps à ranger le matériel vidéo qui tournait.

— Les Illuminations ? demande Matte d'un ton dubitatif.

— C'est mon cadeau de Noël, répond en souriant le soliste en exhibant une clef USB, Lucas me l'avait promis.

Il voit le plus jeune esquisser une moue qui provoque le rire de son amant.

— N'essaye jamais de me séparer de lui, Matte, le met-il en garde quand il a retrouvé son sérieux.

La mine du milanais s'allonge. Prudemment, ne voulant pas être pris à partie, il se tourne vers les deux autres hommes qui n'ont pas dit mot.

.

Les fêtes de fin d'année terminées, il aimerait pouvoir se reposer. Seulement voilà, demain, trois janvier, son amour a vingt-deux ans. Bien sûr, Helmut a tenu a organiser la soirée au Dean's et Sacha, qui est rentré à Paris avec Matte pour passer la Saint-Sylvestre avec eux, voulait à tout prix participer et les emmène dîner dans un restaurant de son choix. Ce soir, il a donc décidé de sortir en amoureux avec Lucas, de lui offrir son cadeau à minuit, puis de déployer tous ses talents pour lui faire passer une nuit inoubliable.

.

— Viens, avance.

Il pousse un Lucas aux yeux fermés vers la salle de répétition.

— Voilà. Tu peux ouvrir.

Il voit le regard de son homme s'écarquiller de surprise puis se charger d'émotions.

— Rémi...

Serré contre lui, Lucas regarde un long moment le tableau qui va du sol au plafond et représente Jorge Donn en pied. Dressé sur les pointes, il a le dos cambré dans une attitude sensuelle, la tête légèrement en arrière, sa crinière bouclée arrivant jusqu'à son épaule et la main levée dans un geste superbe du bras.

— Il est magnifique, s'exclame son chéri.

— Lionel m'a prêté une des photos de sa collection privée et un ami artiste t'a imaginé cette splendide reproduction mêlant photo et dessin au fusain.

— Un ami ? questionne d'un air soupçonneux Lucas ce qui le fait rire.

— Un ancien amant, admet-il avec un sourire narquois. Si tu voyais ta tête !

— ...

— Un de ces hommes de passage qui n'a eu qu'une importance très relative dans ma vie, se moque-t-il doucement. Viens.

— Assez pour que tu l'appelles "ami" et que tu aies encore ses coordonnées, râle son compagnon.

— Jaloux, possessif, raille-t-il en l'embrassant à chaque vocable. J'ai dû chercher son site sur internet, lui explique-t-il en le tirant vers la seconde salle.

Le tableau est de la même facture. En noir et blanc lui aussi, il est immense. Différent pourtant de par sa forme et de par ses sujets. Si celui représentant Jorge était plus haut que large, celui-ci est tout en largeur. Il campe Lucas et ses deux solistes, légèrement plus grands qu'en réalité, dansant Boléro sur les surfaces rondes. La sensualité du moment est parfaitement rendue, les regards parlent d'amour autant que l'attitude des corps offerts et les gestes invitent à l'amour physique d'une façon presque indécente. Comme la version de Boléro voulue par Lucas.

— Ben a beaucoup apprécié ma commande. Il m'a dit que ça avait été un véritable plaisir de fantasmer sur vous trois, se moque-t-il.

La tape sèche qu'il reçoit sur l'arrière de la tête le fait rire et l'air boudeur de son homme aussi. De toute manière, son regard admiratif l'a trahi, Lucas aime son cadeau, cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. L'éclairage conçu par Benjamin pour mettre en valeur ses œuvres leur donne encore plus de relief. Toutefois la jalousie n'est pas loin et il connaît maintenant assez son compagnon pour savoir qu'il va se faire prier cette nuit pour lui céder. Il devra déployer tous ses charmes, utiliser toutes ses armes pour l'amener à lui, il aime ça. La reddition du récalcitrant n'en sera que plus belle, que plus voluptueuse. Leur fin de nuit sera chaude, très chaude.

.

— Remi...

— Oui, mon tout-beau, oui.

— Ne me laisse pas, mon ange, ne me laisse pas.

Trop occupé à embrasser chaque parcelle de son dos, de ses fesses, il ne répond pas. Comme d'habitude, il a amené Lucas là où il le voulait, comme d'habitude ce dernier sait qu'il l'a fait attendre et a peur maintenant d'être rejeté parce qu'il a montré sa mauvaise humeur. Il serait fou de laisser là cet homme alors qu'il gère difficilement son immense envie de le prendre là, sans plus attendre. Son âme dégouline d'amour pour lui. Il le mord dans le creux des reins, Lucas se cambre et gémit, se retourne et offre à sa bouche sa virilité. Ils se connaissent tellement bien maintenant que les gênes, les hésitations ne sont vraiment plus de mise. Il retrouve la douce texture de la peau tendue sous sa langue, son odeur particulière qui est lui, son homme. Sa passion. La main de Lucas qui maintient sa tête pendant qu'il le mène au plaisir ne le gêne pas, il sait ce que son homme aime et vice-versa. Il remonte le long de son ventre, de son torse, retrouve sa bouche qu'il investit avec passion. Il joue de ce corps, le frôle, le caresse, le baise des lèvres, le mord. Il le veut pantelant, à sa merci. Avant de s'offrir plus tard à lui. Il aime le voir perdre jusqu'à la notion de réalité lorsqu'il il le pénètre lentement, quand il le fait sien et que Lucas tord les draps dans ses poings pour ne pas le griffer ou le meurtrir. Il l'assied sur lui et doucement s'enfonce en lui. Cette chaleur, cette étroitesse... Il le serre contre lui, l'embrasse à ne plus finir. Le mouvement de balancier qu'il leur imprime provoque de lents va-et-vient qui les torturent tous les deux. Leurs gémissements remplissent le ciel de Paris. Le plaisir est là, il est au bord du non retour, pourtant il sait que Lucas perdra pied le premier et cela ne tarde pas. Il s'arrache à lui, se laisse aller en arrière sur le lit.

— Reviens !

Déjà de ses pieds, Lucas l'attire à lui, en lui. Il connaît son envie. Violemment, il s'enfonce à nouveau en lui. Il retrouve sa moiteur avec un râle de plaisir, choisit sa position pour frotter contre sa prostate à chaque aller et retour. Les jambes autour de sa taille, son amant vient au devant de ses coups de rein qui se font de plus en plus amples, de plus en plus pressants. Il se sent peu à peu emporté par la jouissance. Les cris de plaisir de son homme sont autant d'incitations à la volupté finale. Il caresse la virilité de Lucas au même rythme rapide que ses élans. Enfin, il se laisse posséder par l'orgasme lorsque Lucas se cambre sous lui et qu'il sent entre ses doigts la semence se répandre.

— Je t'aime, murmure son Lucas.

— Moi aussi, mon tout-beau.

— Il ne reste pas des fraises et du champagne pour l'entracte ? Et puis peut-être pour le second round aussi, fait son homme avec un sourire canaille qu'il adore.

.

Il y a des jours où il déteste Sacha. Comme ce soir. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas vrai, il n'arrive pas à le détester. Il en est jaloux mais à son corps défendant il ne peut s'empêcher de l'apprécier, de l'estimer et cette constatation ne lui fait pas plaisir. Ils sont en petit comité. Trois couples : Lionel et Helmut, Sacha et Matte, Lucas et lui. Un choix du danseur, tout comme le restaurant qu'il a choisi en plein Montmartre. Trois couples très unis entre eux par des sentiments divers. Il sait que Lucas aurait aimé voir sa sœur à ce dîner et ce ne sera pas le cas. Le choix de Sacha est autre, il suppose que cette idée ne l'a pas effleuré. Trois couples liés dans un amour commun pour son homme. Par une double porte cochère, ils entrent dans une cour privée, avant de traverser un jardin dont l'allée est bordée de lampes, l'hôtel particulier, au fond, est éclairé de lumières chaudes et offre déjà un abord chaleureux. L'intérieur tient ses promesses. Dans une première salle des sofas noirs aux moulures argentées, des bibliothèques vitrées garnies de livres aux reliures de cuir, un grand portrait d'une marquise quelconque trône au dessus de la cheminée où flambe un feu ouvert parfaitement bien imité. Une seconde salle lui succède, moquette épaisse beige, lourdes tentures noires frangées d'argent, murs recouverts d'un papier peint en relief noir à médaillons argentés, des consoles à droite et à gauche pour aider au service, velours ébène sur les grosses chaises à accoudoirs, nappage blanc et vaisselle étincelante, des abeilles d'argent sont posées sur les tables, sur les dessertes, un style raffiné, résolument baroque, parfaitement dosé et très classe. L'éclairage est discret, des appliques, des bougies, une ambiance feutrée qui ravit son Lucas dont le sourire trahit le contentement. La table pour six est située devant une haute fenêtre à meneaux qui offre la vue sur le jardin éclairé. Un endroit incroyable à Montmartre. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que la cuisine soit décevante, se dit-t-il in petto un peu marri du choix sans défaut du danseur. Bien entendu, elle est parfaite. Classique mais parfaite. Il fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, discute avec les autres et finit par y trouver grand plaisir. L'ambiance est légère, agréable, ils rient beaucoup. Ils ne sont pas les seuls couples gays dans la salle, Lucas, parfaitement à l'aise, s'épanouit. Les yeux brillants, la main posée sur la sienne, son compagnon souffle les bougies de son second gâteau d'anniversaire. Un sans faute pour Sacha qui lui démontre une fois de plus à quel point il connaît son Lucas.

Hier, il avait choisi le dépaysement. Il l'avait emmené dans un restaurant vietnamien gay-friendly à Versailles. Une cuisine raffinée et déroutante servie dans une très belle cave voûtée. Des murs recouverts d'ardoises, l'un laissant glisser sur toute sa hauteur une eau limpide qui retombe dans un bassin où nagent paresseusement des koïs, des palmiers et des bambous ajoutant un air exotique, de nombreuses orchidées pourpres ayant donné leur nom à l'établissement, des bougies apportant une note intime et mystique. Ce dernier point renforcé par une grande statue de bouddha en pierre claire. Une ambiance décontractée, un personnel asiatique très jeune et très souriant. Un endroit où il pouvait sans problème tenir la main de son homme sur la nappe.

— Chéri ? Tu es ailleurs, lui reproche son chéri à mi-voix.

— Je comparais avec L'orchidée pourpre où nous avons été hier.

— Comment veux-tu mettre en parallèle deux choses aussi dissemblables ? J'ai adoré notre soirée d'hier, mon ange, lui souffle Lucas. Ici, c'est l'idéal pour un dîner entre amis, hier c'était exceptionnel pour une soirée entre amoureux. Ne cherche pas plus loin.

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Il regarde avec une peur indicible le serpent à l'arrêt devant lui, tête levée, langue nerveuse, il guette le moindre de ses mouvements. Quelle chance a-t-il d'échapper à sa morsure ?

L'oncle René lui avait promis un cadeau pour son anniversaire, en recevant le colis et voyant qu'il provenait de Bourgogne il ne s'est pas méfié. Lorsqu'il a trouvé, sous l'emballage, une caisse en bois de leur domaine, celle où l'on met six bouteilles de vin pour les expédier, encore moins. Et maintenant, le voilà face à face à un serpent dressé devant lui et qu'il reconnaît sans peine pour en avoir vu de semblables dans les films comme étant un cobra. L'élargissement de son cou, sa tête plate sont reconnaissables. Il reste là tétanisé par la peur à même pas soixante centimètres du reptile. Immobile pour ne pas paraître une menace.

— Rémi ! appelle-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Il a même l'impression qu'elle est plutôt tremblante. Rémi a du percevoir son angoisse car il ne lui faut pas plus de trente secondes pour arriver alors qu'il allait prendre sa douche.

— Ah !

C'est tout ce que son homme trouve à dire. Il le voit du coin de l'œil examiner avec attention le serpent avant de s'approcher.

— Il n'est pas dangereux, chéri. Il n'a plus ses crochets à venin, assure très calme son compagnon en l'enlaçant.

— Tu connais cette chose ?

— Oui. C'est Thaïba, le cobra royal de Michel. Je me demande qui s'en est occupé pendant qu'il était en prison.

— Là, tu vois. Je m'en fous complètement ! s'exclame-t-il, révolté par ce qu'il considère comme de l'indifférence devant sa situation.

— Chut, chéri. C'est tout, lui murmure doucement Rémi en resserrant son étreinte. Je sais que tu as eu peur.

— Pourquoi parles-tu au passé ? J'ai peur ! s'exclame-t-il. Il mesure combien ce truc ?

— Plus de trois mètres. Il est impressionnant mais inoffensif.

— Et d'abord comment sais-tu que c'est celui-là ?

— A la cicatrice qu'il a sur le cou. C'est moi qui la lui ait faite, précise son homme brièvement.

Il sent dans son ton qu'il y a un passif entre le soi-disant inoffensif animal et son compagnon. Il aimerait savoir lequel mais s'abstient de le harceler. Il sait qu'il le lui dira en son temps.

— S'il est impuissant, pourquoi ?

— Tout simplement pour la pression. Il veut montrer qu'il est là dans l'ombre et qu'il a le pouvoir s'il le désire. Le jeu du chat et de la souris. Il y est très fort, assure Rémi avec une grimace.

— Il est surtout complètement taré ! On va faire quoi de cette saloperie ? demande-t-il sans quitter la bestiole des yeux.

Si son regard pouvait l'atomiser, il ne serait déjà plus que poussière.

— La renvoyer à son propriétaire ? Question de lui prouver que nous le craignons moins qu'il ne le croit. D'abord raconte moi comment il est arrivé dans notre appart, dit-il en le tirant vers le canapé où il s'installe blotti dans les bras de Rémi.

Il lui désigne d'un geste le papier d'emballage gris avec la marque du Domaine de Chamont. La caisse en bois dans laquelle est le serpent porte la même estampille.

— Ton cadeau d'anniversaire, soupire son homme. Les premières bouteilles de notre vin avec les étiquettes que nous avions dessinées. Comment est-il arrivé à remonter jusque là ?

— Je sens que nous allons encore faire appel à Daniel.

— Tu lui as envoyé le chèque ? interroge son homme.

— Oui.

Il est normal que Sacha ne supporte pas tous les frais de l'enquête puisqu'ils sont les premiers concernés. Quand on parle du loup... Son prénom s'affiche sur l'écran de son téléphone portable.

— Oui, Sacha ?

— ...

— Je sais que je suis en retard pour la répétition. Un petit problème à régler et j'arrive.

— ...

— Mais non. Disons que Michel m'a envoyé mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

— ...

— Non, Sashka ! Je ... Il a raccroché, constate-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil à Rémi qui soupire.

— Appelle Daniel, ma puce.

Il n'est nullement surpris quand Sacha arrive dix minutes plus tard. Il jette un coup d'œil curieux sur le serpent.

— C'est ça ton cadeau ?

— Oui. J'ai eu peur, c'est tout. Rémi dit qu'il est inoffensif. J'ai paniqué, avoue-t-il.

— Quand quelqu'un essaye de te tuer depuis presque un an, je trouve ça tout à fait normal. Explique.

Et après le récit de l'arrivée du colis :

— Pourquoi ne pas aller lui restituer sa chose dans ce bar gay où tu étais barman, Rémi et qui lui appartient, cela fera un peu de raffut.

— Bonne idée. Et Thaïba retrouvera en même temps son maître, c'est mieux que de le porter à un zoo, acquiesce son homme.

— Alors ça, c'est le moindre de mes soucis, grogne-t-il en lançant un regard rancunier au reptile qui est sorti de la caisse.

— La bête n'est pas responsable de la folie de son maître, fait Rémi en le manipulant habilement avec une manifeste habitude avant de le remettre dans sa prison qu'il referme.

Cela fait, il veut l'attirer contre lui.

— Vas te laver ! lui enjoint-il sèchement en le repoussant. Tu sens le serpent.

C'est la première fois qu'il constate de façon tangible qu'il y a eu un couple Michel-Rémi. Il a toujours été jaloux à cette pensée, d'une jalousie irrationnelle. Rémi n'a jamais aimé personne d'autre que lui, Rémi n'est qu'à lui.

— Là, tu exagères ! s'exclame Sacha.

— Un serpent n'a pas d'odeur, lui lance Rémi.

Il reste sans réaction, stupéfait d'entendre Sacha prendre la défense de Rémi. Le regard blessé que lui lance ce dernier en retournant vers la salle de bain lui fait mal.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, danseur ? Ce n'est pas sa faute et tu le sais. Il se pense déjà assez coupable de son passé, du présent que cela provoque, pourquoi l'enfonces-tu ? Le responsable c'est ce Michel, pas Rémi.

— Laisse tomber, Sacha.

Il s'affaire dans la cuisine à faire des cafés, à préparer le petit déjeuner. Plus les minutes passent plus il craint la réaction de son compagnon à son mouvement d'humeur.

— Tu as oublié le beurre, ma puce.

Les cheveux encore humides, Rémi est là, le sourire aux lèvres. Lui seul sait ce qu'il a de factice.

— Désolé pour ma jalousie, marmonne-t-il.

— On en reparlera plus tard.

Ils finissent de manger quand Daniel arrive. Il lui expose la situation sans lui expliquer toutefois leur idée de ramener le cobra au bar Chez Douchka. Sacha s'éclipse avec le détective. Il a laissé Matte seul à l'école et il doit être inquiet.

— Excuse-moi, Rémi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

— En te voyant prendre le serpent sur toi avec une habileté qui trahissait l'habitude, pour la première fois, je me suis rendu compte que réellement tu avais été en couple avec Michel. En un instant, je t'ai imaginé dans une vie de tous les jours avec lui, soupire-t-il. J'ai détesté cette idée.

— ...

— Ce n'était pas du serpent que je voulais que tu te laves mais de cette vie commune que j'avais imaginée.

— Mon cœur, fait Rémi en l'attirant contre lui. Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Thaïba est un des nombreux moyens que Michel a trouvé un jour ou l'autre pour m'humilier. Un soir, il m'a fait me déshabiller, il avait amené ce serpent, il l'a mis sur mon corps. Sur la tête il avait un capuchon, il en a libéré le cobra et il s'est installé dans un fauteuil pour regarder. Bien entendu, il m'a caché que le serpent n'avait plus ses crochets à venin. Toute la nuit, immobile, j'ai crevé de peur. Un reptile est froid mais il aime la chaleur, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter mon corps. Après plusieurs heures comme le monstre semblait s'assoupir, j'en ai eu assez, j'ai saisi la paire de ciseaux qui traînait sur la table de nuit et je m'en suis servi. Cela explique la cicatrice.

— ...

— Michel est parti et m'a laissé avec le serpent en train de perdre son sang. Pourtant, il a envoyé un véto dans la journée. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de l'animal pendant environ un an jusqu'à ce que Michel juge que je tenais trop à lui. Il l'a emmené un peu avant son arrestation. Voilà, fin de l'histoire.

— Tu veux le garder ? offre-t-il, se sentant encore coupable de sa jalousie.

— Non. A cette époque là, je me serais attaché à un rat empaillé. Je ne veux rien qui vienne de ce type. J'aimerais pouvoir oublier tout de cette vie là.

— Alors on va l'obliger à se montrer et il retournera en prison, conclut-il.


	32. L'équipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Mozart-Tango (le rôle de Jan)  
> Quand la jalousie est mauvaise conseillère...

****

La main de Lucas bien serrée dans la sienne, il pousse la porte de cet établissement où il n'a plus mis les pieds depuis presque huit ans. L'appréhension l'assaille. Cela lui est infiniment pénible de revenir dans cet endroit qui a vu le début de sa descente aux enfers. Ses compagnons et lui s'installent à une table vers l'avant de l'établissement. Ce sera plus facile pour sortir au cas où la fuite serait nécessaire. Il est conscient des dangers très relatifs qu'ils vont courir, conscient aussi qu'il est grand temps de mettre un terme à tout cela. Relatifs parce qu'il est peu probable que Michel ait mis ses employés au courant de ses petites affaires. Les années ont passé et il ne reconnaît personne ni parmi la clientèle, ni parmi les serveurs. Un des garçons vient prendre leur commande. Il le voit parler avec le barman qui jette un coup d’œil vers eux.

—  Nous sommes déjà repérés, raille Matte avec une grimace.

—  Peut-être a-t-il simplement demandé à être prévenu de mon passage, analyse-t-il. Il n'est pas assez bête pour raconter ses histoires personnelles à n'importe qui.

—  Crois-tu ? demande Sacha dubitatif.

—  Ne te tracasse pas, petite chérie, nous sommes là pour te protéger, se moque gentiment Ahmed.

En réponse, Matte lui tire la langue. Hier après-midi, ils avaient décidé d'essayer les costumes qui leur sont destinés. Le jeune milanais, farceur, avait revêtu celui prévu pour les filles dans Bhakti, dansant autour de Sacha en affichant des attitudes séductrices typiquement féminines, un peu exagérées il faut l'avouer. Il faisait pourtant une très jolie bergère de Krishna. Lucas s'était lui aussi prêté au jeu, revêtant la tenue de marquise destinée à Mozart-Tango. Avec son visage fin, ses cheveux longs, agitant son éventail en gestes maniérés de précieuses, il faisait tout autant illusion. Ahmed et Stéphane étaient de passage. Ils avaient déliré pas mal sur le sujet. Si ils n'osaient pas chambrer Lucas, ils n'ont pas raté Matte qui se contentait de rire de l'attention qu'il provoquait. Câlin, à son habitude, il a la main posée sur le bras de Sacha dont les yeux attentifs parcourent la salle.

—  Il y a peu de clients par rapport à la capacité de l'établissement et la plupart ne voudraient pas être mêlés à une esclandre, estime le soliste.

—  Oui, confirme-t-il. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

—  A condition de ne pas aller aux toilettes, raille son Lucas.

—  C'est malin, se moque-t-il.

—  Moi qui était venu pour une bonne baston, regrette Ahmed qui échange avec Jerem un coup d’œil entendu.

—  La provocation, c'est uniquement à travers le serpent, je ne veux pas qu'après, ils viennent casser le Motus, intervient Lucas.

—  On ne peut même pas s'amuser, regrette Jerem.

—  Soyez un peu sérieux, vous deux, enjoint Sacha.

—  Tu veux qu'on reste muets ? Pas question, proteste Jerem. Merci, mon chou, dit-il au garçon qui vient poser devant lui sa bière pression.

Il voit Lucas faire des efforts pour ne pas rire. Son ami est maintenant à l'aise avec le milieu gay. Un peu trop parfois. Le garçon encaisse et s'éloigne guindé. Pour le vocable utilisé ? Parce qu'il sait qui il vient de servir ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

—  Rémi ! Quelle surprise ! Comment vas-tu ?

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vient d'entrer et de s'arrêter à leur hauteur. Il lui fait la bise comme si ils étaient de grands copains. C'est un client qui faisait déjà partie des habitués quand il était barman.

—  Bonjour, Mathieu. Cela va et toi ?

—  Après toutes ces années, rien n'a changé. Je travaille toujours à la BNP, toujours célibataire et toujours content de l'être.

—  Menteur, se moque-t-il.

—  Chut ! fait Mathieu. Un petit-ami, je vois, continue-t-il en voyant sa main liée à celle de Lucas.

—  Plus que ça, mon compagnon. Nous vivons ensemble depuis presque un an et nous nous sommes pacsés.

Ils discutent encore un peu avant que l'homme aille s'installer au bar. Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur leur demande ce qu'ils prennent pour le client et un second verre ne tarde pas à atterrir sur leur table alors qu'ils ont à peine fini le premier. Bien entendu, échange de politesse, une demi-heure plus tard, il lui en offre un aussi, mettant une tournée à leur table par la même occasion. Ils ont parlé de tout et de rien, de rien qui puisse servir à monter quelque chose contre eux. Ils échangent des regards entendus, il est temps de partir. Se penchant afin d'embrasser doucement Lucas après une boutade de celui-ci, il en profite pour sortir discrètement Thaïba du sac de boutique de prêt-à-porter où il l'avait dissimulé et le lâche sous la table. Ils se lèvent de façon synchrone et sortent dans l'indifférence générale. La rue leur semble plaisante après la tension éprouvée.

—  C'est un très beau bar, juge son Lucas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si grand.

—  Tu croyais que je travaillais dans un boui-boui malfamé ? demande-t-il un peu vexé.

—  Mais non. Je le croyais petit et que tu étais le seul barman. Va savoir pourquoi, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Parfois l'imagination travaille et voilà...

**.•*)(*•.**

Assis sur l'un des fauteuils du premier rang, entre Lionel et Rémi, la main nouée à celle de ce dernier, il regarde son spectacle de bout en bout. C'est la première répétition de l'entièreté du ballet sur la scène du théâtre Jorge Donn. Sa troupe est complète depuis dix jours. Depuis autant de temps, les danseurs travaillent d'arrache-pied. Il est fasciné par leur enthousiasme. Sylvain qui les a rejoint définitivement change, derrière les tableaux, les plans cinéma qu'il a sélectionnés. Parfois hésitant, il les modifie plusieurs fois cherchant celui qui rendra le mieux. Deux techniciens de l'équipe du Béjart Ballet Lausanne mettent au point les lumières selon les instructions du jeune ingénieur, installent et positionnent les spots, les rampes d'éclairage. C'est un peu gênant pour les danseurs mais nécessaire. Assistant à cette répétition, il y a des spectateurs et non des moindres : Vera, Brigitte, son maître de capoeira qui répétera ensuite Heliogabale, Yann le Gac. Si Patrick Dupond ne leur a pas rendu visite, l'ancien du Ballet du XXème siècle est venu deux fois cette semaine lui donnant parfois discrètement son avis, souvent pertinent, sur tel ou tel point. Ses amis : Ahmed, Flo, Stéphane et Jenny sont là aussi et semblent captivés. L'équipe Dorian et Arnaud sera présente demain, pour une première répétition en costumes ainsi que Samuel libre de tout engagement envers son patron depuis quinze jours. Celui-ci a aussitôt pris ses aises, il s'est aménagé un atelier dans la pièce voisine de celle des costumes, très claire puisqu'elle donne sur le jardin, elle n'avait, jusqu'à présent, pas d'utilisation définie. Trop petite pour en faire une classe, ils avaient laissé à plus tard le choix d'une fonction. Samuel a réglé la chose. Proche des salles de danse, il y prépare, au son de la musique des répétitions, ses ajouts, ses perruques, met au point sur ordinateur ses coiffures grâce à un programme spécial dont il a fallu acheter la licence. Il lui a fait confiance. Comment faire autrement quand on a devant soi un homme qui vous expose les choses avec passion, conviction et, avouons-le, beaucoup de séduction ? Ses yeux gris et son sourire renforçant ses meilleurs arguments. Les têtes en polystyrène surmontées de perruques ont commencé à s'aligner sur les étagères achetées à cette effet. Il ne devrait pas le regretter, ce qu'il a vu de ses idées est très intéressant.

Jan est sur scène. A force de travail, il tient sa place dans le spectacle et très bien. Personne ne pourrait supposer qu'il a été blessé il y a un peu moins d'un an. Il a vu des vidéos tournées par Benoît avant leur accident. C'est un danseur exceptionnel. Sans Sacha pour lui faire de l'ombre, il aurait été sans conteste la coqueluche du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Sa danse a acquis plus de profondeur, plus de grâce, plus de sentiments, c'est ainsi qu'il compense son incapacité à sauter ou accomplir des performances trop physiques et le résultat est bon, très bon. Peut-être l'homme, à travers sa souffrance aussi bien corporelle que morale, a-t-il acquis lui-même plus de maturité. Il le pense mais ne pourrait l'assurer. Même Matte qu'il aime beaucoup ou Lionel qu'il respecte infiniment restent au fond des inconnus. En y réfléchissant bien, ils forment une grande équipe soudée, c'est vrai, par le métier avant tout. Il n'est vraiment proche que d'un seul, Sacha dont il connaît au fond très peu la vie privée quotidienne. Il sait comment il boit son café, qu'il aime les plats en sauce, qu'il préfère les fruits aux gâteaux, qu'il écoute Bowie et Queen, il connaît sa manière de s'habiller, ses réactions aux conflits, à la joie, à l'émotion. Cela fait pas mal de choses... Quel dentifrice utilise-t-il ? Dort-il sur le côté ? Est-il fourmi ou cigale ? Est-il ordonné ? Frileux ? Paresseux pour les tâches de la maison ? A-t-il faim après l'amour ? Tout ce qui fait son intimité et qu'il ignore. Et n'est pas près de connaître. Pourtant, il voit tant de choses à travers sa façon de danser, sa joie, sa souffrance, son amour, ses colères.

Il note sur son carnet les petites imperfections constatées tout au long de la répétition. Il leur laisse une certaine latitude permettant de s'approprier le rôle. Il ne veut pas de robots. Des choses lui plaisent, il les encouragera à aller dans ce sens, d'autres non, il en discutera avec eux, vidéo à l'appui. La caméra tourne et enregistre, il leur enverra les images dès que le petit film sera terminé et demain visionnera avec eux chaque passage les concernant. Bénies soient les technologies modernes. Le final qu'ils ont eu peu de temps pour répéter est loin d'être au point. Il soupire de frustration en se rappelant les nombreuses heures à répéter le tableau des cités ou celui de la bagarre avec les policiers avant qu'ils soient tous synchrones. Il va revivre ce calvaire sans l'ombre d'un doute. Sacha lui adresse un petit salut moqueur avant de sauter de la scène et de venir se planter devant lui.

—  Verdict ?

—  Très bien dans l'ensemble. Le final pitoyable par contre.

Il voit l'attente des yeux foncés.

—  Tu étais parfait, tu le sais. Tu as travaillé plus dur que n'importe qui alors que c'est toi qui en avais le moins besoin. Tu as dû user les vidéos à force de te les repasser, se moque-t-il tendrement.

Sans parler du fait que tu étais à mes côtés dès que tu le pouvais pour me faire travailler, pense-t-il sans le lui dire. Matte les a rejoint. Là, cela va être plus dur. Il s'attend déjà à des réactions musclées de la part du milanais.

—  Matte Dans le duo avec Loïs tu es très bien, exceptionnel même, commence-t-il prudemment, en ce qui concerne la partie comédie ou les mouvements d'ensemble, tu surjoues, tu en fais trop. J'aimerais que tu tempères ton caractère italien, plaisante-t-il gentiment. On regardera ça ensemble sur la vidéo. D'habitude, tu ne me fais pas ce genre de plan.

—  Le chorégraphe a toujours raison, râle le jeune milanais en le plantant là.

Bon, ceci s'est somme toute bien passé, il n'a pas crié, tempêté, insulté, raille-t-il en lui-même.

—  Cela ne va pas être facile, soupire-t-il avec une grimace vers Sacha. J'espère qu'il s'en rendra mieux compte en visionnant les images que je vais lui envoyer. Ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te retrouves pris entre deux feux.

Les grands yeux verts de Sean remplacent dans son angle de vision le regard sombre de Sacha. D'un geste impatient, l'élève de Rudra tire derrière lui le calme Alexeï qui se laisse faire avec le sourire. Ils sont aussi fusionnels que Rémi et lui. On ne voit jamais l'un sans l'autre. En dehors des répétitions, ils sont souvent au Motus se mêlant à leurs amis qui adorent les deux jeunes gens et avec qui ils sont très complices. Malgré les prévisions pessimistes de Michel Gascard, leur petit couple tient merveilleusement le coup.

—  A notre tour, déclare l'impétueux.

—  Vous étiez très bien tous les deux. Juste quelques détails dont nous parlerons demain matin avant la répétition en costume. Trois fois rien, rassure-t-il en voyant Sean froncer le nez nerveusement. Là, nous devons répéter "Le voyage du maître" et "Mozart Tango". Nos invités attendent de voir le résultat de leur enseignement. Nous disséquerons tout ça demain matin avec vidéo à l'appui. Je voulais vous dire aussi que si ça marche comme nous l'attendons, vous n'aurez pas à chercher une compagnie fin de la saison. Vous l'avez. Jean-Pierre Pastori est déjà au courant. Même chose pour Noémie et Jimmy. Les autres, on verra.

Les deux élèves de Rudra échangent un regard ravi.

—  Nous espérions rester avec toi, avoue Alexeï.

Avant de se lever, il serre tendrement les doigts de Rémi et, posant une main sur l'épaule de Sacha, il le pousse vers la scène. Ils commenceront par le voyage du maître.

Il donne ses instructions à Sylvain dans son oreillette. Assis dans un fauteuil un livre posé sur ses genoux, Didier, figurant Maurice Béjart, semble raconter à son auditoire assis par terre autour de lui ses souvenirs de voyage. Il met simplement en situation, on ne le verra plus jusqu'au final. C'est lui qui commence avec le passage des Illuminations. Il se rappelle de "Barbare", ce poème énigmatique de Rimbaud faisant partie des "Illuminations" qui inspira l’œuvre de Maurice Béjart : «  _O Douceurs, ô monde, ô musique ! Et là, les formes, les sueurs, les chevelures et les yeux, flottant. Et les larmes blanches, bouillantes, - ô douceurs !_ ». Il colle tellement bien à l'interprétation de Jorge Donn. Inoubliable. Inimitable. Il la connaît par cœur pourtant il s'y abandonne, lui Lucas, exprimant ses sentiments. Pas ceux de Jorge, les siens.

Ensuite, c'est le tour d'Heliogabale et il est impatient de voir ce que ça va donner chez eux, dans leur salle. Un conga débute le rythme. Pourtant aucun des joueurs sur la scène n'a bronché. Au milieu de la travée, à dix ou douze mètres de hauteur, perché sur cette passerelle métallique qui traverse la salle en largeur, supporte les projecteurs et sert à mettre au point les lumières, son professeur de capoeira frappe le tambour face à ses élèves. Tout la haut, deux musiciens suivent, l'un jouant du N'goni, luth malien à quatorze cordes et l'autre des dundun's tambour porté sous l'aisselle. La mélopée s'élève prenante. Le maître fait un signe de ses baguettes croisées, Sylvain lance la bande sonore qu'ils ont enregistrée avec d'autres artistes africains et les élèves sur scène rejoignent le rythme donné par les trois meneurs. Ses voisins sont stupéfaits. Il décèle sur les lèvres de Yun un léger sourire railleur. Oui, il joue aussi la carte du show... Il ne fait qu'aller un peu plus loin sur le chemin dessiné par Maurice Béjart. Devant eux, Yvan et Lise commencent à danser. Ce passage d'Heliogabale est une suite de mouvements parfois syncopés, parfois gracieux mettant en avant les corps humains et leur instinct, c'est une pièce compliquée et assez étonnante dans l’œuvre de Béjart. Mal comprise et raillée par certains, encensée par d'autres. Il a choisi deux danseurs élégants et sensuels. Côté présentation, ils ont adouci ce qu'avait de strident la musique et accentué les sonorités graves tout en gardant la thématique. Soutenus par les congas, les mouvements paraissent plus naturels. Les lumières orangées et mouvantes renforcent cette impression. Ils testent en même temps deux braseros africains, appelés aussi coupes à feu, disposés chacun d'un côté de la scène, ils complètent le tableau de façon harmonieuse. Une idée de son professeur. Le début ayant été allongé par la mise en scène des congas, le passage dure presque six minutes au lieu de quatre. Après deux, Loïs et Noémie rejoignent les premiers danseurs. Le jeune français se révèle une recrue magnifique. Bien plus résistant qu'il ne le paraissait lorsqu'il l'a sélectionné à Lausanne, il a une gestuelle unique, un corps très souple, une vivacité très agréable. Toujours d'une humeur égale, il est attentif et travailleur. Les jeunes resteront à l'arrière plan, superbes mais en retrait. Il soupire de satisfaction, content du résultat. Les mains de Sacha posées sur ses épaules les serrent.

—  C'est superbe, danseur. Extraordinaire, même.

Le ton sincère lui apporte plus que les paroles flatteuses. Manu qui est venu les rejoindre et ne quitte pas la scène des yeux acquiesce de la tête, avare de compliment comme toujours.

—  Oui, elle se débrouille bien, renchérit John qui ne parle lui que de Noémie dont il est le "parrain" et qu'il suit attentivement tout comme Jimmy.

Sacha s'élance sur la scène entouré des sept élèves de Rudra, très gracieuses. Il a hâte de les voir en costume. Débutent cinq minutes de pur plaisir. Il ne trouve rien à redire à son interprétation sensuelle. Il dose parfaitement ses attitudes, n'en fait ni trop, ni trop peu, lui sait le travail que ça a lui a demandé pour atteindre ce niveau, ce naturel. Il prend toujours plaisir à danser et ça se voit. On a l'impression que tout lui est facile, que ses mouvements amples, achevés, sont juste une évidence. Tout comme le geste qu'il a quand son ami sort de scène. Il entoure sa taille de son bras et lui pose un baiser sur la tempe.

—  Rien à redire, Sashka. Exceptionnel.

Le soliste ne répond pas, se contentant de lui rendre son embrassade. Ils restent l'un contre l'autre pour regarder le solo de Matte dans la quatrième danse grecque avec toutes les filles derrière lui, puis en ensemble avec les garçons. Il n'a rien à reprendre non plus sur sa prestation, depuis des mois, il bosse très dur. Il est loin le temps où il manquait d'équilibre et se recevait mal après les pirouettes. Il fait preuve d'une grâce exceptionnelle et de mouvements personnels. On dit d'un chanteur qui a une voix particulière, reconnaissable aux premières notes, qu'il a une empreinte vocale. Matte a une empreinte gestuelle. Michel Gascard qui a créé le rôle serait fier de son élève. Les garçons par contre manquent encore de coordination. Les répétiteurs et Vera doivent s'arracher les cheveux devant ce spectacle navrant.

C'est le tour de Manu. Il faut une individualité forte pour interpréter le rôle de Oboshi Yuranosube dans Kabuki. Le danseur ne manque pas de charisme, loin de là. Associés à ses qualités physiques, à sa stature bien découplée, son allant très incisif, sa technique sans défaut font éclater le rôle du héros.

—  Il est magnifique, murmure-t-il.

—  Tu as très bien choisi tes interprètes, pour chaque extrait, commente Sacha.

—  Ne leur enlève pas leur mérite personnel, Sashka. Ils ont tous œuvré comme des forcenés.

—  Je sais.

Il participe au final extrait de Souvenir de Leningrad. Il lui semble que tout va bien pourtant, il n'en sera sûr que lorsqu'il aura visionné la vidéo. Il ne peut tout faire à la fois.

Une demi-heure de pause avant d'enchaîner avec Mozart-Tango.

.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvent pour la répétition en costumes. Caroline, la jeune maquilleuse qu'il a engagée et qui rentre d'un stage lausannois s'affaire un peu tremblante et perd du temps. Elle a intérêt à prendre ses marques au plus vite. Samuel, sûr de lui, plaisante avec les danseurs tout en les coiffant en gestes rapides et précis. Concentrés et affairés comme pour un défilé de haute couture, Dorian et Arnaud surveillent, ajustent, rectifient. Heureux de voir que ça se passe à peu près bien dans les loges, il rejoint sa place dans la salle.

La séance vidéo du matin s'est passée sans anicroche. Jan et Lionel étaient à ses côtés relevant ce que eux ont noté, ils sont très complémentaires et forment à trois une bonne équipe ayant les mêmes perspectives. Matte n'a pas bronché, acceptant, le visage fermé, ses critiques sur son rôle dans Fleur de R'âge. Il soupçonne Sacha de lui avoir fait la leçon même si il lui a demandé de ne pas s'en mêler, après tout il ne lui avait pas répondu.

Recréant les mêmes conditions que lors des représentations, Sylvain a travaillé tard en soirée pour mettre au point les effets, les transitions entre les plans, les lumières. En journée, il est gêné par les reflets sur les vitraux. Conscient qu'il lui fait confiance à lui le plus jeune ingénieur de l'équipe technique et que tout ou presque repose sur ses épaules, il n'épargne pas sa peine. Il a de l'imagination à revendre, dépassant très souvent ce que lui a imaginé, trouvant pour rendre les atmosphères, créer des impressions, des astuces inédites. Les deux éclairagistes envoyés par le Béjart Ballet le considéraient avec dédain voire méfiance au début et les premiers jours ont été pénibles au jeune homme. Depuis, il n'a peut-être pas encore gagné leur respect mais au moins lui laissent-ils le bénéfice du doute.

Son ballet commence. Il est plus confiant qu'hier. Il pourra se laisser aller à le regarder en son ensemble, à admirer les costumes, les maquillages et les coiffures qui sont en examen aujourd'hui.

Il est content. Tout se met en place. L'affichage des fonds-cinéma, les lumières et les effets sont déjà bien mieux maîtrisés par Sylvain. Ce n'est pas encore parfait mais, en décomptant les jours que les danseurs et leur équipe : Caroline, Samuel, Arnaud et Damien vont passer à Lausanne du 12 au 18, il reste un mois avant la première le 24 février. Lionel a choisi d'être en coulisses "dans le but de voir les choses autrement", a-t-il dit, Giovanni l'a remplacé à ses côtés. Quand il est venu se présenter, il était physiothérapeute en collaboration avec une clinique privée depuis trois ans. Les clients n'y étaient pas fortunés et faisaient rarement appel à ses services. Afin de compléter ses revenus, il s'occupe des joueurs de football de l'équipe des espoirs du Paris-Saint-Germain, ce pourquoi il est très mal payé. C'est Samuel qui lui a amené cet homme de trente sept ans d'origine italienne, jovial, divorcé et père de trois enfants dont le dernier a quatre ans. Il l'a prévenu que leur tournée l'obligerait à s'absenter très souvent de Paris. Cela ne semble pas le gêner. En compagnie d'Ahmed, il fera tout d'abord un stage à Lausanne jusqu'au 30 janvier auprès de Guillaume Rousée, son confrère de Rudra, puis il reviendra sur Paris avec René, celui du Béjart Ballet Lausanne sur les tournées pour les représentations à Versailles, en profitera pour passer le week-end avec ses enfants avant de repartir à Lausanne où ils le retrouveront les quelques jours où ils se produiront à l'opéra de la ville. Il a déjà sympathisé avec René qui a organisé son séjour en Suisse et discute avec lui sur internet. Leur équipe est enfin au complet.

—  Il paraît que je dois surveiller ta cheville gauche, raille-t-il tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la scène.

—  Ma cheville ! s'exclame-t-il avec une grimace mécontente pendant que Rémi rigole doucement à ses côtés. René ne pense qu'à ça ? Il me persécute, se plaint-il avec une grimace qui fait ricaner ses voisins.

Le tableau sur les clubs et dancings accapare son attention. L'atmosphère créée par l'arrière plan et les lumières y est très importante. Elle est parfaitement réussie, il a même la surprise de voir un léger brouillard envahir les côtés de la scène. La chorégraphie sur Daft Punk, entre techno et ballet, est tout à fait spéciale et représente une de ses craintes. C'est un mouvement d'ensemble. Tous les danseurs sans exception sont sur scène. La suite, sur une musique électronique de Kraftwerk, montre les danseurs rentrant chez eux. Un contrôle de police et c'est le drame entre les jeunes ivres et les forces de l'ordre. Cela dérape et se finit en baston puis en arrestation musclée.

—  C'est fluide, bien dosé, apprécie son voisin. Ton ballet est vraiment très bien découpé tout en gardant une continuité étonnante. On passe d'un genre à l'autre sans que ce soit choquant. Etonnant, commente-t-il.

—  ...

—  Je ne t'avais pas dit, je suis passionné de ballets, ricane-t-il. Pas nécessairement Maurice Béjart par contre. Si il a été un précurseur, il s'est ensuite un peu trop contenté de ses acquits.

—  Tu es mal tombé alors.

—  Même quand tu essayes, tu ne fais pas du Béjart, tu fais du Bayot. Tes danseurs ne s'y trompent pas.

—  ...

—  Cela n'aurait intéressé personne de suivre un copieur. Ils ont choisi d'être là parce que tu es un innovateur.

Il le fixe un moment sans répondre avant de se consacrer à la suite du ballet. Son stylo court sur le carnet trouvant matière à leur débriefing de demain. Dès le final commencé, il se dirige vers les loges. Il n'entendra pas un applaudissement s'élever à la fin du ballet suivi d'autres des quelques spectateurs présents : Amélie, Helmut, Jerem, Olivier, Zineb, Frédéric et Valéry...

.

Il fixe ce maudit saroual d'une belle couleur bleu gris irisée et somme toute très seyant. Plissé au niveau de la taille basse pour dégager de l'ampleur, fait d'un tissu fluide, très fin, presque transparent, il dessine plus qu'il ne cache ses jambes nerveuses. S'arrêtant au milieu du mollet, il laisse voir ses chevilles. Dans les chaussons discrets de couleur chair, il semble pieds nus. Samuel a fait trois tresses de chaque côté au niveau des tempes et les a attachées avec les cheveux de devant à l'arrière de la tête en queue, laissant les mèches de derrière couler, libres, sur ses épaules, cela adoucit son visage et il est certain de ne pas avoir les cheveux devant les yeux quand il dansera. Caroline étant perdue dans le maquillage de Manu pour son rôle dans Kabuki, c'est Lisbeth qui a accentué ses yeux. Voyant Sacha qui l'observe, il ne peut se retenir de lui donner son impression.

—  Tu es superbe, lui glisse-t-il à voix basse. Ce maquillage te va bien.

Les yeux sombres, très fardés, semblent immenses, le signe mystique sur le front, la crinière blonde laissée en l'état naturel, il semble à la fois animal et sophistiqué. Un sourire plein de sentiments lui répond. Il n'y a plus cette insupportable tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux. Depuis qu'il est avec Matte, leur lien est aussi exclusif mais plus calme. Ce dernier vient s'appuyer sur son petit-ami qui lui lance un regard étonné avant de le serrer contre lui. Vêtu d'un pantalon blanc collant et taille basse qui lui aussi s'arrête au mollet où un ruban noir le resserre, ceinture drapée ébène et chaussons de la même couleur, Matte exhibe son corps mince et sans défaut. Très peu maquillé, il est la fraîcheur même. Son intimité manifeste avec Sacha le blesse moins, leur profonde entente nuancée de tendresse compense.

Didier, entouré des danseurs non revêtus de costumes, lit ses deux phrases d'introduction. Il s'élance sur scène.

—  Superbe, mon Lucas, lui fait Sacha au retour.

Ils échangent un regard complice. Les danseurs d'Heliogabale et les percussionnistes lui succèdent. Il sourit en voyant leurs tenues minimalistes. Les filles ont un jupe très courte fendue sur le coté jusqu'à la taille basse et un dessus qui laisse nue une épaule et une large bande au niveau du ventre. Les hommes portent un pantalon du même tissu chatoyant aux motifs ethniques africains. Quant aux coiffures, Samuel a tiré les cheveux des filles en queue très haut sur la tête et attaché de longs rajouts frisés ébouriffés. Elles sont féminines et un rien provocantes. Lorsque les percussions se taisent, il est vraiment satisfait de l'ensemble, musique, ambiance créée et surtout des divers interprètes.

Une fois de plus, il admire Sacha-Krishna. Comme prévu, les jeunes filles dans leur tenue vert d'eau et turquoise foncé sont raffinées, délicates, le maquillage laisse quant à lui à désirer, les yeux sont à peine accentués et un seul point rouge sur le front évoque l'Inde. Les cheveux tirés allongés d'une longue tresse qui arrive jusqu'au creux des reins demandent un maquillage plus présent et très féminin. Il ne comprend pas. Caroline a pourtant à sa disposition un stock de bijoux à coller sur le front qu'elle a elle-même commandés, elle aurait pu faire des points au dessus des sourcils, accentuer les yeux en les étirant vers les tempes comme aiment le faire les indiennes, mais là, c'est franchement minimaliste. Le maquillage de Sacha est pourtant superbement réussi.

Matte succède à ce dernier. Il a du mal à l'appeler son homme. Que Matte soit celui de Sacha est une chose mais que son flamboyant appartienne au jeune milanais en est une toute autre... Un pas qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à franchir. Appuyé contre lui, son bras autour de lui, son ami reprend son souffle. Ils discutent des filles en courtes tuniques grecques blanches ceinturées en dessous de leurs seins avantageant la poitrine de certaines et accusant le manque chez d'autres. Ils ne sont pas très charitables dans leurs remarques, il faut bien l'avouer mais ils rient beaucoup.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il a quitté sa place après le solo de Matte et se faufile dans l'univers agité des coulisses. Il doit voir son compagnon, c'est urgent. Il l'aperçoit enfin en train de rire et plaisanter, avec Sacha bien entendu. Qui d'autre ? Le bras du soliste est passé autour de la taille de Lucas qu'il ne quitte pas des yeux.

—  D'accord, elle est jolie et gracieuse, mais franchement elle est plate. Rien à caresser, pas de seins, pas de fesses et le cheveu triste en plus..., raille son homme.

—  Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'interpelle, entend-il répliquer Sacha. Matte et toi n'avez pas ce genre de formes et Rémi non plus que je sache... Les filles t'intéressent toujours ?

—  Non. Il n'y a plus que Rémi, réplique son compagnon moqueur.

Sacha fait une grimace et Lucas éclate de rire. Ma parole mais pour un peu ils flirteraient, pense-t-il.

—  Matte a de jolies formes, intervient-il un peu abruptement. Un petit corps parfait et une très belle chute de reins que lui envierait bien des femmes. Il me semble que tu oublies un peu ta répétition. Dans la salle, il y a Henri Menin avec son photographe et un journaliste de télévision accompagné d'un cameraman et d'un preneur de son. Tu pourrais peut-être t'en préoccuper ?

Il sait que son ton est sec, tout comme ses paroles. L'air content de le voir qui avait envahi le visage de Lucas a fait place à une expression fermée qu'il connaît bien. Son homme se referme telle une huître lorsqu'il lui cherche misère de cette manière.

—  Je les verrai à la fin de la répétition, fait-il très calme. Il y a un autre problème ?

Lucas craint les disputes, il le sait. Pourtant, par orgueil, il ne les évite pas. Il va jusqu'à les provoquer parfois.

—  On parlera de ça plus tard.

Sacha accueille son petit-ami avec un compliment et s'éloigne les laissant en tête à tête, non sans lancer à Lucas un coup d’œil soucieux qu'il surprend.

—  Non, maintenant. Toi et ta fichue jalousie, gronde celui-ci en le toisant fièrement. Tu ne m'as pas entendu lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus que toi dans ma vie, s'emporte son homme.

—  Si mais...

—  Mais cela ne te suffit pas ! C'est ça ? Que veux-tu à la fin ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, Rémi, ne me mets pas en cage. Tu me pousseras à la fuir, jette-t-il en élevant la voix ce qu'il ne supporte pas.

D'un geste brusque, il l'attire vers lui, l'obligeant à le regarder en face.

—  C'est te mettre en cage que de ne pas vouloir te retrouver dans son étreinte ? Son bras autour de toi, ton corps contre le sien. Tu me verrais faire la même chose avec Dorian ou Valéry ou n'importe qui, tu apprécierais ? Tu voudrais que je m'en foute et te donne ma bénédiction ? Je ne peux pas. Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments, Lucas.

Il a débité tout ça d'un trait sentant sa voix se faire douloureuse sur la dernière phrase sans pourtant arriver à la maîtriser.

—  Désolé ! soupire son homme avec une grimace. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je n'ai même pas fait attention qu'il me tenait.

Il en reste tout interdit, il sait qu'il ne ment pas.

—  Essaie donc de me faire confiance. Qu'as-tu vu de si terrible ? Son bras passé autour de moi ! Cela n'arrive pas à Ahmed ou à Oli de le faire ? On riait simplement, continue-t-il pourtant en haussant à nouveau la voix. On va rencontrer tes représentants des médias ? Allez, avance ! raille-t-il en le tirant par la main. Je reviendrai après. Tu sais, j'étais content de te voir ici au lieu que tu restes assis seul dans la salle.

C'est vrai. Il l'a lu sur son visage. Et si c'était le principal ? Par moments, il n'arrive pas à maîtriser sa jalousie. Il ne sait même plus qui a tort ou raison.

Son homme a semblé satisfait de retrouver Henri Menin et invité celui-ci à revenir autant qu'il le désire. Ensuite, il a discuté avec le journaliste qui travaille pour une chaîne culturelle et a été envoyé par Yann le Gac qui est producteur de ce magazine consacré à la danse. Il l'a autorisé à filmer les extérieurs, la salle de spectacle, celles de danses, la cafétéria quand il pourra les y mener et à diffuser quelques minutes de la répétition.

—  Cela fera un peu de publicité, constate-t-il quand ils se rasseyent au premier rang afin de voir le début de Mozart-Tango.

—  Pour quoi faire ? s'étonne-t-il.

—  Afin de leur donner envie de venir, fait son homme en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

—  Toutes les représentations ici sont sold out. Pourtant elles n'ont été vendues que via le site du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Même celles à l'Opéra de Paris en juillet sont déjà complètes. Tu pourrais rajouter sans problème quelques dates en fin de saison. C'est ce qui est pratique quand on a sa propre salle de spectacles. Même si nous sommes loin de la capacité de l'opéra. Tu l'ignorais ?

—  Oui. Préoccupé par les ballets, par la situation avec Michel dont nous sommes sans nouvelles, je n'y ai pas pensé, avoue Lucas. Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

En ce qui concerne certaines choses, son homme est attendrissant de naïveté. Il en oublie la rancœur qui l'étreignait encore.

—  J'ai pensé que Lionel t'avait mis au courant.

**.•*)(*•.**

Le rond lumineux se concentre sur un seul point de la scène, celui où se tient Jan dans l'étonnante veste dont il avait vu le dessin. Faite en un splendide tissu aux délicats ramages dorés sur un fond ivoire, elle était superbe sur la planche. Sur scène, sous les éclairages, cette finesse disparaît, elle paraît tout simplement dorée, déplacée et "too much". Le vêtement du marquis ressemble à une veste de rockeur qui aurait très mauvais goût. Le soliste frappe les trois coups avec son brigadier et commence à danser. Il a revu cette toute petite partie du ballet la prolongeant un peu afin d'introduire le solo de Lisbeth puisque la scène d'ouverture a été supprimée. Jan fera la liaison entre tous les tableaux du ballet même lorsque ce n'était pas prévu par Maurice Béjart.

Stupéfait, il voit Dorian surgir des coulisses, arracher la redingote au danseur, la jeter sur le sol d'un geste rageur et la piétiner avec fureur. Jan, maintenant vêtu d'une large blouse blanche, très fine, ouverte largement sur sa poitrine glabre et rentrée dans une culotte collante comme une seconde peau s'arrêtant juste en-dessous des genoux, reste là, tétanisé, à contempler la fureur du jeune créateur tandis que Sylvain interrompt la musique. Il échange un regard sidéré avec Rémi. Le ridicule de la situation le frappe et un fou rire le saisit. Impossible de s'arrêter. Il en a les larmes aux yeux. Arnaud surgit à son tour et emmène le couturier et l'objet du délit en bien piètre état. Les quelques spectateurs éclatent à leur tour de rire. Jan, qui a retrouvé ses esprits, fait une élégante révérence, tend la main vers la régie et Sylvain remet la musique au début, le soliste recommence. Le corps mis en évidence par sa tenue ou plutôt sa demi tenue qui accuse la ligne de son dos cambré, ses attitudes élégantes, il est magnifique. A l'instant où Dorian a surgi comme un diable d'une boîte, il revoit la scène et a bien du mal à garder son sérieux.

—  Arrête, mon cœur, le calme Rémi qui ne semble pas rire du tout du malheur de son ami.

—  Je fais ce que je peux, hoquette-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son sérieux.

Lisbeth lui succède. Les perruques blanches et les costumes de Mozart-Tango ne sont pas terminés, il le savait avant de débuter la répétition. A l'impossible, nul n'est tenu. Ils ont déjà fait des miracles en aussi peu de temps. Certains costumes comme ceux d'Héliogabale n'était que faufilés. Celui des trois solistes est un étonnant tutu long fait d'un tulle froissé blanc, coupé de façon droite et à différents niveaux d'épaisseur, ce qui donne une asymétrie étonnante. Il est beaucoup plus court d'un côté que de l'autre. Une encolure en danseuse, un décolleté plongeant dans le dos pour le maillot en dessous. Cela ne cache pas grand chose des formes des trois jeunes femmes tel, dans un autre genre, le collant nacré qui moulait le corps prévu lors de la création par Maurice Béjart. Les autres danseuses ont des robes d'un grenat changeant presque noir, courtes, légèrement évasées et pourtant vaporeuses. Pour garder une unité, elle sont aussi coupées de façon asymétrique. Un ensemble très réussi.

Il prend plaisir à contempler de la salle le déroulement du ballet qu'il n'a vu hier que des coulisses qu'il regagne juste avant la Cumparsita. Matte à ses côtés, Sacha le guette pourtant, le regard anxieux. Il le rassure d'un sourire. Dans sa loge, il enfile le jean noir en élasthanne que lui a préparé Arnaud dont il ne voit trace. Manu en fait de même.

—  Dorian ? interroge son aîné.

—  Volatilisé, dit-il soucieux. Le reste de l'équipe aussi. Pas de maquilleuse, pas de coiffeur...

—  Ils ont accompli un boulot de dingue en quelques semaines. Il a craqué, simplement. Discutes-en avec eux tantôt. Ils n'ont pas disparu. Viens maintenant.

Familièrement et sans arrière pensée il en est certain, il le prend par la taille pour le pousser vers la scène, retirant sa main dès la porte franchie.

—  Une dispute avec ton Rémi te suffit, je parie, ricane-t-il. Les coulisses ont des oreilles, mon bébé. Fais attention.

Avec Manu, c'est un peu comme si il avait un oncle à la mode de Bretagne qui veille sur lui de loin.

.

La répétition est terminée. Il est satisfait dans l'ensemble. Tout en lui faisant visiter les salles de danse, il a demandé au journaliste de n'inclure aucune image de la colère de Dorian. Ruiner la réputation du créateur est bien la dernière chose qu'il désire surtout que son travail est extraordinaire. Il se dirige vers la cafétéria dont il voit les lumières. Les trois amis, Samuel, Caroline, Arnaud et Giovanni sont en train de boire un verre ou un café. Sacha est derrière le comptoir qui fait le service. Pour lui marquer son soutien, il pose une main sur l'épaule de Dorian et la serre. Peu à peu, les tables avoisinantes sont envahies. Toute l'équipe est là, unie. Leurs amis aussi et sa sœur. Rémi rejoint Sacha derrière le comptoir pendant qu'il s'installe en face du créateur.

—  Tu peux dire que je suis con, grogne celui-ci.

—  Tu es simplement crevé. Votre travail est magnifique.

—  Je me suis rendu ridicule...

—  Qui ne l'a pas été une fois dans sa vie ? Tu t'en remettras, va... Dans quelques années, tu en riras.

—  Si tu le dis, réponds Dorian avec une moue dégoûtée. Des remarques sur les costumes ?

—  Honnêtement ? Aucune. Et il y a des choses que j'adore.

—  Comme ? interroge Arnaud.

—  Les tenues d'Heliogabale, les saris de Bhakti, les tutus courts et longs de Mozart-Tango... Et finalement, je me suis habitué au saroual pour les Illuminations. Samuel, j'ai aimé tout ce que tu as fait, continue-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

—  C'est loin d'être fini, grimace celui-ci.

—  Je sais mais ça me plaît. Caroline...

Il la voit lever vers lui une tête apeurée de petite souris prise dans un piège. Il soupire. Peut-être a-t-il fait une erreur. Trop jeune, trop timide... Elle a pourtant passé le test auprès de Valery avec succès.

—  Oui ?

—  Tu sais que ça n'a pas été. Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire. Non parce que tes idées sont mauvaises ou que tu ne sais pas les appliquer. Les maquillages que tu as finis étaient très bien mais la rapidité te fait cruellement défaut. Et la confiance en toi aussi. Tu perds énormément de temps à tourner en rond. Il te faut t'entraîner sur des masques en caoutchouc ou je ne sais quoi. Tu dois mettre tes grimages au point avant les représentations. Notre équipe est réduite, il faut donc y pallier. Je sais que seule, tu n'arriveras pas à farder tout le monde, personne n'y parviendrait. Certains n'en ont pas besoin. Ils se débrouilleront. Sur Fleur de Râge par exemple, il y a peu de maquillages à faire. Par contre sur Le voyage du maître, tu dois absolument faire Bakhti, Héliogabale, Kabuki qui sont nettement plus élaborés. Sur Mozart-Tango, Méphisto, les filles... Tu dois harmoniser tes maquillages avec les costumes de Dorian et Arnaud. Cela mis au point à l'avance, tu essayes de farder les solistes et puis tu passes aux autres. Tu devras aussi étudier le maquillage que nous avons tous les trois sur Boléro. C'est le même, cela te simplifie les choses. Tu le verras pendant ton second stage à Lausanne. Valery ? Tu peux venir l'aider pour les premières représentations ici à Paris ? Bien entendu, tu seras...

—  Chut ! s'exclame le jeune esthéticien. Tu vas dire des conneries. Invite nous à dîner le soir de la première avec toute l'équipe, on se fera un plaisir de dévaliser la cave du Motus.

—  Je ne suis pas sûr de faire l'affaire du siècle, se moque Rémi dans son dos.

—  Tu nous expliques ce que faisait là les gens de la télé ? interroge Sean.

—  C'est Yann le Gac qui les a envoyés, c'est lui qui produit cette émission consacrée à la danse.

—  Il aurait pu te prévenir, râle Sacha.

—  Je crois qu'autre chose avait été planifié et que nous avons servi de roue de secours, se moque-t-il. Le principal est que l'on parle du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, de l'école, de la salle de spectacle Jorge Donn.

—  Je crois qu'on va surtout parler de Lucas Bayot, raille John.

Malgré que John soit mis en avant sur Fleur de R'âge dans un long solo ou sur Mozart-Tango seul une nouvelle fois, de façon évidente, il pense ne pas être estimé à sa juste valeur. Peut-être le système de Maurice Béjart, qui n'a jamais voulu de grades comme premier danseur, danseur étoile parmi les interprètes de sa compagnie, ne lui convient-il pas. Sur une affiche, il n'a pas plus d'importance que Matte qui est tout jeune soliste ou que Jan ou Manu alors qu'à l'opéra de Paris même si il se produisait peu, vivant dans l'ombre de Nicolas Le Riche considéré comme l'un des danseurs les plus emblématiques du ballet de l'Opéra et indétrônable, il était danseur étoile. Une consécration en soi. Tout est une question de choix. Lui, il lui offre la scène, l'ivresse des applaudissements tous les soirs.

—  Pas si on passe mon interview au complet, rectifie-t-il. Vous êtes les parties d'une équipe. Sans ses danseurs, un chorégraphe n'est rien. Il n'a plus de raison de créer. Fleur de R'âge, c'est vous autant que moi. Le ballet suivant racontera une autre histoire pourtant il sera vous aussi.

—  Tu l'as déjà commencé ! s'exclame Sacha.

—  Je n'ai pas dansé avec Patrick Dupond... Il fallait bien que je m'occupe.

Son flamboyant éclate de rire à sa plaisanterie.

—  Tu nous en dis plus ? interroge Matte impatient.

—  Il s'agira du rêve éveillé d'une jeune fille. D'une quête, celle d'un Graal personnel mais aussi de la connaissance de soi, de la recherche d'un amour. Il y aura des endroits fabuleux, des créatures fantastiques...

—  Une fille ? questionne Matte en lançant un regard étonné vers Sacha comme si il avait trahi celui-ci.

—  Oui. Un projet très ambitieux, reconnaît-il. Vous aurez beaucoup de travail, fait-il vers l'équipe de Samuel, Caroline, Dorian et Arnaud.

—  De la fantasy en ballet, c'est ton idée ? questionne ce dernier.

—  Pas tout à fait mais cela n'en est pas loin, avoue-t-il. Je n'en suis qu'au début, peut-être que ça deviendra autre chose. Qui sait ? Vous aurez beaucoup de travail mais vous pourrez vous lâcher aussi, se moque-t-il. Demain matin, débriefing et puis répétition afin de corriger les problèmes. Il nous reste un mois. Nous sommes dans les temps. Des soucis il y en a, surtout dans les mouvements d'ensemble. Pour aujourd'hui, cela suffit. Nous allons dîner et oublier Fleur de R'âge jusque demain.

Derrière le comptoir, Rémi et son frère ont presque terminé de laver et ranger. Les danseurs se sont égaillés vers leurs chambres pour se changer. Certains les accompagneront au Motus. Presque chaque jour les mêmes sont là : Jan, Benoît, Sean, Alexeï, Lisbeth, Noémie, John depuis qu'il a rompu avec son amant, Lionel accompagné d'Helmut, souvent Yvan et Manu. Et bien entendu Sacha et Matte. Les autres viennent régulièrement. Sans compter ses amis, ils sont au quotidien une bonne vingtaine. La table 7 fait toujours les beaux jours des blogs qui les suivent. Les photos du Motus sont nombreuses sur la toile.

Marchant serré contre son compagnon, ils rentrent seuls. Les autres les rejoindront. Son homme est resté bien silencieux depuis leur algarade. Il refuse de le voir ainsi.

—  Je t'aime, Rémi, lui fait-il gravement.

—  Je sais, avoue-t-il. Quand je raisonne, je n'ai aucun doute. C'est une réaction épidermique que je ne maîtrise pas en ce moment.

—  Nous sommes tous à cran, constate-t-il.

.

Il ignore encore que le lendemain ne va pas calmer son stress, loin de là. Des ouvriers spécialisés ont envahi le sous-sol de la salle Jorge Donn. Ils posent de larges dalles d'un verre épais et transparent sur le sol, mosaïque y compris. En fait, c'est surtout dans le but de protéger celle-ci. Ils ont hésité au vu du prix demandé mais admis qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution si il désirait maintenir l’œuvre de Belloni en état. Cela ne les gêne pas pour le débriefing qu'ils font une fois de plus à la cafétéria. Ils feront les répétitions dans les salles de danse. Lorsqu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'y présente et qu'il voit le sourire que Rémi lui adresse, il sait qu'il ne va pas aimer du tout ce mec.

—  Benjamin Coster, lui présente son homme. Lucas, mon compagnon.

Ah ! Ainsi c'est lui, le peintre, l'artiste qui a réalisé les deux tableaux de son anniversaire. Et, accessoirement, l'ex "météore" qui n'avait aucune importance. Il l'examine sous toutes les coutures. Grand, élégant comme les aime Rémi, certainement sportif, des traits agréables sans être beaux, il a un sourire chaleureux. Rien de transcendant. Pas de quoi se retourner dans la rue.

—  Ce que tu vois te plaît ? lui demande l'homme.

Il ne voit pas l'utilité de lui répondre. Par contre la voix basse, chaude est prenante et ses inflexions ont du charme

—  L'endroit où doit être accroché le tableau dont nous avons discuté est particulier. C'est très important d'en cerner l'atmosphère, c'est une ancienne crypte. Sacha, appelle-t-il. Tu me remplaces ?

Un hochement de tête et un sourire lui répondent. A l'évidence, son vis-à-vis pose un regard de prédateur sur tout ce qui porte un pantalon. Ou un collant de danse. Son impudence le hérisse. Qu'a bien pu lui trouver Rémi ? Il précède l'artiste pour le guider vers la salle Jorge Donn. Derrière lui, il l'entend discuter avec son homme de son dernier vernissage. Celui-ci semble s'amuser et lui répond avec un rire séducteur qui lui donne des envies de meurtre. Pourtant, il ne dit rien.

—  Voilà, fait-il quand ils arrivent dans le futur foyer. Il doit aller sur ce mur de pierres brutes.

—  Pourquoi pas sur celui-là ? demande-t-il en désignant le mur de droite.

—  Tout simplement parce qu'il y aura des tables hautes et des tabourets. Là, il y a les colonnes qui gênent la vue, sans parler de l'entrée qui prend une partie de la surface et devant le dernier mur, il y aura le bar. Au milieu du plafond de la voûte centrale, un puits de lumière artificiel viendra mettre l'accent sur la mosaïque de Francesco Belloni. Autour de ces deux colonnes, explique-t-il en les désignant, il y aura des bancs circulaires en pierre bleue. En plus, le mur choisi est juste en face de l'entrée, le regard se posera donc de suite sur le tableau.

—  Bien, fait l'homme qui semble réfléchir tout en examinant autour de lui les ouvriers qui s'affairent. Ce sera terminé quand ?

—  La pose des plaques de verre ? demain en fin de journée. Une autre firme viendra alors aménager le bar en début de semaine. Les bancs en pierre seront mis dans quelques jours. Le chauffage est déjà placé. Il restera le mobilier. La première représentation aura lieu le 24 février.

—  Le tableau sera la seule décoration des murs ?

—  Non. Dans ce coin, il y aura une rétrospective de la carrière de Jorge Donn. Une quinzaine de photos en noir et blanc réalisées par un jeune photographe selon d'anciens clichés. Elles sont déjà prêtes.

—  Je peux voir ?

Ils sortent de la crypte, un large escalier monte à droite vers le parc, ils en viennent, l'autre est juste à l'opposé et les mène après un angle droit dans la salle de spectacle. Il le guide à travers les coulisses puis descend vers les loges. Dans la pièce prévue pour entreposer les accessoires et les costumes du spectacle en cours, il prend, posés derrière une armoire, des agrandissements retouchés de photos prêtées par Lionel. D'habitude les épreuves sont posées sur un passe-partout, un papier grainé qui laisse un bord blanc plus ou moins large tout autour de la photo. Ici, elles sont sur un papier de couleur anthracite. Un verre traité antireflets recouvre chaque cliché de soixante centimètres de large. L'ensemble est très sobre.

—  D'accord. Tu veux du noir et blanc ?

—  Non. Pas nécessairement. Je vous laisse le choix.

L'homme prend un cliché posé en-dessous des autres.

—  Celui-ci est superbe. Qu'en penses-tu ? demande-t-il à Rémi en l'attirant contre son flanc par la taille.

Rémi ne dit rien. Son regard est posé sur lui. Il sait très bien le message qu'il veut lui faire passer. Oui, il enrage de voir les mains de l'autre sur ce corps qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Oui, il a même envie de l'écharper. Le peintre se colle à lui pour en prendre une autre. Il se dégage, remet les photos dans le carton qui les contenait. Quand Benjamin l'attire à lui par la nuque avec la manifeste intention de l'embrasser et ça devant Rémi, les menant, croit-il à un jeu à trois, il a envie de le laisser faire pour que sa leçon se retourne contre son homme. Pourtant, il dévisage l'artiste d'un air froid avant de le repousser et de les laisser en plan. Rempli de rage, il retrouve la salle de danse, y reprend sa place. Il ne desserre plus les dents jusqu'à la fin des répétitions.

Le soir, prétextant une brusque fatigue, laissant là amis et danseurs, il déserte le Motus au milieu du service et rentre seul au studio alors que Rémi n'a pas fini en cuisine. Il est toujours en colère, ulcéré des manières de son compagnon. Et des hommes en général. Croit-il donc que tout ce que Sacha cherche c'est jouer avec lui comme eux ? Comment peut-il faire le parallèle entre ce que veulent ces salauds et le lien unique qui le relie à son ami ? Comment peut-il envisager l'incomparable.

Pourtant oui, il n'a pas supporté de voir Rémi contre un autre corps, de constater la façon dont cet homme envisageait son compagnon. Il croyait que tout était clair. Il lui avait fait des excuses, lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ce qu'avait reconnu Rémi. Avait-il vraiment l'intention de coucher avec ce mec ? Il se rappelle son sourire séducteur quand il l'a vu. Il ne lui suffit plus ? Quelle est la bonne version ? Il en a marre. Aimer, ce n'est pas facile. Et il se demande si il n'a pas fait la plus grosse boulette de sa vie. Il finit par s'endormir dans le canapé en regardant une émission lénifiante à la télévision.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il se hâte vers le studio. Pour une fois, il a mal anticipé les réactions de son chéri. Il n'avait rien prémédité. L'occasion fait le larron, comme on dit. Il connaît Benjamin, toujours prêt à une expérience. Le peintre ne lui avait pas caché qu'il aimerait renouer avec lui, qu'il avait aimé travailler sur la photo des danseurs de Boléro, tous trois beaux et désirables. Il n'avait rien répondu n'en éprouvant pas le besoin tant cette attitude lui avait paru lointaine. Dès que Ben avait regardé Lucas, il avait su qu'il lui plaisait et la froideur de son homme n'était pas pour décourager cet impénitent séducteur, au contraire. Il ne cherchait qu'une coucherie à trois comme cela leur était déjà arrivé au hasard des rencontres, il y a longtemps, lorsqu'il ne voulait que le plaisir. Ben est réfractaire à tout sentiment, aux antipodes de son Lucas mais il aime les challenges. Il l'avait un peu provoqué afin de montrer à son compagnon le mal que cela peut apporter de voir son homme courtisé, désiré. Et tout avait été de travers. Il ne voulait pas que ça aille aussi loin. Ni qu'il saute ainsi sur son compagnon. Quel con il avait été. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué de supposer que cela resterait sans conséquence avec le passé que traîne Lucas ?

Après quelques mots, il avait ramené Ben à la sortie puis était revenu très vite auprès de son compagnon avant qu'il pense Dieu seul sait quelle bêtise. Le visage fermé, Lucas faisait répéter le final de Fleur de R'âge. Ses danseurs ont très vite su qu'il n'était pas d'humeur même s'il faisait tout pour être calme. Lui, il l'avait ignoré le reste de la journée. Avec inquiétude, Sacha le suivait des yeux sans pourtant aller vers son ami. Il s'est étonné de ne le voir essayer aucun rapprochement.

Il comptait sur le travail côte à côte derrière leur comptoir et puis le dîner afin d'apprivoiser son humeur rebelle. Il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Lucas est rentré seul au studio sans même le prévenir demandant à Seba de le mettre au courant. Dès qu'il l'a été, il a tout laissé. Qu'a-t-il donc supposé ? Il est en colère et inquiet aussi. Cela ressemble peu à son homme de le planter là. Ses craintes s'amplifient au fur et à mesure qu'il approche de leur studio. Quand il ouvre la porte, il pousse un soupir de soulagement, il est là endormi sur le canapé devant la télévision. Un détail pourtant attire son attention, ses yeux cernés de rouge. Il s'approche du dormeur, des traces de larmes courent sur ses joues. Il en est bouleversé. L'a-t-il donc tellement blessé. Il prend le temps d'une douche avant de se mettre à genoux à côté du canapé et de le serrer entre ses bras.

—  Rémi..., gémit-il encore tout ensommeillé.

—  Je suis là, mon amour. Je suis là, viens dormir.

Il le pousse vers la mezzanine et leur lit. Lucas se laisse faire, se déshabille machinalement, se blottit dans ses bras comme d'habitude. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se réveille tôt le matin, la place à ses côtés est vide et froide. Il n'a pas du dormir longtemps. Où est-il ? Affolé, il se lève rapidement et descend en quatrième vitesse. Il le trouve en bas devant les vidéos de Jorge Donn.

—  Excuse-moi, fait-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

—  Explique-moi, murmure son homme d'une voix découragée qu'il ne lui connaît pas et qui lui fait peur. Que voulais-tu exactement ?

—  Au départ, je n'avais rien prévu du tout. Je connais Ben, je sais ce qu'il cherche. Le plaisir sous toutes ses formes. Il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il aimerait me revoir, cela ne m'intéressait pas bien entendu. Il ne pouvait que tenter sa chance hier. Tout a mal tourné. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te touche. Je l'avais laissé me prendre contre lui pour que tu vois à quel point ça me fait mal de te voir avec Sacha.

—  Tu compares ce que voulait ce mec avec mon amitié envers Sacha ? Tu crois que c'est ainsi qu'il me voit ? Comme un jouet sexuel ?

—  Non, Lucas. Je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi si loin. Je ne voulais pas te blesser comme tu l'as été. J'ai bien peur de n'avoir pensé qu'à moi.

—  A toi ? Tu as vu comment ce type te regardait ? Tel un morceau de viande appétissant, ni plus ni moins. C'est de ça dont tu es fier ? Et c'est ainsi que tu voulais qu'il me considère ? Il ne vaut pas mieux que les clients qui veulent me mettre dans leur lit et tenter une expérience parce que j'ai un look androgyne. Moi, je ne veux pas qu'on t'envisage de cette manière, sans respect. Es-tu comme ça ? Je ne te comprends pas. J'ai l'impression de m'être trompé sur toute la ligne.

—  Je n'en suis pas fier du tout, se récrie-t-il.

—  ...

—  Je n'ai pas vu si loin, mon amour, lui murmure-t-il en caressant sa nuque. Je ne savais pas que tu prendrais les choses aussi sérieusement. Pardonne-moi.

—  ...

—  Je n'attendais que l'occasion de t'approcher afin de t'expliquer. A l'école, tu me fuyais. Pourquoi es-tu parti hier soir ?

Lucas se lève en soupirant. Dans la poche de son manteau, abandonné une fois de plus sur le canapé, il prend deux petits bouts de papier qu'il pose sur la table basse devant lui. Sur chacun, un numéro de téléphone.

—  Une partie des pourboires d'hier soir..., explique-t-il. Je choisis de sonner auquel ? Le quinquagénaire bedonnant qui dînait avec bobonne ? Ou le jeune macho qui a parié avec ses copains qu'il m'aurait dans son lit dans le courant de la semaine ?

—  Ça arrive souvent ? demande-t-il en le fixant.

—  Deux fois la même soirée ? Non ! C'était une première, dit-il avec un air narquois. Après ton Benjamin, c'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Le jour avant, c'est toi qui estimait que j'étais incapable de t'être fidèle et que je me laissais peloter par Sacha et le lendemain tes petites manœuvres... J'ai eu beau m'excuser, te répéter que je t'aimais, de façon évidente, ça n'a pas suffi, pas plus que de m'entendre dire à Sacha qu'il n'y a que toi dans ma vie, pas plus que vivre avec toi chaque jour ou m'unir à toi et bâtir un avenir ensemble... Tu passes avant tout. Je m'implique dans tes projets, t'implique dans les miens. Je croyais que c'était ça aimer. Nous sommes très fusionnels et j'apprécie ça. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Rémi. Cela commence à devenir trop compliqué pour moi.

—  Tu es tout ce que je désire, Lucas. Viens, mon cœur, viens..., lui demande-t-il en lui tendant la main. Je ne sais pas comment, d'une provocation, nous en sommes arrivés à une crise pareille.

Il l'attire sur ses genoux, à califourchon face à lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Ils restent longtemps ainsi juste dans la chaleur de l'autre. C'est le téléphone de Lucas qui les sort de leur hébétude.

—  C'est Matte. Ils sont inquiets. Nous devrions être là depuis une demi-heure pour le petit-déjeuner. Il y a deux jours, tout le monde a entendu notre dispute.

—  ...

—  Sacha n'a pas osé me téléphoner lui-même, lâche-t-il amer.

—  Je ferai un effort, soupire-t-il. Cela allait mieux depuis Turin et puis je ne sais pas, les circonstances, le stress... Par moments, je n'arrive pas à maîtriser ma jalousie. Je ne veux pas te priver de ton ami, ce serait la meilleure façon de te perdre.

—  En passant, c'était quoi ce sourire séducteur que tu as adressé à ton artiste hier ?

Il se rend compte que Lucas a évité le sujet jusque maintenant alors qu'il est important pour lui. Il a mis trop de formes à sa question.

—  Pas grand chose. Qu'as-tu été imaginer ?

Son chéri baisse les paupières un instant. Sa réponse évasive ne lui a pas plu. Ils sont aussi possessifs et jaloux l'un que l'autre.

—  Je l'ai provoqué un peu pour arriver à mes fins, avoue-t-il.

—  Pas plus que toi, je ne veux partager. Le jour où je ne te suffirai plus, je te quitterai.

Lucas s'est levé, il se retrouve seul sans son contact et il a l'impression qu'il s'en va déjà. Il le suit dans la salle de bain. Il le retrouve appuyé contre l'évier comme lors de leur premier baiser. De la même façon que ce soir là, il l'enlace et l'embrasse.

—  Lucas, arrête de te mettre martel en tête. Je suis heureux avec toi, je ne veux rien d'autre. Bon sang, comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

La meilleure façon d'arrêter de discuter, c'est encore de lui témoigner son amour. Il le câline longtemps, explore sa bouche longuement et, sans relâcher son étreinte, le rassure.

—  Ensemble, nous avons des enfants à élever, une école à construire, une salle de dégustation de vin à aménager, un vignoble à faire prospérer... Je crois qu'on en aura bien pour toute une vie, lui souffle-t-il doucement. Et c'est une perspective qui me réjouit.

.

Il a laissé Lucas à l'hôtel des Perrière. Aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé ne pas le quitter et son compagnon semblait éprouver la même difficulté. C'est samedi, il n'a pas le choix. Comment d'un simple mouvement d'humeur de sa part, d'une légère provocation en sont-ils arrivés à une crise dans leur couple ? Il ne peut l'admettre. Ils s'aiment pourtant. La vie sans sa présence ? Impensable. Il se battra contre un millier de Sacha s'il le faut.

.

Ils s'habillent une fois de plus pour sortir en compagnie des clients mais aussi de leurs amis et certains danseurs.

—  Tu es très beau, lui murmure son homme tout contre son oreille.

Après une journée passée à danser, Lucas a retrouvé une partie de son allant. Il a pris le temps d'aller le chercher à l'école après les répétitions. Il l'a trouvé discutant avec Jan, John, Lionel, Sacha et Matte. Ce dernier était blotti contre son petit-ami qui le tenait serré sur sa hanche, une position qui leur semble familière à tous les deux. Pour une fois, le blond parait s'attacher sans pour autant négliger Lucas qui est le grand amour de sa vie, il en est conscient. Comment le bouillant milanais vit-il la chaude complicité qui les unit ? Aussi mal que lui par moments ?

Il a enlacé son homme avec tendresse, ignorant son sourire crispé. Il sait qu'il faudra du temps à son compagnon afin d'oublier leur conflit surtout en présence de Sacha. Il a découvert que chaque dispute le marque. C'est John qui a tenu à le lui faire réaliser à sa manière. Il a demandé à Lucas de lui montrer ce qu'il avait créé le matin même. Il a vu son homme hésiter avant d'obtempérer. Il n'a pas aimé ce qu'il a vu sur la vidéo. Pas du tout. Le talent de son chéri n'est pas en cause, au contraire. C'est la jeune Noémie qui incarnera l'héroïne de son ballet suivant. Le tableau montrait la danseuse perdue dans une forêt étrange représentée par un plan fixe à l'arrière. Sans musique d'abord, les lumières, les bruitages faisaient toute l'atmosphère sombre, lugubre, pleine de violence sous-jacente, de grondements menaçants. De peurs aussi, figurées par les mouvements de la jeune fille. La noirceur était tellement bien recréée qu'elle en donnait des frissons. On s'attendait à ce que la soliste soit attaquée au moindre pas supplémentaire. La musique ensuite, aux antipodes de ce qu'écoute son son chéri de coutume était chargée de fureur, de haine et plongeait parmi les ténèbres. Puis c'était l'attaque brusque bien qu'attendue, pleine de férocité et de hurlements. L'extrait s'arrêtait là. Nul doute que Lucas y avait transposé ses démons. A la fin du visionnage, il avait croisé le regard rancunier de Sacha. Pense-t-il donc qu'il est fait de marbre ? Dans une dispute, les deux côtés souffrent. Et lui, n'est-il en rien responsable ? Il imagine la vie de Lucas sans Sacha... et s'aperçoit avec horreur qu'il n'y parvient pas. En dehors de leur couple, la vie du chorégraphe est liée à celle de son soliste. Lucas arriverait-il encore à créer sans lui ?

—  Où es-tu ?

—  Je repense à ce que tu as chorégraphié ce matin. J'ai détesté que tu te sentes aussi mal, avoue-t-il.

—  Je sais que ce n'était pas le moment de me plonger dans cette création alors que Fleur de R'âge est en préparation, mais j'en avais besoin. Cela ne m'arrive pas souvent depuis que je suis avec toi et la danse m'aide beaucoup à traverser ces courtes mauvaises passes et à garder le cap, confie-t-il avec une caresse sur son visage du bout des doigts. Tu vois, c'est derrière moi, le rassure-t-il.

—  Avant ?

—  Avant c'était fréquent, soupire-t-il. Je prenais un ou deux somnifères et je dormais jusqu'à l'oubli. C'est ce que j'ai fait le soir de notre baiser. J'ai dormi jusqu'à l'aube du surlendemain. En me levant, j'ai regardé pour la première fois les vidéos de Jorge Donn. J'y ai trouvé un apaisement inconnu. Et tout a commencé.

—  Et depuis que nous sommes ensemble ?

—  Après le viol de Sacha, les saccages du studio, de la mosaïque, après notre première dispute...

—  Tu ne m'as rien dit. Je croyais que nous pouvions tout partager, lui reproche-t-il avec douceur.

—  C'est en moi, tu ne peux rien y faire. Hier, c'était particulièrement fort. C'est une angoisse qui monte, des idées noires, de la colère. Le doute m'envahit. Tout devient sombre et insurmontable. Sans le savoir tu m'aides beaucoup, je puise chaque jour dans ton amour pour avancer.

Il pense que c'est une des plus belles choses que lui ait dite son homme.

—  Je serai toujours là, souffle-t-il en le serrant entre ses bras.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il y a un an, il a passé la soirée de la Saint-Valentin, roulé en boule, au fond de son lit, ruminant sa solitude. Aujourd'hui, dans ce lit, il y a Rémi et il ne peut y rester. La vie est injuste. Il se tortille contre la peau chaude, s'étend dans son odeur qu'il respire en fermant les yeux, les bras de son compagnon se referment sur lui.

—  Arrête, se moque-t-il avec tendresse. Je ne dors plus. Je voulais me réveiller tôt afin que nous puissions prendre le petit-déjeuner à notre aise avant de filer au bar.

Dimanche, ses danseurs sont rentrés à Lausanne avec leur équipe au complet, Caroline, Samuel, Giovanni, Ahmed, Sylvain, Arnaud et cette fois Dorian. Lundi et mardi, ils se sont offert presque deux jours de congé. Ils ont paressé au lit le matin, passé toute la journée ensemble avant de regagner le Motus pour le coup de feu du soir. Hier déjà, ils ont repris à plein temps. Rungis à quatre heures du matin, les grossistes puis la cuisine ensemble pour un double complet le soir. Aujourd'hui, ce sera le cas à midi et en soirée. Un jour de folie encore. De même ce week-end mais, en leur absence, ils ont une nouvelle fois limité les réservations. Mieux vaut prendre moins de clients et qu'ils soient satisfaits par les mets et le service. Cette nuit, ils rejoindront la villa de Lionel ou devrait-il dire de Sacha puisque c'est lui qui l'occupe. Demain, il danse Boléro. Ils seront de retour de Suisse le 18 février, il leur restera cinq jours afin que Fleur de R'âge soit prêt. Il attend ces trois premiers spectacles avec fébrilité mais aussi avec anxiété. Prêts ? Ils le seront sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le public aimera-t-il ? C'est une tout autre question.

—  Mon cœur ?

—  Désolé. J'étais le 24 au soir...

—  Arrête d'angoisser, tout ira bien, le rassure son homme. Bonne Saint-Valentin, mon amour.

—  Je t'aime, mon ange. Bonne fête à toi, murmure-t-il en baisant ses paupières, puis ses lèvres.

Ils ont décidé de ne s'offrir aucun cadeau. Ils préfèrent attendre de fêter leur un an de couple le 1er mars. Ils seront au Japon.

.

Il est plus de deux heures du matin quand il pose leur sac à l'arrière de la voiture. Il prendra le volant en premier pendant que Rémi dort. Ils feront un arrêt au milieu du trajet afin de se dégourdir les jambes et changer de conducteur. Un bip le fait sursauter. Un message de Sacha qui lui demande où ils en sont. C'est le second aujourd'hui. Le premier ne contenait que trois points. Trois petits points d'amour pour un jour particulier. Il prend le temps de répondre avant de s'installer. Si tout va bien, ils seront là vers huit heures trente et prendront le petit déjeuner avec lui. Peut-être plus tard s'ils doivent faire plusieurs arrêts pour cause d'endormissement au volant.

Il est quatre heures du matin. Rémi a fini par sommeiller malgré la musique qu'il écoute à plein décibels. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour rester éveillé. Un parking et le logo connu d'une tasse de café l’appellent. Cela lui fera du bien.

Il est plus de cinq heures trente. Il se gare enfin sur le parking de l'aire de repos de Beaune Tailly. Il secoue Rémi, change de place avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Il se réveille lorsque le moteur de la voiture se tait. Le jardin de la villa des Charmilles est endormi sous la neige. Le thermomètre de la voiture indique une température de moins neuf degrés. La porte en s'ouvrant dessine un carré de lumière accueillante, Sacha les guettait. Cela lui fait chaud au cœur.

—  Vous avez fait bonne route ? demande-t-il en le serrant contre lui un instant avant d'embrasser Rémi.

—  Fatigué, soupire-t-il.

—  Tu veux manger quelque chose avant d'aller dormir ?

Sur la table préparée, des jus de fruits, des croissants mais aussi des brioches à la crème et aux raisins, son péché mignon quand il est à Lausanne.

—  Si tu me prends par les sentiments.

Son flamboyant le regarde avec tendresse. Aïe, aïe, aïe... Car en trois semaines, rien n'a changé. Ou si peu. Il est attentif à ne pas froisser Rémi ou Matte en étant trop proche physiquement de Sacha. Son homme fait un effort et ne lui reproche plus sa tendresse envers son flamboyant. Depuis leur dispute et la vision de ce qu'il en avait tiré, Rémi est très à l'écoute de ses états d'esprit et le couve trop mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Matte est souvent dans les parages de Sacha, pour ne pas dire contre Sacha et, il voit que, parfois, cela agace un peu ce dernier qui pourtant ne le lui reproche pas. Tout au moins en sa présence.

.

Il écarte le rideau dans le but de contempler les environs. Le paysage ressemble à une carte postale. Il est temps de se lever. Comme si Sacha l'avait entendu, il frappe à la porte pour le réveiller. Ils répètent à quinze heures. Il quitte sa rêverie à la fenêtre à regret et entrebâille la porte.

—  J'arrive, Sashka. Je prends une douche et je descends.

L'Opéra de Lausanne surprend. Un haut mur de verre et d'acier dans un quartier à l'architecture plutôt traditionnelle, deux volumes un bas et un plus haut. Après avoir fermé ses portes pendant cinq ans pour rénovation, l'opéra a ré-ouvert il y a un peu plus de quatre mois. C'est la première fois de toute son histoire que le Béjart Ballet Lausanne se produit dans ces aîtres. La salle principale a une capacité de mille onze places, soit un peu plus du double de leur salle des Perrière, l'opéra a eu de l'ambition dans sa rénovation. Une cage de scène de dix-huit mètres de hauteur permet de stocker les décors et de les descendre à point nommé, deux salles plus petites, des loges nombreuses, spacieuses, une salle de répétition de la même grandeur que la scène leur permet de ne pas encombrer celle-ci en dehors des représentations, sans compter les foyers, les bureaux... Tout est flambant neuf.

Gil Roman et Julio Arozarena l'attendent entouré des élèves de première année. Le directeur, un peu mal à l'aise lui semble-t-il, lui annonce que Philippe Javier, le nouveau répétiteur, leur a enseigné les rythmes de sa version de Boléro et qu'ils vont danser ce soir. Là, à cet instant précis, il sent poindre les ennuis.

—  Il leur a enseigné une chorégraphie qui lui est inconnue ? demande-t-il légèrement ironique. J'aimerais savoir comment il fait cela, moi, j'en suis incapable. Peu importe, nous allons juger de ça immédiatement.

—  Il l'a vue à Turin, explique Gil.

—  Si cela lui suffit. Où est Jan ?

—  Je suis là, Lucas.

—  Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demande-t-il sans plus se préoccuper des deux dirigeants de la compagnie.

—  J'ai fait de mon mieux. En trois jours, ce n'est pas évident.

Tout est dit. Ils échangent un regard soucieux. Pour la première fois depuis vingt cinq ans, la troupe sur scène sera aussi importante que celle du Ballet du XXème siècle, la compagnie bruxelloise de Maurice Béjart. Quarante huit garçons pour faire les rythmes. Comptant offrir Boléro en rappel à Paris, avant leur départ, ils ont interprété plusieurs fois le ballet. Les solistes sont donc prêts. Avec Jan, Sacha et Yun, ils vont faire répéter à quatre les élèves. En cours, il en change certains de place, les répartissant parmi des danseurs chevronnés de façon à ce qu'ils les encadrent.

—  C'est déjà mieux, constate-t-il après deux heures de travail intensif. Dix minutes de pose pour manger de quoi vous donner des forces. Plus question de grignoter ensuite alors ne vous faites pas prier. Vous vous asseyez et vous regardez attentivement notre version habituelle, vous devez vous imprégner de l'atmosphère qui s'en dégage. Après, nous recommencerons.

Il voit les regards étonnés que les élèves échangent entre eux. Il s'installe aux côtés de Rémi qui se penche vers son sac et distribue à tous ce qu'il a prévu : fruits, petits gâteaux aux fruits secs, barres énergétiques maison. Les portions seront un peu plus restreintes. Tant pis. Les bouteilles d'eau, de jus de fruits passent de main en main. Ensuite, il grimpe sur un des cercles rouges. Dès que Yun et Sacha sont en place, la mélopée lancinante égrène ses notes de plus en plus intensément. Il fixe Rémi d'un regard fervent et oublie tout dans la danse.

—  Sacha, Yun vous restez sur les structures afin de les voir différemment. On reprend !

Tout comme Jan, il tourne autour d'eux. Certains ont appris à entrer avec la première vague, d'autres avec la seconde et ainsi de suite. Il respecte le choix de Javier, il ne les connaît pas. Aller contre ne pourrait de toute façon que les stresser plus encore. Pourtant, il ne les épargne pas, ne ratant aucun geste inachevé, maladroit, aucun ralentissement, faisant ses remarques d'une voix brève. Sacha fait de même. Jan et Yun sont plus posés. Ils n'ont pas de temps à gaspiller. Il faudra de toute façon qu'ils s'habituent à ses manières. Ils danseront sur ses ballets la saison prochaine.

—  Bien ! nous allons en rester là aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons plus de temps pour les programmes libres.

Il lève la main afin de calmer les protestations de ses danseurs.

—  On le fera demain, c'est promis. Là, vous avez une demi-heure de libre avant la relaxation. Profitez-en pour expliquer aux élèves en quoi ça consiste, recommande-t-il.

—  On sait déjà ! s'écrie un jeune français s'il en juge par son accent du sud.

Il lui adresse un clin d’œil. La plupart s'installent à même le sol appuyés contre les murs, ils échangent des nouvelles, posent des questions... Il se tourne vers Gil et Julio. Assis à côté d'eux, il y a Michel Gascard et Philippe Javier qu'il salue.

—  Je vois que tu as gagné en assurance, commente Gil.

—  Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de traîner ni sur mon ballet ni ici.

—  Tu seras prêt ?

—  Oui. Un extrait ?

Leur assentiment ne fait pas de doute.

—  Matte ? Loïs ?

Il leur explique ce qu'il attend d'eux. Il a choisi le duo des deux rudristes aussi bien afin de faire plaisir à Michel Gascard que dans le but de prouver à Gil qu'il avait raison en ce qui les concerne. Le sourire en coin de Matte lui dit qu'il l'a deviné.

Le concerto d'Aranjuez joué à la guitare sèche retentit. Après, il ne leur reste qu'à apprécier la prestation des deux tout jeunes solistes. Peu à peu les conversations cessent. Les yeux les suivent admiratifs. Enfin, un silence total suit la prestation. Il n'a strictement rien à reprocher. Malgré l'environnement peu adéquat, ils leur ont fait ressentir une émotion intense.

—  Tu as fourni un travail exceptionnel, commente enfin Julio. Les solistes qui viennent de danser n'ont plus grand chose à voir avec les deux élèves qui nous ont quitté. Si tout le ballet est de cette qualité...

—  Avec l'assentiment de Jean-Pierre Pastori, je garderai une partie des élèves de cette seconde avec moi l'année prochaine. Ils passeront stagiaires.

—  Et ceux de première de la saison 2013-2014 ? s'enquiert Michel Gascard. Comptant que tu les emmènerais, nous avons augmenté le nombre de candidats reçus.

—  Je prendrai les secondes l'année prochaine et la suivante. Ensuite, nous aurons nos élèves de l'école Donn Bayot Paris. Rien ne vous empêche d'impliquer les vôtres de telle façon à remplacer les danseurs qui seront avec moi.

—  Tu sais que tu as nos principaux solistes pendant toute la fin de cette saison. Que feront-ils l'année prochaine ?

—  Ils choisiront, répond-il.

—  La plupart voudront rester avec Lucas, intervient Sacha qu'il n'a pas entendu approcher. C'est mon cas. Ils ont déjà commencé à répéter le ballet suivant.

—  Le ballet suivant, balbutie Philippe Javier, c'est impossible.

—  Je finis par croire qu'avec Lucas, rien ne l'est, raille Gil Roman.

—  Nous n'en sommes qu'au début, explique-t-il. Juste deux tableaux.

—  Tu ne crois pas que tu es trop dur avec les plus jeunes ? Personne ne les tyrannise comme tu viens de le faire, intervient Michel Gascard avec un air indigné.

— Vous m'avez laissé trois heures pour leur enseigner ma chorégraphie. Je suis ferme mais je les respecte. Jamais je ne crie, jamais je ne les abaisse, je les encourage autant que je le peux. Vous trouvez qu'ils étaient prêts à monter sur la scène de l'opéra ?

—  Non, avoue Julio, ils ne l'étaient pas.

—  Je ne dis pas que ce qu'ils font maintenant est parfait. C'est mieux en tout cas. Je suis sévère, je suis bref quand je travaille, c'est vrai je le sais. Si je commence à discuter, à expliquer alors qu'ils dansent, je les perds de vue et ne vois pas la moitié des erreurs. Ils savent que je repère la moindre distraction. Je les force ainsi à se concentrer. Les danseurs, les élèves que j'ai à Paris connaissent mes exigences et en ont l'habitude. Qui aime bien, châtie bien, ils le savent aussi. Les débriefing, c'est pour après. Là, on peut échanger.

—  Ils râlent parfois, pourtant ils apprécient et respectent Lucas. La troupe de Paris est une grande famille. Les liens sont très forts, intervient John. Ils peuvent compter sur leur chorégraphe en toutes circonstances, cela contrebalance sa fermeté.

.

Les dernières note de Boléro se sont tues. Comme d'habitude, il serre la main de Sacha de toutes ses forces. Ses doigts lui font mal tant celui-ci les étreint en retour. Il fait avancer ses danseurs en une première vague, puis les élèves de Rudra, des deux années mélangées. Ce n'est qu'après deux rappels et une standing ovation qu'ils remontent tous les trois sur les tables rouges afin de danser à nouveau les dernières minutes de Boléro.

.

Assis par terre en tailleur, il observe les élèves de première qui font leur second programme libre. Celui d'hier était un peu confus. Après avoir vu les habitués, ils sont aujourd'hui moins stressés, se lâchent mieux et les résultats sont plus fiables. Son calepin à la main, il note.

—  Il est doué celui-là, constate-t-il.

—  Un peu petit, non ?

Il considère son voisin avec des rires plein la gorge. Venant de Matte et de son mètre soixante sept, la remarque est un peu surprenante.

—  Tu as raison, lui répond-il gravement, il n'a que quelques centimètres de plus que toi. C'est peu.

Sacha éclate de rire, Rémi n'en est pas loin et le Milanais lui adresse une grimace offusquée.

—  Souris, jeune démon. On t'aime comme tu es, raille-t-il. Petit à la ville et grand sur scène.

—  C'est ce que tu penses ? s'enquiert le petit-ami de son flamboyant.

—  Non, pas du tout, lui répond-il très sérieusement.

Il lance un regard en coin au garçon qui semble se demander s'il plaisante ou non. Son sourire le trahit pendant que ses voisins n'arrivent plus à retenir leur sérieux.

—  Pourquoi le dire, si je ne le pense pas ? Bon, c'est la dernière, commente-t-il en voyant une jeune asiatique s'approcher. C'est vraiment une bonne année.

—  Tu en parles comme d'une récolte de vin...

Il ne répond pas à son jeune danseur. Il le connaît. Il est orgueilleux, le rire des autres à ses dépens, il le vit mal. Quand il commence à ergoter de cette manière, il devient vite pénible et de mauvaise fois. Il rassemble tout son monde pour la relaxation. C'est leur dernière prestation à Lausanne. La prochaine, ils seront dans la salle Jorge Donn à Paris. Leur salle.

 


	33. La vie sans toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Patrick Dupond photographié par JeanLoup Sieff  
> Vers qui, vers quoi mène la rumeur publique ? 

****

Les lumières de la salle se sont éteintes. Il regarde Bhakti. Gil a choisi pour Sacha un rôle autre que celui que lui a donné Lucas dans Le voyage du Maître. Il est aussi magnifique dans celui de Shiva que dans Krishna. Différent. Plus majestueux moins sensuel. Le séjour à la villa occupée par Sacha seul, il le craignait. Il avait tort. Après le petit déjeuner, ils passent à Rudra, assistent à des cours, font le tour des membres de l'équipe discutant avec l'un ou avec l'autre, s'intéressent à leur stage, mangent à treize heures à la cafétéria avant d'aller à l'opéra répéter. Sacha est souvent avec eux, accompagné de Matte qu'ils retrouvent le matin à la salle de danse de Lucas au Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Souvent pour ne pas dire tout le temps mais deux couples ensemble ce n'est pas comme un homme omniprésent qui convoite le sien et ne le lui laisse pas ignorer. Enfin, Sacha a l'air de s'attacher à quelqu'un. S'attacher ne signifie pas aimer. Il est conscient que ce ne sera jamais l'amour à la fois fou et profond que le soliste ressent envers Lucas.

Puis c'est la représentation et de suite après son homme, vidé de toute énergie, entre ses bras dans les loges. Suivi par le regard de René, Giovanni prend son rôle très au sérieux, même ici où il est en stage et vérifie chaque soir la cheville de son boss comme il l'appelle en le taquinant et cela malgré les rouspétances de celui-ci. Ensuite ils vont dîner ensemble accompagnés de qui veut venir. L'équipe de Paris mais d'autres aussi tels Julio, Mila et Filippo, quelques élèves de première. Ils s'attardent discutent, rient. Son amour est plus détendu ici qu'à Paris où la pression se fait trop importante.

Pourtant demain, en caravane, ils en reprendront la direction avec sur le siège arrière Loïs, Sean et Alexeï. La Ferrari de Sacha mènera le convoi, eux seront en queue. Le plus petit des deux cars de la compagnie restera dorénavant à Paris, ainsi qu'un camion tout neuf. Ils sont loin du gros mastodonte qui les accompagne d'habitude en tournée, mais il suffira pour le moment. Par contre, il faudra trouver deux autres chauffeurs, ceux-ci rentreront à Lausanne dès mardi. Si la troupe de Gil est encadrée de treize personnes, leur équipe se limitera, malgré la présence des dix-huit élèves, à Arnaud, Samuel, Caroline, Jan, Giovanni et aussi Lionel qui a décidé de les accompagner lors de leur premier déplacement à Oslo. Le côté technique se résumera à quatre hommes, Sylvain, les deux électriciens et un accessoiriste-homme à tout faire, tous transfuges de la troupe lausannoise.

Il a choisi de ne pas aller au foyer pendant l'entracte. Il n'y prend nul plaisir. Il attend. La salle redevient noire et la scène s'éclaire. Les trois structures rouges y sont disposées. Et, une fois de plus, il regarde danser Boléro. Il ne s'en lasse pas. Avant, il essayait de partager un peu de son attention entre les deux autres solistes, il a très vite constaté que ce n'était pas possible et y a renoncé. Son homme, son compagnon, son amant accapare son intérêt. Ce soir encore, lorsqu'ils rentreront, il lui fera l'amour. Discrètement, puisqu'ils ne sont pas chez eux. Lucas mordra son épaule afin de ne pas crier sa volupté et lui soufflera qu'il l'aime plus que tout. Et il le croira quand il jouira à son tour.

Il voit les photographes professionnels suisses s'affairer. Le petit reportage filmé à l'hôtel des Perrière passera dans l'émission de demain soir. Si rien ne cloche, ils seront rentrés à Paris pour la visionner. Il est impatient de voir ce que le journaliste et Yann le Gac en ont fait.

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils sont arrivés sains et saufs et sans anicroche. Sacha descend de son 4x4 afin d'ouvrir la porte sécurisée. Hormis Rémi et lui, il est un des seuls à en avoir le code et la clé avec son père et Amin. Pendant les trois jours à Lausanne, ils se sont déplacés avec le monospace. Logique. C’est un peu ardu de se mettre à quatre dans une Ferrari. Il avait supposé qu'elle était remisée au garage de la maison. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ce matin, Sacha a fait son mystérieux l'entraînant en une course qu'il a dite rapide, pendant que Rémi restait à la villa pour attendre Matte qui devait arriver. Cela ne plaisait pas à son homme, il l'a vu de suite, pourtant, Rémi n'a rien dit et l'a laissé partir. Sacha lui a demandé de l'emmener chez un concessionnaire Volkswagen de la ville. Il y a pris possession d'un magnifique Touareg commandé depuis deux mois. Sacha a ri quand il l'a interrogé sur d'éventuels problèmes d'argent.

—  Non, lui a-t-il répondu. Je n'ai même plus Daniel à payer, quelqu'un s'en charge à ma place.

—  C'était évident de partager ces frais-là, non ?

—  Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Avoue qu'une voiture de sport, ce n’est pas pratique. Rapide peut-être mais pour les déplacements à l'étranger dans le cadre de la tournée ce n’est pas l'idéal et j'ai le sentiment que nous allons faire beaucoup de kilomètres. Je l'avais vu à Wolfsburg quand nous y avions été, je l'avais trouvé superbe. Ne te tracasse pas, avec la puissance et les options que j'ai choisies, il n’est pas bon marché. C'est un hybride en plus. J'avais la Ferrari depuis mes dix-huit ans. Un rêve de gosse que j'avais concrétisé avec la complicité d'Aganno. Elle avait huit ans et pourtant elle a couvert l'achat de celle-ci. Tu veux le conduire ? Je prends le monospace.

Il a hésité mais l'envie était trop forte et il avait accepté le cadeau que lui faisait Sacha. Il avait écouté attentivement les explications du vendeur avant de s'installer, heureux comme un gosse d'étrenner le véhicule qui sentait le nouveau, le cuir frais et la colle d'assemblage. Par contre, il a été mal à l'aise de cacher à Rémi que c'est lui qui a conduit la voiture. Il n'a pas eu le courage d'affronter une autre dispute avec lui pour si peu. Et pourtant...

—  Enfin rentrés, soupire-t-il en caressant doucement la cuisse de son homme. On y a mis le temps.

—  Avec le car et le camion, les nombreux arrêts pipi, ce n'est pas étonnant. On a bien roulé quand même. Nous ne sommes partis qu'en fin de matinée après tout, fait remarquer celui-ci en posant sa main sur la sienne.

—  Rémi...

—  Oui, ma puce ?

—  C'est moi qui ai ramené le Touareg du garage, soupire-t-il. Je ne veux pas te le cacher.

—  J'étais déjà au courant. Je vous guettais par la fenêtre, explique-t-il. Je sais que tu craignais que je te cherche misère alors je n'ai rien dit. Ils ont besoin de nous pour s'installer ? J'aimerais voir le passage de l'émission tourné ici.

L'amour qu'il lit aux yeux de son ange gonfle son cœur qui menace de déborder de sentiments.

—  On y va. Attends.

Il va discuter quelques minutes avec les chauffeurs qui occuperont cette nuit deux lits chez les garçons. Il rappelle à son petit monde que le reportage passe ce soir. Il y a la télé dans tous les appartements et un grand écran dans chaque dortoir. L'ADSL est maintenant installé partout. Ils ont donc la possibilité de la regarder aussi sur leur portable. Petit à petit, tout se met en place.

.

Pour une fois, Rémi ne se précipite pas sur leur sac afin d'en ranger le contenu mais sur la télécommande. Assis contre lui, il suit la première partie de l'émission consacrée à l'opéra de Nice où ils seront en représentation au mois de juin. Enfin le présentateur reçoit le journaliste qui est venu l'interviewer. Les images sont très belles. C'est émouvant de voir les jardins, les bâtiments, les salles de danse avec zooms sur les deux tableaux de Benjamin ce qui le fait grincer des dents mais aussi sur le petit atelier de Samuel et la cafétéria. Puis, il y a la salle Jorge Donn sous toutes ses coutures, ils ont même filmé la large entrée sur le côté destinées aux fauteuils roulants, le plan incliné qui les amènent juste devant les places qui leur sont réservées.

Les extraits des répétitions ont, de toute évidence, été choisis par Yann avec soin. Des instants de Fleur de R'âge, très courts afin de ne pas en divulguer le contenu : un moment du mouvement d'ensemble des elfes, un autre du solo de Jan, puis du pas de deux de Loïs et Matte, quelques images des tableaux des adolescents de la cité interpellés par les policiers, de Sacha qui rencontre pour la première fois une jeune fille draguée sur internet, de John qui tague sur un mur en même temps qu'apparaissent sur celui-ci les lettres tracées ce qui a demandé à ce dernier beaucoup d'efforts avant d'être synchrone.

Succède à la séquence une partie de l'entretien où il parle avec ardeur de la danse mais avant tout de ses danseurs, de son équipe, sa passion est une évidence qui envahit l'écran puis viennent des moments choisis des deux ballets de Maurice Béjart. Le reporter insiste sur le renouveau y apporté et le travail que cela a demandé. De nouveaux de brefs passages. Cette fois, ils ont privilégié les solos, Manu dans Kabuki, Sacha en Bhakti, lui-même dans les Illuminations, Jan sur Mozart-Tango, John dans son tango, les filles avec Lisbeth en soliste... La fin de son interview ensuite où il parle des projets, des appartements aménagés pour les danseurs de passage, de l'école, des studios pour les élèves, du travail exceptionnel d'Amin sur la rénovation de l'hôtel des Perrière. Le présentateur demande au journaliste une conclusion personnelle. Un instant de crainte, pourtant le bilan est plus que positif.

Celui-ci dit qu'il a été impressionné par le travail acharné fourni par les interprètes, par les idées nouvelles du chorégraphe exploitées avec justesse et le résultat exceptionnel qui découle de cette collaboration alors que ce n'était que la première répétition en costumes, mais surtout par la jeunesse des danseurs et leur enthousiasme. Jeunesse que l'on retrouve dans l'ensemble de l'équipe, de la régie aux costumes, en passant par la coiffure ou le maquillage. Il conclut en disant que le public semble ne pas s'y tromper puisque toutes les représentations en France et en Belgique sont déjà sold out et qu'ils ont dû rajouter des dates en fin de saison afin de satisfaire les demandes.

—  Nous avons programmés des spectacles supplémentaires ? fait-il perplexe à Rémi.

—  Tu n'as pas encore vu Lionel, il t'en dira plus. Il faut couvrir l'achat du camion, se moque son chéri. L'émission était magnifique. Tu passes très bien à l'écran, ma puce, tu avais l'air passionné et sûr de toi.

—  C'était mon exploit du jour parce que c'était loin d'être le cas, raille-t-il en faisant la moue.

—  Je sais, dit tendrement son homme en le serrant contre lui.

—  Surtout après ta petite scène de jalousie.

—  On doit en reparler ? demande Rémi avec un soupir las.

—  Non, mon ange. Non...

Il sait que son chéri fait des efforts afin de ne plus le blesser. Lui d'autres pour se tenir loin de Sacha. Il est étonné qu'il n'ait rien dit de son enthousiasme à conduire la nouvelle voiture de son ami. Celle de Rémi n'a même pas trois ans et, si ce n'est pas un modèle grand luxe, elle est, d'après son homme, la leur et ce partage est plus précieux que tout. Il a, une fois encore, agi en enfant encouragé par Sacha qui lui prouve sa tendresse comme il le peut.

—  Nous allons au Motus ? demande son chéri avec un peu d'impatience.

Rémi a prévu une grosse affluence, il a raison. Les danseurs qui n'ont pas pu faire leur marché puisque loin de Paris sont nombreux ce soir à pousser la porte du bar. Ils ont aussi envie de discuter de l'émission. Plusieurs lumières de flash ponctuent leur retour. Les blogueurs ont apparemment tenu le même raisonnement que son homme et ils sont sur la brèche.

Dès leur arrivée, ils passent tous les deux derrière le comptoir. Les échanges de vue sont animés aux diverses tables car la 7 prévue pour une vingtaine de personnes n'a pas suffi. Helmut a déserté le Dean's et dîne avec un Lionel très souriant. Flo et Zineb sont là aussi malgré qu'elles ont cours demain matin, chacune à côté de leur petit-ami. Olivier et Séba ont enfin l'occasion de visionner l'émission bien qu'ils soient interrompus perpétuellement par l'un ou par l'autre qui leur demande si ils ont vu tel ou tel passage. Tout le monde se mélange dans une atmosphère bon enfant. La main possessive qui se pose sur sa taille le fait sourire.

—  Tu es heureux, constate son homme avec tendresse en l'attirant contre sa poitrine.

Il acquiesce de la tête sans répondre verbalement.

—  Tout ça ? insiste Rémi.

—  Je suis heureux, oui. J'ai peur aussi.

—  Je sais, mon cœur. Cela se passera bien, le rassure Rémi.

Il sourit. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de craindre quelque coup tordu de Michel qui s'est tenu trop tranquille depuis l'épisode de Thaïba. Il redoute autant ses silences que ses actions.

**.•*)(*•.**

La poitrine collée au dos de Lucas, ses bras entourant sa taille, il le tient serré contre lui, percevant sans peine la tension qui l'habite. C'est la première représentation de Fleur de R'âge. La salle est comble. Aux places VIP des amis tels Vera ou Brigitte, Yann le Gac mais aussi les dirigeants du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, des officiels et des journalistes. Sacha, à leurs côtés, reprend son souffle, Matte s'est blotti contre lui à la recherche d'une tendresse dont il ne semble jamais rassasié. Benoît appuyé sur Jan regarde comme eux le solo de John dans son tableau du jeune ouvrier dont la passion, l'art urbain, sert d'exutoire. Sa danse est magistrale. Sylvain aussi a fait un travail extraordinaire. Cette trouvaille du dessin qui s'inscrit sur l'écran n'est pas la seule. Son homme a eu raison de lui faire confiance.

De temps en temps, ils échangent un sourire crispé, essayant de cacher leur angoisse. Benoît, Matte et Sacha sont en scène pour introduire le tableau d'ensemble suivant. Ils y participent tous les trois, ensuite c'est le pas de deux de Matte et Loïs. La moitié du ballet s'est déroulée sans anicroche aucune. Le public est immobile et, il l'espère, attentif. Vient une séquence sur les jeux en ligne faisant revivre la quête des personnages de Sacha, mage, voleur, paladin, guerrier, démoniste, il n'y connaît pas grand chose, il faut l'avouer, ensuite sa rencontre sur internet d'une jeune joueuse qu'il désire approcher et leur contact désastreux dans la vraie vie. C'est Anissa Varga qui accompagne Sacha en ce pas de deux qui débouche sur la partie consacrée aux sorties, aux discothèques, à la drogue, au sida avec un Sacha merveilleusement expressif devant les confidences et la souffrance d'un ami malade.

—  Il est fantastique, murmure son homme tout contre lui.

Il ne peut que lui donner raison. Quand le soliste danse ce que crée pour lui le maître qu'il s'est choisi, il exprime ce que ce dernier a été chercher au plus profond de son être et le magnifie. Il y a entre eux, à travers leur art, une absolue entente, une mystérieuse alchimie qui transcendent chaque pas et où les deux sont parties prenantes. Comme avant eux, Béjart et Jorge Donn. Même si Lucas n'apprécie pas la comparaison dont il se juge indigne, il ne peut nier cette relation étroite qui les accomplit. Un instant, il pose ses lèvres dans le creux derrière son oreille. Avec tendresse, Lucas caresse ses cheveux sans se retourner, il ne quitte pas la scène des yeux, soupirant de satisfaction quand Sacha-Chris retrouve ses amis Matte et Benoît.

—  Je t'aime, mon ange, entend-il Lucas murmurer.

—  Je sais, répond-il calmement. Également.

Là, devant ce spectacle où Lucas a mis son âme, il accepte l'inévitable. Cet attachement, cette appartenance, cette dépendance même où lui n'a pas sa place. Et le fait que malgré cela, Lucas l'aime d'amour, lui, son compagnon. Il resserre son étreinte autour de ce corps qui lui appartient.

Ils sont aux trois-quarts du ballet. Et toujours, malgré la musique, ce silence assourdissant qui les angoisse. Du coin de l’œil, il voit Daniel embrasser la salle du regard, avec ses deux collaborateurs, il assure le service d'ordre, veillant au bon déroulement du ballet. Chaque décor, chaque endroit ont été soigneusement examinés, les structures pour Boléro ont été à nouveau vérifiées. En vain. Pas de trace de Michel. Ce qui est une bonne constatation, bien sûr, mais qui ne diminue en rien leur inquiétude.

**.•*)(*•.**

Blotti en l'étreinte de Rémi, il sait qu'il vit, là, l'un des instants les plus importants de sa vie. Il contemple son flamboyant. Il est unique, celui-là. Son destin a merveilleusement fait les choses en lui offrant sa compagnie pour parcourir ce chemin. Une personnalité riche, attachante qui magnifie tout ce qu'il crée. Quelle que soit l'issue de cette soirée, il lui devra tant. Et aussi à Matte et Benoît qui ne déméritent pas. Et au reste de la troupe. Aux jeunes bien entendu. Sean et Loïs, Jimmy, Falila, Noémie, Lise, Lisbeth... Autant de découvertes, de rencontres qui le comblent. Ils sont tous étroitement soudés. Ils lancent un regard un peu amer vers Yun et Will qui entrent en scène pour le tableau suivant sur le sport. Ils ont choisi de ne plus être avec lui la saison prochaine. Et malheureusement, ils ne sont pas les seuls qui rentreront à Lausanne.

Arrivés hier, Gil Roman, Jean-Pierre Pastori, Julio Arozarena, Michel Gascard et Philippe Javier sont là, aux places VIP. Gil n'a pas tardé à poser les questions qui fâchent. Apparemment, il tenait à le faire avant le premier spectacle. Il avait déjà amorcé la discussion à Lausanne et Sacha lui avait répondu pour lui-même et en général. Les autres semblaient y avoir réfléchi entre-temps et ont fait connaître leur décision. Didier et Kathleen partiront eux aussi. Quatre de ses solistes chevronnés sur dix. Par contre, John l'a surpris en exprimant le désir de continuer l'aventure avec lui. Les raisons de chacun sont différentes. Sa famille manque à Kathleen et son intimité à Didier, qui l'eut cru de ce boute en train toujours entouré ? William ne veut pas quitter son chéri, ce qu'il conçoit très bien. Celles de Yun, par contre, l'ont interpellé. Il critique la distance prise avec l’œuvre de Béjart et le volonté de faire du show au mépris de la danse. Il n'est pas Béjart. Contrairement à certains de ses danseurs, dont Yun mais aussi Manu, Yvan, Benoît et Jan, Sacha même, quoique très peu, lui n'a jamais évolué sous sa direction et pour cause. Pourtant, il essaye au mieux de travailler dans sa continuité, de deviner ce qu'aurait désiré le maître, d'utiliser les technologies modernes comme le grand créateur l'a toujours fait. Et Yun lui reproche de vouloir aller trop loin.

Bien sûr, sa source d'inspiration première est le merveilleux danseur qu'était Jorge Donn. Mais on ne peut parler de Donn sans imaginer Béjart le dirigeant, n'en déplaise à Lionel. Charnel, sensuel unique tel était l’interprète. Sa recherche va dans ce sens, d'une façon bien plus marquée, il est vrai. Depuis qu'il est le compagnon d'Helmut, Lionel évoque plus facilement son amant et le rend plus proche, plus réel que Maurice Béjart. En ses confidences, il le décrit secret et réservé dans sa vie de tous les jours, impudique caméléon sur scène, aimant son art par dessus tout, s'offrant totalement à lui et au public chaque soir. Lui qui déclarait _"La mort, je n'y pense pas. Les projets, je n'en ai jamais. Je vis dans l'instant de la création, j'existe par le présent du travail. Jour après jour, la transpiration me tient compagnie : le matin, la leçon et la barre, l'après-midi la répétition et, en soirée, le spectacle."_ (1) et qui a dansé au delà de ses forces, pleurant de douleur quand il quittait la scène après Boléro. Il soupire.

—  Chéri ?

—  Je pense à Yun.

—  On ne peut plaire à tout le monde, conclut son homme.

Il esquisse un petit sourire ironique devant sa philosophie réaliste, avant de rendre son entière attention au spectacle qu'il n'a jamais vraiment laissé des yeux. Le final s'annonce. L'instant fatidique du jugement aussi. Il arrive bien trop vite. Sacha l'arrache à l'étreinte rassurante de Rémi et le tire sur le plateau en pleine lumière. Devant lui, sa salle, son public plongés dans le noir et qu'il devine à peine. Derrière, ses danseurs sans qui il ne serait rien. Il s'incline les doigts noués à ceux de Sacha et soudain, comme au Palais des Congrès lorsqu'il a dansé pour la première fois Boléro, les acclamations roulent sous la voûte de la chapelle amplifiées par la superbe acoustique. Il salue avant de faire un geste vers ses interprètes qu'il applaudit lui-même rendant hommage à leur travail. Sean et Matte, ses enfants terribles se précipitent chacun d'un côté. Les bras entourant leur taille, il salue une dernière fois rencontrant au passage le regard tendre de Sacha qui contemple le tableau. Les spectateurs se lèvent pour un vibrant hommage avant de se rendre au foyer où, en l'honneur de l'inauguration de la salle Jorge Donn, du champagne leur sera servi. Derrière eux, le rideau, un simple panneau noir sur lequel comme tracée à la craie blanche, on reconnaît, émouvante, la silhouette du grand soliste dansant Boléro, est descendu.

C'est les yeux remplis de larmes qu'il retourne vers Rémi, sa main toujours serrée dans celle de Sacha. Il passe de bras en bras, d'étreinte en étreinte, ce qui ne calme pas son émoi, bien au contraire, avant de l'atteindre enfin. Le front posé sur son épaule, il pleure brisé d'émotions alors que son compagnon le serre à l'étouffer.

—  Danseur ! Il faut te préparer pour Les illuminations, le rappelle à l'ordre Sacha.

—  J'arrive, Sashka. J'arrive.

Le sourire de son flamboyant est chaud et tendre.

—  Il n'y a que toi qui doutais, se moque-t-il gentiment. Nous savions tous qu'ils ne pourraient qu'aimer.

Il en était moins sûr. Transposer la vie quotidienne des adolescents dans une comédie musicale, pourquoi pas ? Starmania est là pour prouver que c'est possible et que le grand public suit. Dans un ballet, c'était un pari plus risqué, bien que Béjart ait déjà abordé des thèmes non conventionnels avec succès.

**.•*)(*•.**

Son homme rassuré et comblé, il l'espère, par l'enthousiasme du public, il a, pour regarder le Voyage du Maître et Lucas danser, rejoint sa place dans la salle entre Julio et Vera.

—  Exceptionnel, fait le premier. Ton bonhomme, c'est quelqu'un.

Après un sourire, il se consacre à Lucas qui évolue sur scène. Chaque fois qu'il interprète un solo, il le bouleverse par les sentiments qu'il exprime. Si le public est venu dans le but de voir Lucas Bayot le chorégraphe, ils verront aussi Lucas Bayot le danseur. Les applaudissements nourris qui saluent la fin des Illuminations ne le démentissent pas.

—  Il a fait des progrès incroyables, murmure Vera à sa gauche. Jamais je n'aurais espéré qu'il arrive à ce niveau. Et en si peu de temps, il est devenu un interprète extraordinaire.

—  Il n'a pas ménagé sa peine.

Les premiers sons d'Heliogabale retentissent. Sur la passerelle, les musiciens africains donnent le ton. L'auditoire, intrigué, les cherche avant de les découvrir tout la haut. Sur la scène, tous les rudristes, Lucas en prime, leur répondent sur les congas. De leurs flammes mouvantes, les braseros éclairent les interprètes en plus des chauds jeux de lumières qui se font discrets, le tout sur fond de coucher de soleil africain. Des exclamations fusent du parterre étonné, des rumeurs s'amplifient dans les galeries. Il voit Julio se pencher vers l'avant. Intéressé ou captivé, il ne sait. Le directeur artistique du Béjart Ballet Lausanne n'a jamais caché sa sympathie envers Lucas.

L'atmosphère change du tout au tout lors de Bakhti, Sacha-Krishna et ses bergères aux saris turquoise. L'arrière plan, un paysage indien verdoyant avec au fond des montagnes, se fait très peu présent dans le but de mettre les danseurs en évidence. Sacha est souriant, rayonnant, magnifique. Il n'a nulle difficulté à deviner que c'est surtout le bonheur de Lucas qui l'épanouit.

Viennent les danses grecques, Matte et les jeunes filles. Les garçons ensuite qui sont enfin coordonnés. Et leur Milanais, sûr de lui, radieux de son importance lui qui n'aime rien autant qu'être le point de mire de tous, les met dans sa poche en un tour de main ou plutôt en une pirouette bien équilibrée. Et avec l'un de ses sourires en coin.

Pour Manu dans Kabuki, Lucas a préféré une absence de fond, juste des carrés figurant de larges pavés sur le sol. Les projecteurs suivent le puissant soliste revêtu d'un riche costume de samouraï. Son maquillage très accentué a été parfaitement réalisé par Caroline supervisée par Valéry, il évoque le théâtre du même nom. Manu, fidèle à lui-même, remplit la scène de sa présence étonnante, toute d'énergie et de force.

Le jeu de lumières qui plonge petit à petit le Palais de Peterof dans le flamboiement d'un coucher de soleil qui décline puis dans la pénombre jusqu'à l'obscurité totale, ne suffit pas à lui faire aimer le final "Souvenirs de Leningrad". C'est la partie qui lui plaît le moins. Les costumes qui viennent des réserves de Lausanne, même s'ils ont été dessinés par Gianni Versace, lui paraissent vieillots. Ils ont mal traversé les vingt cinq ans qui se sont écoulés depuis leur création ou, peut-être, sont-ils trop différents des réalisations de Dorian et Arnaud et choquent-ils comme un anachronisme. Le tableau lui paraît classique et ce n'est pas l'interprétation de John pourtant brillante qui va modifier ce sentiment. Toute la compagnie est sur scène et, en un ensemble parfait, évolue sur la musique de Tchaïkovski dont les dernières notes tombent dans le noir absolu.

Lorsque les lumières se rallument, tous saluent. Une fois de plus, Sacha pousse Lucas et le met en évidence. C'est la place du directeur du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, du chorégraphe. Il n'est pourtant, ici, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Son compagnon fait avancer ses danseurs et le rideau se baisse. Il sait que derrière s'affairent, l'homme à tout faire, Lionel et un électricien qui, palliant au manque de personnel, installent les structures noires une fois de plus soigneusement vérifiées. Des acclamations nourries encensent la compagnie. Discrètement, Sacha, Lucas et Benoît ont quitté la scène afin de se changer. Ce soir, ce dernier remplace Yun qui a prétexté une fatigue trop importante pour danser ce Boléro qui n'est qu'un bonus accordé par Lucas aux spectateurs de la salle Jorge Donn. Il sait que son chorégraphe d'homme ne laissera pas passer cette défection sans réagir. Heureusement que Benoît l'a appris au cas ou l'un d'eux serait malade ou blessé.

Le rideau se lève à nouveau et les danseurs s'écartent. Le public trépigne et applaudit à tout rompre quand il découvre les trois solistes sur les structures brillantes. La luminosité change. Enrobés d'un seul halo bleu, ils commencent, dans un silence devenu religieux, à vivre Boléro. L'atmosphère voulue par Lucas et créée par Sylvain est très différente de l'habituelle ambiance rouge, chaleureuse, celle-ci paraît presque irréelle. Placées devant un fond noir, les surfaces de même couleur se devinent au hasard d'un éclat lumineux sur la brillance de leur revêtement, les trois interprètes torses nus, seulement vêtus d'un collant sans pied bleu nattier, semblent évoluer à un mètre du sol dans cette lumière bleutée, irisée qui accuse chacun des gestes sensuels. Benoît s'en tire superbement bien, aussi tentateur que les deux autres. Pense-t-il à Jan ? Il ne les a jamais vus avoir de différent, ils sont remarquablement unis. Enfin, le grand écart final. Les danseurs descendent de la structure. Parmi les tonnerres d'applaudissements, un détonnant cri de rage poussé tout près de lui le fait se tourner brusquement vers la gauche.

Un éclair de lumière sur un canon métallique lui fait craindre le pire confirmé par une détonation et une lueur brève. Sur la scène, Sacha a réagi au quart de tour et s'est précipité sur Lucas qu'il a couché sous lui. Il court vers le tireur en qui il a deviné Michel venu assister à ce qu'il croyait être la fin de la carrière de Lucas sur une des structures sabotées, il arrive à sa hauteur alors que le fou vide son chargeur en direction des deux danseurs. Son poing rencontre la tempe de son ex-amant qui se retourne vers lui. Il n'aura pas le temps d'en faire plus. A moitié assommé, le dealer est désarmé et ceinturé par Daniel et ses collaborateurs. Maintenu au sol, menotté, Michel est enfin impuissant. Il ne s'en préoccupe pas plus et se précipite sur la scène. Son Lucas semble indemne. Agenouillé à côté de lui, il serre la main d'un Sacha exsangue qui grimace de douleur. Giovanni est déjà penché sur lui. Il attire contre lui Matte qui est livide.

—  Calme-toi ! Il va avoir besoin de toi, le presse-t-il.

Leur jeune ami lève vers lui des yeux remplis de larmes.

—  Ne panique pas avant de savoir s'il est sérieusement touché, ajoute-t-il rassurant.

Un spectateur les rejoint sur la scène.

—  Je suis médecin, laissez-moi passer.

Cette soirée de tous les espoirs se transforme en cauchemar. Les sirènes retentissent, police et ambulance débarquent en même temps. Ils ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Blême, le visage fermé, les yeux durs, Lucas ignore les policiers qui lui posent des questions et refuse d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre que les conclusions du médecin qui a examiné son soliste.

—  Il a été touché plusieurs fois. Les deux balles qu'il a reçues dans le bras n'ont, me semble-t-il, pas causé trop de dégâts. La troisième a frôlé son épaule, puis sa nuque et entamé son cuir chevelu. Je crois la blessure superficielle. Pourtant, il saigne de façon abondante et je ne peux poser un diagnostic certain. En tout cas, vous avez eu une chance folle tous les deux. Il faut vous soigner aussi.

Il voit Lucas baisser les yeux vers son collant rempli de sang au niveau de la cuisse puis hausser les épaules.

—  Je n'ai rien, laisse-t-il tomber.

Autour du magnifique danseur, il y a Vera et Lionel pour une fois unis en une inquiétude commune au sujet de leur fils, bien qu'Helmut se tienne aux côtés de son amant afin de le soutenir, il y a Matte aussi dont le regard hagard ne quitte pas son petit-ami abattu, puis eux et enfin, toute la troupe. Dans la salle, après les cris et l'affolement premier, les spectateurs attendent en un silence impressionnant. C'est Gil qui entreprend de les rassurer sur l'état du jeune homme par des paroles trop vagues pour les convaincre pleinement. Sacha est enfin étendu sur la civière. Avec Matte, ils quittent la salle derrière les infirmiers et suivent en voiture l'ambulance.

La main de Lucas serre sa cuisse et lui fait mal. Son amour s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne voit pas ce qu'il peut faire de plus qu'être là. Le regard de Sacha, souffrance et désespoir mêlés, le hante.

**.•*)(*•.**

Son cœur saigne. Quand Sacha l'a jeté à terre le protégeant de son corps, il s'est débattu, refusant ce rôle de bouclier vivant que son ami voulait assumer. A nouveau, il entend sa voix pressante le suppliant de rester immobile. Il a senti dans sa chair les impacts des balles qui touchaient son flamboyant, tout autant que celle qui l'a touchée lui. Les cris, les gémissements de douleur qui lui ont échappé le poursuivront longtemps encore. Il abomine cet homme qui les a traqués, qui a utilisé, humilié son Rémi, fait violer Sacha. A qui il doit ce dernier malheur. Il n'aura de cesse qu'il souffre autant qu'eux.

Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il veut en cet instant, c'est être rassuré sur l'état de son ami et être sûr qu'il dansera à nouveau, car son art fait toute la vie de son Sacha. Il se tourne vers Rémi qui conduit. Il attend de lui une certitude que son compagnon ne peut lui donner, il le sait. Il reste là, immobile, angoissé, perdu.

—  Venez, enjoint son homme, il ne faut pas que nous les perdions de vue autrement nous devrons les retrouver et avant que l'admission soit transcrite, il s'écoulera un certain temps.

C'est en entendant les paroles de Rémi qu'il réalise la présence de Matte. Quand ils descendent de voiture, il le prend entre ses bras et le serre de toutes ses forces. Avant de le laisser là brusquement. Il ne veut pas pleurer. S'il commence, il ne pourra plus s'arrêter. Il emboîte le pas aux brancardiers. Il ignore l'infirmière qui de son bureau leur fait des signes désespérés. La paperasse ce sera pour plus tard, il y a plus urgent. Ne lui importe que ce grand corps gémissant étendu sur la civière qui roule.

Il lui semble qu'il y a des heures qu'ils patientent dans ce hall, devant cette porte fermée derrière laquelle Sacha souffre. Il ne la quitte pas du regard. Il sait vaguement que Vera et Lionel sont là aussi, que Matte pleure à ses côtés, que Rémi serre sa main. Il n'y a que cette porte. Quand, enfin, elle s'ouvre sur un médecin, il se précipite, inconscient que les parents de son flamboyant sont là et qu'il les devance alors que c'est leur place. Avec anxiété, il regarde cet inconnu sans vraiment le voir. Ne l'intéresse que ses conclusions.

—  Il a eu bien de la chance, laisse-t-il tomber d'une voix monocorde. J'ai extrait une balle de son bras, l'autre était déjà ressortie. Il n'y a pas d'hémorragie interne, les blessures sont nettes et aucun os n'a été touché. J'ai recousu son biceps, son épaule qui avait été seulement effleurée, ainsi que la tête. Énormément de sang mais plus de peur que de mal. Même pas un traumatisme crânien, dit-il comme s'il le regrettait. Beaucoup de chance, répète-t-il. Il devrait sortir dans une dizaine de jours. Pour danser à nouveau, il lui faudra un peu plus de temps. Trois ou quatre semaines de rééducation à mon avis mais le principal est qu'il ne gardera aucune séquelle. (2)

C'est la dernière chose qu'il entend avant de sombrer. Il se réveille dans une chambre aux murs d'un jaune délavé, Rémi est penché vers lui, le regard inquiet.

—  Rémi, appelle-t-il.

—  Lucas, chuchote son homme une main caressant son visage.

—  Eh ! fait-il en voyant ses yeux se remplir d'eau. Je n'ai pas grand chose, mon ange, le réconforte-t-il en effleurant son poignet. Tu crois que je vais te laisser si vite ? Fais toi à l'idée que je suis dans ta vie pour un bon moment, murmure-t-il avec tendresse.

Un mince sourire étire les lèvres de son homme.

—  Les mêmes paroles, se moque-t-il doucement.

—  Rassure-moi, mon père n'est pas dans le couloir ? raille-t-il.

—  Non, ricane Rémi avec un léger rire. Pourtant il y a du monde. Tes danseurs, ainsi que Gil et Julio, se relayent et se partagent entre ta chambre et celle de Sacha qui a demandé après toi, dès son réveil.

—  Comment va-t-il ?

—  Aussi bien qu'il puisse aller en ces circonstances.

—  Je vais sortir de toute façon, nous avons un spectacle ce soir.

—  Lucas, râle son homme mécontent.

—  Tu sais que ce n'est qu'une égratignure. La balle m'a à peine effleuré. La tension nerveuse est bien plus responsable de mon évanouissement que ma blessure.

—  Le médecin a dit que tu ne devais pas faire d'efforts.

—  Je n'en ferai pas. En premier lieu, je veux voir Sacha. Le rassurer et me rassurer.

Son homme sort en soupirant. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une chaise roulante où il peut maintenir sa jambe surélevée.

—  Voilà, lui lance-t-il maussade.

—  Mon ange, viens ici, lui demande-t-il en tendant une main vers lui. Sacha s'est jeté sur moi et m'a couvert de son corps, prêt à mourir à ma place, proteste-t-il en l'attirant contre lui par les hanches, posant son front contre sa taille. Tu l'aurais fait pareillement, j'en suis certain...

—  Lucas, je suis possessif mais pas abruti au point d'ignorer ce qu'il a fait pour toi, l'interrompt son chéri. Je lui dois que tu sois encore là à mes côtés et il a ma reconnaissance. Il t'a protégé, je le sais, tout comme moi je l'aurais fait sans hésitation parce que la vie sans toi je ne la conçois pas. Le problème n'est pas là. Alors que tu as été blessé, tu agis comme si tu n'avais rien. Tu risques de le payer très cher.

—  Nous avons pensé à la possibilité que l'un de nous soit malade mais pas que deux des solistes principaux manquent à l'appel en même temps. Et encore moins le chorégraphe. Heureusement que ces prochains soirs, c'est Mozart-Tango qui est au programme. Sans les Illuminations et Bhakti, Le voyage du Maître serait très amputé. Par contre, il faudra que Gil, lui aussi, trouve une solution pour la tournée à Tokyo. Aide-moi, continue-t-il en serrant la main posée sur la sienne.

Relié à une pompe à morphine, à un moniteur qui contrôle son cœur et dont le lent bip-bip rythme son sommeil, pâle, Sacha repose. Vera aussi dans le fauteuil qui avoisine le lit blanc. Matte lève vers eux un visage fatigué.

—  Tu rentres avec nous et tu vas dormir jusque ce soir, lui enjoint-il. Nous avons un spectacle à faire.

—  The show must go on, répond le jeune homme d'un ton amer sans quitter son amant des yeux.

—  Je le regrette, crois-le, pourtant nous n'avons pas le choix. Je préférerais rester à ses côtés, murmure-t-il avec une grimace et un regard éloquent vers le soliste étendu. Mais cela sonnerait la fin de nos espoirs.

—  Je vais bien, danseur. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je serai là dans peu de temps.

Sacha lève sur lui des yeux embrumés par les analgésiques.

—  Sashka...

—  Chut ! Je sais que tu l'aurais fait aussi. Vivre sans toi n'aurait pas eu de sens, ajoute-t-il.

Les mêmes paroles à peu de choses près que son compagnon. Tout est dit. Les spectateurs témoins de cette scène qui se joue à coups de regards chargés d'émotions en savent trop, déjà.

—  Ne fais pas d'imprudence. Promets, mon Lucas. N'oublie pas, les jambes sont les outils de travail d'un danseur.

—  Promis, répond-il en soupirant. Et toi, pense à toi. Je t'en prie, souffle-t-il après un court silence

Il n'a pas l'habitude de supplier.

—  Va maintenant. Sauve les meubles, lui intime son flamboyant en serrant sa main tendrement.

.

Il lui a suffi d'envoyer un simple SMS afin de prévenir tout le monde de la répétition dans leur salle. Avec une ordonnance du médecin, ils sont passés louer une paire de béquilles dans le but de soulager sa jambe pendant deux ou trois jours. Dépense inutile à son sens mais son homme a insisté et il n'a pas voulu le contrarier. John est déjà en train de répéter Boléro sous la direction de Jan, c'est lui qui le remplacera. Sean se plie au même exercice avec le même brio, il servira de réserve si Yun se désiste encore. En principe, il devrait reprendre sa place pour les prochains spectacles mais il ne lui fait plus confiance. Benoît assumera le rôle de Sacha aussi bien dans Boléro que dans Fleur de R'âge. Alexeï remplacera Benoît. Le regard horrifié de Manu est posé sur sa jambe. La Cumparsita, si chère à son cœur. Il lui sourit avant de s'adresser aux autres.

—  Sacha va bien. Il a eu beaucoup de chance, si tout évolue correctement, il sortira de l'hôpital dans une dizaine de jours. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qu'il est très important de présenter les prochains spectacles. Nous allons donc nous y mettre de suite.

—  Tu sais que le Béjart Ballet Lausanne fait la une des actualités ? l'interpelle Will à voix haute.

—  Je m'en doute, soupire-t-il pendant que Rémi empoigne fébrilement le quotidien que lui tend un danseur.

Il le laisse lire. Il sait ce qu'il redoute d'y trouver. Tôt ou tard, avec l'enquête qui va avoir lieu, son histoire sera divulguée et sa réputation ternie. Il pose une main sur sa hanche.

—  Pas de panique, mon ange, murmure-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

Il s'éloigne un peu afin de donner deux ou trois coups de fil. Il espère que Yann et Brigitte ont assez de connaissances l'un dans l'audiovisuel où il évolue depuis de longues années, la seconde dans les instances politiques pour limiter les dégâts. Il est étonné de ne pas avoir revu la police à l'hôpital. Cela ne tardera pas, sans aucun doute.

—  Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrompt Manu. On t'attend.

—  J'essaie que ça fasse le moins de vagues possible, soupire-t-il avec un coup d’œil vers Rémi toujours penché sur le journal.

—  Commence par lire l'article et reste près de Rémi. Tu verras plus tard si il y a encore quelque chose à faire mais ça m’étonnerait. Sacha est très aimé. Sans lui à tes côtés, ce sera plus difficile. Certains te suivront envers et contre tout, d'autres te tourneront le dos sans hésitation t'estimant responsable de la situation, te blâmant de la mauvaise publicité faite au Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Plusieurs avaient pris la décision de retourner auprès de Gil la saison prochaine. J'ai peur qu'ils soient plus nombreux maintenant.

Ces paroles le glacent. Ainsi ce que redoute son homme depuis un an est arrivé. Immobile, le quotidien en main, celui-ci, statue de marbre, a un visage figé et impénétrable. Il devine sans peine son état d'esprit, il se sent coupable et certainement impuissant.

—  Tu n'auras plus rien à craindre maintenant, lui chuchote-t-il. Tu vivais toujours dans la peur. Michel est sous les verrous pour un bon moment et tout est connu de tous.

—  Tu crois que Pastori et Gil vont voir les choses de la même manière ? ricane son homme.

—  Peut-être pas, admet-il en s'appuyant doucement contre lui. Le Béjart Ballet Lausanne est leur première préoccupation. La mienne, c'est toi.

—  Lucas, je ne veux pas que tu perdes tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battu depuis un an, murmure Rémi d'un air las.

—  Je ne perdrai rien du tout, dit-il ironique. Ils savent où est leur intérêt. Mes ballets vont remplir le compte en banque de la compagnie. S'ils l'oublient, je me chargerai de le rappeler. Des contrats ont été signés qui nous lient deux ans encore. D'ici là, je pourrai voler de mes propres ailes s'il le faut.

Tout en parcourant l'article par dessus son épaule, il voit, du coin de l’œil, l'air stupéfait de son homme.

—  Tu le penses sérieusement ? s'étonne son compagnon.

—  Ils n'ont rien à me reprocher, Rémi. Au contraire. Si l'article parle de notre vie privée, il encense Fleur de R'âge et notre version des ballets de Maurice Béjart.

—  Tu y as réfléchi depuis longtemps, constate son chéri.

—  Bien sûr. Je suis confiant en l'appui de Lionel, Vera, Manu, Yvan, Lisbeth, Jan, Benoît, John, Matte, Sean et Alexeï. Sacha bien sûr. Si certains me laissent, il y a d'autres danseurs. Et si ça tourne mal, je me sens bien dans la vigne aussi. Tu le sais. Le principal étant que nous soyons ensemble.

—  Lucas...

—  Chut, mon ange. Chut, lui fait-il avec tout l'amour qu'il a en lui.

—  ...

—  Ils étaient pressé de répandre leur fiel. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette parution aujourd'hui, commente-t-il en repoussant le quotidien d'un geste méprisant.

—  On y va, les tourtereaux ? les apostrophe Manu. Ce n'est pas qu'on manque de temps mais... Tu pourras danser quand, mon bébé ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel en entendant sa raillerie habituelle même dans ces circonstances.

—  Je serai sur scène lors de nos prochains spectacles ici. Par contre pour Tokyo, Gil va devoir trouver une solution.

—  Il lui suffira de faire comme toi, prendre Benoît, John et Yun. On verra ça quand il arrivera. Par contre nous avons un problème pour la Cumparsita.

—  Il va falloir que tu fasses avec un remplaçant, assène-t-il au soliste. Il n'y a pas d'alternative.

—  Je ne vois vraiment pas avec qui. Jan était celui qui le dansait le mieux après toi, soupire Manu.

—  Yvan ? suggère-t-il.

—  Je suis avec mon homme depuis huit ans, Lucas. Je n'aimerais pas le perdre, ricane le soliste.

—  A ce point ?

—  Oui. Nous avons tenté la chose, nous avons failli nous entre-tuer.

—  Je peux peut-être essayer ? propose une voix inconnue. Je l'ai dansé à l'opéra, je crois m'en souvenir encore.

—  Patrick ? s'étonne Manu.

—  J'ai entendu ce qui est arrivé aux informations, je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin de moi en tant que danseur et puis de mon nom aussi. Autant qu'il serve pour une fois, raille l'ancien directeur de l'opéra de Paris.

—  Merci, pourtant..., commence-t-il, un peu incrédule devant l'étoile largement quinquagénaire dont il sait qu'il ne s'est plus produit depuis deux ans.

—  J'ai fait pas mal de conneries, Lucas et cru souvent qu'on me pardonnerait tous mes caprices parce que j'étais Patrick Dupond, l'interrompt l'artiste. La réalité m'a prouvé que non et je l'ai payé très cher. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. Pas avec ce que tu symbolises pour les futurs danseurs. Nommé étoile plus jeune que toi encore, adulé du public, j'avais tout. Y compris la danse au plus haut niveau. Y compris la gloire. A trente et un an, je dirigeais l'Opéra de Paris. Du jamais vu. J'ai très vite été puni de mes idées anticonformistes, de mon insoumission et mon indiscipline. Là où une directrice aux conceptions traditionnelles comme Brigitte a tenu dix-huit ans, j'ai été remercié au bout de cinq, expose-t-il avec une grimace qui en dit long sur ses sentiments. Pourtant, je crois avoir bousculé assez bien cette vieille dame qu'est la troupe de l'opéra de Paris, persifle-t-il avec un sourire espiègle qui plisse ses yeux et illumine son visage. Comme le fera, je l'espère, Benjamin Millepied que je connais, à partir d'octobre 2014. Je ne suis pas monté sur une scène depuis un peu plus d'un an, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne danse pas. Si je vis, je danse. Montre-moi où nous devons répéter, fait-il à Manu une main sur son épaule.

Bouleversé de ce geste dont il réalise toute la portée médiatique, il reste là sans réaction, sans même un merci, alors que les deux hommes qui se connaissent pour avoir évolué ensemble sous la houlette de Maurice Béjart s'éloignent en discutant. Il n'a pas eu grand chose à dire. L'artiste s'impose de façon naturelle avec son charisme, avec sa gentillesse légendaires.

**.•*)(*•.**

La salle est comble. Assis aux côtés de Lucas, il se remémore cette journée infernale où il a été dévisagé par tous comme une bête curieuse, voire nuisible pour certains. La présence perpétuelle de son homme les a tous muselés. Il pressent que ça ne durera qu'un temps. Cela a été un défilé incessant. Les policiers d'abord. Il a répondu à leurs questions sans hésitation. Ils ne l'ont pas interrogé sur son passé avant sa rencontre avec Michel, il n'a donc pas eu à choisir de mentir ou non. Il a juste raconté l'avoir connu dans le cadre de son travail de barman Chez Douchka. Par contre, il a parlé des diverses agressions visant Lucas, de la mise à sac de son appartement et du Dean's, du sabotage de la mosaïque, de la tentative de meurtre devant le Motus, mais il a tu l'enlèvement et le viol de Sacha. Les médias ensuite avec lesquelles il a été très prudent, sans pourtant montrer de crainte ou de méfiance. Enfin, il le pense.

Une fois de plus, il surprend le regard de Lucas posé sur lui alors que le ballet va débuter et requiert son attention. Il l'a ainsi surveillé toute la journée et cette sollicitude excessive commence à l'agacer. Il sait que cela part d'un bon sentiment, il veut se montrer présent, le soutenir, s'inquiète de son moral, de son humeur. Mais il n'est pas un enfant à protéger. Il est son compagnon. Dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas lui qui risque d'y perdre le plus, c'est Lucas et de ça il a peur. Terriblement.

Sans nul doute, les journalistes ont été très surpris de constater que toute les membres de la troupe, excepté les élèves, étaient au courant de son passé. Cela ne change nullement le don du chorégraphe ou sa gentillesse à lui, ont-ils dit. Gil et Jean-Pierre Pastori ont accordé une interview parlant de Fleur de R'âge, du second ballet en préparation, du talent inouï de Lucas, du travail des danseurs, de leur respect, de leur estime envers le jeune artiste. Aux questions insistantes des reporters à son sujet, ils ont simplement répondu que c'était son passé, bien triste en vérité, qu'il a été victime d'un homme sans scrupule comme on peut le constater au vu des derniers événements et que cela pourrait arriver à n'importe quel garçon livré à lui-même trop jeune. Ils ont eu l'occasion de voir sa vie actuelle tout à fait irréprochable, son attitude parfaite envers son compagnon et ils ont infiniment d'estime pour lui, ont-ils conclu tous les deux. Présenté en victime, il se sent tel un imposteur. Il sait au fond de lui qu'ils ne pouvaient le désavouer publiquement. Il espère pourtant qu'ils en pensent une partie. Lionel aussi a répondu à leurs questions révélant par la même occasion sa paternité et décrivant Lucas en tant que fils spirituel de son compagnon. Le directeur de l'école Donn-Bayot ne trahira jamais celui qu'il estime et aime profondément. Il sait aussi qu'il y perdrait son fils. Sans parler d'Helmut qui est là un peu plus loin dans la rangée comme Yann, Amélie, Amin et sa femme, Henri Menin, tous venus soutenir Lucas... Pourtant, il y a les regards sur lui qu'il sent, qu'il surprend. Il voudrait leur crier qu'il est le même qu'hier, il se tait.

Il est monté sur scène, son homme. Sans ses béquilles bien entendu. Trop fier, son danseur. Il a expliqué calmement au public les changements opérés parmi les interprètes, que Sacha blessé est remplacé par Benoît Wellin dans Fleur de R'âge, les assurant que le soliste reprendra sa place dans très peu de temps.

Maintenant, assis à ses côtés, Lucas regarde avec angoisse Benoît, Alexeï et Matte danser l'ouverture. Il le sent se détendre peu à peu. La main nouée à la sienne devient câline, joue avec ses doigts machinalement, caresse sa paume le faisant frémir malgré lui en ces circonstances pour le moins dérangeantes. Ils n'ont plus fait l'amour depuis le retour de Lausanne et la chose à laquelle il aspire le plus, c'est cette communion charnelle avec son amant. Il en a besoin. Pas de faire l'amour à tout prix parce que ses hormones le travaillent. Il n’est pas un obsédé. Juste de cette communion avec Lucas. Besoin de le sentir à lui.

Comme hier, le déferlement d'applaudissements fait vibrer les vitraux de la chapelle. Lucas sourit à ses côtés. Pense-t-il à Sacha qui doit se morfondre là-bas sur son lit d'hôpital ? Ils sont restés en communication via SMS toute la journée, Lucas le tenant au courant des moindres événements.

Ils se dirigent vers le foyer. Ils vont faire les public-relation. Il a envie de fuir à toutes jambes mais la main possessive de Lucas est posée sur sa taille et l'entraîne. Il lui vole son rôle. C'est toujours lui qui le guide et non l'inverse. Il veut revenir à la normale ; il veut oublier tout cela ; il veut n'avoir jamais fait les mauvais choix. Les doigts de Lucas se nouent aux siens alors qu'ils parlent avec Henri Menin, montrant leur entente inchangée. N'en fait-il pas trop ?

Mozart-Tango est fini. L'harmonie de Matte avec son partenaire n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui l'unit à Sacha. Il a à coup sûr dansé de son mieux mais il n'a pas l'habitude d'être le partenaire de Sven et ils ont eu très peu de temps pour répéter. Le jeune suédois semblait plus à l'aise que lui dans un rôle qu'il connaît moins. Les circonstances certainement. Patrick Dupond a été longuement applaudi, il a dansé merveilleusement bien la Cumparsita prouvant qu'à force de volonté on peut encore être symbole de la danse à cinquante quatre ans. Si là aussi, lui a noté l'absence de cette complicité qui unit d'habitude Lucas et Manu, le public est enthousiaste et retrouve avec un plaisir infini son enfant chéri. Il représente l'esprit français par excellence, canaille, frondeur mais avec le sourire. Si les tempes maintenant sont argentées et les cheveux poivre et sel, sa beauté mature, son regard gris-bleu continuent à émouvoir les femmes et certains hommes.

C'est lui qui, ce soir, vient chercher Lucas et le fait monter sur scène sous les acclamations des spectateurs. Une fois de plus, devant les caméras qui tournent et les flash qui crépitent, devant les biens pensants, il affronte les culs-serrés qui l'ont vilipendé lorsqu'il a posé nu pour _JeanLoup Sieff en 1989_ ou ont brisé sa carrière quand il a abandonné pendant trois jours les répétitions à l'opéra pour être jury au festival de Cannes en 1997. Depuis les mentalités ont évolué et Sylvie Guilhem a elle aussi figuré nue dans le magazine Vogue sans que personne s'en préoccupe. C'était trop tard pour celui qui déclarait au Figaro " _Je me croyais immortel, mais à partir du moment où j'ai été renvoyé de l'Opéra il y a quinze ans, j'ai senti la mort s'approcher. Tout le monde m'a lâché. J'ai beaucoup perdu en arrogance, gagné en sagesse._ "  (3)  La standing ovation qui lui est faite ce soir montre combien les lâcheurs, les esprits chagrins avaient tort. Le public trépigne jusqu'au moment où le rideau s'ouvre sur les trois structures brillantes. Là le silence se fait jusqu'au noir définitif.

Après une séance de dédicaces, ils repassent par le Motus. La liste de réservations est devenue une énumération de noms barrés. D'autres les ont remplacés par marque de sympathie ou pas curiosité, il ne sait. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ces clients qui estiment tout d'un coup que le contenu de leurs assiettes va changer parce que son passé est celui-là. Il contemple le désastre en essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître de sa détresse. Les regards qui les suivent ne sont plus les mêmes. Ils savent. Les flash des bloggeurs lui font encore plus peur. Que vont-ils véhiculer comme image, eux qui les encensaient hier ?

Pourtant c'est avec plaisir qu'il passe derrière son comptoir, Lucas à ses côtés. Il retrouve dans les gestes familiers et routiniers un semblant de sécurité. La table 7 est bondée et petit à petit d'autres qui se vident, se remplissent des danseurs de Lucas, de leur petite équipe, de leurs amis. Il note les coups d’œil surpris de Yann le Gac et de Patrick Dupond sur ce défilé.

Tout ce petit monde a dîné, limitant leur repas au plat principal et au dessert pour ne pas prolonger trop la veillée. Puis peu à peu, ils se sont éclipsés. Demain, il y a répétition. Matte est resté, il préfère passer la nuit dans l'appartement en compagnie d'Olivier plutôt que seul dans la chambre qu'il occupe d'habitude avec Sacha. Ils font la fermeture ensemble avant de prendre le chemin du studio. Il fait froid, aussi marchent-ils d'un bon pas. Son homme est silencieux. Dans l'ascenseur, il caresse son visage, le guettant avec cet air inquiet qui l'émeut mais aussi le blesse. Dès qu'ils sont rentrés, son chéri leur prépare un café puis va chercher les vêtements qu'ils portent la nuit et pose les siens tout à côté de lui. Il l'entend ensuite s'affairer dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche rapide alors que d'habitude il aime traîner.

—  Tu peux y aller, je t'attends en regardant ce qui se dit sur les blogs.

—  Arrête de me materner. Arrête ! lui crie-t-il.

Avant de se réfugier à son tour dans la salle d'eau, il voit les yeux de Lucas s'arrondir de surprise, d'indignation aussi, blessé certainement, il détourne la tête lui offrant sa nuque. Pourtant, il ne se sent pas la force de discuter avec lui. Appuyé contre la paroi de la douche, il laisse l'eau tiède couler sur ses épaules, sur son dos. Peu à peu, il a l'impression qu'elle lave ses souillures autant qu'elle dilue sa fatigue. Ce n'est qu'un long moment plus tard qu'il se glisse entre les draps du lit.

—  Excuse-moi, murmure-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

—  ...

—  Je suis à cran.

—  ...

—  Lucas...

Son homme soupire avant de se blottir sur lui en sa position habituelle.

—  Peut-être que j'en fais trop, avoue-t-il, je suis tellement mal à l'aise de te voir ainsi abattu. Je sais à quel point tu redoutais ce moment. Si j'étais resté le sage petit étudiant que tu as aimé, tu n'aurais jamais eu à vivre ça.

Son raisonnement le stupéfie.

—  Lucas, cela n'aurait nullement changé la folie de Michel. Tu es toi, danseur, chorégraphe, étudiant, lui fait-il gravement, c'est cet homme là que je veux dans ma vie. Un battant aux multiples talents, aux multiples facettes, dont l'activité trépidante rythme nos vies. Je n'aurais pas pu me contenter d'une vie au coin du feu avec un pantouflard. Dans quelques années peut-être, murmure-t-il en pensant aux enfants que son compagnon désire. J'aime le Motus, ma cuisine, ma salle, nos sorties mais aussi m'impliquer dans tes projets comme tu es devenu patron de bar et même viticulteur à tes heures pour partager les miens. Tu n'es en rien responsable de cette histoire. Le choix que j'ai fait à la base a conditionné le reste.

—  Ce n'était pas un bon choix, je ne prétendrais pas le contraire, cela n'aurait pas de sens. C'est un milieu dangereux, impitoyable pourtant Michel n'est pas un souteneur mais un dealer. Il voulait te récupérer parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que tu lui échappes. Te prostituer était une de ses façons de t'humilier. Si tu avais été peintre en bâtiment, mécano ou artiste, il en aurait trouvé une autre.

—  Les regards n'auraient pas été les mêmes.

—  Je sais, fait son Lucas en soupirant. Ils se lasseront. Un nouveau scandale chassera celui-là, ils oublieront. Pas tous peut-être mais la plupart. Beaucoup te considèrent comme une victime.

—  Ce qui est pire car nous savons, toi et moi, que c'est basé sur un mensonge. Dans leur esprit, un prostitué doit de toute façon vouloir le faire avec le monde entier, lance-t-il un amer.

—  Non, c'est non. Que l'on soit prostitué ou non. Peut-être certains auraient-ils des difficultés à le comprendre, oui. Cela n'a jamais été mon cas. Oublie ça pour le moment autrement tu vas passer une nuit blanche, lui conseille-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Il soupire tout contre les lèvres chaudes. Quand son homme est-il devenu si raisonnable ? Une langue mutine le sort de ses pensées, elle taquine sa bouche, la lèche. Ses mains retrouvent les gestes habituels pour attirer à lui le corps devenu familier. Un an. Ils sont ensemble depuis presque un an. Le temps s'est écoulé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il a l'impression que c'était hier qu'il cherchait encore et toujours la silhouette de ce garçon qui le fascinait, qu'il quémandait ses sourires, qu'il espérait son amour. Ce corps, dont il sait maintenant la beauté et les moindres défauts, l'attire tout autant qu'au premier jour. Son bas ventre s'émeut aussi rapidement de sa proximité.

Il repousse la couette étouffante, le déshabille. Il n'y a pas grand chose à enlever, un boxer et c'est tout. Il s'éloigne au bord du lit, se tourne sur le flan, contemple la poitrine aux abdos bien dessinés, le ventre plat, les cuisses nerveuses sans une once de graisse de son chéri qui lui fait face et sourit sous l'examen, un peu provocant. Bras tendu, du bout des doigts, il trace des lignes imaginaires sur son torse, son cou, frôle l'aisselle chaude, moite, épilée avec soin, il suit la courbe de la hanche, s'aventure dans le triangle recouvert de boucles serrées où repose le sexe qu'il effleure à peine appréciant sa peau satinée. Il regarde sa chair frémir, s'émouvoir, grossir et se tendre sous ses doigts. Lucas ne le quitte pas des yeux, le dévore des yeux devrait-il dire, le désir marquant peu à peu son visage. Il se débarrasse de son propre sous-vêtement en un tour de main.

—  Retourne-toi, lui demande-t-il d'une voix bien trop rauque pour dissimuler son envie.

Il continue son exploration, câline les épaules, redessine la ligne entre les omoplates, le creux du dos... Le satin de sa peau tressaille sous sa légère caresse. Il tremble de désir mais repousse ses limites. Il ne se contente pas de frôler le bombé des fesses, ceci ne peut lui suffire. A son Lucas non plus d'ailleurs. C'est le gémissement de ce dernier qui mène sa convoitise à son paroxysme. Il colle sa poitrine à ce dos qui l'invite, se creuse. La bouche dans sa nuque, les mains sur le bas de son corps tendu vers lui, sur son pubis brûlant, transpirant son émoi, il halète, gagné par l'impatience. En geignant, Lucas pousse contre son envie les fermes rondeurs qu'il caressait un instant auparavant, offrant à son imagination la pénétration qu'il espère. Il anticipe la jouissance de sa virilité envahissant le fourreau humide qui l’enserrera comme une gangue de velours. Le grognement d'avidité de son homme sentant contre lui l'extrémité de son sexe l'émeut et pourtant, ce n'est que le début de la nuit. Le point de non retour n'est pas atteint mais rien ne pourrait plus le faire renoncer à cette communion avec son compagnon qu'il convoite depuis ce matin.

Le corps brûlant, recouvert d'une légère pellicule de sueur, Lucas repose sur lui. Ils sentent le sexe, comme leurs draps. La mezzanine aussi certainement. Les premières lueurs de l'aube vont bientôt trouer la nuit et blanchir le Marais. Ils ont passé tout ce temps à faire l'amour, à discuter, à refaire l'amour, à discuter à nouveau, encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement... Ils n'ont jamais formé autant de projets. Lucas ne s'est jamais autant dévoilé.

Petit à petit, son chéri prend de l'assurance devant ses danseurs oui, mais aussi en face des dirigeants du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Lucide, il constate peu à peu sa position, ce qu'il apporte à la compagnie. Malgré les circonstances, il l'a entendu reprocher à Jean-Pierre Pastori de ne pas l'avoir consulté avant de programmer des spectacles supplémentaires. Il est loin le jeune homme inconscient de sa valeur qui n'osait pas tenir tête à l'ancien administrateur de la Fondation Béjart.

Il se bat pour leur école, pour leur projet mais aussi pour la danse et ce dernier fait est nouveau. Lucas a évolué. Il sait que le Béjart Ballet Lausanne lui a donné sa chance, qu'il doit à Gil d'en être là, pourtant si les choses venaient à se gâter, au bout des trois saisons, il poursuivra seul et fondera sa propre compagnie secondé par Sacha dont il suppute la fidélité. Celui-ci quitterait-il la prestigieuse troupe où il évolue en enfant chéri depuis dix ans pour suivre Lucas ? La réponse ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Comme celle de nombreux autres. Il sent la pression sur sa poitrine se relâcher un peu. Que son homme soit heureux, c'est ce qui lui importe.

—  Dors, amour, lui murmure son chéri en tirant la couette sur eux.

Maudite couette. Lui qui a déjà sa bouillotte personnelle greffée à même le corps la trouve un peu superflue. Une bien tendre bouillotte, soit dit en passant. Il pose ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne, seule chose qu'il atteigne sans déranger son koala.

—  Heureusement, demain la répétition est prévue à onze heures, constate-t-il.

—  J'aimerais passer voir Sacha à l'hôpital. Tu peux dormir si tu veux. Mais si tu désires venir, on prendra le petit déjeuner ensemble avant d'y aller, lui suggère son Lucas tout en s'étirant sur lui.

Il resserre son étreinte, caressant en gestes lents et paresseux le grand corps nerveux de son amant. Il sait déjà qu'il se lèvera afin d'être avec lui. Après il y aura les répétitions, ensuite le spectacle. Puis enfin, le Motus. C'est leur vie.

.•*)(*•.

Ils ne seront pas du voyage à Tokyo. Ce qui est tout à fait logique. Lucas en avait pourtant envie. Les danseurs sont réunis autour de la table 7 avec le staff du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Le troisième spectacle s'est terminé par un triomphe.

Ils ont eu la surprise à leur arrivée au Motus de trouver celui-ci encore bondé alors qu'il était déjà presque minuit. Les plus jeunes des spectateurs sachant où les rencontrer ont préféré le bar-lounge au foyer plus cher et plus guindé. Une séance de signatures improvisée s'est organisée sur les programmes qu'on leur tendait, sur les photos, sur un tee-shirt ou une lettre d'amour qu'adressait un garçon à sa petite-amie, fan de danse. Il lui a d'ailleurs glissé en douce une des photos officielles du Béjart Ballet Lausanne prises lors de Boléro et dont le prix élevé n'est pas à portée de toutes les bourses. Les flashs ont crépité à nouveau lorsque Matte, constatant que le bar ne désemplissait pas, est venu les rejoindre derrière le comptoir afin d'aider. Il est heureux de voir que la triste histoire de Michel n'a pas découragé son public qui semble faire la part des choses. Heureux pour lui-même mais plus encore pour Rémi. Il sait combien celui-ci se sent coupable.

Oh, leur couple ne fera jamais l'unanimité. Homosexuel et en plus prostitué, cela fait beaucoup pour les soi-disant bien pensants et le problème sera plus sensible au Motus qui est le bar de Rémi. _"Malheur à celui par qui le scandale arrive"_. Ils ont toujours devant les yeux les réservations annulées, preuves tangibles que le passé de son homme en choque pas mal. Il a vu à quel point cela le blessait, le paniquait aussi. La curiosité aidant, elles ont été aussitôt remplacées par d'autres mais cela durera-t-il ? Nul ne peut présager de l'avenir.

Les média auront un rôle important à jouer. La position choisie par ceux-ci influencera le grand public. Ils ont opté pour une conférence de presse ce soir après le spectacle ce qui explique leur retard. Pas toujours disciplinés, tous les danseurs ont répondu aux questions ainsi que Gil Roman, Jean-Pierre Pastori ou Michel Gascard. Patrick Dupond y a mis son grain de sel également. Il adresse un sourire au dos du quinquagénaire qui est occupé à discuter. Il n'a pas mâché ses mots. Et enfin Lionel, la main d'Helmut sur son épaule. Qu'en feront-ils ?

.

Sacha a accepté lui aussi de recevoir les journalistes dans quelques jours. Quand Rémi et lui arrivent le lendemain matin à l'hôpital, il est seul et bien réveillé. Couché dans ce lit, souffrant dans sa chair, avec la perspective d'une rééducation de plusieurs semaines, il trouve moyen de s’inquiéter d'eux. Même de Rémi.

—  Ça va toi ? lance-t-il à ce dernier en le fixant après les avoir embrassés.

—  Oui, fait son homme avec un haussement d'épaule résigné qui rétrécit les yeux de Sacha soudain soucieux.

—  Arrête de te sentir coupable et ça ira mieux. Ils ne peuvent ignorer son talent de chorégraphe maintenant reconnu. Nous sommes là aussi.

—  Beaucoup de réservations ont été annulées, explique-t-il. Elles ont été remplacées par d'autres mais Rémi en a été blessé. Cela veut dire que son passé est assez important que pour influencer sa vie professionnelle. Nous avons onze employés sous contrat, même si certains ne le sont qu'en tant qu'étudiants. Nous avons investi dans un système de sécurité, l'informatisation, la terrasse...

—  Il y a toujours eu des imbéciles, ça n'est pas nouveau. Bats-toi pour Lucas, pour vous, lui conseille son ami. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu perdras tout. Lucas y compris.

Il voit les deux hommes se jauger. Une fois de plus. La question que pose ensuite Rémi le stupéfie.

—  Lorsque nous nous sommes disputés à ton sujet, tu aurais pu t'immiscer entre nous. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Pour Matte ?

—  Non, se moque Sacha en riant. J'aime bien Matte, j'ai beaucoup de tendresse à son égard. J'apprécie l'idée de lui être indispensable. Nous nous entendons bien. Il est un petit-ami attentionné, câlin mais pas trop possessif. Je m'attache à lui, c'est vrai. Cela n'a aucun rapport. Simplement, Lucas t'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne à moi par dépit mais par amour. Je ne suis pas un pis-aller et nous ne tarderions pas à nous déchirer. Dans ce cas, je préfère son amitié et notre entente. Sache pourtant que si demain tu le rends malheureux, je suis bien décidé à lui donner ce qu'il attend de la vie de couple et je n'hésiterai pas à m'imposer.

Assis sur le bord du lit, il contemple son flamboyant dont l’œil, plein d'une volonté farouche, les examine.

—  Danseur, tu vas bien, constate-t-il changeant de sujet. Je vois que tu es prêt à lutter.

—  Je ne l'ai jamais été autant, reconnaît-il. Fleur de R'âge a du succès. Les magazines spécialisés ne sont pas encore sortis mais le public est enthousiaste. Cela veut dire que mon travail est bon et le vôtre aussi. C'est le principal.

—  Le staff est rentré ?

—  Oui, fait-il brièvement en se rappelant la conversation pas très agréable qui s'est déroulée cette nuit.

—  Tokyo ?

—  Les danseurs sont repartis ce matin. Gil prendra Benoît, Yun et John pour Boléro. Les élèves sont rentrés à Rudra pendant une semaine. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

—  Un peu de distance avec tout ça ne leur fera que du bien. Je sais que tu ne peux pas répéter avec uniquement les stagiaires.

—  Ils ont tous des faiblesses, comme tout le monde. Avec ton père, nous allons travailler là-dessus. Le duo de Matte et Sven qui te remplace est à revoir aussi. On a difficile d'y croire, soupire-t-il.

—  Ils ne s'entendent pas très bien dans la vie de tous les jours, non plus. Depuis deux ans qu'ils se côtoient c'est bonjour, bonsoir et encore, lui explique Sacha. Je sais qu'ils ont eu un différent peu après leur arrivée à Rudra mais j'en ignore la raison.

—  Ah !

C'est tout se qu'il trouve à dire. Cela ne va pas lui faciliter la tâche.

—  Tu me donnes une meringue à la crème pralinée ? lui demande-t-il.

—  Ne prends pas de kilo, hein, le met-il en garde.

—  Je suppose que si vous m'avez apporté des desserts, des pâtisseries, c'est pour que je les mange ? raille-t-il.

Il le contemple. Il est beau savourant sa Chantilly avec un air de félicité.

—  Gourmand ! lui balance-t-il.

Sacha rit, moqueur. Il l'entend penser très fort qu'il est pire que lui. Un léger frappement contre la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre sur Matte dont le visage se rembrunit un peu en voyant qu'il n'aura pas son petit-ami pour lui seul. Il lance un appel muet à son Rémi qui acquiesce de la même façon. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prennent congé.

.

Ils sont allés à Rungis ce matin puis déjeuner en amoureux dans une pizzeria du quartier des Halles. Tous les deux ont apprécié ce moment décontracté où nul ne faisait attention à eux, où leurs yeux parlaient plus que leurs bouches occupées à mastiquer. Après avoir ramené leurs achats et déposé Rémi, il est passé à la fac avec laquelle il a renoué sous le regard curieux, parfois un peu envieux ou méprisant des autres étudiants. On ne peut pas dire que jusqu'à présent ils se soient croisés fréquemment. Il est rarement là. Il remplit avec assiduité son rapport qui sera rendu dans deux mois, faisant part de son avancement à son directeur de projet. Au courant celui-ci doit l'être de toute façon, il est le seul à faire la une des différents quotidiens avec son spectacle et aussi avec sa vie privée. Il assiste à l'atelier d'un autre étudiant qui lui semble brouillon mais bourré de trouvailles intéressantes. Ils ne sont que quelques uns à l'écouter faire ses remarques à ses quatre danseurs. Le jeune chorégraphe s'est retourné plusieurs fois vers lui. C'est sans surprise qu'il le voit s'approcher.

—  Tu n'aimes pas ?

—  Tu as de très bonnes idées.

—  Mais ?

—  Mais tu ne tiens pas compte que tu dois présenter ton œuvre sur une scène et que donc la perspective n'est pas la même. Les spectateurs sont loin. Du parterre ils les voient d'en bas, ceux des balcons et des galeries du dessus. Cela va paraître vide si tu groupes tes danseurs dans neuf mètres carrés alors que la scène de l'opéra par exemple en fait vingt cinq de profondeur et cinquante de largeur. Tu dois avoir à l'esprit qu'il faut occuper la surface et être visible de partout. Des gestes amples sont préférables à de plus nombreux étriqués. Tes danseurs doivent s'ouvrir au public.

—  C'est vrai que Monsieur fréquente les grandes scènes et les étoiles de la profession. Nous, nous n'avons pas cette chance ! s'exclame-il avec dépit en se tournant vers ses interprètes et les autres étudiants qui se sont approchés et dont certains opinent de la tête.

Il n'aime pas le ton agressif de l'autre. Pourtant, il y un fond de vérité dans sa remarque. Il hésite. Beaucoup.

—  Pendant une semaine, je n'ai pas besoin de la salle Jorge Donn, se décide-t-il à dire. La compagnie est à Tokyo. Vous pouvez vous arranger entre vous afin d'utiliser la scène l'après-midi.

Le garçon semble choqué de sa proposition puis éclate de rire.

—  Vous fréquenter, toi et ton école, alors que vous monopolisez l'attention de la presse à scandales ? Des blogueurs de toutes sortes qui répandent leur venin sur la toile à votre sujet ? Je ne veux pas couler ma carrière avant qu'elle commence, ricane-t-il.

—  Fleur de R'âge est acclamé par le public chaque soir, lui répond-il fièrement. J'ai la chance d'évoluer avec les plus grands. Mes danseurs sont les meilleurs solistes du Béjart Ballet Lausanne ou se sont produits au sein de compagnies renommées, le ballet de Flandre, celui de Copenhague et même l'Opéra de Paris pour Patrick Dupond et John Fellert. J'ai l'immense honneur qu'ils soient pour la plupart mes amis.

—  Et tu t'appelles modeste, raille une jeune fille.

—  Il y a une seule chose qui ne soit juste ? interroge-t-il.

—  Ça ! Pour des amis ce sont des amis ! s'exclame un autre. Ménier qui se sacrifie afin de te protéger...

—  Des amis ou des amants ? insinue un troisième. Parce que franchement on finit par se poser des questions.

Il les observe. Leur méchanceté le laisse coi.

—  La jalousie est mauvaise conseillère, assène-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaye de rendre glaciale malgré la colère qui bout en lui. Je travaille afin d'en arriver là. C'est l'unique chose à savoir. Tous mes danseurs sont des bosseurs bourrés de talent, on n'a rien sans peine. Quant à ma vie privée, elle ne regarde que moi. Je suis gay, oui. Suis-je le seul ici ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression, ricane-t-il. Je suis fidèle à mon compagnon, tout comme lui. Sacha est mon meilleur ami, une source d'inspiration aussi. Il sort d'ailleurs avec un autre soliste depuis plusieurs mois.

—  Mathias Zulca, intervient un jeune homme qui est resté muet et un peu à l'écart depuis le début.

—  Matte, oui, fait-il en souriant au garçon. Un de mes enfants terribles, raille-t-il avec tendresse. Je vais d'ailleurs les retrouver à l'hôpital. Ici, je perds mon temps.

.

Lorsqu'il arrive, Sacha est seul. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit. Il ne l'a pas vu en tête à tête depuis la soirée fatidique.

—  Toi, ça ne va pas, constate son ami.

En soupirant, il lui raconte la scène à l'université.

—  Tu n'es pas prudent, lui reproche-t-il. Rappelle-toi les photos vendues par le plongeur. Ouvrir l'école à des étrangers en ce moment est loin d'être un bon plan.

—  Pas l'école, juste la salle Jorge Donn.

—  Si demain, ils te demandent pour assister à une répétition, tu sauras refuser ? Danseur ? insiste-t-il alors qu'il ne répond pas.

—  Non ! souffle-t-il.

—  Qu'en dit Rémi ?

—  Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Il a estimé qu'il négligeait le Motus depuis quelques temps et là, il y travaille. Nous avons été à Rungis ce matin, il a de quoi faire, se moque-t-il. Et puis, je ne sais pas si je vais le lui raconter. Je ne veux pas ajouter à ses soucis.

—  Une belle merde que tout ça, résume le soliste avec une grimace. Et ce n'est que le début. Aide-moi à me lever afin d'aller aux toilettes, veux-tu ? Demain, je reçois la presse. Je ferai tout pour qu'ils prennent le bon chemin, continue-t-il en s'appuyant lourdement sur lui.

—  Ça ira ?

—  Oui. Sans problème. Je suis impatient de sortir la semaine prochaine. J'en ai assez des séries idiotes à la télé, grogne-t-il avec une grimace. Je veux commencer cette rééducation le plus vite possible. Danseur..., souffle-t-il.

—  ...

Il regarde son ami qui a soudain l'air embarrassé.

—  Gil m'a téléphoné hier. Il veut que je rentre à Lausanne pour suivre ma thérapie à Rudra avec Guillaume Rousée.

Il sursaute déjà prêt à s'indigner devant ce qu'il suppose être une désertion et Dieu, que celle-là lui fait du mal. Il ne dit rien, pourtant ses yeux doivent parler pour lui car Sacha le serre contre lui.

—  Calme-toi, danseur. Je ne ferai pas ça, tu le sais, murmure-t-il en effleurant sa joue du revers de la main. Tu vas te faire écharper par les médias si je te laisse seul, se moque-t-il avec douceur. Je voulais juste te prévenir. Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

—  Non. Un simple réflexe. Tu es de tous mes projets.

Son sourire tendre est une réponse qui lui convient parfaitement.

—  Je désire te faire prendre conscience que pour Gil, Michel Gascard, Jean-Pierre Pastori, Rudra et l'implantation de Lausanne sont en quelque sorte l'essentiel et nous seulement l'annexe parisienne.

—  Yun...

—  Je sais que sa décision t'a blessé. Il faut comprendre qu'il a toujours évolué dans l'ombre de quelqu'un... Manuel, Julien, Benoît. Tout comme Jan avec moi. Notre jeune répétiteur aime la danse, ne saurait vivre sans mais il y a Benoît, son ambition c'est plus au niveau de son couple qu'elle se situe. Yun a un caractère différent. Notre asiatique voit là une occasion de revanche. Tous, nous sommes sous contrat avec le Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Gil demande notre avis, il n'a pas à le faire. Si demain il m'ordonne de rentrer à Lausanne, je n'ai d'autre solution que de lui obéir. Je sais que tu as des moyens de pression. Il est conscient de ce que tu apportes à la compagnie. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un tel que toi. Cette année nous ne commençons la tournée qu'au printemps. La saison prochaine, ce ne sera pas le cas. Tu as choisis les meilleurs danseurs, il leur en faut aussi de premier plan.

—  Avec moi, il était soliste, constate-t-il.

—  Oui mais tu ne le mets pas en avant. Tu préfères des danseurs jeunes qui veulent bosser et que tu formes à ta manière. Il l'a compris. Tu ajoutes à ça que Yun est plutôt conservateur. Ta façon de faire, de concevoir les ballets de Béjart ne lui plaît pas. Il a raison de partir.

—  Il ne sera pas le seul a dit Manu. Si les médias nous descendent, on ne me laissera plus la liberté actuelle. Je suis encore en contrat pour deux saisons après celle-ci. Si ça foire, l'école Donn-Bayot se passera du Béjart Ballet Lausanne et, avec l'expérience que j'aurai acquise, je fonderai ma propre compagnie.

—  Si d'autres danseurs partent, tu as les jeunes. Plusieurs ont un potentiel énorme. Quant au second point, cela n'arrivera pas, danseur. Ils ne sont pas idiots. Et si c'est le cas, je suis sûr que tu auras besoin d'un directeur artistique à tes côtés.

Une échange de regards, de sourires, ils se sont compris.

—  Maintenant, parle-moi du nouveau ballet. Où en es-tu ?

—  Une fois n'est pas coutume, tu seras le méchant de l'histoire...

Quand Matte pousse la porte, assis tous les deux en tailleur sur le lit, ils discutent toujours création avec animation. Cela lui a fait un bien fou d'oublier pour un moment la situation.

—  Il faut que je me sauve. Il est bientôt le temps du coup de feu au Motus. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je passerai demain.

—  C'est votre anniversaire, remarque Matte qui aime à rappeler qu'il n'est pas libre.

—  Oui. Rémi et moi sommes ensemble depuis un an.

.

Il ne sait ce que son homme a prévu. C'est vendredi donc une journée chargée au Motus. Peut-être a-t-il choisi de le fêter dimanche ? Il s'étend. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'est endormi tout contre le dos de Rémi couché en chien de fusil. Il pose ses lèvres sur la nuque blonde avant de se lever en catimini afin de préparer un déjeuner qu'il lui amènera au lit. Oui, ça fait cliché, et alors ?

Ils sont installés avec le plateau sur les genoux. Il a décidé de faire oublier à Rémi leurs problèmes en étant aux petits soins pour lui. Il discute des travers de leurs clients, des bêtises parfois commises par leurs employés, de cette jolie femme qui poursuit Olivier qui ne sait comment cacher à Zineb les attentions dont il est l'objet, des sentiments naissants de Samuel envers le jeune Loïs que le premier essaye de dissimuler tant bien que mal et plutôt mal que bien.

—  Arrête, murmure Rémi en posant le plateau devenu inutile à côté du lit. Tu parles trop, mon amour. Je vais bien. Il m'a fallu quelques jours afin d'accepter la situation mais ça va. On affrontera la tempête ensemble. Viens.

Il se retrouve entre ses bras, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs jambes se mêlent, leurs corps s'épousent étroitement enlacés. C'est le moment que choisit son téléphone pour sonner. Avec un geste agacé vers le gêneur, il l'ignore. L'importun insiste une seconde fois, puis une troisième. C'est inhabituel. Il tend la main vers la table de nuit. Olivier. Pourquoi l'appelle-t-il lui et non son frère ? Déjà il pressent qu'il ne va pas en aimer la raison. Malgré le grognement réprobateur de Rémi, il décroche.

—  Oli ?

Il sent Rémi sursauter tout contre lui, puis se raidir. Déjà, il a saisi ce qu'a d'inhabituel cet appel.

—  On arrive de suite. Oui, je préviens Amin. Il saura quoi faire.

—  Lucas ? fait la voix inquiète de son ange.

Il prend une grande inspiration, le temps de faire le deuil de leur journée d'anniversaire tranquille. Il ne sait comment y mettre plus de formes. Son compagnon sera blessé de toute manière.

—  Ils ont tagué la façade du Motus, assène-t-il avec une grimace.

(1).  Interview de Jorge Donn dans le journal Le soir en1982

(2).  Pour être sûre d'être cohérente dans ce domaine des blessures par balle, j'ai demandé à un auteur qui est médecin de superviser les données reprises dans ce passage.  Merci à toi Picotti.

(3).  Interview de Patrick Dupond dans Le figaro en 2011

 


	34. Le secret de Sacha

 

 

  

Le pont-tunnel de l'Oresund

 

 

****

Appuyés l'un contre l'autre, ils contemplent le désastre. Sur leur façade anthracite les mots grossiers tagués en jaune et vert fluo ressortent et ils les reçoivent comme un coup de poing sur le nez. Heureusement, le temps très froid et couvert ne pousse pas à la flânerie et les badauds sont inexistants. Amin est arrivé derrière eux accompagné de deux ouvriers qui s'activent déjà avec des solvants et un nettoyeur à haute pression puissant. Sans un commentaire autre qu'un regard dégoûté vers les salissures, il a réagi en professionnel du bâtiment qui connaît les astuces. La nécessité, la recherche d'un travail exécuté dans les règles ont fait de cet architecte méticuleux un entrepreneur. « _On n'est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même_ » est une de ses phrases préférées. Sur les vitres les inscriptions infamantes s'enlèvent sans trop de problème. Il ne s'agit pas de gravage ou tags à l'acide mais d'une simple peinture. Sur la façade, elles s'atténuent pourtant elles ont eu le temps de pénétrer et ne disparaissent pas complètement. La seule solution : repeindre. Leur ami a déjà envoyé acheter une peinture de la même teinte. Réputée anti-tag, elle dépose un film protecteur qui empêche le produit de sécher correctement et facilite les opérations de nettoyage éventuelles. Ils n'ont pas alerté la police. A quoi bon ? Ils n'ont aucune envie de voir la presse débarquer une fois de plus.

Après avoir donné ses instructions, Amin s'est rendu à son chantier. Devant une tasse de café, ils suivent de l'intérieur les travaux. En silence. Tendus qu'ils sont vers l'extérieur, les heures sont passées sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. La couche de fond est déjà appliquée sur les graffitis. Rémi n'a pas rejoint sa cuisine, Oli et Séba s'occupent du bar, Nicola de la salle. Les clients commencent à affluer. Un peu étonnés par les travaux qui n'ont pas été annoncés, ils les oublient dès leur entrée dans la salle où l'ambiance habituelle, agréable et feutrée les accueille. La musique plus forte du côté bar s'entend en arrière fond. Tout roule, en douceur.

La voix de Rémi le surprend en pleine méditation, en pleine colère.

— Je te pousse vers le gouffre, constate-t-il douloureusement. Je crois que l'on doit arrêter les frais là. Pas question que tu souffres par ma faute.

— Je dois avouer que si tu me laisses en chemin, je ne souffrirai pas, persifle-t-il. Rémi, que n'as tu pas compris dans : pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? soupire-t-il en se maîtrisant afin de ne pas s'emballer. Ce n'est qu'une épreuve. On la franchira ensemble. Il y en aura d'autres que l'on traversera aussi.

— Tu n'as pas à assumer ça.

— Si. Ça, c'est nous. Tu veux leur donner raison à tous ces cons, ces homophobes ?

— Je désires simplement que tu puisses poursuivre ton rêve, s'entête son homme.

— Bon sang, Rémi ! Et si moi je m'en fous ? Si moi je ne vois pas les choses comme toi ?

— ...

— Mon ambition, sans toi ? Rien n'aurait de sens. Je te l'ai toujours dit. Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ?

— ...

— Ce n'est qu'une tempête. Le navire n'est pas en train de couler. Nous sommes là ensemble. Je tiens ta main sur la table. Les clients ne nous jettent pas de regards méprisants, pourtant ils savent.

— ...

— Jusque maintenant la presse a plutôt bien réagi.

— L'histoire du prostitué au grand cœur qui fait pleurer dans les chaumières, ricane son compagnon amer.

— Tu es comme ça, mon ange, raille-t-il gentiment, content de le voir enfin se secouer. Toujours à te préoccuper de tout le monde. Sean a raconté son problème de logement dans le but de nous situer. Matte en a peut-être fait un peu beaucoup, admet-il, mais il était sous pression. Ils ont essayé d'aider.

— Je sais, je sais, soupire-t-il.

— Tu sais ? Et te rappelles-tu que c'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

— ...

— Je ne te laisserai pas partir, dit-il gravement.

— Je sais, reconnaît Rémi.

— Tu sais bien des choses, pour quelqu'un qui ignore l'essentiel, se moque-t-il avec tendresse. Je veux retrouver mon mec, fait-il en le fixant. Le battant, celui qui a de l'assurance à revendre, qui m'a tenté pendant deux ans sans se lasser, qui est prêt à aller au bout du monde afin de réaliser sa vie. Non pas que je n'aime pas tes faiblesses, mon amour. J'apprécie en être une. Ou si tu préfères, je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi.

Le soupir qui libère la poitrine de son vis-à-vis le fait sourire. Il le connaît son Rémi. Lui rappeler que sa présence est nécessaire à sa vie est l'argument suprême.

— Sais-tu l'une des pires soirées de ma vie ? demande son homme. C'est celle où, après avoir été obligé de t'expliquer qui j'étais, tu es parti en me laissant là. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'aurais du être ravi d'être le premier et une partie de moi l'était, l'autre me soufflait qu'un tel présent n'était pas pour moi. J'ai essayé de me retenir de pleurer, en vain. J'ai vécu une nuit blanche à regretter mes choix. Le fait d'avoir revu Michel n'était rien, il était le passé. Je savais que je ne retomberais pas dans ses pattes mais ta réaction m'a fait tellement mal. Je croyais ne pas te revoir. Au matin, je suis venu travailler par habitude. J'étais incapable de dire qui je servais, j'avais l'impression d'agir en automate. Jusqu'au moment où je t'ai vu arriver. Je ne savais pas quelle serait ta sentence et je ne pouvais que l'assumer. J'avais décidé de ne pas insister plus.

— J'avais besoin d'accepter que, toi, tu aies pu faire ça. Et contradictoirement, je l'ai admis parce que c'était toi et que, déjà, je t'étais attaché. Ce soir là, j'avais peur de t'avouer que tu étais mon premier homme et ta réaction m'a glacé. Ensuite ton récit... C'était pire que les scénarios que j'avais imaginés. Différent aussi. En rentrant, j'ai avalé un somnifère et dormi de suite, je ne t'ai rien dit pourtant je n'ai pas été à la fac. J'ai fait l'effort de me lever uniquement dans le but de te voir. J'ai pris mes cours afin que tu supposes que j'y avais été comme tous les jours. Je n'avais pas pu. J'étais conscient que je l'admettrais tôt ou tard mais j'avais en moi une immense colère à l'idée de ces hommes te salissant.

Le téléphone l'interrompt. Le premier SMS de la journée et pas le dernier. Il connaît l'expéditeur avant même de l'avoir regardé.

— Sacha, confirme-t-il à son homme. Lis.

Le message tout court qu'il soit a dû coûter beaucoup d'efforts à son flamboyant et ne sera pas du goût de son ange. Il leur envoie ses meilleurs vœux d'anniversaire et encourage Rémi à oublier les épreuves pour se consacrer à l'essentiel. De toute évidence, Matte qui dort toujours à l'appartement l'a déjà mis au courant. Il tient à rappeler à Rémi que l'essentiel, c'est lui, son compagnon.

— Je me fous de ces insultes sur la façade, continue-t-il devant le silence et le visage soudain fermé de Rémi. Pas de notre façade, je m'exprime mal. Je me moque de ce qu'elles disent. Je sais ce que tu étais, je fais avec, qui tu es et cela me va très bien. Je veux voir qui tu seras. Quand j'ai poussé la porte du Motus le lendemain, il y a un an, j'avais accepté ton passé, me jurant que jamais je ne t'en reparlerais, t'en blâmerais. Si tu avais manqué de franchise, de confiance, nous ne serions pas ensemble.

— Lucas..., murmure son homme.

— Laisse-moi finir, le coupe-t-il. Je n'ai rien regretté. Je n'ai strictement rien à te reprocher. Tu es un compagnon idéal, un amant merveilleux.

— ...

— Et un cuisinier hors pair, termine-t-il en le taquinant gentiment.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il contemple son Lucas. Habillé en gravure de mode, il semble très à l'aise, dans ce restaurant étoilé. Très sûr de lui aussi. Pour leur soirée anniversaire, il l'a emmené au Carré des Feuillants dont il apprécie le décor chaud et intime des coins discrets disséminés en l'établissement. Il y a un mois qu'il a retenu cette table pour deux. Il est loin le jeune étudiant superbe mais un peu emprunté de leurs premières sorties. Beau, il l'est. Plus encore à ses yeux toujours aussi amoureux.

Malgré le problème de la façade, la journée a ressemblé à ce que sera leur vie, à ce qu'elle est depuis un bon moment déjà. Après un déjeuner tardif, ils sont allés à l'école Donn-Bayot où Lucas a travaillé avec Matte et Sven leur duo. Il l'a accompagné, il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue. Il avait un besoin vital de sa présence. Ils ont ensuite été voir Sacha et si il a vu le geste tendrement rassurant de Lucas envers celui-ci quand ils l'ont laissé, sa main qui serrait la sienne lorsqu'il l'a accolé, il n'a rien dit. Il sait que chaque anniversaire, chaque événement heureux de leur couple sera pour le beau soliste une torture. Lui, à sa place, ne pourrait pas le supporter. Enfin, il le croit.

Le bilan de cette année, ils l'ont fait ce matin. Bien involontairement d'ailleurs. Lucas lève les yeux vers lui interrogatif. Il lui sourit en retour. Oublié ce premier soir où Lucas est parti le laissant là avec l'envie de mourir qui lui tordait les tripes. Saura-t-il jamais que c'est son baiser tendre, sa caresse sur son visage avant de s'éloigner qui l'ont retenu ? Souffle d'espoir. Et le bonheur a éclos le lendemain dans sa vie. Il sait, malgré ce qu'il en a dit ce matin, qu'il ne pourrait pas le quitter. Bonheur qui envisage l'assiette de sa seconde entrée avec circonspection.

— Lucas ?

— Très joli dressage. Même si tu fais aussi bien, commente-t-il.

— Mais ?

— Tu crois qu'il y a de quoi me donner assez d'énergie pour ce qui nous attend au lit ce soir ? J'en doute, estime-t-il en examinant ses trois huîtres chaudes disposées au milieu d'une assiette immense accompagnées il est vrai d'une quenelle de foie gras soit la moitié de la portion servie au Motus qui suffit à peine à son homme. Et quand il a terminé :

— C'est délicieux, vraiment délicieux. J'ai juste eu le temps de m'habituer au goût acidulé du pamplemousse, s'exclame-t-il, un peu dépité.

Il étouffe un rire dans sa serviette.

— Chéri, c'est un menu à cinq services. Savoure la cuisine d'Alain Dutournier. Elle en vaut la peine.

— Le vin aussi, apprécie son compagnon.

Car il trouve moyen d'apprendre les vins à ses côtés dès qu'il le peut, se faisant expliquer les cépages, les crus, les raisins, les arômes. Il estime que c'est la moindre des choses puisqu'ils sont viticulteurs. C'est tout son Lucas. Entier dans ce qu'il entreprend.

 

Son frileux grelotte, ça ne change pas. Il éclate de rire puis le prend par la taille contre lui. Les arcades de la rue de Rivoli sont pourtant abritées du vent glacial qui maintenant va les assaillir place de la Concorde où est garée la voiture. Avant d'aller au Dean's, ils repassent en vitesse au Motus pour vérifier que la firme est venue, en urgence, étendre leur dispositif de sécurité à la terrasse et aux extérieurs. Ce sera peut-être dissuasif.

Ils ont été bien avisés de faire le détour. Aussi bien le côté bar que le côté restaurant sont saturés. Si le service en salle dirigé par Séba s'en sort haut la main, la cuisine semble débordée. Il savait que le vendredi n'était pas un bon jour pour s'absenter. Il s'interrogera plus tard sur la raison de ce cafouillage, le plus urgent est de remédier au problème. Il adresse un regard navré à son homme, puis passe une de ses vestes blanches et un long tablier afin de protéger son pantalon en alpaga et rejoint sa place aux fourneaux. Il va remettre les choses à niveau avant de reprendre leur soirée. Lucas lui lance un petit sourire railleur qui signifie que décidément cet anniversaire est maudit, empoigne un de ses tabliers et attend ses ordres.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Ses stagiaires tournent la tête vers eux quand ils poussent la porte de la cafétéria. Lionel ne va pas tarder, ils l'ont vu marcher au loin dans la rue. Comme tous les matins depuis le départ des danseurs chevronnés et des élèves, ils vont travailler leurs faiblesses. Chaque jour, l'un ou l'autre selon ses possibilités vient enseigner sa manière de danser, les conseiller, discuter de son expérience aussi. Une richesse infinie pour les plus jeunes. Il y a eu Brigitte, Vera, Yann le Gac, Patrick Dupond et même une fois, Laurent Hilaire. Lui n'arrive que vers midi, réservant sa matinée à Sacha. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il a recommencé à danser. Cela le lançait les premiers soirs. Ce n'est plus le cas.

Son flamboyant sort de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Il y aura passé onze jours. Avant son retour, car il ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il va se précipiter à l'école dès que possible, il a besoin d'avoir une conversation avec ses stagiaires. Il ne veut pas l'impliquer dans l'explication qui va suivre et qui va faire grincer des dents. C'est le pourquoi de sa présence matinale et de sa demande de voir tout le monde au petit-déjeuner. Repoussant sa tasse de café, il se lève et s'appuie sur le bord d'une table et leur fait face. Il obtient très vite le silence. Il se lance sous le regard encourageant de Rémi.

— Certains d'entre vous désirent-ils rejoindre la troupe de Lausanne et, si c'est le cas, avez vous déjà pris contact avec Gil Roman en ce sens ? Je pourrais le lui demander directement. Je préfère que ça vienne de vous. Nous allons bientôt commencer à répéter le nouveau ballet de la saison prochaine, j'ai besoin de savoir pour qui je crée.

Une main timide se lève, une seconde ensuite... Ils sont cinq finalement : Véronique, Emma, Elisabeth, Miguel et Martin.

— La réaction de Gil ?

— Favorable. Nous rentrerons à Lausanne. Tu devras trouver à nous remplacer, dit Emma manifestement mal à l'aise.

— Bien. Une grosse partie des élèves qui ont travaillé avec nous vont passer stagiaires, en fait tous ceux qui le veulent et les stagiaires qui restent avec moi deviennent danseurs à part entière du Béjart Ballet Lausanne dès septembre prochain.

— C'est injuste, proteste Véronique, une des partantes.

— C'est logique, rectifie-t-il. Les choses devaient évoluer. Vous deviez vous en douter. Cela se passe simplement plus vite que prévu. J'ai besoin d'interprètes. Je perds quatre de mes solistes chevronnés qui rentrent à Lausanne, il était évident que des stagiaires les remplaceraient. Chaque saison, certains montent en grade, c'est encore plus vrai auprès de moi. Il me faut des danseurs pour encadrer les élèves de seconde qui nous accompagneront la période prochaine. Puis d'autres l'année suivante et ainsi de suite. Dans deux ans, nous aurons nos propres étudiants à instruire et nous aurons besoin alors de trente danseurs. Quatre solistes seront passés professeurs entre-temps. Du noyau primaire, il n'y en aura plus que deux ou trois : Sacha, Lisbeth et éventuellement John qui a manifesté le désir d'être prof mais je ne sais quand. Il est promis à une belle carrière.

De son côté, Gil doit remplacer les solistes qui demeurent à Paris. Nous nous acheminons en effet vers deux troupes qui tourneront parallèlement pour une seule compagnie bien entendu. L'une basée en Suisse, l'autre ici. Une unique direction et pourtant des manières de voir les choses bien différentes, reconnaît-il. De l'organisation à la danse. Je préfère travailler avec une majorité de jeunes danseurs peut-être moins aguerris mais plus perméables à ma façon d'envisager la danse afin de former un corps solide et uni. Les plus anciens qui restent ici comme solistes ou professeurs sont ceux qui ont la même vision que moi. J'ai deux ans afin de mettre en place une structure forte, équilibrée. Pendant cette période, nous partirons en tournée avec les apprentis de Rudra. Le principe des parrains sera maintenu et les rapports entre les danseurs et les élèves seront étroits. La saison suivante, la troupe commencera alors à se produire avec les trente élèves de seconde de l'école Donn-Bayot. Trente, pas vingt comme maintenant. Ce sera d'ailleurs le cas aussi en 2014-2015. Les étudiants admis à Lausanne cette année seront plus nombreux. Ensuite, par groupes de dix seulement, ceux de Rudra accompagneront la troupe de Gil ainsi que nous le faisons. Cela permettra à l'école de continuer à prendre chaque an trente nouveaux apprentis étoiles à la place de vingt et allégera les charges de la compagnie. Il y a des questions ?

— Je suppose que les administrateurs de la Fondation Béjart sont d'accord ? lance Martin.

— Bien entendu. C'est officiel.

— Nous seront cinquante à soixante sur scène ? interroge Sven étonné.

— Oui. Cela nous permettra de reprendre les spectacles créés par le ballet du XXème siècle qui avait un noyau de soixante à quatre vingt interprètes. Des créations qui prennent les poussières au fond des cartons du Béjart Ballet Lausanne.

— Le scandale provoqué par les révélations sur la vie de Rémi puis celles de Sacha est encore tout frais. Les répercussions de l'enquête, du procès sont à venir et déjà vous en êtes aux projets, s'exclame Emma dont la réprobation s'affiche sur le visage.

— Vie privée et vie professionnelle sont deux choses différentes. Je suis soliste et votre chorégraphe, c'est ce qui doit vous préoccuper, continue-t-il ignorant les mouvements de protestation des danseurs qu'il a toujours considérés comme des amis et souvent mêlés à sa vie à travers le Motus. Les critiques sur Fleur de R'âge sont élogieuses. L'approbation de certains dont l'amour de notre art n'est pas contestable tels que Jean-Pierre Pastori, Brigitte Lefèvre, Laurent Hilaire, Patrick Dupont, Yann le Gac ont fait taire bien des esprits chagrins qui voulaient mêler les deux. Ma façon de voir les spectacles pose débat mais je m'y attendais. C'est mieux que de l'indifférence. Le public aime et c'est lui qui remplit les salles. Nous ne sommes qu'en mars et déjà la tournée de l'année prochaine s'annonce palpitante. Les dates seront nombreuses. Nous allons découvrir nombre des nouveaux pays, se moque-t-il.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt ? lui reproche Miguel dont il ne sait quelle place tient en sa décision de partir sa récente rupture avec Sven.

— Je ne peux pas vous informer de ce que je ne sais pas encore. Vous, vous auriez pu attendre avant de demander à rentrer à Lausanne ou m'en avertir au moins. Par respect. Je vous ai donné votre chance.

Un silence tendu succède à cette remarque.

— Il y a d'autres nouvelles ? s'enquiert Lise.

— En ce moment, non. Des projets, oui, admet-il. Il est trop tôt pour en parler.

— Si j'ai bien compris, on va habiter Paris définitivement ? interroge la même.

— Oui. Soit vous supportez la situation telle qu'elle est maintenant et restez dans vos appartements communs jusqu'à la rénovation complète de l'hôtel des Perriere et alors vous pourrez vivre sur place, soit vous cherchez dans le privé. A ceux que ça intéresse, Amin termine un bâtiment situé place du Marché-Sainte-Catherine à dix minutes d'ici à pied, il y aura des studios sous les toits et des F2, des F3 traditionnels à louer ou à vendre. C'est un endroit tranquille avec des arbres, des bancs et piétonnier. Il y a quelques petits commerces et des restaurants. Vous serez prioritaires. Si vous ressentez le besoin de sortir du monde du Béjart Ballet Lausanne et vous aérer en louant loin de ce contexte, faites le sans hésiter.

— Et les logements actuels vont devenir quoi ? demande Matte.

— Nous avions prévu des studios pour les étudiants, des appartements pour les professeurs pas pour des danseurs. Prévus pour les interprètes de passage à Paris, ils seront sans utilité dans deux ans et destinés à des étudiants désireux de vivre et partager les frais à quatre que ce soit de notre école ou d'autres cours artistiques. J'insiste sur ce dernier point. Les élèves de l'opéra et du Cours Florent seront dirigés vers les logements qui nous resteront en souffrance. Le pauvre Amin est en train de revoir une partie de sa répartition.

— Tout ça va vite, trop vite, soupire Loïs.

— C'est soudain, admet-il, et je comprends votre désarroi. Vous avez le temps de vous décider, précise-t-il.

— Cela fait un choc d'apprendre ainsi qu'on va devoir modifier nos projets de vie, poursuit le jeune homme dont il a appris à apprécier le courage et le caractère opiniâtre mais qui semble craindre tous les changements.

— Je sais, reconnaît-il. Dis-toi bien que j'ai été le premier surpris de voir arriver Jean-Pierre Pastori hier soir et de l'entendre m'annoncer tout ça.

Surtout, pense-t-il, que je croyais qu'ils attendraient que la pression médiatique soit retombée et en mesureraient les conséquences. Une fois de plus son flamboyant avait raison. Ils vont au contraire faire un battage autour des nouveaux projets. Lionel qui a assisté jusque maintenant à leur débat sans y prendre part, intervient afin de le soutenir.

— Cela tombe pourtant sous le sens, explique-t-il. Il est impensable que Lucas soit à Paris et ses danseurs à Lausanne. Trop difficile à gérer. Le succès de Fleur de R'âge, la préparation d'un second ballet déjà annoncé par les médias propulsent Lucas dans la cour des grands et ils sont obligés d'en tenir compte. La venue au conseil de deux nouveaux membres français et bientôt trois a aussi modifié la donne. Jusqu'à présent, il était très majoritairement suisse, ce qui semblait logique. Avec l'école Donn-Bayot à Paris et Lucas, ce ne l'était plus autant. Depuis la mort du maître, personne n'a bouleversé le visage du Béjart Ballet Lausanne comme lui.

— Qui ? interroge Bernard.

— Patrick Dupond et Maître De Lanche. Le premier devient aussi, dès maintenant, le professeur de danse des élèves de l'école Donn-Béjart. Les étudiants de Rudra présents à Paris mais aussi les stagiaires auront cours avec lui tous les jours en matinée. Les danseurs seront avec Jan et moi. Lucas pourra respirer un peu et se consacrera à sa licence. Les répétitions auront lieu chaque après-midi. Le second s'occupera de nos problèmes juridiques, contrats et autres.

 

Le regard accroché à celui de Rémi, il reste silencieux pendant que Lionel répond aux questions. Il se remémore la semaine peu reposante qu'ils viennent de passer.

Le vendredi, leur soirée anniversaire avait finalement tourné court. Après avoir travaillé au Motus jusque plus de deux heures du matin, ils n'avaient aucune envie de sortir, ils étaient rentrés sagement à la maison, se promettant de rattraper ça un autre jour. Ils s'étaient pourtant endormis à l'aube après bien des soupirs, des gémissements et des cris de plaisir, enfin repus l'un de l'autre.

Le samedi a été la journée la plus détendue. Longue et presque routinière. Le matin, après un premier repas avec Rémi, il s'est précipité à l'hôpital. Après cette journée qu'il avait consacrée à fêter son couple, Sacha, inquiet, devait l'attendre. Il sait comment son flamboyant fonctionne pour le moment et quand il a besoin d'être rassuré. C'était le cas. Il s'est assis à ses côtés sur le lit, pendant que Sacha dévorait les viennoiseries qu'il lui avait apportées, ils ont pris le café ensemble, avant de discuter création et projets artistiques. Un peu brusquement, son ami a évité ses questions sur l'interview du jour avant. Il a pensé que ça ne devait pas être un bon souvenir et a laissé tomber. Il n'aurait pas dû. Manifestement, Sashka avait mal dormi et a fini par sommeiller la tête sur son épaule. Il a passé son bras autour de lui et le danseur s'est blotti contre sa poitrine, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Matte. Le manque de repos se faisant sentir, il était lui aussi à moitié assoupi quand la porte s'est ouverte sur le jeune soliste, un instant interdit en voyant Sacha dans son étreinte. Il s'est levé et lui a laissé la place, plaisantant avec les deux en souriant. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était dans la rue se hâtant vers la fac avec l'impression dérangeante que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, sans arriver à saisir de quoi il s'agissait.

L'après-midi, il a donné cours de capoeira et dansé avec les stagiaires avant de regagner le Motus, appréciant le fait de pouvoir enfin se déplacer sans vérifier s'il est suivi. Cela semble naturel à tout le monde, pour lui c'est la liberté retrouvée.

Ils ont travaillé tard. La clientèle loin de s'amenuiser n'a jamais été aussi importante. Olivier est le plus souvent en cuisine et le personnel de salle ne chôme pas. Lui y compris. Pourtant, Rémi pense que ce n'est qu'un engouement passager, de la curiosité, l'attrait de sa réputation réellement sulfureuse maintenant et il n'est pas question d'engager qui que ce soit en renfort. Ensuite, il y a eu la sortie avec leurs amis et les clients. Comme d'habitude, ils ont terminé au Dean's retrouvant, assis sur un tabouret au bar, Lionel qui attendait son compagnon. Il a été heureux de renouer avec le chaud regard d'Helmut et une ambiance détendue. Danser entre les bras de Rémi, s'oublier en rythmes trépidants ou langoureux lui a semblé la plus agréable des choses. Serait-il contaminé par l'amour forcené de son homme pour la vie nocturne parisienne ?

Après sa visite maintenant habituelle à Sacha, le dimanche a été entièrement consacré au Motus. Il avait trouvé son ami nerveux, jusqu'à l'anxiété et pourtant peu désireux de s'expliquer sur le sujet. Il avait supposé que l'enfermement en cet hôpital lui était pénible, que l'inaction le minait. A moins qu'il se soit disputé avec Matte ? En sa compagnie, le temps ne lui pesait jamais même là dans cette chambre aseptisée. Ils discutaient de tout, de rien, mais bien entendu en revenaient toujours à la danse. Il était reparti en fin de matinée après l'avoir serré entre ses bras bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, troublé de le sentir si mal dans sa peau.

Puis, cela a été l'affluence au bar. Presque tous les stagiaires y ont pris leurs repas de midi et du soir, s'ajoutant à la cohue. L'après-midi assis à la table 7, il a cherché ce qui se disait sur les blogs. Il a écrit des réponses sur la page facebook aux questions posées, aux messages d'encouragement et a ignoré les critiques, les provocations tout aussi nombreuses, puis il a publié quelques tweets concernant les activités de la troupe. Rémi à ses côtés plaisantait semblant oublier un peu les regards pas toujours discrets ni bienveillants qui le suivaient, les remarques maladroites des clients qui l'assuraient de leur soutien. Et lui rappelaient de façon incessante la situation.

Et puis est arrivé le lundi. Jour pénible entre tous. Il se levait à peine quand Matte est survenu au studio et lui a tendu les quotidiens sans un mot. Sur le premier, la photo de Sacha sur son lit d'hôpital s'étalait à la une avec en titre : _Enlevé et violé, Sacha Ménier raconte son calvaire_. Sans en lire plus, il avait passé les journaux à Rémi et s'était précipité à la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, il étreignait son flamboyant sous les regards de Rémi et Matte.

— Sashka. Pourquoi ?

— Il le fallait, il le fallait, n'arrêtait pas de répéter Sacha avec des sanglots dans la voix en se cramponnant à lui.

La gorge serrée, les larmes aux yeux, les bras refermés sur le corps tremblant, il revoyait le superbe danseur abattu, recroquevillé en position fœtale dans la rue Aubriot puis sur le canapé à l'appartement, il revivait ses pleurs, ses gémissements à jamais gravés en sa mémoire, retrouvait ses pupilles dilatées par la drogue, entendait sa voix qui répétait : « _Si tu savais, si tu savais..._ ». Matte a voulu prendre les choses en mains et son petit ami entre ses bras dans la même foulée. Il l'a écarté gentiment, s'imposant. Malgré un gros pincement au cœur, il n'a rien dit, a lâché Sacha, s'est effacé. Le bras de Rémi autour de lui, il regardait le couple enlacé se sentant pour la première fois de trop.

— Ne me laisse pas, danseur, avait pourtant murmuré son flamboyant en le fixant par dessus l'épaule du milanais.

Il avait fallu cette prière pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

— Je reste là, l'avait-il rassuré.

Ils avaient passé la journée à ses côtés. Il n'a lu l'article que le soir quand ils sont rentrés. Le cœur étreint par la haine et la rage, il l'a parcouru sans voir la moitié des mots. Il a du le recommencer, avant de lire les autres quotidiens qui avaient une version semblable. Pour une fois, ils avaient respecté le témoignage de Sacha. Rémi s'est assis contre lui, appuyé sur son dos, silencieux, il s'est blotti entre ses bras.

— Je ne comprends pas, a-t-il murmuré après avoir retrouvé en son étreinte un regain de force.

— Il n'y a rien à comprendre, mon cœur. Il en avait besoin. Besoin que Michel soit jugé pour le mal qu'il a fait. Besoin d'exorciser son esprit de cette merde. Besoin de te protéger des conséquences de mes actes aussi.

— Arrête de te sentir coupable, Rémi. Le seul à blâmer, c'est Michel. Nul n'a décidé à sa place du mal qu'il a commis. « _Je ferai tout pour que les médias prennent la bonne direction_ », c'était ce que Sacha me répétait. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas mieux écouté ? dit-il en soupirant.

— Il l'aurait fait malgré tout, chéri. Crois-moi, cela lui a demandé beaucoup de courage pour ne fut-ce qu'évoquer l'humiliation ressentie, puis aller jusqu'au bout de ses confidences. Et il va lui en falloir autant afin d'affronter les regards, avait soupiré son homme qui les subit depuis dix jours.

Ils ont passé la moitié de la nuit à chuchoter, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé avant d'aller dormir épuisés par la tension et les émotions. Le matin les a trouvé enlacés, unis plus que jamais. Les bras de son amour, c'est son havre.

Le mardi, quand il est entré dans la cafétéria, tout le monde l'a accueilli en silence. Matte n'était pas là. Il venait de le quitter à l'hôpital où il l'avait à peine laissé approcher son petit-ami.

— Sacha ? avait enfin interrogé Loïs.

— Il va bien. Physiquement au moins. Il devait sortir aujourd'hui mais, à la suite de l'article, ils préfèrent le garder encore un jour. Je suppose que ce sera demain.

— On n'a pas été le voir, se reproche Lise. On s'est trouvé comme excuse qu'il y avait toujours Matte ou toi avec lui.

Il l'a fixée étonné.

— C'est Matte qui nous a dit que tu passais toutes tes matinées là-bas, a-t-elle avoué en baissant la tête devant son regard.

Ainsi, ça parlait derrière son dos de leur proximité, de leur complicité, de leur profonde entente. De son trop grand attachement à son soliste. Il n'en avait jamais douté, pourtant c'était la première fois qu'on le lui disait.

— C'est exact.

Il l'avait admis d'un ton un peu bref puis avait changé aussitôt de conversation. Il y allait le matin dans le but d'être un peu seul avec Sacha. C'était différent quand Matte ou Rémi étaient là. Il a consacré sa journée à ses stagiaires avant de rentrer au Motus auprès de son compagnon. La routine.

 

La porte s'ouvre sur Vera, derrière elle, celui qui occupait justement ses pensées. A son regard, à la raideur de son corps, il sait déjà qu'il est tendu. Il s'avance vers lui et le serre entre ses bras.

— Tu n'es pas venu ce matin, murmure-t-il tout contre sa tempe.

Ses mains posées sur ses omoplates le tiennent pressé sur lui.

— Je t'ai envoyé un SMS afin de te prévenir. Je savais que tu viendrais ici de suite. Il me fallait discuter avec les stagiaires et je ne voulais pas que tu sois impliqué. Viens, lui enjoint-il gentiment.

Il le tire et le fait asseoir devant lui. Matte s'installe immédiatement à ses côtés. Il aurait préféré lui parler seul. Il le fera plus tard. Ce n'est pas pressé. Il recommence pour lui ce qu'il a annoncé.

— Tu y es arrivé, danseur, est le seul commentaire de Sacha.

Son sourire tendre lui serre le cœur. Il pense encore et toujours à lui. Qu'a-t-il fait afin de mériter cet amour incommensurable que lui apporte Sacha et qui, bien malgré lui, le bouleverse ? Tout comme son chaud regard qui ne le quitte pas.

— Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi, Sashka. Ce n'est que le début de l'aventure, rien n'est acquit, la route sera longue encore.

— C'est la première étape. Je serai là, à tes côtés, l'assure-t-il tranquillement.

— Je sais.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à lui répondre.

 

Les danseurs sont rentrés de Tokyo et les élèves de Lausanne. Ils ont repris les répétitions. Demain, débuteront les autres spectacles prévus à la salle Jorge Donn. Sacha n'a jamais été autant présent. Suivi attentivement par Giovanni qui en oublie sa cheville ce qui l'arrange, le soliste a recommencé à répéter et, bien qu'il ne puisse danser que quelques heures, il est pourtant là à ses côtés, s'occupant des élèves, des stagiaires, le secondant sans le quitter un instant au grand dam de Rémi et Matte. Il est déterminé à les accompagner à Oslo. Il pensait que Jean-Pierre Pastori y mettrait son veto, ce n'est pas le cas. S'il en reçoit l'autorisation de Giovanni, il envisage déjà de reprendre, en Norvège, Bhakti et son duo avec Matte sur Mozart-Tango.

Dans la seconde salle, Patrick répète la Cumparsita avec Manu. Ils ont décidé qu'il l'interpréterait encore ici à Paris, il reprendra son rôle à Oslo. Une manière de remercier le grand danseur de son aide dans les moments difficiles. Ils en savent tous les deux bien plus que lui, il les laisse se débrouiller et s'occupe des mouvements d'ensemble de Fleur de R'âge. Dans son coin mais dans la même salle, Sacha essaye d'obtenir le meilleur de son petit-ami qui répète le pas de deux qu'il interprète avec Sven depuis qu'il a été blessé. Au mépris du résultat pour le spectacle, Matte ne semble faire aucun effort afin d'être en harmonie avec le suédois. Alors qu'il décide d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Rémi, des éclats de voix le retiennent. Il a remarqué que le jeune milanais vit très mal les réprimandes d'un Sacha pourtant très patient et là, il déborde. Dressé vers son amant comme un petit coq arrogant et en colère, il le prend de haut et l'agonit de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passent par la tête. Les autres se sont arrêtés et contemplent leur prise de bec. Les yeux de Sacha brillent de rage et son air pincé montre combien cela lui coûte de ne pas répliquer. En adressant une grimace désolée à son compagnon, il se dirige vers le couple. Une main sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux, il propose de prendre, à la cafétéria déserte à cette heure, une tasse de café ou une limonade le temps de se calmer. Rémi passe derrière le comptoir et sert les boissons avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Explique-moi, Matte, fait-il gentiment au jeune soliste. Je sais que le spectacle te tient à cœur. Tu retrouveras Sacha dès qu'il pourra danser. Ce n'est que quelques soirées.

Buté, le regard baissé et suivant le mouvement de sa cuillère qui mélange le café, Matte oppose à sa demande un silence envahissant. Il faut pourtant qu'il insiste.

— J'ai compris que tout ceci a un rapport avec le fait que ce soit Sven précisément mais tes inimitiés n'ont rien à faire là. Lui manifestement y arrive très bien.

— Ben, tiens ! c'est facile pour lui ! laisse échapper le jeune homme avant de pincer les lèvres, conscient d'en avoir trop dit.

Il lance un coup d'œil à Sashka qui hausse les épaules dans un geste d'ignorance.

— Il y a la vie privée et il y a la danse, pour toi, comme pour moi. Je suis le chorégraphe et le responsable de ce ballet. Tu es un merveilleux interprète. Je ne veux pas avoir à te remplacer sur ce duo. Si j'en arrive à mettre un autre à ta place, le changement sera définitif, tu le sais. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous, tu dois faire un effort, explique-t-il.

Le silence têtu du garçon n'arrange pas les choses.

— Réponds à Lucas ! s'exclame Sacha dépité de son attitude.

Il pose une main sur le poignet de son flamboyant afin de l'apaiser

— Calme-toi. Il va y réfléchir, lui souffle-t-il pendant que Matte se lève précipitamment et se dirige vers la sortie.

Il se tourne vers Rémi, lui demandant du regard son avis.

— Je suppose que sans le vouloir, en les réunissant, tu l'as mis en présence de souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé oublier, commente son homme. Matte avait seize ans quand il est arrivé à Lausanne, seul, loin de sa famille. Tu sais qu'il est toujours en quête de tendresse. Sven en avait deux de plus et était tout aussi seul.

— Ce que tu essayes de dire, c'est qu'ils étaient ensemble ? interroge Sacha.

— Cela me parait logique, bien que ce ne soit que des suppositions. Et je crois que ce n'est pas Mate qui a rompu. Sa rancœur est telle que lorsqu'il est en présence de Sven, il n'arrive pas à dépasser ça même dans la danse.

La grimace et le soupir de Sacha font écho à ses pensées.

— Mon cœur ? continue Rémi. Des problèmes de ce genre dans une troupe qui vit autant en vase clos, tu en auras sans cesse.

— Peut-être mais ce n'est pas à moi à me mêler de leur vie privée et elle doit rester à l'extérieur, tranche-t-il fermement, se rappelant sa discussion avec Gil à Wolfsburg.

— Lucas... lui reproche doucement son homme.

— Je sais, mon ange. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je remplace Sven sous prétexte, si tu as correctement deviné, qu'il a rompu il y a quelques années avec Matte dans des circonstances que nous ignorons ? Qu'il ait tort ou raison en sa vie privée, excuse-moi, mais je m'en fous, s'énerve-t-il. Il danse bien. Très bien. Je l'ai découvert à travers ce duo et n'ai strictement rien à lui reprocher. Sashka ?

— C'est la sagesse, oui, pourtant ainsi que tu l'as dit, c'est autre chose de le vivre. Je vais essayer de lui parler, soupire ce dernier.

— Si tu t'emportes comme tantôt...

— Je serai calme. Promis, lui assure son flamboyant avec un sourire moqueur qui ne le tranquillise pas tout à fait.

Rémi caresse doucement sa cuisse afin de l'apaiser. Il noue ses doigts aux siens, effleurant du pouce le dos de sa main, cette main élégante longue et forte, qu'il aime, qu'elle soit posée sur ses casseroles, qu'elle ponctue ses discours quand il s'enflamme ou cajole son corps lorsqu'il lui fait l'amour dans la pénombre de leur chambre. Ou le rassure comme en cet instant. Il voudrait y poser la bouche mais ne le fera pas dans le but de ménager son flamboyant. Non, ça ne le gêne pas vraiment de tempérer sa passion pour l'un afin de ne pas blesser l'autre, c'est toujours par amour. Il pince les lèvres en réalisant où le mène ses pensées.

— Cela serait plus facile, si nous n'avions pas des liens aussi étroits, soupire-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

— Tu veux y renoncer ? demande Rémi, railleur.

Il doit avoir l'air horrifié car ils se mettent à rire tous les deux. Prendre de la distance avec ses danseurs ? Quelle idée saugrenue.

— Non. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas m'en mêler. Je ne le ferais pas de toute façon. Danseur ou pas, ami ou non, avoue-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est trop délicat. Je ne veux pas jouer les apprentis psychologues.

— Personne ne te le demande, dit son flamboyant en se levant. J'arrive.

Il ne les revoit que bien plus tard au programme libre. Leur expression apaisée et comblée raconte mieux que des mots de quelle façon Sacha a calmé et rassuré son petit-ami. Une fois encore, surgit, importune, la vision de Sacha au Dean's, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux, le visage brûlants de désir et le provoquant, lui, alors qu'il acceptait les caresses d'un amant de passage. Aujourd'hui, son regard le fuit. Il se sent orphelin.

 

Avant de prendre la route pour Oslo, ils finissent de charger les bagages. Hier, le rideau de la salle Jorge Donn s'est baissé jusqu'en fin de saison. Les spectateurs ont manifesté leur enthousiasme pendant de longues minutes. Ils retrouveront le public parisien en juin à l'opéra et fin du mois de juillet pour six nouvelles dates dans leur salle. Il lance un coup d'œil à son homme. Ce n'est pas sa silhouette plaisante qui retient son attention mais son visage fermé, triste. Cela l'émeut.

Les stagiaires ayant choisi de rentrer à Lausanne ne seront pas titularisés cette année. Pas avant deux ans au moins, si ils le sont un jour car la concurrence est rude. L'envie, la jalousie, le dépit sont mauvais conseillers. Il a suffi de quelques ragots, de quelques insinuations de Véronique et Emma à la journaliste venue les interroger pour que celle-ci brode une histoire d'amour, de coucheries et tromperies entre Sacha et lui. Son enlèvement avait déjà soulevé bien des questions. Pourquoi s'en prendrait-on au soliste ? L'avertissement ne pouvait être efficace que si il était très proche de lui. Trop. Et une fois de plus, Rémi en a fait les frais. Les regards railleurs lancés à l'homme que l'on suppose trahi se sont ajoutés aux méprisants, achevant de le mettre mal à l'aise. Son compagnon, fier, amoureux, est blessé.

Il attrape son bras et l'attire vers lui. Sans un mot, il le fixe, essayant de transmettre par ses yeux tous les sentiments qu'il a pour lui.

— Rémi, murmure-t-il.

Il a posé son front contre le sien. Ils restent là enlacés dans ce sous-sol qui sent l'essence et la vieille huile de moteur surchauffée. Son homme ne lui a adressé aucun reproche. En fait, il n'en ont pas discuté, n'ont même pas abordé le sujet. Rémi a lu l'article avant lui et a disposé le journal plié de telle façon à mettre la page en évidence sur le divan à sa place afin qu'il ne puisse pas le rater pourtant il a refusé d'en parler et, depuis hier, les non-dits planent entre eux, menaçants. Ils ont dormi serrés l'un contre l'autre mais sans faire l'amour, ils ont pris leur petit-déjeuner, fini les valises. Rémi s'est muré en un silence qui l'affole.

— Je suis désolé, lui souffle-t-il. Tu sais ce qu'il y a entre Sacha et moi et pareillement, ce qu'il n'y a pas. Je t'aime.

— ...

— Rémi. Parle-moi. Je croyais qu'on devait communiquer.

Un soupir gonfle la poitrine pressée contre la sienne.

— Arrête ! Je ne supporte pas ton silence, poursuit-il en s'énervant.

— Moi, je sais mais tous ces gens là, dehors, ils l'ignorent, jette-t-il d'une voix déformée par la colère. En plus du prostitué, je suis maintenant le cocu. Tu ne m'as rien dit, pourtant tu pâtis de l'image que les gens ont de moi, de ...

— Non ! s'exclame-t-il en l'empêchant de continuer sur cette voie inattendue. J'en souffre pour toi, uniquement. L'opinion des étrangers m'importe peu. Quant à toi, tu connais mes sentiments. C'est ton orgueil qui est touché, rien d'autre.

— Je vois les gestes de Sacha envers toi, ses regards. Je les ai toujours vus. Malgré Yun, John ou Matte, je sais son amour et ta tendresse, tout ce que vous avez en commun, le fait qu'il se soit sacrifié pour toi sans hésitation. A peine sorti de l'hôpital, il était à tes côtés afin de te soutenir, alors que moi je ne suis devenu qu'un poids mort. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je pars avec toi ! lui crie-t-il.

— Parce que nous nous aimons ? suggère-t-il calmement. Parce que c'est avec toi que je veux vivre jour après jour, dans ton lit que je veux dormir, dans ton corps que je veux me perdre, raille-t-il doucement en caressant sa nuque. Est-ce si difficile à concevoir ?

**.•*)(*•.**

La tête posée sur l'épaule de Lucas, il a l'impression d'être un coureur de marathon qui reprend son souffle à la fin de son périple. Malgré les phrases écrites noir sur blanc dans ces journaux de malheur et qui envahissent une fois encore son esprit, son homme est entre ses bras. Il sait tout ce que lui a dit Lucas. Est-ce que cela change les regards ? Sont-ils importants ? Non et oui. Son chéri a raison sur un point, il semble traverser ça comme un tank le ferait d'une surface à découvert, méprisant les obstacles, les écrasant si nécessaire au passage. Un mental d'acier, disait de lui Ahmed au début de leur relation. Lucas a raison, il sait sa fidélité. Pourtant, il souffre de l'opinion des gens, sa fierté qui l'a sorti de la prostitution autant que sa volonté est là, sur la place publique, bien mise à mal.

De plus en plus conscient de sa valeur, de sa force, à vingt deux ans, Lucas s'impose avec une volonté incroyable. Il promène son physique androgyne, ses yeux trop grands, trop bleus, son sourire confiant dans la tourmente. Alors que lui peine, pour le moment, à mettre un pied devant l'autre, Lucas va de l'avant. Depuis des années, il vit dans la peur que son passé soit révélé et nuise à son rêve : le Motus. Puis il y a eu son homme et c'est devenu une hantise. Le cauchemar est réalité et il n'en est pas mort. Ni leur amour. Il est encore et toujours entre les bras de son compagnon. Il faut croire que ce n'était pas suffisant. Maintenant, il y a ça... Les suppositions malsaines, leur couple ramené à sa plus simple expression par une scribouillarde et des oiselles dépitées auxquelles il sert le dîner et qui le regardent en pleine figure sans baisser la tête.

— Serais-tu rassuré si on se mariait ? suggère la voix calme de Lucas tout contre son oreille. Le projet de loi a été approuvé à l'assemblée nationale. Ce n'est qu'une affaire de quelques mois avant que les premières unions soient célébrés.

— Non, soupire-t-il malgré son envie de donner une autre réponse. Pas comme ça. Pas dans ces circonstances là. Laisse passer cette tempête. Si plus tard, tu le désires et que tu me poses à nouveau la question, ce sera avec bonheur.

Il réalise que sa proposition le rassure, lui met du baume au cœur. Il voit toujours un avenir commun malgré tout ce battage médiatique dont lui sort brisé, malgré les tags sur la façade qui trahissent le rejet dont il est l'objet, malgré les blogs qui l'incitent à se mettre en couple avec Sacha. Malgré celui-ci, son amour sans tache, son héroïsme sans faille.

— Je te la reposerai à Noël, murmure Lucas. Crois-moi, c'est un rendez-vous que je n'oublierai pas.

Il le serre entre ses bras de toute ses forces. La petite exclamation de surprise qu'il perçoit ne l'arrête pas. Un rire amusé résonne contre sa tempe et l'étreinte devient réciproque.

 

Il jette un coup d'œil à Lucas.

— Ça va, ma puce ?

— Oui.

Sa mâchoire crispée, ses yeux fatigués lui racontent une autre version. Ils sont partis de l'école après un repas rapide aux alentours de quatorze heures. Quelques arrêts pipi, quelques tasses de café, un dîner pris dans un restoroute plus tard, ils ont parcouru environ mille trois cents kilomètres et dans une heure ils traverseront le pont de l'Øresund qui relie les territoires danois et suédois. Plus de quinze heures qu'ils roulent en se relayant. Il sait qu'ils auraient pu accomplir la route dans le car. Cela aurait été nettement moins fatiguant pour son homme. Désirant bénéficier d'une certaine autonomie sur place, il ne l'a pas voulu et Lucas a approuvé. Soudain, il se rend compte que son compagnon aurait tout accepté afin que lui se sente mieux même de faire le chemin à vélo.

Rémi lui désigne un panneau indiquant un parking et dans la foulée téléphone à Lionel afin de demander une petite pause. Selon la loi, les chauffeurs du car et du camion se relayent aussi, quatre heures en tant que conducteurs, le même temps en convoyeurs. La période permise de trente heures maximum pour la conduite en équipage ne sera pas atteinte loin de là. Si ça se passe bien ils seront à destination en début d'après-midi

C'est Lionel qui a organisé le voyage. Ils auraient pu en confier le soin au secrétariat de Gil Roman, Lucas et lui préfèrent être autonomes. C'est aussi le directeur de l'école Donn-Bayot qui a réservé au Thon Hotel Opera situé à proximité immédiate de l'opéra d'Oslo. Avec les propositions des différents établissements contactés, ils ont choisi entre les trois plus avantageux en regardant les photos sur le net. Le mois de mars est une mauvaise période pour le tourisme en Norvège. Glacial la nuit et humide le jour, le climat n'attire pas les visiteurs. Les offres d'hébergement surtout pour un groupe aussi important que le leur sont donc intéressantes. Lucas a de suite été séduit par l'hôtel très nouveau design, les chambres claires et les restaurants modernes aux couleurs vives. Les statues, les tableaux tous consacrés à la danse ou a l'art lyrique lui ont plu. La magnifique vue sur le fjord d'Oslo, sa proximité immédiate de leur lieu de répétition, de spectacle étaient un plus appréciable.

La même opération s'est répétée pour Grenade, Vienne, Londres, Bruxelles, Liège, Turin et Nice. Lionel fait le nécessaire mais la décision finale est prise en accord avec Lucas qui supervise tout. De l'embauche des chauffeurs aux accessoires dénichés par Samuel ou Arnaud. Si Lionel et Vera sont à la tête de l'école, Lucas reste l'âme de sa troupe. En général, il s'entend avec tous. Il a choisi ses collaborateurs en les prévenant que le chemin serait long et ardu et qu'ils ne devraient pas ménager leur peine. Pour l'instant, ses relations avec les stagiaires qui ont demandé à rentrer à Lausanne sont plus tendues et même carrément glaciales avec Emma et Véronique, les deux commères de l'équipe. Le chorégraphe aussi a été blessé par ce qu'il appelle leur trahison.

Lucas prend la sortie vers le parking suivi par le car et le camion. Une fois immobilisé, il pousse un soupir en frottant sa nuque et en roulant ses épaules ankylosées.

— On s'arrête ? demande une voix ensommeillée.

— On va changer de conducteur. Tu arrives à bien dormir ?

— Oui, acquiesce Patrick étendu sur la banquette arrière. Mieux que dans le car. Ce qu'ils peuvent être bruyants, grommelle-t-il avant de replonger sous sa couette.

A l'étape précédente, le danseur étoile, devenu professeur de danse de l'école Donn-Bayot et même un peu plus, a pris la place de Sacha et Matte qui les accompagnaient depuis l'Allemagne. Il n'arrivait pas à se reposer parmi les jeunes plus enclins à faire la fête qu'à dormir. A cinquante quatre ans, il a une volonté de fer et est plein d'allant lorsqu'il s'agit de danse mais l'âge se fait parfois sentir ainsi que les séquelles physiques du grave accident de voiture qu'il a subi en 2000 et lorsque ça arrive son humeur s'en ressent. Connaissant ses limites, il a préféré les accompagner.

Il caresse doucement le visage las de son compagnon.

— Tu es fatigué, murmure-t-il avec tendresse.

— Je vais dormir un peu.

Il sait qu'il ne le fera pas ou alors d'un œil. Peu désireux de sortir dans le froid, dit-il, son homme grimpe sur ses genoux. Avec un rire moqueur, il pose ses mains sur ses cuisses et frotte ses fesses contre lui.

— Arrête, mon cœur, lui souffle Rémi.

— Il y a un problème ? interroge Lucas d'un air innocent.

— Comme si tu ne faisais pas exprès de m'exciter tout en sachant parfaitement qu'on ne peut rien faire, lui glisse-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

— Je te rappelle juste qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour hier, ni avant-hier, raille son chéri à voix basse.

— Monsieur est en manque ? badine-t-il.

— Monsieur ne se lasse jamais de la jouissance que tu lui apportes, lui confie-t-il en léchant le lobe de son oreille. Monsieur est fou de ton corps, de ta voix rauque dans l'amour, de ton rire qui le fait frissonner, de...

— Je sens qu'on n'est pas près d'arriver, ricane Patrick.

— Je croyais que tu dormais ! s'exclame Lucas en se retournant, pendant que lui se glisse derrière le volant.

— Non. Je joue bien malgré moi les voyeurs, plaisante l'aîné. Il reste du gâteau aux amandes ?

— Je crois que oui, répond Lucas qui prend son courage à deux mains pour aller dans le coffre.

Question gourmandise, ces deux là s'entendent parfaitement.

— Tu veux un morceau, mon ange ?

— Oui. Et un coup de café aussi.

— Vous mangez sans moi ? s'indigne Sacha qui vient d'ouvrir la portière.

Et de trois, pense-t-il.

— Tu refroidis l'intérieur ! lui reproche Lucas.

— Pousse-toi, lance le soliste.

Assis tout contre Lucas qui s'est décalé vers lui, il choisit un morceau de javanais cher à son homme qui le regarde avec un sourire indulgent.

— Matte ? interroge-t-il.

— Il dort enfin, annonce Sacha avec une grimace qu'il devine dans la pénombre plus qu'il ne le voit.

— Sacha ? s'inquiète Lucas.

— Depuis les articles, il est pénible, avoue-t-il. Il devient un peu trop possessif à mon goût. Déjà à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas triste, mais là, il exagère.

— Dis-le lui avant que cela aille trop loin, conseille-t-il.

— Tu ne le connais pas, soupire le soliste, il va de suite en faire un drame.

— Ce sera mieux quand lassé d'endurer son attitude, tu le laisseras tomber ? Je te devines Sacha, tu ne l'aimes pas assez pour supporter ça longtemps, ne peut-il s'empêcher de lui lancer.

— Je sais, avoue le danseur. Il reste quoi ? demande-t-il en se léchant les doigts.

— Ici ? Toute une boîte de petits choux à la crème fraîche, des cakes aux pommes, des brioches aux fruits confits et à la frangipane qu'il vaut mieux garder pour le petit- déjeuner. Question boissons, une thermos de café, des jus de fruits, des canettes de limonades.

— Les profiteroles, alors ? propose Lucas.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il reprennent la route.

— J'ai trop mangé, gémit son homme.

Il ricane de façon peu discrète en le contemplant. La tête en arrière, la main sur son estomac, Lucas joue les mourants. Il le connaît trop bien pour le prendre au sérieux.

Après une heure, il le réveille. Ils ont laissé derrière eux le tunnel Drogden qui fait plus de trois mille cinq cents mètres sous l'eau et traversent l'île artificielle de Peberholm, devenue réserve naturelle. Le soleil se lève sur l'interminable pont de l'Oresund mettant en évidence la structure élancée et aérienne de l'ouvrage et sa longueur impressionnante. Le paysage est magnifique.

— Splendide ! murmure à ses côtés Lucas. Il en est presque irréel.

En effet, la fin du pont se perd au loin dans la brume matinale et apporte un sentiment d'éternité. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de circulation à cette heure, aussi il s'arrête un court instant sur le bas côté afin de lui laisser le temps d'admirer. Le car et le camion les dépassent en klaxonnant. Lucas a troqué leur appareil photos contre le camescope et filme la traversée tout autant grandiose.

 

A cause des travaux devant l'hôtel, après avoir débarqué passagers et valises, ils ont garé les véhicules dans le garage souterrain de l'opéra. Emmitouflé dans un parka à capuche bordée de fourrure, passé sur deux pulls superposés, Lucas, sur l'esplanade devant le théâtre, ouvre de grands yeux sur la structure ultra-moderne. Son toit de marbre blanc en pente semble émerger du fjord comme un iceberg au milieu de l'océan.

— Quel dommage qu'il fasse si froid, dit-il. C'est tellement beau, on resterait là des heures.

Il l'entoure de ses bras avec l'intention de le réchauffer.

— Tu auras tout le temps pour ça.

Ils posent enfin leurs valises dans une chambre très claire. Un grand lit, deux fauteuils fushia qui semblent faits en peluche, une chaise de la même couleur, un bureau, une télé à écran plat et surtout une vue exceptionnelle sur le fjord et le théâtre. Du confort mais pas de luxe.

— Je crois que c'est le plus bel opéra que nous ayons vu. Tu sais que nous avons beaucoup de chance d'être là ? Le Béjart Ballet Lausanne ne s'est jamais produit en Norvège. La direction privilégie les spectacles norvégiens exceptions faites de prestations ponctuelles. La saison prochaine aussi nous allons découvrir des destinations jusque maintenant fermées à la compagnie. Bien sûr, nos amis ont fait jouer leurs relations à droite et à gauche, pourtant si Fleur de R'âge et notre façon d'interpréter Béjart n'avaient pas été excellents, rien n'aurait pu les convaincre. C'est un très bel hommage mais ça met la pression, dit Lucas avec un sourire. Tu sais que nous allons aller au David H. Koch Theater, anciennement New York State Theater et au San Francisco War Memorial Opera House ? Ceux qui rentrent à Lausanne ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont manquer, ricane-t-il.

— Je suppose que c'est un hasard si le Béjart Ballet Lausanne est reçu en Amérique juste après l'Opéra de Paris ? se moque-t-il.

— Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, prétend son Lucas avec un sourire en coin.

— Je te sens prêt à conquérir le monde, le taquine-t-il.

— A commencer par toi, raille-t-il les deux mains sur sa nuque, la bouche tout contre la sienne. 

**.•*)(*•.**

Le lendemain, ils découvrent l'intérieur de l'étonnant bâtiment. Si l'extérieur est entièrement blanc, ici l'architecte a privilégié de chauds bois blonds et l'ensemble est assurément nordique, le design, presque minimaliste, du foyer lui plaît beaucoup. Par contre l'organisation pose quelques problèmes. La scène n'est pas accessible, il y a un autre spectacle le soir-même. Voilà qui ne va pas arranger Sylvain et les électriciens qui n'auront que le lendemain pour mettre les lumières et les fonds sur l'écran au point. Si l'on ajoute à ça que c'est leur tout premier déplacement, ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant. Ils doivent donc répéter dans la salle prévue à cette fin. Entièrement vitrée sur deux côtés, l'un donnant sur la ville, l'autre sur le port, elle est très lumineuse. Il y laisse ses danseurs avant de s'aventurer à la recherche de la salle de spectacle à laquelle il a décidé de jeter un coup d'œil avec les techniciens.

Inspiré par des courbes et des jeux de lumières, un des couloirs leur dévoile un aspect différent du travail du cabinet d'architecture Snøhetta. Tout en bois blond, débouchant sur un puits de lumière chaude adoucie par la matière, il offre une perspective étonnante. On s'attend presque à y découvrir au bout une caverne aux trésors.

— Magnifique ! ça ne te donne pas des idées ? demande-t-il à Sylvain.

— Je suis ingénieur pas magicien, se moque celui-ci.

— Je vois bien un trompe-l'oeil de ce genre au cours de la quête de notre guerrière dans le nouveau ballet. Créer l'impression qu'elle avance entre deux murs de pierres brutes pour se retrouver dans une salle de lumière. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Que ce ne sera pas simple à faire, se moque le jeune homme, mais tu es le boss comme dit Giovanni.

— Quand mes idées ne sont pas réalisables, dis-le Sylvain.

— Ça l'est, affirme-t-il. On y va ? J'aimerais essayer de discuter avec les ingénieurs du lieu si ils parlent anglais, ce qui doit être le cas, fait ce dernier confiant.

La grande salle offre mille quatre cents sièges. Le bois de chêne foncé est omniprésent. Pas de places VIP, pas de loge, même la famille royale doit côtoyer le simple mortel. L'auditorium est l'un des plus sophistiqués au monde sur le plan technique. Il permet une extraordinaire flexibilité scénographique. La scène, dont certaines parties se trouvent à seize mètres en-dessous de la surface de la mer, mesure plusieurs milliers de mètres carrés.

— Comparé au reste, cela semble lourd, murmure-t-il.

— Tu apprécies trop le blanc, le noir et le style dépouillé pour vraiment aimer ça, pourtant c'est très beau, intervient Rémi.

Il lance un coup d'œil étonné à son compagnon.

— Le bois est une matière noble, vivante. Ce n'est pas le genre que je choisirais, mais c'est chaud, justifie ce dernier.

Sylvain ne les a pas attendus. A grands renforts de geste, il discute avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

— Voici, Jonas, présente-t-il quand ils arrivent à sa hauteur. C'est lui qui sera à la console ce soir. Enfin, ils sont deux. Il accepte que nous nous faufilions derrière lui une partie de la journée. Tu peux me laisser, boss. Ça va aller.

En anglais, il remercie le technicien avant de se hâter vers la salle de répétition. Entre-temps l'échauffement et les exercices à la barre se sont terminés, Jan et Lionel font danser Fleur de R'âge. Il s'assied par terre à côté de Sacha, Rémi de l'autre côté. Il pose sa main sur la cuisse de son homme puis ne quitte plus ses interprètes des yeux. La porte qui s'ouvre et se referme plusieurs fois ne le distrait pas de son observation. C'est Sacha qui attire son attention sur les jeunes gens qui s'agglutinent à l'entrée de la salle et discutent entre eux à voix basse, à l'évidence, très surpris de les trouver là. Un homme plus âgé y pénètre à son tour et les interpellent avant de se diriger vers leur groupe.

Après des salutations réduites au strict minimum, il leur demande la raison de leur présence dans sa salle. C'est mal parti. Il lui explique qui ils sont et qu'on leur a dit de répéter là, qu'ils veulent bien migrer vers d'autres lieux si il y a une alternative. La mine dédaigneuse, l'autre retourne vers ses danseurs. L'un se détache du groupe et part, certainement envoyé à la recherche d'une solution. Lui se consacre à son ballet. Ils en sont au final quand, du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit le retour du jeune homme qui semble agité. Manifestement, ça discute ferme. Le maître de ballet sort à son tour très excité. Il plaint celui qui va recevoir ses foudres. Il ne peut retenir un sourire narquois.

Assis par terre comme eux, les norvégiens regardent. Avec l'autorisation de Giovanni, Sacha reprend aujourd'hui. S'il ne danse pas encore son rôle dans Fleur de R'âge pour ne pas se fatiguer, il interprétera Bhakti et le final. Son échauffement terminé, il prend place. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux, souriant de voir sa joie à l'idée de retrouver la scène. Une fois de plus, il n'a rien à redire à sa prestation.

Quelques mouvements de capoeira en guise de mise en jambes, puis Les Illuminations. Lors des trois dernières représentations à Paris, ils n'ont présenté qu'une seule fois "Le voyage du maître". Il sait que l'esprit trop préoccupé, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme ce soir là. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Il s'évade. Il oublierait presque qu'il n'est qu'en répétition. Il ne reprend pied dans la salle qu'à genou sur la dernière note, la main tendue vers le soleil blafard qui éclaire le fjord.

— Matte ? Les filles ? En place !

— Cela t'a fait du bien, constate Sacha. Tu étais à fond dedans.

C'est un compliment, il le sait.

— Oui. Je commence doucement à respirer à nouveau, avoue-t-il en souriant.

La main de Rémi serre la sienne, il lui rend sa pression avant de se consacrer à Matte et surtout à l'ensemble derrière lui. Il se lève et fait signe à Jan d'arrêter tout. A son grand désarroi, Emma éclate en sanglots. Allons-bon, le voilà obligé de gérer les états d'âme de cette petite emmerdeuse.

— Emma ?

— Je sais que tu vas me crier dessus ! s'exclame-t-elle.

— Non. Si tu veux discuter de la rumeur que vous avez répandue, tu le fais avec Rémi. C'est lui que vous avez blessé. Je ne mélange pas ma vie privée avec la danse. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à ça. Alors prends sur toi ou vas t'asseoir mais dans ce cas tu ne participeras ce soir. Vous n'êtes pas synchrones, lance-t-il en s'adressant à l'ensemble des filles. Vous n'avez pas commencé en même temps mais pire aucune de vous n'est arrivée à se réajuster aux autres. Je vous l'ai déjà répété un nombre impressionnant de fois, vous démarrez sur la même note. C'est rudimentaire. Vous avez toutes fait de la musique à Rudra, je ne vais pas vous refaire les cours de Svetlana Bally. On reprend, Jan.

La musique de Mikis Théodorakis s'élève à nouveau. Il se met en face d'elles. A l'approche de la note, il désigne son oreille puis tend le bras lorsqu'on entend celle-ci. C'est mieux mais ce n'est pas ça. Il fait recommencer encore et encore.

— On y retourne une dernière fois, sans moi. Je ne serai pas là, sur scène, à vous indiquer le bon moment. Il prend du recul et se laisse ensuite emporter, Matte est magnifique comme d'habitude.

— Bravo, lui dit-il à la fin en caressant ses cheveux d'un geste amical. C'était parfait.

Le milanais, les deux bras autour de son cou, se serre contre lui et l'embrasse sur la joue avec un sourire avant d'aller se pelotonner contre Sacha. Ah ! Matte, son foutu caractère et son éternelle quête de tendresse.

— Vous pouvez descendre chercher les congas d'Héliogabale et les box du déjeuner.

— Où est François ?

— Avec Sylvain et les techniciens, ils se familiarisent avec les possibilités des lieux. Demain, ils auront très peu de temps pour mettre la sono, les éclairages et les effets au point. De toute façon, il ne va pas transporter trente congas alors qu'il vous suffit d'un seul trajet au garage, lance-t-il d'un ton bref. L'époque de l'esclavage est révolue. Je voudrais te parler, hors de la présence de Patrick qui va bientôt arriver et de Matte, souffle-t-il à Sacha, en désignant ce dernier qui s'est déjà levé.

Un clin d'œil lui répond. Il viendra vers lui quand il le pourra. Quelques minutes plus tard, face à ses danseurs, il donne le départ de la bande sonore. L'originalité de la mise en scène sur Héliogabale a été décrite et louée par les médias, il a donc fallu trouver une façon de reprendre l'effet apporté sans les trois musiciens africains : Ahmed sera pour la première fois sur scène avec un pandeiro, Jan aux percussions, lui au berimbau. Si ils ont été repris par la musique brésilienne et sont devenus le symbole de la capoeira, les trois instruments ont des origines africaines. Alors qu'ils vont commencer, le maître de danse norvégien fait sa rentrée. Il attendra. Lancinante, répétitive, la rythmique du ballet s'installe. Le nouvel enregistrement effectué par son maître de capoeira et le groupe de musiciens africains est moins strident, plus souple que l'original. Il lance une ou deux remarques à Lise qui semble distraite. Les percussions suivent sans défaut. Il n'a rien à redire à l'interprétation de Loïs et Noémie. Dans l'ensemble, il est satisfait.

— Manu ! à toi.

Exceptionnel Manuel. Tout en puissance et en gestes incisifs dans son rôle de guerrier.

— Content, mon bébé ? lui demande-t-il à la fin de sa partie. Ne réponds pas. Tes yeux me disent que oui.

— Prétentieux, se moque-t-il.

Étrangement, le dirigeant norvégien n'est pas encore venu le trouver. Il fait signe à Lionel qui prendra la place à droite. Patrick, arrivé entre-temps, s'occupera de la musique et de la gauche. Avec Jan, il rejoint le groupe du final. John s'élance tout en élégance. Il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est libéré de l'emprise de son amant. Sa danse est plus épanouie, plus sereine. Il le voit parfois triste mais sans aucun doute mieux dans sa peau. Patrick intervient et, après une remarque à Noémie et Lisbeth, fait reprendre. Puis c'est Lionel qui les interrompt pour un mauvais placement de William et Sean. Toujours à se chamailler ces deux là. Ils recommenceront plusieurs fois avant qu'ils se déclarent satisfaits. Content, il soupire. Il est plus de quatorze heures, il est temps de déjeuner.

Pour ça, il faut un local. Il s'avance vers les norvégiens et demande au dirigeant, s'il a trouvé une solution pour l'après-midi. Manifestement, il n'en a pas. Il y a bien la scène de la plus petite des salles mais trop exiguë pour leur compagnie ou pour la répétitions de ses élèves. A sa question, il lui répond qu'il donne cours jusque dix-sept heures trente. Une fille se propose de les guider dans un endroit où ils pourront manger les sandwichs. Ils retrouveront les congas lorsqu'ils auront fini de la salle. La danseuse les mène à une cafétéria déserte. Si le mobilier fait très cantine scolaire, la vue sur le fjord est superbe. Avant de les laisser, la jeune blonde lui adresse un long regard et un sourire séducteur qu'il lui rend. Aussitôt, il reçoit un coup de coude de Sacha et un coup d'œil incendiaire de Rémi, il éclate de rire et lance une grimace moqueuse à la danseuse qui s'en va en gloussant. Elle aura de quoi raconter à ses copines. Il sent qu'il va avoir des ennuis avec son homme une fois de plus.

— Désolé ! lui glisse Sacha.

Il rit, sa jalousie le rassure.

Après avoir déjeuné de sandwichs, de pâtés en croûte, de salade de fettuccine au crabe et au saumon frais et de crèmes onctueuses aux divers parfums, ils sortent découvrir la ville avant de rentrer au chaud. La majorité des danseurs du ballet norvégien s'installent afin de assister à la répétition de Mozart-Tango. Même le dirigeant, froid et rigide, est là sur une chaise qu'il a envoyé chercher.

Assis tout contre Rémi, sa main serrant la sienne, il regarde sans intervenir. Lionel est là, ainsi que Patrick qui a pris la place de Jan qui danse. Pas question qu'il interfère.

— C'était quoi ce coup d'œil tantôt ? lui glisse Rémi après un long silence.

— Les filles ne m'intéressent plus depuis longtemps, amour. C'était juste une façon de nous rapprocher d'eux et oui, j'ai eu tort, fait-il en portant la main qu'il étreint à sa bouche afin d'y poser les lèvres. Alors oublie.

Les doigts qui se nouent aux siens lui disent qu'il a été entendu. Rémi a-t-il vu le mouvement de Sacha ? Certainement. Il n'en dit rien.

Manu lui tend la main pour la Cumparsita.

— Je suis content de te retrouver. J'aime beaucoup Patrick mais tu es mon Méphisto personnel et indispensable, se moque-t-il.

Il a appris à apprécier le caractère entier et souvent rogue du soliste. Plus détendu avec lui, il prend de plus en plus de plaisir à évoluer en sa compagnie. Comme d'habitude, après le tango, ce dernier est aux anges et, une fois encore, il se retrouve soulevé et bisouillé par son danseur. Il renoue ensuite avec l'entente et l'harmonie qui règne entre Matte et Sacha. Une mention spéciale à John qui a enfin réussi à faire passer ce côté un peu canaille que savait si bien apporter Göran Svalberg au rôle qu'il avait créé dans le quatrième tango. Et aussi pour les progrès de Jimmy.

— Bon avant les programmes courts, je voudrais revenir sur le départ de certains d'entre vous dans quelques mois. J'ignore quand exactement mais je suppose que Gil n'attendra pas la fin de la saison pour vous faire répéter. J'ai du prendre des décisions en ce qui concerne leur remplacement. Donc, malheureusement, je vais imposer à plusieurs un travail supplémentaire : apprendre des parties que vous n'interpréterez que lorsque les titulaires seront rentrés à Lausanne. Dans le tango numéro 1 : Robin, tu reprends le rôle de Didier, Sven celui de Yun, Maxime celui de Miguel. Dans le tango 6, Loïs : le rôle de William. Vous avez au moins deux mois, alors inutile de vous épuiser à la tâche, n'est-ce pas Loïs ? dit-il au garçon qui est un travailleur acharné. Du côté Mozart : Anissa, tu auras l'emploi de Kathleen, celui de Martin sera pour toi Jérôme, fait-il au second métis de la troupe qui jusque maintenant n'avait pas de rôle important et qui semble ne pas y croire. La première partie de la saison prochaine, nous la ferons avec les ballets actuels. Dès décembre, nous nous produirons avec le nouveau et au moins une reprise de Maurice Béjart supplémentaire. Jan sera là afin de vous épauler, ainsi que les titulaires et, pour les élèves, vos parrains.

— Tu as dis qu'il y avait d'autres projets ? s'enquiert Lise.

Il hésite avant de répondre.

— La présentation d'un spectacle total en dehors des structures habituelles, finit-il par lâcher à regret. Cela nous obligerait à monter un ballet supplémentaire et non des moindres. Je compte revoir Les quatre fils Aymon, avoue-t-il. Il n'a plus été mis en scène depuis trente ans et correspond tout à fait à ce que je cherche. Ce ne sera peut-être pas la saison prochaine mais je le ferai. Maintenant, programme libre.

— Lucas ?

Devant lui, Anh, un jeune asiatique qui méritait largement un des emplois qu'il a distribué à d'autres.

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas eu de rôle ? demande-t-il au garçon qui opine de la tête. Tout simplement parce que Gil m'a dit que tu avais postulé une place à la compagnie du New York City Ballet et que tu en attendais la réponse. Tu n'es pas le seul dans cette position et, malheureusement, je dois en tenir compte. Tu as un très fort potentiel et, suivi par Yvan, tu as fais de grands progrès. Si tu te décides à rester, tu passeras stagiaire et je te ferai danser en soliste sur les prochaines créations.

Le sourire du garçon est resplendissant. Lui sait qu'il sera refusé par la compagnie américaine et il est sûr qu'Anh s'y attend. Plus grand que Matte, il n'a pourtant pas le mètre soixante-quinze exigé par plusieurs compagnies de ballet dont la new-yorkaise.

Ce sera bientôt son tour de choisir quoi interpréter et il hésite. Sacha décide à sa place en lui demandant de danser avec lui Empreintes de Tony Fabre qui leur avait valu la colère et la bouderie de sa mère pendant un long moment. C'est avec délice qu'il retrouve la musique vive et légère de J.S. Bach et Matmos. (1) Et sa complicité avec Sacha.

 

Leur premier spectacle en tournée est terminé. Ils saluent. Une fois de plus, sa main broie celle de Sacha qui le serre tout aussi fort pendant l'attente qui précède la récompense ultime et, enfin, le public norvégien les acclame. Les danseurs se sont surpassés et l'équipe technique a fait des miracles. Un costume déchiré dans l'empressement, une paire de chaussons introuvable, un maquillage quelque peu bâclé sur Heliogabale, un ongle cassé, un bijou perdu... des bêtises, des détails mais, dans l'ensemble, c'était bien. Voire très bien. Il ne peut que souhaiter le même succès les deux jours suivants. Une fois le rideau baissé, l'étreinte de Sacha rejoint par tous ses interprètes lui fait réaliser qu'il a réussi son premier pari. C'est porté en triomphe par le groupe qu'il se dirige vers les loges et son Rémi. 

**.•*)(*•.**

Ils jettent un dernier regard à la chambre. Ils semblent ne rien avoir oublié. Lucas se poste devant la fenêtre, il y a passé pas mal de temps tout au long de ce séjour très sage. La vie en Norvège est hors de prix, les tarifs dans les restos, les bars les ont effrayés. Certains parmi eux voient déjà se profiler l'installation à Paris. Et ses frais. Les cachets des danseurs ne sont pas mirobolants, ce n'était donc pas le moment de faire des folies. Aussi ils ont beaucoup marché, beaucoup exploré, parfois sous la neige qui s'est invitée à leurs sorties. Oslo est une ville magnifique, très moderne et aux nombreux espaces verts. Lucas a été impressionné par l'Holmenkollbakken, le monumental tremplin de sauts à ski où ont lieu chaque année les épreuves de coupe du monde du saut et du combiné nordique relayées par les télévisions du monde entier. Le stade peut contenir près de trente mille spectateurs et l'arène accueille des concerts. L'air rêveur de son amour à l'énoncé des chiffres lui a raconté que des projets, Lucas va en faire encore des tonnes. Et pas nécessairement des plus raisonnables.

Le quartier de Bjørvika en bordure du fjord a moins de secrets pour eux, ils l'ont arpenté dans tous les sens. Ils ont juste été dîner jeudi au Hard Rock Cafe qu'il a trouvé très surfait. Du fast food à un prix prohibitif. Les autres jours, ils ont préféré déjeuner à l'opéra et souper au Scala, le restaurant de l'hôtel. Si il n'était pas moins cher, ils étaient certains de la qualité des produits et de la saveur de la cuisine. Ils ne sont sortis qu'hier soir, après le dernier spectacle. Après le club Muzi, ils ont opté pour le Raspoutine, un club gay-friendly, offrant un cocktail d'or sur fond de velours noir et de cristal chatoyant sous les lumières. S'ils n'aimaient pas le premier et l'ont quitté très vite, le second semblait plaire à tout le monde. Ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine et pas nécessairement les habitués du Motus : Sacha et Matte, Manu et Yvan, Sean et Alexeï, Lisbeth, Noémie, Lise, Caroline, Sven, Arnaud, Samuel, Loïs, Giovanni, Ahmed, François.

Un nouveau couple est né. Manifestement, les hésitations de Samuel, qui commençaient à être un des sujets de plaisanterie préférés des danseurs, ont lassé le jeune Loïs qui a pris les choses en mains. Après avoir invité le coiffeur pour un slow, c'est lové entre ses bras et la bouche sur la sienne que le téméraire le lui a fait comprendre. L'assurance de s'établir à Paris a certainement aidé à sa décision. Ce matin, c'est la main dans la main qu'ils sont venus prendre le petit déjeuner.

**.•*)(*•.**

La parenthèse norvégienne a donc été une véritable bouffée d'air frais en leur vie trépidante et observée. C'est avec un sentiment de trop peu qu'ils vont reprendre la route. Rémi semble plus serein. Espérons que cela perdure quand ils seront rentrés. Il fera tout pour ça. Dans douze jours, c'est le printemps de Vienne qu'ils découvriront. Brigitte Lefèvre n'est pas étrangère à cette invitation de Manuel Legris, sacré danseur étoile à l'âge de vingt deux ans sans être passé par la case premier danseur, fait exceptionnel, par Rudolf Noureev alors directeur de l'Opéra de Paris. Il n'a quitté celui-ci qu'en 2009 afin de devenir directeur de l'opéra de Vienne. Maurice Béjart n'est pas pour lui un inconnu puisqu'il a dansé Phrases de Quatuor en 2003. La même année, la maître a monté à nouveau Le Chant du compagnon errant, réservé jusque là à Jorge Donn, pour lui et Laurent Hilaire et leur en a donné l'exclusivité de représentation.

 

 

(1).  Vous pouvez voir un extrait du ballet Empreintes [ici](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qq63PINdZ_Y) 

 

L'opéra d'Oslo...

         

 

 


	35. Rapprochements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> Laurent Hilaire (en bleu) et Manuel Legris (en rouge) dans Le chant du compagnon errant de Maurice Béjart

****

—  Chéri ?

—  ...

—  Lucas !

La voix de son homme, plus brève, lui fait lever la tête et le sort de son rapport qu'il rédige. Il est allé à la fac tous les jours, ne se mêlant pas aux autres mais observant. Il va bientôt devoir rentrer son dossier de synthèse. Pour la réalisation, il a demandé à Yann s'il pouvait compter sur un cameraman afin de filmer Fleur de R'âge et Boléro. Il restera le côté théorique : Histoire de la danse et Esthétique et enfin la pratique, Analyse du mouvement où il compte se produire avec Sacha. Pour le master d'anglais par contre ce n'est pas gagné même en n'ayant pris que quelques modules.

—  Cela fait trois fois que je te demande si tu veux aller manger au restaurant, lui dit son homme impatiemment.

—  Désolé, j'étais plongé dans mon travail.

—  Tu es sûr ? Ou tu râles encore sur Matte ?

—  Non, je n'y pensais pas. Cela ne modifierait rien, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Et pour le resto, d'accord. Cela nous changera les idées. De toutes façons, les valises sont bouclées.

Rémi lui a rappelé la discussion qu'il a eue avec le jeune danseur, il y a quelques jours. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Sacha et il croyait qu'ils le fêteraient tous ensemble. Matte en a décidé autrement. Il voulait le célébrer en amoureux et, profitant que le lundi soit leur jour de repos, il a préparé, pour toute la journée, un programme où les danseurs n'avaient pas leur place. Pas plus que les parents ou les amis. Il lui a, en plus, demandé le secret et son flamboyant doit se poser bien des questions sur leur manque d'intérêt. Pourtant, il lui a acheté un cadeau et compte le lui offrir le lendemain. Matte content ou pas.

Le restaurant choisi par son homme est plaisant. Une cuisine goûteuse servie dans un cadre agréable, intime, avec des lumières tamisées et une musique d'ambiance très jazz de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ils retrouvent l’atmosphère de leurs débuts, ce léger flirt aux allusions grivoises qui les laissaient toujours sur leur faim du corps de l'autre qu'ils s'empressaient de combler une fois rentrés. Ce soir n'échappe pas à la règle. Ils sont toutefois plus familiers, plus entreprenants. Sous la table, ses pieds enserrent ceux de Rémi. Il n'hésite pas à caresser sa cheville, à remonter sur le côté du mollet, en lui lançant des regards incendiaires. Son homme effleure du bout des doigts le dos de sa main.

—  Arrête mon tout-beau ou je te saute dessus devant tout le monde, raille-t-il à voix basse.

—  Pas avant le dessert, mon ange, se moque-t-il.

Le petit rire sensuel de Rémi fait courir sous sa peau des frémissements incontrôlés. Très conscient de l'effet produit, celui-ci le contemple un léger sourire errant sur ses lèvres satinées.

S'il passe sa langue dessus, nous partons sans même payer l'addition ! pense-t-il en ne les quittant pas du regard mais il ne le fait pas. Et c'est son moelleux au chocolat qu'il savoure en léchant, avec application la cuillère devant les yeux pailletés de vert qui l'observent.

Ils regagnent le studio, un peu débraillés par les caresses impatientes dans la voiture. La porte est à peine refermée que la main de Rémi se pose sans plus de façon sur sa virilité. La trouver réveillée le fait rire. Encore ce rire bas et sensuel qui lui chamboule les sens comme un aphrodisiaque. Il colle son ange contre le mur, appuyant son bas-ventre contre lui, investit sa bouche en propriétaire pendant que ses mains malaxent ses fesses à travers le jean qui commence à le gêner. Son homme parait penser la même chose car ses doigts entre leurs deux bas-ventres s'affairent à détacher sa braguette. Il se retrouve bien vite nu entre ses bras, contre son corps vêtu. Rémi aime cet instant où il semble à sa merci, il le sait. Il en joue et l'accentue. Il se cambre contre lui, la tête rejetée en arrière et s'offre à lui, serrant son pubis sur le sien. Les mouvements fougueux de son bassin amènent sa virilité à frotter sur le tissu de son pantalon. Les mains de Rémi, en caresses voluptueuses, redécouvrent son corps. Leurs bouches se prennent et se reprennent encore, leurs langues se taquinent, se cajolent avec ardeur. Comme toujours, ses baisers le transportent. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ont la respiration hachée, erratique et des gémissements, des soupirs plein la gorge. Ils sont pareillement excités, pareillement affamés du corps de l'autre dont ils ne sont jamais lassés. Ce n'est que le début d'une nuit d'amour qui ne fera que les marquer un peu plus de l'empreinte de l'autre.

Il soulève un genou, accroche sa jambe à la taille de Rémi qui comprend sans peine son message. Ses doigts agacent la barrière de son intimité, entrent à peine et ressortent aussitôt lui donnant l'envie de la pénétration. Il geint. Ses mains au creux des reins de Rémi, il l'attire à lui, il veut sentir sa peau sur la sienne. Fébrile, il se serre contre lui en gémissant, sa bouche dans son cou caresse, mordille le peu d'épiderme à sa portée, sa langue trace des sillons humides sur lequel il souffle doucement. Puis il le repousse, le maintient à distance, offrant à cet homme qui le dévore des yeux, son corps, sa virilité dressée. Il attend de son compagnon qu'il s'occupe de soulager la tension de cette dernière mais il l'ignore. Sans le quitter du regard, Rémi se déshabille lentement. Il a cent fois le temps d'imaginer sa peau chaude sur la sienne. Sa main descend sur son propre sexe. Son geste est arrêté par un grognement de dépit de Rémi qui le fait sourire, provocant il continue.

—  Tourne-toi, mon démon, lui enjoint Rémi.

Il frémit quand sa chaleur rejoint la sienne. Les mains de son homme le positionne, l'une tient ses hanches, l'autre guide son envie, tandis qu'il écarte les jambes et lui offre son intimité. Sans plus de préparation, il le pénètre, il crie de satisfaction et un peu de douleur mais il en avait tant besoin que la jouissance monte bien trop vite, bien trop fort, étouffant tout le reste. Rémi le sent et ralentit afin de prolonger leur désir qui le fait trembler d'impatience, sa main vient chercher la sienne posée sur le mur et qui le soutenait, avec une ce sera difficile. Rémi mêle ses doigts aux siens et les pose sur sa hampe, c'est son homme qui le caresse mais c'est lui qui choisit le rythme et son amant accorde les longs va-et-vient de sa virilité à ceux de leurs mains jointes. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour voir arriver le point de non retour qu'il repousse de toutes ses forces.

—  Laisse-toi aller, mon tout-beau, mon chéri. Viens.

Et l'orgasme monte, il gueule sa volupté, son amour, avant de s'amollir entre les bras qui le soutiennent. Encore quelques aller-et-retour et Rémi à son tour déverse avec un cri sa semence en lui. Ses mains cajolent son corps tremblant du plaisir ressenti.

—  Je t'aime, chuchote-t-il bien qu'il le lui ait clamé quelques instants avant.

—  Moi aussi, murmure son Rémi tout contre lui. Viens, il faut dormir, demain matin nous partons pour Vienne.

Pourtant, une fois serrés l'un contre l'autre sous la couette, de sa bouche vagabondant sur la peau échauffée, il lui fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas envie d'en rester là et Rémi en semble plus que satisfait.

 

La cour de l'hôtel des Perrière ressemble à un souk. Les bagages gisent devant le volet ouvert de la soute du car, les danseurs excités discutent et choisissent leurs futures places. Ils prennent les valises eux aussi avant qu'Olivier retourne au Motus avec le monospace. Il en aura besoin pour aller à Rungis. Peut-être faudra-t-il qu'ils pensent à acheter un petit utilitaire d'occasion. Il se dirige vers le touareg de Sacha. C'est en compagnie de celui-ci qu'ils feront la route se relayant à trois pendant les treize heures que durera le trajet. Plus, en comptant les arrêts. Sacha se précipite vers lui pour l'aider et très certainement pour lui demander des explications.

—  Attends, avant de m'agonir d'injures, plaisante-t-il. Avant toute chose, je te donne notre cadeau. Bon anniversaire, mon Sacha, murmure-t-il en l'embrassant et en glissant dans sa poche un second petit présent.

Il voit les yeux de Sacha s'agrandir d'étonnement en sentant ses doigts dans la poche arrière de son jean, puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Une caresse aérienne sur sa main qui se retire.

—  Tu m'expliques ?

Il ne lui répond rien, se contentant de lancer un regard vers Matte qui discute avec Lisbeth et Lionel.

—  Je vois, continue Sacha. Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ?

—  C'est ton petit-ami. S'il me dit qu'il a organisé un anniversaire en amoureux, je ne peux pas aller contre, justifie-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule désabusé.

—  Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Tu m'as manqué.

—  J'aurais aimé être là, reconnaît-il. Tu tiens à lui, je ne veux pas gâcher ça.

—  Tu as de la place pour les provisions ou on est les met dans le car ? les interrompt Rémi. Un problème ? interroge-t-il en les voyant aussi graves.

—  On parlait de mon anniversaire, avoue Sacha. J'aurais voulu le passer avec vous.

—  Matte a cru bien faire. Il est jeune et très amoureux. Il a voulu te donner ce que lui estimait le mieux, raisonne son homme.

—  Il aurait pu allier les deux. La journée avec lui, la soirée avec vous tous par exemple, ça me semble logique, grogne son flamboyant. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que vous l'avez fait pour vos anniversaires respectifs.

—  Il a été maladroit peut-être, reconnaît son Rémi, conciliant.

—  Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très patient, soupire Sacha. Il me refait un coup de ce genre et il n'y aura plus de petit-ami qui tienne.

—  Dis-lui gentiment avant d'en arriver là, lui conseille-t-il. Discutez-en. Fais-lui comprendre que tu trouves que passer du temps seul avec lui est primordial, que tu aimes ça mais que tes amis sont aussi très importants et qu'il aurait dû essayer de concilier les deux, quitte à organiser une fête la soirée de dimanche. Vas-y doucement. Ne le blesse pas.

—  Ne le blesse pas, répète-t-il en l'imitant. Tu commences à me le répéter souvent ça, tu ne trouves pas ? grogne-t-il en le fixant.

—  Sashka..., murmure-t-il mal à l'aise.

—  Je sais, le coupe-t-il avec une grimace. Je sais. Je regarde votre présent puis on démarre.

Il s'est refusé à lui acheter un cadeau passe-partout : le stylo que personne n'utilise, le livre que nul ne lit, le porte-clef bijou qui ne sert à rien. Il ne voulait pas de cela pour son flamboyant. Il connaît bien ses goûts et il a traîné Rémi à l'autre bout de Paris dans le magasin préféré du blond. Le jean noir, la chemise, le léger gilet qu'ils ont choisis semblent enchanter le soliste qui a maintenant un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. Rien qu'en voyant le sigle de sa boutique, il sait qu'il a attaché de l'importance à cet achat. Il est certain que c'est ça qui le séduit, bien plus que le prix des vêtements.

Il charge une partie des provisions dans le touareg. Les box qui contiennent le repas du soir et les boissons sont mis dans le car. Eux gardent le repas de midi, les desserts, les fruits... Le plus délicat. Il jette un coup d’œil à tout son monde vérifiant qu'ils sont prêts, notant au passage que Loïs est blotti contre Samuel qui le serre comme si on allait le lui arracher. Pour ces deux là, c'est l'amour passion. A leur habitude, Sean et Alexeï se tiennent par la main. Manu et Yvan un peu à l'écart, semblent discuter gravement, Yun et Will, Benoît et Jan... Autant de couples masculins. Il n'y a qu'un seul féminin : Véronique et Elisabeth. Et les autres ? Quels liens laissent-ils quand ils partent en tournée ? Que ressentent-ils à l'idée de quitter Lausanne pour Paris de façon inopinée ? Ahmed qui les accompagne fait ses adieux à Flo qui en oublie de leur faire ses habituelles recommandations.

Enfin, ils démarrent. Il est neuf heures trente du matin. Ils devraient arriver au Motel One Wien Westbahnhof bien avant minuit.

C'est en effet à peu près à cette heure que Lucas gare le 4x4 dans le parking qui avoisine l'hôtel. Le car est en train de débarquer ses passagers devant l'entrée de celui-ci, comme lui a laissé là Matte et Rémi. Il soupire. Malgré qu'ils se soient relayés toutes les deux heures, il se sent épuisé. Plus de la tension qui régnait entre eux dans l'espace de l'habitacle confiné, que d'autre chose. La musique n'arrivait pas à combler le silence creux. Lorsqu'il ne conduisait pas, il essayait de dormir blotti dans les bras de Rémi.

—  Désolé, grogne Sacha à ses côtés.

—  Tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que vous vous étiez déjà disputés à ce sujet. Essaye d'arranger les choses, Sashka, lui conseille-t-il.

—  Je sais, je fais du mal au petit ange, raille celui-ci d'un ton amer.

—  C'est un rôle qui lui convient mal, se moque-t-il. Rémi et moi, nous l'appelons le petit démon, mais pour toi, il ferait n'importe quoi. C'est en pensant à toi que je le dis, uniquement à toi. Tu le regretterais.

—  Oui, reconnaît-il. Je l'aime beaucoup, j'aime sa présence, j'ai une tendresse immense envers lui, je n'arrive pas à plus. Tu n'ignores pas pourquoi. Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, je suis nerveux, irritable. Notre relation s'en ressent, soupire son flamboyant avec une grimace éloquente.

Il n'ose pas insister plus.

—  Tu voulais me parler à Oslo ?

—  ...

—  Heureusement que ce n'était pas urgent. Tu t'en rappelles dix jours plus tard, raille-t-il. Tu m'as dit de travailler avec Patrick, qu'il avait des choses à m'enseigner. Je le fais quand je peux, pourtant c'est à toi qu'il va se consacrer particulièrement. Pendant deux ans, il va t'apprendre à devenir un maître de ballet, un bon directeur artistique. C'est la place que tu veux, non ?

—  A tes côtés ?

—  Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? se moque-t-il doucement.

—  Mon Lucas, murmure-t-il en fermant les yeux.

—  ...

Il mérite bien ça, son flamboyant. Sacha fouille dans sa poche et en sort le petit écrin qu'il lui a glissé le matin. Il sait ce qu'il veut. Il prend la chaîne qui repose sur le velours marine et la lui passe au cou. De suite, à la vitrine de la joaillerie, il a été attiré par ce pendentif moderne, de lignes très pures. Deux volutes d'or blanc se mêlent en une seule pour évoquer un danseur les bras tendus au dessus de la tête rejetée en arrière, le corps tendu vers l'avant. Il lui avait fait penser à Jorge. Et à Sacha dansant Boléro. Il le fixe sans un mot, puis, la main sur sa nuque, il l'attire à lui, front contre front. C'est la caresse la plus intime qu'il se permet. Les autres ne sont que pour son homme.

—  Viens, ils vont se demander ce qu'on mijote, dit-il la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

 

Il se presse. Il sait que Rémi ne dois pas être ravi de leur aparté. Ce n'est pas le moment d'augmenter ses craintes. Il est coincé entre son compagnon et son ami qui, en cet instant, ont besoin de lui tous les deux. Son chéri l'attend dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il accroche son regard pour lui crier silencieusement qu'il l'aime. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres et illumine les yeux qui le guettent.

—  Ça va ?

—  Oui, fait-il avec un soupir.

—  Matte est déjà monté dans votre chambre, informe-t-il Sacha en l'attirant, lui, par la taille d'un geste possessif. Il n'était pas content d'être laissé là en souffrance.

—  Je m'en doute, dit celui-ci avec une grimace. Oui, je sais, continue-t-il en se tournant vers lui avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le répéter une fois de plus.

—  Tu es seul juge de ce que tu veux, Sacha, intervient son Rémi à son grand étonnement.

—  Il m'agace parfois, c'est tout, commente son flamboyant. Il est immature.

—  Il a dix-huit ans, pas trente comme Yun ou John, admet son homme. Et tu ne peux pas comparer avec Lucas qui a seulement quatre ans de plus, c'est vrai mais qui n'a pas eu la même enfance.

 

Leur chambre dans les tons blanc, café au lait et turquoise, ainsi que tout l'hôtel d'ailleurs, est impersonnelle. Il manque ce petit plus qui fait que l'on se sent le bienvenu. Les hôtels à Vienne dans le centre proche de l'opéra sont chers et ils se sont rabattus sur celui-ci situé en périphérie et qui, vu sa capacité de quatre cent trente huit chambres, faisait des conditions très intéressantes pour un groupe. Il leur faudra, par contre, aller à la répétition en car. Il enlève sa veste et se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit avec un soupir de soulagement.

—  Fatigué, ma puce ?

—  Plutôt las, moralement. L'ambiance tout au long de ces heures m'a plombé le moral, explique-t-il avec une grimace en lui tendant la main.

—  Ce n'est pas gai de se retrouver au milieu de la dispute d'un couple, admet son homme maintenant étendu à ses côtés. Surtout quand ils ont tous les deux raisons. Très amoureux mais aussi attentionné, Matte ne se contente pas de prendre la tendresse que lui donne Sacha, il essaie de lui apporter tout ce qu'il peut. Il s'était donné beaucoup de mal et est d'autant plus déçu de sa réaction qu'il aurait dû prévoir. Sacha lui reproche d'être inexpérimenté dans une relation suivie, ce qui est vrai, pourtant, malgré sa jeunesse, Matte fait pour lui ce que n'a pas voulu Yun : il attend. Il laisse le temps à Sacha de s'éloigner de toi, de s'attacher à lui. Il s'impose, bien que ça ne te plaise pas. Malheureusement, le moment est mal choisi, son homme n'a jamais eu autant besoin de ton soutien et ça, Matte n'est pas prêt à l'admettre.

—  Il a besoin de Matte aussi. Nous ne lui apportons pas la même chose. Sacha, au fond de lui, le sait. Si on pensait un peu à nous ? demande-t-il en l'enlaçant.

—  Je ne suis pas contre, se moque Rémi en lui ôtant de sa bouche sur la sienne toute possibilité de continuer la discussion.

 

Le lendemain, ils découvrent l'opéra de Vienne. Si la technique a été actualisée, les bâtiments sont résolument traditionnels. Marbres, volutes, fresques de peintres classiques et dorures règnent en maîtres. Les lieux semblent immenses. Ils se dirigent vers la salle de répétition qui leur a été assignée. Une fois de plus, leur équipe n'aura que demain pour mettre tout au point. Ils sont pourtant déjà devant les machineries afin de se familiariser avec les aîtres. Le local est fermé à clef. A la recherche de quelqu'un susceptible de l'aider, il pénètre dans la seconde salle de danse. Manifestement, ce sont là des auditions et il tombe comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Un homme entre deux âges se dirigent vers lui.

—  Manuel Legris, se présente-t-il immédiatement.

—  Lucas Bayot. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre. Nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de répéter, la salle est fermée, explique-t-il, et les bureaux du secrétariat désertés.

Le directeur se détourne et appelle une jeune femme d'un signe impératif de la main, il reconnaît maintenant le profil d'oiseau de proie de l'ancien danseur étoile de l'opéra qui figure sur de nombreux portraits à l'Opéra Garnier. Ses yeux bleus enfoncés dans les orbites accentuent cette impression de rapacité. En attendant le retour de l'envoyée avec l'indispensable sésame, il jette un coup d’œil sur la dizaine de postulants. L'un d'entre eux lui semble familier. Il se rappelle vaguement cette silhouette mince, très juvénile, ce maintien réservé, presque timide. Mais où l'a-t-il vu ? Le directeur lui fait signe de s'avancer. C'est à lui.

—  Votre nom, jeune homme ? lui demande-t-il en français.

—  Karol Lipiski.

—  Vous êtes français me dit votre fiche ?

—  Oui, je fais une licence de danse à Paris et j'étudie au cours de Madame Mayerne.

Et soudain, il se remémore son altercation avec le jeune chorégraphe, ses danseurs et les étudiants assistants à la création. C'est lui qui a précisé que Sacha est en couple avec Matte. Que fait-il ici à Vienne ? Curieux, il le regarde interpréter un solo de Spartacus, un ballet du Bolchoï. Il est perplexe quant au choix du garçon. Le rôle principal est actuellement tenu par Ivan Vasiliev, un danseur puissant, avec des sauts très larges qui semble habité d'une flamme perpétuelle. Magnifique, Vassiliev vit l'emploi du révolté avec toute la passion voulue. Lorsqu'il voit le suivant commencer le même passage, il comprend que le morceau a été imposé. Le français n'a aucune chance d'être engagé, bien qu'il ne manque pas de talent. Loin de là.

La femme revient enfin et lui tend la clé. Il lui adresse un dernier regard. Au vu de sa figure sombre, Karol a saisi. Pourtant, il se lance pour le tableau qu'il a lui choisi : un extrait de La Bayadère de Rudolf Noureev. Il a pris le rôle de Solor interprété par Laurent Hilaire à sa création. Un solo très compliqué.  Il s'immobilise et ne le quitte plus des yeux avant de se détourner et de sortir quand il a terminé.

Assis par terre dans l'immense hall tout rutilant de marbre brillant, ses danseurs dénotent en cet espace anachronique.

—  Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclame Didier.

—  Nous nous apprêtions à aller prendre un verre en ville, raille John.

—  J'ai attendu qu'on me trouve ceci, fait-il en brandissant la clé.

La salle est superbe, par contre la surface synthétique les déroute un peu. Les grandes portes-fenêtres en arcade apportent le soleil froid du printemps viennois. A l'extérieur, il fait à peine deux degrés. Ils sont en train de répéter Fleur de R'âge quand Manuel Legris et quelques danseurs s'installent sur les chaises alignées contre le mur dépourvu de barres. Le ballet est bien rodé et il a de moins en moins à redire sur l'interprétation. Manifestement, c'est un jour de grâce pour presque tous. Une petite méforme pour Lise qui ces derniers temps semble mal à l'aise, voire distraite. Il s'en était déjà fait la remarque à Oslo. Il a un faible pour la jeune métisse si gracieuse et il la reprend gentiment, pourtant elle éclate en sanglots avant de se précipiter dans ses bras.

Embarrassé, après un coup d’œil vers Lionel qui les suit, il l'entraîne dehors.

—  Tu me racontes le problème, ma belle ? lui demande-t-il avec douceur.

—  Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas. Tu ne me prendras pas à Paris si je le garde.

—  Lise, explique-toi, lui enjoint-il, bien qu'il craigne avoir déjà compris ce que suggère sa phrase.

—  Je suis enceinte, murmure-t-elle en pleurant. Je suis sous pilule pourtant. J'ai dû l'oublier ou... En fait, je ne sais pas, achève-t-elle misérablement. Je ne m'en suis pas aperçue. Les jours sur mes plaquettes ont été utilisés.

—  D'accord, soupire-t-il, un peu perdu devant ces explications plutôt abstraites pour lui. Écoute-moi, je te prendrai dans la compagnie, que tu le gardes ou pas. Il n'est pas question que tu sois obligée de choisir entre ta carrière ou ton bébé. C'est vrai que tu perdras une saison mais d'autres ballerines avant toi ont eu des enfants et sont toujours sur le devant de la scène.

—  Tu prends ta décision calmement, renchérit Lionel. Tu es enceinte de combien de temps ?

—  J'ai juste fait un test de pharmacie parce que j'étais en retard de quinze jours.

—  Donc, c'est tout récent, commente le directeur de l'école.

—  Tu es amoureuse du père ? interroge Rémi dont il n'a pas réalisé la présence.

—  Non ! Et je ne veux pas le garder, s'emporte-t-elle. Je n'ai que dix-neuf ans et ma carrière à bâtir. Comment pourrais-je faire après ? Qui va s'en occuper ? Je n'ai personne. Toute ma famille est à la Martinique.

—  Calme-toi, répète-t-il un peu inutilement. Il fait partie de la compagnie ?

—  Non. Ni de ma vie non plus, fait la jeune fille avec une grimace.

—  D'accord. On verra ça dès qu'on sera rentrés à Paris. Je demanderai à Vera ou à Flo d'aller avec toi voir un gynécologue, la rassure-t-il. Crois-bien qu'on sera là pour t'épauler quelque soit la décision que tu prendras. Maintenant, tu vas essayer de danser.

Elle semble plus calme, opine de la tête avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue et de s'éloigner en compagnie de Lionel.

—  Il fallait encore bien ça, souffle-t-il à son homme. Me voilà obligé de m'occuper de problèmes féminins auxquels je ne connais strictement rien.

—  Vera est maman, elle saura quoi faire.

—  Je ne sais pas si elle est la mieux placée, je ne veux pas qu'on essaye de l'influencer, soupire-t-il. Ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. C'est elle qui doit faire ce choix. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sans conséquences psychologiques.

—  Tu ne penses pas que justement, Vera est toute indiquée pour lui expliquer les résultats d'une grossesse non désirée ? Et aussi les joies de la maternité ?

—  Je lui en parlerai au retour. Dire que l'annonce d'un enfant devrait toujours être un bonheur, murmure-t-il.

—  Lucas, souffle doucement son compagnon.

—  Je sais, fait-il en s'appuyant sur lui.

Il retourne dans la salle de danse. Patrick et Sacha ont pris le relais et la répétition a suivi son cours. Le dernier lui lance un regard inquiet auquel il répond par un sourire qu'il devine peu convaincant. Ce qui semble se confirmer quand il le voit foncer vers lui avec un air inquisiteur qui le fait soupirer intérieurement.

—  Problème féminin, énonce-t-il avec une légère grimace.

—  Lise ? s'exclame Sacha incrédule.

Il se contente de hocher la tête.

—  Eh merde !

—  C'est peu de le dire, acquiesce-t-il. Garde ça pour toi, Sashka.

—  Pour qui me prends-tu, danseur ?

—  Laisse tomber, je suis un peu déboussolé là.

—  Tu tu sens trop concerné, estime son flamboyant. Tout t’atteint.

—  Je ne suis pas prêt à gérer ce genre de choses et surtout, je n'ai jamais pensé à me retrouver dans ce cas de figure.

Rassurante, la main de Rémi se pose doucement sur son dos.

—  Mais tu n'as pas à le gérer, s'exclame son ami avec véhémence. Il y a une différence entre assumer et l'aider. Si elle le garde, tu vas jouer le rôle du père ?

Estomaqué, il le fixe avant de se tourner, désemparé, vers Rémi et de bafouiller.

—  Mais, mais... non, je...

—  Il a raison, mon amour. Tu te rappelles, tu m'as demandé à Ollioules si nous n'allions pas trop loin ?

—  Oui. Et tu m'as répondu que ce ne serait jamais le cas.

—  Tu oublies une partie de ce que j'ai dit : "tant que nous préservons notre vie de couple". Je n'ai pas dit que nous ne devons pas être là pour elle, mais n'en fais pas plus qu'il n'est nécessaire. Je trouve que je te partage déjà assez.

Il reste muet devant la mise en garde de son homme. C'est vrai que la danse et ses danseurs prennent de plus en plus de place dans sa vie, sans parler de son flamboyant. De plus en plus de son temps aussi. Il a toujours dit que sa priorité serait son couple, l'a-t-il négligé dans l'histoire ?

—  Désolé, grommelle-t-il en se promettant de revenir sur le sujet quand ils seront seuls.

Manuel Legris d'un côté, Matte de l'autre se dirigent vers eux, les interrompent tout en brisant le malaise qui tout subitement règne. Ils déjeunent à la cafétéria de l'académie du ballet viennois. Le directeur semble ravi de retrouver Patrick qui fut son dirigeant à l'Opéra de Paris ainsi que Lionel et les plus anciens de ses danseurs qui furent ses partenaires.

L'après-midi les voient répéter Le voyage du Maître sous l’œil attentif d'élèves du ballet de Vienne. Ensuite, il y a les programmes libres.

—  Karol ? Tu veux essayer ? demande-t-il en s'adressant au français assis avec d'autres postulants qu'il a repérés ce matin. Le jeune homme hésite, puis acquiesce, fouille dans son sac et se lève.

Il sent la main de Rémi se crisper sur sa cuisse, se tourne vers lui étonné.

—  Tu m'expliques ?

Son ton est bien plus péremptoire que ne le voudrait ce fait banal. Sa jalousie le fait sourire intérieurement.

—  Je l'ai regardé passer une audition ce matin pour entrer ici au ballet de Vienne. Il sera refusé sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il cherche un danseur puissant et ce n'est manifestement pas son truc. Par contre, j'ai beaucoup aimé sa façon d'interpréter le morceau qu'il avait choisi. Il est français et fait sa licence de danse à Paris VIII. Il m'intéresse. Tu vas comprendre, explique-t-il.

Karol a pêché dans un tout autre registre. Sur une musique de George Gershwin, il évolue sur un passage du Don Juan chorégraphié par Igor Dobrovolskiy pour le Ballet-théâtre atlantique du Canada.

—  Tu le vois à l'université ? s'enquiert son homme.

—  Une seule fois, je te raconterai après.

Il suit attentivement le danseur. Il a choisi un extrait rapide où il fait merveille, vif et léger, il y mêle espièglerie et sensualité en un cocktail étonnant.

—  Il t'intéresse, constate Manuel Legris qui s'assied à ses côtés.

—  Oui.

—  Il a un gros potentiel mais aussi de fameuses lacunes. En tous les cas, il ne répond pas à ce que nous cherchons et c'est dommage. Tu as de la place dans la compagnie ?

—  Non. J'aurai déjà trop de novices pour la saison prochaine, avoue-t-il. Je perds quatre de mes danseurs chevronnés et la suivante trois ou quatre de plus qui deviennent professeurs et non des moindres : Manuel, Yvan, Benoît et peut-être John. Sept ou huit sur dix. Mes stagiaires passent danseurs à part entière dès septembre, les élèves seront stagiaires à leur tour. J'ai deux ans pour en faire les piliers de l'ensemble.

—  Une troupe jeune mais très motivée, intervient Lionel.

Tout en discutant, il ne quitte pas des yeux Lisbeth qui a succédé à Karol, puis Matte qui les régale d'une version coquine de polichinelle.

—  Dommage qu'il soit petit, commente le directeur. Je dois avouer que tu le mets très en valeur en lui trouvant des rôles ou en les lui créant sur mesure pourtant tu auras difficile de l'intégrer dans un mouvement d'ensemble. Tu le vois dans le Sacre du printemps ?

—  Je ne choisis pas les danseurs en fonction des ballets mais le contraire. Quant à mes chorégraphies, je les réalise pour eux, en tenant compte de leurs lacunes éventuelles. Tout le monde a des points faibles.

—  Cela t'a plu ? questionne Matte qui est venu s'agenouiller en face de lui, pratiquement entre ses jambes, afin d'être à sa hauteur et qui, sans aucune gêne, a mis ses mains à plat sur ses genoux.

—  Oui, cela te va bien, petit diable, se moque-t-il avec une caresse sur sa joue. Tiens, Sean et Alexeï ont décidé de danser ensemble. Sans nul doute, un duo très amoureux. Ils ne font qu'un ces deux là, raille-t-il avec tendresse.

—  Tu t'attaches beaucoup trop à tes danseurs. C'est ta faiblesse à toi, constate Manuel Legris alors que Matte est allé retrouver Sacha. Brigitte m'en avait déjà touché un mot, je m'aperçois que c'est vrai.

Il pense que décidément ce n'est pas son jour. Il ne répond pas. Que pourrait-il dire ? Que c'est aussi une force ? Manu, Yvan, Sacha sont parmi les derniers. C'est ensuite son tour. Il choisit l'Adagietto sur la cinquième symphonie de Mahler qui correspond à son humeur plutôt morose. (1) Il tend sa musique à Jan et empoigne une chaise qui garnit la salle, seul accessoire de ce tableau. Ce n'est ni l'image de ses danseurs ni même celle de Rémi qui l'accompagne mais celle de Jorge dans ce même morceau à la fin de sa vie. Ses expressions poignantes, son cri vers la vie lui qui se savait au bout de la sienne lui serre le cœur, l'étouffe. Les autres dansent deux ou trois minutes, lui, en a pris dix. Il est vidé mais plus serein. C'est le silence ambiant et le regard douloureux et trop brillant de Lionel qui lui font réaliser l'émotion qu'il a provoquée. Embarrassé, il ramasse son tee-shirt, range sa chaise et pose en passant la main sur l'épaule de l'ancien compagnon de Jorge.

—  Nous rentrons, avertit-il Manuel Legris. On se verra demain.

Sans un mot, le directeur hoche la tête.

 

Pour dîner, c'est Sacha qui s'est occupé de réserver au Plachuttas Gasthaus zur Oper juste à côté de l'opéra. L'ambiance est agréable, un mélange de boiseries traditionnelles et de modernisme très clair. Un style presque dépouillé, pourtant confortable et chaud qui lui plaît beaucoup. Le personnel a préparé plusieurs tables distinctes mais toutes groupées dans une salle un peu retirée. L'idéal. A la leur Sacha, son père, Matte, Patrick, Sean et Alexeï, Ahmed, Lisbeth, Noémie, Jan et Benoît, Loïs et Samuel. Rémi et lui ont opté, une fois n'est pas coutume pour le même plat, un tafelspilz, met traditionnel viennois que leur a conseillé le serveur qui parle parfaitement le français : des morceaux d'une viande de bœuf fondante qui a été cuite dans un bouillon bien fourni en légumes servi en accompagnement dans un bol, ainsi que diverses sauces dont une au raifort qui lui plaît vraiment et du pain noir. Déroutant mais délicieux. En dessert il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de la sachertorte, ce célébrissime gâteau viennois composé de chocolat moelleux avec une fine couche de confiture d’abricots au milieu. Rémi lui a opté pour le dessert conseillé par le garçon dont le nom Kaiser Schmarren ne l'inspirait pas, ce sont des lanières de crêpes légères et saupoudrées de sucre glace et accompagnées d'une compotée de fruits rouges.

—  Ouvre, lui fait tendrement Rémi en voyant son regard sur son assiette lorsqu'il a fini sa pâtisserie.

La fourchette devant sa bouche est garnie de crêpe et de fruits. Il enfourne le tout. C'est bon quoique très sucré. Ce qu'il s'empresse de dire à son homme qui acquiesce avec un clin d’œil. Le Schnaps qui clôt le repas est fort. Il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup avant d'avoir la tête qui tourne. La main sur la cuisse de son compagnon, il est bien. Ils discutent une petite heure encore avant de quitter le restaurant pour regagner le car, plus joyeux au départ qu'à l'arrivée.

—  Demain, j'ai réservé chez Mario. Ce sera pâtes et grillades, s'exclame un Sacha un peu trop gai.

—  Ce soir, après la cafétéria de l'opéra, c'était un peu cher pour le budget des danseurs, Sashka, lui fait-il valoir.

—  Je sais, reconnaît-il avec une légère grimace. Je vais essayer de nous trouver une pizzeria pour vendredi. Lucas ?

Il tourne la tête vers lui, étonné de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. Il ne le fait en général que lorsqu'il est fâché ou inquiet. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec un certain danseur parisien ?

—  Cet après-midi, qui était le jeune interprète de Don Juan ?

Gagné ! Il entend le grognement de dépit de Rémi.

—  Karol ? Il est venu passer une audition ici pour la saison prochaine. Il ne sera pas pris. Le ballet viennois cherche un porteur puissant. Il est en troisième année de licence de danse à Paris VIII.

—  Avec toi ?

—  En effet. Je ne le connais que peu, je n'ai parlé avec lui qu'une seule fois et je ne l'avais jamais vu danser.

—  Il est bon, intervient Lionel. Il a des lacunes, Manuel a raison, pourtant il est spécial. Il te plaît, hein, se moque-t-il.

—  Ne dis pas ça, malheureux, raille-t-il avec un regard en coin vers Rémi qui ne perd pas une expression de son visage. Oui, sa façon de danser me plaît, précise-t-il avec un sourire à son chéri.

—  Il a l'expérience de la scène ?

—  Cela m'étonnerait, il vient d'un cours privé parisien.

La grimace du directeur de l'école Donn-Bayot ne prêche pas pour la reconnaissance de ce genre d'enseignement.

 

—  Honey ?

—  ...

—  Ma puce ?

—  ...

—  Ah ! enfin.

Il se blottit plus fort contre le corps nu de son compagnon, pose ses lèvres dans son cou avant d'y enfouir son visage. Son bas ventre se presse sur celui de Rémi rencontrant son érection matinale. Son homme a l'odeur de l'amour et du sexe, il la respire avec envie. Il mordille son épaule doucement. Sa langue parcourt le creux de l'omoplate, il lèche la peau un peu épicée avec un gémissement de désir. Il aime faire ça au réveil. Y-a-t-il meilleure façon de commencer la journée ?

—  Arrête, chéri. Sacha et Matte nous attendent pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner au Café Mozart, proteste Rémi avec tendresse.

Il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme qui le fait rire.

—  Tu avais pourtant envie d'y aller, murmure ce dernier.

—  Hier oui. Maintenant non, précise-t-il.

—  On se rattrapera ce soir. Ne me dis que tu es en manque, raille-t-il gentiment. Je ne te croirais pas.

 

.•*)(*•.

 

Ils contemplent de l'autre côté de l'Albertinaplatz le bâtiment imposant de l'opéra. Dès que l'occasion s'en est présentée, ils sont revenus en amoureux déguster une de ces douceurs qui avaient séduit l’œil de Lucas lors de leur repas pris avec Matte et Sacha. Ces deux derniers avaient fait la paix et c'est dans une atmosphère plus agréable et détendue qu'ils avaient dévoré un petit-déjeuner délicieux et copieux. Le Café Mozart est un des lieux incontournables de la ville, il régale ses clients depuis 1794, sur fond de musique du grand Amadeus **.** Le décor : boiseries, miroirs, lustres à pampilles, banquettes recouvertes de velours, tables de marbre blanc veiné de gris, reflète la Vienne traditionnelle et raffinée.

Il surprend le coup d’œil de son homme sur le comptoir réfrigéré rempli de pâtisseries diverses, de morceaux de gâteau aux couleurs vives, de cet appel strudel si renommé. C'est lui qui l'invite, c'est lui qui choisit. Il demande tout d'abord une fleur de châtaigner, une fine crème de marrons dans une coquille croquante en chocolat et un café avec une chantilly légère comme un nuage posé sur le liquide sombre. Son homme se laisse faire avec le sourire. Il s'en remet volontiers à lui. Pour son plaisir, il a appris ses goûts par cœur et se trompe rarement. Pour le sien, Lucas délaisse sa répétition et ses danseurs pour lui offrir cette petite sortie.

Depuis trois jours qu'ils sont à Vienne, ils ont eu très peu de temps à eux seuls. L'absence de voiture n'aide pas, bien que Sacha soit toujours volontaire pour les accompagner où qu'ils veuillent aller. Pourtant, ils n'osent pas être trop présents de peur de provoquer des tensions dans son couple. Il sait, bien que Lucas ne le lui ait pas dit, que le soliste lui a remis le double des clefs du touareg en lui disant de l'employer quand il le voulait. Si c'est possible, ils semblent encore plus proches l'un de l'autre. Il en devine les raisons. Afin de le rassurer, Lucas lui prépare à ses côtés la place de directeur artistique, tout en séparant bien les relations. La leur, amoureuse et celle amicale et professionnelle mais étroite qui l'unit à son danseur. Essentielles, l'une comme l'autre au bonheur de son homme.

—  Où es-tu, mon ange ?

—  Je pensais que nous sommes limités dans nos déplacements. Et cette sortie à deux, je commençais à désespérer de la voir arriver.

—  Nous pourrions utiliser le 4x4 de Sacha, avoue-t-il, mais sans lui, ça me met mal à l'aise.

—  Elle sera courte, commente-t-il sans relever l'interruption. A dix-huit heures tu dois déjà être là pour ton sacro-saint programme libre.

—  Rémi, lui murmure-t-il avec des reproches dans la voix. Rien ne nous empêche de la renouveler. Il nous reste encore deux jours. Nous pouvons sortir les après-midi comme aujourd'hui. Avec Lionel, Patrick et Jan, la troupe est bien encadrée. Ce soir, nous allons découvrir la fameuse pizzeria de Sacha, espérons que ce sera mieux qu'hier.

—  Ce n'était pas mauvais du tout pour un self service, simplement la capacité de l'établissement n'est pas prévue pour recevoir un groupe comme le nôtre. L'ambiance était chouette quand même.

Car oui, il aime sortir aussi avec les danseurs, pourtant, il a besoin de ces précieux moments d'intimité avec Lucas. Il appelle le commis et commande deux portions d'appel strudel posées sur un fond de crème anglaise.

  
Lorsqu'ils voient, les attendant dans la salle de répétition, Manuel Legris avec à ses côtés Karol, il prévoit de suite de légers problèmes. L'homme semble spécial. Il parait timide, pourtant il a eu le courage de venir jusqu'ici, seul, dans un pays inconnu, passer ce test. Comme tous ces mordus de la danse d'ailleurs qui n'hésitent pas à s'expatrier pour vivre leur passion. Quant à son interprétation de Don Juan, il comprend qu'elle ait plu à son homme. Lui qui n'y connaît pas grand chose l'a trouvée très attrayante, entre charme et badinage. Le garçon a un beau corps nerveux comme tous les danseurs, un visage aux traits fins mais sans plus. Il ne se retournerait pas sur lui dans la rue.

Le directeur artistique du ballet de Vienne n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime les atermoiements. Après les salutations, il en vient donc directement à l'essentiel.

—  Tu m'as dit que Karol t'intéressait. Nous avons discuté ensemble. Il a été formé dans l'idée que seule la danse classique est noble, la dénomination danse contemporaine le rebutait un peu. Pourtant, lorsqu'il a vu vos répétitions et plus encore quand il a, comme nous tous, assisté à la représentation d'hier soir, il a découvert que ça répondait à ce qu'il désirait exprimer.

—  Je vous ai aussi dit que je n'avais pas de place dans la compagnie, soupire son homme.

—  En venant d'un cours privé, combien de chance ai-je de trouver une compagnie pour la saison prochaine et un stage pour terminer ma licence ? demande le garçon.

—  Peu, intervient Lionel. Et afin d'avoir le niveau, tu as du travail devant toi. Tu n'as aucune expérience de la scène à l'exception peut-être de l'un ou l'autre spectacle organisé par ton cours et destiné à un public familial et restreint.

—  Mais ? se moque son Lucas.

—  Mais tu as du potentiel, admet l'ancien répétiteur du Béjart Ballet Lausanne.

—  Où as-tu fait tes autres stages ?

—  Au ballet du capitole de Toulouse et au ballet national de Marseille, répond Karol assez brièvement.

—  Cela s'est bien passé ? insiste son chéri.

—  A Toulouse, oui. A Marseille, non.

—  On en reparlera. Donc, c'est essentiel pour toi, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir un troisième rapport qui serait défavorable, commente Lucas. Je te prends en stage, le reste, on verra, tranche son homme. Je ne suis pas seul à décider donc je ne te garantis rien. Je vais essayer en tout cas. Tu auras la réponse très vite, ne te tracasse pas. Tu rentres quand à Paris ?

—  Hier, raille Karol. Je suis resté afin de te voir.

Son chéri lève les yeux au ciel.

—  Amène-toi. Merci du cadeau, dit-il à Manuel Legris qui sourit.

—  Je savais que tu t'en occuperais, se moque-t-il.

—  Programme libre !

 

L'autoroute semble interminable. C'est pourtant seulement son second tour de deux heures de conduite. Lucas qui sommeille à ses côtés prendra le relais.

Quatre spectacles applaudis, ovationnés même, une prise de recul par rapports aux événements récents, des journées où son homme lui a consacré ses après-midi, des nuits où ils ont fait l'amour avant de sommeiller lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à leur habitude, tel est le bilan positif du déplacement à Vienne. Ils ont même pris le temps de dîner en tête à tête le dimanche soir avant de retrouver tout ce monde pour une sortie en boîte jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Et, bien entendu, ils ramènent dans leurs bagages Karol qui est avec eux depuis deux jours. Son billet de train n'étant plus valable, il a partagé la chambre d'Ahmed et rentre dans le car avec les danseurs. Il n'a pas été épargné le pauvre ; il a été testé aussi bien par Lionel, Patrick ou Jan que par Lucas qui est celui qui s'est montré le plus exigeant. Il doit rattraper le retard accumulé a dit ce dernier. Après une discussion commune, ils ont relevé les points faibles du garçon et se sont réparti la tâche. Appliqué, travailleur, Karol n'a pas rechigné et a semblé même satisfait de cet encadrement rigoureux.

Il revient au présent. S'annonce l'aire de repos prévue pour le changement de conducteur. A l'arrière, Matte blotti contre lui, Sacha dort la tête posée sur la vitre froide. Le soliste a regardé l'arrivée du jeune parisien dans la compagnie comme une véritable violation de son territoire. Si lui a été très vite rassuré en voyant que Lucas ne s'intéressait à lui que sur le plan artistique, sans aucun désir de créer un lien même amical, il n'en a pas été de même du blond. S'il surprend souvent le regard de ce dernier sur l'intrus, celui de Lucas suit son danseur avec inquiétude. La pression semble s'être relâchée un peu depuis que Lucas, lors du programme libre, a demandé à Sacha de danser avec lui un pas de deux. Tiré du Chant du compagnon errant, il leur a une fois de plus prouvé l'entente exceptionnelle qui existe entre les deux hommes. Après la mort de Bortoluzzi, Donn et Noureev, tout trois emportés par la même maladie en l'espace d'un an, Maurice Béjart ne voulut plus que soit dansé ce ballet qu'avaient si bien vécu sur scène ces trois solistes. Il ne l'autorisa qu'à l'occasion du gala organisé au Palais Garnier pour commémorer le dixième anniversaire de la mort de Rudolf Noureev en 2003. Ce furent Laurent Hilaire et Manuel Legris qui assistait justement à la répétition à ses côtés qui en avaient été les interprètes. Les derniers mots : « Tout est clair à nouveau, oui tout est clair, tout, l'amour et la peine, le monde et le rêve », lui avait mieux fait comprendre le choix de son homme qui, à travers eux, rassurait son soliste et ami. A ses côtés, Patrick et Manuel Legris semblaient tous les deux émus de revoir ce duo qu'ils avaient interprété.

—  Ce n'est pas parfait, avait soufflé le premier, mais ils y mettent une émotion bouleversante.

—  Ils ne l'ont jamais dansé qu'une fois sous la direction de Brigitte, avait-il expliqué. Juste avant de partir de Paris.

Il avait vu la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Manuel Legris et c'est tendu vers eux que le directeur avait contemplé la fin du tableau.

—  Ils font de très belles choses ensemble, avait-il constaté. Tu devrais te pencher sur Nomos Alpha, avait-il dit à son homme un peu plus tard.

—  Nomos Alpha ? avait demandé celui-ci perplexe.

—  Cherche, lui avait-il lancé en posant une main sur son épaule. Et quand tu auras toute ta troupe, regarde dans les cartons du Béjart Ballet Lausanne et dépoussière l'Hymne à la joie de la Neuvième symphonie de Beethoven. C'est une pièce extraordinaire.

 

Il se gare sur le parking de la station essence. Après la nuit dernière, il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils sont en déplacement, c'est Sacha qui a planifié la soirée. Après leur dîner en amoureux, ils se sont retrouvés sur la place devant l'opéra pour se rendre ensemble à la discothèque Heaven Vienna. Une clientèle essentiellement masculine, des travestis, un personnel très présent, des DJ habillés surtout de tatouages, le tout dans un décor résolument bleu, mauve et rose et dans une ambiance plutôt chaude. Voire très chaude.

Il semblait y avoir une soirée anniversaire ou un truc dans le genre avec un spectacle à la clé qui les avait quelque peu étonnés. Tout d'abord une troupe hétéroclite dont les membres chantaient et dansaient mal ou plutôt se trémoussaient mal. Ils se voulaient sexy mais leurs corps laissaient à désirer et n'inspiraient aucune envie. A son avis, un seul sur les cinq pouvait se produire en ce genre de show même burlesque. Ensuite un numéro fait par deux jeunes gens, des poses et des mouvements acrobatiques plutôt bien réalisés. Ils avaient une belle plastique, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Enfin pour terminer, un strip-tease effectué par un travesti, bien fait d'ailleurs. Il entendait Lucas rire et échanger des commentaires graveleux avec Sacha. Lui ne pouvait oublier que son homme, avant lui, aimait les femmes et l'artiste sur scène en présentait une très belle. Quelques jeunes gens l'avaient un peu bousculé en passant, immédiatement, Lucas l'avait attiré à lui d'un geste possessif et ne l'avait plus lâché tout en fusillant le dos des impolis qui s'éloignaient déjà. Le spectacle très applaudi, pourquoi pas, avait laissé place à la musique, à la danse. Une fois de plus, il avait apprécié les déhanchements lascifs et parfois provocants de son homme, son corps contre le sien et sa bouche sur la sienne plus souvent qu'à son tour. Nombreux étaient les torses dénudés et eux aussi, dans l'ambiance survoltée, avaient fait tomber la chemise. Au petit matin, alors qu'ils étaient morts de fatigue et ne savaient plus très bien où ils avaient égaré leurs vêtements, c'est Sacha qui lui avait tendu son tee-shirt et sa chemise, puis qui avait rhabillé Lucas avec des gestes tendres. Celui-ci avait posé sur sa tempe un léger baiser en guise de remerciement. Ils étaient sortis et avaient regagné le car enlacés à quatre. Lui serrait Lucas qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de la taille de Sacha qui lui tenait contre lui à la fois Lucas et Matte. Deux couples unis, oui. Sans jamais plus.

L'absence du ronronnement du moteur réveille immédiatement Sacha et son Lucas qui s'étire.

—  A mon tour ! s'exclame ce dernier.

—  Tu as l'air fatigué, ne peut-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

—  Je le suis, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir dormi depuis des années, raille-t-il.

—  Cela ira, danseur ? Tu veux que je prenne ta place ?

—  Non, Sashka. Si je sens que je m'endors, je te réveillerai, assure-t-il.

Il est presque minuit quand Sacha, qui a remplacé Lucas après ses heures, stationne devant leur logement après avoir déposé Karol qui habite à Montmartre.

 

C'est de nouveau au volant du touareg qu'ils parcourent les autoroutes espagnoles neuf jours plus tard. Partis de Paris à deux heures du matin, ils devraient être rendus à vingt deux heures. Ses trois passagers ont oublié la climatisation au profit des fenêtres et du toit ouverts. Séduits par le soleil de ce printemps brûlant, le thermomètre de la voiture affiche 28°, ils arborent des torses nus enduits de lait protecteur par ses soins. Et ils chantent les derniers succès à la mode en même temps que les diffuse le lecteur de la clef USB remplie par Matte. Si Lucas et Sacha sont de fantastiques danseurs, question chants ce n'est pas vraiment ça, Matte est le seul à s'en sortir avec brio, pourtant rien ne lui fait plus plaisir que de voir son amour aussi détendu et il ne dédaigne pas les accompagner, écorchant au besoin la langue de Shakespeare.

Il prend la sortie convenue avant d'attaquer le périphérique de Madrid. Ils vont manger un morceau et se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Inutile de foncer dans les embouteillages des heures de pointe. Le car et le camion suivent et s'arrêtent à leurs côtés au milieu des nombreux gros bahuts qui sont garés dans l'aire de repos. Les victuailles sont sorties des frigos box. Didier entraîne Karol et John au relais routier voisin pour acheter des boissons froides. Ils reviennent avec des bouteilles et un semblant de plateau en carton qui n'est rien d'autre que le fond d'une caisse découpée sur lequel trône des barquettes de plastiques remplies de tapas. Le prix énoncé par Didier est très modique et l'air gourmand de son homme le fait rire.

—  Viens, se moque-t-il.

—  Où allez-vous ?

—  Chercher à manger, raille Matte. Où veux-tu qu'ils aillent ?

Il voit l'hésitation perceptible de Sacha, qui se décide finalement à les suivre. Ils reviennent avec des raviers de petites boulettes dans une sauce tomate, de morceaux de poulpe baignant dans de l'huile avec des rondelles de citron, des poivrons marinés dans de l'huile et de l’ail, des olives aux légumes, des petites saucisses au paprika très épicées, un fromage de brebis spécialité de la région et deux grosses miches de pain.

—  Tu es sûr que c'est un en-cas ? se moque Sacha.

—  On mangera moins au dîner, raisonne son homme.

—  Si tu le dis.

Pourtant, sans hésiter, il plonge les doigts dans l'huile afin de pêcher un morceau de poulpe sous le regard dégoûté de Matte.

Après une pause d'une heure et ce repas improvisé que son Lucas termine par un bavarois aux framboises, c'est ce dernier qui prend le volant. Il le sent un peu tendu. La réputation de Madrid n'est plus à faire, c'est une ville difficile mais ils ont choisi d’emprunter les boulevards périphériques extérieurs à péage. Il devrait y avoir moins de trafic. Sagement, son homme a démarré entre le camion et le car. Patrick, un des chauffeurs du camion était routier international sur les pays méditerranéens, Maghreb y compris, Madrid, il connaît.

—  Là ! s'exclame Lucas en montrant le panneau indiquant la sortie vers Aranjuez, tout en surveillant la route.

—  Chéri, on n'a pas le temps, répond-il tendrement.

Une légère moue sur les lèvres, son Lucas revient à la circulation assez dense.

—  On ira voir en rentrant si tu veux, intervient Sacha. Rémi a raison, là on n'a vraiment pas le temps, il faut arriver à la réception avant minuit autrement nous dormirons dans la voiture.

Pour le timing, c'est tout juste. La rue où est située l'hôtel est fortement pentue, le car stationne devant le temps de décharger les bagages. Sacha s'arrête juste derrière. Dès qu'ils auront débarqué leurs sacs il rejoindra le camion qui a été se garer presque en face de l'hôtel à une cinquantaine de mètres sur le parking de l'Alhambra.

Leur chambre est belle, il n'y a rien à y redire. Parquet foncé, meuble de rangement traditionnel encastré dans le mur et dont la double porte en bois massif patiné est superbe. Rappelant l'influence maure, des losanges en zellige sont incrustés sur la tête de lit qui lui aurait pu être plus large mais pour compenser ce petit bémol, il y a une double porte fenêtre qui s'ouvre sur une terrasse en tomettes rouges dominant quelques maisons perdues dans un paysage verdoyant typiquement andalou. La température est nettement plus fraîche que cet après-midi mais encore bien douce par rapport à Paris. Une vingtaine de degrés environ. Il appuie sa poitrine sur le dos de son homme qui, les deux mains appuyées sur la rambarde de fer forgé, contemple la végétation luxuriante qui descend vers la ville et au loin les montagnes de la Sierra Nevada.

—  C'est superbe, murmure-t-il en s'alanguissant contre lui. J'espère qu'on aura le temps d'aller voir toutes ces merveilles qu'on n'a fait qu'entrevoir en traversant la ville.

—  Ah ça oui, on l'a vue de long en large, se moque-t-il.

En effet, l'adresse reprise sur le site n'est pas celle de cet hôtel mais d'un autre qui appartient au même propriétaire et qui est situé en plein centre ville. Après bien des détours, ils sont enfin arrivés à bon port.

Il tire son homme sur le banc qui garnit la terrasse. Lucas, sur ses genoux, face à lui, se blottit dans sa position favorite. Il caresse son dos, ses fesses pendant que sa bouche cherche la sienne. Sa langue retrouve sa compagne de jeux avec un plaisir infini. Sous son tee-shirt, il effleure la peau chaude du galbe de son dos, déboutonne son jean et glisse ses mains sur ses fesses. Brûlant de passion, leur baiser se prolonge. Il sent le sexe de son homme durcir contre son bas-ventre et soupire de volupté. Ses lèvres voyagent le long de la jugulaire, descendent dans l'angle entre le cou et l'épaule, il mordille la chair ferme, la lèche, la suçote. La tête rejetée en arrière, Lucas gémit doucement sous ses caresses...

—  On a décidé d'aller prendre un verre. Vous venez avec nous ?

Matte se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte fenêtre, nullement gêné de jouer les voyeurs.

—  On vous attend, reprend-il impitoyablement. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lance-t-il à son chéri. J'ai frappé, vous ne m'avez pas entendu, ce que je comprends très bien. Occupés comme vous l'étiez, raille-t-il.

—  On ? interroge son homme sans relever la taquinerie un peu lourde du jeune milanais.

—  Les habituels, Manu, Yvan, Patrick, Lionel, Jan et Benoît, Sean et Alexeï, Samuel et Loïs, Lisbeth, Noemie, Sylvain, Karol...

Car le jeune parisien s'est très bien intégré au groupe. Il y a toujours un des dirigeants de l'école ou de la compagnie pour le faire travailler. D'humeur placide, il ne rechigne jamais et semble infatigable. Pourtant lors des discussions, il n'hésite pas à donner son avis, parfois tranché. Il honore souvent de sa présence la table 7 et s'est particulièrement lié à Lisbeth et Sylvain. Comme il s'y attendait, Lucas a contacté Jean-Pierre Pastori afin de lui demander la possibilité de l'engager en tant que danseur stagiaire pour la saison prochaine, ce qui, bien entendu, lui a été accordé. Alors Karol, sans faire de vagues, s'est creusé sa petite place discrètement. Son chéri, petit à petit, crée son équipe et de fait, celle-ci se débrouille très bien. Là où ils vont en déplacement, la presse étrangère, loin des scandales parisiens du Motus, encense son créateur de compagnon et reconnaît le talent des danseurs, même les plus jeunes. Les personnes qui les encadrent sont toutes des passionnées de Lionel à Patrick en passant par Vera, Jan et bien entendu Lucas. Peu à peu, Sacha lui aussi prend une place plus importante dans la troupe que celle de soliste. Souvent aux côtés de Patrick, il apprend le rôle que lui destine son Lucas. Et quand on parle du loup...

—  Sacha ? interroge Lucas.

—  Il se change, fait Matte en appuyant son dos contre la balustre, sans les quitter des yeux. Vous devriez faire la même chose.

C'est ainsi que, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, ils se retrouvent, à une heure du matin, à la première terrasse rencontrée, celle de l'Arum-Bar dont ils occupent toutes les chaises, en train de savourer un vin espagnol moelleux jusque tard. Il voit le regard attentif de Lucas posé sur Lise. Dès leur retour à Paris, Vera a pris la jeune fille et son problème en charge. Elle s'est rendue avec elle à l'hôpital et, après la semaine de réflexion exigée comme ils appellent ça, a subi la petite intervention sous anesthésie locale. Ce qui inquiète son homme, c'est le côté psychologique.

 

Ils se réveillent dans une atmosphère qu'ils n'ont plus connue depuis la Ciotat. Ils n'ont pas tiré les rideaux et ont laissé la porte fenêtre de la terrasse ouverte, le soleil entre en flots tièdes dans la chambre effleurant leur peau nue. Sous la caresse de Phébus, il s'étend avec délectation, ramenant vers lui Lucas qui s'est un peu éloigné. Avec un grognement de plaisir, celui-ci se blottit contre lui, sur lui serait plus exact. Ses bras se referment sur le corps aimé. Il inverse les positions pour se retrouver au-dessus et fait courir sa bouche sur tout ce qui est à sa portée.

—  Lucas, mon amour, appelle-t-il doucement.

—  Hmmm !

—  Il faut te lever, chéri. Tu as dit qu'il est important que tu vois les lieux avec l'équipe technique le plus tôt possible.

Le Teatro del Generalife sera le premier grand défi de son homme en matière de scène. C'est le directeur de la fondation, Jean-Pierre Pastori qui lui a apporté sur un plateau ce challenge magnifique. Le théâtre en plein air est situé dans les jardins du Generalife, le palais d'été des princes Nasrides qui fait partie, malgré qu'il soit en dehors de son enceinte, de l'Alhambra, somptueux témoignage de l'art islamique médiéval et qui figure au patrimoine mondial de l'Unesco. Il y a toujours à l'Alhambra des parties qui sont en cours de restauration comme les hammams de la forteresse Alcazaba, pourtant l'ensemble palatial accueille sept mille visiteurs par jour. Son homme sensible à toute forme de beauté a hâte de le découvrir. Bien que pour le moment, il ne semble pas vraiment pressé.

—  Lucas, fait-il d'une voix un peu plus forte. Il est déjà neuf heures, il faut encore déjeuner. Sortir ne doit pas t'empêcher d'accomplir le lendemain ce que tu dois.

—  Sortir ? Ou faire l'amour ? se moque doucement son compagnon. Tu as la mémoire courte.

 

Quand ils se rendent au restaurant qui est situé au premier étage comme la chambre, les danseurs sont presque tous en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Manu et Yvan se marrent en les voyant. Les coups d’œil en coin que tous leur lancent semblent moqueurs. Il a peur de comprendre où se situe le problème. Sacha, par contre, parait bien silencieux et Matte mal à l'aise, ce qui lui arrive rarement.

—  Il est bien cet hôtel, commente Patrick qui occupe avec Lionel la chambre voisine de la leur. La vue de la terrasse est superbe. La chambre spacieuse. Dommage par contre que ce soit si mal insonorisé. Je n'ai réussi à dormir que très tard dans la nuit.

Il voit Lucas réaliser ce que sous-entendent les paroles du professeur de danse de l'école Donn-Bayot et son regard se poser immédiatement sur Sacha. Une fois de plus, son inquiétude première est la peur d'avoir blessé ce dernier, cela le fait soupirer. Lui comprend mieux l'attitude des autres. Il essaye de se rappeler s'ils ont été discrets ou pas et n'y arrive pas. Ils étaient un peu euphoriques, passionnés et ils avaient encore en eux la frustration de leurs préliminaires interrompus par Matte. Alors, peut-être ont-ils manifesté trop d'enthousiasme. On ne peut pas dire qu'imaginer les danseurs en train d'évoquer leur nuit en termes triviaux le remplisse de joie. Malheureusement, avec des personnages comme Manu et Yvan, ces derniers étant leurs voisins de chambre de l'autre côté et certainement à l'origine de la fuite, ils n'ont pas fini d'en entendre parler.

C'est pourtant Sacha qui rompt le silence pénible qui règne à leur table en parlant de la scène et des difficultés que vont éprouver les techniciens en nombre très réduit pour monter l'écran géant. Ils ne savent pas encore les surprises que va leur réserver le théâtre et ses abords.

 

Ils contemplent l'Alhambra. Magnifique dans son écrin de verdure avec en arrière plan les sommets éternellement enneigés de la Sierra Nevada. Il fait déjà chaud. Le thermomètre affiche vingt six degrés et il n'est qu'un peu plus de dix heures. Suivis de la compagnie entière, ils arpentent paresseusement les allées bordées d'arbres, de buis taillés, de lavandes odorantes, de fleurs de couleurs vives. L'ancienne muraille qui borde l'Alhambra a été restaurée et porte sur une plaque à son début ces beaux vers du poète Francisco A. de Icaza :

_Fais-lui l'aumône, ô femme,_

_Car il n'y a plus grande peine_

_Que d'être aveugle à Grenade._

Partout ils retrouvent des lampes, des spots qui doivent changer le site en paysage féerique le soir venu. Tout à côté ils aperçoivent des ruines d'anciens bâtiments, maures sans l'ombre d'un doute.

—  Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai, murmure Lucas à ses côtés, il doit y avoir un autre accès.

En effet, si l'allée, très belle, incite à la flânerie et au repos auquel les invitent les nombreux bancs, elle est bien trop étroite pour permettre le passage de leur camion ou même du 4X4 de Sacha. Deux hommes les attendent en face d'un escalier qui descend vers la scène située légèrement en contrebas. Ils aperçoivent d'ici les gradins de pierre, les larges pylônes et les ponts métalliques pour les éclairages qui surplombent la scène sertie dans un écrin végétal, fait de dizaines de cyprès fins et élégants.

—  Il faut tout amener avec un petit tracteur et un chariot élévateur électrique, soupire Lucas qui discute tant bien que mal en espagnol avec les deux techniciens qui comprennent mieux ses gestes que la langue. Quant à l'écran, il faudra le porter, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative.

C'est Manu qui prend le relais et sert de traducteur. C’est vrai qu'il a le type méditerranéen, teint mat, cheveux foncés, yeux noirs de velours mais comme il n'a pas d'accent, il ne s'est jamais posé la question de son pays d'origine.

—  Il y a la possibilité de dresser l'écran à l'arrière de la scène mais pour le transporter, ils n'ont pas de solution. D'autres ouvriers vont venir aider bien qu'ils doivent aussi disposer et fixer les rangées de sièges, monter le chalet en bois qui sert de régie et de bar de l'autre côté, monter les tables et les fauteuils qui vont meubler la terrasse. Le tout sera placé derrière le muret qui sert de séparation entre les gradins et l'espace-terrasse. Les loges, les coulisses sont en dessous de la scène. Il y a des escaliers d'accès devant et à l'arrière cette dernière.

Il voit Lucas lancer un regard désespéré à Sylvain dont le visage fermé n'est pas encourageant.

—  On mettra tous la main à la pâte s'il le faut pour transporter tout, déclare Sacha. Les ballets de Monte-Carlo, de Marseille, de Roland Petit se sont produits ici, alors nous y arriverons.

—  Oui, dans le cadre du festival qui se tient une fois par an, explique Lionel. Il se déroulera au mois de juin. Ils ne se produisaient pas dans trois ballets chaque soir.

—  Papa ! s'exclame Sacha mécontent. On va y arriver, danseur. Allons voir ça de plus près.

Le lieu est imposant, extraordinaire même. Différent de l'amphithéâtre d'Ollioules autre théâtre en plein air où ils se sont produits. Des plantes partout, des orangers, des buis en pots dans tous les coins, sur les côtés et, devant les gradins, il y a même, un ruisseau de pierre situé devant la première rangée de sièges, où coule une eau claire. Tout a été fait pour que le théâtre s'intègre au lieu. Du haut de la terrasse, c'est impressionnant. Pas de balcon évidemment, pourtant il y a mille sept cents places.

—  Ils disent que tu comprendras mieux en fin de matinée. Ils vont commencer par monter les côtés et les rideaux de la scène, les lumières sur les ponts selon les indications de Sylvain. Tout est fait à hauteur d'homme, ils sont ensuite élevés par la machinerie. A l'arrière, ils mettront l'écran quand on le leur aura amené. Ils disent que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, ils ont l'habitude, explique Manu.

—  La répétition est fichue en tout cas.

—  Nous sommes bien rodés maintenant, danseur. Heureusement que nous sommes venus deux jours à l'avance, analyse Sacha une main sur l'épaule de Lucas.

—  On n'a plus dansé Boléro depuis un moment, réplique celui-ci. Les structures ! s'exclame-t-il.

Car son chorégraphe d'homme a emmené les tables noires en déplacement. Lorsqu'il a été mis au courant du prix des places, il a eu gros coup de chaud. Deux cents euros pour le billet couplant le spectacle, la visite de l'Alhambra et un rafraîchissement, ce n'est pas donné. Sans parler de la formule week-end qui prévoit l'hébergement, le spectacle, la visite, un repas gastronomique, bref la totale pour un prix variable selon l'hôtel choisi parmi trois possibilités mais qu'il a trouvé prohibitif en tous les cas. Il a donc décrété qu'il fallait leur en donner pour leur argent, ce qui signifie danser Boléro en rappel. Une fois de plus, Yun, lorsqu'il a connu ses intentions, s'est désisté et c'est Benoît qui le remplacera.

—  Ils vont aller voir dans le camion avec François et les autres. Ils vont revenir.

Ils s'asseyent sur les murets qui servent de bancs lorsque les gradins ne sont pas garnis de sièges. Il voit son homme regarder aux alentours.

—  Je ne partirai pas sans avoir tout vu, murmure Lucas.

—  Nous aurons les matinées, lui fait-il doucement.

—  Espérons-le, soupire-t-il.

Ils reviennent enfin avec l'écran moitié posé sur la plate-forme élevée du tracteur, moitié portés par les ouvriers maintenant au nombre de huit. Les structures seront acheminées une par une à pas d'homme sur le tracteur entouré par les ouvriers prêts à les retenir en cas de problème.

Il leur faudra environ quatre heures, les préviennent-ils. Profitant de l'occasion, ils vont visiter les parcs du palais du Généralife, des parterres luxuriants entourent des bassins, des jets d'eau ou des petits canaux. L'eau est omniprésente, elle chante, ruisselle, court, bondit, tout au long des jardins. Les cyprès, les orangers se retrouvent partout. Un petit chemin dont les arcades recouvertes de lierre en font un tunnel de feuillage où l'ombre règne en maîtresse et où il fait délicieusement frais les conduit à une roseraie au milieu de laquelle s'élancent de hauts jets d'eau.

—  Le jardin d'Eden devait ressembler à ça, se moque son petit bout d'homme.

Il surprend le regard chargé d'amour que Sacha pose sur lui. Heureusement, Matte est en train d'admirer Albayzín, l'ancien quartier mauresque que l'on aperçoit sur la colline en face. Fait de maisons blanches, de ruelles étroites où les voitures ne sont pas les bienvenues, il a gardé, parait-il, tout son charme d'antan. Il y emmènera son compagnon dès qu'ils en auront le temps.

Ils déballent le reste des provisions qu'ils ont été chercher dans le car et mangent assis sur les murets, partageant leurs victuailles avec les ouvriers espagnols. L'un d'eux entraîne Manu sous la scène.

—  Il y a un frigo où nous pouvons déposer nos boissons et nos achats de nourriture, explique-t-il à son retour. On peut éventuellement faire des sandwichs sur une table de maquillage, raille-t-il. Ils ont bien avancé. Ils respectent à la lettre les indications de Sylvain. Du bon boulot.

Dans son sac, il pêche un flacon mince que Lucas commence à connaître, déjà, il lève les yeux au ciel.

—  Le soleil tape, tu veux danser rouge comme un homard ?

Il l'enduit de lait protecteur avant de le passer à Matte en désignant Sacha et sa peau blonde.

—  Sean, viens par ici !

Il récupère un second tube au fond du sac, il en a fait bonne provision sachant qu'ils n'y penseraient pas et badigeonne le plus jeune dont la peau diaphane et délicate commence déjà à rougir avant de lui passer le produit pour Alexeï. Ils voyagent ensuite de main en main parmi les danseurs pour la plupart imprévoyants. Il note le regard surpris de Karol, Ce n'est pas la première fois que le garçon s'étonne de leur entente. Giovanni, Ahmed, Samuel, Arnaud, Caroline pourraient être en train de visiter ou de bronzer sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, mais ils sont là à leurs côtés, aussi inquiets qu'eux. Deux des ouvriers s'éloignent et reviennent avec d'énormes parasols carrés blancs prévus pour la terrasse. Les voilà à l'ombre. Sous la toile protectrice, Lucas le nargue en tirant la langue. Son battant a retrouvé son allant.

Une heure plus tard, le pont central est hissé à bonne hauteur, vient le tour des autres dont l'un soutient l'écran qui se déroule et le premier le rideau de scène. Les applaudissements saluent le travail des ouvriers qui rient en faisant des courbettes avec grands gestes du bras et ronds de jambe. Au moins, ils ont de l'humour. La surface n'en est pas libre pour autant, il reste les panneaux des côtés et fixer le cadre de l'écran pour le tendre. Il est dix-huit heures quand, après des remerciements pour leur gentillesse aux techniciens, ils prennent possession des lieux. Sylvain pendant ce temps avec l'aide des deux électriciens à relié sa console et fait ses premiers essais. La musique de Fleur de R'âge retentit enfin. Ils répètent jusque vingt et une heures.

Loin des pièges à touristes, ils vont ensuite dîner dans un restaurant recommandé par les ouvriers. Le patron, un peu surpris de voir débarquer plus de quarante clients d'un coup sur sa terrasse, se reprend très vite et leur conseille de goûter ses tapas, puis un gaspacho avant leur plat. Il sourit. Cela lui laisse le temps de préparer ceux-ci. Après avoir disparu un instant, il revient avec deux jeunes filles pour lui prêter main forte. Il se demande comment il peut les distinguer, elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Pour terminer, tout en discutant, ils prennent un café noir et fort accompagné de petits gâteaux aux amandes faits maison.

Plus de peur que de mal en cette journée très longue, même si Sylvain qui plaisante ce soir à leurs côtés, sera mis à rude épreuve demain quand il devra mettre au point les jeux de lumières.

Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la chambre, Lucas le tire vers le balcon et le colle contre le mur la main posée en bâillon sur sa bouche.

—  Chut, lui enjoint-il.

Il se laisse glisser contre son corps, détache son jean et pose la main sur son sexe au repos. Les caresses, très vite, changent cet état de choses. Les yeux fixés sur son homme à genoux devant lui, sur sa bouche, sa langue qui le câlinent ou sur le paysage éclairé de ci delà par les lumières des maisons et la clarté de la lune, il profite de l'instant présent comme du dernier de sa vie.

 

Il faut croire qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore assez le jeune ingénieur. Ils le retrouvent, les traits tirés, sur le site le lendemain en fin de matinée. Il n'a pas assisté au petit-déjeuner, ni aux premières répétitions, c'est un des deux techniciens qui a mis les bandes son. Perfectionniste, Sylvain a fait les réglages de nuit et est rentré à l'hôtel dormir quelques heures quand l'astre du jour a repris possession du lieu.

—  Comment veux-tu que je règle les lumières et leur intensité avec un soleil pareil, explique-t-il. C'est impossible.

Car il fait chaud, plus chaud encore qu'hier. Trente quatre degrés leur dit un des ouvriers qui ont disposés sur la petite esplanade des tables blanches moulées en PVC dont le pied lumineux se charge pour l'instant d'énergie solaire. Les chaises assorties sont faites de la même matière translucide, cela confère à l'ensemble un caractère très moderne, pourtant toute cette douce lueur opalescente ne dénote pas dans le paysage. Ce qu'ils ont vu jusque maintenant préserve avec soin toute l'harmonie et la beauté du lieu.

A quatorze heures, ils sortent leurs achats de ce matin afin de confectionner des sandwichs. Les espagnols ont tous apporté quelque chose dans le but d'enrichir leur repas, jambon de Pata Negra, saucisson sec, chorizo, olives, fromage de brebis, biscuits, vin blanc sec ou sucré, fruits. Ils mettent tout en commun. La pause pourtant n'est pas longue. Ils n'ont pas encore répété Le voyage du Maître, ni Boléro. Les structures sont toujours dans le camion, tout comme une partie des costumes et les accessoires de maquillage. Du côté des ouvriers, les rangées de sièges ont été placées sur deux niveaux, il en reste un. La terrasse est presque terminée.

Les danseurs répètent en short, torse nu pour les garçons, débardeur pour les femmes, malgré cela, la sueur dégouline sur leurs corps. Ils se passent des bouteilles qu'ils vont remplir aux fontaines, elles offrent une eau froide et délicieuse qu'ils boivent ou versent sur leur peau échauffée pour trouver un peu de fraîcheur. Il y en a une tout à côté d'eux dans l'allée voisine.

De sous son parasol, il admire de loin son homme dans les Illuminations. Inspiré par les lieux, il ne peut que fournir une interprétation sublimée de l'âme arabe voulue par Béjart. Il est plus de dix-huit heures quand les tables rondes de Boléro sont montées sur scène par les machineries. Dans deux heures, les spectateurs commenceront à envahir les lieux. Déjà, il y a bien plus de monde sur les chemins qui longent le théâtre du Generalife, touristes qui à la fin de leur visite suivent la promenade des Cyprès et s'attardent attirés par la musique, par l'effervescence qui règne là. Ils s'agglutinent cherchant la raison de tant d'activité. De jeunes employés remplissent les frigos qui garnissent le chalet en bois, rangent les verres, mettent en perce les tonneaux de bière chère aux espagnols, stockent les bouteilles de vin de Malaga ou les alcools plus forts. A ses côtés, ne restent qu'Ahmed et Giovanni. Caroline, Samuel et Arnaud ont déjà regagné les loges afin de débuter leur travail dès que les danseurs seront sortis de la douche.

—  Quelle aventure, constate Ahmed. Mais le lieu est magnifique. Quel dommage que Flo ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

—  _Quien no ha visto Granada no ha visto nada,_ disent les autochtones, proclame la voix de Manu juste derrière lui. Ou : _celui qui n'a pas vu Grenade n'a rien vu._

—  Ils ont oublié Florence ou Venise, s'indigne Giovanni ce qui fait rire le soliste.

—  Tu es espagnol ? demande-t-il à ce dernier.

—  Madrilène, précise le soliste. Mais j'ai quitté l'Espagne à dix-sept ans pour Bruxelles et le ballet du vingtième siècle. Depuis huit ans, j'y reviens chaque année avec Yvan passer une partie du mois d'août.

—  Tu as toujours dansé pour Béjart ?

—  Non, loin de là. Je lui ai fait bien des infidélités mais j'y suis revenu à chaque fois.

Dès qu'il entend les réglages de sons pour Boléro, il s'éclipse.

Il n'y a pas de place VIP prévue. C'est debout sur les escaliers qui descendent de l'allée vers les coulisses qu'il regarde le spectacle. Les étudiants qui se chargent de placer les spectateurs ne s'occupent pas de lui. Fleur de R'âge est longuement applaudi. Ensuite, une partie du public se dirige vers la petite esplanade transformée en terrasse de café. Il s'assied lui sur une des marches de pierre.

.•*)(*•.

Lucas cherche des yeux son amour. Sa silhouette se découpait sur le côté de la scène, sur les escaliers. Il ne la voit plus. Il traverse les coulisses, sort à l'air libre et retrouve son homme qui attend.

—  Ça va ? lui demande-t-il.

—  Bien sûr.

Il s'installe contre lui, pose sa tête sur son épaule.

—  Deux journées bien remplies, constate-t-il.

—  Fatigué ? demande Rémi.

—  Oui, mais content.

Satisfait, il l'est encore plus lorsqu'à la fin de Boléro, le public, debout les ovationne. Une fois dans les coulisses, les doigts toujours liés à ceux de Sacha, il s'appuie légèrement sur lui avec un soupir de satisfaction.

—  Tu peux être fier de toi, mon Lucas, dit son ami en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Toi aussi, fait-il à Matte qui se blottit contre lui et qu'il enlace, le serrant contre sa hanche avant de poser un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

—  Sylvain et ses techniciens ont vraiment bien travaillé, ce n'était pas gagné, commente-t-il. Nous avons une bonne équipe, malgré les circonstances, il n'y a pas eu de problème important. Juste les petits aléas habituels.

—  Les espagnols y ont mis du leur aussi, intervient son homme qui pose une main captatrice sur sa taille. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il est prévu dans leur travail de participer au déchargement du camion, au montage des spots ou de se montrer amicaux comme il l'ont été. Sans leur aide, cela aurait été difficile.

Vidé, il se laisse aller contre Rémi qui le guide vers les loges. Comme toujours, il s'en remet totalement à lui, le démaquillage ressemble à des caresses qui revigorent son âme.

 

Ce soir, laissant les autres dîner à l'hôtel, ils sont sortis en couples. Il a bien essayé d'y tirer Ahmed mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer les chandelles, a-t-il dit. Flo lui manque. Il y a Sacha et Matte bien entendu mais aussi Benoît et Jan, Manu et Yvan. Après avoir erré dans l'ancien quartier maure de l'Albayzín, avoir mangé dans deux bars à tapas, ils sont montés sur la tour en haut, du mirador de Saint-Nicolas et contemplent l'enceinte de l'Alhambra illuminée et les palais de la colline de la Sabika. Un paysage magique, splendide de beauté.

«  _L'Alhambra ! l'Alhambra ! Palais que les génies_

_Ont doré comme un rêve et rempli d'harmonies._

_Forteresse aux créneaux festonnés et croulants_

_Où l'on entend la nuit de magiques syllabes,_

_Quand la lune, à travers les mille arceaux arabes,_

_Sème les murs de trèfles blancs._

 

_Grenade a plus de merveilles_

_Que n'a de graines vermeilles_

_Le beau fruit de ses vallons ;_

_Grenade, la bien nommée,_

_Lorsque la guerre enflammée_

_Déroule ses pavillons_

_Cent fois plus terrible éclate_

_Que la grenade écarlate_

_Sur le front des bataillons_

_Il n'est rien de plus beau ni de plus grand au monde ;  
_

_Soit qu'à Vivataunbin Vivaconlud réponde_

_Avec son clair tambour de clochettes orné ;_

_Soit que, se couronnant de feux comme un calife,_

_L'éblouissant Généralife_

_Elève dans la nuit son faîte illuminé,_ récite Yvan qu'il fixe étonné ce qui fait rire le soliste. J'aime les livres, la poésie, la musique sous toutes ses formes, raille-t-il.

—  De qui-est-ce ?

—  Victor Hugo.

Si le passage des arabes à profondément marqué Grenade, c'est de bien des manières différentes. L'architecture des palais Nasrides évoque les contes des mille et une nuits. Somptueuse, raffinée jusque dans les moindres détails. Marbre et zelliges, colonnes et arcades ouvragées, coupoles dorées finement travaillées, stalactites et précieuses dentelles de pierre, ne peuvent qu'émouvoir, bouleverser le sens du beau. Il a été y flâner avec Rémi trois matinées de suite, passant des palais mauresques à celui renaissant de Charles Quint pourtant métissé lui aussi d'influence arabe. La main de Rémi sur sa hanche ou nouée à la sienne, ils ont musardé dans les jardins, autour des fontaines, dans les cloîtres au gré de leurs envies s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère sensuelle, indifférents aux touristes qu'ils croisaient. L'art magnifié de l'Islam l'émeut. Pourtant, il n'a pas tout vu et ne verra pas tout. Demain matin, il ira faire ses adieux aux jardins du Generalife.

Après la dernière représentation et un dîner au restaurant qui les avait accueillis le premier soir, ils reprendront la route pour profiter de la surprise que leur ont offerte Sacha et Matte : trois jours et trois nuits à Salobrena sur la Costa Tropical. Ils doivent arriver à la réception de l'hôtel Avenida avant minuit. Il a hésité longtemps avant de se résoudre à ce qu'il considère comme un abandon. Ses amis et son homme ont poussé de hauts cris quand il a dit qu'il ne voulait partir qu'une fois le camion chargé et tout le monde dans le car. Finalement, il s'est laissé convaincre par Lionel et Patrick et surtout par la petite phrase assassine de Jan : « Tu ne nous fais pas confiance », mais lui reste au cœur cette impression qu'il a déserté le navire alors que sa place était sur le pont.

Sacha leur a dit qu'ils ont cherché un hôtel de prix raisonnable car Matte a tenu à payer sa moitié du cadeau. Ils ont préféré un petit hôtel familial, utilisant l'énergie solaire à un hôtel-building en front de mer. Il y a un club de plongée sous-marine à moins de trois kilomètres, a dit son flamboyant. Quant au jeune milanais, il leur a précisé avec son sourire en coin et un regard rien moins que taquin qu'il y a deux jacuzzi sur la terrasse de l’hôtel. Il attend ces quelques jours avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension.

 


	36. Brel et Barbara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Gil Roman dans le rôle de Jacques Brel

 

 

Il se réveille dans une vaste chambre blanche aux meubles foncés, une porte-fenêtre donne sur une loggia et celle-ci sur les étroites ruelles bordées de maisons immaculées qui descendent en escaliers vers la petite ville. Plus loin : la mer. Il est impatient de d'explorer ce nouveau côté de l'Andalousie. Lui qui pensait ne pas vouloir de cette vie se découvre une passion des voyages et du même coup des tournées. Il ne s'imagine pas rester à Paris alors que sa troupe court le monde pour présenter ses créations. De toute façon, cela n'en prend pas le chemin. Il suppose que Rémi l'a déjà compris. Il faudra qu'ils en discutent.

Il ne partira pas sans lui, il n'en est pas question. Il préférerait y renoncer, sans savoir pourtant comment le supporter. Une fois de plus, ils devront se partager entre le Motus, les déplacements et l'école Donn-Bayot. Il soupire en se tournant vers son homme qui dort encore. Ses cheveux ont grandi, bientôt sa mèche viendra balayer son front, gêner sa vision et il retrouvera ce geste sensuel que Rémi a pour l'écarter de ses yeux. Lorsque doucement, il s'est éloigné afin de le contempler, son chéri s'est mis sur le ventre. Il effleure des lèvres l'épaule brunie. Bien qu'ils soient cachés par les draps, il sait le dos élégamment charpenté, la chute de reins parfaite qui descend et amène jusqu'aux fesses. Son homme.

Il ne veut surtout pas avoir à choisir.

Ils ne sont pas retournés à Beaune et il se blâme de cette défection mais ne voit pas quand ils auraient pu y aller. Ils ont déjà peu de moments à consacrer à leur couple, ce n'est pas un élément nouveau pourtant ça lui pèse. Il ricane intérieurement. Ils sont ensemble presque si souvent, c'est vrai. Bien plus que la plupart. Il dort entre ses bras toutes les nuits. Que veut-il donc de plus ? Est-il trop exigeant ? Pourtant son compagnon semble ressentir la même nécessité. Compagnon qui l'observe, les yeux à demi clos.

—  Où es-tu, ma puce ?

—  Je commence à trouver notre emploi du temps un peu trop chargé, soupire-t-il.

—  Tu ne pourrais te satisfaire d'une vie routinière, raille Rémi avec tendresse. Tu as besoin de ça pour te sentir vivant. Tout comme moi, tu apprécies de plus en plus ces voyages que représentent les tournées.

Rémi se marre, il devine son regard trop expressif.

—  Oui, j'ai compris depuis longtemps, se moque-t-il ouvertement.

—  Pas sans toi ! précise-t-il.

—  C'est bien ainsi que je le conçois, chéri, rit doucement son ange. Penses-tu que je te laisserais vagabonder à travers des contrées peuplées de dangereux prédateurs sans moi ?

—  Tu n'arrêtes pas d'être jaloux, toi ! s'exclame-t-il.

—  Tu crois ? Plus que toi ? raille-t-il.

Déjà, il voit se profiler la silhouette de Sacha, invité involontaire de leur discussion.

—  La situation actuelle me convient très bien, affirme-t-il avec le sourire. Je ne veux rien de plus. Sacha a l'air de s'attacher à notre diable mais je ne perds pas son amitié, c'est le principal. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, se plaint-il en se blottissant contre le flanc de Rémi.

—  Qui t'empêche de rester au lit, honey ? murmure ce dernier, tentateur. Nous avons trois jours de repos. Profitons-en, suggère-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

—  Tu sais, je crois qu'ils nous ont préparé un programme d'activités. Ils tiennent à nous rendre le petit séjour de Marésias.

—  J'avais compris. Ne te tracasse pas, il t'enverra un SMS quand il aura un urgent besoin de nous, ricane son homme en effleurant ses épaules, son dos. Viens, mon tout-beau, mon amour, continue-t-il en l'attirant contre son érection matinale tout en léchant le lobe de son oreille, ce qui le fait frissonner.

Il sait où ses caresses douces et sensuelles vont le mener. Droit dans un paradis de sensations plus vives les unes que les autres dont il ne se lasse pas. Déjà son corps y répond et le désir, comme une vague, l'envahit. Il se laisse aller, poupée de chiffons entre les mains expertes de Rémi. Il ne réagit que lorsque le premier orgasme vécu, il entreprend de retourner la pareille à son compagnon. Il veut l'entendre soupirer, gémir puis crier et n'est satisfait qu'une fois son homme comblé à son tour.

 

Il est presque dix heures quand il rejoint sur la terrasse Sacha qui lui a déjà envoyé deux messages. Il l'embrasse amicalement en posant sur sa nuque une main que Sacha couvre de la sienne et enserre doucement.

—  Bonjour, mon danseur. Bien dormi ?

—  Oui, se contente-t-il de répondre en fixant au loin les sommets de la Sierra Nevada tout en étreignant son épaule avec tendresse.

—  Que se passe-t-il ?

La voix inquiète de son flamboyant le ramène là, à ses côtés.

—  Et bien, je revois encore une fois mes projets d'avenir, fait-il en souriant. Tu te rappelles, je te disais que ma vie n'était pas de partir en tournée avec le Béjart Ballet Lausanne.

—  ...

—  Je ne peux pas vous laisser parcourir le monde, aller présenter mes créations sans être là, admet-il. Je n'en supporte même pas l'idée. Je crois que le professorat à temps plein, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Tu l'avais déjà deviné, je suppose ?

—  Je l'espérais, avoue son ami. Et Rémi ?

—  M'accompagnera à son habitude. Nous poursuivrons comme maintenant. Dans deux ans, nous emménagerons à l'appartement que nous prépare Amin dans le bâtiment de l'école ainsi que prévu. Matte et toi ?

—  Je ne sais pas encore, mon Lucas. Ne me presse pas.

—  Sacha ! s'exclame-t-il à mi-voix. Ne fais rien que tu ne désires. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Personne ne le mérite plus que toi.

—  Même aux dépends de Matte ?

L'arrivée de celui-ci le dispense de répondre et c'est un soulagement. Il aime beaucoup son jeune soliste, pourtant pour lui, le bonheur de Sacha passe avant tout et il ne tient pas à désavouer le benjamin. Rémi suit l'Italien de près.

—  Le Motus va bien ? demande-t-il à son compagnon qui dialoguait au téléphone avec Oli, tout en s'installant en face de Sacha.

—  Tout va bien ! confirme-t-il avec le sourire. Vous n'avez pas commencé ? Il est grand temps, non ? Le buffet des petits déjeuners va être fermé.

—  Ils étaient en pleine conversation quand je suis arrivé, soupire Matte en s'asseyant sur le siège voisin de son petit-ami.

—  En pleine contemplation plutôt, rectifie Lucas en désignant le paysage derrière lui ce qui n'est pas mentir, il ne l'a pas quitté des yeux.

 

Ils passent leur première journée sur la plage, déjeunant de melon et de jambon espagnol, puis d'une paella superbement garnie. Un plateau de fruits tropicaux, chers à Sacha, achève le repas pris à la Casa Emilio, les pieds dans le sable. Ils paressent tout au long de l'après-midi, alternant séjours dans l'eau tiède, bronzage sur les chaises longues et conversations sur des thèmes aussi nombreux que variés, mettant de côté la danse pour le plaisir de Rémi. Moments harmonieux et paisibles. Le soir, ils découvrent la cuisine goûteuse et résolument andalouse du restaurant de l'hôtel. Le personnel toujours disponible et aimable est un plus pour cet établissement à l'ambiance quasi familiale. Sacha commande une bouteille de champagne qu'ils boivent sagement sur la terrasse. En l'honneur de leur avenir commun ?

 

Le lendemain est bien différent. Après le petit déjeuner, ils prennent la direction du club de plongée de La Herradura. Pas de bateau cette fois. Le club est situé sur la plage et la mise à l'eau se fera au départ d'un rocher qui s'avance dans la mer. L'instructrice qui les accompagne n'a pas l'air des mieux disposée envers ces quatre étrangers qui lui tombent du ciel hors saison touristique, à moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'ils soient gays ? Toujours est-il qu'elle est à peine aimable et se consacre au groupe d'habitués. Elle ne leur a demandé ni certificat médical ni brevet... Rien. Rémi aide Lucas à revêtir sa tenue, ajuste ses lunettes, vérifie ses bouteilles d'oxygène, alors que Sacha s'occupe de Matte. Son homme est le plus expérimenté, c'est lui qui contrôle que Sacha est correctement équipé et ensuite le plus jeune pendant que la monitrice vaque à ses occupations sans se préoccuper d'eux. Enfin, il se transforme lui aussi en grenouille. Sans s'inquiéter nullement du fait que Matte soit novice, la plongée durera une heure. Avec un immense plaisir, il renoue avec la faune aquatique méditerranéenne. Tous les trois, sans s'être le moins du monde concertés, entourent le garçon qui semble enthousiasmé par ce qu'il aperçoit. Il se rappelle sa propre joie lors de sa première découverte pas si ancienne que ça. Il désigne à Matte une grosse langouste qui parait presque gracieuse sur les fonds grisâtres, puis un banc de poissons en habits de forçat rayés noir et blanc avec les nageoires et la queue jaunes. Vêtue d'une robe blanche translucide à petits pois orange, une méduse, champignon lumineux et aérien, monte vers la surface avec la grâce d'une ballerine en tutu. Il la montre à son homme, celui-ci lui adresse un clin d’œil avant de nager rapidement vers Matte dont il retient le bras, lui faisant des négations véhémentes de la tête.

Lucas examine à son tour l'anémone de mer que voulait toucher leur ami : une large base brune accrochée sur une roche est surmontée de ce que l'on pourrait nommer une multitude de fines tentacules d'un vert translucide aux pointes rose fuchsia qui ondulent semble-t-il au gré des mouvements de la mer. C'est joli, presque irréel. Rémi lui fait signe de regarder mais de ne pas toucher. Il acquiesce avant de suivre des yeux un poisson aux couleurs pratiquement fluorescentes tant elles sont vives. Une ligne d'un bleu électrique court de la tête à la queue, le reste de son corps est ponctué de taches jaunes alors que la tête est pointillée de rouge. Un autre, gros, massif, d'un turquoise irisé de kaki paraît se laisser conduire par les caprices de l'eau. Pourvu d'une longue nageoire dorsale qui ressemble à des piquants et d'une queue conséquente, il porte sur ses flancs un large cercle noir. Rémi lui adresse une mimique qu'il ne comprend pas, il semble lui indiquer qu'il prie. Il apprendra ensuite que c'est un Saint-Pierre d'où la pantomime de son homme. En ce moment, il examine un banc de poissons argentés qui, peut-être gênés par sa présence, tournent autour de lui. Dans le but de l'intimider ? Grands d'une quinzaine de centimètres tout au plus, ils sont bien présomptueux. Sacha le fait sursauter en le saisissant par le bras puis en lui désignant une étrange forme sinueuse de couleur terne qui se déplace à vive allure à quelques centimètres du fond soulevant sur son passage des geysers de sable. Une anguille ? Une murène ? Il ne sait. Il mesure largement plus d'un mètre cinquante. Tout excité, Matte montre à son tour un poisson turquoise retouché de rouge qui semble avoir des ailes tant ses nageoires sont grandes. Posé sur le fond, il les fixe de ses yeux impavides. Sur les injonctions de l'instructrice, ils remontent lentement vers la surface en admirant les roches couvertes de coquillages, d'anémones de diverses couleurs. Un monde fabuleusement coloré.

Ils avaient réservé par téléphone deux descentes et malgré le peu d'amabilité de la monitrice, le début d'après-midi, les trouve à nouveau à l'eau. Cette fois, ils sont partis de la côte en zodiaque et plongeront de celui-ci. Le jeune homme, qui cette fois sert de guide, les mène à une autre découverte : les épaves. D'une voix passionnée, il leur parle des vingt cinq galères de la flotte espagnole qui ont fait naufrage le 19 octobre 1562 dans la baie, connue comme le parc subaquatique Almuñécar-La Herradura. Avant de démarrer, il décrit ce qu'ils vont y apercevoir, leur recommande de bien le suivre et, à la fin de la plongée, de respecter la lenteur de la remontée. C'est ensuite un moment inoubliable, en dehors du temps qu'ils partagent à quatre comme de plus en plus de choses.

 

En suivant les indications du moniteur et une petite route qui descend vers la mer, ils arrivent sur le parking de la plage de Cantarriján où Sacha tenait à se rendre. Ils vont y passer le reste de la journée et dîner au restaurant La Barraca que leur a chaudement recommandé l'homme. Le paysage est magnifique. La plage enchâssée entre des falaises semble tranquille. Un détail toutefois interpelle Lucas.

—  Tu n'as rien oublié de nous dire au sujet de cet endroit, Sashka ? raille-t-il.

—  Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? répond celui-ci avec un petit rire.

—  Je trouve les quelques touristes présents bien peu vêtus, se moque-t-il.

—  Si cela te pose un problème, tu n'es pas obligé de te déshabiller, ricane leur diable, qui fait passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête et se débarrasse du bas tout aussi rapidement.

Il se détourne de la vue que lui offre son jeune danseur qui la main dans celle de Sacha s'avance déjà vers l'eau. Il pense que la nudité d'étrangers lui importe peu, elle l'émeut moins que la vue d'un beau corps moulé dans un jean. Pourtant, c'est en maillot de bain qu'il choisit de s'étaler sur le ventre aux cotés de Rémi sur la serviette de plage. Celle de ses amis par contre aurait plutôt tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise, sans parler de celle de son homme. Il a l'impression que tous les touristes, hommes et femmes, ont le regard rivé au corps souple et élégant de son compagnon. Il aurait voulu en garder l'exclusivité. Quant à lui, il évite de poser les yeux sur la plastique parfaite de Sacha et sur son sexe dévoilé lorsque il revient d'avoir été nager et qu'il s'installe à ses côtés.

Les eaux turquoises sont cristallines, la température est agréable. La plage est protégée des vents par les montagnes qui l'entourent. La main posée sur l'épaule de Rémi, il soupire.

—  J'ai l'impression que tu es bien, se moque doucement son homme en promenant le bout des doigts au creux de son dos.

—  Oui, murmure-t-il. Ce sera court, bien trop court, regrette-t-il.

—  Il y aura encore plein d'occasions comme celle-ci, ma puce.

—  Rien ne nous empêche de rester lundi, mardi, mercredi prochains à Marseille, intervient Sacha.

—  Si, répond-il avec une grimace. Je dois présenter l'examen jeudi matin à la fac. Je ne peux pas arriver crevé. Et puis, il me faut répéter. Nous devrons, Rémi et moi, rentrer au plus tard lundi. Si vous voulez y séjourner plus longtemps, il n'y a pas de problème, nous nous arrangerons pour prendre le monospace.

Il sait déjà au regard que lui lance son flamboyant que cette dernière solution ne lui plaît pas.

—  Il y aura Turin, Nice, Golfe Juan... Cela m'étonnerait qu'on fasse de la plongée à Londres mais ce sera une autre découverte, l'encourage Rémi.

 

—  Danseur ?

C'est la voix de Sacha qui le secoue avec tendresse. Ils ont nagé, fait du kayak, nagé encore avant de retourner s'affaler sur la plage où il s'est assoupi.

—  On va boire un verre, tu viens ?

—  Rémi ?

—  Allé satisfaire un besoin naturel aux toilettes du bar.

—  Il fait plus frais, soupire-t-il en grimaçant.

Il a toujours froid quand il se réveille, il frissonne. Sacha frictionne ses épaules et le haut de ses bras pour le réchauffer.

—  Tiens !

Il enfile son tee-shirt que lui tend Matte. Puis cherche dans leur sac son jean qu'il passe sur son maillot.

—  Ça va mieux ? s'enquiert Sacha.

Il opine de la tête les yeux tournés vers le large. Le coucher de soleil sur la mer est magnifique. L'astre, boule de feu incandescente, s'enfonce dans la mer qui semble s'embraser.

—  Superbe !

—  Viens. Rémi va revenir si on ne se presse pas, le houspille Matte.

—  Tu es encore tout endormi toi, lui fait avec tendresse son homme qui redescendait vers eux.

Une caresse du bout des doigts sur son visage, puis la main de son amour se pose sur sa taille et le guide à la terrasse nichée dans la verdure et dominée par le rocher qui sert de contrefort à l'avancée montagneuse dans la mer. Le regard vers l'horizon, il contemple les flots bleus. Il ne s'en lasse pas. Les parasols en paille donnent un petit air de Copacabana à la plage espagnole et accentue l'impression de vacances. Ils ne retournent pas sur le sable. Ils restent là, assis sur de confortables fauteuils d'osier, à siroter des cocktails légers en discutant, en plaisantant. Leur séjour se passe bien mieux qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer. Il échange avec Sacha un sourire complice. Vraiment, il le préfère habillé.

Il est tard quand ils retrouvent la chambre et leur loggia. Alangui contre son Rémi, la tête posée sur son épaule, ils regardent les lumières qui éclairent les ruelles blanches avoisinantes.

—  Fatigué, ma puce ?

—  Ivre de grand air marin et un peu de ce que nous avons bu aux terrasses, se moque-t-il.

—  Les boissons étaient meilleures que le dîner, raille Rémi.

—  Ce n'était pas de la gastronomie, c'est vrai, pourtant c'était frais et copieux. On en aura mangé des fruits de mer et du poisson en peu de temps !

—  Te voilà bien indulgent ! s'exclame son chéri.

—  Le sorbet aux agrumes était délicieux... Et puis, je suis content, reconnaît Lucas. J'avais un peu peur de ce qu'allait donner ce petit séjour à deux couples. C'est chouette, murmure-t-il avec un soupir de satisfaction.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

 

Rémi est d'accord avec son Lucas. Il voit la prévenance dont fait preuve Sacha envers son homme, mais n'a rien d'autre à lui reprocher. Surtout qu'il est attentionné aussi envers son petit-ami, ce qui est nouveau. Sa plage peut-être ? Il lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Cela avait paru au danseur tout naturel, il s'est dénudé sans aucune gêne, pareil pour Matte. Déshabillage qui semble avoir causé quelques soucis à son Lucas qui est le seul à être resté en maillot. Il a remarqué qu'il posait ses yeux partout sauf sur leurs amis.

—  Le nudisme t'a posé un problème, Honey ?

—  Non, soupire son chéri. Et oui. Les corps d'étrangers nus, non. Ta nudité à toi devant les autres, oui, déclare-t-il d'un ton convaincu qui provoque son rire. Celle de Sacha et Matte aussi, oui. Pourtant, je les ai vus sous la douche au club de sport, après les répétitions, je sais comment ils sont bâtis, ce sont des circonstances spéciales où cela s'avère nécessaire. Là, le contexte n'est pas du tout le même. A les voir ainsi se balader nus, j'ignore vraiment pourquoi mais j'étais mal à l'aise, admet son compagnon.

Il n'a jamais réfléchi au fait que Lucas connaissait le corps de ses danseurs de façon bien plus intime que lui. Jeune adolescent, il a du pratiquer un sport, ses parents ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix, lui aussi a connu les douches communes après les entraînements et les matchs de football. Bien malgré lui, ses yeux s'égaraient souvent sur la poitrine, le fessier ou les épaules de certains de ses coéquipiers. Deux ans plus tard, lorsqu'il avait affiché son orientation sexuelle, il avait été tellement insulté, houspillé, bousculé par ceux qu'il croyait non pas des amis mais des copains qu'il avait arrêté ce passe-temps qui, de toute façon, n'avait éveillé en lui qu'un intérêt très limité. Il était provocateur, d'accord, pas suicidaire. Il n'aime pas du tout là où ses idées le mènent.

—  Rémi ? s'inquiète Lucas.

—  Des souvenirs, ma puce. Des souvenirs de mon adolescence qui refont surface. Viens, fais les moi oublier.

Les bras de son Lucas sont déjà autour de lui, sa bouche tout contre son oreille chuchote des mots d'amour qui apaisent son âme tellement perturbée ces derniers mois.

 

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il se réveille serré dans les bras de Lucas. Non pas qu'ils dorment loin l'un de l'autre, au contraire, ils sont toujours enlacés. Pourtant, c'est d'habitude son homme qui est blotti entre les siens, qui dort sur lui. Une fois encore, Lucas sursaute dès qu'il bouge.

—  Oublie, amour. Dors, mon ange, dors, chuchote-t-il à moitié endormi, en resserrant son étreinte.

Il baisse les paupières et se laisse couler dans sa chaleur. Dans sa tendresse. Bien plus tard, il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, éveillé par des caresses sur sa peau, par des baisers sur son visage.

—  Enfin !

—  C'est toi qui m'a dit de dormir, proteste-t-il doucement. Viens, mon tout-beau...

—  Il est déjà tard, murmure son homme. Il faut aller prendre le petit déjeuner et ensuite boucler les bagages, soupire-t-il avec une grimace. Il nous reste l'après-midi et la soirée, puis il nous faudra rentrer.

—  Notre vie à Paris ne te suffit plus ? questionne-t-il avec un fond d'inquiétude.

—  Où as-tu été chercher ça ? Où tu es, je suis heureux, souffle Lucas. J'apprécie oublier un peu nos soucis, simplement. Cette légère atmosphère de vacances, les moments que nous avons l'un pour l'autre font de ces petits séjours des instants précieux. J'apprécie Paris, notre Motus, l'école et les danseurs, mais on court toujours après quelque chose. Ici, j'ai le temps d'être à toi et celui de t'aimer.

—  Et j'adore ça, acquiesce-t-il. Alors profitons de notre journée. Aujourd'hui, je suis certain qu'on va faire du jet-ski, raille-t-il.

Ils échangent un regard complice. Matte n'a pas cessé d'en parler hier soir après le dîner, menaçant Sacha de bouder et de le priver de son corps s'il n'avait pas sa ballade en jet-ski. Par taquinerie, son petit-ami refusait en riant, se moquant du plus jeune qui semblait se fâcher. Il avait fini serré entre les bras d'un Sacha hilare. Après avoir repris la route, ils avaient flâné dans la petite ville, puis pris un verre à une terrasse sur une tranquille place blanche garnie de dizaine de pots verts remplis de fleurs rouges. Ils avaient ensuite cherché un glacier ouvert parce que, chose étonnante, Lucas avait faim. Ils s'étaient attardés sur l'esplanade devant la mer tout en dégustant leur crème glacée, avant de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Cette nouvelle journée semblait déjà se dessiner sur le même modèle. Avant de repartir, il aurait pourtant voulu acheter, pour le Motus, du Xérès : du fino et de l'oloroso, du Malaga aussi. Ils ne sont pas dans la bonne région mais sans pouvoir visiter les viticulteurs, il doit certainement y avoir un grossiste quelque part. A Motril peut-être ?

—  Rémi ? Où es-tu ? interroge la voix impatiente de Lucas qui, bien entendu, s'est aperçu de sa distraction.

—  Tu deviens très fort à ce petit jeu, se moque-t-il en embrassant doucement ses lèvres avant de caresser son visage du bout de son nez.

Il a l'impression que sa panthère ronronne sous ses attouchements.

—  N'esquive pas ma question, proteste pourtant son chéri.

—  J'aurais voulu acheter du vin pour le bar, avoue-t-il, mais je ne tiens pas à te gâcher ta journée.

—  Il suffit de demander à la réception de l'hôtel, ils doivent avoir un fournisseur local. Par contre, il ne reste pas des masses de place dans le touareg. Il faut voir ça avec Sacha.

Son homme ne râle pas ; il se lève même d'un air décidé. D'une détente, il le ramène à lui et le fait retomber sur leur couche.

—  Tu as dit que tu prenais le temps de m'aimer, le taquine-t-il.

Lucas rit avant de le basculer sur lui. Il se redresse, assis sur sa poitrine, les genoux repliés de chaque côté de son corps. De ses mains à plat sur ses fesses, son chéri attire son bas-ventre à lui. Rémi se tend dans sa direction et offre son désir à sa bouche, en un soupir de plaisir.

 

Chez le fournisseur en vin de l'hôtel Avenida Tropical à Motril, ils ont acheté plusieurs caisses de vin qui seront livrées à Paris et n'ont emmené avec eux que quelques bouteilles prestigieuses qu'ils chargent dans le touareg dont Lucas reprend le volant. Leurs amis les attendent sur la plage de Poniente, la plus animée de Motril. Ils les rejoignent à côté du club nautique. Après un long moment de détente en jet-ski, ils déjeunent à une terrasse avant de chercher un endroit plus pittoresque où ils sont pratiquement seuls. Ils prolongent au maximum leur séjour et il est plus de minuit quand ils se lancent sur la route de Paris.

 

Malgré le plaisir qu'ils éprouvent à ces petits séjours de détente, ils ont retrouvé leur chez eux avec satisfaction, le train-train quotidien, même si ce n'est que pour trois jours. Lucas prépare ses examens. Il a passé le samedi matin à la fac avec Karol qu'il encadre de son mieux. Le jeune homme est volontaire et ne rechigne jamais à la tâche. Pendant leur absence, ce dernier a travaillé tour à tour avec Patrick, Jan et Lionel et son chorégraphe de "mari" semble content. Après le service du soir, ils sont sortis en compagnie des clients mais aussi avec Ahmed et Flo, Sean et Alexeï, Benoît et Jan, Samuel et Loïs, Manuel et Yvan, Lionel, Patrick, John, Karol, Lise, Lisbeth, Noémie et bien entendu Matte et Sacha, un petit groupe de plus en plus soudé qui gravite autour de son Lucas, celui qui forme le noyau de ses danseurs ou de l'école.

Le scandale causé par son passé, par les révélations de Sacha s'est calmé, il refera à coup sûr surface lors du procès. L'instruction, elle, se déroulera certainement sans bruit. En cet instant, derrière son comptoir avec Lucas à ses côtés, il est heureux. Il pose une main sur sa taille en se penchant pour attraper un cendrier, puis un baiser sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner. Il est tard, il n'y a plus grand monde. Demain matin, son chéri ira à la fac et ils prendront le reste de la journée pour eux. Il s'en réjouit. Mardi, ils seront à nouveau sur la route afin de rejoindre Gil Roman à Marseille. Les élèves, les stagiaires qui n'ont pas de rôle dans la troupe régulière demeurent à Paris avec Lionel et Patrick qui les feront travailler en l'absence de Lucas.

Le téléphone portable de son homme sonne, Lucas est occupé à la terrasse que le temps leur a enfin permis de ré-ouvrir. Il répond donc. La conversation est brève. Lucas rappellera. Déjà, il compte la journée du lendemain pour pertes et profits. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, ils démarreront dès le lever pour le Silo de Marseille. Dès que Lucas rentre, il lui tend le GSM.

—  Appelle Gil, lui demande-t-il sans plus d'explication.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine afin de ne pas lui montrer sa mauvaise humeur. Pour une fois, il en a marre. Lucas, toujours Lucas. Ils ont d'autres solistes pourtant.

—  Calme-toi, dit son chéri en l'enlaçant par derrière. Nous partirons ainsi que prévu, l'assure-t-il. Je répéterai "Brel et Barbara" avec Lionel en matinée à la place d'aller à la fac et je te consacrerai l'après-midi comme convenu.

—  Gil s'est blessé, je sais que tu dois y aller, je...

—  Chut. Ne me raconte pas d'histoire ! Cela ne fait que deux jours que nous sommes rentrés. Tu en as assez. C'est inscrit dans tes yeux et dans le petit pli qui se forme là sur ton front, dit son compagnon avec plus de tendresse que de mécontentement tout en suivant du bout du doigt la ligne d'expression. De toute manière, nous devons laisser le monospace à Olivier. Nous n'allons pas obliger Sacha à partir plus tôt lui aussi.

—  C'est l'argument que tu as utilisé ?

—  Non. Il m'aurait répondu de prendre le train. Je lui ai dit que je dois être à la fac demain après-midi.

—  Lucas !

—  Les autres ne me trahiront pas, se moque-t-il. Et en plus, c'est vrai, je dois au moins y passer une heure pour l'examen de Karol, je ne peux pas le lâcher un dernier moment. Ensuite, je serai à toi. Pour toutes les folies que tu veux, s'amuse-t-il en lui lançant un regard provocant.

Les autres, ce sont Sacha, son père et Matte. Les lèvres de son homme sont sur sa bouche que sa langue taquine. Il le serre contre lui avec emportement, bien plus pour l'attention dont Lucas fait preuve que pour la caresse.

.•*)(*•.

 

Karol est nerveux, on le serait à moins. Il a réussi ses deux premières années de justesse. Pour cet examen, il a beaucoup travaillé et il est presque prêt. Presque. Pourtant, cela devrait aller. Il a énormément progressé. En classique, il a répété avec Patrick le duo de La bayadère sur la chorégraphie de Noureev, Noémie sera sa partenaire. C'est un ballet que le garçon aime particulièrement. C'est déjà le rôle de Solor qu'il avait choisi d'interpréter à Oslo à son audition. Il a retravaillé avec Brigitte l'extrait de Don Juan qu'il avait dansé le premier jour en programme libre lorsque Lucas l'avait invité à se produire avec eux. Enfin, en danse contemporaine, il lui a chorégraphié un solo sur Unchained Melody créé par The Righteous Brothers et repris dans le film Ghost. Il y tient un rôle poignant, très émouvant qui parle d'un amour perdu. Tous ses gestes tendent à faire éprouver des sentiments à ceux qui là, assis sur un banc, regardent et jugent, pourtant il a veillé aussi à inclure des pas difficiles, des enchaînements compliqués mais qui s'accordent particulièrement à Karol qui a des attitudes superbes. Le morceau en entier lui convient. Il est infiniment expressif. En quel repli de son être va-t-il chercher l'émotion qu'il partage dans la danse lui si calme, si placide. Il termine couché en position fœtale. Lorsqu'il se relève et salue, c'est avec un sourire crispé.

—  Impressionnant, Monsieur Lipiski, commente son professeur principal. Vous êtes l'auteur de la chorégraphie ?

—  Non, Monsieur. C'est Lucas Bayot, chorégraphe au Béjart Ballet Lausanne qui l'a créée pour moi. J'y suis danseur.

—  Je vois, dit l'homme en notant le renseignement sur son dossier. Nous vous verrons donc pour l'examen de création.

Au sortir de la salle, Karol se plante devant la fenêtre, fixant l'extérieur. Il reprend son sang froid. Lucas l'attend avec Noémie.

—  Voilà une chose de faite, murmure le garçon d'un ton tranquille en se retournant vers eux.

Ils se dirigent vers le parking sans s'attarder. Rémi doit les attendre.

—  Et bien faite, conclut Lucas. Tu t'en tireras aussi bien en chorégraphie. Crois-moi.

—  Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir pris en stage et dans la compagnie.

—  Tu ne le dois qu'à toi-même, Karol. Je ne t'ai pris que parce que tu es bon et que tu en veux.

—  Tu sais que tu vas bien plus loin que ça. Je n'ai pas appris dans mes deux autres séjours, le dixième de ce que j'ai acquis auprès de toi. Tu es là à chaque instant, tu...

Il n'a pas la possibilité de continuer. Ils sont interrompus par un petit groupe d'étudiants de leur section qui viennent à coup sûr passer eux aussi l'examen.

—  Tiens ! la vedette de la danse en personne. Et son nouvel amant ? raille le jeune chorégraphe qui l'avait déjà pris à partie précédemment.

Son agressivité est toujours présente et l'horripile. Sans parler de ses suppositions malsaines.

—  Un de mes danseurs simplement. Karol est soliste au Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Tout comme Noémie.

Il a légèrement embelli la position de Karol mais rabattre le caquet de l'autre est jouissif. Manifestement, ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ça et reste là en face d'eux, tétanisé, immobile.

—  Un problème, Honey ?

Rémi les a cru en difficulté et a laissé le monospace, qu'il aperçoit mal garé près du jet d'eau, pour venir voir de quoi il en retourne. Les découvrir entourés d'une dizaine de jeunes a dû l'inquiéter.

—  Non, ne te tracasse pas.

Son homme passe son bras autour de lui au niveau de la taille en un mouvement possessif, rassurant aussi. Avec un sourire, il s'alanguit contre lui, les provoquant un tantinet.

—  Allons-y, reprend-il, tu es mal stationné.

—  Cela a bien été, Karol ? s'enquiert son Rémi.

—  Très bien, réplique celui-ci. Ils ont été fort impressionnés par le solo que Lucas m'a chorégraphié. La suite sera à mon avis une simple formalité. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lance-t-il à Lucas, tu sais que je vais travailler encore. Tu m'as donné les meilleurs maîtres. Patrick, Brigitte et Lionel ont tellement à m'apprendre qu'il faudrait être fou pour négliger leur enseignement. Et puis, je dois être au top pour mon rôle dans le nouveau ballet, non ?

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de sourire. En effet, il lui a confié l'emploi du confident de l'héroïne, à la fois taquin et attentif. Il a prévu notamment un pas de deux avec un mystérieux et séduisant faune rencontré lors de leur quête. Loïs y sera son partenaire.

—  Lucas ?

—  Tu le seras, va. Ne te tracasse pas. On y va ? Il nous reste à faire et demain, nous partons à Marseille.

 

 

Il pousse un soupir de satisfaction quand l'eau tiède tombe sur ses épaules avant de dévaler sur son dos. Gil ne l'a pas épargné depuis deux jours. Il comprend le but mais n'est pas sûr que l'épuiser et fatiguer sa cheville à l'extrême soit un bon plan. C'est d'ailleurs Guillaume, le kinésithérapeute, qui a mis fin à ce qui devenait un calvaire.

—  Mon cœur ?

—  Ça va ! rassure-t-il Rémi. Dans quelques minutes, je serai prêt.

Il n'a pas dû être convaincant puisque la porte de la douche s'ouvre sous la main impatiente de son homme qui se poste derrière lui et masse doucement ses épaules. Il apprécie le traitement et se laisse aller contre sa poitrine.

—  Tu n'en peux plus, râle-t-il.

—  C'est un rôle complexe. Gil l'a créé et le joue depuis douze années. Je ne sais pas du tout de quelle manière le public va accueillir ce changement d'interprète.

—  Comme ils ont pris celui de Sacha par Benoît sur Boléro, le tien par Patrick sur la Cumparsita quand vous avez été blessés ?

—  Non. Cet emploi n'a jamais été qu'à Gil. Il y est bouleversant de sensibilité. Par moment, tu crois voir Brel en lui. Comment puis-je arriver à ça en aussi peu de temps ?

—  Ne me dis pas que tu n'en avais pas assez.

—  Bien sûr que j'étais content d'arrêter. Mon corps ne me répondait plus tant il était douloureux, reconnaît-il. De toute façon, je n'étais plus bon à rien. Viens, à ton tour, fait-il en se tournant vers lui.

—  Les autres nous attendent pour aller dîner.

—  Ils attendront.

 

.•*)(*•.

 

Depuis trois jours, ils n'ont rien vu de Marseille. Pourtant l'hôtel où ils sont hébergés ne leur offre pas grand chose en dehors de leur chambre claire et propre sans l'ombre d'un doute mais à l'ambiance surannée avec ses couvre-lits bleus à coquillages qui tranchent sur des meubles acajous, de faux hublots dans la tête de lit et des lampes de chevet en forme de fanaux. Les hôtels Les Gens De Mer ont été créés dans le but d'héberger les navigateurs et leurs familles lors des relâchements et avaient un look résolument « marin », puis le nombre des matelots a diminué, la durée des escales aussi et il a été nécessaire pour assurer la survie des structures de les ouvrir au grand public. La clientèle a changé, le style est resté. L'hôtel offre wi-fi et large télévision à écran plat dans les chambres mais aussi des couloirs vieillots en enfilade, une salle à manger pour prendre les petits-déjeuners qui ressemble à une cantine scolaire et deux chaises dépareillées sur leur balcon. Ils y restent pourtant de longs moments en fin de journée à s'y reposer, dominant le vaste jardin intérieur, ses quelques fleurs et ses palmiers. C'est là, parmi ces verdures en pots, que profitant de la température agréable du sud, ils prennent le petit-déjeuner avec les autres danseurs, installés à une longue table à côté de la fontaine.

 

Ce soir, Lucas danse Brel et Barbara pour la première fois. Le Silo est bondé et bruisse de murmures. Il entend les spectateurs se passer l'information : Gil Roman est blessé et ne dansera pas (1). La rumeur grossit. Ils s'interrogent : est-ce Sacha Ménier qui va reprendre le rôle ? Blond, solaire, il ne répond pas du tout au physique du chanteur belge. Le maquillage fait des miracles, souffle-t-on derrière lui. Une autre opinion se répand : pourquoi pas Lucas Bayot ? Parce qu'il n'a jamais interprété autre chose que Boléro sur les tournées de la troupe lausannoise ? L'obscurité qui envahit la salle les fait taire.

Lucas est sur scène.

Pour Rémi, commencent cinquante minutes en dehors du temps. Il l'a vu répéter maintes fois ces derniers jours, pourtant le Lucas qui est là devant eux n'a plus rien à voir avec celui qui était interrompu toutes les deux secondes par Gil chaque fois qu'un geste ne ressemblait pas aux siens. Son homme fait la démonstration que Brel l'imprègne tout entier. Il a tant étudié ses mouvements sur les vidéos de ses spectacles, de ses films, ses expressions. Là, il restitue tout. A sa manière, qui n'est pas celle de Gil, mais qui est aussi poignante. Des attitudes mesurées, un peu timides comme en avait Brel lorsqu'il n'était pas en scène. Sa pudeur et ses excès. Tout y est. Son compagnon, seul sur la scène, la remplit de sa présence sur "Quand reviendras-tu" de la chanteuse Barbara que l'on aperçoit sur l'écran derrière lui. Il le retrouve après un tableau d'ensemble dans "Avec élégance" et avec lui les mimiques du chanteur belge. Il est inoubliable dans le pas de deux avec Keisuke Nasuno sur "La solitude" de Barbara.  Le mimétisme dont il fait preuve le surprend, le fascine. Il ne voit pas le temps passer. Autour de lui le silence est religieux. Le jeune homme qui danse l'aigle noir ensuite est très beau, un visage superbe mis en évidence par ses cheveux tirés en arrière. Un grand corps splendide, puissant et à la fois souple qui sert à merveille l'oiseau majestueux aux plumes ébène. Puis revient son chéri qui marche à côté d'un vélo. Cela a causé un problème inattendu. Lucas n'a jamais eu de bicyclette et ne sait pas rouler, il a donc fallu remplacer la séquence où il est censé tourner à vélo autour des danseurs. Les passages en duo avec Elisabet Ros manquent peut-être de cohésion. La superbe artiste habituée à Gil semble déroutée par l'interprétation de Lucas qui en devient plus hésitante.

Sacha qui leur succède en un pas de deux avec une danseuse prénommée Ruth sur "Quand on n'a que l'amour" est exceptionnel. C'est à lui qu'échoit le final dans cet hymne. Les danseurs viennent s'incliner au fur et à mesure, c'est un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Sacha et Ruth et du délire lorsque s'avancent Lucas et Elisabet. Son homme est ému et cela est manifeste. Il se tourne à moitié vers l'écran sur lequel on aperçoit Brel saluer à la fin d'un spectacle puis Barbara et les applaudit, très vite rejoint par Sacha et d'autres. Le rideau se ferme, la salle retrouve la lumière, c'est la pause qui durera un quart d'heure.

Il voit quelques regards se poser sur lui, ça l'agace. Ce sont les pensées qu'il imagine derrière ses coups d’œil qui le gênent. Sa fierté l'oblige à se lever, à se diriger vers le foyer afin d'y prendre un rafraîchissement. Il n'est pas question qu'ils supposent qu'il a honte de quoi que ce soit. Son passé est son passé et son Lucas l'aime envers et contre tout. Son Lucas tiraillé entre son amour pour lui et celui de la danse. Intérieurement, il sourit. Bien sûr qu'il avait deviné qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'enseigner à Donn-Bayot. Pas avec son caractère. Deux ans pour créer un noyau fort et uni dans le but d'encadrer les élèves de seconde année sur les tournées, c'est encore une façon d'instruire, de les préparer à leur devenir de danseurs. Si le projet de vie de Lucas a évolué, le sien aussi. Outre le fait qu'il n'est pas question qu'il vive à Paris sans son mari lors de ses déplacements, il admet qu'il ne se contenterait plus de sa vie passée. Ses sorties le menaient à l'extérieur, il y poursuivait plaisir, sexe, évasion. Il aime toujours le monde de la nuit pourtant son amour envers son homme a tout changé. Imaginer sa vie d'antan, sans lui entre ses bras le fait frémir d'horreur. Certains, une fois liés, ruent dans les brancards comme on dit et veulent à tout prix retrouver un semblant de liberté. Et ils finissent par trouver la solitude. La présence de Lucas ne lui pèse jamais et son homme s'implique dans sa vie que ce soit en venant vers lui ou en l'attirant à lui. Si Lucas a sa danse et ne saurait se contenter d'être Monsieur Wiame, lui a son bar et ne se satisferait pas d'être Monsieur Bayot. Ils se complètent, partagent, aiment les mêmes occupations pour l'autre, par l'autre. Sacha paraît heureux avec Matte et cela convient à Lucas. Tout au moins, il le croit. La sonnerie retentit. L'entracte est fini. Il regagne sa place.

 

C'est le dernier spectacle marseillais. Il faut maintenant attendre la réaction des médias qui hormis les journalistes spécialisés n'y connaissent pas beaucoup plus que le grand public qui, lui, a été enthousiasmé. Lucas la main serrée dans celle de Sacha qui tient de l'autre côté Benoît, salue les balletomanes phocéens. Il doit être fatigué son homme. Outre le fait qu'il danse deux ballets en soliste, il y avait cet après-midi une séance supplémentaire. Deux représentations par jour c'est énorme. Trop pour la plupart des artistes dont la tension nerveuse est déjà mise à mal avec un seul. Quand il gagne les coulisses, il assiste au passage d'un bien étrange cortège. Sacha regagne les loges en portant Lucas sur son épaule. Matte suit et, derrière, vient Guillaume, le kiné. Il devine ce qui arrive. Lucas a trop sollicité sa cheville. Gil et son forcing du début n'ont rien arrangé. Rempli d'inquiétude, il leur emboîte le pas.

Malgré la douleur, malgré certainement aussi les remontrances de Sacha dont il voit le visage fermé, Lucas a dansé le rappel de Boléro comme il le fait depuis des mois. Son homme et le sacro-saint respect de son public. Dès que Guillaume a terminé ses soins, il s'accroupit devant lui.

—  Tu en fais trop, lui murmure-t-il avec tendresse. Cela risque de te coûter cher, tu sais.

Seul un sourire lui répond et la main de son chéri caresse sa joue.

—  Lucas ?

—  Un peu de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus. Je serai en pleine forme pour mon examen de jeudi, le rassure-t-il.

Un reniflement agacé attire son attention. Sacha regarde son compagnon d'un air mécontent.

—  Tu sais que tu auras toujours cette faiblesse, Lucas. Tu le sais, insiste le soliste en scandant sa phrase avec un geste irrité de la tête, alors agis en fonction.

La tension entre eux est palpable. Sans sa présence et celle de la troupe, les reproches de Sacha prendraient à coup sûr un tout autre ton. Quoique...

—  ...

—  Tu cherches à ne plus danser en professionnel, c'est ça ? s'emporte Sacha devant le mutisme de Lucas. Tu m'énerves avec ton silence à la con ; tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça ! crie-t-il faisant se retourner vers eux tous ceux de l'équipe. Tu te fous toujours de ce que je te dis ! Arrête de m'ignorer ! Fais chier à la fin !

Sacha est quelqu'un de plutôt patient et qui maîtrise à la perfection ses éventuelles sautes d'humeur. Il ne l'a jamais vu en cet état de rage.

—  Tranquillise-toi, Sashka, je veillerai à ne pas aller trop loin. Promis ! termine son homme aussi calme que l'autre est en colère.

—  C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois ! lance le soliste. Tu es au courant de ce qu'entraîne une récidive fréquente, Guillaume te l'a dit : une tendinite chronique, des immobilisations de plus en plus longues et finalement une opération du tendon et alors, finie la danse... C 'est ce que tu veux ? Si c'est ça, dis-le de suite !

—  ...

—  Dis-le !

—  Calme-toi, je ferai attention, répète Lucas en posant sa main sur celle tremblante de nervosité de Sacha.

—  J'aimerais te croire, maugrée le blond en détournant la tête.

—  Tu me rappelleras à l'ordre si ce n'est pas le cas. N'abuse pas, hein ? se moque son homme avec cette tendresse unique qu'il a envers l'autre qui semble s'apaiser un peu, soupire puis se tait.

Rémi attire son visage à lui commence à le démaquiller. Par jeu, le regard canaille et la face remplie de fard à moitié dilué, son chéri frotte sa joue contre la sienne. Pourtant, il n'a nulle envie de rire, il est obligé d'admettre que Sacha a raison et que Lucas est imprudent.

—  Mon cœur, débute-t-il prudemment, tu...

—  Je reconnais que c'est la sagesse, amour, lui souffle son compagnon.

Ses lèvres se posent avec tendresse sur les siennes.

—  Tu ne me feras pas taire comme Sacha, proteste-t-il.

—  Tu es à mes côtés, tu sais lorsque je danse ou pas. Repos total jusque jeudi, même si je devais répéter pour l'examen. Je ne suis pas inconscient comme vous le pensez, chuchote-t-il. Les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles et il faut bien avouer que Gil ne m'a pas ménagé. Il s'est d'ailleurs fait tirer les oreilles par Guillaume, termine-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Quand Lucas se lève afin de se changer, il pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule du soliste et un baiser sur sa joue.

 

.•*)(*•.

 

Lundi matin, ils ont repris la route de Paris. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas préparer ses concours, ils auraient pu rester à Marseille mais rien n'avait été prévu pour. Personne n'en a parlé. Ils ont pourtant profité de l'occasion et fait un crochet par le domaine de Chamont à Vosne-Romanée. Débarquant à l'improviste, ils ont été reçus à bras ouverts par l'oncle René enchanté de les retrouver. Il a aussitôt entraîné Sacha et Matte vers le vignoble tandis que lui allait avec Rémi en moto voir leur coteau de la Pierre Plate. Ils n'y ont passé que très peu de temps afin de ne pas les laisser trop longtemps seuls.

Ils sont ensuite descendus en cave déguster les vins des vendanges précédentes. Assis sur un haut tabouret aux côtés du vigneron, Lucas regardait son homme discourir avec verve, choisir un tonneau, remplir les verres de liquide rubis avant de humer le sien les yeux fermés, de mirer la robe et de le boire avec une mine gourmande. C'est en repensant à ces moments qu'il a accepté avec satisfaction de dormir la nuit là. Sacha et Matte n'étaient pas contre. Ils ont occupé la chambre habituelle, alors que leurs amis prenaient celle de la grand-mère qui n'avait plus hébergé personne depuis la mère de son compagnon pendant les vendanges.

Le lendemain, ils ont vécu une journée calme. Ils se sont levés tard. Rémi avait expliqué son problème de cheville au vieux viticulteur et il sentait sur lui le regard suspicieux des trois hommes tandis que Mate, agacé de leurs attentions, levait les yeux au ciel plus souvent que lui. Oui, il avalait bien ses médicaments, non, il n'avait pas mal, oui, il le dirait si c'était le cas. Ils ont pourtant été à pied jusqu'au domaine voisin goûter ses vins d'exception. C'est appuyé contre Rémi, le bras autour de sa taille qu'il a terminé la promenade dès qu'ils ont été hors de vue des habitants du village.

Comptant faire une escale gastronomique à Saint-Julien-du-Sault, ils ont repris la direction de Paris un peu avant le dîner après avoir ingurgité un « bon café pour la route ». Il a vu Sacha verdir, Matte tousser et l'oncle se marrer en catimini. Ils ont ensuite passé une très bonne soirée. Son ange avait réservé le jour précédent une table pour quatre à son nom. Nom que manifestement le propriétaire japonnais du restaurant "Les bons enfants" connaissait. Il est habituellement disert, chaleureux, avec eux, il avait été d'une gentillesse extraordinaire. Rémi avait visité les cuisines et, reçu tel son égal par un chef étoilé, s'était épanoui. Ils avaient dégusté le menu découverte et en avaient apprécié chaque service ainsi que le vin en accord. A leur grand étonnement, la brigade au complet était venue s'installer à leur table dans le but de discuter menus, sauces et cuisson. Rémi semblait heureux comme un roi et la soirée s'était prolongée bien plus tard que prévu. Il ne dira jamais assez merci à Ryo Nagahama et son épouse Vanessa de leur accueil qui a mis du baume au cœur de son amour.

 

Cette fois, c'est sous le soleil londonien qu'il se réveille. Il jette un coup d’œil à sa montre puis se blottit de nouveau contre le flanc de Rémi qui resserre son étreinte sur lui.

—  Nous jouons les touristes ce matin, lui rappelle celui-ci l’œil déjà vif.

—  Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre, répond-il un peu sèchement avant de se reprendre de suite. Excuse-moi, mon ange, soupire-t-il. Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai.

—  Je suis au courant, murmure son chéri. Sylvain a dit qu'ils s'en tireront avec deux après-midi pour tout mettre au point.

—  A partir de quinze heures seulement, fait-il en grimaçant ce qui provoque le rire de Rémi.

—  Fais-leur un peu confiance. Ils ne ménagent jamais leur peine. Tu sais que Sylvain est têtu et perfectionniste. Prêt à te lever afin d'aller déjeuner ? Que veux-tu faire ?

—  Ballade en voiture dans le but de voir les monuments et la ville, le repas de midi puis une promenade à Little Venice et sur le Regent's Canal.

—  Voyez-vous ça ! Monsieur a déjà tout prévu, raille son compagnon qui s'occupe en général de sorties.

—  Cela ne te plaît pas ? demande-t-il un peu moins sûr de lui.

—  Si, ma puce. C'est très bien, se moque son homme en l'embrassant.

Dans le mouvement, il effleure de son érection matinale son bas-ventre. En un geste instinctif, il se colle à lui. Ils ne se lèveront pas de suite.

 

La journée a été fatigante, ils regagnent l'hôtel harassés. Ils n'ont plus aucune volonté de prolonger la soirée.

La visite d'une partie de la ville lui a donné envie d'en connaître bien plus. Sacha n'a pas du en voir grand chose lui qui était au volant. Demain, ils remettront ça et ce sera à son tour de conduire afin que son ami puisse lui aussi en profiter.

La promenade en bateau sur le Regent's Canal leur a montré un côté de Londres inédit : toutes ces jolies péniches de couleurs vives, maisons sur l'eau, amarrées le long de quais piétonniers où une foule cosmopolite vit, aime. Amassées en véritables villages ou isolées, elles semblent symboliser une vie bohème et insouciante. Le petit-déjeuner était loin. A Camden, ils sont allés manger à la terrasse d'un de ces petits restaurants sur l'eau une cuisine asiatique épicée. Ils ont ensuite déambulé un moment sur le chemin de halage regardant vivre et commercer des artistes peintres néo-hippies proposant leurs créations, des fripiers négociant leurs vêtements vintage, d'autres vendant des plantes qu'ils ont été chercher Dieu seul sait où. Rémi a pris de nombreuses photos sous les coups d'oeil qui semblaient parfois agressifs envers ses envahisseurs curieux et sans gêne. La verdure est omniprésente partout sur les berges, sur les bateaux, fleurs en pot disséminées, buissons et arbustes ou majestueux saules pleureurs qui taquinent les eaux sombres de leurs doigts verts. Malgré l'animation, cela confère à l'endroit un charme bucolique séduisant. Main dans la main, ils sont revenus vers la voiture.

Il était l'heure de prendre enfin contact avec le Sadler's Wells Theatre où ils se produiront demain soir. Ils n'avaient pas été peu surpris de voir que tous les repères pris ailleurs par Sylvain étaient ici caduques. Contrairement aux autres opéras où ils avaient dansé Fleur de R'âge, la console devait être placée latéralement ainsi que les réglages de lumière. Il avait fallu du temps aux techniciens afin de comprendre le système des volets basculants disposés sur les côtés de cette salle très moderne et en tirer le meilleur parti. Il s'était partagé entre les répétitions avec ses danseurs et les professionnels auxquels il servait d'interprète quand leur anglais basique ne suffisait pas. Lui même avait quelques difficultés avec les termes trop pointus. Ensuite, ils avaient été dîner dans un restaurant d'Islington, légèrement désabusés. Lionel avait essayé de les encourager et n'avait fait que renforcer son inquiétude.

—  Le Sadler's Wells Theatre n'est pas Covent Garden c'est certain, mais c'est une valeur sûre en matière de spectacles prestigieux. Nous avons de la chance, avait-il dit, de nous produire à Londres où Maurice Béjart a, de tout temps, été plus brocardé qu'encensé. Les anglophones, dans leur ensemble, le considéraient bien plus tel un showman que comme un chorégraphe. Le fait qu'il ait modifié, modernisé, démocratisé la danse classique ou contemporaine a laissé les britanniques de glace.

Il lui avait adressé une grimace.

—  Avec ma façon d'envisager nos ballets, les choses ne vont pas s'améliorer , avait-il lancé désabusé.

—  L'époque n'est pas la même, les mentalités ont évolué, avait commenté Patrick avec un haussement d'épaule.

Espérons-le, avait-il pensé. Cela en était resté là. Est-il besoin de s'étendre sur la cuisine anglaise qu'ils avaient dégustée à cette occasion ? Ils avaient mangé. C'est tout.

Par contre, le lendemain ils avaient découvert un endroit tout à fait particulier : The Albion. Dans un vaste jardin arboré, des tables en teck disséminées sous des pergolas recouvertes de glycines mauves dont les élégantes grappes pendaient au-dessus de leurs têtes étaient occupées pour la plupart par des jeunes venus déjeuner là entre deux cours. L'ambiance y était gaie et détendue. Ils avaient pris d'assaut les tables libres restantes à l'extérieur, dédaignant le décor résolument géorgien de la salle intérieure. Si le contenu de leur plat à la saveur déroutante leur avait semblé un peu mystérieux même à Rémi, la tarte au citron qui le terminait était un délice.

 

Ce soir, la main liée à celle de son homme, il attend le verdict du public londonien. Des applaudissements fournis résonnent dans la salle de mille cinq cents places. Rompu maintenant aux réactions des balletomanes, il s'aperçoit de suite que ce n'est pas le délire qui récompense généralement Fleur de R'âge. Le voyage du Maître ne va certainement pas arranger les choses. Il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, l'étreinte de son compagnon se resserre. Rémi pose un baiser sur sa tempe. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il se trompe, implicitement, il reconnaît qu'il a raison. Il aime qu'il n'essaye pas de le bercer d'illusions. Il sait que ses danseurs ont été bons et il ne ménage pas ses compliments lorsqu'ils rentrent dans les coulisses. La main de Sacha sur son épaule offre son soutien, ils échangent un regard, ils se sont compris. Pourtant, il s'élance avec fougue et donne tout ce qu'il peut pour Les illuminations. Comme Sacha, puis Manu, Matte, Yvan et Lise ensuite John dans le final et la troupe en l'ensemble du ballet. Ainsi qu'après Fleur de R'âge, les applaudissements sont unanimes et nourris mais sans l'enthousiasme coutumier. D'ordinaire son ami serre sa main à lui faire mal, là ses doigts se sont entrelacés aux siens. Unis en cette demi réussite. Ou ce semi échec, au choix.

A leur habitude, ils reviennent sur les planches pour un rappel. Le début de la musique de Freddy Mercury qui résonne alors le prend par surprise. Sylvain va l'entendre. Seul sur cette scène londonienne qui lui fait un accueil mitigé, il danse sa version modifiée de "I was born to love you" et il finit couché à la fin du morceau. Il se relève et salue dans un silence total. Ce silence qui l'angoisse à chaque fois et l'étreint ici à Londres plus que nulle part ailleurs. Ce ne sont pas des acclamations mais des applaudissements chaleureux avec une demi salle levée, un succès personnel qui le laisse sur sa faim. A ce moment, il découvre que s'il aime s'exprimer par la danse, ses premières passions sont la chorégraphie et ses interprètes. Il tend le bras pour les appeler. Les mains posées sur les tailles de Matte et Sean, il salue une dernière fois. Ses danseurs auront eu droit à leur standing ovation malgré tout.

 

Avant de partir à Bruxelles, il a rentré à la fac son dossier, sa vidéo de Fleur de R'âge et de Boléro filmée par un cameraman que lui a envoyé Yann, passé ses examens Histoire de la danse et Esthétique, puis celui d'Analyse du mouvement soutenu par Sacha qui l'a accompagné, enfin celui de chorégraphie. Comme convenu, son soliste a interprété un tableau du nouveau ballet. Confiant, il attend maintenant les résultats.

Il n'a plus aucun espoir de présenter sa maîtrise d'anglais en première session. Les mois de mai et juin seront difficiles. Vingt cinq dates sur cette période. Une folie. Heureusement, les déplacements ne sont pas lointains : Londres dont ils reviennent, la Belgique, Turin, Nice, Paris et Lausanne. Il ne restera en juillet qu'un seul spectacle au Golfe Juan et puis, chez eux, dans la salle Jorge Donn, sept jours qui affichent complet.

Dans la capitale belge, ils ont retrouvé l'hôtel de Fierlant, Forest-National et ses étonnantes fresques de son sous-sol. C'est une impression étrange de revenir pour la seconde fois sur le même site, dans le même environnement. Un sentiment de déjà connu confortable, sans ce stress de devoir apprivoiser l'inconnu. Trois représentations où les spectateurs debout les ont acclamés comme jamais, leur réchauffant le cœur après le semi échec londonien. Il n'a pas oublié que c'est ici, dans cette immense salle, qu'il a décidé de prester les rappels tant le public était enthousiaste. Ce soir n'a pas dérogé à la nouvelle règle qu'il a établie.

Avec une partie de la troupe, ils terminent le séjour bruxellois au Spirito le restaurant-club qui lui avait tellement plu lors du premier passage, c'est la seule sortie nocturne qu'ils se sont permise. Trop fatigués, ils ont été sages, hormis un dîner dans un restaurant étoilé que Rémi tenait à tout prix à visiter.

Établi en une grosse maison cossue d'une large avenue résidentielle, le restaurant ne se considère pas comme tel. Salon d'artisan cuisinier Bon-Bon, telle est sa dénomination, un concept qui se veut unique. Rémi a fait une réservation pour quatre. Dès l'entrée, un décor noir et blanc résolument dépouillé et pourtant chic accueille le client. Ils ont pris l'apéritif au bar situé devant la cuisine ouverte où la propreté y est d'une rigueur absolue. Blanche des murs aux plans de travail, elle est entièrement visible des tables, c'est la particularité de l'endroit où le consommateur peut manger tout en observant la brigade qui remplit son office calmement, méticuleusement et élabore les plats qui atterrissent devant lui et ses convives. C'est cette façon de voir la gastronomie qui intéressait son homme. Pas de carte. Juste des formules : dîner impro ou dîner passion. Ils avaient choisi le second : un défilé de sept créations imaginées le jour même à base de produits frais du marché. Ils ne l'ont pas regretté. Une superbe harmonie de goûts appuyée par des vins sélectionnés avec soin, un dressage délicat et élégant, un service souriant et impeccable, présent mais pas étouffant. Un sans faute pour ce concept innovant.

Dès demain, ils découvriront une autre ville belge et l'Opéra Royal de Liège-Wallonie. Entièrement remis à neuf en 2012, réservé jusque maintenant à l'art lyrique, l'endroit n'a pas l'habitude d'accueillir des ballets. Ils seront la première compagnie à se produire sur sa scène depuis les transformations. Disposant de mille quarante et une places, la salle dite à l'italienne a été rénovée dans son style d'origine pourtant l'opéra se targue d'être un des théâtres les plus modernes du monde en fait de machinerie. Une salle de répétition est mise à leur disposition dès demain soit trois jours avant la première représentation. Ce n'est pas la seule surprise que leur a réservée la ville lors des contacts préliminaires. Sur la recommandation du directeur de l'opéra, Stefano Mazzonis di Pralafera, ils séjourneront au Ramada Plazza, un hôtel quatre étoiles qui leur a fait des prix défiant toute concurrence. Après les établissements de Marseille et Londres qui étaient des deux étoiles, ils ont hâte de profiter du confort prévu. Bref, le séjour s'annonce agréable. Pour le reste de la troupe, c'est un endroit à découvrir comme un autre, lui se remémore sa soirée au restaurant L'héliport avec son compagnon et les bords du fleuve illuminés.

—  Ma puce ?

Rémi le rappelle à l'ordre. Il a du mérite car la musique couvre les voix. Alors qu'ils attendent le dessert, il s'est évadé loin de lui. Tout au moins le croit-il. Il lui sourit.

—  Tu te rappelles de L'héliport à Liège ? lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille. C'était lors de notre premier déplacement à Wolfsburg au mois d'avril 2012. Un instant hors du temps. J'avais adoré. Je suis impatient d'y retourner.

Son homme lui adresse un coup d’œil complice.

—  Bien sûr, mon cœur, je m'en souviens. Tu te rends compte du chemin parcouru ? commente Rémi.

Oui, il le réalise, cela a été vite, très vite et parfois, quand il y songe, cela lui fait peur. Cette peur de voir le rêve se briser dont il a pris la mesure à Londres. Fragilité de l'engouement d'un public qui l'encense en ce moment mais il suffirait de si peu de chose pour qu'il lui tourne le dos... Ils enlacent leurs mains. Le pouce de son compagnon, amoureusement caresse l'intérieur de son poignet et le fait doucement frémir. Il saisit le regard de Sacha sur eux. Je suis là, tendre ami, jamais loin, pense-t-il. Un mince sourire étire la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Il le devine tellement bien, son flamboyant. Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils seront côte à côte dans l'aventure. S'épaulant coûte que coûte.

Le serveur pose l'assiette de dessert devant lui. Une clientèle jeune s'agite sur la piste en contrebas. Ils comptent s'y éclater une bonne partie de la nuit avant de rejoindre leur hôtel.

 

 

 

(1). Pour la première fois, à Marseille, Gil Roman a cédé son rôle de Brel à un des danseurs du Béjart Ballet Lausanne : Gabriel Arenas Ruiz. La raison n'en a pas été communiquée donc, non, il n'a pas été blessé... Le directeur de la compagnie est à présent âgé de 53 ans. Vous pouvez l'admirer dans cette vidéo :  [Brel et Barbara](http://vimeo.com/35689237). Il est dans ce rôle inoubliable...

 

Quelques photos de son successeur dans le même emploi :

Gabriel Arenas Ruiz, Kateryna Shalkina, Julien Favreau, Elisabeth Ros


	37. Le tigre vietnamien

 

 

Eric Vu-An

 

 

D'un geste rageur, Lucas jette les magazines qu'il a achetés à Bruxelles sur le large lit. Il les a feuilletés pendant le trajet. Les revues françaises sont flatteuses, enthousiastes même, bien qu'ils mentionnent ses hésitations lors de son interprétation de Brel dans les pas de deux avec Elisabet Ros dues certainement, précisent-ils, " _au peu de temps que le soliste exceptionnel a eu pour répéter le rôle qui lui a été confié de façon impromptue suite à la blessure de Gil Roman_ ". L'un suggère que le duo avec Nasuno était parfait et que peut-être il s'agit là d'une incompatibilité artistique avec la grande danseuse.

Par contre, les magazines anglais sont nettement moins indulgents voire très critiques l'accusant d'être le digne successeur de celui qu'Arlène Croce, journaliste au New Yorker, avait appelé avec dérision "Beige Art"et que les britanniques traitaient de "faiseur de sensations". Il s'y attendait mais le voir écrit noir sur blanc, c'est autre chose. Il en a été blessé. Et même ulcéré.

Pendant que Rémi discute avec l'employé de l'hôtel, il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui : au sol une moquette à rayures brunes, beiges et anis, aux murs un papier peint à médaillons baroques d'un vert tilleul, de larges portes fenêtres encadrées de tentures marron doublées de vert, des meubles roux dont un immense lit garni de draps immaculés et de coussins chocolat foncé. Sans oublier deux fauteuils eux aussi lignés dans les mêmes tons que le sol. Une décoration soignée, harmonieuse pourtant il n'en aime pas les couleurs et la trouve trop chargée. Il soupire. Aujourd'hui, rien ne lui sera épargné.

Il soulève les rideaux qui tamisent la clarté du jour. Il se rappelle du fleuve qui en ce soir de printemps, il y a un an, coulait en vaguelettes noires et brillantes qui reflétaient les lumières des berges. Les arcades des ponts illuminées de bleu lui donnaient un air quasi féerique. Là, la Meuse se promène portant sur les vagues brunâtres de ses eaux limoneuses des péniches sombres qui avancent lourdement remplies. Elle s'accorde à son humeur morose.

La main de Rémi sur son épaule le sort de ses pensées maussades dans lesquelles il s'est enlisé. Il se laisse aller contre lui. Le bras de son homme le ceinture.

— Tu croyais toujours faire l'unanimité, mon cœur ? lui demande-t-il, preuve qu'une fois encore il a deviné son souci.

— Non.

— Mais ? interroge son compagnon une nouvelle fois.

— J'ai pris la même direction que Maurice Béjart sans me poser de questions. Cela m'a semblé évident d'ouvrir la danse à tous les publics et pas seulement aux balletomanes. Naturel de leur apporter aussi un grand spectacle qui les transporte un moment dans un autre univers grâce aux moyens sans cesse plus performants mis à notre disposition par la technologie. Peut-être avec, en plus, un soupçon de provocation dans ma façon de voir les choses, notamment sur Boléro. Oui, je produis des divertissements pas uniquement des ballets, reconnaît-il.

— ...

— Et si j'avais tort ?

— Et si tu étais simplement Lucas Bayot, danseur et chorégraphe généreux, innovant. Fais-tu du Béjart ?

— Oui, bien sûr, lance-t-il instinctivement. En partie, rectifie-t-il, après un moment de réflexion.

— De la même façon que Béjart ?

— L'art bouge, l'art suit le mouvement de la rue, se renouvelle sous la houlette d'artistes qui poussent vers de nouveaux concepts. Je me dois de le devancer. Non, je ne chorégraphie pas comme lui parce que je ne suis pas lui, s'emballe-t-il. Je suis Lucas. Pourtant, il reste la voie.

— Imagines-tu ta danse autrement ?

— Tu sais très bien que non, déclare-t-il brièvement à cette question dont son homme connaît déjà la réponse.

— Alors, pourquoi douter si tu ne la vois qu'ainsi ? Bats-toi plutôt pour ta manière de la concevoir. Pour toi. Pour tes danseurs.

— C'est ce que je fais ! s'exclame-t-il indigné.

Rémi sourit. D'accord. Son homme l'a amené là où il voulait. Il fait une grimace et veut se détourner, il n'aime pas qu'il joue les apprentis Machiavel. Son compagnon ne l'entend pas ainsi et resserre son étreinte.

— Où vas-tu là ?

— Défaire nos bagages ? suggère-t-il.

— Pas à moi, ma puce, je te connais trop bien, murmure-t-il contre son oreille ce qui le fait frémir bien malgré lui. Tu laisserais volontiers tout dans les valises le temps du séjour. Ne joue pas les rebelles, continue-t-il en mordillant doucement le lobe. Profitons des deux jours entiers qui nous sont accordés avant le prochain spectacle. Je sais que tu voulais retourner à L'héliport. Malheureusement, ils sont en travaux mais ils ont ouvert une brasserie en un superbe domaine boisé en dehors de la ville, dans la crypte d'un château. J'aime voir tes yeux qui brillent à la perspective d'une découverte. Ma puce. Mon amour. Mon tout à moi...

Appuyé contre la poitrine de Rémi, il se laisse bercer par ses mots prononcés d'un ton complice, amusé. Son cœur se nourrit de ces sentiments amoureux. Oublieux des pensées sombres qui l'avaient envahi, la tête renversée sur son épaule, il soupire sous les doigts qui palpent son corps.

— Il est prévu qu'on range les bagages puis qu'aussitôt après nous retrouvions les autres dans le hall. Jusque maintenant, nous nous sommes toujours fiés à Lionel quand il est avec nous ou plus souvent à Sacha, là nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne. C'est l'inconnu, tente-t-il en un ultime effort afin de ramener son homme à la raison.

— Chut. Ils attendront. Les valises, ce sera pour plus tard, décrète Rémi.

— C'est toi qui dit ça ? s'offusque-t-il. Toi et ta manie de l'ordre ?

— Tester la literie est plus urgent, réplique Rémi d'un ton convaincu qui le fait rire.

Une main de ce dernier parcourt sa poitrine, l'autre est posée sur la bosse qui maintenant déforme son jean et la masse sensuellement. Alangui contre le corps ferme, il se laisse envahir par le plaisir de ces caresses encore bien timides mais qui l'émeuvent tout comme le souffle chaud et un peu précipité qui effleure son oreille et dénonce l'envie de son compagnon. Il frotte son bassin sur sa virilité provoquant un léger arrêt dans la respiration de Rémi puis un soupir. Sa bouche dans son cou, sur sa nuque, sa langue qui lèche le creux derrière son pavillon, taquine celle-ci, ses dents qui mordent son épaule le font frissonner. Peu à peu, une chaleur familière monte de son bas-ventre et le submerge. Il ne voit plus le fleuve, il n'est que sensations, ressentant avec acuité le moindre geste de son amant sur sa peau. Très vite, cette douceur ne lui suffit plus. Il se retourne, plonge en les yeux pailletés de vert qu'il trouve légèrement voilés et l'embrasse avec passion, investissant sa bouche, pressant son bassin contre lui, les doigts sur ses fesses pour souder son pubis au sien.

— Viens, mon tout beau, viens.

Sans rompre l'étreinte, Rémi les fait tomber sur le lit. Déjà les mains s'affairent, fébriles, à libérer les corps de leur prison de vêtements. Ils se connaissent, se reconnaissent. Le corps qu'il caresse est celui qui le rassure nuit après nuit. Son univers. Sa moitié. C'est aussi, lors des moments comme celui-ci, sa folie. Emporté par la volupté, il oublie tout ce qui n'est pas Rémi. Ses mains, ses lèvres courent sur sa peau pour lui apporter le plaisir qui le fera crier. Il embrasse chaque courbe, chaque méplat, mordille, effleure, alors que ses doigts font geindre Rémi. Sa langue lèche le satin lisse et fin du gland, pendant qu'il goutte les larmes d'envie qui perlent au méat. Et les gémissements de Rémi le transporte en un monde de jouissance bien loin de la danse.

Les mouvements encore empreints de lasciveté, ils prennent une douche, se lavent mutuellement avec des gestes tendres. Lorsqu'enfin, ils sont habillés et qu'il consulte son téléphone portable, c'est sans surprise que figurent sur l'écran plusieurs appels en absence de Sacha. Il forme son numéro sous l'œil agacé de Rémi. Oui, il sait qu'il va le voir dans deux minutes.

— Où es-tu, Sashka ?

— ...

— D'accord, nous arrivons de suite.

— ...

— Ce n'était pas prévu. Je ne pouvais pas le deviner. C'est la première fois qu'on a envers nous, ce genre de prévenance. Je suis là dans une minute, termine-t-il en raccrochant. Il y a un représentant du tourisme qui patiente depuis plus d'une demi heure afin de nous faire découvrir la ville, explique-t-il à Rémi avec une grimace éloquente quant au temps qu'ils ont fait attendre le guide.

— Ils font bien les choses, s'amuse Rémi. Ce n'est pas une métropole, une troupe internationale comme le Béjart Ballet Lausanne, pour eux, c'est un événement. Lionel a dit que les places ont été vendues en un temps record.

C'est le regard plein de reproches de Sacha qui l'accueille au Premtimecafe, le bar lounge de l'hôtel où son ami boit un verre en compagnie de leur guide et des membres de la troupe. Il sait qu'il a raison. Il n'avait pas à s'attarder. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont amis qu'il a le droit de les obliger à poireauter quelle qu'en soit le motif et ce y compris pour faire l'amour avec Rémi. Surtout pour faire l'amour avec Rémi. C'est un manque de respect. Cela arrive un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il demande à l'inconnu de l'excuser, prétextant des coups de fil urgents à donner qui font qu'il n'a pas vu les messages de Sacha. Bien entendu, son ami n'y croira pas. Il pose une main caressante sur son épaule avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il sait qu'il est blessé.

Dans un autocar, ils font un tour très complet de la ville. Leur guide, la voix chargée de passion, parle de sa ville avec amour. Il s'attarde devant le massif palais des princes-évêques datant de 1584 et devenu palais de justice, il domine une place moderne où roulent des skateurs. Ensuite cathédrale, bâtiments de la télévision locale, basilique, églises se succèdent en un joyeux désordre, parcs arborés, étangs, monuments et statues aussi. Trop vite regardés, il n'en retiennent à chaque fois qu'une impression. Enfin, ils passent devant le port de plaisance et l'héliport qui avoisinent le restaurant du même nom où il désirait retourner manger, pour rejoindre l'étonnante gare des Guillemins, l'une des plus spectaculaires d'Europe, conçue par l'architecte espagnol Calatrava. Celui-ci a veillé tout particulièrement à l'éclairage naturel de ces espaces élancés, lui donnant des airs de cathédrale moderne, comme elle est souvent qualifiée. Extraordinaire, elle l'est sans l'ombre d'un doute. Soudain, leur guide semble pressé de terminer la visite. Il en explique la raison : ils sont attendus à l'Opéra de Wallonie par Stefano Mazzonis di Pralafera qui tient à leur faire, en personne, l'honneur de sa maison : sa salle de spectacle, la salle de répétition, la cage, le foyer.

L'homme qui patiente parait avoir la bonne cinquantaine. Il a de la prestance, du charisme, de la chaleur dans la voix et dans les gestes. Fier de son opéra, il les pilote leur expliquant son regret de n'avoir pas connu le Ballet de l'Opéra Royal de Wallonie-Liège qui, restrictions budgétaires drastiques obligent, a été dissous en 1997. Sa ville d'adoption n'a donc plus de troupe de ballet ou même un cours digne de ce nom d'où leur espoir d'accueillir la nouvelle école Donn Bayot.

Lucas, un instant mal à l'aise en pensant que la proposition de la ville belge a été écartée sans beaucoup de ménagement, se rappelle qu'il y a eu ces deux dernières années de jeunes étudiants liégeois admis à Rudra venant d'un lycée qui offre des études artistiques. Son interlocuteur semble au courant. Il leur explique que l'athénée en question propose une formation intensive en danse contemporaine dans le contexte d'études chorégraphiques dont le côté pratique est assumé par l'Académie Grétry, un établissement agréé et subsidié par la Communauté française de Belgique. L'académie assure ainsi les cours des sections "Arts de la Parole et du Théâtre ", "danse classique" et "danse contemporaine", en collaboration avec deux institutions de la ville : l'Athénée Royal Liège Atlas et l'Athénée Royal de Fragnée, c'est ce dernier qui a vu ses élèves acceptés à Rudra.

Après la gentillesse de cet accueil, Lucas a envie de faire un geste et propose que les étudiants viennent assister à leurs répétitions. C'est la moindre des choses. Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du directeur.

C'est ensuite la découverte de la cage très moderne, permettant de stocker les décors en hauteur et de les descendre sur la scène à point nommé. C'est au tour de Sylvain et des deux techniciens de discuter des possibilités qu'offrent l'infrastructure.

Enfin, Stefano Mazzonis di Pralafera les entraîne au Foyer de l'Opéra. Le restaurant s'est installé là depuis le début de la saison. Il est ouvert tous les jours à midi et un nouveau concept est né.

Le public entre via la billetterie de l'Opéra et rejoint le premier étage du foyer. Pas de réservation possible. Par contre le bar est là, le client peut y patienter en cas de trop grande affluence. Avec son assiette-plateau, le dîneur rejoint un bar entièrement dédié au live cooking. Les cuisiniers proposent en flux continu six recettes variées : trois froides, trois chaudes dont deux végétariennes, deux poissons et deux viandes. Chaque assiette est taguée d'une "bouche" de couleurs différentes : jaune, vert, bleu, rouge et noir. Une couleur correspond à un montant que le dîneur identifie directement, il est affiché sur les tables. Pas de mauvaise surprise. Le dessert du jour est à prix fixe. Les préparations ont la dimension d'une petite entrée. Quatre plats sont tout à fait suffisants pour un appétit important, précise-t-il. Trois suffisent dans bien des cas mais rien n'empêche d'en prendre moins et de venir se resservir en cours de repas. Les fournisseurs de proximité, fermiers ou bio, sont privilégiés. Le concept permet de déjeuner avec des produits frais et une cuisine raffinée en maximum une demi heure.

Enfin, c'est une société spécialisée dans l'événementiel qui propose les soirs de représentation et uniquement sur réservation un menu dégustation de cinq services au prix démocratique de vingt cinq euros.

Au grand plaisir de leur guide, son Rémi, très intéressé, pose question sur question. Il sait déjà qu'ils viendront tester ça dès le lendemain avec la troupe. Il en prévient le directeur dont le sourire s'agrandit encore si c'est possible.

Avant de se séparer, ils conviennent que les répétitions visibles pour les élèves auront lieu tous les après-midi.

Une fois sur la place devant l'opéra maintenant illuminé, ils sont indécis. Fatigués, ils n'ont pas envie de sortir. Pas envie non plus de manger au bar lounge de l'hôtel. Le délégué au tourisme a noté sur un petit papier l'adresse de quelques restaurants tendances dans les environs. Des incontournables, a-t-il assuré. Leur groupe se scinde, une partie rentre à l'hôtel avec le car. Eux, au hasard, optent pour "Le bruit qui court" situé un peu plus loin sur le grand boulevard juste à côté d'eux. Presque trente clients qui arrivent dans un établissement en vogue un soir de semaine, c'est une gageure pour le personnel aussi bien de cuisine que de salle.

Le patron ouvre la salle prévue pour les groupes, baptisée salle des coffres. Le restaurant a été aménagé dans une ancienne banque et ils ont dans cette endroit hors du commun conservé les centaines de coffres muraux. L'ambiance feutrée et confortable, l'éclairage indirect, la musique en sourdine sont agréables ainsi que le menu proposé. Ils attendent depuis longtemps, il est vrai mais ils en ont été prévenus à l'avance. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils discutent encore et toujours de danse. Puis des critiques londoniennes. Il sent sur lui le chaud regard de Sacha qui s'inquiète de son humeur.

— Cela t'empêchera peut-être d'attraper la grosse tête, lance Manu en le fixant, lui. Tu as un peu trop tendance ces derniers temps à te prendre pour la voix de Dieu réincarnée.

Il accuse le coup sans rien dire, c'est son ami qui, d'un ton agressif et venimeux, monte au créneau dans le but de contrer l'aîné.

— L'amour te rend aveugle, Sacha, rétorque celui-ci ironiquement. Tu n'en menais pourtant pas large en début d'après-midi.

Il voit Matte se raidir et son visage se rembrunir.

— Calmez-vous, tous les deux, intervient Patrick posément. Une troupe se doit de rester unie autour de son chorégraphe.

— Je ne critique pas le travail de Lucas, ni sa façon de danser, réplique Manu. Je blâme sa conduite, son manque d'égards envers nous, ses interprètes.

— Je vous défends, j'essaye de vous mettre en avant autant que je le peux. Je crée pour vous selon vos particularités, je l'ai toujours fait. Chacun de vous est important de la même manière. A Londres, j'étais mortifié de ce demi échec, bien plus pour vous qui donnez tout à la danse que pour moi dont la conception de nos spectacles nous a menés là. Ma réussite personnelle en tant que soliste sur "I was born to love you" je ne l'ai pas voulue, c'est Sylvain qui a programmé la bande son et la vidéo de Queen. Je ne m'y attendais pas, je n'ai trouvé d'autre solution que de danser le morceau. Ensuite, j'ai essayé de partager ce succès avec vous. C'est loin d'une attitude de star.

— Pas d'attitude de star ? Tu te moques de moi, là ? Même quand tu nous fais poireauter une heure dans le hall de l'hôtel pendant que tu t'envoies en l'air avec ton mec ? Eh oui ! ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles ! Ton prétexte des coups de fil, tu le sers à qui tu veux mais pas à moi. Tu nous dis d'être là à une heure précise, tu y es aussi. C'est le respect le plus élémentaire, s'emporte Manu.

Le silence des autres est éloquent. Même Sacha ne dit rien. Il est conscient de l'avoir heurté par son comportement et s'en veut. Provoquer sa peine est bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaite.

— J'ai eu tort, je le sais, murmure-t-il, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il voit les yeux de Rémi s'arrondir d'étonnement. Il soupire. Arriver à concilier les deux n'est pas facile. Son homme n'a vu que lui et son mal être. Il a essayé d'y remédier à sa manière. Puis il y a eu son désir, leur désir. Il n'a aucun reproche à lui faire. Là, son compagnon semble considérer sa déclaration comme un blâme implicite. Il ne trouve rien de mieux que de prendre la fuite. Il ne verra pas le coup d'œil furibond que Sacha adresse à Manu qui ricane, la main de Matte sur le bras de son petit-ami qui le retient de se lancer à sa suite, l'air agacé de Rémi qui hésite à le suivre et s'y décide enfin devant le silence total et les regards effarés qu'échangent les danseurs.

Appuyé contre le lavabo, il essaye de reprendre ses esprits. La silhouette de son homme apparaît derrière lui.

— Lucas, murmure Rémi en posant fermement ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il remonte le temps et se revoit plus d'un an auparavant dans les toilettes du Motus. Il avait eu le même geste. Tout lui revient. Leur tout premier baiser. Sa peur aussi.

— ...

— Lucas, dit son compagnon avec un peu d'impatience dans la voix.

— Je t'aime, déclare-t-il à son reflet.

— Je sais, ma puce. Explique-moi.

— Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je me sentais mal et j'ai perdu de vue tout ce qui n'était pas nous. Je voulais oublier. J'ai occulté volontairement le fait qu'ils nous attendaient. Manu l'a dit crûment mais il a raison, c'est leur manquer de respect de les faire patienter comme ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais passer mes humeurs, nos envies, nos besoins de liberté avant mon métier de chorégraphe, de directeur de troupe. Peut-être qu'en effet j'en prends bien à mon aise. Je compte sur leur indulgence, leur amitié afin de me pardonner mes caprices et j'en néglige leurs sentiments.

— Ils savent le soin que tu as d'eux, Honey.

— Peut-être que ces derniers temps, je le perds de vue de plus en plus ? Que je n'arrive pas à concilier les deux.

— Ce qui veut dire ? Tu ne veux plus que je t'accompagne ?

La question de Rémi est un peu brusque. Il sent son appréhension.

— Où as-tu été chercher ça ? Je te l'ai toujours dit. Ma priorité, c'est toi, soupire-t-il.

— Mais tu ne sais pas vivre sans la danse, constate son homme.

Il ne répond rien. Rémi a raison.

— Ni sans créer. Ni sans tes danseurs, surtout un, lance-t-il amer. Là, ils sont mortifiés de ton départ. On y retourne. J'y suis un peu pour quelque chose, avoue-t-il. On sera raisonnables dorénavant. D'accord ?

La gorge serrée, il acquiesce de la tête. De son index, Rémi soulève son menton et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, ils le savent tous les deux.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

 

Il tient son chéri par la main et le remorque derrière lui. Dès qu'ils apparaissent, le silence se fait alors que la discussion avait l'air des plus animées. Sans un mot, son gourmand plonge sur sa salade au foie gras qui a été servie entre-temps. Il surprend le regard tendre et inquiet de Sacha sur Lucas. Il lui en veut. Lui et son attachement inconditionnel. Il s'en veut aussi. Il aurait très bien pu apaiser l'humeur rebelle de son compagnon sans lui faire l'amour pendant une heure. Sans lui faire l'amour du tout. La vérité est qu'il aime se prouver qu'il a la première place dans sa vie et que celui-ci peut tout oublier à son seul profit. Manifestement, il a été un peu loin. Attitude immature et égoïste mais qui comble son éternel besoin de reconnaissance, calme sa perpétuelle inquiétude devant ce lien qui l'unit au soliste blond. Il pose une main tendre sur la cuisse de Lucas qui sourit enfin. Ses doigts se mêlent aux siens.

 

C'est le troisième jour qu'ils sont à Liège. Ils y ont découvert du bon et du moins bon. L'hôtel a deux visages, l'un tourné vers les quais qui bordent le fleuve, le second vers un quartier très populaire à l'atmosphère glauque et pas vraiment très rassurant la nuit. C'est l'impression qu'il donne bien que rien de sérieux ne vienne étayer celle-ci. Bien entendu, les clients n'ont aucune raison de s'y promener. L'entrée est d'ailleurs située sur le quai. Eux, lorsqu'ils reviennent à pied le soir de la ville où ils ont dîné, n'ont d'autre choix que d'en traverser une partie.

 

L'hôtel Ramada Plazza est très plaisant. Installé en un vieux couvent, il en a gardé de nombreux vestiges dans son aménagement. La salle à manger notamment évoque ces temps anciens avec ses voûtes en ogives, ses murs de briques nus. Le confort moderne et un certain luxe y sont aussi bien présents.

— Lucas ? Mon cœur ?

Seul un grognement lui répond. Il baise l'épaule nue, descend au creux du dos et le mordille doucement. Il frémit, se tortille dans le but de lui échapper.

— Il est l'heure, chéri. Le temps de prendre une douche, il sera au moins neuf heures et demie.

Ils retrouvent les danseurs déjà attablés. Comme d'habitude, les places en face de Sacha et Matte sont libres, réservées pour eux sans qu'il soit besoin de le dire. A leurs côtés, Karol et John que l'on voit beaucoup ensemble, devant eux Sean et Alexeï. Ahmed, Lisbeth, Noémie et Patrick ne sont jamais loin. Ainsi que d'autres dont font partie Manu et Yvan. Le second reste un mystère. Taiseux, parfois agressif, il ne semble se détendre qu'avec son homme. Depuis un an, il l'observe souvent. Est-il là par la volonté du premier ? Si leur façon de concevoir l'amour physique est on ne peut plus anticonformiste, ils sont profondément unis bien que pudiques. Yvan en est-il arrivé à estimer son jeune chorégraphe ? Bien malin qui sait le dire. Et puis, il y a les couples Loïs et Samuel, Jan et Benoît...

Une sorte d'état major très soudé qui gravite autour de son Lucas même si comme Manu avant-hier, ils ne sont pas toujours en accord avec lui.

Le repas fini, ils se servent un café et vont le savourer dehors. Le soleil depuis deux jours est bien présent et ils veulent profiter de la vaste terrasse dallée où la verdure et les arbres sont très présents ce qui est étonnant en pleine ville. Abritée en partie sous une longue verrière qui réfléchit les chauds rayons, il y fait bon paresser. Cette fois, la discussion se focalise sur le nouveau ballet qui prend forme. Il est devenu pour tous "La quête" et bien que Lucas ait horreur de ce nom, on n'entend plus que lui dans toutes les bouches.

 

Il s'installe sur un des bancs qui longent les murs de la grande salle au parquet brillant. Ils commencent à répéter les scènes de "La quête". Ils s'interrompront à treize heures dans le but de dîner comme disent les Belges au foyer. Ils ont apprécié le concept et ont adopté le restaurant pour la durée de leur séjour. Ensuite, les élèves de l'Académie Gretry qui suivent des études artistiques viendront assister aux répétitions de Fleur de R'Âge. Hier, Lucas les a fait participer aux programmes libres. Patrick, Jan et lui ont discuté avec chaque étudiant de ses points forts et des faiblesses à travailler. Un petit plus auquel les professeurs ne s'attendaient pas. Il les a invités à revenir quand ils veulent aussi s'étonne-t-il à peine de voir trois jeunes silhouettes se faufiler et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il leur adresse un clin d'œil avant de se focaliser sur son homme qui guide Noémie et Karol.

— Ils répètent quoi ? questionne à voix basse un des gamins.

— Le prochain ballet.

— Cela raconte quoi ? interroge l'adolescente.

— La quête de la jeune fille que tu vois là. Une longue aventure semée de dangers et de belles rencontres. Une quête vers la liberté mais aussi vers la connaissance de soi. Noémie ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgée que toi. Elle est la soliste de cette histoire.

— Elle est déjà soliste au Béjart Ballet Lausanne ?

— Pas du tout, elle n'est encore qu'élève à Rudra. Elle deviendra stagiaire auprès de Lucas en début de saison.

— On pourra se présenter à l'école à Paris quand ?

— Les premières auditions auront lieu en mai de l'année prochaine. Il y aura trente places environ.

Il voit les trois jeunes gens échanger des regards éloquents.

— Vous y serez professeur, dit-on.

— Professeur de nutrition et cuisine, en effet. Le métier exige une bonne hygiène de vie.

— Bonjour, s'exclame son homme, alors qu'il fouille dans le sac de sport à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau. Toi, tu étais là hier, fait-il à un des garçons. Vous deux, je ne vous connais pas encore.

— Officiellement, nous devons venir avec Monsieur Bertholomé cette après-midi. Nous avions une heure de fourche, nous en avons profité, explique la jeune fille.

— De fourche ?

— Nous n'avions pas cours la dernière heure de la matinée, rectifie l'adolescent qui était là le jour précédent.

— C'est toi qui dois revoir tes entrechats et tes sauts, si je me rappelle bien ? Tu veux travailler maintenant ?

Sidéré, il le fixe avant de bégayer.

— Là ? Avec vous ?

— En tenue ! se moque Lucas.

Le garçon ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se précipite. Ils échangent un coup d'œil complice devant son enthousiasme, puis Lucas l'entraîne dans un coin de la salle pour l'échauffement.

— Il est toujours comme ça ?

— Il n'y a pas plus généreux que Lucas. Il est aussi exigeant et sévère.

— Oh oui ! s'exclame Karol qui se laisse tomber à ses côtés.

— Tu es encore plus intransigeant envers toi que lui, raille-t-il en lui tendant l'eau.

D'un mouvement plein de grâce, John s'est assis en tailleur à même le sol devant Karol, la main posée sur son genou. Ils échangent un regard. De toute évidence, la relation entre ces deux là a changé de nature. Peu à peu, l'ancienne étoile de l'opéra de Paris a retrouvé son sourire espiègle et son esprit légèrement caustique. Sa séduction taquine aussi. Après sa longue aventure destructrice avec Benoît Tardiaux, le calme caractère de Karol, son opiniâtreté, sa droiture lui apporteront beaucoup. Par son amour paisible, son admiration, le jeune danseur bridera l'orgueil et la vanité de son amant.

— Lucas a deux ans pour construire une troupe solide, capable de prendre en charge les jeunes qui iront en tournée. Nous voulons être de ceux-là, affirme le grand soliste. C'est dans ce but que je suis resté à ses côtés. Et puis parce qu'il est lui, ajoute-t-il après réflexion. Il m'a fait confiance à un moment où moi je n'y arrivais plus.

Il reporte son attention sur son homme qui s'occupe du lycéen. Le sourire aux lèvres, Lucas encourage le gamin.

— Tous les élèves de l'école Donn Bayot partiront avec Monsieur Bayot ? interroge justement sa voisine.

— Ceux de deuxième année, oui. Cela n'empêchera pas les premières de se produire à la salle Jorge Donn très souvent.

— Et les étudiants de Rudra ?

— Ils feront trois groupes d'une dizaine d'élèves qui accompagneront tour à tour Gil Roman dans sa tournée lorsque Lucas ne les prendra plus.

— On dit que les troupes sont bien distinctes, c'est la réalité ?

— Ce sera, en effet, de plus en plus le cas, reconnaît-il. Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

— Alors, tu vois, Nathan ! s'exclame la jeune fille, l'article dit vrai.

— L'article ? Quel article ? s'inquiète Sacha qui vient de les rejoindre.

— Celui qui dit que dorénavant, il y a le Ballet Béjart Lausanne et le Ballet Béjart Paris. Deux troupes, deux implantations, deux directions différentes et aussi des façons différentes de concevoir la danse. Une encrée dans la tradition Béjart avec Gil Roman, l'autre plus moderne, plus audacieuse sous la houlette de Lucas Bayot, résume la jeune fille.

Elle fouille son sac et en sort triomphalement un magazine coincé dans une farde rigide pour ne pas l'abîmer. Lucas est en couverture dans son rôle de Brel. L'adolescente doit avoir bien des fois déjà exhibé la revue qui s'ouvre directement à l'endroit concernant ce qu'ils appellent le Béjart Ballet Paris. Des photos du spectacle Fleur de R'Age ou de Boléro sur les structures noires mais aussi de l'école, des jardins, de la salle Jorge Donn, de la cafétéria vue de l'extérieur illustrent l'article. Un encart central de plusieurs pages est entièrement composé de clichés de Lucas.

— C'est un nouveau mensuel consacré à la danse, explique la jeune fille. C'est le troisième numéro qui est sorti mercredi dernier.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ?

La main sur l'épaule de Sacha, Lucas se penche vers les feuilles glacées que découvre son ami.

— Manu va me faire ma fête, gémit-il en constatant qu'il en est l'objet.

La réflexion lui semble tellement incongrue que Rémi éclate de rire.

Le magazine passe de main en main. Les photos de son homme sont magnifiques.

— Je ne suis pas certain que Gil va apprécier, soupire John.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y faire. Les médias ne vont pas rater cette occasion. Lucas a du charisme et est devenu ainsi que Rémi l'égérie d'une majorité de gays. Les blogs sur eux ne se comptent plus. Comme Jorge avant lui ou Béjart lui-même, il bénéficie d'une popularité spontanée, commente, avec un haussement d'épaules, Patrick qui est venu les rejoindre.

— Toi aussi, réplique Lucas.

L'étoile a un sourire puis une grimace. Tout comme lui en effet. L'enfant terrible de la danse classique a pourtant appris à ses dépens que ce n'est pas toujours suffisant.

 

Le premier spectacle liégeois débute dans quelques minutes et les coulisses retentissent de rires et de plaisanteries. Les danseurs sont rarement aussi détendus avant un spectacle. C'est vrai que leur séjour dans cette ville, surnommée la cité ardente, est spécial. Après leur visite guidée de la ville à leur arrivée, il y a eu ce matin un petit-déjeuner à l'hôtel de ville où ils ont été reçus par le bourgmestre, des fruits, une boisson froide les attendent dans la chambre chaque soir quand ils rentrent à l'hôtel où ils sont traités tels des rois, des bouteilles d'eau à leur disposition dans leur salle de danse, des techniciens aux ordres de Sylvain, les élèves des écoles artistiques qui sont venus au complet assister cet après-midi à leur répétition générale sur la scène... Des petites et des grandes attentions. Ils se sentent les bienvenus et c'est précieux.

 

Une dernière fois, le rideau se referme. Le rappel a déjà été presté pourtant le bruit dans la salle est infernal. Debout, les spectateurs les acclament, sifflent, trépignent, les réclament. Blotti entre ses bras, Lucas éclate de rire.

— Ils sont incroyables, se moque-t-il.

— Viens !

Sacha le tire par la main. Ils retournent saluer encore. Un gros bouquet de roses atterrit aux pieds de son homme. Il le ramasse et offre une fleur à chacune des danseuses, il n'en garde qu'une ou deux pour lui. Les flashs crépitent avant que la scène cette fois plonge dans l'ombre. C'est fini.

 

Il contemple, disposée à sa place sur le lit, la dernière rose que Lucas a traînée avec lui toute la soirée dans le carré liégeois, le quartier festif de la ville, au restaurant d'abord, à la terrasse d'un café sur le boulevard ensuite. Il sourit, avant de se déshabiller rapidement et de le rejoindre sous la douche. Appuyé sur ses bras tendus, les mains posées à plat sur la paroi, Lucas laisse couler sur son dos l'eau tiède. Les doigts pleins de mousse, il masse ses épaules fatiguées. Un soupir de satisfaction lui échappe, il frémit. Depuis son altercation avec Manu, ils n'ont pas fait l'amour.

Son homme a dormi dans son étreinte, s'est réveillé tout contre lui, s'est étendu au matin dans sa chaleur, les mettant au supplice lui et la faim perpétuelle qu'il a de sa peau, de son sexe, de ses cris dans le plaisir, mais son humeur était rebelle et il a respecté sa volonté. Cela n'en sera que meilleur cette nuit car il a assez fait abstinence et le corps de son chéri qui tremble sous ses attouchements de plus en plus audacieux semble on ne peut plus d'accord. De toute manière, il ne voit pas comment éteindre le feu qu'a allumé en lui la vue de sa silhouette. Le ventre plat, les fesses fermes, les cuisses musclées, le sexe qui n'est plus au repos depuis un moment et dont la turgescence le nargue. Faisant gémir Lucas, il s'en saisit et, sensuellement, s'attarde sous prétexte de le laver. Son compagnon se laisse faire, entre ses doigts, sa hampe palpite au rythme de sa respiration.

Quand Lucas d'un geste vif, presque violent inverse la situation, le colle dos contre la paroi vitrée, l'embrasse voracement avant de tomber à genoux devant son désir qui ne demande qu'un soulagement immédiat, il cesse de réfléchir et s'oublie dans la contemplation de sa virilité qui entre et sort de sa bouche. Les mains perdues parmi les longues mèches mouillées, il attend la vague de jouissance, inexorable, qui bientôt l'envahira, le submergera. Ce ne sont que les prémices d'une trop courte nuit de volupté.

 

Le séjour liégeois touche à sa fin. Ce soir, c'est la dernière représentation. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus beau ou le plus exotique qu'ils aient découvert, loin de là, mais le plus chaleureux sans l'ombre d'un doute. Son Lucas s'y sent bien. Un peu comme chez eux. Ils apprécient les petites rues piétonnes, les terrasses toujours bondées, les sourires discrets sur leur passage montrant qu'ils sont reconnus sans pourtant être interpellés ou importunés avec des demandes d'autographe. Ils y ont très vite pris des habitudes. Le quartier du carré et de l'opéra n'a plus beaucoup de secret pour eux. Le restaurant "Le bruit qui court" les a revus à plusieurs reprises. De la liste donnée, ils en ont tenté deux autres. L'un est situé au bout d'une ancienne rue étroite à l'ombre de la cathédrale, ils y ont aimé la cuisine à tendance asiatique, mais outre le fait que c'est un peu loin pour rentrer à pied, c'était aussi un peu cher pour le budget des danseurs. Un jour à midi, ils ont essayé un bar spécialisé dans les salades, wraps et sandwichs et y ont apprécié les produits frais. Lucas avait désiré y aller parce que "Frenz" est tenu par un couple gay et il voulait y déjeuner par sympathie. Ils ne l'ont pas regretté, ils ont été accueilli à bras ouverts par les patrons et y sont retournés à quatre seulement, avec Matte et Sacha, faisant des infidélités au foyer de l'opéra afin de profiter de cette ambiance décontractée, de la terrasse, du passage incessant des étudiants.

Depuis trois jours, ils se sont levés tôt et sont arrivés à l'opéra avant neuf heures. Épaulé de suite par Sacha, puis Patrick, Jan, Manu et même John, Lucas a transformé les répétitions des matinées en classes de danse pour les élèves des lycées artistiques. Très vite, ils ont été nombreux à débarquer avec leur sac de sport et leur enthousiasme comme seuls bagages.

Là, planté devant la fenêtre, son compagnon est rêveur.

— Chéri ?

— Hmmm...

— On reviendra, lui souffle-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

— Je l'espère. Le premier jour, quand j'ai vu le fleuve couler, j'ai été déçu. Je revoyais notre passage à L'héliport. Je ne retrouvais pas l'atmosphère magique de ce dîner. J'étais de mauvaise humeur à cause de Londres, tu te rappelles ? Rien ne trouvait grâce à mes yeux à ce moment. Là, je vais le regretter, soupire son chéri.

— A ce sujet, j'ai réservé à la Taverne de l'héliport pour quatre personnes. Peut-être te plaira-t-elle autant ?

 

**.•*)(*•.**

 

Ils saluent pour la dernière fois le public qui exulte. Il éprouve quelques difficultés à quitter la scène. Cette semaine, il a l'impression de l'avoir vécue blotti en un cocon douillet où tout lui était naturel, facile. Où sa vision des choses était la bonne. Les élèves désireux de recevoir leur enseignement, les professeurs tout aussi séduits, les spectateurs qui les acclament l'ont conforté dans cette certitude et contradictoirement, il n'a jamais eu autant peur des lendemains. La danse : maîtresse exigeante, le succès : amant incertain.

— On reviendra, souffle Sacha comme une promesse.

Il sourit de cet écho à Rémi, ne répond pas mais serre la main qui tient la sienne. En ses moments de doute, c'est grâce à eux deux qu'il avance. Dans leur amour, qu'il s'épanouit.

La prochaine étape leur est familière : Turin et le Teatro Regio. Les souvenirs d'Italie lui sont agréables.

 

A leur retour de Turin où du 30 mai au 2 juin, ils se sont produits à quatre reprises, il a retrouvé, avec un plaisir infini, Paris, le Motus, la fac, l'école Donn-Bayot. Ses mentors aussi. Son appartement et le sexe dans le lit sous la verrière. Le Motus, sa clientèle et la satisfaction de Rémi. En un mot tout ce qui fait leur vie. Derrière le comptoir, la main posée sur la taille du patron, il contemple Matte qui, installé à la table 7 en compagnie de Sean et Alexeï, semble perdu en des pensées pas très agréables. En revenant de Turin, ils sont allés jusqu'à Milan. Leur diable voulait essayer de renouer avec ses parents et voir sa sœur. On ne peut pas dire que la visite se soit bien déroulée.

C'est vrai que l'adolescente, ravie de revoir son grand frère, leur avait ouvert en grand la porte de l'appartement situé au-dessus du salon de coiffure de son père, fermé le lundi. La mère, en entendant des voix, s'était précipitée et était restée coite en voyant son garçon. Elle ne l'avait plus aperçu depuis dix mois. Pourtant, il n'y avait eu nul élan vers ce fils jugé indigne parce qu'il voulait vivre sa vie. Elle ne l'avait pas embrassé. Son regard l'avait parcouru de haut en bas, s'était attardé sur la main de Matte qui serrait celle de Sacha. Elle avait admis son homosexualité bien sûr mais le voir avec un homme lui était sans aucun doute pénible.

— Maman.

C'est tout ce que Matte avait réussi à dire. Le silence lui avait répondu. La femme semblait mal à l'aise, fuyante.

— Nous étions à Turin alors je suis passé vous rendre visite. Où est Papa ? avait-il enfin dit.

— Lui et oncle Gianni sont allés chercher de quoi compléter l'ameublement du bureau, l'avait informé sa sœur, Livia. Cela fait plusieurs lundis qu'ils l'aménagent.

— Le bureau ?

— Ton ancienne chambre, avait expliqué la gamine.

Son frère en était resté muet de stupéfaction. L'avaient-ils rayé de leur vie ? Sa mère s'était détournée et les avait laissés là dans le hall sans même les inviter à entrer. Leur diable semblait tétanisé par l'accueil reçu. Bien entendu, il avait espéré que les mois de séparation auraient adouci la décision de ses parents. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle le considérait toujours comme un ingrat. La douleur se lisait sur son visage. Il avait lancé un coup d'œil à Sacha qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un appel au secours. Son ami l'avait attiré contre lui, avait embrassé sa tempe et avait suggéré d'aller manger une glace en compagnie de l'adolescente qui s'était empressée d'en demander la permission. Sans comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient, ils avaient entendu des cris, des exclamations. Manifestement, Livia se disputait avec sa maman. Elle avait surgi de la pièce telle une furie, en avait claqué la porte puis était sortie après avoir empoigné son sac. Ils l'avaient suivie.

Assis à une terrasse, ils avaient dégusté une crème glacée onctueuse avant de laisser Matte discuter seul avec sa sœur. Sans envie, ils avaient flâné dans la ville, ils n'en voyaient rien. Leurs pensées ne quittaient pas le jeune soliste. Ils avaient été prendre un café dans le but de passer le temps avant d'aller le retrouver, ensuite avaient raccompagné l'adolescente. Matte ne désirait pas tenter un autre rapprochement et c'est sans revoir son père et son oncle qu'il avait tourné le dos à son enfance. Ils avaient repris la route de Paris.

Depuis deux jours qu'ils sont rentrés, leur diable est morose, ce qu'il comprend très bien.

— Mon cœur ? l'interroge Rémi alors qu'il rêve et l'empêche de bouger et de servir un client.

Il fait un signe de tête vers Matte. Il sait, il n'y a rien à faire. Juste attendre que le temps adoucisse sa peine. Son homme serre tendrement son épaule avant de se diriger vers la cuisine dont il revient avec le dessert commandé au bar. Il se permet ces petits plus lorsque ce sont des habitués et ce même si le restaurant et sa terrasse sont complets. Nicolas est en congé, ainsi que Flo. Leur présence à Paris est la possibilité pour l'un ou l'autre de prendre des jours de repos et son amie avait envie de profiter d'Ahmed. Il sert les boissons pour la table 15 à la terrasse. Emilio ne les a pas attendues. Il est déjà parti accueillir des arrivants qui manifestement auront quelques difficultés à s'installer à une seule table. Très sollicité, il travaille sans relâche pendant un bon moment. Il y a une recrudescence de clients quand la troupe est à Paris. Les danseurs à la table 7 les attirent comme un aimant. Il retrouve avec aisance les gestes familiers, à peine plus lents que lorsqu'il ne faisait que ça. Il est loin le temps de la cafétéria de la salle de sport. Il envisage la salle, l'extérieur. Encore du monde.

— Emilio ! On t'appelle à la 6 ! Damien ! ta commande !

Un va-et-vient incessant de dîneurs pressés. Prennent-ils seulement le temps de vivre leur vie ?

— Danseur ? Ça va ?

— Moi, oui. Et toi ? répond-il à l'arrivant.

— Je gère, se moque doucement Sacha.

Il sait que Matte n'est pas d'humeur facile pour l'instant. Ils échangent un sourire complice, un regard tendre. Leur entente est indéfectible. Lorsqu'ils sont en tournée, ils ont moins souvent l'occasion de discuter seuls. Leurs hommes sont présents pourtant, en définitive, cela ne change rien. Il est certain que même sans se voir pendant des mois, le lien serait toujours aussi fort au moment des retrouvailles.

— On descend sur Nice demain, soupire-t-il tout en servant des pousse-café pour la table 11.

— Patrick ne parle que de ça, ricane le blond. Il est ravi de revoir Eric Vu-An.

— Je le comprends, raille-t-il. Il a peut-être cinquante ans mais il est drôlement bien conservé. Un corps parfait et des gestes fiers. Il a une bouche sensuelle dessinée pour les baisers, des yeux de braise et un je ne sais quoi de provocant dans le regard, dans sa façon de bouger. Il est magnifique. Très troublant.

— ...

— Si tu voyais ta tête ! s'exclame-t-il en riant. Je te...

La main possessive qui capture sa taille le fait sursauter et coupe sa phrase. L'étreinte d'acier exprime tout le mécontentement de Rémi. Il tourne le visage vers lui et lève les yeux au ciel.

— Tu ris moins, constate tranquillement Sacha avant de se détourner et d'aller retrouver Matte.

Comment expliquer à Rémi que, pour le taquiner, il titillait simplement la jalousie qu'il sait très réelle de Sacha ? Ce n'est pas plus admissible pour son compagnon que ce qu'il a dit du directeur du ballet de l'Opéra de Nice.

— Ne me fusille pas ainsi du regard, mon ange, fait-il pourtant avec un haussement d'épaules. Nous parlions de Patrick, pas de moi. En ce qui me concerne, j'aime un certain patron de bar lounge et n'ai aucune envie de lui faire des infidélités, lui souffle-t-il. Nous plaisantions.

— Vraiment ? Tu devrais le préciser à Sacha, lui répond son chéri sèchement. Si j'en crois les yeux noirs de jalousie qu'il posait sur toi, il ne semblait pas au courant. Tu joues un jeu dangereux, mon amour.

 

Lucas s'étire avec un soupir de bien-être. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, il ne se lasse pas de faire l'amour avec Rémi. Quand celui-ci veut lui rappeler qu'il est son unique amant, il y met plus de violence et le rôle soumis qu'il lui impose alors est loin de lui déplaire. Paresseusement, il embrasse la peau moite à la base du cou, du bout des doigts, caresse sa poitrine lentement, descend sur le ventre plat. Un grognement l'interrompt.

— Laisse-moi dormir, déclare son ange d'un ton rogue.

Il rit sans se troubler de l'apparente mauvaise humeur de son homme.

— Je t'aime, murmure-t-il.

— Je sais, soupire Rémi tout en le serrant contre lui. Je sais.

 

Lucas se réveille en sursaut. En voulant se blottir dans les bras de son homme, il n'a trouvé que le vide. La place à ses côtés est froide. Instinctivement, son regard se porte sur les valises posées au pied du lit. Arrivés à l'hôtel Mercure à Nice juste avant minuit, ils n'ont pas eu le courage de les défaire. Ils ont seulement pris une douche et se sont écroulés pour dormir.

Où est Rémi ? Nul bruit en provenance de la salle de bain. Il se lève pour vérifier. Elle est déserte. La chambre est spacieuse et s'il n'y a pas de balcon, ils ont la chance d'avoir la vue sur la mer. Il laisse retomber le rideau. Son téléphone sonne et il se précipite.

— Non Sacha, je ne suis pas prêt. Oui. Je me dépêche. Je descendrai dans un moment.

Il raccroche le plus vite possible et compose le numéro de Rémi. Son GSM résonne dans la pièce. Il est dans la poche de la veste qu'il a mise hier. Va-t-il un jour se lasser de lui ? De son amour de la danse, de sa trop grande tendresse pour Sacha ? Va-t-il un matin retrouver le lit définitivement vide ? Il essaye de raisonner. Il est stupide. Il sont tellement unis, heureux. Pourquoi douter de son compagnon et de son attachement. Il ne doit pas être loin. Peut-être a-t-il voulu prendre l'air. Bien que ça ne lui ressemble pas d'y aller seul. Assis sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains, il fait le bilan de sa dépendance à cet homme. Le constat l'effraye. Lorsqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, il ne le fixe pas. Il lui en veut.

Et même alors qu'il l'appelle et dépose dans ses bras une gerbe de roses rouge foncé et d'alstroemerias blancs piquetés de pourpre, il lui en veut.

— Lucas ?

— Tu n'étais pas là, lui reproche-t-il.

— Nous sommes à côté du marché aux fleurs. Toi qui aime tant ça. J'ai pris une demi-heure avant ton réveil afin d'y aller. Avoue cela aurait été malheureux que je ne t'en offre pas.

— ...

— Cela t'arrive souvent de te lever sans moi dans le but d'accomplir ce que tu as à faire, le raisonne Rémi.

— Moi oui. Parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

Son compagnon s'est accroupi devant lui. Les mains posées sur ses genoux, il attend.

— Elles sont magnifiques, mon ange.

Déjà, Rémi s'est relevé et demande un vase via le téléphone de chambre. Posté à la fenêtre, Lucas regarde le bleu de la méditerranée devant eux, les palmiers qui bordent la promenade quasi déserte. Quelques adolescents pressés, un cycliste. Il a l'impression de passer sa vie devant des fenêtres d'hôtel à contempler des paysages toujours différents. Toujours nouveaux. Eux qui habitent ici toute l'année voient-ils encore la beauté des lieux. Sur le bureau, Rémi a arrangé les fleurs. Instinctivement, il se pend à son cou et se colle contre lui exprimant sa peur irraisonnée.

— Toi, tu es vraiment fou, tu le sais ça ? chuchote son chéri.

 

Installés devant un petit-déjeuner copieux, ils discutent avec animation. Seul Sacha ne semble pas au diapason. Son regard hésitant s'est déjà posé sur lui à plusieurs reprises. Il a quelque chose à lui dire et ne sait comment aborder le sujet. Il le laisse venir à son rythme.

— Danseur ?

Il s'est décidé. Il lui sourit.

— Vas-y, Sashka.

— J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cet article du magazine Ballet-O-Mania. Je crois que l'idée des deux troupes distinctes est à creuser. J'en ai débattu avec papa. Il est de mon avis. Nous devons pouvoir nous consacrer à tes créations, à nos propres tournées. Bien sûr, on resterait lié à la Fondation Béjart, on continuerait à honorer ses œuvres, à participer aux événements majeurs du Béjart Ballet Lausanne mais en invités, sans être sous la direction de Gil. Donc libres d'accepter ou de refuser.

— ...

— On y parviendra tôt ou tard. Ce serait bien que ce soit dès la saison prochaine. Nous avons les danseurs nécessaires, un staff extraordinaire, nous sommes à même d'équilibrer notre comptabilité sans avoir recours à l'aide de la fondation et être un poids pour eux. Être autonomes.

— J'y ai pensé aussi, reconnaît Lucas. Je dois énormément à Gil. C'est lui qui m'a donné ma chance, qui a été à mes côtés quand cela était indispensable. Je ne veux pas lui faire un coup vache. Parfois, nous n'avons pas les mêmes idées, c'est vrai et j'ai peur qu'un jour nous soyons en conflit, qu'il veuille m'imposer sa manière de voir. J'aimerais surtout être sûr de conserver mes interprètes. Pour le moment, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, au contraire, il a toujours respecté ma conception de la danse. J'ai dans notre troupe les meilleurs alors qu'il aurait pu refuser et les garder à Lausanne. Je ne suis pas ingrat, Sashka.

— Tout dépend de la façon de présenter les choses, intervient Patrick. On ne pourra qu'arriver à cette solution. Gil en est conscient. Il ne peut prendre des décisions pour une troupe qui lui devient inconnue. Il connaît ton implication mais aussi ton désir d'indépendance, Lucas.

— Il me laisse faire. Bien au delà de ce que j'ai rêvé.

— C'est vrai. Tout en t'imposant d'être là pour la tournée du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, sans beaucoup se préoccuper de tes possibilités. Regarde ce qui s'est passé à Marseille. Vous allez très vite vous trouvez en conflit pour les années prochaines parce que tu ne résisteras pas. Personne n'y arriverait, s'exclame Sacha.

— Dans la discussion, je risque d'y perdre mes danseurs et ça, je ne le veux pas.

— Cela ne se produira pas. Il sait ton ascendant sur eux. Il ne pourrait les reprendre qu'en se les mettant à dos et ce n'est jamais bon, poursuit Patrick. Il a préféré en récupérer en douceur. C'est pour ça que dès avant la fin de la saison certains vont rentrer.

— Tu es courant de la date ?

— Je crois que Gil va en discuter avec toi lors des soirées Malher en hommage à Jorge Donn. Ils ne reviendront à Paris que dans le but de faire leurs bagages. Je sais aussi qu'après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de Lionel, il va te demander d'interpréter lors de ces représentations le pas de deux que tu as chorégraphié pour Jorge.

— Je vois..., soupire Lucas en pensant qu'il aurait pu lui en parler lors de leurs nombreuses conversations téléphoniques.

— Il ne restera ensuite, avant la fin de la saison, que l'unique soirée au Golfe Juan avec le BBL et celles dans la Salle Jorge Donn à Paris. Ainsi lui pourra répéter avec eux les ballets de la nouvelle saison pendant un mois. Fin juillet, il y aura la réunion annuelle du conseil d'administration. Que tu le désires ou non la question des deux troupes distinctes sera abordée et la décision très certainement entérinée, conclut Patrick.

— Mais, se révolte le jeune chorégraphe, on ne m'a demandé mon avis. Tu le savais ? questionne-t-il Sacha dont le visage surpris lui apporte la réponse.

— En tant qu'administrateur, j'en ai entendu parler lors de la dernière assemblée. Nous sommes pourtant tenus à la discrétion. C'est sans l'ombre d'un doute à cause de ça, Sacha, que ton père ne t'en a pas dit plus. Si c'est le cas, poursuit Patrick, imperturbable, le staff sera complété par du personnel parisien qui s'occupera de la gestion et du travail de bureau. Réfléchis. Ce n'est pour toi que des avantages. Ton statut sera différent. Tu seras à vingt deux ans directeur de ta propre compagnie sous la houlette bien sûr du conseil. Cela te permettra de puiser parmi les ballets de Maurice Béjart sans avoir besoin de l'accord de qui que ce soit, de présenter des œuvres de chorégraphes invités, de gérer tes apparitions devant les médias, de faire les contrats de tes employés comme Samuel, Giovanni, Arnaud ou Dorian. Bref, d'être indépendant dans la mesure du possible.

— Tu ne sembles pourtant pas avoir les mêmes réticences à en discuter ? raille Sacha.

— J'ai toujours fait le contraire de ce que l'on attend de moi.

— Donc, si j'ai bien saisi, ce magazine se basait sur des éléments que moi-même j'ignorais ? analyse Lucas sèchement.

— Non. Tout au moins, je ne suis pas au courant de ça, rectifie Patrick. Je crois que c'est une simple extrapolation du rédacteur.

— ...

— Pastori et tous les administrateurs français paraissaient d'accord sur le principe, Gil y compris bien qu'il trouve que c'est trop tôt. La moitié du conseil.

— Vous avez parfaitement préparé le coup, raille Lucas. Tu comptais m'en avertir quand ? Et toi ? lance-t-il à John. Tu ne m'as rien dit non plus.

— Danseur, c'est ton rêve, non ? l'interrompt la voix chaude de Sacha.

Il plonge dans les yeux foncés de son vis-à-vis et se perd dans ce qu'il y lit. La main de Rémi est posée sur sa cuisse depuis un moment et la caresse essayant de le calmer. Il noue ses doigts aux siens, s'y accroche.

— Oui, admet-il sans quitter du regard son principal soliste.

— Alors fais taire ton caractère de cochon. Oublie que ce n'est pas toi qui as dirigé la manœuvre et ne vois que ce qu'ils font en ta faveur.

Pour une fois, Sacha recadre la situation et cela le fait sourire intérieurement. Il s'impose trop rarement devant lui.

— C'est le futur directeur artistique qui parle ?

— On peut dire ça ainsi, raille-t-il. C'est avant tout ton ami.

Est-il le seul à avoir senti l'hésitation du danseur quant au terme employé ? Lui l'a perçue et Rémi, dont la main s'est crispée sur la sienne, aussi. Ce n'est pourtant pas un élément nouveau.

— Cela changera beaucoup de choses, murmure-t-il comme pour lui-même. Il y a des avantages, bien entendu, mais également des inconvénients.

— Comme ? Nous assumons déjà presque l'intendance nous mêmes, nous avons les locaux, la chance d'avoir une salle de spectacle que Gil n'a pas.

— Nous allons devoir trouver nos déplacements, assurer le marchandising, la publication des programmes, des affiches, gérer un site web, la vente de nos places, les médias... Des tâches qu'accomplit le staff de Lausanne.

— Qui se retrouve débordé. C'est pour ça qu'il faut étoffer le nôtre, admet Patrick.

— D'un autre côté, se moque Sacha, tu pourras fixer le prix des goodies. Peut-être que tu refileras moins de photos en catimini aux gosses qui n'ont pas les moyens de se les payer.

— Traître ! s'exclame-t-il avec toutefois un rire qui, malgré le terme employé, dément son indignation.

— Les dates, nous n'aurons aucune difficulté à les rassembler. Ton talent et ton engagement en ce que tu fais sont nos meilleurs atouts, développe Patrick. Nous avons assez de relations, Lionel, Brigitte et moi, pour nous ouvrir les portes des théâtres les plus prestigieux et nous faire inviter par les grandes compagnies. Nous sommes déjà certains de nous produire la saison prochaine aux Etats-Unis, à Melbourne, à Pékin. Nous nous sommes produits en des aîtres qui ne sont pas accessibles à Gil comme Oslo ou Londres. Oui, je sais, se moque Patrick en voyant sa moue. Tu ne gardes pas un bon souvenir de la capitale britannique, pourtant c'était important d'y aller. Les critiques n'étaient pas si négatives que ça.

— Brigitte ? interroge John qui n'a encore rien dit.

— Outre le fait qu'elle est membre du conseil, elle s'est beaucoup attachée à toi Lucas. Elle t'aide du mieux qu'elle peut.

Manifestement, s'il en sait plus, Patrick n'ira pas plus loin dans ses confidences.

 

Installé sur la plage, juste en face de l'hôtel, il profite de deux heures de détente avant le rendez-vous avec Eric Vu-An. Via son portable, Rémi est en train de discuter avec son frère des achats de ce matin à Rungis. Sans réussir à obtenir des prix mirobolants, Olivier a vite compris que la fraîcheur et la qualité des produits sont essentielles et se débrouille bien. Le Motus semble ne pas trop souffrir de leurs absences répétées pourtant, il aimerait, surtout pour Rémi, qu'ils y soient plus souvent. Le projet de troupes séparées pourrait les y amener bien qu'il pressent que de son côté l'horaire sera encore plus contraignant. Il n'aime pas déléguer et il craint d'en arriver à négliger le principal. La danse. Son homme.

Avant même qu'il s'asseye contre lui, il a senti le parfum capiteux qui toujours traîne dans son sillage. Il continue à rêver, se perd en la contemplation au loin de la ligne où se confondent le ciel et la mer. Il fait bon. Leur silence ne lui pèse pas.

— Danseur ?

— Cela me fait peur, Sashka.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne veux pas être noyé sous la paperasse, les transactions et oublier la danse. Je ne suis pas un organisateur. Cela me passe carrément au dessus de la tête.

— Tu n'as pas à le faire. D'autres sont là pour ça. Je suis là.

— Je ne le ferais pas sans toi à mes côtés, admet-il

Le soupir de son voisin le tire de son errance. Il lui lance un coup d'œil inquisiteur.

— ...

— Tu m'appelles danseur. LE danseur, c'est toi. Sans toi...

— ...

— Ne sais-tu pas que tu as fais de moi ce que je suis ?

— Lucas...

Il sait ce qu'il va dire. Il l'espère et le craint comme à chaque fois. La voix de Matte qui arrive avec Rémi interrompt la phrase de Sacha qui grogne, pose sa main sur la sienne et la serre d'un geste furtif. Au loin, un voilier se découpe sur la ligne d'horizon. Vers quelle destination ?

 

Le directeur artistique du ballet Nice Méditerranée les attend au bar de l'opéra désert à cette heure. Alors que celui-ci le salue chaleureusement et qu'il lui répond de même, conscient de deux regards attentifs braqués sur lui, il ignore ce que va lui apporter cette rencontre décisive. Patrick lui succède, embrassant le grand danseur familièrement.

— Les techniciens de votre équipe sont là ? Ils peuvent déjà s'installer, fait Eric Vu-An immédiatement, ainsi ils auront l'occasion ensuite de voir ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire au Théâtre de Verdure.

— Théâtre de Verdure ? demande-t-il sentant arriver les ennuis.

— Lionel ne t'a pas dit que vous avez deux représentations à l'opéra et deux au Théâtre de Verdure en plein air ?

En un éclair, il revoit le Généralife et les soucis qu'il leur a amenés

— Putain ! s'exclame-t-il avant de réaliser son impolitesse. Il a dû oublier ce tout petit détail, reprend-il d'un ton mordant.

Son vis-à-vis éclate de rire.

— Tu n'aimes pas les scènes en plein air ? C'est très beau, se moque-t-il.

— Je sais que c'est splendide mais après les difficultés que nous avons eues à Grenade, je m'en méfie.

Suit un court résumé de leurs tribulations et de l'aide des ouvriers espagnols.

— Ben, c'est tout bon, ton équipe est rodée alors !

Il apprécie cette familiarité qu'il déplore chez d'autres la trouvant souvent ostentatoire. Le contact est naturel, facile. Un ami inconnu qu'il retrouve.

— Je vais téléphoner à Philippe Bodino, responsable du lieu, il verra ça avec ton régisseur, poursuit-il.

— Je m'en sortirai Lucas, ne t'en fais pas, assure Sylvain.

— Nous sommes tous là si une aide est nécessaire pour le transport des décors, de l'écran, des structures, intervient Sacha, tandis que la main de Rémi se pose sur son épaule pour lui apporter son soutien.

— Combien de techniciens ? demande Eric Vu-An dans le but de répondre au correspondant qui est au bout du fil.

— Trois techniciens et un polyvalent.

— Il vous propose de vous seconder, avec sa régie, afin de monter l'écran par exemple. Ainsi s'il y a un problème, ils auront le temps de le résoudre. Vous avez une vente d'objets, photos et faites une séance de dédicaces m'a dit Lionel ?

— Quand c'est possible, oui.

— Voilà, neuf heures du matin demain, résume le directeur à Sylvain. Maintenant suivez-moi. Vous répétez sur scène. Nous n'avons pas de salle vide.

— Pourquoi le Théâtre de Verdure ? L'opéra est occupé ? interroge Patrick.

— Non. Dans un souci de démocratisation de la danse simplement. Nous profitons de la moindre occasion. Ici, c'est une salle à l'italienne avec mille fauteuils luxueux. Chers. Voire très chers. Le velours ça se paye, raille-t-il avec humour. Il y a là-bas mille huit cent cinquante places. On y est plus mal installé bien que l'endroit soit magnifique. Ce n'est pas comparable en fait. Les spectacles du Théâtre de Verdure sont éclectiques : groupes de rock, pièces de théâtre, ballets, variété, festival de salsa... et prix démocratiques. Lionel m'a dit que ça ne te gênerait pas.

— C'est exact. C'est une raison suffisante pour affronter quelques difficultés techniques. N'empêche, il aurait pu me le dire, grommelle Lucas. Allons-y. Il est déjà tard.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

 

Un tigre du Vietnam, puissant, souple. Dominant. Un corps splendide en sa maturité. C'est un bel animal sans l'ombre d'un doute. Un beau mâle qu'il trouve un peu trop amical avec son homme qui semble apprécier. Assis à côté de lui, Eric Vu-An observe sans broncher la répétition, les interventions de Patrick, de Jan et de Lucas. C'est le voyage du maître qu'ils présenteront ce soir en second ballet et penché en avant le directeur artistique de l'opéra de Nice regarde Lucas danser Les illuminations. Il s'attend à ce que celui-ci les rejoigne, pourtant il reste là-bas pendant le passage de Bakhti, un air soucieux marquant son visage. Il interrompt Linda, une des élèves de Rudra. Sur un appel de sa part, Giovanni se lève. Lucas saute de la scène et fait un signe à la jeune fille qui se laisse tomber vers lui sans une hésitation. Il la reçoit, la charge sur son épaule et vient l'asseoir devant l'italien qui examine son genou.

— Anissa ! tu prends sa place, commande entre-temps Sacha.

Une expression de surprise se peint sur le visage de son voisin lorsque le soliste assume la direction de la répétition au lieu de Lucas qui se poste aux côtés du physiothérapeute.

— Sashka ? appelle son chéri en se détournant.

Il le rejoint et, un bras entourant les épaules de son homme, il écoute le verdict.

— D'accord.

Lucas se laisse tomber près de lui, instinctivement leurs mains se joignent.

— Rien de grave mais elle est out pour Nice et l'Opéra de Paris, soupire son compagnon. Heureusement, elle aura récupéré pour les examens à Rudra.

— Tu l'as vu à temps, c'est le principal. Les jeunes ne veulent pas le dire, ils savent qu'ils vont être mis en repos. Tu leur as déjà trouvé des compagnies ? intervient Eric Vu-An.

— Ils restent avec moi. J'ai un laps de temps de deux ans devant moi permettant de compléter mon effectif. Trente danseurs minimum à qui je confierai ensuite les élèves de seconde de l'école Donn-Bayot, explique Lucas. Cela fera une compagnie de plus de soixante danseurs en déplacement dont la moitié de novices. Je pourrai me permettre de reprendre des ballets de Maurice Béjart qui n'ont plus été mis en scène depuis presque cinquante ans.

— Comme ?

— La neuvième symphonie ou les quatre fils Aymon par exemple.

— Ambitieux. Et Gil ?

— Nous nous acheminons, à mon corps défendant, vers une troupe tout à fait indépendante du Béjart Ballet Lausanne, précise Lucas d'une voix un peu brève.

— Le Béjart Ballet Paris, constate le directeur de Nice.

Concentré sur la scène, Lucas ne répond pas de suite.

— Exact, lâche-t-il du bout des lèvres.

— Et la salle Jorge Donn ?

— Je vais l'ouvrir à d'autres chorégraphes soigneusement sélectionnés en espérant qu'ils ne la jugeront pas trop petite pour leurs réalisations.

— Tu as le staff nécessaire ? s'étonne-t-il.

— J'ai les meilleurs, s'enorgueillit Lucas sans pour autant perdre de vue sa répétition, ni d'ailleurs sa main qu'il caresse doucement. Une équipe que m'envierait les plus grandes compagnies. Lionel Archambeau, Vera Ménier qui se consacreront à la direction de l'école bien que pour l'instant ils touchent à tout, Patrick Dupond en directeur artistique et professeur de danse de la troupe, Jan Vermeer en répétiteur sont déjà en place avec Brigitte Lefèvre en professeur de danse extérieur. C'est suffisant sur notre structure actuelle. Viendront s'y ajouter Benoît Wellin. Manuel Inero, Yvan Yorgeff notamment. Sacha Ménier passera directeur artistique dans deux ans, Patrick le forme et lui deviendra dirigeant de l'enseignement de la danse. Les rôles de chacun seront peut-être revus si nous devenons indépendants dès la saison prochaine.

Il sourit intérieurement de voir sa fierté. Il a raison, son amour, il en a parcouru du chemin.

— Il y aura la partie administrative à organiser. Ça, ce n'est pas pour moi, je sais déjà sur qui m'en décharger, poursuit-il.

— Amélie, se moque-t-il tendrement.

— Oui. Elle en a la capacité. Elle ne connaît pas le monde de la danse, c'est un inconvénient, c'est vrai, d'un autre côté, je peux avoir confiance en elle comme toi en ton frère. C'est précieux.

— Vous êtes toujours ensemble, paraît-il. Tu ne le quittes jamais, fait Eric en s'adressant à lui.

— C'est un désir réciproque. Il vient avec moi en tournée et nous travaillons tous les deux au bar lounge ou à notre vignoble, répond Lucas avant qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il est ma priorité.

— Avant la danse ? ricane le directeur.

— Oui. Le devoir m'appelle, termine-t-il en serrant ses doigts. Programme libre !

— Programme libre ? s'étonne Eric Vu-An alors que Lucas s'est déjà éloigné.

— Tu vas voir.

Les danseurs se succèdent dans des morceaux bien différents. Ils font de la danse mais rient aussi et c'est le but recherché : la détente. Lucas n'étant pas le dernier à les taquiner sur leur choix ou sur l'une ou l'autre maladresse. Cela ne l'empêche pas de rectifier certains gestes, attitudes ou sauts. Sacha évolue sur un extrait d'opéra interprété par une chanteuse. Plein de grâce, de sensualité, il y met beaucoup de sérieux, ce qui l'étonne. A la fin, il guette l'approbation de Lucas et le sourire que lui adresse celui-ci est une fois de plus plein d'une tendresse qui le fait râler. Comme d'habitude, c'est Lucas qui termine. Une musique étrange retentit. Du violoncelle, semble-t-il. Répétitive, spéciale et son chéri oscillant entre tristesse et joie, de la langueur et passion, en côtoyant une dérision cocasse se déhanche, décompose des gestes tour à tour empreints de beauté, de félinité, de douleur. Toute une palette d'émotions qu'il retranscrit de façon fidèle. Il en est bouleversant.

— Nomos Alpha, murmure son voisin. Il va programmer "Concert de danses" avec La lettera amorosa pour Sacha et le morceau de Xenakis pour lui. Quelle audace ! Personne n'a osé le reprendre depuis vingt cinq ans. Bien peu s'y sont risqués après Paolo Bortoluzzi qui y faisait merveille, seul Xavier Farla s'y est essayé. C'est une chorégraphie ardue qui pousse le danseur aux limites de ses moyens. Ils travaillent souvent ensemble ?

C'est en effet Sacha qui guide Lucas.

— Ils sont très liés. Jamais très loin l'un de l'autre.

— Ménier est en couple ?

— Oui, avec Matte, répond-il en désignant le jeune milanais.

— Bon danseur mais trop petit, assène sans chichi le directeur niçois.

— Lucas crée pour lui en tenant compte de ce problème. Il adore ses danseurs. Aucun ne reste sur la touche et surtout pas notre diable qu'il a pris comme stagiaire malgré l'opposition de Gil Roman, se moque-t-il. Ses mémorables sautes d'humeur lui manqueraient. Matte, c'est du vif argent.

 

C'est le troisième jour qu'ils sont à Nice. Si l'hôtel Mercure, décidément très bien situé, est à même pas deux cents mètres de l'opéra, il n'est pas beaucoup plus loin du Théâtre de Verdure où ils se produiront ce soir. Main dans la main, en la tiédeur de cette fin de printemps, ils flânent sur le quai des États-Unis, puis arpentent d'un pas nonchalant la célèbre promenade des anglais. Un petit instant volé à la danse. Ils se sont levés tôt pour pouvoir en profiter. Lucas s'arrête face à la mer, il l'enlace par derrière.

— C'est un endroit magnifique, il n'a pas usurpé sa réputation. Il est beau, le matin, le soir, à midi. Peu importe. On s'y sent bien, murmure Rémi.

— Malheureusement, on n'a pas d'autre choix que de repartir mercredi. Vendredi nous sommes sur la scène de l'opéra de Paris. Si ce n'est pas parfait, Brigitte va nous occire dans les pire souffrances, raille son compagnon.

— ...

— Je sais. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris quelques jours pour nous. Depuis Salobrena et un seul jour en Bourgogne au retour de Marseille, soupire-t-il.

— Même pas. Sacha et Matte étaient avec nous.

Le silence lui répond mais il sait que Lucas a noté sa remarque.

— Peut-être prendre deux ou même trois jours lorsque nous viendrons à Juan-Les-Pins, suggère-t-il après un moment.

— Juste avant les spectacles dans la salle Jorge Donn, ricane-t-il. Tu seras incapable de te détendre.

— Rémi...

— Je sais, honey, le rassure-t-il en voyant son air désolé.

— J'ai eu Gil au téléphone ce matin, commence son Lucas d'un ton hésitant.

— Et ?

— Il veut que j'aille au festival de Lubjana le 4 juillet interpréter Brel et Barbara. Je crois qu'il ne le dansera plus, bien que cela lui crève le cœur. Je peux refuser, s'empresse-t-il de préciser.

— Mais tu ne le feras pas. Je te connais.

— Je n'irai pas sans toi.

— Et je t'accompagnerai, Honey. Pas de stress, lui souffle-t-il contre sa tempe en le serrant fort sur lui. Depuis quand crains-tu mes réactions. Déjà, le matin du marché aux fleurs, tu étais inquiet.

— Nous sommes peu au Motus. Même moi, je pense que cette saison a été beaucoup trop chargée. C'est loin de la vie que tu veux. D'accord, tu aimes le côté voyage, mais là c'est exagéré. J'ai peur que tu te lasses.

Il balaye cette dernière phrase d'un geste de la main tout en observant le visage de son compagnon.

— Ce pourrait être plus tranquille l'année prochaine.

— Je sais, soupire-t-il. J'en discuterai avec Gil. En Slovénie, nous irons en avion, il n'y a pas deux heures de vol.

— Il y en aurait dix, que ça ne changerait pas les choses, amour, lui murmure-t-il rassurant. Il est temps. Ils vont encore nous attendre.

 

Niché dans un écrin de verdure, au milieu du parc, baptisé Jardin Albert 1er, en hommage au roi des Belges, le Théâtre de Verdure s'étale sous leurs pieds. Derrière eux, la baie des Anges, la Promenade des Anglais et, devant eux, cachés en grande partie derrière un mur, les gradins disposés en amphithéâtre et la scène dominée par deux grandes statues de facture antiques : la danse et la tragédie. C'est la situation idyllique qui impressionne plus que le théâtre en lui même. Les techniciens finissent de décharger le matériel, le camion est garé dans la rue qui borde le parc. Le chemin qu'il reste à faire est court. Deux jours plus tôt, l'écran a été monté en un tour de main avec l'aide de la régie de Philippe Bodino. L'endroit sert parfois de cinéma en plein air, ils sont habitués. Par contre, il n'y a pas de côtés latéraux prévus à la scène et cela agrandit fortement la surface. Il voit son homme froncer les sourcils. Il sait que ça ne lui plaît pas. Il n'a pas le temps de revoir la mise en scène pour occuper tout l'espace.

Après la répétition de Fleur de R'Âge, ils vont au hasard dans les rues de la vieille ville cherchant un petit restaurant sympa avec une terrasse. Il a vu Lucas discuter avec Sacha, poser la main sur son épaule, l'embrasser sur la joue, puis ils sont partis seuls. Heureux de se retrouver, ils déjeunent en tête à tête. Devant un café, ils échangent, avec un sourire carnassier, des remarques gentilles ou piquantes sur les passants. Ils évitent ou oublient de parler de la danse, de la compagnie, renouant avec le flirt amoureux et léger de leurs débuts. Enlacés, se moquant des regards des gens, ils prennent le temps de traverser tout le jardin avant de regagner le théâtre.

Entre-temps, les éclairagistes guidés par Pascal Guérin le régisseur technique de l'endroit ont terminé de monter les spots et autres rampes de lumière. Sylvain installe sa console. La répétition reprend. Ce soir, c'est Mozart Tango qui est au programme. Eric Vu-An s'assoit à ses côtés. Ils ne l'ont plus vu depuis deux jours, ce dont il ne se plaint pas. Sur la scène, Sacha et Matte répètent leur pas de deux, c'est ensuite le tour de John. Le petit côté canaille, léger que Lucas voulait voir dans le danseur étoile est là, bien présent. Sa relation avec Karol est pour beaucoup dans sa sérénité. Dans le tango numéro six, ce dernier remplace Gabriel qui souffre d'une gastro-entérite.

Ils reprennent tout au début. Jan fait son entrée. Sa joie de danser se lit sur son visage.

— Qui aurait cru que Vermeer danserait à nouveau, dit son voisin.

— Lucas. Il a tout fait pour. Jan danse différemment. Il compense son manque de sauts ou de mouvements d'envergure par une sensibilité et une élégance de gestes accrues que mettent en valeur les chorégraphies que Lucas élabore pour lui. Sa danse est moins spectaculaire mais plus mature, plus émouvante.

— Tu l'as vu évoluer avant ?

— Non. J'ai vu des vidéos tournées par Benoît. Lucas travaille beaucoup avec les images, poursuit-il en désignant la caméra posée à ses pieds.

Samuel s'installe à sa gauche afin de contempler son chéri. Peu à peu, les danseurs qui rentrent à Lausanne sont remplacés par les plus jeunes. Loïs se laisse tomber sur les genoux de son homme et se blottit entre ses bras.

— Tu me dis ce que tu fais là, toi ? Tu vas te faire écharper par Lucas, lui lance Rémi.

— Tu sais bien que non. Il m'a déjà vu. Rien ne lui échappe. Je ne danse que pour le tango numéro six. William a conservé la figuration derrière le grand pas de deux. Je peux te dire qu'ils ne sont pas contents, les lausannois comme on les appelle. Ils disent qu'ils pourraient tout aussi bien rentrer à Lausanne dès maintenant. Cela frôle la mutinerie, raille le garçon.

— Où ils n'auront pas plus de rôle. Ils devront attendre la nouvelle saison. Ils ont fait des choix. Qu'ils les assument.

A la fin de la répétition, Eric Vu-An se lève.

— On se reverra avant votre départ.

Déjà, il s'éloigne. Il n'a fait aucun commentaire.

 

Ils ont dansé ainsi que tous les soirs. Aujourd'hui, Fleur de R'Age, puis Voyage du Maître en second ballet et en rappel : le final de Mozart-Tango. Cette habitude qu'a Lucas Bayot, chose inhabituelle au monde du ballet, est maintenant connue du public. Les rampes se rallument, sur une ligne, la troupe au complet salue une dernière fois. Le noir total envahit la scène. Bien que les spectateurs applaudissent à tout rompre, les danseurs ne reviendront plus.

Dans les coulisses, il retrouve son chéri. Il plaisante avec tous. Et il l'attend pour le tendre rituel qu'ils ont fait du démaquillage. S'il n'est pas poupée de chiffons entre ses bras comme après Boléro qui le vide de toute force, il se consacre à lui, parlant avec les yeux ou même des gestes. Sa joue se pose sur sa main en un mouvement câlin qui l'émeut.

— Lucas, dépêche-toi ! Tu ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à la séance de dédicaces, le rappelle à l'ordre Manu. Il doit rester de la place dans ta valise pour quelques peluches en tutus roses.

Tous éclatent de rire et son homme lui adresse une grimace. La Côte d'Azur semble noyée sous la mode des peluches danseuses en rose, en bleu, en souris, lapin ou oursonne, de la plus petite pour pendre scotchée au pare-brise de la voiture à la plus sophistiquée avec musique et mouvements... Sacha et Lucas ont été submergés hier par les animaux de tous poils.

Il y a foule aussi bien au stand de goodies tenu par Patrick et Samuel qu'à la buvette. Les danseurs s'installent sans manière sur les murets, sur les bancs afin de discuter avec les spectateurs. C'est un moment convivial que son amour a appris à aimer lui qui au début fuyait devant son public. Ils en ont peu l'occasion mais il pressent que ça deviendra une des traditions du Béjart Ballet Paris en tournée. Et les peluches refont leur apparition, il a prévu le coup et apporté un sac afin de les transporter. Hier soir, ils étaient ridicules. Leurs bras en débordaient, ils en semaient une tous les cinq mètres, faisaient demi tour, la récupéraient, pour en perdre une autre un peu plus loin.

Un garçonnet entre six et huit ans se tient devant lui et le fixe gravement, pendant que son aînée demande un autographe à Lucas, peluche rose tendue.

— Moi, je veux être un grand chef.

— C'est un très beau métier.

— J'aide déjà papa ! lance-t-il avec fierté.

Le gosse lui fourre dans les mains l'ourson qu'il tenait derrière son dos. Brun, il est muni de toute la panoplie du cuisinier : veste, tablier, toque, pantalon à carreaux et même une cuillère en bois. Il en est tout ému. Le gamin, qu'il a remercié dix fois, embrassé tout autant, est parti depuis longtemps avec sa sœur qu'il contemple encore son jouet.

— Il aura une place d'honneur celui-là, le taquine son homme. Tu raconteras son histoire à nos enfants.

Il sourit et revient au moment actuel. Une bonne heure plus tard, le site est enfin vidé de toute présence autre que la leur. Ils vont pouvoir aller tranquillement dîner au petit resto où Sacha a réservé pour tout le monde. Il est devenu habituel que le soir du dernier spectacle dans une ville, ils mangent tous ensemble. Leur vie pourtant changeante est pleine de petites habitudes.

— Lucas ?

La silhouette élégante d'Eric Vu-An se découpe en ombre chinoise derrière eux.

— J'aimerais te parler.

 

 

 


	38. Béjart Ballet Paris

  

Nicolas le Riche dans le rôle de Quasimodo

 

 

—  Oui, bien sûr ? Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? interroge Lucas.

C'est Sacha qui les entraîne vers le restaurant "Les pêcheurs" où il a retenu. C'est un incontournable de Nice. Ils déposent en passant les sacs de peluches à l'hôtel, puis prennent possession d'une grosse partie de la terrasse située devant le vieux port qui se dessine dans le nuit en touches de lumières chaudes. Rémi est à sa droite et Eric Vu-An à sa gauche, Sacha en vis-à-vis avec Matte à ses côtés comme d'habitude. D'un léger signe de tête, il a indiqué à Patrick la place en face du directeur de l'opéra de Nice. John et Karol, Manu et Yvan, Jan et Benoît sont à portée de voix. Cela lui évitera de tout leur raconter. Regardant la méditerranée, il rêve. De la mer, ils ne voient que quelques vagues noires brillantes qu'un bateau illuminé fait miroiter. Les embarcations amarrées, immobiles, ne semblent attendre que le bon vouloir des propriétaires pour découvrir les côtes environnantes.

—  Danseur ? Où es-tu ? l'interpelle Sacha.

—  A la barre d'un brick corsaire, se moque-t-il. Je cherche ma proie afin de l'arraisonner.

Sacha éclate de rire tandis que Rémi sourit et serre sa main.

—  C'est bien toi, ça, lance son soliste. Tu as les yachts les plus luxueux devant toi et tu rêves de navires d'antan où il faut briquer le pont à genoux et se percher dans la misaine.

—  Tu as choisi, chéri ? le rappelle à l'ordre Rémi.

Il se plonge dans la carte. Il opte pour le menu à quarante et un euros suivi par la plupart, c'est un peu cher mais ça vaut le coup. En ce moment, ils peuvent tous se permettre de temps en temps un petit extra.

—  Avoue qu'un superbe voilier entraîné par le vent avec à son gouvernail un beau capitaine, c'est mieux qu'un yacht avec des jeunes bimbos sur le roof, raille Lucas quand la commande est passée.

—  Tous les pirates ne ressemblent pas à Jack Sparrow, ricane son ange.

—  Laisse Johnny Depp là où il est, toi ! Tu as le même à la maison ! réplique-t-il d'une manière faussement outragée.

Le ton est donné. Les plaisanteries fusent. Visiblement, son voisin de gauche éprouve des difficultés à faire preuve d'autant d'insouciance. Il doit trouver leur comportement infantile. Patrick pourtant est toujours le premier à se mettre à l'unisson et à renchérir jusqu'à l'absurde. Il aime beaucoup cet homme fier, opiniâtre et enjoué malgré les malheurs qui ont jonché sa vie. Sans le connaître, il est venu l'épauler en un épisode terrible de leur vie, il ne peut l'oublier.

Dès que le repas sera fini, ils devront attaquer les choses sérieuses. Que veut Eric Vu-An ? Il estime avoir mérité cet instant de détente et savoure son fondant au chocolat accompagné d'un granité de poire délicieux. Sans le réaliser, il pousse un soupir de satisfaction en léchant sa cuillère. Il a un goût de trop peu. Ils sont en train de disserter une fois de plus sur les critiques londoniennes lorsque le garçon qui les sert revient porteur d'une assiette avec un autre gâteau qu'il dépose devant lui. Il rencontre le sourire de Sacha qui avait disparu quelques minutes dans le but d'aller aux toilettes avait-il pensé. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le coup d’œil que lance Rémi lui apprend que son chéri apprécie moins l'attention. Il pose une main câline sur sa cuisse afin de l'apaiser et ne boude pas le dessert offert.

Les cafés ou pousse-café pour certains sont servis. Il voit le directeur du ballet niçois hésiter à entamer la discussion.

—  Si j'ai bien compris, je dois discuter avec toute la compagnie, prononce-t-il enfin.

—  Non. Je veux éviter de devoir leur répéter ensuite, précise-t-il mais on peut débattre en privé si tu préfères.

—  Choix collégial ?

—  Nous donnons notre avis. Lucas prend les décisions finales, rectifie Sacha. Et nous les respectons. Notre but est le même.

—  Tu as évoqué ton envie de dépoussiérer certaines œuvres majeures de Béjart, débute alors le Niçois, de te produire en des lieux non conventionnels, d'attirer les jeunes vers la danse. Dans deux ans, tu auras au moins soixante danseurs. Pourtant pour des ballets comme "Les quatre fils Aymon" ou "La neuvième symphonie", c'est insuffisant.

—  En effet, admet-il sans voir où il veut en venir.

—  Il te faudra une compagnie extérieure afin de t'épauler.

D'accord, c'est déjà plus clair, pense-t-il.

—  Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de baser tes tournées sur ces monuments grandioses qui exigent dans la mise en scène des moyens énormes mais seulement les offrir, de façon ponctuelle, en des endroits prestigieux ?

Il se contente d'acquiescer de la tête avant que l'autre reprenne.

—  Je suis ami avec Olivier Py, le directeur du festival d'Avignon. Lorsque tu m'as parlé de tes envies, j'y ai de suite songé. Maurice Béjart a fait l'ouverture dans la Cour d'honneur du Palais des Papes à plusieurs reprises. Il est partie intégrante de l'histoire du festival. Ses œuvres aussi.

—  Tu es persuadé que Py veut mettre la danse en avant ? intervient Patrick dubitatif.

—  Oui, je le suis. La Neuvième Symphonie, ce n'est pas qu'une question de danse.

—  Ce ballet a été produit à Bercy ! s'exclame Sacha. Quatorze mille spectateurs ! La cour du Palais compte combien de places ?

—  Lucas n'est pas Béjart en pleine gloire, précise Eric Vu-An. Il y a là deux mille places et un cadre extraordinaire.

—  Nous avons rempli la salle de Bruxelles trois soirs successifs. Une salle de quatre mille cinq cents fauteuils, énonce Sacha d'un ton sec.

Il pose la main sur le poignet du danseur. Pourquoi s'emporte-t-il ainsi ? Il ne fera rien sans lui, sans son assentiment.

—  Continue, demande-t-il au directeur.

—  J'ai joins la ville de Nîmes et la société qui s'occupe du festival qui se terminera le 23 juillet 2015. Ils sont enthousiastes à l'idée d'organiser un événement de prestige dans les arènes. Enfin, j'ai pris contact avec Marseille. "Le dôme" ne semble pas intéressé mais par contre le vélodrome oui. Je ne sais pas combien de places ça peut faire pour les spectacles mais, à la base, il y en a soixante mille, raille-t-il en lançant un coup d’œil narquois vers Sacha.

—  Eric, si tu nous disais ce que tu as en tête ? Tu prends des initiatives sans même nous en parler, tu nous fais miroiter ce que tu veux. Moi, je voudrais savoir où tu désires en venir.

Patrick a résumé leurs pensées à tous.

—  J'aimerais que mes danseurs participent aux grandes productions pour lesquelles il te manquera des interprètes. Bien entendu, je m'investirai aussi dans la création et dans la direction technique.

Il voit le sursaut de Sacha, ces paroles ne lui conviennent pas, pas plus qu'à lui d'ailleurs. Il ne veut pas discuter pendant des heures sa façon de voir chaque pas. Pour être honnête, il n'est pas prêt à œuvrer en tandem avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sacha et peut-être ne le sera-t-il jamais. Eric est un illustre inconnu. Plaisant. Facile d'abord, c'est vrai. S'il est agréable de converser avec lui, travailler peut se révéler très différent.

—  Je voudrais aussi présenter ma dernière chorégraphie à la salle Jorge Donn, poursuit Eric Vu-An. Elle n'est pas en symbiose avec la ligne artistique du ballet de Nice assez conservateur. De toute manière, c'est une pièce intimiste conçue pour une petite assistance. Cela pourrait nous convenir tous les deux, fait-il en s'adressant particulièrement à lui. Tu as de grands noms autour de toi, pourtant on peut avoir besoin de plus de portes ouvertes. Tu sais que tu ne feras pas l'unanimité. Je précise que je veux un accord avec le Béjart Ballet Paris uniquement.

—  Tu désires que ton nom soit associé à celui de Lucas, lance son ami. Cela t'arrange.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Ces deux là ne feront pas bon ménage.

—  Je ne le nie pas, reconnaît le directeur. J'ai œuvré pour Béjart et j'ai aimé ça. La danse classique me manquait, la danse contemporaine me fait défaut maintenant. Et la façon de voir de Lucas me correspond parfaitement. Participer à l'élaboration de ses spectacles serait un plus aussi bien pour moi-même que pour ce qu'il me reste de carrière.

—  Pourquoi seulement le Béjart Ballet Paris ? interroge-t-il en fixant l'autre, surpris par sa franchise.

—  ...

Là par contre, il ne semble pas prêt à répondre.

—  Pour le moment, il n'existe pas ce Béjart Ballet Paris, dit Lucas simplement. Je n'en saurai pas plus avant la fin de la saison. L'organisation ne sera pas la même qu'à présent pourtant elle est déjà prévue. Dans deux ans, Sacha sera directeur artistique à mes côtés et Patrick, selon ses désirs, dirigera exclusivement l'enseignement de la danse. Il est évident que j'apprécierai de préparer avec toi les grands spectacles donnés en France mais pas à l'étranger. Je tiens à prendre des danseurs sur place.

—  Même en Belgique ? le taquine son homme.

—  Surtout en Belgique, rétorque-t-il en souriant, tout en caressant les doigts qui sont noués aux siens. Et puis, il y a Manuel Legris à Vienne. Je suis certain qu'il attend ça. C'est lui qui m'a poussé vers Nomos Alpha et la neuvième.

—  Et vers moi ! intervient Karol.

—  Et vers toi, confirme-t-il avec un rire moqueur. Tu ne m'as pas dit merci d'ailleurs, lance-t-il à John avec un clin d’œil complice.

—  Si je te remercie pour tout, je n'en finirai jamais, réplique celui-ci avec une moue espiègle.

—  Sauras-tu, toi, travailler avec nous ? demande-t-il ensuite au grand soliste en se tournant vers lui et en le regardant en face. Tu as une carrière extraordinaire, tu es le directeur d'un des opéras les plus prestigieux de France. Nous avons la moitié de ton âge et il faudra que tu nous considères en égaux.

—  Lucas est le créateur et, bien que nous soyons amis proches, nous lui obéissons comme à tout chorégraphe. Il est aussi le dirigeant de la compagnie parisienne bien que pour l'instant, il n'en ait pas le titre, renchérit Patrick.

—  J'accepte les critiques, les conseils. Tous m'ont donné des leçons, m'ont apporté beaucoup, développe Lucas. D'eux, j'apprends chaque jour pourtant en ce qui concerne les chorégraphies, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête. Même pour revisiter les œuvres du maître.

—  Ce qui signifie en résumé que je dois admettre ce que tu décideras sans rien dire, ricane Eric Vu-An.

—  Non. Si l'on travaille ensemble, j'écouterai ce que tu as à proposer avec le respect que je porte au grand danseur que tu es. Tu as plus d'expérience que moi. Mais je me connais, si ça ne répond pas à ma façon de voir les choses, je n'y arriverai pas.

—  Certains jours, quand j'ouvre les yeux, parfois à l'aube, il n'est pas à mes côtés. Je ne le cherche pas, raille Rémi. Je sais où le trouver : installé devant son ordi et son calepin de notes. Il a eu une idée et il la consigne en attendant que je sois prêt à l'accompagner à l'école. Je me dépêche, il est impatient. Une fois sur place, il danse seul et peaufine ses écrits dans son carnet. Je le filme s'il le juge nécessaire et il se repasse la vidéo, corrige ce qu'il fait au fur et à mesure.

—  Pendant ce temps, nous répétons avec Patrick, Jan et Lionel. Ensuite Lucas déjeune avec nous, raconte Matte à son tour. C'est lorsque nous sommes dans la salle, en début d'après-midi, qu'il nous dit : « On répète les scènes 9 et 10 de La quête... » . Le jour précédent, il n'y en avait que huit. Quelquefois, ça ne va pas. Alors il retravaille et si ce n'est toujours pas ça, il demande l'avis de l'un ou l'autre.

—  S'il y a des problèmes que je n'arrive pas à identifier, il me faut un troisième œil, développe Lucas. Selon le résultat que je veux obtenir, je m'adresse à des personnes variées. Chaque danseur a en lui des dispositions naturelles. Quoi qu'on leur offre, ils le marquent de leur sceau. Je peux me fier autant à quelqu'un de chevronné qu'à un débutant si j'estime qu'il m'apportera la solution. Nous sommes unis, ce n'est pas un souci.

—  Lucas écrit pour nous de manière différente, il tient compte des atouts de chacun mais aussi de ses aspirations. La soliste principale du nouveau ballet est une jeune élève de Rudra. Il y a très peu de jalousie. Tous savent que viendra leur tour et font de leur mieux. Ils ont choisi de demeurer à ses côtés. Ceux qui n'adhèrent pas à sa façon de faire ou à sa conception des spectacles, de son respect du public rentrent à Lausanne auprès de Gil dans quelques semaines, explique Sacha. Avec les vingt apprentis de seconde année de Rudra, nous serons déjà une bonne cinquantaine.

—  Pour ta création, il n'y a pas de souci. Si tu es prêt, il n'y a pas besoin d'attendre deux ans. Elle sera programmée dès la saison prochaine.

—  Nos accords ne pourront être qu'informels puisque le Béjart Ballet Paris n'existera pas dans l'immédiat, précise Patrick.

—  Cela t'intéresse réellement ? s'enquiert Eric en fixant Lucas.

—  Oui.

—  Moi aussi, fait-il avec un rire triomphant qu'il ne sait comment interpréter.

Sa réponse obtenue, Eric Vu-An est parti très vite. Perplexe, il reste là devant une tasse de café, des interrogations plein la tête.

—  C'est bien d'être reconnu par des danseurs de cette envergure, dit Patrick. Cela te donnera une crédibilité supplémentaire.

—  C'est bien, à son âge, de travailler avec un jeune chorégraphe qui est considéré comme l'avenir de la danse contemporaine, rétorque Sacha d'un ton agacé.

Il lui sourit tendrement. _Ne crains rien, jamais personne ne prendra ta place, mon Sashka_ , songe-t-il.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

 

Il scanne la salle. Il est tard, il n'y a plus grand monde. Il se dirige vers la 5 dont un des occupants appelle. Il veut certainement l'addition. En passant, il caresse la taille de son Lucas. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de courir depuis ce matin, Rungis à l'aube, la cuisine ensuite, puis la salle. Pourtant il y a dans les yeux de son homme la même joie de revoir le Motus que dans les siens.

Hier, après avoir déposé leurs valises au studio, ils sont venus à pied dans la douceur du soir jusque là. Bientôt l'été. L'avantage des voyages, c'est qu'il est plaisant de recouvrer son chez soi : le quartier, les rues familières, les endroits qui évoquent des moments d'amitié, d'amour, de haine parfois. Et enfin, le bar où ils se sont rencontrés. Ce bar-lounge qui était son rêve à lui et qui a dépassé ses attentes grâce à la présence de Lucas.

La terrasse était bondée. Des regards curieux ont suivi leur arrivée. Olivier et Séba derrière le comptoir, Nicolas en salle s'activaient. Tout se déroulait à merveille.

—  Les clients se font rares, on dîne ? demande son chéri en le sortant de ses pensées.

—  Si tu veux.

—  J'ai hâte de retrouver ta cuisine, soupire son compagnon.

—  ...

—  Ce n'est pas que l'on mange mal en tournée mais lorsque mon chef préféré mitonne des petits plats pour moi, c'est différent, dit Lucas taquin.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils s'attablent en face de Sacha et Matte qui ont déjà repris leurs habitudes. Lionel, Helmut et Patrick sont là aussi, tout comme Manu et Yvan. Il n'a plus entendu parler ballet depuis vingt quatre heures. Cela ne pouvait pas durer. En effet, le sujet du jour est Eric Vu-An. Les aînés essayent de calmer Sacha qui ne supporte pas le directeur niçois. Lucas ne dit rien et semble amusé par la verve de son soliste qui galère afin de contrer les arguments des anciens.

—  Lucas ! Dis quelque chose ! s'exclame Sacha avec des reproches plein la voix.

—  Nous serons amenés à collaborer avec des chorégraphes extérieurs pour des créations ponctuelles. Il y a des avantages pour les deux parties. Eric Vu-An est le premier à être venu vers nous et c'est bien. Il n'est pas n'importe qui, Sashka. Il faut en tenir compte. Pourtant, il est un parmi d'autres, ni plus, ni moins, explique-t-il.

—  La reconnaissance d'un directeur d'une compagnie classique tel qu’Éric n'est pas à négliger, loin de là, laisse tomber Lionel manifestement agacé par l'illogisme de son fils.

—  On ne sait rien de sa manière de travailler. On l'a à peine vu. Il a mis au point ses magouilles dans son coin et nous les a servies comme s'il nous offrait du caviar, grogne Sacha.

—  Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à préciser les rôles de chacun. Il n'empiétera pas sur les nôtres, ne crains rien, le rassure Lucas avec un léger sourire. Je suis plus préoccupé par le fait que nous deviendrons peut-être une compagnie à part entière dès la saison prochaine alors que rien n'est planifié pour, soupire-t-il.

—  Comment ça ?

—  Il nous faut une direction, un secrétariat, une comptabilité et je ne sais quoi encore. Nous avons des bâtiments, c'est vrai pourtant Amin n'a pas prévu ça dans son aménagement. Il a défini une place pour chaque chose. Où va-t-il caser des bureaux, des sanitaires, un local de repos ou un endroit pour recevoir des visiteurs ?

—  Tu dois lui en parler le plus tôt possible, conseille son Rémi.

—  Il a déjà tout modifié lorsqu'il s'est avéré que les danseurs de la troupe parisienne allaient vivre ici. Voilà maintenant que je vais lui demander de changer ses plans à nouveau.

—  Il a préparé des bureaux pour la direction de l'école, non ?

—  Oui. Au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne solution de mélanger les deux et puis, il n'y a pas assez d'espace.

—  Peut-être en sous-sol du bâtiment latéral, en reprenant le même principe que les portes fenêtres pour les salles de danse et la cafétéria ? Il n'aura pas à modifier les volumes puisqu'il en créera d'autres. Les locaux seront lumineux et agréables devant les jardins, conseille Yvan.

Stupéfait, Lucas le fixe. Yvan n'intervient jamais que pour aboyer sur l'un ou l'autre pendant les répétitions. Il connaît à peine le son normal de sa voix, contrairement à lui qui discute parfois avec le soliste.

—  Cela veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de caves aux appartements, mais c'est une idée à creuser, commente son homme une fois revenu de sa surprise.

—  Il y a un autre problème, chéri, avance-t-il prudemment, sachant qu'il va rajouter à ses soucis.

Lucas l'observe plein de méfiance. Il lit l'appréhension en ses yeux.

—  Hum ?

—  WLB Immo loue le bâtiment de l'école à la Fondation Béjart pour le franc symbolique. Pas des bureaux au Béjart Ballet Paris. C'est différent. Les travaux vont avoir un coût supplémentaire non négligeable. Ce n'est pas à l'immobilière à les supporter.

—  Ah ! exact, fait son amour en grimaçant. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi.

—  On peut envisager de payer un montant raisonnable pour la location, propose Lionel.

—  Il faut voir avant tout l'architecte, conseille Patrick. Vous négocierez avec lui et les actionnaires de la société si cela s'avère nécessaire.

—  Avec nous-mêmes alors, soupire Lucas. Nous allons être pris entre deux feux.

—  Ah ? s'étonne le quinquagénaire.

—  Nous sommes chacun propriétaire d'un quart de l'hôtel des Perrière, explique-t-il se rappelant que Patrick n'était pas encore là lors des accords avec la fondation.

—  Voilà qui complique les choses, admet le directeur de la danse.

—  Nous redoutions de nous retrouver, un jour, en conflit d'intérêts. Cela pourrait arriver plus vite que prévu, raille-t-il.

—  Ne croyez pas ça. Amin est compréhensif. Exposez-lui le problème de façon claire et voyez ce qui en ressortira, conclut Lionel.

—  Vous êtes sûrs que ça se fera ? questionne Lucas.

—  Oui. Certain. Plus tôt tu l'accepteras, plus de temps tu auras afin de trouver des solutions, tranche Patrick. Le temps, c'est ce qui te manquera le plus.

Son compagnon soupire.

—  Je vais, avant toute chose, en parler avec Gil.

—  Ce n'est pas lui qui décide, intervient Manu manifestement agacé, tu le sais. C'est ton rêve, comme l'a dit Sacha hier.

—  Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de comploter dans son dos. Cela ne me ressemble pas. Et après l'aide qu'il m'a apportée, ce serait vraiment ingrat, bougonne-t-il, têtu.

—  Fais ce qu'il te semble juste, danseur. Pourtant, ne tarde pas, lui recommande Sacha en posant une main sur le poignet de Lucas ce qui le fait intérieurement grincer des dents. Bon, il est temps de dormir. Demain, nous avons répétition à l'opéra Garnier. Prêt ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Matte qui peine à garder les yeux ouverts depuis un moment.

Sur un signe de tête de celui-ci, il se lève et l'entraîne après les avoir embrassés. Les autres suivent le mouvement. Enfin seuls. Lucas pousse un soupir.

—  On rentre aussi ?

—  On y va, ma puce.

**.•*)(*•.**

 

Lucas gare la voiture dans le parking derrière l'opéra Garnier. Profitant de ce qu'ils sont là, Patricia a obtenu quelques jours de congé bien mérités et Rémi a dû rester en cuisine au Motus. Il est déconcerté de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Ou d'être seul, simplement. Lui qui n'avait connu que la solitude affective depuis la mort de sa mère est maintenant trop accro à la présence de son compagnon. Il est venu tôt espérant rencontrer Brigitte pour discuter avec elle de cette histoire de Ballet Béjart Paris mais elle est en rendez-vous à l'extérieur. Il a l'impression que tout s'emballe, qu'il ne maîtrise rien. Cette sensation le glace. Bien sûr une partie de lui est satisfaite, flattée qu'on l'estime capable de prendre les rennes de la compagnie parisienne. Heureuse de voir des grands comme Eric Vu-An venir à lui. L'autre crie au casse-cou, lui souffle, que c'est un cadeau empoisonné, qu'à vingt-deux ans, il n'est pas prêt. .

En attendant sa troupe, il se faufile dans la grande salle de répétition et s'installe assis en tailleur sur le parquet afin de regarder la préparation du ballet Notre-Dame de Paris, chorégraphié par Roland Petit. Il observe avec passion. Pourtant, ses pensées reviennent à la discussion d'hier soir. A-t-il vraiment le choix ? Tous le poussent tant et plus. Tous comptent sur lui. Si les administrateurs en prennent la décision à Lausanne, il ne lui restera qu'à l'assumer. Comme d'habitude, son avis ne sera pas souhaité. Il croyait avoir trois ans lui permettant de terminer ses études avant l'ouverture de l'école, puis être un professeur tranquille, songeait que les élèves seraient vingt la première saison et quarante la seconde leur donnant le temps de s'habituer, rien ne s'est déroulé ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu. Il est certain qu'il ne le regrette pas. Sa façon de concevoir sa vie a changé. Vrai qu'il a lui même brûlé les étapes en créant Fleur de R'âge et puis La quête. Vrai aussi que ses danseurs sont toute l'année sur Paris et que cela ne correspond plus à la réalité de les rattacher à Lausanne. Pourtant, il est conscient de ses limites. Créer un ballet, diriger des interprètes est une chose, y ajouter la gestion d'une compagnie et mener de front cela en plus de ses études, du Motus et de son couple en est une autre. Il estime ne pas pouvoir en faire plus que maintenant sans mettre l'un ou l'autre en péril.

Quelqu'un s'assied. Un bisou sur sa joue et le silence. Son voisin respecte son besoin de méditation.

—  C'est un emploi qui convient particulièrement à Nicolas, constate enfin ce dernier.

Pendant un long moment, il suit des yeux le danseur étoile. C'est vrai que Le Riche est poignant dans le rôle de Quasimodo.

—  L'Opéra te manque ? s'enquiert-il en se tournant vers John.

—  Non. Je suis bien au BBL et le serai autant au Béjart Ballet Paris.

—  Où est Karol ? demande-t-il en espérant éviter la conversation.

—  Il devait aller à Paris 8, il m'a déposé et a pris la voiture. Il va arriver.

Quand Sacha se laisse tomber à ses côtés, il sait qu'au contraire le sujet va revenir sur le tapis. Pourtant, son genou appuyé contre le sien, la tête posée en arrière sur le mur, le blond ne dit rien. Lucas se colle un peu plus à lui, cherchant juste sa chaleur. Devant cette promiscuité qu'il crée, un léger sourire moqueur étire la bouche de son ami. Ils regardent approcher Nicolas qui a fini son pas de deux avec Esméralda, il les salue, embrasse familièrement John, puis ils passent en revue le devenir de leurs amis communs. Des inconnus pour eux. Que fout-il encore là ?

—  Viens, souffle Sacha avec une légère grimace.

—  Tu nous retrouves là-bas ? lance-t-il à John avant de le suivre.

—  Lucas ! l'appelle celui-ci.

Son ton est une mise en garde. Il secoue la tête négativement. Non, il n'oublie jamais son homme même pour son cher Sashka.

Ils sont assis sur les fauteuils de velours cramoisi fixant le plafond peint par Marc Chagall, les balcons revêtus des plus belles parures dorées et, enfin, la scène.

—  Où est Matte ?

—  Auto-école, répond-il brièvement. C'est mon père qui l'amènera avec lui. Je ne voulais pas être en retard.

Ils retombent en un silence qu'il juge reposant. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été seuls ainsi. Pourtant, Sacha le brise.

—  Tu te rappelles la première fois lorsque tu as vu le Palais des Congrès ?

—  Oui, s'amuse-t-il. Tu m'as promis que le public me rendrait le mal donné au centuple.

—  ...

—  Tu avais raison mais tu m'as caché que c'est addictif. Avais-tu prévu que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer ?

Son sourire est une réponse en soi.

—  Es-tu prêt à entendre une autre vérité aujourd'hui ?

—  Vas-y, soupire Lucas.

Sacha a saisi sa main et la serre.

—  Tu dois déléguer, danseur. Ton rôle à toi, c'est la création. Ne gaspille pas ton temps. Décharge-toi de la gestion, de la paperasse. Apprends à faire confiance.

—  Je vais voir ça avec Amélie. Je voudrais lui proposer la direction administrative bien qu'elle ne connaisse rien au milieu.

—  Demande à Brigitte ou à Patrick de la guider. Papa qui fait déjà une grosse partie du boulot de l'organisation de la tournée peut lui donner un coup de mains au début. En ce moment, l'école n'exige que peu de travail. Engage des employés qui seront sous la houlette de ta sœur, pas la tienne. Tu en fais beaucoup trop. Et laisse-moi t'aider.

—  Mais je ne le conçois pas autrement. Et tu n'as pas à redouter, précise-t-il, que qui que ce soit prenne ta place, Sashka. C'est ridicule. Ta jalousie envers Eric est ridicule. Tu en verras défiler des chorégraphes et, espérons-le, des grands solistes. Toi, tu seras encore à mes côtés et...

—  Je ne parlais pas de ça, l'interrompt-il brièvement.

De toute évidence, il n'est pas prêt à reconnaître que son jugement négatif sur le directeur niçois n’est dû qu'à des sentiments irrationnels.

—  Laisse-moi t'épauler dans ce passage au Béjart Ballet Paris dont tu as peur, reprend-il. Prendre une part de responsabilités, d'initiatives. Discute avec Gil, ensuite dressons une liste très complète de ce qu'il y à faire. Tu arrêteras ainsi de te la repenser en désordre encore et encore. Puis, on abordera et résoudra les points un à un. Tu avanceras enfin.

Sacha l'étonne une nouvelle fois par sa perspicacité, par son instinct lorsqu'il s'agit de ce que lui éprouve.

—  Tu sais, tu m'es indispensable, se moque-t-il doucement.

La main qui serre la sienne lui répond.

—  Je ne suis pas sûr que nos mecs vont apprécier, termine Lucas.

—  Ils sont toujours avec nous, raille Sacha. Cela ne changera pas.

—  ...

—  Danseur ?

—  Rémi trouve que nous manquons d'intimité.

—  Je l'avais déjà compris à Nice, soupire son ami.

—  Matte ?

—  Aussi.

—  Ouais.

Complices, ils échangent une grimace désabusée avant d'éclater de rire. Des bruits de voix qui approchent les préviennent que leur aparté touche à sa fin.

—  On se voit ce soir pour l'opération BBP ! lui souffle Sacha les yeux pétillants de cette joie intempestive qui les a saisis.

—  Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde, ricane-t-il.

 

Les grappes blanches de la glycine qui tapisse le mur luisent sous les lumières chaudes de la terrasse. La soirée est douce, les tables sont encore toutes occupées. Derrière lui, une course, des éclats de rire, des appels. Il reçoit contre son dos Alexeï et Sean qui chahutent. Il serre tendrement ses enfants terribles, avant de les pousser vers la porte d'entrée largement ouverte. Il est pressé de retrouver son Rémi qui est toujours en cuisine. Penché sur des assiettes de dessert, ce dernier, absorbé par son travail, n'a pas réalisé sa présence. C'est le premier spectacle depuis qu'il danse où son homme n'est pas à ses côtés en coulisses.

Il ne l'a jamais vu vêtu d'une tenue traditionnelle de chef. Lorsqu'il est aux fourneaux, Rémi se contente d'un tablier immaculé sur un tee-shirt de même couleur, d'un jean noir et d'un calot pour retenir ses cheveux. Hygiène oblige. Sur chaque vêtement, le nom du bar-lounge brodé en noir. C'est la mise habituelle dans la cuisine du Motus portée par tous, de l'apprenti au chef. Chef à qui cela va particulièrement bien. Tout comme l'air concentré qu'il affiche. Assis sur le coin d'une table inox inoccupée, Lucas observe son profil pendant qu'il parachève le dressage, il suit des yeux les gestes précis de ses mains. Il y trouve de la grâce. Emilio passe en coup de vent, dépose un papier avec une nouvelle commande, saisit quatre assiettes et s'apprête à repartir.

—  Lucas est rentré ? interroge son amour.

Emilio se marre puis fait un petit signe du menton vers lui qui sourit lorsque Rémi le fixe.

—  Tu es là ? s'étonne-t-il.

—  On dirait.

Le chef quitte ses régals afin de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lucas le retient un bref instant entre ses jambes avant de lui rendre sa liberté et de descendre de son perchoir. Les mains posées sur sa taille, il appuie sa poitrine contre le dos de Rémi qui a repris sa place, posant son front dans son cou. Une brève caresse de la bouche sur la nuque moite.

—  Il y a encore beaucoup de monde, je vais prendre une courte douche, ensuite je redescends t'aider.

—  Si tu es fatigué, non.

—  Cela veut dire oui, se moque-t-il.

Ils échangent un coup d’œil complice.

 

Les yeux noisette irisés de vert le surplombent, l'hypnotisent. Remi guette sur son visage les flammes de la volupté qui le consument peu à peu. Les avant-bras immobilisés de chaque côté de sa tête par une poigne de fer, Lucas subit en lui, impuissant, les va-et-vient désespérément lents de son amant. Quand il l'a vu explorer le tiroir où ont trouvé refuge les jouets érotiques, il a fait la moue. Son amour ne les utilise que de temps en temps et c'est très bien comme ça. Cela lui apporte beaucoup de plaisir mais, à son avis, dénature un peu l'acte. Peut-être un jour. Dans longtemps, lorsque l'habitude aura remplacé la passion en feront-ils une autre habitude... Dans très longtemps. Le godemiché transparent qu'il avait choisi lui a fait faire une grimace éloquente.

—  Je te veux toi, tes mains, ta bouche, ton sexe, lui a-t-il dit.

Rémi n'a rien répondu et le phallus a rejoint les autres sex-toys dans la table de nuit. Mais, son compagnon est d'humeur joueuse et il paie son refus. Ses hanches, impatientes, vont à la rencontre de ses mouvements profonds. Il gémit. De ses talons posés dans le creux de son dos, il essaye de forcer la cadence en vain et peu à peu, sous le regard attentif, il sent monter la jouissance. Ne lui échappe pourtant pas les pupilles dilatées, le souffle de plus en plus erratique, la légère pellicule de sueur qui mouille les reins de son homme, les gémissements qu'il ne peut plus retenir. Comme lui, il approche le point de non retour.

—  Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi, amour !

Les lèvres de Rémi se posent sur les siennes sans douceur, sa langue fouille sa bouche avec emportement. D'un mouvement brusque, il libère ses mains, agrippe sa nuque, il ne veut pas qu'il s'éloigne. Il aime sa passion un peu brutale.

—  Plus vite ! plus fort !

Rémi accède enfin à sa demande. Quelques aller-et-retour plus tard, arqué contre lui, en un cri rauque, son homme jouit et se retire aussitôt l'abandonnant, frustré, de façon inexplicable. Lui qui n'oublie jamais son plaisir, qui apprécie après le sexe se laisser aller, se blottir, le cajoler, fait tout l'opposé. Il grogne son dépit. Rémi tend une main vers un tube de lubrifiant, effleure sa virilité doucement du bout des doigts avant de la saisir franchement, enduisant la peau devenue si sensible. Un parfum d'agrumes se répand. Il gémit, ferme les yeux pour profiter de la caresse. Rémi change de position, il ne comprend son intention que lorsque son gland sent l'opposition de sa barrière intime.

—  Non !

Mais déjà, sans préparation, Rémi s'empale sur sa hampe. Le fourreau qui le cerne est serré, brûlant. Il crie sa volupté. Sur le visage de son amant se lisent plaisir et douleur mêlés. Cavalier de sa jouissance, il est magnifique ainsi dressé, la tête rejetée en arrière alors que les mains de Lucas voyagent sur le corps souple, taquinent le nombril, palpe la taille ferme, la cambrure du dos. Il plie les genoux, pose ses mains sous ses fesses en un effort dérisoire pour l'aider à se soutenir, à se soulever, à retomber chaque fois plus vite, chaque fois plus fort. Lui perd pied. La houle sensuelle l'emmène sur des rivages incandescents. Les doigts crispés sur le bas de son dos, il déverse en lui le liquide séminal et sur lui les noms de cet amour qu'il ne maîtrise pas.

Rémi s'alanguit sur sa poitrine, l'enlace, les fait rouler. Lui dessous. Lucas s'échoue sur le corps chaud et moite, la tête en son cou, les jambes entrelacées aux siennes, le pubis contre le membre de Rémi qui entre-temps a retrouvé sa raideur. Où va-t-il trouver la force de le satisfaire ? Dans cet état comateux de l'après orgasme, il se frotte paresseusement à lui. Rémi geint. Sa bouche mordille ses lèvres, sa langue conquiert sa compagne une fois de plus, il exprime sa félicité d'une voix rauque avant de répondre à son élan fougueux. Il repousse la capricieuse mèche blonde qui lui cache les pupilles agrandies, puis sourit et le couvre de petits baisers pressés. Du bout des doigts, il frôle le désir fièrement affiché qui déjà exhale son envie, s'octroyant un court moment afin de récupérer sa vigueur.

—  Viens, mon tout beau. Viens.

Si on lui en donne le temps.

 

Penché vers ses plans, Amin les examine sous leurs regards inquiets. Il a senti un mécontentement certain lorsqu'il lui a fait part du problème.

—  Dans combien de jours ? questionne-t-il.

—  La saison commence début septembre.

—  Deux mois et demi dont celui des vacances, constate leur associé avec dans le ton une bonne dose d'agacement.

—  Nous pouvons établir des bureaux provisoires à l'école, propose-t-il maladroitement.

—  Cela fera très sérieux, ricane l'architecte. On lira dans les journaux : le tout nouveau Béjart Ballet Paris campe dans le Marais. Je suis sûr que l'image de l'immobilière et la vôtre en sortiront grandies.

Il a raison. Il n'ose rien dire. A ses côtés, Rémi se tient coi.

—  Arrête, papa. Ce n'est pas voulu, râle Ahmed. Lucas n'est pas enchanté de sa soudaine indépendance. Il estime que c'est trop tôt, qu'il n'a pas assez d'expérience. On ne lui laisse pas le choix. L'implantation de Lausanne ne sait plus ou ne veut plus assumer l'organisation de la compagnie parisienne. Alors ne rajoute pas à son malaise.

—  D'accord, d'accord, grogne le père de son ami. Je maintiens que ça n'a pas de sens de vouloir mettre ça au point en un délai aussi bref. Ils doivent le savoir, cela ne peut être autrement. C'est d'autant plus incompréhensible de l'exiger de toi qui manque de vécu.

Il adhère parfaitement à cette opinion.

—  Il y a deux possibilités, reprends Amin après un moment de réflexion. Soit nous diminuons le nombre des appartements, soit nous exploitons le sous-sol qui était destiné à la base aux caves et à une buanderie pour les élèves. Cette dernière solution coûtera cher au départ à cause des travaux de terrassement et des matériaux pour faire les escaliers et renforcer le soutènement mais sera plus rentable par la suite puisque nous gardons toute la surface à louer. Il y a un second problème. Nous avions prévu une petite cafétéria pour une quarantaine d'élèves et quelques professeurs. Le double, c'était faisable. Là, nous avons, soixante danseurs, autant d'étudiants et des employés, des enseignants, des visiteurs éventuels. La fréquentation quadruple et, en toute logique, les besoins s'y rapportant également.

—  Je n'y ai pas pensé, s'exclame Lucas.

L'architecte le fixe d'un air narquois qui semble lui dire qu'il ne songe pas à grand chose. Il se sent plus mal à l'aise encore.

—  Je vous propose de transférer la cafétéria dans le sous-sol du bâtiment latéral, décide Amin après un silence qui lui a paru interminable. Elle en occupera le quart de la surface en longueur et un peu plus de la moitié en profondeur. Le quart suivant sera une nouvelle salle de danse. Je suis sûr que vous en aurez l'usage. A l'arrière, comme il n'y a pas de fenêtres possibles, un local où disposer les frigos, entreposer les provisions. La cuisine sera largement vitrée du côté cafétéria afin d'avoir un peu de lumière naturelle, ce ne sera pas suffisant pourtant c'est mieux que rien. Dans l'autre partie, nous ferons les bureaux. En second plan, nous aménagerons une vaste remise affectée aux décors et accessoires des spectacles. L'actuel réfectoire sera transformé en atelier pour Arnaud et les costumières. Samuel nous a ouvert la voie en s'établissant juste à côté. La ruelle Sourdis est privée et est difficilement accessible en voiture. Impossible de faire une entrée de ce côté. La direction du Béjart Ballet Paris aura la même adresse que l'école mais les services seront indépendants. Je vais étendre le système vidéo de la sécurité. Lucas. J'aimerais que tu me dises si, avec la compagnie à Paris, vous aurez assez de salles de danse avec cette supplémentaire que j'ai prévue ? Je n'ai pas envie de revoir les volumes une fois de plus dans six mois. Ce petit jeu là est terminé.

—  On se débrouillera, répond-il marri de la rebuffade de l'architecte.

—  D'accord ! J'ai compris ! s'exclame celui-ci en se focalisant sur sa maquette virtuelle. Où trouver de la place encore ? grommelle-t-il.

—  Et les conditions de location ? demande Lucas.

—  On verra, on verra, envoie-t-il avec un geste de la main dédaigneux.

Amin est lancé. Il les a oubliés. Ils devront se contenter de ça. Il aperçoit Rémi qui jette un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il est temps de retourner au Motus. Quant à lui, ses danseurs attendent. Il fait un signe à Ahmed qui acquiesce. Ils expliquent leurs obligations à Amin et le prient de les excuser.

—  Allez, allez. Je passerai dans un jour ou deux, répond celui-ci en levant à peine les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement en sortant de l'étude.

—  La satisfaction du devoir accompli, murmure-t-il d'un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin à Rémi.

—  Il l'a plutôt bien pris, étant donné les circonstances, raille ce dernier. Heureusement, il aime les challenges.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

 

Tout le personnel de salle est là, cinq employés sous la houlette de Séba, aussi Olivier est-il en cuisine. Le gros du coup de feu est passé. Emilie, Renaud et son frère suffiront. Il est prêt à remonter à l'appartement prendre sa douche et se changer. Ce soir, ainsi que tous les samedis lorsqu'ils sont à Paris, ils vont dîner avec les danseurs, ensuite ils sortiront avec eux et les clients. Il est impatient et n'attend qu'une seule chose, que son homme soit rentré. C'est le second jour qu'il n'est pas à ses côtés. Il a l'impression de le laisser tomber.

 

Oh ! il sait que Lucas est bien entouré. Que tous ont un œil sur lui. Comme lui veille sur ses danseurs. Il est convaincu, qu'en son absence, le regard attentif de Sacha ne doit pas le quitter. Au détriment de Matte ? Non. Peu à peu, il est devenu plus attentionné envers son petit-ami. Il l'a vu avec Yun, puis avec John. Avec chacun d'eux, il avait une relation on ne peut plus égoïste. Depuis le début de leur histoire, Matte a une place unique à ses côtés. Le blond a ce geste possessif et protecteur qui attire le jeune milanais contre sa hanche et trahit ses sentiments envers son amant. Câlin, demandeur, ce dernier n'a jamais assez de caresses que son compagnon, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, ne lui refuse pas. Avec aisance, Sacha jongle entre son inclination pour Matte et son amour sans faille pour Lucas. Présent autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ce qui ne semble pas du goût du bouillant italien, partagé entre sa jalousie et son admiration pour Lucas. Un peu comme lui qui n'arrive pas à détester le séduisant et attachant soliste, tout en le maudissant lui et son amour vingt fois pas jour.

—  Ça ne va pas ?

—  Si, bien sûr, rétorque-t-il à Oli avec un sourire.

—  Vous ne pouvez pas sans cesse être ensemble, Rem.

Il adresse un coup d’œil furtif à son frère. Est-il transparent à ce point ?

—  ...

—  De quoi as-tu peur ? Cela fait un an que je vous vois. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, Lucas t'aime. Lâche la pression.

—  ...

—  Sacha ? interroge-t-il perplexe.

—  Non. Même pas. Je lui ai promis que je serai toujours à ses côtés. Il est sorti de scène et je suis ici.

—  Tu dérailles complètement, lance Oli. Ne le sous-estime pas. Lucas a les pieds sur terre. Il n'y a plus de Michel Denard dans la rue qui le guette. Tu n'as pas à le protéger.

—  Tu ne comprends pas, soupire-t-il. Tu ignores son besoin de tendresse.

—  Je l'imagine. Avec son passé, ceci n'a rien d'étonnant. Tu lui manques certainement mais il est du genre à en faire une force.

La porte battante qui s'ouvre sur son Lucas l'empêche de répondre. Il fait la bise à Oli avant de se serrer contre lui.

—  On va se changer avant de dîner et sortir ?

 

Leurs habitudes sont connues et les clients qui s'attardent ont tendance à se multiplier le samedi soir. Bientôt, ce ne sera plus possible de sortir avec tous. Il ne voit pas comment ils vont se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Avec les danseurs présents et leurs amis, c'est donc un groupe conséquent qui les escorte ce soir. Lucas plaisante avec Ahmed et Jerem, remémorant aux deux autres leurs bêtises adolescentes. Sacha s'en mêle, posant des questions d'une voix moqueuse. De façon habile, il dirige les autres vers le sujet Lucas qui grimace devant les railleries de ses copains. Lorsque la conversation s'aiguille sur ses flirts, son chéri coupe court d'une voix sèche. Le visage de Sacha s'allonge. Lui se rappelle leur soirée au restaurant de Lafargues, Lucas a voulu éviter ce qu'il avait jugé pénible, blessant son ami en même temps.

A chaque discothèque, ils ont égaré des membres de la troupe. Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant le Dean's, ils ne sont qu'une douzaine. Lucas lui adresse un coup d’œil satisfait. Il est ici comme chez lui. Cela n'a pas été le cas du Vertical ou du Galaxy. Il les avait choisis parce que la capacité de ces établissements permet un apport sans devoir refuser les clients accoutumés et les mécontenter. Ce n'est pas le genre qu'aime son homme. Trop vastes, trop bondés, trop tout. Dans ces cas là, il n'y a que la musique et la danse qui trouvent grâce à ses yeux.

Le regard d'Helmut se pose sur eux et s'illumine, il leur sourit. Sans gêne, Lionel passe derrière le comptoir et embrasse son compagnon. Bien qu'aimant chacun leur indépendance, leur métier, leur univers, ils semblent très unis. Si le père de Sacha les a accompagnés dans les premières pérégrinations, il a depuis choisi de rester à Paris. La peur de perdre ce bonheur inespéré ne doit pas y être étrangère. De son côté, le séducteur qu'était Helmut s'est assagi, il n'attendait au fond que l'occasion de se ranger.

 

Il va mourir de chaud. Il est mort. Il n'a plus l'habitude de travailler autant. Lors des déplacements avec Lucas, il ne fout rien. Quelques zouks puis trois rock and roll endiablés demandés au DJ ont suffi à le mettre en nage et l'achever. Il pousse la porte du Dean's et soupire de bien-être en retrouvant la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il s'écarte un peu, s'appuie contre le mur et allume une cigarette.

Une silhouette se dresse en la pénombre. Un visage éclairé par les néons, une crinière blonde. La tête en arrière, Sacha inspire l'air frais avant de le rejeter. Il est superbe. Le bruit du battant qui s'abat sur le mur une fois de plus. Aussi grande, plus mince, plus élégante, une autre ombre rejoint la première.

—  Tu n'as pas vu ma moitié ? interroge son Lucas.

—  Non !

La réponse a claqué sèchement dans la nuit.

—  Me fais pas la gueule, Sashka, entend-il son amour souffler. Je ne voulais pas que Rémi soit froissé en écoutant le récit de mes anciens flirts.

—  Tu as préféré me blesser moi, lance Sacha amer.

—  Arrête. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu le sais. Ma répartie a été instinctive. Excuse-moi, demande Lucas en posant un baiser sur la joue de son ami.

Celui-ci soupire, l'attire à lui, embrasse sa tempe, le serre un instant avant de relâcher son étreinte.

—  C'est oublié, murmure le soliste tendrement. Tu te rappelles qu'on doit se voir pour l'opération BBP ? C'était prévu aujourd'hui.

—  Oui. Nous sommes allés affronter Amin. Cela n'a pas été facile. Il n'était pas ravi. On aura l'occasion d'en discuter demain avec nos hommes. Lundi, congé pour tout le monde. Dorénavant, il n'y aura pas d'exception à cette règle. Je consacrerai ma journée à Rémi, pas de danse, pas de BBL ou de BBP.

—  Et plus que tout, pas de danseur, raille Sacha.

—  Cela fera du bien à Matte aussi, raille Lucas.

—  J'ai accepté que ton bonheur soit aux côtés de Rémi. Pas besoin de ramener Matte sur le tapis, grogne Sacha.

—  ...

—  Bien que cela ne change rien à mes sentiments ou à ma possessivité..., avoue le blond.

—  Je l'ai remarqué avec Eric, se marre son chéri.

—  Après ce que tu en avais dit.

—  Tu me prends pour une girouette ? se moque son amant. Je te taquinais, c'est tout. Je savais que tu démarrerais au quart de tour. J'avais raison, dit-il avec un petit rire.

—  Ouais, reconnaît l'autre mi-figue, mi-raisin.

—  Personne ne te remplacera jamais, idiot. Le pire, c'est que tu le sais.

Il a vu flamber la joie dans le regard d'onyx maintenant tourné vers la lumière.

—  Te l'entendre dire est un plaisir, mon amour !

—  Sashka ! proteste son Lucas d'un ton grondeur mais le soliste rit de son emportement, conscient qu'il n'est pas vraiment fâché de son audace.

—  Je rentre. Tu demeures là ?

—  Avance ! dit le blond en poussant son homme devant lui, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

Atterré, il reste là, dissimulé dans l'ombre du mur. Immobile. Spectateur non désiré d'une scène indésirable. Un maelström d'émotions l'envahit. Jalousie devant les tendres gestes qu'ils partagent, émotion au vu des attentions que Lucas a à son propre égard, peur surtout, peur de le perdre lorsqu'après un différent, son compagnon trouvera auprès d'un Sacha aimant le réconfort nécessaire. Quelle entente, il y a entre ces deux-là. Est-ce nouveau ? Non, bien sûr. Il l'a toujours deviné, mais le voir, l'écouter... Il est clair que ces attitudes familières, complices ne sont pas des manières isolées, c'est leur façon habituelle d'être l'un envers l'autre. Concrètement, il n'a rien à reprocher à Lucas. Lui, Rémi, est omniprésent en sa vie, en ses pensées, en son âme. Oui, son Lucas l'aime. Il jette son mégot, l'écrase du talon avant d'ouvrir la porte d'une poigne nerveuse.

 

Rémi serre Lucas et n'est pas prêt à le lâcher. Il éprouve quelques difficultés à retrouver ses esprits. Le pied de son chéri bat la mesure impatiemment. Il l'a souvent vu danser avec d'autres cette nuit. Il ne veut pas le brimer, il ne tarderait pas à s'éloigner, pourtant il n'apprécie pas. Décidément, ce n'est pas sa soirée. Son corps pressé sur le sien, les mains dans sa nuque, Lucas l'embrasse et son baiser amoureux repousse ses craintes.

—  Tu as fumé, constate-t-il. Un problème ?

—  Non. Juste une envie.

Lucas lui adresse une légère grimace. Il n'y croit pas. Il le connaît trop. Pelotonné contre lui, son amour joue doucement avec ses doigts, caresse l'anneau qui les unit, avant de l'amener à sa bouche.

—  Tu viens danser ? lui murmure-t-il.

 

C'est le dernier jour de son Lucas à l'opéra de Paris. Des spectacles importants. L'opéra Garnier, c'est un must. Une reconnaissance. Bien sûr, Brigitte n'est pas étrangère à la programmation de Fleur de R'âge pourtant La quête ou quel que soit le nom qu'aura ce ballet est déjà prévu la saison prochaine en accord avec Laurent Hilaire, le maître de ballet et Benjamin Millepied, le successeur de la directrice pensionnée officiellement en septembre 2014.

Sur un coup de tête, il décide de faire une surprise à son compagnon. Il fait part de son idée à Oli qui lève les yeux au ciel. Il s'en moque. Le gros de l'affluence est terminé lorsqu'il prend la direction du Palais Garnier. Heureusement, il y a peu de trafic. Il se gare de façon approximative, pénètre par l'arrière dans le bâtiment et se faufile vers les loges. Il entend les acclamations du public. Ils sont toujours en scène mais ils ne tarderont pas. En effet, à peine est-il au but que des exclamations retentissent dans les coulisses. Et soudain, son Lucas est là, le rire aux lèvres. Ses pupilles s'agrandissent en l'apercevant. Leurs regards s'accrochent.

—  Tu es venu ! s'exclame-t-il avant de se jeter sur lui.

—  Ça y est ! Des mamours et des bisous ! Cela ne nous avait pas manqué, ricane Didier.

Les danseurs qui rentrent bientôt à Lausanne apprécient peu de voir leurs rôles repris alors qu'ils sont encore là. Ils n'ont pas démérité, c'est le choix de Lucas. Ils ne sont plus que des faire-valoir. Leur humeur s'en ressent et un détail peut mettre le feu aux poudres. Il ne répond rien et préfère se consacrer au démaquillage de Lucas. Il le pousse sur un vieux fauteuil Voltaire au velours passé. Il caresse du pouce, avec une tendresse infinie, le creux en dessous de la joue, remonte vers la tempe, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Il retrouve le goût du gloss qu'utilise sur eux Caroline, la maquilleuse.

—  Il ne faut pas trop s'attarder, ma puce, lui souffle-t-il.

—  Je sais. Je suis content que tu sois là, soupire son homme.

Dire qu'il avait hésité.

 

Rémi repousse le drap et s'étire avec un tenu grognement. Il fait chaud sous la verrière. Le corps moite blotti contre le sien remue. Il s'écarte légèrement, contemple la forme alanguie et effleure du revers de la main la cambrure du dos, les fesses fermes. Il se penche vers lui et baise cet endroit sensible derrière l'oreille.

—  Déjà ? proteste son Lucas.

Il est craquant avec ses yeux encore lourds de sommeil et ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Il rit gentiment. Ils se sont levés tard, ont pris le petit déjeuner dans le berceau de verdure qu'est devenu le balcon, parmi ces plantes que son chéri n'arrête pas de multiplier, avant de faire des courses dans le quartier. Ils ont rangé les provisions et se faisant, ont commencé à se taquiner. Quelques mains qui traînent, quelques baisers échangés. Quelques caresses osées sur des peaux qui se dénudent qu'ils ont terminées sur le lit, avant de se rendormir.

—  Tu n'as pas faim ?

Il sait que c'est l'argument suprême afin de le bouter hors du lit.

—  Tu ne m'auras pas, ricane Lucas en lui offrant son dos.

—  Je croyais que tu voulais aller au cinéma ?

Il se retourne, l'observe, tente de voir s'il en a envie ou pas. Il semble avoir trouvé une réponse, car il se redresse au bord du lit.

—  Seulement, si tu le veux, précise Rémi en l'attrapant par le poignet stoppant net son mouvement.

—  On mange puis on y va, murmure Lucas en souriant.

 

La température est douce ce soir. Sous la protection de Notre-Dame illuminée, ils sont assis sur l'escalier qui mène au quai de la Seine. Dans la pénombre propice aux épanchements amoureux, la main de Lucas serrée entre les siennes, sa cuisse contre lui, Rémi rêve de leur rencontre, de ces temps où il aimait un Lucas qui l'ignorait.

—  Où es-tu ? chuchote son compagnon.

Son pouce qui effleure le dos de sa main, le ramène à leurs premiers élans à la fois pudiques, à la fois fébriles.

—  Tu es là, malgré mon passé que tu connais. Tu es appuyé sur la porte de la partie privée du bar, la tête en arrière, le bas de ton corps pressé sur le mien, tu gémis de désir alors que je te caresse, commence-t-il à raconter. Tu ne me vois pas. La bouche entrouverte, les lèvres luisantes de la salive de nos baisers, le souffle erratique, les yeux remplis d'envie, tu es magnifique, j'ai tant envie de toi que j'en tremble. Je sais que c'est ta première expérience masculine, je crains de t'effrayer. Je t'aime. Et tu as mis le feu dans mes reins. Je fais des efforts afin de me maîtriser. Je te dis que l'on ne fera que ce que tu veux, mais moi, je voudrais tout, avoue-t-il.

—  Je suis perdu, se rappelle Lucas à son tour. Tu me troubles tant. Je te veux ; j'ai peur. Peur de te donner trop, de n'être pour toi qu'une conquête qui te résiste et que tu t'entêtes à vaincre. Tu es séduisant. Tu traînes des hommes, des femmes dans ton sillage. Tu as un passé, de l'expérience. Tu n'as jamais ramené tes conquêtes au Motus mais tout le monde sait que tu as des amants de passage. Je t'ai vu avec Anthony, il était beau dans sa plénitude et j'ai eu mal. J'ai vingt et un ans, aucun vécu amoureux. Encore moins avec un mec. Je me sens gauche. Comment te retenir ?

—  En étant toi-même, simplement...

—  Chut ! fait Lucas en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer. Pourtant là, en ce couloir, j'oublie tout ça. Ta chaleur m'inonde. Je ne vois que toi qui m'emporte vers un inconnu que je devine et qui me chamboule. Je perds pied peu à peu. L'instinct gagne sur la raison.

—  Je t'entraîne dans les escaliers vers l'appartement. Je perçois tes réticences. Je te rassure tant bien que mal. Vas-tu me fuir une autre fois ? Ce que je découvre de ton corps au gré des gestes, m'émeut tellement. Je ne veux pas t'éloigner en étant trop pressé. Tu as des élans sensuels qui me bouleversent et des reculs, des hésitations qui les démentent. Tu me rends fou, honey.

Pour évoquer leur première fois, sans le réaliser, ils se sont rapprochés, ils parlent bouche contre bouche, à voix basse.

—  Je comprends à tes soupirs, à tes gémissements que je peux t'émouvoir. Je tente de les percevoir. Je voudrais t'offrir la lune, être le meilleur coup de ta vie mais je ne maîtrise rien du tout et je jouis dans ta bouche avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. J'ai eu la jouissance pourtant ce sentiment est mitigé : je me sens minable. Je suis mou, mon corps a juste besoin d'être blotti entre tes bras, mon bon-sens me souffle que je dois te procurer le même nirvana. Tout au moins essayer. Je décrypte un nouveau plaisir. Celui de faire, celui d'en donner et enfin ta volupté. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir vu cet orgasme là agrandir tes yeux.

—  Tu en as contemplé bien d'autres depuis, susurre Rémi.

Un sourire lui répond. Les lèvres de Lucas se posent sur les siennes. Baiser léger, simple effleurement.

—  Voilà, j'ai envie de toi maintenant, murmure son homme avec une légère grimace.

—  Je ne l'avais pas repéré, se moque-t-il gentiment devant ses iris clairs, brillants de désir.

Lucas tourne le regard vers le fleuve et ses berges illuminées. Un silence s'installe. Reprend-il ses esprits ?

—  Rémi ?

—  Hmm ?

—  Cela fait plus d'un an que nous sommes ensemble. Près d'un an et demi en fait. Nous nous connaissons bien. Si je n'ai jamais su mentir, tu n'es pas bien plus doué à ce jeu que moi. Que s'est-il passé samedi soir ?

—  Rien.

—  ...

—  Pas grand chose.

—  Assez pour que tu éprouves la nécessité de fumer pour te calmer.

—  J'étais fatigué. Lorsque je t'accompagne en déplacement, je ne fais rien. Je prends des habitudes de paresseux, raille-t-il. Quand je travaille, mon endurance s'en ressent.

Il soupire devant le regard incisif et l'air narquois de son compagnon.

—  Tu avais beaucoup dansé avec d'autres.

—  Aucune danse rapprochée. J'y ai veillé parce que ça te déplaît. C'est tout ?

—  Je t'ai entendu avec Sacha, jette-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

—  Lorsque j'ai remarqué que tu avais fumé, je me suis douté que tu étais dehors et que tu nous avais écoutés. Et ?

—  Constater cette tendresse qu'il y a entre vous, ces gestes familiers, cette complicité m'a choqué, effrayé.

—  C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas quitté des yeux hier soir quand nous discutions avec Lionel, Amin, Ahmed et Sacha de l'opération BBP ainsi que l'appelle ce dernier ? Choqué, je te l'accorde. Effrayé, je le refuse. T'ai-je donné l'impression que j'avais envie de trouver dans d'autres bras ce que tu me procures si bien ? Ta seule rivale, c'est la danse, mon ange. Et encore. Je n'ai jamais considéré le Motus comme un concurrent direct. Je devrais ?

—  Idiot ! Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Rien d'autre ne compte. Ni les tournées au loin, ni ta passion pour la danse, ni même ta tendresse envers Sacha, dit-il avec une grimace.

—  Ni l'éloignement du Motus qui en résulte ?

—  Je dois avouer que l'installation de la compagnie à Paris me fait espérer que nous y serons plus souvent, que je t'aurai un peu plus à moi seul, admet-il.

—  Je ferai tout pour. Tu sais, ma tendresse pour Sacha comme tu dis, ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer plus que tout. Si je l'aimais autant et surtout de la même manière, pourquoi te choisirais-je toi pour affronter la vie et non lui qui n'attend qu'un geste ? Cela n'a rien en commun. C'est toi mon compagnon. Mon mari, si tu l'acceptes quand nous en reparlerons.

—  Lucas, souffle-t-il ému.

—  Tu croyais que j'avais oublié ?

—  Je ne sais pas, je...

Lucas rit de le voir incertain.

—  Suis-je à l'abri, moi, d'une rencontre que tu ferais au Motus ou ailleurs ? Bien sûr, tu me diras que cela ne surviendra pas et tu le crois, j'en suis certain. Pourtant, rien n'est perpétuellement acquis.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

 

Si la semaine, pour eux, ne débute que mardi, elle démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Dans trois jours, ils prendront la route pour Lausanne où ils passeront dix jours, du 21 au 1er juillet. Gil lui a confirmé au téléphone l'accord de Lionel sur la présentation du pas de deux entre Jorge et la mort. Il était, bien sûr, déjà au courant. Lionel a proposé à Helmut de l’accompagner en Suisse et la présence de celui-ci à ses côtés lors de cet hommage à son compagnon défunt devrait en surprendre et en choquer plus d'un.

Escorté de Rémi, il est arrivé tôt à l'école, cela lui permet de répéter "Brel et Barbara" qu'il doit interpréter à Ljubljana et ensuite à Golfe Juan. Il danse, avec pour seul spectateur son compagnon, sur "Dis, quand reviendras-tu ?", il enchaîne sur "Avec élégance". Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la chanson qu'il s'aperçoit d'un auditoire plutôt nombreux et familier.

—  Vous êtes déjà là ?

—  Comme toi, rétorque Sacha. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tétanisé, il ne répond pas. Il réalise qu'il a omis de dire qu'il partira en Slovénie interpréter "Brel et Barbara". Ça va être sa fête. Il voit les yeux du soliste s'agrandir de surprise puis foncer de rage. On ne distingue pas l'iris de la pupille tant ils sont noirs. Il a deviné.

—  Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de t'en informer, dit-il avec une grimace. Gil m'a demandé d'aller à Ljubljana. Par la suite, j'ai cru l'avoir fait, achève-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Nerveusement, il chipote pour mettre la bande sonore du duo, quand Rémi intervient et lui ôte le CD des mains.

—  On va boire un café d'abord, décrète son homme.

Le petit noir lui fait du bien. Sacha a son visage des mauvais jours.

—  Je sais, j'aurais du te tenir au courant. Je m'en veux, n'enfonce pas le clou, lance-t-il.

—  Tu me connais pourtant, râle son ami. Des représentations supplémentaires, c'est ce que l'on essaye d'éviter en séparant en deux entités, non ? Il ne nous restait que Lausanne et Golfe Juan de prévus. A quoi ont servi nos discussions de dimanche si tu fais, toi, exactement le contraire.

—  J'y vais seul. Je danserai avec le BBL.

—  En plus ! Tu vas garder un pied dans chaque compagnie ?

—  Je ne vois pas les choses ainsi, s'énerve-t-il. J'aime Brel et Barbara et je dois bien ça à Gil.

—  Tu aimes danser ça ? Alors, crée-le chez nous. Nous le dirigerons ensemble.

—  Je ne peux pas, Sashka !

—  Bon sang, Lucas ! Tu ne dois rien à Gil. Rien du tout. Tu lui as parlé de ton projet de dépoussiérer "La neuvième symphonie" et "Les quatre fils Aymon" ?

—  Oui.

—  Il a déjà établi le programme des deux prochaines saisons. En novembre 2014, il part au Japon et en Chine avec la neuvième. Le BBL la dansera avec le Tokyo Ballet. Tu penses qu'il en avait l'idée avant ? Il t'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

—  Non !

—  Si ! Arrête de penser que tout le monde, il est beau, tout le monde, il est gentil, s'emporte son ami qu'il n'a jamais vu aussi en colère. Sois un peu réaliste. Je l'apprécie mais je ne suis pas aveugle comme toi. Deux troupes, l'une d'avant garde et sous les feux de la rampe, l'autre qui était renommée, qui se traîne depuis le départ du maître et qui est traitée en parent pauvre et vieillot, cela ne convient pas au conseil d'administration. Ils veulent des résultats. Gil est obligé de se dépasser. Tu dois être conscient de la rivalité qu'il y aura entre nous. S'il veut que le BBL progresse, il te marchera dessus et c'est ce que l'on attend de lui, assène Sacha sans ménagement.

—  C'est une coïncidence, proteste-t-il faiblement.

—  Arrête de faire le con ! tu n'y crois pas toi-même !

—  Sacha ! intervient Rémi d'un ton plein de reproches. Tu lui fais du mal, souffle-t-il à voix basse espérant certainement qu'il ne l'entende pas, ce qui est raté.

Sacha se lève d'un bond, s'arrache à Matte qui le retenait et s'accroupit à côté de lui, une main posée sur sa cuisse.

—  Regarde-moi.

Il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas lire en ses yeux qu'il a raison. Gil lui a donné sa chance, l'a soutenu, l'a poussé tant qu'il a pu. Il a aimé sa version de Boléro, l'a fait danser. En Allemagne, il lui a confié la compagnie à lui qui n'était rien. Après, il lui a laissé une partie de ses solistes, a favorisé la venue des élèves de Rudra. S'il est là aujourd'hui, c'est avec son aide. Personne n'a cru en lui comme cet homme sur lequel il s'appuie à la moindre difficulté.

—  C'est mon ami, marmonne-t-il.

—  Mon Lucas, murmure Sacha. Je suis désolé.

—  Il m'a soutenu de son mieux.

—  Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas réalisé où ça le mènerait et qu'il n'a pas d'autre possibilité. Discutes-en avec lui, soupire-t-il.

—  Et toi, tu es trop possessif, accuse-t-il.

—  Je sais, reconnaît Sacha en serrant son poignet. Je l'apprécie, crois-moi, pourtant je suis lucide. Tu dois prendre une décision, danseur.

—  J'ai marqué mon accord, je vais aller à Ljubljana, s'entête-t-il. Je parlerai avec Gil en votre présence. Cela vous convient à tous les deux ? Oui, Lionel ?

—  Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment, raille celui-ci qui attendait la fin de la conversation debout derrière son fils.

—  Vas-y, l'incite-t-il avec un sourire.

—  J'aimerais que tu danses La Danza del Fueye de Raúl Garello.

—  A Lausanne ? Ce n'est pas un hommage Mahler ?

—  C'est avant tout un hommage à Jorge. Raúl a écrit ce tango qui dure sept minutes pour Jorge qui l'a dansé jusqu'en juillet 1992 ; il est mort quatre mois plus tard. Nul autre ne l'a interprété. Helmut a pris contact avec Victor Villena qu'il connaît vaguement, un bandonéoniste argentin, l'un des plus doués. Il aura fini ses master-classes à Rotterdam et est prêt à accomplir le déplacement.

—  Tu es bien sûr de mon acceptation, ricane-t-il.

—  Je t'ai vu le danser à ta manière quand tu es seul. Tu adores le tango.

—  Il y a une chose qui vous échappe et qui me reste privée ? Un minuscule jardin secret ? Je vois, soupire-t-il devant leur air étonné. Si cela peut te faire plaisir, c'est volontiers, Lionel.

—  Tu choisis ta propre chorégraphie ou je t'apprends celle de Maurice Béjart ?

—  C'est ton idée.

—  Je te propose, tu décideras.

—  Tu l'as interprété ? questionne Lucas surpris.

—  Bien souvent aux côtés de Jorge. Je l'ai fait travailler. Il était déjà très malade, je le quittais le moins possible. Il combattait ses instants de faiblesse. Il contraignait son corps à continuer, jour après jour. Il voulait vivre la danse jusqu'au bout.

On sent l'émotion en sa voix qui tremble un peu. Avec une caresse tendre sur son épaule, il repousse doucement Sacha toujours à ses côtés. Créer, répéter, c'est ce qu'il lui faut afin d'oublier la réalité de leur discussion précédente.

—  Tu filmes, mon ange ?

Pour la première fois, il voit danser Lionel. Vraiment danser. Développer un rôle de bout en bout, pas uniquement enseigner. C'est très différent. Il met des gestes élégants, sensuels au service d'une sensibilité exacerbée. Sa technique est pure et semble naturelle. Il faut un professionnel pour discerner sous l'aisance ce que cela a exigé de labeur, d'exercices et de discipline. S'il n'est pas animal fougueux comme l'était son compagnon, c'est un danseur magnifique et très émouvant. Il connaît la chorégraphie sur le bout des doigts. Malgré ses cinquante cinq ans, il finit sans l'ombre d'un essoufflement.

—  Tu montres ? demande Lucas à Rémi.

Il visionne plusieurs fois le morceau. Il dispose sur ce qui représentera la scène deux chaises très loin l'une de l'autre. Il s'assied sur une.

—  Tu peux recommencer, Lionel ?

Il se met dans la peau de Jorge qui regarde danser son amant. Ce sont des retrouvailles qu'il veut. Des retrouvailles d'amour. Cet instant précis où tous les deux ont réalisé qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. A un bon tiers du tango, au moment qu'il a choisi pour être la fin de la solitude, il évolue vers Lionel, puis une main posée à plat sur sa poitrine, l'autre sur son épaule, il le pousse vers la seconde chaise, l'oblige à s'asseoir. A sa demande, la musique redémarre au début. Cette fois, il choisit sa propre chorégraphie, la modifiant afin de répliquer à celle de Béjart. A quatre minutes trente, il invite Lionel à la danse et fait de celle du maître un pas de deux qu'il termine aux pieds de l'aîné, la joue posée sur sa cuisse, ses bras enlaçant les genoux de l'amant reconnu nécessaire à la vie. Il doit se secouer pour sortir de ce rôle qui, un instant, lui a collé au corps et au cœur, est devenu son histoire.

—  On va voir ce que ça donne, dit-il en se relevant. Ce n'est encore qu'une ébauche.

—  Danseur, ce que tu offres au public, c'est l'image d'un amour au masculin, objecte Sacha.

—  Tu n'es pas gay, toi ? lui lance-t-il. 

—  Je ne suis pas les spectateurs.

—  Le chant du compagnon errant...

—  Ce n'est pas le sens du ballet, s'exclame Sacha.

—  Je le sais. Il n'empêche que l'on peut y voir des gestes tendres entre deux hommes et oublier que derrière l'un se cache la conscience de l'autre. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul ballet ambigu. Et dans le pas de deux entre la mort et Jorge, le don de la rose est le cadeau de son âme à un autre homme. Pourquoi chicanes-tu maintenant ?

Sacha hésite, soupire puis acquiesce.

—  Qui le dansera ? interroge Lionel.

—  Mais, toi ! s'enflamme-t-il stupéfait.

—  Lucas, j'ai cinquante cinq ans.

—  Et ? Je ne vois personne le danser mieux que toi, répond-il avec un sourire.

Il sait que Lionel a compris ce qu'il essaye de dire à travers sa chorégraphie et qu'il va accepter. L’aîné ne le quitte pas des yeux, pourtant, il voit bien au delà d'eux. Dans un passé où Jorge est à ses côtés. Il est convaincu que son ancien compagnon n'aurait pas aimé qu'un autre endosse ce rôle.

—  Merci.

Un unique mot dont Lucas mesure à présent tout le sens.

 

Ils prennent la route de Lausanne le vendredi matin. Il est fatigué. Il a répété le pas de deux avec Sacha et le tango avec Lionel, suivi les répétitions de Fleur de R'âge et de La quête, discuté avec Amin en arpentant le sous-sol de l'école, eu un entretien avec sa sœur. Puis il y a l'autre côté de sa vie, il a travaillé au Motus, été à Rungis, chez les grossistes avec Rémi. Il somnole à moitié contre celui-ci, la tête posée sur son épaule. C'est Sacha qui conduit. Matte met de la musique, il chipote avec la sélection qu'a faite son petit-ami serait un terme plus exact. Il passe systématiquement à grande vitesse les passages qui ne lui plaisent pas. C'est aussi agaçant que lorsque Rémi zappe les programmes à la télé. Ce dernier l'entoure de son bras et il se blottit contre sa poitrine.

—  Bon sang Matte ! Tu fais chier, arrête ça, lance le blond à son chéri.

—  Je n'aime pas.

—  Moi oui. Si je les ai enregistrés...

C'est la dernière chose qu'il entend avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'il s'éveille, il est seul dans la voiture. Ils sont stationnés sur une aire de repos nichée au milieu d'une forêt de résineux. Le car et le camion sont garés non loin d'eux ainsi que la luxueuse berline d'Helmut. Tous sont installés autour des tables de pique-nique. Son Rémi s'affaire et étale les victuailles au fur et à mesure que Sacha et Helmut les déchargent de la voiture.

—  Tu te lèves, paresseux ?

Ahmed le secoue sans délicatesse. Sa voix basse porte. L'imaginer dans la même situation avec Flo le réjouit.

—  Tu souris au réveil, s'exclame son ami. C'est que Rémi t'a bien dressé !

—  Si tu tires Flo du sommeil avec autant de prévenance, elle va fuir très vite, raille-t-il.

—  Tu n'es pas ma femme ! Heureusement !

Le rire moqueur d'Ahmed ne lui dit rien de bon mais lorsqu'il plonge sur lui, il est pris de court et incapable de réagir. Coincé sous les quatre vingt quinze kilos de muscles de son ami, limité en ses gestes par le dossier et les sièges avant, il subit ses chatouilles en hurlant « au secours » comme un possédé. Hélas, l'aide ne vient pas. Au contraire, il perçoit quelques rires. C'est échevelé et suant qu'il sort d'un combat où il a eu largement le dessous. Qu'à cela ne tienne, une fois descendu de la voiture, il entend bien avoir sa revanche. Dans un vaste espace, sa rapidité et sa légèreté deviennent des atouts non négligeables. Ils se connaissent trop à travers la capoeira pour que l'un des deux prennent le dessus, ils s'amusent tels les adolescents qu'ils étaient il y a peu de temps.

—  On mange, les petits !

D'un même mouvement, ils se retournent tous les deux vers Matte, l'un des plus jeunes qui les a pourtant traités en gamins et se précipitent sur lui en glapissant. D'abord tétanisé, le milanais prend la fuite sous les quolibets des danseurs. C'est avec Matte jeté sur l'épaule d'Ahmed comme un sac de pommes de terre qu'ils reviennent après une poursuite acharnée vers le repas qui les attend.

—  Ouf ! fait-il en se laissant tomber aux côtés de son compagnon qui le couve d'un regard indulgent.

Rémi repousse ses cheveux qui se sont dénoués dans ces grandes joutes où il a perdu élastique, ruban. Sa main est tendre et caressante. Il pose sa bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser léger avant de l'abandonner dans le but d'examiner les victuailles déposées sur la table.

—  J'ai faim.

 

Les danseurs qui ont encore une habitation, une colocation ici à Lausanne vont profiter de ces quelques jours pour prendre les dispositions nécessaires. C'est le cas notamment de Manu et Yvan qui vivent là depuis longtemps, celui aussi de Sean et Alexeï qui ont à peine vu le logis de la rue Jomini qu'avaient loué Rémi et Lucas et dont le bail ne sera pas renouvelé, de Lisbeth qui vit avec deux autres danseuses dans un duplex. Des cas très différents pour chacun. Lucas a beaucoup insisté auprès de Jean Pierre Pastori afin qu'ils assurent eux-mêmes le transport des biens des danseurs. Patrick, leur routier international et le second chauffeur viendront les rejoindre avec le camion dans le but d'aider ceux qui seront prêts à déménager. Ce n'est pas le seul voyage qu'ils feront. Il y en aura au mois d'août. Si les uns ont déjà pris un logement sur Paris et sont pressés de retrouver un chez-eux, d'autres ont choisi de rester dans les appartements communautaires jusqu'à l'aménagement du domaine des Perriere. La plupart ont alors décidé de vendre tout ou une partie du mobilier.

En les écoutant discuter, se rappeler des souvenirs, évoquer des fêtes données chez l'un ou l'autre, Lucas réalise que, pour eux, c'est une page qui se tourne. La nouvelle page, c'est lui qui va devoir l'écrire. Ils sont bien entendu complices mais n'est-ce pas l'auteur qui est garant de l'écriture ? Et lui sautent à la figure, les responsabilités qu'il va endosser, le chemin qu'il se devra d'accomplir avec discernement. Il a vingt deux ans. Il en tremble. Il observe les visages autour de lui, certains impatients et joyeux, d'autres hésitants et parfois un peu inquiets. Il y aura le garde-fou si fragile du conseil d'administration. Si lointain. Au contraire, il pressent qu'il lui faudra oser entrer en conflit avec eux dans le but de protéger ses danseurs, ses stagiaires, ses élèves et pourquoi pas, ses professeurs, ses employés. Écrasé par cette perspective, il soupire.

—  Mon Lucas ? Où es-tu ? interroge une voix chaude.

—  Dans l'avenir, répond-il honnêtement à Helmut qui le scrute. Assumer le devenir d'une compagnie qui comptera soixante danseurs, un staff d'une douzaine de personnes minimum et un secrétariat me fait peur. Ces fonctions multiples qu'il va falloir assurer alors que nous n'y connaissons rien. Je retomberai toujours sur mes pieds, j'ai Rémi et des choses que j'aime : le Motus, le vignoble. Et eux ? continue-t-il en fixant les danseurs. Si je m'égare dans mes choix ? Si la gestion n'est pas à la hauteur ?

—  Crois-tu que Béjart ne s'est jamais trompé  ? Penses-tu que Gil est irréprochable en ses décisions ? Tu sais que non. Tout le monde a droit à l'erreur. Tu es bien entouré. Tu peux avoir confiance, ils te soutiendront. Aussi, il y a Rémi, ta sœur, Amin, moi, même si je suis moins impliqué, je serai là en cas de problème. Qu'a dit Amélie ?

—  Depuis quatre mois, malgré sa remise à niveau qui en a duré six, elle ne décroche que des jobs intérimaires. Un CDI, c'est inespéré. Point de vue travail, cela l'intéresse. J'espère qu'elle sera capable de motiver et fédérer les membres d'une équipe. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le voyage avec nous, Amin lui a procuré un remplacement de quinze jours dans un cabinet d'architecte. Dès qu'elle aura terminé, elle sera un stage au BBL pendant tout le mois de juillet. Je vais en discuter avec eux. De retour à Paris, Lionel la guidera au début. Dès que possible, nous engagerons des employés mais auparavant, il faut que le BBL existe légalement. Tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, nous sommes coincés.

—  Je vois que tu as déjà réfléchi à tout.

—  Non, rétorque-t-il en secouant la tête. Je n'avais pas songé à la moitié de ces éléments. Avec l'aide de nos hommes, nous avons, Sacha et moi, dressé l'ébauche d'un organigramme. Ainsi qu'une liste des démarches à accomplir, du matériel à acheter, des gens à contacter. Lorsque nous en aurons l'occasion, nous en débattrons avec Lionel et Patrick qui en découvriront certainement des dizaines à rajouter, bougonne-t-il.

—  Tu es sûr que Sacha est la bonne personne pour te seconder ? Ne me regarde pas avec cet air furibond. Il t'aime, pour toi, il ferait n'importe quoi. Rémi et Matte risquent d'y trouver à redire et ça n'arrangera rien.

—  Ne mélange pas boulot et vie privée.

—  Ose me dire que Sacha ne fait pas partie de ta vie, tout court.

—  Je ne peux pas, reconnaît-il. Nous sommes trop proches. Il n'occupe pas la même place que Rémi qui est mon compagnon et ils le savent. J'ai toujours su où j'en étais.

Helmut n'en semble pas convaincu et ça l'agace.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

  

Le visage renfrogné de son petit homme qui discute avec Helmut l'interpelle. Il laisse Manu, Patrick et Lionel qu'il écoutait évoquer les bons moments vécus ensemble sous la houlette de Maurice Béjart, pour aller voir de quoi il en retourne. Lorsqu'il pose une main sur son épaule, Lucas sourit et renverse la tête en arrière sur sa poitrine. Il se baisse, effleure ses lèvres.

—  Un problème, Honey ? chuchote-t-il.

—  Non.

Ils nouent leurs doigts amoureusement. Helmut les contemple sans un mot. Il ne sait décrypter son expression.

—  Nous abordions le futur, dit ce dernier.

—  Encore tes craintes ? questionne-t-il en fixant Lucas.

—  Les entendre parler déménagement et nouvelle vie les a ravivées, soupire-t-il.

—  Tu n'es pas seul, commente-t-il reprenant l'argument d'Helmut sans le savoir.

—  Je lui demandais si Sacha est réellement l'homme de la situation, intervient leur ami.

—  Je pense que oui, estime-t-il après un instant de réflexion pendant lequel il a essayé de faire abstraction des sentiments du soliste envers son chorégraphe et de sa jalousie sans vraiment y parvenir. Ils se complètent. L'un terre-à-terre et ambitieux, le second fougueux et sensible. Très jeunes, ils ont appris à lutter pour l'avenir. Malgré ses vingt-six ans, ton beau-fils a un côté mature étonnant. Lui et Lucas ont un passé très différent, il est vrai. Les deux sont déterminés et ne ménagent pas leur peine. Sacha est dans le milieu depuis son enfance. Ils formeront une bonne base de l'édifice.

—  Et puis, tu es là. Tu nous empêcheras de partir en vrille et nous ramèneras sur terre si nécessaire, se moque tendrement son chéri.

—  Quand je le peux, oui. Pourtant l'expérience de Patrick et Brigitte te sera bien plus précieuse que mon bon sens. Diriger le ballet de l'Opéra de Paris, ce n'est pas rien. Arrête de ressasser, mon cœur. Cela tourne à l'obsession.

—  Désolé, marmonne son compagnon après l'avoir observé un moment.

—  Eh ! Ce n'est pas un problème, le rassure-t-il en y mettant l'amour qu'il a en lui. C'est pour toi que je le dis. Tu te rends malade. Je suis certain que ça ira bien, ma puce.

Lucas esquisse un léger sourire, pas très convaincu. Pas très convainquant. Rémi redoute la discussion qu'ils vont avoir avec Gil. Bien qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec le Béjart Ballet qu'il soit de Lausanne ou d'ailleurs, il sera aux côtés de son petit homme.

—  On reprend la route ?

—  Si tout le monde est prêt on y va.

 


	39. Le divorce

 

 

 

Keisuke Nasuno dans "L'oiseau de feu"

 

 

La porte du bureau de Gil paraît particulièrement revêche. Depuis une quinzaine de minutes, ils poireautent devant, percevant des éclats de voix peu encourageants. Il reconnaît celles de Jean-Pierre Pastori et Gil. Il y en a une troisième qui lui est familière mais qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier. Il jette un coup d’œil vers Sacha qui grimace de façon éloquente. L'instant est mal choisi, semble-t-il, pourtant, rendez-vous est pris, il ne peut se défiler sous prétexte qu'il est de mauvaise humeur.

—  Kei ? s'étonne-t-il lorsque Keisuke Nasuno, son partenaire de Brel et Barbara, sort de l'antre directorial.

—  Désolé. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais vu à un autre moment, souffle celui-ci dont le beau visage souvent impassible reflète le mécontentement et la gêne. J'ai désiré...

La main du danseur agrippe son épaule pourtant il est dit qu'il ne le saura pas de suite car Gil les interpellent d'un ton rogue.

—  Nous vous attendons ! Je vois que c'est toute une délégation, raille-t-il en voyant Rémi, Patrick, Lionel et son fils.

Il y a là le président de la fondation Béjart ainsi que Julio Arozarena, assis sur l'appui de fenêtre. Cet entretien qu'il voulait informel s'annonce plus sérieux que prévu. Il le sent même définitif.

—  Combien de mes solistes vas-tu débaucher, Lucas  ? lui lance abruptement Gil alors que la porte ne s'est pas encore refermée sur eux.

Il ne verra pas la moue qu'adresse Kei à Sacha en entendant son apostrophe ni le sourire rassurant de son ami en réponse.

 

C'est soulagé qu'après deux bonnes heures de négociations, il ressort. Cette fois, l'échange de vue a été rude et le divorce est bel et bien consommé. Il s'est battu pour chaque point et n'est pas déçu du résultat. Il est loin le jeune homme inconscient de son importance qui est arrivé à Lausanne, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Il a imposé ses conditions à plusieurs reprises, il a des convictions à défendre, des arguments pertinents à poser. Reste les sentiments. Le président voit l'intérêt des deux groupes et s'est efforcé d'être impartial. Julio, à son habitude, a été modéré. Il sait sa sympathie. La demande de Keisuke de quitter Lausanne et de rejoindre le Béjart Ballet Paris l'a pris de court. Le japonnais est au BBL depuis qu'il a terminé sa formation à Rudra il y a quatorze ans, il est devenu aussitôt soliste sous la houlette de Béjart et à continué sous celle de Gil. Il n'a jamais dansé ailleurs. Il a fait venir en Suisse sa sœur qui élevait seule sa fille et vit avec elles. Le soupçonnant d'avoir, à Marseille, proposé à Kei de le suivre en lui faisant miroiter monts et merveilles, Gil ne lui a pas fait de quartier. La vindicte injustifiée l'a profondément blessé. Il ne va plus être aisé de travailler en bon accord.

La main de Rémi sur son dos le réconforte. Au cours de la discussion, celui-ci, n'ayant pas de rôle dans la troupe, est demeuré silencieux contrairement à Lionel, Patrick et Sacha qui l'ont soutenu activement.

—  Réunion dans ma salle de répétition dans une demi-heure, enjoint-il d'une voix lasse. Tout le monde, précise-t-il. Trouvez-moi Kei aussi.

Aussitôt Sacha pianote sur son smartphone. C'est vrai qu'ils se sont côtoyés pendant six ans.

Assis sur une des structures rondes de Boléro, aux côtés de Rémi, il attend ses interprètes et son staff.

—  Comment peuvent-ils en savoir autant ? se décide-t-il à dire.

—  Les danseurs correspondent avec leurs amis en Suisse, les administrateurs bavardent lors des assemblées, les blogueurs sont à l'affût des moindres nouvelles te concernant, tous propagent vérités et rumeurs. Il est bien difficile de déterminer qui dit quoi.

—  En ce qui concerne Eric Vu-An et ses démarches diverses notamment à Avignon et Marseille ?

—  Mystère. Un des danseurs qui rentrent à Lausanne ? suggère son chéri. Au fond, l'importance en est toute relative.

—  Exact, admet-il, mais cela a précipité les événements.

—  ...

—  Ce qui n'est pas un résultat négatif en soi, poursuit-il après réflexion. Si je n'avais pas demandé ce rendez-vous à Gil, quand nous auraient-ils mis au courant ?

—  A la fin du séjour, je pense, afin d'éviter les conflits ici.

—  Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y en aurait, répond-il sèchement à son homme qui n'est pourtant en rien responsable de la situation.

—  Tu estimes que Gil a accepté facilement que vous bouleversiez son hommage Mahler avec votre tango ? lance celui-ci nullement intimidé par sa mauvaise humeur.

—  Il en avait déjà rompu l'harmonie avec le pas de deux de Jorge et la mort.

—  Oui, mais c'était son idée, raille Rémi. Pas la tienne ou celle de Lionel. Pastori était ravi parce qu'il voit l'intérêt du Béjart Ballet et de la danse. Donc des deux groupes.

—  J'avais déjà compris ça, soupire-t-il.

Les premiers danseurs sont arrivés et discutent entre eux. Lorsqu'ils sont enfin tous là, il exige le silence calmement.

—  J'ai eu ce matin une entrevue que je croyais informelle avec Gil Roman. Elle ne l'a pas été. Jean Pierre Pastori et Julio Arozarena y assistaient. Nous le soupçonnions, notre troupe prend ses distances avec Lausanne. Le Béjart Ballet Paris existera sur papier dès ce 1er juillet. Dans dix jours. Oui, ça surprend, commente-t-il alors que des exclamations stupéfaites fusent. Quitte à être autonomes dès septembre, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Nous aurons le temps de poser des actes, d'engager du personnel pour la saison prochaine. Vous êtes attachés au BBL pour la fin de celle-ci. Ensuite, vous serez liés à la compagnie parisienne qui demeure dans le giron de la Fondation Béjart. Nous ne devenons en aucun cas indépendants. Les stagiaires qui deviennent danseurs cette année signeront leur contrat avec Paris, les élèves passant stagiaires également. Nous mettrons tout en œuvre afin que les services administratifs soient opérationnels pour le 1er septembre, sans le promettre. Parlons argent maintenant. Bien entendu, les cachets restent identiques. Pas d'illusions, on ne gagnera pas le double à Paris, ricane-t-il. C'est avantageux pour vous puisque la vie en France est nettement moins chère qu'en Suisse. Nous équilibrerons notre budget. Ce n'est pas nouveau. C'est confirmé, les danseurs qui ont pris la décision de rentrer à Lausanne seront libres dès ce 1er juillet. Cela permettra à Gil, avant les vacances, de répéter les ballets de la nouvelle saison. Peut-être que certains parmi vous ont envie de faire de même, vous avez jusqu'à cette date pour en décider. Je suppose que vous avez des questions ? J'y répondrai après avoir accueilli, au Béjart Ballet Paris, Keisuke Nasuno que je ne vous présenterai pas. Vous le connaissez. Merci d'être là, Kei. A vous.

Le japonnais a un sourire et une légère inclination de la tête en remerciement. Ce n'est pas un démonstratif. Il s'expliquera avec lui plus tard.

—  Lucas  ? Qu'en est-il des œuvres de Béjart  ? demande Karol.

—  Nous pouvons les interpréter sans nous préoccuper de l'avis de qui que ce soit.

—  Y compris la neuvième ? se moque Manu.

—  Oui.

—  Tu veux la créer en ouverture d'Avignon malgré la programmation de Gil ? revient-il à la charge.

—  Exact.

—  Tu dis que tous sont autorisés à choisir Lausanne, le sens inverse est possible ? Les Lausannois peuvent aller à Paris ? lance Alexeï.

—  Selon nos possibilités, oui.

—  Rien n'est modifié ? Les stagiaires seront titulaires dès septembre ?

—  Et les élèves stagiaires, oui, acquiesce-t-il.

—  Pour le service administratif ? questionne Lisbeth.

—  Il sera situé dans le second bâtiment de l'hôtel des Perrière. Les bureaux seront en sous-sol de l'aile latérale. Pour limiter les risques de vol dans les appartements lors des va-et-vient, ils auront une entrée directe, indépendante. Plusieurs salles de danse supplémentaires sont en projet, ainsi qu'une grande cafétéria. Du personnel sera engagé afin d'en assurer la gestion. L'actuelle sera transformée en atelier pour Dorian et Arnaud, juste à côté de la réserve des costumes. Caroline disposera de la cuisine réaménagée. Une salle de remise en forme avec tables de massages et de soins et un cabinet médical sont prévus pour Giovanni et Ahmed que nous conserverons tous les deux.

—  Le secrétariat, le rappelle à l'ordre Sacha.

—  Heu, oui... Il y aura donc une directrice administrative, un comptable, des secrétaires, un service de presse, un département marchandising et un informaticien à mi-temps. Enfin, il y aura un service de réservations, y compris pour nos tournées à l'étranger avec des séjours organisés en partenariat avec une agence de voyage que nous n'avons pas encore déterminée. Une douzaine de collaborateurs dans l'immédiat. Nous verrons ensuite si cela suffit ce qui m'étonnerait.

—  Justement, il y a des emplois à pourvoir  ? interroge Samuel.

—  En effet. Aussi bien là qu'à la cafétéria ou aux costumes. Nous verrons pour les décors ensuite. Bien entendu, les recommandations ne seront pas suffisantes, précise-t-il avec une grimace moqueuse au parisien qui rit, il y aura entretien et essai.

—  Tu as dit les costumes ?

—  Ils seront dorénavant tous dessinés et réalisés par Dorian et Arnaud, nous aurons donc besoin de petites-mains. Nous pouvons éventuellement, emprunter, fait-il en insistant sur le terme, ceux du BBL pour autant qu'ils n'en aient pas besoin.

—  Ce que tu ne feras pas, raille Alexeï.

Il se contente de sourire. Non, il ne le fera pas.

—  Qu'en est-il des dirigeants ? Des changements ? s'enquiert à son tour le calme Bernard.

—  Pour l'année prochaine, il n'y en aura aucun. Pour la suivante, Patrick Dupond, à sa demande, deviendra directeur de la danse et Sacha Ménier, directeur artistique. En ce qui concerne l'école, c'est officiel, nous aurons dès septembre 2014 en professeur de danse classique madame Brigitte Lefèvre et en danse contemporaine, madame Vera Ménier et monsieur Lionel Archambeau. Ces deux derniers assumeront en même temps la direction de Donn-Bayot qui tournera alors avec les trente élèves de première.

—  Nous aurons assez de dates afin de boucler le budget  ?

—  Oui. La saison 2013-2014 est déjà complète et sera chargée. Sans oublier notre propre salle. C'est un gros avantage. Nous rentabiliserons celle-ci en faisant appel à des spectacles extérieurs. Vous savez que des accords ont été conclus avec Eric Vu-An en ce sens. Les rumeurs en sont d'ailleurs parvenues jusqu'ici, ricane-t-il.

—  Où irons nous ? s'exclame Sean avec l'impatience de son âge.

—  Dans plusieurs villes des Etats-Unis, notamment San Francisco et New-York. Nous retournerons en Norvège et en Belgique dans cinq endroits différents cette fois. A Lisbonne, à Florence, à Venise, à Pékin et à Dakar. Puis la France, Nîmes, Avignon, Marseille, Paris bien sûr à l'opéra Garnier et à la salle Jorge Donn.

—  Les Pays-Bas, l’Égypte, le Maroc, lui souffle Sacha.

—  J'en omets, c'est évident. Nous irons au Caire et, pour une seule soirée, à Marrakech où nous donnerons la neuvième symphonie pour la fête du Trône. Le ballet sera filmé par la télévision marocaine et retransmis dans tout le pays.

—  Avec des danseurs de là-bas ?

—  Non. Les danseurs de l'opéra de Paris, annonce Patrick, incapable de se taire jusqu'au bout. Sous la direction de Lucas, précise-t-il.

Il les voit s'adresser des regards effarés.

—  Ne dis pas ça, je travaillerai aux côtés de Laurent Hilaire comme avec Eric Vu-An dans les spectacles de la neuvième en France.

—  En 2014-2015, nous présenterons la neuvième si Gil la programme aussi ?

—  Oui. De toute manière, dans des endroits très éloignés de l'Asie. Nous avons déjà quelques dates. Sydney, Melbourne, Bruxelles pour une unique représentation au stade Roi Baudoin dont nous essayerons de remplir les cinquante mille places, raille-t-il en pensant qu'ils n'y arriveront jamais et que c'est une folie. Nous avons également en projet, début décembre 2014, une soirée caritative à Dakar, en Afrique mais nous en reparlerons en son temps.

—  En décembre ? C'est la Journée mondiale de lutte contre le sida, lance Lisbeth.

—  Exact. Revenons-en à nos bouleversements, insiste-t-il.

—  Lucas, les logements ? Vu qu'il faut de la place pour les salles de danse, les bureaux et tout et tout, il y a des problèmes ? interroge à nouveau Alexeï qui craint sûrement de perdre le petit appartement douillet qu'il doit occuper avec son chéri.

—  Non. Pas d'inquiétude. Ceux qui se sont inscrits en auront un dans le délai promis, le rassure-t-il. Je sais que d'autres ont choisi des logements à la Résidence Sainte-Catherine qu'Amin a terminée et sont prêts à emménager. Vous le savez, nous assurons nous-mêmes le transport. Nous avons un camion, autant en profiter puisqu'en juillet nous n'avons pas de déplacements. Encore des questions ? Ne soyez pas mal à l'aise. C'est humain d'être inquiet.

—  On ne l'est pas, réplique Sean. Nous savions que nous allions émigrer définitivement vers Paris, donc cela ne change rien. Nous savons que tu fais toujours ce que tu peux. Je suis persuadé qu'Amélie fera son possible aussi du côté administratif.

Il lui envoie un coup d’œil amical. Lui, il l'est, inquiet. Il tente de le camoufler du mieux qu'il peut.

—  Si on a des papiers à rentrer avant septembre, on les obtient où ? claironne Jimmy.

—  Tout ça n'était pas prévu. Soixante-dix jours afin de mettre sur pied une compagnie, c'est l'impossible qui nous est demandé. Amin a accepté de revoir, une fois de plus, l'agencement de l'hôtel des Perrière. Tout au moins la partie qui n'avait pas été aménagée pendant cette année. Dans le cas contraire, j'ignore comment nous aurions assuré. Les divers travaux aux sous-sol seront effectués en urgence pendant les mois d'été. WLB Immo en assume le coût et ne réclamera qu'un loyer des plus modestes en comparaison de ceux pratiqués en général sur la place de Paris. Il servira à couvrir ces nouvelles dépenses. Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, il y aura au départ des tâtonnements. L'essentiel pourtant sera garanti, soyez en certains. Les contrats seront rédigés et signés début août normalement. Il y aura une permanence, même parmi les gravats si c'est nécessaire, se moque-t-il.

Les rires fusent.

—  Afin d'aider, on maçonnera pendant les vacances, s'exclame John gouailleur.

—  Au son de la neuvième de Beethoven, complète Benoît ce qui déclenche des remarques ironiques.

—  Si vous avez un problème, quel qu'il soit nous sommes là, conclut Sacha une main sur son épaule. Venez en parler, nous ne pouvons les deviner.

Ils discutent entre eux et font déjà des suggestions au sujet d'un tel ou tel qui conviendrait pour... L'atmosphère paraît détendue. Il soupire de soulagement. Cela s'est bien passé.

—  Je te retrouve, murmure Sacha à ses côtés. Pas enthousiaste, c'est vrai, mais déterminé. Tu étais royal dans ta discussion avec Gil. Et très sûr de toi avec les danseurs.

Il ne répond que par une grimace.

—  Tu vas voir, on va tout gagner.

—  Ça va, chéri ?

La main de Rémi l'attire de façon impérieuse. Il s'alanguit contre lui.

—  Oui, confirme-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, on va attendre.

—  Aucun ne partira, ne te tracasse pas, le rassure Sacha. C'est plutôt l'inverse que tu dois craindre.

 

—  Programme libre !

Matte, provocant, son jeune corps cambré tel un danseur de flamenco, frappant des mains au dessus de sa tête et des talons sur le sol, a poussé le cri de ralliement. Le milanais lui adresse un clin d’œil insistant, il le nargue manifestement, le mettant au défi de le démentir. Il n'en a pas envie. Les autres applaudissent. Ils se précipitent sur leur sac ou vers le lecteur dans le but d'y glisser le morceau choisi. Ce n'était pas prévu puisqu'ils ne se produisent pas, mais cela ne peut que les détendre. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il vient de terminer de répéter les pas de deux qu'il interprétera ce soir. Avant le déjeuner, ils ont travaillé La quête avec la troupe sous l’œil attentif de Keisuke. Ce dernier est élégant, mince, polyvalent. Ses gestes amples et souples sont généreux. Il a de belles attitudes des épaules, des bras, des mains, ce que négligent les danseurs. Une grâce innée qu'appréciait Béjart. Bien que n'en ayant ni la stature, ni l'animalité, il a repris nombre des rôles créés par Jorge, L'oiseau de feu ou Le soldat amoureux notamment et s'en est magistralement tiré. Particulièrement dans le premier. Depuis le décès du maître, il est moins mis en exergue par Gil et il comprend son désir de changer de compagnie. Il le voit dans plein de rôles possibles, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il va en faire. Il trouvera sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Venu les rejoindre avec Julio après sa propre répétition, le Japonnais les observe avec curiosité. Lorsque retentit une musique traditionnelle espagnole, il éclate de rire en voyant Matte prendre le rôle d'un toréador essayant de tuer un Maxime étonnant en taureau nerveux. Ils se sont presque tous rués sur des pièces légères, des parodies. Manu en Fred Astaire, Lisbeth en racoleuse sur un extrait de comédie musicale ou Karol en polichinelle valent le déplacement. Il ne reste que Sacha et lui. Nomos Alpha et La lettera amoroso ? Nijinski ? Non. Assez de Béjart.

Il cherche une clef USB en son sac, l'introduit dans l'appareil, pique le drôle de petit feutre mou, genre Borsalino, que porte habituellement Jimmy qui estime que ça lui donne du style, le pose sur sa tête et se met en position, dos tourné à ses spectateurs. Le silence se fait quand s'élèvent les notes d'un medley de Michael Jackson  : Billie Jean, Bad et Thriller. Il évolue depuis trente secondes environ lorsque, de son index recourbé, il adresse à Sacha le signe de venir le retrouver. Un ricanement de celui-ci répond à son invitation. Débute une battle où, face à face, ils rivalisent en des enchaînements successifs de plus en plus compliqués pour conclure ensemble sur le morceau de Thriller qui se déroule au cimetière. Il incite ses danseurs à venir. Sean et Matte s'élancent les premiers et finalement, c'est une armée de zombies qui se trémoussent derrière eux. Si c'est loin d'être harmonieux, ils s'amusent énormément. Les deux Lausannois qui les contemplent, échangent un regard effaré lorsqu'ils terminent, Sacha et lui, par un moonwalk et s'immobilisent, provocants, avec un mouvement du bassin en avant, la main posée sur une braguette inexistante, avant de se marrer comme des gosses. Pendant un moment, il a jeté ses soucis aux orties. Danser avec Sacha y est pour beaucoup. Il l'admire autant qu'au premier jour. Ce qui frappe dans le blond soliste, c'est son implication, sa vivacité. Un corps merveilleusement vivant, une flamme vive qui se consume dans le rythme et perpétuellement revit. Un plaisir de s'exprimer inextinguible. Il est fascinant. Il entoure ses épaules de son bras et l'attire contre lui un instant avant de le repousser tendrement.

—  Je vais rejoindre une bande de fous, s'exclame Keisuke en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement choqué.

—  Aujourd'hui, nous avions vraiment besoin de décompresser. Ce n'est pas toujours aussi débridé, avoue Lucas.

—  La matinée a été rude, admet Sacha, un bras passé autour du corps de Matte qui est venu se serrer sur lui et le dévore des yeux.

—  Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'avais pensé à de nombreux cas de figure, pas cette rupture brutale, ce presque rejet de Gil.

—  Mets-toi à sa place, commente John.

—  Je ne pourrais jamais lui nuire, se récrie Lucas. J'ignore comment il a su pour Eric Vu-An, mais pourquoi avoir choisi de reprendre la Neuvième symphonie, je ne comprends pas. Le public va imaginer le pire.

—  Parce que cela faisait partie de ses ambitions simplement, explique Julio. Il n'avait pas envie qu'un petit nouveau s'impose et vive ses rêves. C'est humain. Peut-être n'avait-il pas réalisé où l'amènerait la chance qu'il t'a offerte. La demande de transfert de Keisuke a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase et l'a poussé à craindre qu'il ne soit pas le seul.

—  ...

—  Il ne rajeunit pas. Reconnaître qu'il n'interprète plus Brel et Barbara comme il y a quelques années, a été délicat. Malheureusement, tu as été, une fois encore, celui qui le lui a montré. Laisse-le digérer ça. Ainsi que les exigences accrues des administrateurs de la Fondation Béjart qui estiment qu'il doit dynamiser la troupe.

—  ...

—  Tu te rappelles ce que disait le répétiteur Philippe Javier ici même, il y a plus d'un an  ? "Une compagnie parallèle basée à Paris et dont les danseurs tout dévoués à leur chorégraphe seraient perdus pour le Béjart Ballet Lausanne". Lui avait prévu ce qui se produit là, analyse Julio Arozarena.

—  Je ne l'ai pas voulu, se défend Lucas.

—  Étant donné ta personnalité, ton talent, c'était inéluctable. Tu iras loin. Tu as ce grain de folie, d'imaginaire qui manque souvent aux chorégraphes qui se contentent de reproduire ce qu'ont dessiné les plus adulés. Tu as le sens du spectacle. Tu as vingt-deux ans et regarde ce que tu as accompli. Je ne sais pas si tu en es réellement conscient. Tu n'as pas débuté à l'âge de quatre ans mais à vingt, tu n'as pas fréquenté les prestigieuses écoles de danse, à l'opéra ou à Rudra. Tu as démarré de rien, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Tu t'appropries les plus beaux rôles, tu as à ton actif plusieurs œuvres dansées par des solistes exceptionnels et enfin, tu as ta propre compagnie avec dans ton équipe des sommités que jalouseront les plus grands. Une compagnie estampillée Béjart. C'est un parcours incroyable.

—  Peut-être trop, réplique-t-il avec sérieux.

Il adresse un coup d’œil à Rémi qui lui sourit tendrement. Les bras de son chéri viennent encercler sa taille, il s’appuie en arrière contre sa poitrine.

—  Ne refuse pas les dons du destin, danseur, lance Sacha.

—  Je suis incapable de les refuser, Sashka, raille-t-il doucement en fixant son complice.

—  Bon, il est l'heure d'aller au Théâtre Beaulieu. C'est toi qui ouvre la soirée avec Papa.

**.•*)(*•.**

Accompagné d'Helmut, Rémi quitte les coulisses et s'installe à une place VIP aux côtés de Patrick, Jan et Brigitte qui est enfin là. Le rideau s'écarte devant Jean-Pierre Pastori qui introduit cet hommage. Après avoir brièvement évoqué Jorge Donn qu'il connaissait bien, lui qui a écrit sur Béjart pendant presque trente ans, il annonce La Danza del Fueye de Raúl Garello jouée par le célèbre bandonéoniste Victor Villena et dansée par la compagnie du Béjart Ballet Paris. C'est la première fois que retentit officiellement ce nom. Derrière lui, Rémi entend des exclamations étonnées alors que le président de la Fondation Béjart poursuit, mettant en évidence dans la suite du programme Friedmann Vogel, danseur étoile international, qui interprétera le chant du compagnon errant. Ensuite, la révélation que le pas de deux "Jorge et la mort" créé par Lucas Bayot clôturera ce spectacle particulièrement riche, relance le débat. L'obscurité les fait taire immédiatement.

Un rond de lumière accuse un siège vide disposé d'un côté de la surface, puis un autre tout à l'opposé. Les premières notes appellent un cercle clair sur le bandonéoniste assis sur la chaise voisine de celle qu'occupe maintenant Lionel qui se lève. Une chemise blanche ouverte jusqu'à la taille, un pantalon noir à bretelles largement ceinturé épousent le corps élégant du quinquagénaire qui exécute avec sensualité le tango argentin. Il ne le lâche pas des yeux, hypnotisé par l'émotion, la tristesse que trahissent les gestes retenus. Une faible clarté dessine en ombre chinoise la silhouette de son homme sur la deuxième chaise qui observe celui qu'il a perdu. Lucas s'élance subitement vers lui afin de le surprendre. Ce dernier décline son invitation et esquisse un semblant de fuite. Une main à plat sur sa poitrine, l'autre sur son épaule, Lucas le retient et le pousse à s'asseoir et c'est à son tour d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent : l'espoir, l'amour, le besoin de sa présence. C'est sa propre chorégraphie vive, nerveuse qu'il incarne sur la même partie du solo de bandonéon jouée à nouveau sur un tempo plus rapide. Chemise rouge et jean moulant pour sa flamme qui saute et virevolte. Il attire Lionel qui se laisse enfin approcher. L'alchimie entre la musique et les partenaires, qui évoluent en parallèle ou face à face, s'effleurent, se tentent, se repoussent est extraordinaire. Le rythme s'apaise. Ils dansent ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, en gestes lascifs, s'attribuant à deux, alors qu'elle n'était prévue que pour un, la chorégraphie de Maurice Béjart. Cela demande une harmonie exceptionnelle. Un silence incroyable règne alors que Lucas tombe à genoux devant Lionel, la joue posée sur sa cuisse, ses bras enlaçant les jambes de l'amant retrouvé.

Enfin, les applaudissements qu'il attendait éclatent, assourdissants. Main dans la main, ils saluent, désignent le musicien qui s'incline à son tour avant de quitter la scène sous les ovations qui n'en finissent pas.

Viennent ensuite "Ce que la mort me dit" et "Ce que l’amour me dit" interprétés par la troupe de Gil avec Friedmann Vogel en soliste. Il suit particulièrement du regard Keisuke. Bien qu'il n'ait que trente quatre ans qu'il ne paraît pas, il sera l'un des plus expérimentés du BBP. L'un de ceux qui ont travaillé avec le maître, qui peuvent perpétuer son œuvre grâce à leur mémoire. Les deux ballets sont plus classiques, ils lui paraissent très bien mis en scène et exécutés. C'est aussi l'avis de Brigitte qui lui en fait l'éloge.

Au foyer où il s'est rendu avec Helmut, Lionel, Brigitte, c'est ce qu'il se chuchote entre balletomanes : Gil Roman est le gage d'une pérennité parfaite. Un verre de champagne aux lèvres, il écoute éclore et enfler les rumeurs. Il entend beaucoup parler de son chéri, de cette troupe parisienne qui n'existait pas encore il y a une heure. Des vérités, des suppositions idiotes et des jugements à l'emporte pièce. Une grande femme maigre certifie d'une voix haut perchée que c'est évident, ce très jeune homme remplace Jorge dans le lit de son ancien compagnon.

Il mesure le chemin personnel que lui a accompli. Il se rappelle son attitude lorsqu'il a vu le tango de Lucas avec Manu pour la première fois en Allemagne. Oui, il exprime l'amour mais pas l'amour envers son partenaire. C'est toute la différence. Lionel le fixe manifestement embarrassé, alors qu'Helmut grimace, mécontent. Il sourit. Sacha en beau-fils de Lucas ? C'est une idée pour le moins cocasse.

D'autres, aussi nombreux, sont admiratifs. Il est clair que son danseur ne fera jamais l'unanimité. On l'encense ou on le déteste. Il ne laisse pas indifférent.

—  Des ramassis de stupidités et parfois, la presse rectifie le tir. C'est son rôle.

Surpris, il se tourne vers celui qui vient de l'aborder.

—  Monsieur Menin, s'exclame-t-il content de voir le journaliste qui avait fait sur l'école Donn Bayot un superbe article et proposé à Lucas la rédaction d'une biographie.

—  Demandez lui de m'accorder une interview exclusive et ne paraîtra que ce qu'il voudra me révéler, suggère le reporter.

—  Cela semble être une bonne idée. Je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de "rectifier le tir" comme vous dites.

—  Que s'est-il passé ?

—  La compagnie de Lausanne éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à gérer une seconde troupe basée au loin. Le conseil de la fondation a imaginé alors d'offrir à son chorégraphe une indépendance qu'il ne réclamait pas. Le voilà, à vingt-deux ans, directeur de la compagnie du Béjart Ballet Paris qui naîtra légalement le 1er juillet. L'administration doit être opérationnelle au début de la saison prochaine. Une réelle gageure et...

—  Rémi ?

—  Ah ! Brigitte. Voici Monsieur Henri Menin, journaliste. Monsieur Menin, est-ce nécessaire de vous présenter Madame Brigitte Lefèvre, directrice du Ballet de l'opéra de Paris ?

—  C'est vous qui aviez si merveilleusement écrit sur Lucas ? Les photos étaient splendides. Je suis ravie de vous connaître, notre chorégraphe vous a en grande estime.

—  Vous les avez entendus ? s'enquiert Rémi lui coupant pratiquement la parole.

—  Oui. Malheureusement, c'est compréhensible. Cette annonce qui n'en est pas une est prématurée et maladroite, admet la dame de la danse. Soit Jean-Pierre expliquait le pourquoi des compagnies de façon très officielle, soit il se taisait et attendait une meilleure occasion. Là, il place Lucas en une position inconfortable, les gens supposeront qu'il a décidé de prendre ses distances avec Gil. Si d'autres solistes que Keisuke Nasuno désertent la Suisse, ce sera parfaitement ingérable, soupire-t-elle.

—  Sacha dit que ça pourrait très bien se produire.

—  Ils savent que Paris a déjà beaucoup de solistes et que Gil va devoir puiser dans ses réserves. Ils ont donc plus de chances d'être mis en avant ici. Ils réfléchiront avant de quitter tout ce qui fait leur vie actuelle.

Il s'interroge sur ce qui a poussé Keisuke à faire ce choix, lui qui est à Lausanne depuis l'âge de dix-sept ans.

  

La demeure de Lionel est pleine de bruits ce matin. Il s'étire contre Lucas qui, absorbé par un magazine semble éveillé depuis longtemps.

—  Bonjour toi, murmure-t-il encore endormi.

—  Enfin, mon ange.

—  Quelle heure est-il ?

Hier, ils sont rentrés tard après une soirée passée en amoureux, un dîner aux saveurs germaniques au restaurant de Franz Saber et un verre pris à une terrasse à Ouchy face au Lac Léman.

—  Neuf heures dix. Je crois que nous sommes les derniers au lit. J'ai entendu John et Karol, Lionel et Helmut et connaissant Sacha, il a certainement été tôt rouler sur sa chère moto, raille son chéri.

Il ôte la revue des doigts de Lucas, la jette sur le tapis. Le surplombant à moitié, il plonge les deux mains dans la masse foncée de ses cheveux, tire sa tête en arrière afin de blottir son nez en son cou avec un soupir. Il renoue là avec l'odeur d'amour qu'ils ont fait la nuit. Ils puent le sexe, songe-t-il amusé en léchant doucement son oreille. Le serrer entre ses bras pour dormir, le retrouver au réveil à ses côtés. Plaisirs de la vie de couple.

—  Mon tout-beau, mon tout-à-moi, chuchote-t-il en le caressant du bout du nez, en déposant ses lèvres partout sur son visage.

Accroché à son cou, Lucas se laisse cajoler avec des ronronnements de satisfaction et lui rend baiser pour baiser. Ils sont bien à paresser et à se câliner tendrement.

—  Farniente aujourd'hui. Plages du lac Léman, ski nautique et réjouissances, plaisante son homme.

Ils ont devant eux quatre jours de liberté avant trois nouvelles soirées Mahler le week-end. La seconde a été telle la première. Un succès que ce soit pour Gil ou pour Lucas mais empreint d'inquiétudes, de suspicions au sujet de ce Béjart Ballet Paris que personne ne présente vraiment. Demain, à la demande de Lucas, ils feront une croisière sur ces bateaux à aubes qui sillonnent le lac Leman depuis des décennies, croisière à laquelle participera Henri Menin. Une manière de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Mercredi, ils ont prévu de célébrer le jazz à Montreux : un concert puis le dîner, jeudi détente avec toute la troupe à la plage de Vidy. Et retour au BBL dès vendredi matin. Son homme voudrait aussi aller consulter les collections de la danse. Une partie est consacrée à Maurice Béjart et contient des documents inédits. Un espace Maurice Béjart sera ouvert en septembre et il pressent déjà qu'ils seront à l'inauguration.

—  Levons nous alors, se décide-t-il en pensant aux autres qui les attendent.

Installés sur la terrasse nichée dans les massifs de fleurs, les invités se prélassent devant les restes d'un petit-déjeuner copieux. Si Brigitte est descendue chez ses amis à son habitude, Patrick est là. Le couple John, Karol aussi. Helmut est assis aux côtés de Lionel et lui tartine des toasts de marmelade, Sacha est absorbé par un journal local qu'il tend à Lucas.

—  Il est grand temps de déjeuner, nous avons rendez-vous à l'école de ski nautique Ciels bleus, quai d'Ouchy, à onze heures, précise-t-il.

—  On ne doit pas aller à la plage ? interroge Lucas en s'emparant d'une brioche à la crème dont il raffole.

—  Après. J'ai préparé tout pour un pique-nique, explique le blond en leur servant du café.

—  Un pique-nique sur le sable ? questionne Rémi, imaginant déjà avec horreur des sandwichs caoutchouteux garnis de grains de sable croquant sous la dent.

—  Non, non ! s'exclame le soliste avec un léger rire. Tu verras.

—  Où est Matte ?

—  Il boude, grogne son petit-ami. Tu as lu ?

—  Oui. Cela répond à notre sentiment. Ne sachant quoi penser de ce Béjart Ballet Paris, ils sont méfiants et échafaudent des hypothèses. Par contre, ils ont beaucoup apprécié te retrouver sur scène, Lionel.

—  Ils sont enthousiasmés par ta version de la Danza del Fueye, ainsi que par le pas de deux avec la mort. Terminer la soirée sur la vision de Jorge qui danse a produit une forte impression, commente Patrick avec une légère grimace méprisante qui stigmatise l'admiration d'un simple effet de scène qui n'a rien à voir avec la danse proprement dite.

—  Si Gil incarne pour eux la continuité de Béjart, tu es considéré comme un novateur exceptionnel.

—  Et un faiseur de spectacle, grommelle Lucas.

—  Tu es ça aussi. Ne le renie pas, lance Karol. Cela fait partie de ce que tu offres au public. Et ton public aime, il l'aimait pareillement chez Béjart.

—  Si tu le dis, soupire son chéri. Matte boude ? demande-t-il en pivotant vers Sacha.

—  Un problème d'intendance, raille celui-ci. Disons que j'ai un peu oublié ce qui compose un pique-nique milanais : focaccia, bruschetta, jambon de Parme, olives, poivrons et tomates confites, salade de pâtes, ciabatta fourrés, fromages italiens.

—  Tu n'as songé à rien ? ironise Rémi.

—  Matte n'a jamais eu l'air de tenir à ce genre de détails. Il devait venir avec moi ce matin et a voulu paresser au lit. Du coup, il estime que je l'ai puni en ignorant ses envies. Je ne suis pas devin, s'indigne Sacha un peu dépité.

—  Je ne le vois pas tirer la tête toute la journée, intervient Lucas.

—  Non. Il ne le fera pas, ricane Sacha. Il est trop malin. Il me le fera payer en me tournant le dos au lit.

Interdit, Lucas le fixe avant d'éclater de rire.

—  Alors, c'est ainsi qu'il te tient, se moque-t-il.

Le regard furibond de Sacha se brise sur la tendresse qu'il y a dans celui de son Lucas.

—  Eh ! dit ce dernier avec affection. Tu es à cran. Tu as un second souci ?

—  Il râle à cause de Keisuke. Il prétend que je fais des cachotteries et que je fais trop ami-ami. Si j'avais désiré sortir avec Kei, il y a longtemps que ce serait fait, grogne Sacha, présomptueux.

—  C'est à toi qu'on doit sa présence parmi nous, constate son amant. Je m'étais posé la question avant-hier.

—  Tu n'es pas fâché ?

—  Non. Je sais que tu agis au mieux. Tu te rappelles ? Les initiatives, les responsabilités ?

Ils échangent un sourire complice, mystérieux pour les autres. Lucas lui a raconté leur conversation et leurs décisions. Il préfère ça à être tenu à l'écart.

  

—  Tu n'as pas trop mal ? interroge-t-il, inquiet.

—  Non. C'est bon, rétorque son Lucas. Une chose est sûre. Je ne suis pas doué pour le ski-nautique, termine-t-il avec une grimace. C'était une catastrophe.

Doucement, il pose ses lèvres sur son épaule tuméfiée. Ce n'est pas ce qui le tracasse mais plutôt son bas du dos et sa poitrine. Heureusement, il avait revêtu un shorty en néoprène qui a amorti les différents plats, chutes et même le fait qu'il ait été traîné à deux reprises dans le sillage du hors-bord. Il avait jugé l'investissement conséquent lorsque Sacha les avait emmenés dans un magasin spécialisé. Le blond avait insisté. Il avait une fois encore raison. Ça l'agace.

—  Tu es bien plus brillant que moi dans ce qui est des sports d'eau, reconnaît son amour.

—  Sur une planche de surf, tu te débrouillais bien. Bon, c'est vrai que Rémi a dû, dans une vie antérieure, être dauphin, s'incruste Sacha. Il paraît ne faire qu'un avec l'eau. Peut-être que le ski-nautique ne te convient pas, simplement.

—  Sashka ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ?

—  Mais rien, répond celui-ci mi-figue, mi raisin.

—  D'accord. Donc, ils sont venus uniquement partager notre pique-nique ? Et la valisette que porte Giovanni contient le Chianti ou le Prosecco que tu n'as pas acheté ce matin et non ses instruments de torture ?

Il suit le regard de son homme. Alors qu'ils devraient être tous les deux au BBL avec Guillaume Rousée pour compléter leur formation, Giovanni et Ahmed arpentent le sentier qui mène au vaste espace herbeux où, sous un gros saule, ils ont étendu des couvertures et disposé les victuailles. Y compris tout ce que Sacha s'est procuré, en dernière minute, dans une épicerie bien achalandée en produits italiens et que Matte découvre en ce moment, avec un léger sourire satisfait.

Plage aménagée était en son esprit synonyme de sable blanc. Si une mince bande sablonneuse longe à cet endroit la rive du lac, gazon et arbres occupent la majeure partie de la plage des Préverenges. Sur la gauche, se trouve une avancée pierreuse où caquettent oies, canards, poules d'eaux. Des cygnes majestueux évoluent sur l'eau, près d'eux. Au loin, le lac semble baigner le pied massif des alpes dont les sommets neigeux ont la tête dans le ciel bleu. Paysage romantique à souhait. Lausanne est vraiment une ville superbe.

—  Mets-toi torse nu et couche toi, Lucas, lui enjoint-il en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart.

Il ronchonne pour la forme. Il n'a pas d'autre solution que se plier à l'injonction. Lui attend le verdict, ainsi que Sacha qui les a suivis et n'a pas quitté son compagnon des yeux. Celui-ci ne peut retenir des grimaces de souffrance et même un gémissement sous les doigts qui le palpent.

—  Juste des contusions. La combinaison t'a évité les irritations dues aux frottements. Si jamais tu as des coliques et des diarrhées sanglantes, tu m'appelles de suite. Je te prescrirai des lavements à base de corticoïdes. Quant à toi, tu y vas doucement pour le prendre, fait-il en se tournant vers lui, tu le ménages pendant quelques jours.

Rémi demeure bouche bée devant son indiscrétion.

—  Tu te fous de moi ? Il est où le secret médical ? s'emporte Lucas rouge d'indignation ou de gêne, à l'évidence furieux de le voir s'immiscer dans leur vie sexuelle et plus encore de l'évoquer devant Sacha.

—  Je ne suis pas docteur, raille le physiothérapeute. Tu assumes simplement les risques que tu prends.

—  Tu crois que je vais me contenter de faire de la pétanque ou du golf sous prétexte que je suis danseur ? râle son petit homme. Au contraire, avec la capoeira, je suis supposé avoir un meilleur équilibre que quiconque. Je n'en resterai pas là.

—  Lucas. Ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Ce n'était pas un bon choix et je m'en veux. Ou pas un bon instructeur qui a voulu aller trop vite. Ou qui n'a pas expliqué correctement. Je n'en sais rien. On annonce un peu de vent, on fera de la planche à voile, décide Sacha en le défiant du regard.

Lucas lève les yeux au ciel pourtant Rémi sait que le sentiment de culpabilité du blond est l'argument de sa victoire.

  

Lucas contre lui, Rémi assiste, accoudé au bastingage, au départ du bateau La Suisse pour l'excursion vers Chillon. Le bruit des roues à aubes se mélange à celui de l'eau qui bouillonne contre la jetée, c'est assourdissant. A leurs côtés, Henri Menin essaye de discuter avec Patrick. D'autres sont là. Sacha et Matte bien entendu, Kei que le milanais fusille des yeux dès qu'il estime que personne ne l'observe. Sean et Alexeï avaient envie de venir, tout comme Samuel et Loïs. Tout l'état-major de son chéri et quelques autres, Lisbeth, Emily, Bernard, sont réunis en cette escapade gourmande.

Il a l'intention, également, de joindre l'utile à l'agréable et de déguster au château de Chillon le vin de Chasselas puis d'acheter de bonnes bouteilles pour le Motus.

—  Où es-tu  ?

—  Je voudrais qu'on achète du vin pour la cave. Le Clos de Chillon est renommé.

—  Excellente idée.

Son compagnon sourit pourtant il le sent soucieux.

—  Cela va mieux, ma puce ?

—  Tu es là. Une promenade que j'avais imaginée romantique et qui ne le sera pas, constate-t-il avec une moue. Le BBL et le BBP sont bien envahissants en ce moment. Heureusement, ils nous accordent nos nuits, se moque-t-il.

Ils échangent un coup d’œil complice. Le bras passé sous le sien, leurs doigts mêlés, Lucas se serre contre lui avec un soupir de bien-être.

—  C'est magnifique, ajoute-t-il en laissant errer son regard sur l'eau calme et les sommets enneigés.

—  Oui, très beau. Lucas. Tu l'as dit, nous sommes deux. Je t'aime, le rassure-t-il. Une fois tout mis sur pied à Paris, nous aurons plus de temps à nous. Presque une vie de bureaucrates, lui lance-t-il en riant.

—  Tu y crois  ? raille Lucas avec une grimace.

—  Réellement, je n'aimerais pas ça. Avant toi, je n'aspirais qu'à une vie tranquille de chef et de patron du Motus avec pour tout horizon un jeune professeur d'anglais de ma connaissance, murmure-t-il en le tenant tendrement contre lui. Tu m'as fait découvrir autre chose. Ou plutôt, nous avons découvert ensemble autre chose et je ne pourrais que difficilement faire abstraction de cette partie de notre vie. Trépidante, divertissante, enrichissante. Les voyages, la troupe. Je désire, oui, t'avoir plus à moi. Comme tout un chacun, honey. Comme les couples dont les deux travaillent en des milieux différents, ont des horaires qui ne concordent pas, de longs trajets qui les retiennent à l'extérieur. Nous avons la possibilité de faire tous les deux ce qui nous plaît. Nous nous réalisons en nos métiers et en notre vie amoureuse, alors ne cherchons pas de problème où il n'y en a pas. Je suis bien, ma puce. Nous aurons tout le loisir de vieillir au coin du feu en racontant nos aventures à des enfants curieux.

Il soulève son menton de l'index et effleure des lèvres les siennes. Son chéri respire profondément, un soulagement immense semble l'apaiser. Il pose la tête contre la sienne.

—  Je suis heureux, chuchote-t-il. J'ai toujours dans le cœur l'envie d'une famille, de stabilité, de mômes, moins pressante pourtant. Tu équilibres ma vie. Nous sommes jeunes, oui et nous avons tant de besoins à assouvir. Ensemble, précise-t-il.

—  C'est ainsi que je l'entends, souffle-t-il en caressant sa hanche, sa taille. En rentrant, nous avons du boulot en perspective et il y aura les vendanges. Quelques jours de labeur intense et de grand air, de ballades en moto en cette atmosphère simple et près de la nature. Je sais que tu apprécies aller en Bourgogne.

—  Je pense que nous mériterons ce break. Il y a une compagnie à mettre sur pied et, avant, il y a Ljubljana et Golfe Juan.

—  Tu vas interpréter Brel et Barbara là aussi  ?

—  A ton avis  ?

—  Sacha va te faire ta fête, ricane-t-il.

Son homme hausse les épaules avec un rire moqueur avant de reprendre son sérieux.

—  Gil est le premier à m'avoir remarqué et accordé sa confiance, mon ange. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui.

—  Grâce à ton travail, Lucas, rectifie Rémi. A ton talent. D'autres ont cru en toi. Vera d'abord, mon cœur. Puis Lionel, Patrick, ou encore Eric Vu-An ou Manuel Legris. Et il y a ton Sashka. Tu n'ignores pas ce que j'éprouve, grimace-t-il. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je reconnais que pour le Lucas dont il est amoureux, autant que pour le chorégraphe et l'artiste, il déplacerait des montagnes. Ce surnom banal de "danseur" qu'il t'a choisi, qui devient en sa bouche un mot tendre n'est pas irraisonné. En son esprit, tu es LE danseur et si demain, tu arrêtais tout, ça n'y changerait rien.

—  Tu tentes de me dire que je dois suivre ce que Sacha me suggère ? le taquine-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

—  Tu te doutes bien que non, raille-t-il en serrant son bras d'une poigne de fer. Je voudrais que tu réalises que tu te focalises un peu trop sur un hypothétique problème Gil. Tu as raison, il t'a soutenu, sans soupçonner l'aboutissement final. Il vieillit, c'est malheureusement inéluctable. L'âge de la retraite des danseurs est quarante deux ans, il danse encore à cinquante trois. Directeur du BBL, chorégraphe, il est sollicité quotidiennement et la fatigue, à coup sûr, est là. Il doit également faire face à un loup à peine mature qui ose, qui, malgré son jeune âge, prend tout en mains avec un naturel incroyable comme s'il avait été créé dans ce but. À qui, pour l'instant, cela réussit. On le presse d'obtenir les mêmes résultats. Tu n'as rien là que tu puisses te reprocher, honey. Sacha estime qu'il y aura une féroce concurrence entre vous. Ce n'est pas utile. Il faut être deux pour une rivalité. Il ne tient qu'à vous que cela évolue en une saine émulation. Vous avez beaucoup à vous apporter l'un l'autre. Essaye d'exposer ça à Gil et, ensuite, donne lui le temps de réfléchir.

**.•*)(*•.**

 

Que ferait-il sans son homme  ? Il est extraordinaire, son chéri. Il pousse un soupir de satisfaction. Il a repoussé les nuages. Il y a en effet plusieurs options : la rivalité ou l'entraide pour l'amour de la danse. Pour une amitié aussi. Lui, a déjà décidé. Qu'en pensera Gil ? Et son flamboyant ?

Ils sont à table depuis un long moment discutant avec le journaliste. C'est une conversation à bâtons rompus avec tous et non une interview. Sacha est en première ligne et ne mâche pas ses mots envers le conseil d'administration, il le laisse râler, savourant autant son repas que sa passion à le défendre. C'est bien plus tard à Chillon pendant que les touristes découvrent le château et qu'eux dégustent au calme le vin, que commencent les choses sérieuses. Les questions très pointues que posent Henri Menin lui montrent qu'il a parfaitement assimilé tout ce qui a été dit précédemment.

Lucas insiste sur le fait que le Béjart Ballet est maintenant composé de deux troupes qui englobent dans leur nom celui de la ville qui les accueille. Qu'il y aura deux administrations et directions pour des raisons évidentes de facilité, que les troupes n'en sont pas moins unies et qu'elles seront souvent amenées à collaborer ensemble. Il aura toujours énormément de plaisir à travailler avec Gil, assure-t-il.

Il parle des éléments de son staff de façon élogieuse. Il précise le rôle de chacun, les changements qui interviendront dans un an. Dans ses paroles, dans ses sourires, on ressent la confiance qu'il leur accorde, l'amitié qui les lie solidement. Il annonce ses projets de reprendre d'anciennes œuvres de Maurice Béjart tels Les quatre fils Aymon ou La neuvième symphonie avec Eric-Vu-An et le ballet de Nice, avec Laurent Hilaire et les danseurs de l'opéra de Paris et peut-être d'autres lors de déplacements à l'étranger. Il rappelle l'ouverture de la salle Jorge Donn aux chorégraphes extérieurs. Bref, il essaye de dresser un portrait complet du Béjart Ballet Paris.

—  Le départ de Keisuke Nasuno a fait grand bruit. Qu'en est-il  ?

—  Où seront situés les locaux parisiens ?

—  .....

Les sujets se suivent. La halte à Chillon est terminée et, appuyé au bastingage, le bras de Rémi autour de sa taille, Lucas répond encore au reporter. Il pense, agacé, que ce n'est pas un article qu'il va rédiger mais un roman fleuve. Le regard chaud de Sacha ne le lâche pas, guettant sa moindre défaillance.

—  Le Béjart Ballet Paris va prendre en charge les élèves de Rudra ?

—  Bien sûr. Je vais d'ailleurs demain à l'école pour une prise de contact. Il est important que je connaisse les dons de chacun dans le but de leur attribuer des rôles leur convenant lors des spectacles de la saison à venir. Je dois rendre à Michel Gascard mes estimations sur les élèves que j'ai en tournée depuis dix mois.

—  Qui restent avec vous de toute manière, remarque Menin.

—  En effet. Ils seront stagiaires à mes côtés. Il me faut une équipe suffisante et aguerrie afin d'entourer les trente novices de Donn-Bayot lorsqu'ils iront en tournée. Plusieurs de mes solistes deviendront à ce moment là professeurs tels Manuel Inero, Yvan Yorgeff, Benoît Wellin qui succéderont à Vera Ménier et Lionel Archambeau qui se consacreront alors à la bonne marche de l'école et au bien-être de ses soixante élèves. Dès cette rentrée, ceux de Rudra assisteront à plus de cours entre leurs pérégrinations. Avec nous, ils dansent énormément. Patrick Dupond leur dispense son savoir en danse classique, Lionel Archambeau et Vera Ménier, tous deux anciens grands solistes du ballet du vingtième siècle, leur enseignent la danse contemporaine. Jan Vermeer s'occupe des répétitions. La diététique, la capoeira, les percussions enseignées par des musiciens africains complètent le programme. Nous y ajouterons cette année des cours réguliers de musique et de chant. Nous avons conclu des partenariats avec l'académie Fratellini pour des ateliers d'arts du cirque et avec le cours Florent pour le jeu théâtral. Petit à petit, nous mettons tout en place.

—  On vous dit très proche de vos apprentis, de vos danseurs. Ne sera-t-il pas difficile de vous séparer des jeunes que vous aurez côtoyés pendant un an ?

—  Sans l'ombre d'un doute, ce sera compliqué, acquiesce-t-il. Malheureusement, je ne peux tous les garder. Un ou deux selon nos possibilités.

La main de Rémi sur sa taille accentue sa tendre pression et Sacha en face de lui se marre. Les traîtres se gaussent de lui. Oui. Ce sera dur de les laisser s'envoler.

 

Le vendredi à onze heures, accompagné de Michel Gascard, il retrouve les classes de danse de Rudra. Sacha est là aussi ainsi que Matte qui a tenu à voir les nouveaux. Rémi donne un cours de cuisine devant le professeur si peu apprécié. Il aurait aimé y être.

—  J'ai vu la répétition ce matin du dernier ballet. Tu as fait du bon travail avec les étudiants.

Sidéré, il regarde le directeur de Rudra.

—  Je sais, j'étais méfiant, continue celui-ci. Pourtant je n'ai pas changé d'avis, certaines disciplines leur font défaut. Maurice voulait en faire des artistes complets.

—  Nous sommes en train de remédier au problème, reconnaît-il. Il faut avouer que nous avions été pris de court.

Pour la seconde fois en deux jours, il évoque les dispositions mises au point pour les élèves de Rudra qui les suivront les saisons prochaines.

—  Lucas se donne beaucoup de mal afin de monter le Béjart Ballet Paris, intervient Matte. On ne lui a pas fait de cadeau.

—  Je vois qu'il a réussi à te mater, lui lance l'homme.

—  Pffffffffft, réplique dédaigneusement son impossible italien qui en un an a acquis encore plus d'assurance lui qui n'en manquait pas.

—  Il est encore plus frondeur qu'avant, ricane le directeur.

—  Nous avons déjà eu quelques discussions épiques, raille-t-il avec un coup d’œil moqueur au milanais qui lui tire la langue en s'appuyant sur son compagnon. Tu crois peut-être que Sacha va te protéger, le provoque-t-il en voyant son mouvement. Oublie ça. En tant que directeur artistique, il sera plus dur avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui. Ce sera des vraies vacances pour moi.

Sacha opine de la tête en lui adressant un clin d’œil ce qui fait grimacer Matte. Complices, ils rient en contemplant le trublion.

—  Vous vous accordez bien, constate Michel Gascard.

Le professeur qui entre avec ses élèves le dispense de réponse. Il sort son calepin habituel, mâchonne son stylo en les observant et griffonne frénétiquement. Sacha remplace Rémi derrière la caméra et filme d'abord la leçon, ensuite la répétition du programme de fin d'année.

Lorsqu'il retrouve son ange, à la cafétéria, il est quatorze heures. Après un déjeuner pris avec son équipe venue les rejoindre peu à peu, ils retournent vers les élèves. Le cours de danse contemporaine sera un peu spécial aujourd'hui.

—  Vous connaissez ma manière de faire et ce qui va se dérouler maintenant. C'est inévitable et cela me désole car ce n'est intéressant que si c'est spontané. Vous n'êtes pas là dans le but de passer un examen. Je respecte votre travail, donc je verrai ce que vous avez préparé, leur dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je vous laisse une minute trente, pas plus, puis vous choisirez une seconde musique qu'interprétera la pianiste.

Des exclamations dépitées se font entendre parmi les vingt huit élèves en face de lui. Il s'assied par terre, adossé aux jambes de Rémi. Patrick, Lionel, Jan, Sacha sont à ses côtés.

—  Je ne veux pas d'extraits de ballets de Maurice Béjart, précise-t-il. Par contre, j'accepte tout le reste, du classique à la comédie musicale en passant par la variété, seul ou en duo. Je ne cherche pas à vous tester. Le but est de voir non pas vos capacités ou ce que vous savez, nous sommes là pour vous apprendre, mais votre façon d'aimer la danse. Ce qu'elle vous inspire. Ce que vous, vous m'inspirerez.

 

—  Emilio, appelle-t-il discrètement, l'addition de la 10.

Le garçon lui répond d'un signe de tête. Lucas promène un regard olympien autour de lui. Il a apprécié recouvrer sa place derrière le comptoir. Tout comme Rémi s'éclate dans sa cuisine après avoir reconquis les lieux. Renouer avec son activité lui a procuré beaucoup de satisfaction. Ils sont revenus de Golfe Juan une semaine auparavant. Les tournées avec le BBL sont bel et bien finies. Il est conscient que c'est une page qui s'achève. Suivant les conseils de Rémi, il a discuté avec Gil. Du moins, il a essayé. Il a eu l'impression de monologuer, pourtant il lui a dit, sans détour, son opinion sur leurs dissensions. La balle est à présent dans le camp du directeur artistique du Béjart Ballet Lausanne.

Lui doit bâtir le futur. L'avenir de ses danseurs. Devant eux, ils ont deux mois à Paris. Deux mois, afin de tout mettre sur pied. Les travaux pour le service administratif et les salles supplémentaires ont débuté en leur absence et sont en bonne voie. Les terrassements indispensables sont terminés, la cafétéria est opérationnelle avec le mobilier très insuffisant de l'ancienne. La cuisine, elle, est encore en travaux et n'est que peu praticable. Ils réchauffent des plats mijotés préparés au Motus. Après les dix représentations dans la salle Jorge Donn, il y aura un mois de trêve. Il ne peut y songer en terme vacances car il sait que ce ne sera pas le cas. Les élèves de Rudra arriveront fin août et ils partiront en déplacement en Espagne fin septembre, il y a tellement de choses à régler d'ici là qu'il a le tournis rien que de l'évoquer.

—  Où es-tu, mon cœur  ?

—  Je pensais à tout ce qu'il y à faire avant la rentrée. Une fois de plus. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, soupire-t-il.

La bouche de Rémi mordille sa nuque, son corps s'appuie sur son dos, pendant que ses mains s'activent à préparer un café très serré pour parfumer la crème de ses javanais.

—  Rémi, le gronde-t-il alors que son homme rit joyeusement.

—  Tu n'aimes pas ma manière de cuisiner ?

—  Si. Mais, les clients, lui souffle-t-il.

Rémi a un petit bruit de gorge amusé.

—  Je sais, honey. Je sais, susurre-t-il en s'éloignant.

Brusquement, il frissonne sans la chaleur de son amour.

  

Ce n'est que plus tard à leur studio qu'il la retrouve, blotti entre ses bras, sur le canapé, devant une unième rediffusion des experts, seul programme convenable qu'ils aient déniché à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Ce côté routinier lui a manqué lors de leurs déplacements. Son bien-être n'est pas complet, peu à peu une colère irrépressible monte en lui et malgré sa décision de ne rien dire, il questionne son compagnon.

—  Rémi ?

—  Hum ?

—  Qui était ce grand mec ténébreux accoudé au bout du bar qui t'a fait du rentre-dedans deux heures durant, ce que tu semblais trouver à ton goût ?

—  Pascal ? Tu as dû le connaître. C'est un habitué qui est parti à l'étranger pendant deux ans, il est revenu depuis quelques jours, parait-il.

—  Tu as couché avec lui ? interroge-t-il sèchement.

—  Lucas ! s'exclame son chéri.

Il se détourne. Son absence de réponse en est une en soi.

—  Il y a prescription, non ? murmure Rémi en l'enlaçant. Tu sais que je prenais du plaisir là où je le pouvais. C'était bien avant toi et ce n'était qu'un amant de passage.

—  Tu devrais le lui préciser, râle-t-il.

—  C'est fait, ma puce, chuchote son chéri la bouche sur son oreille, tout en caressant sa taille, ses flancs.

—  Il t'a fallu tout ce temps ?

—  Au début, il me racontait seulement des anecdotes de son séjour aux États-Unis. Lorsqu'il en est arrivé à des allusions personnelles, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre à mi-mot, ensuite, voyant qu'il insistait, je lui ai dit que j'étais en couple et fidèle. Je dois reconnaître que ça ne l'a pas vraiment découragé et j'ai dû me montrer plus persuasif. Non, cela ne m'a pas plu. Je sentais ton observation. Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas intervenu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Presque déçu, avoue son ange.

—  Je voulais te prouver que j'avais confiance, soupire Lucas, mais peut-être que je suis plus jaloux que je ne le pensais.

—  Mon amour, se moque Rémi avec un sourire plein de tendresse, tu as toujours été possessif. Ne modifie rien, souffle-t-il avant de déposer des baisers légers sur son visage. Rien du tout.

 

Remise en état, la massive porte avec son imposte au dessus de l'arc de cercle est devenue superbe. A droite sur le mur, une plaque en acier brossé avec le nom de l'école, une seconde vient de s'y ajouter : Béjart Ballet Paris. Les trois mots étalés le fascinent. Il compose le code d'ouverture. Un déclic. Il pénètre dans la vaste cour. Sous le tilleul séculaire, la pelouse impeccable, les bancs, aujourd’hui désertés. Les danseurs sont en répétition.

Avec fierté, il embrasse du regard les bâtiments de l'école, se dirige vers la poterne de gauche, longe le mur grossier. Le jardin est magnifique. En un an, les arbustes, les buissons ont pris du volume. Le jet d'eau central, les quelques gargouilles animent la petite pièce d'eau que d'étroites allées de gravier entourent. Si des fleurs peignent des touches de couleurs sur le vert de son gazon, le jardin n'a pas pour autant la prétention d'être un parc à la française avec des parterres tracés au cordeau. Ni Versailles, ni Trianon. Un jardin où rêver. Ni plus, ni moins. Il faut que l'homme à tout faire qu'ils vont engager puisse l'entretenir en plus d'assurer la maintenance.

Si les abords de la salle Jorge Donn ont été préservés, par contre les environs du bâtiment qui abritera les appartements et les bureaux du Béjart Ballet Paris sont en chantier. Les escaliers en pierres bleues sont maintenant achevés mais des matériaux, des machines barbares traînent et encombrent. Les ouvriers de différents corps de métier s'activent bruyamment. Concerto de perceuses en marteau majeur. Il adresse un signe familier à Karim, l'un des contremaîtres d'Amin. Un lointain cousin d'Ahmed.

Vincenzo, un ami de Samuel, est derrière le comptoir de la nouvelle cafétéria. Il est à l'essai. S'il convient, ce qui semble être le cas, il travaillera à mi-temps jusqu'au 16 août, date à laquelle il commencera à temps plein. Les baies coulissantes sont largement ouvertes sur l'extérieur apportant un agréable et rafraîchissant courant d'air, il s'installe afin de boire un café. Une main tendre sur son épaule, une chaude accolade un peu trop longue pour être simplement amicale et son futur directeur artistique s'assied à ses côtés. Ils font le point avant l'arrivée des autres. Les élèves, dès la rentrée, apprendront Fleur de R'Âge et le second ballet qui sera en alternance Concert de danses auquel il a ajouté l'Adagietto qu'interprétera Manu et L'amour du poète qui a quarante ans et dont les beaux textes de Beaudelaire seront lus, ici dans leur salle ou à l'opéra de Paris, par un comédien, professeur au cours Florent. Yvan s'en chargera en tournée. Il n'a pas oublié l'émotion ressentie alors qu'il l'écoutait réciter Victor Hugo en contemplant l'Alhambra de Grenade. Ce sont des œuvres qui solliciteront énormément les solistes chevronnés. C'est un choix délibéré. Les jeunes auront la possibilité d'étudier Fleur de R'Âge, La quête et La neuvième symphonie. John dansera aux côtés de Sacha dans L'amour du poète et Kei interprétera Hi Kyo dans Concert de danses. La quête sera à l'affiche dès les fêtes de fin d'année. Il y a ajouté un nouveau tableau pour le soliste japonnais. La neuvième sera donnée pour la première fois au printemps. Cela leur fait cinq ballets à préparer. C'est beaucoup. Il lui faut faire part de tout ça à la troupe.

Peu à peu, les tables se remplissent. Il en profite pour observer le garçon qui sert les boissons demandées. Vincenzo connaît le travail et suit bien le rythme. Il est aimable sans être joyeux. Peut-être lorsqu'il aura pris ses marques sera-t-il plus à l'aise. La jeune femme qui a essayé auparavant est restée deux jours avant de déclarer forfait. La cuisine devrait être terminée dans quelques jours. Elle est empêtrée de l'ancien matériel récupéré. Dorian et Arnaud ont déjà pris possession de leur atelier, ainsi que Caroline.

Le cours de Patrick est terminé et tous sont là excepté Rémi. Ce matin, il avait rendez-vous chez le comptable et ensuite il devait passer chez le grossiste. Plus de midi et demi. Il devrait être là depuis au moins une heure. Ignorant de tout ce monde qui attend son bon vouloir, il consulte sa montre d'un geste nerveux, tente de lui téléphoner sans succès. Il serre les dents. Où est-il ? Pourquoi ne décroche-t-il pas ?

—  Danseur ? lui souffle Sacha.

—  Rémi, rétorque-il.

—  Calme-toi. Il est juste en retard. Il doit être coincé dans les embouteillages, le rassure-t-il.

—  Il ne répond pas. C'est anormal, insiste-t-il.

—  Ne pense pas de suite à une catastrophe, mon Lucas. Ils patientent. Vas-y, mon danseur, l'incite son complice avec tendresse, la main sur son poignet. Vas-y.

 

 **.•*)(*•.**

Installés côte à côte en face des danseurs, Sacha et son compagnon discutent avec eux. Ce dernier pianote discrètement un numéro de téléphone, le sien certainement, adresse un signe négatif à son ami, avant de revenir à son débat. Il pousse la porte de la cafétéria. Un immense soulagement se peint sur le visage de Lucas. Sacha sourit, pose une main sur son épaule.

—  Tu vois, lui dit-il.

—  Où étais-tu ? râle Lucas lorsqu'il s'assied à sa droite.

—  Après, lui glisse-t-il en caressant sa cuisse.

Il est quinze heures, l'heure de la répétition. Tous rejoignent Jan et Lionel, les laissant seuls. Maintenant qu'il est rasséréné, Lucas manifeste son mécontentement. Rémi s'en doutait. Ceci n'arrange rien. Cent fois, il a répété la manière de lui annoncer qu'ils n'ont plus de véhicule, que c'est entièrement sa faute. Mais là, il a la tête vide. Il l'amène à lui, l'enlace, le serre. Il ne sait faire que ça.

—  Rémi  ?

Il perçoit l'inquiétude en sa voix. Il ne le supporte pas.

—  J'ai eu un accrochage à Aubervilliers, lâche-t-il tout à trac. A mon avis, le monospace est bon pour la casse.

Lucas le repousse vivement, l'examine de haut en bas.

—  Tu n'as rien ? Tu as vu un médecin ? Tu...

—  Lucas ! Arrête ! Je vais bien. Mieux que la voiture en tout cas.

—  Tu es en tort ?

—  Oui, admet-il. Même si cet enfoiré roulait trop vite, c'est un refus de priorité. Il faut aller chercher la marchandise avant qu'elle ne périme. Nous allons de toute façon perdre une partie des surgelés. Je vais cuisiner tout ce que je peux et mettre en chambre froide ou surgeler à nouveau une fois préparé.

—  Bien, dit son chéri en saisissant son portable. Sashka ? Je peux prendre le 4x4 pour une heure ou deux ? Non, ne te tracasse pas, il n'y a rien de grave. Merci. Viens.

Il est à peine étonné de voir que Lucas a toujours le double de la clef du Touareg.

D'un regard insondable, Lucas contemple leur épave. Il se détourne et s'éloigne alors qu'il interroge le garagiste.

—  Qu'en pensez-vous  ?

L'homme hoche la tête.

—  Rien de bon. Le châssis a très probablement bougé. Nous vérifierons ça. Je vous tiens au courant. Ne vous faites pas d'illusions. Si elle est réparable, ce sera cher. Très cher. Et ce ne sera plus qu'un véhicule fragilisé par un accident important. Elle a plus de trois ans. Elle vaut, en très bon état environ treize mille euros. Je crois que vous auriez intérêt, dans tous les cas, à en racheter une neuve.

Ils chargent en silence les achats dans le Touareg aux sièges rabattus.

—  Le choc a été rude, observe Lucas en se faufilant dans la circulation dense.

—  Oui, dit-il laconique.

Il ne veut pas lui avouer qu'il a eu la frousse de sa vie. Il n'a pas répondu à ses appels craignant de trahir son angoisse, le laissant dans l'incertitude. Prétextant, lorsqu'il le lui a reproché, que le constat à l'amiable, loin d'être aimable, la résolution du problème de remorquage ne lui en ont pas offert l'opportunité. Il surprend un bref coup d’œil de Lucas sur lui. Bref mais inquisiteur. _Oui, chéri, j'ai eu peur de mourir. De t'abandonner. Pourtant, je suis là._

  

Lucas rentre tard. Demain, a lieu le premier des dix spectacles dans la salle Jorge Donn et la répétition s'est prolongée. Son compagnon passe derrière le zinc, s'appuie tendrement contre lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un léger soupir de contentement.

—  Fatigué  ? s'enquiert-il en caressant furtivement son visage.

Il ne l'a quitté que quelques heures plus tôt. Après avoir été à Rungis avec le Touareg de Sacha, avoir déchargé au Motus, ils sont allés ensemble manger un morceau en amoureux.

—  Oui, reconnaît-t-il. Nous sommes au point.

Bien sûr qu'ils le sont.

Lorsqu'il aperçoit Pascal qui pousse la porte du Motus, il lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne veut pas d'ennuis avec son possessif. L'autre a compris son désintérêt, ne le poursuit plus de ses attentions mais toujours à la recherche d'un sex-friend et fuyant les bars gays, il suppose avoir une possibilité de trouver chez eux, en leur clientèle très mélangée, la perle rare. Aussi revient-il pratiquement tous les jours pour prendre un verre au bar dans la journée ou pour déjeuner avec des amis. Un habitué, en résumé, que n'avait plus croisé son amant très souvent à l'école.

Le séducteur suit d'un regard avide Lucas qui slalome entre les tables et s'arrête au niveau de la table 7. Pendant qu'il discute avec Loïs et Samuel, d'un geste machinal et plein de cette grâce qui n'appartient qu'à lui, son chéri repousse ses mèches sombres derrière son oreille. Ensuite, il sourit avant d'éclater de rire et d'asséner une légère tape sur l'arrière du crâne du coiffeur. De sa démarche sensuelle, il se dirige vers la table 12 où un dîneur l'appelle, inconscient des yeux qui le suivent. Le regarder, c'est déjà le désirer.

—  Tu as enfin choisi ta voiture ?

L'interrogation de Pascal le ramène à son comptoir.

—  Oui, nous avons racheté le nouveau modèle Peugeot. La version diesel hybride du 5008.

—  Le Discovery Land Rover est bien mieux, déclare Pascal d'un ton convaincu. Plus design. Plus sportif.

—  Et bien plus cher. Plus gourmand aussi.

—  Nicolas ? Une bouteille du domaine de Chamont à la 12 et une de Perrier, enjoint Lucas en s'affairant.

—  Nous voulions un véhicule économique, continue Rémi. Nous avions besoin d'un petit utilitaire pour l'approvisionnement du restaurant donc nous avons profité de la reprise symbolique de l'épave et en avons acheté un en même temps. Mon chéri avait un faible pour le Bipper.

—  Tu parais complètement accro à ton mec, constate Pascal un peu condescendant. Tu vas te retrouver marié, avec un petit époux qui aura pris vingt kilos de trop et père de marmots braillards. Quand tu seras piégé, ce sera trop tard pour t'encourir, tu vieilliras devant la télé, aux côtés d'un bifteck en charentaises, ennuyeux comme la lune que tu tromperas tant et plus dans le but de sortir de la routine.

—  Qu'en penses-tu ? demande Rémi à son homme.

—  Tu dis que le client a toujours raison, réplique celui-ci en commençant la commande déposée par Oli.

—  Oh ! Avec toi, cela ne risquerait pas de se produire, le flatte Pascal avec une œillade admirative et suggestive.

Il serre les dents. Lucas lui lance un coup d’œil glacial avant de lui adresser le même. C'est vrai, il n'a pas précisé à Pascal que c'est lui son compagnon. En général, tout le monde le sait. Oui, bon, les États-Unis sont loin du Marais.

—  Lucas ? Viens ici, mon cœur.

Il l'attire à lui.

—  J'ai l'habitude que tous nous connaissent, poursuit-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mon bifteck ennuyeux, présente-t-il en caressant la nuque de son homme qu'il a l'impression d'entendre ronronner de satisfaction.

Ils restent front contre front un court instant, affichant aux yeux curieux leur tendresse.

—  Patron ? On vous réclame à la 7, appelle Emilio.

—  Demain, nous avons une journée chargée qui nous attend. Ils veulent manger, suppose Lucas en s'éloignant.

—  J'arrive, chéri. Ennuyeux ? Tu en es persuadé ? glisse-t-il à Pascal en contemplant Lucas qu'enlace Manu qui lui fait exécuter quelques pas de son tango fétiche.

—  Je comprends mieux, c'est certain, raille-t-il. Il me semble aussi que tu as de la concurrence.

Fait-il allusion à Manu ou à Sacha qui ne quitte pas Lucas de son regard d'ébène ?

—  Le blond est superbe.

D'accord.

—  Sacha ? Notre meilleur ami et aussi le petit-ami de Matte qui est à sa gauche. Mignon tout plein, un caractère pas facile du tout, notre jeune Milanais. Et très jaloux, assène-t-il.

Manu, depuis trois jours est heureux. Un peu exubérant. C'est loin de sa nature. Il soulève Lucas et tournoie avec lui dans ses bras. L'adagietto, Gil ne le lui aurait pas confié, pas plus que Maurice Béjart. Il réalise difficilement que son jeune chorégraphe prenne le risque de lui attribuer un rôle qui exige plus de sensibilité que de puissance. Une sensibilité exacerbée. Si lui a voulu apprendre à Lucas autre chose que les solos de Jorge Donn, Lucas lui rend la pareille en l'entraînant dans un répertoire qu'il n'a jamais abordé. Seul sur scène. Seul avec lui-même, une chaise et une rose. Seul avec ses tripes qu'il doit exhiber autant que sa danse. Il a hâte de relever le défi.

Un flash crépite. Rémi lève les yeux au ciel. Encore un blogueur quelconque.

—  C'est une vedette de sitcom ? ricane l'autre.

—  Il y a des dizaines de blogs qui sont consacrés à Lucas sur la toile et il fait régulièrement l'objet de reportages dans les magazines, spécialisés ou non. Il est le directeur du Béjart Ballet Paris et aussi son chorégraphe. Il a une licence de danse, suit un master de langue et travaille à mes côtés dès qu'il le peut. Tout le contraire d'un pantouflard qui se laisse aller.

—  Donc, tu lui dois une bonne partie de ta clientèle et l'extraordinaire essor de ton bar, conclut Pascal.

Il le dit volontiers lui-même, surtout à leurs familiers. L'entendre de la bouche d'un ancien amant le choque. Il se sent humilié.

—  Elle vient pour lui, pour nous, peut-être, mais j'espère qu'elle reste pour ma cuisine. Excuse-moi, j'ai une table de danseurs à rassasier, termine-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine.

Dieu qu'il l'a agacé, le Casanova.

 

La salle est quasi comble pourtant Lucas grimace. Aux places VIP aux côtés de Yann le Gac et de Patrick, des sommités de la danse : Nicolas Le Riche, son amie Sylvie Guillem, Benjamin Millepied qui succédera à Brigitte accompagné de son épouse Natalie Portman et de quelques danseurs inconnus d'eux. C'est à la fois une reconnaissance et un stress supplémentaire.

—  Le roux c'est François Nillard, la petite brune, Freya Osms, le grand blond séché, Karl Vallert, les trois autres je ne sais pas, lui indique Sacha.

—  A croire que tout l'opéra de Paris s'est fixé rendez-vous ici, grogne son Lucas. Je me demande qui leur a offert les places et pourquoi ce quelqu'un ne m'a pas prévenu de leur venue.

—  Tu connais déjà les réponses. Patrick et pour éviter que tu angoisses, se moque Sacha.

—  Ouais. Ben, ça ne marche pas, grommelle son chorégraphe.

—  Tu devras jouer les public-relation, l'avertit le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Son amour fait la moue. Il a horreur de ça. Cela les fait rire.

Lucas encourage les danseurs au fur et à mesure des passages, les félicite à leur sortie de scène. Un mot gentil pour chacun même s'il a noté un problème. Ce sera pour le lendemain au débriefing. Ensuite, dans la loge, il se fait maquiller pour Le voyage du maître et Les illuminations.

La prestation de Matte dans la quatrième danse grecque est époustouflante. C'est le tour de son compagnon dans Les illuminations. Il ne quitte pas des yeux ses gestes envoûtants qui évoquent l'âme de l'Orient.

Il observe la réaction des spectateurs lorsque les musiciens africains, là haut sur la passerelle, entament Héliogabale. La presse a vendu la mèche et l'effet de surprise est éventé mais le voir, l'entendre, c'est autre chose. Tous les danseurs, dans l'ombre, attendent le signal de celui que tout le monde appelle Jo, diminutif de Jonas, le mentor de Lucas. Ils ont appris à l'apprécier. Sans aucuns préjugés, avec patience, il leur enseigne les percussions, la capoeira soulageant son disciple qui a de plus en plus de mal à faire face à tout. Cette semaine, il leur a amené des danseurs africains pour un atelier que tous ont beaucoup aimé. Jo lève la main. Bang ! En même temps, toutes les baguettes sont retombées sur la peau tendue des congas. La scène n'était illuminée que par deux gros pots à feu, soudain, les projecteurs révèlent les joueurs et, sur l'écran, la savane africaine au coucher du soleil. Un cercle lumineux chaud et discret suit l'entrée d'Yvan et de Lise, puis de Loïs et Noémie.

Après la mâle présence de Manu dans le rôle d'Oboshi Yuranosube extrait de Kabuki, c'est la sensualité de Sacha dans le rôle de Krishna qui séduit. Il ne peut nier que le soliste est superbe dans ce rôle du divin berger tentateur. En dernier vient le final à Saint-Pétersbourg emmené par John. Les costumes dessinés par Versace sont retournés à Lausanne. Dorian et Arnaud en ont créé d'autres plus actuels. Sylvain a dû s'adapter et modifier le paysage projeté. Le palais Peterhof, ses dorures et ses jets d'eau ont disparu au profit de l'impressionnante place du Palais filmée aux aurores.

Le rideau descend derrière la troupe entière. Alors que les techniciens installent discrètement les structures de Boléro, ils saluent. Comme d'habitude, Sacha met son chorégraphe en évidence et ce dernier, ses interprètes. L'auditoire, enthousiaste, leur fait une standing ovation. Pour la deuxième salve, c'est Patrick Dupont qui prend le relais de Sacha et Lucas qui s'éclipsent avec Benoît afin de se changer. Si tous en comprennent la raison, ils continuent le jeu et les acclamations sont toujours fournies. Valéry a réalisé le maquillage des trois solistes pendant le début du final où ils n'apparaissent pas. Jongler avec les costumes, les apparences en un minimum de temps est une gageure difficile.

Enfin, les rampes s'éteignent et de ténus faisceaux bleutés suivent les mains expressives des danseurs qui s'effleurent, les bras qui s'arquent vers le ciel et les doigts qui caressent lascivement les poitrines aux premières notes de Boléro. Pendant les trop courts moments que dure la pièce de Ravel, il oublie tout sauf son amant, son regard, ses gestes érotiques, l'offrande impudique de son corps à la danse, au public. A lui.

Un rappel. Du jamais vu avant son homme. Quinze minutes : une extravagance. Les spectateurs applaudissent à tout rompre les solistes qui sautent des tables rondes. Ils s'inclinent une ultime fois avant de se fondre dans l'anonymat des coulisses.

**.•*)(*•.**

 

Lucas a écourté la séance d'autographes dans le but de rejoindre les invités inattendus. Très fier du foyer au design résolument moderne malgré la mosaïque de Bellini et les murs de pierres brutes, il s'y sent bien. Pourtant, ce soir, la discussion très animée dans le coin occupé par les sommités de l'opéra lui donne envie de fuir. C'est Heliogabale qui semble faire l'objet du débat. Pour l'instant.

—  La chorégraphie est parfaitement respectée, s'exclame l'un.

—  Et la musique, tout aussi tribale, raille un second. D'ailleurs les artistes qui ont enregistré la nouvelle version pour Bayot sont tous d'origine africaine, ainsi que les musiciens dans les airs.

—  Je maintiens que cela dénature complètement ce que voulait en faire Maurice Béjart, rétorque une troisième. Parlons-en de la mise en scène. Elle est omniprésente et distrait de la danse qui passe en second plan.

J'en ai assez entendu, pense-t-il. Il est temps d'y mettre un frein.

—  Je fais un spectacle, intervient-il, alors que les têtes se tournent dans sa direction. Un spectacle pour tous, pas uniquement pour les balletomanes ou les puristes. La société évolue, l'art se doit de l'accompagner et même de la précéder. Je n'impose nullement mon point de vue. Certains apprécieront, d'autres pas. Mes créations évoquent, parfois dénoncent, la situation actuelle. Je veux amener les jeunes à la danse et forcément la danse aux jeunes. Et je compte exploiter les moyens à ma disposition. Je crois que c'est de cette façon que Maurice Béjart voyait l'art. Une vague toujours en mouvement. Pour prolonger son œuvre, est-il suffisant de reproduire ses pas comme il les a conçus il y a quarante ans ?

 

 

Le tango La Danza del Fueye a été composé par Raul Garello pour Jorge Donn à la demande de Maurice Béjart. A écouter [ici](http://redmp3.su/1847268/raul-garello-y-su-orquesta-la-danza-del-fueye.html)

 


	40. Une belle aventure

—  Le tout est de savoir s'arrêter avant le gouffre, précise Sylvie Guillem.  
—  L'homme a toujours été fasciné par le vide, lance-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
—  Pourquoi avoir changé la musique ? Afin d'amener les congas ? questionne le rouquin dont il a déjà oublié le nom cité par Sacha.  
—  Non. C'est l'inverse. Dans le passage choisi, les gestes sont saccadés. Je désirais plus d'animalité, moins de stridence. Plus de sensualité aussi. Chacun voit, ressent, avec sa personnalité, les visages d'une Afrique multiple. J'ai demandé à de jeunes musiciens d'origine africaine ce qu'ils en feraient, cela nous a conduit à cette version de la bande sonore. L'idée des percussions n'est venue qu'après. Maurice Béjart voulait faire de ses élèves des artistes complets, danseurs mais également comédiens, acrobates, chanteurs. Ils n'exploitent que rarement ces talents pour lesquels ils travaillent pourtant dur. C'était l'occasion rêvée.  
—  Tu vas utiliser ces ressources ? l'interroge Benjamin Millepied.  
—  Autant que possible si ça s'intègre au ballet sans le dénaturer. En celui de la saison prochaine, il y a un tableau avec de la voltige. Dans "L'amour du poète" qui fera la seconde moitié du spectacle en alternance avec "Concert de danses", les superbes textes de Beaudelaire seront déclamés ici par un acteur qui est professeur tant au cours Florent qu'à l'école Donn, par contre en tournée, ils le seront par Yvan Yorgeff, l'un de nos solistes.  
Le futur directeur de l'opéra approuve d'un mouvement de tête.  
—  Dans le monde du ballet, il n'y a pas de rappel, remarque une grande femme inconnue.  
—  Dans le monde du ballet, il n'y avait pas de représentations dans les stades, les arènes ou sur les esplanades des ports, devant les pyramides en plein air. La danse n'a plus de barrières et c'est parfait ainsi. Dans les créations actuelles, Mozart, Malher, Stravinski, Joaquin Rodrigo, Nino Rota côtoient Duke Ellington, David Bowie, Led Zeppelin, Queen ou Jeff Beck. Classique, jazz, rock, musiques de films ou traditionnelles se mélangent, s'épousent au giron de la danse. Nous empruntons aux groupes de rock leur musique, en dédaignant leurs habitudes ? Maurice Béjart a ouvert la voie de l'anticonformisme, lui qui disait  : « Dans la danse, on retrouve à la fois le cinéma, les bandes dessinées, le cent mètres olympique, la natation, avec, en plus, la poésie, l’amour, la tendresse. C’est ça le XXe siècle. » Je le suis avec enthousiasme. Je crée comme je le sens. J'ai chorégraphié un pas de deux de Jorge Donn avec la mort, il se termine avec l'image de Jorge évoluant sur un écran, plus vivant que jamais. Les spectateurs ont trouvé ça extraordinaire. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une réminiscence de l’œuvre de Maurice Béjart qui l'avait imaginé bien avant moi, dans "Le Presbytère n'a rien perdu de son charme, ni le jardin de son éclat". Peut-être trop tôt. Je l'ai replacé à l'instant propice, c'est tout. Avec mon envie de partager avec le public. Et mon sens du respect. Et il aime ça.  
—  Tu présentes souvent l'amour au masculin. Ce qui ne plaît pas toujours.  
—  L'homosexualité se fait une place dans la vie moderne, je lui en fais une dans mon œuvre. Fleur de R'Age inclut en effet un couple gay et une protestation contre l'homophobie. Dans La quête, il y a deux nymphes amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Et si je danse la vie de Jorge, je ne peux ignorer sa vie sentimentale. Le sida a été dénoncé par Maurice Béjart qui n'a jamais caché son amour des hommes. Assez d'hypocrisie.  
Depuis un moment, Rémi accentue sa pression sur son dos. Il sait qu'il l'incite à la prudence pourtant il n'est pas prêt à modérer ses opinions. Une main ferme se pose sur son épaule. Lucas se retourne et sourit.  
—  Tu es là ?  
—  Il est temps que j'arrive, se moque son flamboyant. Avant que tu te mettes à dos toute la profession à cause de tes propos sulfureux.  
—  Le sujet me passionne. Le contraire serait préoccupant, non ?  
—  Tu as raison sur beaucoup de points, intervient Patrick resté muet jusque là. Tu sais que ta conception ne fera jamais l'unanimité.  
—  Dois-je me taire ?  
—  C'est une discussion stérile, le coupe Brigitte qui les a rejoints entre-temps. Lucas est le directeur, le chorégraphe. En tant que tel, il choisit la ligne de conduite de sa compagnie. Bien qu'il excelle dans sa partie, il commettra des erreurs de parcours, nul n'est parfait. Moi, la première, admet-elle avec une grimace. Il a vingt-deux ans, une personnalité forte, un charisme étonnant et tout l'avenir devant lui. On apprend des échecs autant que des succès. Sa manière de concevoir peut déranger, heurter mais il apporte un renouveau et le public lui emboîte le pas. Et pareillement ses interprètes dont certains le suivraient en enfer.  
—  L'agenda de la saison prochaine est chargé. Avec au moins sept ballets, dont deux imaginés et chorégraphiés par Lucas et cinq reprises de Maurice. La tournée nous emmènera notamment aux Etats-Unis, en Amérique latine, en Norvège, en Belgique, aux Pays-Bas, au Portugal, en Italie, en Espagne, en Chine, au Sénégal, en Égypte, au Maroc. Avec les danseurs du ballet de Nice et la neuvième symphonie, nous ferons l'ouverture du festival d'Avignon, puis nous nous produirons ensemble dans les arènes de Nîmes et au vélodrome à Marseille. Manuel Legris cherche un lieu à Vienne pouvant accueillir ses danseurs et les nôtres. Le ballet de l'Opéra de Paris partira avec nous à Marrakech, dit Lionel avec un léger rire à l’intention de Benjamin Millepied qui, s'il n'est pas encore à la tête du ballet, a un droit de regard sur la programmation et a marqué son accord. Cela démontre, s'il y en avait besoin, que le monde de la danse lui-même ne s'y trompe pas.  
—  Il a, en effet, des collaborateurs très ardents, remarque en souriant Natalie Portman.  
—  Nous formons une équipe soudée mais aussi une grande famille, confirme Lucas.  
—  J'aime infiniment ce que tu fais. Fleur de R'Age est un hymne à la jeunesse. Remarquable pour un premier ballet. J'avoue avoir un gros faible pour Boléro qui peut se traiter de mille manières. Tu en as trouvé une de plus. Je t'avais vu, avec Brigitte et John, l'interpréter seul à l'opéra, tu étais magnifique, magique, dirais-je, pour ne pas employer de termes que Sacha jugerait sulfureux. Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère, lance Nicolas Le Riche. Un soliste sur une structure rouge, ce qui est généralement présenté : la façon dont je le danse. Ou uniquement toi. Ou ce que tu en fais sur scène. Tu as multiplié la difficulté puisque trois danseurs sont synchrones en gestes. Plus important encore, ils doivent en avoir la même vision intérieure et c'est impeccable. Béjart l'avait fait. Rarement toutefois. Tu as brisé ce déjà vu par ton ambiance. Disparue la table écarlate qui était, avec le soliste, ce qui ressortait. Le rythme est mis en évidence, bien qu'il soit impossible de se détacher des trois solistes. Impressionnant. Perturbant aussi parce que très charnel.  
—  Je pense que ton enthousiasme est indéniable, non  ? raille John.  
—  J'ai aimé l'atmosphère créée, mystérieuse, un peu féerique, érotique aussi. Très réussie, poursuit-il sans se préoccuper de l'interruption de son ami.  
—  Le jeune ingénieur technique qui nous accompagne a des idées et se donne les moyens de les réaliser. Il ne ménage pas sa peine. Il m'étonne souvent en allant au delà de mon attente, reconnaît Lucas.  
—  Votre compagnie est connue pour sa jeunesse, c'est vrai.  
—  A tous les niveaux. Les danseurs, les costumiers, les techniciens...  
—  Les dirigeants, plaisante Nicolas.  
—  Aussi, admet-il, heureusement, nous sommes parfaitement entourés.  
—  Faire part de la naissance du Béjart Ballet Paris dans un magazine people est assez surprenant. Pourquoi ainsi ? s'enquiert Sylvie Guillem avec réprobation.  
—  Nous n'avons pas choisi, soupire-t-il. Henri Menin qui a rédigé l'article a paré au plus pressé. Un second plus étoffé avec de nombreuses photos, des interviews de danseurs, de Vera, Patrick et Lionel sortira dans Ballet-O-Mania, un nouveau magazine spécialisé. Ils ne publient qu'un seul numéro cet été, dans le courant du mois d'août et nous ne pouvions attendre. À Lausanne, lors de la première soirée en hommage à Jorge Donn, Jean-Pierre Pastori a, sans explications, annoncé une de nos prestations en ces termes  : «  _...La Danza del Fueye de Raúl Garello jouée par le célèbre bandonéoniste Victor Villena et dansée par la compagnie du Béjart Ballet Paris..._ ». Cela nous a tous surpris. Le Béjart Ballet Paris n'existait pas sur papier et encore moins en fait. Nous en avions seulement discuté. Il a reproduit un scénario identique le lendemain et chaque soir sans aucune précision. Évidemment, le public s'en est ému, s'est posé des questions qui n'ont pas trouvé réponse, a commencé à échafauder des suppositions plus fausses les unes que les autres, ricane-t-il en fixant Lionel avec amusement. Nous avons retrouvé les mêmes interrogations dans la presse locale les jours suivants, sur les blogs qui nous suivent. Henri Menin m'a fourni une solution. Peut-être pas l'idéale, mais une solution malgré tout. Laisser supposer que j'avais pris volontairement mes distances avec Lausanne et surtout avec Gil Roman à qui je dois énormément, en emmenant en plus trois de ses danseurs était bien plus dangereux qu'avoir recours à un magazine people afin de rétablir une vérité indispensable. Je ne le regrette pas au fond. Quitte à commettre des spectacles populaires autant utiliser des médias populaires.

  
En effet, deux Lausannoises ont décidé de suivre l'exemple de Keisuke. Une stagiaire originaire d'Amiens qui a vu là la possibilité de se rapprocher de sa famille qui lui manque et une ballerine dont l'amour impossible envers un soliste marié l'a poussée à fuir. Il aurait préféré qu'elles viennent vers lui pour ses chorégraphies mais ce sont deux bons éléments qu'il a acceptés sans hésitation. Il a peu d'interprètes féminines.

  
—  J'étais là, confirme Brigitte qui brise le silence lourd qui s'est établi. La maladresse du conseil de la fondation Béjart a mis Lucas en une situation plus que délicate. Autant en lui imposant une indépendance qu'il ne voulait pas qu'en le mettant en concurrence avec Gil qu'il aime beaucoup et qui, malheureusement, a pris ombrage du procédé.  
Il lance un coup d’œil de reproche à la directrice de l'opéra. Il ne veut pas étaler ses sentiments. Encore moins critiquer Gil devant ses pairs.  
—  D'abord deux ans pour créer une école alors que trois années étaient prévues au départ, d'une capacité de soixante élèves au lieu de quarante, continue-t-elle imperturbable, ensuite lui demander de monter une compagnie avec pignon sur rue en un laps de temps de deux mois. Des exigences incroyables.  
Il la défie du regard.  
—  Oh, je sais que tu arriveras à relever le défi, raille-t-elle. Je connais ton opiniâtreté.  
—  Pas seul. Nous y arriverons, corrige-t-il en appuyant sur le "nous".  
—  Les travaux dans le parc ont un rapport ? s'enquiert une jeune femme blonde très fine.  
—  Comme l'école Donn-Bayot, le Béjart Ballet Paris sera basé ici à l'hôtel des Perrière. L'aménagement de différentes structures est en cours : des bureaux administratifs dont une billetterie, trois salles de danse supplémentaires réparties sur deux étages, une cafétéria plus grande avec une cuisine attenante conçue par un chef, des ateliers divers : décors, couture, coiffure et maquillage, des réserves pour les costumes, les décors, une salle de remise en formes, une de relaxation et un cabinet pour les physiothérapeutes. En résumé, nous devenons entièrement autonomes à tous les points de vue. Tout sera achevé début septembre, intervient Sacha qui s'est jusque maintenant contenté de laisser sa main sur son épaule dans le but de le calmer.  
Après les rumeurs, c'est beaucoup. Déjà, les esprits fantasment. "Sans doute, ils sont amants. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, n'est-ce pas  ?" La présence de Rémi contre lui le rend plus nerveux encore. Il mêle leurs doigts et lui adresse un regard tendre.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
L'aube éclaire la verrière lorsque Lucas s'affale sur le canapé avec un soupir las. Il est fatigué, son homme. Ils ont terminé la soirée et entamé la nuit au Motus avec son équipe, une partie de ses danseurs et d'autres de l'opéra. Comme d'habitude, séance de dédicaces, photos et discussions avec les spectateurs qui les espéraient au bar ce qui a énormément surpris les visiteurs de l'Opéra Garnier. Dîner enfin. Puis longs débats sur le métier, qu'il a manqués occupé qu'il a été par la clientèle jusque trois heures du matin.

  
Il s'avachit à ses côtés. Sans plus de manières, Lucas s'installe sur ses cuisses, face à lui, ses genoux de part et d'autre de son bassin, en sa position préférée. Bien serré sur son corps, les bras autour de lui, la tête nichée en son cou.  
—  Je suis désolé, mon ange, murmure son Lucas, de t'avoir lamentablement fait faux bond.  
—  Chut..., mon cœur, mon amour, mon tout, susurre-t-il, alors qu'il explore doucement la cambrure du dos bien charpenté. C'était important pour toi. Quel compagnon serais-je si je n'en tenais pas compte ? J'ai été satisfait de voir que tu exprimais ta création aussi avec des mots.  
Il sourit d'un air moqueur en caressant le visage de son chéri du bout des doigts, du bout du nez, du bout des lèvres. Sans le souhaiter, Lucas en a égratigné plus d'un au passage en définissant ses aspirations. Plein d'enthousiasme, il ne porte pas les frileux en son cœur, son homme. Ceux qui ont peur de progresser, de transgresser. Cela transparaît dans ses propos. Ses détracteurs diraient certainement qu'il attrape la grosse tête, ils auraient tort. Il se remet toujours en question. Il hésite souvent, puis il va de l'avant coûte que coûte.  
—  Je devine ce que tu penses. Je le vois à ce petit pli railleur, chuchote son Lucas en léchant de la pointe de la langue la commissure de ses lèvres. Que le tact et moi, nous faisons deux. Ils ne m'ont pas épargné.  
—  Peut-être, pourtant ils ont assisté au spectacle. Tu crois que c'était uniquement afin de profiter des places gratuites ? Plus. Ils étaient non seulement à la salle Jorge Donn mais au Motus. Cela ne signifie rien ?  
—  Je suppose que si, grommelle Lucas en mordillant son épaule.  
Sa virilité de bois se presse sur son bas ventre et fait monter son désir. Il est harassé et oscille entre excitation et paresse. Il glisse une main entre leurs corps pour un câlin rapide, détache tant bien que mal la braguette du jean de Lucas, la sienne ensuite. Trop peu de résultats. Il sent à peine sa peau. Ses doigts s'égarent dans le creux de ses reins, repoussent le tissu, malaxent l'épiderme chaud, palpent les rondeurs, se faufilent entre elles dans le pli moite, lutinent la barrière de chair plissée. Le souffle devenu erratique de Lucas effleure le lobe de son oreille, s'engouffre en elle, lui procurant des frissons. Il cherche sa bouche, se l’approprie. La fatigue reflue devant l'envie.

  
Depuis le matin, assis devant un ordinateur dans le bureau qu'il a voulu en commun avec Sacha, Lucas répond aux mails reçus. Situé au bout du couloir, face à la salle Jorge Donn, le local n'exige plus qu'une couche de peinture, quelques objets de décoration sélectionnés avec soin et des hauts stores qui tamiseront les rayons du soleil inondant la pièce de lumière crue. Avec agacement, Lucas clique sur "Envoyer". Il a horreur de la paperasse. De la diplomatie à deux balles. Des formules ampoulées. Il est danseur, chorégraphe, pas plumitif, sapristi. Un léger rire salue son soupir excédé.  
—  Calme-toi, mon Lucas, se moque son flamboyant.  
—  Ne me dis pas que tu aimes ça, bougonne-t-il.  
—  Assurément non. Avons-nous le choix ? Dès qu'Amélie sera rentrée de Lausanne, elle prendra le relais.  
—  Elle devra rédiger les contrats d'emploi. Les danseurs en ont besoin.  
—  Je sais. Une fois les modèles établis, elle change le nom et le tour est joué. Il ne reste plus qu'à les imprimer et les faire signer. J'ai presque terminé. Nous allons répéter de suite après.  
—  Cet après-midi, nous devons voir les aspirants aux postes à pourvoir, grogne Lucas.  
—  Parce que tu l'as décidé ainsi. Je suis d'accord que c'est urgent, mais combien de fois avons-nous discuté de la nécessité de déléguer. Tu veux tout assumer, tout contrôler. Tes journées n'ont que vingt-quatre heures. Dégage des priorités, mon Lucas  : Rémi, la création, la danse... Et moi. Surtout moi, insiste-t-il taquin, ce qui provoque enfin le rire son vis-à-vis. Tu vas négliger l'important au profit de choses que tu détestes.  
—  Personne ne se tourne les pouces, s'exclame Lucas.  
—  Toi, moins que quiconque. Demande à Patrick de recevoir les candidats pour le service administratif, à Rémi ceux pour la cuisine, à ma mère les techniciennes de surface, à Dorian et Samuel les postulants aux ateliers. De toute manière, tu n'y connais rien. Laisse-les dégrossir tout ça. Papa s'occupe, lui, de mettre sur pied la billetterie, le département de vente des goodies, des DVD, des photos. Fais leur confiance. S'il y a des problèmes, crois-moi, tu seras le premier au courant. Tu as fini ?  
—  Quasi. Voilà, le dernier est expédié.  
—  Pressons-nous, lance Sacha impatient, en le poussant dans le dos dès qu'il se lève.

  
Sacha et Lucas rejoignent les rangs. Chaque matin, ils suivent la leçon de Patrick. Lucas a défini des créneaux bien précis. Le matin est consacré à la danse : classique, la base de tout, puis contemporaine. Cours obligatoires pour tous les danseurs. Repas puis heure de repos. L'après-midi est réservé aux répétitions. Dans la mesure des moyens car les étudiants de seconde demeurés avec eux pendant la saison achevée sont à Rudra pour les examens.

  
Aidé des divers professeurs, Lucas les y a préparés une semaine entière. Il aurait voulu les accompagner mais il est conscient qu'en ce moment, sa place est au BBP. C'est certain, il les gardera avec lui, réussite ou pas, toutefois leur statut ne sera pas le même. En cas d'échec, ils seront élèves une année encore. Cela signifie pour la majorité une situation financière précaire. Il est en contact avec eux via internet et tout semble se passer à merveille. Beaucoup rentreront chez leurs parents ou partiront en vacances et ne reviendront à Paris que fin août, dans un mois. La rentrée officielle du Béjart Ballet Paris s'effectuera le mardi 3 septembre.

  
Installé à la cafétéria, entouré de ceux qui composent ce que son homme nomme son état-major, morose, Lucas sirote un café.  
—  On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, soupire-t-il.  
—  Je dois avouer qu'il y avait de sacrés numéros, raille Samuel qui a toujours devant les yeux le garçon enrobé qui s'est présenté en marcel et kilt avec des cheveux multicolores taillés de façon anarchique.  
—  On dresse le bilan  ? propose Sacha.  
—  Allons-y !  
Il reprend les notes de Rémi qui est déjà rentré au Motus. Il ne tardera pas à l'y rejoindre, c'est vendredi et les réservations sont complètes. Il ajoute rapidement les noms et cordonnées des éléments retenus.  
—  Largement insuffisant ! maugrée-t-il en voyant les quelques noms qui ont échappé à l'hécatombe. Il faudra organiser de nouveaux rendez-vous.  
—  Pourquoi pour les ateliers ne pas engager des apprentis ? Ou des travailleurs en contrat de professionnalisation ? Que ce soit Dorian ou moi, nous avons les qualifications adéquates pour devenir tuteurs, suggère Samuel. Nous les formerons selon nos besoins.  
—  Rémi me conseille la même chose dans sa synthèse pour la cuisine, admet Lucas.  
—  Économiquement, c'est intéressant. Une fois écolés, rien n'empêche de leur faire un CDI, plussoie Dorian.  
—  Lucas ? le hèle Patrick en lui tendant une fiche qu'il n'a pas classée.  
Intrigué, il jette un coup d’œil. Sacha se penche sur son épaule et lit en même temps.  
—  Tu le convoques. S'il convient, on lui aménagera l'espace indispensable. Ils se serreront un peu.  
—  Je n'y connais rien en informatique, grogne le directeur artistique.  
—  Il suffit qu'il nous montre ses sites réalisés. Si cela nous plaît, nous l'embaucherons à l'essai.  
—  Je m'en chargerai, si tu veux. S'il est compétent, autant lui donner sa chance. Tu vas encore compliquer la vie d'Amin qui a prévu une rampe pour handicapés pour le service location mais pas de toilettes spéciales excepté à la salle Jorge Donn. Pourtant, c'est bien, abonde son flamboyant en serrant son poignet avec tendresse.  
Une fois encore, ils sont sur la même longueur d'ondes et échangent un sourire complice. C'est la toux sèche de Lionel qui les ramène au présent.  
—  Nous avons fait le tour ? s'inquiète-t-il, lui qui a remplacé Vera qui était en extérieur.  
—  Oui et non. Tu n'as sélectionné que des demandeuses de mi-temps. Pourquoi ?  
—  L'entretien n'exige pas de capacités extraordinaires, j'ai cherché d'autres critères. Le dynamisme est important. Le soin consacré à leur personne est indicatif. J'ai choisi des mères seules qui ont la nécessité de travailler en ayant des horaires compatibles avec leur situation. Cela apportera le droit à la sécurité sociale à leur famille.  
—  Six heures par jour et congé le mercredi, se moque gentiment Lucas. Je ne suis pas certain qu'Amélie va approuver nos idées, achève-t-il sérieusement.  
—  Ce que tu perds sur les mi-temps, tu le regagneras en prenant des contrats d'apprentissage ou de professionnalisation, argue Samuel.  
—  Je vais en discuter avec Rémi. Nous utilisons pour le Motus des étudiants, des apprentis, des employés avec CDD ou CDI. Il a l'habitude.  
—  Amélie fera avec vos décisions et le comptable devra débusquer les contrats les plus avantageux, conclut Lionel. Donc je peux les appeler pour un essai.  
—  Ne te presse pas. On en reparlera la semaine prochaine. Désolé, il est l'heure. Le Motus m'attend.

  
Penché sur ses assiettes, Rémi peine à se concentrer sur son boulot. Il revoit le visage tracassé de son chéri quand il est rentré escorté de Matte qui, cette nuit, relaye Flo au bar. Cet après-midi, Lucas n'était pas d'humeur enjouée. La file interminable des candidats aux emplois à pourvoir ne devait pas y être étrangère. C'est urgent, oui, mais les convier à la même heure était une erreur que Lucas ne reproduira pas. Distribuant de petits papiers de couleurs dissemblables selon le secteur concerné et portant des numéros indiquant l'ordre de passage, Lucas les aiguillait vers les bureaux ou ateliers. Lui a décidé de recevoir tranquillement les cuisiniers et les commis à la cafétéria. Les cuisiniers étaient nombreux, pourtant il n'en a pas décelé un seul capable d'assumer l'organisation d'une cuisine. Former un bon élément – qu'il n'a pas déniché – en un mois, ne sera pas aisé. Des commis qui semblaient valables, oui. Peut-il s'atteler à cette mission de mentor, alors qu'ils sont dépassés par le succès du Motus et qu'il hésite à engager des étudiants supplémentaires en août ? Depuis début juillet, ils sont complets midi et soir. Même en terrasse. Les garçons et Flo finissent les journées sur les rotules. Lui aussi. Sans parler de son homme qui est épuisé.  
—  Dernière commande, énonce Oli en déposant sa fiche. Patrick, Yann et des amis. Une table de onze couverts.  
Il lève les yeux au ciel. Pas un seul qui prenne la même chose que son voisin.  
—  Lucas ?  
—  Pas joyeux mais ça va. Un souci ?  
—  Il découvre pleinement l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attend. Les danseurs seront bientôt en vacances. Il leur faut un peu de recul d'autant que la saison s'annonce très chargée. Pour tout le monde. Ne resteront à l'aider que quelques bonnes âmes. Le Motus aussi a besoin de ses deux patrons et il en est conscient.  
—  C'est un humain, Rémi, pas une machine, reproche son cadet.  
—  Tu crois que je l'ignore ! s'exclame-t-il avec dépit. Il est éreinté, oui. Nous en sommes tous là.  
Une fois encore, il est trois heures du matin quand ils se couchent. Le léger soupir de Lucas n'est pas provoqué par le désir en sentant son corps contre lui mais par le soulagement de voir enfin la journée se terminer. Le soir suivant sera pareil. Plus encore car, fin de semaine, ils accompagnent les habitués en club jusqu'à l'aube. Cela ne peut pas durer, il faut qu'il trouve une solution.  
—  Demain, si tu es fatigué, souffle-t-il, nous pouvons oublier la sortie. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
Mais son Lucas dort déjà, la tête sur sa poitrine. Attendri, Rémi couvre le sommet de son crâne de baisers entrecoupés de mots d'amour.

  
D'un geste possessif, Rémi attire à lui son homme qui danse avec un couple de clients d'un soir. Jeunes, attrayants et gays, il ne les avait jamais vus au Motus avant aujourd'hui. Du pouce, il effleure le visage échauffé de son chéri qui a consommé un peu trop de champagne. Ces messieurs ne lésinent pas sur la dépense afin d'entraîner son chorégraphe de "mari" dans leur lit. Un pari ? Un fantasme ? Lucas, indifférent, se déhanche avec sa sensualité naturelle. Il frôle ses lèvres des siennes récoltant un sourire rêveur, une douce caresse sur sa main, un mot d'amour qu'il devine plus qu'il n'entend. Des éclats de voix retiennent son attention. Devant le comptoir, des clientes venues avec eux se disputent avec des inconnus. Il ne peut que se précipiter dans le but d'apaiser les tensions. L'épouse reproche avec véhémence aux deux jeunes filles des regards soi-disant séducteurs, ce que celles-ci nient tout aussi farouchement. Le quinquagénaire bedonnant ne doit pourtant pas être très tentant pour elles. Des délires de femme jalouse que ne dément pas l'époux, flatté de ces hypothétiques témoignages d’intérêt. Il offre un verre au couple – ce qui ne va pas arranger leur état d'ébriété mais tant pis – et, le calme revenu, adresse un coup d’œil excédé à Helmut avant de se tourner vers la piste. Le tableau qu'il aperçoit l'agace et l'amuse également.

  
Perspicace et aussi expérimenté que lui, Sacha a pris le relais et fait barrage. Il se permet même lorsque retentit une musique brésilienne de danser collé-serré avec Lucas qui, après un mouvement de recul, sourit en identifiant son partenaire. La tête posée sur l'épaule de son soliste, il s'en remet à lui et se laisse guider. Lui se dirige vers Matte qui tire une triste mine.  
—  Viens, beau diable, se moque-t-il gentiment. Il va te le rendre, ton beau Sacha.  
Il sait la tendresse entre ces deux là. Il n'a plus rien à découvrir. La conversation surprise il y a peu lors d'une précédente sortie est toujours en son esprit. Il en a gardé le positif : Lucas l'aime. Dès à présent, le futur directeur artistique du Béjart Ballet Paris s'impose aux côtés du maître qu'il s'est choisi, avec l'assentiment de Lucas et la bénédiction de Patrick, son mentor.  
—  Ils sont de plus en plus proches, grogne le Milanais. Tout le temps ensemble dès que tu n'es pas là.  
—  Le rôle de Sacha est de seconder Lucas qui en a bien besoin en ce moment. Ils l'ont voulu ainsi. Tu ne peux rien contre ça.  
Le morceau fini, il pousse Matte non pas vers son petit-ami, mais vers Lucas et évolue avec le soliste blond, au grand étonnement de celui-ci.  
—  Tu les connais ? s'inquiète Sacha.  
—  Jamais vus. Un fantasme, un pari. Va savoir, maugrée-t-il avec un coup d’œil vers eux qui dansent non loin de là. Je pense que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous serons confrontés à la situation, commente-t-il. Tu en sais quelque chose. Non  ?  
—  Oui. Les occasions sont nombreuses. La rançon de la gloire, reconnaît-il avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix. Ce soir, Lucas a un peu trop bu, grommelle-t-il.  
—  Ils ont tout fait pour et il voudrait oublier que mettre sur pied le Béjart Ballet Paris se révèle plus ardu qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il est vidé, ajoute-t-il gravement.  
—  Je suis au courant. Il doit absolument déléguer. Toi pareillement.  
—  J'ai appris afin de suivre Lucas. Jamais auparavant, je n'avais abandonné le Motus.  
—  Nous le soutenons un maximum. Il peut compter sur la plupart des danseurs chevronnés et sur le staff.  
—  Je sais. La samba va se terminer, il faut que je le récupère avant qu'un de ces enfoirés l'accapare, raille-t-il. Prêt ?  
—  Rémi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demande-t-il en l'agrippant par le poignet ainsi qu'il le fait souvent avec Lucas.  
—  J'ai décidé de vous faire confiance.  
S'ils veulent une vie agréable, il n'a pas d'alternative.

  
La journée s'annonce magnifique. En cette heure matinale, le soleil donne déjà vie aux coteaux. Les bras de Lucas noués autour de sa taille, Rémi roule sur la 500cc vers le vignoble de la Pierre Plate. Trois journaliers les y attendent pour éclaircir les plants. Avec la complicité de son oncle, il a concocté une brève évasion en Bourgogne. Après qu'il lui ait expliqué discrètement les événements, le viticulteur a téléphoné réclamant de l'aide. Il manquait d'ouvriers pour les vendanges vertes, disait-il. Il avait une grande nécessité d'eux. Comme il l'avait prévu, son homme n'a pas hésité à répondre à l'appel à l'évident soulagement de leurs amis et de son équipe qui n'en pouvaient plus de supporter ses sautes d'humeur.

  
C'est définitif, son compagnon n'est pas doué pour la paperasse, les démarches auprès des organisateurs ou même les entretiens avec les futurs employés. L'urgence et l'état de fatigue dans lequel il se trouve n'arrangent pas les choses. Seuls, Sacha et lui arrivent encore à tempérer son irascibilité. Il s'en veut bien un peu de sa comédie, il pense avoir fait au mieux. Dans quarante-huit heures, Amélie sera revenue de Lausanne et, lorsqu'ils rentreront à Paris, elle sera là assurant le côté administratif. Sans difficulté aucune, Lucas gère avec fermeté ses danseurs ou les élèves de Rudra. Il a établi l’agenda de la troupe, les plages horaires, l'enseignement à recevoir, le programme de la tournée, sans réchigner. Dès qu'il sort du cadre de la compagnie proprement dite, il paraît perdre ses repères.

  
Il s'arrête un instant au sommet de la colline. Le paysage est superbe. La vigne à perte de vue s'étale en faisceaux rectilignes. En face d'eux, sur l'autre versant, la leur. Une petite maison également, celle de l'ancien propriétaire. Une grange où sont les cuves, les tonneaux, une cave. Ils ne s'en sont pas servi. La récolte de l'année passée est dans le chais du domaine de Chamont.  
—  Nous pourrions restaurer les bâtiments, souffle son chéri. Nous aurions une possibilité de nous ressourcer à quatre heures à peine de Paris.  
—  Le vieux Janson y vivait en solitaire depuis de nombreuses années. Nous irons voir ça pourtant je crains qu'il y aie énormément de frais.  
—  Nous en avons les moyens. Le Motus marche bien ! s'exclame Lucas.  
—  Nous avons un personnel important, ma puce. Nous avons fait de multiples investissements aussi : la terrasse, des meubles pour la cuisine, un deuxième piano de cuisson, un autre lave-vaisselle professionnel, le système vidéo de sécurité, l'informatisation. Et dernièrement la camionnette et le nouveau monospace. Tout ça en un peu plus d'un an. Nous vivons largement et nous n'avons pas un euro de côté.

  
C'est une fausse vérité. Son Lucas, tous les mois, dépose presque la totalité de son salaire sur les comptes communs. Un quart environ va sur leur compte épargne. S'il n'a pas dit à quoi il destinait cette somme, il en a une vague idée. Devenir parents pour un couple gay est un long chemin et coûte cher. C'est un des buts de Lucas. Un de leurs buts.

  
A la fin de la journée, ils se dirigent vers le logis. La porte massive s'ouvre avec un léger grincement. Une odeur de moisissure et de renfermé les agresse. Si le toit semble en bon état, les murs sont décrépis et n'ont pas vu une couche de peinture depuis des temps immémoriaux. Ils rabattent les volets, les rayons de soleil jouent avec la poussière qui lentement tourbillonne vers le sol recouvert d'affreux pavés que l'on qualifierait avec beaucoup d'indulgence de vintages. Les châssis vermoulus protestent de se retrouver ainsi exposés. Le mobilier rudimentaire est antique et bancal. Dissonante, une belle télévision à écran plat trône sur une étagère métallique design.  
—  Il y a l'électricité, c'est chouette, plaisante son homme.  
—  Le père Janson avait une cossue habitation au bourg, un beau domaine, des vignes prospères dont ont hérité les fils. Pierre, le cadet a racheté sa part à Frédéric, l'aîné et fait fructifier son patrimoine, conte-t-il. Le second, en bonne tête brûlée, l'a dilapidé au jeu. C'est tout au moins la version qui a couru le village. Vraie ou fausse, va savoir. Lorsqu'il est revenu bien plus tard, il a acquis ces vignobles et cet abri perché au sommet de la colline. Il s'y est cramponné jusqu'à la fin, produisant peu de vin d'une grande qualité. Son cadet ayant refusé de l'aider à son retour, il ne lui a pas adressé la parole pendant trente ans. Rancunier, plutôt que de les léguer à celui-ci et à ses fils, Frédéric, malade, a préféré vendre. Pas à n'importe qui. Il a cherché quelqu'un qui avait en lui l'amour du vin. L'oncle René les a négociées nettement en dessous de leur valeur réelle. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?  
—  Je l'aime bien, décrète son chéri. Ainsi perdue au milieu de la nature, elle est authentique. Il n'y a pas un voisin à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cela me convient. Elle n'est pas vaste, pourtant c'est suffisant. Il y a des frais afin qu'elle soit confortable, admet-il. Il n'y a même pas de salle de bain.  
—  Et alors les garçons ? Vous ne rentrez pas ?  
—  Nous arrivons, oncle René. Lucas désirait voir l'intérieur.  
—  Elle te plaît, constate le vieux en observant son chéri avec une satisfaction trop visible.  
—  Oui, mais ce ne sera pas de suite. Nous avons d'abord la cave du Motus à aménager en salle de dégustation de vin. Notre bas de laine doit encore grossir, se moque ce dernier.  
—  Ton épargne, c'est pour ça ? Je croyais que c'était pour une adoption ou une naissance assistée dans cette clinique du Connecticut dont tu regardais le site il y a quelques semaines, s'exclame-t-il dépité.  
Ils se fixent longuement. Lucas l'enlace amoureusement.  
—  Tu ne paraissais pas pressé, murmure-t-il les yeux dans les yeux. Tu dis toujours que nous sommes trop jeunes, que nous avons plein de choses à vivre ensemble avant de devenir parents. Le Motus, c'est ton rêve. Tu as tant mis de toi dedans. Donc, oui, c'est pour ça. Ce sera mon cadeau de mariage quand, enfin, tu me diras oui, dit-il avec tendresse. Nous penserons aux enfants ensuite. A deux. Nous avons choisi un spacieux appartement familial à l'école dans le but de les élever. Nous en parlons souvent. Tu sais que c'est là en nos cœurs, ça n'en bougera pas.  
Le front appuyé sur celui de Lucas, il se remet de sa déception. Il réalise qu'il y avait attaché bien plus d'importance qu'il ne le songeait.  
—  Rémi ? s'inquiète son amour.  
—  Ça va, le rassure-t-il avec un sourire qui ne doit pas être très convaincant.  
—  Vous avez beaucoup de projets, intervient l'oncle qu'ils avaient oublié et qui a subi leur déballage imprévu. De beaux projets, précise-t-il. On se retrouve pour dîner. Ne tardez pas.  
Une fois de plus, il les quitte de façon brusque. Il s'alanguit entre les bras de Lucas qui le serre.  
—  Mon ange, chuchote ce dernier. Rien ne nous oblige à faire les choses dans cet ordre là. Je voulais simplement répondre à tes attentes.  
—  Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'y tenais autant, avoue-t-il. Tu as raison. Nous avons le temps. Du moment que nous sommes d'accord.  
—  Tu veux dire du moment que ça figure dans nos perspectives de vie ?  
—  Oui, souffle-t-il, inconscient de l'anxiété qui emplit ses yeux.  
—  N'en doute jamais, mon amour.  
Lucas scelle sa promesse d'un long baiser qui le rassérène.

  
Leur escapade en Bourgogne touche à sa fin. Lucas reconnaît qu'il en avait besoin. Il a pris ses distances avec les problèmes du BBP et se sent serein. Plus lucide également. Il est resté perpétuellement en contact avec Sacha. Il ne veut pas s'attirer ses foudres en le laissant sans nouvelles alors qu'il le savait au bout du rouleau. Et lui, tient-il le coup ? Il dit que oui. Il a hâte de l'épauler à son tour.  
S'ils ont œuvré dur aux vignobles, cette besogne ne génère pas de stress. En fin de journée, un sain épuisement les fait se coucher tôt pour se lever encore plus tôt. Avant de les appeler, Oncle René avait pris des dispositions. Une femme du village vient cuisiner les repas. Nulle tâche prévue dans les chais. Lorsqu'ils ont fini au vignoble, ils sont libres. Il soupçonne une entente entre l'oncle et son neveu pour lui faire prendre du repos à tout prix. Le premier après-midi, ils ont sillonné l'arrière pays en moto et, au bord de la rivière, ils se sont endormis sous un gros arbre tant ils étaient rompus de fatigue. Depuis, ils ont rattrapé une partie des heures de sommeil qui manquaient. Et le sexe qui était passé au second plan depuis deux, voire même trois semaines. L'éclaircissage est terminé. Les grappes restantes vont profiter du soleil et mûrir jusqu'en septembre. Jusqu'aux vraies vendanges où ils seront. Assurément.

  
Blotti entre les bras de Rémi, il paresse. L'oncle René a décidé de les emmener manger à l'extérieur. En dehors, ils n'ont aucune obligation. Ce soir, ils reverront Paris.  
—  Déjà réveillé, mon cœur ?  
Combien de matins son homme lui fait-t-il cette question dont il sait la réponse ? Lucas s'en amuse. S'en attendrit. Il pose les lèvres sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il frotte sa joue à la sienne, la légère barbe le pique un peu, c'est bon la tendresse.  
—  Je t'aime. Tant, ajoute-t-il comme si ce n'était pas assez.  
—  Moi aussi, dit Rémi. Prêt à te lever, mon beau ?  
—  Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, murmure-t-il en se pressant sur son érection.  
—  Une douche coquine ? propose son amant avec un léger sourire.

  
Le restaurant "La toute petite auberge" est réputé pour son bar à vins mettant en exergue les crus de la région. S'approvisionnant chez les propriétaires locaux, du plus grand au plus petit, il a vu au fil des ans augmenter sa renommée. Les clients, séduits par un vin ou l'autre, peuvent repartir avec des bouteilles achetées sur place. Lorsque l'oncle de Rémi charge dans sa berline des caisses de vin de la Pierre Plate, des coffret-cadeau en bois renfermant trois flacons des meilleurs millésimes, Lucas comprend que ce déjeuner est un repas d'affaires. Sa tranquillité s'enfuit à tire d'ailes.

  
Une table est réservée. Située côté jardin japonnais, elle offre une superbe vue sur un élégant pont de bois et le bassin où évoluent paresseusement des carpes koi.  
—  Une bien vaste table pour trois personnes, raille son homme.  
—  Ne fais pas le naïf, Rémi, grommelle l'oncle. Produire un vin d'exception est une chose, une autre de le vendre. Il faut couvrir les frais d'exploitation du domaine Wiame-Bayot.  
À ce nom, ils échangent un coup d’œil stupéfait.  
—  Le cru de l'année dernière est bien trop jeune, proteste Rémi.  
—  Mais vos bouteilles du chais Frédéric Janson ne le sont pas. Il y avait là des vins extraordinaires. Tu vas d'ailleurs en prendre pour votre bar à vins.  
—  Notre bar à vin ? Mais...  
—  Maxime ! François ! salue l'oncle en lui coupant la parole.  
Lucas connaît l'un, c'est le pêcheur qui amène régulièrement des truites et se délecte à chaque visite de quelque cru. Peu à peu, la tablée se forme. Que des propriétaires voisins.

  
Tard, ils reprennent le chemin de la capitale. Rémi est tendu. Cela va trop vite pour lui. Le vieux a ouvert une porte sans les obliger à rien. Mais. Il les a présentés en possesseurs des vignobles de la Pierre Plate et de la Roche Blanche, le cépage blanc que lui a cédé Frédéric Janson et qu'il a l'intention de leur donner en présent de noces. L'embryon d'un domaine créé par son idée à lui, Lucas, de remettre en état la maison. Rémi, chef et patron d'un bar lounge reconnu à Paris et son compagnon lui succéderont le moment venu, a-t-il spécifié, les plaçant sur un pied d'égalité avec les viticulteurs réunis. Le vin, ses neveux car il y en a un plus jeune qui complétera le trio, l'ont dans le sang, a-t-il encore déclaré avec fierté. Il a décrit le projet de salle de dégustation de vins qui a été vu d'un bon œil par ses voisins, un peu moqueurs toutefois au sujet de leurs clients parisiens qui n'y connaissent rien à la noblesse de la vigne. Bien sûr, ils seront heureux de fournir d'excellentes bouteilles. En fin de repas, le cuisinier et le sommelier sont venus savourer avec eux le vin apporté, discuter mets, expérience et cépages. Rémi semblait à l'aise. Dans son élément. Il aime contempler son visage animé par la passion. Il a rencontré le regard de l'aîné qui observait la scène avec un léger sourire réjoui.

  
Ils ont presque deux vignobles à la place d'un. L'idée de caveau de vins se précise. Ils sont introduits chez les viticulteurs de la région. Leurs vins seront vendus à La toute petite auberge. Jusque là, ça va.  
L'oncle les a traînés chez son notaire à Beaune. Et Rémi a découvert un aspect de celui-ci qu'il ignorait. Lors du pacte civil de solidarité, Maître De Min les avait informés qu'il avait fait d'eux, avec Oli, ses légataires universels. Cela était resté vague. Ils héritaient de Chamont. Point. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à en savoir plus. Pourquoi s'en soucier ? Heureusement, l'oncle est solide comme un roc et a encore de belles années devant lui. Manifestement, ses avoirs ne se résument pas à ça. Il est aussi propriétaire de terres agricoles, d'une ferme et de deux maisons du village, toutes trois louées. Il a cédé, quelques mois auparavant, un logis – celui qu'occupait la vieille Constance morte à l'automne dernier, a-t-il expliqué pour son neveu qui a acquiescé – à un ami qui voulait une habitation pour son fils. Il a mis cet après-midi l'argent de la vente à leur disposition afin de rénover la demeure de la Pierre Plate et aménager la salle de dégustation. Quand ils le voudront, a stipulé le vieillard.

  
Il masse doucement la cuisse de son conducteur.  
—  C'est trop, murmure celui-ci. Trop vite. Trop gros. Trop facile. Trop tout. Je n'aime pas ça.  
—  Pas de panique. Nous avons le temps, que ce soit pour la salle ou pour le logement.  
—  C'est pour ça que tu nous y as précipités dès que nous sommes rentrés ?  
—  J'avais envie d'y aller avant de partir. La Pierre Plate est un endroit qui me détend. J'y acquiers un calme étonnant. La mer aussi me fait cet effet là. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions participer aux travaux.  
Aussitôt la phrase lâchée, il réalise son erreur. Le regard en coin que lui adresse son homme signifie  : tu vois. Je te l'avais dit.  
—  Notre vie à Paris ne te convient plus ? interroge Rémi.  
Tiens, ils ont déjà eu cette discussion. Besoin d'être rassuré ? Pas de problème, il est à sa disposition.  
—  Mieux que quiconque, toi qui nous as improvisé ce court séjour en Bourgogne avec la complicité de l'oncle René, tu sais que parfois une bouffée d'air frais nous est nécessaire, raille-t-il. Que prendre nos distances avec le stress qu'engendre nos métiers s'avère indispensable. Nous retrouver, juste nous deux. Nous reposer aussi. Nous sommes tout aussi heureux ensuite de revenir à Paris et à notre vie trépidante. J'ai tort ?  
—  Non, soupire-t-il en voyant son stratagème percé à jour.  
Lucas sourit, caresse les doigts posés sur le volant.

  
Assis sur le sol, dos au mur, il observe, en catimini, son flamboyant qui décompresse à sa manière. Il danse l'amour. La danse est sa mer, son vignoble. Comme lui, la création. Il l'avait oublié ces dernières semaines. Une fois de plus Sacha a raison. Sacha qui danse avec en lui tous les sentiments que poétisait René Char en sa lettre d'amour. «  _Je ne puis être et ne veux vivre que dans l’espace et dans la liberté de mon amour. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble le produit d’une capitulation, ni le motif d’une servitude plus déprimante encore. Aussi menons-nous malicieusement l’un contre l’autre une guérilla sans reproche._  » (1) L'un des premiers rôles qu'assura un jeune Jorge Donn de vingt ans. Il se surprend à comparer et à préférer l'interprétation sensuelle mais tout en retenue de son ami.  
A genoux, les bras serrés autour de son corps comme s'il avait froid, le visage penché vers le sol, Sacha reprend pied dans la salle de danse sur l'ultime phrase. « _Merci d’être, sans jamais te casser, iris, ma fleur de gravité._ » (1) Sashka. Leurs yeux se croisent lorsqu'il lève la tête. Que trahissent les siens qui le fait ainsi sourire amoureusement ?  
—  Tu es là ?  
—  Il me semble.  
Il vient s'installer à ses côtés.  
—  Raconte !  
Appesanti sur son flanc, il ne cache rien d'hier. Le reste, il est au courant. C'est à son tour de faire le bilan de ces quatre jours.  
—  Amélie a pris possession de son royaume. Ta photo traîne déjà sur son bureau directorial. Très belle d'ailleurs, se moque Sacha. Elle a convoqué certains des employés multilingues que nous avions sélectionnés lors des séances de recrutement, rejetant sans pitié ceux qui n'étaient pas inoccupés. La comptable, qu'elle a choisie sans hésitation parmi les personnes qui faisaient partie de son stage de remise à niveau, est en train d'établir des modèles de fiches de salaires, de contrat d'apprentissage et autres papiers très ennuyeux, ricane son ami. A Lausanne, ta sœur a rédigé un contrat de travail type et les danseurs présents pourront le retirer cet après-midi. En ce moment, elle s'occupe des démarches pour obtenir des subsides de la ville de Paris, du ministère, etc. Samuel et Dorian ont pris chacun à l'essai un ou une apprentie. Notre couturier a mis une nouvelle annonce afin de trouver une petite main expérimentée. L'équipe de nettoyage commence lundi prochain. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais voir l'informaticien toi-même, il a rendez-vous mardi matin.  
—  Rémi reçoit, en cet instant, un cuisinier que lui a recommandé Lafargue, son ancien patron à Dijon. Espérons qu'il fera l'affaire. Un mois pour le former, c'est peu. La gestion du garde manger, les achats, les recettes pour sportifs, le timing, le pauvre va devoir tout emmagasiner.  
—  Remi réussira à se libérer ?  
—  Quand il sera surchargé au Motus, Patricia le relayera dans le but de le familiariser avec l'intendance. Nous pouvons dire adieu à nos lundis de congé. Tu ne m'as rien dit au sujet de vos vacances, à toi et Matte.  
—  Tu penses vraiment que je te laisserais maintenant ?  
—  Tu dois, toi aussi, prendre du recul avec tout ça. Et puis, il y a Matte.  
—  Peut-être que nous partirons quelques jours, oui, répond-il brièvement sans conviction aucune. Danse pour moi, demande-t-il à voix basse bien qu'ils soient seuls.  
—  Quoi ?  
Il n'a pas songé à refuser.  
—  Brel et Barbara. "Avec élégance". (2)  
Il s'échauffe avec des mouvements de capoeira. Sans le public, tout en conservant les mimiques du chanteur belge, il le ressent de façon différente. Plus libre. Plus complice. Il danse uniquement pour Sashka. Celui-ci le surprend en se précipitant sur le morceau suivant avant qu'il arrête la bande son. Malgré l'absence de partenaire, il interprète "L'aigle noir" dans lequel Barbara dénonçait les viols dont elle avait été victime dans son enfance. S'il y a changé plusieurs choses puisqu'il évolue en solo, Sacha y dévoile son âme. Il y exorcise ses peurs et sa souffrance. Il est extraordinaire.

  
Il n'en dira rien. Ils ne sont plus seuls. D'autres sont arrivés entre-temps. Keisuke notamment qui se plante devant lui sans un mot. C'est un homme taiseux, d'humeur toujours égale et dont il découvre l'étendue du talent lors des programmes libres. Il a été très largement sous employé par Gil. Il ne fera pas la même erreur.  
—  Viens.  
Sacha a réglé l'enregistrement, la musique de "La solitude" de Barbara s'élève.  
—  Tu vois, nous pouvons le faire, nous aussi, déclare Sacha lorsqu'il revient vers lui à la fin du duo avec Kei.  
—  Je le savais, admet-il.  
—  Aucune raison de t'en priver.  
Comme d'habitude, Sacha veut lui offrir ce qu'il aime. Même aux dépens des autres. Gil en l’occurrence.  
—  Il faut m'avertir si je dois confectionner des costumes pour un huitième ballet, grogne Dorian qu'accompagne une jeune fille, sûrement l'apprentie à qui il fait visiter les aîtres.  
—  Nous verrons ça plus tard.  
Ce n'est plus non, car peut-être son ami a-t-il besoin d'exprimer son mal être dans la danse. Le regard de Sacha ne le quitte pas, déjà, il sait qu'il a gagné. Lucas lève les yeux au ciel lorsque son flamboyant rit.  
—  En place ! ordonne Patrick.  
Tout le monde s'égaille vers les barres. La récréation est terminée.

 

  
La table numéro 7 est bondée et l'atmosphère feutrée du Motus en est troublée. La session d'examens est achevée à Lausanne et quelques uns des nouveaux stagiaires ont débarqué du car cet après-midi avec armes et bagages en provenance de Rudra. Le camion suivait. C'était le premier convoi organisé pour les déménagements des danseurs. Certains ont déjà transporté leur mobilier et se sont installés à la Résidence Sainte-Catherine. Devenus stagiaires, d'autres ont délaissé les dortoirs pour les appartements communautaires. Ne doutant pas de l'accueil, trois élèves de Rudra faisaient partie du voyage, ce qui n'était nullement planifié. Deux garçons et une fille. Ils les ont répartis provisoirement avec les stagiaires. Attablés avec eux, ils semblent à l'aise. Leurs copains ont décidé d'abréger les vacances chez les parents pour flâner dans Paris et ils imaginent avec des rires plein les yeux les jours à venir. Lui sent venir les problèmes d'hébergement. Les dortoirs vont reprendre du service plus tôt que prévu. Pour les repas, ils trouveront bien une solution.

  
Le Motus est comble tant côté restaurant que côté bar. Quant à la terrasse, elle ne désemplit pas. Flo est au Maroc avec Ahmed, Nicolas est malade et Olivier le remplace en salle, Lucas assure seul les commandes du resto et il est dans le jus. Il se heurte à Matte qui est passé derrière le comptoir alors qu'il ne travaille pas.  
—  Je vais t'aider. Tu ne t'en sors pas sans moi, raille le Milanais avec ce sourire si particulier qui étire plus un côté de sa bouche que l'autre.  
Il l'attire à lui et pose un baiser sur sa joue.  
—  Merci, beau diable, lui lance-t-il avec tendresse, usant du surnom que lui donne souvent Rémi.  
Un éclair de contentement traverse le regard sombre. Bien que Matte aime Sacha, il n'est jamais rassasié de cajoleries, de mots doux, d'où qu'ils viennent. Il est avide de reconnaissance. Helmut se joint à eux à son tour. Lucas retrouve sa bonne humeur et même le plaisir de badiner brièvement avec eux. De temps à autre, l'éclat d'un flash leur rappelle que les blogueurs n'ont pas renoncé à les épier. Sauf exceptions, ils sont bienveillants.

  
Helmut est reparti vers le Dean's après avoir mangé avec Lionel. Sacha, assis sur un tabouret devant le bar, voudrait en faire tout autant mais, à son habitude, il patiente afin de dîner avec eux. Les clients sont pourtant toujours nombreux.  
—  Danseur !  
Son flamboyant lui désigne les occupants de la table 16 qui se lèvent. Parmi eux, Nicolas Le Riche et son épouse Clairemarie Osta, elle aussi étoile à l'opéra. Ou plutôt ancienne danseuse étoile puisque, ayant atteint quarante deux ans, l'âge de la retraite à l'Opéra de Paris, elle lui a fait ses adieux l'année dernière, comme Nicolas le fera la saison prochaine. Il n'a pas eu une minute pour discuter avec eux.  
—  Lucas ? Nous allons prendre un verre à la terrasse, crois-tu pouvoir nous y rejoindre ? interroge justement Nicolas.  
—  Pas avant un moment. Dans une heure environ, estime-t-il.  
—  Nous t'attendrons.  
Lucas adresse un clin d’œil signifiant «  _Je te l'avais dit_  » à son flamboyant qui hausse les épaules.  
Les grappes nacrées de la glycine répandent une odeur suave dans la tiédeur de la nuit. Si la terrasse est bondée, les discussions sont calmes et ne forment qu'un bruit de fond. Un îlot de chaude lumière. Il pousse un soupir de satisfaction en s'asseyant et salue sa femme que lui présente Nicolas.  
—  Comment tiens-tu le coup ?  
—  Difficilement, plaisante-t-il. Nous avons un commis de salle malade et une étudiante en congé. Rémi a engagé deux étudiants en sus pour le mois d'août. Demain, le problème sera réglé et je me tournerai les pouces.  
—  Je n'en doute pas, ricane le danseur étoile. Nous voulions te voir parce que nous avons un projet. Ensemble. À l'Opéra, j'ai peu eu l'occasion de collaborer avec mon épouse, pourtant nous y avons chaque fois pris beaucoup de plaisir. Bientôt, j'y ferai mes adieux. Je pense qu'il est temps ; je partirai sans regrets ; j'ai envie d'explorer de nouveaux horizons. Nous aimerions monter une école de danse privée et peut-être, qui sait, une compagnie. Nous voulons aider les jeunes à devenir professionnels. Et transmettre. C'est primordial, la continuité. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai chorégraphié une courte pièce qui ne demande que quatre interprètes et des figurants. Trop peu pour une salle importante. Vous avez l'intention d'ouvrir la vôtre à des chorégraphes extérieurs. Cela répond-il à ce que tu recherches ?  
—  Tu as déjà danseurs, costumes, régie ?  
—  Les danseurs, oui. Le rythme, non. Les costumes, oui. La régie, non.  
—  Tu comptes sur nous afin de compléter ?  
—  Oui, reconnaît-il franchement.  
—  John me connaît bien, se moque Lucas.  
—  Il m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas qu'on tourne autour du pot. J'y suis allé cash.  
—  C'est vrai. Je ferai de même. Nous avons une saison très chargée en perspective : plus de cent dates en extérieur et une vingtaine chez nous. Eric Vu-An doit s'y produire avec un ballet intimiste dont il a organisé les moindres détails. Il occupera la salle en notre absence.  
—  Nous sommes au courant, intervient ClaireMarie.  
—  Notre monde est en réalité un petit village, affirme Nicolas.  
—  De ton côté, tu as plusieurs ballets à préparer dont "Le jeune homme et la mort" et vous, poursuit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, votre poste de directrice des études chorégraphiques au conservatoire de la musique et de la danse de Paris 4 à assumer. Il faut arriver à concilier nos agendas. Ce sera avec joie que nous accueillerons "Une après-midi..." à la salle Jorge Donn.  
Il en sait plus qu'ils ne le croyaient car leur surprise est manifeste.  
—  John ignorait le titre. Brigitte également, s'exclame ClaireMarie.  
—  Un petit village, répète-t-il en souriant. Oui, Sashka  ?  
Celui-ci lui tend son téléphone qu'il avait laissé dans le bar.  
—  Laurent voudrait que tu le rappelles.  
Lucas éclate de rire.  
—  Mauvais timing, raille-t-il. Va donc chercher ton verre et viens tenir conseil avec nous.  
—  Laurent Hilaire. J'aurais dû le deviner. Il est un des seuls au courant, soupire Nicolas.  
—  A l'improviste, une partie de nos stagiaires et élèves sont rentrés sur Paris. Ils sont impatients de suivre l'enseignement de grands quelques heures quotidiennement. Ou pas, ils choisiront. Laurent a accepté d'être notre professeur invité dès lundi pendant que Patrick profite de deux semaines de repos en Bretagne. Nous avons discuté longuement de la nouvelle saison et abordé un peu tous les sujets. Il n'a pas été conscient de commettre une indiscrétion.  
—  On n'a pas encore vu l'organigramme de la compagnie. Patrick Dupond est ton directeur artistique ? questionne Nicolas.  
—  Cette année, oui. A sa demande, il sera, dès la prochaine, le responsable de tout ce qui est enseignement de la danse et sera le professeur classique de la compagnie. Sacha Ménier lui succédera.  
— Il est très jeune, commente ClaireMarie.  
—  Moins que moi.  
—  On jase beaucoup sur vos relations, Lucas, le met en garde Nicolas. Un malfrat qui enlève Ménier, le drogue et le viole afin de t'atteindre toi, le même Ménier qui te sauve de la mort au péril de la sienne et délibérément se prend les balles qui te sont destinées, le fait que malgré la présentation de ton premier ballet tu passes tes journées à l'hôpital à ses côtés, ça crée des interrogations. Chacun, vous avez une manière d'appeler l'autre que personne n'utilise, cela trahit une volonté certaine d'intimité. Vous êtes toujours ensemble et il se montre très protecteur à ton égard, cela confirme les rumeurs, développe Nicolas les yeux fixés sur son téléphone auquel Sacha a répondu à sa place.  
—  Il faudra que le monde entier s'y fasse, se contente-t-il de répliquer ce qui fait rire sa femme.  
—  Rémi a presque fini, l'informe Sacha en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Viens là, mon emmerdeur, dit-il à Matte qu'il tient par la main et pousse sur la chaise à sa droite.  
—  Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim. J'ai ter-ri-ble-ment faim, insiste le Milanais en détachant chaque syllabe avec ce léger accent italien qui le rend tout à fait craquant.  
Amusé, Lucas se lève et revient avec des mignardises pour Nicolas et ClaireMarie et des zakouskis pour eux.  
—  Emilio, mets nous un verre, s'il te plaît. Que désirez-vous ?  
La conversation devient plus légère. Des anecdotes de tournées ou de répétitions. Des couacs lors de représentations. Les étoiles sont d'agréables conteurs et ils apprécient les écouter. Distrait, il observe à travers la vitre son compagnon qui salue les habitués, laisse quelques consignes tout en se dirigeant vers la terrasse. Il a pris une douche et s'est changé. Décontracté en étant élégant. C'est Rémi, quoi. Leurs regards s'accrochent un instant et Lucas replonge dans la discussion.  
—  On va enfin dîner, s'écrie Matte quand Rémi s'assied.  
—  Vous pouviez manger. Le vendredi, même la cuisine termine tard.  
—  Ce n'est pas grave, lance Sacha en faisant les gros yeux à son petit-ami. Du moment qu'on goûte un des vins d'exception que vous avez ramenés de votre vignoble de la Pierre Plate, on te pardonnera volontiers l'attente, plaisante-t-il.  
Lucas se dresse aussitôt dans le but d'aller chercher une bouteille.  
—  Il me donne le tournis, entend-il ClaireMarie dire. Quand s'arrête-t-il ?  
—  Il a une volonté de fer, rétorque son homme. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on lui en demande tant.  
—  Un vrai nectar, commente Sacha tout en mirant la couleur rubis du vin. Quand auront lieu les vendanges ?  
—  On ne le sait jamais à l'avance. Tout dépend de l’ensoleillement pendant le mois d'août. Dans le courant de septembre, dit Rémi. En général, entre le 15 et le 25.  
—  Vous aurez besoin d'un coup de mains. Cette fois, nous vous accompagnerons, affirme Sacha.  
—  Je suis impatient de voir notre future chambre, s'exclame Matte étourdiment.  
—  Votre chambre ? s'étonne son chéri.  
—  Dans la maison sur la colline.  
Aïe, pense Lucas, mais son amour lui adresse un sourire moqueur. Il le connaît trop bien.

  
Debout à la fenêtre du studio, le regard perdu sur les toits de Paris, Lucas récapitule les derniers événements. Par groupes de deux ou trois, les élèves arrivent peu à peu. Ils ne préviennent pas. Ils débarquent avec des bagages pour un an. Ceux qui les ont accompagnés précédemment avaient un logement en Suisse, ce n'est pas le cas des nouveaux qui, avec raison, estiment inutile de payer un loyer pour être à Lausanne uniquement aux examens en fin de saison. Pour une aussi courte période, un hébergement dans une auberge ou un hôtel bon marché se révélera nettement moins cher. Eux découvrent les inconvénients de concevoir l'accueil des jeunes de Rudra avec laxisme. Quelle école reçoit ses étudiants un mois avant la rentrée ? Ils ne sont pas encore à la moitié d'août et déjà onze sur vingt huit sont présents. Certains anciens devenus stagiaires sont là aussi. Ce qui est plus normal puisque les appartements communautaires sont leurs chez eux provisoires. Des titulaires ne sont pas partis en vacances. Tout ce petit monde vit ou danse dans les bâtiments en cours de travaux.  
Ils ont été contraints de revoir les priorités. Les techniciennes de surface n'ont pas un instant de repos. Les dortoirs ont été remis en ordre et sont occupés. Deux salles de danse de l'école sont ouvertes. Vincenzo qui devait travailler à mi-temps jusqu'au 16 août est là pour les petits-déjeuners. La cafétéria dont le mobilier a été enrichi afin d'accueillir une centaine de personnes est accessible tous les jours dès neuf heures excepté le dimanche et le lundi mais n'offre en plus de boissons que des viennoiseries, sandwichs, des gâteaux et desserts en provenance du Motus. La cuisine prendra du service dans trois jours, songe Lucas avec effroi. Fabrice, le bourguignon, sera-t-il prêt ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

  
Rémi a engagé un commis et une apprentie qui compléteront le personnel. Monter une cuisine de A à Z est très différent de réajuster les fournitures régulièrement. Ils ont d'abord effectué les achats de base. Son homme a poussé Fabrice à visiter des sites parlant de nutrition des sportifs, après discussions, ils ont établi une liste d'une vingtaine d'entrées, autant de salades, de plats, de desserts qui tiennent compte du porte-monnaie de tous. Fabrice et son équipe les élaboreront pour débuter. Au rythme de deux hors d’œuvre, deux plats froids et deux chauds, deux desserts quotidiens, il a ainsi un programme pour offrir un choix varié pendant deux semaines, un petit mois au pire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il prendra ses marques, il innovera selon les produits de saison et renouvellera les mets. Lucas a été avec Rémi à Rungis, puis chez les fournisseurs pour la fête de l'Assomption. Ils ont inclus dedans les achats de la cuisine du BBP qui n'ouvrira ni les dimanches d'août, ni les lundis, où ils sont tous en congé. Pour le Motus, ils y retourneront une fois encore vendredi. Mercredi, le Béjart Ballet Paris entrera en possession d'un utilitaire Citroën berlingot d'occasion permettant de faire les emplettes indispensables. Le budget mis à disposition par la fondation pour l'équipement s'épuise peu à peu.

  
Ils ont essayé de développer des activités de dix à quatorze heures pour ceux qui le désirent. Non, ils ne font pas club Med. Loin de là. Pas de loisirs à la carte. Il s'agit encore et toujours de danse. Car un danseur qui ne danse pas, n'est pas un Danseur. Après la semaine de Laurent Hilaire, il y a eu un atelier consacré à la danse africaine, un autre de capoeira donné par Jonas dorénavant professeur de percussions et capoeira. Aujourd'hui, Valéry, Caroline et Linda qui la secondera – bien qu'il aie l'impression que celle-ci soit plus performante que sa responsable – présentent une "Initiation au maquillage de scène" qui semble avoir un beau succès s'il en juge par le nombre de participants. Vendredi, il y aura "Les diverses percussions" avec Jo et des musiciens extérieurs. Bref, ils improvisent pratiquement au jour le jour. L'enseignement apporté aux jeunes peu nombreux mais enthousiastes repousse ses craintes quant à la naissance de la compagnie.  
Les derniers jours d'août, les volontaires prendront le RER pour l'académie Fratellini et vivront les matinées en immersion dans le monde du cirque. Ils ont enfin défini avec les dirigeants un accord dont la conclusion a été laborieuse, il faut l'avouer. Il l'avait considérée comme acquise, négligeant que, dans cette négociation, ils étaient en position difficile. Ils n'ont aucune structure pour familiariser à l'art du cirque. L'académie Fratellini, en place depuis dix ans, bénéficie pour sa section "Mouvements" du partenariat de l'université de Paris 8 et n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Seule la renommée du Béjart Ballet et de ses maîtres a fait pencher la balance. C'est donc un échange de bons procédés qui a été spécifié. Les artistes du cirque viendront une matinée hebdomadaire suivre trois heures de cours. Qui va les prodiguer  ? Cela reste à déterminer petit à petit selon les disponibilités de chacun. Leurs élèves auront une journée entière, par mois, à l'académie incluant  : acrobaties, fil de fer, Röhnrad, trampoline, art clownesque et manipulation d'objets. Quinze à la fois maximum. Ils ont dû choisir les vingt dates et les communiquer.

  
La semaine prochaine, ils proposeront un atelier de relaxation offert par un yogi qui s'assure ainsi la qualité de professeur invité pour plusieurs stages pendant l'année. Lionel avait déjà pris des contacts afin que des spécialistes apportent leur savoir aux élèves dès la rentrée 2014. Ils lui sont fort utiles.

  
L'école Donn Bayot naît de façon prématurée. S'ils diversifient les branches dispensées, il sait que jamais elle ne sera Rudra. Moins bien ? Meilleure ? Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Différente, simplement. Une base solide en première année. Puis, avec deux cents jours en tournée, les élèves de deuxième acquerront une expérience unique qui leur servira quels que soient leurs projets de vie. Ils auront forcément moins de temps à consacrer aux matières autres que la danse. Ils ont les plus grands pour enseigner celle-ci et des professeurs capables de transmettre l'œuvre riche et foisonnante de Maurice Béjart, mais aussi sa conception du spectacle, sa philosophie de la vie. Telle sera la mission de certains : transmettre un héritage. Tout comme lui, Lionel et Vera sont satisfaits du résultat obtenu en si peu de temps.

  
Dans dix-huit jours, la rentrée officielle de la compagnie Béjart Ballet Paris aura lieu. Sont-ils prêts ? Non ! C'est clair. Mais elle aura bien lieu.

  
Amin essaye de faire aménager les bâtiments en fonction des priorités, mais celles-ci n'arrêtent pas de changer. Il a dû abandonner les travaux des classes de l'école, ceux des appartements afin de se consacrer à la cafétéria et sa cuisine à présent achevées et équipées. Les salles de danse supplémentaires sont parées pour accueillir le parquet qui malheureusement ne sera placé que début septembre, la firme n'ayant pas d'autres créneaux libres. A l'impossible, nul n'est tenu.

  
Le plus gros des bureaux administratifs est terminé, excepté la finition. On a encore l'impression d'être sur un chantier. Des spécialistes installent un matériel informatique de pointe. Jusque maintenant, ils bricolent avec des PC individuels mis en réseau, souvent leurs propres portables. Une imprimante basique. Un seul numéro de téléphone et pas de centrale. La débrouille. Des jours difficiles qui montrent la volonté d'y arriver. Il passe régulièrement auprès d'Amélie qui semble avoir les choses bien en mains. C'est un vrai soulagement.  
L'image que le Béjart Ballet Paris va offrir tant au monde de la danse qu'aux médias est importante. Les abords des bâtiments, les couloirs, les bureaux ont la nécessité d'être impeccables. Ils ne doivent pas camper dans le Marais, dirait Amin. Car il n'en doute pas, journaleux et blogueurs vont se précipiter. Les premiers pour des interviews, les seconds dans le but de remplir leurs sites. Ils seront plus acharnés encore que les professionnels. Pour ces passionnés, tous les prétextes seront bons, des tickets à acquérir aux emplois à décrocher. Et tous les attendent au tournant. Il en est conscient.

  
Les peintres commenceront la semaine prochaine. Ils ont voulu une décoration sobre, des tons en accord avec les sols en marbre du rez de chaussée : blanc cassé, ambre, terre de Sienne, marron. Ça et là, une touche vive égaye l'ensemble. Ils ont rassemblés des clichés personnels conservés par Lionel, Patrick, Sacha. Des danseurs dont Yvan ou Kei ont fourni des images inédites de spectacles du ballet du XXème siècle, de répétitions avec Maurice Béjart. Ce sont des photos d'amateurs, certaines sont exploitables, d'autres non. Des photos que ne véhiculent pas la toile. La qualité des couleurs étant très différente selon les époques, c'est le travail en noir et blanc qui a été choisi. Ils ont fait appel au jeune artiste qui avait préparé la collection Jorge Donn pour le foyer. Une séance de photographies plus actuelles et propres à la compagnie de Paris sera mise sur pied dès que la troupe sera au complet.

  
La billetterie est le premier bureau à côté de la porte d'entrée. Avec une grande table brillante, les lignes épurées des chaises-visiteurs en cuir, les épais tapis, le vaste écran informatique sur lequel la préposée fera voir les salles où ils se produiront, il est créé afin de recevoir dans les meilleures conditions. Les affiches de la tournée occuperont tout le mur en face de la porte fenêtre qui s'ouvre sur le jardin. Seule la vente de tickets se fera illico. En ce qui concerne l'organisation de séjours, de déplacements en car, après en avoir discuté, avoir conseillé les personnes, ils les adresseront le plus souvent à l'agence de voyage partenaire pour la conclusion.

  
Il s'alanguit sur la poitrine ferme de Rémi qui l'enlace par derrière. Son parfum l'envahit. Cette odeur familière qui n'est que son compagnon et qui le rassure. Sa bouche qui mordille son lobe, son souffle sur son oreille lui font perdre un peu le fil de ses idées. Son amant. Il caresse ses mains posées sur sa taille, mêle leurs doigts avec un soupir de satisfaction.  
—  Tu rêves ? Mon cœur ?  
—  Loin de là. Je dresse le bilan, reconnaît-il.  
—  Il est positif. En si peu de temps, le chemin accompli est étonnant. Tout n'est pas parfait, loin de là, mais tous les services seront en état de fonctionner le 3 septembre. Il y aura des hésitations, des maladresses. Tu dois t'y résigner. C'est inévitable.  
—  Il y a le problème du site. Rien n'existe sans avoir une place sur la toile. Un site performant incluant une billetterie en ligne, une boutique de vente. Et beau parce qu'il incarne notre image. Contenant des clichés de nous qui circuleront, des vidéos que les internautes plébisciteront, des réseaux sociaux actifs. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Joffrey.  
—  Laisse-lui l'occasion de se retourner.

  
Mardi, il a reçu le jeune paraplégique et débattu avec lui une matinée entière. De son accident arrivé cinq ans auparavant ? Non. Joffrey l'a à peine évoqué. D'informatique. C'est un passionné, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Un garçon sympathique aussi. Pas aigri. Pourtant, ayant peur d'intégrer le monde du travail extérieur, jusque maintenant il a œuvré en free-lance dans son petit appartement. Ces clients étaient peu nombreux et conscient que ce n'est pas une solution à long terme, il s'est décidé à sortir de sa coquille. Combien de temps faut-il pour se remettre d'un pareil choc ? Pour passer outre le regard des autres ? Pour retrouver un certain plaisir de vivre ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à postuler pour cet emploi dans une compagnie de ballet ? Là où les jambes sont les outils indispensables du danseur ?

Il a aimé ce qu'il a vu de ses réalisations. Sobres et élégantes. Tout en précisant qu'il n'en veut pas une copie, il lui a montré le site du BBL afin qu'il ait une idée des éléments à y insérer. Puis le programmeur a souhaité voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Un peu surpris de sa demande, il a hésité avant de dévoiler des vidéos : celle de l'équipe de Menin, le pas de deux de Jorge et la mort, Boléro avec la mise en scène de Sylvain, une autre de Fleur de R'âge et des répétitions filmées par Rémi. Sans commentaire, il a dit qu'il allait lui faire une maquette. Depuis, il attend.

Il a contacté l'écrivain belge Michel Robert espérant qu'il accepterait de rédiger une courte biographie de Maurice Béjart pour le site. Il lui a consacré plusieurs livres et est président de la Fondation d'Utilité Publique Maison Maurice Béjart à Bruxelles. Il n'a obtenu aucune réaction. Et s'est finalement adressé à Jean-Pierre Pastori.

Pour une présentation de la compagnie digne de ce nom, il a appelé Yann le Gac à la rescousse. L'ancien danseur du ballet du XXème siècle a acquiescé immédiatement et lui enverra un vidéaste. Malheureusement, elle ne sera tournée que fin août, voire début septembre les travaux une fois achevés et les danseurs rentrés.  
—  Mon cœur ? Je suis là, souffle Rémi contre sa tempe.  
—  Excuse-moi, chéri, soupire-t-il.  
—  Bientôt, tu seras bien ; tu auras atteint ton but.  
—  Je ne sais pas. Est-ce ce que je voulais ? Je désirais créer et danser. J'ai l'impression de m'en éloigner. Et de ne pas y trouver mon compte, murmure-t-il après une hésitation.  
Son compagnon ne semble rien avoir à répondre. Il le serre contre lui simplement, l'embrasse à n'en plus finir. Sa bouche est tendre et ferme à la fois. Rémi réclame son attention. Il aimerait ne plus faire qu'un avec lui.  
—  Viens déjeuner, mon amour. Quand ce sera sur pied, tu créeras, danseras sans restriction, le rassure-t-il. Personne n'aime vraiment cette période de construction où tout est fait dans l'urgence. Où l'épuisement, la tension n'aident pas à voir les événements du bon côté.  
—  Tu es pareillement fatigué et les fêtes de l'Assomption qui commencent demain vont nous amener beaucoup de touristes en sus des réservations. L'année dernière, je m'en rappelle, c'était la folie.  
—  Le jour le plus chargé sera le 15. Deux services complets à midi, pareil le soir. On annonce un temps superbe, la terrasse sera très fréquentée. Heureusement Nicolas est guéri et Vincenzo m'a demandé si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un en extra. Je l'ai pris, ainsi que Léonard, un des élèves arrivés par le premier car. Il a l'habitude de travailler en restauration.  
—  En plus de Rudra ?  
—  Quand il le peut et durant les vacances. Certains n'ont pas le choix.  
—  Être ici plutôt qu'à Lausanne leur sera profitable.  
—  Pas nécessairement. Les appartements communautaires étaient destinés aux danseurs de passages, les dortoirs aux élèves de Rudra lorsqu'ils seraient avec toi quelques jours ou semaines. Des logements de transit. Ils ont parfois plus de vingt ans et il y a des couples parmi eux, Léonard par exemple et Emily vivent ensemble depuis six mois. Ils ne veulent pas dormir séparément ce que je comprends très bien. Ils voudraient rapidement occuper un studio.  
—  Pour le moment, ce que je peux leur proposer est le partage de l'appartement avec Sean et Alexeï. Je vais me renseigner au sujet d'autres problèmes, mais je ne fais pas de miracles, grommelle-t-il.  
—  Je sais, ma puce. D'autant qu'en novembre, les danseurs niçois seront ici afin de répéter la neuvième.  
—  Une chose à la fois, grogne Lucas. Il reste trois mois. D'ici là, les studios seront terminés et les appartements libérés, je l'espère.  
—  Amin a encore un an pour respecter les délais prévus.  
—  Il sait qu'il y a des priorités. Oui, il se retrouve avec son planning bouleversé, reconnaît-il en voyant le regard circonspect de Rémi.  
—  Il fera son possible. Revenons en au Motus. A partir de ce soir et pendant quatre jours, ils seront huit en salle sous tes ordres et cinq en cuisine sous les miens. Nous n'aurons jamais été aussi nombreux. Blaise et David ont eu le temps de se familiariser avec le boulot, ils se débrouillent bien. J'ai pris Vincenzo avec moi parce qu'il ouvre la cafétéria demain matin et finira tôt. Léonard est au bar. Ce sera un soulagement mais une surveillance de tous les instants puisque nous aurons chacun un nouvel élément. Si ça fonctionne, j'envisagerai de les engager régulièrement en extra. Tu veux une mousse au chocolat en guise de dessert ?

  
Après le déjeuner au studio, ils s'acheminent vers l'école. L'air est chaud, trop chaud. Son Rémi va peiner devant ses fourneaux. Il le retient par la main, l'amène devant la vitrine de chez Vital. Il y a là un jean qui lui fait de l’œil depuis plusieurs jours. Il irait à merveille à son amant et c'est l'occasion rêvée de le lui offrir. Il le pousse dans la boutique. Ils en ressortent avec un sac le contenant ainsi qu'un tee shirt assorti.  
—  Tu n'as rien voulu prendre pour toi, lui reproche son Rémi.  
—  Dans ce cas où serait le cadeau  ? J'aime te faire plaisir, souffle Lucas en l'attirant contre lui. C'est souvent toi qui m'achète des vêtements. C'est mon tour.  
Ils échangent un sourire complice.

  
Le car et le camion ont accompli une seconde fois le voyage à Lausanne. En pénétrant dans la cafétéria, les premières figures qu'il aperçoit sont celles de Sean et Alexeï. Ses élèves ont tous été reçus et il compte dix-huit stagiaires en sus de ses dix-neuf titulaires. De quoi former un noyau solide. Avec les vingt huit deuxième année de Rudra, le voilà à la tête d'une troupe de soixante-cinq interprètes. Quasi l'effectif du ballet du XXème siècle.  
—  Vous avez tous réussi. C'est superbe. Je suis vraiment comblé.  
—  Il n'y avait que toi à te poser la question, se moque Noémie en se pendant à son cou afin de l'embrasser.  
—  Michel Gascard était très satisfait du résultat, commente Alexeï.  
—  Il t'a envoyé son rapport sur ceux que tu as cette saison, l'interrompt Jimmy. Tu as quelques fameux numéros. Il a dit qu'après Matte, tu t'en sortiras haut la main.  
—  Pfffffft ! J'ai un caractère extrêmement doux, proclame celui-ci. N'est-ce pas ? termine-t-il d'un ton incisif en fixant Sacha qui a du mal à garder son sérieux.  
—  Tout à fait, chéri, confirme celui-ci d'une voix tremblotante en levant une main pour protéger son visage tel l'homme battu qu'il n'est pas.  
Tous éclatent de rire. Dans un coin, sont attablés six élèves inconnus qui fixent ce petit monde qui plaisante familièrement d'un air interdit. Lui attend ceux qui sont à l'atelier maquillage.  
—  Tu veux les voir tous ? l'interroge justement Sacha.  
—  Oui. Il paraît qu'il y a des couples vivant en ménage parmi eux. Il faut trouver une solution.  
—  Tu vas les caser dans les appartements ? intervient Sean.  
—  Oui, désolé, mon grand. Vous allez devoir vous serrer.  
En effet, depuis que les "Lausannois" sont repartis au BBL, le jeune couple avait un vaste appartement pour eux seuls.  
—  C'est normal, Lucas, répond Alexeï avec un haussement d'épaules. Amin dit que notre studio sera prêt dans deux mois malgré les imprévus. C'est bien plus tôt que nous ne l'espérions. Il faudra aller chercher des meubles, fait cet éternel inquiet.  
—  On ira ensemble avec la fourgonnette, ne te tracasse pas, le rassure Rémi.  
—  S'il y a un problème pour les monter, François ou Abdel, le concierge, vous donneront volontiers un coup de mains, complète Sacha. Bon. Il y a des couples parmi vous ? demande-t-il en pivotant vers la table des nouveaux.  
—  Non, réplique un des six. Pourtant un appart pour faire la fête tous les soirs, ce n'est pas de refus.  
—  Bon, on a découvert une des grandes gueules, tonitrue une voix grave.  
—  Tu es revenu ! s'exclame Lucas qui retrouve avec plaisir Manu après ses vacances espagnoles.  
—  Eh oui. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir manqué, mon bébé, lance-t-il en le soulevant pour tournoyer avec lui entre ses bras et déposer ensuite un baiser au coin de la bouche comme il le fait lorsqu'il est heureux.  
Il rate l'expression sidérée des six copains devant ces débordements. Et leur échange de coups d’œil entendus. Ils vont se plaire ici.  
—  N'en doute pas. Bonjour, Yvan. Vous êtes tout bronzés, admire-t-il.  
Il passe des bras de Manu dans ceux de son compagnon qui l'accole en souriant. Une première.  
—  Bien amusé ? Bien reposés ? s'enquiert Rémi.  
—  Pas comme vous. Vous avez l'air de zombies, raille impitoyablement Manu.  
—  Nous sommes fatigués, c'est vrai, reconnaît-il. Ah. Les voilà.  
Il voit les yeux stupéfaits de Manu suivre les jeunes qui se poussent, chahutent et s'installent autour d'eux.  
—  Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?  
—  Cela semble évident, ironise Sacha, ils sortent de l'activité de la journée.  
—  Activité ? Mais la rentrée est en septembre !  
—  Ils sont déjà onze. Ah ! Non ! dix-sept ! rectifie Lucas en lançant un clin d’œil aux six arrivés il y a une heure.  
—  Tu veux dire qu'en plus de la compagnie à mettre sur pied, du nouveau ballet à chorégraphier, des répétitions et du Motus, tu joues les baby-sitter depuis le début du mois ? Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Tu as les yeux plus cernés qu'une putain !  
—  Manu !  
La voix sèche a claqué. Sacha a volé à son secours. On peut être sûr que lorsque ceux-là sont en une même pièce, ça produit des étincelles. Ils se toisent tels des coqs en colère essayant de s'intimider.  
—  Quoi "Manu" ? Vous êtes toujours béats d'admiration devant ses conneries ! beugle-t-il.  
Tonton Manu, le retour...  
—  Je vais bien, précise-t-il calmement. Nous avons créé un atelier quotidien. Y participe qui veut. Les stagiaires et les danseurs y sont les bienvenus. Tous s'y sont mis. Ils ont dansé une semaine avec Laurent Hilaire, ils ont eu un atelier rythmes africains, un de capoeira, aujourd'hui c'était maquillage de scène avec Valéry, Caroline et Linda. Vendredi  : percussions avec Jo et les jeunes du groupe Jungles. Bientôt, ce seront techniques de relaxation et yoga, danse du ventre puis tango. En dernier, un stage en immersion dans le monde du cirque. Cinq matinées à l'académie Fratellini. Tu vois, je ne fais pas grand chose.  
—  Combien d'heures de recherches et de négociations pour trouver tout ça ?  
—  Cela nous servira l'année prochaine et Lionel avait déjà pris des contacts.  
—  C'est ça, grogne Manu nullement dupe de ses protestations. D'autres fantaisies ?  
—  Nous accueillerons à la salle Jorge Donn une chorégraphie de Nicolas Le Riche à laquelle collaboreront des élèves. Ils danseront avec Clairemarie Osta, Nicolas. Nous créerons "Brel et Barbara" pour aller en Belgique.

  
Le soliste se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et de commander un café à Vincenzo. Yvan lui adresse une grimace derrière son dos. Décidément, c'est son jour de chance. Il se tourne enfin vers les élèves restés cois devant un Manuel Ineiro remonté.  
—  J'ai voulu vous voir parce que Rémi m'a dit que certains de vous étaient en couples et vivaient ensemble. Si vous ne me dites rien, je ne peux prendre les mesures nécessaires. Léonard ? Emily ?  
—  Oui, confirme le garçon en attirant sa compagne contre lui.  
—  Vous pouvez emménager dans l'appartement avec Sean et Alexeï, le temps que vous découvriez un logement ou que ceux d'ici soient terminés. Si vous décidez d'habiter dans un des studios de la société WLB Immo, inscrivez-vous auprès d’Élise au secrétariat. Les loyers sont modérés et vous êtes sur place. Il n'y a pas de garantie locative à donner. Le bail est conclu pour une saison, renouvelable autant de fois qu'il le faudra. C'est valable pour tous. Couples ou pas. Seuls ou à deux ou même à trois afin de diminuer les frais. Vous ne vous marcherez pas sur les pieds, ils sont vastes. Matte, peux-tu te charger de faire visiter ce qui est en construction et de les conduire vers le bureau d'Élise où ils verront les maquettes ? Et les possibilités restantes. D'autres couples ?  
Après une hésitation, une fille blonde s'avance tirant par la main une mince asiatique.  
—  Nous. Je suis Chiara, elle c'est Lu.  
Il se souvient de la seconde qu'il a remarquée à Lausanne. Des gestes très précis, une bonne technique. Et un manque affligeant d'expression.  
—  Je vis chez Samuel, intervient Loïs. Je cède ma place.  
—  Et moi, chez Karol, annonce John. Bernard peut s'installer dans la chambre avec Jimmy. Il y en aura une vide pour les filles.  
—  Bon, voilà qui est réglé. Arrangez entre vous les déménagements. Il y a d'autres couples dans ceux qui doivent arriver ?  
—  Au moins deux, énonce Léonard. Nathan et Mehdi, Serena et Steven.  
—  D'accord. Certains danseurs ont pris des appartements en dehors, parfois à la résidence Sainte Catherine. Malheureusement, il n'y a plus rien à louer là. Ici, il y aura, à mon avis, un autre logement à quatre vide. Nous ne pouvons pas deviner lorsqu'une chose ne va pas. Si tu n'en avais pas discuté avec Rémi, je n'y aurais pas songé. Il n'y a pas de service social mais je suis toujours prêt à vous écouter. Quelque soit le problème, insiste-t-il. Je suis rarement à mon bureau mais souvent en salle de danse. Ici ou au Motus. Je suis joignable par téléphone ou par mail. Sacha aussi. Des questions ?  
—  Qui sera notre professeur de danse ?  
—  Danse classique : Patrick Dupond. Danse contemporaine : Lionel Archambeau. Répertoire de Maurice Béjart : Vera Ménier. Répétiteur : Jan Vermeer.  
Il les voit échanger entre eux des regards appréciateurs.  
—  Le directeur artistique est, cette saison, Monsieur Patrick Dupond. Chacun, vous aurez un parrain qui vous suivra et vous guidera pendant toute l'année. Je les choisirai après avoir parcouru le rapport de votre directeur.  
—  Il y a un service médical  ?  
Il examine la brunette timide.  
—  Tu as un souci ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
—  Maria. C'est stupide, murmure-t-elle si bas qu'il doit tendre l'oreille, je suis tombée en descendant du car à l'arrêt de Dijon. J'ai mal. Ma cheville est bleue et enflée.  
Elle n'a pas terminé que déjà Sacha pianote sur son smartphone et lui adresse un hochement de tête affirmatif. Giovanni est à son cabinet.  
—  Pour répondre de façon plus générale, oui, nous avons deux physiothérapeutes rien que pour vous : Giovanni et Ahmed. Un cabinet médical, une salle de remise en formes et, pour ceux qui aiment ça, une aire de relaxation très zen, explique-t-il en se remémorant la vaste et superbe, mais incongrue, fontaine marocaine en zellige qui a atterri en son milieu, don d'Amin qui estime que l'eau est indispensable à la détente, sans parler des palmiers et des hauts bambous en pot, des panneaux japonnais faisant cloisons. Très melting-pot. Dès notre petite réunion finie, on t'y conduira, poursuit-il.  
—  C'est eux qui ont fait des stages à Rudra, lance le fêtard qui voulait un appartement. Un mec balèze et un noiraud séché.  
—  En effet, Étienne, confirme-t-il.  
—  Repéré, se moque une autre des six.

  
Oui, il l'a repéré. Pas pour son impertinence mais parce qu'il le considère comme un des plus doués des vingt huit élèves. Puis, il a le même prénom que le frère disparu de Rémi, cela ne pouvait que retenir son attention.  
—  Pendant les vacances, la cafétéria est ouverte dès neuf heures pour les petits déjeuners. La cuisine entrera en fonction vendredi matin, intervient justement son homme. Vous aurez des repas chauds mis au point pour des athlètes, de midi jusque quinze heures, à un prix modique. Choix entre deux entrées, deux salades complètes, deux plats, deux desserts à combiner à votre goût. Jusque dix-huit heures, il y aura, à consommer sur place ou à emporter, des sandwichs, des salades-repas, des desserts. Attention, la cuisine terminera à seize heures. Il serait sage de commander en matinée auprès de Vincenzo. Paiement à la réservation, précise-t-il. C'est un long week-end et ce sera clos dimanche et lundi. Une salle commune avoisine les dortoirs avec un vaste coin salon-télévision, des bureaux avec des ordinateurs. Il y a un côté salle à manger avec des tables et chaises bien entendu et des frigos, des lave-vaisselle, deux fours à micro-ondes, des machines à café à dosettes. Prenez vos précautions ; faites votre marché. Je vous conseille de mettre vos noms sur vos denrées afin qu'il n'y ait pas de discussions. Il y a des distributeurs de boissons chaudes, de sodas à tous les étages, je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que ces derniers ne sont pas recommandés pour la ligne. Utilisez-les avec modération.  Demain, les petits déjeuners seront servis normalement mais la cafétéria sera fermée à onze heures. Des questions ? termine Rémi.  
—  C'est vous qui dirigez la cuisine ?  
—  Non. Il y a un cuisinier et deux aides. Fabrice a été instruit par un grand chef bourguignon qui a été mon maître il y a quelques années. Il devrait très vite vous étonner.  
—  Tous les services débutent. Du secrétariat à la cuisine, en passant par le cabinet médical ou les ateliers. Tenez en compte, les prévient Sacha. On ne vous demande pas de danser le rôle de Gisèle à la perfection sans l'avoir répété...  
—  Nous aurons d'autres cours ? saute sur l'occasion Kevin, un jeune anglais débrouillard qui est arrivé seul un beau matin par ses propres moyens.  
—  Oui, répond Sacha. La capoeira remplace ici le kendo. Vous aurez des cours de percussions avec Jonas que vous avez vu brièvement à Lausanne, de comédie avec des professeurs du Cours Florent, de chant avec Laura Maevia, puis nutrition et cuisine diététique avec Rémi, dit-il en le désignant. Il y aura des ateliers ou des master-classes comme on les appelle à Rudra : dix jours entiers en immersion à l'académie de cirque Fratellini, des cours de relaxation, des ateliers samba, tango et comédie musicale. D'autres sont prévus en cours d'année. Ne perdez pas de vue que nous avons une centaine de dates de représentations dans le monde entier.  
—  Cent ! Avec les déplacements ?  
—  Non. Nonante spectacles. Ce qui signifie environ cent quatre-vingt jours en extérieur. Et quinze ici à la salle Jorge Donn. Certains, en plus participeront à un ballet chorégraphié par Nicolas Le Riche. Nous n'avons pas encore les dates. Il y a, à la salle commune et dans le couloir du service administratif, des tableaux d'affichage. Le programme détaillé de la tournée y sera punaisé, ainsi que l'horaire des cours et des répétitions, les enseignants et les locaux. Deux salles de danse sont d'ores et déjà mises à votre disposition dans le bâtiment de l'école de sept heures à vingt deux heures. Il y a des vestiaires et des douches sur place. Attention, le concierge ferme l'école à vingt deux heures trente.  
—  La porte est close aussi ?  
—  De l'hôtel des Perrière tu veux dire ?  
—  Oui.  
—  Cela n'aurait pas de sens. Vous avez l'âge de raison, non ? se moque doucement son flamboyant. Vous avez tous le digicode pour aller et venir à votre guise. Paris by night est à vous ! Soyez prudents et sortez couverts, plaisante-t-il. Profitez des vingt jours de liberté qui vous restent, après ce sera boulot, boulot et encore boulot.  
—  La tournée. C'est beaucoup, s'exclame une petite blonde un peu en retrait.  
—  Mais quelle belle aventure  ! conclut Sacha.

 

* * *

 

 

1\. La lettera amorosa, ballet créé en 1969 par Maurice Béjart, est la rencontre du poème de René Char (poème d’amour publié en 1952) et de la musique baroque de Claudio Monteverdi (Madrigali guerrieri e amorosi Libro VII, Venezia, Bartolomeo Magni, 1619).

  
2\. Chanson composée par Jacques Brel et François Rauber. Elle fut enregistrée par Jacques Brel en studio en même temps que l'album "Les Marquises" sorti en 1977. Rejetée avec quatre autres par le chanteur qui les estimait peu abouties, elle fut reprise, après sa mort, sur la compilation "Infiniment" en 2003.

Paroles :  
Se sentir quelque peu Romain  
Mais au temps de la décadence  
Gratter sa mémoire à deux mains  
Ne plus parler qu'à son silence  
Et  
Ne plus vouloir se faire aimer  
Pour cause de trop peu d'importance  
Être désespéré  
Mais avec élégance

Sentir la pente plus glissante  
Qu'au temps où le corps était mince  
Lire dans les yeux des ravissantes  
Que cinquante ans, c'est la province  
Et  
Brûler sa jeunesse mourante  
Mais faire celui qui s'en dispense  
Être désespéré  
Mais avec élégance

Sortir pour traverser des bars  
Où l'on est chaque fois le plus vieux  
Y éclabousser de pourboires  
Quelques barmans silencieux  
Et  
Grignoter des banalités  
Avec des vieilles en puissance  
Être désespéré  
Mais avec élégance

Savoir qu'on a toujours eu peur  
Savoir son poids de lâcheté  
Pouvoir se passer de bonheur  
Savoir ne plus se pardonner  
Et  
N'avoir plus grand-chose à rêver  
Mais écouter son cœur qui danse  
Être désespéré  
Mais avec espérance

 

 


	41. Les complices

 

 

Le Kizomba

  
Il est vingt trois heures, Lucas n'a pas eu une seule minute pour souffler. David a son habitude se débrouille. Il est rapide. Léonard a tâtonné une bonne partie de la soirée. Il ne le stresse pas, l'encourage au contraire et il commence à prendre ses marques. Il présente bien, il est poli, aimable, un brin séducteur donc lorsqu'il commet une erreur ou que ça traîne un peu, les clients sont indulgents. Lucas en profite et s'offre un tour des tables s'inquiétant auprès des dîneurs de leurs besoins et de leur satisfaction.  
—  Danseur ? La 11 a fini. La 15 appelle, chuchote Sacha alors qu'il frôle la 7.  
En effet, une dame contrariée que les serveurs l'ignorent fait des gestes véhéments vers lui. Sacha n'est jamais passé dans le bar mais il connaît le service comme sa poche.  
Minuit est derrière eux lorsqu'il mange enfin avec ses barmans, Emilio, Damien, Vincenzo, les cuisiniers, Sacha, Matte et son homme. Dès qu'ils auront terminé, ils relayeront les autres.  
—  Vous pourrez rentrer ensuite, dit-il aux cinq premiers. Demain, ici à onze heures quarante. Léonard, tu t'en es excellemment tiré. David, précis et diligent, Emilio...  
—  Danseur ! Tu as vraiment une touche, l'interrompt son ami.  
Sacha se marre montrant la quinquagénaire de la 15 qui le hèle encore. Qu'il soit en train de dîner ne la perturbe aucunement.  
—  Oh non ! Pas elle, gémit-il. C'est au moins la sixième fois afin de se plaindre du personnel et commander la même bêtise.  
—  J'y vais, honey.  
Il entend la femme récriminer. Rémi la laisse parler puis lui assène quelques mots. Il la voit ouvrir des yeux démesurés, le fixer lui avant de répondre brièvement.  
—  Nicolas, donne l'addition à la 15, s'il te plaît. Je pense qu'ils sont pressés de partir.  
—  Que lui as-tu dit ?  
—  Que mon mari n'était pas à la carte, rétorque Rémi avec un mince sourire.  
—  Tu n'as pas osé ?  
—  Je vais me gêner, râle-t-il.  
Sacha éclate de rire, Léonard et Matte dissimulent difficilement leur hilarité, tandis que Damien s'étouffe dans sa serviette. Lui est consterné.  
—  Je l'ai supportée vaillamment et tu les fais fuir ? s'exclame-t-il dépité. Une table de quinze personnes !  
—  Il y a des limites, ma puce. De toute manière, tu l'as vu, c'était une très mauvaise tablée. Onze menus basiques que les enfants partageaient avec les parents, deux bouteilles de vin, pas de pousse-café. Pas une petite douceur pour les gosses. Par contre, il y a six grandes bouteilles de Perrier non bues sur la nappe, achève-t-il en le fixant.  
Matte a craqué et en hennit de joie.  
— Il y a toujours des gens pour supposer que si tu travailles derrière un comptoir ou dans une salle, tu es prêt à leur servir tout, y compris toi-même, confirme David. Je ne compte plus les propositions reçues. Ici, c'est, dans l'ensemble, une belle clientèle, il y a des endroits où la pression se fait nettement plus forte.  
—  Si j'en juge par les numéros de téléphone que Lucas récolte en pourboire, c'est plus caché et pourtant tout aussi réel, commente Rémi avec une moue désapprobatrice.  
—  C'est le cas, oui, reconnaît Lucas. Et je ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu t'en émeus. Depuis quatre ans que je viens ici, je vois défiler des hommes, des femmes qui ne sont là que pour toi. Est-ce le métier qui veut ça  ?  
—  C'est surtout la relation qu'il crée. Être derrière un zinc exige d'être aimable avec tous, de discuter, plaisanter avec eux, de là naît une certaine ambiguïté, développe Léonard. Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez jamais justifiée en couchant avec l'un ou l'autre qui vous plaisait. Rémi, comment as-tu rencontré Lucas ?  
—  Ici, oui, avoue son chéri. Il venait régulièrement avec sa bande de copains. Le cas de figure était inversé. Pendant deux ans, je l'ai poursuivi de mes assiduités. Ses amis en faisaient des gorges chaudes dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Crois-moi, cela n'a pas été une période facile. J'ai été découragé bien des fois.  
Lucas sourit en se remémorant ce temps où il fuyait son amant, où il niait son attirance envers la gente masculine.  
—  C'est valable dans les deux sens. Ton statut te l'a permis en créant un rapprochement régulier, argumente Léonard.  
—  L'amour au bureau est connu, raille Sacha.  
—  Vrai. Mais le choix est restreint. Derrière un comptoir, les possibilités se multiplient. Les tentations également.  
—  J'ai l'impression que tu en as profité, non ? s'enquiert Rémi.  
—  Oui, admet Léonard. Souvent.  
—  En t'écoutant, je m'en doutais un peu, ricane son homme. Et depuis Emily ?  
—  Les deux ou trois premiers mois, oui, se souvient-il. Elle s'en est aperçue et j'ai failli tout gâcher juste pour du sexe. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.  
—  Tout à fait, approuve Rémi en serrant ses doigts. Allons-y. Les suivants attendent.  
Lucas rejoint le bar, fait les cafés habituels de Sacha et Matte, les leur apporte.  
—  Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demande-t-il aux autres qui refusent s'apprêtant à partir.  
—  Danseur ?  
Il sourit à son complice, pose la main sur sa nuque et embrasse sa tempe tendrement avant de regagner son bar.  
—  J'ai dit une connerie ? s'inquiète Léonard.  
—  Tu as préparé des moments difficiles à Rémi. Lucas est possessif. En amour ou en amitié, se moque Matte en lançant un coup d’œil entendu à son petit-ami.  
—  Et toi, Matte, n'essaye pas de te mettre entre Lucas et moi, le blâme celui-ci. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu ne rates aucune occasion de placer tes vilaines piques.  
Matte se renfrogne sous les regards étonnés qui convergent vers lui.  
Lucas se secoue. Il n'y a là rien de nouveau et son compagnon n'a pas été voir ailleurs. En a-t-il eu envie ? Est-il exempt de reproche ? Il fixe son éternelle obsession. La vision au Dean's d'un Sacha magnifique se pâmant de passion entre les bras d'un inconnu squatte sa mémoire. Éternel regret.  
—  Honey, chuchote Rémi en l'amenant à lui, je n'ai pas été tenté de te tromper. Un individu n'est pas l'autre. Oublie ça, veux-tu ?  
Rémi enlace sa taille, dépose un baiser en son cou. Son attention le rassure. Lucas inspire profondément et le bécote amoureusement. Clients ou pas clients.

 

oOo

  
—  Nicolas, l'addition de la 4. Emilio, la 16 appelle. David, à toi, pour la 8, dit-t-il en tendant une commande qu'il termine d'encoder.  
—  Tu es mort de fatigue.  
Il boit le verre d'eau glacée que tend l'étudiant. Depuis onze heures ce matin, il est sur la brèche. Plus tôt que ça si on inclut les petits-déjeuners qu'il a confectionnés à la cafétéria de l'école. Il savait que Vincenzo ne se réveillerait pas. En cinq minutes, il a englouti, vers quatorze heures, debout dans la cuisine, un repas de bric et de broc, depuis il a bu un café, une boisson énergisante et de l'eau. Heureusement le deuxième service du soir est largement entamé. Ils n'ont pas fini journée loin de là pourtant il fera une pause.

  
Soudain, il sent une chaleur inattendue envahir sa poitrine, une sueur froide mouiller son front. Il se retient au comptoir qui, brusquement, s'est mis à tanguer. Il a l'impression désagréable de perdre pied, de ne rien maîtriser surtout pas son corps qui n'obéit plus à sa volonté. Le bruit, les rires s'éloignent. Il vogue sur une écume ouateuse avant de s'y enfoncer.  
—  Lucas ! Lucas !  
_Non. Laissez-moi..._ Mais les voix insistent. L'inquiétude d'une le touche.  
—  Reviens, mon Lucas. Reviens, l'exhorte-t-elle. Enfin ! s'exclame-t-elle soulagée. Redresse-toi, on va dehors, danseur.  
Les bras, le parfum familier de Sacha l'enveloppent.  
—  Mon Sashka, murmure-t-il en caressant le visage penché. Je...  
—  Chut ! Emilio, un café corsé et quelque chose de sucré à grignoter.

  
Un bras dans son dos, un autre sous ses jambes, l'étreinte se referme sur son corps et Sacha le transporte. Enfin assis. Il agrippe la main qui le tient. S'y accroche. Le monde de coton recule. Il reprend peu à peu pied sur la terre ferme.  
—  Mange, le pousse son flamboyant dont la voix est essoufflée.  
Il croque dans une pâtisserie moelleuse. Où est-il ? La terrasse.  
—  Qu'est-ce que...  
—  Tu as eu un malaise. Arrête cette cadence de dingue, marmonne Sacha.  
—  Ça va mieux.  
—  Tu sais que j'ai raison, persiste-t-il. Je te ramène.  
—  Je ne peux pas abandonner Rémi. Je me ressaisis. Reste avec moi.  
Sacha fait entendre un grognement furieux. Il s'installe à ses côtés, place une tasse chaude entre ses doigts qu'il entoure des siens pour l'aider. Lucas avale une gorgée de liquide âcre et brûlant. C'est revigorant.  
—  Je l'ai fait prévenir.  
Lucas pose la tête sur son épaule et soupire.

  
C'est ainsi que Rémi les découvre, Lucas contre le soliste blond qui, avec des gestes d'une douceur extrême, lui fait boire du café noir.  
—  Lucas, s'inquiète-t-il en s'accroupissant devant lui.  
—  Je récupère. Ne te tourmente pas.  
—  Il faut qu'il stoppe ça, Rémi.  
Celui-ci perçoit une colère immense dans la voix de leur ami.  
—  Il y avait bien un moyen pour qu'il ne court pas dès ce midi, poursuit-il avec véhémence. Qu'il se nourrisse correctement. Qu'au moins, il se repose entre les services. Le patron n'est pas censé travailler deux fois plus que ses employés.  
—  Tu le connais, non ? Tu as une façon de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a décidé ? Ce matin, certain que Vincenzo n'ouvrirait pas la cafet il a été s'en occuper. Il est passé à la boulangerie, a préparé les petits-déjeuners, les a servis. Il a dormi trois heures, s'emporte à son tour Rémi. Il devait aussi y avoir une autre solution, non ?  
—  Oh là, tous les deux ! Je suis là, les rappelle à l'ordre Lucas. Je vais demeurer un peu ici et puis j'irai jouer les commandants tout en étant assis. Tu n'as pas dormi beaucoup plus, fais attention à toi, recommande-t-il à Rémi. Avec la chaleur des fourneaux...  
Celui-ci lui glisse qu'il l'aime et est désolé, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de le lâcher à regrets.  
—  Cette fois, préviens moi immédiatement s'il y a un problème, enjoint-il toutefois à Sacha qui sursaute sous le blâme déguisé.  
—  Il y avait plus urgent, répond-il sèchement.  
—  Sashka, souffle Lucas en serrant sa main. Calme-toi. D'accord ? Je vais ralentir ma « cadence de dingue », comme tu dis.  
Le regard courroucé de Sacha suit Rémi qui traverse la salle de restaurant avant de lui revenir. L'ébène redevient velours quand il s'attache à lui. Sa ferveur s'insinue en lui telle un feu de joie.  
—  Promets, l'incite Sacha.  
—  Promis, chuchote-t-il.

  
Le soleil prévu par la météo n'est pas autant présent qu'annoncé, il joue à cache à cache avec les nuages. Le temps est lourd et il se sent éreinté. Pourtant c'est un instant agréable. Rassurant. Ils ne parlent pas. Ils n'en ont pas besoin. Lucas profite au maximum de cet intermède. Il sait que ça ne durera pas.  
—  Je n'ai pas vu Matte aujourd'hui, constate-t-il enfin alors qu'il l'a remarqué depuis des heures mais n'a pas voulu aborder le souci qu'il a deviné.  
—  Il est sorti avec un groupe d'élèves et de stagiaires.  
Il lui adresse un regard en coin.  
—  Oui, tu as raison. Je me suis engueulé avec Matte, reconnaît Sacha.  
—  A cause de moi ?  
—  Pas uniquement, rétorque son flamboyant avec un sourire.  
Ils échangent une mimique entendue. C'est en définitive une réponse très à la mode entre eux. Très révélatrice.  
—  Mardi prochain, c'est son anniversaire, explique-t-il. L'année dernière, il venait d'entrer à la compagnie, il n'a rien dit et on ne l'a pas fêté. Pour ses vingt ans, il désirait que je l'emmène en vacances en Italie et j'ai refusé. Il ne veut pas admettre que le moment est mal choisi.  
—  Vas-y.  
—  Lucas. Ne t'en mêle pas. Je ne te laisserai pas.  
—  ...  
—  Je me connais. Je serai incapable d'être prévenant et attentionné comme il le réclamera en t'abandonnant dans la situation actuelle. Mon esprit sera ici. Les querelles s'enchaîneront. Ce sera une catastrophe, grogne-t-il.  
—  Partez dès que la compagnie sera sur pieds, suggère-t-il.  
—  Les répétitions de La quête ? Les vendanges  ?  
—  On se débrouillera.  
—  Il n'en est pas question et je préférerais ne pas me disputer, aussi, avec toi.  
Lucas a un léger rire. D'accord. Pas de discorde. Il retourne à son observation de la rue.  
—  Danseur ?  
—  Hmmm ?  
—  J'aimerais que tu ne considères pas ton malaise comme anodin. Si ça reproduit, fais un check-up complet.  
—  Sashka, dit-il à voix basse en caressant le poignet sur l'accoudoir. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

  
Sacha sourit. Le ciel a décidé de tempérer la fête de l'Assomption à sa manière. De grosses gouttes s'écrasent sur l'auvent en petits ploc-ploc sourds. Dans la rue, les passants soudain s'agitent et se pressent dans le but de leur échapper.  
—  Matte, dit-il en désignant des jeunes gens qui courent vers la terrasse.  
Sacha acquiesce de la tête. Les arrivants prennent d'assaut les chaises inoccupées, les amènent à leur table. Ils sont joyeux et un peu bruyants. Envolées son apaisante tranquillité, leur tendre complicité.  
—  Je vois qu'on se la coule douce, commente aigrement Matte en les toisant. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent.  
Lucas connaît trop bien son Milanais et sait qu'il est d'humeur à chercher noise, il ne veut pas répondre à ses provocations. Surtout pas ce soir. Il se lève avec précaution. Le sol est stable. Il a détesté cette sensation d'impuissance lorsqu'il s'est effondré.  
—  Ça va ? s'inquiète Sacha. Je t'accompagne.  
—  C'est ça, casse-toi, grommelle l'Italien. Qui suis-je après tout ? Personne.  
—  Grandis, Matte, lui lance Sacha.  
—  Ça va, patron ? demande Emilio qui revient avec la commande des élèves.  
—  Nickel. La terre est ferme. Tout va bien ?  
—  Ça roule, réplique à sa place Nicolas. Ce soir, tu t'assieds. On va te chouchouter.  
Les yeux de Matte s'arrondissent, il n'y pige que dalle.  
—  Emilio ? s'enquiert-il en agrippant le bras de celui-ci.  
—  Lucas s'est évanoui dans le comptoir, explique-t-il en vitesse. Trop de fatigue accumulée. Rémi est encore en cuisine ; ton mec ne l'a pas quitté depuis au cas où.  
Sans un mot, Matte vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
—  Je suis con. Je pensais que jamais ça ne pourrait t'arriver. Que tu étais invincible, dit-il.  
Derrière la raillerie, Lucas perçoit l'émotion. Il l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse sur la joue.  
—  Moi aussi, avoue-t-il. Ne te tracasse pas. Un peu de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus.

  
Sacha pose entre eux une assiette de zakouskis qu'il a été quérir à la cuisine. Tout en grignotant des hors-d’œuvre, Lucas étudie le ballet rapide des garçons autour et entre les tables. Il le transpose à la danse. Pirouette, jeté, fouetté, entrechat, glissé, glissé... Sans le réaliser, il fredonne au rythme de leurs allées et venues un air qui traînait en sa mémoire. Où a-t-il entendu ça ?  
—  La chevauchée des Valkyries, Wagner, l'informe Sacha qui à son habitude le devine.  
C'est le déclic.  
—  La musique de ta voiture, s'exclame-t-il.  
—  Oui, je l'aime beaucoup.  
—  Ce passage est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut en guise de liaison entre le tableau du chemin des brumes et les ruines du village maudit. Un mois que je poursuis une chose bien précise sans l'identifier et c'était là, juste là, marmonne-t-il.  
—  Tu vas mieux, constate Rémi avec soulagement.  
Sacha se pousse afin de laisser la place en face de lui à son homme et se retrouve devant son petit-ami. Lucas noue ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon. Matte caresse la main de Sacha posée sur la nappe.  
—  Salut, toi, se moque Sacha légèrement.  
—  Désolé, grogne le jeune Italien.  
Sacha a un léger rire amusé. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

 

oOo

  
Il essaye l'enchaînement. Dans la salle à l'étage, Lucas imagine deux tableaux de son ballet. Les derniers peut-être. Celui de Wagner pour Sacha, le malfaisant. Il ne peut aller à personne d'autre. Il l'avait déjà tellement dans la tête. Le second aura Étienne pour interprète. Il espère ne pas commettre d'erreur en le confiant à cette forte tête. Il a hésité, il faut bien le reconnaître. Le jeune Victoire était aussi un bon choix. Il lui trouvera autre chose. Dans le final peut-être. Il attendra de voir ce que donnera le reste une fois terminé.

  
Il soupire. Créer pour Sacha, ça va tout seul. C'est comme respirer. Mais un ballet comme celui-là n'a pas de sens s'il est écrit pour un danseur unique. Il n'a eu aucune difficulté pour les autres. Excepté Étienne. Il est doué et particulier. Pour le moment ce qui ressort de sa gestuelle est une révolte sous-jacente et une sensualité exacerbée. Cela ne lui suffit pas. Le garçon a un monde intérieur très riche où il doit pénétrer. Le connaît-il assez pour ça ? Il note sur son carnet.  
—  Lucas ?  
Lu et Chiara se tiennent derrière lui.  
—  Oui, les filles ? Un problème ?  
—  Non. On voulait simplement te prévenir que nous allons chez ma grand-mère quelques jours. Nous reviendrons le dimanche 25, l'informe Chiara.  
—  En Italie ?  
—  Non, en Bretagne. Si mon père est italien, ma mère est française.  
—  Amusez-vous bien.  
—  C'est le nouveau ballet ? interroge sa petite-amie.  
—  En effet.  
—  Qui en est le héros ? Sacha ?  
—  Sacha est le méchant. Donc, oui, on le voit beaucoup, se moque-t-il. L'héroïne est Noémie.  
—  Quelle est l'histoire ? s'enquiert Chiara.  
—  Une quête vers la connaissance de soi, vers l'amour. Une longue aventure semée de dangers et de péripéties, de créatures fantastiques ou nuisibles, de belles rencontres...  
—  Le magicien d'Oz en ballet.  
Le ton railleur de l'asiatique lui déplaît.  
—  Non. Et cela m'étonnerait qu'on se souvienne de mon ballet dans soixante quinze ans.  
—  Noémie est seulement stagiaire, non  ? reprend-elle.  
—  Quelle importance ? Ce tableau que je chorégraphie, Étienne en sera le soliste.  
—  Pourquoi ? s'indigne Lu. Il n'est pas le premier...

oOo

  
Léonard se rassied parmi ses camarades.  
—  Enfin ! Alors ? Il a dit oui ? s'inquiète sa copine.  
—  Ce n'était pas le moment, rétorque-t-il avec une grimace.  
—  Pas le moment ?  
—  Lucas était très occupé, lâche-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise.  
Étonné, Rémi, qui prépare le comptoir avec l'apprentie afin d'éviter la catastrophe du jour précédent, lève la tête et fixe le garçon.  
—  Il était en train de remonter les bretelles de Lu, explique ce dernier du bout des lèvres.  
—  Léonard, grogne sa compagne, accouche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait, mademoiselle "Moi, Je".  
—  Lucas créait, il dansait sur une musique de Supertramp et il notait les enchaînements. Je le regardais faire, c'était impressionnant. J'attendais qu'il fasse une pause. Elles sont arrivées et Chiara a demandé ce que racontait La quête, si Sacha en était le danseur principal. C'est Noémie – tu sais la gentille petite brune qui nous a amenés à la boulangerie avant-hier – qui en est l'héroïne et Sacha le mauvais. Être élèves, stagiaires ou titulaires ne fait aucune différence, lui a-t-il dit.  
—  Je confirme, s'écrie Matte qui s'attable avec eux. Stagiaire, je me suis retrouvé soliste dès ma venue. A dix-huit ans.  
—  C'était prévisible, il a été contre Gil Roman dans le but de t'avoir avec lui, réplique Victoire, un métis élancé et jovial.  
—  Et Sean en avait dix-sept, insiste Alexeï qui s'oublie dans l'histoire.  
—  Le passage qu'il crée sera pour Étienne.  
—  Lu qui ne le supporte pas, ricane Emily. J'aurais aimé voir sa tête.  
—  Il est bon, le meilleur d'entre nous, s'exclame Kevin qui a un faible pour le jeune Normand.  
—  Mais pas le plus sérieux, rectifie Mikael. Il aime trop la fête et les filles.  
—  Crois-moi que s'il déconne, Lucas va vite le recadrer, commente Matte.  
—  Bref, elle a dit à Lucas qu'elle avait des résultats plus brillants qu’Étienne. Il est demeuré calme et lui a répondu tout à trac que le jour où elle parviendrait à exprimer l'ombre d'un sentiment dans la danse, ne fut-ce que l'amour de son art, ils en reparleraient. Mais qu'avant elle allait devoir beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup travailler. Elle en est restée la bouche ouverte...  
Le garçon s'interrompt brusquement quand il aperçoit Étienne et ses copains. Ces six là semblent inséparables. Son chéri arrive derrière eux avec Sacha.  
—  Tu voulais me parler, Léonard ?  
Celui-ci affiche sa surprise.  
—  Lucas voit toujours tout, précise Sean.  
—  Il n'y a pas d'activité ce week-end et après-demain, pourrions-nous nous familiariser avec la scène de la salle Jorge Donn ?  
Sa demande lui plaît. Pourtant s'il accorde la permission à Léonard et ses amis, il doit la donner à tous et il ne les connaît pas encore.  
—  Tu es prêt à en assumer la responsabilité ? l'interroge-t-il. Tu aurais les clefs de dix à seize heures. Tu les rends à Abdel qui passera l'inspection avant de les accepter. Tu dois comprendre que tes condisciples auront pareillement le droit d'y être. Il n'y a pas raison de privilégier certains.  
Léonard hésite.  
—  Non, dit-il enfin du bout des lèvres.  
—  Sage décision. Le week-end, je suis au Motus. Je te rappelle d'ailleurs que toi aussi. Soyez-là lundi à dix heures.  
Sacha lève les yeux au ciel. Bien que Lucas se soit reposé hier, jouant simplement les public-relation avec la clientèle quand cela s'avérait indispensable, le soliste s'inquiète. Rémi note son attention incessante, sa prévenance de tous les instants.

  
Lui a décidé de faire le point lundi avec Fabrice et ses aides sur le fiasco d'hier. Il n'était pas dû à un problème de qualité des mets mais d'organisation. A treize heures, les bains-marie n'étaient pas mis en place dans le comptoir qui était totalement vide. Même les salades-repas, les entrées froides, les desserts n'étaient pas dressés. Il était certain qu'une quarantaine de repas minimum seraient à fournir. Cela signifie au moins deux fois trente plats de chaque sorte car escompter que les choix seront parfaitement répartis entre les convives est une utopie. Fabrice en avait prévu vingt cinq. Trop peu. Avec les employés, les ouvriers, il y a eu quarante huit repas servis. Avant même la fin de l'atelier, il n'y avait déjà plus de bavarois aux framboises qui se taillent en général un franc succès. Les aiguillettes de poulet vinrent ensuite à manquer. Et finalement, les salades au saumon sur lesquels s'étaient rabattu les derniers. Sans parler l'après-midi des desserts à emporter achetés par les employés pour les enfants ou des plats froids commandés pour le repas du soir. Le résultat a dépassé leurs prévisions. Tout est à revoir. Aujourd'hui, pas de personnel à nourrir, juste les élèves et les danseurs, il a pourtant suivi pas à pas la préparation dès neuf heures pendant que de son côté son chéri créait. Il a été bien inspiré. Une fois de plus, ils couraient à la catastrophe.

  
—  Que ferons-nous  ? s'enquiert Emily.  
—  Programmes libres en essayant d'occuper le plus d'espace possible sur la scène. Oui, Étienne ?  
—  Il paraît que le samedi soir vous sortez tous ensemble. Avec les élèves également ?  
—  Je vais finir par penser que seule la fête t'intéresse.  
—  Non. La danse est ma passion. Mon unique raison de vivre même. Nous sommes en vacances, se justifie le Normand. Et à Paris. J'aimerais en profiter. Dès septembre, elle sera ma priorité.  
—  Je l'espère, fait Lucas qu'il voit légèrement soucieux.  
Bien qu'il ignore pourquoi, il lui a confié que le garçon le touchait.  
—  Les élèves viennent fréquemment avec nous. Nous dînons au Motus et patientons jusqu'à la fermeture de la cuisine. Lucas, Rémi nous accompagnent, je dirais que ce dernier nous guide, plaisante Sacha. Il y a souvent son frère Oli et sa petite-amie, nos amis, des danseurs, des clients du Motus. Parfois l'un ou l'autre du personnel. Nous sélectionnons des établissements gay-friendly dans le Marais. Nous terminons régulièrement par le Dean's. Lorsque nous sommes nombreux, nous faisons un pot commun que gère le plus âgé. On le réapprovisionne en cours de tournée si nécessaire.  
—  Cela revient cher ? questionne Kevin.  
—  Sauf exception, nous buvons modérément. Par hygiène de vie. Le dîner au Motus si vous choisissez ce que Rémi concocte spécialement pour nous est à un prix modeste. Pas plus coûteux qu'une pizza pour trois services, précise Sacha. Nous sommes beaucoup à manger là plusieurs soirées par semaine. La table 7 nous est réservée et vous y trouverez toujours des danseurs de la compagnie ou de l'opéra.  
—  Vous n'êtes que vingt-huit , je ne peux pas mettre sur pied un secours social mais si vous rencontrez des difficultés, venez me voir et ça restera entre nous, insiste son Lucas.

oOo

  
Son homme a repris sa place pleinement. Il éprouve tant de plaisir à le contempler du bar alors qu'il circule habilement entre les tables, demande en souriant aux consommateurs s'ils sont satisfaits. Son cœur se gonfle d'amour et de fierté. De la table 7, un autre regard le suit. Les yeux sombres de Sacha guettent le moindre signe de fatigue de Lucas. Celui-ci pose une main sur l'épaule du blond en passant, lui glisse une parole rassurante. Cette tendresse unique qui les lie l'agace.  
—  Je crois qu'on peut filer, mon ange, souffle-t-il en s'appuyant sur le comptoir à ses côtés.  
Rémi le saisit contre lui d'un mouvement qu'il sait trop possessif mais qu'il ne contrôle pas.  
—  Tu vas bien ?  
—  Mais, oui. Je me ménage, tu le sais. Sortir va nous détendre. Il nous faut opter pour des clubs vastes et à la clientèle jeune, raille-t-il avec un coup d’œil vers la table 7.  
En effet, elle est bondée et la 8 a été réquisitionnée par les danseurs également. Ceux qui sont rentrés ont envie de renouer avec leurs habitudes qu'ils avaient parfois un peu délaissées et les élèves ont envie d'essayer. La relève de leur car de touristes est là, pense Rémi avec amusement. Et elle sera là, chaque année.

  
Ils s'éclipsent tous les deux afin de se changer à l'appartement. Ils prennent leur douche ensemble sans pour autant faire l'amour. Lucas l'envisage ostensiblement, le frôle abondamment mais dès que Rémi tente de le toucher, il s'éloigne. Monsieur joue à se faire désirer. Un jeu que Rémi connaît et apprécie. Un jeu qui les conduit au paradis quand, revenus chez eux au matin, après l'avoir charmé, échauffé tout au long de la nuit, Lucas, sous le ciel qui s'empourpre, rend les armes en criant ses sentiments et sa jouissance.

  
Il matte son chéri alors qu'il s'habille. Les cuisses nerveuses, le triangle pileux foncé, le sexe au repos. Le boxer. La poitrine glabre aux abdos bien dessinés et les tétons grainés. Le tee-shirt gris clair aux reflets brillants qui accuse chacun de ses muscles, l'encolure en V met en valeur le cou fin. Peu à peu sa peau disparaît avalée par les tissus anthropophages. Il le voit prendre le pantalon en cuir souple Lagerfeld à la coupe jean slim qui lui a coûté une fortune et que Lucas n'a pas osé porter, avant de le remettre, puis de le prendre à nouveau. Et, de le revêtir. Il lui va à merveille. Les idées pas très sages qu'il avait pendant la douche lui reviennent à la mémoire et émeuvent le bas de son corps. Il avance les mains, saisit ses hanches, il palpe les fesses moulées dans la peausserie noire, colle son pubis à peine couvert d'un boxer au sien. Cela n'arrange pas son érection.  
—  Tu es une incitation à la débauche, mon cœur, souffle-t-il la bouche sur la sienne.  
—  Dans cette absence de tenue, ta plastique va faire son petit effet aussi, se moque-t-il en lui rendant son baiser.  
—  Je tenais à voir ce que tu allais mettre. Tiens, fait-il en lui tendant une légère écharpe de soie presque transparente.  
—  Non. Pas de foulard.  
Lucas s'empare d'un ras de cou tressé sur lequel sont enfilées trois grosses perles sombres de Tahiti, avant de regagner la salle de bain. Perplexe, Rémi inspecte leur garde-robe et se décide pour un jean slim immaculé assez ajusté, un tee shirt identique à celui de Lucas en gris souris, une chemise ébène à col Mao qu'il va porter déboutonnée et manches retroussées, il utilise les contrastes. L'image qui apparaît dans le miroir le fait se retourner. Son Lucas a remonté ses cheveux en un chignon rond un peu ébouriffé dégageant sa nuque et soulignant l'ovale de son visage. Il sourit en voyant à ses pieds les hautes baskets Louboutin en cuir qui n'étaient jamais sorties de leur boîte. Ce soir, il ose enfin.

  
L'ensemble le rajeunit beaucoup. Il retrouve à la fois l'adolescent de dix huit ans un peu rock’n’roll qui l'a séduit il y a quatre ans et l'homme que peu à peu il devient, sûr de lui, conscient de sa beauté et de son charisme. Un mélange sulfureux et dangereux pour sa tranquillité.  
—  Tu es superbe.  
—  Toi aussi, répond-il en l'envisageant des pieds à la tête.  
Il échange les chaussures qu'il a à la main contre les mêmes baskets que son amant mais blanches. Ce dernier l'attire, passe une main sensuelle dans ses cheveux qui s'entêtent à tomber sur ses yeux, effleurent ses lèvres des siennes, avant d'attacher à son poignet plusieurs de ses liens de cuir aux brimborions qui tintinnabulent à chaque mouvement.  
—  J'appose ma marque, plaisante Lucas.  
—  Les menottes ne suffisent pas  ?  
—  Je pourrais ainsi te suivre à la trace, ou plutôt au bruit, au cas où tu aurais des envies d'évasion.  
L'enserrant entre ses bras, Rémi dément sa supposition. Percevant le parfum capiteux qu'il lui a offert, il niche le visage en son cou et le respire. Il le sent frémir contre lui. Lucas caresse sa peau sous le tee shirt. Il s'enivre à sa bouche. Est-il indispensable de sortir ce soir ?  
—  Il faut y aller, mon ange. Ils nous attendent.  
Depuis la scène de Manu à Liège, Lucas veille soigneusement à ne pas les faire poireauter. Déjà, il s'est éloigné de lui.  
—  Viens.

  
—  Wouaw ! s'exclame Étienne lorsqu'ils descendent. Vous avez l'intention de convertir les hétéros ?  
Avec un petit air narquois qu'il comprend mal, son mari pose la veste courte qu'il n'a pas mise sur le dossier d'une chaise et appelle Nicolas qui s'empresse d'apporter les bouteilles de vin réclamées qui font le tour des tables. Depuis leur arrivée, Sacha détourne ostensiblement le regard. Il en sait le pourquoi. Son expression lorsqu'il a vu Lucas trahissait autant son admiration que son désir et ses sentiments. Son homme se perche sur la barre d'un tabouret et se penche par dessus le bar afin de prendre sur l'égouttoir un verre supplémentaire pour Hermine, une mignonne petite blonde qui est toujours tenue à l'écart.  
—  Putain ! Le cul qu'il a, s'écrie à son tour un autre des six.  
Sacha lève brusquement le nez de son assiette et le fusille d'un œil tellement noir qu'il est impossible de déterminer où se termine l'iris et où débute la pupille. Le garçon demeure interloqué devant sa fureur, puis semble se ratatiner sur son siège. Comme ça, c'est fait. Ils sont au courant. Rémi repousse d'un geste mécontent son plat. C'est plus fort que lui, Sacha ne peut s'empêcher de réagir. Il ne serait pas étonné de le voir un jour exhiber un tatouage avec le nom de son propre mec proclamant à la face de l'univers entier son attachement. Matte essaye tant bien que mal de faire diversion et de rompre le silence. Revenu, Lucas qui n'a rien entendu lui donne la réplique.  
—  Non, nous n'irons pas. Pas dans les circonstances actuelles. J'aurais aimé, beau diable, mais ce n'est pas possible.  
—  De quoi parlez-vous ? intervient Sacha.  
—  De l’inauguration de l'Espace Maurice Béjart à la Collection suisse de la danse à Lausanne. Le 4 septembre, précise-t-il avec une grimace, ce qui explique tout.  
—  Allez-y seuls. Il faudra trois jours. On se débrouillera.  
—  Non, Sashka. Je veux être avec vous. Pour rien au monde, je ne raterais les premiers pas du Béjart Ballet Paris. Ils se passeront de nous. On ira ensemble. L'inauguration en elle-même, les discours, les ronds de jambe ne m'attirent pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je patienterai jusqu'aux représentations de Noël au Palais Beaulieu, les 14 et 15 décembre.  
—  Nous y interpréterons quoi ? s'enquiert une élève.  
—  Le 14  : Fleur de R'âge et L'amour du poète. Le 15 : La quête et Concert de danses. Tout est sold out via la billetterie de Lausanne. La semaine suivante nous serons ici à la salle Jorge Donn pour cinq soirées. Ensuite, ce seront les congés de Noël et Nouvel An.  
—  Boléro en rappel ? demande Karol.  
—  Boléro en rappel, uniquement à la salle Jorge Donn. J'aimerais chorégraphier quelque chose sur "Amsterdam". La mélodie de ce morceau s'inspire d'une adaptation par Bethoven d'un chant traditionnel irlandais. Étrange alchimie, non ? Y mêler la version de Brel et celle de Bowie me plairait. Une preuve que la musique, la danse sont des arts qui traversent les frontières et les siècles. Il faut que j'écoute attentivement "Since Greybeards Inform Us that Youth Will Decay", peut-être pourrait-il servir d'introduction ou de fin. Je verrai.  
—  Toi, tu as fini La quête, se moque Sacha.  
—  Pas tout à fait. Ton rôle, oui. Tu as du pain sur la planche, dit-il avec un clin d’œil. Il reste au moins un tableau et le final. Étienne. Je voudrais te voir lundi. Victoire. Également. Rémi. C'est une idée ou le bavarois à la mangue était minuscule ?  
—  Ils sont comme d'habitude, mon cœur, c'est toi qui es de plus en plus gourmand, raille-t-il.  
—  Pffffffft ! souffle-t-il en léchant sa cuillère avec application.  
—  Me voir ? interroge le jeune métis un peu inquiet.  
Sean assis à ses côtés lui envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes qui fait crier le garçon.  
—  Lundi à neuf heures trente à la salle Jorge Donn. Oui, je sais, Étienne, ce sont les vacances et vous êtes libres de...  
—  Je serai là, Lucas, l'interrompt ce dernier.  
—  Moi aussi, balbutie Victoire à qui Sean a glissé quelques mots à voix basse et qui paraît bouleversé.  
—  Tiens.  
Un deuxième bavarois atterrit devant son chéri.  
—  Tu as maigri, continue John. Je n'aime pas ça.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se préoccuper de son Lucas ? Celui-ci lui lance un petit regard en coin légèrement provocant et déguste son second dessert avec le même plaisir.  
—  Qui est le plus âgé, ce soir ?  
—  La plus âgée, rectifie Lisbeth. C'est moi.  
—  C'est la première fois qu'une fille s'occupe du pot commun, remarque Matte.  
—  Allez-y les enfants, quinze euros pour débuter. On rajoutera si nécessaire. Pas question d'avoir trop d'argent sur moi. Je tiens à la vie.  
Lisbeth s'applique, compte et recompte l'argent, puis les convives des deux tables, ajoute les six clients qui vont les accompagner à l'équation, recompte une dernière fois avant de se déclarer satisfaite. Ils sont partis pour une nuit qu'il prévoit mouvementée.

oOo

  
Le Bubbles est un nouveau club. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Enfin, tout est relatif. Il y a facilement trois fois la clientèle du Dean's lorsque celui-ci est bondé, pourtant ça a l'air vide. C'est grand, très grand. Une cabine de DJ trône en hauteur au milieu du trèfle brillant que forment trois vastes pistes en métal. Deux bars, l'un avec des tabourets lumineux, l'autre où l'on sert les gens debout. Rémi les entraîne vers des banquettes derrière une des surfaces polies. Depuis qu'ils sont sortis, la main de Rémi n'a pas lâché sa taille ou son dos. Il ne s'en plaint pas. Sa possessivité l'amuse et lui rappelle les débuts de leur idylle. Il s’appesantit contre lui, l'étreinte se resserre. Rémi : amour, amant, ami. Sa moitié. Il pose le front sur son épaule.

  
Ils commandent les boissons. Et Lisbeth compte et recompte soigneusement la somme qu'elle doit payer au serveur. Ensuite, elle compte et recompte le reliquat, le range en une menue bourse de tissu dont elle passe le cordon à son cou et qu'elle dissimule sous son haut. Ils ne risquent pas d'égarer un seul centime, c'est certain. Cela le fait rire. Il ne lui connaissait pas ce côté maniaque. Il est pressé de danser. Il tire son compagnon sur la piste, tend la main à Sacha qui se lève en souriant afin de les rejoindre. Il est bien entre les hommes qui font sa vie. Les autres les rejoignent, leur petit coin est animé et attire du monde. Les élèves sont contents. Il veut tout oublier excepté la musique.

  
Un mouvement en face de lui suscite son attention. Qui est ce mec qui étreint Rémi, l'embrasse et discute avec lui ? Son mari semble embarrassé, voire tétanisé comme devant l'apparition d'un fantôme. L'inconnu en profite, l'empoigne par les hanches, le colle à lui.  
—  Rémi ! intervient-il d'un ton sec en toisant l'individu.  
—  Excuse-moi, dit ce dernier à Rémi en l'ignorant royalement. Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà en main pour la nuit. Inscris-moi ton numéro, je te sonnerai rapidement, dit-il en lui tendant sa paume et un bic qu'il a sorti de Dieu seul sait où.  
Il fixe son homme puis ce gêneur qui sollicite un être qu'il méconnaît : le Rémi prostitué. Une rage immense l'envahit.  
—  Tu ne l'appelleras pas. Tu ne lui adresseras plus la parole. Tu ne l'approcheras même pas, assène-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Si tu...  
—  Lucas, il ne peut pas savoir, tente vainement de faire valoir Rémi. Je ne suis...  
—  Tu le défends ? s'exclame-t-il au delà de toute raison.  
—  Bonsoir, Édouard. Qu'arrive-t-il ici ? Danseur ?  
—  Toi aussi tu connais ce mec ? Vous vous êtes donné le mot tous les deux ? Vous voilà au moins avec un point commun : le lit de ce tordu, fait-il encore plus furieux.  
—  Lucas !  
—  Édouard est un ancien client, dit Rémi avec un rictus amer. J'ai quitté la prostitution il y a six ans et Lucas est mon compagnon, explicite-t-il en se tournant vers l'importun.  
—  Désolé. Nous nous étions perdus de vue depuis des années, justifie celui-ci en le fixant. Ayez une bonne fin de soirée, achève-t-il avant de s'éloigner.  
Il demeure là, immobile, les poings serrés à regarder la silhouette élégante qui se perd dans la masse.  
—  C'est l'avocat ? Il ne lit pas les journaux ?  
Accepter son vécu. Ne jamais le reprocher. Il se l'était promis. Éviter de l'imaginer dans d'autres bras, soir après soir... Il inspire profondément, prend sur lui. Il noue ses doigts à ceux de Rémi, caresse du pouce le dessus de sa main.  
—  Il est juriste en effet, admet Sacha qui enlace Matte venu aux nouvelles. C'est un chouette type, Lucas. Ne le juge pas. Ce genre de préjugés, ce n'est pas toi. Viens, chéri.  
Son flamboyant tire son petit-ami vers la table leur permettant de s'expliquer en tête à tête.  
—  Lucas, je suis désolé, je..., débute Rémi.  
—  Chut, mon ange, murmure-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. J'ai vu rouge en le voyant te toucher et toi ne réagissant pas. Je n'ai pas compris que tu étais pétrifié devant ce passé qui ressurgissait. Oublie. L'avenir est devant toi. Notre avenir.  
—  Mes choix vont-ils me pourrir la vie longtemps ? grogne son homme.  
—  Tu t'es braqué, mon ange et je ne t'ai pas aidé avec mon réflexe de jalousie. Je sais que c'est stupide, c'est un temps révolu. J'aurais dû m'abstenir d'interférer. Un simple mot de ta part et c'était réglé. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est moi.  
Il ne sait que dire pour que la souffrance qu'il lit dans les yeux noisette s'efface.  
—  Sauf que j'étais paralysé et que ce mot, je ne l'ai pas dit.  
—  Tu l'aurais fait si je t'en avais offert l'opportunité.  
Il l'entraîne vers les fauteuils. En désespoir de cause, il entreprend de gommer ce malheureux épisode avec force baisers.  
—  On prend une autre consommation ici ? Ou on change d'établissement ? les interrompt Matte.  
Ils jettent un coup d’œil vers leur petit monde.  
—  Tous semblent s'amuser, non ? Dis leur que j'offre un verre, termine Lucas en songeant aux gamins désargentés dont la plupart n'ont que deux ou trois ans de moins que lui.  
—  Je crois, oui. Bon, on reste ici. Je vais voir ce qu'ils boivent.  
—  Allons nous dépenser, Sacha fera la commande, fait-il avec un clin d’œil à ce dernier. Et tu oses dire que je ne délègue pas, se moque Lucas ce qui fait marrer le blond.  
Rémi se remet peu à peu du passage express d'Edouard. Quoiqu'un léger malaise persiste au fond de lui. Les réactions de son homme l'étonnent encore. Sa colère lorsqu'il l'a vu entre les bras de l'avocat était immense, pourtant, il s'est repris très rapidement et a ensuite occulté son propre ressenti afin de le soutenir. Ni blâme, ni mépris, juste de l'amour. Combien de fois, Lucas a-t-il prouvé qu'il serait à ses côtés  coûte que coûte ?  
Lucas qui s'évade dans la musique, dans la danse. Ses gestes sensuels l'émeuvent. Le rythme l'emporte en son univers. Cet univers où il conserve son mystère. Il pose la main sur sa nuque, l'attire à lui. Ses lèvres effleurent les siennes.  
—  Je t'aime, honey, dit-il bien qu'avec la sono, il y ait peu de chances qu'il l'entende.

oOo

  
Lorsque le Dean's les accueille, il est tard ou tôt. Helmut est au bout de son comptoir en train de discuter avec Lionel. En fin de matinée, ils partiront en vacances à la Côte d'Azur. Son chéri les embrasse avec tendresse. Ils vont lui manquer.  
—  Ce n'est qu'une absence de quelques jours, mon poussin, dit Helmut en l'enlaçant. Tu peux être sûr qu'on pensera à toi.  
—  Tu nous appelles si tu as le moindre souci, renchérit Lionel. Nous serons en contact. Fais attention à...  
—  Tu n'es pas lassé qu'il soit autant recherché ? Protégé ? demande Léonard à Rémi tandis que Lionel égrène de multiples recommandations.  
—  La mère de Lucas est morte lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, depuis il a vécu seul et en a souffert. Le père, volage et violent, les avait quittés longtemps avant laissant son gosse assumer seul pendant trois ans la maladie de sa mère.  
—  Il n'a pas dû avoir une enfance facile, s'indigne Emily qui est plutôt silencieuse de nature, alors que Léonard parle pour deux et parfois en dépit du bon sens.  
—  C'est certain. Helmut et Lionel sont pour lui ce qui ressemble le plus à des images paternelles. Il adore le premier qui le lui rend bien et le second qui le guide depuis ses débuts. Lionel a abandonné le Béjart Ballet Lausanne dans le but de l'appuyer dans son projet d'école. Dans son esprit, Lucas symbolise la succession de Jorge Donn. Qu'il soit le père de Sacha a aidé au départ à leur rapprochement.  
Il n'évoque pas Amin qui fait partie du jardin secret de son compagnon. Il en a déjà trop dit.  
—  Sacha en frère de Lucas ? Tu es sûr que c'est ainsi qu'ils voient les choses ? raille le garçon.  
Les pieds dans le plat, une fois de plus. Il fixe dans les yeux l'élève qui finit par les détourner, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
—  Tu t'engages là sur une pente savonneuse, Léonard. Une pente où tu n'as rien à faire, le met-il en garde. Sacha est notre meilleur ami. La muse de Lucas, son aide la plus précieuse et la plus sûre. J'ai pleine confiance en eux.

  
Si une petite voix désagréable s'empresse de souffler qu'il y est un peu contraint par les circonstances, il la chasse illico. Il jette un coup d’œil au soliste qui, le bras autour du mince corps de Matte, serre celui-ci contre lui. A sa manière, il est profondément attaché à l'impétueux Italien, toujours en quête de câlins mais qui en offre autant qu'il en reçoit. Matte est un rayon de soleil. Un peu chatouilleux, c'est vrai, songe-t-il avec affection. Dans La quête, tout un tableau a été créé pour lui. Il a aussi un rôle non négligeable dans L'amour du poète et dans Concert de danses. Infatigable travailleur, il ne déçoit jamais son chorégraphe. S'il est l'un des danseurs préférés de celui-ci qui apprécie sa signature gestuelle, il est également un ami. Matte qui oscille entre sa tendresse et son admiration envers Lucas et sa jalousie provoquée par l'amour inconditionnel que lui porte Sacha. Danseraient-ils de la même manière sans cet amour et cette souffrance à exprimer ? Bonne question.

  
—  Tu rêves, mon ange ?  
—  Léonard s'étonnait de te voir sans cesse entouré. Mon esprit s'est égaré du côté du palais Beaulieu et de la rencontre avec Matte.  
—  Inoubliable. Je l'ai encore devant les yeux, s'attendrit Lucas. Il était craquant et tellement vivant. Tu te rappelles comme ils se bouffaient le nez à cette époque, se moque-t-il en observant le couple qui à son tour discute avec Lionel.  
—  Je me rappelle surtout de la jalousie de Sacha, oui. Comme chaque fois que tu distingues un interprète. Peur d'être détrôné dans ton cœur.  
—  Cela n'arrivera jamais. Je lui en ai fait serment, dit gravement Lucas sans remarquer la stupéfaction de ses deux élèves.  
—  Vous voilà bien sérieux, de quoi parlez-vous tous les quatre ? intervient justement le soliste.  
—  De vous, reconnaît Lucas en les entraînant vers leur place habituelle.  
—  Raconte ! s'exclame Matte.  
—  Jamais. Tu es déjà bien trop orgueilleux, mon beau diable. Et puis, je n'ai pas bu assez pour les déclarations d'amour, plaisante son homme.  
—  Trop tard, c'est dit, ironise le jeune soliste qui empoigne Lucas par le cou et l'embrasse bruyamment sur la joue.  
—  Comme si tu ne le savais pas, raille Sacha. Lucas te passe tout. Programmes libres ! lance-t-il en imitant parfaitement la cambrure, la mimique et l'accent de son compagnon qui éclate de rire.  
—  Envieux ! réplique ce dernier.  
Le ton est donné. Le sourire aux lèvres, Rémi les regarde se chamailler gentiment tous les trois.  
—  J'aime l'ambiance ici à Paris, commente Emily, à Lausanne c'est moins affectueux, moins soudé. Parfois même, la rivalité est pleine de rancune et de fiel. Nous avons deux spécialistes dans le genre, achève-t-elle avec amertume.  
Rémi voit passer l'image de Lu, la jeune asiatique. Qui est la ou le second ?  
—  Ne t'y trompe pas. En répétition et en leçon, tu vas voir une autre facette de Lucas. Il est très rigoureux. Parfois sévère. En dehors du boulot, ses danseurs peuvent tout avoir de lui.  
—  Les garçons ont déjà vécu ça lorsqu'ils ont dansé avec lui Boléro à l'opéra de Lausanne. Il ne les a pas épargnés, c'est vrai, pas plus que Sacha d'ailleurs, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts et devaient beaucoup progresser en peu de temps. Nous sommes au courant de l'aide apportée à Sean et Alexeï, de sa dispute avec Roman pour Matte et même du problème de Lise, admet-elle avec une moue qui en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense des indiscrétions commises à ce sujet. Nous sommes venus plus tôt en sachant qu'il nous accueillerait. Pour la plupart, nos locations se terminaient fin juillet, au plus tard le quinze août tels Étienne et ses colocs qui vivaient ensemble dans une immense baraque un peu déglinguée. Cela permet aux propriétaires de faire les petits travaux nécessaires, aux nouveaux étudiants de s'installer. Ceux qui ne renouvellent pas le bail et ne rentrent pas chez les parents se retrouvent à la rue bien avant septembre, avoue-t-elle. On a squatté chez un copain puis un second en attendant le premier car de la compagnie qui venait sur Paris. Nous n'avions pas pour le billet. C'était ça ou le stop.  
Ses révélations l’abasourdissent.  
—  Il y en a encore d'autres dans ce cas à Lausanne ? s'inquiète-t-il.  
—  Non. Ceux qui manquent sont en famille. Sauf quelques exceptions. Nathan a été mis à la porte par ses parents, il est chez son petit-copain Mehdi en Belgique.  
—  Chassé parce qu'il est gay ?  
—  Oui. Steven est en vacances chez Serena en Espagne. Il n'était pas chaud chaud pour y aller, ils ne sont ensemble que depuis trois mois et quoi qu'en dise Léonard ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille vivre avec elle. Rocca est brésilien, faute de moyens, il est chez sa tante à Bourges. Il s'y ennuie ferme et je crois qu'il ne tardera pas à nous rejoindre. Dieudonné n'a pu retourner au Togo, il fait la fête à Marseille chez un lointain cousin. C'est certain, on ne le reverra pas avant la fin du mois.  
—  Viens. Pas question de rater ça, lui enjoint Lucas sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre à Emily. Il revient, crie-t-il malgré tout.  
—  On n'a pas commandé !  
—  Ils vont s'en occuper.  
—  Je m'en charge, se moque Helmut derrière eux. On ne veut pas rater le spectacle.

  
Rémi grimace tout en enlaçant son compagnon afin de le guider sur les rythmes latinos. Il imagine, emplis de fantasmes, les yeux qui observent les déhanchements, qui suivent, moulé en son pantalon de cuir, le corps de son amant pressé sur le sien. Et en oublie que Lucas n'est pas l'unique à les tenter. Au fond, peu importe. Une main sur la nuque de son chéri, l'autre dans la cambrure de son dos, il danse. La chaleur du corps familier qui épouse le sien est promesse de jouissance. Pour rien au monde, il n'interromprait la communion qui les unit sur la musique et dont il a tant besoin ce soir. Ils ne font qu'un. Il sait que d'autres couples les ont imités et s'en donnent à cœur joie. Keza, le DJ, continue sur sa lancée, le zouk suit les rythmes latinos. Il ne se couchera pas tôt cette nuit.

  
—  Kizomba ! s'exclame Sacha en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Je te l'emprunte le temps d'un ou deux morceaux.  
—  Non ! proteste son Lucas.  
—  Oh si ! se marre le soliste. Tu es divin là-dedans. Tu vas comprendre, termine-t-il en le fixant lui. Viens.  
Sacha a saisi la main de Lucas et l'entraîne vers la cabine du DJ. Un peu déboussolé d'être ainsi dépouillé, il se retrouve assis devant son verre parmi les autres.  
—  C'est une danse apprise lors de l'atelier africain, explique Emily. Les filles étaient en minorité, Matte et Lucas se sont sacrifiés et ont dansé avec quasi tous les garçons. Le résultat était assez détonnant. Tu vois, ce sont les impulsions du pouce de Sacha dans le dos de Lucas qui le dirigent.  
Voir son amour serré entre les bras de Sacha ne lui procure aucun plaisir. Matte de son côté a chipé les chaussures à talons hauts d'une des filles et danse avec Victoire. Il doit faire une drôle de tête en les regardant car les gloussements d'Emily et Léonard lui parviennent. Manifestement, le kizomba exige des mouvements de hanches lascifs et accentués. Très féminins aussi. Les jambes légèrement pliées, son entrejambe collé à la cuisse de Sacha, Lucas ondoie contre la hanche de celui-ci. Retenu par le bras de son danseur, il rejette le torse en arrière prenant appui sur son pubis avant de reprendre sa place et ses balancements du bas des reins. Peu à peu, incapable de détourner les yeux, il sent un désir irrépressible l'envahir. Les figures se succèdent pour la même finalité, l'ondulation du bassin de Lucas sur une partie du corps de Sacha. Il n'a pas un seul geste qui ne soit en symbiose avec lui. Sa voisine compte les temps, les pas.  
—  Impeccable. Ils ont l'habitude d'évoluer ensemble, leur entente est parfaite, note-t-elle.  
Encore ! pense-t-il avec humeur.  
—  Putain. Lucas est tellement sexy là-dedans. Il ferait bander un bonze, déclare à son tour une voix grave. Bien que Sacha soit superbe et très érotique aussi. Le must : les deux ensemble. Miam...  
—  Toi, tu as bu, accuse-t-il.  
—  Mea culpa, ricane Manu en l'embrassant. Je savais vous dénicher ici.  
—  Tu as perdu Yvan ?  
—  Il arrive avec Tony ou Stevy. Ou Freddy... Je ne sais plus. Un truc en Y. Mignon. Un bon coup, j'espère.  
Un passage plus langoureux, Sacha renverse Lucas vers le sol. Le pied posé dans le creux du dos de son partenaire afin de s'équilibrer, ce dernier, tenu uniquement par la force des bras de son complice, a le dos quasiment sur le sol. Lentement, Sacha le fait pivoter autour d'un axe imaginaire pendant plus d'un demi cercle avant de le redresser d'une main. Du revers de l'autre, il effleure tout en volupté le côté de Lucas et renoue sans difficulté avec le rythme du kizomba. Son pouce sur la taille de Lucas commande et il a l'impression que le bas-ventre de son homme va à la rencontre de celui de Sacha pour un coït lent et amoureux. Dire qu'il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un danse avec lui. Un coup d’œil au deuxième couple lui montre que leurs attitudes sont tout aussi évocatrices. Perché sur ses talons, le dos cambré, le fessier insolent, Matte est un démon de luxure troublant de dualité. Il sourit, amusé.  
—  Wouaw ! C'est chaud ! s'exclame Hermine, la petite blonde qu'ils ont tenté d'intégrer dans le groupe malgré l'évidente réticence des élèves. A ta place, Rémi, je surveille mon mari. A moins d'aimer les parties de jambes en l'air à trois comme Manuel et Yvan.  
—  C'est de la danse, intervient Kei d'un ton méprisant. N'insinue pas autre chose.  
—  Tout à fait. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, ironise la gamine d'un air entendu.  
Il a découvert la seconde peste et conçoit mieux l'opprobre dont elle fait l'objet.  
—  Ce que je fais de mon couple ne te regarde pas, morveuse, assène Manu d'un ton glacial qui lui donne à songer qu'il a bu moins qu'il ne l'a cru et a joué, une fois de plus, la carte de la provoc.  
Soudain Yvan est là accompagné d'un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, grand, mince, aux traits fins ainsi qu'ils les apprécient tous les deux.  
—  Essaye de te trouver un mec, enjoint-il sèchement à la jeune fille, tu seras peut-être moins derrière celui des autres. Ah ! Tu n'as rien remarqué. Toi, si perspicace d'habitude, tu me déçois. Oui, mon beau Rémi, il en pince pour toi, le tendron. Méfie-toi. C'est petit mais ça rapporte d'énormes ennuis.  
—  Tu sais, moi, les filles..., dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.  
Lucas s'installe sur ses genoux, sa place étant prise par Yvan.  
—  Manu ? s'enquiert son chéri à celui-ci.  
—  Je crois qu'il est allé demander un certain tango à Keza, le renseigne Yvan.  
—  Tu te moques de moi ? Je n'irai pas, se plaint Lucas alors qu'il se blottit entre ses bras, la tête dans son cou.  
Rémi caresse discrètement son flanc, respire avec avidité sa peau échauffée par la danse, baise ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Il a une féroce envie de lui faire l'amour. D'oublier Édouard et tous les autres, de lui faire oublier le trop sensuel et aimant Sacha.  
—  Viens, mon bébé. Celle-là est à moi.  
Kei éclate de rire lorsque Lucas met sa main dans celle de Manu et le suit sur la piste sans piper mot.

oOo

  
Il est temps que l’ascenseur les dépose à leur étage. Faire l'amour en cet endroit confiné et public ne le tente pas particulièrement et Rémi a l'air diablement pressé. Il ouvre difficilement la porte pendant que son amant le colle sur le chambranle qui lui rentre dans le dos et se venge de son inattention en le mordant à la base du cou. A peine sur leur lit, il est déjà nu entre ses bras, geignant de volupté sous ses caresses exigeantes. La fièvre qu'il lit en ses yeux est contagieuse, il ne proteste pas lorsqu'il le retourne sur le ventre comme une poupée de chiffon. Déjà son corps est étendu sur le sien, ses mains palpent ses épaules pendant que sa bouche dominatrice mordille sa nuque, son dos, ses fesses. Il écarte celles-ci et sa langue le fouille avec emportement. Il se soulève pour lui offrir un meilleur accès à sa croupe. Il en désire plus, beaucoup plus. Il gémit la faim dévorante qu'il a de lui mais, il le sait, son Rémi n'en fera qu'à son idée. Quand il se retire, il reste là à genoux, offert, à espérer son bon plaisir. Les mains de son homme sur son fessier, il sent son regard sur lui. Il est maintenant encore plus impatient que lui. Son compagnon le sait. Ses doigts effleurent, agacent sans jamais réellement étreindre son sexe ou le pénétrer. Il fait durer l'attente. Encore. Et encore. Enfin Rémi saisit sa virilité fermement et le pénètre en même temps. Ils crient leur jouissance à l'unisson. En mouvements lents, Rémi le masturbe et ses va-et-vient en lui sont langoureux. Comme une danse. Son pouce sur son dos lui indique le rythme. Il reconnaît celui du kizomba. Il paye pour avoir dansé avec d'autres, pour l'avoir excité, toute la nuit, en œillades, en frôlements et il aime ça. À la folie. Il pourrait jouir là. Les geignements, les onomatopées de son chéri ne l'aident pas, il essaye de résister afin de prolonger sa félicité à lui mais l'orgasme fauche tout sur son passage et il éjacule et il gueule, alors que dans un dernier ahan Rémi se libère en lui. Ses bras ne le soutiennent plus, il s'aplatit fort peu glorieusement sur la couette avec un soupir de bien-être.  
—  Hmmm, c'était bon, lâche-t-il.  
Les lèvres de son amour frôlent sa nuque. Rémi inhale le parfum de sa peau exaltée, l'odeur de sexe qui imprègne les draps.  
—  Très bon, confirme-t-il.  
Ils étaient loin d'être rassasiés et ils ont remis ça une seconde fois en prenant le temps. Le soleil inonde le lit sous la verrière et baigne leurs corps luisants de sueur de ses rayons tièdes. Blotti sur le flanc de Rémi, il est bien et s'apprête à dormir un peu. C'est dimanche, ils sont complets à midi.  
—  Qu'est-ce que vous complotiez Sacha et toi avant de vous quitter  ?  
—  Il râlait parce qu'il était six heures du matin et que je me coucherais tard, se moque Lucas. Il était loin du compte, il en est presque huit.  
—  Dors, mon tout-beau, dors, lui conseille son homme.  
Comment tient-il le coup ?

 oOo

La salle Jorge Donn retentit de rires et de plaisanteries. Le dossier de Michel Gascard sur les genoux, Lucas observe les élèves chahuter.  
—  Venez vous asseoir, enjoint-il. Étienne, Victoire, je vous ai demandé de venir plus tôt afin de vous voir chacun un quart d'heure. Oui, c'est long, très long. D'abord vous chauffez vos muscles. Ensuite, je veux voir ce que vous avez préparé. Ta musique Etienne, puis celle de Victoire.  
Entre-temps, il lit les commentaires du directeur de Rudra et en retire l'essentiel pour lui. Une autre facette d'Etienne qui est dépeint comme un élève appliqué et prometteur bien que frondeur et toujours entouré d'éléments perturbateurs. Les attitudes des bras et le port de tête sont à surveiller, écrit Michel Gascard. Noté, pense Lucas. Victoire est un élément timide, qui a besoin d'encouragements et perd ses moyens devant les brimades. Les pas rapides et les sauts sont ses points forts. Les portés le point faible.

  
Étienne a choisi "Ibiza Bar" de Pink Floyd et Victoire "La Mérope", un aria baroque de Giacomelli chanté à l'époque par Farinelli. On ne peut vouloir goûts plus dissemblables. Musiques plus opposées. En son carnet, il gribouille ses remarques à la fin des deux prestations très intéressantes. Il y a vu beaucoup d'émotions inattendues. Chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Et doute de ses propres choix.  
—  Étienne, je voudrais que tu écoutes ça jusqu'au bout. Après, tu me donnes ce que cela t'inspire.  
La musique de "Better Days" de Supertramp s'élève, amplifiée par l’acoustique exceptionnelle de la salle. Le garçon installé sur le bord de la scène, est concentré. Il sait que les élèves ont discuté entre eux du ballet, de cette aventure de Noémie à la recherche d'elle-même, de son devenir, de l'amour. Ils en savent donc le sens. Dès les premiers pas d’Étienne, il réalise son égarement. S'il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer, c'est simplement que cet emploi n'est pas lui. La lutte décrite ne le touche aucunement. Sa révolte est ailleurs. Deux minutes pénibles se sont écoulées lorsqu'il décide de stopper le massacre.  
—  Étienne, arrête, mon grand. Ce n'est pas pour toi, dit-il gentiment. Victoire, à ton tour. D'accord. Merci, soupire-t-il au bout du même laps de temps. Vous l'avez compris, j'ai encore des rôles à attribuer dans le nouveau ballet. Il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on se tire dans les pattes. C'est la meilleure façon de demeurer à l'arrière. Vous danserez tous. Personne, chez moi, n'est inactif. Et pour cause, il y aura huit ballets cette saison en plus de Boléro. Deux où je suis chorégraphe, six de Maurice Béjart où je suis également danseur. Pour la neuvième de Beethoven, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux et nous devrons nous accorder chaque fois avec des interprètes extérieurs : les danseurs de l'opéra de Nice lors de nos représentations dans le midi de la France, ceux de l'opéra de Vienne en Autriche et en Allemagne, ceux de l'opéra de Paris à Marrakech pour la fête du trône. Ce dernier spectacle sera retransmis en direct à la télévision marocaine. Ce sera le plus ardu. Une gageure que nous tiendrons à tout prix. Bref, revenons-en à La quête. Manifestement, ce morceau ne vous parle ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous dansez mal ou que vous ne danserez pas, mais que, moi, j'ai fait une erreur dans mon choix de musique pour vous. Ne soyez pas déçus. J'ai envie de vous mettre tous les deux en avant et je le ferai. Je vous connais trop peu. Vous venez là de m'apporter des idées. Nous allons travailler ensemble, je trouverai demain ou dans une semaine. Ce n'est que partie remise. Promis. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, ajoute-t-il en souriant. La quête n'est programmée qu'au mois de décembre.  
—  Lucas ? l'appelle Étienne.  
—  Hmm ?  
—  On pourrait voir ce qui est déjà préparé ?  
—  Compliqué sans danseurs, grommelle-t-il.  
—  Crois-tu ? Tu t'assieds et tu ne bouges pas, lui dit son flamboyant. Noémie, Kei, Joaquin, Sean, Alexeï, Matte : les tableaux sept et huit. Ensuite Lise, Falila, Anissa, le début du neuf. Noémie, avec moi en fin. Vous n'oubliez pas l'échauffement.  
Ils sont en congé, mais aucun ne proteste. Sacha a autant d'ascendant sur les danseurs que lui.  
—  Trois combattantes à la place d'une douzaine ?  
—  Pourquoi en mets-tu douze sur ce plan alors qu'il ne te reste que cinq filles ? ricane-t-il.  
—  Avec les deux recrues de Lausanne et les quinze élèves féminines, nous sommes pourvus. Ce sont d'ailleurs celles-ci que je vais aligner sur ce passage difficile et acrobatique.  
Il entend des murmures dans son dos qui le font sourire intérieurement.  
—  Au besoin toi et Matte, vous...  
—  N'y pense pas, Sashka !  
—  Je te jure que vous êtes craquants dans le kizomba.  
—  Je confirme, approuve Keisuke en riant.  
Il lève les yeux au ciel et laisse Sacha se dépatouiller avec ses tableaux.

  
—  Des questions ?  
—  Quel est la place de Sacha dans la compagnie ?  
Cette intervention, il la doit à Hermine bien sûr dont Rémi lui a conté les remarques acides et le constat d'Yvan.  
—  Il est danseur soliste, professeur de danse contemporaine quand il le faut et il seconde Patrick Dupond qu'il remplacera dès la saison prochaine au poste de directeur artistique. Il assume ses responsabilités pendant les vacances de Patrick. Autre chose de plus utile ?  
—  À quoi vont ressembler nos journées exactement ? Il est impossible d'avoir une réponse précise, grogne un des six copains.  
—  Charly, c'est ça ? demande-t-il au garçon qui opine de la tête. En effet, parce que l'organisation, cette année, est différente. Vous aurez grosso modo le même horaire qu'à Rudra. Cours le matin dès neuf heures : danse classique, un quart d'heure de repos, danse contemporaine, un quart d'heure de repos, un cours complémentaire : chant, percussions, capoeira, nutrition, etc. Arrêt à quatorze heures. Déjeuner, heure de repos en salle de relaxation, dans le dortoir ou à votre appartement. Où vous voulez en fait. Quinze heures trente : répétitions jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. Lorsque nous serons en tournée ou ici à la salle Jorge Donn : débriefing à onze heures, répétitions, déjeuner à quatorze heures, de nouveau répétitions jusque seize heures trente. Collation. Programmes libres. Relaxation obligatoire et puis coiffure, maquillage, costume.  
—  Il y a moins de cours de danse.  
—  Oui. Et plus de répétitions. Si l'on ajoute les représentations, vous n'aurez jamais dansé autant.  
—  Les essayages et tout le tintouin, c'est en plus ?  
—  Je ne sais ce que tu insinues par "tintouin", raille-t-il, mais non, ce sera programmé pendant les heures de répétition. Il y a six salles de danse en plus de la scène Jorge Donn. Jan est votre répétiteur mais, croyez-moi, il ne sera pas le seul à vous faire travailler. Vous répéterez en groupe. Nul ne se tournera les pouces pendant que d'autres sont au boulot. Pourtant il y aura des poses. J'utilise beaucoup les images, vous aurez très souvent l'occasion de voir sur les vidéos vos erreurs, ce qui vous permettra de les corriger. D'ailleurs j'ai une petite mission à confier à l'un de vous. Amandine ? Pourrais-tu me faire une liste des adresses mail de tous tes camarades. Je la voudrais avant la rentrée. Elle me servira à vous envoyer les diverses vidéos. Votre parrain ou marraine sera à vos côtés tout au long de la saison et vous aidera à remédier à vos points faibles. Ah ! notre spectacle est prêt.

  
Il n'est pas mécontent de voir ce que ça donne. En silence, les élèves suivent les quinze minutes offertes. Les deux premiers tableaux se déroulent sans anicroche. Sacha a déniché Lisbeth il ne sait où, Matte et Keisuke ont pris le rôle de deux amazones qui sont six en tout, même incomplet, ce n'est pas si mal. La projection d'une forêt, très réaliste, donne une impression de trois dimensions – chapeau à Sylvain, une fois de plus – et dissimule le panneau avec plots, poignées et cordes. Conçu pour les acrobaties, il offre un support de départ. Tandis que Sacha danse maintenant un pas de deux avec Noémie qu'il hypnotise et enlève, la chorégraphie des "danseuses" en arrière plan mélange mouvements de combats inspirés de la capoeira, danse et acrobaties. Comme d'habitude, il est exceptionnel.  
—  Ce n'est pas parfait loin de là, mais avec le peu d'interprètes présents et les quelques répétitions faites, c'est un bon résultat. Superbe, Sashka.  
Le dernier mot est pour sa prestation personnelle. Sacha est un perfectionniste et soigne ses interventions jusqu'à l'excellence. Son flamboyant sourit avant de sauter de la scène et de venir s'adosser face à lui au fauteuil de la rangée précédente.  
—  Des réactions ?  
Et ça part dans tous les sens. Ils tentent de répondre aux questions parfois saugrenues.  
—  Vous vouliez monter sur la scène, non ? Alors on y va, lance Lucas en constatant qu'il est déjà plus de midi.  
Il aurait aimé profiter de ce qui reste de son jour de congé avec Rémi. La tranquillité de leur studio l'appelle. Faire une sieste entre ses bras, cuisiner en sa compagnie, regarder un film ensemble. Pourtant ce ne sera pas le cas, c'est un jour spécial où il y a encore énormément à faire.

oOo

  
Le Sindar tourne vers de nouveaux arrivants des yeux cernés de khôl qui accentue ses iris plus clairs que les eaux de l'Anduin. Des cheveux ébène qui descendent jusqu'au creux des reins, tressés sur les côtés et ramenés derrière la tête dégagent son front que ceint un bijou d'or blanc symbolisant de fines branches d'arbres qui se rejoignent en une pointe enchâssant un saphir étoile noir. Il porte une courte tunique ivoire, sans manche, au col droit richement rebrodé d'argent. Ouverte jusqu'à la taille, elle laisse voir une poitrine glabre finement musclée et, lorsqu'il se meut, un tatouage dans le creux de la clavicule. Une large ceinture de cuir sert de baudrier et supporte une dague dont le pommeau est un joyau incrusté de pierres précieuses. Délicatement ouvragés, de hauts bracelets de cuir foncé couvrent ses poignets presque jusqu'au coude et une partie du dos des mains. Ses longues jambes sont gainées de peau et des bottes souples dessinent ses mollets. Magnifique guerrier issu de l'univers de Tolkien.

  
Depuis vingt heures, la cafétéria se remplit peu à peu d'étranges clients. Pharaon, chevalier du Temple, marquise en robe à panier, soubrette du XVIIIème siècle côtoient les jedi, les vampires et les djinns. Il y a même un faune que ne renierait pas Vaslav Nijinski. Venant de l'antre de Dorian, de Samuel, de Valéry les invités de cette soirée extraordinaire gagnent les tables placées le long des murs. Une vaste étendue centrale a été aménagée. Dans un coin, Spartacus en personne s'occupe de la mise en place d'une table de mixage.  
—  Sylvain, tu as terminé ? s'impatiente le combattant aux oreilles pointues.  
—  Ce que tu me fais faire, se moque l'autre.  
Les lumières s'éteignent laissant place aux faisceaux des spots colorés qu'a disposés José, l'un des électriciens du Béjart Ballet Paris. La musique s'élève parfaitement synchrone. L'elfe pousse une onomatopée de soulagement.  
—  Tu doutais de moi ? s'indigne Sylvain.  
—  Du timing, rectifie-t-il. Ils ne devraient pas tarder et...  
Il s'interrompt et se précipite vers l'entrée où se dresse, drapée dans un grand châle vermillon à sequins, une gitane en robe noire et feu à volants. Il discute brièvement avec elle et lui indique une table à gauche où sont déjà installés plusieurs amis qu'ils retrouveront plus tard. Il est plus de vingt-et-une heures lorsqu'un couple détonnant s'avance sur le chemin éclairé de part et d'autre : une Liza Minnelli à moitié nue sortant de Cabaret escortée d'un général d'empire.  
—  Où est mon impératrice Joséphine ? s'exclame le sylvain.  
—  Tu le connais, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il aime se déguiser en femme, c'est vrai, mais il aime aussi provoquer, répond le séduisant roi du Gondor qui a surgi de la cuisine et se tient à ses côtés le bras passé autour de sa taille. Il n'aura pas aimé ton travesti trop sage, ironise-t-il en détaillant le boa, les bas noirs à résille tenus par des jarretelles, le mini short et les talons hauts que porte Matte.  
—  Après tout, c'est son anniversaire, soupire l'elfe Lucas. Il a son bal masqué, c'est le principal. Le voilà, crie-t-il au micro.

  
Il n'y a pas de surprise, bien entendu. Est-ce vraiment utile ? Tout le monde est toujours au courant et feint la stupéfaction. Quoique. Soudainement, des projecteurs illuminent la pièce d'eau où vogue un gros bouquet de ballons métallisés surmonté d'un énorme nombre 20. La chanson "Happy birthday" retentit, reprise par les invités. Les seaux contenant les bouteilles de champagne atterrissent sur le comptoir ainsi que des plateaux de flûtes. Nicolas et David font le service. Les bouchons sautent parmi les cris et les rires. Matte, ravi, s'empresse d'aller embrasser l'assistance et les rejoint chargé de paquets. Il lui ont conservé une table vide afin de les déposer. Lucas tend le cadeau qu'ils ont acheté Rémi et lui : une montre-bracelet qui remplacera avantageusement la contrefaçon bon marché qui orne son poignet. Matte se pend à son cou et se serre sur sa poitrine. Après une imperceptible hésitation, il referme son étreinte sur le jeune corps.  
—  Eh, beau diable, tu me fais quoi, là ? chuchote-t-il. Si tu pleures, ils vont croire que je te renvoie à Lausanne.  
—  Merci. Merci pour tout ça, dit Matte en englobant d'un geste large le parc, les invités qui attendent. Je t'ai dit, il y a un an, que, follement, je rêvais d'un bal costumé organisé rien que pour moi. Toi seul le savait.  
—  Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit à cette époque que c'était ton anniversaire.  
—  Je ne voulais pas le fêter. Mes parents.  
Il n'en dit pas plus. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il essuie du pouce la larme qui dévale la joue mate.  
—  Tu vas faire couler ton maquillage, plaisante-t-il avec tendresse. Tu sais que tu as un devoir important à remplir ? Tu dois ouvrir ton bal. Sashka ?  
—  On y va, danseur.  
—  Vous avez accompli des merveilles, dit-il en se tournant vers un mignon de Henri IV, un marquis de La Fayette, un Dorian Grey déjà marqué du sceau de l'enfer sur une moitié de visage et un dieu Thor accompagné d'un mince viking blond comme les blés. Bien que je n'aie jamais vu une impératrice aussi dénudée, se marre-t-il.  
—  Il trouvait la robe trop féminine, se moque Loïs le viking.  
—  Trop féminine ? s'étonne-t-il en contemplant la Liza Minelli qui se trémousse devant eux sur des talons aiguilles de douze centimètres.  
—  C'est Matte, déclare Dorian, avec un clin d’œil. Il sait toujours ce qu'il veut.  
—  Et surtout ce qu'il ne veut pas, renchérit le marquis Valery de La Fayette.  
—  J'ai eu moins de travail avec la coiffure gominée de Liza qu'avec les boucles de l'empire, conclut Thor-Samuel en haussant les épaules.

  
Il est plus de minuit quand la musique se tait et que l'obscurité envahit les aîtres. Son Rémi du Gondor pousse, avec l'aide d'un arlequin, un chariot qui supporte une superbe pièce montée, œuvre de Renaud, que des fontaines lumineuses permettent d'entrevoir. Lorsqu'elles s'éteignent, vingt bougies prennent le relais. Les spots, à nouveau, les éclairent. Impatient, Matte s'avance et les souffle d'un seul coup avant même que Rémi puisse filmer.  
—  Coupez ! On recommence ! s'exclame celui-ci en riant.  
Lucas rallume les bougies et Matte les éteint cette fois sous les applaudissements.  
—  C'est dans la boîte ! raille son chéri en parodiant un célèbre metteur en scène.  
Matte découpe le premier morceau. Rémi se charge des suivants et lui de les distribuer avec David. Une fois l'opération achevée, il s'alanguit contre son homme qui l'enlace.  
—  Fatigué, ma puce ? dit celui-ci en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
—  Soulagé. Pour une réalisation au pied levé, c'est plutôt réussi, non ? On y va ? propose-t-il en désignant la piste improvisée.

  
Les heures ont passé et la lassitude est là. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de danser. La fête est chouette, oui. Spartacus est un bon DJ, pense-t-il avec amusement. Après Vera, Rémi fait danser Brigitte. Il guigne les flûtes de champagne qui lui font de l’œil sur le bar. Il faut les boire. Ce n'est pas bon le vin tiède. Une main le devance, lui tend un verre et effleure ses doigts.  
—  Tu es magnifique, danseur.  
—  L'uniforme te va bien, rétorque-t-il en l'envisageant de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Vraiment, très bien.  
Sacha écarte sa tunique, pose la main sur le tatouage éphémère représentant l'arbre de vie elfique que lui a dessiné Valéry, le caresse d'un regard lourd de désirs, puis du bout des doigts.  
—  J'aime beaucoup, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.  
Un frisson le parcourt. Lui revient à la mémoire une phrase de John :  « Crois-moi, Sacha est aussi doué en amour qu'en danse. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds. » Il revoit le visage de Sacha empreint de plaisir charnel, la bouche gonflée de baisers, les pupilles immenses, agrandies d'envie. Qu'il était beau. Troublant. Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux. Il ne voit plus que cette bouche qui l'appelle irrésistiblement. Il veut qu'elle écrase la sienne comme Sacha a possédé celle de cet inconnu, ce soir là au Dean's. Avec sa passion pour lui. Lui, Lucas.  
—  Mon Sashka, chuchote-t-il en avançant une main pour attirer ses lèvres vers les siennes.  
—  Gerich veleth nîn, lance-t-il en serrant ses doigts à les briser, avant de le laisser (1).  
Alors qu'il s'interroge sur ce qui lui a pris. Alors que Sacha est sorti dans la nuit se calmer, il reste là, orphelin de sa présence, avec l'écho de ces mots d'amour elfiques qui l'étreignent encore. C'est une tasse de café qui atterrit cette fois en sa main.  
—  Merci, soupire-t-il.  
—  Il donnerait tout pour te faire l'amour mais ce serait la meilleure façon de vous perdre l'un l'autre. Il t'aime, Lucas, affirme doucement la gitane rouge.  
—  Je sais, murmure-t-il.  
—  Autant, je pense, que Lionel aimait Jorge. J'aurais tant voulu que tu partages ses sentiments. Que vous soyez toujours unis. Dans la danse. Dans la vie.

  
Il détourne la tête, ne sachant que répondre à cette mère qui s'inquiète. Il craint si souvent de le voir s'éloigner. Le silence prend ses aises et s'installe. Les minutes s'égrènent. La silhouette d'un officier impérial traverse la pelouse. Leurs regards s'accrochent quand Sacha rentre, se dirige vers eux et pose une main ferme sur son épaule. Une manière d'affirmer que rien ne change.  
—  J'ai égaré Matte dans la foule, se moque-t-il.  
Un peu maladroite, peut-être.  
—  Il joue au bras de fer avec Étienne, bougonne sa mère. Il est tellement heureux de sa fête que, ce soir, il ne sera pas mauvais perdant.  
Lucas perçoit en son ton une réprobation certaine. Vera n'apprécie pas la liaison de son fils.  
—  Matte est jeune, se récrie-t-il.  
—  Il a seulement deux ans de moins que toi.  
—  Nous n'avons pas le même vécu. Il a...  
—  Ah ! Vous êtes là ! s'exclame précisément l'Italien qui se blottit contre Sacha. Fais-moi danser, réclame-t-il.  
Son flamboyant hésite. Et cette hésitation lui suffit. Vas et reviens-moi, songe-t-il.  
—  Tu l'aimes aussi, constate Vera avec de l'incrédulité dans la voix alors qu'ils les suivent des yeux.  
Aussi. Ce petit mot a toute son importance. En même temps que Rémi ? Comme Sacha ? Comment lui dire qu'égoïstement il a besoin de son amour ? Qu'il ne conçoit pas créer sans Sacha. La vie même sans Sacha. Et qu'en échange, il offre si peu. Sans un mot, il la plante là et part à la recherche de son compagnon. Il a fait assez de conneries.

Il le trouve en train d'aider à la plonge. Il est crevé mais il prend place à ses côtés. Demain, ils doivent lessiver et remettre en état les costumes empruntés au théâtre Ficelle, rapporter les autres au magasin de location.  
—  Un coup de main pour nettoyer au matin ? propose Léonard.  
—  Méfie-toi. On ne refuse que les volées de bois vert, plaisante-t-il. On commencera à huit heures mais tu viens quand tu veux.  
—  Il est déjà quatre heures, s'étonne le garçon. Pourquoi si tôt ? Tu vas encore tomber là.  
—  Il faut faire le mastic, laver le sol et ranger les tables et les chaises. Lorenzo ouvre à neuf pour vos petits-déjeuners. Puis il y a la cuisine à astiquer avant l'arrivée de Fabrice.  
—  Ils sont tous ici. Tu crois qu'ils vont se lever tôt ? Tu peux même supprimer l'atelier.  
—  Il a raison. Tu t'es gardé de me raconter ton malaise. Il t'était impossible de reconnaître que j'avais vu juste et que tu n'en peux plus, grommelle Manu. Trop d'orgueil. C'est notre tour, toi, tu dors.  
—  Je serai là, renchérit un général d'empire qui a surgi intrigué sans doute par les aller-et-retour vers la cuisine.  
—  C'est l'anniversaire de Matte, proteste-t-il.  
—  Matte ou pas, je m'en fous, râle Sacha. Vous avez gâché votre journée de congé à faire ses caprices. Il paraît que c'est mon petit-ami et que j'ai des devoirs envers lui, raille-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Comme tu vois, je suis au courant. Je le sortirai ensuite. Alors ne t'y mets pas. Toi, tu me laisses gérer et tu récupères.  
S'est-il une fois de plus engueulé avec Matte ? Il accepte du bout des lèvres, honteusement heureux de venir en premier. En gestes sensuels, le blond passe les mains dans les extensions capillaires que lui a mises Samuel, l'attire à lui par la nuque et pose un baiser sur son oreille pointue.  
—  Les elfes sont, paraît-il, extrêmement sensibles à cet endroit.  
Lucas le fixe interdit de la privauté qu'il s'accorde devant Rémi. Sacha éclate de rire et lui adresse un clin d’œil avant de s'éloigner.  
—  Je vais dormir ! clame-t-il. Seul !  
—  Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? grogne son homme. Je suppose que tu en sais plus ?  
—  ...  
Il se contente de hausser les épaules. Que pourrait-il dire ?  
—  Il a bu énormément en fin de nuit, intervient Amandine, l'une de la bande des six ainsi que les appelle les autres. Et pas que du champagne. Nous viendrons aider aussi, c'est ce que j'étais venue vous dire.  
—  Merci, c'est gentil, dit Rémi avec un clin d’œil. Terminé pour ce soir. Nous rentrons ?  
Il est cinq heures lorsqu'il se glisse contre le corps de Rémi avec un soupir de bien-être. La tête dans son cou, les jambes emmêlées, il l'enserre de ses bras.  
—  Tu m'expliques ?  
Il n'a aucunement besoin de lui demander ce qui le turlupine.  
—  Rappelle-toi, le soir où j'ai eu ma syncope, Sacha était seul. Matte était allé au cinéma avec des nouveaux élèves, Jimmy, Sean et Alexeï. En réalité, ils s'étaient disputés. Matte voulait qu'ils partent quelques jours en Italie et Sacha a refusé d'aller où que ce soit.  
—  Pour ne pas t'abandonner, finit Rémi. Et après ton évanouissement, il en est encore moins question. Matte est sûrement revenu à la charge. Ils s'arrangeront, va. Tu es très beau en elfe, oreilles pointues ou pas. Viens, mon amour, susurre-t-il, j'ai envie de toi. Le tatouage, là, me plaît beaucoup, fait-il en y posant les lèvres. Tu devrais penser à en faire un définitif.  
Il est maudit.  
—  Ce n'est pas bien vu dans le métier. Il faut se limiter à un emplacement invisible. Vaut-il la peine de souffrir pour que ça ne se voit pas ?  
—  Moi, je le verrai, se moque son compagnon. Hummm ! Tu es chaud. Ta peau est brûlante de désir. Je suis à toi cette nuit, je...

oOo

  
Il est tard lorsqu'il pousse la porte de la cafétéria. Il est d'abord passé par l'antre de Samuel afin d'enlever extensions et oreilles d'elfe. Lorenzo est derrière son comptoir, les yeux légèrement cernés mais souriant.  
—  Tout va bien ?  
—  Comme tu vois, c'est tranquille. Pas grand monde ce matin. Quand il est arrivé, Fabrice a râlé que sa cuisine n'était pas encore nickel. Sacha n'était pas de bonne et a répondu sèchement qu'en s'organisant, il aurait largement la possibilité de tout faire. Il lui a conseillé de se dresser un planning détaillé sur un tableau accroché au mur.  
—  Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?  
—  Oui, Béné était satisfaite de vous voir. Je parle fréquemment des fous avec lesquels je bosse.  
—  Elle est sympa, ta femme, si elle quitte son resto et que...  
—  Travailler avec Fabrice ? Tu es fou !  
—  Tu ne l'aimes pas.  
—  Il ne sait que râler. Avec toi ou Rémi, il n'ose pas. Il s'est contenu face à Sacha parce que la place de celui-ci est mal définie. Un danseur, il n'aurait pas hésité à le rabrouer, à être grossier de la même manière qu'il tarabuste ses commis. Béné ne mérite pas ça.  
—  D'accord, je mettrai ça au clair.  
—  Tu vas en avoir l'occasion plus vite que tu ne le crois, raille Lorenzo en désignant du menton un point derrière lui.  
En effet, l'homme s'arrête à sa hauteur.  
—  Il y aura souvent des fêtes ici ?  
En guise d'entrée en matière, il y a mieux. « Bonjour », par exemple, songe Lucas.  
—  Autant de fois que nécessaire.  
—  Ce n'est pas normal d'utiliser mon matériel en mon absence.  
—  Tu étais prévenu. Tout a été remis en état, que veux-tu de plus ?  
—  Trop tard.  
—  Tu débutes à dix heures et termine à seize heures trente, mastic compris. Excepté le mardi et le vendredi où tu vas à Rungis et chez les grossistes. Nous sommes mardi, d'accord. A neuf heures trente, c'était lavé et vide de toute présence. Je sais la façon de faire de Renaud, il est formé par Rémi et travaille pour nous. Je suis certain que c'est rangé impeccablement. Ton personnel n'était pas encore là, Sacha a sollicité l'aide de ses danseurs. Ils ont rentré tes achats et tu as économisé du temps.  
—  Ses danseurs ? interroge Fabrice étonné.  
Trop facile, pense Lucas.  
—  Sacha est mon bras droit et le directeur artistique. Tous lui obéissent dans le cadre de la compagnie. Là, ce n'était pas le cas. Toujours aimable bien que déterminé, compétent en ce qu'il accomplit, il est respecté, admiré, donc ils ont à cœur de lui faire plaisir.  
—  Tu as des commandes ? demande le butor à Lorenzo en ignorant sa mise au point.  
Celui-ci détache deux feuillets et conserve les doubles dans le carnet. Pas de contestation possible d'aucun côté. Le Bourguignon disparaît dans son antre. Il l'entend aboyer des ordres à ses employés d'une voix rogue. Il adresse une grimace à Lorenzo. Il en parlera à Rémi.  
—  Une vraie porte de prison, hein ? Comment savais-tu pour l'aide de Sacha ?  
—  Je le connais, répond-il simplement. Je vais dans mon bureau, j'ai un tas de papiers à signer en retard. Comme d'habitude. Après, j'irai aider pour les costumes.

  
C'est Emily qui le tire en catastrophe de son labeur.  
—  Lucas, viens. Ça barde à la cafétéria.  
—  Qui ? s'exclame-t-il en se levant brusquement.  
—  Rémi et Fabrice.  
—  Rémi ?  
C'est en courant qu'il se dirige vers la cafétéria. Des éclats de voix lui parviennent déjà dans le parc.  
—  Ils nettoyaient ta cuisine, s'énerve Rémi en appuyant sur le possessif.  
—  Je le répète : on n'a pas à y pénétrer, dans ma cuisine ! Personne ! vocifère Fabrice.  
—  La prochaine fois tu t'en occuperas toi-même. Tu as refusé de faire quelques heures supplémentaires pourtant bien payées.  
—  C'est mon droit. J'ai autre chose à foutre de mon jour de congé. On n'a pas à réquisitionner MA cuisine pour des fêtes à la con !  
—  Ce n'est pas à toi que revient ce genre de décision, mais à la direction du Béjart Ballet Paris. C'est ton employeur.  
—  Justement, ce n'est ni toi, ni un sous-directeur de rien du tout ! Un jeune blanc-bec qui se prend pour quelqu'un parce qu'il a les faveurs de ton mec !  
—  Sacha est quelqu'un. Un as en son métier. Aimé et considéré.  
—  Qui trouve moyen de me donner des leçons dans ma partie. Comme s'il était savant en tout. Comme toi ! Fais comme ci et fais pas comme ça, anone-t-il à la manière d'un gosse. Tu me traites tel un bleu alors que tu as dix ans de moins que moi et que ton resto tu l'as gagné avec ton cul.  
—  Tu n'es qu'à l'essai, aboie à son tour son compagnon écumant de rage. Essai qui n'est pas des plus concluants. A ta place, je me la ferme.  
—  En effet, je suis encore à l'essai. Heureusement. Essai terminé ! lance-t-il en jetant tablier et toque sur le comptoir en inox. Je ne serais de toute façon pas resté dans votre monde de tarlouzes.  
L'homme n'a pas d'alternative. Pour s'en aller il doit passer à côté de lui et il l'attend de pied ferme.  
—  Lucas ! Non !  
L'avertissement de Rémi arrive trop tard. Son godeme s'est déjà écrasé sur la gueule d'enfoiré du cuistot. (2) Son nez fait entendre une craquement sinistre ; le sang dégringole sur son tee-shirt.  
—  C'est de la part de mon mari qui te vaut mille fois. Porte plainte, connard. Et ta réputation sera faite dans toute la profession. Dehors, maintenant. Que je ne vois plus ta face de poulpe répugnant.  
Il n'avait pas prévu une riposte. Rapide en plus. Trop en colère, il a négligé ce point. Et ses poings. Il a une sacré droite, le con et au moins cent dix kilos qu'il jette sur lui, l’aplatissant sur le mur. Il a été surpris. Il ne l'aura pas deux fois. L'individu l'enserre de toutes ses forces mais déjà s'épuise. C'est l'instant idéal pour une banda amarrada. (2) Soudain, il se retrouve libre. Rémi a saisi Fabrice par derrière, un avant-bras sur sa gorge, lui faisant une clef de bras de l'autre main, il l'a mis dans l'impossibilité de bouger.  
—  Dehors, t'a dit Lucas !  
—  Je veux mon pognon !  
—  On t'enverra ton dû. Dégage de suite.  
—  Je vais me faire un plaisir de l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Espérons qu'il ne trébuche pas en chemin sur une poussière, raille Lorenzo.  
A-t-il dit ce qu'il pense qu'il a voulu dire ? On s'y perd. Enlacés, puisant dans l'autre les ressources indispensables, ils se calment.  
—  Chéri... Ton œil, s'exclame Rémi.  
—  Je sais. Crois-moi, je l'ai senti, mais la douleur déjà à s'estompe. Il est gonflé et ce n'est pas fini. J'en ai pour un moment à larmoyer, grogne-t-il. Pour le bleu, c'est l'affaire de cinq jours, une semaine au plus. Ce n'est pas le premier. Là, je l'ai mérité. L'unique précepte à retenir est garder son sang-froid, ça n'a pas été mon cas. J'ai baissé ma garde. J'aurais dû l'observer au lieu de laisser la hargne me dominer.  
Son Rémi lève les yeux au ciel. Non. Il ne regrette rien.  
—  Mets une compresse d'eau froide dessus. Ou mieux, va trouver Giovanni.  
—  Nous voilà dans de beaux draps, grommelle Lucas.  
—  Il n'osera pas porter plainte. Il l'a cherché avec ses insultes. Et il quitte au milieu d'un service, ça ne pardonne pas dans le milieu de la restauration.  
—  Je sais. Mais nous n'avons plus de cuisinier à dix jours de la rentrée.  
—  Ce n'est pas une grosse perte, cela n'aurait pas marché.  
Un bruit les fait pivoter. Christophe et Zahira, dans l'embrasure de la porte, les fixent.  
—  Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'inquiète le premier.  
—  On s'en passe. On engage un commis à temps plein, un à mi-temps ou un second apprenti. Ta sœur doit me faire un contrat en tant que gérant de restauration collective. Chris n'a pas les années d'expérience nécessaires pour devenir maître d’apprentissage. Tu te sens paré ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.  
—  Oui.  
C'est un oui timide. Un peu peureux mais un oui.  
—  Tu m'expliques, chéri ?  
—  J'avais prévu ce cas de figure. Fabrice n'en sortait pas. C'est un excellent cuisinier et un piètre chef de partie. Il est incapable de gérer, de diriger. Son caractère emporté, susceptible n'arrange pas les choses. Il allait craquer, c'était pratiquement certain. L'anniversaire de Matte lui a fourni l'occasion rêvée de rendre son tablier avec ce qu'il estime être son amour propre intact.  
—  J'ai fait son jeu, en résumé.  
—  Un peu, se moque son homme, mais moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû répondre à sa provocation. Bref, sous prétexte que s'il tombait malade, Christophe devrait le remplacer, j'ai enseigné aux deux. Chris est intelligent, il a le sens de l'organisation, par contre il est fort jeune.  
—  C'est un problème, ça ? Dans notre compagnie, c'est plutôt la règle, non ?  
—  En effet. Je vais téléphoner à une commis que j'avais repérée lors des auditions. J'espère qu'elle est encore sans emploi.  
—  Pour le mi-temps, tu pourrais essayer Béné, suggère Lorenzo. Elle ne boulotte que le vendredi et samedi en soirée. Si elle peut conserver le mercredi et le dimanche libres pour nos Schtroumpfs, elle sera là les deux jours chargés où Christophe ira à Rungis et où Zahira sera aux cours.  
—  Lorenzo, je ne veux pas que nous nous fâchions si elle ne convient pas, dit franchement son Rémi.  
—  Tu verras, elle fera l'affaire. Et promis, si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne serai pas vexé.  
C'est ce qu'on dit, pense Lucas. Confronté à la situation, c’est une autre histoire.  
—  Bon, Chris, il faut rattraper le temps perdu. On ne sera jamais prêts.  
—  Je vous donne un coup de main, propose Lucas, heureux d'échapper à sa paperasse.  
—  Quand tu auras été voir Giovanni, décrète son ange.

oOo

  
La soirée est calme au Motus. Tant mieux, il en a assez de raconter des bobards de chute sur le coin du bureau auxquels nul ne croit. Il craint les suppositions malsaines. Ou tout au moins erronées. Il enserre la taille de Rémi qui sert avec lui au bar. Cela arrive rarement et ça lui manque.  
—  Ça va, ma puce ?  
—  J'aimerais rentrer, avoue-t-il.  
—  Tu as mal la tête ? s'inquiète son amour que Giovanni a mis en garde contre un éventuel traumatisme.  
—  Non, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée. J'en ai assez. Je voudrais tes bras et notre chez nous.  
—  D'accord, honey. Je mets Seb au courant de notre départ, je salue tout le monde et on y va.  
Son altercation avec Fabrice n'a pas été l'unique moment difficile de ce mardi déplaisant. L'après-midi, Amélie a choisi de faire le bilan des trois premières semaines écoulées. Là, il a failli attraper une sacrée migraine.

  
Dans l'ensemble, elle est satisfaite de ses employés, les postes qu'elle a attribués sans les connaître ne lui semblent pas aussi judicieux que prévu. Une seule a échoué lors de sa période d'essai et les quittera à la fin du mois. Selon ce qu'elle a vu de leurs compétences, elle veut redistribuer différemment les tâches. Celle qui devait s'occuper de la billetterie prendra la place de celle qui s'en va. Amélie a fait preuve d'initiative en recrutant un commercial possédant un BTS de tourisme et des bonnes notions de japonnais et un secrétaire trilingue ayant en plus des connaissances de la langue et des coutumes arabes – japonnais et arabe n'étant qu'un bonus et non des conditions exigées – elle n'attend plus que son feu vert. Pris de court, il a demandé s'ils en ont les moyens. Sa réponse n'a pas été rassurante. Selon ses prévisions, sans subsides, ils sont déjà bien au delà de leurs possibilités. Depuis, ce souci tourne en boucle dans son esprit. La saison précédente, ils ont équilibré le budget. Moins de frais, mais aussi moins de spectacles et forcément de rentrées. WLB Immo a assumé tous les travaux dans les bâtiments, y compris les récents, augmentant leur endettement à Rémi et lui. La fondation Béjart est là et les épaule comme elle le fait pour Rudra et le BBL. Ses fonds ne sont certainement pas inépuisables. Elle en a débloqué pas mal pour l'équipement des bureaux, les véhicules, le réseau informatique, le mobilier, la chambre froide, les congélateurs, les taques de cuisine et les appareils électro de la cafétéria. Les aménagements et les fournitures des divers ateliers. La liste est longue comme un jour sans pain.

  
Il lui a fait part des modifications dans le personnel de cuisine qui vont coûter plus cher chaque mois bien que Rémi forme les apprentis bénévolement.  
Manu le tire de ses réflexions moroses.  
—  Mon bébé ? Tu m'expliques ?  
La voix du soliste est toute de douceur comme cette fois à Lausanne où Lucas s'était senti dépossédé de son projet d'école et en pleurait. Manu le pense en détresse. Cela l'attendrit. Il a profité de l'éloignement de Rémi pour venir s'enquérir de lui. Le croit-il responsable de son bobo ? Oui, ce mardi est interminable.  
—  Fabrice, lâche-t-il avec une grimace.  
—  Le cuisinier ? s'exclame-t-il manifestement incrédule.  
—  Oui. Il a insulté Rémi, j'étais en colère. Je lui ai cassé le nez mais malgré la douleur et le sang qui coulait, il a répliqué, je ne m'y attendais pas. Rémi l'a immobilisé et sorti. Fin de l'histoire. Donc on a une cuisine mais plus de chef.  
—  Lucas ! Tu as vu Giovanni ?  
Dans son prénom, il a mis toute la réprobation du monde. Dans son soupir, la désolation que lui inspire sa réaction stupide. Il redevient l'enfant grondé après une bêtise.  
—  Oui. Après m'avoir fait la morale pendant une heure, il m'a étalé sans patience une pommade nauséabonde qui fait, paraît-il, des miracles, se plaint-il sous l’œil goguenard de l'aîné qui ne s'en laisse pas conter. Je n'ai pas eu de nausées, je ne me suis pas endormi et je n'ai pas mal la tête, récite-t-il.

oOo

  
Le lendemain, ce sont les yeux sombres de Sacha qui l'accueillent au seuil de la salle. Et rebelote.  
—  Un malheureux jour tout seul ! se moque-t-il.  
—  Tu es déjà au courant, murmure-t-il découragé.  
—  De quoi ? Du coin du bureau qui est venu avec enthousiasme à la rencontre de ton œil ou du poing de Fabrice qui a abîmé ta jolie petite gueule ? Je ne compte plus les âmes charitables qui me l'ont raconté. Tu veux danser ? Ça te fera du bien.  
Sacha tripote déjà la chaîne stéréo. Le début des illuminations retentit. Face à face, côte à côte, ils dansent. Cette fois c'est "Vagabond", le poème de Rimbaud faisant partie du recueil Les illuminations qui berce ses pas  : « J’avais en effet, en toute sincérité d’esprit, pris l’engagement de le rendre à son état primitif de fils du Soleil - et nous errions, nourris du vin des cavernes et du biscuit de la route, moi pressé de trouver le lieu et la formule. » Il préfère pourtant "Barbare". Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, ces phrases poursuivent-elles chacun de ses gestes ? Ils terminent à genou, face à face, paume contre paume.  
Indifférent aux quelques élèves qui maintenant sont assis en un coin de la salle et les observent en attendant le début de l'atelier percussion qui aura lieu dans une des salles de l'école, Sacha le tient par la nuque, le front appuyé contre le sien, ils reprennent leur souffle.  
—  Tu vas mieux ?  
—  Oui.  
—  Tu as un souci autre que ça ? interroge-t-il en effleurant avec délicatesse son œil gonflé.  
—  On en causera après. J'aimerais d'abord voir ce que va donner la charge des Valkyries. Sans valkyries...  
—  OK. On y va.  
Ils travaillent le rôle sans relâche. Il est presque quatorze heures quand l'alarme de son téléphone cellulaire le prévient qu'il faut songer à manger. Sacha le fixe d'un air étonné.  
—  Il est anormal que Rémi envoie l'un ou l'autre élève me chercher parce que j'oublie à chaque fois le déjeuner, explique-t-il avec une grimace en ramassant son carnet, son portable, en enfilant son dessus qu'il a enlevé dès les premiers mouvements tant la chaleur les étouffait malgré les portes fenêtres béantes sur le parc.  
—  Ton problème ?  
Il lui fait part des conclusions d'Amélie sur le coût mensuel de leur fonctionnement et l'impact sur leurs finances.  
—  Tu ne peux établir ce genre de pronostic. Dès que la saison sera ouverte, l'argent va rentrer. Oui, je sais, tu es au courant. Si ta sœur se pose des questions à ce sujet, moi pas. L'exemple de Lausanne où les places sont déjà vendues au Palais Beaulieu pour le mois de décembre est éloquent. C'était un endroit sensible pour nous à cause d'un éventuel différent avec Gil. Les réservations seront sold out partout, crois-moi. Par contre, c'est vrai, on ne peut préjuger des ventes des goodies, des futures locations de la salle Jorge Donn pour d'autres spectacles. Je pense qu'avec les noms d'Eric Vu-An et Nicolas Le Riche, les sollicitations vont affluer. Tu vas offrir de nouvelles possibilités à de jeunes chorégraphes ou de moins jeunes qui verront là, comme Nicolas, une petite salle de prestige pour des œuvres intimistes. Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop tôt. Même sans ça, nous nous en sortirons. Parles-en avec papa, avec Patrick, je suis certain qu'ils seront du même avis. Te voilà rassuré ? Tu me souris enfin  ?  
—  C'est à ce point ?  
—  Oui, se moque Sacha.  
Que ferait-il sans lui ? Il lui adresse pourtant une moue désabusée qui provoque le rire de son flamboyant.  
—  Je te connais tellement bien, dit celui-ci amusé. Viens.  
La lumière et la chaleur du soleil les agressent lorsqu'ils se rendent à la cafétéria pleine d'animation. Une fille inconnue sert les déjeuners aux côtés de Vincenzo et Rémi.  
—  Pfffffffft ! grogne Lucas. Plus de trente degrés à Paris, c'est invivable.  
—  Ce bel homme qui bougonne est le grand boss, l'informe Rémi. Et avant tout, mon compagnon. L'affreux blond qui l'accompagne est son complice, notre ami et mon cauchemar personnel, termine-t-il en riant. Voici Rose-Laure.  
—  Mon nom est Quasimodo, damoiselle Rose-Laure, réplique Sacha en tentant de se voûter comme le bossu.  
—  Il faudra que tu prennes des leçons auprès de Nicolas, commente Lucas en adressant un sourire à la commis. Tu manges avec nous ? demande-t-il à son chéri.  
—  Si tu patientes dix minutes, oui, répond Rémi. Les élèves ne sont pas encore arrivés. Dès qu'ils sont servis, je suis tout à toi, ma puce.  
—  Bon, Lorenzo, en attendant tu mets deux coca ? Merci. Là ! dit-il à Sacha en lui désignant une grande table vide devant une porte fenêtre.  
—  Ne me pousse pas, je vais renverser. Voilà, ça y est, grommelle Sacha en fixant l'auréole humide autour de son verre.  
—  Deux gouttes, se gausse Lucas. Où es-tu ? interroge-t-il un long moment plus tard.  
—  A tes côtés. Nulle part ailleurs, mon Lucas. Il fait meilleur que dans la salle de danse, commente Sacha en repoussant sa crinière blonde vers l'arrière avec un soupir de bien-être.  
Lucas rit en voyant les jeunes chahuter et courir malgré la canicule.  
—  Voilà notre troupeau d'écervelés...  
—  Tu es heureux, constate Sashka.  
—  Oui. Parfois je doute, mais oui, je suis heureux.  
Un léger sourire satisfait étire la bouche de Sacha pendant qu'il contemple d'un air rêveur le parc ensoleillé. Le cœur de Lucas se gonfle de tendresse. Il est beau, son danseur.

 

* * *

 

 

1\. Le sindarin, langue inventée par Tolkien, a quelques lacunes et le "Je t'aime" traditionnel des amants, n'existe pas. Dans le film "Les deux tours" de la trilogie Le seigneur des anneaux, lors d'une conversation entre Elrond et sa fille, Gerich veleth nîn est employé comme signifiant "Tu as tout mon amour". Et si les puristes de l'univers de Tolkien conteste le sindarin utilisé dans les films, nous allons nous en contenter... ^^ 

  
2\. Le godeme ("coup de poing au visage", en portugais. Vient de l'anglais "goddam") est le nom du coup de poing en revers utilisé en capoeira.  
La banda amarrada ("croche-pied accroché", en portugais), parfois abrégée amarrada (accrochée), est une technique de fauchage en capoeira, comparable au "ko-soto-gake" en ju-jitsu, qui consiste à déséquilibrer son adversaire en plaçant la jambe derrière la sienne par l'extérieur, en restant de face, puis à tirer son pied vers soi avec le talon tout en le poussant en arrière.

 


	42. A corps perdu

 

Jorge Donn répétant la Lettera Amorosa

  
  
Samedi 24 août. Jour J -10.

  
La semaine a filé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Assis sur le parquet de la salle du premier étage, il regarde Sacha vivre la Lettera Amorosa. D'habitude, il n'y a rien qui l'émeut autant que le voir danser cette déclaration d'amour que son soliste connaît par cœur et qu'il continue malgré tout à répéter. Là, Lucas n'est pas vraiment attentif. Son esprit vagabonde et récapitule les événements récents.

  
À son immense soulagement, Joffrey est enfin venu mercredi dernier, un peu gêné d'avoir tant tardé. Ils ont beaucoup discuté. De tout. De ses aspirations. De ses craintes. Il a senti ses hésitations, raisons certaines de son retard. Le site épuré, très élégant qu'il a créé répond parfaitement à ses désirs. Il l'a complimenté sur sa réalisation. Alors, Joffrey a paru presque résigné et s'est jeté à l'eau. Ils ont un web-master. Depuis trois jours, il occupe, parmi les autres, la place qui lui était réservée dans le bureau principal dont ils avaient revu la disposition du mobilier. Joffrey semble se plaire parmi eux. Il y a quelques minutes, il a distingué ce rire particulier qu'il a, entre bêlement de chèvre et ricanement de hyène, qu'on ne peut confondre avec rien d'autre. Ensemble, ils ont trouvé plein de détails à améliorer sur le site. Ils ont la même vision de l'esthétique, de la communication avec le public et s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Henri Menin a transmis les photos non utilisées en son article et Joffrey les a mises en valeur dans la galerie. En ce moment, il encode la billetterie en ligne qui doit être synchrone en temps réel avec leur service de location et ceux des divers services extérieurs.

  
Bizarrement, la personne avec qui il rencontre le plus de difficultés à s'accorder est sa propre sœur dont le manque d'altruisme le choque. Aurait-elle engagé Joffrey au vu de son handicap ? Il s'interroge. Bien sûr, il a fallu revoir l'agencement afin de permettre ses déplacements en fauteuil roulant, bien sûr il faut aménager des toilettes spéciales, il estime que ça en vaut la peine. Il ne l'a pas sélectionné par pitié, non. Il a choisi de lui donner sa chance parce que non seulement son travail est excellent, mais son courage le mérite. Respect.

  
Pas question pour les collaborateurs d'Amélie de solliciter un congé si un enfant est malade, ni de s'absenter pour effectuer une démarche administrative, ni même pour une visite chez le dentiste. Leur dirigeante ne le tolère pas. Aurait-il hérité de toute l'empathie de la fratrie ? Il y a donc au Béjart Ballet Paris deux façons de faire radicalement différentes. Amélie juge l'efficacité primordiale et exige des résultats. Elle méprise ce qu'elle appelle son laxisme. Il veut forcément des aboutissements, mais pas au détriment du bien-être des personnes. Si on lui fait observer qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens d'employer des tire-au-flanc, il répondra que de toute façon, un travailleur épanoui est plus motivé, plus attaché à sa boîte. Il y a l'usine Amélie Bayot et la "famille" Lucas Bayot. Il a essayé de lui en toucher un mot. Mal lui en a pris.  
D'un ton sec, elle venait de refuser à Alice la permission de commencer le lendemain à dix heures afin d'aller chercher son fils à Roissy. Âgé de douze ans, il était en vacances chez son père qui vit au Canada. Bien qu'il l'aie attirée en aparté dans le but d'en discuter discrètement, Amélie lui a joué la grande scène du deux puis, à contrecœur, est revenue sur sa décision d'un air pincé. Le sourire et le « Merci, Monsieur le Directeur » d'Alice n'ont pas arrangé les choses. Son immixtion a créé un précédent dont il n'a pas fini d'entendre parler. Pourtant, il le referait sans hésitation.

  
Le numéro de Ballet-O-Mania est sorti. Un encart central détachable de seize pages est consacré à la naissance du Béjart Ballet Paris. Une folie. Si c'est flatteur, le scoop obtenu par Henri Menin est aussi un coup de pouce au nouveau magazine qui a acheté le papier. Et à son tour, bénéficié de l'exclusivité. Lucas avait souhaité que ne soient mentionnés ni le rôle de la fondation dans son envol prématuré, ni le froid entre Gil et lui. De manière habile, tout en douceur, le journaliste a présenté leur départ de Lausanne en évolution prévue dès la formation de la deuxième compagnie, intervenue plus tôt pour raison de facilité. Si ce n'est pas la version connue de leurs proches et amis, il espère qu'elle restera l'officielle. Les interviews sont intéressantes, il a le don de mettre en exergue l'essentiel. Quant aux nombreuses photos, elles sont splendides. Bref, une belle réussite. Décidément, Lucas lui devra énormément et, en remerciements, il va accepter sa proposition d'écrire sur lui un bouquin. C'est vrai qu'il a vendu l'article à prix d'or, ainsi que l'a fait remarquer Manu. Peu importe. Il est logique de renvoyer l'ascenseur.

  
Il n'a pas arrêté de courir et la semaine prochaine sera pire. Tous seront là. Les étudiants arrivés ont pour la plupart choisi de louer des studios sur place. Les six copains se sont séparés en deux groupes, trois garçons Étienne, Ramon, Philippe et Charly avec les deux filles : Amandine et Lina. Studios contigus, évidemment. Les bureaux terminés, la réfection a repris immédiatement dans les étages. Il sait que les employés se plaignent du bruit incessant. Il ne peut que conseiller d'utiliser des boules de cire.  
—  Danseur ?  
—  Excuse-moi, Sashka. J'étais distrait. Je suis venu te montrer ça.  
Le blond s'assied tout contre lui, passe un bras autour de son cou et, penchés sur son ordinateur portable, ils explorent le site réalisé par Joffrey.  
—  Complet, superbe. J'aime beaucoup le design. La biographie de Pastori sur Béjart est chouette. Ni trop, ni trop peu. Il est élogieux à ton sujet, se moque son flamboyant avec tendresse.  
—  Je n'avais rien sollicité, grogne-t-il.  
—  Il savait que tu négligerais ce point.  
—  Cela n'engage que lui. Sa signature figure sous le contenu, raille Lucas. Il y a les présentations des danseurs à libeller. Regarde.  
Tous les visages de ses interprètes sont là, côte à côte sur quatre rangs, les titulaires d'abord, les stagiaires ensuite. Les élèves sont en dessous sur trois lignes. Cela en fait du monde. À tout seigneur, tout honneur, Sacha vient en tête. Il effleure le portrait de sa muse avec son curseur et le nom s'affiche. Un premier clic : la photo s'avance tout en s'agrandissant. Un second sur la petite flèche en bas : le cliché se retourne, le texte de la biographie apparaît. Une fois lu, encore un clic : les images consacrées à l'interprète défilent. Un dernier : on revient aux photos miniatures. C'est très fluide et offre une impression dynamique et actuelle.  
—  Étonnant, apprécie Sacha. C'est toi qui a rédigé la présentation ?  
—  Je n'aurais pas délégué ce plaisir.  
—  Ces clichés là viennent de l'album de ma mère, s'étonne-t-il en les pointant du doigt.  
—  Tu as déjà un long passé scénique derrière toi, je n'aurais eu aucune difficulté à en trouver quantité sur le net, plaisante-t-il. J'en voulais de plus personnelles.  
—  Les autres biographies ?  
—  Je m'en occuperai cet après-midi. Je les écris dans les deux langues simultanément. Joffrey retouchera les photos au besoin, les redimensionnera et mettra le tout sur le site qui en ce moment est en circuit fermé, il ne sera en ligne que le matin du 3 septembre. Je t'ai envoyé les liens afin que tu puisses les examiner à ton aise.

  
Ils ont discuté longtemps avec Vera, Rémi, Manu, Yvan, Amélie de la nécessité ou non de faire éclore l'école Donn Bayot dont l'existence n'est pas officielle mais qui accueille les vingt-huit élèves de Rudra. Ils ont tout intérêt à déposer les statuts dès à présent, ne fut-ce que pour les assurances. Ou les demandes de subsides. Il a contacté Lionel et Patrick dans le but d'avoir leur avis. Ils sont finalement tombés d'accord sur le bien fondé de la chose et en ont prévenu le président de la Fondation et Michel Gascard. « Je sais que tu fais au mieux pour nos élèves », a déclaré le directeur de Rudra. La confiance de ce dernier, si réticent au départ, l'a touché.  
Un lien conduit vers le site de l'école qui a une adresse différente facilitant l'accès via les moteurs de recherche. Les deux sont à l'évidence parents. Même fond noir, même disposition des éléments. Pourtant l'un est plus coloré, évoque la jeunesse, la joie et c'est très réussi. Emplie d'amour et d'émotions, une biographie de Jorge Donn rédigée par Lionel constitue l'historique. Quelques très belles photos inédites du merveilleux soliste la complètent.

  
Malheureusement, il y en a peu d'autres : le bâtiment vu des jardins, ceux-ci, la salle de spectacles, les trois salles de danse vides, la classe de nutrition et son équipement, la cafétéria. Aucune d'élèves. Au fur et à mesure, elles seront ajoutées. Dans quatre mois, les auditions pour la saison 2014-2015 seront annoncées et les inscriptions ouvertes. Les tests auront lieu en mars 2014.  
—  La cuisine ?  
Il décoche une grimace éloquente à son voisin.  
—  Christophe ne se débrouille pas plus mal que Fabrice. Il est intelligent et organisé, cependant il n'a pas la même compétence en cuisine. Pour lui, c'est une chance, il en est conscient et fait beaucoup d'efforts pour relever le défi. Rémi dit que Rose-Laure s'en tire bien, elle est vive et soigneuse. Elle aime son métier, ce qui ne gâche rien. L'épouse de Lorenzo débute à mi-temps mardi. Elles sont à l'essai. Chris règne donc sur un harem de trois femmes. Bien que l'inventaire permanent à tenir et le marché à Rungis se soit ajouté à son planning, il s'en sort et tout est prêt presque à l'heure. Rémi y est encore. Il me dit que ça va. Je vois que malgré tout, il est soucieux. Il néglige le Motus afin de le coacher et cela ne peut pas durer indéfiniment. Notre personnel va prendre ses congés, lui aussi. Comment cela se passera-t-il lorsque nous serons au complet ? Je l'ignore.  
—  S'il n'y a que ça qui ne va pas, ce n'est pas grave. Nos danseurs comprendront. Il fait son possible, dit Sacha en haussant les épaules. La petite du service commercial n'est pas au point. C'est embêtant parce qu'elle représente la compagnie face au monde extérieur.  
—  Je ne m'en mêle pas trop, se moque Lucas. Rémi la juge trop jolie et trop aguicheuse.  
Sacha éclate de rire.  
— Elle est bien moins dangereuse que moi, plaisante-t-il avec un sourire complice qu'il lui rend, amusé. Plus dégourdie que jolie, ce serait mieux, constate son flamboyant en retrouvant son sérieux.  
—  De toute façon, Amélie est d'accord avec toi. Elle a décidé de la changer d'affectation. Elle va être mêlée aux autres dans le grand bureau, espérons qu'elle ne considère pas ça comme une rétrogradation. Oui, cela en est une, admet-il en voyant l'expression de son voisin. Et ma sœur ne fera rien pour arrondir les angles. Elle a embauché deux autres employés pour la billetterie. Un jeune homme qui vient d'achever un BTS en tourisme et un secrétaire trilingue. On se paie du linge, grogne-t-il.  
—  Elle a raison, danseur. L'image que nous donnons est primordiale. Joffrey a songé à la boutique en ligne ? Je ne la trouve pas.  
—  Si, elle est là. Tu peux simuler un achat si tu le désires.  
—  Lucas, je ne l'ai pas découverte. Tu crois que les visiteurs seront plus futés que moi ?  
—  D'accord, soupire-t-il, je lui en toucherai un mot. Je sens que je vais oublier des tas de choses.  
Sacha ouvre un pense-bête et note leurs remarques.  
—  Tu n'as plus eu d'étourdissement ?  
—  Tu sais que non.  
—  Comme si tu allais me le dire.  
—  Je te dis tout, répond-il.  
—  Lucas ?  
Il se tourne vers la porte qui laisse apparaître la tête de Léonard.  
—  Oui ?  
—  On te demande en bas. Un bel homme, la cinquantaine et une très jolie femme noire. De peau, précise-t-il. Lui semble te connaître car il ne s'est pas inquiété de Monsieur Bayot mais de Lucas.  
—  Je reviens, dit-il à Sacha.

  
Il dégringole les escaliers derrière le garçon.  
—  Je leur ai dit d'attendre, ils sont dans le jardin.  
Il identifie immédiatement la silhouette élégante et féline dressée devant la pièce d'eau. Lorsqu'elle le voit, la femme, assise sur un banc, se lève. Une danseuse, présume-t-il en voyant sa position.  
—  Bonjour, Eric, dit-il en l'accolant. Tu as délaissé la Promenade des Anglais au profit de la tour Eiffel ?  
—  J'enseigne à l'opéra de Paris la semaine prochaine pour la rentrée. Je tiens à voir la scène où je produirai mon spectacle et j'ai à te parler.  
—  Dans mon bureau ? Ou ici ?  
—  Ici, c'est parfait, dit-il en s'installant sur le banc à côté de son accompagnatrice à laquelle il a fait signe de se rasseoir. Tu as l'air en pleine forme et fatigué. Cela peut paraître contradictoire mais le jour où tu feras quelque chose comme tout le monde...  
—  Fatigué, oui, confirme-t-il. Je veux y arriver. C'est le défi de ma vie.  
—  Oh que non ! Ce n'est qu'une étape. Après celle-là, tu te fixeras un nouvel objectif. Ta vie ne sera qu'un éternel challenge, raille le chorégraphe. C'est ta nature, mon Lucas.  
—  C'est possible, concède-t-il. Une épreuve à la fois. Et surtout, ne le dis pas à Rémi. Tu as un problème ? s'enquiert-t-il alors qu'Eric Vu-An a éclaté de rire.  
—  Naïma est une de mes solistes. Elle a terminé sa saison à Nice. À mon grand étonnement, une danseuse de couleur dans notre univers conservateur n'a pas été appréciée. Pour moi, n'était essentielle que sa manière de danser. Je suis métis et je n'ai jamais subi une quelconque opprobre. Peut-être du fait que mes racines sont du côté de l'Asie et non de l'Afrique ? Ou ma réputation de danseur étoile contestataire qui m'a protégé ? Lors du différent entre Maurice Béjart et Rudolf Noureev, grisé par le titre de danseur étoile qu'il m'attribuait, j'ai pris fait et cause pour le premier et plaqué l'opéra de Paris. Une belle connerie. C'était il y a des années lumière, lance-t-il en haussant les épaules. Bref. Je n'ai réalisé ni l'accueil qui lui était réservé, ni la façon dont elle le ressentait. La situation a dégénéré lorsque ma plus ancienne soliste a pris ombrage de son amitié naissante avec sa compagne.  
—  Juste de l'amitié, s'empresse d'appuyer Naïma ce qu'il juge un peu trop ostensible.  
—  Elle a supporté l'ambiance pénible sans rien dire. Ignoré les mesquineries, les piques incessantes. Peu à peu, à l'approche de la nouvelle saison, elle s'est sentie mal. Elle m'a donné sa démission à quinze jours de la reprise. Tu te doutes bien que j'ai demandé des explications. Puis, effectué ma petite enquête. J'ai approuvé son départ parce que si je prends des mesures en sa faveur, elle ne sera pas mieux acceptée, au contraire.  
—  Je ne pourrais plus, s'exclame-t-elle au bord des larmes.  
—  Elle n'a pas d'engagement et il est trop tard pour postuler où que ce soit. C'est malheureux car c'est un très bon élément, Lucas.  
Il voit évidemment où Eric veut en venir. Inutile de tourner autour du pot.  
—  J'ai des danseurs de tous les horizons, reconnaît-il. Là, j'intègre en plus un Togolais, une troisième Asiatique, un Guadeloupéen, une Libanaise, un Marocain... Pour les membres de ma troupe et moi, l'origine, la pigmentation de la peau, la religion ou l'orientation sexuelle n'ont aucune importance. Le seul hic : je fais de la danse contemporaine, définit-il.  
—  Je sais, lâche-t-elle en reniflant avec une moue qu'elle voudrait attendrissante et qui n'est que pitoyable.  
—  Bien. Tu vas passer quelques tests. C'était prévisible. Nous allons d'abord aller voir la salle Jorge Donn. Tu auras le temps de te reprendre. Tu me mets dans l'embarras, dit-il à Eric Vu-An. Je suis complet. J'ai soixante cinq interprètes.  
—  Alors tu n'es plus sur une près, le charrie le Niçois en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.  
Il lui adresse une grimace qui provoque un rire communicatif. Il les pilote dans les coulisses, les loges, le foyer.  
—  Impressionnant, commente Eric. La salle est magnifique. Atypique mais je n'en attendais pas moins. Fosse très moderne.  
—  C'est vrai qu'une salle de spectacle dans une chapelle, c'est étonnant. C'est une suggestion de Rémi. Amin, l'architecte qui a conçu l'ensemble a aimé de suite et a tiré parti des lieux. Le foyer est aménagé dans la crypte. J'adore le résultat.  
—  Fascinant, oui. Question technique ?  
—  C'est la firme belge Stageco qui s'est chargée de l'agencement. Leur réputation n'est plus à faire. Nous avons cherché des spécialistes capables de dégager des solutions innovantes. Le problème était la protection de nos œuvres d'art, des mosaïques de Francesco Belloni datant de fin du XVIIIème ou début du XIXème siècle.  
Sous le regard surpris de ses invités imprévus, Lucas actionne le mécanisme qui permet à la scène de s'avancer et de venir se poser se poser sur les colonnes de marbre noir à plus d'un mètre au dessus de la précieuse création.  
—  Les décors descendent ou glissent horizontalement selon les besoins, poursuit-il. Il y a un écran géant, un mur d'escalade pour les acrobaties. Tu verras, le son est exceptionnel. Il y a des effets visuels dignes d'une discothèque cinq étoiles, se moque-t-il. Du brouillard à la bourrasque de vent. Tu te rappelles de Sylvain ? Il utilise principalement les jeux de lumière du pont mais tes techniciens peuvent aussi exploiter les côtés, c'est prévu pour. Les possibilités sont innombrables.  
—  Excellent, vraiment. Je serai le seul à user de la salle durant la saison ?  
—  Non. Outre les nôtres, d'autres réalisations extérieures seront programmées. Notamment une chorégraphie de Nicolas Le Riche et Clairemarie Osta à laquelle nos élèves participeront.  
—  Tu ne te facilites pas la tâche.  
—  Nous essayons d'équilibrer notre budget nous-mêmes. En aussi peu de temps, nous avons fait au mieux. Les demandes de subsides sont effectuées, il faudra des mois avant d'avoir des réponses. Négatives ou positives. Dans ce dernier cas, nous ne pouvons présumer des montants alloués. Nous avons pris des mesures pour parer à toutes les éventualités.  
—  Je suppose que mes négociations pour la neuvième n'ont pas arrangé tes affaires ?  
Comme si tu l'ignorais, pense-t-il.  
—  Tu les as précipitées, mais c'était inéluctable, rétorque-t-il malgré tout.  
Il les entraîne vers le bâtiment de l'école, décrit au passage les bureaux, l'usage futur des différents locaux.  
—  Dès que possible, il faut que tu nous précises les dates de tes spectacles que nous puissions établir le planning de la saison. Tu vois avec notre service administratif les modalités de location de la salle, cela te permettra de définir le prix des places que tu communiqueras à la billetterie. Je ne m'en occupe pas.

  
Ils empruntent l'escalier monumental de marbre blanc et rejoignent la salle de danse où l'attend Sacha. Il lui résume la situation sous l’œil étonné des deux Niçois.  
—  Lucas...  
—  Je sais, Sashka. Je sais.  
Il s'installe en tailleur sur le sol entre Eric et Sacha dont il perçoit la tension. Il en est ainsi chaque fois qu'Eric est dans les parages.  
—  Je filme ? s'enquiert son ami.  
—  Bonne idée.  
Ils échangent de brèves remarques pendant la prestation de Naïma. Elle est bien, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle a choisi le rôle d'Odette dans la scène 1 de l'acte II du lac des cygnes de Noureev. Pour entrer dans une compagnie telle que la leur, c'est étrange.  
—  Avant Nice ?  
—  Elle était sujet au Royal Ballet à Londres.  
Il fixe Eric avec horreur tandis que Sacha se marre.  
—  Londres te poursuit, mon Lucas, s'amuse-t-il.  
—  Elle en est partie lorsque Monica Mason a pris sa retraite en 2012, explicite Eric.  
—  Je voudrais que tu oublies le classique, enjoint Lucas à Naïma qui revient vers eux. Ce n'était pas prévu et tu n'as pas pu te préparer. Donc tu improvises ce que tu veux, j'en tiendrai compte. Elle ne connaît pas le répertoire contemporain ? dit-il alors qu'il l'observe pendant qu'elle évolue sur du Madonna qu'elle interprète aussi sérieusement que du Tchaïkovski. C'est aberrant. Je ne te parle pas des chorégraphies de Béjart, mais du répertoire entier : Martha Graham, Pina Bausch, Isadora Duncan, Merce Cunningham. Rien ?  
—  Elle s'y mettra.  
—  Qu'en penses-tu ? questionne-t-il Sacha, occultant volontairement la surprise manifeste d'Eric.  
—  Si on l'interrogeait ? Inutile d'engager quelqu'un qui n'est pas en harmonie avec toi. Naïma. Assieds-toi.  
Il écoute la conversation. Avec Sacha, elle est à l'aise. En son esprit, il n'est encore qu'un danseur comme les autres. Lucas ne perd pas une miette de ce qui se dit. Elle est pleine de bonne volonté. Pourtant, il hésite.  
—  Tu es consciente que ton excellente base classique ne suffira pas ? Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre.  Dans les ballets Béjart, il n'y a pas de grade, explique-t-il. J'ai des titulaires, des stagiaires, des élèves et ça ne signifie rien. Certains élèves sont solistes sur mes ballets. Je ne vois que les mérites. Le travail. Ce que l'on m'inspire.  
—  Je devrai débuter à zéro ? lance-t-elle choquée et incertaine.  
—  Loin de là. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Personne ne peut ignorer ce que tu as acquis. Je fais de la danse, recommence-t-il à décrire avec un sourire, mais aussi du spectacle. Londres n'apprécie pas la déviance de certains chorégraphes ainsi que les balletomanes l'ont appelée. Tu as été forgée dans cette idée. Peux-tu t'en affranchir ? Répondre oui pour me faire plaisir est stupide. Tu ne tromperas que toi-même.  
—  Lucas ! Rémi te rappelle le déjeuner.  
—  Il est plus de quatorze heures ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Nous arrivons, Victoire. C'était chouette l'atelier tango ?  
—  Dam dam dam dam, ta da da da, dam dam dam dam, ta da da..., chantonne-t-il en esquissant quelques pas, seul au milieu du parquet de danse. Aussi sensuel que le kizomba, s'exclame-t-il en tirant Sacha. Viens !  
Amusé, il les regarde danser ensemble un instant avant de tourner les talons.  
—  Allons-y.  
Les étudiants, des danseurs, des employés sont déjà attablés. Il embrasse tendrement Rémi qui l'enlace. Il a vu son air mécontent en apercevant Eric Vu-An. Aussi. Tout est prêt et le repas se déroule sans anicroche. Christophe s'en tire haut la main. Le Motus sans ses patrons un samedi midi, est-ce raisonnable ? Ce sera le cas lorsqu'ils seront en déplacements. Son homme, comment le vit-il ?

  
.•*)(*•.

  
  
Dimanche 25 août. Jour J -9

  
Il est plongé dans la rédaction des présentations sur le site. Les mains fermes qui massent ses épaules sont sans nul doute celles de Sacha, qui continue par sa nuque endolorie, puis détend ses muscles noués, ça fait un bien fou.  
—  Tu vas bien ?  
—  Maintenant, oui, se moque-t-il. J'avance. J'en ai terminé avec les titulaires, j'en suis aux stagiaires. Cela prend tant de temps. Sans parler des contretemps divers pour obtenir de tous des photos qui en général se révèlent de piètre qualité et inutilisables sur le web. Il nous faut remédier à ce problème nous-même, soupire-t-il. Encore des dépenses en perspective. Et toi ?  
—  Je viens de dispenser ma première leçon de danse moderne, raille-t-il. Vingt-deux étudiants. J'en suis content dans l'ensemble.  
—  Naïma ?  
—  Elle a plus de trente ans, les automatismes qu'elle a seront difficiles à oublier. Il lui reste quatre jours pour réaliser si ça convient. Tu es trop gentil. C'est elle qui doit nous convenir. Pas le contraire.  
—  Ce sont les deux. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous n'avons pas les moyens de l'engager si nous ne l'alignons pas. C'est une très bonne soliste classique. Pas extraordinaire, c'est vrai. Si elle ne fait pas d'efforts afin d'acquérir le bagage contemporain nécessaire, ce n'est pas la peine.  
—  Tu compatis à son sort. D'accord. Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est réellement produit à Nice. Nous n'avons que sa version. Tu la crois ?  
—  Pas entièrement, reconnaît-il, elle a trop insisté sur "l'amitié seulement" qu'il y avait entre elle et la compagne de l'autre. Après tout, on s'en fout. C'est leur vie privée, Sashka. Par contre, je ne supporte ni la xénophobie, ni l'homophobie.  
—  Elle est à l'opposé de ce que tu aimes. Tu apprécies les jeunes danseurs que tu peux modeler. Ce n'est plus son cas.  
—  Je sais. Elle a ses propres atouts. Elle a de beaux mouvements et de l'expérience. Lorsque certains deviendront professeurs, ça nous fera défaut. On ne lui a jamais donné l'occasion de s'exprimer. Peut-être, y-a-t-il des richesses à découvrir sous le vernis classique anglais. Tu m'accompagnes au Motus ?  
—  J'ai promis d'aller manger une pizza avec Matte, dit-il en désignant son petit-ami qui discute avec les élèves qui quittent le cours de danse. Il lui faut régulièrement sa dose de cuisine italienne. Ensuite, je reviens ici travailler. Bien sûr, je te vois ce soir. C'est enfin un week-end calme, repose-toi entre les services, conseille-t-il en baisant sa tempe.

  
En effet, c'est après une longue sieste qu'il reprend sa place derrière le comptoir. Les trois heures à dormir dans les bras de Rémi lui ont procuré un bien-être absolu. Ils sont en plein milieu du second service quand entrent Jan et Benoît de retour de paisibles vacances en Irlande. La table 7 est comble et la 8 aussi. Tous les élèves présents à Paris sont là sans exception, ainsi que Sacha, Matte, Lisbeth, John, Karol, Manu et Yvan. Ce sont des exclamations, des embrassades à n'en plus finir qu'il observe de loin, trop occupé pour y participer. Peu à peu, presque toute la compagnie est présente et ça risque de poser un souci s'ils ont souvent une cinquantaine de couverts supplémentaires qui ne rapportent que des clopinettes. Voire rien du tout. C'est même un manque à gagner lorsqu'ils refusent des clients. Le premier service est toujours complet. La plupart, conscients du problème, viennent tard.

  
Ce sont les dernières sorties avant la rentrée. Dans tous les foyers, la semaine prochaine sera, déjà, réservée à ses préparatifs. Même le climat a compris que les vacances se sont enfuies. Depuis le matin, il pleut et ce temps maussade n'inspire pas. Sans parler qu'il fait à peine dix-sept degrés alors qu'il en faisait trente hier. Sont là connaissances, sympathisants. Brigitte et ses amis sont à la table 3. Eric Vu-An, Naïma, Yann le Gac, Patrick qui est revenu cet après-midi sont en grande conversation à la table 10. Amin et sa petite famille avec Flo, Ahmed et Abdel venu de Meknès pour un autre chantier sont installés à la 20. Oli est rempli de prévenances pour leur table et Zineb le suit du regard. Elle pourrait ingurgiter n'importe quoi, elle ne s'en apercevrait pas. Presque un an qu'ils sont ensemble. Ils évoquent des fiançailles. Il a l'impression qu'hier encore elle jouait avec ses poupées ; il ne l'a pas vue grandir. Henri Menin et sa femme font partie des courageux assis à la terrasse sous l'auvent. Le journaliste est un fumeur acharné.

  
Dans une bonne demi heure, le coup de feu sera terminé et Lucas sera plus libre de ses actions. Il ira bavarder avec les uns et les autres. Une main audacieuse caresse sa hanche.  
—  Je t'aime, chuchote en passant Rémi venu chercher une bouteille de rhum destinée à la version revisitée du baba prévue au menu.  
Il rit seul comme un imbécile heureux. La cafétéria est fermée et Christophe est drillé par Patricia pendant deux jours au Motus, son homme souffle un peu. Il a retrouvé là le plaisir de cuisiner et son humeur est plus légère.  
—  Danseur ?  
—  Oui, chéri ?  
Il a répondu machinalement. Il réalise sa boulette et, un peu déboussolé, fixe son soliste. Sacha esquisse un sourire.  
—  Tu as de la chance qu'ils ne sont là aucun des deux. On en aurait eu des misères ! Moi, je dois avouer que ça ne me déplaît pas.  
Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de rire, amusé. Avec Sacha, tout est facile. Quoique.  
—  Vu-An va squatter encore longtemps ?  
—  Il a fait un atelier Martha Graham ce matin, ça nous a soulagé tous les deux, reconnais-le. Il repartira à Nice dimanche. Il enseigne à l'opéra la semaine de reprise. On ne le verra pas.  
—  C'est ça ! Il te colle aux basques dès qu'il le peut. Et ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner outre mesure, grogne Sacha.  
—  Tu me fais une crise de jalousie, chéri ? interroge-t-il gentiment en insistant avec dérision sur le surnom tendre.  
—  Non ! proteste Sacha avec véhémence.  
—  Cela y ressemble vachement, raille Lucas plus égayé que fâché. Il n'est là que depuis hier. Vous êtes terribles Rémi et toi, soupire-t-il avec une moue. C'est agréable de discuter avec lui. Il a vécu beaucoup d'expériences différentes tant au niveau de la danse que du cinéma et d'émissions de télé. Il a travaillé avec les plus grands ici en France, en Amérique et il partage son passé avec plaisir. Sais-tu pourquoi il a eu autant de facilités à nous trouver des endroits où jouer la neuvième ? Il a été maître de ballet à Marseille auprès de Frédéric Flamant, il a dirigé l'Opéra Théâtre d'Avignon. Tu m'as poussé vers Patrick pour que je m'enrichisse à son contact et tu n'as jamais pris ombrage de notre entente. Qu'a de plus ou de moins Eric ?  
—  ...  
—  Sashka, ce que j'ai dit avant de partir à Nice, c'était uniquement afin de te taquiner. J'aime provoquer ta possessivité. Elle me rassure, lâche-t-il un peu sottement.  
—  Elle te... Mais..., bafouille son flamboyant.  
—  Eric est superbe, je ne reviens pas dessus, le coupe précipitamment Lucas. Il a une classe naturelle très séduisante. Ne tire pas cette tête. Il est de la même génération que Patrick, que ton père, que Gil. Il a vraiment quelques années de trop pour me plaire, alors oublie ça. Définitivement. Matte t'appelle.  
Sacha s'éloigne le visage soudain durci. Son petit-ami n'a pas digéré son refus d'aller en Italie et, depuis, les engueulades sont fréquentes. Sacha qui n'a jamais aimé les scènes commence à le fuir, ce qui n'arrange pas leurs relations.  
—  Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ? demande son compagnon alors que les deux amants se fusillent du regard.  
—  Oui. Cette histoire de voyage en Italie...  
—  N'est pas la vraie raison de ces disputes, ma puce. Matte est fier et amoureux, il souffre de toujours passer après toi.  
—  Il ne s'agit pas que de moi, rectifie-t-il. Je ne m'absenterais pas non plus en ce moment alors que le Béjart Ballet Paris a tant besoin de nous pour naître. Nous sommes liés dans cette aventure. Matte ne l'admet pas. Sacha accomplit la moitié du boulot avec les danseurs et les élèves. Si j'oublie l'une ou l'autre chose, il est là pour me la rappeler. Il est au courant de tout ce qui se déroule à la compagnie. Parfois même de ce que je n'ai pas vu ou pas compris. Rien ne lui échappe. J'ignore comment il y arrive. Sans lui...  
—  Je sais, chéri, l'interrompt Rémi. Ne t'en mêle pas. Tu envenimerais les choses.  
—  Tu as fini journée ?  
—  Oui, Chris a les commandes en main, se moque Rémi gentiment. Après une douche, je te retrouve pour dîner. Ne bouge pas de là, mon cœur, j'arrive, achève-t-il en caressant sa taille.  
Où veut-il qu'il aille ?

  
Lucas effectue, comme tous les jours, le tour des tables, s'attarde un peu plus auprès de leurs amis. L’œil attiré par un mouvement, il jette un coup d’œil vers l'entrée. Hésitant, un adolescent efflanqué, l'air perdu, se tient là. Une détresse incommensurable semble le statufier.  
—  Bonsoir ? Tu cherches ?  
—  Christophe Vernier. Il a dit qu'il serait ici ce soir.  
—  Oui. Il clôturera le service dans une heure environ.  
—  C'est urgent, balbutie le gosse avec un regard désespéré qui lui retourne les sens.  
—  Viens.  
Le cuisinier est penché sur des assiettes de dessert qu'il dresse sous l’œil attentif de Renaud qui approuve. Un apprenti qui coache un cuisinier. Le monde à l'envers est la norme chez eux.  
—  Parfait, Chris. Encore quelques jours et tu en sauras autant que le chef, plaisante Renaud.  
—  Il apprend vite, abonde Patricia. Patron ? s'étonne-t-elle en les apercevant.  
—  Christophe ! Tu as de la visite, dit-il en poussant le garçon devant lui.  
—  Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je travaille, s'excite immédiatement le cuistot.  
—  Ils ont tout fermé. Il y a de gros chiens de garde. Un voisin m'a dit qu'ils sont venus, cette après-midi, changer les serrures. On ne sait plus pénétrer chez nous, s'exclame le garçon d'un ton douloureux. On est dehors. On n'a plus rien.  
Christophe se liquéfie au vu des lacs plein de larmes de l'autre. Un silence de plomb que nul n'ose rompre règne. S'éternise. Dans quoi sont-ils fourrés ?  
Nicolas qui vient prendre ses délices meringués leur fait l'effet d'un tsunami. Le brouhaha de la salle les envahit. Les rires surtout déferlent sur leur malaise. Lucas tapote de façon rassurante le dos juvénile. Ils se ressemblent tant qu'ils ne peuvent être que frères.  
—  Tu vas manger avec nous et laisser ton frangin terminer. Nous allons débrouiller cette affaire ensuite. Ne te tracasse pas, il y a toujours des solutions.  
Il lance un coup d’œil entendu à Christophe derrière le dos du plus jeune avant de l'entraîner dans la chaleur et l'animation.  
—  Où étais-tu ? râle son compagnon.  
—  En cuisine. Je faisais visiter à Gabriel, le frère de Christophe. Il a quinze ans ?  
—  Seize, rectifie-t-il.  
—  Tu es au lycée ? interroge Rémi.  
—  Oui. En première techniques de la musique et de la danse au Lycée Alphonse de Lamartine.  
Il profite de son dialogue avec Rémi pour observer le garçon discrètement. Des cheveux châtains clairs coupés courts, un sourire triste qui n'éclaire pas de grands yeux bleus. Une manière de s'habiller peu conventionnelle : un jean skinny taille basse aux revers retroussés jusqu'à mi mollet galbe de longues jambes ; rentré d'un côté dans son jean, un tee-shirt large avec une encolure bateau dégage un cou mince et dénude l'arrondi d'une épaule ; des baskets montantes à strass, imitation de Versace le chaussent. Du négligé bien pensé. Entre provoc et glamour. Étonnant pour un gamin de cet âge. Tout bien réfléchi, étonnant tout court.  
—  Section danse, je suppose ?  
—  Oui.  
—  D'accord, soupire Rémi avec une grimace éloquente.  
—  Ils ont des problèmes. On en parlera lorsque nous serons plus tranquilles. Inutile de t'énerver. Viens Gabriel, je te présente tout le monde.

  
Il est deux heures du matin et, excepté la table 7, le Motus est enfin désert. Autour d'elle : Patrick, Sacha, Matte, Christophe, Gabriel, son homme et lui.  
—  Si tu nous expliquais ? conseille Lucas au cuisinier.  
—  Rien que des choses de la vie, ricane ce dernier avec amertume. Mes parents sont divorcés. Ma mère nous a quittés il y a longtemps, elle est à l'étranger. Nous avons des nouvelles assorties d'un chèque environ tous les deux mois. Nous avons vécu auprès de mon père et ses copines qui ne restaient jamais assez pour qu'on s'y attache. Éternel défilé de jeunes pin-up à la cervelle vide, préférant en général se vernir les ongles plutôt que faire le ménage ou la cuisine, raconte Christophe. Il les aime ainsi. Depuis son départ en maison de retraite, nous louions l'habitation appartenant à la tante du paternel. Celui-ci a commis des erreurs volontaires dans la comptabilité de la société qui l'employait. A son profit évidemment. La jeunesse coûte cher à entretenir. Comme si ces vols ne suffisaient pas, une fois découvert il a voulu faire taire son supérieur en l'intimidant. Coups et blessures ayant entraîné une invalidité permanente. Il est incarcéré depuis huit mois. Avec la permission de ma grand-tante, nous avons continué à vivre dans la demeure gratuitement mais elle est décédée il y a trois mois. A plusieurs reprises, son fils est venu nous ordonner de déguerpir. Nous n'avions nulle part où aller et pas d'argent, nous sommes restés malgré la peur de voir la DAS débarquer.  
—  Jusque aujourd'hui où ils ont utilisé notre absence, renouvelé les serrures et mis des chiens de garde très hargneux. Ils sont enchaînés mais l'entrave leur donne une certaine liberté de mouvements, impossible de pénétrer dans le jardinet, s'exclame le cadet.  
—  Bien. L'évidence est de négocier avec votre cousin l'occupation moyennant un loyer s'il est le seul héritier à pouvoir en réclamer un, estime Rémi.  
—  J'ai déjà essayé, sans succès. Il veut l'occuper.  
—  Tout au moins la récupération de vos affaires personnelles alors. Le mobilier ? Les appareils ménagers, la télévision, l'ordinateur... ?  
—  Tout ce que contient la maison est à nous, oui.  
—  Si rien ne marche, il sera temps de prendre rendez-vous chez un avocat et de voir quels sont vos droits. Toutefois, "un mauvais arrangement vaut mieux qu'un bon procès", disait Balzac, déclare Lucas.  
—  Christophe, c'est le hasard qui t'a conduit à postuler au Béjart Ballet Paris ? s'enquiert Rémi qui semble avoir son opinion sur la chose.  
—  Non, avoue-t-il. Mon frère vous suit sur des tonnes de blogs, dans les magazines. Rien ne lui échappe. C'est lui qui m'a dit que vous embauchiez et m'a poussé à me présenter. Je rêvais plutôt d'une cuisine du genre de celle-ci. Ou un resto trois étoiles au Michelin. Je ne le regrette pas, ça m'intéresse vraiment. J'en ferai une cafétéria gastronomique, plaisante-t-il, et les horaires me permettront de mieux gérer Clara.  
—  Clara ?  
—  Notre petite sœur, rétorque Gabriel. Elle a sept ans.  
—  Christophe, intervient Sacha, ne crois-tu pas que ta mère...  
—  Non, le coupe celui-ci. J'y parviendrai.  
—  Où est-elle ?  
—  En Aveyron avec sa meilleure copine et ses parents. Au Camping de la Cascade. Elle revient mercredi, précise le plus jeune.  
—  Donc, il faut trouver une solution d'ici là, conclut Patrick.  
—  Je vais demander à Amin. En désespoir de cause, il reste un appartement à quatre libre.  
—  Et les deux couples qui doivent arriver ? objecte Rémi.  
—  Une chose à la fois, grogne Lucas. Il y aura encore des départs. On pare au plus pressé. Cette nuit, vous logerez à l'hôtel des Perrière. Tu te familiariseras vite avec les lieux, fait-il en s'adressant à l'adolescent. Tu peux, si tu en as envie, te rendre demain avec les élèves à l'atelier du cirque à l'académie Fratellini, ça te changera les idées.  
—  Vrai ? insiste Gabriel dont les yeux se sont enfin éclairés.  
—  Mais oui. Dans l'immédiat, on va vous dénicher des vêtements. Un nécessaire de toilette, des serviettes, des draps, des...  
—  Calme-toi. Je vais me charger de Christophe, décrète Sacha. Nous devons avoir la même taille. Ce sera un peu long, peut-être.  
—  Et moi de Gabriel. J'y vais de suite. On y va ? décide Rémi après à peine quelques minutes d'absence tout en fourrant entre les mains de Gabriel un sac de sport qui parait bien rempli. Pour le reste, on verra de quelle manière ça tourne.  
—  Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? questionne Christophe.  
—  Oui, répond à leur place Sacha. Autant Rémi que Lucas.  
—  Toi non ? se moque Lucas. Patrick ?  
—  Je vous laisse faire. Je ne sers strictement à rien ! scande le quinquagénaire avec un rire plein d'humour.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
Lundi 26 août Jour J -8

  
Ce lundi n'est pas synonyme de repos. C'est la fin des vacances des danseurs. L'ultime convoi de déménagement rentre cet après-midi. Ainsi que Lionel et Helmut. Ensuite, tout le monde sera à son poste.  
Avec enthousiasme, les élèves sont montés, ce matin, dans le car pour l'académie du cirque Fratellini, entourant l'oisillon qui leur est tombé du ciel. Lucas s'est contenté de l'introduire auprès d'eux et de dire qu'il prépare un bac de danse. Le gamin racontera et taira ce qu'il souhaite. Quasi tous les stagiaires étaient en partance, eux aussi. Matte et Sacha jouent les accompagnateurs. Lui a modifié ses plans, il demeurera là, donnant à son flamboyant et Matte l'occasion de colmater les fissures de leur couple. La situation de Christophe lui a fourni le prétexte idéal.

  
Rémi est chez leur comptable, il ne tardera pas. Son compagnon lui consacre la journée et la soirée. Il y a longtemps que Lucas attendait ça. La cafétéria est fermée. Comme hier, Christophe travaillera au Motus avec Patricia, Émilie et Renaud. Par discrétion, il a préféré sortir de son bureau où le cuisinier est en grande discussion téléphonique avec son cousin.  
Il en profite et dérobe un peu de temps à ses obligations. Il a besoin de créer. Il a découvert, pense-t-il, ce qui convient à ses deux étudiants. Dans la récente salle de danse du rez de chaussée, il s'y essaye. Il lui suffit de clore les paupières pour imaginer Étienne évoluant sur une musique de Coldplay. Voilà qui va le surprendre mais il est persuadé d'aller dans la bonne direction.  
_"Turn your magic on, to me she'd say_  
_Everything you want's a dream away_  
_Under this pressure, under this weight_  
_We are diamonds" (1)_

Il danse. Il note. Danse à nouveau.

 _"Oh, you make me feel_  
_Like I'm alive again_  
_Alive again" (1)_

Oui, cela devrait le toucher. Là, Étienne prend son envol. Un saut, un second, un troisième. Large celui-là. Il désire le voir voler et...  
—  Lucas ? l'interrompt Christophe.  
—  Oui ? Tu es arrivé à un accord ?  
—  Si on veut. Tout doit être évacué demain. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il s'adresse à un vide-grenier.  
—  L'enfoiré, grogne-t-il. Pas de panique. L'accès ?  
—  A dix heures.  
—  OK. Le timing est un peu juste, peu importe, on va tous s'y mettre. J'ai appelé Amin. Lui n'a rien de libre avant trois mois et de toute manière, ce ne serait que des studio. Vous pouvez rester dans l'appartement où vous avez dormi cette nuit jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une solution. Il n'y a que deux chambres, pourtant cela vous dépannera. Tu peux t'y installer comme tu l'entends, y disposer vos meubles si tu préfères et remiser ceux qui y sont. Ici, des logements familiaux sont prévus. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas prêt de suite. Les loyers sont modérés et surtout il y a d'autres avantages, tes trajets seront courts et puis il y a la danse à domicile et le parc pour Clara. Elle pourra même y faire du vélo, suggère-t-il lui qui n'en a jamais eu. Réfléchis-y. Cela vaut la peine de patienter. Le camion rentre cet après-midi. Je m'arrangerai avec un des chauffeurs.  
—  Comment vais-je vous remercier ? s'exclame-t-il.  
—  En nous concoctant des petits plats géniaux. Je suis assez gourmand.  
—  Il paraît, oui, ricane son vis-à-vis.  
—  Pffffffft, râle-t-il. J'ai un mari trop bavard.  
—  Il se préoccupe de toi. Que fait Lucas en ce moment ? J'espère que son atelier s'est bien déroulé. Qu'en dirait Lucas ? J'aurais voulu que Lucas goûte... Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de t'évoquer sans arrêt au grand dam des filles qui jugent que c'est carrément de l'obsession. Tu vois, le dernier dessert praliné à la carte ? Il l'a créé pour toi parce que tu adores la meringue.  
Il sait que Rémi l'aime mais ne s'attendait pas à être perpétuellement en ses pensées. Cela l'émeut, le ravit et l'effraye un peu.  
—  ...  
—  Où est-il ? reprend Christophe.  
—  Chez le comptable. Nous prévoyons d'agrandir le Motus. Quand on parle du loup...  
Rémi sourit en l'attirant vers lui.  
—  Tu parles de moi, mon cœur ? Vous avez résolu le problème ?  
Lucas entoure sa taille et pose le front sur son épaule un instant alors que Christophe relate sa discussion avec son cousin.

  
Rémi dépose devant lui deux carottes, deux poireaux, un gros oignon, un bout de céleri.  
—  Apprenti Lucas ?  
—  Oui, chef.  
—  Mirepoix, enjoint-il.  
—  Bien, chef !  
—  Je devrais envisager de revoir la tenue de mes commis, plaisante son compagnon en passant derrière lui. En voilà une bien agréable.  
La bouche sur sa nuque, les doigts qui palpent ses flancs des aisselles aux cuisses lui font occulter la finalité de ses actes. Le temps est lourd et orageux, on étouffe. Cuisiner en boxer était la meilleure des solutions. Excepté qu'ils ne sont pas possédés par une faim identique. Lui voudrait manger, Rémi désire le dévorer tout cru. Ses propres cogitations le font rire interrompant les câlineries.  
—  Mon tout-beau ?  
Il lui fait part de ses idées.  
—  Vraiment ? raille Rémi. Je pourrais satisfaire mon appétit, sans avoir besoin de beaucoup de persuasion, dit-il en effleurant du dos des mains son visage, sa poitrine, son bas-ventre.  
Justifiant l'affirmation de son amant, il frémit sous l'attouchement,.  
—  Mais, tu as raison, on va d'abord apaiser la première, celle de ton estomac, poursuit Rémi tout en butinant son épaule.  
Pas question d'oublier la seconde pour autant. Rémi s'est collé à lui, son envie appuyée sur ses fesses, les bras de chaque côté de son corps, peau contre peau, il prépare le dîner. Lucas est pressé sur le plan de travail, il ressent sur lui chaque geste de son chéri, chaque mouvement de ses hanches que Rémi accentue à plaisir. Son couteau émince de façon anarchique et la mirepoix ne ressemble à rien. Il devine le sourire moqueur de sa moitié.  
—  Ça doit cuire longtemps ? interroge Lucas plein d'espoir.  
—  Pas assez longtemps pour ce que tu espères, rétorque-t-il d'un air narquois.

  
Ils ont dîné, puis sont passés à la deuxième partie du programme. Blotti contre son Lucas, en son odeur d'amour, Rémi regarde un film qu'ils avaient envie de voir depuis une éternité.  
—  On est bien, soupire son homme. J'aimerais plus de soirées semblables à celle-ci.  
—  Cela te manque, s'étonne-t-il.  
—  Depuis plusieurs mois, avoue Lucas.  
Rémi ne répond pas, il n'avait pas cette impression. L'enthousiasme de Lucas paraissait littéralement avalé par le Béjart Ballet Paris. Il se sentait même mis un peu à l'écart d'autant que Sacha lui est plus utile en ce domaine bien qu'il se soit consacré à mettre sur pied la cuisine de la cafétéria, à faire l'un ou l'autre atelier. Et oui, ils travaillent aussi ensemble au Motus. Il est vrai qu'il a été également très pris. Au lieu d'être aux côtés de son chéri en salle comme au début de leur relation, il est continuellement derrière ses fourneaux. Les contacts avec la clientèle se sont raréfiés. C'est pourtant l'un des aspects de son métier qu'il apprécie. Il songe sérieusement à embaucher un commis supplémentaire pour les soirées. Il en a discuté avec le comptable ce matin. Lorsqu'ils partiront avec la compagnie, ils devront soit diminuer la quantité de réservations par service car la cuisine ne suivra pas, soit engager des employés. La salle de dégustation de vins va amplifier le problème. Ou le résoudre.  
—  À quoi penses-tu ? souffle son compagnon.  
—  À ma discussion avec le comptable.  
—  Tu ne m'as pas tout dit ? dit Lucas avec une légère inquiétude peinte sur la figure.  
—  Je lui ai demandé quelle était la meilleure solution financière, surtout point de vue fiscal, lorsque nous serons en tournée : limiter le nombre de tables ou recruter un cuisinier de plus.  
—  Et ?  
—  Nous avons trop d'employés en salle pour réduire quoi que ce soit. Nous avons intérêt à ouvrir la salle de dégustation de vin dès que possible si nous voulons ralentir le rythme en notre absence. Je vois que tu es ravi, ma puce. Ton idée me plaît, vraiment, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper de ça maintenant.  
—  Le personnel va être en congé tour à tour, ensuite nous débuterons les déplacements. D'accord. Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Amin, examiner les possibilités, calculer les dépenses, les délais nécessaires. Nous agirons alors en toute connaissance de cause.  
—  Il y a beaucoup de rénovations en perspectives. Imagine le sous-sol en son entièreté. Une superficie aussi vaste que la salle du Motus augmentée de sa cuisine, des toilettes, du vestiaire. Nous n'en utilisons pas la moitié. On ne peut pas se contenter d'établir la salle de dégustation dans la réserve actuelle. Un local pour les fûts, les bouteilles, les casiers de softs ou de bières spéciales, un autre où entreposer dans de bonnes conditions nos meubles de terrasse, la vaisselle de réserve, les décorations de fêtes et d'autres babioles chères sont indispensables, il faut donc remettre en état le reste de la surface. Et l'escalier ? Où le mettre ? Nous allons condamner de la place dans la salle du Motus.  
—  Interrogeons Amin, s'entête son Lucas.  
—  Il nous faudra un sommelier. Monter une cave de crus intéressants ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain. Même si nous en faisons notre spécialité, nous ne pouvons pas que proposer des vins de Bourgogne. Si nous nous adressons à un bon grossiste, cela reviendra très cher. Je ne sais pas si ça améliorera quoi que ce soit.  
—  Je ne dis pas que ça suffira mais lors de nos séjours à l'étranger faisons plus d'achats de vins. Ce sera un complément appréciable. Nous l'avons fait l'année dernière. La Suisse, le Languedoc, l'Allemagne, l'Espagne, l'Italie, le Maroc... Il y a des vins en Belgique ? Bon on oublie, soupire-t-il en voyant sa grimace.  
—  Par contre, ils ont des chocolats d'exception et de très bons fromages.  
—  Pourquoi ne pas innover ? plaisante son Lucas.  
Il lui suggère un tas de produits hétéroclites à présenter. Il voit déjà le sommelier en train de vanter les mérites des champignons hallucinogènes, la saveur des caviars russes ou l'odeur des produits laitiers belges.  
—  Pffffffft ! râle faussement son chéri. Tu n'es pas marrant. Toutes les suggestions susceptibles de nous faire sortir du lot, tu les railles. Je suis un grand incompris.  
Il sourit devant sa moue boudeuse. Qu'il est beau son homme !  
—  Chéri...  
—  Oui, mon ange ?  
—  Rien ! Je t'aime.  
—  Ce n'est pas rien. C'est tout, murmure doucement son Lucas. Je t'aime aussi.  
Lucas l'enjambe, face à lui. Les genoux de part et d'autre de son bassin, son bas-ventre contre le sien, il se blottit sur lui en cette position qu'il apprécie depuis leur second soir. Il le serre fort, ému par le souvenir de ce Lucas qui pleurait dans ses bras la perte de son ami. Ils en ont accompli du chemin.  
—  Demain, appelle Amin, mon amour, souffle Rémi. Demande lui de venir voir le sous-sol quand nous serons là tous les deux.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
Mardi 27 août Jour J -7

  
Ce matin, les jeunes sont allés à l'académie Fratellini avec Lionel et Jan. Sans Gabriel pourtant enchanté de son expérience du jour précédent. Aujourd'hui sera tellement différent. Il dira adieu à son enfance, tournera une page peut-être pas heureuse mais familière et se frottera à l'inconnu.

  
Rémi remplacera Christophe à la cafétéria avant de rejoindre le Motus à quinze heures. Rose-Laure terminera et fermera la cuisine. Il sent le cuistot nerveux. Craint-il un revirement de ce cousin qui ne semble ni sympathique ni compréhensif. Ou plus simplement est-il stressé à l'idée de modifier radicalement sa façon de vivre ? Un job régulier au lieu des brefs intérims à droite et à gauche, des horaires inhabituels en restauration, une vie en un milieu qui lui est étranger. La chose bien entendu n'a pas que des aspects négatifs. Le salaire sera aussi ponctuel que le job et, lorsque l'on a charge d'âmes, c'est essentiel.

  
Devant sa tasse de café et ses croissants, les doigts noués à ceux de Rémi assis à ses côtés, Lucas patiente. Il a fait passer le mot, vient qui veut. La tablée s'élargit. Peu à peu, les volontaires se rassemblent. En plus de Sacha et Matte arrivés les premiers, Manu, Yvan, Benoît, Samuel, Ahmed, John et Karol sont là. Une deuxième équipe les attendra afin de décharger, transborder les bagages et les meubles de la cour principale à l'appartement ou dans la réserve à décors presque vide en ce moment. Il n'y a aucun moyen de rapprocher un quelconque véhicule. Tous les déménagements devront s'effectuer ainsi. Certains ont encore aux bras, la fatigue d'hier. Sept de plus ont immigré vers la Résidence Sainte-Catherine ou ailleurs. Le camion en provenance de Lausanne était bien rempli. Le mobilier, les objets personnels achetés en un an ont généré un autre transport de l'hôtel des Perrière aux nouveaux logis.  
—  Vous avez des emballages, des vieilles couvertures ? interroge Sacha.  
—  Tout est là ! On a récupéré ce qu'on a pu, répond Yvan.  
Manu et Yvan ont aidé hier aussi. Pour eux, le changement est loin derrière. Ils ont été les premiers à emménager à Paris. Dès le printemps, en prévision du professorat à l'école Donn-Bayot, ils ont mis en vente leur villa de Lausanne et choisi d'acheter à Champigny-sur-Marne une maison avec jardin. Loin du monde de la danse. Loin de l'animation de la capitale. À treize kilomètres seulement de la rue des archives, ils peuvent se croire à la campagne.  
Enfin, le convoi composé du poids lourd et de trois voitures, s'ébranle. Direction : Épinay-sur-Seine.

  
Lucas pousse un ouf de soulagement. Ils ont enfin fini le chargement. Les caisses se sont révélées largement insuffisantes. Les deux frères ont l'esprit conservateur. Pas question de jeter le moindre souvenir et tout leur rappelait l'un ou l'autre événement. Ils ont visité tous les commerçants du quartier pour avoir des cartons et, en désespoir de cause, se sont rabattu sur l'hypermarché le plus proche. Le cousin, un quadragenaire au visage chafouin est venu à plusieurs reprises en coup de vent voir où ils en étaient sans jamais proposer un peu d'aide. A dix huit heures précises, il était là, sous la pluie, méprisant et revêche, montre et clefs en main manifestant son impatience avec force soupirs et ronchonnements.  
—  Pas de violence, mon Lucas, lui a chuchoté Sacha tout contre son oreille les mains fermement posées sur ses épaules comme s'il voulait le retenir.  
Il n'en avait pas l'intention bien qu'il en ait envie. Ils l'ont fait poireauter ralentissant le chargement des derniers objets, pendant que Gabriel, sous le regard préoccupé de son aîné, disait adieu à son enfance. Fils de taulard, oui. Chiens, non.

  
Il retrouve avec plaisir l'hôtel des Perrière et sa cafétéria confortable. Quelques élèves les attendent avec Bernard, Kei, Loïs, Sean et Alexeï. Des filles aussi : Zineb, Emily, Amandine et Firouze. Il s'affale sur un siège avec un grognement de bien-être. Un petit kawa lui ferait le plus grand bien, pourtant il n'a pas le courage de se lever et d'aller le chercher. A peine l'a-t-il évoqué que Sacha en dépose un devant lui. Il le remercie d'un sourire.  
—  Tu es fatigué, constate son flamboyant, en laissant traîner ses doigts sur sa nuque.  
—  Pas plus que toi. Assieds-toi, Sashka.  
Il s'installe à sa droite, avec Matte sur son autre flan. Ils essayent de mettre sur pied un semblant d'organisation. Deux hommes demeureront sur la plate-forme du camion, apprêtant ce que d'autres transporteront. Avec Gabriel, les filles rangeront au fur et à mesure ce qui leur arrivera. Excepté dans la chambre de Gaby et de sa sœur, ils ont décidé de garder le mobilier de l'appartement. Le leur sera remisé.  
—  J'ai déserté le Motus, c'est calme. Timing parfait, souffle Rémi qui le rejoint avec un clin d’œil et un bisou sur le crâne.  
L'équipe de déchargement est jeune et insouciante, celui-ci débute dans les rires et la bousculade. Sean et Léonard font la course vers le mastodonte avec les deux diables qui servent aux achats à Rungis sous les encouragements et les quolibets des spectateurs. Il voit Gabriel s'esquiver et, un peu inquiet, le suit. Sur le parquet de la salle de danse, l'adolescent exprime son mal-être. Il reste là, fasciné par ses gestes purs. Le garçon dégingandé, un peu encombré de son grand corps, a dans la danse une grâce étonnante. À quelle musique intérieure répond-il ? La main qui se pose sur sa hanche ne le trouble pas, il s'alanguit contre Rémi. En son odeur. Sa chaleur. Son amour referme ses bras autour de lui. Ensemble, ils le contemplent un long moment avant de s'éclipser sur la pointe des pieds.  
—  Il est extraordinaire, murmure Lucas enfin.  
—  Oui, abonde brièvement son compagnon.  
Lucas compte ne pas le lâcher de vue. Il a énormément de lacunes, c'est vrai. Question technique, c'est lamentable mais en savait-il plus il y a deux ans ? Il a seize ans. Il apprendra. Ils sont là pour ça.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
Mercredi 28 août Jour J -6

  
Aux côtés de Lionel, il regarde la première leçon de la saison donnée par Patrick. Les élèves, eux, sont à l'académie pour le troisième jour. Gabriel les a accompagnés. C'est ce soir que revient sa sœur. Comment la gosse va-t-elle percevoir ce changement imprévu ?  
—  Que penses-tu de Naïma ? demande Lucas à l'ancien répétiteur.  
—  Elle a de grandes qualités mais elle bride sa nature. Elle a été formée avec toute la rigueur classique anglaise. Parviens à briser cette armure qu'elle a construite pour rentrer dans le moule imposé, tu en tireras de belles choses. Si tu choisis de l'engager, oublie les rôles mièvres de princesses en détresse. Cela ne lui conviendra pas. De toute manière, elle est plus grande que la moitié de nos danseurs, raille-t-il. C'est une interprète puissante.  
Il l'observe intensément avant de reprendre place parmi les rangs avec un léger sourire. Sacha l'interroge des yeux.  
—  Plus tard, lance-t-il à voix basse.  
Ce qui signifie qu'il doit en discuter avec lui. Sacha acquiesce de la tête. Matte suit l'échange d'un air agacé. Où en sont ces deux-là ? Lucas l'ignore. Lundi, il ne les a pratiquement pas vus. Lors du déménagement, ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Il n'en sait pas plus.  
Vera prend la relève du directeur artistique. Il profite du break et expose à ce dernier et à Lionel ce qui a été accompli pendant leur absence. Ils ont l'air soulagés du bilan qu'il dresse. Ils passent en revue les sites dont il leur avait envoyé l'adresse.

  
Trois étudiants supplémentaires sont arrivés hier et ont été accueillis par Jan. Ils sont déjà partis avec le groupe. Il leur en manque encore huit.

  
Rémi a travaillé avec Bénédicte, l'épouse de Lorenzo. Il l'a trouvée rapide et méticuleuse. Il en avait l'air satisfait. Aujourd'hui, Christophe se débrouillera avec son équipe. Si son chéri est là en cuisine, il ne touche à rien, il ne fait que coacher. Il est d'ailleurs l'heure d'aller manger et voir le résultat.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
Jeudi 29 août Jour J -5

  
Aux côtés de son homme, Lucas fait le tour du sous-sol du Motus avec Amin. Lui-même ne l'avait jamais vu en entier. Derrière une antique porte vermoulue cachée par des caisses se dissimule une très volumineuse cave remplie de bric-à-brac. Dans un coin, une maie, un ancien pétrin rond avec un axe, des pales et une roue à manivelle, des palettes à enfourner le pain léchées maintes fois par les flammes du four. Des rayonnages bancals. Des vieilles chaises cannelées, une énorme horloge, des gondoles sont empilées contre un mur.  
—  C'était une boulangerie, tu crois ?  
—  Certainement au début, puis, à mon avis, un bougnat. Tu vois là, les vieux tonneaux, dit Rémi en les lui montrant du doigt. Il y a également une grande cave à charbon.  
C'est pourtant une autre tout en longueur avec des niches alignées sur les deux murs qui s'ouvre devant eux donnant dans la première. Elle a l'air en bon état. Le sol est de briques comme la précédente.  
Ils en ressortent rapidement, traversent la plus étendue dans le but d'examiner la dernière. D'un soupirail condamné par des panneaux métalliques rouillés, un toboggan en fer descend qui permettait de faire dégringoler le combustible lorsqu'il fallait le stocker. Le mur sur un bon mètre de hauteur est encore noirci par la houille. Ici, la terre battue a été maintenue.  
—  Cela mène où ? questionne Amin en désignant l'ouverture.  
—  Impasse des Caveaux.  
L'architecte esquisse une grimace.  
—  On va l'élargir mais la ruelle est trop étroite. Pas assez de clarté même de jour. Je te conseille de mettre des panneaux solaires si tu désires exploiter le sous-sol. Ils suffiront à éclairer le bâtiment, à satisfaire éventuellement les besoins de l'appartement. Tu feras de sérieuses économies. Tu veux garder la cave avec les niches pour conserver les bouteilles en surplus ? Elle n'est pas humide, la température me semble bonne malgré la canicule. Je ne suis pas connaisseur en vins, c'est vrai. Grâce à un muret jouant le rôle de séparation, aménagé avec des étagères murales, l'immense débarras farfouille pourrait devenir à la fois la réserve et le dépôt pour les meubles de terrasse, les chaises et tables qu'il te reste. Le sol est sain, les murs et le plafond aussi. Là, il n'y a au fond pas énormément de choses à changer. Celle-ci, située sous la salle dans le prolongement du bar, est la plus intéressante. Oui, oui, se moque Amin qui voit leur surprise. C'est elle qui servira d'accès à la salle de dégustation. Je me suis documenté un minimum avant de venir. J'imagine l'escalier là, en face d'un bar de forme ovale occupant le centre, avec de hauts tabourets. Des deux côtés, contre le mur, des colonnes contenant des bouteilles et des verres offriraient une impression de hauteur, gommant la sensation d'étouffement due aux plafonds bas. Entre elles, des luminaires indirects d'ambiance. Enfin, il faut couper le moins possible les volumes dans le but de créer un sentiment d'espace, de bien-être malgré que nous soyons sous-terre. Une large baie s'ouvrirait sur la vaste salle voûtée, un élégant revêtement de sol clair, un mobilier design et des alvéoles style ruche d'abeille pour les crus. Un éclairage led doux, très en vogue et économe d'énergie, quelques tableaux ou de belles photos des chais, de vos vignobles. Oui, oui, c'est facilement faisable et le résultat sera superbe.  
—  Cher ? demande-t-il.  
—  Tu prends le problème à l'envers, Lucas, raille leur ami. Les moyens que vous avez guideront nos choix. Opter pour un sol en béton lissé et vernis ou un carrelage avec des dalles de marbre ne coûte pas un prix identique. Privilégier du mobilier en teck, bois de cèdre ou en pin teinté, pareillement. Envisager de produire votre énergie grâce à des panneaux solaires est un investissement au départ et un gain à l'utilisation.  
Rémi lance un chiffre qui l'étonne.  
—  Non ! proteste Lucas. On a plus.  
—  Il y a la maison à retaper. Tu y tiens.  
—  On a le temps.  
—  Quelle maison ?  
—  Nous avons reçu en cadeau de PACS le vignoble de la Pierre Plate, explicite Rémi.  
—  Je sais, s'impatiente Amin.  
—  Et l'habitation qui l'accompagne.  
—  Petite, elle est blottie en un jardin sauvage. Elle surplombe les vignes qui s'étendent à perte de vue. L'endroit est exceptionnel, souligne Lucas.  
—  Lucas veut dire jardin mal entretenu, précise son homme.  
Il lui tire la langue, Rémi se marre.  
—  Elle est en mauvais état ?  
—  Refaire les châssis qui tombent en morceaux est urgent. Bien que je ne sois pas spécialiste, il m'a semblé que le toit est sain. Il n'y a pas de salle de bain et pas de cuisine équipée. Le chauffage consiste en un seul poêle à charbon. La porte d'entrée date du siècle dernier et est toute vermoulue. Les murs n'ont pas vu une couche de peinture depuis des décennies. Les sols sont en piteux état et surtout, sans aucune beauté. Je suppose que l'installation électrique est insuffisante pour un équipement moderne et loin d'être aux normes actuelles, résume Rémi. Perdue comme elle est dans la vigne cela présente une difficulté supplémentaire. Donc oui. Chéri, murmure-Rémi avec tendresse en voyant le visage de son compagnon s'allonger.  
—  Vous retournez en Bourgogne aux vendanges  ?  
—  Oui. Dans une vingtaine de jours.  
—  J'y ferai un saut. Bon. Je vais vous établir un devis des transformations en essayant de respecter le montant que tu m'as donné, Rémi. Et en laissant une part à consacrer à l'ameublement. Vous choisirez bien entendu les matières, les formes, les couleurs. On examinera chaque point, ainsi que nous l'avons toujours fait. Si ça ne vous convient pas, on cherchera d'autres solutions. Vous êtes les clients, vous avez le pouvoir, se moque-t-il.

  
—  Où es-tu, mon cœur  ?  
Rémi l'attire à lui, l'entoure de ses bras. Il s'alanguit sur lui. Les yeux sur les enfants qui jouent autour de la fontaine en bas dans la cour, il est plongé en ses pensées.  
—  Je ne suis pas d'accord, Rémi.  
—  ...  
—  J'aimerais que tu réalises ton rêve comme moi le mien. Le domaine Wiame-Bayot patientera. Nous avons la vie devant nous.  
—  Quelque chose t'a échappé, honey. Je suis déjà comblé. Toi dirigeant le Motus à mes côtés est ce que je voulais.  
—  ...  
—  M'impliquer dans la compagnie ou l'école est un plus que je n'attendais pas, poursuit-il. Que je n'espérais pas. J'ai pris conscience depuis longtemps qu'à toi, cette vie tranquille que j'imaginais pour nous deux ne t'aurait pas convenu. Très vite, tu aurais été insatisfait, puis malheureux et tu aurais fini par me quitter. Les voyages, les découvertes dont je n'avais pas vu l'intérêt jusque là, parce que nous les vivons ensemble m'apportent beaucoup. Tout est parfait, mon amour.  
—  ...  
—  Lucas  ?  
Rien ne sert de nier, Rémi a raison. Il perçoit l'inquiétude en sa voix devant son manque de réponse.  
—  J'ignore si tu me rassures afin de m'offrir ce que je veux, avoue-t-il.  
—  Non. La salle de dégustation de vin est ton idée, ton implication au Motus et j'y tiens. D'ailleurs, si le budget que j'ai cité ne suffit pas afin de l'aménager correctement, on l'augmentera. À Vosne-Romanée, on fera faire uniquement ce qui est pressé : les châssis, l'électricité, le chauffage central et la salle de bain. Nous nous chargerons de la décoration nous-mêmes petit à petit. Les carrelages, la cuisine, la porte, la véranda, on verra par la suite. J'ai dit, si ça ne suffit pas.  
Il réfléchit. Repasse ce que lui a dit Rémi dans le but de déceler une faille et n'en trouve pas. Cela semble logique.  
—  OK, soupire-t-il soulagé en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de Rémi posés sur sa taille.  
Son homme le serre fort.  
—  Lucas. Es-tu heureux ? murmure-t-il.  
—  Oui. Pleinement.  
Il se tourne vers Rémi et met en ce baiser qu'il initie l'amour qu'il ressent envers lui.

  
Lucas a décidé de réunir son "état major" à la cafétéria, préférant celle-ci pour une entrevue informelle à la salle avoisinant son bureau et prévue à cet effet. Entre Sacha et Rémi, il discute avec Patrick, Lionel et John. Jan et Benoît ne sont pas encore revenus de la plaine Saint-Denis avec les élèves. Amélie, Vera, Manu et Yvan ne vont pas tarder. Giovanni soigne Maria qui a dû, ce matin, laisser partir les autres au cirque sans elle. Elle paraît fragile et le travail qu'ils ont effectué hier sur le fil de fer demande des mollets et chevilles d'acier. Une des siennes est enflée et Giovanni lui a dispensé des soins à trois reprises dans la journée. Le repos s’avérera nécessaire.  
Il s'amuse de la délibération actuelle. Sujet : l'engagement de Naïma. Contradicteur principal : Sacha.  
—  Non, Papa, je ne suis pas de cet avis, s'entête celui-ci. Naïma est le contraire de ce que Lucas espère de ses interprètes. Elle ne connaît rien au monde de la danse contemporaine. Les automatismes classiques sont tellement ancrés en sa façon d'évoluer qu'il faudra des années avant qu'elle soit au niveau des autres. Des années qu'elle n'a pas et nous non plus.  
—  C'est à Lucas d'en juger ! rétorque Lionel brièvement.  
Sacha, blessé, se renfrogne.  
—  Ma seule crainte est, intervient-il alors dans le but de détourner l'attention de son ami qu'il voit ramer, que venant de l'école anglaise, elle soit trop puriste pour priser ma conception de la danse. C'est la raison qui fait que pendant une semaine elle a le temps de se familiariser avec nos chorégraphies et voir si ça lui convient.  
—  Elle n'a aucune autre perspective, danseur. Elle acceptera.  
—  Et devra jouer le jeu ensuite, termine Lucas.  
Patrick a un coup d’œil et un léger rire appréciateurs.  
—  Chose réglée, conclut-il.  
Sacha grommelle des mots indistincts.  
—  Sashka ?  
—  Oui ? Tu veux un café, Lucas ? grogne-t-il.  
D'accord. Il est fâché. Non, il ne le considère pas tel un secrétaire juste bon à servir une boisson ou à noter ses rendez-vous. Il tient compte de ses opinions, là, il se retrouve coincé.  
—  Volontiers, acquiesce-t-il malgré tout avec une bonne humeur forcée.  
Déjà une nouvelle question les occupe et le débat a repris bon train. Sacha dépose une tasse devant Rémi, une seconde devant lui, avant d'aller rechercher la sienne, sans un mot. Lorsqu'il se rassied, Lucas lève les yeux au ciel, pose une main sur son poignet et le serre tendrement. Il surprend le regard de Lionel sur son geste mais ne s'arrête pas. Sacha soupire, étreint ses doigts en retour et c'est au tour de Rémi d'invoquer les cieux, témoins de leur entente. Quelle histoire !  
—  Que penses-tu faire du gamin qui traîne dans nos pieds depuis lundi ? s'enquiert Patrick désamorçant la situation.  
—  Gabriel ? Surtout, ne pas le perdre de vue. Il a seize ans. On pourrait le recruter dès la saison prochaine. Il est prêt. Pourtant, j'estime qu'il faut qu'il passe son bac.  
—  Il est bien ?  
L'arrivée coup sur coup de Vera, Amélie, Manu et Yvan perturbe un instant la discussion qui recommence dès qu'ils sont installés.  
—  Oui. Plus que ça.

  
Il n'en dira pas plus. Les élèves reviennent avec l'adolescent. Matte pas gêné pour un sou, un peu provocant même, les interrompt afin d'embrasser son petit-ami à pleine bouche puis s'attable avec ses amis qui rient de son comportement audacieux. Sacha semble mal à l'aise devant la volonté manifeste de Matte d'afficher des droits sur lui et fixe les interlocuteurs face à lui pour éviter son regard. Mal lui en prend, il tombe sur le rictus moqueur de John qui accentue son malaise visible. Excepté mardi, Matte a été avec les stagiaires à l'académie du cirque tous les jours. Avec d'autres jeunes danseurs : Alexeï, Sean, Karol, Anh, Noémie notamment. Lundi et mardi, il collait Sacha, le lendemain il paraissait s'en foutre comme de sa première chemise et aujourd'hui cette bravade. Il ne comprend pas son attitude imprévisible.

  
La conversation s'aiguille sur le sol synthétique qu'ils ont choisi pour deux des salles de danse et qui ne fait pas l'unanimité auprès des danseurs. Nombre de scènes modernes en sont pourvues et ils ont décidé de familiariser leurs interprètes avec ce revêtement différent du parquet traditionnel. De toute manière, il est acheté et placé. Ils feront avec. Palabrer ne sert à rien.

  
Son homme est distrait. Un sourire léger flotte sur ses lèvres. Il suit la direction de son regard. Se croyant bien cachée derrière un des piliers extérieurs, une petite silhouette dépasse d'un côté. La frimousse hésitante, elle essaye d'apercevoir l'intérieur.  
—  Elle a les yeux d'azur de ses aînés, raille-t-il.  
—  C'est vraiment l'unique point commun, répond Rémi amusé.  
En effet, de longs cheveux bouclés d'un roux clair encadrent un visage rond au nez retroussé.  
—  Clara ? Viens ! l'appelle Lucas.  
—  Elle est timide. Quand elle ne connaît pas ! rectifie l'adolescent attiré par le prénom entendu.  
—  Va la chercher, Gaby.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle babille devant une mousse au chocolat confectionnée par Christophe. Elle pose des questions, tantôt à Rémi, tantôt à lui, plus saugrenues les unes que les autres.  
—  Tu aimes le chocolat ? Tu lui dis qu'il est beau ? Pourquoi tu as les cheveux aussi longs que moi ? Tu vas apprendre à danser à mon frère ? Tu as combien de dents ? Moi, j'en ai perdu une en vacances, si je la mets en dessous de mon oreiller ce soir, tu crois que la petite souris va venir ? Chris a dit que tu es le directeur. Pourtant, tu n'as pas de barbe...  
Elle n'arrête pas. Il n'a pas eu une seule occasion de lui demander si elle apprécie son nouvel environnement. Cela le fait rire. Une main sur son épaule.  
—  Danseur ?  
—  Excuse-moi, Sashka. Elle est mignonne et amusante. Où en étiez vous ? interroge-t-il en constatant que Jan et Benoît ont rejoint l'assemblée.  
—  Le site de l'école et le manque de contenu...  
—  Pourquoi discuter d'éléments que nous ne saurions modifier ? Le sol nous l'avons sélectionné dans un but précis et je continue d'estimer que nous sommes dans le bon. Assumons donc notre décision. Le site. L'équipe de Adventure Line Productions filmera des rush pour celui de la compagnie et les réseaux sociaux. Un photographe fera des portraits, des photos de mouvements pour les présentations. Nous pourrons sûrement récupérer l'un ou l'autre trucmuche dans le but d'étoffer celui de l'école. Nous n'avons pas d'élèves, nos locaux ne sont pas terminés. Peu de choses valorisantes à montrer, nous le savions dès le début.  
—  Les dortoirs ? La salle commune ? Les répétitions ? Les classes de Patrick et Vera ? suggère Lionel.  
—  Peut-être. J'enverrai quelqu'un à l'académie Fratellini, soupire-t-il. Les élèves sont ceux de Rudra. Cela doit être spécifié.  
—  C’est nous qui leur donnerons cours cette année, les prendrons avec nous en tournée, non ? proteste John.  
—  C'est vrai. Avec l'autorisation de Michel Gascard, le directeur de Rudra et la bénédiction de la Fondation Béjart. Est-ce nous qui leur faisons une fleur ? Avons-nous les moyens de nous offrir soixante cinq danseurs rémunérés ? riposte Lucas.  
Un silence s'abat sur la tablée. Il les voient se considérer en catimini. Ses commentaires déplaisent.  
—  C'est un échange de bons procédés, sans l'ombre d'un doute, poursuit-il fermement. L'an prochain, ce sont encore les étudiants de seconde de Rudra qui nous accompagnerons. Nous n'aurons que des élèves de première ici à Donn-Bayot. Ensuite, ce sont nos propres deuxièmes qui feront les spectacles. Rudra a augmenté sa capacité mais eux nous permettent de nous produire avec une troupe complète. Il faut garder les pieds sur terre. Notre compagnie est basée sur ce concept. Nous aurons toujours une trentaine de jeunes en formation parmi nos interprètes. Malgré sa renommée, le Béjart Ballet Lausanne ne sait aligner que la moitié de nos danseurs sur scène.  
—  Tu as raison sur ce point. Décrire l'organisation mise sur pied est important, argumente Sacha calmement. Le système des parrains, les horaires des cours, les matières enseignées, les professeurs en place, la structure extérieure aux cours : la cafétéria, le service médical, la salle de relaxation dont ils peuvent profiter sont des éléments qui demeureront. Ainsi que le parc... Avec illustrations à l'appui. Les futurs élèves, leurs parents auront besoin de ça pour envisager leur future inscription. Qu'en penses-tu  ?  
—  Qu'il reste quatre jours avant la naissance officielle du Béjart Ballet Paris, la mise en ligne de ses sites, l'ouverture de sa billetterie.  
—  Le 3 septembre n'est qu'une date, danseur.  
—  D'accord, accepte-t-il sans plus tergiverser.  
Les regards posés sur eux sont incrédules. Il ne remettra pas en cause le jugement de Sacha. Noyé dans le site de la compagnie, il a accompli le minimum syndical pour celui de l'école. Il est conscient du labeur qu'il s'ajoute alors qu'il est déjà débordé. Dès le lendemain, il sera tous les soirs derrière le comptoir du Motus jusqu'au retour de Séba et Nicolas. Il soupire tout en lançant vers sa muse un coup d’œil un peu rancunier.  
— Autre chose ? Non. Bon. Les étudiants ? s'enquiert Lucas auprès de Jan.  
— La bande d’Étienne est un peu dissipée. Des plaisanteries, des rires, des remarques un peu osées. C'est franchement bon enfant. Ils aiment ce qu'ils font et travaillent, c'est le principal. Les rouspétances viennent des filles. Surtout Lu et Hermine qui pourtant ne se supportent pas. Rien n'est suffisant à ces demoiselles. Si l'un ou l'autre intervient et conteste leurs observations, cela dégénère illico presto. De réelles pestes, déplore le répétiteur. Point de vue physique, des faiblesses chez les uns et les autres. Charly a quelques kilos en trop, cela se ressent. Bien qu'habile, Victoire a peu de force dans les bras ce qui explique ses difficultés à effectuer les portés dont nous a informé Gascard.  
—  Giovanni ?  
—  Je vais examiner ça. Les deux, précise le physiothérapeute.  
—  Firouze manque de confiance en elle et Laurine a tendance à renoncer très vite si elle n'y arrive pas, poursuit Jan. Ramon doit perfectionner son équilibre. Voilà, c'est ce qui m'a sauté aux yeux.  
—  On a un an afin d'y remédier.  
—  On découvrira bien d'autres problèmes d'ici là, raille Patrick. Demain ?  
—  En début d'après-midi, nous nous mettrons à la disposition de l'équipe de Yann qui tournera les vidéos. Le vidéaste prévu au départ s'est démultiplié, ricane-t-il. Je vais téléphoner à Florent, le photographe. S'il n'a pas d'engagement ailleurs, il pourrait assister à l'atelier du cirque et faire de beaux clichés. Vers dix-sept heures, premier shooting photos avec lui ici. On a fait le tour ?  
—  Je crois, opine Sacha en interrogeant les autres du regard. C'est bon.  
—  Parfait, s'exclame Lucas, soulagé.  
— Tu as fini de parler ? questionne Clara. Tu es qui, toi ?  
—  Je m'appelle Sacha.  
—  Tu ne l'aimes pas ? demande-t-elle en indiquant Lucas.  
—  Oh si, se moque son flamboyant. Trop ! lance-t-il en le fixant. Tu t'amuses bien dans ta nouvelle maison ?  
—  Il n'y a pas d'escaliers. Ce n'est pas une maison, c'est un ap-par-te-ment, décompose la gamine pour être certaine qu'il comprenne bien. C'est plus petit que chez tata Flora mais le jardin est chouette, termine-t-elle en désignant l'extérieur.  
—  Tu as encore faim ? Tu veux un gâteau ? Une glace ? Un fruit ? propose Lucas.  
—  Une glace ! s'extasie la fillette en bondissant vers le bar.  
—  Tu sais plaire aux femmes, danseur.  
—  Aux hommes aussi, déclare son compagnon.  
Il adresse à tous les deux une grimace avant de rejoindre Clara.

  
Malgré la déception manifeste de son homme, il n'est pas rentré au Motus. Derrière son écran, il s'est attelé à la délicate besogne d'étoffer le site de l'école avec du vent. Il a établi le plan des rubriques à mettre dans le menu. Là, il développe chaque point. Il jette un œil sur sa montre. Là-bas, ils sont en plein coup de feu. Demain s'annonce une journée plus que chargée. Pour le dernier jour, il ira avec les jeunes à l'académie Fratellini. En tant que directeur du Béjart Ballet Paris, il doit prouver son intérêt aux dirigeants de l'école de cirque. Il sera de retour en début d'après-midi et accueillera l'équipe de Yann. Dès demain, sa présence sera indispensable derrière le comptoir de leur établissement. Il n'avait donc pas le choix du timing. Il s'occupait du site aujourd'hui ou après la rentrée. Pour Joffrey, il note les images qu'il voudrait joindre à son document. Encore faut-il que Florent aie l'occasion de les prendre. Décidément, ils sont de bons clients. La facture sera salée.

  
Il hésite à décrire les dortoirs. Aménagés à la base pour les élèves de Rudra en visite, ils sont amenés à disparaître. Cette année, ils ne seront utilisés que deux ou trois mois maximum. Le mobilier va immigrer dans les studios à louer par les étudiants et les lieux seront transformés en vastes classes : l'une consacrée la capoeira, l'autre à la musique. La salle commune deviendra un lieu de recherche informatique, permettant de visionner sur un grand écran les répétitions, les spectacles et d'épingler les erreurs afin d'y remédier. Jeter de la poudre aux yeux, il a horreur de ça. Il maudit Sacha et ces descendants jusqu'à la cinquième génération. Il occulte le chapitre, il y reviendra ensuite. Ou pas.

  
Les parrains. Le concept a fait ses preuves la saison passée. Merci, mon Rémi, pense-t-il, tu as eu une idée de génie. Tant leur volonté à suivre attentivement les élèves que la motivation forte de leurs solistes transparaissent à travers cet engagement. Il doit même avoir des photos de la saison précédente. Il en parle avec chaleur, insistant sur la complicité qui, au fil des mois, unit mentors et apprentis. Il connecte son portable à l'ordinateur fixe, cherche les clichés, se trouve emporté par les souvenirs... Il ne voit pas le temps qui s'écoule. Lesquels sélectionner ?

  
—  Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
La voix de Sacha le fait sursauter. Il ne l'a pas entendu entrer.  
—  Je complète le site selon tes désirs, soupire-t-il.  
—  Mes désirs ne se résument pas à ça, s'amuse l'autre. Pourquoi maintenant ?  
—  Demain, je n'aurai pas une minute de libre. Pendant le week-end, je serai au Motus. La moitié du personnel est en congé. Rémi aura besoin de moi tous les soirs. Il y aura les vendanges. Les leçons, les répétitions de la tournée qui commencera fin du mois. Je n'en vois pas la fin.  
—  Tu es découragé, constate-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.  
—  Éreinté.  
—  Alors abandonne. Va te coucher. On découvrira bien un moment à droite, à gauche pour s'y atteler. Celle-là est belle, on y sent l'entente de John avec Noémie. Cette autre de Manu avec Joaquin. Elle est émouvante.  
—  J'en ai déjà plusieurs, souffle-t-il.  
En effet, il en a retenu trois de Sacha avec Sean ou Alexeï, puis avec les deux ensemble répétant le pas de deux. Les doigts de Sacha massent, sous le catogan, sa nuque raidie et douloureuse.  
—  Tu es nerveux, tendu, remarque-t-il. Détends-toi. Fais moi confiance. Tout va pour le mieux. Une dernière, là : Benoît et Maxime. Le mouvement est superbe. Voilà. Va dormir, mon danseur. On va à la Plaine Saint-Denis au matin.  
Sacha l'attire en arrière sur lui, pose ses lèvres sur son front avant de le laisser. Matte s'impatiente certainement. Lucas reprend le dossier des photos.  
Ce n'est qu'une heure et demie plus tard qu'il appelle Rémi afin de savoir s'il est toujours au Motus. Ils se retrouvent devant la porte du studio.  
—  Timing parfait, dit son homme en l'enlaçant. Tu n'en peux plus.  
—  Le travail de bureau, je ne supporte pas ça, grogne-t-il. J'ai dansé un peu avant de rentrer, avoue-t-il. Cela m'a calmé.

  
Son compagnon a rapporté de quoi dîner en tête à tête. Devant les chandelles qui magnifient les traits de Rémi, il oublie ses soucis en flirtant amoureusement avec lui. Il aime sa tendresse, ses sourires, ses mots d'amour. Lucas caresse sa main, repousse la mèche blonde qui retombe sur les yeux noisette. Chaque jour, inlassablement, Rémi le séduit à nouveau. Après une douche prise en commun, il s'endort serré contre son corps chaud.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)  
> Mets en marche ta magie, c'est ce qu'elle me dirait  
> Tu n'es qu'à un rêve de ce que tu veux  
> Nous sommes des légendes, et ce chaque jour  
> Voilà ce qu'elle me dirait
> 
> Oh, tu me fais sentir  
> Comme si j'étais à nouveau vivant  
> Enfin vivant


	43. Alea jacta est

 

**Vendredi 30 août – Jour J -4**

 

  
Lucas a renoué avec les courses matinales à Rungis. Et les marchandages avec les maraîchers, sous l’œil attentif et aimant de Rémi. Depuis plusieurs semaines, son homme y a été avec Fabrice et Christophe, puis avec ce dernier seul qui, dorénavant, fera son marché avec Rose-Laure. Par plaisir, il a prolongé leur errance dans les différents pavillons, terminant par celui de la fleuristerie qu'il aborde chaque fois avec la même émotion. Appuyé contre Rémi, il a humé avec avidité la senteur inimitable des fleurs mélangées. Cette odeur qui le saisit à la gorge, au cœur, aux tripes. Est-ce le parfum des lys ou celui des roses qui domine ? Cette odeur à nulle autre pareille évoque irrésistiblement sa mère et le transporte en la boutique de son enfance. Rémi a noué leurs doigts, Lucas s'est cramponné à lui, s'est repris à son contact, ravalant ses larmes. Saura-t-il un jour...? Il craint que non.

  
Son compagnon l'a entraîné vers les plantes, le poussant à en choisir afin d'humaniser le service administratif. Et pourquoi pas la salle commune, avait-il ajouté. Conscient de la tendre manœuvre de diversion, il l'a suivi. Pour son bureau, Rémi lui a offert une magnifique calathéa qui l'a séduit et qu'il trouvait chère. Son somptueux feuillage, parfaitement ovale, marqué de lignes foncées, de festons clairs bordés de pourpre a la particularité de se refermer, avec un léger bruit de froissement, le soir venu et de se redéployer fièrement à la naissance du jour. Calathéa, fille de l'ombre des forêts tropicales. à la fois étrangère et familière. Il y en avait une à l'appartement qu'il a quitté à dix-huit ans sans un regard en arrière. En colère, plein d'amertume et de révolte. Il savait bien peu qu'il regretterait les vestiges délaissés.

  
La main sur la cuisse de Rémi, les yeux dans le vague, il traverse Paris. Il pense à Elle qui sera l'unique femme de sa vie.  
—  Mon amour  ? s'enquiert Rémi.  
—  Je suis là, répond-il en souriant. J'ai de la chance, tu sais. J'ai, grâce à ma mère, quelques beaux souvenirs d'enfance. Prends la rue, là à droite, enjoint-il dix minutes plus tard. Arrête-toi ici. Tu viens ? Nous avons un achat à faire.

  
Assis devant son écran, Lucas corrige ce qu'il a écrit le soir précédent. Il jette fréquemment un coup d’œil sur sa verdure en pot. Ou sur un point précis dans le jardin. Le banc de l'autre côté de la pièce d'eau. De temps en temps, un rayon de soleil y accroche un éclat de lumière indigo. Étrange.  
—  Danseur ? Encore sur ce site ? se récrie Sacha.  
—  Je relis.  
—  Rémi ne vient pas avec nous ?  
—  Il nous rejoindra là-bas. Nous n'avions pas terminé l'approvisionnement chez les grossistes. Il nous ramènera vers treize heures pour accueillir les vidéastes. Ton père et Helmut surveilleront les jeunes.  
En effet, leur ami tient à découvrir au fur et à mesure l'univers de Lionel et a voulu l'accompagner.  
—  Toi, tu es allé à Rungis, soupire Sacha.  
—  J'apprécie ça, Sashka. Réellement.  
—  Te lever à quatre heures du matin aussi ?  
—  Il y a malheureusement un envers et un endroit aux choses, se moque Lucas tendrement. Merci d'être là, de t'inquiéter de moi.  
—  Les plantes que tu as ramenées sont très belles. Les palmiers dans le hall apportent une touche légère et élégante. Celle-là est étonnante. Magnifique mais étonnante. Elle a une sorte de sensualité. C'est con de penser ça d'une plante, grogne Sacha en contemplant la calathéa.  
Le changement de sujet est trop brusque pour paraître naturel. Que se passe-t-il ?  
—  Elle est spéciale, tu verras. Elle n'est pas difficile. Pas de soleil, pas de courant d'air et le terreau toujours humide, résume Lucas. C'est tout.  
—  On va prendre un café ? La plupart des élèves sont en train de déjeuner à la cafétéria. Le car est prêt et n'attend plus que ses passagers. Tu as mangé ?  
Lucas ne proteste pas et se laisse entraîner. Dans le parc, une petite fille aux boucles cuivrées tourne autour d'un vélo bleu rutilant appuyé contre un banc.  
—  C'est toi  ? interroge Sacha.  
—  Chut..., murmure-t-il en souriant.  
Son enlacement le prend par surprise. Sacha le serre contre lui avec fougue, le visage en son cou. Lucas sait maintenant que les tiraillements dans son couple le blessent et que cela, ajouté au stress actuel, fait qu'il a besoin de lui. Il referme ses bras, lui rend son étreinte avec la même ardeur, caresse son dos, ses épaules, passe les mains dans ses cheveux.  
—  Tu es exceptionnel, mon Sashka. Tu sais que sans toi..., chuchote-t-il tout contre la peau blonde.  
—  Et moi, je ne vis pas sans toi, souffle-t-il. Je ne danse pas.  
—  Je serai toujours là.  
—  Dire qu'elle croit que je ne t'aime pas, raille-t-il les deux mains sur sa nuque, son front contre le sien.  
—  Elle a sept ans. Viens.

  
Depuis treize heures trente, ils sont envahis par l'équipe de Yann le Gac. Il n'y a pas un coin qu'ils n'aient exploré. Les salles, les classes, les bureaux, la salle Jorge Donn avec son foyer, les coulisses et les loges. Puis le parc, les ateliers... Il est plus de seize heures, ils n'ont pas fini. Les élèves rentrent fatigués du stage, pourtant les vidéastes veulent les voir répéter sous sa direction. Il se plie à leur désir. Ils ont la volonté de bien faire les choses, autant en profiter.

  
Lucas a planifié le shooting photos à dix-sept heures croyant qu'ils seraient partis depuis belle lurette. Les deux vont se chevaucher. Pour les élèves manquants, une seconde séance est prévue mardi tôt. Florent a amené son associé, ils ne seront pas trop de deux en effet. Déjà, ce matin, ils ont fait une importante série de clichés à l'académie Fratellini. L'atmosphère qui règne là-bas a séduit Lucas. L'application, la recherche de la perfection, dans une dérision perpétuelle. Avec des rires, de la musique entraînante. Oui, il a aimé. Il a discuté des étudiants avec les artistes de cirque. Diego notamment qui les a guidés pour les acrobaties et viendra les aider à mettre au point celles de la scène de La quête. Leurs conclusions sont à ajouter au dossier de Michel Gascard. Avant même de travailler avec eux, il a une sorte de portrait robot de chacun qui ne sera qu'indicatif. Une analyse impartiale est la bienvenue, mais il se forgera sa propre opinion au fil du temps. S'il s'était fié à ce que Gil pensait de Matte, il ne serait pas parmi eux.

  
Entre photos et vidéos, ils ne savent pas où donner de la tête. Cela crée une sacrée pagaille. Soudain, lui vient un trait de génie. Après une courte répétition de Fleur de R'âge sous l’œil bienveillant de Jorge Donn, divinité tutélaire des salles de l'école, il rassemble son petit monde, titulaires, stagiaires et élèves, dans la grande salle du premier étage.  
—  Programmes libres !  
Malgré que ce soit inattendu, la plupart se précipitent vers leurs sacs, d'autres vers la sortie. On les entend dégringoler les escaliers quatre à quatre ou courir vers le dortoir à la recherche de leur musique. Sa marotte est maintenant archiconnue. Il en tire de tels bénéfices qu'il n'est pas disposé à y renoncer de sitôt. Il faut, pour le site, des photos en solo. Lors d'une séance ultérieure, les deux compères transformeront une classe vide en studio pour des poses glamour. Très sages, ont-ils précisé. Enfin, en extérieur, avec la complicité de Dorian et Arnaud dont ils porteront les créations, ses danseurs se métamorphoseront en mannequins de mode. Les jardins avec la pièce d'eau, la chapelle et les majestueux bâtiments de l'hôtel des Perrière à l'arrière plan feront un décor de rêve, ont déclaré les artistes. Pourquoi pas. Il veut voir. Ici, ce seront uniquement des instantanés de mouvements. Les cinéastes, eux, y trouveront un autre cadre et, espérons-le, des prises de vue originales. Yann, qui excelle autant en audiovisuel qu'en danse, supervisera le montage. Il lui fait entièrement confiance. À raison de deux minutes en moyenne par exécutant, ils en ont pour un long moment. La facture sera en conséquence. Assis en tailleur sur le sol, il regarde les danseurs mordre à belles dents dans des univers bien différents. Cette richesse l'enchante.

  
Naïma l'attendait à son retour de l'académie. Elle apprécie l'enseignement reçu, les extraits des ballets entraperçus. L'ambiance détendue lui est on ne peut plus agréable et elle est prête à fournir des efforts dans le but de demeurer parmi eux. Eric Vu-An se tenait à ses côtés alors qu'elle débitait ces diverses amabilités. Il n'a rien à lui reprocher autre que les éléments dont il était au courant dès le départ. Avait-il le choix ? Si Sacha n'approuve pas, lui a son idée. Cependant, prendre une décision contraire à son avis ne l'enchante guère.

  
Il étudie Naïma pendant qu'elle évolue sur une chorégraphie de Julio Arozarena qu'elle a certainement préparée avec Eric. Oui, cela pourrait marcher. Il y tient à son tableau sur "Better Days". Il l'a créé en songeant à Etienne, il fera les modifications indispensables pour qu'une femme s'y sente à l'aise. En principe, les improvisations sont terminées. Il ne reste que Sacha et lui. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il l'entend.  
—  Gabriel ! À toi !  
—  A moi ? s'exclame stupéfait l'adolescent qui les a accompagnés toute la journée. Mais...  
—  Chut ! Tu as une musique préférée ?  
—  J'aimerais essayer ce que tu dansais ici. Tu sais, Queen...  
—  D'accord, tiens ! répond-il en fouillant dans son sac et en lui tendant une clef USB. Admire, souffle-t-il.  
Gaby s'approprie "Bohemian Rhapsody". Réalisation difficile due aux changements de rythmes et d'univers. Freddy Mercury était un sacré bonhomme. Gabriel a noté une partie de la chorégraphie qu'il a imaginée. Une partie seulement. Guidé par la musique, il dérive rapidement en son propre monde.  
—  Sashka ? murmure-t-il.  
—  Déjà la relève ? interroge ce dernier avec une grimace.  
—  Ce solo, je le crée pour toi. Pour quelle circonstance ? Je l'ignore. J'en avais la nécessité hier soir après que tu sois parti. Peut-être à cause de ma mère et de ce que dit cette chanson. Rungis, c'est ça aussi. Avant même de m'y rendre, les souvenirs m'assaillent. Suis-je devenu celui qu'elle aurait voulu ? continue-t-il alors que Sacha, la mine grave, l'attire vers lui.  
—  Elle aurait été fière de toi, mon Lucas. N'en doute pas. Tu es un être magnifique.  
Un bref instant, il s’appesantit contre le corps blond, pose son front sur l'épaule solide.  
—  Intrigué par le raffut à cette heure tardive, Gaby est venu me regarder faire et en a retenu une partie. Ne me fais pas la gueule, Sashka, chuchote-t-il. Surtout pas en ce moment. Tu étais réticent pour Naïma et, de mon côté, j'étais coincé. Passons à autre chose, veux-tu ? Il nous faudra des danseurs. De grands danseurs. Observe-le. Nous sommes là tous les deux afin d'enseigner. Ensemble. Il n'a que seize ans. Son interprétation traduit toute la force, toute la couleur du monde avec une poésie incroyable, s'exalte-t-il. Il est extraordinaire. Tu le sais.  
Son voisin soupire.  
—  Je sais, admet-il. Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas rentré dormir malgré ta fatigue et que tu t'es levé tôt alors que tu m'as promis d'être prudent. Rapport ? Aucun je suis d'accord avec toi mais ça me plaît moins encore que l'engagement de Naïma.  
Comme personne ne l'interrompt, Gabriel danse les six minutes que dure le morceau.  
—  J'avais besoin de prendre du recul, avoue Lucas. Créer m'a fait du bien. Superbe, Gabriel. Tu deviendras un merveilleux interprète, lance-t-il au garçon qui tourne vers eux un visage incertain. À nous.

  
D'autorité, il saisit la main de Sacha, le tire à sa suite. Il avait l'intention de tenter seul une valse composée par Angel Cabral, "Que nadie sepa mi suffrir", reprise des années plus tard par Edith Piaf sous le titre français "La foule". Il ressent le besoin qu'a son flamboyant d'un échange, d'une communion. Oui, c'est vrai que lui aussi... La mélodie arabe les envahit. Ils vivent "Les illuminations" en symbiose pour la première fois devant la troupe, les étudiants, des vidéastes et des photographes. Lorsqu'il veut arrêter, Sacha le retient et ils vont jusqu'au bout. Ils le dansent depuis maintenant presque un an. Pas souvent, c'est vrai. Peu à peu, ils ont modifié certains enchaînements dans l'idée de le présenter un jour. Ils sont prêts. En harmonie. "Boléro" est à Rémi, "Les illuminations" à Sacha. Sacha qui a uni leurs doigts à la fin et les serre, ainsi qu'il le fait en représentation. Qu'il soit danseur ou chorégraphe, toujours, Lucas salue la main nouée à la sienne.  
—  Tu me manques, murmure Sacha avant de l'abandonner.

  
Pourquoi croit-il qu'il crée pour lui ? Il est con parfois. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'être perpétuellement l'un avec l'autre. Depuis lundi, conscient qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés encore plus depuis son malaise, Lucas s'est éloigné, à contrecœur il est vrai, afin de laisser plus de place à Matte. Décision unilatérale qui, manifestement, n'est pas du goût de Sacha. Rémi a accordé sa confiance à Christophe, ce qui lui a permis de lui consacrer du temps, au détriment même du Motus. Après les ateliers cirque, Matte a renoncé à sortir seul avec les élèves pour être souvent collé à Sacha. Il y a eu les leçons, cette histoire des divers déménagements, le début des répétitions. Il a essayé de créer. Bref, ils se sont beaucoup croisés sans vraiment passer du temps ensemble.  
—  Toi aussi, répond-il à voix basse alors que son soliste ne peut plus l'entendre.  
Sacha se retourne, leurs regards s'accrochent. " _Je suis là_ ".

  
.•*)(*•.

  
**Samedi 31 août – Jour J -3**

  
Il fallait décompresser, ils sont de sortie. La semaine précédente, harassés, ils s'étaient contentés de prendre un verre à leur propre terrasse avant d'aller sagement se coucher. Ce soir, ils se cantonnent au Dean's. Besoin de cohésion. D'un endroit familier. Rassurant. Les élèves ayant choisi d'aller dans des clubs à la clientèle plus jeune, à la musique plus puissante ou plus infernale selon les goûts les rejoindront ici après une orgie de décibels.

  
La nouvelle compagnie a vécu leçons et répétitions dans le calme. Le calme avant la tempête. Lucas n'a jamais été autant fébrile. Aussi incertain. Pourquoi ? Mardi n'est qu'une date symbolique. Le ciel ne leur tombera pas sur la tête. Ce qui n'a pas été fait aujourd'hui, le sera demain. Après tout, ils sont pratiquement prêts. La peur d'être encore en travaux, de ne pas avoir organisé les bureaux est dépassée. Tout le monde a fait de son mieux. Il faut positiver. Les pensées affluent mais il a beau se raisonner, tenter de faire bonne figure, ça ne marche pas.

  
Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est que le début de l'aventure, perspective à la fois exaltante et effrayante. C'est l'assurance d'être soutenu qui l'apaise. Il a vingt deux ans, bon sang. A-t-il les épaules assez larges ? Pourquoi là se sent-il à ce point vulnérable ? Il effleure la main de Rémi du pouce, jette un coup d’œil vers Sacha qui discute avec John, Matte blotti en son étreinte. Est-ce la proximité immédiate d'Eric Vu-An qui le tient éloigné ? Ou simplement le recul que lui a imposé. Lucas entreprend de satisfaire la curiosité de son voisin niçois sur l'itinéraire de la tournée.

 

  
Entre les bras de Rémi, il danse un slow, joue contre joue selon l'expression consacrée. Corps contre corps serait plus juste. La bouche de son chéri cherche la sienne. Malgré son état d'esprit inquiet, ses baisers l'émeuvent comme au commencement de leur relation. Il se presse sur lui et son bas-ventre réagit. Rémi rit doucement de ce rire bas, un peu rauque qui traduit son désir et le bouleverse, son souffle vient chatouiller son oreille et chamboule ses certitudes. Sûr de ses caresses, de son pouvoir sur ses sens, quelle attirance son homme exerce sur lui.  
—  J'aime ton envie, mon amour. Mais nous ne sommes qu'au milieu de la soirée. Comment vas-tu attendre ? chuchote-t-il en palpant audacieusement le creux de ses reins.  
—  Je vais en draguer un autre, se moque Lucas avec un détachement qu'il est loin d'éprouver.  
A la fin du morceau, après un dernier câlin, un sourire provocant, il le quitte.  
—  Viens danser.  
—  Lucas ! Non ! Je...  
—  Chut. Laisse-moi faire. Tiens ton fauteuil d'une main et moi de l'autre. Change lorsqu'il le faut. En ce qui concerne le reste, fais moi confiance. OK ?  
Il lui a fallu longtemps pour décider Joffrey à les accompagner au Dean's. Depuis son accident, il s'est transformé en ermite. Il ne l'a eu qu'à l'usure. Il désire que ça se passe bien. Il a visionné plusieurs vidéos de danse en chaise roulante, examiné sous toutes les coutures la "carriole" de l'informaticien ainsi qu'il la surnomme lui-même, il ne veut pas commettre de bêtises et le mettre dans l'embarras. Il y va prudemment au départ, se sert des accoudoirs, des poignées du dessus afin de le diriger ou le faire tourner. Son pied sait toujours où est le frein. Quand il le peut, il pose une main sur son épaule, son bras, sa nuque. La danse est avant tout un contact humain. Le jeune paraplégique d'abord crispé semble se détendre peu à peu.  
—  Tu vois, lui glisse-t-il en se penchant, c'est possible. Dans peu de temps, on dansera le rock ensemble, tu verras. Je suis fou de cette chanson, s'exclame-t-il lorsque les premières notes de "Wicked Game" de Chris Isaak retentissent. Ce sera Notre chanson..., plaisante-t-il.  
—  Tu es complètement fou, mais je t'adore, s'écrie le webmaster.  
Lucas éclate de rire.  
—  Tu me fais du bien, Jo, assure-t-il gravement. Après, on se met à la rumba.  
C'est pourtant une ancienne bossa-nova que Keza programme ensuite. Sur le rythme brésilien, il se familiarise avec l'encombrante chaise. Avec le sourire. Pas question que Joffrey pense que c'est pénible.  
—  Quelle manie de monopoliser les beaux garçons, gronde une voix basse. Chacun son tour !  
Lucas serre l'épaule de Joffrey et lui adresse avec un clin d’œil.  
—  Je te laisse en de bonnes mains, commente-t-il.  
Manu prend la relève.  
—  Joffrey est gay ? interroge Naïma quand il se rassied.  
—  Non, rétorque-t-il en se demandant l'importance de la chose. Simplement, il aime danser. Pourquoi s'en priver ? Différent, c'est vrai, mais mieux que rien. Il aura moins l'impression d'être sur la touche. Ce n'est pas évident d'apporter l'impulsion au fauteuil quand c'est un peu rapide, encore moins de le retenir lorsqu'il a pris de l'élan. C'est plus aisé pour un homme.  
Naïma lève les yeux au ciel. A travers les quelques conversations qu'ils ont eues, il a noté qu'elle est une féministe convaincue. Sa remarque doit l'agacer.  
—  Si tu veux t'y essayer, la défie-t-il.  
Son expression dit qu'elle n'y manquera pas. Gagné. Il rit. Elle fait la moue.  
—  Tu es quelqu'un de spécial, Lucas, constate Eric en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Tu es l'une des plus belles rencontres que j'aie faites.  
Rémi l'a attiré à lui dès qu'il est revenu. Il le sent se raidir. Ses doigts, telles les serres d'un oiseau de proie, agrippent sa taille au point de la meurtrir. Il sursaute sous la douleur.  
—  Plaisir réciproque, Eric, répond-il avec sincérité. Je comprends que Patrick, Manu ou Lionel soient contents de te retrouver sur la tournée. Tu te montres parfois un tantinet trop sérieux, raille-t-il, mais j'apprécie infiniment ta générosité dans le partage. Tu as une carrière, une expérience que tous t'envient et tu es resté fidèle à toi même. J'espère que j'y arriverai.  
—  Autant que Patrick, j'ai commis des erreurs, Lucas, qui m'ont enseigné l'humilité. Je crois que je vais faire danser ce jeune homme moi aussi. Avant que Ménier m'étripe, souffle-t-il en se baissant vers lui afin que Rémi ne l'entende pas. Tu as le chic pour susciter la jalousie chez tes hommes.

  
Ses hommes... Quelle blague. Lucas soupire avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son chéri et de se diriger vers les toilettes. Le miroir offre le reflet de ses cernes sous les yeux, de sa peau fatiguée, de sa bouche maussade. Il y a des soirs où rien ne va. Il s'appuie contre le lavabo. La porte s'ouvre, se referme derrière lui.  
—  Tu vas trop loin, murmure-t-il sans relever la tête.  
—  C'est le mec de trop, proteste Rémi. Je vois ta tendresse, les sentiments forts que tu éprouves envers Sacha. Il ne cache ni l'amour inconditionnel qu'il te voue, ni sa jalousie lorsque quelqu'un t'approche. Après l'épisode de Michel et sa tentative d'assassinat à la salle Jorge Donn, le monde entier est au courant qu'il est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour toi. Je n'en supporterai pas plus. Je refuse d'ajouter Eric Vu-An à l'équation.  
—  Bon sang, Rémi, je ne suis pas une sirène que je sache. Je n'attire pas tous les marins qui voguent à proximité. Il a suffi d'une stupide provocation lancée il y a des mois pour m'amener les pires soupçons. D'accord, ce n'était pas malin, mais tes réactions sont disproportionnées. C'est ridicule. Dès qu'Eric est dans les parages, tu te mets en position de défense. Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie depuis des années. Qu'il aime. Auquel il est fidèle. Est-ce anormal ? Doit-on supposer que tout le monde trompe tout le monde ? Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi n'ont donc aucune valeur ? Mes serments pas plus ? Si ? Alors pourquoi ?  
—  Lucas ?  
—  Oui, Joffrey ?  
—  Tu peux m'aider ?  
—  Bien sûr. Tu surveilles qu'on soit tranquille ? demande-t-il à Rémi.  
Le Dean's n'a pas de toilettes pour handicapés moteurs. Il y en a dans très peu d'établissements. Heureusement, la porte permet le passage du fauteuil, ce n'est pas le cas partout. Il le soulève sans grande difficulté, Jo n'a pas un gabarit de catcheur et Lucas a l'habitude de porter les danseuses. Au service administratif de la compagnie, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lui épargne d'aller jusqu'à la salle Jorge Donn pour ses besoins. Les sanitaires adaptés seront finis début de la semaine. L'opération terminée, il conduit ensuite le fauteuil à côté de l'évier pour en faciliter l'accès.  
—  Tu t'amuses ?  
—  Oui et je te le dois. Vos histoires ne me regardent pas mais j'ai surpris, sans le vouloir, vos dernières phrases. Vous avez énormément de chance de vous être trouvés. Ne la gaspillez pas. La vie est courte. Tes gamins viennent d'arriver, achève-t-il en se pivotant vers lui. Une belle femme m'a invité à danser, il faut que j'y aille...  
—  Naïma est lesbienne, Jo.  
—  Je sais. Je ne suis pas prêt, tu sais. Je reprends à peine le cours de ma vie. Mais, même si j'apprécie tes déhanchements, le popotin d'une femme, c'est... Enfin, tu vois. Et celui-là est particulièrement appétissant. Allez, on m'attend.  
—  Lucas.  
Il soupire avant de se tourner vers Rémi.  
—  Je suis désolé. Je crains de te perdre. Il y a, là, tant d'agitation dans nos vies. Des gens qui y entrent et y prennent de la place. Énormément de stress. Cela n'aide pas à prendre du recul.  
—  C'est valable des deux côtés. Tu es toujours aussi séduisant, toujours aussi charmeur. Et malgré que nous soyons ensemble, tu aimes toujours autant plaire. Je ne suis pas aveugle mais j'ai confiance. Mes craintes sont ailleurs. J'ai peur d'être mardi, Rémi. Peur de l'avenir. Crois-moi, j'ai autre chose en tête que te tromper. Et avec Eric, en plus !  
—  Je sais. Je connais l'importance qu'ont les promesses pour toi. Nous, si fusionnels, nous nous sommes un peu éloignés et je crois que je l'ai mal vécu.  
Son Rémi est mal à l'aise, chagriné. Lui n'est pas vraiment en colère. Plutôt las. Il ne sait comment sortir de cette situation. D'habitude, en entendant les compliments d'Eric, son compagnon aurait levé les yeux au ciel et poussé un grognement agacé. Un malaise transparaît en ses propos. Il ne croit pas l'avoir négligé. Il a accompli sa tâche.  
—  J'ignore quoi te dire, avoue-t-il. Nous ne nous sommes pas éloignés, non, nous avons été surchargés de travail. Simplement. Au Motus, la période des vacances et ses touristes t'ont tenu derrière tes fourneaux. Parallèlement, tu t'es consacré à la mise en place de la cuisine de la cafétéria. De mon côté, il y avait la naissance du Béjart Ballet Paris à préparer. La présence imprévue des élèves à gérer. Nous savions que ce ne serait pas facile. Peu à peu, tout revient à la normale. Nous étions si bien ces derniers jours, si contents de nous retrouver. Il y aura encore des moments d'intense activité. Lorsque nous allons nous regrouper avec les compagnies extérieures pour la neuvième de Beethoven, par exemple. Tu ne me perdras pas. Je t'aime. Au contraire, ton soutien me sera nécessaire plus que jamais. Je fais mon possible afin de te seconder au Motus, tu le sais. Cela ne suffit pas, semble-t-il. Il y a longtemps déjà, je t'avais mis en garde contre ta jalousie excessive.  
—  Excessive ? Toi aussi, tu vas trop loin, se récrie Rémi. Tu en fais une affaire d'état ! Peu ont la muse de leur mari au milieu de leur couple. Peu sont conscients de devoir partager l'homme de leur vie. J'admets ta relation avec Sacha, différente, oui, mais étroite, crois-moi, ce n'est pas facile à vivre. Votre complicité, votre tendresse, votre forme d'entente implicite, d'intimité même. A ma place, l'accepterais-tu ? Je suis certain que non. Je le supporte pour toi, parce que tu en as besoin à tes côtés dans la danse. Tu peux bien oublier ce petit mouvement d'humeur. Une simple réaction épidermique. Non ? Serais-je l'unique à faire des efforts afin que nous ayons un devenir commun ?  
Les rares disputes qu'ils ont eues, quasi toutes dues à la possessivité, l'ont marqué. Il a horreur que son amour élève la voix. Il ne le reconnaît pas. C'est un étranger qu'il a devant lui. Un étranger rebutant. Rémi doit s'en apercevoir car il se calme immédiatement et l'enlace. C'est le souvenir d'une envie d'un baiser lors d'un bal costumé qui referme son étreinte sur lui. S'il ne méritait pas sa vindicte ce soir, il n'est pas innocent. Que serait-il arrivé si Sacha n'avait pas fui ? Il ne veut pas y songer. Il s'alanguit sur le corps aimé, écrase sa bouche sur la sienne en un baiser plein de rage et de passion.

 

  
Les étudiants ne sont pas venus seuls. Une bande de garçons et filles les accompagne. Étienne enlace ostensiblement une jeune tanagra mince, aux traits fins, aux formes androgynes. Très jolie en son genre. T'en fais trop, mon grand, pense-t-il avec affection. Il surprend sur lui le regard de Sacha et sourit. Son complice plisse les yeux, il s'inquiète. Une fois de plus. C'est vrai, il y a entre eux une relation unique. Sacha comprend directement lorsqu'il est mal. Il aura cette fois droit à un interrogatoire en règle, mais c'est tellement mieux que de l’indifférence. C'est valable pour son homme aussi qui le tire à lui. Faute d'espace libre, il s'assied sur ses genoux, se niche entre ses bras. Rémi le serre fort, Lucas pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si tous les deux ressentent encore une gêne à cause de l'algarade trop récente, ils l'occultent afin de ne pas gâcher la fin de la soirée. Son chéri caresse son visage du bout du nez, amoureusement. Il...  
—  Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ?  
Est-ce que Matte le fait exprès ?  
—  Si j'attends que vous ayez fini, j'en ai pour un moment, rétorque-il à la question informulée qu'il a dû lire sur sa figure. Vous êtes perpétuellement collés.  
Il en a du culot celui-là.  
—  C'est vrai que toi, tu te tiens à dix mètres de Sacha. Un jus d'orange.  
Il a sous-estimé la capacité de répartie de son soliste.  
—  Je profite au maximum du peu que tu me laisses, lance-t-il.  
Quelle soirée de merde. C'est une pression du bras de Rémi sur lui qui le retient de répliquer vertement.  
—  Ne cherche pas un affrontement dont tu ne sortiras pas vainqueur, beau diable. Sacha est un homme qui assume ses propres choix, affirme Rémi. Il est présent, prévenant. Vous vivez ensemble...  
—  Non ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! proteste-t-il. Il refuse de parler de l'avenir, de faire le moindre projet de vie à deux.  
—  Joaquin et Anh font partie de votre quotidien, oui. Sacha ne s'est jamais attaché à personne avant toi. Si tu veux avoir une chance de construire une vie commune, accorde lui le temps de découvrir qu'il tient à toi.  
C'est dit sur un ton gentil, mais c'est dit. Il est étonné que son compagnon le défende après leur scène. Il noue leurs doigts. Rémi porte sa main à ses lèvres qui en effleurent la paume. Il frémit sous la caresse et, ému, en reste muet.  
—  Un problème  ?  
La voix de Sacha est rauque. Il a vu le geste sans l'ombre d'un doute et, après les baisers échangés devant lui, est certainement blessé de l'intimité étalée.  
—  Non, Sashka, répond-il alors que son cœur se gonfle de tendresse. Nous discutions du programme de demain. C'est au fond le dernier round avant la naissance du Béjart Ballet Paris. Lundi chacun jouira de son jour de congé. Tu es loin ce soir, ne peut-il s'empêcher de lui reprocher ce qui n'est pas, il le reconnaît, la plus intelligente des choses à dire en ces circonstances.  
—  Je suis toujours à tes côtés, déclare-t-il gravement avant de fixer Matte, d'un air déterminé.  
Manifestement, Sacha n'a pas cru sa version.  
—  Tu peux te libérer après-midi ? reprend Lucas comme s'il n'avait rien vu. J'aimerais avoir ton avis. J'ai créé un tableau pour Étienne, un pour Victoire et je vais voir ce qu'apporte Naïma à "Better Days".  
—  Je m'en occupe. Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée si tu trouves les mots justes pour lui faire partager ton état d'esprit.  
—  Merci.  
Il le remercie non de les convoquer mais d'oublier qu'il a engagé Naïma malgré son opposition. Ils s'adressent un regard de chaude complicité. Il soupire de soulagement.  
—  Tu as la commande de tout le monde, chéri ? s'enquiert Sacha auprès de son petit-ami. On y va.  
—  J'ai sans cesse l'impression qu'il me manque des données quand vous bavardez Sacha et toi, constate Rémi.  
—  Tu l'as entendu jeudi. Hier, j'ai fini par prendre Naïma dans la compagnie. Contre son avis. Ses raisons étaient un peu minces, il faut l'avouer. J'avais peur qu'il me fasse la gueule. Pour le moment, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça.  
—  Il t'aime bien trop pour t'en vouloir, bougonne son chéri. Viens danser.

 

  
**Dimanche 1er septembre – Jour J -2**

  
Avec un soupir de félicité, Rémi s'étire contre le flanc nu de son amant. Ils sont rentrés à l'aube, comme d'habitude le dimanche. Sachant qu'ils pourraient se lever tard, ils se sont aimé longuement avant de s'endormir. Il a tenu à se faire pardonner son attitude impulsive, a déployé sa science amoureuse pour la volupté de son chéri et en a tiré aussi beaucoup de jouissance.

  
Peut-être, ainsi que l'a insinué Lucas, a-t-il une part de responsabilité dans leur manque de symbiose des dernières semaines. Une période plus calme débute au Motus, aussi a-t-il décidé qu'ils se passeraient de lui au service de ce midi. Dès demain, il devra être pleinement assidu dans sa cuisine puisque Patricia et Renaud seront en vacances. L'absence de Sébastien et Nicolas va créer un fameux vide en salle. La présence de Lucas sera nécessaire. Travailler avec Flo qui remplace Nicolas lui fera certainement plaisir. Il a pris note des reproches cachés derrière les phrases de Lucas. Il fera son possible afin d'être souvent à ses côtés au bar. Il caresse une hanche, la rondeur d'une fesse. La peau, moite de sommeil, est douce à ses paumes.

  
Christophe sera livré à lui-même dès mardi. Aujourd'hui, la cafétéria est fermée, son équipe au complet sera aux fourneaux du Motus ce soir. Le jeune cuisinier a énormément à apprendre cependant il apprécie son travail et a à cœur de s'améliorer. Il comprend vite et a de l'imagination pour renouveler ses plats.  
—  Tu as terminé de gigoter ? se plaint son chéri. Quelle heure ?  
—  Midi dix.  
—  Déjà !  
Pourtant Lucas l'entoure de ses bras, de ses jambes, niche sa tête en son cou et s'apprête à continuer son somme. Il effleure le creux de ses reins, ses épaules, écoutant sa panthère pousser de légers ronronnements de contentement. Dieu, qu'il l'aime. Il lui accorde encore quelques minutes, après il leur restera juste le temps de s'habiller, de manger une chose ou l'autre avant d'aller à l'hôtel des Perrière. Lucas a rendez-vous à quatorze heures avec les élèves. Et Sacha.

  
Sous le regard impavide de Jorge Donn, Rémi retrouve avec satisfaction la salle de danse de l'école. Non le plancher sous ses pieds, mais les gradins sous son postérieur. À ses côtés, son compagnon, une main posée sur son genou. Sa fonction de cameraman l'attend. Lucas a raison, peu à peu tout reprend sa place. À commencer par lui.  
—  Victoire. Tu feras le tableau avant le final. Un solo sur une musique de Mychael Danna, extraite du film "Transcendance" (1). Je l'ai choisie dans une version orchestrale, au violon électrique. Je voudrais que tu y exprimes la joie de vivre, le plaisir de recouvrer la liberté. Le rythme est rapide et c'est une chorégraphie comportant multitude de pas compliqués qui exigent de la précision, de la vivacité, de la grâce. De beaux sauts également. Tu t'en tireras à la perfection. On va voir ça de suite après.  
—  Seul ? s'enquiert l'adolescent qui semble effaré par la nouvelle.  
—  C'est un solo, Victoire. C'est rarement à plusieurs, se moque gentiment Lucas.  
—  ...  
—  Étienne. Kevin. Pour vous "Adventure of a Lifetime" de Coldplay. Un pas de deux que vous danserez ensemble. Créature magique en voie de disparition, Étienne, tu es le passé, Kevin symbolise l'évolution et ton futur. Un futur que tu repousses avant de l'accepter dans la douleur parce qu'inévitable. Beaucoup de portés. Beaucoup de sauts jumelés et simultanés. Il me faut une entente parfaite, de belles attitudes, de la vigueur et du sentiment.  
Rémi aperçoit Kevin esquisser un sourire ravi qu'il ravale promptement de peur qu’Étienne le voit et l'interprète à sa façon.  
—  Avec un garçon  ? s'étonne ce dernier.  
—  En effet. De nombreux grands duos sont masculins. Bien qu'ils soient moins aériens, cela demande plus de force au niveau des portés. Cela te convient ?  
—  Oui, murmure Etienne qui, pour une fois, a perdu sa gouaille.  
—  Naïma. "Better Days" de Supertramp est à toi si tu te sens concernée par la lutte suggérée : le combat pour un avenir meilleur. Je veux percevoir la volonté, l'enthousiasme. C'est un rôle de rebelle, de chef de file, pas de femme soumise. La chorégraphie impose du dynamisme, presque de la hargne. Tu auras tous les étudiants derrière toi. Anh et Joaquin compléteront le nombre de garçons. Trente personnes.  
La soliste hoche la tête.  
—  Tu m'as vite cernée, constate-t-elle.  
—  Je suis loin d'avoir tout découvert. J'espère que tu vas t'évader de ce carcan britannique qui t'encombre. Tu dois te révéler, t'épanouir. Je vous ai envoyé vos musiques. Vivez avec elles. Du petit déjeuner au coucher.  
—  Tu me montres un petit bout ? implore Victoire.  
Ce métis de dix-sept ans est un garçon adorable. Serviable, très sociable, toujours gai. On pourrait même le croire insouciant. Là, il a l'air tellement désorienté. Il le voit, son Lucas en est tout attendri.  
—  J'ai créé chaque pas pour toi. Pas pour moi, raille-t-il.  
Cependant, il se lève avec un clin d’œil à Victoire, se plonge en son carnet pendant que Sacha s'occupe de la sono. La démonstration était prévue. Lucas s'accroupit devant le plus jeune de la troupe et le rassure.  
—  Victoire. Je ne réclame pas l'impossible. Parfois, vous n'êtes pas conscients, vous-même, de ce que vous avez en vous. Je t'ai vu danser plusieurs fois. Cet emploi tu peux l'endosser sans aucun doute. Tu devras le travailler bien sûr mais tu y seras exceptionnel. Regarde. Vas-y, Sashka.  
Un feu follet traverse la salle de danse. Rémi filme son compagnon qui danse la joie. D'autres élèves et danseurs sont venus s'asseoir et observent ébahis la prestation de Lucas.  
—  Si Vic y parvient, moi je suis Napoléon, grogne derrière lui Charly.  
—  Achète-toi le bicorne dès maintenant, se marre Kei. Il y réussira.  
—  C'est toi son parrain ? questionne Rémi.  
—  Oui. Avec son empathie habituelle et, tout en tenant compte des rôles déjà confiés dans le but de faciliter les répétitions, Lucas a choisi les apprentis qui répondent à notre caractère et nous au leur. Un vrai tour de force. Vingt-deux danseurs titulaires pour vingt-huit pupilles. Les moins aguerris n'ont qu'un novice en charge, les plus chevronnés, dont je fais partie, deux. Sacha et Lucas n'en ont pas pris. Ils dirigeront le travail par groupes avec Patrick, Jan et Lionel. J'ai justement Charly, précise-t-il en en se retournant vers lui en souriant, et Victoire. La liste sera affichée dans le couloir B et dans la salle commune. Ainsi que les horaires des cours, des répétitions, avec les locaux prévus. Lucas a tout calculé à la seconde près, se moque-t-il. L'itinéraire complet et définitif de la tournée figure lui dans le hall du service administratif.  
—  Il y en a du boulot avant de partir, grommelle un des derniers arrivés dont il a occulté le prénom.  
—  Oui, tu as raison. Nous débuterons par "Fleur de R'âge", "Le voyage du Maître", "Mozart-Tango", énumère Kei. Sans oublier "Boléro" dont vous dansez le rythme. Nous avons un mois pour être prêts. Les ballets suivants doivent être au point en mi-décembre seulement. Si Lucas a des idées pour la distribution des rôles, hormis ces trois tableaux, ils ne seront attribués que lorsqu'il aura vu tout le monde, ce qui est logique. Nous aurons alors au programme "La quête", "Concert de danse" et "L'âme du poète". Il a ajouté "Brel et Barbara" pour la tournée en Belgique. Le plus difficile : la neuvième de Beethoven au printemps à Vienne avec les danseurs de Manuel Legris. Puis l'ouverture à Avignon, les spectacles dans le midi de la France avec le ballet de Nice, à Marrakech avec l'opéra de Paris. Nous serons plus d'une centaine à chaque fois. Du jamais vu pour un aussi jeune chorégraphe.  
—  Étienne, c'est qui son mentor ? interroge Philippe, l'un des six.  
—  Benoît.  
—  Et moi ? s'enquiert Hermine.  
—  Manuel, ricane Kei.  
Rémi retient un gloussement intempestif. Avec Manu, elle n'aura pas l'occasion d'arborer de grands airs ou de lancer des remarques déplaisantes, il la remettra à sa place avant même qu'elle s'y ingénie. La gamine s'apprête à protester puis se tait tout en lançant vers son homme un coup d’œil furibond. Le morceau s'achève par un passage plus posé, presque lent mais qui met en évidence toute la sensualité et l'anticonformisme de la création.  
—  Superbe. Quatre minutes quarante-cinq seul, c'est énorme, commente Léonard lorsque Lucas termine. Pourquoi ris-tu ?  
—  Parfois, c'est plus simple seul que dans un trio où tu dois trouver une harmonie avec des partenaires, rétorque Kei. J'ai entendu Lucas et Sacha évoquer un certain tango où tu remplacerais Loïs qui a beaucoup à faire dans les ballets de la saison prochaine et crois-moi, lui succéder sera ardu. Sous la direction de Lucas, il s'est vraiment épanoui. Il est singulier, exceptionnel. Tes associés : Jimmy et Bernard.  
Léonard ouvre la bouche, la referme, l'ouvre à nouveau. Il a tout de la carpe qui tente de respirer en dehors de son étang.  
—  Tu seras suivi par Bernard, poursuit Kei. Notre Belge n'est pas bavard et te laissera parler tout ton soûl.  
Emily adresse un regard en coin à son compagnon et, devant son air dépité, éclate de rire.  
—  Tu sais pour moi ? se renseigne Kevin.  
—  John.  
—  Yes ! s'écrie le garçon qui semble ravi.  
—  Et moi ? fait Amandine.  
—  Lisbeth, je crois. Désolé, je n'ai pas tout retenu. Le duo. Je me demande où Lucas désire en venir avec Étienne.  
Que veut-il dire ? Sacha se plonge dans le carnet, discute avec Lucas, reprend la lecture des notes. Il opine de la tête. Son chéri fait des gestes, une pirouette. Sacha acquiesce.  
—  Incroyable. Ils vont essayer sans jamais avoir répété, constate Kei. Ces deux là ensemble sont extraordinaires...  
Une rengaine agaçante que Rémi commence à connaître par cœur. Il voit Sacha lever les yeux au ciel puis enfin sourire devant la véhémence de Lucas.  
—  Kevin, continue Keisuke. N'oublie pas que tu prendras le rôle de Lucas. N'en perds pas une miette. Il vous enverra une copie de la vidéo que tourne Rémi mais rien ne vaut le direct.  
—  Lucas ?  
—  Sans l'ombre d'un doute, Lucas a confié la partie d’Étienne à Sacha, il lui correspond morphologiquement, certifie le soliste. Il se débrouillera mieux avec les portés qui ne sont pas la spécialité de Lucas.  
La musique de Coldplay emplit la salle. S'il y a des hésitations, ils s'en tirent au début. Lucas donne des indications au fur et à mesure. Sacha rate plus ou moins un porté et Lucas, après avoir retrouvé le sol ferme cahin-caha, lui tape sur le crâne en riant. Cela devient de plus en plus laborieux et finit par ne ressembler à rien.  
—  Ils vont recommencer. Voyons le résultat. Réellement mieux, approuve le Japonnais.  
En effet. Autant au niveau danse qu'au point de vue sentiments exprimés. Ils remettent ça encore. Là, nul ne souffle mot.  
—  Trois malheureuses fois, s'exclame Kevin à la fin. Regarde ce à quoi ils arrivent.  
—  Lucas rend parfaitement l’ambiguïté qu'il veut conférer à son personnage, je suis d'accord avec toi et Sacha la réticence du sien. Pourtant, malgré l'habitude qu'ils ont d'évoluer de concert, ça manque de fluidité. De cohérence. Tu as vu vendredi lorsqu'ils dansent "Les illuminations" ce que signifie le mot harmonie. Il y a un monde de différence. Chaque élan va au devant de l'autre. Il y a une alchimie entre eux magique sur une pièce très compliquée puisqu'elle a été créée par Jorge Donn seul. C'est la perfection vers laquelle vous tendrez, Étienne et toi, intervient John.  
—  Mon rôle est difficile, proteste l'Anglais.  
—  Les deux s'équilibrent. Les sauts de la fin, hauts, larges requièrent d'Étienne un regain d'énergie alors qu'il sera fatigué. A ce moment, tu devras toi forcer l'émotion afin de ne pas disparaître aux yeux des spectateurs. On travaillera ça.  
—  De qui étais-tu parrain la saison passée ?  
—  Noémie et Jimmy, répond le danseur étoile. Cette année ce sera toi et Mehdi que je n'ai pas encore vu.  
—  Étienne ? Kevin ? appelle Lucas. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
—  Qu'on va devoir se lever tôt, plaisante le Normand qui a récupéré son bagout.  
—  Si on fait abstraction du contexte de La quête dont nous ignorons les détails, c'est un duo de séduction, juge Kevin qui paraît ravi de son après-midi. D'abord de la retenue, ensuite de la fougue après l'entente.  
—  Bien vu. Et beaucoup de sensualité, surtout de ta part. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi. Tu as de beaux gestes, Kevin. Le devenir d'une espèce se fait à travers les deux genres. Il faut percevoir en toi le yin et le yang, le féminin, le masculin. Un personnage plein d'ambivalence. John ?  
Celui-ci opine de la tête. Il y veillera. Un léger sourire apporte une expression douce sur le visage de Kei. Qu'a-t-il vu qui lui a échappé ? Quoi que ce soit, à son habitude, le Nippon le garde pour lui.  
—  Naïma. À nous deux. Je ne demande pas une copie de ce que je viens de faire, explique-t-il après le morceau de Supertramp. Je le re-fu-se, scande son chéri avec fermeté. Tu es toi. Bien sûr, la chorégraphie est faite pour être respectée mais vous devez vous approprier les rôles. Je les ai créés pour des interprètes particuliers. Ils sont à vous. C'est valable pour tous. Je veux retrouver votre âme étalée sur scène, insiste-t-il. Vous et nul autre. Offerts en pâture au public.  
—  Ce solo a été imaginé pour Étienne, non ? l'interpelle Lu.  
Quelle sale petite peste, se dit Rémi in petto.  
—  A la base, oui. Je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment. Dès que je l'ai vu danser "Ibiza Bar" de Pink Floyd j'ai réalisé mon erreur. Eh oui, je suis humain, j'en commets. Je tenais à ce tableau. L'un n'étant pas l'autre et encore moins une, je l'ai entièrement retravaillé pour Naïma. Demain est votre ultime jour de liberté, raille son homme. Profitez-en au maximum, après vous ferez partie d'une compagnie exigeante. Mardi, à dix heures précises, je veux voir tout le monde dans la grande salle de danse, au rez-de chaussée du bâtiment de la compagnie. Oui, vous aurez droit aux sempiternels discours et recommandations d'usage, dit-il alors qu'ils échangent des regards agacés. On essayera de faire court. Du moins moi. Exceptionnellement, il n'y aura pas de cours en matinée. Elle sera consacrée à une prise de contact avec vos professeurs, avec votre parrain ou marraine. Les élèves absents vendredi dernier poseront pour les photos pour le site internet dès neuf heures. Après un léger buffet, les répétitions, elles, auront bien lieu l'après-midi. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Avez-vous des informations sur vos camarades manquants ?  
—  Ils sont en chemin, répond Emily qui semble en contact avec la plupart, exceptés Serena et Steven qui prennent un vol Barcelone-Paris à l'aube. Rocca a pris un train en début d'après-midi de Bourges, Dieudonné celui de nuit de Marseille et est déjà à Paris. Où, je l'ignore. C'est un électron libre. Pas individualiste, non. Juste indépendant. Il sera là à la nuit de toute manière. Les parents de Mehdi vont le déposer ainsi que Nathan dans une heure environ dit son message, achève-t-elle en consultant sa montre. Asmaa et Camelia, pas de nouvelles.  
—  Le service au Motus ne va pas m'attendre. J'aurais voulu les voir à leur arrivée, grogne Lucas. Pour le logement du couple notamment.  
—  Je vais m'en occuper, décrète Sacha. Chut, le coupe-t-il en voyant que Lucas va protester. Fais ce que tu dois, je suis là. Dès que j'ai terminé, je viendrai au Motus avec ou sans eux.

  
Rémi voit la figure de Matte s'allonger. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire de leur soirée. Il comprend pourtant la décision de Sacha ou celle de Lucas qui accepte d'un léger signe de tête. Accueillir les élèves est indispensable. Ce n'est pas non plus inhabituel. En un an, il peut compter sur le bout des doigts les soirs où Sacha n'est pas venu au moins prendre un café au Motus lorsqu'il était à Paris. Même absent, il s'arrangeait pour envoyer des textos ou discuter via internet, parfois brièvement, avec Lucas.  
—  Tu as fini les présentations ? demande Sacha à celui-ci.  
—  Heureusement. Soixante six, cela n'a pas été sans mal. Joffrey mettra en ligne les photos prises dès qu'il les recevra. Florent a promis de retoucher immédiatement les clichés qu'il prendra mardi. Son fameux shooting mode se déroulera vendredi prochain. Tu as vu Pascal et Akiji à la billetterie ?  
—  Oui. Ils ne jouent pas dans le même registre que notre jeune bimbo, hein ?  
Lucas éclate de rire devant la mimique de Sacha qui bat des cils de façon exagérée, tout en ébouriffant d'une main sensuelle sa crinière de sable. Ils échangent un regard complice avant de se tourner vers lui. D'accord, Sacha est au courant de la drague de la demoiselle et de sa jalousie. Une fois de plus. Ils se confient vraiment tout, ces deux là, pense-t-il avec humeur.  
—  Ils ont l'air très bien. Aimables, apparence soignée. Très sérieux à la fois. Quand j'y suis allé, ils étaient en plein boulot, encodant toutes les informations de la saison dans des tableurs. Va, mon Lucas. Tout se passe très bien, le tranquillise Sacha qui l'attire à lui et pose un baiser sur sa tempe, ce qui le fait grincer des dents.

  
On dit que fondamentalement les gens ne changent pas. Ils font seulement des efforts, avant de retourner très vite au naturel. Sacha a-t-il toujours eu, caché en lui, ce côté roc qu'il lui découvre au fur et à mesure et sur lequel peut s'appuyer son homme ? Lorsqu'ils l'ont connu, il l'a jugé futile et égoïste. Avec un côté froid. Ayant plus d'envies sexuelles que de sentiments. Alors qu'il n'y a pas plus attentionné envers Lucas pour un sourire duquel il déplacerait des montagnes. Ce qui ne fait pas son affaire. Le soliste est trop attachant.

 

  
Le second service est entamé quand Sacha pénètre au Motus avec dans son sillage quatre jeunes gens très différents physiquement : un Sud-Américain, un Togolais, un Français, un Berbère. Lucas a rédigé les portraits sur le site avec les renseignements qu'il avait sur leur parcours, sur leurs origines ou leurs études. Il complétera ou modifiera si nécessaire. Michel Gascard dans son dossier a complété chaque fiche d'une photo de carte d'identité qui ne rendait pas justice notamment au charme de Mehdi. Des yeux bleus limpides et des courts cheveux très blonds offrent un contraste étonnant avec la peau brune qui dénonce son ascendance berbère. Les traits de son visage ont la perfection des statues grecques antiques. Moulée dans un haut noué au dessous de la poitrine, exhibant une large bande de peau nue et un pantacourt taille basse resserré sous le genou, sa silhouette élancée est parfaite. Et provocante.  
—  Lucas !  
Sacha le rappelle à l'ordre. Il rit en voyant son expression courroucée. Où a fui sa tendresse habituelle ?  
—  Bonsoir les garçons. Bienvenue à Paris, lance-t-il. Possessif ! Rassure-toi, le miroir magique te dira éternellement que tu es le plus beau, souffle-t-il à Sacha pas assez bas pourtant pour que Mehdi qui a noté son coup d’œil admiratif l'ignore car il lui adresse un clin d’œil.  
D'accord, le garçon veut plaire en plus. Il sent que la saison ne sera pas de tout repos.  
—  Vous vous êtes déjà installés ? s'enquiert-il auprès des élèves qui acquiescent.  
—  Nathan et Mehdi dans un des appartements libérés. Dieudonné et Rocca au dortoir, confirme son ami.  
—  Tu as perdu Matte en route ?  
—  Avec John et Karol, nous devions aller manger une pizza chez Lisbeth pour fêter son emménagement. Je lui ai téléphoné afin qu'elle excuse mon absence. Matte y a été seul. Enfin, seul... En compagnie de Anh, Joaquin et les élèves avec lesquels il traîne.  
—  Désolé, Sashka. Tu aurais dû...  
—  Chut ! Il se passe très bien de moi et moi, j'aime être ici. Allez la troupe, on va s'asseoir. La table 7 est Notre table comme vous le voyez. Celle des danseurs, celle qui est surveillée par les blogueurs à longueur de temps, se moque Sacha. On t'appelle à la 16, mon Lucas.  
—  Tu t'entends bien avec Bayot, dis-donc ! raille Mehdi alors que lui se dirige vers les dîneurs qui veulent certainement l'addition.  
—  Plutôt, oui, répond Sacha d'un ton amusé. Non, tu n'en sauras pas plus. Venez, tous vous attendent. Lucas viendra auprès de nous avec Rémi dès qu'ils auront terminé. Nous dînerons avec eux.  
—  Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier, Rémi ?  
—  Si. Beaucoup. Il est très gentil et...  
Il n'écoute pas la fin de la phrase. C'est inutile. Lui sait ce que Sacha reproche réellement à Rémi. Sans sa présence en sa vie, il serait sans aucun doute avec le blond. Tous les trois en sont conscients et se taisent. Drôle de situation.  
—  Tu es trop proche de lui, critique Floriane quand il la rejoint derrière le comptoir.  
Il ne demande pas de qui elle parle. C'est une évidence. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux choisir son moment. Il soupire.  
—  Flo, laisse tomber.  
—  Seule la distance d'un baiser sépare l'amour de l'amitié..., assène son amie sentencieusement.  
De l'amitié, elle est bien bonne celle-là, songe-t-il.  
—  ...  
—  Ne me foudroie pas, loukoum. C'est pour ton bien.  
—  ...  
—  Un jour, Rémi en aura marre. Tu cours à la catastrophe.  
—  Flo. Arrête, grommelle Lucas tout en s'activant.  
—  Tu es peut-être très égoïstement heureux ainsi. Mais eux ?  
—  Tu crois qu'ils le seraient plus sans moi ? On les interroge ? la provoque-t-il, agressif.  
Il n'entend que son silence.  
—  Tu me juges, la blâme-t-il. Tu me penses égoïste, égocentrique même, continue-t-il avec véhémence. Oui, j'ai le meilleur. L'un est mon compagnon dans la vie, l'autre mon complice, mon inspiration dans la danse. Ils font ma vie. J'ai besoin d'eux et je prends tout ce qu'ils m'offrent. Mais je ne triche pas. Ils le savent. Je donne l'essentiel de ce que j'ai en moi à chacun. Ils sont ma vie, martèle-t-il. Le sujet est clos. Définitivement.  
Flo se renfrogne et ils poursuivent le travail enfoncés dans leur mutisme, chacun ruminant les arguments qu'il aurait voulu placer et qu'il a retenu par devers lui de peur d'aller trop loin.  
—  Ma puce ? s'inquiète Rémi qui, d'un coup d’œil, a deviné son humeur chagrine.  
Lucas sourit, l'attire à lui, caresse sa taille d'un geste tendre, familier. C'est bon.  
—  Tu es déjà douché et changé, note-t-il. Nous dînons maintenant ?  
—  Il n'y a plus grand monde, Christophe et son équipe ont pris le relais. En salle, les renforts du week-end sont là. Profitons de la fin d e soirée avec les danseurs avant la reprise. D'autant qu'ils ont l'air joyeux. Matte ?  
—  A la pendaison de crémaillère chez Lisbeth.  
—  Cela ne s'améliore pas entre eux, constate Rémi.  
—  J'ignore où ils en sont, reconnaît Lucas. C'est le genre de sujet que nous abordons rarement. Si demain je me dispute avec toi, je me confierai à n'importe qui excepté à Sacha qui n'a aucune envie de me conseiller en notre vie privée. Il n'est pas non plus désireux que je me mêle de la sienne et je dois admettre que ça me va parfaitement. Nous décodons le langage du corps, des regards, des silences lorsque l'autre va mal. Parfois, il n'y a rien à voir. Là, l'attitude versatile de Matte demeure un mystère, dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
—  A mon avis, sur la suggestion de l'un ou l'autre, notre beau diable s'essaye au jeu du chat et de la souris. Malheureusement pour lui, aux jeux de l'amour, Sacha possède une expérience qu'il n'a pas. Et le plus épris des deux est sans nul doute notre Milanais. Menu poisson ?  
Content d'écarter le sujet, il acquiesce. Les turbots qu'ils ont acheté à Rungis n'avaient pas une tête bien sympathique. Avouons-le, ils ont carrément un faciès plutôt grognon, pourtant, découpés en filets, servis avec un sabayon de champagne, ils ont de la gueule. Et du goût. La soupe de crustacés et coquillages crémeuse et safranée qu'il a vue défiler fréquemment le tente pareillement.  
—  La soupe et le turbot, spécifie-t-il.  
—  Je sais. J'ai vu tes yeux les suivre avec avidité. Allons voir ce que les arrivants souhaitent manger.  
Les garçons semblent mal à l'aise à la demande de Rémi.  
—  Laissez-vous faire, se moque gentiment celui-ci. C'est votre cadeau de bienvenue. Pour les autres soirs, j'ai un arrangement avec les danseurs et...  
—  Sacha nous a mis au courant, précise Dieudonné manifestement pour lui épargner de répéter ce qu'ils savent déjà.  
—  Si vous avez des difficultés pour quoi que ce soit, vous nous en parlez à Sacha et moi. Cela restera entre nous. Nous sommes vos assistants sociaux. Nous avons préféré investir afin que vous soyez bien plutôt que de multiplier le personnel inutile. Du coup, nous cumulons les emplois, raille Lucas.  
—  C'est vrai que l'école est impressionnante. Même avec une moitié en chantier. Nous n'avons pas vu la salle Jorge Donn, les autres disent qu'elle est superbe, déclare Rocca avec un accent chantant.  
—  Tu as distribué les rôles ont-ils dit ? questionne Mehdi.  
—  Quelques uns. Oui.  
—  Ce n'est pas juste, proteste l’apollon avec une moue. Ils ont fait pas mal d'activités dont un stage au cirque alors que nous n'étions pas là. La rentrée, c'est mardi.  
—  Il fallait les occuper. Leur présence était inattendue, nous n'avions rien prévu, nous avons fait au mieux. Pour les rôles, ça peut paraître injuste. Cela ne l'est pas. En comptant Boléro, il y a neuf ballets cette saison. Deux que j'ai chorégraphiés, sept de Maurice Béjart et non des moindres. Neuf. C'est énorme. Vous croulerez sous les rôles, qui vous seront distribués après que je vous aie vu travailler. Ceux déjà attribués l'ont été pour des tableaux destinés à des danseurs particuliers.  
—  Lucas crée sans arrêt, l'appuie Sacha. Dès qu'il a envie de mettre un danseur en avant, un pas de deux ou un solo naît.  
—  Nous n'avons qu'une saison avec le Béjart Ballet Paris, insiste Mehdi.  
—  En principe, oui. Pourtant, nous aurons besoin de stagiaires. Dès l'année prochaine, Lionel et Vera se consacreront à la direction de l'école. Plusieurs vont devenir professeurs : Manu, Yvan, peut-être Benoît. Il faudra qu'ils soient remplacés. Un second répétiteur sera indispensable, explique Lucas. Cette tournée sera très chargée. Très éprouvante. Elle exigera une motivation de tous les instants. Y aura-t-il des départs ? Je suppose que oui. C'est une nouvelle compagnie. Nous devons nous faire connaître, équilibrer notre budget. Nous ignorons ce qui va se passer. Obtiendrons-nous des subsides ? Ce sont des interrogations auxquelles nous n'avons aucune réponse en ce moment.  
—  La priorité sera accordée aux élèves pour succéder aux danseurs qui s'en iront, souligne Sacha. Comme partout. Le Béjart Ballet Lausanne aura aussi des disponibilités. Vous êtes le sang neuf. A vous de postuler en temps voulu, si ça vous intéresse.  
—  Chéri, ce sera froid, intervient Rémi.  
En effet, son homme accaparé par la discussion n'a pas encore goûté sa soupe de coquillages.  
—  Qu'en penses-tu ?  
—  Légèrement moins épicée que la tienne, mais fidèle à ta recette, juge Lucas. Il y a une petite différence mais je n'arrive pas à identifier le problème.  
—  Délicieuse, affirme Sacha qui en a pris une aussi. Tu t'es vraiment impliqué afin que Christophe parvienne à ce niveau. Nous ne pouvons faire dans le banal, commente Sacha avec un sourire.  
—  Dans le banal ? s'étonne Lucas.  
—  Tu as déjà vu une cafétéria gastronomique ? raille le soliste. Pour des danseurs qui sont perpétuellement au régime ?  
—  Bah ! Le tout est de choisir la bonne personne. Rémi fait ça à merveille.  
—  La preuve. Je t'ai choisi, toi ! rétorque son compagnon du tac au tac.  
—  Un vrai coup de génie, se moque Lucas.  
—  Je suis assez satisfait de moi sur ce coup là.  
—  Moi, beaucoup moins, lance Sacha.  
Ils se fixent stupéfaits de la réplique spontanée qui a échappé au soliste, avant d'éclater de rire. Lucas sent monter en lui une houle de tendresse alors qu'il le contemple. Si Rémi faisait la bêtise de lui poser un ultimatum qui l'obligerait à un choix entre eux deux, pour la première fois, il se pose la question de savoir ce qu'il répondrait. Sacha c'est Sacha, oui, mais c'est aussi la danse. Heureusement, son ange n'est pas stupide. C'est également pour ça qu'il l'aime.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
  
**Lundi 2 septembre – Jour J – 1**

  
Lucas est rassuré, les élèves sont enfin là. Steven et Serena ont débarqué il y a peu. Les vacances espagnoles ont l'air d'avoir soudé le couple et ils n'ont pas hésité une seconde à prendre un logement ensemble. Ils occupent l'appartement avec Nathan et Mehdi. Camelia et Asmaa ont loué un studio à Montmartre en colocation avec une infirmière, amie d'enfance de la première. Installées à Paris depuis quinze jours, elles sont venues, il y a quelques minutes à peine, consulter les consignes et se familiariser avec les lieux. La compagnie est au complet.

  
Avec Rémi, il punaise sur le tableau d'affichage du hall les divers avis rédigés : horaires des cours, classes et professeurs, liste des parrains et marraines avec leurs pupilles, rappel des ballets de début de saison et programme des répétitions. Des renseignements généraux : les heures d'ouverture des bureaux administratifs, de la salle de repos, des salles de danse, de la cafétéria, du service médical hors urgences. Les numéros de téléphone indispensables en cas de souci pressant. Tout y est, semble-t-il. Dans la salle de détente, ils ajoutent le règlement du dortoir et les conseils d'utilisation des équipements. Au local des sanitaires, trônent quatre lave-linge et autant de séchoirs mis à la disposition des étudiants.

  
A l'approche de la grande salle, la mélodie de Bohemian Rhapsody et la voix de Freddie Mercury s'amplifient. Hier, Sacha a demandé ses notes. Il est en train de répéter ce qu'il a créé pour lui. Il aurait aimé le voir travailler mais avec Rémi à ses côtés, ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle. Celui-ci lui adresse d'ailleurs un coup d’œil interrogatif. Les quatre salles en sous-sol donnant sur le parc sont accessibles à tous de sept à vingt deux heures. Les autres sont fermées. Lorsqu'il crée ou danse, il est pratiquement le seul à avoir adopté celle du premier étage ou celle aménagée en l'ancien salon de réception du bâtiment latéral. Seul avec Sacha qui, comme Patrick, Jan ou Lionel, a tous les codes d'ouverture de l'hôtel.  
—  Sacha ! Qu'il y ait cours ou pas ensuite, que ce soit lundi ou pas, il répète seul ici. C'est sa manière de se ressourcer. De décompresser, explique-t-il dans le but de combler la curiosité de Rémi.  
—  S'éveiller en un lit déserté. Agréable réveil pour son partenaire, ricane son compagnon.  
Lucas ne dit rien. La danse, son flamboyant en a fait sa raison de vivre. Elle a la suprématie sur tout. Sur Matte aussi. Lui a beaucoup de tendresse envers le jeune Italien mais peut-être pas assez pour sacrifier les moments privilégiés qu'il vit avec Sacha dont c'est le choix. Il aime retrouver ce dernier le matin, l'admirer alors qu'il danse, discuter avec lui, devant une tasse de café, de la journée qui les attend ou des événements précédents. Il ne délaisse pas Rémi. Son compagnon passe avant tout. Au saut du lit, il prend sa douche, puis son petit-déjeuner avec lui. Savoure chaque instant vécu en couple. C'est vrai que leurs horaires vont changer. Il pressent qu'il ne va pas apprécier ça du tout.  
—  Lucas ?  
—  ...  
—  Mon cœur ? insiste Rémi.  
—  Je vais moi aussi me lever tôt. Je dois assister à la leçon de Patrick régulièrement, grogne-t-il. Il y a cette satanée paperasse qui me poursuit...  
—  Nous nous lèverons aux aurores ensemble, rectifie son chéri en plaisantant. Lorsque tu viendras ici, j'irai au Motus, ainsi je me libérerai tôt afin d'être avec toi l'après-midi. Nous déjeunerons, ferons une sieste ou regarderons un film. Peu importe. Nous irons à l'hôtel des Perrière. Je rejoindrai ma cuisine vers dix-sept heures trente. Puis la soirée, lorsque tu en auras terminé avec les répétitions, nous serons tous les deux au Motus. J'ai mis une annonce pour engager un commis supplémentaire en cuisine. Je serai plus fréquemment en salle. Là, je néglige et ma clientèle et mon homme. Le lundi sera dorénavant mon jour de congé pour être avec lui.  
Rémi sourit du soupir de satisfaction de Lucas.  
—  Tu es content, constate-t-il. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit  ?  
—  Oui. Tu en doutais ? Parce que simplement tu fais ce que tu aimes.  
—  Il me semblait bien avoir perçu vos voix !  
Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un collant sans pied, le torse luisant d'une légère couche de sueur, le visage échauffé par l'effort, la crinière en bataille, Sacha a surgi de la salle de danse. Sa figure rayonne du plaisir de voir Lucas. Il est beau. Ce que lui n'est pas. Tout au moins pas de cette façon évidente. Triomphante. Rémi sait qu'il a du charme. Sa vie l'affirme. Il l'a utilisé souvent, bien ou mal. Il met son corps sans défaut en valeur, soigne son apparence. Quand les yeux amoureux de Lucas sont sur lui, il est beau, oui.  
—  Pas de congé pour le directeur de la troupe, se moque son Lucas en embrassant son ami familièrement.  
—  Ils ont dit vers quelle heure ils livreraient les flight-cases  ?  
—  En fin de matinée. Florent doit passer avec les cadres du couloir. L'acrylique pour le hall a été apportée tôt. Pas moyen de dénicher Abdel. Emballée dans son carton et posée contre le mur, je ne sais pas trop à quoi elle sert, grommelle son petit mari.  
—  Il y a au moins une douzaine d’ouvriers en permanence dans les bâtiments, raille Sacha, on va bien en trouver un qui accrochera ce tableau. Une minute, mon Lucas !  
—  Sashka ! lance ce dernier à l'autre qui s'éloigne déjà. Habille-toi !  
—  D'accord, réplique le soliste hilare en revenant sur ses pas. Matte ? répond-il au téléphone qui devait sonner dans la salle depuis un moment. J'ai à faire. Je cherche un volontaire afin d'achever la décoration des bureaux, l'entendent-ils dire par la porte entrouverte. Assurément, il y a encore du travail. Qu'est-ce que tu crois. Lucas, Rémi, Joffrey sont ici aussi. Mon père va arriver et...

  
Lucas est assis sur un des bancs du parc devant la pièce d'eau. Un papier en main, il est abasourdi par ce qu'il y lit. Rémi a envie de rire et se retient.  
—  Voilà, j'ai mis les carpes koï et les ides mélanotes bleus dans l'eau. Je peux lâcher les oiseaux ?  
—  Oui, acquiesce Rémi à la place de son compagnon qui paraît frappé de mutisme.  
L'homme ouvre les cages de transport grillagées et en tire plusieurs canards colorés.  
—  Ce sont quatre couples de sarcelles, précise-t-il. Elles ont été éjointées à la naissance et ne volent pas. Vous n'aurez pas grand chose à faire. Votre bassin est abondamment fourni en plantes aquatiques. Il y a des joncs, des nénuphars, des lentilles d'eau qui doivent héberger des tas d'insectes, des graines, bientôt des œufs de poissons. Donner en complément des granulés une fois par jour sera suffisant. Les gargouilles, le jet d'eau ne les troubleront pas. Pour les nids, il y a des cachettes parmi les roseaux, les massettes et les iris sur les abords. Il leur faudra un refuge pour l'hiver. Une maisonnette en bois surélevée, sur la terre ferme ou dans l'eau, fera l'affaire.  
—  Éjointées. Des nids ? s'enquiert son Lucas, un peu perdu.  
—  On leur a coupé une phalange d'aile afin de les empêcher de s'envoler. Vous aurez au printemps prochain une ribambelle de canetons, affirme l'éleveur.  
Lucas a esquissé une moue de dégoût à la mention de la mutilation des animaux pourtant indispensable.  
—  Et voilà, le magnifique. Votre ami y tenait énormément. C'est, en son pays, l'emblème de l'incorruptibilité de l'âme et la dualité psychique de l'Homme, m'a-t-il dit.  
Il soulève une trappe sur le côté de la plus grande mue et en fait sortir un superbe paon.  
—  Il y a deux paonnes pour que monsieur ne se sente pas seul, complète-t-il. Ce sont des paons spicifères ou paons verts. Plus rares que les bleus, ce sont de vraies merveilles.  
—  Il est fou, gémit son Lucas.  
—  C'est splendide dans un parc, s'indigne l'homme.  
—  Je n'en doute pas, admet son chéri. Mais qui va s'en occuper  ?  
—  Un peu de grain. Un ou deux arbres, quelques arbustes ou broussailles, un abri avec de la paille en cas de gel, c'est ce qu'ils désirent.  
—  Danseur ? interroge Sacha qui de toute évidence les cherchait.  
L'animalier est reparti. Lucas est toujours au même endroit, en train de froisser le bordereau de livraison entre ses doigts. Il fixe le paon et ses femelles qui s'éloignent dans l'allée. Sur la pièce d'eau, deux sarcelles voguent tranquillement.  
—  Amin, grogne-t-il. Après la fontaine en zellige, les palmiers et les bambous de la salle de repos... Ça !  
—  Il t'offre des cadeaux pour lui précieux, mon cœur.  
—  La paon symbolise la beauté. C'est un animal sacré dans bien des pays et admiré partout, le relaye Sasha qui a immédiatement réalisé le problème. Il est signe de pérennité parce que chaque année sa queue se renouvelle.  
—  Avec les poissons et les sarcelles, il doit y en avoir pour une fortune, renchérit Rémi.  
—  Cela ne fait pas prétentieux ? questionne Lucas avec une grimace. Nous ne sommes pas un califat des Abassides.  
Un quoi ?  
—  Mais non. Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de l'avis des gens ? répond Sacha qui s'embarrasse peu d'histoire et de géographie.  
Il y a toute la tendresse du monde dans le ton de ce dernier qui découvre l'incertitude de Lucas.  
—  Des canards ! s'exclame une petite voix enthousiaste.  
—  Voilà ta réponse, se moque Rémi.  
Jeudi, Christophe a fait le nécessaire à l'école d'Épinay sur Seine pour la radiation dès qu'Alice, qui se charge des locations de WLB Immo, lui a fourni un justificatif de domicile. Puis il a été à la mairie régler les formalités. Il a eu beaucoup de chance que les employés, peu consciencieux, ne lui aient pas, au vu de la situation carcérale du père, créé de difficultés. Cette famille atypique composée d'un jeune homme de vingt trois ans, d'un adolescent et d'une enfant n'a ému nulle bonne âme. Aujourd'hui, il devait l'inscrire dans l'établissement désigné.  
—  Alors ta nouvelle école te plaît ?  
—  Non ! Elle est moche !  
Rémi reste coi devant la véhémence de la gamine.  
—  Elle a été affectée à l'école fondamentale des Tournelles, expose Christophe. L'ancienne était située dans un contexte verdoyant. Il y avait des balançoires et un toboggan, des arbres et des fleurs dans la cour. La rue des Tournelles est calme et ce n'est pas loin. Environ un quart d'heure à pied. Bien que le bâtiment soit vieux, il a du charme. La cour est vaste mais traditionnelle. Cela ne suffit pas à satisfaire mademoiselle.  
—  Tu as un grand jardin pour jouer quand tu rentres, développe Sacha. Regarde maintenant, il y a des animaux. Des poissons, des canards et même des paons.  
—  Tu peux faire du vélo en toute sécurité, ajoute Rémi. Très vite tu connaîtras tous vos voisins et je suis certain que tu seras gâtée par tous.  
—  Et Megan  ?  
Qui est Megan  ?  
—  Tu la reverras lors de ta leçon de piano. On demandera à ses parents qu'elle passe de temps en temps un week-end chez nous.  
Étonné, Rémi fixe Christophe. Ainsi, malgré la précarité, il s'est débrouillé pour que sa sœur continue son hobby.  
—  Et tu te feras de nouvelles copines, déclare Sacha.  
—  Je n'en veux pas, se révolte la fillette. C'est ma meilleure amie.  
—  Bien sûr que tu l'aimes. Si, à l'école, une autre petite fille ou un garçon, pourquoi pas, te propose son amitié, tu vas lui faire la peine de refuser ? Tu vas la ou le rejeter sous prétexte que tu as déjà une amie ? Tu vois, moi, j'ai plusieurs amis, expose son homme avec patience. Je les aime tous énormément. On a de la place dans le cœur pour différentes personnes.  
Concentrée, Clara examine les arguments.  
—  Alors je peux avoir un chat ? Je l'aimerai aussi.  
Rémi éprouve une soudaine envie de rire qu'il réprime de son mieux.  
—  Un chat ? répète misérablement son Lucas encore sous le choc provoqué par l'arrivée des volatiles. Il faut obtenir la permission de ton frère.  
—  Tu auras bien du travail, dit Sacha. Parce que si tu acceptes, tu auras la responsabilité de nourrir les canards, les paons et les poissons.  
—  Ils sont nombreux ?  
—  Huit canards et trois paons. Les poissons, je ne les ai pas comptés. Ils mangent une fois par jour. Des graines et des granulés. Au printemps, tu devras surveiller les canetons, embraye Lucas. A cause du chat.  
—  Des canetons jaunes ?  
—  Des canetons qui se dandineront derrière leur maman, affirme Rémi avec le sourire, peu sûr de la coloration des jeunes sarcelles.  
Pour un instant, la petite a relégué l'école moche et sa copine Megan dans un coin de sa mémoire. Elle tourne autour des gros sacs d'aliments qu'a fournis l'éleveur. Son Lucas s'accroupit, ouvre un sachet, lui fait voir la mesure pour évaluer la quantité de grain.  
—  On transforme le parc en zoo ? claironne la voix moqueuse de Matte qui se colle contre Sacha dont le bras machinalement l'entoure.  
—  Amin a offert à Lucas, pour la naissance de la compagnie, des animaux d'ornement, réplique son petit-ami. Ils sont très beaux.  
Dans le ton du soliste, il perçoit une mise en garde. Pas question de blesser Lucas.  
—  Je peux leur donner à manger maintenant ?  
—  Il est préférable de le faire tous les après-midi à la même heure, conseille Lucas. Ainsi ils t'attendront et dès qu'ils te verront, ils accourront. Viens, on va chercher les paons. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. Il faudra que tu leur trouves des noms et...  
Sacha éclate de rire en les regardant s'éloigner, la main de la gamine dans celle de Lucas.  
—  Ils vont bien s'entendre ces deux là, raille-t-il.  
—  Oui, confirme Rémi.  
—  Malgré le déracinement brusque, elle semble s'acclimater facilement, reconnaît Christophe. Elle passe beaucoup de temps au jardin. Le vélo, franchement, cela m'a touché. Je ne sais quoi dire. Lucas avait attaché une étiquette dessus : « J'appartiens à Clara ». Elle est sur sa table de nuit. Il a refusé que je le remercie, comme pour tout le reste.  
—  Ses propres souvenirs d'enfance lui sont très précieux. Il a voulu que ce changement en devienne un heureux pour Clara, explique Rémi. En tout cas, elle a oublié Megan et Lucas a découvert une utilité aux cadeaux d'Amin. Bon. Combien coûtent des maisonnettes en bois sur pilotis ?  
—  Cela m'étonnerait que notre architecte ait négligé ce point. Attends un peu. Ah ! Voilà certainement les flight-cases, s'exclame Sacha en partant à la rencontre d'un livreur.  
—  Où est Lucas ? Il paraît que je dois accrocher un cadre. Il est grand ? Lourd ?  
Un massif ouvrier à la peau bistre se tient devant Rémi. Mustapha est un cousin d'Amin. Il est le contremaître du chantier. Il répond toujours présent quand Lucas a besoin de quelque chose. Si pour Amin, Lucas, c'est la famille. Alors, pour lui aussi.  
—  Grand et lourd, admet Rémi. C'est une acrylique sur bois. Je vais vous montrer.

  
Après un déjeuner de pizzas apportées par un resto italien voisin, ils se sont remis au boulot dans le bureau de Lucas et Sacha. Les tableaux sont au mur, les encombrants bagages rangés dans la réserve aux costumes, les volatiles vagabondent. Patrick, aussi sérieux qu'un ministre, peaufine son discours de demain ; Sacha explore et teste toutes les fonctions du site ; Joffrey met en ligne les photos communiquées par Florent ; Lucas corrige la version anglaise du site de l'école ; Lionel dresse un bilan des goodies enfin reçus le matin même afin de les ajouter à la boutique ; Rémi établit la liste du matériel indispensable et des denrées à acheter pour la classe de nutrition. Les deux ateliers qu'il a organisés concernaient l'un l'utilisation des épices, le second les méthodes de cuisson, ils avaient nécessité peu d'ingrédients. Matte, ne tenant pas en place et se jugeant inutile, a préféré s’éclipser.

  
La musique berce le travail. Dans les salles, des danseurs, des élèves se retrouvent autour de leur passion commune.  
—  Au secours ! Nous sommes envahis par des canards ! s'écrie une voix féminine provenant du jardin.  
—  Ils sont tout mignons ! rétorque une deuxième. Pleins de couleurs.  
—  Je sens qu'on sera bien ici, estime une troisième, masculine cette fois.  
—  Le jardin s'anime. Une enfant qui fait de la bicyclette, des animaux... La vie s'épanouit. C'est beau, commente une autre rêveuse avec un léger accent britannique.  
—  Toi, la chochotte, reprend la première, tu t'extasies sur une fleur ou un papillon.  
—  Ferme la, Lu. Tu n'as aucune sensibilité, pas plus dans la vie que dans la danse. Être amoureuse d'un ectoplasme, quelle foutaise !  
Rémi reconnaît Étienne qu'il n'a jamais entendu prendre ce ton tranchant comme un couperet.  
—  Calme-toi. Tu ne la changeras pas.  
—  Fous-moi, la paix, toi. Ne l'écoute pas. Viens, on va répéter le pas de deux.  
Ils s'éloignent. Il jette un coup d’œil à Lucas qui sourit.  
—  Dans l'ordre : Lu, Chiara, Mehdi, Kevin, Lu, Étienne, Charly, Étienne à nouveau, énumère-t-il.  
—  Étienne qui défend Kevin, précise Sacha. C'est un pas en avant.  
Lucas lui adresse un clin d’œil complice. Ainsi, c'est là où il veut en venir. Son chéri croit qu’Étienne le séducteur est dans le déni de son homosexualité et a décidé de le soutenir. L'idée l'en avait effleuré. Mais monde de la danse et homophobie sont des termes franchement contradictoires, ce qui facilite l'épanouissement d'une sexualité divergente. Pourquoi Étienne éprouverait-il là le besoin de dissimuler ?  
—  Pourquoi  ?  
—  Tous n'ont pas le courage de faire leur coming-out à seize ans ainsi que tu l'as fait. Peut-être est-il, lui même, le frein à ses propres aspirations, suggère Lucas.  
—  ...  
—  Admettre sa dissemblance n'est pas aisé. Je le sais, continue son compagnon.  
Il se replonge dans sa paperasse peu enclin de poursuivre sur le sujet.  
—  Quel a été le déclencheur pour toi ? questionne malgré tout Joffrey.  
Lucas baisse les paupières un instant avant de fixer l'informaticien. Au passage, il a lancé un bref regard à Sacha. Déclarer là, devant eux, que ce dernier est à l'origine de tout ? De tout ce qu'il est : danseur, chorégraphe, gay. Mais aussi de son union avec Rémi. Et les blesser. Impensable.  
—  Je l'ai repoussé longtemps. Jusque vingt et un ans. Arrive un jour où cela devient tellement fort que l'on ne peut plus nier ce que l'on ressent. Il faut vivre avec. Ou pas. Le choix t'appartient. Malgré le refus, on sait que c'est là et rien n'est plus pareil, explique-t-il.  
—  ...  
—  On a peur de l'opinion de ses proches. Peur de les perdre. Peur de leur honte à eux. On s'aperçoit que certains le savent déjà. Ils sont encore là. Ça aide à franchir le cap.  
—  Être amoureux ? propose Joffrey.  
—  Ce n'est pas si simple. Aimer les hommes, aimer un homme, c'est différent et l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Le jour où cet homme s'en ira, on n'en sera pas moins homosexuel.  
En un geste spontané, Rémi pose sa main sur la sienne, la serre. Il lui sourit. Oui, il connaît son amour. Mais l'avenir ?  
—  De toute manière chacun a son histoire, son vécu. Plus ou moins douloureux. Le désir charnel joue un rôle important dans la découverte de son orientation sexuelle, intervient Sacha en le fixant lui. Primordial, dirais-je. Une fois ce désir pour une personne du même sexe admis, le reste n'est qu'une évidence. Après, comme tu le dis, il faut vivre avec. L'univers de la danse est tolérant. On y trouve de nombreux couples gays. D'aucuns pensent même que c'est la norme, se marre-t-il. Mais en dehors, ce n'est pas le cas. Il est nécessaire d'avoir l'estomac bien accroché pour digérer, jour après jour, les moqueries, les remarques pleines de fiel. C'est ce qui nous unit tous. Tu as terminé, danseur ?  
—  Je crois.  
—  Tu es sûr ? Tu n'aurais pas omis un tout tout petit détail dans la présentation de l'école ? Minuscule..., insiste-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
—  Hum ?  
—  Préciser que les études sont entièrement gratuites ?  
Son Lucas ouvre des yeux démesurés, clique fébrilement sur la page concernée et relit son texte.  
—  J'ai oublié ! Pourtant, je l'avais noté, grommelle-t-il. Tu as vu autre chose ?  
—  Il serait peut-être bon de mettre plus en exergue nos partenaires ? Je...  
C'est reparti. Rémi les observe. Ils discutent, avancent leurs arguments. Son chéri fait des concessions autant que Sacha. Ils finissent toujours par tomber d'accord sur la suggestion de l'un ou de l'autre. A aucun moment, Lucas ne fait sentir que le directeur, c'est lui. Ils agissent en parfaits associés qu'ils ne sont pas.  
—  Je figure parmi les professeurs de danse suppléants ? s'étonne le blond.  
—  J'avais une place à remplir, grogne son compagnon. Ma colonne était trop courte par rapport à celle des professeurs réguliers. Ça faisait désordre.  
Sacha en demeure bouche bée, s'apprête à protester, puis sourit et se replonge dans l'étude du site. Nul ne s'intéresse à ce qu'ils font, ils sont habitués à leur entente.

Rémi a enfin fini sa liste et commande chez les divers fournisseurs. Tout sera livré demain. Jonas et lui entameront les cours complémentaires mercredi et jeudi. Ils ont été déplacés de neuf à onze heures afin de lui permettre d'être au Motus pour le service de midi. Ce sera le cas tout le mois de septembre. Les élèves formeront deux groupes  : quatorze chez Jo pour la capoeira, quatorze en nutrition. Le lendemain, ils inverseront les groupes. Même système pour le théâtre et le chant des vendredi et samedi. Le cours de percussion de dimanche sera lui dispensé à tous  : élèves, stagiaires et danseurs. Il souhaite bien du plaisir à Joe avec ses soixante six participants. Ses deux premiers cours, Rémi les utilisera à créer avec eux un emplacement pour chaque objet, chaque ingrédient, leur enseignant au passage les propriétés et l'emploi coutumier des aliments, l'usage des ustensiles avec démonstrations et l'importance ensuite d'un rangement immédiat, d'un nettoyage soigneux des appareils, des plans de travail. Il a pu constater lors des ateliers que ce ne sera pas superflu. La propreté en cuisine est essentielle. Et, avouons-le, il n'a pas envie de se transformer en plongeur après leur départ.  
—  Tu y es, mon ange  ? souffle Lucas.  
—  Plus qu'un mail à envoyer.  
—  On va boire un pot tous ensemble ? suggère Patrick.  
—  Veillée d'armes ? se moque Lionel.  
—  Désolé. Le Motus nous attend, répond Lucas avec un sourire que Rémi juge forcé.  
—  Alors nous le prendrons chez vous. Sans toi, cela n'aurait pas de sens, rétorque Sacha en haussant les épaules.

  
Les tables 7 et 8 se retrouvent donc bondées. Après une très belle après-midi, la température est douce et la terrasse est assaillie par les plus jeunes. Les danseurs, les élèves sont là pour la plupart. Les professeurs de chant, de théâtre, de yoga, des sympathisants comme Yann, Nicolas et sa femme, Brigitte, Laurent Hilaire et même des danseurs de l'opéra qu'il ne connaît pas ont tenu à manifester leur soutien. Il en est touché. Il est conscient du fait qu'il n'aperçoit que le bon côté des choses. Ceux que la naissance du Béjart Ballet Paris et de l'école Donn-Bayot fait grincer des dents ne sont pas là. Le retour de flammes viendra plus tard.

  
Le lundi, en général, est calme. Les clients qui ont réservé sont un peu perdus dans la masse joyeuse des artistes. Les multiples lumières de flash des blogueurs troublent leur quiétude. Lucas, de table en table, explique le pourquoi, présente des excuses lorsqu'il discerne un peu de mécontentement. Plus souvent, les dîneurs l'interrogent, le félicitent.

  
Du coin de l’œil, il voit Sacha se lever et se diriger vers l'entrée afin d'accueillir un visiteur inattendu. Il le rejoint aussitôt.  
—  Alors gamin, demain le grand jour  ?  
Il enlace avec enthousiasme l'oncle René, ému de le voir là. L'étreinte bourrue qui l'enveloppe est forte, solide et le réconforte.  
—  Lucas est une vraie boule de nerfs depuis plusieurs jours. Oh, tu essayes de me le cacher, raille Sacha, mais je te sais trop bien.  
Lucas soupire.  
—  C'est écrasant. Je n'ai que vingt deux ans, lâche-t-il enfin.  
—  Raison de plus pour penser que tu as gagné. Ce à quoi tu es parvenu en un peu plus d'un an et demi est exceptionnel, danseur.  
—  Tu n'es pas impartial, lui reproche-t-il tendrement.  
—  Et toi, tu voudrais que je te rassure encore et toujours. Ne fais pas cette tête. Non, tu n'es pas difficile à vivre. J'en supporterais bien plus. Le service, mon Lucas, lui rappelle Sacha.  
—  Oui. Le devoir..., bougonne-t-il.  
Il reprend son poste auprès de Flo, l'aide à préparer les commandes déposées par Oli entre-temps et laisse Sacha gérer l'oncle René. Il sait qu'ils s'apprécient l'un l'autre. Bien qu'ils ne le diront aucun des deux. L'ombre de Rémi plane entre eux. Si peu à peu la partie restauration se vide, le bar, la terrasse ne désemplissent pas. Il n'a pas une minute à lui. Le lundi, ils ont peu de personnel, là, il doit faire face à une affluence hors norme. C'est un véritable soulagement quand Rémi arrive. Il lui désigne le vieil homme qui rit des facéties de Matte.  
—  Je reviens de suite, Honey, s'exclame Rémi qui a, d'un coup d’œil, envisagé le nombre de clients.  
Il acquiesce de la tête et se consacre à ses divers cocktails. Glace pilée. Vermouth. Whisky. Secousses du shaker. Cerise à l'eau de vie. Champagne, curaçao, rondelle d'orange. Champagne, liqueur de karkadé, fleur d'hibiscus. Verre givré, glace, gin... Ses mouvements sont rapides et précis.  
—  Lucas ? Tu pourrais nous envoyer quelqu'un ?  
Il lève les yeux. Mehdi.  
—  Sois gentil. Apporte moi la commande de votre table. Nous sommes un peu débordés, achève-t-il avec une grimace.  
Un sourire ultra blanc lui répond. Il lui tend un bic et un carnet. Il est déjà reparti. Lui s'applique aux consommations de la table 11. Cafés et pousse-café.  
—  Voilà !  
—  Merci.  
—  Je peux les prendre, si tu veux. J'ai l'habitude, explicite Mehdi en s'asseyant sur un tabouret qui vient de se libérer. Avant Rudra, je servais le week-end dans une brasserie sur Bruxelles. Cela ne s'oublie pas, lance-t-il avec un clin d’œil.  
Tous ses danseurs, élèves y compris, l'appellent par son prénom, le tutoient. Contrairement au personnel de bureau pour lequel il est, selon le souhait de sa sœur, "Monsieur le Directeur". Tout au moins devant elle. Là, il perçoit plus. Il discerne dans l'attitude de Mehdi la volonté de ne pas être tout le monde et d'établir un lien privilégié. Quel qu'il soit.  
—  On a engagé un nouveau garçon ? s'enquiert son homme qui l'a rejoint.  
—  Pour un instant très court, se moque-t-il. J'étais débordé et eux semblaient pressés.  
—  Il connaît le métier, constate son chéri.  
—  C'est ce qu'il dit.  
—  Voilà !  
Le plateau retourne à sa place et lui suit le balancement des hanches du jeune homme qui s'éloigne. Eh, merde.  
—  Superbe cul !  
Bien qu'il l'ait pensé aussi, avec toute l'indignation ressentie, il toise son amant qui le fixe d'un air goguenard.  
—  Oui, reconnaît-il malgré tout. Il doit faire des ravages. Sur sa fiche, il est dit qu'il a un besoin perpétuel de reconnaissance.  
—  Il sait qu'il est beau et a peur de n'être vu qu'à travers ça.  
—  D'un autre côté, il aime plaire, être remarqué. Explique-moi cet imbroglio, grogne Lucas.  
—  Il y a l'homme, il y a le danseur.  
—  Gascard le juge sensible, ce qui en fait un très bon interprète. Lorsque nous sommes allés à Lausanne, il était blessé. Je ne l'ai pas vu danser. Ce sera une complète découverte demain. Espérons qu'elle soit bonne.  
—  Tu verras dans l'avenir. Beaucoup de monde décidément, mentionne son Rémi en voyant quelques arrivants s'installer, malgré l'heure tardive, à la table 9.  
—  Beaucoup de danseurs, de blogueurs. Des curieux aussi. Je pensais que nous irions jusque chez Helmut, on peut oublier, râle-t-il.  
—  Il n'y a pire que l'indifférence, mon amour, chuchote Rémi en effleurant sa main.  
—  Je sais, admet-il. Je suis content que l'oncle ait fait tous ces kilomètres pour être là. Que beaucoup soient passés boire un pot en signe de soutien. Bizarrement, il y en a que je n'attendais pas. Et d'autres qui sont manquants.  
—  Comme ceux-là  ? ricane Rémi en montrant Manu, Yvan, John et Karol qui entrent d'un pas peu assuré.  
Ils échangent un regard agacé.  
—  J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont déjà bien arrosé ça, ironise Sacha, lorsqu'il apporte leur commande à la table 7.  
—  Mon bébé ! C'est le grand jour demain. Longue vie au roi Lucas ! s'exclame Manu en vidant son verre cul sec.

  
L'autre s'est levé. Il se retrouve saisi dans son étreinte, soulevé dans les airs par un Manu surexcité et incertain sur ses jambes. Sa bouche s'est posée au coin de la sienne – il en fait une habitude, ma parole – ils tournoient ensemble sous les applaudissements des danseurs qui les entourent et scandent son prénom. Les flashs des appareils photos crépitent. Misère, ça fera le tour de la toile. Il touche le sol ferme trop brusquement. Il rit. Jaune, mais il rit. Que pourrait-il faire d'autre ?

  
Déposés par Flo de façon vive, plusieurs seaux contenant des bouteilles de champagne atterrissent sur les tables. Elle est en colère. Encore. Pourquoi ? Ahmed l'interroge des yeux, elle détourne la tête l'ignorant. Olivier la suit avec un plateau garni de flûtes et fait le service. Sacha a un sourire en coin qui lui dit qu'il n'est pas étranger à la chose et que c'est la raison de la rancœur de son amie.

—  À toi, mon Lucas, articule silencieusement son flamboyant en levant son verre vers lui.  
—  À nous ! déclare-t-il de la même façon.  
Le bras de Rémi encercle sa taille. Il s'alanguit sur sa poitrine.  
—  Toujours aux petits soins envers son boss, raille son ange qui a tiré les mêmes conclusions que lui.

Les élèves que Matte a été chercher à la terrasse les envahissent, le dispensant de répondre. De toute manière, il n'a rien à dire. Carpe Diem. Sacha fait mettre un verre de champagne aux clients des tables restantes. Un adolescent vient les féliciter, se mêle à eux, pose une main intrusive sur son épaule. Un clic d'appareil photo. D'accord. Il n'a jamais refusé de prendre un cliché avec qui que ce soit et n'approuve pas le procédé. Ce n'est pas non plus un crime de lèse-majesté, il retient Sacha d'un coup d’œil, Rémi d'une caresse sur l'avant-bras. Le garçon a vu les réactions et est mal à l'aise. Sa présence ici, justement ce soir, ne doit pas être un hasard. Être soutenu par de jeunes inconnus, voilà qui le comble.  
—  Il suffisait de demander.  
—  Désolé, grommelle-t-il.  
—  Vincent ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lucas ?  
—  Pas de problème, Gaby. Il nous remerciait pour le champagne. Un ami ?  
—  Il est en terminale section danse au même lycée.  
Les yeux de Gaby brillent. Manifestement, le Vincent en question ne le laisse pas indifférent. Ce qu'il comprend tout à fait. Il est mignon. Ah, les amours juvéniles. Un léger coup de pouce ne nuirait pas à leur grand oisillon.  
—  Si cela l'intéresse, tu peux l'amener avec toi à la leçon de samedi.  
—  Vrai ?  
Il rit. Ce mot est un véritable tic chez Gabriel. Il l'emploie cent fois sur une journée.  
—  Oui.  
Vincent semble enchanté et remorque son condisciple vers la table 14 où sont installés deux couples d'adultes et trois enfants. Ils le voient gesticuler, pousser Gaby devant lui tel un trophée. Hier, s'apercevait-il seulement de l'existence du gamin – il a minimum un an de moins que lui, n'est-ce pas – qui entre en première ?  
—  Le cachottier ! se marre Sacha en lui adressant un clin d’œil. Tu sais qu'il n'a que seize ans. On va en voir défiler une tripotée. Il a vu le site de l'école ?  
—  Personne ne l'a vu. Joffrey a eu une idée de génie. Je tiens à conserver la surprise. J'ai bien entendu requis de Christophe la permission d'utiliser l'image de Gabriel. Merci, chéri, dit-il à Rémi qui remplit sa flûte, avant d'en faire de même avec celle de l'oncle, de Matte et Sacha.  
—  On a des nouvelles pour les vendanges ? interroge Sacha.  
—  Pas encore. J'espère que ce sera après le 21, commente Rémi. Le Motus ne saurait se passer de nous avec tout le monde en vacances.  
—  Elles seront très tardives, soupire l'oncle. Fin septembre. Début octobre. Oui, pas avant, confirme-t-il en voyant leur étonnement. La température trop fraîche a retardé la floraison, les nombreuses pluies ont perturbé le mûrissement des grappes. Étant donné l'exposition du vignoble de la Pierre-Plate, ce sera, pour vous, une récolte peu abondante mais une bonne année, voire très bonne. En ce qui concerne le cépage de la Roche Blanche, c'est différent, juge-t-il, beaucoup de grands vins blancs continuent actuellement de se "nourrir", de s'affiner sur lies, dans les fûts et ils ne seront mis en bouteille que dans six à dix mois selon l'évolution alors peut-être en serons nous satisfaits, malheureusement j'en doute. Ce devrait être un millésime correct, sans plus.  
—  Pour les vins de Chamont ? s'enquiert Rémi.  
—  Pour les coteaux sud, ce sera un très bon millésime. Pour les autres, je vais prendre le risque de démarrer la cueillette le plus tard possible dans le but d'obtenir un vin plus charnu, plus gourmand.  
—  Le risque ? s'informe Matte.  
—  Si le climat se détériore brusquement et que le raisin n'est pas rentré, ce sera une catastrophe. En général, on fait les vendanges de tout le domaine en deux jours, maximum trois. Ici, on l'étalerait sur une dizaine.  
Ils se regardent, atterrés.  
—  Quand exactement ? s'inquiète Lucas.  
—  Si le temps reste clément, on commencerait le 27 septembre par la Pierre Plate et on terminerait le 5 ou le 6 par l'est de Chamont.  
—  La saison sera entamée, déplore Lucas consterné.  
—  Du 5 au 15 octobre, nous sommes en représentation ici à la salle Jorge Donn, énonce Sacha. Il faut répéter avant.  
—  Nous pouvons être là du 27 au 2. Plus tard, c'est impossible, précise Lucas.  
—  Par contre, je peux libérer Oli dès notre retour pour te seconder, suggère Rémi.  
—  Nous verrons ça, les garçons. Ce n'est qu'une estimation. Si la météo s'en mêle, nous serons contraints de presser les choses.  
—  Amin fera un saut à la maison de la Pierre Plate dans le but de dresser un état des lieux et chiffrer le montant des travaux, explique Rémi. Ici, il est venu arpenter le sous-sol et le Motus afin de déterminer où placer l'accès de la salle de dégustation. Nous devrions avoir un projet en peu de temps.  
—  A la première visite, il semblait déjà avoir une idée claire de ce qu'il allait nous proposer. Lors de la deuxième, il a pris des mesures et des photos. Jamais deux sans trois, raille Lucas.  
—  Cela ne va pas tarder, annonce Ahmed. Sortir des sempiternels bureaux et studios lui plaît. Vous lui lancez chaque fois de nouveaux défis qui le passionnent.  
—  Excellente nouvelle, s'exclame l'oncle René. Je suis vraiment content de voir vos rêves à tous les deux se réaliser. Vous avez bien mérité d'être heureux.  
—  Lucas. Nicolas et sa femme ont offert à leur tour du champagne, lui chuchote Oli.  
Il se lève pour aller remercier les étoiles. S'initie alors une soirée très arrosée. Les bouteilles commandées par les uns et les autres se succèdent. Ah ! Les bulles. Il aime ça. Lorsqu'il se rassied parmi eux, il est légèrement gai.  
—  Mon Lucas. Vas-y mollo, souffle Sacha alors qu'il tend la main vers son verre. Inaugurer la compagnie avec la gueule de bois, ça ne le fera pas.  
En catimini, il pose un bisou sur son épaule qui est à sa portée avant de revenir à sa discussion sur les mérites du vin champenois qu'il défend de l'attaque sournoise des vins bourguignons soutenus par l'oncle René. Son flamboyant rit.  
—  Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! se moque-t-il.  
—  Je me sens léger. Léger.  
—  L'atterrissage va être rude, Honey, commente son Rémi avec tendresse.

  
Pffft ! Des empêcheurs de tourner au rond. Il noue ses doigts à ceux de son chéri et repart au combat armé d'arguments loufoques pour le plus grand plaisir de l'oncle. L'assiette de mignardises et le café que dépose Sacha devant lui le troublent un court moment. Il s'émeut de son attention et ne proteste pas. C'est la sagesse. Il cherche Matte du regard et tombe dans les lacs limpides de Mehdi. S'y noie un instant. Ce dernier les observe. Beaucoup. Le discret Nathan perpétuellement à ses côtés, Mehdi parle peu, ne boit que du jus d'orange ou du soda. Il les écoute. Beaucoup. La main posée sur le poignet de son petit-ami, Matte discute avec Joaquin, Noémie, Anh et Jimmy. Et quelques élèves. La bande qu'il fréquente. De temps en temps, distraitement, il jette un coup d’œil vers eux. Il change. Avant, il serait resté la nuit contre Sacha à l'admirer, intervenant avec sa fougue et son impertinence habituelles afin d'appuyer son petit-ami. Il s'affirme. S'affranchit. Sacha en est-il conscient ?  
—  Lucas ? s'étonne le Milanais qui le surprend en plein matage.  
—  Rien. Je pense que tu mûris. Je te revois tel que la première fois, en train de faire le fou sur les escaliers du palais Beaulieu. Je t'avais vu danser lors des démonstrations, j'ai eu un vrai coup de foudre artistique. Pas question de te laisser là. Je te voulais avec nous. Tu connais la suite... Ton visage perd la délicatesse de l'enfance, tes lèvres oublient d'esquisser ce sourire en coin que j'aime tant, tes traits sont plus accusés, plus masculins. Tes yeux magnifiques sont plus émouvants et plus graves. Ta silhouette aussi a évolué. L'adolescent devient homme. Bientôt, tu ne demanderas plus notre tendresse, tu la refuseras même. Tu ne seras plus notre beau diable, mais notre beau ténébreux, raille-t-il gentiment.  
—  Ce n'est pas demain la veille, rétorque Matte visiblement bouleversé. Je t'aimerai malgré tout. On ne commande pas ses sentiments.  
Le "malgré tout" se résume à un prénom, celui de son petit-ami. Et les "sentiments" à ceux que tous ils éprouvent. Les uns envers les autres.  
—  Tu as raison sur ce point, reconnaît-il. C'est une certitude universelle.  
Ce que le café de Sacha n'a pas réussi, cet échange avec Matte y parvient, il reprend pied dans la réalité. Terminé le délire un peu euphorique. L'étreinte de Rémi sur sa main se fait plus ferme. Il soupire. L'arrivée d'Helmut crée une diversion opportune.  
—  Alors, mon poussin ? Prêt ? dit-il en l'accolant avec chaleur.  
—  Oui. Je crois qu'on a fait ce que l'on pouvait, du mieux que l'on pouvait. Tu as délaissé le Dean's ?  
—  Je tenais à être là. Joël est un grand garçon, un lundi, il se débrouillera.

  
Lionel a accueilli son compagnon avec un verre de champagne. Le bras d'Helmut est venu encercler la taille du quinquagénaire. L'interrogation qu'il lit dans les iris bleu marine amène un léger sourire aux lèvres de l'aîné. Lionel acquiesce d'un imperceptible mouvement de la tête. Oui, il est bien. Pas de problème. Ils sont de plus en plus unis, attentifs aux besoins de l'autre. Ce couple mature, symbole qu'un renouveau est possible, est infiniment touchant.

Et cela met en évidence une de ses erreurs. Comment tous vivent-ils cette échéance ? Obnubilé par la création de la compagnie et les soucis qu'elle amenait, il s'en est peu préoccupé. Et voilà qu'il le regrette. Bien sûr, ils forment une équipe soudée et il n'a rien imposé. Est-ce une excuse à son indifférence ? Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Il fait le tour s'installant avec les uns et les autres. Il s'inquiète de leur état d'esprit, les remercie d'être à ses côtés, d'avoir donné de leur temps alors même qu'ils devaient être en congé, d'avoir souvent dépassé leurs domaines de compétences afin de le soulager. Il s'attarde auprès de Jan et Benoît, puis auprès de Patrick Dupond. Si lui est une des plus belles rencontres d'Eric Vu-An, Patrick est une des siennes. Il a autant d'admiration envers l'homme qu'il en a envers le danseur. Il sait avoir en lui quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter dans l'adversité, mais qui, comme Lionel ou Manu, n'hésitera pas à lui dépeindre la vérité, sans pommade, sans ménagement. Il revient peu à peu à son point de départ et s'apprête à s'asseoir en face de Sacha.  
—  Non !  
Ce mot à la bouche de celui-ci s'accompagne d'un regard empreint d'un amour indicible.  
—  Je n'en avais pas l'intention, le rassure-t-il.  
Pas de merci entre eux. Et en ce qui concerne ses états d'âme, il n'a nulle nécessité de le mettre sur la sellette. Il ose pourtant un geste qui trahit sa pensée, il frôle du bout des doigts le pendentif que Sacha ne quitte pas, cadeau personnel offert à son anniversaire. Réminiscence. Il le lui a attaché au cou à Vienne lorsqu'il lui a proposé d'être directeur artistique à ses côtés. Un mince sourire étire les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il le devine. Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils avanceront côte à côte dans l'aventure. Ou pas du tout. Et cette dernière hypothèse est inconcevable.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
**Mardi 3 septembre Jour J**

  
La température est agréable. Malgré l'heure matinale, le soleil est présent. Sur la table de la minuscule terrasse, entre les verdures en pot et les fleurs odorantes, Rémi dispose une nappe en lin et dessus un petit-déjeuner d'amoureux. Croissants feuilletés, brioches à la crème et aux raisins, miches et fromages, gelée de groseilles, jus d'oranges frais, petit bouquet d'alstromerias tout ce que son chéri préfère est là. Il désire que sa journée soit parfaite. Ainsi, faut-il bien la commencer. Ils sont rentrés à l'aube et son amour dort encore. Dans quelques minutes, l'horrible son aigrelet du réveil-matin, dont il déteste tout autant la cacophonie qu'au premier jour, l'arrachera des bras de Morphée.

  
Ils se laveront ensemble. Il enduira sa peau du gel aux agrumes que Lucas apprécie. Il imagine son plaisir. Lorsqu'il savonnera le creux de son dos, Lucas se cambrera, se pressera sur lui. Sa virilité frottera la sienne, le faisant frémir. Il l'embrassera à n'en plus finir. Lucas adore ça, les baisers. Il y met son âme. Il le sentira trembler de passion. D'impatience. Puis, des lèvres, de la langue, il caressera ses tétons, son ventre, puis son pubis, enfin il lui fera la meilleure pipe de sa vie. C'est ainsi qu'une bonne journée doit débuter. Avec l'orgasme qui bouleverse le corps. Avec des gémissements, des cris de volupté. Avec, au palais, le goût de la liqueur séminale de son amant. C'est la seule prière qu'à genoux dans le bac de douche, il veut adresser à l'avenir. Être avec Lucas. Toujours. Apaisés, en cette atmosphère complice, légère qui les unit si bien, les yeux dans les yeux, ils savoureront leur repas et le doux bien-être qui succède à la jouissance, ensuite...

  
La poitrine qui s'appuie sur son dos, les bras qui le ceinturent le surprennent en sa rêverie.  
—  Où es-tu, mon ange ? demande Lucas qui butine son épaule.  
—  Je rêvais ton éveil et notre douche. C'était tellement bien que je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever, grommelle-t-il dépité.  
Son homme éclate de rire.  
—  Viens !  
Avec empressement, Lucas le tire vers le canapé, s'y roule en boule et produit un léger ronflement.  
—  Bêta ! s'exclame Rémi.  
Amusé, il se prête au jeu et couvre son corps de baisers tout en le dévêtant. Ce qui est rapide puisqu'il ne porte qu'un boxer. Son prétendu dormeur grogne, soupire, s'étire, offrant à sa bouche, à ses mains un maximum de peau nue avec complaisance. Lucas ne reste jamais très longtemps passif. Déjà, il s'affaire à rendre le plaisir qu'il lui procure. Un jour, il l'attachera afin de l'avoir entièrement à sa merci. Pieds et poings liés, songe-t-il amusé. Il prendra son temps afin de lui donner la jouissance, de lui faire perdre ses repères, ses moyens. Il lui fera oublier jusqu'à son nom. Seul le sien sera sur ses lèvres. Alors, Lucas n'aura qu'un but : lui appartenir. Il aime le posséder, que son Lucas soit tout à lui, qu'il proclame son amour haut et fort. C'est sa revanche sur les autres. Tous les autres. Malheureusement, là, ils sont pressés. Il effleure l'intérieur des aines, s'approche de son membre puis s'en éloigne et revient à des attouchements sages.  
—  Rémi ! s'indigne-t-il.  
Il répond par un de ses rires bas et sensuels qui émeuvent Lucas à chaque fois. Depuis qu'il l'a constaté, il en abuse fréquemment.  
—  Dans mon songe, tu étais moins fébrile, murmure-t-il.  
—  Fébrile ? Vraiment, chuchote Lucas contre sur son oreille ce qui le fait frissonner.

  
De l'extrémité de l'index, Lucas suit le contour de sa bouche. Sans cesser de l'observer, Rémi le happe, le mord tendrement avant de le lécher, mimant la fellation en gestes érotiques, tandis que du dos de la main il frôle à peine son sexe. Les yeux clairs suivent sa langue. Inconsciemment, son Lucas humecte ses lèvres, halète doucettement. Sous l'effet du désir, ses pupilles se sont agrandies. Il est magnifique ainsi. Rémi n'est pas très vieux mais il a vécu ce passé sulfureux que lui reprochent les médias. Eu pas mal d'amants ensuite. Des hommes qui aimaient faire l'amour, en prenaient le temps et le faisaient bien. Aucun n'a chamboulé ses sens comme celui-là. Le sien. Celui qui fait sa joie et pourrait le briser d'un mot. Celui dont il est fou, dont il accepte des choses impensables. Parce que son bonheur à lui est tout.  
—  Mon âme, ma vie, soupire-t-il en baisant son visage, ses paupières.

  
Lucas le dévore des yeux. Du bout des doigts, Rémi taquine son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre plat, son phallus. Il remonte jusqu'à l'aisselle parfaitement épilée. Il aime le satin de sa peau, la mouillure du bas de son dos qu'amène l'envie. Sa bouche voyage sur son corps, il en connaît chaque perfection, chaque défaut. Il mordille son cou, lèche la jugulaire où il sent battre la vie, avant de chercher ses lèvres. Les mains de Lucas parcourent son dos et le bas de ses reins, massent ses épaules et accentuent leur prise sur sa nuque. Le baiser s'enflamme, devient quasi violent. Baiser de feu.

  
Lui a un but. L'orgasme de Lucas. Il se dégage de son étreinte et envisage sa séduisante nudité. Il gratifie le nombril de quelques légers coup de langue humides, souffle doucement dessus. Il perçoit ses frémissements. Ses mains maintiennent ses hanches, la joue posée sur son pubis, il aspire les gouttes d'ambroisie qui perlent au bout du gland, puis sa bouche s'empare de celui-ci de façon avide, de son pouce et son index formant un anneau, il caresse sa hampe. Il lèche enfin sur toute la longueur la virilité, avant de revenir à son sommet. Lucas geint son plaisir. De sa seconde main, il palpe délicatement les bourses gonflées, les faisant rouler sous ses doigts. Quand il le sait près de la volupté, il l'abandonne, générant une vaine protestation. Lui aussi a des besoins qu'il n'arrive plus à occulter. On est loin de la fellation prévue.

  
Il aime le regard extatique de Lucas qui se noie dans la volupté qu'il lui procure. Il s'arrache à cette vision enivrante afin de lécher à nouveau son sexe pendant qu'il effleure l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les plis chauds des aines, il cajole le scrotum et enfin la barrière de son intimité du bout des doigts la massant pour la distendre. Il remplace ses phalanges par sa langue pour la feuille de rose et provoque chez Lucas ce feulement rauque de félicité qui le bouleverse à chaque fois.  
—  Viens, viens...  
Son empressement l'émeut.  
—  Chut, mon tout-beau, laisse moi faire ! murmure-t-il en enduisant ses doigts de salive, dont deux le pénètrent et il reprend sa caresse buccale le long de la virilité.  
Le bassin de Lucas devance les mouvements des envahisseurs qui explorent son intimité. Il en ajoute un troisième. Sa respiration se fait erratique et une mélopée de geignements accompagne ses élans saccadés.  
—  Rémi...

  
Il l'appelle. Le réclame. Il recueille du bout de la langue le precum qui glisse sur son gland de belle façon, remonte le long de son corps et en partage à sa bouche le goût unique de l'excitation. Les chevilles de Lucas sur ses épaules, il se positionne à l'entrée de la rosace relâchée puis force le fin barrage, plongeant dans le fourreau brûlant avec un râle de volupté. Son homme avec fougue vient au devant de lui avec un cri impatient. Il commence de lents aller-et-retour, approfondissant le contact, trouvant le bon angle pour atteindre son centre du plaisir. Il voit les pupilles de son Lucas s'agrandir de jouissance. Il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier sa victoire de le voir perdu dans ses délices, arqué vers lui, ses ongles labourant le creux de son dos.  
—  Plus vite, plus fort, gronde-t-il.  
Il exauce son souhait. Ses va-et-vient se font frénétiques, presque violents. Tel une houle, le plaisir le submerge peu à peu, il se sent au bout de son endurance, il caresse alors le sexe de son amant pour que son bien-être soit complet.

  
Quand approche l'orgasme, ils ne se lâchent plus des yeux multipliant les voluptueuses sensations par la vue de celles de l'autre et quand la sève monte dans le membre érigé et la semence en jaillit sur sa main, il accueille la délivrance avec un ahan irrépressible tandis que l'anneau de chair de Lucas se resserre autour de sa virilité augmentant l'extase qui le fait défaillir. Et Lucas clame son plaisir, son amour.  
Apaisés, ils restent là, avachis sur le canapé trop court, trop étroit, calmant leur souffle.  
—  Je t'aime, dit son Lucas comme si le fait de l'avoir gueulé dans la volupté ne comptait pas.  
—  Si je n'en étais pas persuadé, je ne serais pas là, mon cœur, chuchote-t-il. Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout.  
A-t-il la moindre idée de l'érotisme qu'il dégage alors qu'assouvi, Lucas s'étend sur lui avec lascivité ? Il repousse les longs cheveux sombres qui couvrent son front et y pose les lèvres.

  
Pour ne pas être en retard, ils marchent d'un bon pas. C'est le problème des tête-à-tête amoureux, sans qu'on le réalise, ils se prolongent plus que de raison. La main de Rémi, posée dans le creux de son dos, ne le quitte pas, tenant à lui montrer son soutien. Avec son réveil très sensuel, son petit-déjeuner, ses mots d'amour, il l'a comblé. L'a-t-il été également ? Il lui jette un coup d’œil en coin. Rémi s'en aperçoit, sourit, l'attire à lui tout en avançant et l'embrasse tendrement. Tout est bien. La rue des Archives. Déjà.

  
L'hôtel des Perrière semble désert. Nulle agitation dans les jardins, nul élève à la cafétéria. Seul Sacha le guette. D'un même élan, ils s'étreignent.  
—  Tu es prêt, danseur ?  
—  Oui. Toi ?  
—  Pareil. Allons-y.  
Il a tenu à assister à la séance photos des étudiants absents vendredi. Ceux-ci patientent dans la grande salle. Le cœur de l'école Donn Bayot. Florent est en train d'effectuer ses réglages, seul. Par contre, il a la surprise de retrouver assis sur le banc, sa caméra à ses côtés, Fidelio, l'un des vidéastes de Yann. Voilà qui n'était pas prévu.  
—  Yann a dit que nous n'avions pas filmé tous les élèves. Je n'avais pas énormément de choses à faire ce matin. J'ai pris une heure sur cet emploi du temps inexistant afin de terminer le boulot, l'informe-t-il avec le sourire. Ce qui est fait, n'est plus à faire.  
—  Prêts ? crie à ce moment Florent. Qui se lance ?  
Les huit se regardent en chiens de faïence. Nul ne se décide.  
—  Asmaa, à toi, tranche Lucas en s'asseyant tout contre Rémi qui enclenche son caméscope.

  
Les révélations se succèdent. Camelia sur un extrait de la cinquième de Beethoven est étonnante. Il a déjà vu évoluer sur la sixième ou la neuvième. Le compositeur a aussi écrit des musiques pour danser la polonaise, la valse ou le menuet. Très loin de ses symphonies qui contiennent une indubitable violence. La cinquième en est le parfait exemple, il fallait oser. Steven est lumineux et Dieudonné félin. Pourtant c'est sans conteste le couple Mehdi et Nathan qui leur procure le plus beau des frissons. Tous les deux dansent sur des standards du groupe allemand de hard rock, Scorpions. Nathan débute par "Send me an Angel", cède la suite à Mehdi sur une autre ballade, le succès planétaire : "I'm still loving you". Ils reprennent ensemble en un pas de deux infiniment sensuel. Le plus impressionnant est qu'ils ne se sont pas contenté d'improviser, ils ont créé une belle alchimie musicale et chorégraphique où les deux chansons se répondent à plusieurs reprises. Tout y est : la technique, des gestes superbes, une émotion palpable. Sauf l'improvisation. Instinctivement, il espérait beaucoup de Mehdi qui paraît avoir une personnalité complexe, il n'est pas déçu. Par contre, le taiseux Nathan est une véritable découverte que ne laissait pas présager l'avis de Michel Gascard.  
—  Wouaw, s'exclame-t-il. Très chouette.  
—  Ils ont tenté de nous en mettre plein la vue, ricane Sacha.  
—  C'est réussi. Ils sont bons, approuve Patrick qui les a rejoints entre temps.  
—  Plus que ça, murmure-t-il alors que Mehdi tombe aux genoux de Nathan, puis s'effondre à ses pieds sur les dernières paroles : I'm loving you... Je vais les enchaîner au BBP, ces deux là.  
Il surprend l'air narquois de son homme. Oui, il ne peut garder tout le monde, c'est sûr. Le Berbère se tourne vers lui en quête de son verdict. Il leur adresse un signe approbateur de la tête et leur demande d'approcher.  
—  La chorégraphie ?  
—  Nathan, réplique Mehdi en désignant son compagnon décidément peu causant.  
—  Tu as chorégraphié l’entièreté des morceaux ? l'interroge-t-il.  
—  Oui, rétorque le garçon.  
De toute évidence, il n'obtiendra pas de commentaires plus développés. Il en sourit.  
—  J'aimerais voir ça à l'occasion.

  
Les deux jeunes gens échangent un regard satisfait et s'éloignent main dans la main. Après quelques mots à Florent et Fidelio, ils se dirigent vers le bâtiment de la compagnie pour le baptême de celle-ci. Malgré la présence de Rémi, Sacha passe un bras autour de son cou, pose un baiser sur sa joue.  
—  On y est.  
Lucas acquiesce de la tête. Il serre fort la main de Rémi qu'il n'a pas lâchée.  
—  Sois heureux. C’est ce que tu voulais plus que tout, poursuit Sacha.  
—  Je le suis ! se récrie-t-il. Tu ignores à quel point. Mais ému aussi. Et paniqué à la perspective de ce qui nous pend au nez alors que nous sommes novices.  
—  Sois plus optimiste. Tu sais le verre à moitié vide et le verre à moitié plein, se moque-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Réfléchis à ce que nous avons comme atouts pour réussir. A commencer par la meilleure des équipes, qui va finir par s'impatienter si tu continues à ralentir le pas, plaisante Sacha.  
Lucas lui adresse une grimace qui le fait rire. La salle de danse bruisse. De légers rires en conversations discrètes, elle prend vie à l'image de la compagnie. Il rejoint son staff rassemblé à côté de la console de sons. Manu lui jette un coup d’œil un peu penaud. Une grande première.  
—  Ça remue sur internet, l'informe Joffrey. Ça twitte énormément. Le "Longue vie au roi Lucas ! " remporte un franc succès, se moque-t-il.  
Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il s'y attendait. Les blogs ne seront pas en reste. Les photos de la soirée au Motus ne vont pas tarder à circuler. Abdel s'avance vers eux, le cherchant manifestement.  
—  Ah, te voilà, monsieur le directeur. Où dois-je déposer les plantes et les fleurs qui sont livrées ?  
La manie du concierge de le tutoyer alors qu'il l'affuble d'un titre ronflant l'amuse une fois de plus. Sa question, par contre, l'embarrasse. Voilà un cas de figure qu'il n'avait pas prévu.  
—  Sur les tables de la cafétéria, pour le moment. Nous nous occuperons de les répartir ensuite dans les différents locaux, répond Rémi à sa place.

  
Lucas frappe dans ses mains afin d'obtenir le calme. Quand il faut y aller... Son allocution ne consiste qu'en quelques mots. Il s'est refusé à faire un discours grandiloquent. La naissance du Béjart Ballet Paris, la rentrée de l'école Donn-Bayot doivent être une fête. Il résume leur histoire très brièvement, parle de leurs ambitions et dresse un court portrait de l'avenir. Il termine en les encourageant à ne pas baisser les bras durant la saison plus que chargée, puis cède la place à Patrick Dupond nettement plus bavard que lui. C'est un habitué, il en a fait des déclarations lors de sa présidence à l'opéra de Paris. En tant que directeurs de l'école, Lionel et Vera lui succèdent.

  
L'assemblée, soûlée de mots pompeux, en une joyeuse cohue, se précipite vers la vaste table où sont disposés verrines, canapés, sandwichs, mini quiches, plateau de fromage, fruits, petits gâteaux et boissons non alcoolisées. Ils font honneur au buffet préparé par Christophe et son équipe. Pendant ce temps, Joffrey pianote allègrement sur son clavier. Florent a déjà transmis les photos qui ne nécessitaient pas d'être retouchées. Le CSS est conçu pour les redimensionner directement. Elles sont quasi prêtes. Les sites également.

  
Il se faufile auprès de lui et de Sylvain installés derrière un des bureaux du service administratif qu'ils ont déménagés pour les besoins.  
—  Vous y êtes  ?  
—  Je les bascule en ligne dès que tu veux.  
Blotti contre Rémi qui le ceinture, la main de Sacha sur son épaule, Lucas inspire profondément.  
—  Vas-y, lance-t-il à l'informaticien.  
—  Voilà. Tu peux y aller.  
—  Encore une minute d'attention, crie-t-il sans beaucoup de succès.  
—  Silence ! hurle Sacha avec un bien meilleur résultat.  
—  Aganno, sors de ce corps, souffle Lucas.  
Sacha éclate d'un rire où il perçoit une certaine nervosité. Tiens donc. En réalité, Monsieur Ménier fait le fort afin de le soutenir. Il lui sourit.  
—  Pas de compagnie digne de ce nom sans une identité médiatique, déclare-t-il. Sans une image internet. Je vous invite à découvrir la nôtre. Nos sites, celui de la compagnie, celui de l'école sont en ligne. Sylvain, à toi.  
Sur l'écran que le jeune ingénieur a fait déployer et dans un silence religieux commence l'exploration du site de la compagnie. C'est Joffrey qui se charge de la présentation et de répondre aux interrogations que suscite peu à peu la projection.  
—  Et celui de l'école.  
Sur le fond entièrement noir du site, danse une silhouette. On n'en voit que le contour qui semble dessiné à la craie blanche, pourtant, l'élégance, la grâce, la pureté des mouvements sont parfaitement rendues.  
Peu à peu, la silhouette se transforme, les contours se remplissent. De translucide, le danseur devient tangible. De plus en plus réel. Alors que les traits blancs s'amenuisent peu à peu pour enfin disparaître complètement.  
—  Superbe, murmure Rémi.  
—  Gabriel ! C'est toi ! s'exclame Emily.  
—  Mais oui ! C'est toi, confirme Charly. Tu es magnifique.  
Les exclamations se succèdent alors que s'achève l'introduction et que s'ouvre le site. Très entouré, Gabriel paraît tétanisé.  
—  Lucas, je..., bafouille-t-il enfin. Je ne mérite pas ça.  
Il s'attendait à toutes les réactions, excepté celle-là.  
—  Tu as un don exceptionnel, Gaby. Tu représentes idéalement les talents que nous espérons aider à l'école Donn-Bayot. Le mérite, c'est le travail que tu fourniras dans le but de perfectionner ta technique qui est ton point faible. Si même, tu ne te présentes aux auditions que pour la saison 2015-2016, ce qui te permet d'avoir ton bac, tu incarneras toujours pour moi le premier élève de cette école. Sa mascotte.  
Il ne sait pas trop de quelle manière ils en sont arrivés là mais il serre entre ses bras un Gabriel sanglotant, qui s'épanche ensuite dans l'étreinte de Sacha, puis de Rémi, avant de se faire cajoler par toute la troupe.

  
—  Revenons au site de la compagnie ! les rappelle à l'ordre Joffrey. Lucas a rédigé une présentation de chaque professeur, chaque danseur, chaque élève. Outre votre biographie qui sera modifiée au fil du temps, il y a au moins une dizaine de photos pour chaque portrait et ce n'est pas terminé. Vous avez encore des shootings prévus avec Florent. Si vous faites le compte nous en sommes déjà à plus de sept cent cinquante clichés. Ce n'est que le début. Je ne vous les montrerai pas tous. J'en laisse pour vos loisirs...

  
Il clique sur l'onglet Les danseurs. Les miniatures s'affichent, il clique sur celle de Lisbeth. Le portrait s'avance en s'agrandissant, un second clic sur la flèche apparue, le texte, les photos prises avec le Béjart Ballet Lausanne, lors de la tournée de la saison précédente, ici à l'hôtel des Perrière défilent. Même démonstration pour John avec en sus des clichés à l'opéra de Paris. Il continue par deux rudristes.  
—  Comme vous le voyez, bien que les élèves soient regroupés en dessous, Lucas a veillé à ce qu'ils aient un descriptif pareillement détaillé et autant de photos que nous en possédions de bonne qualité.  
—  Les shootings organisés servent à ça, intervient Lucas. C'est un choix, coûteux il est vrai, que nous avons fait afin de nous associer au public. J'y tenais. Vous voir, connaître votre parcours, le rapprochent de vous. Provoquent leur engouement. Les blogueurs, les spectateurs apprécieront cela. Les sites n'arrêteront pas de s'étoffer. Au fur et à mesure, ils s'enrichiront d'images, de vidéos.  
—  Il y a en déjà plusieurs dans la galerie. Une des lieux : les salles, les bureaux, les ateliers, la cafétéria, les jardins, la salle Jorge Donn. Une de la répétition de vendredi. Celles des programmes libres suivront. Les derniers ont été filmés ce matin. Il y a un petit film qui met en évidence la billetterie, tourné avec la complicité d'Akiji et Pascal, il explique comment acheter des goodies, réserver des places, des déplacements ou des voyages sur la tournée. Sur celui de l'école, les photos prises à l'académie du cirque sont déjà en bonne place. Ainsi qu'une vidéo des salles de danse, des classes, du service médical et de la salle de relaxation. Nous sommes également sur twitter et facebook. Bref, vous découvrirez ça.  
—  Tout de suite, rectifie Sylvain. Il y a de l'animation sur les réseaux sociaux.  
—  En effet, confirme Joffrey. La veillée d'armes au Motus a fait grand bruit. La mise en ligne des sites avait été annoncée pour midi. Ils étaient, semble-t-il, très attendus. Les commentaires affluent.  
—  Ton travail est encensé, Joffrey, remarque Rémi qui, une main passée autour de la taille de Lucas, l'autre sur son épaule s'appuie contre le dos de son homme pour lire les divers avis. On trouve tous les superlatifs imaginables.  
—  « Un site qui fait bien les choses, à l'image de Lucas Bayot... », cite Lionel.  
—  « Original et innovant, il nous entraîne directement dans le monde du Béjart Ballet Paris... », lit Manu à son tour.  
—  « Une introduction exceptionnelle... »  
—  « Un organigramme prétentieux mis en exergue dans le but d'en jeter plein les yeux... », lit à son tour Patrick d'un ton mécontent.  
—  L'organigramme est un fidèle reflet de notre équipe. Moins prétentieux signifierait-il tronqué ? grogne Sacha.  
—  On ne peut pas faire l'unanimité, raisonne John.  
—  Dans l'ensemble, les avis sont élogieux. C'est encourageant, résume Lucas. Je suis content. Les détracteurs, les jaloux nous ne pouvons les éviter. Le principal étant qu'ils n'ont rien de tangible à nous reprocher.  
—  C'est quoi un organimachin ? s'enquiert l'oisillon.  
Aussitôt Joffrey pianote, quittant les tweets, il affiche la liste des personnes qui composent le Béjart Ballet Paris.  
—  Voilà  !  
Il s'appuie plus lourdement sur Rémi, cherche le regard de Sacha.  
—  Alea jacta est, murmure Lucas.

 

_**Béjart Ballet Paris** _

  
**ORGANIGRAMME**

DIRECTION

 _Président de la Fondation Béjart_  
Jean Pierre PASTORI

 _Directeur_  
Lucas BAYOT

 _Directeur artistique_  
Patrick DUPOND

 _Directeur artistique adjoint_  
Sacha MENIER

 _Directrice administrative_  
Amélie BAYOT

 _Directeurs de l’Ecole-Atelier Donn-Bayot_  
Vera MENIER  
Lionel ARCHAMBEAU

 

ADMINISTRATION

 _Secrétariat de Lucas BAYOT_  
Françoise FONTAINE

 _Comptabilité & Ressources Humaines_  
Nicole UZOT

 _Responsable WLB IMMO – Location_  
Alice VERNIER

 _Responsable Salle Jorge Donn_  
Pascal NEUJEAN

 _Presse & Communication_  
Cornelia RAMIREZ  
communication_at_bejart.fr

 _Web Designer_  
Joffrey FERAC

 _Billeterie – Organisation de voyages_  
Pascal JOURET  
Akiji MISUNI

 _Catering_  
Rémi WIAME

 _Contact :_  
DonnBayot_at_gmail.com

 

DANSE

 _Assistant à la direction artistique et Maître de ballet_  
Patrick DUPOND

 _Répétiteur_  
Jan VERMEER

 _Enseignement de la danse_  
Patrick DUPOND (classique)  
Lionel ARCHAMBEAU (contemporaine)  
Vera MENIER (répertoire de Maurice Béjart)

 

 _Danseuses_  
Lisbeth NIEDERMANN  
Lise MAYOTTE  
Anissa VARGA  
Katherine SOUVOFF  
Arsiana LENZI  
Julie NYSSEN  
Sofia KOLAJCZAK  
Naïma KALEMBA

 _Danseuses stagiaires_  
Noémie BLOMBERG  
Falila AMASSI  
Maude CAPRASSE  
Susan WEISS  
Tania FALISE

 _Élèves_  
Maria SCOLETTI  
Lu-Pan WU  
Chiara DABASI  
Serena VILLUEVA  
Emily BLAIR  
Hermine BERTRAND  
Laurine GASPARD  
Amandine COLLARD  
Lina DUBANSKI  
Firouze AL-BAGHDADI  
Asmaa FACHETTI  
Camelia MASSANI  
Petia SKOUROV  
Miguela ABANA  
Cassandra MINAUD

 

 _Danseurs_  
Sacha MÉNIER  
Yvan YORGEFF  
Manuel INEIRO  
John FELLERT  
Keisuke NASUNO  
Benoît CAVIER  
Mathias ZULCA  
Karol LIPISKY  
Bernard JAUNET  
Gabriel ELSEFFE  
Sven IGAR  
Jérôme HERMANN  
Loïs de VALMONT  
Frédéric PARISI  
Philip GLATES  
Lucas BAYOT

_Danseurs stagiaires_

Jimmy DANJOUTIN  
Sean HODGKIN  
Alexeï KASSOF  
Anh Dũng QUANG  
Joaquin VIAMONTE  
Robin MARCELOT  
Maxime BOULANGER  
Karl SCHMITZ  
Xavier BONTEMPS

 _Élèves_  
Dieudonné ABLI_BOUYO  
Rocca DORREGO  
Nathan GERARD  
Mehdi EL AMAWI  
Léonard COLLIN  
Steven VAN CAUWEN  
Étienne NOBLET  
Charly MORAY  
Victoire FÉROU  
Kevin ALLISTER  
Mikael KAUT  
Ramon BORGEZE  
Philippe LOUVOIS

 

TECHNIQUE

 _Secrétariat technique_  
Carole LECARE

 _Physio-osthéopathe_  
Giovanni PASSANI  
Ahmed LARBI 

 _Responsable lumière_  
François VANDERMEEREN

 _Régie compagnie & plateau_  
Sylvain LATOUR

 _Création et réalisation effets spéciaux_  
Sylvain LATOUR

 _Costumiers_  
Dorian DEVILLE  
Arnaud MALLET

 _Coiffeur_  
Samuel LEFEVRE

 _Maquillage_  
Caroline BLANCHET  
Linda CASSANE

 _Chef cuisinier_  
Christophe VERNIER

 _Cafétéria_  
_Lorenzo DI MARIA_

 _Concierge_  
Abdel FARAJ

 

_**École-Atelier DONN – BAYOT** _

DIRECTION  
Vera MENIER  
Lionel ARCHAMBEAU

Saison 2013-2014

 _Professeurs de danse_  
Patrick DUPOND (Classique, pas-de-deux, pointes et technique garçons)  
Lionel ARCHAMBEAU ( Danse moderne)  
Vera MENIER (Répertoire Maurice Béjart)

 _Professeurs de danse suppléants_  
Manuel INEIRO (Danse contemporaine)  
Yvan YORGEFF (Danse classique)  
Sacha MÉNIER (Danse contemporaine)

 _Professeurs cours complémentaires_  
Jonas MAYONGA (Rythmes  & percussions)  
Jonas MAYONGA, Lucas BAYOT, Jérémie FASSOTTE (Capoeira)  
Laura MAEVIA (Chant)  
Rémi WIAME (Nutrition, cuisine diététique)

 _Professeurs invités_  
Brigitte LEFÈVRE (Danse classique)  
Laurent HILAIRE (Danse classique)  
Eric VU-AN (Répertoire Martha Graham)  
Nicolas LE RICHE (Répertoire Rudolf Noureev)

 _Partenaires_  
Académie Fratellini  
Cours Florent  
Adventure Line Productions  
Florent VIGNEAU Photographie

 _Contact :_  
DonnBayot_at_gmail.com

 

** **

 

 


End file.
